The Xiaolin Chronicles
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Two years later,chaos reappears as the Heylin side becomes intrigued by the monks and their two new additions. With the monks older, passion, trickery and dangers engulfs our monks between themselves and their enemies! Please enjoy raixkim, chase action!
1. Episode 1: S1: The New Monks

A/N: Hello avid readers. Thank you for taking a peak at this story. Like me, I'm sure you're all super bummed about there only being 3 seasons. There must be more! Well here's a little tale where the story continues, where Heylin hounds, evil sisters, jealous rivals, sadistic serpents, crazy love and of course Xiaolin action ensues! And, since Chase Young is one of the best villains ever made, and riaXkim seems to be a major pairing, there will action involving both. And Jack Spicer..? That kid, so funny. Well, maybe he'll show up, maybe he won't! I hope you enjoy the first episode:

Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 1: The New Monks

The sight was excruciating.

"M-my face…"

All he could do was look at his mug in the mirror.

"WHAT DID YOU PUNKS DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Clay, Omi and Kimiko dashed passed the bathroom doorway, laughing like a bunch of jerks who just wrote permanent marker all over their leader's face.

"Oh dear, we let the feline into the sack!" Omi giggled.

"That's "cat out of the bag", you little runt! Years of training with you and you STILL can't say phrases right!" Raimundo sped after the little pranksters.

"Aw, c'mon partner, we were just messin' with ya." Clay explained, once Raimundo had backed them up into a corner.

"This is going to take forever to get off!" He whined.

"Well, I think it's an improvement." Kimiko commented with a smirk. Rai gave her a dirty glare.

"Now now, young monks, what seems to be all the yelling?"

"Master Fung, look at my money maker; look at what they did to me!"

"It is not in my transgression to discipline them, Raimuno; or did you already forget your level compared to there's?"

Raimundo grinned evilly. "Oh yeaahhhh…" He turned his attention to the cowering monks. "Since it'll take me ALL morning to clean this off, you guys get to do my part of the chores today."

The monks began to protest when Fung left them to their bickering. When he was finally gone, they encircled Raimundo so he could hear their hushed voices.

"Rai, you know why we did it!" Kimiko carped.

"Yeah, you went to that party last night, even after we told you not to!" Clay pointed out.

"What would Master Fung think if he knew you, the leader to probably the most important Xiaolin monks ever, was messing around like this?" Omi asked.

"Hey, first of all, we're the _only _Xiaolin monks. Second, I gotta take a break once and a while; being a leader has been rough! Besides, what old Master Fung doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I'm afraid your mistaken," A chill ran up Raimundo's spine when he heard Master Fung's voice.

"I-I am?" Raimundo gave a nervous chuckle to his master.

"Yes. You are very wrong. You see, you are not the only Xiaolin monks."

"Say what?" Raimundo stammered.

"M-master Fung, what ever are you saying?"

"The basic elements of a Xiaolin warrior involves that of the four you all possess, particularly. However, there are other elements in the universe that can be used to stop evil, or be a part of it."

"So, there are others? How come we have never knew about them?"

"They were not necessary to begin in your conquest against evil. And unlike you four when you started, they were not ready."

"Master Fung! I got the letter from Master Monk Guan at last!" The overweight Dojo slithered into the room, with a giant scroll over his head. Master Fung picked it up and began reading to himself.

"Ah, it seems that they are ready now." Fung spoke aloud. "It seems as though your fiasco today allowed me to introduce the situation properly, young monks."

"Are we gonna get more monks down in here?"

"If you mean "up in here", then yes, Omi, I believe so."

"Not that I'm concerned about these monks being more powerful than me or anything, but why now?" Omi insisted.

"Because there is a great disturbance within the remaining Shen Gong Wu that have not been located yet. Tell me, do you remember when and what the last Shen Gong Wu was that you retrieved?"

"Why yes I do: it was the Wick of Illusion, last month!" Omi announced.

"Wow, it's already been a whole month? That's never happened before, has it?"

"I'm afraid you're right, Clay." Fung assured him.

"Since that last Wu," Mojo explained, "Every time I feel an activated Wu, it's been a dud. The scroll reveals nothing."

"I believe an evil force is the author of this mischief." Fung continued.

"It must be Chase Young!" Omi furrowed his brows. "He is the only one who could be powerful enough to be doing such a thing!"

"But why would Chase want to hide Shen Gong Wu from us? He has never cared about the Wu." Kimiko enlightened.

"Well, it's not Wuya, since Chase used the Seal of Miatsu on her; all her powers are stripped." Raimundo reminded them.

"It can't be Jack either, we haven't seen that cowardly little prairie dog in a long time!" said Clay.

"Don't count anyone out, young monks. Starting tomorrow, you will begin this quest, with suitable help, I can assure you."

"Oh, who else is suitable to call themselves Xiaolin monks?" Omi's eyes lighted up to the question.

"You will find out tomorrow, young monks, when the night and day have settled in this temple." Then Fung left.

"Whaddyah think that means?" Clay asked his fellow monks.

"We will see tomorrow, just as Fung has told us." Omi said calmly, his arms foldes in his sleeves. "OH I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THESE LITTLE MONKS! I'm sure they will be most pleased to be training under me!"

"Dude, you are still a shrimp, nobody is small enough to be training 'under' you." Raimundo teased. "Besides, I'm the leader, I'll probably be training them more. Sheesh, that's all I need: some more responsibility on my plate."

Omi darted a vile glare in Raimundo's direction, and Kimiko noticed it. "Now now you two, we can all train the monks. I'm sure they'll be just as ill-prepared as we all were when we started!"

"You mean as ill-prepared as you, Clay and Raimundo were when you started. Especially you, Kimiko, because you're a-"

Kimiko grabbed Omi's long neck, causing him to suddenly have difficulty speaking. "Omi, you're not as cute as you used to be, even though you're still a little brat! If you say, "because you're a girl," I'm gonna have to remind you of the tortures involving my element!"

It had been two and a half years since Raimundo was made Shoku warrior, the leader of the monks. Evil remained rampant, and Shen Gong Wu were still being revealed here and there, and showdowns were still being practiced. The "young Monks" were nearly reaching adulthood now. Within the last two years, Katnappe retired from Shen Gong Wu hunting in order to go become a famous thief for stealing famous pieces of art. That fat ninja guy went on a subway diet and never looked back towards the Heylin side. Chase used the Shen Gong Wu known as Seal of Miatsu to conceal Wuya from her dark powers, and hid the Wu somewhere she would never find it, making any other Wu she stumbled upon useless. And no one had seen Jack Spicer, the "evil teen genius" in over a year now.

"I-it was only a joke, Kimi! You know I don't really discriminate by gender, but by power!" Omi choked. Then Kimiko dropped him.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, whoever the little guys are gonna be, I can't wait to meet 'em! Hey, what if one of 'em is Jermaine?" thought Clay.

"Nah, he's too old, dude. If these monks are just getting ready to join us, just as Master Fung pointed out, they gotta at least be the age we were when we started."

: ) )))))- pppppppp

"EEEK JAKU, YOU'RE SO SEXY!" One of the girls screamed.

"Yes, yes, I appreciate all of your deep, passionate descriptions of me, ladies, but I'm afraid I must depart. My master is calling." Then Jaku winked one of his blue eyes at the girls that caused them to scream even louder.

"Peh, kids these days," a passing old monk moped, "They need some kind of idol to squeal and excite over, like that Justin Barber lad."

Jaku made his way down the long hallway until he finally reached the main room of the temple. His two fellow monks were already standing there, in front of the pedestal that Master Monk Guan was on.

In the last year and a half, Guan had established a school for young students who wanted to become monks within his temple. He got the idea after the Xiaolin monks had been sent to his temple to train; since he enjoyed teaching them so much, he decided to continue lecturing after they had left. He and a few other monks got together and formed the teaching establishment known as: Master Monk Guan's School of Monk Mastery. Creative, yes.

"Ah, Jaku, at last you arrive." Guan noted with sarcasm. "I was certain the sharks had eaten you this time."

"Forgive me, Master, I have no excuse for being late. It was my own judgment of time that allowed me to slip in so late on such an important day."

"Suck up!" The boy to Jaku's right coughed.

"Arko, that comment is unnecessary!" Guan frowned.

"S-sorry Master. But just because he's a smooth talker he thinks he can get away with anything." Arko griped.

"Well, perhaps he can. And if he is a smooth talker, as you say, I don't see why he doesn't exhume that gift more. It is never a problem to become more talented in what you are good at."

"But it is a problem if you focus only your gifts and not on what it is you lack." The girl to Jaku's left spoke.

"That is also, true, Rika. It seems I have taught you three well. However, we are all here today to reveal who will be destined to join the four Xiaolin monks in their quest against evil."

The three monks, Jaku, Arko and Rika, stood straight in perfect posture as they awaited their news.

"You have all done exceptionally well! This decision has been made by the five wise monks and I, who have seen your potentials, your strengths, and weaknesses. You have all trained all your lives, and prepared for this moment! Now, The one to receive this important duty will be…"

Their expressions did not change, but deep down the teenagers were quite anxious.

"Jaku and Rika!"

Arko's mouth dropped.

"YES!" Jaku raised a fist, then attempted to recover himself. "I mean, thank you, Master."

Rika just smiled to herself, concealing all her joy within her.

Arko. Was. Furious.

"MASTER!" He belted out. "I-I do not question your judgement, b-b-but why them? And I thought you said only ONE of us would join the monks!"

"Ah, I never said only one of you would be going."

"B-b-but why _these _two? I mean, Player and silent pants? COME ON!"

"That is enough, Arko! This is the final decision. I expected a more mature reaction from you, of all people!"

Arko paused. The room went silent for a moment. "Y-you're right. I should be happy for my fellow companions." He turned to them and bowed, then Jaku and Rika did the same.

"Very good." Guan reviewed. "Rika, Jaku, you two may go prepare your things for your trip." They bowed to their master before they left Arko.

"Arko, you are one of the best monks I have ever trained."

"You do not need to lie to make feel better, Guan."

"That's _master _Guan to you! And I did not say that to ease your pain, it's true!"

"Then why the hell am I not going?"

"Because, you still need training in the area of your Wudai element. Your martial art skills are like none that I have seen since the time of Dashi, however your element is… dangerous. You need more time to control it, and I'm afraid evil will not wait."

Arko's fists tightened on either side of him. Despite his feelings, he nonchalantly bowed to his master. "I understand." Was all he said before he too left the room. Guan sighed to himself. He knew Arko was furious, but he had made the right decision.

-000000000 0 0 0 1 1 1 1 ppppp 00000000000000000000

"Whoo-hoo! Can you believe it, Rika? At last, we gone kick some real evil booty, along side the famous, great Xiaolin warriors of the four elements!"

"Do not get so excited, my friend. This entails great responsibility. It will be more than just fame and power."

"Aw, you always gotta say something wise." He carped as he lifted his baggage over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Hai."

The two monks strolled on the path leaving their familiar temple. All of Jaku's fan girls were halted by the fron gate, saying their goodbyes.

"WE LOVE YOU, JAKUUU!"

"Don't forget to write all of your heroic stories to us!"

"Hey, does Rika get to go with you? TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"It's not fair! I won't let you fall in love with anyone else on your trip, Jaku!"

The girls continued to squeal and holler, despite Rika's discomfort. Jaku, obviously, was one of the most sought after boys in the academy. Not only did he possess a Wudai element, but he was one of the best when iit came to fighting and quite the social butterfly, and incredibly handsome to boot.

"Farewell my loved ones! I will miss you all, and look forward to your fan mail! It's been such a joy spending my days here with all of you!" Then he blew a kiss in the air to them before they finally exited the temple.

Rika rolled her eyes. "You don't look very upset about leaving them." She realized, scrutinizing the grin on his face.

"I'm not. Wherever I go, I'm sure I'll be able to make even more gorgeous fan girls!" He raised his fists up in the air, then turned to look at her.

"Besides, for the time being, I've got your pretty face for company, Rika!"

She scoffed. "Fool! I'm not one of your desperate followers like those chicks who get easily distracted!" She snapped.

Jaku chuckled. "You know I'm just messing with you, Ri-Ri. You and I have been friends since we were babies, so I could never possibly see you as a girl."

….

Rika waited for him to retort his answer, but he just kept walking.

"Gee, thanks." She finally answered. "I would hate to be considered a girl, ever." Her sarcasm continued.

"That's right, you're a Xiaolin warrior now, like me." He stated proudly. "But you know, you could any guy you wanted to, if you were to cut that "everybody's inferior to me because they don't train as hard" attitude of yours. It's okay to act like a teenager once and a while, you know."

"Hmph, acting in such a way would make me look weak to my enemies. I will refute such behavior, and focus my training. Which you should try doing more often. I almost can't believe you were chosen over Arko."

"Ouch, I know we're best friends and all, but how bout using some more euphemism in your words, eh?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, do you think any of the Xiaolin monks will be cute girls?"

Rika sighed in aggravation. "I don't know, Jaku. I really don't know."

0000000000000 p p p p p tttttt 0000 oooooooooo ooooo o o o o

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Arko thought aloud to himself. He had wandered into the forest, punching trunks and crushing rocks. "I don't understand, WHY? It has been my life mission! And he gave it away to that flirt and girl! It's… IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"My, my, it seems I've stumbled upon quite a predicament, haven't I?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Arko whirled around the forest, attempting to find the voice with the southern accent.

"My dear boy, I have no reason to hide from you." A grey bird, with red and black feathers, soared over Arko, and perched itself on a low branch in fornt of him. There was a bean sitting on top of it's head.

"You seem to have been treated quite unfairly." The bean spoke. All Arko could do was stare. "Someone with your gift should not be wasting his talent in this academy with these losers. You should be expressing your marvelous powers to the world!"

Arko still couldn't get over the fact the bean was talking to him. Then it hit Arko like a ton of bricks. "Your Hannibal Bean!"

"Bingo, pleasure to meet yah, son."

Arko busted out laughing.

"Might I inquire as to what is so funny, son?" Bean attempted to keep himself composed.

"Your ACTUALLY A BEAN! Master monk Guan told about you; he said you were pure evil in carnet. But I didn't think you were actually just a bean!" Arko kept laughing.

With the last straw, Bean pulled out the Moby-Morpher to transform into his giant, dark-armored form.

"That better for you, son?"

Arko's cackles settled. "Forgive me; yes, that's much better."

"You got quite the maniacal chuckle their, son. It's almost as if evil is beckoning you."

"Look, I'm interested, okay? Master told me about what you did to Chase Young, and what you have tried to do over and over again these last 1500 years. I'm not going to be tricked by you!"

"Boy, I ain't trying to trick. I'm just going to come out clean and say you should be on the Heylin side. I don't even need your powers for anything, it just disgusts me to see your gifts being wasted."

"They're not wasted! I will become a Xiaolin warrior!"

"Oh, you mean like those two idiots were? Let's be real, son, it seems as though Guan's decision was made based on other things besides power."

"What do you mean?"

"With your skills, I would have picked you in a second! But Guan seems to favor the more popular students, doesn't he? Think about it; nobody in that academy has trained longer and harder than you, yet he still chose that weak girl and jock boy. He must hate you to have chosen them over you in such an important choice."

Arko didn't speak. He had felt the same way. This bean had managed to express all that was on liitle Arko's mind.

"Chase Young was also betrayed by Guan." Bean continued. "Chase sought to work along side his friend, Guan, but Guan only sought to be stronger and better than him. That's why Chase left the side of good, not because I influenced him in anyway." The armored Bean pulled out a bowl of hot soup; the skins of a dragon were dangling on the edge of the bowl. "I just helped him get what he truly wanted. Now look at Chase Young: He's immortal, still a pretty boy, one of the most feared and powerful villains in the universe, and he doesn't have to answer to anyone. No one can match his awesome power, even Guan had been defeated by Chase a few times."

Arko looked down at the infamous Dao Long Wong Soup. He knew what it's contents entailed, and it was beckoning to him.

"I won't make you decide now, but if you should ever require this soup-"

Arko swiped the bowl out of Bean's clutches. He inhaled the soup, without any hesitation. Bean grinned as Arko's transformation began. The Boy staggered around, holding onto his neck as if the inside of his throat was on fire. Suddenly he felt his whole body set a blaze as it morphed into a terrible, beastily form. Arko stood on all four limbs, his claws coming out, his eyes lit up like a starry sky, and face molded into a long, pointed nose. His new hound features resembled that of the god Anubis, then he howled out in his accomplished form.

"Excellent." Bean's evil plan had worked. "Now, son, where to begin?"

" " The beast informed Bean, then Arko took off to complete his new evil plans.

A crow was sitting nearby, and it's eyes were possessed by another. Somebody who knew he had to take action, and fast, before Bean ruined all of his plans of world domination.

"_It seems as though Bean has made the first move."_

"_That boy has fallen to the darkness, so perhaps he can be of use to us." _

"_No. He was recruited by Hannibal Bean. We will only suffice to his help if he asks us, but in the meantime, I don't trust him."_

"_Then what shall we do? The monks are growing stronger, especially now that they have more allies joining them."_

Chase Young smirked at the comment. "_We will see about those two, Wuya. Perhaps they can help us split the monks apart, forever."_

To BE CONTINUED

Hola! I hope you truly enjoyed this first chapter of my Xiaolin Showdown story! Sorry if there was a lot of talking, but I wanted to introduce the new charcters and get back in the flow of writing about our favorite Xiaolin monks. There will be more action, love drama and stuff in the next chapter! I kind of wanted this to be just a romance story (where X characters fall in love), but I will have to make this like my idea for a season 4 of Xiaolin as well. You see, I recently watched it all over again, and it got my creative juices flowing, so I have so many ideas! As I'm sure lots of people do. Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see in this story. I already have tons of ideas, so I won't hit writer's block anytime soon. I'll update asap once I hear from you loving readers!

The meaning behind the names:

Jaku= timid, silent

Rika= Powerful, strong ruler

Their names are completely opposite to their personalities! Which is why I used them :3

I drew a picture of what Jaku and Rika look like, I'll have it posted on my deviant art and the link for it in the next chapter.

Thank you again for reading! You rock!


	2. Episode 2: Day and Night Cause Mayhem!

FIVE HOURS! It nearly took five hours for me to write this chapter! I'm so slow |P. Anyway, Hello again! Thank you for your reviews of enthusiasm and critics of wisdom! Enjoy this next segment of:

Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 2: Day 'N Night Create Mayhem!

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko's fire flew around the giant cloud of black wind coming towards her, and like heat signals, it aimed at the controller of the storm. She dodged the wind before it could hit her, as well. Raimundo blocked his face as the specks of flame engulfed him. He spun himself around, freeing himself of the attack as the wind being formed around him blew out her fire.

"Blade of the Nebula!" His twisting wind attack was directed at Kimiko, who had dodged to the right, and was now unable to avoid this coming attack while still in mid-air. She also spun around, fire spewing around her, causing whips of fire to create a barrier around her as the wind pattern cut passed her. When they both finally landed, and the wind and flames cleared the atmosphere, and the Xiaolin monks collided into each other using basic martial art moves. Their speeds were too quick to elucidate every swipe and jagged kick; it was an epic fight.

"This is an epic fight!" Omi wailed. "They both seem to be quite focused today!"

"Well, little partner, I think I have a pretty good idea why…" Clay thought aloud.

"Hm? What do you think is the reason?"

"Aw, nevermind, it's nothing. C'mon, our training's basically over for today. Why don't we leave these two alone while I fix y'all my famous Texan sandwiches?"

"Oh, why yes, that would be most appetizing!"

Clay shooed Omi into the kitchen while he gave Raimundo one last apologetic glare.

_No, Clay! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone with her after what she heard today!_ Raimundo thought in a panic. With Omi and Clay gone, Kimiko separated herself from Raimundo, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath. Her back was turned to him.

"Heh, you're on fire today, Kimiko."

She didn't respond. It seemed apparent to Raimundo (and no deep analyzing needed to be completed on his end to notice this) that Kimiko was indeed rather sparked by something.

"So," She finally spoke, "Angelica, huh?"

"Um, who?" Raimundo tried to sound completely oblivious.

"At the party. You told Clay this morning about your time at the party the other night, and how it involved beer, a piñata, and this girl named Casey…"

"Oh, you overheard that? Pssssh, it was just man talk. I just went to some party and danced my socks off, that's all, Kimi."

"Hm, according to what you said this morning, that's not all you danced off."

He furrowed his thick brows. "'The hell does that mean?"

She moved her head to the side, so she could see him. "Nothing. I mean, I guess it's no concern of mine anyway, right? You didn't invite Clay or Omi or even me to go to that party. You obviously need your space."

"Kimkio, I-"

"But know this:" She fully faced him, "You are still the leader, Rai. I and the other Xiaolin monks expect you to act like it!"

"It's not a big deal if I go to a party here or there once and while!" He snapped. "Some old friends of mine in Brazil were just having a little reunion party, and I thought I'd go see them again."

"So you snuck out in the middle of the night, took the golden tiger claws and partied all night? What if the temple had been attacked while you were gone? And how come you are being all secret about stuff you do like this? Did you ever think that your best friends might want to go to these events with you?"

"I don't see why you're being so uptight about all this! Just mind your own business, okay? And don't question your leader!" Perhaps there was some inner battle that Raimundo was dealing with. Perhaps it had to do with his teenaged, wild spirit trying to co-exist with his duties as a leader. Perhaps, unfortunately, Kimiko did not notice this struggle, which merely agitated Raimundo even more. Perhaps, for whatever reason, he expected her of all people to understand this. Perhaps because they were best friends, he assumed she would understand. Perhaps she should have.

Kimiko's flames encircled her. "FINE! I won't get involved with your life anymore, then! You are so shallow! AND AN IDIOT!" The more she spoke, the more enraged her flames grew, but then they abruptly died down. She bowed her head, as if she were respecting an elder. "I will not judge your decisions, LEADER," She began bitterly, "as long as your choices don't end up killing me. I will respect you for your level as my LEADER, and see you as nothing else." She darted him an infuriating scowl from her bowed position. Her words and expression stung Raimundo more than the flames ever did. Ouch. Then of course she left him. Kimiko couldn't help but feel an accomplishment from telling him off, but she was hoping he would try to stop her as she entered the kitchen. No one was in sight.

She reached for the bread on the top shelf. It was surprisingly too high for her little arms to get to. But luckily Clay was behind her, and he pulled the bread down for her to reach.

"Thanks Cl-"

Not Clay. The boy was not Clay at all. In fact, the figure was so much more different then the Clay shape she assumed, she panicked when she saw it. A lanky, fiery red headed, blue eyed boy, wearing the red Xiaolin robes, was smirking at her.

"Hello, gorgeous."

pppppppppppp

A yell. Then an explosion.

Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Dojo, and Rika watched in awe as the kitchen lit up, and a particular protagonist flew out into their view, covered in smoke.

"Yow!" He yelled again. "Cool it, girl! I'm not here to cause harm!"

"Omi, Clay, get him! This freak is here to steal our Wu!"

"No, no, nothing like that!" He explained, then he grinned slyly at her. "I have only come here to steal your heart, my dear."

"He's trying to seduce us!" She formed a fire bolt in her hand.

"I think he's only trying that on you, little darling." Clay informed her embarrassingly.

"That's enough, Kimiko. He is one of the new Xiaolin monks."

She paused, her element fading.

"Wudai element: WATER!" Omi sprayed the moisture into the kitchen, dissolving whatever damage Kimiko had caused in her streak of panic.

"Wow, the water element! Who'd have thought that it was in the hands of such a small lad!"

"DO not allow size to deceive you, my friend. I may be small, but my power is as fierce as the waves of the seven seas combined!"

"So, you are water, fire and earth." Rika observed. "Where is the remaining element, wind?"

"Probably sulking." Clay mumbled.

Kimiko grimaced at the comment, but then she turned her attention to Rika and beamed. "You don't need to see him anytime soon. I'm so glad to meet you! It'll be nice having another girl around here! My name's Kimiko!"

"Clay. Pleasure to meet you, sir and lady."

"And I am Omi. You will be training under my authority! It is quite a happy feeling to meet you both at last, as I'm sure you are both just as filled with cheer to see me."

"They will be training under all of you. It is necessary that they do."

"What are your Wudai elements?" Everyone's attention turned to Raimundo, who had just entered the room with a determined look on his face.

"Ah, there you are, Raimundo. Rika, Jaku, why don't you explain your elements now?"

They both exchanged glances to one another, then without saying a word, they strolled to the training grounds. The Xiaolin monks, slightly confused, followed them out.

The monks were anxious to see these Wudai warriors' skills, of course. Jaku and Rika did seem to be around their age and they were just joining the monks now. What the Xiaolin monks really wanted to see was how much inferior their techniques were compared to theirs; Omi especially.

The sun was beginning to set, and Jaku and Rika prepared to train against one another in front of the fountain. The bowed heads before beginning their auditioning duel.

"Hold on a moment, you two." Fung interrupted. "Rather than demonstrate between you two, why don't you fight against one of the other monks?"

They both seemed hesitant to answer.

"Okay," Jaku replied first, "I'll brawl against the cowboy, Clay, or the beautiful Kimiko, if you want."

"I will duel against Omi or Raimundo." Rika enlightened.

_That's weird_, Raimundo thought, _why are they so precise on who they want to fight against? And what does he mean by 'beautiful'?_

"Very good." Fung agreed. "Omi, why don't you fight Rika, first?"

"Ohhh, I see what you are doing, Master Fung!" Omi realized. "You will have us more experienced fighters take them on so we can figure out how we will be able to perfect them to be almost as great as us!"

"That's not quite it." Fung retorted. "Why don't you just duel, and you'll see what I mean." The monks were silent as Rika and Omi prepared themselves.

Omi struck first. "Wudai Neptune: WATER!" The dew from the ground shot up and sparkled around Omi, then it flew into Rika's direction. She dodged to the left, twirling and flipping, to swiftly dodge the drops of liquid. She landed close enough to Omi for her to begin physical attacks. They both managed to hit and avoid each other's moves, until Omi finally found an opening and kicked her in the stomach. Rika reverted back, holding onto her waist as she noticed she hit the fountain behind her.

Omi leapt at her, but Rika began another attack before he could reach her.

"Wudai Moon: WATER!" She yelled. The water in the fountain rose up, like a tsunami, and flew into Omi's direction.

"WHAT?" Omi cried when he collided with the wave. He was engulfed and flown back into the ground. The water drained into the earth and Omi managed to sit back up from his fall.

"Omi!" Kimiko and Clay ran to his side, helping him up.

"I do not understand," Omi had a sad look on his face, "you used my element just now. I'm the only one who can do that."

"That's right, Omi," Fung explained, "You are indeed the only Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Rika has been chosen to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Night, and Jaku is the Xiaolin Dragon of Day."

There was a pause from the monks. "What exactly does that entail?" Raimundo asked at last.

"It means that any element related to the day, Jaku can control. And any element related to night, Rika is able to control. That is why it took them a little longer to join you, since much more training was required on their part to control their elements."

More silence. This was quite a bit of news for the monks.

"For example," Fung continued, unsure of if the monks were understanding it yet, "Jaku can use the fire element, since that is what the sun is formed of, and the earth element, since the sun is what helps the earth grow. Rika can use the wind element, since the roughest gusts are caused by approaching storms, which storms lack the sun's presence, and the water element, since the moon is able to shift the waves of the ocean."

More silence. Rika and Jaku stood beside Fung with their hands behind their backs, slightly embarrassed and feeling awkward by the lack of communication they were getting from the monks.

At last, Omi opened his mouth. "…Soooo, what you're saying is that they are not inexperienced at all, they just took longer becausssssse they have more abilities than us?"

"Well, if that's how you wish to view it as, then yes." Fung responded.

"Aaaaaand you are also saying that since they can control more than one element, they're actually stronger than us?"

"Strength does not come from how many elements you can control, Omi." Fung insisted.

"It comes from how hard you work with what power you do have." Rika spoke.

"Very good, Rika," Fung smiled at her, "That's exactly what I was going to say. Guan told me that you were a wise one."

"Yeah, which also makes her uptight." Jaku teased. Rika furrowed her brows at him.

"Well, welcome aboard, Xiaolin Dragons!" Raimundo cheered.

"We look forward to seeing your efforts in our battle against evil." Kimiko alleged.

"Why don't you four show them to their rooms? Tomorrow, we will begin our quest." Fung informed.

"Alright. C'mon, Rika! Your room will be next to mine." Kimiko practically yanked Rika into the temple.

"Jaku, dude, you'll be by my room, I think." Raimundo supposed.

"Yeah, partner, things'll be 'lot more fun around here with more people to hang out with."

Omi hesitated before he followed everyone else inside.

"Omi's ego is really getting to him, this time." Dojo mentioned to Fung.

"It would not be the first time," Fung agreed, as he looked towards the mountains. "The monks will see how dire it is that we have their help, though. I fear that evil may also be gaining some assistance, and are preparing to commit to their evil plans once again." Then they both entered the temple as well.

The mountain was silent, but only until everyone had made their way into the temple.

"Oh great, those two are going to be trouble, aren't they?" Wuya whined. She and Chase Young had perched themselves on the mountain top and watched the new monks mingle with the old monks they despised so much.

"Do not panic so much." Chase chided. "It's not very evil to be so worried. We will witness their strength when they seek their Shen Gong Wu tomorrow."

Ah, the Wu. They were all useless now to Wuya. She stared down at the red tattoo on her ankle, which symbolized the effect of the Seal of Miatsu. It kept her from using her witch powers, or from using any powers from the Wu. But she stuck beside Chase Young, until the day he would accidently reveal where he hid the Seal of Miatsu, so she could undo it with the Reversing Mirror.

"What makes you think they'll go after a Wu tomorrow, anyways? Haven't they been at a standstill for some reason?"

"True, but after sensing old Fung's determination, I do believe the situation will have changed by daybreak."

Wuya scowled at the comment. This was not going to be a fun trip, seeing as how Wu were out of her reach now. Chase could sense her grief and smirked. "Whatever is the matter, Wuya? I thought you'd be happier about going after Shen Gong Wu.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not funny, Chase. How can I be so happy about traveling with you when you won't even trust me to use Wu? I thought we were passed this."

"We would've been, if you hadn't betrayed me during the eclipse and sought Hannibal Bean's help." He scowled back.

Wuya didn't respond to this. "Come now, let's rest for tonight." Chase continued. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Then the two vanished in the shadows.

00000000 ppppppp

Morning came, and the monks gathered in the Wu vault, where Dojo was sensing another Wu.

Kimiko opened up the scroll. "There's nothing in it."

"Maybe Dojo's getting sick or something." Clay concluded.

"No, that's not it. Something is wrong with the scroll." Raimundo guessed.

"Can I see the scroll?" Rika reached her arm out to Kimiko. Kimiko gave her the scroll, then Rika closed her eyes.

"Oh, good idea, Rika!" Jaku praised.

"What's she doing?" Omi asked.

"Since Rika's element is night, she can sense darkness. If any mischief or evil has befallen the scroll, she should be able to locate it. The opposite goes for me; I am able to sense pure presences, or what good has been bestowed on things."

Rika opened her eyes, and then turned the scroll over. She snagged something off the scroll that made a buzzing sound, and electricity was zinging from whatever she was holding in between her fingers.

"What is that thing? I can barely see it!" yelled Raimundo. Every one scrutinized the tiny device. It looked like a bronze chip.

"No, it can't be!" Kimiko gasped.

"What is it? Do you know what this thing is?" Questioned Rika.

"I'm not sure what it does exactly, but the color and design of that chip! There's only one person I could think of that would make it!"

"JACK SPICER!" The monks yelled in unison.

"He must have used that chip to keep the scroll form working!" Raimundo assumed. "But why would he go and do that? Without Wuya, and without the scroll, he has no way of finding activated Wu himself!"

"Maybe he did find a way, and has been taking them for himself the last month!" wailed Kimiko.

"Only one way to find out," Dojo opened up the scroll again, and it revealed the Wu. "The Cura Cup. Once activated, it gives its user unlimited energy. You could travel the world 100 times and never break a sweat!"

"Then, let us go find this Wu, and claim the Wu that Jack Spicer may have already stolen from us." Omi announced. "This could become a mouse run!"

"Oh, you mean a 'rat race'?" Jaku corrected.

"Sorry, you'll have to get used to Omi's failed attempts when it comes to phrases." Clay mentioned. The monks hopped on Dojo and sailed off towards their Wu.

"We're almost there!" Dojo proclaimed after several moments of flying.

"So, where you from, Jaku buddy?" Clay asked.

"I'm from good old Kent, England."

"What about you, Rika, where are you from?" Raimundo asked.

"I am from Quebec City, in Canada."

"Oh, is it true what they say about Canada?" Omi yelped.

"Um, I don't know. What do they say?"

"I see it!" Dojo yelled. "The Cura Cup!" The cup was mounted on top of a high, rocky mountain. But before Dojo could land, he was hit by some sort of ball of dark energy! "Wha-oh, we're going down!" The monks yelled in a panic as Dojo crashed into the side of the mountain.

"Ouch." The monks arose from their dramatic landing. "Is everyone alright?"

"Someone threw that bolt at us!"

"Don't worry guys; I'll get the Cure-Cup thingie or whatever!" Jaku started climbing, and just to be safe, the other monks followed. Omi started to look around to see what could have thrown that bolt. The energy had looked too familiar to him.

"Be careful, Jaku!" Kimiko called out.

"Don't worry babe; I've got it!" Jaku responded as he made it to the top.

"Babe?" Raimundo echoed.

Jaku spotted the cup in front of him. He cautiously sped for it. "Got it! Hm?" Someone else's hand was also on the cup.

"You're name is Jaku, am I correct?" The Shen Gong Wu started to glow. The other monks also reached the top and noticed Jaku ahead of them.

"Uh-oh, looks like Jaku is going to have his first Xiaolin Showdown!" Dojo cried. The others gasped.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Jaku. But I do not wager any Wu, since I do not use them."

"That's fine with me, good sir; I don't have any Wu with me either."

"Yikes, Jaku's gonna have to fight 'im. There's nothing' we can do now." Clay pouted.

"I-is that who I think it is?" Rika's eyes widened. He looked much more frightening then he appeared in all the scrolls and books she had read about him, but there was no doubt…

"Chase Young!" Omi glowered.

"You and I shall fight each other," Chase continued, "and whoever touches the tip of the other's nose is the winner."

"Yuck, I do not think I want you that close to my money maker, but okay." Jaku settled.

"Money maker, hm? Now why does that sound familiar?" Clay thought aloud as he eyed Raimundo.

"Let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!" The flashes of the showdown began. The mountain folded up around them, creating a rocky coliseum scene. The monks were seated around the wide coliseum, whereas Chase and Jaku were standing in the middle, where their battle began.

"Gong Ye Tempai!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hi again :3. I'm already working on the third chapter, because I had to cut this one short since it was longer than I thought it would be. There's another character I wanted to add after the showdown, so I hope you enjoyed at least what I have in this chapter! I will have more character development of Jaku and Rika and the other monks later as well, but for this chapter I just wanted to reveal their "elements" at least. Poor Omi must cope with his ego, and maybe Kimiko and Raimundo will stop fighting. But for now, reviews are most appreciated. If you have any thoughts or flaws you'd like to point out, let me know.

I also have a picture of Jaku and Rika if you want to see it. They look about the age that I felt the rest of the monks would look two and a half years after the series ended. Just follow the link (I had to put spaces in the link so it would load, so when you paste on your browser just close up the spaces and put another slash after http):

http:/ theblackchaos737 .deviantart .com

Thanks again for inspiring reviews. You Rock!


	3. Episode 3: Jill Spicer

THANK YOU: Star, xXfiigXD, Xiaolin fan, f3296 and others for your reviews! They are quite detailed and mean lots :3

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 3: Jill Spicer

She is only a block away from her home. All she has to do is cross the bridge and she is safe. To her dismay, however, a strange mist begins to fill the air. She starts to feel dizzy. Someone is standing on the left side of the bridge, waiting for her. She is startled at first, then curious. He is beautiful. His soft eyes and radiant hair is practically glowing within the darkness, like a beacon set especially for her. She collapses in his arms. What a relief; an intoxicating feeling, being near him. They embrace, and at first, he is friendly, as she expected. Then the face changes and he is not so friendly anymore. A scream consumes the air, and the fog clears.

There is nothing left.

pp p p p p

"CAT CHASING MOUSE! HORSE SKIPPING PEBBLE! DOG FLIPPING BURGERS! GIRAFFE DOING MACARENA!"

Jaku was doing everything in his power to block all of Chase's Tai Chi moves.

"Seriously? These can't be real moves!" He complained.

"Nope, they're all real." Dojo explained.

"Wow, I've never seen Jaku have such a hard time battling." Rika elucidated. "He always came out on top at the academy. I guess nobody really is a match for the evil Chase Young."

"No need to be so negative, little darlin'. We gotta cheer Jaku on!"

"Go Jaku! You can do it!" Kimiko applauded.

"Don't do that, you'll only inflate his ego." Raimundo contended with his arms folded. Kimiko furrowed her brows at his tempered words.

"You're right, actually," Rika approved, "The last thing he needs is a girl to be cheering him on, it'll only distract him."

Chase was too fast. While Jaku was blocking his attacks fairly well, there was no time for Jaku to make a move of his own.

At last Jaku reverted away from Chase. "Wudai Sun: EARTH!" The ground beneath him began to crack when he stomped his foot into it. The cracks broke up the earth around them, causing Chase to leap high into the air. "Wudai Sun: FIRE!" Next he tossed a few fire balls at him, and while doing so he ran towards the area Chase was landing in. Chase kicked at Jaku to keep him from getting hit while he landed, and used only his left hand to catch himself on the ground. Jaku grabbed his leg, and started spinning around in a quick motion. With such speed, Chase was having difficulty keeping his limbs from flailing. Continuing to spin, Jaku attempted to pull Chase in and reached for his nose. When Chase realized what he was doing, he roared at him, and his facial features began to morph. This sudden transformation surprised Jaku and he let him go. Chase went flying, but he landed softly on all four limbs. He was a reptile now.

Jaku prepared himself for another attack. He had become used to the reptilian form in a matter of seconds, and was now charging towards it. A fist to the face, that Chase easily blocked, then he wrapped his tail around Jaku's ankle, and whipped him into the air. Chase lunged for his nose, but Jaku clawed at him with fire spewing from his fingertips, and Chase had to release him. Jaku rolled onto the ground and scrambled back up from his fall, then he attacked Chase once more.

"He seems to be handling himself very well, I'm impressed!" Commented Clay.

"It's going to be fun training with him; he's got my element, after all!" Kimiko added.

"Yeah, you two're gonna be like two peas n' a pod with your powers combined!" Clay agreed.

Raimundo furrowed his brows. "You're gonna be working with him too, Clay. So it's not like they're gonna be doing their own thing together."

Everyone tried to pretend as if that didn't sound bitter in anyway.

"Oh yes indeed! And you and I will be working with Rika, Rai!"

"Oh yeah," Rai looked over at Rika, who smiled at him. It was a rare occasion for Rika's frown to go upside down, but she was in no position to be acting high and mighty, so she gave up a grin just this once. Raimundo smiled back.

"SPARROW EATING HOTDOG!" Chase slid on his back into the dirt beside Jaku, where he managed to kick him in his side. It knocked the wind out of Jaku, causing him to heave over, at which time Chase reached for Jaku's face. Jaku noticed this, and through his pain he swung out towards Chase's face. The showdown had ended, and the mountain formed back into its ordinary shape through flashes of the showdown's magic.

"What happened? I didn't see who won!" The monks raced over to Chase and Jaku.

"Impressive, Xiaolin Dragon of Day." Chase arose from his fallen state, and had been turned back into his human form. "I must admit, I expected you to be inexperienced at this whole situation, only having had trained under Guan's wing for a year."

"Well, before Guan, I had trained my whole life with Master Sir Bartholomew… the second."

"Sir Bartholomew?" Chase repeated. A disgusted grimace was on his face. "That old Englishman? He's still breathing?"

"Breathing and kicking." Jaku smirked. "And if you ask me, he's much better at Tai Chi than you."

A sinister cackle emerged from Chase. "I see, you are trying to get a rise out of me. Well, that joke is too unrealistic for me to have a temper tantrum over. But his students seem to have quite the potential."

The monks rejoined Jaku. "Chase Young! Why did you try to stop us from getting the Wu?" Demanded Omi.

"I merely wished to see the powers of these new Xiaolin Dragons. I'll admit I'm flattered."

"Thanks, but we don't need any encouragement from you." Rika noted.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't giving you any credit; I just thought you might want to know how much danger you two are in. If I consider you a challenge, trust me: I will dispose of you as soon as possible."

The monks scowled at Chase's words.

"In the meantime," He continued, "Thanks for the fight, it was quite entertaining. Enjoy your limited time as Xiaolin warriors, young ones." He gave one last glare at Jaku and Rika before snapping his fingers and gone in a puff of green fire.

"Wow, Chase Young considers me a threat; bloody sweet!" Jaku haled.

"Congrats on getting the Wu, kiddo." Dojo mentioned. "Not only did you win your first showdown, but you defeated Chase Young as well!"

"Why thank you, Dojo. And to celebrate, I'm going to use the Wu to get back home!"

"It's a long way, are you sure you wanna do that?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get there before you guys do. Cura Cup!" The cup began to glow a bright yellow, and the light illuminated around Jaku. "Hey Kimiko, want me to carry you there?"

Kimiko chuckled. "Why would you wanna do that? I think I'll just go with Dojo."

"Ohhh, can you take me?" Omi asked. "I would be most intrigued to see how well you can travel carrying a companion!"

"Uh, on second thought, I think I'll just ride on Dojo too."

"Jaku, LOOK OUT!" Rika pointed behind him. Before Jaku knew it, he had been hit over the head by something bronze. He hit the ground and the cup went rolling. The character who had hit Jaku swooped down from their glider and picked up the Wu.

"No way, is that who I think it is?" Raimundo and the others inspected the perpetrator.

The thief was riding on a floating, bronze disk, and their bronze boots appeared magnetized to it. The thief wore a black cape that covered most of the face, yellow goggles, and their skin was as pale as a corpse. The thief had long, fiery red hair.

"JACK SPICER!" They all yelled in unison.

Rika stared in awe. "No way… so then Jack is short for Jacqueline, I presume?"

…..

"HUH?" The monks looked back up at Jack. It occurred to them that they didn't notice the thief's slender figure before. Jaku arose from his hit to the cranium.

"Hey woman, that hurt!" He cried, rubbing his head.

"Don't act like such a baby, scum!" The woman replied.

"Uh, is anyone else besides me confused?" Clay thought aloud.

"YOU! Jack, or, Jack-girl, I demand that you drop the peas and tell us who you are!"

"Dude, I think you mean 'spill the beans'." Raimundo corrected.

"THAT TOO!"

"DO not speak to me, boy! I owe you no explanation!"

"She's weird, whoever she is." Dojo noticed.

The Jack-girl twirled around and began to fly away with the Wu.

"Oh no you don't! Wudai Crater: Earth!" Clay kicked into the rocks, causing them to rise into the air like little hills. The monks used them as stepping stones to follow the thief.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo pulled out his rapier and cut through the disk the girl was gliding on.

"Yikes!" She yelled as she hit the ground.

"Okay, who are you?"

The girl arose, giving a fowl frown towards the monks. "You are more annoying than I thought. Perhaps that is why that loser hasn't taken over the world yet."

"What loser? Give us back our Wu!" Ordered Raimundo.

"Ugh, since you got me cornered, I guess I should explain myself…" The girl cleared her throat. "I AM JILL SPICER! EVIL GIRL GENIUS! AND I AM HERE TO RID THE WORLD OF MAN!"

….

"I don't believe I heard her right." Jaku muttered, a little appalled at what she just said.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" She continued. "I have studied long and hard to find out the source of problems that make this world rot… and it is men! I will use the Shen Gong Wu to take over the world, and take men off the top of the food-chain! WOMAN WILL RULE OVER MAN, AND THE EARTH WILL BE PERFECT! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"

"This chick is crazy!" Raimundo wailed.

"My, and I thought Kimiko was extreme when it came to the 'woman muscle."

"It's called GIRL POWER Omi," Kimiko growled. "And don't worry, I'll handle this." She turned her attention to Jill. "Hey, listen girl, I get where you're coming from!"

"GOOD! Then you may join my Army of Sisterhood if you so desire!"

"Um, no thank you. You see, what you're doing may not be necessary. Every generation, every year, every day even, a girl's role is getting much stronger, and we don't need such a dramatic action as yours to get involved. You should give all the woman of the earth their own choice and opportunity to influence the world their own way."

"I AM! JOIN OR DIE!"

"Yeah I don't think she's listening very well, Kimiko." Muttered Clay.

"H-HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT A WORLD WITH MEN?" Jaku finally snapped. "The passion and interests that occur between a man and woman are the very basic traits of life!"

"LOSER! I'M NOT MERELY DESTROYING ALL MEN: I WILL MAKE WOMEN THE SUPREME RULERS, AND MEN THEIR DOGS!"

"Yeesh," Raimundo scowled, "If you're going to do that, you might as well just finish us off."

"What's wrong with guys serving girls?" Kimiko snapped.

"LOSER! EXTINCTION OF MAN IS IMPOSSIBLE: YOU ARE REQUIRED FOR REPRODUCTION!"

…

"LOSERS! I owe you no more explanation!"

"Wait, Jill, where is Jack Spicer?" Omi decided to ask.

"THAT LOSER! How should I know? If I'm lucky, he died! After coming back from college, I found his retarded little hideout in our f***ing basement. So I took all his robots, weapons and sh**, then I looked through his files to see what the f*** he's been up to. TURNS OUT THE LITTLE NOOB TOOK MY IDEA! He was trying to take over the world with these Wu things. WELL NOT TODAY! After gaining the knowledge I needed from school, I will use my own brain power and the Shen Gong Wu to accomplish my world domination!"

"Yeah right lady, like we're gonna let that happen!" Rai warned.

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME YOU F***ERS! GIRLS RUN THIS WORLD!" Jill pulled out a bronze coin from her jacket and through it into the floor. It created a dust bomb and another glider that she used to zoom off with the Wu before the dust cleared. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!"

"Aw, she's too far gone now." Clay announced.

"Dammit! After all that we leave with nothing?" Raimundo kicked a rock. "Man, and I thought Jack Spicer was bad; his sister is a hundred times worse! AND A HUNDRED TIMES MORE ANNOYING! And her plan is not evil at all, it's just REALLY annoying!"

"Well, if she's any smarter than Jack Spicer, she shouldn't be such a problem. We'll take out any bots or tricks she throws at us!"

"Indeed Kimiko; we will have to hit her back into a real place!"

It took everyone a moment to figure this one out. "Oh, you mean 'snap her back into reality'!" Jaku figured.

"That too."

"So, was it her then that placed the device on the scroll to keep us from locating Wu?" Kimiko asked as they all got on Dojo.

"Probably. I don't see how Jack Spicer could've been involved when he hasn't shown up yet." Concluded Raimundo.

The monks flew off. A robot kept itself hidden the entire battle, with a camera scoping the whole thing.

"No. No. NO!" The creator of the robot exclaimed. He bashed his fists into the table in front of him. "WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE BACK? She's going to ruin my reputation, and EVERYTHING! Well, no more preparing then… " He adjusted his goggles just right on his forehead, then zipped up his dark jacket. "JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIUS, IS BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER BABY!"

000000000000000000 p p p p p p p

"So Kimiko," Jaku began. They were almost to the temple, "What do you guys like to do for fun around here?"

"Oh, let's see…" Kimiko thought.

"Training and chores! And Kimiko likes to hang, but I prefer other activities that are not so similar to meditation."

"Well, I do more than just hang out!" Kimiko protested.

"Okay, like what?" She realized then it had been a while since anyone had asked her this. She had been in the temple with the monks for so many years, she hadn't really gone out and done anything 'fun' in forever. Sure, she enjoyed her time with Clay, Omi and Rai, but they were so busy, they never really went out and did anything exciting. Her failure to respond embarrassed her for some reason, as if she was supposed to say something cool to impress him, but nothing came to mind.

Jaku smiled. "Don't strain yourself trying to think about it, love. You're too busy being Xiaolin monks, aren't you?" A relief subsided within her.

"Yeah, I-I mean I guess we are, and I didn't realize it until you asked that." She admitted.

"Heh, I envy that. You must work so hard at the temple. I trained at the academy too, but I did goof off a little." He paused and looked up directly into her eyes, then grinned. "Perhaps you and I could balance the fun and work around here, hm?"

"Um, O-okay." She smiled back.

"Oh man, he's got her wrapped around his finger." Rika mumbled at the back of Dojo.

"I don't think Kimiko is small enough to twine around Jaku's fingers." Omi analyzed.

"That's not what I'm saying, Omi," She whispered. "I mean, his flirting skills are working on her."

"Ohhh…WHAT?"

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

"Hey Omi, could you shut your trap, just this once?" Raimundo called out from the front.

"What's eatin' you, partner?"

Raimundo looked back at the two monks, giggling and laughing with each other. "Nothing."

"Holy smokes! THE TEMPLE!" Dojo cried. The monks looked below at their home, devastated.

Rika's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

The Xiaolin temple was covered in black smoke, slight flames, and clouded in white mist.

TO BE CONTINUED.

AH! Things are about to get more intense with the temple under attack! But by WHO? Sorry if this chapter was alittle slow, but WAY more will be done in the next Episode! Also, I'll try to make it longer. And Raimundo, do something about those two! Also Jack Spicer is back, and so is his annoying older sibling! I laughed a little as I wrote some of Jill's lines. I didn't want her to be some cool character, that's too cliché, I'm assuming. But what do you think about Jill? Anything I should adjust about her, or any other situation? Let me know, and I hope you enjoyed this episode!

Reviews are like batteries. They recharge the author :D Thanks you guys!

You Rock XD


	4. Episode 4: To Fetch A Pale of Water

Yay, Thanks you reviewers! I'm glad you like the story so far! Your words give motivation! Now, who is attacking that darn temple THIS TIME? Let's watch de fun:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 4: To Fetch A Pail of Water...AT THE BEACH!

"WATER!" Rika and Omi bended the water to douse out the patches of fire that were noticeable above the mist.

"WIND!" Next Rika joined in with Raimundo and they blew the mist away. Dojo landed and the monks raced into their home.

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Dojo cried.

Fung was lying on the floor on his stomach.

"Master Fung, are you alright?" Clay turned Fung over and lifted him up.

"Oh…The mist…" Fung muttered, "It came… out of nowhere." Then he gasped. "The Wu Vault! I will be alright, young ones; you must see to the vault!" The monks did as they were told and raced towards the Wu. Before they could reach the vault, though, a flash of light sparkled passed them.

"What in tarnation was that?"

"Whatever it was, it flew straight out of the vault!" Jaku pointed at the busted doorway to the vault. It had a burnt hole through the double doors, like a fire ball had crashed through them.

"Kimiko, Clay, Omi: check the vault!" Raimundo ordered. "Jaku and Rika: we're gonna follow that firework thing!" The monks split and did as they were told. The three followed the zooming spark until it smashed into the pavement in front of the temple. It created a huge dust cloud and crater that blinded the monks for a brief moment. A figure was emerging from the rubble.

"What the hell is that?" Jaku yelled.

"It looks like, Anubis." Rika observed. The creature was indeed the hound that resembled the Egyptian god. It had ebony fur and piercing blue eyes. It was holding a bag, with glowing objects inside of it.

"Our Wu!" Raimundo realized. He leapt for the creature, preparing a kick. The hound noticed his kick in enough time to dodge, but Raimundo managed to whack the bag out of his hands with his foot. All the Wu went flying. Raimundo reached out for the one closest to him: the Mantis Flip Coin. He and the Hound both had their hands on the Wu. It glowed.

"**Raimundo Pedrosa, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown**!" The hound announced. Raimundo was surprised that the thing could talk.

"Rai!" Kimiko tossed him the Sword of the Storm.

**"My Star of Hanabi against your Sword of the Storm**." The canine continued. "**The game is 'Toss the Coin': Whoever can keep the coin and reach the fountain to toss it into, wins the showdown**."

"I accept your challenge, dog!" Raimundo snarled. The hound smirked.

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!" The surroundings changed and Rai and the hound were a far distance away from the fountain in front of the training ground (That had been transformed into a giant fountain). Water was overflowing from the fountain, causing a river flow in their direction. They had to use stepping stones to reach the coin half way towards the fountain.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" The two began their race.

"There's something familiar about that dog," Rika thought aloud. "But it can't be who I think it is."

"Who do you think it is?" Clay insisted.

"Well, he might be a student I know back from the academy, but I'm not certain. I mean, he has similar abilities, but there's no way he's this Anubis form before us now."

"**Star of Hanabi**!" The fire danced towards Raimundo's direction. He had to stop moving forward so the fire would not hit him, making the hound closer to the coin then him. The hound was about to reach the coin, he only had one more stone to use as a stool to jump from…

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo attacked with his wind, which the dog could block easily, however it blew him off route to his stepping stone and he went splashing into the water. Raimundo swiped the coin out of the air and dunked it into the fountain. The showdown was complete.

"Bravo, partner!"

"Yes, most impressive!"

_Wait-a-go, Rai_! Kimiko wanted to say, then jump into his arms, but considering their last conversation, she compelled herself.

The hound arose from his fall and smirked.

**"Take those Wu,"** He proclaimed, **"I still have what I came for."** The dog revealed the Ying and Yang yo-yo and the Sphere of Yun from his clutches.

"Wait, who are you? Why are you taking our Wu?"

"**All will be revealed soon, but for now, I have some loose ends to tie up before I can begin my conquest for evil! We'll see each other again soon, Xiaolin Dragons."**

"Hold on," Rika protested "A-Arko? Is that you?"

"Arko!" Jaku freaked.

"**Heh, I'm flattered you would recognize me in this form, Rika. You always were sharp**."

"Whoa, was this the classmate you were talkin' about, Rika?" Clay asked.

**"Well, now that you know it's me, I'm going to assume that you know what it is I plan to do next…"** Arko inhaled a huge puff of air.

"Arko, NO!" Rika bellowed.

Once Arko exhaled, a puff of black mist swished from his mouth through the area, consuming all life in its wake.

pppppppppppp 000000000 oooooooo

Omi's dome was spinning. He lifted his stiff body from the hollow ground it was resting upon.

"Oh…what has happened?" He groaned. He could see his companions scattered about the yard of the temple.

"Is everyone one alright?" Clay called out.

"We're all fine, Clay." Confirmed Kimiko.

"Dojo? Guan?"

"We're all good over here, guys!"

"Okay, who the hell was that?"

"That was Arko, the Xiaolin Dragon of the Stars." Rika enlightened as she awoke.

"Say what? A Xiaolin Dragon? Then why did he attack us?" Raimundo demanded.

"Master Monk Guan told him he wasn't ready." Jaku inclined. He was rubbing his head as he gained conscious. "I can't believe that little nerd went to the bad side!"

"Come on Jaku, don't call him that." Rika reproached. "I don't believe it either, but when I saw the temple covered in gas, I knew it had to be him."

"Your friend's abilities are quite impressive," Guan noted, "They are, however, extremely deadly."

"What do mean, Master?" Kimiko pressed.

"So what if that canine can spew a little mist into the air that knocks you out? What's the big deal?" Raimundo carped.

"No, Rai," Rika presaged, "It is more than that. Arko's abilities are similar to that of a star's, but with martial techniques included."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what does that mean?" Clay spoke.

"It means, he can be as fast as a shooting star, and since a star is just a big hot ball of gas, Arko is able to bend the air around him to do his whim. He can create gases from just making you dizzy, to gases that can be corrosive, if he wanted to. We got lucky; for some reason, he only knocked us out, but if he wanted to…"

"He could've made the gas poisonous enough to kill us?" Raimundo finished.

Rika nodded.

"Damn, I didn't know Arko was so… Deadly." Jaku comprehended.

"That's why Guan and the five elder monks must have told him he couldn't be a Xiaolin Dragon yet. They were afraid of his power, and sought a way to control it."

"Hey, how come you knew so much about that stuff, anyway, Rika? I never knew about half of his ability when we all trained together." Jaku continued.

"Well, unlike you, I'm more aware of the people around me than just myself."

"Ouch, there you go again breaking my heart, Ri-Ri."

"So then, it would seem as though you have another enemy, young ones. And with more enemies, you should have the best preparation for fighting them." Fung lifted up a stick with patterns on it. "This is a map to the Night and Day Wudai weapons. Jaku, it will take you a full day to retrieve your weapon, and Rika, it will take you a whole night. When you reach your destinations, you will know what you must do to obtain your powers."

"Yes, master Fung." They both said in unison.

"You monks will be with them as they claim their weapons, so I suggest you pack extra clothes for your trip."

"No WAY!" Dojo exclaimed.

"What's up, little buddy?"

"T-t-t-this map! It's for Fiji! The Wudai Weapons are in Fiji, Master Fung?"

"Well, I suppose they are, aren't they?" Fung smiled. "You had best enjoy the scenery while you're there."

The monks' eyes widened with joy.

"ALRIGHT!" Kimiko wailed. Finally, an opportunity had come for her to have some fun.

"I never thought I'd see the day. We're goin' on vacation y'all!"

"I'm happy too, but don't act like this is a vacation, guys; evil doesn't sleep."

"Your leader is right, young ones; I suggest you all prepare for battle, as well."

The monks' hope began to fade. But regardless, they packed their things and headed to Fiji!

000000000000000 p p p p

"It's so beautiful out here!" The monks were using a boat they had brought with them using the Changing Chopsticks to dock onto the small island. They avoided tourists and vacationers as they made their way deep into the forest, following the map towards the location of the weapons. The sun was beginning to set.

"If we're lucky, this is your weapon, Rika, and you can begin whatever it is you have to do for the night." Dojo told her. The monks made their way towards a river, and perched on its bay was a statue of a monk with heavy threads, meditating.

"This must be the place." Rika closed her eyes, focusing on the area. The monks waited for a moment, to see if Rika could figure out for herself what had to be done.

"Meditation." She said aloud. "I have to stand in front of this statue, and meditate for twelve hours."

"Oh, fun." Jaku grumbled.

"You better get to it then, little darlin'." Clay asserted.

"We'll just camp out by the beach directly behind you. Come get us when you're done." Raimundo told her. She nodded her head and began her long thought process.

The monks were enjoying themselves by the fire: laughing, talking about unimportant things.

"When Rika's time is over," Jaku explicated, "It'll be my turn. I'm going to have to meditate on Koro Volacano, right Dojo?"

"That's right, kiddo!"

"Oh dear," He looked over at Kimiko, "Kimi, what shall I do? What if the volcano erupts while I'm meditating, and melts me away? What if this is my last night?"

"Aren't you overreacting?" She questioned.

"Kimiko! If I had one final request, would you do it for me?"

A pause, then she smirked. "Depends on what it is. Besides, I don't think you'll be making such demands anytime soon. If by some weird chance the volcano erupted, I would save you before anything could happen to you."

"You would do that? For me, love?"

"W-well, yeah. I-I mean, help you we would all! I mean, WE WOULD ALL HELP YOU!" She stammered. It was unlike her to stumble over her words. It upset her, and a certain other monk who noticed her trouble in speech.

"We won't get our hopes up; unfortunately, I don't think that volcano has been active for a while." Raimundo added.

"Even so, I appreciate your will to save me, Kimiko." He winked at her.

"Oh! I get it! You are twining her through the hand, like before!" Omi shouted. They all stared at him, confused.

"Well, I'll be right back." Kimiko stood up from the camp fire and strolled into the forest. Jaku watched her leave with a smirk.

"SO, JAKU," Raimundo's voice sounded stern, noticing Jaku's glare.

"Hm? What is it, Raimundo?"

"Not to be rude, but it would best if you just called me leader."

Omi and Clay exchanged glances at each other, as if they both agreed that Raimundo's order was unusual.

"Oh, well, okay then, leader." Jaku paused, collecting himself. "Is there a specific reason that you would have me refer to your official title rather than your appropriate name?"

"Not really, I just want you to remain focused. It would be best if you see us all as your teammates, and your teammates ONLY. I don't want you to get distracted by all this bonding with us when the enemies strike, that's all."

"I don't see how bonding is an issue at all," especially when you're REALLY enjoying the company."

"What COMPANY exactly are you referring to?"

"Whatever do you mean, LEADER?" Now Jaku's words were also beginning to sound bitter, "Of course I'm talking about yours of course… and Clay's and Omi's and Kimiko's." he smirked. "Especially Kimiko's."

Raimundo practically flew from his sitting position. The monks and Dojo waited to see what curious move Raimundo would do next.

"S…sorry." His attitude changed. "Perhaps you're right. It would be best if we could all be friends. We could trust each other a lot more."

Jaku frowned. "I don't know why we don't trust each other already." He admitted. "Am I doing something to bother you, Raimundo chap?"

"No, sorry. It's my own fault. I guess I'm just in a crabby mood."

"For what reason, partner? We're in Fiji! Why don't you just relax a little, take in the sights, y'know?"

"Yeah, let's have some fun. Okay, Jaku?"

"You got it, leader! I mean, Raimundo." He smiled. Raimundo didn't see any reason for him to be bitter towards Jaku; if he should be throwing sticks and stones at somebody…

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

…It was her.

"Kimiko! Every second I'm gone from you feels like an eternity." Jaku explained.

Kimiko chuckled. "You're so weird, Jaku."

"I do hope Rika is okay." Clay thought aloud.

"She's fine. I just went to go check on her." Kimiko told him. "So, what should we do, guys?"

Jaku smirked. "I know it's night, but maybe we could swim through the waves?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Race you there?" Jaku stood up.

"You're on!" Kimiko and Jaku darted towards the dark ocean.

"Oh, I would like to partake in my element as well!" Omi and Dojo followed.

"Clay, Raimundo, you coming?"

"We'll catch up, Dojo." Clay told him. Dojo left the two by the campfire.

"So what's REALLY bothering you about Jaku, partner?" Clay spoke first.

"I-it's nothing," Raimundo mumbled.

"C'mon partner, how long we been friends?"

Raimundo sighed. "Kimiko and I, got in a fight."

"Pssh, really? I would never'a guessed." He remarked sarcastically.

"Remember the party? She told me she overheard about everything I told you that morning."

"Aw snap, everything? Even the Angelica part, bud?"

"Yes, even that part. I snapped at her and told her to mind her own business, and since then, she has done just that. She won't speak to me, not even a 'hello'; we haven't trained together either."

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so, buddy. I know you wanted to have a fun, being the leader and all, you needed a break. But, fooling around with this girl? L-look, partner, either you be a party-rockin' ladies' man, or you settle down with one girl. If you choose the first one, it shouldn't bother you so much that it hurt Kimiko's feelings. But if you choose the latter, you gotta apologize to her, bud."

"W-what are you saying? That I'd settle down with Kimiko? T-that's silly! W-we're just friends!"

"Hm, ok. Well, if you two are "just friends", then your player days should keep going strong. And, THAT shouldn't bother you, either." Clay pointed to the ocean, and Raimundo spotted what Clay wanted him to see.

Jaku and Kimiko were laughing, and despite her protests, Jaku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the giant wave with him that was coming their way.

Clay watched the scowl that formed on Raimundo's face.

"Yeah, partner," He chuckled, "You definitely don't have to worry about them, if you two are just friends."

"Well, we are kinda best friends, so I guess I just feel protective of her, that's all." Rai watched as they walked closer to the shore, laughing, and soaked. It was as if she was taunting him on purpose, prattling about with that other guy in front of him. She must have been, after all, they were fighting…

And he did sort of start the whole thing. He just wanted to get loose, and have the rich party life he always dreamed of. That party had been the perfect opportunity.

He didn't realize the consequences until they were mingling around in front of him that very moment.

000000000000 ooooooooooooooooooo p p p p p p

Kimiko collapsed into the sand, once they had escaped the waters.

"The waves are so big here!" She commented "I didn't expect that, considering what a small island we're on."

Jaku laid down next to her. He put his hands behind his head. "You finally cut loose! I'm glad you had so much fun with me."

"Y-yeah, me too." Kimiko realized how close he was. "I-I mean, I had fun, with you… Oh wait, you just said that…"

He chuckled. "Are you usually this flustered?" He scooted closer. "Just try to relax a little, Kimi." He smiled at her. He was so confident and charming, it almost upset her how easy he had lured her in.

At first, she thought she would spend time with the new monks to get Raimundo off her mind, but then it became apparent to her that Jaku wanted more than just her company. This worked to her advantage, because not only was she ignoring Raimundo, but she was also having fun without him and with another fellow. Now, however, she was enjoying her time with Jaku more then she had planned to; she did not expect him to pursue her this much.

"It's my first time, you know."

"What?" Kimiko stammered.

He turned his head to face her. "The beach. I've never been to the beach before."

"O-oh." She was slightly disappointed. "My dad and I would always go to the beach when I was a kid. But as I got older, he started to get really busy."

"Is that so? My parents hated the beach. They were paranoid about sharks and stuff for some reason, or at least that's what they told me through their letters."

"Letters?"

"Yeah. I was chosen to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Day before I was born. My parents took care of me until I was old enough to pick up a spear, then they shipped me off to train with Master Sir Bartholomew. Rika and I both trained with him when we were wee-ones. There were other kids there too, like Arko. The three of us trained together and became a unit."

"I'm sorry about him, you know…"

"Hm? Oh, it's all good, love. I never really liked the guy anyway."

"Hey, Jaku…" Perhaps she wanted to say something, to resolve something?

"What is it, Kimi?"

She was anxious, she wanted to say something, but what? "Nothing. Let's get back to the camp fire and join the others." She stood up quickly.

"WAIT, Kimiko!" He sat up as well. She turned to face him, ready to listen to what he had to say. "Um, you're right, let's go." She nodded in agreement and went ahead. "So close, Jaku." He said to himself before joining the others.

The next morning, Jaku arose bright and early and headed to Koro. It agitated him that he would have to be meditating all day rather than spend the sun-time with Kimiko and the others.

0000000000000000000 p p p p p pooooooooooooooooo

Rika returned towards the beach where the others were. She was holding a long, blue spear, with purple patterns on it.

"Well I'll be," Clay admired the weapon, "That's a neat little trinket you got there, little darlin'."

"Thank you, Clay. It is called the Spear of Heng-O." She looked at her spear with great accomplishment. "I'll be training today to figure out how to use it."

"All day? Aren't you gonna have any fun?" Dojo asked.

This remark sparked an idea in Raimundo's devious little mind. "Yeah, Rika!" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should hang out with us. You can train with Jaku when he gets his Wudai Weapon." He winked at her. "Until then, let's have some fun." Kimiko was going to spend her time with that flirt? Two can play that game.

"Uh, I agree," Clay intruded, "So what do you want to do, Rika?"

"Honestly, I would like to train, but if you all want to do something else, I guess I'm up for anything."

"Oh, lets' play cover and search!" Omi decided.

"If you mean, 'hide and seek', Omi, that's a kid's game. We aren't gonna play that!" Raimundo protested.

"I think that sounds like fun!" Rika blurted out. The monks halted, a bit surprised by Rika's outburst. "I mean, we could do that, I don't mind."

"Well, you're just of surprises, ain't yeah, little darlin'?" Clay tipped his hat to her.

She blushed. "It's just, I didn't play many games when I was young. We trained twenty-four seven. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, at all, I'm glad I got to train so much so I could be a strong, devoted Xiaolin warrior. So, if we're gonna do anything, something like hide and seek wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay, Rika… NOSE GOES!" Raimundo tapped the tip of his nose. Clay, Dojo, and Kimiko followed. Omi and Rika stared in confusion, then Rika decided to follow the same motion.

"You're it first, Omi!" The monks darted towards the forest to hide.

"Darn." Little Omi covered his eyes and began to count.

"This way, Rika!" Raimundo grabbed her hand and led her towards some bushes.

"Where do you think those two are headed?" Clay noticed.

Kimiko frowned. "Hmph, don't know, don't care." Kimiko sauntered carefully into the forest. "Let's go, Clay."

"100, 101, 102, 103…"

"Damn, I think he's still counting." Rai whispered Rika.

"Omi's not very hip with today's culture, is he?"

"Yeah, he's kind of a noob when it comes to anything hip, really."

"I can relate to that." She smiled. "I never got with what was new either. I just liked to read and stuff. I guess I'm a noob too."

Oh great, she thinks I'm calling her a noob! Raimundo thought.

"T-that's not what I meant. Omi is consumed with just himself, that's why he doesn't get anything else. At least you're doing something cool, like reading."

"Do you like to read?"

Raimundo had never picked up a book in his life. "Y-yes."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, of course, babe! What, you don't think I enjoy literature once and a while?"

"N-no, it's not that, I just didn't take you for a bookworm, that's all."

"Heh-heh, well, I'm full of surprises."

"Is that so? What's your favorite book?"

Blast! What the devil did kids read these days? "Oh, you know… that one book…"

Rika smirked. "Go onnn?"

"Um, T-Twilght. Yeah, Twilight!"

"Twilight?"

"Uh, yeah girl! Pssh, Twilight's got to be good, right?" Judging by the grimace on her face, Rika disapproved.

"HEY GUYS! I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"

"Good, Omi probably would've never stopped counting anyways." The monks re-gathered on the beach, where Omi pulled up the scroll.

"The Commune of Cho. Whoever possesses it, can communicate with anyone, anywhere!"

"Let's go get it, we'll come back to Fiji to get Jaku later." The monks followed Raimundo's orders and headed for the Wu.

oooooooooooooo p p p p p p.

"Yes! Another Shen Gong Wu will be mine!" Jill Reached her arm out towards the Commune of Cho.

"Oh no you don't!" The Wu began to glow.

"Huh? Who dares-?"

Jack Spicer also had his hand on the Wu.

"You man! Let go of my Wu!" She snarled.

"Nu-uh, no way' sis! You're not gonna take my role as evil genius!"

"That was my idea and you took it!"

The monks landed by the crator Jack and Jill were standing in.

"Looks like we got here too late." Clay noticed.

"Jack Spicer! It is him! He's alive and about to do a showdown against his sister!" Kimiko yelled.

"…JACK AND JILL! HAHAHA I GET IT!" Dojo hollered.

"Bull crap, I took nothing! You wanted to be the queen of the world when we were kids! I just took on a role that was more manly!"

"You copied everything I did! You little skeez! I hated you; you always took my dolls and toys and burned them and would say: I AM NOT A QUEER!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULD ALWAYS DRESS ME UP LIKE A GIRL!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ACTED LIKE ONE! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, YOU LOSER!"

"Oh, enough of this! Jill, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown: My Monarch Wings against your Cura Cup!"

"I accept, d***; what are the terms?"

"We jump through rings of fire; whoever can reach the Cummune of Cho first, wins!"

"Oh, this oughtta be good." Raimundo snickered.

"Then let's go: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

000000000000000 p p p p p p. ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaku was trapped within a deep meditation.

"Let's do it. Let's just kill him now!"

"Oh yes, it would be very honorable if we killed this boy while he's in his sleep, Wuya." He retorted with sarcasm.

"But Chase, they're getting stronger! You saw the girl's staff? And now he is about to claim his own weapon! We won't be able to commence operation GOD if we cannot contain these little brats!"

"You're giving them too much credit, Wuya. Besides, I do believe that what is going on amongst the monks will work greatly to our advantage. "

"What's going on amongst them?"

Chase smirked. "They're playing with hearts. And I know just what to do when one of those hearts finally breaks."

"Oh, you truly are evil, aren't you? So how exactly are you going to use this heartbreak?"

"Wuya, would you like to go to a ball with me?"

"HUH?"

p p p

Hannibal Roy Bean awaited for his companion to appear. He knew Arko had the potential to defeat Chase Young, and he was itching to see what evil he and the boy could do together. They could conquer the world, and Bean knew it.

"Bean." Arko appeared at last. "I have brought you Wu from the Xiaolin vault."

"Very good, boy." Bean mounted from his bird. "Did you kill the monks?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? You had the perfect opportunity!" Bean snapped.

"I have my reasons for keeping them alive. There's one monk in particular that I believe will be of use to me."

"Well then by all means, share it with your partner on crime, son."

Arko grinned. "About this whole 'partner thing', I'm not sure if it's going to work out." Arko turned around with the sphere of Yun in his hand. The sphere flew over to Hannibal Bean.

"Reversing Mirror!" Bean announced. The Sphere spun back around and trapped Arko!

Hannibal laughed maniacally. "Boy! Who do you think you're messing with?" He hit the glass of the sphere. "Ha-ha, I'd been tricked by Chase Young before! Did you really think I would fall for the same trick again? What a foolish boy you are!"

Arko covered his head in shame. Bean wouldn't stop laughing.

"Let's go, little birdie." Bean turned to leave.

"YIN-YO-YO!" Arko opened the portal right where the bird was flying towards.

"WHAT?" Bean tried to halt the bird, but they had already flown into the Yin-Yang world. Bean turned around to see how that could have been possible, when he had just trapped Arko. He saw him standing there, in front of the Sphere of Yun, which was melting away.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOO!" The portal closed, and Bean was trapped in the Yin-Yang world, once again.

Arko smirked victoriously. He had used a pink gas to melt the sphere open. He knew Bean had the reversing mirror, and would use it against him. He knew he had to try to trap Bean while he was completely off guard.

"That's one down, now it's time for me to aim higher." Arko said to himself. "You will be my next target to defeat, Chase Young."

p p p p p p p oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack and Jill were nearly up the hill. They both had one more ring to cross through before they got to the Wu. Jill had used the Cura Cup for unlimited energy when hopping through the hoops, and Jack was using the Monarch Wings to fly through them with ease. Jill was about to get the Commune, but Jack Spicer did a back flip into her direction, punched her in the face, and grabbed the Wu first.

The monks were in shock, even after the showdown had ended.

"Jack Spicer just did a backflip." Clay stated the obvious.

"Jack Spicer can't do a backflip," Raimundo inclined, "HE'S JACK SPICER!"

"BWA HA HA! THE WU IS MINE, BABY!"

"Jack!" Omi called out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Xiaolin losers. Long time no see!"

"Jack Spicer, are you able to do kung fu?" Omi asked.

"Why don't you come at me and find out?"

"HI-YA!" Rika came out of nowhere and kicked Jack in the jaw, swiping the Wu from his hand.

"H-hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Jack arose, rubbing his jaw line. "Who the heck are you, anyway?"

"Rika, but that won't matter to you in a moment." She threatened.

"H-hey girl, b-be cool!" He put his hands up in defense, then stepped back. A smirk came across his face. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the ground.

Raimundo struck next, preparing a kick, but Jack grabbed his leg and threw him into the nearest rock wall. Clay was coming down to strike Jack from the air with his fists, but Jack dodged and his fists hit the ground. With his hands stuck in the dirt, Jack kicked him and he went flying. Kimiko attempted to punch him from behind, but Jack spun around until he was behind her, and hit her in the back with his palm. Omi came in and got his ass kicked just as badly. Jack stood victoriously, with the Commune of Cho in his hand.

"Bwa-ha-ha-haaa!"

"Man, this got to be one of Jack's robots or something!" Clay grumbled

"Fools! I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, am now the master of martial arts as well!"

"So that's where you've been all this time!" Raimundo realized.

The helicopter wings emerged form Jack's back-pack and he began to fly. "So long! I'll be ready for anything you dish out, Xiaolin losers! I've got the moves, and I'm ready to destroy all of you, and take over the world!"

"THAT WAS MY IDEA!" Jill started to chase after him on her glider.

"I don't believe it… we just got our buns kicked… By Spicer!" Kimiko noted.

"How did Jack Spicer get so good at fighting in only a year?" Omi questioned.

"I don't know, but this whole situation is just too humiliating to think about right now." Raimundo mumbled. "Let's go get Jaku and head home."

Jaku was still meditating on the side of the volcano. He was standing with his hands together and his eyes closed.

"It's been over 12 hours! Why is he still in a trance?" Dojo pointed out.

Rika observed him. "Something's definitely wrong. If I know Jaku, he definitely wouldn't want to spend extra time meditating."

Kimiko approached him. "Jaku? Are you awake?"

"Maybe it takes a little longer for him to get his Wudai Weapon, for some reason." Clay thought aloud.

Suddenly Jaku turned around to face the monks.

"Oh, Jaku! We were worried about you!"

But Jaku didn't reply. Instead, with a flustered look upon his face, he grabbed Kimiko, pulled her in close, and kissed her smack-hard on the lips.

The monks all gaped.

"…Well," Omi spoke first, "I did not know being 'wrapped around the fingers' involved the lips as well!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hannibal is trapped! Jack knows kung-fu! What's this ball Chase Young is talking about? And WTF IS JAKU DOING?

Thunder Cats, HOOOOOO!

…..

Review please :3


	5. Episode 5: Together Forever

Ahhh! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews from the last chapter! To be honest, it wasn't my favorite chapter to write, and I was worried when I issued it, but I'm sooo glad you all enjoyed it. I had fun with this chapter, though, there's more twists to come! I hope you enjoy this episode:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 5: Together Forever

Kimiko struggled free from his grasp, then she slapped him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked.

Jaku just stared, blinking constantly. "K-Kimiko?" He finally said. "W-why did you kiss me?"

"WHY DID I KISS YOU? YOU KISSED ME, FREAK!"

"Oh, did I? Well either way it was nice."

"UGH!" She shoved him away. "You are unbelievable!"

"It wasn't my fault, love! I just woke up with you kissing me, honest!"

"You rotten little critter! I knew you were up to no good!" The monks began to sternly approach Jaku. Raimundo just stared. He was shocked; not only had Jaku been messing with Kimiko since he showed up to the temple, now he was forcing himself on her? He finally had the excuse to punch his lights out. His blank face contorted into a twisted grimace as he clenched his fists.

"Hold up, guys!" Rika stepped between them. "Something's not right! I know Jaku can be a bit of a charmer, but he would never force a kiss on somebody!"

"Defend him all you want, Rika," Raimundo warned, "I'm still gonna kick his ass!"

"Why would you be doing the ass kicking?" Jaku asked anxiously as he and Rika both stepped back from their leader, "If anyone should hit me, it's Kimiko; which she already did, need I remind you."

"That's right, Rai; I'll handle this!" She grabbed his shoulder and used it as a crutch to step in front of him.

"B-but Kimiko-!"

"Zip it, _leader!_ I'll take care of this myself!" She gave Rika a death glare. "MOVE!"

"Okay." Rika shifted out of the way with ease.

"R-Ri-Ri! Don't leave me to her alone!"

"Hey, you reap what you sew, man." Was her excuse.

Kimiko stalked heavily towards him, fire oozing from her fists. "K-Kimiko, please! I had no intention to…! W-well actually, I did, b-but not like that! Please you gotta believe me I don't know how this happened!"

"Hold everything!" Dojo slithered up to Jaku. He and Kimiko both stopped moving. "He's telling the truth!"

"Dojo, don't tell me you believe this snake too!" Kimiko growled.

"Snake?" Jaku whined. That was the last thing he wanted Kimiko to call him. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted any girl to call him.

"I thought something fishy was going on, so I looked at some of the Wu that had been activated when the scroll was messed with." Dojo opened the scroll up. "Look at this Wu: The Illusion Wick. Once activated, the flames hypnotize the wielder's opponent, causing their mind to be trapped within an illusion, and their body to just wander."

"So he just happened to wander to my lips, then?"

"It's not like that, love: While I was meditating, I suddenly had the weirdest dream, that we were all facing a dangerous threat that would take over the world! And the only way we could stop this threat… was if I kissed you. It felt so real, but when I woke up I was actually kissing you, so I assumed you had kissed me first!"

"That sounds a little too sketchy, if you ask me." Clay mentioned.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's true!"

"Yeah right," Raimundo folded his arms "Like we're gonna believe-"

"I believe you."

The monks were puzzled. "WHA? Kimiko..?"

"What? I believe him. Somebody must have used the Illusion Wick while he was meditating."

"But who in their right mind would pull something like that?"

Abruptly, the hill began to shake.

"Uh-oh, this volcano sounds like it's gonna blow!" Dojo cried. Sparked rocks began to fly from Koro's top, and one particular object flew out that caught Jaku's eye. When it landed, he ran over to it, picked it up, and the mountain subsided.

"That was close." Raimundo mentioned. "We should head out before it actually erupts on us!"

"No, I think it's done." Jaku turned to the monks, holding a golden bow in one hand, and a pack of gold and red arrows in the other. "It seems I've finally obtained my Wudai Weapon: The Xing Jun Bow."

"Fabulous! That's a nice weapon, Jaku."

"T-thanks Dojo." He looked up with relief, but deep down he was still quite embarrassed about the whole situation that had just went down. He could practically feel Raimundo's glare burning the back of his skull.

0000000000000000 p p p p p p p

Jill examined the paper with disgust.

"What the hell is this?"

"What does it look like? It's an invitation. Will you go? All the best Heylin masters will be there, me included."

Jill scoffed. "This is a trap! Set up by you and your man!"

"Why don't you trust me, dear?" Wuya cooed. "I'm a bad girl, just like you: perhaps we could take over the world, together?"

"As if, old wretch! You are under the control of that black-mane male!"

Wuya snickered. "Oh, you mean Chase Young? Listen, just between us girls: I'm only letting him think he's got me under his thumb, but when the time is right, I'm going to smite him, and all those other tough men who think they can control me!"

Jill pondered her words.

"I'm just like you," She continued, "I want to rule over the men, and create a world where woman like you and me rule! If you accept the invitation, I'm sure you'll find others like me who seek the same cause."

"Is that pansy Jack Spicer also attending?"

Wuya grinned. "Of course."

"Then perhaps I will be able to kill two birds with one stone." Jill swiped the envelope from Wuya. "I shall attend then."

"Oh, I thought you might, darling! I look forward to seeing you there. Wear something formal, and don't forget your mask!"

Oooooooooo p p p p p p 000000000000000000

The monks returned to their temple after the Wudai Weapons were revealed. By the time they had returned, it was about time for them to sleep.

"Rika, are you excited about using your Wudai Weapon?" Kimiko asked. They were both on their way to their rooms.

"I will be, once I have total control over it, and I'm able to defeat evil like Chase Young."

"Don't get flustered if things don't go your way right away," Kimiko advised, "I used to have a temper about everything, but I'm much more relaxed these days."

"Of course I'm going to Rodriguez's party, babe." Raimundo brushed by them and entered his room, while talking on the phone with someone.

Kimiko's entire body lit up.

"Um, K-Kimiko, are you okay?" Rika stepped back from the flames.

"FINE. NEVER, FELT, BETTER." The flames grew.

"Well, great. I'm just gonna, you know, head to my room now." She skidded past Kimiko and went on ahead.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Rika. I'm just…!"

"I didn't upset you or anything, did I?"

"No, it's not you, I'm just prone to combustion, I guess."

"Okayyyy, well, if that's all then…"

"Hey! Why don't you talk to me about any boys you liked at your academy?"

'W-what? Oh, I didn't like anyone, really." Kimiko pushed her towards her room.

"Come oooooon you can talk to me about it! Please? It's been so long since I've just had girl talk!"

"Excuse me, ladies?"

The girls brought their attention to the person standing in front of them.

"Oh, hey Clay, what's up?"

Clay was bright red, and he had his hand on the back of his head while he spoke. "W-well, I-I just figured, you know, since you want to train with your spear, Rika, t-that I'd train with you in the morning? You know, you could use me for target practice or whatever, but either way, I'd like to be able to help you with your Wudai Weapon."

Rika was slightly tremored. "Oh…" _Thanks but I can train on my own. _"I, I would love your help, thank you, Clay."

"Really? Great! Then I'll see you in the mornin', little darlin'." His smile was sincere and he tipped his hat to her before he left them.

"Hm, he's acting weird," Kimiko thought aloud, "Now come on! We gotta talk girl in my room!" And she pushed Rika in.

00000000000000000 p p p p p p

Raimundo was kicked back on his placemat and just chilling to some tunes on his i-phone.

"RAIMUNDO!" jaku's voice rang through his ears louder than his reggae music.

"Dammit! That hurt!"

"Sorry, chap. I called your name twenty times before that."

Raimundo took his headphones off. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. How are you doing?"

"I was fine until somebody ruined my peace."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"…what?"

"Well, I feel like for some reason we got on the wrong foot." He reached his hand out to him. "Hello, I'm Jaku Romane. Nice to meet you."

Raimundo smiled. "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, but just call me Rai." He shook hands with him. It seemed apparent that Jaku hadn't upset him on purpose, and it would be foolish of him to remain angry…

Then again, regardless of the circumstances, he did kiss Kimiko in front of him.

"So, Rai, do you like basketball?"

"Sort of, but I'm more of a soccer fan."

"Soccer, eh? Did you see the World Cup last year?"

"Yeah! Me and Kimiko watched the finale on the HD screen in the living room! It was, a lot of fun…" Damn. He had to bring something up that involved that girl.

"Oh? Well, that's cool. Hey, do you want to help me train tomorrow?"

"Sure why not? I could totally blow off some steam tomorrow in training."

"Great. I'm gonna head to the kitchen for some water, want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, man."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, Rai."

"Yeah, g'night, Jaku."

Once Jaku left, Clay emerged into the room.

"What now?" Raimundo carped.

"I'm glad to see you didn't try to lope his head off, after everything that happened on this mission. I don't see why you two can't be friends, you're very similar."

"Well, I figured since he doesn't know Kimiko's and my past, I can't just cut him off from the team. I got to get back at Kimiko, somehow, though."

"And you have a plan for that?"

"Yep!" Raimundo pulled Clay in, and scoped the hallway; no one was in sight. "I'm gonna be buddy-buddy with Rika the way Kimiko's been buddy-buddy with Jaku, to get back at her. I'm gonna flirt with her and everything so she'll have a good time with me, and once Kimiko sees what fun I'm having without her around here, we'll be even!"

Clay frowned. "So basically, partner, you're gonna use Rika to get back at Kimiko?"

"Well, yeah! Is that a problem?"

"That don't seem very fair to Rika, partner. Maybe you should rethink your plan a little…"

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fine! Rika's not interested in dating anyways, you heard Jaku say that too. She'll be fine, she won't mind!"

"But aren't you two even right now anyway? Or did you forget about Angelica?"

"Kimiko didn't have to watch me mingle with some other girl! It would only be fair if I could see the scowl on her face too when she sees us."

Clay just stood there. "I don't know, Rai…"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, Clay? Promise me!"

Clay sighed in aggravation. "Okay, partner. Ma lips are sealed."

Raimundo smiled. "Good. Now get out; I would like to sleep sometime today." He smiled at him before he shoved him out of his room. "G'night!"

p p p p p

"BIG BANG METEOR-RANG!"

"SPEAR OF HENG-O!"

"SHIMO STAFF!"

"ARROW SPARROWS!"

"XING JUN BOW!"

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

The afternoon was approaching, and the monks were beat. They had trained all morning, one-on-one, against each other, when Fung and Dojo walked out with the scroll in hand.

"A new Wu has activated itself," Fung began. "The Goppy-Goo Band. It shoots out a paste-like substance that is extremely sticky. It is impossible to get the substance off without its sister Wu, The Horn of Mist."

"I'd be careful if I were you kids," Dojo warned, "It'll be hell if that stuff gets on you!"

"Do not worry Dojo, we will be ready for anything." Omi told him.

"Especially Spicer comin' in to try to kick our cans again." Clay mentioned. Fung raised an eyebrow, as if confused by what Clay said.

"Jack Spicer's back, and he's got mad Kung-Fu skills, in no less than a year!" Raimundo enlightened their master.

"There are some things in this world even I cannot understand, especially in today's world." Fung proclaimed. "Now, you must retrieve that Wu before evil can use it."

The monks were off without another word. They would find the Goopy-Goo Band at the top of a rocky waterfall, where evil seemed to be waiting for them.

"Bwa-ha! I got this one!" Jill reached out towards the Wu, only for her glider to be picked up by jack bots and thrown across the hill side. "Yikes!"

"BWA-HA-HA-HA! Another Wu, all mine!" But when he grabbed the Wu, it began to glow.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Kimiko exclaimed, "my Star of Hanabi against your Commune of Cho!"

"Aw man," He whined, "The Commune of Cho is useless in a showdown!"

"The game is a race up the waterfall, whoever reaches the top first, wins!"

"Kimiko, I'm so accepting your challenge!"

Once announced, the hill grew much higher, and the waterfall much taller, to the point where two rainbows were noticed reflecting from its mist.

"Gong Ye, Tempai!"

"C'mon, Kimiko, you can do it!" Jaku cheered. Raimundo noticed the smirk on Jack's face as he climbed up the rocky side. Something was not right, as Jack was losing; why would he be smiling?

"Yeah, go Kimiko!" Omi cheered.

"This sucks! That Wu should be mine!" Jill complained.

"Care to have a tussle here, then?" Clay threatened. The monks all eyed Jill, ready to fight her.

"BA-HA! No, but I'm sure I can arrange for you to fight someone. JILL-BOTS, ATTACK!" The robots emerged suddenly around Jill (If you're picturing Jack's robots, you are correct; the only difference is they had long eyelashes and bows on their heads).

"MY IDEA, MY IDEA, MY IDEA! YOU CAN'T JUST TURN MY ROBOTS INTO TRANIES!" Jack spotted the bots and cried.

"You better focus, Jack, or you're gonna lose!" Kimiko teased. It was obvious she was winning, with the huge gap between them. Jack smirked and opened up his helicopter back-pack and started to fly. "Hey, that's cheating!" Kimiko wailed.

"No it's not; you said 'make it to the top', you never said how!" Jack zoomed right passed her. She used the Star of Hanabi to shoot fire at him, and even give herself an extra boost, but he dodged the flames and it was too late. The mountain side regulated and Jack glided victoriously with his Wu.

Kimiko growled. She was not about to lose a Wu to Spicer. While the others were battling "Jill-bots", Raimundo noticed that the showdown had ended, but Kimiko and Jack's fight did not.

"Star of Hanabi!" Flames gushed out towards Jack. He dodged them, with a grin on his face.

"Goopy-Goo Band!" The blue ooze spun out towards Kimiko. She was a bit taken aback at how wide the goo dispersed; her close range to Jack and the goo's wing-span were her defeat. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge, so she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"KIMIKO!" Someone yelled. Next thing she knew, a band of goop and a body were smacked onto her. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, with Raimundo on top of her.

Jack was hysterically laughing. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Raimundo attempted to lift himself off of her, but they were both trapped by the goop at the waist.

"Rai, get off!" She ordered. She squirmed underneath him.

"I-I can't! W-we're stuck!"

"Oh yeah, like that's a good excuse!"

"It's not an excuse! What, you think I like this position we're in?"

"Please don't say _position_!"

"You know," Jack included, "I was gonna trap you in a hard cocoon using the Goo-Band, but I like this so much better!" He prepared to fly off with his helicopter wings. "Enjoy your time together, losers!"

There was a moment of silence. Their faces were so close together, and they couldn't keep their distance. Kimiko's hands were down on her sides, stuck in the goo. Raimundo's hands were free, and on either side of Kimiko's face.

"GET, OFF." She commanded.

"Kimi, I'm trying!"

"Oh man, this is awful!"

Raimundo frowned. "You're telling me? I can't believe I'm stuck with you!"

"Oh, would you have preferred Rika? Or maybe even Angelica?"

Raimundo was red. "Now is not the time for this! Please, can you talk about something else? Let's just try to make this as least bit of awkward as we can."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Clay cried. He seemed to be the first to approach them. "I'm glad to see you two getting along now, but this is not the time or the place to make-out—I mean, make up, for it!"

"We're stuck with the Goo-Wu, honest!" Raimundo cried.

"W-well, hang on! Imma get little-Dojo to see if he knows what to do about this Wu!" Clay was off back into the battlefield where the rest of the monks were fighting Jill.

"Yeah, that'd be good, dude." Raimundo sighed. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"Oh my… Should I leave you two alone?"

Raimundo and Kimiko looked to their right to see who was standing there, eyeing them with a smirk on his face.

"Chase Young! Quit looking you pervert!" Kimiko squealed.

"I merely came her to give you monks an invitation, but it seems that you've both…taken an invitation of your own." He placed the envelope he was holding back in his suit of armor. "I'll just drop this off at your temple, then." Chase Young vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Oh, kill me now." Kimiko griped. She tried squirming again. "I'm pretty sure we're stuck to the ground, too."

"Nah, really Captain Obvious? Why do you think I'm still on top of you?"

"Well, I was hoping we could at least stand up, that's all!"

Kimiko looked up, as she noticed Jill and some of her damaged bots flying away. Their monk friends rejoined them.

"Well, this certainly isn't good." Rika commented.

"Don't say anything, guys!" Raimundo warned.

"I hate to tell you this," Dojo began, "but you two are gonna be stuck there until we find the sister Wu: The Horn of Mist."

"How long is that gonna take?" Kimiko cried.

"Not long!" Omi said proudly as he opened up the ancient scroll. "It has just been activated!"

"Well don't wait for my _okay_," Raimundo yelled, "GO ALREADY!"

"Wait," Jaku inquired, "shouldn't we, you know, have someone with them?"

"We're gonna need all the help we can get, Jaku." Dojo retorted. "It is crucial for these two right now that we don't waste any man power gettin' that Wu! We just have to win it!" Dojo transformed into a giant dragon. "Hop on!"

The monks followed orders and prepared to take off.

"Don't worry, you two," Clay told them, "Before you know it, you two'll be more split than the split ends of a hair!" Then the monks left them, alone.

p p p p p

"I see the Wu!" Omi pointed down at the Horn of Mist, which was lying on a bed of rose bushes.

Rika gasped. "What is..?" Without having to concentrate, she could sense a fowl evil approaching the Wu.

"I don't see any enemies around." Jaku said aloud. But Rika knew different. She dove off of Dojo.

"Rika, what're you doin'?" Clay cried out. They were a good few 100 yards from the ground, so she appeared to be plummeting to her death from their perspective.

"Ruby of Ramses!" She used telekinesis on herself to land safely into the grass beside the bush. She grabbed the Wu, quickly, only for her fears to have been realized as the Wu began to glow. She furrowed her brows. "I knew it was you."

He smirked at her. "You could sense me? How very interesting."

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Ruby of Ramses against you're..?"

"I have the Seal of Miatsu with me. I suppose I'll wager that."

"Very Well. The game is catch the rose! We will each have a rose. Whoever can steal the other's rose first, wins!"

The monks approached the showdown.

"Oh man, why is Chase Young here, again?" Clay argued, "And what's worse, Rika has to duel with him!"

"Be careful, Rika!" Omi called out. "Chase Young can be very deceitful!"

Chase smirked at the comment. "Rika, I accept your challenge."

"Then let's go: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

000000000000000000000000000 p p p p p p

….

…..

"So…"

"Don't, speak." She ordered.

"It's gonna be more weird if we just lay here, though!"

"Oh, this is all your fault!" Kimiko growled. "Why did you step in front of me, anyway?"

"Uh, I was trying to protect you, duh!"

"Why, because it would be the leader-ful thing to do?"

"Leader-ful? That's not even a real word!"

"I don't care! You know what I mean!"

"Oh, come on Kimiko, just because we're fighting, doesn't mean I wouldn't still try to defend you!"

"I don't need you to defend me! I can take care of things myself! Besides, I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your crazy parties."

"Oh please! Why don't you just admit you were jealous about me going out and having fun?"

"Why don't you just admit you were jealous of me having fun with Jaku?"

"What? I don't care about that!"

"Yeah right, Rai, you are always glaring intensely in our direction and making some rude comment!"

"I was not, you're crazy, girl! You were just seeing things!"

Kimiko kept her head facing the right, and Rai the left.

"I was just a little surprised how fast you jumped on him, that's all." He grumbled.

"I was only trying to make him feel comfortable!"

"Hmph, that's not all you were trying to make him feel, and you know it!"

"You unbelievable Brazilian jerk!"

"You pampered little Japanese twit!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Heh, I don't care that you hate me. I don't care that you care that I'm on top of you right now! I don't care about anything!"

"That's not true! I don't care that you're… here, on me, right now!"

"You totally do," He snickered, "you're so red right now!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF!"

"Then do something about it." He teased. He was facing her now.

"If I could, I would scratch your eyes out." She told him.

"But you can't," He mused, "you're completely immobilized right now."

"I know that, Captain Obvious!" She kept her face turned, but she could see from her peripheral vision that he was still looking directly down at her. She turned her eyes to see him. "What are you looking at?"

"Just thinking." He smiled.

"Well, think somewhere else!"

"That's kinda hard to do. If you forgot, we're stuck together?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"You gotta take a chill pill, Kimi." He told her. "I'm just as uncomfortable as you are." His eyes never left her. "Just try to relax."

She was still mad at him. He was too proud to admit he was wrong about this whole thing, and now he was teasing her, so she wasn't about get all relaxed with him until he confessed.

She looked back up at him. She was anxious, for some reason.

They both simply stared, with nothing to say until the other would repent.

p p p p p p p p

"FROG OVER WATER, CAT CHASING FISH, BEAR SWIPING CLAW!"

Rika and Chase had found themselves deep within the nearby forest, away from the other monk's sight. After being constantly attacked, Rika found herself fleying back into a tree after Chase managed to kick her. She blocked several of his moves, but like Jaku, she was having difficulty creating strikes of her own. Rika had her rose tucked in the nook of her robe, but she was having difficulty locating Chase's rose.

"You cheat; I have to at least be able to see your rose!" She told him, preparing to block another attack.

"I do not believe you specified that," He elucidated. "But tell you what, I'll tell you where it is if you guess correctly where you think I've hidden it on my body."

Rika scowled. "Your arms, legs? Chest, neck, feet?"

He smirked. "All, very good guesses. Anywhere else you'd like to pick?"

Rika looked down at his waist, then even lower.

"You are correct." He told her, following her eyes, then he struck again.

_Dammit, how am I going to get the rose without..? _She thought while blocking him. _Bastard, he must have known I would lose if I hesitate to get the rose, and he must also know how important it is that we get the Horn of Mist. That must be why he did this showdown!_

"Ruby of Ramses!" Chase was tossed into the air, Rika swaying him roughly back and forth with telekinesis. Next, she flung him into a tree, and allowed him to slide into the ground.

"Heh, you're trying to shake it out of me, aren't you?" He arose, slowly. Rika lifted the Ruby up once more, but Chase finally lifted up his own Wu. "Seal of Miatsu!" The magic was aimed directly at the Ruby, causing sparks to fly out and shock Rika's hand. She dropped the Wu, realizing that it was now useless.

"Dammit!" She rubbed her burned hand.

"You're Wu is of no more use to you," He told her as he placed the Seal in his pocket, "Now, you must rely on only your skills, which is exactly how I like it."

Rika, frustrated, pulled out her Wudai Weapon. "Spear of Heng-O!" She spun it around over her head and struck at Chase. He, with great dexterity, avoided all or her slashes with ease. A moment occurred when Chase and Rika had backed off one another to give each other a moment to breathe.

"If you were just a little quicker," Chase lectured, "you would have landed a cut on me by now."

Rika tried to ignore his advice. "I do not expect to be as agile as you yet, Chase."

"Come now, you're giving me too much credit, aren't you? For someone of your age, you have quite skill, otherwise. Perhaps you only need the proper teaching so that your agility may be flawless."

"Thanks, but if I need any more tips, I'll ask the other Xiaolin Dragons, or Master Sir Bartholomew."

"His name did always bring a nasty taste to my mouth. At least Sir Master Bartholomew would have had a much better ring to it. It's quite different from the name Chase Young, you see; it rolls right off the tongue. In any case, you're quite the disciplined monk, aren't you? Unlike those other foolish monks, who lollygag and waste their time with pointless things, you are focused all the time on becoming a powerful warrior."

"Mind your own business." She said flatly. "I do what I want, and they do what they want."

"Hmph, you may say that now, but in time, your talent compared to theirs will be obvious. If the other monks would have worked as hard as you have, my dear, they might have defeated me by now."

Rika ignored the comment easily, and continued to strike with her staff. She twirled her whole body around to land a hit on the side of him, but he merely caught the attack with the side of his hand. He attempted to pull the staff away from her, but Rika kept a strong hold of it. In their squabbling, Chase lunged for her rose, and just as he was about to, a shock erupted through his body, and he reverted away from her. Irritated by the feeling of the zap, he looked up to see what she had just done.

"An electrical shield?" He guessed, but what he saw was a sphere of water had formed around her, with an electrical current gliding through it. "I see. Using your Wudai Weapon, you created a shield involving your elements of storm and water. If I touch that thing, it'll be like trying to pull a plug while I'm soaked."

Rika let up her barrier and prepared to strike again. "Spear of Heng-O!" A streak of dark water with lightning spewed from the tip of the weapon. Chase caught the water, and it formed into a dark orb in his hand. Rika's eyes widened with confusion.

"Sorry," he replied to her reaction, "I'm quite good in handling all the elements, mixed or not." He shot the black orb back at her. It flew back so fast, all she could do was block with her spear. Regardless of this, the orb hit the spear and a current of black fire caused a spark to go off from the staff that flew Rika back into another tree. When she tried to stand up, a surge of pain shot through her body. Chase sauntered affluently over to her fallen state, and plucked the rose from her robe. The showdown ended.

Rika was finally able to arise from her shock, and looked up at Chase with revulsion.

Chase glowered at the Horn of Mist he had just won. "This Wu is really only useful for cowards, really." He told her. "Only a maggot would plan to use a hoard of mist to blind their enemy, rather then stand up face the opponent themselves."

Rika pulled her staff out to continue fighting.

"Ha, even after I have said this, you still wish to claim the Wu?"

"I don't have a use for it either. It is for something else." She admitted.

Chase stared for a moment. "Very well, if it's that important to you," He tossed the horn over to her.

She caught it with misperception in her eyes. "You're just going to give it to me?"

"Why not? I have no use for it. Besides, like you said, I did sort of cheat," he pulled the rose out of the back of his neck armor, "also, since I have done this favor for you, perhaps you will be more alacritous to do me a favor in return, when the time comes."

"There they are!" Clay announced.

Clay, Omi, Jaku and Dojo found the fight.

"I must go. Until next time, Xiaolin Dragon of the Moon." Chase faded into the trees behind him.

Rika raised her brow in confusion. _First, he threatened to kill us. Now, he's talking about favors from me? What is Chase Young up to?_

"Rika, you got the Wu!" Jaku cheered.

"Wait a go, little darlin'," Clay praised, "you sure gave Chase Young a run for his money, didn't yah?"

"I didn't win."

"WHAT?" They all yelled at once.

"I, didn't, win. He cheated, but he just gave me the Wu after he won."

"Chase cheated? Well, then maybe you would've won anyway, so he gave it to you." Dojo concluded.

"No, I think I would have lost regardless. He's too skilled for me." Rika replied.

"Aw, I think you could have taken him on, Ri-Ri." Jaku emboldened. "At any rate, let's head back to the others."

p p p p p

….

….

"This is so awkward."

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like you don't like me being on top of you, girl."

"I would slap you for that if my arms were free." Kimiko growled.

"Well, anyway, I hope the others are okay."

"You hope _they're _okay? What about us? I'd rather be stuck in their shoes right now fighting evil than to be like this."

"Why do you have to make this whole situation sound like it's a bad thing?"

"It is! I'm mad at you, and you know why!"

"Actuallyyyy I don't." He lied.

Kimiko looked directly at him. "You… You went to that party!"

"So? If you were my girlfriend or something, I could understand why you were getting so pissed off about this, but you're not! You're a warrior, just like me, so I don't see why you're so mad." He grinned. "Just admit it; you got the hots for me."

"Are we going to pretend right now?" She retorted.

"What do you mean?"  
>Her face was serious. "You know what I mean."<p>

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." He grimaced.

"I mean, we don't have to pretend… about us, right now, do we?" Her cheeks were flushed. What exactly was she getting at? As she spoke, she kept her eyes averted from meeting with his. During her pause, Raimundo decided to let his eyes wander as well. He was pressed right against her slender body, after all. He wandered down to her chest, then examined her hips, then back up again. He scrutinized her thin neck, then her crooked lips. If only he could move in closer…

"Iamsarry." He muttered.

"What's that, Rai?"

"Imsrry."

"Quit mumbling, I can't understand you!"

"I said I'm-!"

"We're back you two!" Dojo landed beside them.

"Whoo, about time!" Raimundo smiled with great relief. The monks gathered around them.

"Horn of Mist!" Rika activated the Wu, and the mist came gushing out. The mist surrounded the two, and it began hardening the goo. It crackled and dissolved until it was nothing but ash.

"Freedom!" Raimundo rolled off Kimiko., and she stood up quickly.

"Finally, my legs are asleep!" She droned.

Whatever conversation the two were about to have, would have to wait.

"We must head back to the temple, Master Fung has something really important to show us!" Dojo announced, so the monks left without another word.

"I'm glad you guys won the Wu," Kimiko mentioned on their way.

"Aw, that was all thanks to Rika, here." Clay motioned to her. "She kicked Chase Young's buns and got the Horn of Mist for y'all."

"You did, Rika? That's awesome, wait a go, girl!"

"It was nothing, really." She muttered.

"Nothing?" Raimundo chided. "You ought to be more proud of yourself! You got learn to be more confident, Rika." He winked. "I can teach you that, easy."

"Indeed, it was most impressive for girl." Omi pointed out.

"And Omi here can teach you to inflate your ego a little, if you want that too." Raimundo mentioned.

Rika laughed. "I like my ego where it's at, thank you."

The monks were about to land in front of the temple.

"Hm? That's odd."

"What's wrong, Jaku?" Rika asked.

"T-the temple: someone's inside other than Master Fung. I don't think they're dangerous, though. I'm sensing a presence that has good intentions, two of them."

"I wonder who that could be?" Clay thought aloud.

Master Fung sauntered out from the temple. "Young ones, I believe you have visitors." He stepped to the side to reveal their company.

"NO WAY!" Omi screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaaay! Kimi and Rai had some time to talk, but it seems that they didn't resolve much. Perhaps a bigger event will strike when they can settle this. And who's come to the Xiaolin Temple? More troubles brewing with these visitors, no doubt. Review please! Your words are inspiring!

You Rock!


	6. Episode 6: The Heylin Ball

Hola! Thank you so much: Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, and others for the reviews. They mean lots! I realized the last chapter was kind of sloooooow sooooooo we're gonna change that! I could use reviews for more adrenalizing motivation, though! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 6: The Heylin Ball

A girl sits. She is waiting for him to return. The moon is full and beautiful. She notices someone approaching her. It is not him, but someone with glowing hair and dazzling eyes. She is mesmerized by this character, and can't help but greet him. He holds her tight, and she smiles. He smiles back; his fangs created a terrifying atmosphere that reflected his true intensions. A shriek of realization, then silence.

There was nothing left.

p p p p p p p p

"Yo, long time no see, dude!" The four monks greeted their old friend.

"It's been so long, Jermaine! How you doin', partner?"

"Hey guys, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry I hadn't stopped by sooner like I promised, but I had a few things to take care of."

"It's alright, you're here now." Kimiko smiled.

Omi approached Jermaine with glee. Considering their last encounter (when Chase had tricked Jarmaine to fight Omi, and then they made up afterwards), it was a great pleasure to see him again.

"What up, Omi?" Jermaine stuck his hand out for him to shake.

Omi looked down at his hand, then jumped up and hugged him. "Jermaine! I am most, as you would say, bung up with bliss, to see you again!"

"Uh, I think you mean filled with joy, to see me."

"That too."

"So, what brings you back to these parts, partner?"

"I'm on my way to Master Monk Guan's academy."

"Say what? Dude, you're gonna train there, for real?"

"Oh no, Rai, it's not for me." Jermaine pointed above them. Something was hanging on the doorframe. The character flipped off the frame and landed in front of them.

"Hello!" The little girl greeted as she arose. Omi's eyes widened. She was the same exact size as him, her black eyes met his own. She was dressed in red robes, white pants, and she had three braids sticking out of her curly head.

"Dee, I told you not to mess around here, didn't I?" Jermaine chided. "Sorry guys, this is ma little sister, Delilah. I've decided to go for a career in basketball, and right now I'm officially the varsity captain of my basketball team, so I'm too busy to train. Delilah here, though, has taken an interest in the martial arts, so I've been teaching her what I know the last few years, and she wants to take it seriously, so I'm taking her to the academy to become an official Wudai Warrior."

"Wudai? She's already that level? Impressive!" Kimiko cheered.

"Ay, don't let my size fool you," Delilah warned, "I may be little, but I'm a whole can of woop ass waiting to be pried open!" Delielah looked at Omi. "Don't tell me you're a warrior too?" He whined.

Omi just stared. "U-um, w-why, uh…"

"You okay, Omi?" Rai asked.

"CANTALOUPE!" Omi screamed. Delilah stepped back.

"Okayyyy, that's not exactly what I asked… but if you must know, my favorite fruit is apples." Delilah told Omi.

"I LIKE APPLES TOO!" Omi replied. "IT IS VERY GOOD!"

"Omi, why you yelling, dog?" Jermaine plugged his ears.

"OH… I am sincerely sorry." Omi bowed. His entire head was flushed pink. "I… I am Omi."

"Yeah, I got that." Delilah frowned.

"So, when you guys heading out?"

"Actually, I came by because Delilah wanted to see a showdown by the great Xiaolin Dragons. Is that cool?"

"That would be great, if there was a showdown for you to see. We just got back from two showdowns, I'm afraid." Kimiko reported.

"If you guys stuck around, though, I'm sure we'll sense another Wu soon." Raimundo noted.

"Okay, that'd be great. If it's cool with Master Fung that we stay, that is."

"Yes, it is very 'cool' with me." Fung smiled.

After introducing Jermaine to Jaku and Rika, they all decided to 'hang out': training, playing race games, it was quite a relaxing afternoon. Omi was training against Delilah, Clay, Raimundo, Jaku and Jermaine were messing around together, and Kimiko and Rika avoided them as much as possible; until, that is, Kimiko received a package.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!" She screamed as she raced into the temple with her mail. The boys all stared in confusion.

"What do you think all that's about?" Clay asked them.

"I don't know, but she's not gonna freak out like that and us not know what it is." Raimundo alleged. "I say we investigate!"

"Good idea, Raimundo chap," Jaku agreed, "Operation: What's in the Box, is a go!"

"Why can't y'all just ask the girl what she got?" Jermaine pointed out.

"Nah, that'd be too boring! We gotta make a game out of it, otherwise the fun's gone." Raimundo led them into the temple. "Let's go, boys!"

0000000000 p p p p p p p p

"Rika! Rika! Come to my room so we can talk!" Kimiko crashed into Rika's room.

"Oh, sorry Kimiko, I'm medita-" Kimiko yanked her off her bed and pulled her into her own room.

"I gotta show you something! We can talk while I wait for it to load, though!" Kimiko ripped her package open and turned on her PDA.

"Um, okay then." Rika was slightly irritated that Kimiko had disturbed her. The girls didn't know it, but there was a Manchurian Musacan fly (Raimundo), a small, Changing Chopsticks person (Clay), a Shroud of Shadows invisible character (Jaku) and an Eagle's Scope (Jermaine, in the other room) being discrete within Kimiko's room.

"I gotta thank you again for winning that Wu from Chase Young, I don't know what I would have done if I had been stuck with Raimundo for much longer!"

"Again, it was nothing, really." Rika sighed. Then she pondered what Kimiko had said. "Do you like Raimundo?"

"What? Do I like him? Ha-ha-ha, that two timing flirt of a leader of ours? 'Course not, don't be silly."

Rika eyed the fly buzzing around. "It's okay, you can tell me honestly."

"Weeelll, only if you tell me who you like, first!"

"Nobody."

"Aw, c'mon, Rika! There's gotta be somebody-"

"No, there's no one, okay?"

Kimiko shrunk. "Oh, okay, sorry."

Rika sighed again. "No, I'm sorry. It's not that I hate boys or anything, but all the punks at the academy that asked me out were so self-absorbed it made me want to gag. I said no to all of them, but for some reason, to them, that meant I was just playing hard to get."

"Yep, I know how that is." Kimiko grumbled. "Well, what about Jaku?"

Rika laughed. "No, not Jaku. He's like a brother to me. If anything, he would always try to get me with someone because he felt bad when he was always going out with girls."

Kimiko winced. "A-always?"

"Yeah, he's very popular, always has been. He just has a way with women, I guess you could say. The other girls hated me for being around him all the time, but I didn't care."

"Is that so?" Kimiko folded her arms. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Her PDA beeped. "Oh! It's finally done downloading!"

"What is it?"

"It's a game called Goo-Zombies: The Final Slim-tier. I've been waiting for this forever! Rai and I have been betting on who's gonna beat this one first!"

"A videogame? The great Xiaolin Dragons play videogames?"

"Yeah, just for kick-back time." Kimiko started pressing buttons. "Heh-heh, I'm gonna get a head start! Rai doesn't know I have it, so I'll play up to a couple of levels before I show him I got the game."

"How very sneaky of you." Rika eyed the fly on the wall again. "So, you never answered my question honestly."

"Hm? W-what question?"

"About Raimundo. Do you like him?"

Kimiko put her PDA down to think. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"…I, I thought I did, but I don't know anymore, okay?"

"You don't know?"

"Raimundo's one of my best friends, and I have a lot of fun with him, I wouldn't want to ruin it. Besides, I don't think he's into me like that."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's always trying to get with other girls, that's all. I mean, I seem to bore him, because rather than hang out here with me, he'd prefer to go out and meet other people, mainly girls. I don't know. If he ever did like me, he's seemed to have moved on, and so have I."

"You have?"

Kimiko smiled proudly. "Yeah. In fact, there's someone I'm interested in right now."

"Really? He doesn't start with 'ja' and end with 'ku', does he?"

After hearing from Rika that Jaku was quite the ladies' man before, she didn't want to seem like just another one of his desperate fan girls, but she did still want to sound like she liked someone other than Raimundo Pedrosa. "Huh? Oh, n-no! It's not Jaku." She stammered. "Jaku is really nice, though."

"Yeah, that's true. So, I guess I should ask who this significant other is?"

"Oh, just someone from Tokyo I know." Kimiko insisted. She started playing Goo-Zombies again. "He's pretty cute, too."

"Uh-huh. What's his name?"

"Oh, um, T-Tamaki. Yeah, his name is Tamaki!"

"Cool. He sounds interesting. He must be very interesting if he's keeping your attention away from Jaku and Raimundo." Again, Rika scrutinized the fly buzzing around. "Well, I think I'm going to go meditate now," She opened Kimiko's door, "enjoy your zombie game."

"Okay, see you Rika!"

"I'll just, leave your door open, in case any insects buzzing around in here might want to leave."

Kimiko didn't hear Rika's last statement; she was far too caught up in her videogame. Before Rika made it to her room, she tripped the air next to her.

"WHOA!" Jaku fell on the floor in front of her; the Shroud of Shadows glided off of him.

"I thought that was you." She smirked.

"How the hell did you know I was there, Ri-Ri?"

"I can sense evil intentions, remember? You perverts, why were you in Kimiko's room?"

"Aw, it was nothing like that! We just wanted to see what Kimiko got in the mail, that's all."

"Is that so?" Rika looked behind her. "Rai and Clay went the other way, and I'm to assume Jermaine is done with the Eagle's Scope in the rom north of us?"

"You're no fun. I can never get anything passed you, can I?"

"Honestly, I don't know how anybody can be thinking about pranks or fun right now. The Heylin side is up to something big, I can just feel it."

"It's okay to have a little fun, Ri-Ri. I know you're worried, but there's nothing wrong with havin' a little fun once and a while."

"I don't know…"

Jaku paused. "So, Kimiko likes some fellow in Tokyo, eh?"

"Yep. What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just curiosity, that's all."

"I know that look. You like Kimiko, don't you? Like, you genuinely like her."

Jaku stared directly into Rika's eyes. "I think I do. She's just so cute!" He squealed. "Oh god, please don't repeat that."

Rika couldn't help but bust out laughing. "I'm too embarrassed for you to tell anyone!"

"Ugh, I don't know. I think that's why Raimundo hates me. What do you think?"

"That might have something to do with it. If I were you, I would just try to be friends with everyone before I started trying to date anyone, Jaku."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He frowned. "Even so, though: I'm going to show Kimiko that I can be just as fly as this chap from Japan!"

"Well, good luck with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some training I'd like to accomplish."

00000000000000000000 p p p p p p p p

Chase Young caught himself before he fell over the edge. He looked up, infuriated, and roared at his opponent.

"You foolish child," Chase snarled, "Do you not see that Hannibal Bean is merely using you?"

Arko smirked in response. "Don't worry, I've taken care of Bean."

"What?"

"He's probably catching some z's in the Ying-Yang world as we speak. Now, I've come here to take you down next!"

"Boy, when you aim, you aim high. Do you truly think you can defeat me? The master of all evil?"

"That's what I hate about you superiors! You all think just because you've been around longer, you get to say what's what. Well, did you ever think that perhaps it was about time you stepped down and retired? Let the new generation handle things, why don't you?"

"No, 'don't think so." Then Chase attacked him again. They were both in their monster forms, reptile versus hound. Wuya, the jungle cats and Jack Spicer were watching the fight from afar.

"Chase seems like he's actually struggling with this one," Wuya commented, "Then again, he seemed to be having trouble with those new Xiaolin Dragons as well."

"How long has it been and you're still stuck in this rut, Wuya? Sheesh, some evil witch you turned out to be!"

Wuya glared at the insignificant little evil boy genius, then she lifted him by the front of his jacket. "Just because I have no dark powers, and just because you have mastered martial arts, does not mean I still couldn't kill you, Spicer!"

Jack attempted to free himself from her grip. "PLEASE, DON'T KILL MEEE!"

"That's more like the Jack I know and love," she snickered, "well, at least that's more like the Jack I know." She dropped him and he hit the ground hard. "And don't you forget your place!"

"Yes ma'm!" He wiped the dirt of his clothes. "Anyway, on to that proposition I was mentioning before…"

"Not now, fool! I'm busy narrowing down who I think is going to win!"

"Don't you want Chase to win, though?"

"Hmph, as if! If that Arko boy wins, I'll have the upper hand in claiming the Seal of Miatsu, and getting my powers back!"

"Only if Arko wants to work with you," Jack speculated Arko as they fought, "He doesn't seem to have any respect for any of you guys on the evil side!"

"He doesn't seem to have any respect for anyone." Wuya folded her arms. "I knew he would become troublesome. He seems to want to take over the world, but first he wants to annihilate all of his competition: Us."

Chase managed to whack Arko down into the dirt with his tail. "Surrender now, and I'll let you live."

Arko only growled in response, then he attempted to stand, but Chase held him down easily with his tail.

He coiled his tail around Arko. "Very well, you have made your decision." With a whip of his tail, Chase flung Arko over the edge of the arena, and he fell into the lava below. Chase sauntered over to the edge to see the boy's demise, but only saw the lava simmering far below. He cackled as he transformed back into his human form. "So much for that. I expected more from this new evil."

"Wait a go, Chase!" Jack squealed.

"What, the hell, are YOU doing here?" Chase demanded.

"I thought we could join forces, you know, since the Xiaolin losers have more recruits! We gotta strengthen our forces now!"

"I don't need your help, Spicer. Besides, I already have plans for an apprentice that should lessen the number of those annoying monks.

"Really? Who?"

Chase smirked. "You'll find out, at the Heylin Ball."

p p p p p p p p p

"Heylin Ball?" Kimiko repeated. Master Fung had gathered the monks around to show them a letter that appeared in the mail for them all that day.

"That is correct, Kimiko." Fung continued. "It seems this invitation is addressed to no one, but somebody must have wanted you to know this was occurring.

"It says this Heylin Ball is being held at Chase Young's Evil Lair." Omi read.

"A gathering of all those at the Heylin side, eh?" Raimundo thought aloud, "But why send the invitation to us? It must be some sort of trap!"

"I believe a great source of power will be held within that castle," Master Fung explained, "The power will only be noticeable on that night, when the moon is full."

"What kind of power? Like a Shen Gong Wu?"

"It is a Shen Gong Wu, another powerful dragon Wu: The Crystal Dragon" Fung opened up the scroll.

"Master Fung, this is not like the Sapphire Dragon Wu, is it?" Omi asked.

"No, Omi, this is Wu does not turn people into statues. The Crystal Dragon was only meant to activate years thousands of yours after it was created, on a particular night; the night of this Heylin Ball. 500 years ago, Chase Young won the Wu from Master Monk Guan, but he could not use it because it was not activated yet."

"What is exactly does the Crystal Dragon do?" Raimundo asked.

"This particular Wu was meant to reveal the ultimate truth of the future: It will reveal whether good will win in the end, or if evil will. Young ones, whether it be a trap or not, you must attend that ball and find the Wu before the night is over. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, 1000 Years of Darkness, right?" Raimundo shrugged. "Not to be rude, but how are we gonna go about doing that? All the geniuses of evil are going to be there, and we're just supposed to waltz right in?"

Master Fung grinned. "It is a mascaraed ball. You will all be dressed formally, and in masks, so no one will know who you are."

"Alright! This is going to be exciting!" Jaku declared. "We all better learn how to waltz by the end of the day!" Jaku started floating around the room, pretending to dance and spin around with a partner.

"I'm afraid he's right, you all best learn to waltz for this ball."

"A ball?" Delilah gasped with exhilaration. "Big bro, we should go!"

"Oh, I don't know if we can, sis." Jermaine lifted his hands up in defense.

"Nonsense," Raimundo retorted, "We could use all the help we could get!"

"Yay!" Delilah jumped up. "I'm goin' to a ball! It'll be like Cinderella; I'll be able to meet my prince!"

"That's not why we're going, don't act a baby!" Jermaine snapped.

Delilah snickered. "I know that, I'm going to kick some Heylin booty, right? I can't wait." She turned to Omi. "Maybe you can be m prince for the time-being, Omi?"

Omi blushed. "I-I CAN DO THAT!"

"There the little buddy goes, yelling again." Clay mumbled as he cleaned out his irritated ears.

Raimundo gave a thumbs up. "So it's settled then: Friends, we're all going to the ball!"

The monks had today and tomorrow to get ready. Kimiko informed Rika that they would go dress shopping in the morning, and Delilah overheard and informed her that she was going. The guys decided that they were also going to have to go shopping, for suits, tomorrow.

Until then, it was lax time, and Kimiko was strolling through the hall with her PDA when she bumped into someone.

She panicked and hid the PDA behind her. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay, love." Jaku rubbed his chest where her head hit him at. It had become clear to Kimiko, after recovering from her game daze, that Jaku was soaked, and was not wearing any upper clothing, only his pajama shorts. He was surprisingly cut, from what Kimiko could observe.

"O-oh, hey Jaku. T-that was my bad." She blushed, realizing that she had been staring and lowered her head.

"Indeed it was your bad, but I forgive you, no harm done."

"Okay then!" She brushed by him quickly.

"Oh, Kimi?"

Anxious, she turned to face him again. "Yes?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am again, you know, about the uh, kissing thing."

"It's alright, Jaku. You don't have to apologize, okay? I forgave you a long time ago, it's not like it was your fault, anyway, remember?"

"I wish I could find out who used that Wu on me," He continued, "It was quite the embarrassing ordeal. But thank you, for forgiving me."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

"So, I was wondering, even though this is just a mission and all, to make it up to you, I'd like to be the one to escort you to the ball?"

Kimiko smiled, but she wanted to say no, considering she knew about his history with girls from Rika. At that particular moment, however, Raimundo turned the corner and saw them.

"OF COURSE!" She yelled.

"R-really?"

"Yes, Jaku, I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU!" She beamed at him.

"Great, then I'll pick you up around 7?" He teased.

She laughed. "That sounds good! See you tomorrow, then." She winked at him before entering her room.

"Okay, good night, Kimi." His smile was sincere. She caught herself staring at him before she chuckled again then closed the curtain. Raimundo slinked back the way he came before Jaku could notice him. He was grimacing; a cold stare was in his eyes, then he went out to the training ground, where Rika was.

Raimundo stood by the door, because he was a tad timid to go near the mayhem being ensued upon the training ground. Black water, dark clouds and lightning were swirling around the area.

"Whoa, this chick is bad! She's already got total control of her weapon, and she didn't need any help from a genie or nothing!"

Rika was flipping around, striking the air with her Spear of Heng-O, and her eyes were closed most of the time. She was completely focused.

"Uh, Rika?"

WOOSH! The tip of the blade was in his face.

"Oh, Clay, sorry." She put her spear down. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, little darlin', sorry to bother you," He had his hands up in defense, "I figured I should ask you now, though, before I try to get some shut-eye, other wise I'd probably be thinking about it all night."

"Hm? Thinking about what?"

"Well, li- I mean, Rika, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"HEY RIKA, WANNA GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?" Raimundo stuck his head between them. Since she was done wreaking havoc upon the training grounds, he saw NOW as the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Huh? Uh, hold on Raimundo, Clay was trying to tell me something."

Clay's smile faded. "Uh, never mind, it's all good, you can go 'head, Rai." Clay headed towards the temple.

"Sorry, Rika, did you hear me?" Raimundo continued.

Rika watched as Clay left them. "What? Oh, I guess I heard you."

"W-well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh, to the ball, thing? Sorry, but no. It's just a mission, after all."

"I know, but, I'd really like to go with you. Is that okay?"

Rika scrutinized Raimundo with suspicion. "Isn't there someone else you'd like to go with?"

"Of course not." Then Rai's face became serious. He pictured the huge smile on Kimiko's face when Jaku asked her to go with him. Regardless of what she thought of him (and currently, she thought that he was not interested in her), she had hurt him. "Look, Rika, I may have overheard some stuff you told Kimiko today about guys when I was strolling by her room-"

"Don't lie, Jaku told me what you guys were doing in there. I already know you were spying."

"Oh, well we weren't you know…"

"I know, go on; so you overheard me? So what?"

"Well, I just don't want you to give up. You're a smart, beautiful girl, babe, and I hate to see you be in so much distress about dating, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Why do you care about my opinion on men so much?"

"Gee, you ask straightforward questions, don't you? Well, I don't know, it's like I said; you seem to be a very logical girl. I want to get to know you better, if that's okay?"

Rika was mute. Raimundo had to pull her in more, somehow.

"I'll admit, I've had my narcissist moments, but who hasn't? I mean, nobody's perfect, right? I admire your selfless spirit, and I would very much like to learn from it. Will you help me out?"

Rika pondered this. Maybe he was saying all this bullshit because he overheard her in Kimiko's room, or maybe he was saying it because he really wanted to change. It was a different conversation than what she was used to with guys; that was for certain.

"Okay." She replied. "I'll go with you, then, Raimundo."

"Awesome! You won't regret it, babe!"

"Rika."

"Yes, of course!" He smiled at her. "I'll see you later, then, Rika."

Ooooooooooo 0 0000000000000 p p p p p p p

The morning came quickly, and the monks had to prepare for their new mission. The girl's shopped all day for their dresses, while the guys found their tux's quickly. The monks shopped together for their masks, and before they knew it, they were on their way to the Heylin Ball.

Clay wore a blue tux, Raimundo a black and red tux, Jermaine wore a white tux, Omi wore a purple tux, and Jaku wore a red tux. Delilah had on a green, flowery dress on, Rika had on a white and purple, strapless, long flowing dress on and her wavy brown hair was down, and Kimiko had on short, red dress, with a yellow dragon design on the side of it, and her hair was up in a bun with a red flower pinned to the side. Dojo dropped the monks off a few meters away from the Chase Young's Lair.

"Whoo-hoo, this is gonna be something else." Jermaine commented as he fixed his tie.

"Remember, some of us must distract the enemy, while the rest of us go in search of the crystal." Omi enlightened.

Jaku helped Kimiko down from Dojo. "Wow, Kimiko…"

"Yes?"

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself, Jaku."

"Aw, don't y'all look nice with your matching outfits, now?" Jermaine teased Jaku and Kimiko. Raimundo noticed it as well, so much, he didn't see Rika falling gracelessly off of Dojo.

"Oh, Rika! Let me help you." Clay helped her slide down.

"Many thanks, Clay."

"'Course, little darling."

"Rika, there you are!" Raimundo grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

The monks put their masks on, and headed for the front gates of Chase Young's Lair. Lights were streaming out of the palace windows, and you could hear remixes of classical music bouncing through the walls of the castle. The monks were outnumbered; they were just a small group, compared to the hordes of demons and villains that they were following into the castle. Chase's Jungle cats were lined up against the walls as all the guests entered steadily through the front gates. The dance floor was lit up; masks and more masks were spinning about the floor, embezzled to the rhythm of the current song. Groups of people were standing around the floor, beside the tables filled with all kinds of colorful and exotic foods and sips. All the women seemed to be wearing red, black or dark blue gowns, and all the men wore dark colored tuxes.

"Damn, I hope I don't stick out too much." Jermaine whispered as he looked down at his white tux.

"Remember, we must try to act evil as possible while we are here!" Omi told them. "Commence the operation, now!" He grabbed Delilah and began twirling her towards the dance floor.

"A'ight, I'm gonna sneak around to find the crystal, then, since I don't got a partner to dance with." Jermaine slipped away from the group.

"Me too!" Clay joined him.

"Kimiko, let's go, love." Jaku led her to the dance floor. Raimundo watched them for a moment before he dragged Rika along with him to dance as well.

"Damn! This some good punch! Can I get an Amen?" Jermaine stuck his hand up for somebody to give him a high-five, but all the masked people around him just ignored him. Once Jermaine assumed that nobody seemed to be interested in him, he snuck behind the snack table towards the empty dining room behind him.

"Do you sense anything, Rika?"

"I'm concentrating."

"Well, hurry! The sooner we can get out of here, the better!"

"Don't pressure me, Raimundo! It's difficult enough for me to focus on dark energy, let alone waltz while I'm doing it, let alone in a room filled with dark energy because of all these bad guys!"

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry."

Suddenly the music changed and the villains on the floor began to line up differently.

"W-what's going on?" Raimundo and Rika followed the line-up that everyone else was doing.

"Damn! It's a group waltz!" She cursed.

"Group, waltz?"

"Yes, we're gonna be separated for a while, Rai, but just keep doing what everyone else is doing. After every move with one girl, you get passed on to another girl."

"Oh man! I hate waltzing anyway. Hey, maybe you and I can stop this by suddenly breaking out into tango!"

"No time, it's starting!" Rika spun herself to a different dance partner, and Raimundo was suddenly struck with the duty of carrying a different woman.

Kimiko and Jaku were facing similar problems. Kimiko spun into the arms of a fellow who's hair was undeniably that familiar fiery red.

"Well hello there," The man smiled. His face from the mouth up was covered in a black mask.

"Enjoying the party?" Kimiko began.

"Well, of course; it's my party, after all."

"Really?"

"Yep, Chase Young and I are great buds! He's doing this to celebrate just what an evil boy genius I've become!"

Yep, it was definitely Spicer. "How, um, intriguing." Kimiko continued to sound proper. "So since you two seem to be great buds, I'm to assume you know much about this beautiful castle, yes?"

"Why, yes I do!" Jack spun Kimiko around roughly and she fell back into his arms again.

"And I'm sure," he continued, "Someone with such an intelligent mental capacity, it must not be difficult to get what you want, huh?"

"That is correct too, baby!"

"Ha, I knew it. I will never doubt the powers of an evil boy genius for as long as I live! You're so lucky, you must get all kinds of things: videogames, money, cars, jewelry?"

"Yep, you know it!'

"So then, I heard about this crystal that Chase Young has here within his castle; that's not yours too, is it?"

"Oh, you mean the crystal that Chase Young keeps in his chambers? Nope, can't say that one's mine, yet!"

"Well, that's too bad. Oh well, you still seem like a powerful evil boy genius to me!" And an idiot. Now I know exactly where the crystal is! She thought.

The partners had to switch again; Raimundo could tell (by the bushy, long red hair) that he was now dancing with Wuya.

"So tell me young lad, do you plan to conquer the world? Because if you can free me from my trapped state, I will be able to help you accomplish such a thing."

Oh brother. He thought.

Jaku began to dance with a very obnoxious chick, who appeared to be obsessed with involving cats phrases in her words.

"What a purrrrrrrr-fect color you have on!" The cat masked women commented. "It matches splendidly with this black dress of mine!"

"Oh, well, those weren't my intentions, love, but perhaps it is fate, yes?"

"Fate? I prefer to think of it as a CAT-tastrophy!"

Oh God, make this dance and quickly, please! He cried in his thoughts.

Rika was just finishing off her dance with whom she assumed to be one of the monks old enemies, Panda-bu-bu, as he mentionings seemed to match his description.

"I came here to meet some old colleagues of mine to create a new game system… OF EVIL! You haven't seen them, have you?"

"Nope, sorry. Can't say I'm a part of that group."

"Darn." Panda spun Rika off to another dance partner.

"My my," The masked man wore a golden tux, his white masked covered most of his face (except the mouth), and he had long, black hair, "I white dress, my dear? That seems a bit pure for a Heylin Ball, doesn't it?"

"My, my, a white mask; that's quite suspicious on your end too, isn't it, mister..?"

"Sorry, I don't give my name out, especially to beautiful strangers."

"Ha, I'm not beautiful. You wouldn't know anyway, since I've got this mask on."

He smirked. "Tell you what: I'll tell you who I am, if you can guess correctly."

Rika smirked back. "Do you like playing these silly games, or do you just enjoy tormenting people, Mr. Young?"

His grip tightened around her waist, and he pulled her in close. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"That was a very good first guess." He growled in her ear. "Why, you'd have to be able to sense my power for you to have known it was me so quickly. It's funny; the only Xiaolin Dragon I know capable of sensing dark energy would be one of their newest recruits?"

Rika paused. "Why did you send us the invitation?"

"I just wanted the monks to know I was having a little fun that didn't involve their demise just yet." He grinned. "It seems you all have taken the bait."

"No, just me." Rika lied.

"Oh, so I'm to assume you're the only monk here? Why should I believe you?"

"Our leader, Raimundo, thought it would be stupid to come here. But I didn't agree with him, so I got all dressed up and here I am."

His grip tightened as he whispered. "You know what? He was right." Rika just stared. A part of her was terrified that she was stuck with Chase Young, but she knew it would be helpful to the mission if she distracted him long enough. "Why did you come here?" He demanded in a stern voice.

"I was deciding, if I should steal what Wu you have, or…"

"Or?"

"Or if I should join you."

Chase grimaced. "So, you're suddenly interested in the forces of evil, are you?"

The song ended, and when it did, the masked dancers began to split from their partners to new ones. Rika noticed Raimundo searching for her, but she had to ignore him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like our little conversation to continue." Chase held his grip on her. The new song emerged. One that Rika found very familiar.

"Ah, the Dance Macabre." Chase thought aloud. "What a fitting theme." He spun her around and they continued to dance.

After the last song had ended, Kimiko took the opportunity to head off the dance floor and grab a drink. While she did, she scanned the room for a way to sneak out to find Chase's room.

"Kimi." She spun around to find who was calling her.

"Hello, sir." She appealed to Raimundo.

"Dance with me, madam?" He held his hand out to her.

She frowned. "Sorry, I'm here with someone." She folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind." Raimundo pointed out to the floor, where Jaku was dancing with a familiar looking girl.

Kimiko panicked. It seemed to her that he was playing his old, flirting tricks that Rika had told her about and had left her in the dust.

"I guess we can have a go." She mumbled. Raimundo gently led her to the middle of the dance floor. "So, you actually know how to waltz, huh?"

"Of course. I practiced, as a responsible leader should."

"Responsible. Heh, that's a good one."

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Kimiko."

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you, leader, after all this time. This is not important right now, though, so listen: I think the crystal is in Chase's room!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"I tricked Spicer into telling me."

"Don't you mean you teased his appetite to tell you? Just like you're doing with Jaku right now?"

"Go to hell you jerk! I actually like Jaku, for your information." She was sort of lying. Why did the boys she like have to be such players? Why did Raimundo have to be this way? More importantly, why was he acting so distant from her to begin with?

"I've been to hell, honey, it's not too far from your area."

"Unbelievable!" She pushed him away.

"Kimi, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" She called back, and left the dance floor. She speculated the area; Raimundo didn't seemed to have followed her, and no one else seemed to looking in her direction either, so she took this opportunity to slip upstairs to find Chase Young's room; somebody was following her, however.

Delilah and Omi continued to dance.

"I do not see anything suspicious." Omi whined.

"We will find it, Omi, don't sweat it." She smiled. "At least we're having a lot of fun together!"

"Oh yes, most certainly." Omi agreed. "And you know, if you truly wish to impress Master Monk Guan, I'm sure you have just been itching for me to teach you a thing or two before you go see him!"

"Uh, not exactly, little Omi." Delilah grimaced. "But thanks for trying."

"It is my pleasure, or as Clay would say, I'm shaking like shaking pythons I am so psyched to assist you!"

Delilah laughed. "You're so weird, but you crack me up!"

Meanwhile, Jaku was failing miserably.

"THE WOMAN SHOULD BE LEADING IN THIS WALTZES, NOT MEN!" his partner yelled.

"Oh yes, I agree." Jaku squeaked.

"YOU DO?" she paused. "THEN WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD, YOU WILL BE BOVE ALL THE OTHER SLAVE MEN!"

"Yes, I look forward to that," Jaku grumbled, "I say, would you care for some punch, madam?"

"NO! I WILL GET MY OWN PUNCH!" She shoved him aside and marched over to the pitcher.

"Suit yourself," He said to himself, "Just get away from me, please." Since trying to gain information from Jill had been unsuccessful, he started to make his way off the floor. When he did, he noticed Rika dancing with someone.

"I thought I was going to have to lure you to me somehow, but you came to me all by yourself." Chase noted to her.

"What do you mean, 'lure me in'?"

He sighed. "It actually pains me to see you with those monks, my dear; you're just so different from them." He smirked. "Everything about you screams evil."

"You think so? Maybe I'll consider joining you, then."

"You don't have to be modest here, my dear. It's just you and me talking; you don't have to shove that good and honor shit in my face. Just be honest: Does it not pain you to see the slack among those supposed Xiaolin monks? That is how they are all the time, constantly goofing off, and more importantly, not taking anything seriously; they don't take you seriously. In the side of good, you are not respected, but you have to be the respectful one. Now, does that sound fair? I just feel like your talent could be better suited someplace else."

It took her a moment, but she realized that Chase had led her outside onto the balcony.

"Perhaps you can share your thoughts to me out here?" He twirled her until she was facing towards the rail, then he pinned her against it from behind her with his own body.

"You don't look very thrilled to be out here with me; you look more frightened, actually."

"You're one of the most feared evil masters of the world; why would I be thrilled?" she shuttered.

"That would be assumed from you, since you're "considering" becoming evil."

She looked up at him. "So, you think every evil woman is interested in you, Mr. Young? You clearly have become conceited when dealing with Wuya all this time."

"Her, and others." He grumbled. "Well, since you're only interested in evil…" He spun her around to face him. "…prove it to me."

Jermaine was still searching for that damn crystal. He had searched every room on the first floor and was now heading for the next floor.

"Going somewhere?" Jermaine spun around to see Wuya surrounded by Jungle cats coming towards him.

"I remember you; Jeremy, right?"

"That's Jermaine." He corrected.

"Well whatever; your name will be of no relevance in a moment." She pointed her finger at him, and the jungle cats leapt for him.

"SIZE McKICK: EARTH!" Clay got between them and did an explosive kick that flung most of the cats back.

"Nice moves, buddy!" Jermaine and Clay began to fight the jungle cats; little did they know, one of their companions was already upstairs.

Kimiko slinked across the walls, walking through the shadows and avoiding the moonlight from the window. She had opened several doors, but not one of them seemed even close to be a bedroom, let alone Chase Young's chambers. She was about to turn another corner when she heard growling up ahead. The Jungle cats! She thought. They were headed in her direction. The cats sniffed and speculated the area, but they found nothing, and continued to walk. When they were far away enough, Kimiko dropped from the ceiling and continued walking. Kimiko continued higher up into the castle, until she could barely here the bumping sound of the music; she was surprised at how few cats were guarding the area. Then she found it; double doors at the end of the hall. She jiggled the handles, but they were obviously locked. She smirked.

"Fire!" She whispered. She kept the fire burning on the handles until they were completely melted off, then she simply pushed the door open.

Chase's room was just as she expected it: a giant room, with hardly any decoration except for the relaxer chair by the giant king sized bed. She scuffled through the sheets, felt through the chair and caressed the walls; there was no sign of a crystal, or a trap door for a crystal either.

Raimundo was still moping downstairs at the Heylin Ball. He stirred around his drink, trying to find a free spot where he could easily escape the crowd of villains to go in search of the crystal. When he finally made his escape, though, Jack Spicer stopped him.

"Hello again, Xiaolin loser!"

"Spicer, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb; I knew it was you losers when you walked through the gates! So, trying to get upstairs, are we?"

"Get out of my way, Jack; I don't have time to deal with you and your lame robots!"

Jack busted out in a maniacal laugh. "You won't have to worry about that; the only person you're gonna fight, is ME!"

"Oh yeah, that's a laugh! Get out of my way you freak." Raimundo passed him nonchalantly, only to be tossed back into the wall behind him.

Jack Spicer grinned evilly as he prepared to his fists to fight; he was in the stance of a professional fighter.

"That's right," Raimundo mumbled as he stood up, "You know martial arts now, so you're an even bigger pain in the ass!"

Jack snickered. "Bring it on, baby! I can't let you go upstairs and disturb the plan!"

"Plan? What are you rambling about now, Spicer?" Raimundo fixed himself in a fighting position as well.

"Heh-heh, Kimiko will fall for anything, won't she?"

Raimundo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Spicer?"

"I mean, Kimiko thought she tricked me into telling her where the crystal was, but she's just fallen right into our trap! You all have!"

"TRAP? You are a part of Chase Young's tricks too then, Spicer?"

Jack laughed even louder. "No way! Chase Young thinks I'm still just begging to be on his side, but actually, I've joined forces with a new guy! Right now, I'm sure he's dealing with his payment right now for being an immortal evil- doer like Chase has to with his dragon soup, except this guy's payment involves your little girlfriend, loser!"

A strike of anxiety went through him. Just what did he mean by that? Raimundo had to get to her, right away, and then everything would be okay. However, in the meantime, Kimiko did not know she had actually been tricked by Spicer, and while she searched Chase's room alone, an evil presence stalked behind her…

TO BE CONTINUED

Hi there, I just have a few notes: I just want you all to know I originally had more ideas for showdowns and interactions with DelilahxOmi, RaimundoXKimiko, JakuXKimiko, and ClayXRika moments, before they all went to the Heylin ball, (to make it more like an actual Xiaolin episode,) but I'm already on chapter 6, plus this episode is so long already, and I wanted to add some more excitement to the story for you passionate readers! And, these last couple of chapters have been long, so I'm gonna shorten them. Also, I haven't hit writers block, but I don't feel like my ideas are as good as they were in the beginning, but thank you so much for reviewing, and adding this story to your favorite/alert list; it is good for ideas and inspiration. I'll try to update soon, because I doubt anyone hates cliff hangers more than me :)

Thanks again, :)

You Rock! XD


	7. Episode 7: Soul II Soul

Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Kimrailover07301997, Luna636, and others for the reviews. They were quite the muse, and some of them made me laugh! Anyway and I'm getting the vibe that the story is getting a bit confusing for some of you, because a lot is going on. So, to clarify and refresh your memories, **I will start this episode with updated Character bios, instead of a long summary (you can skip them if you want)… So enjoy the episode!**

Omi: While his size hasn't changed much, Omi's ego may have inflated just a little bit in the last two years. Omi was slightly jealous of the new monks when they showed up, but as of late, it hasn't affecting his relationship with them. When Jermaine showed up with his little sister, Delilah, Delilah took a great interest in him and his bald head, not to mention they were the same size. Slightly shy of the girl, Omi randomly shouts things when tension between him and Delilah build up.

Raimundo Pedrosa: Still the leader, but as of late he has been acting quite irresponsible, or at least Kimiko thinks so. For some reason, latelt, Raimundo has been going off and doing his own thing, as if he were ignoring Kimiko. When Jaku joined the temple, however, he became insanely jealous of Jaku spending so much time with Kimiko, yet he still refuses to tell her why he became so distant.

Clay Baley: The giant cowboy with an even bigger heart (aw, corny line…). Clay seems to have taken an interest in Rika's health, and was about to ask her something before Raimundo demanded if she'd go to the ball with him.

Kimiko Toshiro: Still obsessed with Goo-Zombies, Kimiko has decided to spend her time with Jaku, who quickly took an interest her when he joined the monks. She refuses to call Raimundo by his name, and only as 'leader', as his anti-social attitude towards her pushed her to the brink of anger. She tried talking with him, and even confronted him about going to parties without her (and how that sort of upset her), and since words were not flattering him, Kimiko responded with action, by creating her own fun with Jaku and the other monks without him. At the Heylin Ball, his joking had gone too far, and she their friendship grew even farther, so Kimiko went in search for the Crystal Dragon Shen Gong Wu by herself.

Jaku Romane: The Xiaolin Dragon of day. He was very popular at Guan's academy; known for his smooth talk and impressive martial arts, the top of his class. In his first encounter with Kimiko, he flirted with her like he would with any other girl, but after spending time with her, Jaku began to genuinely like Kimiko. In the meantime, he is doing his best to win the approval of Raimundo, so that they can become better friends. His Wudai Weapon (which he got from the volcano) is the Xing Jun Bow.

Rika Harper: The Xiaolin Dragon of Night. A smart, quiet girl. She was well known at the academy for being the top in academics and control in her martial arts. All the guys that ever asked her out she would turn down, which was due to their lack of selflessness that Rika strives to surround herself with. She is too focused on her work to focus on dating, or so she uses this as an excuse, and is often considered a loner. Clay seems to be pursuing, despite her shield, and while it rare for her, she decides she can be nice to him and the other Xiaolin monks. Her Wudai Weapon (claimed by the river in Fiji) is called the Spear of Heng-O.

Chase Young: It's Chase Young! What do you need to know? Actually, he is acting kind of weird… what's he up to?

Wuya: …she's just kind of there, now… Because Chase locked away her powers with the Seal of Miatsu, a Shen Gong Wu that was found last year.

Jermaine: Returned! Is a basketball stud now, and is currently helping the monks at the Heylin Ball. Right now, he and Clay are fighting Wuya and the jungle cats!

Delilah: Jermaine's high-spirited little sister, who has taken a big interest in becoming a warrior. She enjoys her time with Omi, as he is incompetent when it comes to anything pop culture.

Jack Spicer: The Evil Boy Genius had been missing for a year, and finally returned with massive Kung-Fu skills! He's still not on the common-sense side, but he's not as stupid as he was before, either. He tricked Kimiko into thinking the Dragon Crystal was in Chase's room, when in reality he was helping out a new evil he had joined forces with…

Jill Spicer: Jack's older sister, who returned from college. With her newly integrated knowledge, she plans to take over the world and make women the dominant species. Unlike Jack's helicopter back-pack, Jill has a glider that she uses to fly around that magnetizes to her boots. So far, she has been revered by the monks as not only incapable of being a decent evil girl genius, but incredibly annoying with all of her feminism talk.

Arko Delet: A former team mate beside Rika and Jaku, he went rogue after he was forced to remain in training while his comrades moved on to become proper Xiaolin Dragons. He would have been the Xiaolin Drgaon of the Stars, if he had not drank from Hannibal Bean's evil soup. Like Chase Young, Arko transforms into a monster, resembling that of the hound god, Anubis. After attacking the monk's temple and stealing a few good Wu (revealing that he had flash speed and could control mist), Arko tricked Bean and locked him away in the Yin-Yang world. He later attempted to overthrow Chase as well, whom he lost to. He was last seen falling to his death after the match against Chase was over.

**The Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Episode 7: Soul to Soul**

Kimiko was about to give up. She had searched all over Chase's room, a thousand times over, and she still couldn't find any damn Crystal Dragon.

"I can't give up!" She told herself. "But where could that crystal…. Huh?" The room started to become misty. Kimiko rubbed her eyes, but the fog only grew thicker. She gasped as she decided to flee from the room, but the double doors slammed shut before she could reach them.

_Kimiko… _

Kimiko's mind grew hazy. She turned around to see where the voice came from when she noticed someone beside Chase's bed, sauntering slowly towards her. A burst of ecstasy took over her. She wanted to fight, but her body wasn't moving.

_Kimiko….I want…._

The soft face of a beautiful stranger became clear in her vision, his glowing eyes and hair pierced her very heart strings.

"Who, are…?" Kimiko couldn't finish, because suddenly she became incredibly dizzy and fell forward, but he caught her just in time.

…._I want…._

Kimiko managed to look up at the smiling boy. She touched his lips, to get some sense of familiarity from him, but nothing about his beautiful features rang a bell to her… for some reason, she didn't care that he was a stranger, though.

….I want you…

That voice. Was it his? It sounded so angelic. Kimiko felt like she was playing the part of the damsel being rescued by the handsome hero, but whether she wanted that role or not had been clouded from her mind; her entire judgment had been clouded.

It was too late, though. Before she could stop it, before she could realize what was happening to her, it had already been done.

...Kimiko…. I want you… and your delicious soul.

There was nothing left.

P p p p p p p p p p p p

Omi raced out onto the balcony. He noticed Chase with Rika outside, and they were talking, and since Omi was quite aware of how deceitful Chase's words could be, he refused to leave them alone.

"Chase Young! Let Rika go!" Omi pointed at the culprit, Delilah appeared behind him.

Chase grinned. "Ah, Omi, long time no see. Care to join the conversation?"

"You will not deceive Rika like you tried to deceive me! No more tricks!"

Chase chuckled. "I only told you the truth about yourself, little Omi. You had the potential to rule over all with your powers, and get the respect you deserve. Instead, however, you chose to linger the rest of your existence with these obnoxious monks."

"Oh hell no! Let's kick his Heylin ass, Omi!"

"No, Delilah, let me handle this; Chase Young is too dangerous!"

Rika stepped back from Chase, and Delilah stepped back from Omi; the balcony belonged to them for a perfect battle arena.

"Come now, we are at a ball, after all; do you really want to fight and ruin our good tux's?"

Omi knew that the others were searching, which left him to be the big distraction. "Yes, I must battle you, Chase Young!"

Pppp p p p p p p p p p p p

Jack punched Raimundo right in the face. Raimundo recovered and continued throwing punches at him, but Jack managed to dodge every one, then he would punch Raimundo again. Regardless of his pain, every time he got punched, he would regain his balance quick enough to prepare for another hit.

"How did you get so good so fast? It takes years to know martial arts properly!" Raimundo demanded.

Jack snickered. "Ah-ah-ah, a good evil genius never reveals his secrets!"

"I don't have time for you, Spicer! Get the hell out of my way!" Raimundo pulled out his Wudai weapon. "Blade of the Nebula!" A gust of wind blew towards Jack, and while he was able to dodge it, the wind gusted back like a boomerang and wacked him forward. Raimundo moved out of the way as Jack hit the stairs behind him; he screamed at the collision. Raimundo used the opportunity to race up the stairs, where jungle cats were waiting for him.

"Outta my way!" He punched and kicked through the claws and teeth of the felines; his adrenaline was pumping, he was on a roll, and more importantly, he was incredibly anxious to reach Chase's room. He reached a high floor that was surrounded in mist, and at the end of the hall was a melted door. He entered the room cautiously, until he spotted her, pallid on the floor.

"Kimiko!" He knelt down beside her, his stomach was in knots as he lifted her in his arms and began shaking her to wake. "No! no, no, c'mon, wake up already! Kimiko? Kimiko!"

Clay and Jermaine had pretty much defeated every jungle cat over and over again using their wudai skills and Shen Gong Wu. In her annoyed defeat, Wuya retreated, and Clay started to head on after her.

"Hold up, Clay," Jermaine told him, "We gotta find that Wu first, forget about her."

Clay nodded his head in agreement and they headed to the next floor, which was filled with all kinds of giant water fountains. Clay speculated the moon outside to recognize that it was full.

"Yo, Clay!" Jermaine pointed at a ridiculously tall fountain in front of them. "That our Wu?" At the top of the glossy, polished fountain was a crystal shaped like a dragon's head.

"Yeah buddy, I do believe it is!"

However, a howl disturbed their cheery moment.

The two monks spotted a figure on the opposite side of the fountain, and after it's terrifying call it began using the pillar holding up the third floor to reach the Wu.

In response, Jermaine began climbing a different pillar, and Clay pulled out one of his favorite Wu's.

"Lasso Boa-Boa!" The rope Wu extended towards the Crystal Dragon, but the Hound quickly whacked the rope away before it could reach it. Luckily, Jermaine had also made it to the top and had his hand on the Wu, but so did the canine.

"Whoa, what are you?" Jermaine asked, trying to swipe the Wu away.

"**We are about to have a showdown, Jermaine; I suggest you prepare for it**." The dog responded.

Jermaine shook off the fear he had of the creature. "Well, whoever you are, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Uh…" He grabbed the Lasso Boa-Boa Clay threw at him. "My Lasso against your…?"

"**I have the Wick of Illusion**."

"Alright, cool. We'll race up the fountain; whoever can reach the Crystal Dragon first, gets it!"

"**I accept, Jermaine**."

"Then Let's Go: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Rika pushed Delilah away from the brutal fight; Omi and Chase were evenly matched.

"Rika, there you are!" Jaku raced to join them. "Oh, Omi is fighting Chase Young?"

"Yeah, but he's just the distraction; c'mon, we gotta find that Crystal Dragon!" She pushed Jaku and Delilah away from the crowds of Heylin persons, where the castle grew darker and the music was fading. Before they could properly search, however, a burst of green fire formed in front of them.

"Guys!" Omi came up beside them. "He knows what we're up to…"

The fire cleared and Chase Young appeared in his reptilian form; a roar of raw fury erupted from his throat.

"…and I don't think he's happy about it."

Chase charged towards them, and Jaku was the first to step in his way. Despite his preparation, Chase flung him against the wall, and was about to slash him with his claw, but Delilah flew in from the side and kicked him directly in the jaw. Omi had raced to the other side of Chase, and now that he was flying towards him from her kick, Omi caught him in the air, spun him around, and tossed him into the air.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi's rod appeared and he jumped up in the air beside Chase, where he used it to whack Chase so hard into the ground it broke the tile.

"Xing Jun Bow!" Jaku pulled out his bow, which he used to shoot piercing, green arrows at Chase. When the arrows hit his scales, they melted into vines that wrapped around Chase and pinned him to the ground.

"Spear of Heng-O!" Rika formed a lightening force field around Chase before he could free himself from the vines. "Go find the Wu! I'll hold the shield up as long as I can!"

"No, Ri-Ri, I'm not gonna leave you here with this guy! Delilah, Omi, go look for the crystal!"

"Okay!" Omi grabbed Delilah and led her towards the stairs, but somebody was already making their way towards them.

"Oh goodie, more Xiaolin losers for me to pummel!"

"Oh dang, I heard about this dude; Let me take him, Omi!"

"No, Delilah! I will handle this!"

"Man, why you always holding me back, Omi? I can do this, trust me!"

"It's not that I am doubting your skill, it's just…"

"Cool, then let me handle-"

"I do not want you to get hurt!"

Delilah was caught off guard. "Oh, Omi… You were worried about me?" She rubbed the top of his giant head like a dog. "You so shweet!"

"YAWN, can we get to the ass-beating now?"

"The only one who will be beat is you, Spicer!"

"Then bring it on, little man!"

In the meantime, Rika was having difficulty keeping her barrier up.

"Keep it up, Ri-Ri; you got this!"

Chase kept zapping himself, trying to charge through the force field. "Your prison cannot hold me forever! When I get out of here, you two will be severely sorry…"

"Keep talking, lizard-lips! Ri-Ri, when you break the shield down, will you have enough energy to fight?"

"I'm not certain! I've never had a barrier up for this long," She stammered.

Chase grimaced. "If you were trained by a more suitable teacher, perhaps creating shields would be a breeze for you."

"Stop talking, snake!" Jaku kept his bows and arrows aimed and ready to fire them at Chase when the barrier went down. At last, Rika could hold it no longer, and the second the barrier vanished, Chase lunged for her. Jaku shot his arrows at him, this time they were red and on fire. Chase smirked at his victory; they had done exactly what he wanted. He spun around, dodged all the arrows except the last one, and caught it. He swung the arrow up, into Rika's stomach.

Her eyes widened at the sudden pain, and he pulled her in, allowing the arrow to go in deeper.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He whispered in her ear, then he let her drop on the floor in front of him.

"RIKA, NO!" He ran over to her while Chase retreated to the second floor, where the fountains were. "Ri-Ri, c'mon, love, stay with me!"

"J-Jaku?" She grabbed on to his suit and scrunched it up in her grip. "THIS, REALLY, HURTS."

"It's okay, I've got you!"

"Jaku… you have to try _it_."

His eyes widened. "No… If I don't do _it_ right, I'll tear a hole in your stomach! I-I can't do it!"

"I already have a hole in my stomach!" Rika groaned in pain. "PLEASE!" She screamed. "It hurts… please, just try it. I'm going to die anyway, so at least give it a shot!"

"You're not dying, you'll be okay!" The blood was oozing down her white dress. It was almost comical to her that he would say that.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I should have been quicker. I should have seen it coming." Her eyes kept rolling upwards. "OW!" She squeezed them shut. "Please…Do it!"

Jaku stared at the wound with anxiety. He took a deep breath, then without warning he ripped the arrow out of her.

Her scream was agonizing.

He put both his hands on the gash, and closed his eyes.

"Wudai Element: Earth; Gaia Rejuvenation!" His hands began to glow a soft green that encircled the wound. Jaku had never been so focused. His teacher, Bartholomew, had done his very best to teach Jaku how to use his earth element to the fullest. Just like plants were able regenerate and grow, as the Xiaolin dragon of Day, Jaku was gifted with similar traits. Rather than grow plants with his power, though, he was able to speed up the healing process in all living things. This process, however, had always been tricky for Jaku, and he always failed on the experiments he and his master tried. Every time he tried to regenerate something, it would either shrivel and die or explode.

p p p p p p p p p p p p

Jermaine was so close to the Wu when the hound sprayed a mist into the air from his mouth.

"'The hell just happened?" It only took Jermaine a moment to realize it had to do with the air around him. His skin started burning. "Ow!" In a panic, he rolled down the fountain, away from the mist, and away from the Wu, before all of his skin melted off. With no competition, the hound continued up the fountain, closer to the crystal. Jermaine watched in defeat as the canine stalked up and through the deadly mist to victory.

"I'm sorry, Clay. I can't go in that mist, it'll kill me!" He frowned. "I failed, man. I'm sorry."

"TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!" A gust of wind surged through the fountain, the hound was caught off guard by this, and the wind caused him to lose his balance and fall. It screamed as it went tumbling down, and the mist was being blown away as well. Clay spun to the right of him to see his leader standing atop a few steps, creating the wind.

"Raimundo!" He cheered. But Raimundo did not react to this. He left something by the stairs and ran over to the falling Anubis.

Jermaine had an easy advantage now, he grabbed the crystal Dragon at the top of the fountain. "Yeah!" The showdown ended, and everything went back to normal. The hound arose from his fall to the marble floor, and he was shocked at how fast Raimundo's fist landed a solid punch in his face.

"ARKO! YOU BASTARD! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Arko grinned as he wiped his own blood off his cheek. "**I don't know what you're talking about**."

Raimundo grabbed him by his shirt, then kneed him in the stomach. "KIMIKO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Kimiko?" Clay looked over at what Raimundo had dropped; it was Kimiko, unconscious.

"ANSWER ME! WAKE HER UP, BRING HER BACK!"

Arko, the hound, grimaced. "I cannot. It was necessary that I acquired her soul."

"Her soul?" Jermaine repeated. "You up in some weird shit, dude!"

Arko held up the pendant he had on his neck. "Kimiko's soul belongs to me." Figures were shifting around in the pendant, until one became visible: it was Kimiko, banging on the pendant with her fists.

"You no good yellow-lubbin' mutt! Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. You see, like Chase Young, I have a payment for this powerful, evil form of mine. While Chase is reduced to drinking Dao Long Wong soup, I am forced to eat souls; not just any souls, though, pure souls." He let go of the pendant and began to pace. "On full moons, I am able to 'suck out' souls, and with my powers of the star, it makes stealing women's souls the easiest. I am able to lull them into my arms, without a fight, using an erotic mist that clouds their minds and puts them in a dreamy state."

Raimundo's fists tightened. "And you did this to Kimiko?"

"Why, yes." Arko lifted up his left arm, revealing a slight burn on his arm. "She was a little feistier than the others, though."

"You're the creep Jack is working with? I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Raimundo leapt for Arko with his Blade of the Nebula in hand. "Give Kimiko her soul back!"

Arko spewed more gas into the air, this one was a hazy red, but Rai blew it away with his blade, then he swiped it down to hit Arko. Arko dodged, then tried to claw Rai, but he spun away from Arko onto the floor, then he rolled back up quickly.

"Your damn mist isn't going to work on me, Arko!"

Arko frowned. "Perhaps you're right." He lifted up the Wick of Illusion. "It's time for plan B, then." The wick's fire began to expand until it became a blinding light that knocked out everyone in the room.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Raimundo was suddenly in front of Chase Young's room again. He floated into the room, where Kimiko was. She was being embraced by Arko.

He wanted to tell her that she was in danger. He wanted to tell her that she would be safe if only he could reach her.

_Kimiko, run! It's a trap! _

He could hear his voice, but it wasn't going out through his mouth; his voice was not working.

_Kimiko, please, you gotta run!_

Kimiko reached for his lips, then her fingertips moved to his cheek, then it lowered down to his left arm.

_Kimiko! Kimiko!_

_Rai?_

_Hm? Kimiko? It's me! You gotta wake up, girl!_

_Raimundo…_

Kimiko's eyes widened, a spark from her hand created a sudden fire bomb that burned Arko's arm. He pulled away from her and stood up, holding his injured arm. He growled at her.

"Damned Xiaolin Dragon of Fire!" He slapped her in the face so hard her head hit the floor. She struggled to get up, but Arko merely picked her up with his good arm, and his pendant began to glow. A white glow formed around Kimiko and it began to flow into the pendant, until there was no more glow left on her.

_No, Kimiko_! Raimundo couldn't run fast enough, in fact, he was running backwards. Kimiko went limp. Arko was breathing heavily, then he dropped her. She hit the floor like a heavy rag doll. He took a few more breaths as he stood up straight and fixed is shirt, like he had just finished an easy fight. His form changed into that gruesome dog shape, and he grinned at Raimundo. No matter what he did, though, the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons could not reach his beloved friend.

_KIMIKO!_

He sat up from his nightmare, breathing heavily.

"Kimiko?" He looked about the fountain room. Clay and Jermaine were waking up as well.

"Guys! What is happening?" Omi and Delilah raced to them.

"That guy, Arko," Clay began while shaking his head, "I just had the strangest dream, I was chasing a heard of horses, and then they turned around and started chasing me! It was terrible; I led them all the way to my home, and the stampede destroyed it and everyone inside! I-It felt so real, though, not like a dream." He was sweating, and panting. "And ma legs even feel tired!"

"Dude, you were just running around here," Delilah explained. "You were hootin' and hollering about horses, then you passed out on the floor there!"

Jermaine looked at everyone. "…I don't want to tell y'all what I dreamed about."

"Did Arko do this to us with his mist?"

"No, it was the Wick of Illusion. He's the one who must have used it on Jaku when he was meditating up on the volcano!" Clay realized.

"I should've known that nerd had something to do with all of this!" Jaku and Rika were running up the stairs to rejoin everyone.

"Rika, you're bleeding!" Clay cried.

"I'm okay, thanks to Jaku. Did you guys get the Wu?"

"Yeah, I got it…" Jermaine searched through his tux and pockets. "…It's gone. The Crystal Dragon is gone!"

"Arko must've taken it while we were all trapped in them illusions. Dammit!" Clay's fist hit the closest pillar.

'And what's worse…Is Kimiko." Jermaine mumbled. He pointed over to Raimundo, who was holding Kimiko's body in his hands.

"Kimiko?" Jaku raced over to them.

"Arko took her soul. He has it trapped within that pendant of his, so we gotta get it back!"

"I'm afraid that will be near impossible." Chase Young and Wuya emerged from the shadows, appearing before the monks.

"We don't have time to fight you two!" Omi prepared his stance for battle.

"We do not wish to fight either, little one." Chase enlightened. He looked over at Raimundo holding Kimiko. "It seems we have a common enemy. This Arko character is more troublesome then I would have ever thought possible. He tricked Hannibal Bean, and he tricked Jack Spicer here into helping him, and he even tricked me, by faking his own death when I fought him."

"Arko Delet is not an idiot," Rika informed, "He has always been bright. I can't believe he would stoop this low, just to gain more power."

"He will kill all of you. It seems as though he's already begun his little spree."

"Kimiko's not dead! We're going to get her soul back from that pendant of his!" Raimundo retorted.

"If I were you, I would focus more on defeating Arko, before I tried to save anybody." Chase continued. "He has the Crystal Dragon, but he does not know how to use it yet, which can work to our advantage."

You know how to stop him from using the Crystal? If he finds out the future of the universe, he could change it to make it how he wants it."

"Indeed," Wuya agreed, "and while it would be nice for him to form the end to in Evil Winning, I would not want the world in the hands of that brat!"

"We must join forces to fight him. What do you say?" Chase offered.

"Hmmm, after you tricked us into coming here and stabbed Rika with my arrow? I don't think so." Jaku growled.

Raimundo lifted Kimiko up. "We'll take care of Arko ourselves," He told the evil lord, "If he doesn't know how to use the Crystal Dragon, then we'll stop him before he does!"

Chase smirked. "But you don't know how to use it either. If you join me, I will tell you all of it's secrets."

"I think we're smart enough to figure it out for ourselves." As if it were planned, Dojo flew in from the window and the monks climbed aboard. Raimundo kept his serious glare. "Enjoy the rest of your party."

"Chase, you're going to just let them go?" Wuya cried.

"I do not wish to fight them now. We have bigger issues to settle."

Dojo flew out the window and the monks were gone.

Chase Young couldn't contain his excitement any longer. A chuckle bolted from his chest. Wuya stared at him in confusion.

"This is working out exactly as I planned, and better." He eyed the puzzled witch. "Come Wuya, let us dance the remainder of this ball, shall we?"

The monks returned to the temple in their wrecked state. Omi, Clay and Delilah were exhausted, some of Jermaine's skin had been burned, Rika was bleeding everywhere, Jaku had strained his arms after using so much of his bow's power, Raimundo had a black eye and punches all over him from Jack Spicer, and Kimiko was technically 'dead'…

What a night.

Not to mention, they lost an important Wu. Omi decided he would report to Master Fung the unfortunate news, and that they were going to go after Arko, as soon as possible.

"We stopped here for supplies and ointment," Omi told him, "But we must go after Arko, right away!"

"The road less traveled will be a dangerous and unpredictable one. I am not sure what lies ahead for you monks, and I do not know what the Heylin side is truly plotting, but do not be fooled by anything." He walked over to his desk and picked up a scroll. "Give this to Jermaine and Delilah. It is from Master Monk Guan. I believe it is urgent that they reach his academy at once." Omi nodded and left to give Jermaine the scroll.

When Jermaine read it, his eyes widened. "Where's Delilah? We gotta go!"

"What does the scroll say?" Omi asked.

"I… I can't tell you, I'm not allowed. But it's very important."

"More important than saving Kimiko?" Raimundo walked into the room. "More important than saving the world?"

"It… It's not like that, Rai…"

"THAN WHAT?" He growled. "You know what? Just go. You're not even really apart of this team anyway."

"Rai?" Omi was flabbergasted by Raimundo's words.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Omi." Jermaine strolled out of the room. "If there's anything y'all are gonna need help with, let me know." He stumbled away. Omi was disheartened by the split that had just occurred between Rai and Jermaine.

"We gotta head out! C'mon, we don't have time to waste!"

"Um, Raimundo?" Jaku called.

"WHAT?"

"M-Master Fung has something important to tell you before we head out."

Raimundo, obnoxiously, brushed by Jaku and left to Fung's room.

"Are you okay, little Omi?" Jaku asked.

"I have been better. I can understand Raimundo's frustration, but I hope it does not cloud his focus as our leader."

Jaku frowned. "I think it already has."

Rika was heading down the hall way, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She had already bathed and cleaned herself of all the blood and was now wearing her Xiaolin robes. It had been a lucky moment on Jaku's end. When Rika was lying there, stabbed and bloody, he had had the perfect concentration to heal her completely, regardless of all his past failures. When she turned the corner, she bumped into Clay.

"Oh, sorry Clay."

"Rika…" He just stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"I…I'm glad to see you're okay, that's all."

She frowned. "I wouldn't have been, if Jaku hadn't saved me. Like mother nature heals the earth, Jaku heals people. I got lucky. I should have been more carful! I can't believe I let Chase Young get to me like that."

"Aw, it ain't your fault, little darlin'."

"You're just being nice, but you know it's the truth. I mean, have any of you ever been so injured?"

"Well, sorta, but those kind of injuries just come with the title of bein' a Xiaolin Dragon. Really, it's not your fault. Chase Young has been the best at Tai Chi for one thousand five hundred years, we don't expect you to be as good as him."

"But I can be as good as him, right?" She challenged.

Clay chuckled, "Yep, if you keep training as hard as you have been, I bet you'll surpass even Chase Young."

"Well, thank you, Clay." She bowed to him before she passed him.

"Uh, sure thing!" He stammered to call back.

It was weird. Rika anticipated she would become great allies with the rest of the monks when she and Jaku joined, but she never thought they would all become good friends. Rika didn't have many friends. She always pushed everyone away that she thought was unsuitable to be fighting by her side. Not only that, but she would prefer genuine people, who were selfless and honest, not conceited and lied to her face to make themselves look good. Perhaps she assumed too much; perhaps she was too picky.

"Oh, Clay, what did you want to ask me last night? You know, before Raimundo joined us?"

"Uh, that?" He chuckled. "I-It was nothing, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the ball. Heh-heh, but I guess you don't care for those sort of things, huh?"

"Not really. But I would have gone with you if you had asked me before Rai."

"R-really?" Clay blushed. "Heh, that's good." He started fixing his hat, a method Rika had realized was his habit when he got nervous.

"Is there something you want to ask me now, Clay?"

He stared at her confused. "Dang, you sure like to ask straight forward questions, little darlin'. N-no, I guess I'm good. We should get ready to head out."

Rika nodded her head in agreement. "Hai. Let's go."

p p p p p p pp

Dojo was preparing for take-off, and the monks were saying their goodbyes to Jermaine and Delilah.

"I'm sorry we have to go, Omi." Delilah moped.

"It's okay. Good luck with becoming a Wudai warrior, Delilah. Perhaps we will require your assistance in the near future."

She giggled. "Yeah, I hope I'll get to see you soon too, Omi." She kissed him on the cheek. "Gotta go, bye-bye, lil' Omi!"

Omi's entire head grew red. "GOODBYE! WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

"It was good to see you guys again. I have faith that you guys'll be able to save Kimiko." Jermaine sounded sullen when he spoke. "Later." The monks watched them head over the mountain trail. The monks all looked at each other with determination. This was going to be one, epic, journey.

The monks boarded Dojo with Raimundo in front. They packed their weapons, their supplies, and their Wu, and they were ready to head out, Raimundo especially. He looked behind him to see Kimiko's window to her room, where she was lying in. He would apologize. He would tell her everything he had been holding back, if only he could say it to her face. It was time to go.

"Xiaolin Dragons; it's time to move out."

TO BE CONTINUED

Hola! I decided not to make this a TOTAL cliff-hanger… which, it technically is…. Anyway, a few notes:

-If you were wondering, all of those weird openings about random girls and screams was like a prologue to Arko's payment. It was him decieving girls and taking their souls! Now you know!

-I made this chapter a bit shorter, yay.

-I would like to finish this story before I start school on the 22, but that'll be near impossible, because I'm not exactly that close to the ending, so sorry if the updates take a while after that date.

-I wanted to develop Delilah's character a little more, but there weren't many events before the Heylin ball (besides a showdown) that I could have used to do that, and since Jermaine is a minor character in the show already I didn't want to keep them around forever… but maybe we'll see them in the future J

-There will be more Jack and Jill action later on! Jack is so funny, I would upset myself if I didn't put him in more D:

- Heh-heh, I have a funny event for Chase Young… Wuya and Chase will also have WAY more involvement into the story, just as soon as the monks take care of that damn Arko… IF THEY CAN! BWA-HA-HA! :D

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story. If you're having a difficult time depicting them in your mind, I have a picture of Jaku and Rika up on my deviant art (and they are my only picture up, since I just recently got a deviant art). I'll put a link up on my profile that takes you to the picture directly, but my username is theblackchaos737 if you just decide to visit the website. I also have a picture of Jill and Arko that I haven't colored or uploaded yet, but if you want to see them let me know! Okay, enjoy your summers, until next time…. REVIEW PLEASE!

You Rock XD


	8. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Monk

WOW! 34 Reviews already! Thank You: Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Kimrailover07301997, Luna636, 21hugs, RAIKIMFOREVER, and others for the reviews. And Nanopanda for your first review! They were all very detailed and inspiring, thank you thank you!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: There are two parts to this chapter**. I was going to split them up, but I felt like there wasn't enough in the first part to leave it off at. I Hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 8: Confessions of a Teenage Drama Monk part 1

A man sits. A revolution is about to begin, and he is waiting anxiously for his comrades within the desert sands. A large group of rebels approach him. He stands quickly to greet them. They are all equipped with bombs, knives, and machine guns.

"Yalla, YALLA!" The man orders in their native language, then they all walk together.

A gush of blue flames stops them in their tracks. Is it the enemy? The men prepare their guns and scan the area. A god steps out of the flames. The men stare in awe.

"**Gentlemen**," the god speaks, **"I have your hope for salvation. You have all lingered with great pain and suffering in this world, only to have to keep fighting! I can bring you peace. Serve me, and do my will, and you shall all be hailed as heroes of the earth, above all!"**

"Kis em ick!" One of the men yells, and starts shooting at the Egyptian god. In a flash the god is gone and suddenly behind the man, who's head goes flying. The other men scream as his body is still shooting the gun when it hits the floor, and are shocked at the speed of this god.

"Oh… Anubis Maak, Anubis Maak!" The men dropped their tools and bowed down to the god that they once thought to be a myth, out of respect and fear.

"**I am your true savior**," Anubis continued, "**I will spare you and your families' lives when judgment day arrives. So serve me. Obey me. Together, we can cleanse this world of injustice, and crime**!"

The men screamed out and cried with excitement. They swore their loyalty to the great god, and were now willing to do anything for him.

Arko had his army.

000000000000000 p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p

"We have to get to Jill," Raimundo was clarifying their mission for them. "With the Commune of Cho that she stole from us, we can communicate with Kimiko's soul, and she might be able to tell us where Arko is."

"But where do we find Jill? The ball's been over for hours now, and we have no idea where her hideout is." Rika pointed out.

"We have a good idea of where she might be." Raimundo drew the monk's attention to the luxurious home they were flying over.

"Jack's house? Why would she be here?" Omi asked.

"As of now, Jack Spicer is 'buddy-buddy' with Chase Young, so he must still be at his lair. Remember how Jill had created Jill-bots we all had to fight? She just dressed up the ones Jack Spicer already had, which means she got them from here. She must have taken over his lair and taken all of his inventions, so it' likely she's still here."

Dojo landed, and the monks created another hole in Jack's basement.

To their surprise, however, there was nothing there. No materials, no records, no robots; everything was spick and span.

"Dammit!" Raimundo punched another hole in the wall.

"There's nothing here." Jaku said with grief.

"We don't have time to look for her! What else can we do?" Raimundo cried.

The monks stood in silence, trying to form the appropriate action.

"There is one person who can help, I think." Rika realized.

"What? Who? Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Raimundo snapped.

"Well, you know how I am able to sense dark presences, and Jaku is able to with good?"

"Wait a minute, Rika-"

"It's okay, Jaku, I think I know how to counter the order."

The monks glared in confusion. "What are you talkin' about, little darlin'?"

"Our master, Master Sir Bartholomew, he can sense any presence he desires; his focus is far grander than mine or Jaku's, he doesn't even have to concentrate that much. He could locate Kimiko's soul based off of the good chi flowing through her soul."

"Then let's go ask this Bartholomew guy, c'mon!"

"It's not that simple." Rika grimaced. "If we return to his temple, we will be killed."

"Uh, why would a teacher kill his students?" Dojo asked.

"He's not trying to kill us," Jaku added, "It was an order given to him, by the five elder monks. Our master was furious when the elders concurred that we should be sent to Guan's academy, after he had been responsible for our training all our lives. It was so sudden, but because the forces of evil were getting stronger, they thought we needed better training so we could join you sooner. It was a humiliating situation for Sir Bartholomew, because they were pretty much telling him he wasn't as good enough to be teaching us anymore. Our master argued with them in trials for a while, and because he was so persistent, the monks ruled that if we ever returned to his temple again, we would have to be at the highest level of a Xiaolin Dragon."

"Why did they rule that?"

"So we wouldn't try to get more training from him. He is ordered to fight us with his full capacity if we do return, which would be beatable if we were at the highest level. Any level below that, however… and he'll kill us very easily."

"That is terrible." Omi seemed most upset.

"Well, it was what they ordered to keep us focused on our training at the academy, but we weren't very pleased with it either. Anyway, while Jaku and I are not able to return there, you three can still go to him. That is our loop-hole."

"Rika and I will keep searching for Jill, just in case we can still get the Commune of Cho while you guys are gone." He gave a thumbs up. "So let's do this thing!"

Omi, Raimundo and Clay flew to Master Sir Bartholomew's temple. The temple was carved on the side of a narrow, high mountain made of grey stone. There were similar mountains all around, and the mist below made it difficult to determine just how high they were.

"Sheesh, this guy must not like visitors." Dojo muttered. He landed in the training ground, in front of the double doors that led to the temple.

"DIE ERAGON!"

"What the hell?" The monks noticed a character in black come swinging down an axe towards Dojo.

"YIKES!" Dojo shrunk, avoiding the axe from hitting his neck, and the monks stepped back from the black figure and prepared to battle.

The man was wearing all black, a hoodie, and his face was covered in black and he was wearing sunglasses."Come to claim my head, have you, INFEDEL? You must perish!"

"Hold on, we're not here to cause any trouble!" Clay explained. "We came to see Master Bartholomew!"

That's MASTER SIR BARTHOLOMEW to you, eh?"

"Well, we're not, Erago, or whatever you just said, so put the axe down!" Raimundo insisted.

The man pulled his sunglasses off, revealing pale blue eyes. "Oh! My bad, I saw Dojo there and I assumed he was the dragon trying to kill me for the past 2000 years. Never mind!" He threw his black attire off, revealing an old man with golden lox, wearing white robes and a purple vest.

"Omi, Raimundo, Clay, it's nice to meet you."

"How do you know our names?"

"Psssh, what warrior these days doesn't? You kids are the four legendary Xiaolin Dragons. Do not act as if you do not know your own fancy titles, eh?" He speculated them for a moment. "Where's that pretty Xiaolin Dragon of Fire you have? What's her name? Kimaro or somethin'…"

"It's Kimiko, and that's why we've come to see you, Sir." Omi explicated. "Jaku and Rika sent us here, we need your help in locating her."

"Aw, thanks, but I don't need any licorice, eh?"

"What?"

"So, Rika and Jaku, sent you, eh?"

"Um, That's correct, sir."

"And they want me to help you, do they?"

"Uh, yes..?"

Raimundo didn't like his tone.

Next thing anyone knew, Raimundo had his Blade clashed with Bartholomew's axe.

"What's your deal, old man?" He demanded. They swiped their weapons down and stepped away from each other. Clay pulled out his boomerang, and Omi his staff.

"They are violating the order given to me! I gotta fight you, kiddo, eh!"

"No they're not! Not as long as Rika and Jaku didn't actually show up!" Rai retorted.

"Ah, but one must read between the lines. The law clearly stated that team Koro not return to this temple. Jaku and Rika joined your team, so that makes you also a part of their team."

"Team Koro?" Omi echoed.

"It was the name of the team assembled by Jaku, Rika and Arko." The master proclaimed. "Therefore we must battle!" His axe started to glow. "AXE OF CALIBUR!" He swung the axe into the ground, causing a heavy earth quake that nearly shook the monks to their knees.

"You guys, stay away from him!" Dojo cried.

The earth cracked, and steam burst from it, followed by a red hot liquid.

"Master Sir Bartholomew can bend lava!"

Clay, Omi and Raimundo looked up, shocked at the wave of hot lave coming towards them.

Raimundo furrowed his brows. He didn't have time to brawl with some crazy old geezer. Clay and Omi retreated quickly, but Rai wanted to figure out some way to get through that wall of melting insanity.

"Shoku Element: WIND!" He spun his blade around like a fan towards the giant wave.

"Raimundo, get back!" Dojo screamed.

The lava was rising higher and higher, but it was not going down on him. He was keeping it in the air with his wind. Raimundo had never used his element to blow something as heavy as this, but there were no Shen Gong Wu with him that could help him push the lava away.

Clay and Omi noticed in reverence that Raimundo was keeping the hot liquid back, and decided they should join him.

"WATER!" A fountain of water spewed from Omi's staff, spraying the lava. The mix of water and breeze caused the lava to harden.

"EARTH!" Clay stomped into the ground, crafting an earthly wave towards the solid wall that cracked it and made it crumble.

Bartholomew gaped at the scene.

"Dragon-X Formation!" They yelled.

"Wait, wait WAIT! I see why they sent you here. I cannot and do not want to fight you!" He fell to his knees. "How 'bout some ice cream, eh?"

"Look Sir, We don't have time for that! We need you to find Kimiko for us! Can you do it or what?"

"Well, sure I can… but you didn't ask nicely, boy, eh?" He swung his axe at Rai.

"Raimundo!" Omi reached to interfere.

"No! Stay outta this Omi, I'm gonna settle this, right now!"

pppppppppp

"What are you, an idiot? Forget it! I'm not giving my Wu to THE MAN!"

"Then we'll just take it from you!" Jaku threatened. Rika and Jaku had found Jill in the nearby forest, gliding towards the Wu that Jaku had sensed. He and Rika were now asking Jill for the Commune of Cho, which Jill was refusing to surrender.

"Wait, Jaku; let me handle this." Rika stepped forward to speak. "Look Jill, I understand you're evil and all, but if you don't help us, a man is going to take over the world!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"My dear friend, who is a girl, has been taken captive by this masculine evil villain, and without her feminine touch, it will be impossible to defeat him! You won't stand a chance; he's using her very soul to make himself stronger! We must free her from him, so he will no longer be a nuisance. We need that Wu to set her free; so will you help me?"

Jill looked down at the Wu. "I don't know… You are my enemies, but I would not want Arko to get his way and take over the world."

Jaku and Rika exchanged glances with each other. "You know it is Arko that we're dealing with?" Jaku asked.

"OF COURSE! I ain't ignant! I know what's going on around here!"

"Then why don't you join us, so we can stop him? It will be impossible on both of our ends if he succeeds." Rika implied.

Jill was pondering Rika's words.

"Are you insane, Jill?" A presence appeared to the side of them.

"Wuya!" Jaku growled.

"Jill, honey, don't listen to them." Wuya continued. "If you join them, you're submitting to them, and basically saying you need their help. A strong woman such as yourself should not require their assistance when dealing with this formidable foe! Prove it to the whole world, right now, that you are suitable enough to rule this planet with your girl power!"

"Yeah… You're right!" Jill agreed.

"Okay, I don't have time for this," Jaku mumbled, "Xing Jun Bow!" He shot the green arrows at Jill, and the vines wrapped around her, tying her up and knocking her off of her glider.

"HEY!" She argued. Jaku reached for the Commune, but he didn't expect to be hit by a giant fireball of black fire.

"Jaku!" Rika speculated the path that the fire had come from. "Wuya? But you don't have any powers!"

Wuya smirked. She cart wheeled and flipped her way to Jill, who she swiped the Commune of Cho from her pocket.

"Witch! Give that back to me!"

"Moby-Morpher!" Wuya transformed into a different Heylin character.

Jaku arose from his fall in enough time to see who the real culprit was. "YOU?"

A streak of anxiety struck Rika. "Chase Young?"

"Hello again, dragons."

"Give us the Wu!"

"Sorry, we're not on the same side, remember? I used the morpher knowing Jill would not listen to reason if I were a man." He turned to Jaku. "Thanks for doing most of the dirty work for me, day dragon."

"I have a name you know, you Heylin monster."

"Anyway, I've got what I came for." Chase gloated. "Sorry, we should have joined forces." Before they could do anything about it, Chase vanished in that green fire of his.

"F***ING REPTILLAIN-GAY SASQUATCH C*** LOSER FREAK! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

The monks ignored Jill's outbursts and moped in their defeat.

"Well sh**," Jaku cursed, "Now what do we do?"

"We can only hope that the others got master to help them, now."

0000000000000000000000000000 oooooooooooooooo p p pp p p p p p p p p p

Rai went flying, again.

Clay and Omi were restraining themselves from helping out their leader, because every time they tried, he would yell at them.

Raimundo was bleeding and had scratches and bruises everywhere.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" The old Englishman taunted. "Tell me, why are you so persistant?"

"Because," Raimuno was breathing heavily, and struggling to stand up, "I have to save my friend, and you're the only one who can locate her!"

Bartholomew looked down lazily at the beaten up boy. "Surely this girl can't be that important to you. Look at you! I'm killing you. Is she important enough to you to die for?"

Raimundo looked up at the old master with his one good eye. The other eye was swollen, and blood was trickling from his head down to it. "Yes."

"You are stupid, you know. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and you're going to kill yourself over this one guppy. You must love her a lot."

Omi and Clay turned to Raimundo, to see his reaction. What an unusual question. One that if it were asked by one of them, Raimundo would simply reply "Don't be stupid! Kimiko and I are just friends, you know that!" But in this case, it was different. Perhaps this time, he would not respond with such a high-and-mighty answer. He was going to have to demonstrate a more humbling answer in this situation, if he wanted to save her.

"I can't explain it," Raimundo began, "I'm on pins and needles when I'm around her. We have so much fun together, and we understand each other. She has become my best friend. For you to say to me that I should just go fishing for other fish is an insult to the relationship I have with her right now. If I were to just give up on her so easily, what's keeping me from giving up on other relationships I make, or giving up on anything it is that I do for that matter?" He paused, wiping the blood from his chin, then pointing his Blade of the Nebula at him. "If I have enough gull to say that I care about her, then I have to prove it. I'm not giving up!"

There was more silence.

"Heh, you are young." Master Sir Bartholomew replied. "You are naïve. But, I suppose you'll have to learn from your mistakes, eh? I am forbidden to teach you anything, after all." He swiped his axe down and pointed west. "A desert palace was formed recently in northern Africa. Your friend is there, along with a confused presence."

"Arko is the one who took her." Omi elucidated. "We are forced to fight him, for he has joined the forces of evil."

"Arko Delet?" Bartholomew questioned. "And I'm to assume the Heylin side is having trouble with him as well?"

"That's right, but how did you..?"

"He is not evil. He is confused. He is neither good, nor bad, he just wants to get the respect he deserves, and doesn't know which side he will receive such credit from." He took a deep sigh. "Poor lad, he was always questioning my authority. I have failed as a proper teacher. The elder monks were right in entrusting them to Guan."

"That is not true," Omi insisted, "You trained Rika and Jaku too, and they are exceptional warriors. They have helped us out a lot!"

Raimundo bowed to the master. "Thank you for your information. Let's go, guys."

"Sorry I beat you up so much, lad," Bartholomew alleged, "it was an order given to me, but I won't put all the blame on that. I also wanted to see how far you would go to save your comrade." He smiled. "Best of luck, eh?"

"Sure." Raimundo mumbled. "I just wished I'd be more refreshed for the battles ahead. Thanks to you, these wounds are gonna take forever to heal?"

Master Sir Bartholomew smiled. "What wounds?"

The monks looked back at Raimundo. He was completely healed, and probably more clean than Omi or Clay.

"How the hell did you…?"

"Now, get out of my sight!" The teacher wafted his hand at them. "I have to meditate and other boring stuff."

The monks did not hesitate to leave the temple. Dojo flew them back to where they left Jaku and Rika and picked them up, then they all headed towards the desert palace.

Pppppppppppppppppppppp oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 0000000 -

"Allah Anubis!" The men were dragging the traitor to Arko's throne, shouting out things in Arabian.

"This woman sought to the authority of the unclean and to expose our ways!" They threw at Arko's feet. She was screaming and pleading in her native language.

Arko looked down at the feeble mortal. **"Leave, men.**" He told them. The soldiers obeyed their master and fled the great hall. The woman kept her glare down from the man on the throne, trembling.

He lifted her chin up to face her. "**What a beautiful soul you possess."** He whispered.

….

The men were ordered to return to the room, and carry the girl's body out and have it burned.

Arko played with the pendant on his neck as he pondered.

"**Only one more soul to go… Then, I will be truly immortal**."

"Allah Anubis! Allah Anubis!" The scout returned from his post. "They are here."

Arko's emotionless expression did not change by this news. "**I need you all prepared. I shall bless you all with the divine power to defeat these fiends who have decided to try and stop our cause**." He tapped the scout on the forehead, and then he cried out in pain. The scout covered his face, trying to fix the burning sensation that was consuming him. Finally, he transformed into the ultimate servant.

"**Go, now, and share your power with your brother and sisters; defend this kingdom from those treacherous monks!"**

"Yeesh, I can't go any further, guys!" Dojo cried. "The aura in there is so strong! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The monks all yelled as Dojo's size reverted, and they hit the desert sand in front of the castle.

"Damn, a little warning next time, please!" Raimundo ordered.

"S-sorry guys," Dojo was shaking, "But it's like all my magical powers have been stripped from me!"

"Now that you mention it, I don't feel so good either." Jaku added.

"I feel like the other side of a crisping bacon strip," Clay noted.

"Oh…This is not a very pleasant feeling." Omi was rubbing his head. All the monks were feeling the same thing; their powers were beginning to weaken.

"It's the castle," Rika stated, "It is taking our elemental magic away from us! Has Arko really gotten that strong?"

"It must be all the souls he's eaten," Raimundo realized. "Don't worry, even if we can't use our elemental powers, we still have our skills, weapons and Shen Gong Wu! It's just one damn dog against the lot of us!"

Screeches of eye-popping response emerged within the kingdom. The monks slowly looked up at the black sky above the dark castle, with only the full moon-light enhancing their vision.

A swarm of flying monsters came disgorging from Arko's bastion towards them.

"I think you spoke too soon, Raimundo."

TO BE CONTINUED

A few notes:

-when you picture Arko, picture a fellow who never smiles, and is very staid. He doesn't take pleasure in anything, even when he's succeeded in something.

-If you didn't know yet, Jaku has a British accent, so keep that in mind when he speaks.

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 9: Confessions of a Teenage Drama monk part 2

"What are those things?" The monks observed the flying monsters in horror.

"Oh man," Dojo cried, "I recognize those wings anywhere! Those things are griffins!"

"Well, that's a little more annoying than jungle cats or rock golems." Clay noted.

Raimundo looked at the determined faces of his comrades. They were so close, they couldn't allow this bump in the road to cease their adventure so quickly!

"I say we charge in, and deal with these griffins, old school!" He announced.

"I'm up with that!" Omi exclaimed.

"I'm down with that, too!" Jaku declared.

"Then let's go!"

...

"Anubis, the monks hath made there way to the ball room! They're almost here!"

Arko was slightly annoyed. Had he not created the perfect henchmen? Well, if you wanted something done right…

The monks were in front of the throne room. A griffin was standing there, on two legs, with an army of griffins on either side. The monks were exhausted, and uncertain if they could continue this war.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Clay cried.

"Even if we do fight off all of these griffins, we might not be ready for Arko's powers." Rika huffed.

"Somebody's got to go in there, right now, while the rest of us fight these annoying birds. I can't wait any longer!" Jaku alleged.

Omi and Clay exchanged glances. At that moment, they were both thinking about what Raimundo had said to Bartholomew about his relationship with Kimiko.

"Raimundo should fight Arko. He is a higher level than all of us!" Omi proclaimed.

Jaku stared at Omi, grimacing. "Yes… Raimundo should be the one to do it."

"We'll distract them, Raimundo; you go get Arko, then!" Rika prepared her spear. The monks joined her gesture, and charged at the griffins. Jaku took the leader of the birds head on, and the others leapt for whatever griffin came first.

"Sword of the storm!" Raimundo blasted a hole into the wooden door, along with any of the monsters that were in his way. Before they reach him with his claws, Raimundo jumped through the hole, rolling smoothly onto his knees as he slid into the other room.

Arko stared at him with fury.

**"So, you have made it**." He grumbled.

"Give me back Kimiko's soul, and I'll leave you alone." Raimundo pledged.

"**How sweet**," the hound taunted, **"you are willing to refute fighting my forces if I give her back her soul? Well I cannot. It is rather difficult to find pure souls. Besides, that's one less monk I have to worry about."**

"I will kill you, if you don't surrender it willingly!" He held both the Sword of the Storm and his Blade of the Nebula. "I don't care about what your plans are! I just want Kimiko back."

Arko stared at the monk for a moment. "**It's hard, isn't it? When things happen that are out of your control**." He started playing with his pendant. **"No matter what you do, you cannot fix it**." Arko pulled out a mace weapon.

Raimundo was done talking. He struck from both sides with his swords, but in a flash of light Arko was gone.

**"I am too fast for you, Pedrosa."** Arko elucidated. He was on the other side of the room now. **"You should not fight me, rather, listen to my proposition**."

"Bastard! The only proposition I want to hear from you is the one where I beat you to the ground!"

"But Raimundo, you didn't know? You have a pure soul as well." He held up his pendant. "Give me your soul, Raimundo Pedrosa, and I will return Kimiko hers."

Raimundo's eyes widened. He expected to be able to barge in here, nearly battle this mutt to the death, and save Kimiko. This option Arko had given, however, would be much better and safe, for everyone.

"Alright," Raimundo agreed, "But you have to let the others go free as well."

"Fine, I don't want to have to deal with them anymore anyway." He sat down on his thrown. "Do we have a deal?"

Raimundo reached his arm out for them to shake hands.

No, Raimundo!

"Huh?" Rai froze.

Don't do it! If you do, he'll just take your soul and keep mine! He only needs one more to be completely immortal, and he needs it before this night is over!

"Kimiko…"

**"Well, Raimundo?"**

Raimundo furrowed his brows. "You're nothing but a low down dirty perro!" He pulled out his swords and attacked again. Arko appeared behind him and grabbed his arms.

"**So you won't go willingly**?" Arko twisted his arms, and Rai cried it in pain and dropped his swords.

A white glow formed around Rai, and it began to be absorbed by the pendant.

"**Sorry Raimundo… You lose**."

Raimundo's energy was quickly being taken from him. He had planned to kick Arko, but his leg suddenly weighed a ton and he was getting sleepy.

Kimiko…. I'm sorry…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Raimundo was typing in the password for his virus._

_"Heh-heh, Kimiko's gonna love this one!" He snickered._

_"AHEM!"_

_Raimundo spun around quickly to see his adversary standing there with her hands on her hips and her gaze pinned to her PDA._

_"What the hell did you do to my new PDA?" She demanded._

_"Er… Nothing…Yet." He grinned._

_"You mischievous little puss-cat!"_

_"Pussy-cat? That's a new one, Kimi."_

_"Give it back to me!"_

_Raimundo speculated the screen. "Okay, it's done downloading so I can give it back to you now." He tossed the device to her._

_"Careful with that!" She squealed while attempting to catch it with graceful hands. She focused on the screen to see the lovely virus Raimundo had put on this time. It was Raimundo, doing the crank that Solja Boy dance._

_"DAMMIT RAI!"_

_"Aw, don't act like you don't like it!" He protested._

_"It's hideous." She responded with a smirk._

_"You wish you had moves like that."_

_"I can't get it off!" She growled in aggravation, "Why do you insist on pushing my buttons?"_

_"Because your buttons are so much fun to push." He teased._

_"I don't care, I don't like it, so cut the crap and quite mesisng my technology!"_

_"Oh please, any little joke I do that busts one of your devices, I'm sure daddy could get you another one."_

_"How 'bout if I make a joke of your face? Will mammi and pappi be able to fix THAT for you?"_

_"I'd rather not find out." He alleged, then he smirked. "What exactly would you do to my face? Details, por favor."_

_"Don't act cute, I'll still mess you up." She warned._

_"Heh, as if! I'm certain that if we were in a tight situation, I'd be the one to come out on top!"_

_"Probably, with my help, that would be the case."_

_"I wouldn't need your help!"_

_"Why, because I'm a girl, is that it?"_

_"Calm down, that's not why! I'm not sexist, like Omi." He folded his arms. "It would just be suitable for me to be the one to save the day, right? After all, I am the Shoku leader around here." He winked._

_"Hmph, only because Omi made that mistake with the Sands of Time."_

_"You weren't saying that when you embraced me after I won the spot." He clarified._

_"Well, we were in front of everyone else; I didn't want to be a negative-Nancy in front of all of them."_

_"You were proud of me, admit it."_

_Kimiko hesitated to pause, then she smiled. "Maybe I was, a little proud of you. But don't go getting your ego inflated just because I said that! If you need help with anything, leader, don't hesitate to ask me, or Clay or Omi or Master Fung, got it?"_

_"Hey, what about me?" Dojo cried. He fell through the doorway along with Omi and Clay._

_"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?"_

_"As Clay had said, we were just 'certifying down on you'!"_

_"I said we were just 'checking up on them', Omi." Clay looked up at them and smirked. "Kind of a boring turn out, actually."_

_"Turn out, for what?" Kimiko demanded._

_"Clay said that you two would 'smooch and create up', so we should see if that would be true!"_

_"Dang, I said they would 'kiss and make up,' little Omi!"_

_"You said WHAT?" Kimiko arose. "Out of my room, all of you!" The boys scattered into the hallway, laughing. "There's no kissing, and no making up going on in this temple! Hmph!"_

_When the coast was clear, Raimundo and Clay had free range to speak._

_"Dang! She's scarier than a bear waking from hibernation when she gets mad!" Clay commented._

_"Yeaaah, I guess so," Raimundo settled, "it's cute, though."_

_"So you two just got into a little brawl, then? Man, I was hoping for more…"_

_"You're secretly a pervert, aren't you, dude?"_

_Clay chuckled. "More, doesn't have to mean what you think it means, Raimundo. I'm just glad to see you two aren't scratching each other's eyes out yet by now." He mocked. "And remember, I'm always here if you need help wiff anyting, weader!"_

_"Oh stop! If anybody's gonna give out help it's gonna be me, got it? Especially if it has to do with Kimiko…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't say it to her face, but don't you think it would be appropriate if I saved Kimiko rather than her save me in a tight situation?"_

_"You mean like she's a damsel in distress you gotta save?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"Heh-heh, and you don't want to be the damsel, Rai?"_

_"No, Clay, I don't." Rai grumbled. "Anyway, that'd be more suitable, 'cause I wouldn't mind protecting her, I guess."_

_Clay smiled. "That's good, Rai-buddy." He fixed his hat. "That's real good."_

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

Arko let Raimundo's body drop on the floor.

"**That's two Xiaolin Dragons down**." Arko said to himself. He transformed back into his human form, and headed towards the double doors, where he would go out the remaining monks and announce that their leader had been defeated.

"Arko, what are you doing, sweetheart?"

Arko gasped. He turned to the Australian accent, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Arko, are you being bad again? Do I have to get Tom to come in here and punish you again?"

It was a woman, covered in blood from her blonde locks down to her purple dress and apron. Despite her state of appearance, she was smiling gently at him.

Arko's heart was racing. "You…You can't….be here…"

"But sweetheart, I am here. You see me, don't you?" She reached her arms to the stunned boy. "Come here, aren't you gonna give your mommy a great big hug?"

Arko just stood there. How could she be there?

"Mommy, you can't be here." He said flatly. "You died a long time ago."

She frowned. "ARKO! That is no way to talk to your mother!"

"So, since I'm aware of this…" He tried to strike the woman with his mace, but she dodged it, "…then that means, this is an illusion."

In realizing this, the room started to change. Raimundo's body vanished, and so did the woman. Raimundo was standing to the side of Arko, shocked.

"How did you know I used the Wick of Iluusion?"

Arko's expression did not change. "That was too fake. My mother has been dead for a long time, and I've never seen her ghost before." He searched through his pocket. "How convenient, that I would I have such a dream so suddenly, when I possessed the Wick. I'm impressed, Raimundo. You made me think you had died, when you actually managed to reach the Wick in my pocket with your foot when I snuck up behind you. But you're too late."

Raimundo smirked. "Actually, while you breaking the illusion was impressive and all, YOU'RE the one who did it too late." Raimundo held up a familiar object.

Arko's eyes widened as he reached for the pendant that was no longer on his neck. "No!"

"While you were talking to ghosts, I took your little trinket from you, Arko Delet!" Raimundo raised the pendant up in the air, and smashed it hard into the ground.

"No! You FOOL!"

The pendant broke, and the white souls flew out of the shattered contents. They were shrieking and swirling around the room in a panic, until they vanished through the walls and windows.

"No, my pendant! All my hard work, RUINED!"

Raimundo only hoped that Kimiko's soul would return to her body. He turned to face Arko, with what anger he had left in his verdant eyes.

"You are a selfish bastard, dude! How could join the dark side, when you have such great friends like Rika and Jaku, and a master like Bartholomew? They all care about you, and wished you hadn't taken this path!"

"You're right, Raimundo, I am selfish. Isn't that what people's true nature is, anyway? However, for me to choose this path is not a Heylin path, but my own path!" He pointed at himself. "I make my own decisions, and I bend people to do what I say! I'm not going to be thrown around anymore, rather, I'll be the one throwing! You may have destroyed this plan of mine, Raimundo, but I will get strong again, and I will defeat anyone who gets in my way: good or Heylin!"

Raimundo was about to attack him again with his blade, but Arko transformed into a shooting star and zapped himself through the window and out of the castle. Since Raimundo was exhausted, he was slightly relieved that Arko decided to retreat. He fell on his knees, catching his breath.

"Raimundo!" The monks charged into the room.

"Are you okay? Where'd Arko go?" Jaku asked.

"He ran away, but I destroyed that damn pendant of his, and Kimiko's soul… Kimiko! We gotta head back to the temple!"

Just then, the castle started rumbling.

"W-what's going on?" Clay hollered.

"The castle is falling apart! His powers must have weakened when you broke the pendant," Rika elucidated, "that's why the griffins turned back into men while we were fighting them, and that's why the castle is about to crash!"

Dojo flew in from the window. "Hurry folks! I don't have to have to tell Master Fung you got turned into pancakes on my watch!" The monks jumped on Dojo and he soared them out of there and back to their temple.

...

Raimundo flung himself off of Dojo before he could even land properly. He raced into the temple, ran up the stairs, and bursted into Kimiko's room.

"KIMIKO!"

She wasn't there.

"Ah, Raimundo, you've all returned safely." Fung approached him.

"Master Fung!" He cried, he put his hands on Fung's shoulders. "Where is she? Where's Kimiko?"

Fung frowned. "I'm sorry, Raimundo, but I'm afraid-"

"NO! Don't tell me that! Don't say that!" He brushed passed him and stormed down the hall.

"Kimiko? KIMIKO! Please answer me!"

"Raimundo-" Fung tried again.

"KIMIKO! Please, KIMIKO!" He looked in everyone's bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, then he stormed into the bathroom…

The first thing that stuck out at him, through all the mist, was the bare, pale flesh, then the red towel, barely touching the front of the body, then the long black hair streaming down her back… then everything else. Raimundo's cheeks flushed in an instant, and he thought he was going to have a nose bleed.

"RAIMUNDO YOU BASTARD!" She threw her brush at him. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

It clicked in his mind, after the brush knocked him across the forehead, that he should probably leave. He slammed the door behind him, still in a daze, and rubbing his head, then he slid onto the ground, feeling sluggish and embarrassed.

"Raimundo," Fung was standing a ways from him, nonchalantly, with his arms folded. "I was trying to apologize, and tell you that you could not see her right away, because she was taking a shower."

Raimundo just looked up at the master with wide eyes, then his shock turned to anger.

"And you couldn't have tried to tell me this sooner?"

"Well, I did, but you assumed the worst and weren't listening to me. She was filthy from the Heylin ball, and she wanted to give you all a proper welcome when you returned after her soul came back to her, so she went to clean herself off… then you walked in."

Raimundo was still red.

The other monks trickled into the room, hearing the news.

"Dang, Rai-buddy; I knew were anxious to see if Kimiko was okay, but you couldn't have waited just a little bit longer to see her?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"Oh, Raimundo is, as Jermaine would say: A Playa-playa!"

"You walked in on Kimiko? NAKED?" Jaku cried. "Why, that's an extreme violation!" With an angry index finger, he pointed at Raimundo. "You should only be allowed to see such beauty with her permission! You have cheated, Raimundo!"

"Oh, come on guys," Rika mumbled. "Aren't you all over reacting? I mean, really, it's not like he did it on purpose."

"Thank you, Rika." Raimundo sighed. "Yeah, it's not like I did it on purpose!"

The bathroom door opened, and Kimiko walked out, fully robed.

"Kimiko! You're okay!" Clay cheered. The monks flocked towards her. Raimundo, however, uncertain of what he should do, continued to sit on the floor by them.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to all of you! Man, it feels good to be alive again!"

"You had me worried, Kimiko. I mean, who would I talk to boys about with?" Rika smiled.

Kimiko snickered. "Ha-ha! I knew I would get you into that kind of stuff eventually!

"Kimiko! It will be a good thing to have your feminine touch back into our group! Well, we still had Rika to do that, but now we have even more girl power, once again!"

"Uh, thanks Omi, I think."

"Kimiko!" Jaku hugged her. "You really had me worried, love. Try not to get your soul sucked out again, okay?"

"I'll try not to, Jaku." He let go of her and she smiled at everyone, then she shot a death glare at Raimundo.

He winced at the chill that went down his spine after such a stare. "H-hey Kimiko…" He chuckled nervously.

"Rai, is there something you'd like to say?" She folded her arms.

Raimundo paused. They were both just staring at each other, waiting for his answer.

"K-Kimiko…"

"Yes?"

…

…

"Why the hell didn't you warn me you were in the shower? I mean, didn't you hear me yelling out your name like 100 times? What are you, deaf?"

Her glare turned into fire, and she threw a fire-bolt at him.

"Eeek!" He dodged.

"That's it! I can't believe you, Raimundo! You won't even apologize for this? Your ego is incredible!"

He pondered this. "Um, thanks?"

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT." She stomped up the stairs. "I appreciate everything you all have done for me, Master Fung, Rika, Omi, Dojo, Clay, and Jaku. I'm really tired, though, as I'm sure you all are too. So, I'm going to bed. You can tell me your adventures in the morning, or late afternoon." She turned to Raimundo, who winced again at her expression. "GOOD NIGHT."

Smooth, Raimundo, real smooth.

The monks were getting ready for bed. Raimundo hadn't done anything, though, since they all greeted Kimiko. He was pacing back and forth in his room, figuring out what to say, when finally, he decided to go to her room. He hesitated to knock when Kimiko pulled the curtain on her doorway form the opposite side.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh, do you actually have something note worthy to say this time?"

He didn't react. "Please, Kimiko. I just have to tell you something."

It was a rare occasion for Raimundo to be serious, this flabbergasted Kimiko.

"Maybe later. Toki and I were just about to go to sleep."

"Toki?"

Just then, Raimundo felt something on his leg. He looked down to see a small kitten rubbing against it. The cat was black with golden eyes.

"Mew!"

"Oh damn, your dad got you a kitten?"

"No, I found him, wandering the temple while you guys were gone. The poor guy was hungry so I took him in. Isn't he adorable?"

"mew!"

Raimundo grimaced. "Can't you and the cat wait for your beauty sleep, please?"

Kimiko sighed in aggravation. "Okay, okay. I guess you can come in." Raimundo stalked quickly into the room. She sighed again. "Okay, so what do want-?"

She gasped. His sudden embrace caught her off guard. He had wrapped his around to her back and was holding her tight.

"R…Raimundo?"

"I thought you had lost your soul forever." He told her. "Don't scare me like that, ever again! Please…"

She was speechless, and slightly uncomfortable. They were just standing there, in the awkward position.

"Raimundo, I didn't try to scare you on purpose…"

"Yeah, well, you did scare me. Everything I wanted to say to you, all my chances, were gone. Just like that." He pulled away from her to look at her. "Life is short, you know. It seemed like yesterday we were just joining Omi in the temple, and I was dreading comin' here. Now, I know, being a Xiaolin Dragon, is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Kimiko was frozen. Where was he going with this?

"I-I'm sorry, I have such a big ego. I get cocky, and I don't like to submit to defeat. But that's not an excuse. I shouldn't have been trying to avoid you all this time, and I'm sorry I did that, it's just…"

"Did I do something to make you want to ignore me?" She asked.

"N-no! You did everything right, that's why I was avoiding you." He scratched the back of his head, and turned his face to look somewhere else. "Augh, this is so difficult to say!" He paused. "I, I didn't want to like you, Kimiko, for the longest time, because of our friendship. It's always been fun to tease and flirt with you, and let's be honest here, something has been going on between us from the start, right?"

"Well, yes-"

"But we pretend there isn't, especially when we're around the others, which makes sense! I mean, we're warriors, we can't let love interfere with the mission. So I've been using that as an excuse, to keep our, whatever we have, at a standstill, and I've enjoyed our standstill relationship. But, we're getting older, and things change as you get older." He paused again. "My parents have been pressuring me about… marriage. It was a silly topic for a short time, but that topic is going to be a big deal, eventually."

"Rai…"

"I'm not gonna get all weird, and talk about marriage, but it did get me thinking. Who would I choose to marry, when the day came? I hate to say it, but you were one of the people I thought of right away, when my parents were pressuring me about this."

Kimiko remained silent, even though quite a bit was running through her head.

"But, I didn't want to think that way about you. You and I, are friends, and maybe we do like each other, but I didn't want that feeling to be hanging over my head when I spent time with you. Our stand still relationship was being threatened by this thought, so the only thing I could think of to keep everything okay, was if I just stayed away from you." He paused again. "The problem was, you were noticing me straying away, and it got you mad, but I still couldn't tell you why I was doing it. I don't know, I expected you to wait, to understand yourself maybe, why I was doing this, but instead, you started hitting on Jaku."

Kimiko furrowed her brows.

"It just made me angrier, seein' you with him, and forgetting about me completely. I still couldn't tell you, though, because I was too proud to admit my feelings. I just made it worse, not saying anything to you, though. So, I guess what I'm tryin' to say is… I'm really sorry, Kimiko."

She was collecting her thoughts. Everything he had just said made sense to her, now, but what could she say back? All the feelings he had been holding back, he revealed, because he thought he would never get the opportunity to do it again. Her "death" scared him enough to admit everything, and it was a great relief to her.

She turned his head to face her, then she closed the gap between them with her lips. Raimundo wrapped his arms around her in response, and they remained close, their intimacy and kiss becoming deeper.

She pulled away from him. "I forgive you," She was panting, "And I agree with you. We shouldn't blow this whole thing into proportion." She smiled. "We can keep our secrets from the others, but no more lying to me, got it?"

"Fine with me, I suppose I could spare more of my personal thoughts with you." He kissed her again.

"Well, I'm actually glad you decided not to let your pride get to you this time." She smiled. "Rika told me that you were the one who really saved me from Arko, so thanks, Rai."

He smirked. "Any time, babe. I don't mind saving you, if this is gonna be the end result." He leaned into her face again, but this time she stopped him.

"No offense, but you should shower. You're all dirty and sweaty from your recent battles, and you could use a mint."

He smirked. "Well, excuse me for not being spick and span after saving your soul, princess."

"Really, thanks for telling me everything. Now that that's out of the way, can we continue our standstill relationship, without it being awkward for you?"

"I think so." He said proudly. "Well, I'm gonna go shower now… 'think you'll be awake when I'm done?"

She yawned, "Probably not, but I'll see you in the morning." She shoved him gently out of her room. "G'night, bestest friend!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeesh, don't joke like that! You sound like that Kimiko-bot Jack Spicer made!"

"Alright then, get out of my room!" She said with more spunk.

"That's more like it. G'night then, girlie." His smile was sincere before he left her to sleep.

Kimiko was about to turn in from the long night when Raimundo barged in again.

"Um, Rai…?"

He looked down at her with furrowed eyes, then sat beside her on her mat.

"Um..?"

"I forgot to do something, Kimiko…" He said in a hushed voice.

"Well, uh…"

A stern look was on his face, and it was directly on Kimiko. He put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in close…

"I, NEED, GOO-ZOMBIES."

"W-what?"

While she was distracted by his gaze, Raimundo grabbed the game from the side of her bed. He jumped up quickly and headed for the door.

"Thank you!"

"W-w-w-wait! Give that back to me!" Kimiko bolted out of the bed after him.

Clay and Rika were strolling down the hall when Kimiko and Raimundo bolted past them.

"Give it back, you tricked me!"

"It's not my fault you were hypnotized by my attractiveness! Besides, you were trying to cheat and play the game before me!"

Clay chuckled. "There they go again. Man, you just can't stop two people in love."

"You think they're in love, Clay?"

"Well 'course, little darlin'. When you've seen the way those two act together the past couple of years, it's obvious. I just wonder when they're gonna admit it to each other."

"Mew!" A small, black kitten was rubbing on Rika's leg and purring.

"Aw, who's this little guy!" Rika picked him up. "Hey, cutie."

"That's Toki. Kimiko found him lying around the grounds. You like cats, Rika?"

"Yeah, most definitely! They're so majestic and I love their eyes, I don't know. Do you like cats, Clay?" she put Toki down.

"Eh, I'm more of a horse person. Anyway, I'm glad to see things getting to be more normal around here."

"Yeah, but we gotta stay alert. The Heylin side is probably up to no good as we speak."

"That's true too."

Toki kept purring and rubbing against Rika legs.

"Heh, the little rascal seems to like you, little darlin'."

"I guess," Rika started walking, and the cat was following her around, "how sweet, he's like a little stalker!"

Clay laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm off to bed. G'night, Clay!"

"Sweet dreams, Rika." He tipped his hat to her.

"C'mon, Toki, you wanna come sleep with me tonight?"

"Mew!"

After a long mission, the monks were ready to rest, until evil struck again, and the world would need the help of the Xiaolin Dragons.

THE END

….

OF SEASON ONE!

Hello avid readers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Just like in the show, I'd figure we could stop there for a moment to reflect on everything that has happened so far after a huge event like this, and continue the story on a lighter note. Let me know what you think so far! Also, I'm sorry if Rai was OOC, but after the ordeal with losin Kimiko and this jerk-attitude he's kept this whole story, I figured it would be suiatble for him tp finally come out and reveal his problems. Anyway, Thanks again for reviewing!

YOU ROCK XD


	9. Episode 10: S2: Nun of Your Business!

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Season TWO

Episode 10: Nun of Your Business

"_I love you. How can I prove it to you, my dearest?"_

"_Oh, I know you love me… but you love other girls too… I-I can't be with you!"_

"_My darling, I will become a one-woman man if that woman is you."_

"Awwwww, Seto-Hiro is so freaken hot!" Kimiko cheered.

"How can you watch this fake shit? It's so bad…" Rika mumbled.

It had been a couple days since the battle at Arko's desert palace, and everyone was settling in, enjoying their free time. Kimiko and Rika were watching Shojo Dramas on tivo in Kimiko's dark room, wearing their PJ's and eating unhealthy snacks.

"Yeah, it's totally fake, but the guy's so hot! I mean, just look at him…"

"He's an actor, he's supposed to be hot, otherwise there would be no point to this crap. Besides, I have a boy on my mind that I'd rather focus on…"

Kimiko's eyes widened. Rika? interested in a boy? "WHAT, REALLY? WHO?"

Rika smirked. "Toki, of course! He's my little prince of adorableness!" She lifted the cat up from her lap.

"Mew!"

"Ugh, you've fallen for that cat, it's so pathetic." Kimiko grumbled. "You need to find somebody, girl!"

"I already told you," She kissed the cat on the forehead, "I'm taken."

"Well, at least you're going for something, instead of staying away from boys completely."

"_No! Seto! Please, I'm a married woman! We shouldn't be doing…ah…AH!"_

"Good God, this is like porn!" Rika covered Toki's eyes.

"Oh relax, he's just nipping her breasts."

"H-how can you say stuff like that so easily? This kind of stuff should be more secretive!"

"Uh, it is: Why do you think we're watching it in the dark?"

"…Good point."

Kimiko snickered.

"Is something amusing, Kimi?"

"Naaaah, I was just thinking…"

"About who?"

"Don't you mean, 'about what'?"

"No, I meant who. Who were you thinking about, while this scene was being displayed, Kimiko?"

"Heh-heh-heh, you're analyzing too much…"

"Or maybe I'm analyzing just enough."

Then the door busted open, letting in the light.

"GIRLS!"

"Eeek! Dojo! Turn the lights off!"

"A Shen Gong Wu activated, The Book of Ramses, we gotta go!" He eyed the screen, watching for a moment as Seto groped the girl's thigh. "I'm not even going to ask."

...

pppppppppppppppp

...

The monks were soaring over a church when Omi pulled out the scroll.

"The Book of Ramses: Once activated, you are able to summon snakes that obey you and attack the enemy."

"Sweet, I'd totally enjoy my own army of kickass snakes!" Raimundo commented.

"Snakes are quite fascinating," Jaku commented, "But extremely dangerous. We better be careful with this Wu if the enemy shows up."

"WHAT UP, XIAOLIN LOSERS!"

Jaku grimaced at Jack's appearance. "Damn, I knew there was going to be conflict."

Dojo landed on a plain of grass next to the white, majestic, cathedral-like chapel. Omi spotted the Wu within the church, being held by a statue of an angel.

"We must get inside that place!" He concluded.

"But we can't just break in there, little Omi." Clay retorted.

"Jack Bots! Get the Wu!" The bots crashed through the windows and giant mosaics to enter the church.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Raimundo mumbled. The Xiaolin warriors ran in after Jack.

"Clay! Some assistance?" Jaku called out as they were running.

"You got it, partner!"

The two dragons came together to prepare their element. "Wudai Element: EARTH!" Jaku and Clay shook the concrete within the chapel so much, it flew up in massive chunks and slammed into some of the flying robots.

"Kimiko, fire!"

"You got it, Jaku!"

"WUDAI ELEMENT: FIRE!" A storm of fireball rained down upon the second batch of bots.

"Rika, tag team!"

"Yes, Raimundo!"

"WUDAI ELEMENT: WIND!" Using the air conditioning system, Rai and Rika blew a gust of wind toward the bots that sent them flying and crashing into each other and the walls.

Omi managed to hop over all the mayhem and reach the Wu, but Jack was also holding the Book of Ramses.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; a Xiaolin showdown! I wager my mantis flip coin against your Orb of Tornami!"

"The game is a race to the angelic statue! Whoever can leap over the church seats and reach the statue first, wins!"

"You're on, squirt!"

As the Showdown was preparing, Jaku heard something horrifying outside.

He decided to speculate out the window to see if what he had heard was correct.

He heard the scream again.

"Guys… did you hear that?"

"Hm? Hear what, Jaku buddy?"

He continued to glare outside until he saw something.

A nun, was running away from something; a flying creature of some sort.

"Bloody hell, that girl needs help!" Jaku bolted out of the room.

"Jaku, where are you going?" Rika followed him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Raimundo intruded.

"Jaku took off!" Kimiko raced after him as well.

"Dammit; hey Clay, stay here and make sure Omi is okay after the showdown, I'm gonna see what the hell is going on!"

"Got it, Rai-buddy!"

"Um, I think I'll just stay with you, Clay!" Dojo quivered. "I'm getting' a bad feeling from outside!"

The four monks raced out into the yard.

"AHHH GOD HELP ME!" The nun was running away, from a black creature with bat wings and in tattered clothes, stalking over her and about to attack.

"ARROW SPARROW!" Kimiko's flames reverted the beast back. It squealed out in pain, and the monks had to cover their ears and squeeze their eyes shut from it shrieks of pain.

When Jaku managed to open his eyes, the creature was right in his face.

It had long white hair, red eyes, and fangs that were covered in slime. The monster grabbed Jaku by the waist and flew him onto the roof.

"JAKU!" Kimiko screamed.

"Make sure the nun is okay, I'll get him!" Raimundo ordered.

Jaku went flying into the nearest wall. When he was able to stand from his gaze, the creature caught his attention. It lowered its wings and came right into Jaku's face once more.

For some reason, Jaku was petrified, but not with fear; he just couldn't get his body moving!

"W-what are you?"

The pale face, red eyed creature touched Jaku's cheek, and began to hiss.

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!" The gust of wind whipped the creature in the back, and it soared up high into the air to escape the element. It growled at Raimundo, then it took its stance and swopped down towards him.

"Be careful, Rai!"

Raimundo held his blade up in defense, but somebody from behind pushed him back and stood in front of him.

"Be gone, beast!" The man had dirty blonde hair, glasses, and was wearing a black, pastor's outfit. He lifted up a book at the monster, and it scrambled back to avoid its power. The monster flapped its wings for a moment and remained in the same spot, as if pondering something, then it's attention turned towards Jaku again.

Jaku's eyes widened. It was as if the thing was staring into his soul and judging him. It shrieked once more, then flew away.

"Are you alright, child?" The pastor asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. You okay over there, Jaku?"

Jaku was still staring at where the monster had been.

"Hey, Jaku?"

"Huh?" He snapped his head towards Raimundo. "Uh, s-sorry, Rai… Yeah, I'm okay."

The pastor leapt down to where Rika and Kimiko were, tending to the nun.

"Maria, are you alright?"

The nun was lying in the grass, with the girls beside her, when she looked up at him with a smile.

"Jose, I am okay, father." She sat up slowly. "These children, they have saved me."

"God hath brought them here today to save you, sister." He held up his golden cross to his chest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Raimundo and Jaku joined them.

"Children, you have been cursed." The pastor enlightened. "I am Father Jose, and this is Sister Maria. We have been traveling throughout this world, hunting down the thing that just attacked here today."

"What was that thing, exactly?" Kimiko asked.

"A descendant of Vlad the Impaler. Or, as everyone calls him these days, Dracula."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"A vampire? That thing, was a vampire? B-but, it's the middle of the day!" Raimundo replied.

"With every special victim, this creature becomes stronger. It has become tolerant to sunlight, you see, however the divine powers of the Lord are still able to keep it at bay."

"Father Jose and I have been chosen to slay this demon, and bring good will to all men in doing so."

"That's… good." Was all Rika could say.

"Are there more of you?" Maria asked.

"Uh, yes; they're inside…"

"I have kicked Jack Spicer's buns!" Omi proclaimed. He and Clay came racing out, holding their Wu in victory, and stared at the scene in confusion. "What is going off out here?"

Jose helped Maria stand up. "Is this all of you? Who are you agile children?"

"We are Xiaolin monks!" Omi proclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Xiaolin monks?" Jose echoed. The two clergy exchanged glances at each other. "I believe I have heard of Xiaolin before. Perhaps your teaching could reveal the appropriate approach to defeat the demon. May we travel with you to your temple and look upon your scrolls for any information?"

"Uh, you can come with us, but we'll have to ask Master Fung if you are allowed to look at the scrolls."

"That is fine." Jose turned to Maria. "Perhaps we can fight off this monster yet, dear sister."

Dojo (with quite a heavy load of people), carried the monks and their new acquaintances to the temple.

"Are you okay, Jaku?" Kimiko asked. She was the second to last person sitting on Dojo, Rika was behind her, Jaku was in front of her, and Raimundo was in front of him. "That vampire took you up and lifted you onto the roof!"

"I didn't mean to worry you, love. Sorry, but I'm okay." He assured her.

"Okay, that's good."

"Thanks for worrying about me though, Kimi." He smiled at her. "Oh! I just thought of something! If you're not busy, tonight…"

When the words left his lips, it was like everything had gone in slow motion for Kimiko. She saw the head of Raimundo turn to face the situation, a slight tap on the back from Rika, and Jaku's cheeks begin to flush.

"Um, sorry! I can't!"

"B-but, I didn't even tell you what it was yet." He frowned.

She chuckled, with a hint of anxiety. "I know! It's just, I'm, uh, busy tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe in the morning, after we get our chores done-"

"Uh, actually, I'm not sure if tomorrow's so great either. B-but I'll let you know!"

"Well alright then." He replied with disappointment. He turned his head back to face forward and Raimundo did the same, satisfied.

Kimiko sighed in relief. She had avoided that spit-fire for the moment.

"Oh Master Fuuung!" Dojo sang. "We have holy guests with us!"

Raimundo gave the details to Fung about the whole situation to him, in the privacy of his quarters.

"So can they stay and read the scrolls, Master Fung?"

Master Fung rubbed his chin as he thought. "Perhaps they can. It sounds like they're in quite a bit of trouble. They do seem to need our help…"

"Alright, cool!"

"However, I would like them to stay for dinner, and I will observe them for the remainder of this day. You would do well to do the same, Raimundo."

"Ugh, okay I guess." Raimundo mumbled. "I just wanted them to leave soon, in case that vamp decided to show up and attack them again."

Fung looked out his window. "It probably will. And when it does, as Shoku warrior, you should be ready."

Raimundo informed their guests that they had to wait for moonlight before they could read the scrolls, and the clergy agreed in nonchalance. In the meantime, Raimundo tried to inform his fellow monks secretly to keep an eye on them and on the temple in case any blood-suckers showed up.

During this time, Kimiko was strolling down the hall way with her guilty pleasure, Goo Zombies, in hand.

"My, you look busy."

Kimiko's attention shot up to see Jaku standing in front of her, rested against the wall with his arms folded.

"Oh, hey Jaku, I was just going to my room, to get to work…"

"Uh-huh." He muttered staidly. "Is everything okay, love? I don't mean to pry, but you have been acting kind of distant lately."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She lied. How could she tell him she was done flirting with him? She had made up with Raimundo, and she didn't want any more holes in their friendship. She didn't however, want to hurt Jaku's feelings either.

"Well, you know, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." He informed her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!" She ran passed him.

"Uh, okay then… talk to you-"

SLAM! She shut her door.

"Fantastic…" He mumbled. He kicked the rug under his foot.

"Does something ale you, brother?"

Jaku turned to see the nun standing there.

"Oh, hello miss," He said cheerfully. "I'm alright, I suppose. Are you comfortable?"

"I am now, that I have seen your gentle, pure face."

Jaku winced. This was a little weird… Was he getting hit on? By a nun?

"Pure faces always bring joy to me. It saddens me, however, when they are cursed,"

"Um…?"

She smiles warmly. "Think nothing of pain and sensual desires, my boy. You have accomplished much, I'm sure. I hope you have truly enjoyed your time here, in this world." She bowed to him before she left.

"Creepy…" Jaku alleged to himself, then he went back to thinking about Kimiko…

... pppppppp

...

Rika's eyes widened.

"Well?"

"T-this…" She stammered.

"Yes?"

"It's fantastic! What is in this? It's so delicious, Clay!"

"Old family recipe," He told her, with a tip of his hat, "I'd be happy to tell you, once I get permission from Pa, that is. If I don't, I might disgrace the whole family."

Rika chuckled. "Well, I'll just be satisfied eating it, then." She took another bite. "Are you and your dad close?"

"Aw yeah, very much. He taught me everything I know." He smiled as he reminisced. "What about your dad?"

"Same thing. He taught me how to be tough, and when we found out that I was to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Night, he sent me right off to train with Master Sir Bartholomew." She frowned. "He wrote to me in his letters and said it was hard for him that I wasn't around, because my mom passed away a year before I started training. I guess he was feeling lonely."

"Dang, I'm sorry, little darlin'. I had no idea."

She smiled. "It's okay. I didn't know her that well. I just never told anyone that, but I'm glad I told you, Clay."

The cowboy did not respond. He just sat there, staring at her.

"Um…Is it okay that I share stuff like that with you? Sorry, perhaps I have taken advantage of your kindness towards me."

"No! It's not that!" He started fixing his hat. "I, I, uh… Sorry, I'm just real glad you feel so comfortable 'round me, that's all."

She smiled. "I don't normally talk to people like this, obviously. So you'll have to be my guinea pig: I'll chat with you a lot, so I can be more social with others as well. Is that okay?"

Clay chuckled. "Gee, I've never been called a guinea pig before… Maybe a pig, but certainly not the guinea kind."

Rika paused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just, at school, kids would tease me 'bout my weight, that's all." Clay sounded miserable as he spoke.

Rika observed his solid pectorals and broad biceps. "You don't look like somebody who has a weight problem." She pointed out.

"Maybe not as much no more, I guess all the fat actually went to some of my muscles." He snickered as he showed off his guns.

"Indeed, the children from your childhood would be jealous of you now, as they wave about their flappy arms. I'm almost jealous myself."

Clay laughed. "What you got to be jealous for? You're beautifu-"

He paused, and his face turned red. Rika stared at him, slightly jarred.

"Um, I mean, well, yeah, you're pretty, but s-sorry that was so straight forward!" He was practically rocking his hat like a boat while he tried to 'fix' it.

"Thank you. I appreciate your analysis, Clay." She finished up her sandwich. "This was great. You should make dinner for everyone sometime."

"Sure thing, only if you're ready to help me in the kitchen?"

"It's a date-"

Rika paused, and her face turned red. Clay stared at her, slightly jarred.

"Um, I-I mean DEAL! I-it's a deal… sorry, I m-mixed my words. Well, see yeah!" She bolted out of the kitchen, Toki following behind her.

Clay shrugged his shoulders and started cleaning up his snack mess, then once he was finished, he headed towards the training grounds with a smile on his face.

...

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

...

"Ooooohhhh, what a most inspiring tale!" Omi cheered. "Read more! Read more!"

"Alright, little one." Jose chuckled. "You have much spirit. You must have lived your life out with integrity and wit."

"My friends think so." He admitted. Just then Raimundo walked passed their little reading session.

"Ah, Raimundo, care to cleanse some thoughts with a few versus from the Book?"

"Uh, no thanks Jose, I gotta take care of a few things." He winked at Omi, who replied with a wink back. He had already told Omi, Clay, Rika and Kimiko to keep an eye out for the creature or anything suspicious, now he was looking for Jaku to tell him the same thing.

"Oh, Raimundo, you must hear these tales of valor and rejuvenating spirits!" Omi exclaimed.

"Nah, dude, I've heard them before, but thanks." Raimundo was partly pleased that Jose was bringing such prosperity, especially towards liitle Omi. Perhaps there was a verse he could use to calm Omi's ego…

"Oh, Raimundo!"

"Jaku, there you are, listen dude-"

"Is Kimiko alright?"

"H-huh?"

"Well, I was gonna ask Rika, but I can't find her. Kimiko is acting weird though, don't you think?"

Raimundo didn't think so. In fact, after there little 'talk' that night, Kimiko was talking more and more to him. He smirked as he thought about this.

"Nah, I think she's never been happier, Jaku." Then it hit him: Why was he asking this? "Did something happen?"

"Well, I've just been trying to hang out with her, and she seems sort of shallow towards me when I bring anything like that up."

….Well, at least she was being loyal to Rai. Raimundo realized this must have been happening because Kimiko didn't want to upset him by hanging around Jaku like she used to so much. Jaku was his friend, though, so he couldn't just leave him confused and in the dust…

He placed his hand on Jaku's shoulder. "Jaku, listen, I think I should tell you…"

"OH RAIMUNDO!" Dojo squealed from the kitchen. "I can see you in the hallway you silly boy! Be a lad and help a dragon cook dinner, eh?"

Raimundo sighed in aggravation. "Why are YOU making dinner anyway? Do you even know how to cook?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's no harder than breathing fire!"

Rai rolled his eyes. "I gotta go, see yeah." He left Jaku to his thoughts once more. Now it was going to bug him. What was Raimundo going to tell him about Kimiko? He walked out onto the porch, deciding if he should go train or not, when a pair of red eyes paralyzed him and swept him away.

...

...

"Kimikoooooo…."

Kimiko hid her game. "Hey, Rai!"

He poked his head out from the doorway of the living room. "Kimiko, you don't look like you're doing anything important." He waltzed in and sat on the couch next to her. "Why don't you come with me and help with the food?"

"No thanks, I'd rather do something else."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, I'm sure we could find something to do then…"

"Kimiko, Raimundo?"

Rika walked in, holding Toki.

Raimundo pushed himself back into a straight sitting position.

"Hey Rika, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Clay and Jaku, but I can't find either one of them. Have you seen them?"

"Clay is training, I think, and I just saw Jaku. He should be around here, somewhere."

Just as he spoke, Jose strolled by, murmuring a prayer. Rika speculated him for a moment, and her glare caught his attention.

"Would you like to pray, sister Rika? It'll be good to sooth the soul?"

"Um, no thanks, father. Hey, have you seen any of the other monks?"

"You mean Jaku and Clay? I haven't."

"Damn." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I-I'm sorry for cursing!"

Jose smiled. "A few words of anger do not penetrate and devour the soul; it is indulging and living in those words that keeps the soul trapped. You have done well most of your life, now you must embrace that good virtue completely, and seek the lord."

Rika chuckled. "Not to offend you, but I grew up learning Buddhism."

Jose grimaced. "I see. Then by all means, continue indulging your soul." He bowed his head before leaving.

"Dang, he was totally bagging on your religion, Rika!" Kimiko giggled.

"Huh, some pastor." Rika grumbled. "Well anyway, I gotta at least find one of them; I wonder where the hell they are?"

...

pppppppppppppppppppp

...

Clay was training with his Big Bang Meteor rang against Omi's Shimo Staff.

"You have gotten much faster, Clay." Omi enlightened between breaths.

"Thanks, little partner."

"I must admit, you are quite focused these days. What had made you so determined to get stronger faster?"

"Oh, you know, with Rika and Jaku here, I figured it was tme to get serious with more lives on the line."

"Oh, indeed I agree, especially with Rika's life on the line! As you would say."

"W-what?"

Omi chuckled. "I am merely yanking your ropes, cowboy!" Omi patted him on the back.

"I-It's not just for her, little buddy! Besides, what about you and Delilah?"

"What about her? If she is determined to be a warrior, she can handle things herself!"

"I don't think you get the idea of chivalry, bud."

"Any what, I am off to retrieve nourishment for the body and mind. Continue your training if you must, Clay." Omi bowed to him before heading into the temple.

Clay was about to continue his work, when he spotted something on the side of the temple, shining.

"Huh?" He stalked over to it and picked it up. It was Father Jose's Bible, and the golden cross on top of it. "Dang, he shouldn't be leavin' this lying around! I'll go bring it to him." A load of cards flew out of the Bible pages and spilled onto the ground. "Uh-oh, oops!" He got on his knees and began picking up the papers, and in doing so he couldn't help but notice what images were on them. The cards were pictures. Clay's eyes widened in horror.

"No way! T-this is…" His hand began shaking with the picture in his hand. "B…but, WHY?"

...

pppppppppppppppppppppppp

...

Jaku awakened quickly. He remembered what had happened before he was knocked out and was determined to figure out his current situation. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was lying in a patch of grass somewhere of unfamiliarity, where all was quiet and the sun was beaming warmly on his face.

"We are not far from your temple." An angelic voice was speaking to him. His eyes wandered in bewilderment, until they caught the figure of a beautiful maiden, with long white hair and wearing tattered black clothes. Her angel wings were down, her skin was glowing and her eyes were blind folded.

"Um, w-what is this? Who are you?"

"I am sorry, but I had to drag you out here, away from the temple, where nobody could see us."

Despite the fact that she was an angel, Jaku was feeling quite uncomfortable. "What do you want with me?"

"You're going to find this hard to believe, boy, but I'm not what you think I am. You're new guests aren't what you think they are, either."

"No offense, but if you're an angel and all, shouldn't you know my name?"

"I am not an angel. I have disguised myself, so that you would not be frightened of me so that I could talk to you. Now, listen: the pastor and the nun have been hunting that vampire for many years now. They truly believe that it is pure evil and will not stop until they have killed it."

"I know that already, but what do you mean they only 'believe' it is evil? Are you saying that it isn't?"

"Vampires must drink blood. It is a requirement, like water is to humans. That does not make them evil, but the actions they take to require that blood, can make them evil. Jose and Mary grew up together, possessed by jealousy to all those around them. They are fixated on becoming the best, and the only to do that, they believe, is by killing me."

"Y-you?"

Day turned back into night, and the angel was unveiled suddenly into the hideous monster that attacked him earlier. It's wide, red eyes were gazing back down into his own, and the monster shrieked. Jaku winced at the abrupt change, and attempted to scramble onto his feet, but the vampire's claw gripped his neck and she leaned in close. She did not hesitate to sink her teeth into the side of his neck.

Jaku screamed as his body felt like it was on fire from her sting. He tried struggling free, but she held him down.

The night transformed back into day, and the angel reappeared. She lifted Jaku up.

"Forgive me," She began, "that was all I could do to keep talking to you. In my true form, it is impossible to speak human, just as difficult as it would be for a cat or dog to do so."

Jaku was breathing heavily, as he reached for his neck; the bite was completely gone, and he realized also that his hands were free.

"What did you just do to me?" He demanded.

"I brought you back into this illusion realm, so that we may talk. I had touched your face earlier today, on the roof; you remember? That was enough to get you hypnotized, as you are now. When you found out that I was the vampire just now, though, you broke the illusion in realization. To make a stronger illusion, my contact with you had to be deeper, so I bit you. Don't worry, it's not poisonous."

"W-well, why me? W-what do you want to talk about, or are you just going to monologue before you kill me?"

"I am not the threat, those horrible clergy are."

"The pastor and nun? B-but why, that doesn't make any sense…" Jaku pondered.

"As I said, they have been hunting me for years, and it has driven them insane. They won't tolerate failing, because they want to be hailed as the best vampire hunters." The angel's brows furrowed. "They killed my father, and my friends… And then when they couldn't kill me, they assumed they were doing their job wrong, so they made sure they left no trace of my presence wherever I went."

"What does that mean?"

"They 'purified' everything; everyone who ever laid eyes on me, or who I had contact with…They claimed to be **cursed,** and as a way to cleanse their souls, they would slaughter all of them."

Jaku's eyes widened. He remember them mentioning something about that straight to their faces.

_You all have been cursed…._

_You have lived a good life…_

_Pure faces always bring joy to me. It saddens me, however, when they are cursed…._

_It's a shame you're pure soul has been cursed…._

"What, WHY? We have to get back to the temple!"

"Indeed. They went to your temple because you are monks, and assumed that they would not fulfill their job by killing only a few of your assembly at the church; your connections at your temple would also have to be, 'purified'."

"Damn, we took them right to our home! We have to go warn the others, right now!"

...

ppppppppppppppppp

...

Clay turned around to see the nun standing there. She whacked the picture out of his hand with her whip, leaving a wide slash in Clay's arm.

"Yow!" He jumped away from the nun and all the scattered pictures. "M-Maria? What's going on?"

"Oh dear," She sang, "I'm afraid preparations will have to start early, now." She tilted her head to the side. "We've been at this temple for hours. There are no more monks coming to this temple, are they, Clay?"

"N-no. We're the only ones who stay here, but why..?"

She whipped him again, this time, across his shoulder to his back. Clay yelled again.

"Stop it! You're crazy, lady!"

"I must cleanse you, before sending you to be judged by the lord!" She cried. Her whips came at him constantly, until he caught one of her strikes. He pulled her towards him, and tied her up with his rope. "No! you're making a mistake! You shant deny what must be done in the lord's name!"

"Look sister, I believe in God, but I don't think there's anything in the Bible that specifies killing as a duty of the believer!"

"You must! You have been cursed!"

Clay looked down at the graphic pictures again. There were pictures of people in all kinds of positions, stabbed and shot, and every one of the pictures was painted red with all the blood splatter.

"Yeah, okay lady, whatever you say. I'm turning you in, right now!"

BLAM.

The bullet grazed Clay's cheek, and blood trickled down to his handkerchief. He spun around onto his knees, facing the one with the gun.

"Father Jose, why are you doing this?"

"Clay Baily. You must be purified. You and your friends both have stumbled upon a great evil, and its remnants has cursed all of you." He held his pistol up again. "You must all be saved!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Clay jumped away from Maria, and hopped behind the temple wall before he could be shot.

"Clay! What's going on out here?" Clay turned around to see Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi dash out from the front of the temple.

"J-Jose and Maria are crazy! They're trying to kill us, guys!"

"What? A pastor and a nun are trying to kill US? Come on Clay, that's stupid." Rai retorted.

"IT'S TRUE! They think killing us will 'purify' our souls or some weird shit like that! We gotta run, that pastor got a dag' gone pistol!"

BLAM! BLAM! Maria slide out from the side of the temple, and cracked her whip at the monks.

"YAH! What's your problem, sister?" Raimundo cranked out his blade, and the other monks joined in and also prepared their Wudai weapons.

"Arrow Sparrow!" The nun ducked and spun around, dodging Kimiko's flames.

"Quit trying to resist!" she yelled. Jose swung out from behind her, holding the pistol.

"Nobody move, please." His gun cocked. The monks stood still. Regardless that they had magical weapons, they didn't make them bullet proof. "I'm sorry, this must be all so unexpected for you children." The nun giggled at his words and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on him like a monkey, then he wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her up against his side.

"You have been possessed by the demon's presence," Maria finished. "You must be judged only by the master."

"Will you repent, before we ratify your souls?" Jose asked.

"SPEAR OF HENG-O!" An electrical barrier was placed around the clergy.

"Good work, Rika!" Rai applauded.

"I… Don't, know, how much longer, I can, keep it up!" She warned them. Toki jumped beside her and glared at the glowing sphere in awe. "What should we, do with them?"

"We should turn these freaks into the police!" Clay walked over with the pictures he found in the Bible.

"Holy shit!" Kimiko turned away from the gory pictures right away, covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"Are these, real? My God, I can't believe you two did all of this…" Rai managed to look up from the pictures. "They're completely psycho! Kimiko, I need you to call-"

"Yes, hello? 911? Yeah, I need the cops to come and arrest some murderers at our temple…."

"Heh, she's already got it taken care of." Rai mumbled to himself.

"If they try anything," Omi's Shimo Staff morphed into a machine gun, "I will terminate them!" The monks gave blank stares to the staff. "What?" Omi reflected their glares. "Jaku made me watch The Terminator. I thought this weapon would be most suitable in this situation."

"Speakin' of which, where is the partner?"

"Guys!" Jaku came descending from the sky, being held by the vampire. "It's Maria and Jose! They're the real villains here!"

"Yeah, you're a little late, dude." Raimundo pointed at the trapped nun and pastor in the barrier.

"Oh… Well, the vampire isn't bad!"

Kimiko speculated the dry blood on Jaku's neck. "Or maybe it brainwashed you! You've been bitten!"

"Huh? Oh, this? Look, it's a long story, but anyway we gotta do something about them! They've been slaughtering folks involved with her!"

"Yeah, we know that already too." Rai mumbled.

"Oh, is that so?" Jaku pondered this. "Well. Why'd you capture ME to tell me all that stuff if they were just gonna find out, anyway?"

To respond, the vampire started screeching as she spoke, and the other monks covered their ears.

"Jaku! M-make her stop! I can't concentrate!" Rika wailed.

"Wait, Vespa! You can't speak; they're not in your illusion, so they can't understand you." Jaku enlightened. The vampire, Vespa, silenced herself.

"Dear Lord! They are conspiring with the demon!" Maria shrieked.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Raimundo growled. "The police are on their way, so you freaks can hoot and holler about "doing the Lord's work" behind bars!"

Kimiko smirked. "Very well put, Rai."

"No… NO!" Jose screamed, he was holding his golden cross. "We can't be flawed! We must try to be perfect, like the Lord! No, no, no, NO!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jaku thought aloud.

Jose put the golden cross to the barrier and began murmuring. Rika felt an uneasy pressure flowing back towards her spear, and she was losing focus.

"No! He's breaking my shield!"

Jose's cross began to glow, and suddenly the barrier was lifted.

"GO TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG, WITCH!" He pointed his pistol up at Rika…

BLAM.

Clay's body hit the floor.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the cross in Jose's hand began burning him. He dropped it in pain, and Maria attempted strike again with her whip.

"NO!" Omi let the machine gun fire.

The sound of the blazing bullets was crushing to the ears. Both of them screaming. The sound of every bullet smacking through their flesh. The blood.

Omi kept his face staid as the gun ran out of bullets. When it processed through his mind that they were finally gone, he raced to his comrade's side.

"Give him some air!" Rai ordered. Clay was face up, lying on the ground.

"Clay? CLAY!" His stomach was bleeding everywhere. He had stepped in front of Rika, just before Jose's bullet could reach her. "Clay, it's okay! You're gonna be okay!"

"R…Rika," He smiled, "I-I'm s-sorry…"

"No… no no no! It's not your fault. Y-you saved me…"

"A-and I'd do it again…" He winced at the pain.

"J-Jaku! Y-you gotta help him!" She ordered.

"I-I can't! The bullet is still in him!"

She looked back down at Clay. "It's okay, Clay…" Her eyes were watering. No… she hadn't cried since…

"I-I'm glad you're all okay." He whispered. "I guess not being quick enough finally got to me," he wheezed.

"Clay, the police are on their way… just hold on a little longer!" Kimiko cried.

"Come on Cowboy, you've dealt with worse… right?" Rai inclined.

Clay chuckled. "'Never thought I'd get shot at by a crazy preacher. That ain't something you see everyday." His eyelids were getting heavier. He squeezed onto the pain in his stomach, and onto the gentle hand he was holding. "R-Rika…"

"Yes, Clay?" She couldn't help it now. The tears were streaming.

"I h-have to tell you," he tried keeping them open, "That I… I… I l…" His eyelids shut.

"CLAYYYY!"

…..

…

…

The cops and ambulance showed up, 10 minutes after Kimiko had made the call, and they got to work on Clay. He wasn't breathing, he had no heartbeat, when they rushed him to the nearest hospital.

The monks waited anxiously in a white room at the hospital. Nobody spoke.

Raimundo sat back down, handing Kimiko a Styrofoam cup filled with water. Omi had his head down where he sat across form them, and Rika kept her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. They had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, it seemed.

"You guys want any water?"

Omi shook his head, and Rika did nothing.

Rai sighed as he looked up at the light on the ceiling. He started counting the tiles around the light, then he decided to himself that was pointless, and try to figure out what he could to make everyone less distraught, but nothing came to mind.

Because there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit! Where is Jaku?"

"H-he went to the bathroom." Kimiko informed him.

"Yeah, like half an hour ago. Seriously, where is he right now?"

Jaku was on the roof of the hospital. The sky was shading to brighter tone as he spoke to Vespa.

"I am sorry about your friend." Vespa alleged.

"Hey, he's not dead yet." Jaku retorted. He was just as shaken up as the other monks, and he wanted to be in the waiting room with them, but Vespa insisted that he speak with her before she left.

"Yes, that's true." She agreed. "I must say, you monks are brave. If you had not been, you might have all ended up like the other victims."

"Well, you did help us a little," He pointed out, "B-but, why did you choose me of all people to warn?"

She smirked. "Honestly, I liked the way your blood smelled." She admitted. "I knew if I was going to warn somebody and have to drink their blood, I wanted it to be yours."

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess?"

She chuckled. "Well, I couldn't just warn all of you while those freaks were there, so I chose you to speak with privately."

Jaku paused. "There are, a lot of questions I want to ask you," he admitted, "I mean, seeing you so angelic, even if it's just an illusion, makes me doubt you're a blood-sucking vampire or something."

Vespa smiled. "The books have it all wrong, especially the story about that Edward Cullen character."

Jaku grimaced. "I agree."

"Well, I hate it. Humans are so imaginative, yet they can't get a single story about vampires right."

Jaku pondered this. "D-do you want me to tell your story, Vespa?"

She chuckled. "You mean to the world? No. You should probably let people keep having their fantasies." She sat on the edge of the roof with her feet dangling over.

"I can't believe those people were so obsessed with God, they thought that they were doing something good by killing all those people."

"It was not their obsession for Him that drove them mad, it was me. They were always siblings crazy in the head, but I was their muse, their excuse, to let their insanity free." She looked down at her hand. "I am frightened of the holy powers, because they do exist. I know they exist, because I have been severely pained by its power, but I have also seen it actually bring good towards people. If anything, I am a curse brought to this world. I should have died a long time ago, but I didn't want to leave this world, with those sacrilegious freaks running around still." She looked down at Jaku. "Don't let their influence make you think little on those who have the same beliefs. You should not judge people based on others actions, anyway. Do you understand, Jaku?"

Jaku stared back up at her. He could not see her eyes (because of the blindfold), but he felt like she was looking into all of his soul, his guilt, his life. "Of course I do. Thanks for the advice; I never thought I'd be getting any from a vamp. Hey, I got another question for you…"

"Anything."

"You seem to be frightened of holy powers, but what about the sun? When you were running from Jose and Maria the first time we met you, you were in the sun. Are you not allergic to it?"

"I am. Very." Vespa rolled back her sleeve, revealing red cracks going from her arm to the rest of her body. "Once infected by the sun's rays, the process of death is slow. It goes through the blood stream, slowly." She looked up at the rising sun. "I am dying. This is the last sunrise I will see."

Jaku's eyes widened.

"I just wanted to tell somebody my story, before I finally left." She continued. "Now, I have a question for you, Jaku."

"W-what is it?"

"Do you think, something like me, will go to a good place when I go?"

Damn. Why did he have to ask her such a serious question?

"Y-yes."

She smiled. "You don't sound very confident." She realized. "Maybe you should answer that question for yourself, before you have to face it." She spread her wings out. "Goodbye, Jaku. I'm glad I got to speak with you. You seem like a very friendly person. The woman who spends her life with you will be a lucky one."

Jaku's cheeks flushed. He watched in reverence as the angel jumped off the roof and took off. She flew up into the sun, until Jaku couldn't see her anymore.

"Goodbye, Vespa."

...

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

...

The man in the white coat paced easily into the waiting room.

"Are you the ones here for Clay Baily?"

The monks rushed the doctor.

"What's going on doc? Is he okay?"

The doctor speculated the children.

"He's doing quite well from the surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but the bullet didn't hit a vital spot. He's asleep, but he should be able to go home in a few days."

A sigh of relief escaped the monks.

"Thank goodness!" Kimiko wailed.

"Phew, he almost got me." Rai chuckled.

"He is… okay? T-thank goodness." Omi sighed.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic, Omi." Kimiko recognized.

"It's just, Clay would not have been injured if I hadn't hesitated to shoot them once Rika's barrier had lifted. I… I just could not bring myself to kill human lives, until they shot him."

"It's nobody's fault, Omi." Rai told him. "We were all tricked by them, so you can't put all the blame on you. Besides, Clay is fine."

"Guys!" Jaku raced towards them. "Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Vespa, but I heard the good news!"

"You kids should head home and get some rest yourselves. You can visit him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be awake by then." The monks took the doctor's advice, and headed back to the temple. When they got there, Master Monk Guan was spraying the concrete by the temple with a hose. No one pointed out what he was doing, because they knew he was cleaning off the blood left from the bodies of the priest and nun. With relief, they told Fung, that Clay was going to be okay, and they took it as a sign to rest from this weird day.

"Mew…" Rika got out of the shower, and put her PJ's on. When she shut the lights off to her room, she cuddled under her blanket and started crying.

"I-It's my fault," She thought aloud. Toki scratched at the blanket to let her in, and she let him in and held him close. "I, I'm so weak. If I were stronger, I could have protected Clay, but I couldn't do anything! I've never felt so helpless…"

"Mew." Toki started to purr.

"I, have to get stronger, Toki. Somehow…" Eventually, Rika fell asleep, with the cat in her arms, and her heart heavy.

...

ppppppp

...

**Now, the night the monks retrieved Kimiko's soul from Arko's desert palace, meanwhile, Chase and Wuya had developed a plan at his Lair:**

"You're crazy!" Wuya screamed. "That old fool Fung will spot you in an instant!"

Chase smirked. "I will be discrete." He told her. "Usually, when I come up with spy missions such as this, I would either use my all seeing eye, or have others go in for me. However, I need the Sapphire Dragon, and I would be most suitable to infiltrate their temple and steal it."

"Why don't we just barge in there with your jungle cats, then? If the Sapphire Dragon is all you need…"

"No! The monks cannot know that I am the one who will take the Sapphire Dragon. I must go in quietly, in disguise, a form they would not suspect me, Chase Young, to humbly transform myself into."

"Well, this plan just isn't your style to begin with." Wuya noted. "It could take some time before you will actually be able to infiltrate their vault unsuspected; you know that, don't you?"

"Of course." His grin widened. "This will not only help me get the Wu, but I will also be able to keep an eye on the monks… One in particular, who is essential to my plan."

Wuya flinched. "Oh great, you're not STILL trying to get Omi to join the Heylin side, are you?"

"Omi was, and still is, the Chosen One to have joined the Heylin side. However, that does not mean we cannot acquire another… somebody who's presence is necessary to be by my side, whether it be for a short time, or for eternity. Anyway, we will need the monk and the Sapphire Dragon for this plan to work."

Wuya gave a blank stare. He had been talking about this "plan" ever since they had found out about Bartholomew's students joining the monks, but he hadn't told her a thing about it yet. This made Wuya a very uneasy witch.

"I will try to return as soon as this mission requires me to. Until then, try to keep the lair clean. And feed my jungle cats!"

"Yeah, yeah, your pets will be taken care of." She mumbled.

"Farewell, then." Chase held up the Wu that would help him transform. "Moby-Morpher!" The light blinded Wuya, and when she was able to look back at Chase, instead, there he was…

A black cat, with golden eyes, whipped his tail about. "Mew!"

Chase Young walked around on all fours, in his new form, for a moment, then he vanished in a green fire, no doubt transporting himself to the Xiaolin monk's temple, where his mission could begin.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry it's so long, but I wanted the arc involving the crazy clergy to be one episode. I'm also apologizing right now if talking about religions offended anyone. When I made Jose and Maria, they were obviously related to either a Catholic or Christian belief system. I am a Christian, so I wasn't bashing the religion, obviously, I just wanted to create a storyline that would sort of stray from the current problems, but also be interesting. Next chapter will be back on track, though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as ALWAYS, reviews are welcomed. Thanks guys!

You Rock XD


	10. Episode 11: Bad Kitty

I HATE MACS. So get this: I have my story on this flash drive, because I can't save it on my PC, so I open it up on my Mac, edit it, and save it. **NOW ON EVERYTHING I OPEN IT UP ON, A BUNCH OF V's POP UP INSTEAD OF MY STORY! GRRRR! I'm sorry this update took so long**, I originally had the story done almost two weeks ago, but because of this **STUPID MAC INCIDENT, I LOST this whole chapter**! I had to REDO all of it, so sorry if things happen really fast, I just wasn't in the mood for explaining a lot AGAIN after I re did this.

Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews guys. Btw does anyone know how to fix this problem maybe? Anyway, enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode11: Bad Kitty

She was standing in a meadow made of roses. She was fighting jack bots, and used her fire to destroy them. The area went a blaze, but for some reason she didn't care.

"Oh drat!" Jack Spicer yelled. "I guess you have won again, Kimi. Well, I have something to tell you…" Jack pulled out a trumpet, somehow, and started to play "here comes the bride" in a smooth jazz theme.

Kimiko couldn't speak, and wanted to demand what was going on, but before she could, someone spun her around to face them. It was Jaku. He looked beat up and bruised, as if he had just finished fighting, and he knelt down on one knee.

"Kimiko," Jaku grinned, "I love you. I have loved you since the day we met. You and I are similar, and I have never been so intrigued by a woman as you." He grabbed her hand. "Please, won't you marry me?"

Her voice was gone, but her body was stiff by the question. Where did this come from all of a sudden?

Omi came flying in holding Cupid's bow and arrow and wings. "Yes! Say Yes! You have been struck by love, you must marry!" Omi chanted.

Clay and Rika came riding in on a horse. "You gots to do it, darlin'!"

"He's my best friend!" Rika yelled, unusually bubbishly. "You gots to do it! WHOO-HOO!"

Wuya came in, carrying Chase, bridal style. "How cute, Kimiko's getting married."

Chase smirked. "Nice dress, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire."

Kimiko looked down at her red robe. It was suddenly white and an embroidered dress. She tried to scream out in protest, but before she could, Jaku pressed his lips against her own, and then she was falling.

Kimiko winced in her bed. She sat up, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Man, somebody must have used the Shadow of Fear on me, or something." She said to herself. What an odd and embarrassing dream!

"Wakie-Wakie, Kimiko!" Dojo yelled in the hallway. "I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"

"Oh DAMN." She cursed as she threw the sheets off. She got up and dressed for the day. She put on a blue wig with flat hair, and wore a white tank top and frilly yellow skirt.

"Kimiko, you ready to go?" Rika walked in, petting Toki. She had her wavy brown hair up, like usual, and wore a pink shirt and jean shorts, and had a brown purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. You look cute today, Rika."

"Oh, well thanks. You look good too, Kimi."

"Thank you!"

"I agree," Jaku said, walking by, "By the way, where's our leader?"

Kimiko knew where he was. "Ugh, I'll get him." She scudded into Rai's room. He was still snoring on his mat, covered by his comforter.

"Get up, Rai." She pulled the sheets off of him.

He groaned. "Dang girl, what if I was sleeping in the nude?"

She grinned. "Why would that have been a problem? Now, get up! We have a Wu to get!"

After finally deciding that the mission was important, Rai got and dressed in his robes. Clay was still in the hospital, but that night he would be able to return. The monks shook off their frightening experience with the priest and nun and looked ahead to face new challenges.

...

ppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Wuya was sitting in the room filled with unrolled scrolls, scanning through them frantically.

"CHAAAAAAAAASE, ARE YOU IN HERE?" Jack poked his head through the double doors.

"JACK! How did you get in here?"

"Uh, I used the front door. I guess the cats don't mind when I come over now, since I do so much! Anyway, where's the awesome Chase? I need to talk to him!"

"H-he's not here right now! And I'm busy! So get out of here! I don't have time for you and your stupid antics!"

Jack stared around the room filled with scrolls in bewilderment. "Uhhhhhh, is there something you're looking for? We have a thing called the INTERNET now to find things, you know."

"Oh, shut up! What I am searching for will not be on the World Wide Web!"

"Oh." Jack stood there awkwardly, twiddling his fingers. "Sooooooo, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but a great evil is hidden among one of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh, what else is new?"

"You idiot! You don't understand! This evil cannot be released, otherwise it will be the end of everything! I used to know what Shen Gong Wu it was that sealed them away, but that was over 1500 years ago! I'm trying to find out which one it is now! I fear that particular Wu will be revealed soon…"

"Well, the monks are going after a Wu right now, if you're interested…"

"DAMMIT! I would have known that myself, had it not been for this damn Seal of Miatsu! Even though Chase is not here, I was still unable to find where he hid the damn thing. Very well then, take me to this Wu-"

"Ohhhh no! I don't have to take shit from you, Wuya! Face it, you're all washed up; Coppice; nothing! You don't scare me any-"

POW!

Wuya kicked Jack in the jaw, and he went rolling into the wall like a bowling ball. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, as he was dazed and bleeding from the mouth, unable to defend himself.

"Listen you half-twit! I'm SCREWED if this evil is awakened, UNDERSTAND? You are taking me to that W, NOW!"

Jack's head was spinning, and he could barely keep his eye contact with Wuya, as his eyes kept rolling. "Okay, sounds good." He finally squawked. Wuya dropped him .

"Then hurry! Let's get to that Wu, before it's too late!"

...

...

Dojo landed in a narrow canyon, and the monks ventured through based on Dojo's senses of the Wu.

"The Wu is called the Necklace of Hiba," Jaku read the scroll, "Whoever activates it, is able to unseal any power that has been locked up."

"Yikes, we better make sure Wuya doesn't get her hands on it, otherwise she'll undo the seal from that other Wu." Rai elucidated.

"True that, we better get that Wu, before-"

"THE WU IS MINE, LOSERS!"

The monks would have thought it was Jack hollering at them if the voice hadn't been so feminine.

"Jill!" Omi realized.

She sped by them on her glider, and took off ahead.

"She's not getting that Wu!" Kimiko raised up the Shen Gong Wu she brought. "Shard of Lightning!"

She flashed left and right, speeding ahead to reach the Wu.

"Alright, go Kimiko!" Jaku cheered.

"Hey, losers!" Jack flew down with his bots, and Wuya was with him.

"Jack, where's the Necklace of Heba?" She asked desperately.

"It's up ahead. Don't worry: I'll handle the monks!"

Wuya jumped down and ran forward.

"Damn! Wuya's after the Wu!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll stop her!" Rika used her wind to blow the bots in front of her away, and race after the witch.

Long story short, Jill, Kimiko, Wuya and Rika all reached the Wu at once.

"Wuya and Jill, Rika and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko proclaimed.

"What? But I don't have any Wu to use!" Wuya Whined.

"We'll all wager the Necklace of Heba then; on the dance floor! The game is DDR: Whichever team gets the highest points, wins!"

"DDR?" Rika echoed.

Kimiko lowered her eyes. "Rika, please tell me know what Dance-Dance Revolution is."

"Um, do we lose if I said no?"

"Rika!" Kimiko panicked. "You know what, it's alright! DDR isn't that hard to learn. Trust me!" Rika was just going to have to take Kimiko's word for it.

Wuya squinted down at the monks. "Hmph! You're on! Let's go… XIOALIN SHOWDOWN!"

Kimiko pulled out her PDA, and radiant colors began to flow out of it, and changed the canyon around them. There were two giant screens and two dance floor panels with the arrow keys on them. Kimiko and Wuya were about to dance against each other first. The boys were speculating the revolutionary dance off begin from the sidelines.

"Alright dancers! Are you ready to make history?" The announcer declared. The song _Open _by Dub Pistols was their music. "Then get boogey, ladies!"

"Get ready to get creamed, Kimiko!" Wuya warned.

"As if, old hag!"

Once the beat started and the arrows popped up on the screen, Kimiko broke down and started jamming to the rhythm! Wuya was also keeping up, however she was really just stepping on the arrows in enough time with no smooth moves to add to add.

"Go Kimiko!" Omi cheered.

"Dang, Kimi makes me want to learn how to dance; she's so good!" Jaku exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's just showing off," Raimundo mentioned. "She always tried to teach me this stuff, but of course I was way above her level, so we'd end up doing something else so she wouldn't feel so bad about it."

"That is a false statement!" Omi yelled, pointing his index finger in front of Raimundo's face. "You absorbed at hop-hipping, so to cheer you up, she would play goo zombies with you instead!"

"Maaan, I don't even know what you just said, but I got made moves!"

"Well, anyway, Kimiko's lookin' good; she'll definitely beat Wuya!" Jaku inclined.

"Yeah she's lookin' good, and it helps she's got that short skirt on too!" Jack noted.

Jack could feel the flaming aura emerging form Raimundo and Jaku beside him. "Oh. D-did I say that out loud?"

Rika and Jill were standing close to the match, waiting for their turn, when Rika felt movement in her purse.

"Mew!"

"Toki? You snuck into my purse!" She snapped. "Bad Toki! You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!"

The music stopped and the points were tallied.

"And by a long shot, it looks like our winner is… Kimiko!"

"Dammit!" Wuya cursed. "You better win a lot of points, Jill!"

"S'ut up! I know how to roll with this dance game! My friends and I always played this in college!"

Jack laughed. "You actually have friends?"

"SILENCE WORM!"

"Nice job, Kimi!" Raimundo congratulated.

"Thanks, now we just have to hope Rika's score and mine put together beats Wuya's and Jill's!"

Rika put Toki down before stepped on the platform alongside Jill's.

"Hey girls, it's time to show us that groovy aura you got going on!" The announcer on the game started up their match. "SO LET'S GO!" _You Can't Touch This _by MC Hammer was their tune.

"Oh man, this song is way more harder than Open was!" Kimiko cried.

"Well, perhaps if Rika is as good as you were, it will not be a problem!" Omi hoped.

"Oh god, but she's not!" Raimundo cried.

"H-how do you know?" Jaku was afraid to ask. Raimundo pointed at the match. First of all, Jill was swinging and shuffling and doing all kinds of crazy moves. Second, Rika was flopping her arms around like a chicken.

"Oh man," Jaku grumbled. "I told her to stay away from all that damn reading! Now look, her ignorance of technology is going to cost us the Wu!"

Jack cackled. "You Xiaolin losers are SO NOT winning that Wu! But I gotta admit, it's kind of cute that she's still trying."

Another flaming presence brought a chill to Jack.

"Dude, you're not making your situation any better." Raimundo told him.

"I know," Jack alleged, "I really gotta stop saying this stuff out loud."

After the painful round was over, the announcer tallied the points.

"I'm sorry guys," Rika lowered her head in shame. "I was not prepared for this battle."

"It's okay, Rika," Kimiko reprieved, "you did your best."

"And the winners of the Shen Gong Wu are….by one point, RIKA AND KIMIKO!"

"WHAT?" Jill and Wuya wailed in unison.

The Necklace of Heba floated into the monk's possession.

"Yes! We did it!" Kimiko cheered.

"Yeah, just barely," Rika mentioned.

"No!" Wuya spat, then she had an idea. "Well then, you Xiaolin monks better not EVER use that Wu!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Rai demanded.

"B-because, if you do, you'll automatically break the seal I have on me! This Wu reacts to its sister Wu, the Seal of Miatsu, so if you use, it will activate and break my seal first!"

"Really?" Dojo had a pair of glasses on as he searched through the scroll. "I don't remember the Necklace of Heba being the sister Wu of the Seal of Miatsu…"

"It is!" Wuya insisted. "They're one of a kind! S-so I wouldn't use it, if I were you!" The villains retreated, leaving the monks confused.

"That was weird, why would Wuya come right out and tell us that?" Jaku pondered.

"Ah, who cares." Rai mumbled. "C'mon, we have to get our 'Welcome Home' party ready for Clay when he gets to the temple tonight." The monks left as well to prepare for the rest of their day.

000000

…..

"Omi, you and I will be cleaning the house, Rika and Jaku, you're getting the food together, Kimiko, you take Dojo to get the party supplies…"

Master Monk Guan entered the room. "…And Guan my man, you can put the 'welcome home' banner up."

"Thank you for including me, Raimundo, however I have important business to attend to."

"Aw Come on! What could be more important than welcoming Clay back?"

"I have been feeling an unbalanced shift within the Heylin side since you all returned from your battle with Arko. I intend to investigate. If I find anything out, I will let you know. Remember, evil is not at peace just because it is on break; you must break it into pieces, first."

"Yeah, we got your phrase for today, Guan-man. We'll still be cautious while we're getting ready for Clay's party."

"Very good. I will be meditating if you need me." Guan bowed before her left, and the monks started their duties.

"C'mon Dojo, let's head to the supplies store in the closest village." Kimiko grabbed her purse.

"Ohhhh no! What do I look like, a taxi? I'm not even yellow! I hunt Shen Gong Wu, not confetti!" He folded his arms. "Besides, I'm exhausted form all that flying to the Wu!"

"Dojo, won't you do it for Clay?"

"If he's not willing, I'll go with you!"

Kimiko turned around to see her volunteer. "Jaku? But aren't you supposed to be helping Rika cook?"

"Ha! Do I look like a cook? Besides, she'll chop me up and serve me to you guys before she'll let me help her in the kitchen. She hates it when I help, I only get in the way for her. So I got nothing to do now; want me to go with you?"

"Oh, w-well, I don't really mind, that is, if you REALLY want to go. It's kind of a long trip."

He grinned. "That's fine. Perfect, actually. I could use some fresh air."

Kimiko didn't want to seem like she was pushing him away so abruptly, but for some reason she felt uncomfortable with this. "Um, okay, let's go then."

Jaku and Kimiko headed down the trail towards the village.

"Dojo missed out, it's a beautiful day." Jaku noted.

"Y-yeah, it is…" Kimiko started texting.

"Who's that you got on your phone?"

"Oh, it's Keiko. She's my best friend from Japan, I chat and text with her all the time about the latest news and fashions."

"Oh, it must be good to have a few friends outside of the temple keeping you updated."

"It is! Do you have anyone?"

Jaku just stared.

"You know… like a friend?"

"Oh, well, I had a ton of guys I'd hang out with at the academy and at Bartholomew's temple… and some girls too."

That caught Kimiko's attention. "Oh, so you have a ton of friends then?"

"Well, more admirers than friends. I think people liked me a lot for my skills." He bragged.

Kimiko smiled. "Probably for your looks, too!"

Jaku smiled back. "Ohhhh, you think I look good do you, Kimi?"

"Hey, don't read into it, Mr. Popular. I'm just saying, that could be a factor!" She challenged. She winced. Damn, were they flirting? And it happened so suddenly; she didn't even realize it until it had unfolded!

"Well, thanks anyway; I think you look, _good _too."

Oh, if Raimundo were nearby… The guilt was crushing her already. "W-well anyway, we should make sure we get everything for the party…"

Kimiko "texted" for the remainder of their walk, until they reached the little town. The town was filled with modern shops, houses and market places.

"Excuse me," Jaku and Kimiko approached an old couple at a mango stand. "Do you know where we can find a store for party supplies?"

"Aw, look honey!" The old woman was addressing her husband, "This cute little couple's asking for directions!"

"Well, that is adorable; sort of reminds me of us when we were younger."

"What?" Kimiko protested. "Oh no, we're not-"

"Thank you!" Jaku replied. Kimiko was taken aback by his response.

"There's a supplies store right down this street; go two blocks and take a left. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you, sir and madam. We'll be on our way now, have a good day!" Jaku grasped Kimiko's hand as he lead her forward.

"Oh! What a charming young boy! That little lass is a lucky one, just like me!"

"Aw, sweetheart…"

Kimiko could hear the couple's mushy conversation as they left. Her face went red as she began to think about her dream she had had that night.

"W-why did you answer them like that, about us being a couple and all!" She demanded.

"Oh come on Kimi, I was just havin' fun; I didn't want to upset the old lady. She seemed so pleased to see us as a couple, that's all."

"I-I don't care! You shouldn't tell people stuff like that; it's not true anyway!"

Jaku grinned. "But it can be."

"W-what?' Kimiko couldn't help it, her face was flushed red and she couldn't help it. It was a sign of both panic and frustration rather than embarrassment. She was dating Raimundo! But nobody was supposed to know that…

"Jaku, I-I don't think…"

Jaku interrupted her with a chuckle. "I'm only joking, love! You need not have such a worried expression on your face."

Kimiko blinked. "Oh," she giggled in realization, "a joke."

"Geez, would it have really been that bad if I hadn't been just teasing you?"

"Oh, no… I mean yes! I mean…"

Jaku laughed at her stammer. "Let's just get the supplies, love."

When they got in the store, they worked quite well to get the supplies efficiently and quickly. It was almost strange how well they worked together, or at least Kimiko thought that once they had left the store. Jaku was very good at shopping, for a guy, and very cooperative with her. Kimiko thought about this as she observed him on their way back to the temple.

"Admiring my good looks again?" He caught her staring.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how efficient you were in the store, for a boy, that is."

He scoffed. "I see, that's quite the sexist comment you just made. Just because I'm a fellow I'm not allowed to be good at shopping?"

"Sorry! But it's true, right?"

He chuckled. "I guess so. My mother always told me to do any work I entail myself in efficiently. She sent me all sorts of letters giving me advice about being a humbling person and respecting others. I'll admit I've always been cocky when it comes to skill, but I've kept my parents' advice in my thoughts." He paused. "It may seem silly, but I really wanted to listen to everything my parents told me because being taught by them in the letters made me feel like we had a connection still, even though I never saw them."

"Do you still miss your parents?"

He smiled. "Heh, no. I'm much too old now to be crying over mommy and daddy. But it would still be sort of cool to see them."

He almost sounded sad when he spoke. Kimiko had to cheer him up!

"So, I guess that advice worked well, then? Since you have so many admirers and all… people really like you!"

"I guess so. It worked for both me and Rika. I think we became friends when we were little because we both wanted to please our parents, and we promised to help each other get stronger to do so."

"Ha! That's really cool! It's a good feeling when you make your folks proud. I feel the same way about my Pa-pa; I'm going to make him proud by being the best Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, ever!"

"'Atta girl!"

"Oh yeah, I have another question: so what about Arko? You and Rika seem to be good friends, but Arko was on your team too, wasn't he?"

"Well, he was, but he was always kind of weird. Arko doesn't have any relatives to relate to, but it's not like we pushed him away for that or anything, we treated him pretty normal. But Arko didn't want to be treated normally, he wanted to be treated like a god. He was always trying to start fights and he wouldn't stop until he got the things he wanted when we were younger. He just doesn't have any respect for anyone."

"That's unfortunate." She muttered. "I know he's confused right now, but maybe we could get him to join us! He must be lonely right now after everything that's happened… "

Jaku smiled sincerely. "You have a good heart, Kimiko. Even after everything he did to you, you still have hope of bringing him to the side of good."

"Ha, come on I'm just saying it would be worth a shot!"

"You're right. Maybe we can try that… but for now, let's just focus on this party tonight."

0000000000000000000 ppppppppppppppppppp

Ppppppppppppppppp

Pppppppppppppppppp

A boy sits. He is waiting for his life to make sense. He thinks about the past events that recently went downhill for him. All his plans had failed, his hope of becoming great, ruined. He had to do something.

"Hello there."

The boy turns around to face his intruder.

"You? Leave me alone!" The boy responds. "I have no desire to challenge you today."

"Neither do I, young one." The intruder contended. "I merely came to speak with you."

The boy settled, and allowed him to speak. "What do you want?"

"I know of one of the things that drives you to be powerful." He smirked. "You are an interesting fellow. I didn't expect you to have such a desire. At least, you never showed it…"

"You don't know anything about me! Now leave before I-"

"Claim it! Take what should be yours. You have tried and tried again to impress, but that has all been in vein. Are you really going to let it all escape from you? I expected more from a rebellious fellow such as yourself."

The boy didn't retort. He went back into his mind and thought about what the intruder was telling him.

"Take what should be yours; claim it before someone else does." The intruder stepped back into his origin of darkness before he disappeared.

…

"WELCOME HOME, CLAY!" The monks yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dojo yelled, incorrectly. Clay hopped into the room with Raimundo's help (who picked him up from the hospital), and was in crutches as well. The temple was spic and span, the confetti and banners were in the air, and the collection of steaming foods were set on the table.

"Wow, look at this place!" Clay declared. "It's crazier than a farm on a Sunday morning in here!"

"Good to see you're still cracking jokes, Baily." Jaku noted.

"Good to be here with y'all making them jokes. Man, you guys didn't have to do all of this jus' fur me."

"Oh, see? I told you the cowboy wasn't going to like this!" Omi yelled.

"Uh, I don't think you quite fully understand reverse psychology, little buddy."

"Come sit down, Clay!" Kimiko pulled up a chair for him, and he lugged his way there to sit down at the table.

"Dang, look at all this delicious food!" Clay's eyes were sparkling with interest, and he was practically drooling.

"Rika made it all," Raimundo told him, "She cooked like crazy all day today!"

Clay looked over at Rika, who had a dirty apron on, and kept her eyes down.

"I-I uh… It wasn't a big deal. You saved my life. This is nothing compared to that."

Clay smiled. "Well heck, little darlin', if saving your life results in this, I'd be glad to be your superhero anytime!"

"Well, it's time for Dojo to chow down! Thanks for the meal, Rika!"

"Indeed, I am quite excited about this meal! I assume it is good, considering culinary arts is specifically your calling!" Omi alleged.

"Oh, well my dad taught me how to cook. I just made what a few things he showed me."

"Noooo I am saying you are good at cooking because you're a girl!"

Rika stared. "Hmmmm…" She walked over to Omi and poured the steaming water from the pot she had in her hand over his hairless head.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW OUCH!" Omi bounced around the room, attempting to over come the sensation that was boiling on his skin.

"Water!" Rika summoned a cold splash of water from her element that splashed onto Omi and whacked him against the wall. Soaked, he was relieved to find the burning feeling was gone.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"Alright, nice Rika!" Kimiko cheered.

"Sorry Omi, I don't know what happened," Rika shrugged her shoulders, "I guess when you remarked to your sexist comment, I just snapped, that's all."

Omi grimaced at her sarcasm.

"Well, that's what you get for not respecting girls, Omi." Jaku lectured. "You have to treat them like princesses, not maids."

"Hey!" Rika tapped him in the stomach. "I'm not a princess either! The title is pronounced: Xiaolin Dragon of Night!"

"Can you guys just pipe down and eat?" Raimundo demanded, already sitting down with a filled plate in front of him. "The food's getting cold!"

…

Pppppppppp

After all the laughing and chatting and dining was over, Jaku and Omi lost the straw game, and had to do the dishes. Kimiko and Rika swept up all the confetti, and Raimundo went to go check on the vault.

Raimundo typed in the password for the vault, then opened it.

"Mew!"

"Dammit!" Raimundo jumped. He looked down at the cat that was sitting beside him. "Stupid rat, you ain't gettin' in here! Shoo!" He stepped into the vault. "I can't believe that dumb animal just scared me!" He muttered, closing the door behind him.

Toki was not pleased.

The cat heard voices echoing near the fountain, so he decided to investigate.

"There you are, little darlin'!" Clay crutched his way towards Rika, who was done cleaning, and heading towards the training grounds, but he stopped her in front of the fountain.

"Oh, how are you feeling, Clay?"

"Well, better than yesterday. I won't be goin' on any Shen Gong Wu hunts for a while, though."

Rika was hesitant. "I'm sorry, Clay. You must have been scared when you were shot. I'm sorry I was not prepared at the time to defend myself." She lowered her head in shame.

"Gee, don't beat yourself up about it, little darlin'. I was glad to save you, and besides, you were weakened by using your shield trying to protect us, so I protected you." He started fixing his hat. "I'll always be ready to protect you, if you need it, Rika."

Rika was shocked. How could he say this? It was not the humbling response she expected from him. She had been ashamed that she had needed protecting, but Clay didn't seem to be looking at it that way at all.

When she didn't respond, Clay continued. "T-that is, not just you, I'm always willing to protect all my team mates! We all gotta work together, so I don't mind defending you, just like I'm sure you'd do the same for me!"

"Oh, yes, that's true," Rika stammered, "But I will not be satisfied until I have repaid you."

"Gosh, we don't gotta be so professional 'bout it," he scratched his head, "but I guess if yur so concerned 'bout repaying me…."

Rika was ready. Whatever duties entailed in this payment would be suitable, she thought, to clearing her conscience so she could focus on her training properly.

"…We could go out sometime. Is that an okay request?"

Rika blinked. "Go out? You mean, like a date?" No. That's what she was used to saying. Whenever those stereotypical jockeys would ask her out at the academy, it was easy for her to say no. Clay Bailey was no jock so she certainly didn't have an excuse to say the two letter word this time. More importantly, she didn't want to say it this time; he did save her life, after all.

"Well, we could just call it dinner, if you want. My treat, of course."

"Oh, well, that would be-"

"WHOA!" fell over sideways.

"Clay! Are you okay?" Rika knelt down beside him.

"I-I'm okay…" He adjusted his hat as Rika helped him up.

"Mew!" Toki jumped on the ledge of the fountain.

"The little critter musta been rubbing against my crutch is all. 'Knocked me over."

Rika glared at the black cat. "Toki! That's a bad kitty, you could have hurt Clay!" She turned back to the cowboy. "How's your wound?"

The two observed the wound on the left side of his waste. There was no blood. The bandage was still wrapped around it pretty well. "I'm alright, don't worry 'bout it. So uh, anyway…"

"YES!" She replied quickly, then she straightened herself. "That is, of course we can have dinner, Clay."

"Well good! Heh, that was easy. I say we meet here tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"H-Hai. I mean, yes."

"Great. He tipped his hat to her. Well, I'm gonna head to bed. These meds are making me sleepy, but I'll see you tomorrow, little darlin'."

"Bye, Clay." She replied in almost a whisper. When he was gone, it had just hit her that she was going on a date tomorrow night… The feelings that erupted were new, and she fell backwards in realization and sat on the fountain.

'"Date… Date…"

"mew!"

"Toki, I-I'm going, on a date…" Rika blushed. She had never been on a date before! She could handle fighting robots and Heylin monsters, but certainly not going on dates!

"What should I do? I-I don't know what to do… Wait! Kimiko's good with stuff like this. I'll ask her." Rika picked up Toki and ran into the temple.

….

"Kimikooooo…"

Kimi turned around to face the intruder in her room. "Rai, what do you want? Shouldn't you be getting to bed by now? It's late." She yawned.

"I just finished checking the Wu vault," he hugged her, "just wanted to say good night."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." She muttered.

"I had a weird dream the other night," He decided to tell her.

Kimiko's eyes widened. She remembered her dream from last night too. "Really? What about?" She asked nervously.

"You and I were hunting Shen Gong Wu on the beach, then suddenly we weren't anymore, and just relaxed together and stared at the sunset." He smiled. "I'm not much for getting into romancie situations, but if it's gonna happen, I say you and I go to the beach for a date sometime."

"Oh, so you think the dream was sort of sign, then?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Have you ever had any dreams like that?"

Kimiko chuckled obnoxiously, attempting to refute the dream that she was picturing in her head. "NOPE! Never."

"Well, that's slightly disappointing." He mumbled.

Kimiko decided to change the subject. "You've never had any dreams about those other girls, have you?"

"What? Nooooo of course not! I mean, I maybe considered datin them in my own thoughts but…"

Kimiko growled. He wasn't making this any better.

"I mean, that's not something I would do now, of course!" He held her tightly. "I'm w-with you now."

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled.

"Aw come on Kimi, don't be mad. I'm sure you've considered dating other guys besides me too."

"Well, I guess so…"

"See? Hypocrite." He chuckled.

"Can we just forget about it? Hold me." She whined.

They sat down on the bed and merely embraced in silence. It didn't feel strange, or awkward, it was simply a peaceful moment…

"KIMIKO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Rika was banging on the wall beside Kimiko's door. "CAN I COME IN, PLEASE?"

"Damn, she'll see me!" Raimundo whispered.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Rika! I-I'm naked! Come back in a couple of minutes, won't you?"

"WHAT? I don't care about that, please can I come in?"

"Well, I care! I'm a modest girl, you know."

"No you're not." Raimundo replied. She punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

"What was…?" Rika paused in comprehension of hearing the voice. "You're right. I'll come back later."

Kimiko went red. "She knows! She knows you're in here!" She cried.

Raimundo stared blankly. "Damn girl, you sound almost embarrassed by me. So what if they find out? I say it'd be an improvement; we wouldn't have to keep doing all this sneaking around." He told her, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "Let's do it. Let's just tell them."

"No, Rai. You know we can't have this going around…"

He sighed in aggravation. She was right, when he considered his enemies finding out, the whole situation could get very dangerous. "Alright, fine…" He let the silence settle in for a moment. "You know, Rika won't be back for a while, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you told her you were naked; I think it would be wrong to go and lie to her like that."

The next thing he knew, Rai was on the floor, with his head throbbing.

"BED. NOW." She pointed at her door.

"Aw, I was just kidding, Kimiko! No need to get all pissed off about it!"

"You're lucky I don't sear all your hair off your head! Now beat it! We can talk later, but get out before Rika comes back!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He stood up and held his arms out to her. "Friends?"

"Hmph, I suppose." She hugged him. "I'm still mad at you, though!" She shoved him out of her room. "Good night." She shut the curtains behind him.

"Damn, too soon, Raimundo." He told himself as he left. Rika snuck back into Kimiko's room as soon as she saw Raimundo leave.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry; I did not mean to disturb you earlier."

"It's okay, you weren't disturbing much," she muttered, "so what's up?"

"I-it's Clay…"

"Ohhh, finally asked you out, didn't he?"

"What? H-how did you know? I don't know what to do! I've never been on a date before…"

"Aw, don't panic. Just be yourself, where something nice, and be nice to him. It's not that hard, trust me."

"Something nice? Y-you mean like my robes?"

Kimiko just stared. "Okay, looks like we're gonna have to do some serious work." She went into her closet and pulled out several dresses and outfits. "Try these on, we'll see what makes you look good!"

Rika put Toki down and headed into the closet to change.

She walked out with a yellow sun dress on, that wasn't good, then she tried on a white blouse with a long pink skirt, that was no good either…

"Hmmm. These all look okay, but we have to find an outfit that'll dazzle him!"

"Why should I have to wear something that will attract his attention? I don't see why I can't just be myself."

"You can be yourself, but you gotta look hot doing it too! C'mon, haven't ever dressed to impress before?"

"No. I never saw the use for it. Why attract attention to my self? That's just so conceited."

"Only if you do it for the very simple reason to just attract attention to you, but don't you want Clay to be impressed?"

"I don't know, I think so… I mean, I have always refuted the stages of dating due to the diverting stress that it would bring to my duties."

"No, no, no, that's no way to live! You gotta build relationships, and have some fun once and while!"

"But what's the use of that if I'm not strong enough to protect these relationships? I'm utterly useless; we almost lost the Wu today because of me, and Clay got shot trying to save me! I don't deserve his kindness. How do I know he didn't just ask me out of pity? This is pointless… I should just tell him I can't go out with him."

"Hold on!" Kimiko urged. "I know how you feel, and you're right: It's important to get stronger, but you shouldn't see these opportunities to build friendships as a wall to becoming stronger. In fact, friends and loved ones can be what drive people to become powerful."

Rika was mute.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're so concerned with getting stronger, Rika: you gotta take a break once and a while! You're goals are driving me crazy! Just go out with the damn cowboy! It's obvious you two like each other."

Rika looked up at Kimiko. "Thanks, Kimi. Okay, I'll give it a shot… but what to wear?"

Kimiko pondered. "I know!" She scruffled through her clothes, and pulled out a few articles. "Try this on, right now!"

Rika put on a short blue dress with short sleeves and a blue rose hair pin. Kimiko put her hair down for her, and pinned the flower on the side of her head.

"Perfect! This will be great for tomorrow!" Kimiko proclaimed.

Rika was blushing. "T-this is sort of revealing, don't you think?" She tried to lift the dress up over her cleavage, but then it only made the dress shorter.

Kimiko swiped her hands away. "Nonsense, you look sexy! Yep, Clay's gonna love it! I'll help you with the make-up tomorrow." Kimiko squealed. "I'm so excited for you!"

Rika smiled. "T-thanks for helping me with all this, Kimi."

"Heyyy, no problem. Now, let's get some sleep! Who knows what Shen Gong Wu will be activated!"

Rika took Toki and headed to her room. On the way there, her mind was spinning, but her thoughts were interrupted by Master Fung, stopping himself from nearly crashing into her.

"Oh, Master Fung," Rika noticed he was panting, "A-are you okay?"

Fung looked down at the cat.

"Mew!"

His breathing became more stable, then he looked back up at Rika. "I am fine." He managed to say. "I suppose my meditating has mislead me. I could have sworn I sensed an evil presence around here, but maybe I was wrong." He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Oh, well do you want me to see if I can sense any evil? I have to concentrate more to do it right, but I should be able to find something."

"No, it's quite alright. Rest now, young monk. You'll need it for your hunt tomorrow. By the way, inform Raimundo to take the Necklace of Heba with you all tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I fear Wuya or Chase Young might attempt to steal this Wu while you are all gone. Just take it with you all, wherever you go, to avoid this."

"Okay, Master Fung."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow." Fung left her, and Rika was finally able to go to bed. Just like the rest of the monks, she was unprepared for the events that would take place tomorrow…

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

…..

_Rest easy, my dear. Soon, your time will come to become stronger, but you must make the sacrifice in order for this to happen. I know, that when the time comes, you will be ready to make the right decision…._

"WAKE UP! We have a Shen Gong Wu to find!" Dojo was yelling. Rika groaned, and felt for Toki, who was always lying next to her, but she felt nothing.

"GET UP, GET UP BALDY! We gotta dangerous Wu to find!" Dojo pulled the covers off of Omi.

"Dangerous?" Omi repeated. "What kind of Wu is this?"

"I'll explain on the way, but right now we gotta head out!"

The monks got ready to go quickly.

"I guess I'll have to stay here." Clay told Rai as they gathered in the living room.

"Man, you're lucky, at least you'll get breakfast." Raimundo yawned.

"Heh, I'll eat breakfast for the both of us!" Clay told him. "But I'd rather be kicking evil's buns with y'all."

"Hey, has anyone seen Toki?" Rika asked as she walked in.

"Probably got eaten or something. " Raimundo suggested. "That would be an improvement around here."

"Rai, that's not funny!" Kimiko snapped. "Do you remember where you last saw him, Rika?"

"Yeah, in my room last night, but I can't find him anywhere now."

"I hope you find the little feline, Ri-Ri," Jaku added, "but we gotta go after this Wu, now."

The monks left Fung and Clay at the temple, and Omi pulled out the scroll to read as Dojo flew.

"The Arrow of Aphrodite. Once activated, you can make your opponent fall in love with the first person they see. My, that is a dangerous Wu!"

"In my 1500 years of living, I've seen major heartbreaks when the feelings of love are messed with," Dojo elucidated, "you kids better be careful with this one!"

"I feel like you say that for every Wu we go after." Raimundo enlightened.

The arrow was in a wide plain of grass, but Jill and Jack were already fighting over it.

"No fair! I saw it first!" Jack whined.

"Like hell you did you spineless little jack-ass! Arrow of Aphrodite!" Jill activated the Wu on Jack! A puff of pink smoke blew into Jack's face.

"What the-?" He coughed and dried swiping the smoke away.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Kimiko predicted.

Jack stared at the group of the monks. It was difficult to determine which one of them he had seen first.

"Jakuuuu baby!"

"Oh bloody hell." Jaku replied.

Jack slid in front of Jaku. "I have to tell you something. My heart can no longer comprehend this aching feeling!"

Raimundo started laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny!" Jaku yelled.

"PLEASE, accept my love! YOU MUST!" Jack started crying.

"Good lord, this is ridiculous!" Kimiko smacked her forehead. "Spicer's more pathetic when he's confessing his love!"

"Shut up, Kimiko! You're just jealous of what we have!" Jack wrapped his arms around Jaku's legs.

"WE HAVE NOTHING!" Jaku cried. "Look man, you've been possessed by the Shen Gong Wu, that's all…"

"I have been possessed by your love! Come on, KISS ME!" Jack puckered his lips.

"Fire!" Jaku set Jack ablaze, and he started screaming. He jumped into the nearest pond and was alright.

"BA-HA-HA-HAAAA! PANSY!" Jill exclaimed. "This Wu is quite entertaining… Arrow of Aphrodite!"

She directed the Wu at Raimundo.

"Oh no!" Kimiko wailed. At that moment, two more spectators approached the scene.

Wuya and Chase Young.

"Oh, looks like the fun has started without us." Wuya observed.

"Ga! No!" Raimundo tried to clear the smoke away from his eyes. "Don't worry, guys, I'll just look up at the sky, that way I won't fall in love with anybody!" he opened his eyes towards the sky. "CLOUDS! GOOD GOD HOW I LOVE CLOUDS!"

"What? Dojo, I thought you said they had to be person!" Jaku wondered.

"No, it's just the first thing they see, I guess."

"Come back here, Mr. cloud; I need you!" Raimundo started running after the clouds.

"Rai, come back!" Kimiko chased after him.

"Jill, you will suffer a most humiliating defeat for this!" Omi leapt up and prepared to kick her.

"Arrow of Aphrodite!" The pink smoke blinded Omi in mid air! Omi opened his eyes and looked around.

"WUYA!" Omi ran up to her and hugged her.

"Get off of me, little brat!" Wuya tried to shake him off.

Jill laughed even more. "This is just too perfect!" She turned her attention towards Kimiko. "Arrow of Aphrodite!"

"Kimiko, look out!" Jaku pushed her out of the way and got hit by the Wu instead!"

"Jaku, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

He rubbed his eyes before looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually." He told her.

"What? The arrow didn't work on you? Why?"

Jaku looked down at his hands. "I don't know."

"WHAT? Stupid Wu is broken!" She started hitting it, then turned her attention to Rika. "Let's try this one more time: Arrow of Aphrodite!"

"Spear of Heng-O!" Rika used her dark shield to cover herself form the Wu's effects.

"Damn you! Come out of there!" Jill demanded.

Rika let her shield down. "Wudai element: Wind!" The wind blew so hard at Jill the Wu went flying out of her hands.

'Good work, Ri-Ri!" Jaku picked it up. "Arrow of Aphrodite!"

"No!" Jill was now a victim as well. She spun around, hoping not to see anyone, but the Wu took it's effects.

"DAMN," she yelled, "CHASE YOUNG, YOU SEXY!" She ran up to him and embraced him.

"Hey, what happened to that 'sticking it to the man' attitude of yours, Jill?" Wuya demanded, still trying to pry Omi away.

"HE'S MINE, NO ONE WILL HAVE HIM!" Jill announced.

"Get off." Chase warned.

"Yeesh, I don't know how this could get any worse."

Jill grabbed his man parts.

"THIS, IS MINE!"

Chase flicked her away and she went flying downhill.

Kimiko and Jaku busted out in cackles, but Rika found the situation awkward. Wuya giggled a little too.

"Damn woman is more annoying than her brother." Chase growled.

"Wuyaaaaa, I always found your red hair attractive! BE MY VALENTINE!" Omi waled.

"Jaku, don't deny our love!" Jack screamed.

"CLOUDS, WHAT BLISS YOU BRING TO ME!" Raimundo sang.

"Okay, what are we gonna do about this?" Kimiko speculated all the chaos around them.

"I know! We have the Necklace of Heba thing, right?" Jaku asked.

Rika pulled it out. "Yeah, Fung told me to bring it."

"Well, it's supposed to undo seals and unleash powers that have been sealed, yes? Let's try to see if this Shen Gong Wu will undo the curse of the Arrow of Aphrodite. It's worth a shot."

"Good idea, Jaku!" Kimiko replied. "And if it doesn't work, we can always use Reversing Mirror back at the vault!"

Rika held up the necklace.

"Hey, what are you brats doing? DON'T!" Wuya cried.

"Necklace of Heba!" The necklace transformed into a bright light that blinded everyone.

When the light faded, a figure appeared before all the confused characters.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Wuya was terrified.

Chase's eyes widened. "I don't believe it…"

The monks stared at the evil presence that had emerged from the necklace.

"Finally, I am free."

TO BE CONTINUED

Thankies again for reviews. I will try to post the next chapter before homework gets heavy. I really enjoyed retyping this chapter, actually. I wanted to do more with Chase being the kitty, but if I did, it would ruin my plans for later… anyway, see you next time!

You Rock! XD


	11. Episode 12: LOVE STINKS

Bwa-ha-haaaar This be a fast update! :D

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys**! They're very cool; I'm glad to see how enthusiastic you all are about the storyline and characters.

**Lol Disclaimer time: I own** Jaku Romane (The Xiaolin Dragon of Day), Rika Harper (Xiaolin Dragon of Night), Arko Delet (Xiaolin Dragon of the Stars), Master Sir Bartholomew, Jill Spicer, Delilah (Jermaine's sister), and any of the Shen Gong Wu that have been activated within this story. The weapons and abilities that these characters possess are also mine. And of course, I don't own any of the real Xiaolin Showdown characters. Yeesh. I didn't think I'd have to do this, but according to some advice I should so that people don't go making my idea theirs. -_-U

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles!

Episode 12: Love STINKS

The monks stared in awe at the magical presence before them. A woman with long green hair, a blue robe, dark skin and magenta eyes had emerged from the necklace!

"You fools!" Wuya cried. "You've made a terrible mistake!"

"Who are you?" Rika asked the woman.

She turned to face the Xiaolin monks and smiled.

"Oh man… I knew the name of the necklace sounded familiar!" Dojo realized. "That's the Sorceress Heba!"

"Sorceress Heba?" Jaku echoed.

"She was the first Heylin master that Grand Master Dashi ever sealed away! He was a darn lucky kid for doing it too."

"From my witnesses, it seems apparent that I have been ensnared for centuries." Heba eyed over at Wuya and Chase Young. "Wuya, you still have flesh, after all these years?" She reached her hand out towards the witch and her eyes began to glow. "Ohhhh…"

"What's she doing?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

"Heh, witches and sorceresses have always been rivals. Wuya and Heba both used to go at it back in the day, but after Dashi managed to seal Heba away, there was nothing stopping Wuya from taking over the world! Except for Dashi, of course… and we all know that story. Anyway, right now I'm sure she's using her magic on Wuya…"

"Wuya," Heba began, "You are currently trapped within the Seal of Miatsu, which is one of these 'Shen Gong Wu', which once all are obtained, world domination is possible. After me, you were locked up in a puzzle box and released 1500 years later by Jack Spicer, who helped you find these Wu. You are rivals with the Xiaolin monks, and after sucking up to him long enough, you were able to get your body back with the help of Chase Young." Heba grinned. "What pleases me most within your mind… is that you are afraid of me right now, because while I have my full power, you are completely magic-less."

"…Heba's most famous ability, is that she can read minds, and take whatever information she sees fit!"

Sorceress Heba spun around to face Jaku, Rika and Kimiko.

"So, you're the monks that seem to be stalling the advancements of evil." She elucidated. "I should thank you, as I would not be pleased if the world had been taken over by that pathetic witch, Wuya."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Wuya called out. "You're the one who's been locked up all this time!"

"So were you; and even with your body, you're still entrapped. Having fantasies about your capturer, are we, witch?"

Wuya's eyes widened. "W-what the hell are you talking about, you old prune!"

Heba ignored her and her attention was on the monks again. "The Reversing Mirror will not break the effects of the arrow." She told them. "You must find it's sister Wu, the Arrow of Edina, to undo the Arrow of Aphrodite."

"What? But that Wu is even worse than this one!" Dojo yelled.

"Only if it is used on people who haven't been hit by the Arrow of Aphrodite; but if they have, then it will undo this curse of love." Heba paused and grinned. "It is quite a comical spectrum: Dashi created these Wu to stop evil, however the Shen Gong Wu have merely influenced more chaos within this reality." She looked up towards the sky and began to fly. "Until we meet again; for now, I shall obtain what knowledge of this current day world that I can."

The monks watched as Heba left them.

"That's odd, she didn't seem evil…" Kimiko thought aloud.

Dojo grimaced. "Well, don't be fooled; she may be all soft right now, but once she gets used to this world, I'm sure she'll start her plan!"

"CLOOOOOOOOUDS…"

"Well anyway, what are we gonna do with our love-struck friends?" Kimiko asked.

"JAKU! Let's get married!" Jack hugged him.

"Yuck! And our love-struck enemies?" Jaku pushed him away, then folded his arms in irritation.

"We have to find this Arrow of Edina, right?" Rika guessed.

"I guess so… But can we really trust what Heba just told us?" Kimiko retorted.

"It's our only choice!" Jaku proclaimed. "C'mon, we gotta take our friends and split."

"WUYA, COME TO ME!" Omi raced into her arms.

"Back off, you little weasel!"

Suddenly Chase had an idea… a very evil idea.

"Omi, do you love Wuya with all your heart?"

"YES!"

"Then, would you be willing to join the forces of evil to remain by your loved ones side?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

"Oh no, not this again!" Wuya carped.

"Then by all means, swear your loyalty to me and to the Heylin side, and you shall be by your loved one always."

Jaku leapt in and grabbed Omi. "Don't answer that, little guy!"

Dojo swooped in, with Kimiko, Raimundo and Rika on his back, and picked up Jaku and Omi as well, then they were off.

"Dammit! This is the worst day of my life!" Wuya cried. "I can't believe that Sorceress bitch is running around on the earth again! Anyway, did you succeed on your little mission?"

Chase Young smirked. "Most definitely." He held up the Sapphire Dragon. "I got what I needed. And more importantly, I will succeed in bringing the appropriate monk to my side."

"Um, and who would that be?" Wuya questioned.

"CHAAAAAAASE BABY…!"

"…Let's go home, Wuya." Chase and the angry witch left before the love drunk Jill could show up again.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppp...

…..

"C'mon Dojo! We need you to find that sister Wu, the Arrow of Edina!"

"I'm trying the best I can! But man, it's near impossible to find a Wu that hasn't been activated yet!"

"Let me go! I must embrace my Wuya!" Omi screamed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay! We're flying through so many CLOUDS! Feel it, feel their loveable warmth as we pass through there misty contents!"

"Please try to focus, Dojo."

"Hey! Maybe Rika and I could try to dense the Edina-thing or whatever!" Jaku enlightened.

"Actually, Rika may be better at finding it than you, Jaku." Dojo pointed out.

"What? But I thought it reversed the effects of the Aphrodite arrow, so it must be a good Shen Gong Wu."

"Wrong again, kiddo. The Arrow of Edina is actually worse than this lovey-dovey Wu."

Rika pulled out what knowledge she knew of Greek Mythology. "Aphrodite was considered the goddess of love; Edina is the goddess of hate, Ares's sister."

"That's right. The Arrow of Edina is completely opposite of Aphrodite's: instead of making people fall in love…"

"It makes people hate the first person they see!" Kimiko finished.

"To the max," Dojo continued, "They hate that person so much, they want to kill them! Just like if you'd do anything for the one you love, even kill… you'd do anything to kill the one you hate."

There was a moment to ponder Dojo's words.

"Welp, looks like this is the Wu for you to concentrate on, Rika!" Jaku decided.

"Please, like I'd be able to find that Wu. It could be anywhere on this planet! Besides, I have to have close contact with an object before I can sense its dark aura, and the same goes for you with light things."

"At least try! We have to get Omi and Raimundo out of this." Kimiko pleaded.

The monks landed at their temple, and Kimiko explained to Master Fung what had happened. Jaku and Rika both settled in quiet areas and began to meditate. Jaku was on the roof, basking in his element (the sun), while Rika focused in the shade under a blossomed Chinese tree.

Jaku sensed the Star of Hanabi, the Mantis Flip Coin, even his own Xing Jun Bow, but no sign of the Arrow of Edina.

Rika was having no luck either.

"Dammit!" She pounded her fist into the ground, after moments of meditating. "There's no way we're gonna find this Wu until it's activated!"

"Well, there is one way…"

Rika jumped up and took a fighting stance to the voice. "Who's there?"

A figure was emerging from the bushes behind her. "If we hone our skills together, we could use our powers combined to find the Arrow of Edina."

Rika's eyes widened. The last time she saw this character, he had stabbed her in the stomach.

"C-Chase Young…" Rika shook off her intimidation. "Why the hell would you want to help us?"

"Jill Spicer has become more of a nuisance than I realized," He explained, "besides, this I a good opportunity for you to realize your potential."

"My potential?"

"Indeed. Your power reflects that of a dark warrior, my dear. If we combine our skills of Heylin concentration, we should be able to locate the negative aura of the arrow. In doing so… you will experience the sensation of the side of evil. What do you say?"

"I would only join powers with you to find the arrow!" She snapped.

"Very well, but if you want the help of my power, you must swear your loyalty to me. I will not help you, if you refuse."

It was so straight forward. Could she really just join the side of evil? To find this Wu?

"I… I…"

"Rika!" Dojo slithered towards her. She eyed the dragon in relief.

"Dojo!" She looked back at Chase Young, but he was gone.

"Rika, we have a plan, let's get going, I'll explain it on the way!"

It was like Chase had never been there. "O-okay." Rika joined the others and Dojo took them into the sky.

"We have the Eagle's Scope," Kimiko explained. "All we have to do is get the Fountain of Hui from Jack Spicer, and we can locate the Arrow of Edina!"

"Yes! Feel their warmth, feel their LOVE!" Raimundo was trying to catch the wisps of clouds Dojo was flying through.

"Great, but where's Jack Spicer? His sister took over his base, remember?"

"I know where he is." Kimiko alleged. "Where does Spicer always go when he needs a place to stay?"

Dojo was flying them to Chase Young's lair.

When they landed, the first thing they saw was Jack dancing around and singing songs…

"L, IS FOR THE WAY JAKU LOOKS, AT ME!"

"Dammit." Jaku murmured. "Hide me!"

"O, IS FOR THE ONLY JAKUUUU I SEEEEEE…" Jack's eyes lighted up when he saw Dojo. "Jaku baby! VEEEEEE IS VERY, VERY… EXTRA-ORDINARY-"

"Jack, where's the Fountain of Hui? We know you have it!"

"Ah, ah, ah, honey-face! You have to give me a kiss first!"

"Wuya! I am coming for you, my love!" Omi jumped off the dragon and ran into Chase's castle.

"No, come back Omi!" Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back here." Rika ran after him.

"Okay, we'll handle Jack, Ri-Ri."

"You'll handle ME?" Jack questioned. He chuckled and fell dramatically in front of Kimiko and Jaku. "Baby, you can handle me any way you want!"

"Omi, come back!" Rika chased Omi into the fountain room.

"ONE-TWO SHOE-BUCKLING! I AM COMING FOR YOU MY SWEET WUYA!"

Rika was slightly annoyed by all of Omi's random shouts. Not only was it distracting, but by now everyone in the castle knew they were there.

"WUYA! THERE YOU ARE!" Omi latched onto her arm. "I MISSED YOU SO!"

"Oh crap! What the hell are you fiends doing here? I don't have time for this!"

"Wuya, if you help us find the Fountain of Hui, we can stop all of this." Rika told her.

"Oh, you mean_ this_ Fountain of Hui?"

Rika spun around to see Chase holding the Wu.

"Give that to me," She ordered.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You dare speak to me in that manner, young lady?"

"…Please give it me?"

Chase chuckled, and tossed the Wu to her.

"Um, that's it? I haven't sworn my loyalty to you, or anything like that." She elucidated.

"Hmph, I do not require your help," He told her. "However, you must swear, as a Xiaolin warrior, not to try to find the solution for destroying evil when you use it."

"Um, okay. You have my word." Rika regretted to say.

"CHAAAAASE WHERE AAAAAAAAARE YOU? C'MERE SO WE CAN GET BUSY!"

"Just find the Arrow of Edina, and undo this love-spell on all of them, as soon as possible." Chase started running to the left and out of the room, then Jill came running into the room from the right, following Chase's pattern.

"You can't run from me, SEXY BEAST!" Jill sped after him.

"Uh, that was weird. C'mon Omi. Let's go." Rika pulled Omi off of Wuya by his big head, and led him back outside.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU, MY LOVE!"

Rika was confused. Why did Chase act as if their conversation earlier never happened? Perhaps it didn't… what if she had just made up the whole thing?

"Guys, I have the Fountain of Hui-"

"RIKA! COME TO JOIN OUR CEREMONY?" Jack jumped in her face, holding a bouquet and wearing a white wedding dress. "C'mon baby, let's get to our vows!"

"Just, use the Eagles Scope and Fountain of Hui already!" Jaku started running away from the bride.

Kimiko combined the Wu together. "Eagle's Scope, Fountain of Hui!" She was encircled in an orb of knowledge for a brief moment. "I know where it is! It's on an island in Japan!"

Dojo grabbed the monks and took off.

…..

Once they found the Wu on the island, it was fairly easy sailing from there.

"Arrow of Edina!" Kimiko activated the Wu on Raimundo and Omi.

"Oh man… what happened? All I can think about right now is clouds…"

"Rai, you're back!" Kimiko hugged him, to Jaku's misfortune.

"Ohhhh… I am most confused. Was I just infatuated with Wuya?"

"Indeed you were, little man, but it's all over now." Jaku told him.

"JAKUUUUU!"

"Christ, he followed me here!" Jaku cried.

"Arrow of Edina!" Kimiko used the Wu on the evil boy genius.

"Ohhhh…" Jack sounded dizzy. "What the hell?" he ripped his dress off, and was back in his evil genius attire. "WHAT THE HELL WAS I JUST ABOUT TO DO?" He freaked out. "Jack bots! Let's get the hell out of here, for now!" Jack flew away with his bots.

The monks found Jill too and turned her back to normal as well, then they returned to the temple and locked up the Wu, safe and sound.

"Maaan, today has been weird," Jaku told Rika as he was drying off his head. He had just gotten out of the shower, and the other monks were settling down as well. "I almost married Jack Spicer!"

Rika laughed, "That might have been an improvement, considering all the other skanks you considered dating at the academy."

"Heyyyy, they weren't all bad!"

"As if! They just wanted to get in your pants!"

"Why would girls want to wear guy's pants?" Omi overheard their conversation.

"Just forget it, Omi." Rika told him, then he left.

"I think I'm going to ask Kimiko on a date tonight."

Rika paused. She remembered how Raimundo was in Kimiko's room the other night. "Um, Jaku, maybe you should just lie low for now. I-I mean, you are known for being a smooth talker with all the ladies…"

"Nonsense!" Jaku retorted. When he saw Kimiko walking by, his voice became louder. "IN FACT, I'M A ONE-WOMAN MAN; once I find the one to love, I'll remain with her and her alone!"

"Hey Jaku!" Dojo threw a bucket of letters on top of him. "Your mail came in today! Looks like it's from all these fan girl's from Guan's academy; you lucky dog you!"

Kimiko noticed them and laughed at Jaku's predicament.

Jaku laughed back in embarrassment. So much for the one-woman-man.

"Hey guys, somebody's trying to attack the temple head-on!" Clay announced. "It looks like Jack Spicer!"

"Then let's go kick his ass!" Raimundo declared. He and the monks prepared to defend the temple.

"'SUP LOSERS?"

"Jack Spicer, why are you trying to attack us head on?" Kimiko demanded.

"'Cuz I'm bored, DUH." He told them. "Besides, my Wu count is lookin' a little short."

"That doesn't mean you get to take any of ours!" Jaku enlightened.

"Yeah, yeah, well actually it does. Jack-bots, attack!"

The monks prepared for battle, but once the bots attacked, more bots came in and destroyed those bots.

"HUH?" Jack turned to see what was going on. "DAMMIT JILL! This is my temple raid!"

Jill grinned evilly. "Sorry bitch, but the Wu is mine! I have a plan in motion that will only succeed once I take over the world!"

"As if! Like I'm gonna let the world be ruled by some girl!" Omi replied.

Kimiko and Rika whacked him over his giant head.

"Fear not, little mongrel; for I will have the ultimate man to be by my side, and he will cope with you other…MEN."

"Hey, I'm no sidekick!" Jack whined.

"Not YOU, you little prick! There's only one man who's capable of being my ultimate enslaved man: CHASE YOUNG!"

"Hey, I thought we fixed her with the Arrow of Edina!" Raimundo carped.

"During the time I was hypnotized, I was able to recognize the qualities of Chase Young. He is the most suitable man to be by my side as top enslaved man!" She announced. "But first, I must obtain the Shen Gong Wu, so that he will be pleased, and submit to my power!"

"Hey, NO FAIR! I'm the one who's gonna impress Chase Young!" Jack argued. "You can't take him from me, I saw him first!"

"Oh boy," Raimundo muttered.

"JILL BOTS, ATTACK!"

With Jill and Jack bots striking at once, the monks were itching to battle.

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Spear of Heng-O!"

"Blade of the Nebula!"

"Shimo Staff!"

"Xing Jun Bow!"

The bots were coming down one by one, but they were merely the distraction: Jack Spicer was sneaking his way towards the vault. He karate kicked the door open and walked in.

"Ha-ha, like taking candy from a baby!" He grabbed a few Wu, but when he reached for the monkey staff, he found someone else also grabbed the Wu.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a showdown!" Rika announced.

"Oh great, what are the terms?" Spicer asked bored.

"My Mantis Flip Coin against your Shroud of Shadows! Whoever can find the right key to the vault, wins!"

"Rika, I accept your challenge!"

Keys began to flood out from the lanterns that were on the wall, and the room expanded. The monks gathered around the dark room to see the showdown.

"Hey, what's going on? I don't have time to watch a showdown! I must get the Wu for Chase Young!"

"Gong Ye Tempai!"

Jack and Rika started searching through the piles of keys.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Rika grabbed a handful of keys and flipped over all the keys to reach the vault door. She scrambled to fit each key in to see if they would fit.

Jack snickered. "Shroud of Shadows!" He snuck up behind her, picked her up, and threw her in the pile, mixing all the keys.

"Hey, that's cheatin' yuh varmint!" Clay yelled.

"Awww what's wrong cowboy? Upset cuz I touched your girlfriend?" Jack teased as he tried several of the keys.

Rika came in from the side and kicked Jack back into the pile. He stood up and they started fighting.

"Oh man, I almost forgot Jack learned Tai Chi!" Kimiko recalled.

"C'mon Ri-Ri! Kick his ass!" Jaku cheered.

Rika went in for a punch, that Jack swung under to dodge, then he tried to kick her, but she grabbed his leg and twisted him around. He recovered and blocked her many throws at him, then tripped her and pushed her into the pile.

"Huh?" Jack noticed a key in the shape of a dragon slide out of the pile when Rika fell in. he picked it up. "This has got to be the one!" He opened the vault door with the key and won the showdown.

Everything went back to normal, and everyone was back outside in front of the vault.

Jack held his Wu in victory. "Heh-heh. This'll do for now." His helicopter wings began to fly. "Too easy! Thanks for the gifts, Rika!" Jack and his bots took off, and Jill chased after him, trying to steal what Wu he just stole.

Rika lowered her head in shame, then she whacked a giant hole into the concrete with her spear. "Dammit!"

"Aw, don't beat yourself over it, Rika." Kimiko heartened.

"Yeah, it was just a few Wu." Raimundo added.

"I don't want your pity!' Rika snapped. "Sure it was just a few this time, but what if we lose several, or all of our Wu next time? My performance was unacceptable!"

"Bah, here we go again…" Jaku muttered to himself.

"I'm going to go train. Excuse me." Rika bowed to the monks before she left.

"Geez, what's eating her?" Raimundo folded his arms.

"Ahhh, she must be having one of those tantrums women get because of their 'womanly problems'."

Kimiko punched Omi. "That's not it! She always acts like that when she fails."

"Jaku, you guys are best friends, you gotta know what's bothering her."

"I do, but it's not my place to say." He told them. "Maybe Clay can ask her on their date tonight."

Clay blushed. "W-we're just having dinner together!" He retorted.

"Dude, it's a date, and I agree with Jaku. As the leader, I order you to find out what's bothering her!"

"Well if you insist; I might as well do what I can to help out the team in this crippled state."

The monks did a Wu-count and decided to train themselves. When the sun started to set, Kimiko found Rika, exhausted and sweaty, on one of the training grounds.

"Rika! You're gonna be late for your date! What are you doing still training?"

Rika gasped. "I-I almost forgot the time!"

Kimiko pushed her into the shower and once she was cleaned she helped her get ready.

"Put your dress on! I'll get you some cute high-heels. Comb your hair out!" Kimiko was throwing out orders left and right.

"Mew!"

"Toki! There you are; I haven't seen you all day!" Rika picked up the cat and started petting him as Kimiko put on her make-up for her.

"Okay, we're almost ready to go!" Kimiko told her. The moon was up by now, and Rika was getting anxious. Toki jumped off her lap and sped into the hallway. "Stand up! I must see the final touches!"

Rika arose, her wavy brown hair down, with the blue flower pin on the side, and her body-shaped blue dress on, with matching heels, and painted fingernails and toenails.

"Perfect!" She yelled.

Raimundo, Jaku and Omi were helping Clay get ready as well.

"Look at him! Our little cowboy's all grown up!" Raimundo was fixing the bow Clay had on.

"T-This is a little much, ain't it? I mean, how do I know if I'm dressed too fancy or not?"

Raimundo grinned. "Kimiko told me she was getting all dressed up for this, that's how. Now fix your hair!"

"Mew!"

"Beat it, you little rodent!" Raimundo wafted at the cat, but Toki just sat there, staring.

"Cats give me the chills. They remind me of Katnappe and all of her pets." Omi noted.

"Clay, you like books, right?" Jaku asked.

"W-well yeah-"

"Well then talk about those! She loves reading! And try to sound smart and sophisticated!"

"Alright, relax Jaku-buddy, I'm just gone try to be maself." He wafted his hat in front of his face for air. "Heh, I'm a lil' nervous…"

"You'll be fine, cowboy." Raimundo picked up one of Clay's crutches and handed it to him. "Hey, where'd the other crutch go?"

The monks observed the room for a moment.

"It was here a minute ago." Omi alleged. With no sign of the crutch, the boys began searched all over; in the closet, under the bed and under clothes, but there was no crutch to be found.

Meanwhile, Rika was waiting on the fountain for Clay. She was trying not to let her hair getting in her face annoy her (since she never wore her hair down), when Clay limped over to her. He was wearing his normal cowboy attire, and had only one crutch to support his bad side.

"Clay!" Rika jolted up. "You look, nice…"

Clay stared at her, then chuckled. "Oh man, you got all dressed up for this?"

"Huh? W-what do you..?"

"Look, Rika, the only reason I asked you out here was so that I could tell you something' Little darling."

Rika was puzzled. "Um, okay… well what is it?"

He scoffed. "I don't know if there's an easy way for me to put this… but you disgust me."

Rika's eyes widened. "W…what?"

"What, you deaf now, little darling? YOU, DISGUST, ME. Ever since I took that daggone bullet for you, I got to thinking: I could never be with someone this weak."

Her heart sank. "W…weak?"

"Yeah. See, the thing is, for a dragon warrior, you ain't that tough. I-I just don't see how you were chosen as a Xiaolin Dragon."

Rika's disclosure turned to anger. "This… is a joke, right?"

"I wish it were, but there's no way I could ever have you on my team. You'd only get in the way." He scoffed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but… right now you ain't worth my time, little darling. The others sorta agree with me. You seem to mess up, quite a bit, and it's too noticeable for our enemies."

Why... why was he being so cruel? "W-well, I appreciate your honest assertion of me, but-"

"But nothing, Rika! Don't you get it? At the level you're at, you can't be with the rest of us."

Rika was shaking. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. Go back to square one or somethin'. But go think about what I've said, why don't you, Rika. It might actually do you some good."

Rika was shocked. It took her a moment for her legs to move before she turned around and ran out of the temple grounds in tears.

...

….

"Aw screw it! I'll just use one crutch." Clay sat up finally and headed out of his room.

"Good luck, Baily!" Jaku cheered.

"Dammit, where the hell did that other crutch arm go? Things like that don't just get up and walk away." Raimundo, Omi and Jaku left Clay's room as well, and Kimiko met up with them in the hallway.

"Rika's ready too!" She told them. "She's been outside waiting for him."

"Good." Raimundo commented. "Kimiko, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay," Kimiko replied, not thinking much of it. He led her to the living room. "What it is, Rai?" She asked in slang.

"I figured since Rika and Clay are on a date, we could go on one too. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere? Really? Let's go to France!"

Raimundo held up the Golden Tiger Claws. "You got it, babe."

"Kimiko."

"Right, Kimiko; that's what I said, isn't it? Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo carried Kimiko into the wormhole and they were suddenly in Paris, France.

"Oh, this place is so beautiful at night!" Kimiko announced. They were standing by the brick-street in a glowing area filled with café shops, people, and a grand view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Let's get some gelato!" Kimiko tugged Raimundo into one of the shops. After ice cream, they listened to a small band play an unfamiliar French song, but the rhythm was romantic. They went on the Farris Wheel after that to look at the view. Raimundo wrapped his arm around her, and she remained snug in his hold.

"I love this view." She told him.

"Eh, I prefer a more serine and natural view, like my beautiful of Rio de Janeiro."

"Well I prefer the spectacular lights of a city at night, like my beautiful Tokyo." She challenged.

Raimundo just laughed, then they let the silence back in.

It was a peaceful night.

Kimiko was getting sleepy, so she closed her eyes.

"Kimiko?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I want to say…"

She sat up. "What is it?"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko and jumped off of the seat. A laser beam had struck down and nearly hit them! Raimundo jumped into the empty cart underneath them, and set Kimiko down. By now, people were freaking out and running away from the Farris Wheel.

"A beam? Is it Jack Spicer?" The monks got into battle mode as they searched the area.

"There!" Raimundo pointed up. A few seats above them, was a masked character; the masked resembled that of a tiki, and the strangers attire was tan leather shirt and leggings, resembling that of a native American clothes, and they were holding a staff with a jewel at the end of it.

The masked figure pointed his gem at Kimiko and Raimundo and the laser came out of it towards them! They both jumped in opposite directions, towards the bars holding the seat on the wheel. Raimundo began to climb up the bars to reach the enemy.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Rai clapped his hands together to allow a powerful gust to knock the enemy down. Instead the attacker jumped into the air and used the wind to fly upwards, and shot another laser at Raimundo.

Raimundo swung himself out of the way, using a bar, but he got hit in his shoulder.

"Ah!" Raimundo's arm went limp and he was unable to use it to grab onto the bar. Dangling with only one hand grasping the bar, he was an open target for the tiki-man.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko back flipped in the air and kicked the enemy, causing the laser to go off course and miss Raimundo. When Kimiko finished her flip, however, the character grabbed Kimiko by her back pack, spun her around in a few circles, and threw her down below, keeping her back-pack as she was tossed.

Kimiko managed to grab onto one of the seats before she hit the ground, and the Native-American dressed robber landed on the top of the Farris Wheel as well.

"Oh no! The Shen Gong Wu's in my back pack!"

The Indian scrounged through the purple bag, until they pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws, used it, and vanished in the rip through reality. Kimiko and Raimundo stared in shock. When they reached the bottom, they got off of the Farris Wheel.

"What the hell just happened? Who the hell was that!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whoever it was knows about the Shen Gong Wu."

"Could it have been that Sorceress chick, Heba, or whatever?" Rai guessed.

"I don't think so, unless she likes to dress up like Pocahontas."

"Well that's just great; we have another enemy to worry about! And what's worse… WE'RE STRANDED IN PARIS FRANCE!"

…

Rika wiped the tears off of her face. Stupid. She felt absolutely stupid. How could she willingly let this happen? She always kept her distance from people, because she didn't feel she was strong enough; now the only guy she ever truly liked agreed with her, and didn't want anything to do with her now. Stupid. How could she submit to liking such a bastard? She wanted to pound all the guys in the face who ever asked her out, because they'd probably feel the same way Clay did if they found out how weak she was. No, it was more than just what he said, but that he actually said it to her. How could he be so mean? She wanted someone to cry to, but according to Clay, everyone agreed they couldn't stand her being so fragile. She wanted to go home. Her father would comfort her, and help her get stronger. But for now, she couldn't get home… for now, she was all alone.

Rika huddled herself together, sitting on top of the old alabaster stone wall that had long been crumbling. She sniffled her cares away, and just when she thought she could get over it, she started crying even harder again. Stupid. She had no idea where she was, but she was just happy to be miles away from that damn Xiaolin temple. She hated it. This feeling of pain in her chest. She hated those monks too for bringing it to her. The heart-ache and troubles she so longed to avoid, had now stricken her down.

"Rika."

Rika spun around to see who was disturbing her, and quite actually, she was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" She sat up to face him, and prepared to fight.

"Are you wearing a dress? You never wear dresses…"

No. It was too late. Before Rika had realized it, she was on her knees. The small amount of mist in the air that was impossible to see before had begun to paralyze her. There was only one person who could have snuck up on her and done that…

"…You look beautiful in it." Arko expressed to her.

Rika tried to stand up, but her body would not respond to her frustration. "What do you want? Have you come to take my soul?"

Arko, expressionless, looked down at his broken necklace and ripped it off. "No."

"T-then why… are you… here?" Rika was struggling. Arko sauntered over to her, and knelt down in front of her. "W-well? Answer me!"

"I simply wish to help you."

"Help me? No, you're the enemy! You h-hurt my friends, you betrayed us! How could I possibly-"

"You're wrong, YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Rika looked up at him, in his blue sparkling eyes. "W...what?"

He cupped her face by her cheeks. "You, the only one I ever considered precious to me; you betrayed me, Rika."

She stared at him in confusion. "What? P…Precious?"

Arko lowered his head as he thought. "You were my only true friend, Rika. When we were kids, the other students training under Bartholomew hated me; they thought I was a freak; some of them even wanted to kill me! But you… You never looked at me with judging eyes. You were always so kind to me. You protected me, from those who hated me!"

Rika remembered. It was only barely, but Rika could remember it all… those cruel years Arko went through.

"I had given up on humans. They were all pitiful and selfish. But not you. You were always fighting for others, and for me."

"A-Arko…"

He looked up at her, a sullen grimace on his face. "But you forgot all about it. You were always being pursued by those other guys, I didn't know how to tell you that I cared about you, the way you cared about me. And more importantly, you became friends with that goddamn bastard, Jaku!"

"Why… do you hate him, so much?"

"Because, he took you away from me! I was jealous, to say the least. That fucking player should have never been chosen as a Xiaolin Dragon. You and I should have been the ones to move on and help the other Xiaolin monks, not him!"

Rika was speechless. She had not known Arko was harboring all of these feelings within him. He had always been in the shadows, reverting himself form all the others… just like she was doing. But Arko was different from her, and it boiled within her that he would discuss about her best friend in such a way!

"Jaku deserved to be a warrior, not you! You chose to be destructive and controlling, and you have no respect for anyone-"

"SHUT UP."

"-You chose your own path, and are now using you powers for yourself! You're no different than those school kids were, you're so selfish!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" He slapped her face down into the ground. Rika screamed, then tried to recover from the dizziness in her head, but she could barely move now with the mist's effects.

Arko examined her, lying there. Her wavy lox covered her face, and her slender form was so noticeable in that short dress. This wasn't the first time he had recognized Rika's maturity. In the years of training, when boys at the academy would ask her out, he admired her spirit when she turned them down. He admired her outcast personality. While other girls were chanting over frauds like Jaku, Rika was reading and gaining knowledge. How he adored her so… but despite all of his attempts to impress her before, she denied him. This was his last chance.

"You were taken from me," he continued, "and now I'm going to take you back. You should have been mine from the get go, then you wouldn't be saying such things." He took his shirt off. "I'll make you want to be mine."

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: OH SNAPPLE O_O

Sorry if it's fast, but man I wanted to update soon!

There will be a lot more of Heba, Jack Spicer, kimXrai, and Chase Young after this! Geeeee I hope you all are enjoying the story! **Reviews are very welcomed**, thank you very much!

You guys Rock XD


	12. Episode 13: The Jade Dragon

Heyyyyy all you people! I did this instead of my homework, so I hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews…really… they please me. And they help me know what you want to see, er read. They're STUPENDOUS! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 13: The Jade Dragon

_"Ewww, you're breath stinks so much I can see it!" The girl yelled._

_"It's not his breath!" The other girl realized. "It's poison! He's the venomous boy the other students keep talking about!" _

_"Ewww! Stay away from us! He might kill us!" _

_"No I won't!" The boy protested. ''I may have a little trouble controlling it… but I'm not bad!" _

_One of the girls tossed a rock at his head. "Go away! We won't be tricked by you!" _

_Once the other students noticed what the girls were doing, they joined in on the fun. _

_"Ha-ha, he won't be able to harm anyone after we're done with him!" _

_Rocks were being whacked at his head by the handful. The boy cried when all of his running was in vein, as he became cornered. _

_"Please, stop! It hurts!" The boy wiped the blood off of his head, as more and more of rocks injured him. "No! Go away! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" _

_The pain, their laughter. It was all making his head spin. Master Sir Bartholomew told him not to use the power, but he was about to anyway…_

_"STOP IT!" _

_The children gasped. A girl jumped in front of them. _

_"You stupid turds! What's wrong with you? How'd you like it if I threw a bunch of stones at your ugly faces?" _

_"Get away! You'll be poisoned by that guy!" A boy yelled. _

_"No, she just wants to be on his side! She's bad too!" A girl yelled._

_"Get both of them!" The kids cheered in agreement as they continued to throw rocks. The girl shielded the boy, until one of the older monks heard all of the ruckus._

_"What's going on back here?" The voice scared the children._

_"Uh oh, run!" The children split before the monk could see what was going on. _

_The girl fell to the floor, in pain, and breathing heavily._

_The boy stared at her. "W…why did you do that for me?" _

_She turned around to face him and smiled, blood trickling from her lip, and she had a black eye too. "Because, you were in trouble. I have sworn to protect everyone that is in danger, no matter what!" _

_She was practically glowing. This girl… was not like the other children. She had saved him, a process that he had always assumed he have to do alone. _

_"If those dummy-heads try to hurt you again, I'll hurt them! I'm going to be a dragon warrior, after all!"_

_"Really? M-me too…"_

_"Then you have to get stronger!" She lectured. "Don't let those bullies push you around or make fun of you! You are who you are, and you must learn to hone your skills with the best of your ability; that's what my daddy taught me!" She raised her arm out to help him up, and he took it. _

_"I… I don't know what to say…"_

_"Say 'Thank You'." _

_"What? What is, 'thank you'?" _

_"Huh? You don't know what that even is? Well, I don't know what it means exactly myself; I haven't read it's definition in the dictionary yet. But it's something you say to people when they've done something good for you."_

_"Really? You did something good for me… so, t-thank you." _

_"You're welcome! Oh, my name is Rika Harper, by the way."_

_The boy blushed. "I-I am Arko Delet." _

_"Arko Delet; it's nice to meet you." She bowed to him. "well, I have to go, but I'll see you 'round, Arko!" Rika waved goodbye to him before she left him to his thoughts. _

_Rika… Thank You…._

Ppppppppppppppppppp

Ppppp

Ppp

Ppp

Ppp

….

…

Ppp

"ARKO, PLEASE STOP!" Rika squirmed underneath him. He had already ripped the front of her dress and was kissing her neck and chest. "NO, GET OFF OF ME!"

She tried pushing him off, but the paralyzing mist in the air was already working up to her fingertips. How. How could he have turned out like this? Everybody knew Arko was quiet, and didn't take shit from anybody; but had he really lost all respect to the world for him to do this? Rika was NOT expecting this from him… but more importantly, at that particular time, she was scared of him.

She scratched at his face, and in a wince of irritation, Arko pinned her arms down.

"You are going to enjoy this, Rika. I have no reason to not do this. It's something I've desired to do for a long time."

"BASTARD! GET OFF ME, GET O-!"

He forced his mouth into hers. Her agonizing moans were ignored, and he clasped onto her thigh and reached under her dress. He started feeling between her legs, then started to pull her underwear off.

_….No… no, no, NO…._

Rika started to cry again. She was so embarrassed. Nobody had ever kissed her before, or ever touched her the way Arko was, and her body was responding to it so strangely. Her heart was pounding, and she closed her eyes as she began to realize there was no hope.

"UGH!" Arko fell unconscious. Rika wanted to hit him, and move away from him, but the paralysis kept her there. Breathing heavily, she shifted her eyes around to see what had happened. A figure emerged towards her. She couldn't believe who it was.

"YOU?"

Ppp

…

"Pa-pa? Yeah, I'm okay, I just need you to send one of your personal jets to Paris France…"

Raimundo sat, rubbing his injured arm, thinking about this new threat. First the damn sorceress, now this? It seemed they were never going to get a break…

"Pa-pa's sending us a jet. We should head over to the airport for them to meet us over there."

"Sounds good." Raimundo stood up.

"Hey, what happened to your shoulder?" Kimiko gaped at the wound.

There was no blood, it was just burned. "Oh, this little thing?" Raimundo pointed at the bubbling skin growing on his arm. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Let me see it!" She yanked his arm towards her.

"Ow, damn girl, you gonna rip my arm off!"

"This is bad… it must hurt a lot!"

"Nahhh, I'm tough." He looked up into her eyes. "Are you okay, though? I'm sorry our date was ruined."

"Heh, it's alright. I don't mind kicking evil butt as a date with you too."

"I kind of do. It's not very romantic."

"What? You're always saying how much you don't care about romantic stuff!" she kissed him on the cheek. "That good enough for yah?"

"Hmmm… no." He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're just a little kid still." She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips for a long moment.

When they parted, Raimundo was just staring at her.

"Is that better, leader?" She folded her arms.

He smiled and pulled her in close with his good arm. "Yeah, it'll do for now. C'mon, let's get to the airport."

Raimundo and Kimiko remained huddled together as they stroled in the cold European air. After a long walk with simple chatting and embrace, they made their way to the airport, where the jet was already waiting for them.

A few hours of sleeping, and the monks were near their temple once again. Kimiko's phone started to ring like crazy.

"Oh, I guess I didn't get a good signal from Paris, but now that we're close, it looks like Clay's been texting us all night…" Kimiko scanned through the missed calls and texts. She gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Rika… they can't find her!"

"What?"

"Rika! She's been gone all night! They can't find her!"

Ppp

…

She was awake now. Rika was snug under a blanket, and lying on a very comfortable mattress. She wouldn't have bothered to get up if she didn't want to know where she was at. The first thing she noticed, though, was those big red eyes staring back at her.

"You should know, you snore when you sleep." Jack Spicer told her.

Rika gasped as she sat up. "What's going on? W-why are you here!"

"The real question is: why are _you _here? I never said you could come into my temporary hide out… then again, it is Chase Young's castle, so I guess it's up to him who gets to stay here…"

"Chase Young?" She repeated. She pulled the sheets off of her and hopped off the bed.

"Heyyyy, where do you think you're going? Chase is eating; you don't wanna disturb him while he's eating!" Jack called to her.

While she stormed out of the room, she noticed she was wearing a black robe now. She ignored it, and continued to stomp through the hall, until she found the dining room.

Chase Young was sitting there, dining at the end of the very long table, sipping some soup, with his jungle cats surrounding him. The table was filled with all kinds of entrees and fruit platters and drinks, and Chase was petting one of the tigers as he ate.

He peered up at his intruder. "Can I help you?"

"W… you brought me here, didn't you?"

"I did, but I don't like to be disturbed when I'm eating. Didn't the little worm inform you of that?"

"You mean Jack? No, he did not." She lied. "Anyway I'm not going to wait for you to finish eating. Why did you bring me here?"

Chase snickered. "Really, is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

Rika remembered. Arko was about to… when Chase knocked him out from behind. She was so dizzy and paralyzed, that she had passed out after that.

The thoughts of the event were still raging in her mind, but she managed to compose herself. "I… appreciate what you did. Really." She bowed to him. "But I ask you… why did you bring me here?"

"I had no desire to drag you back to the Xiaolin temple. I prefer to stay away from that place as much as possible, so I put you in my room to rest."

"I see…" She looked up at him. "Thank you, again." She was still shaken up. She just wanted to leave, and find the safest place on earth to be in…

Chase chuckled.

"Is something funny?"

"Aren't you even going to ask?"

"Hm?"

"You are my enemy, and I am evil. Aren't you going to ask why I bothered to save you?"

"Oh, well…"

Chase kept his eyes down as he sipped his soup. "Perhaps I merely brought you here to save you for myself, yes?"

Rika stepped back.

His yellow eyes flashed up at her. "That was a joke."

She furrowed her brows. "This is the wrong time for jokes, Chase."

"My dear, I am the ultimate evil lord; I do wrong 24/7."

"True. What's your point?"

"Rape is not one of my favorite tortures of evil, in fact I think it's quite dishonoring, and I'm sure you agree with me. However, has it really not crossed your mind as to why I rescued you?"

Rika gulped. "I hadn't even thought about that… I'm just glad you did it."

"Well, I don't enjoy bringing joy to people either, however you seemed to need the help. Such a shame, a warrior as yourself was nearly ruined, because she couldn't defend herself."

"Shut up!" She retorted. "I've heard enough of all of this! I don't care what people think: I'm going to get stronger, somehow, and I'll destroy all of my enemies!"

Chase Young grinned evilly; that's exactly what he wanted to hear. "My dear, you CAN become stronger, all you need is the proper teaching."

"What are you saying?"

"Be by my side, and I will train you to the fullest. Nothing will stand in your way."

Rika lowered her head. "No… I couldn't, I…"

"You wish to be powerful? I have asked you to be by my side before, but you refused, because you still had hope on the side of good. You thought you could prosper as you were, lingering on with those Xiaolin monks, but now even they have turned a cold shoulder to you."

"No… that's not…"

Chase stood up quickly from his chair, and bashed his hands on the table. "They left you to be taken advantage of! You were unprepared, and not even your dear friends were going to bother to save you!" He sauntered carefully towards her. "They have betrayed you. You would have been humiliated for the rest of your pathetic life if I hadn't stopped Arko, and you know it."

Rika started shaking. It was a feeble movement, but the thoughts of what Arko was going to do to her brought chills to her. "I… I don't want to feel this helpless, ever again."

"No one does," Chase replied, "it's completely understandable that you seek strength after such an ordeal, my dear. You must join forces with me, and I will show you powers beyond your belief, that you will be able to obtain yourself. You will be unstoppable."

Rika tightened her fists. She was going to get over this, and she was going to get stronger.

"What do I have to do, Chase Young?"

"Swear that you will remain by my side, and I shall give you ultimate power."

Rika looked up at him. "You've been asking me to join your side for a while now, and you're right I have refused. I have no proof that your true goals are to make me stronger, so why should I look to you for help now?"

"Smart girl. Your skills are suitable to the Heylin Side, in fact it makes me nauseous thinking about how you've used your powers for good, but that's not the only reason I want you to join me."

"It's not?"

"No, in fact, there's something I want you to do for me, that's very specific."

"Depends. Tell me what it is?"

Chase grimaced. He was annoyed by this girl, who was constantly straightforward. "I am embedded with the curse to eat dragons to gain my immortality…"

"I'm not getting Dojo for you!"

"Silence. I have already given my word that I would not eat Dojo, however there are other dragons in the world, in the universe, that could suit my tastes."

"Okay, and what dragon specifically is it that you are craving?"

Chase smirked. "Of course I'll tell you, but first, a poem:

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe'. "_

Rika's eyes widened. She recognized the poem right away. "The **Jabberwocky**? You want me to find the Jabberwocky for you?"

"Not find it, but fight it. If you can defeat the Jabberwocky, you can defeat anything. It is a universal dragon, and it will be visiting the planet at the end of this week, when the eclipse begins. I will be weakened at that time, so I need somebody else to fight the beast for me, and bring me it's body for sustenance."

Rika gave him a blank stare. "And you think I can do all of that?"

"With my training, yes."

"Okay, tell you what Chase Young: I'm gonna be trained by you, for this week. If I defeat the Jabberwocky, I'll consider joining the side of evil."

"Not just evil; you must be by my side."

"Very well, by your side. I'll make my decision once I've slayed the monster."

"BUT, if you lose, you have to swear your loyalty to me still."

Rika was hesitant." Fine, but you have to train me the very best you can this week; you cannot simply train me to lose against the Jabberwocky just because I have agreed to this."

"Very well, but if that's the case, you may not return to the Xiaolin monks this week. You must stay here, so that I may train you properly, and you must fight against the monks, if they interfere. Also, for this week, you must officially address yourself as being on the Heylin side."

That wasn't difficult. Considering how much the monks despised her right now, Rika didn't mind having to fight them, especially Clay. She wanted to pound him personally in the face. "Agreed, you have my word. I will fight the monks, but I won't kill them." She reached her arm out towards him. "Do we have a deal?"

Chase smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, Rika. Very well. " He shook her hand. "You have my word as a Heylin lord that I will train you to the fullest."

…

"The fountain of Hui is gone again!" Omi cried. "Jack Spicer must have stolen it when he won the showdown against Rika. I cannot use it to find her!"

Dojo flew back with Clay on his back. "It's no use, we've looked everywhere, and we can't find her!"

Kimiko and Rai returned from the jet. "What's going on, you guys can't find Rika?"

"Where have y'all been?" Clay mandated.

"Sorry, we got attacked by a new enemy in France. What's going on?"

"I waited for a while last night at the fountain for her, but she didn't ever show up! We searched all night… we don't know where she could have gone."

"No clues or nothing? Dammit!" Raimundo cursed.

"Guys!" Jaku came running back to the temple with quick haste. "We need to call somebody; the cops, anyone!"

Kimiko's stomach was in knots, seeing the anguish on Jaku's face. "What are you talking about, Jaku-" Kimiko gasped when she saw what he was holding.

Ragged blue clothes.

"T…This is the dress I gave her to wear…" Kimiko managed to say. "What happened to her? We have to find her!"

"That's it! I ain't wastin' no more time! I'm goin' to that Bartholomew guy! He'll know where to find her; he found Kimiko, right? Dojo, let's go!" Clay limped onto the dragon's back.

Jaku frowned. "I cannot go with you, but please, hurry and find out where Rika is!"

Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko got on Dojo as well. "We will. Keep looking around the area with Master Fung!" Raimundo ordered as they took off.

Once they reached the misty mountains, the monks did not hesitate to run over to Master Sir Bartholomew's temple.

"DAMN YOU FIENDS!" They heard the old Englishman yell from his home. "TASTE THE END OF EXCALIBUR!"

"Whoa, chill Bart-man! It's just us! The Xiaolin monks!"

Bartholomew lowered his weapon. "Xiaolin… monks?" He dropped the sword and sat on his steps. "Long time no see. I assume you're looking for Rika."

"How'd you know?" Raimundo demanded.

"Do you know where she is?" Kimiko asked. "Please, you must tell us; she's our friend!"

Bartholomew took an agitated sigh. "I almost don't want to tell you kids what happened," he began, "so how 'bought some ice cream instead?"

"C'mon, Master Sir Bartholomew," Clay pleaded, "we just really gotta know where Rika is."

Bartholomew stared at them intently. "You know, Arko came to see me this morning…"

"Arko?" Omi repeated. "What does that traitor have anything to do with this?"

Bartholomew pointed south, ignoring Omi's question. "There's a castle surrounded by lava in that direction. That's where you'll find Rika."

"What? That sounds like Chase Young's lair!" Omi cried.

"Dude, it is."

"Why would Rika be there though?" Kimiko thought aloud.

"No way of findin' out here! Thanks for the help, Bartholomew! Come on guys let's go!"

"Hold on Clay; this could be a trap. Chase Young might be using Rika as bait to lure us there."

"What? Then why didn't he leave us a ransom note or somethin'? Quit blabbering, Rai, we gotta save her!"

"And I say, we need to think about this, cowboy!"

"Will you two stop fighting? It's not going to help in any way if you do!" Kimiko pleaded.

"Then let's cut the chit-chat and go rescue her already!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Raimundo continued.

Clay growled. "I don't care, we gotta go! You were willing to barge into Arko's sand palace for Kimiko! This should not be a problem for you now, Rai-buddy!"

Raimundo grimaced. "I just got a bad feeling… but you're right. Let's go."

The monks just hurried and headed for Chase Young's castle.

Meanwhile Jaku was still scrambling around the temple area. He had never been so worried before. His best friend… what had happened to her?

With his mind boggled, Jaku almost didn't hear the sounds coming from the Wu vault as he paced by.

Instinctually, Jaku pressed his back against the wall of the vault, and pulled out his Xing Jun Bow. He swung the door open and pointed his arrow at the pitch black room.

A laser beam fired at him from the darkness.

The beam missed, and Jaku rolled to the side and shot his arrow at the intruder. He assumed he missed though, when the theif came out of the shadow from the vault and kicked him in the shoulder. He fell backwards, and his Bow went sliding across the concrete. The Thief lost their staff as well, and was scrambling back up to retrieve it, but Jaku grabbed their ankle and yanked the intruder over to him. They swung around and whacked Jaku in the face with a powerful fist, but he kept his grip.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaku demanded. The Thief kicked him in the face, and pulled out the golden tiger claws, then they rolled into the loop hole and vanished. Jaku wiped the blood form his face in defeat.

"Jaku, what's all the commotion out here?" Master Fung raced to aid Jaku.

"There was somebody in the vault. I think it was the one who attacked Kimiko and Raimundo on their mission last night."

"I see… Have the other monks returned yet? It's time I share some news with all of you."

"Um, news?"

"Yo, Jaku!" Dojo landed beside them.

"Master Fung, we're heading to Chase's lair to get Rika back." Raimundo told him.

"You must be careful young monks. When you have all returned, I have a quest for you that should be of use to all of you."

The monks hurried over to their main antagonist's lair to retrieve their friend.

Rika took a shower. She _wanted_ to take a shower. She had felt so filthy after all that had happened, and Chase decided that they would begin training properly tomorrow. For now, she was just going to relax and meditate.

She went into the room she had slept in to find some clothes to change in… but she didn't have any.

She looked in the drawers and bins but found that there were no clothes. When she opened the closet, there was a black dress hanging in the middle of the hangers. Rika couldn't help but feel like the dress was specifically for her, and she didn't like it. She put it on and stomped downstairs.

"Ah, you found my dress," Wuya called to her from below the steps, "It was one of my old ones, completely out of style now, so I guess it suits you."

"I need to get clothes if I'm going to be here all week. Tell Chase I'm going to the temple to get my clothes."

"That won't be necessary," Chase walked into the conversation, "besides, if you left to the temple you'd be going back on your word. I have more suitable robes for your training."

"Oh great! First Wuya, and now this chick?" Jack whined. He decided to intervene on the chat also. "It's not fair! I'd be a kickass fighter by now if Chase had the time to train me!"

"You little cheater, you'll never be a real fighter!" Wuya snapped.

Rika blinked. "What do you mean, 'cheater'?"

"Jack trained under virtual practice," Chase Young elucidated. "What takes a many years to learn in Tai Chi, that little worm learned in a few days. It's an absolute disgrace."

"Oh, so that's why he got so good at fighting. Because he practiced using, like, video games?" Rika realized.

"Hey! They're not video games; it's an actual virtual training process that I created. But don't think you have an edge now just 'cuz you know! What I've learned is still decent enough to defeat you losers!"

"Now now, Jack. Is that anyway to talk to a fellow sister on the Heylin side?" Wuya asked rhetorically.

"I'm not on the Heylin side." Rika enlightened.

"Perhaps not yet you're not, but I could see you and I having quite a bit of fun causing chaos in this realm." Wuya grinned evilly.

Rika sighed in aggravation. If she wanted become stronger, this was going to take some getting used to…

..

..

Jaku told them that the masked theif tried to raid the Wu vault, and he healed his wounds using Gaia Rejuvination, until Dojo landed in front of the evil lair.

"Good luck guys," he told them, "I'd love to go in with you, but you know, with Chase Young's eating habits and all…"

"We don't have much time! C'mon, she's gotta be in there!" Clay led the way.

The monks heard a sly giggle. "Where are you off too?"

The monks spotted a woman sitting on the statue beside the front gates.

"Sorceress Heba!" Kimiko growled.

"What do you want?" Raimundo demanded.

"Oh, it's quite funny you asked, Raimundo; for you see, the one I want is you."

"WHAT?"

"You cannot have him!" Omi alleged. "He has already been humiliated by joining the forces of evil several times!"

"Gee, thanks a lot buddy."

"I do not want him to join me, per say, in fact, I don't care if he joins me at all; I'll take his head, if I have to."

"The only one who should be worried about their head is you, bitch!" Kimiko's fists tightened.

"Kimiko! Don't antagonize her!" Dojo warned.

"Sorry Heba, but I ain't goin' no where!" Raimundo pulled out his blade to fight.

"Raimundo Pedrosa: the Shoku leader of the Xiaolin monks. You have lots of family in Brazil, and many siblings; one of which passed away when you were a little boy. You prefer girls with a curvaceous figure and are currently dating Kimiko Tohomiko."

"WHAT?" Jaku yelled.

"H-how did you know-?"

"I can read minds, remember? You are quite the naughty young lad, Raimundo; I have seen your thoughts of this girl, when you're with her, and when you're not. You seem to be honorable, however. You are always determined to get the work done, aren't you? You're just not satisfied if you fail, and tend to be an outcast and more concerned about doing your own thing, despite being the leader."

"Hey, you can't just go and read people's minds like this-"

"Kimiko Tohomiko," Heba began, "you're father owns a large company. He was always busy, which is why your mother found it so easy to cheat on him when you were a child. She left after he finally found out, and is living happily in Europe with her new Husband and children."

"You evil witch! I'm gonna pound your face in! Blade of the Nebula!"

Heba twirled around, like a ballerina gliding in the air, as she dodged the wind attack.

"Ah, ah, ah, Raimundo; I'm a Sorceress, not a Witch." She blew a gust of wind similar to Raimundo's attack at the other monks. "And don't you forget it!"

The other monks flipped and dodged, and Jaku picked up Clay and moved him out of the way as well.

"Xing Jun Bow!" Jaku shot his fiery arrows at her, but every one of them she slide and gyrated passed them.

"Dang, that evil lady can dance!" Clay noted.

"And she's using her moves to dodge our attacks! Let us see if you can avoid this! Shimo Staff: WATER!"

Water flowed out of Omi's Wudai weapon, and sprayed towards Heba. She spun around and the water danced around her, then evaporated into the air.

"Sheesh, she's handling all of our attacks like its kid's stuff!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Impressive, Xiaolin monks," She told them, "you're only flaw is that you are not at a suitable level to be battling a Sorceress. You couldn't defeat Wuya, so you most certainly don't stand a chance against me."

"What she talking about? We've kicked Wuya's butt plenty of times!" Kimiko alleged.

"That may be true," Dojo said, "but we've never actually defeated Wuya for good, we've only been able to seal her away."

"Dang, you got it right there, lil' Dojo."

"So you see, fighting against me is useless; I'm so much stronger than Wuya, especially now."

"We won't give up!" Omi proclaimed.

"Ah, Omi. The boy with no last name, right? You have enjoyed the company of your monk friends, but you still yearn for that true family support, that you know deep down you will never truly receive. It saddens you, once and while, doesn't it? Well, be grateful for what you have! Wouldn't you be even more sad if something were to happen to your fellow monks?"

"Is that a threat? I am not tricked by your words!"

"You said it Omi, I say we take this trick down, right now, and raid Chase's lair!" Jaku announced.

"Jaku Romane; your intelligence level is quite high, and you use your brilliance in your words, swaying others around you. You swayed Kimiko well enough, just like all the other girls you've met, and now you've caused chaos within her mind."

"What?" Jaku looked over at Kimiko.

"I… I don't know what she's talking about," Kimiko admitted.

"You love him, don't you Kimiko?"

Raimundo turned around to face Kimiko, who was panicking.

"You have once had the desire to be with him, and while that thought is perhaps fading in your mind, it is still ablaze within the Xiaolin Dragon of Day, because you have not yet told him your true feelings for Raimundo as well. You may be with Raimundo, but your heart is torn; sometimes you'd rather be with Raimundo, and others you'd rather be with Jaku. You have always seen Clay as a friend, and Omi as well. At least, I don't see any thoughts yet that make it seem otherwise…"

"That's enough!" Raimundo yelled. "I don't believe any of the things you are saying! And why should we? You're the enemy!"

"Ah, but you have heard them, yes? I have at least given you the idea, and ideas spread like a virus. What I have mentioned today will remain in your minds, forever. You cannot block it out, no matter how hard you try!" She began floating again. "Images and memories… they are all difficult to block out. You will find that your monk friend inside is being haunted by such chills as we speak." She grinned. "It will be difficult to convince her to come back to your side."

"Our side? Rika is on our side!" Clay yelled. "And Rai's right; I'm sick of hearing your lies too!"

Heba threw her head up and laughed. "Such fun! Humans are so interesting! They lie and cheat and steal and love… how fascinating!" She pointed her finger at Raimundo. "This has been another test! And you monks failed… however there is something I need, and I know you can get it for me, Pedrosa. You will come to my side… or I will take your head instead." The monks pondered her words as her gliding pace quickened. "Ta-ta; until we meet again, young monks!" Heba flew into the sky and was gone.

"Sheesh, what a strange orb of a woman!" Omi yelled.

"I think you mean an 'odd ball of a woman', lil' buddy." Clay watched his comrades. There was an intense silence among Kimiko, Jaku and Raimundo. Raimundo was staring at Kimiko, intently, Kimiko kept her eyes down and Jaku was glancing between them both.

"Whatever," Jaku mumbled, "let's go."

Kimiko looked up at him. She could see that he was angry. "J-Jaku-"

"I said, let's go. Helping Rika can't wait any longer."

Raimundo looked ahead. "He's right. Let's just forget this for a moment and get Rika back."

"Rai…" Kimiko whispered. She had hoped that he would turn around and face her with a less serious expression than he had. He had hoped that he would tell her everything would be just fine. But it wasn't. Heba was right, an idea, a memory, a feeling could spread and spread. Now that everyone knew everyone else's business and thoughts, it was going to be hell among the monks from there on in. Maybe that's what Heba had planned all along, but the monks couldn't just act as if they hadn't heard anything.

The gates opened and the jungle cats sprang towards the monks. A snap of the fingers kept them from attacking, and Chase Young and Wuya emerged down the steps towards them.

"Chase, where's Rika?" Raimundo demanded.

"I should have known you nuisances would have shown up. Leave, before things get ugly."

"You know we can't do that!" Kimiko replied.

"Where is our friend? Drop the peas!" Omi demanded.

"I think he meant 'spill the beans'." Wuya informed Chase.

"Rika has chosen to follow the path of the Heylin side." Chase announced.

"Yeah right, Ri-Ri would never do that! You probably brain washed her!" Jaku accused.

"I may have referenced that she could join my side if the side of good was not satisfying enough for her, yes. However I did not force her into this. Rika Harper made the choice herself to join the side of evil."

Clay's fists tightened. "That's a lie! Why would she…?"

Chase's face remained steady, but deep down he was thrilled that the monks were so distraught. "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask the young evil herself?" Chase waved his arm up towards the top of the stairs.

Rika was standing there, wearing a black dress, looking down at the feeble heroes.

"Rika, there you are!" Omi called.

"Rika, come back to the temple." Kimiko pleaded.

"Ri-Ri, what the hell are you doing?" Jaku reproached. "How could you even consider joining the Heylin side?"

"Give it a rest, all of you." She said nonchalantly. "I am going to become stronger, and the only one who truly wishes to help me with that, rather than just throw insults in my face, is Chase Young."

"What are you talking about, little darlin'?" Clay approached the steps, limping. "We were willing to help you! I was definitely going to help you, if it meant that you and I could be better friends…"

"By making me feel terrible about myself?" She retorted. "All my hard work and knowledge means nothing if I cannot put it to good use, and it's obvious I was wasting it all among you monks. You were all so distracted anyway; playing videogames, and love games, and messing around, when you should have been preparing for battle! I will no longer be pushed by your influence. Besides, even if I wanted to rejoin your little band, I could not. I have made an alliance with Chase Young, and I will be staying with him." She turned her back to them. "So, you can leave now."

Jaku furrowed his brows in ire. "Dammit, Ri-Ri! If you don't come with us willingly, I'll drag your ass back to the temple!"

"DO IT THEN, JAKU!" Rika screamed. "We all know who would win anyway!"

"As if! I could kick your ass any day; and I'll do it right now, if it'll knock some sense into you!"

"My senses are clear! I will not be weak or taken advantage of anymore; and I will stop anyone whoever tries to get in my way!" She took a fighting stance.

Jaku growled in frustration as he prepared to fight as well.

"Wait, Jaku!" Omi cried. "You cannot fight your best friend. Besides, you heard her: she has already made a packed with Chase Young. No matter what we do, we must respect their alliance."

"Alliance my ass! I'm still gonna beat the hell out of her for this!" Jaku replied.

"Young Omi is right, Xioalin Dragon of Day." Chase intruded. "You can brawl in here all day if you see fit, but Rika will remain on the Heylin side." He looked over at Clay. "And at my side."

Clay was furious. Had Chase Young done all of this on purpose? "I don't know what fibs you've been whispering in her ear for her to want to join up with you, but we ain't given' up!"

"Yawn, you're starting to bore me. Jungle cats, if you'd please?" Chase snapped his fingers and the jungle cats attacked. Rika didn't flinch when the monks were being pummeled and thrown out of the castle. She was able to avoid having to fight them, this time…

The monks mounted Dojo and left the castle in shame. They were upset with Rika, but they were even more upset they were not strong enough to save her and fight off Chase's army still.

They rode back to the temple in silence, and when they returned, Omi shamefully enlightened Master Fung of the situation.

"I see…" Fung said in grief. "This is most troublesome. I will have to report this news to Bartholomew."

"How could she turn on us like that so suddenly?" Raimundo asked aloud.

"Careful, Raimundo, things are not always what they seem. There must be a bigger reason for Rika's betrayal." Fung told him.

"And more importantly, we were confronted by Heba! She can read minds, and she told us stuff going on in our heads and..!" Omi topped and looked over at the others, who remained silent in the matter. "Oh… Well, I think she is trying to break us apart, because she told us all our inner thoughts, and some of us are quite down set about it."

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "Young ones, there are things in this world we cannot do to stop, like hearing a thought that clouds the mind. You may have not been able to stop Heba from speaking your minds aloud, but you can use what you now know about each other and grow."

Jaku glanced at Kimiko. "That might be a little hard to do, Master Fung, but we can try." He said solemnly.

Kimiko kept her eye contact separate. She felt really bad for some reason. Perhaps it was her fault for trying to keep her and Raimundo's relationship status secret, but she did not expect Jaku to act this way about it…

"I don't know how this day could get any worse." Clay muttered.

"You're all safe, at least." Fung noted. "I had hoped you all be together for this quest, but I'm afraid now is the time to do it, regardless of Rika's absence."

Kimiko looked up at the elderly man with hope. "What is it, Master Fung?"

"This is a mission to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu, one that will never activate."

"What? That's ridiculous; how are we supposed to find a Wu that won't activate?"

"It will not activate, Raimundo, because it is not in this world to be activated. It exists within another realm, and once you find this dimension, Dojo should be able to sense the Shen Gong Wu."

"Whoa, no way!" The dragon exclaimed. "You're not talking about _that _Wu, are you, Master Fung?"

"I am, Dojo. Young ones, you will go in search of the Jade Dragon, the third and final dragon Shen Gong Wu."

"The Sapphire Dragon, the Crystal Dragon, and now the Jade Dragon? Why's this one so special?" Clay asked.

"The Sapphire Dragon is the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu, however the Jade Dragon processes the rest of Sorceress Heba's abilities. When Dashi sealed her away, he split her soul into two different Shen Gong Wu, so that even once she was released, she could not take over the world, just as Wuya had when she was released by Raimundo."

"So, we have to go get this Shen Gong Wu now?"

"Now that the Sorceress Heba is released, yes. Not only will you succeed in restraining Heba's powers, but each of you may also gain a new level once this mission is over. Raimundo will grow to become a Kōngjiān warrior, and the rest of you will advance to Shoku."

Clay grimaced. "What about Rika?"

"It is unclear what Rika's path will be. For now, you must put her aside, and focus on the mission, and find the Jade Dragon before Heba or any other evil does. Can you do that, Clay?"

It was a difficult request, but being a Xiaolin warrior came first. "Yes, master Fung."

"It is like;;y you shall all see the masked theif on your journey as well, so you should all prepare for that. Pack your things, this is going to be a long mission. I suggest you rest up for today as well, and begin your journey at daybreak."

The monks bowed to Fung and left to get for their epic journey. The night was quite, as the monks were slightly depressed about the days events.

Raimundo was particularly upset, as he was the leader, and he knew he would have to plan this new mission out accordingly.

But Kimiko… that's what was really on his mind. Did Kimiko still really like Jaku? Even if it was just a little, Raimundo couldn't tolerate it…

"Hey."

Raimundo spun his head up to see who had interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, Jaku." He said flatly. "What's up?"

Jaku was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, staring nonchalantly at Raimundo.

"We should have a talk, Pedrosa."

TO BE CONTINUED

;D Review Please! I know a lot happened in this chapter, so if you're confused 'bout anything just ask!

Goodnight! Jk actually now I have to do some homework...

Any way thanks for reading and the reviews, have a great day.

You Rock! XD


	13. Episode 14: Topsy Turvy Day

To the readers: I'm so sorry! I've been trying to update so quickly, I haven't been completely answering some of your review questions! I know I have sent some private messages, but just in case people had the same questions, I'll answer them on the chapters from now on. So first of all, let's thank the reviewers since ch 9: Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Raikimlover0730, Luna636, 21hugs, RAIKIMFOREVER, mikcook, LovePrincessZ, Sunshine5643, Hyperbeamgo, Nanopanda, Rokunami123, Secretiveninjathingy101, zoe, APOLLO'S-DAUGHTER-TIL-THE-END, and 23namesandasplashofwater! Thank you thank you thank you! On to answering questions:

**Rokunami123**: Kimiko is having conflicting thoughts between Jaku and Riamundo and who she really likes. Because the Sorceress Heba has now revealed this truth to them, she is even more upset!

**Sunshine5643**: Perhaps Rika will find out the truth, which would involve her knowing not only was it Chase pretending to be Clay when he said all of those terrible things to her that made her run away, but that Chase was ALSO her black cat Toki… but for now we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out in Chase's Lair…

**21hugs**: Asked me a little while if the anime they were watching in chapter 9 at the beginning was real or not. It wasn't, but hey isn't that how all the corny romance shojos go? Haha.

**XemlovezyouX11233:** Now that Jaku has found out about Kimiko and Rai, he has confronted Raimundo and they're about to have a conversation! So, enjoy this episode of…

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 14: Topsy Turvy Day

"We need to talk, Pedrosa."

Rai didn't like the tone of his voice, so he folded his arms in response. "About what?"

"I know you heard what Heba said, but I think I should just tell you straight out: I like Kimiko."

Raimundo stared at him blankly. "Well, she was kinda leading you on… but dude, she's my girlfriend now."

"And whatever issues you two have, I'm sure you both can figure it out, together. However, there is something I must say…"

Here it comes. So Jaku wasn't going to quit, eh? That was fine by Raimundo; as far as he knew, Kimiko loved him, regardless of whatever feelings she harbored for Jaku. Now Jaku wanted to fight? For a pointless cause, Raimundo concluded, because it was his destiny to lose this battle. Kimiko belonged to him, and no red-headed tea-sipping smooth-talker was going to get in the way of that!

"…I apologize for having such thoughts towards her."

…

…

WHAT? "Wait, what?" Raimundo stated, baffled.

"If she is your girlfriend, it's not my place to think she could be mine. I really like Kimiko, and Heba knew that, because of my thoughts. She was also telling the truth when she revealed how I've wooed plenty of other girls too,"

No surprise there, Raimundo thought.

"but with Kimiko, it's really different. I genuinely like her, and I wouldn't treat her like some fan girl or anything." Jaku grimaced. "I was sorta bummed when Heba revealed that you guys have been secretly dating. I sort of feel like an idiot, for trying to hit on girl that was already taken, but even more so I'm upset that it's Kimiko that's taken."

Raimundo's mind was blank. How should he reply? Jaku was willing reveal his thoughts on the situation, no mind-reading Sorceress involved. "Uh… I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Jaku. I kept trying to tell you, but..!" He lowered his head. "No, I have no excuse. You're my friend, I shouldn't have lied to you."

Jaku smiled. "I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me." He told him with a smile.

How strange. Raimundo had expected Jaku to respond with anger (or at least he had seemed mad about the whole thing before), but Jaku was actually apologizing to him! What a humbling reaction… Jaku was a good fellow. Guys would usually let their ego get to them in a situation like this, which is why his response was so shocking.

Raimundo was jealous.

How could Jaku be such a gentlemen about this? Or, perhaps he was just not interested enough in Kimiko to care….

"I forgive you, dude."

Jaku laughed. "It's all good, then." He looked down, solemnly. "Rika was right. I shouldn't be so focused on dating. Perhaps if I was more preoccupied with my responsibilities, I would have noticed how upset Rika was. I can't believe she'd join Chase Young… every second I'm just dreading for her."

"Don't blame yourself, dude," Rai encouraged, "she chose to go to the Heylin side. But we'll get her back!"

"No we won't. Not until she gets stronger, however long that's going to take. She's so damn stubborn I can never convince her when she gets in one of these ''power hungry'' moods of hers."

"Maybe so, but still, we can't let Chase Young think he's won! Besides… I think this is really getting to Clay."

"Oh yeah, now that he's had the stitches for a few days, I should be able to use my Gaia Rejuvenation technique to heal it right up, so he can help us with the mission."

"Good. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Well, I better, uh, go get packed now..."

"Of course. Oh, and by the way Raimundo, I'm going to forget everything that Heba said. It's not fair that she shared all your thoughts."

"Okay, I'll do the same."

Jaku grinned. "Well then, as a friend, you should know then that I'm also not going to give up."

…Wait, WHAT?

"WHAT?" Raimundo replied confused. "Give up on what?"

"What do you mean, what? To win Kimiko, that's what. Since I didn't hear a thing Heba said, I'm going to have to keep trying to win Kimiko's heart, because I have no idea that you two are even together, and I no idea she's having conflicted thoughts between us."

Raimundo's fists tightened. "Excuse me? I don't remember giving you permission to be winning my g-"

"But Raimundo," Jaku argued, "we've forgiven each other, and forgotten about the whole thing, yes? It's time to move on: and as a friend, I am simply telling you that I am not giving up on her."

A trick.

All his apologizing was just a trick. When Raimundo realized this, he was even more angry.

"Are you trying to sway your way to becoming my rival without using fists, dude?" Raimundo held up his to fight. "'Cuz that's the only way we're gonna solve this!"

"Nah, we shouldn't fight; not today, anyways. We have a mission to worry about. Besides, I think Kimiko should choose who she wants to be with."

Raimundo smirked. "I think she's already made her decision."

"Perhaps at the spur of the moment, she did. However, like I said already, I don't truly know what's going on in her heart. So, I'm going to do what I can to find out, if she likes me."

This jerk. Raimundo wanted to tussle with him, right there… and he could, he was the leader! Oh yeah, he was the leader… so he'd have to calm himself down, for now.

Had Jaku schemed this? It was a clever move… making himself Raimundo's "rival' in the matter. This way, at least they wouldn't be facing each other head on like mortal enemies, but competing to win the prize based on her decision.

"Heh, alright Jaku," Raimundo's intense aura faded into amusement, "You and I are not only friends then, but rivals. We're going to fight for the thing we care about, and guess what: I'm not about to lose!"

Jaku smirked. "Then bring it on, Pedrosa; bring, it, on."

…..

...

...

...

Hungry.

Rika was still not hungry, but she knew she was going to have to eat for her body to be nourished for this training. She got out of bed and sauntered lightly into the kitchen.

She was surprised at how homey the atmosphere was in the room; it looked like any regular kitchen; for an evil lair it was weird.

What was really weird was that nobody was in sight.

The sun wasn't up yet, but Rika had decided that Chase was going to be up by now. She was irritated. She wanted to start training right away.

"Freeze!"

Rika spun around to see Jack Spicer, in his buttoned up blue pajamas holding a laser gun.

"Damn, are you trying to end me? Put that gun down!" Rika ordered.

"Wha? Oh, it's just you, Chase's new favorite." Jack mumbled as he lowered his gun. "I thought you were an intruder, seeing as how the sun isn't even up yet! What the hell are you doing up so early?"

"I'm up for training, and you really thought that somebody would break in? HERE? In Chase Young's lair? With all of these jungle cats for security?"

Jack pondered this. "Good point."

Rika observed his attire and scoffed. "Nice PJ's."

Jack grinned. "Thank you. Nice dress; trying to seduce Chase Young with that?"

Rika growled. "Fool! I wouldn't do that. Maybe you've seen Wuya try to do it, but I have no desire to entice Chase; what good would that do for me?"

"Well, I could think of a lot of things…"

"Forget it. So, what do you usually eat around here?"

"Um, BREAKFAST?" Jack retorted.

"Really?" Rika replicated the sarcasm. "What the hell is that? CAN I GET SOME?"

"No, Chase won't let me eat anything from his kitchen." Jack said sadly. "He said he'd rather let a can of worms eat all of his food than me."

"Well, I hope the situation is different for me." Rika replied. "I don't want to piss him off by eating anything I shouldn't, but I need something in my system for training."

Jack cackled. "Chase Young doesn't get up until later in the morning! He sleeps in a lot, for an evil lord, now that I think about it…"

"What? Chase Young sleeps in?" It was a shocking quality of his, but more importantly, Rika had gotten up early for no reason. "Well, great, what am I supposed to do until he wakes up?"

"You could always go out to eat, that's what I do." He pointed out. "And since you damn well woke me up, I might as well go out now…" He paused. "You uh, wanna go with me?"

She blinked at his request. "Uh, I don't have any money with me."

"Never fear: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius… is loaded!"

Rika folded her arms. "Really? I don't believe you."

"Hey, if you aren't gonna be nice to me, I'll just go eat a delicious egg and sausage sandwich myself!"

Rika frowned. For some reason, that sounded really tasty. And her stomach agreed… it started growling.

"Okay Spicer, I'm sorry. If you don't mind, I'll go with you to have breakfast."

"Bomb dot com! Let's go then, I'm starving." Jack stuck his hands in his PJ's pockets and strolled casually out of the kitchen, with Rika not too far behind, wondering exactly what bombs and the internet had to do with eating.

Jack used his Jack mobile 3000 to fly to the nearest Bagel Bros. Factory.

"I'm surprised you are able to recreate such materials as this ship, Jack," she noted, "I would have thought you were broke, considering your sister kicked you out of your old hideout."

"Eh, it wouldn't be the first time that trick stole something of mine," He enlightened, "I'm used to handling these delicate situations."

Rika grinned. "You mean having to shack up with an evil Heylin lord who wants to kill you?"

"Heyyy, what did I say about being nice?" He warned. Once they landed, Jack helped Rika out of the cockpit.

"Ladies first." He held the door open for her to enter the restaurant. They both got their breakfast sandwiches; Rika had orange juice to drink, and Jack bought a latte. They sat at the small tables outside, where they had small conversation about all the times Jack "crushed" the monks in the past before Jaku and Rika joined them, then they fly back to Chase's evil lair.

…

"Where the hell have you two been?" Wuya pressed them.

"None of yo business, wi-atch," Jack insulted, "what are you so temper mental about?"

Wuya grabbed him by his throat and yanked him into the air. "Fool! Chase is furious… he wanted to begin training 20 minutes ago!"

"What?" Rika replied in a panic, "but Jack said he sleeps in!"

"He does, once and a while," Wuya grumbled, "but he said today was too important to be snoozing."

Damn. Rika raced passed the dangling boy and frustrated witch to search for Chase.

"C-can you p-put me down now? I'm gonna have a major b-bruise on my neck!" Jack choked. Wuya dropped him and he hit the ground heavy.

Rika searched around the empty halls but couldn't find Chase. Finally she found him in a great room with a changing roof, sitting crisscrossed on a giant cushion at the end of the room with his eyes closed.

"Ah, decided to join me, have you?" His voice echoed around the area, and he spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Forgive me, Chase," Rika bowed to him, "I went to get breakfast with Jack, and I thought I'd be back by the time you awoke."

When she lifted her body straight back up, she was caught with those big yellow eyes staring inches away from her face.

"That sounded like an excuse," he said flatly. "I do not appreciate back talk."

"S-sorry." She stared at his yellow orbs in entrancement.

"Now that you've finished your little date, can we get to training?"

"A date?" Rika repeated, burning up, "Look, I didn't come here to hang out with Jack Spicer! I want to get stronger, got it? I will do whatever it takes; including accepting punishment for by tardiness."

Chase grinned. "Punishment? I'll keep that in mind," he noted, "for now, I'm getting anxious. Let's begin training, shall we?"

…

...

...

...

"Good luck, young ones," Master Fung waved goodbye to the Xiaolin warriors, who were headed for their journey to the Jade Dragon.

"I packed my toothbrush, my PJs, and Fung-plushie, so I'm ready to go!" the giant Dojo proclaimed.

"Come along, we must do the making of haste before Heba does!" Omi exclaimed.

Raimundo and Jaku followed, then Kimiko did, with a sluggish pace signifying her distress.

When they boarded, Dojo took off. She really wanted to talk to Raimundo, or Jaku… and all night she was contemplating how to do it, but with little time, she was going to have to get over it and focus on the mission. She sat on the very back of Dojo, with her head down, texting Keiko. She felt so miserable, but she knew she had to get over it.

"How are you feeling, Clay?" She asked coolly.

"Better than a goat climbing a mountain on a chill Monday mornin'!" He told her. "I'm ready to kick some evil can!"

She smiled weakly. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too." He replied similarly. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get Rika back. I just know Chase Young did somethin' to change little darlin's mind to join him."

"Yeah, well don't worry; once we take care of Heba, we'll go save her."

"We're handeling that masked theif too!" Jaku added. Kimiko was almost taken aback by hearing him enter the conversation. "That little dirt bag owes me for making my face bleed!"

Dojo landed in the canyon where the monks had found the necklace Shen Gong Wu Heba had been sealed in.

"How do we find this other dimension?" Omi asked.

"According to Master Fung, the prophecy was that Heba's powers could only be revealed once what she desires is turned downside." Dojo explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Raimundo carped. "We're never gonna find this dimension with these stupid riddles!"

"Calm down, I'm sure if we think like Master Dashi once did, we will be able to figure out what that means." Omi enlightened. He sat upside down, with his head as a platform to the ground, and his legs crisscrossed in the air.

"What are you doing, Omi-chap?" Jaku asked curiously.

"I am meditating! Dashi always meditated like this, so I figured maybe-" he gasped in realization. "OH THAT'S IT!"

"That was fast." Kimiko commented.

"Everyone, sit the wrong side up, like me, and face the alter the Necklace was rested upon!"

"By alter, you mean the boulders over there, right little buddy?"

"Exactly! Heba desires the world, yes? Perhaps if we look at it upside down, the dimension will reveal itself!"

The monks sat upside down the way Omi had.

"My head hurts!" Raimundo whined. "All this pressure's gonna give me a headache!"

"Don't be such a baby," Kimiko chided, completely forgetting she was planning on keeping her mouth shut to him until they could talk.

…Moments passed.

"This is stupid," Jaku broke the silence, "Nothing's happening!"

"All in due time, my impatient friend." Omi informed, so the monks continued to sit upside down…

…

…

...

...

...

Rika hit the wall.

Hard.

She was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She recovered from her impact quickly and steadied herself for another attack from Chase.

Chase was panting too, but not as heavily. He cleared his fighting stance and sat up straight.

"That's all for now," he told her, crossing his arms, "take a break. We will begin again momentarily."

Rika bowed and strolled out with excellent posture as she left the training room. When she found a distant room, she collapsed in it.

Wuya slid into the room, observing the girl who was curled into a ball and struggling to rise in the center of the floor.

"Tired already?" She teased.

"He is… as Jaku would say… 'kicking my ass'." Rika panted. "It's only lunch time, but this morning has been..!" Her body ached as she sat up. "No, I will not complain over such ideal training. I should be grateful I am learning all of this…" She managed to stand up.

Wuya glared at her with pursed lips. "You are weird. I can see you are about to pass out, but you are grateful? I haven't heard such disciplined words in ages."

Rika stared up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, despite being around monks and evil lords all day, I have also seen how low the human race has fallen. Everyone, selfish, and disrespectful, and they complain about everything and want to get what they want fast because of all of this technology." She grinned. "And to be honest, I am enjoying seeing the world rot. But, once and a while, it is refreshing to see some of the old ways being used again."

"It's not in my intentions to bring joy to you, Wuya, but I thank you for your analysis." She stated flatly.

Wuya growled. "Come now, why can't be friends, huh? You are on the side of evil now, after all."

"Only for this week."

An evil smirk. "Only if you defeat the Jabberwocky."

Rika did not reply, but Wuya's words gave her an incentive to grow stronger by the end of the week. She did not want to be Heylin forever, and she would be if she lost to that dragon.

She didn't have time to complain.

Rika sauntered carefully out of the room. "If you'll excuse me…" She bowed to the witch before leaving.

Wuya folded her arms and thought. She didn't know what Chase Young was up to, but quite frankly she didn't care; she was going to get her witch magic back by the end of the week, and Rika was going to help her do it.

…

…

...

...

...

…More Moments passed.

"Damn you, Omi." Raimundo cursed.

"What? It was cost hitting!"

"I think you mean, 'worth a shot'." Kimiko grumbled.

Raimundo stood up. "Well, whatev- what?"

"What's wrong, Rai-buddy?"

"I… I am standing up right now, aren't I?" He asked everyone.

"Duh," Jaku enlightened.

"But then… why I am seeing everything upside down still?"

The monks sat right side after hearing his question. Even though they were all standing up the right way, their vision was upside down!

"Omi, what did you do?" Dojo cried.

"I did not do anything!" Omi protested. Suddenly, the monks began floating, and they all yelled at once in confusion.

"Hey, who turned the gravity pull off?" Raimundo choked out a joke. Before they knew it, the monks were all flying up and out of the canyon, towards the sky and landscape above.

…Landscape?

The monks were dropping from the canyon towards the majestic verdant valley below them!

"What IS HAPPENING?" Jaku wailed. The monks were falling down quickly towards the ground.

"Dojo, grow big and save us!" Kimiko screamed.

"I CAN'T!" Dojo screamed louder. "My magic isn't working!"

"I'll handle this!" Clay pulled out a Shen Gong Wu. "Silver Manta Ray!" The Wu evolved into a flying mechanism and Clay rode it in the air to catch the other falling monks. Once they were all secure in the Manta Ray, Clay landed them safely within the forest. The monks got out of the Wu and began to investigate.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaku demanded once they were safely on the ground.

"The world just went… upside down," Raimundo guessed. He looked up at the sky, where the canyon they had fallen from was still at, and an entire landscape around it as well. "It's like a dream. The earth in the sky above us must be our world, and the world we just fell in is…"

"The other dimension where Heba's powers are!" Kimiko finished.

"Well, let's get huntin' then, kiddos!" Dojo began to slither forward. "I don't have my powers in this realm, so we're gonna have to do the old fashion walking."

"where should we start looking?" Omi asked aloud as they began their search.

"Just for clues; Heba's powers may be locked up in something symbolic in this weird realm." Raimundo decided.

"This place doesn't seem too different from our world…" Jaku pondered.

Clay pushed the tall grass in front of them, revealing vast plains that contained something irregular existing on them.

"Uh, I think you might have spoken too soon.." Clay managed to say. The monks gaped in amazement at the majestic statures before them…

It was incredible.

…

…

...

...

...

Rika was going to die.

Or at least, that was how she felt.

The moon was full that night, as she sat out on the patio. She was exhausted. She turned around and headed to the training room. She passed by Chase when she entered.

"Forget something in the dojo?" He asked her.

"No, I'm going to train some more." She admitted.

He quirked an eyebrow. "No seriously, what are you doing?"

Rika was flabbergasted. "Sorry, but… is it alright with you if I train in here some more, Chase?"

"Chase-sama."

"What?"

"You are to address me as Chase-sama, understand?"

"Wh-?"

"You studied Japanese, didn't you? You are to address one with authority over you as –sama, in that language."

"I know what it means, but how did you know I studied Japenese?"

…

A pause to consider this.

"Jack told me. He mentioned how you told him this on your date this morning."

The word date made Rika agitated. "It wasn't a-"

"You are not to train any more today."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with a little extra work?"

Chase kept a staid expression. "That sounds like more back talk. Did I not tire you out enough today?"

"Your training was appropriate, Chase-sama, I'm quite fatigued. However, if I intend to defeat a mythical beast by the end of this week…"

"You are to rest." An order. "I will tire you out more tomorrow, if that is what you are requiring now."

Rika stared up at him with drained eyes. "…Please, Chase-sama, let me train. I won't do a lot of difficult practice, I just need to do something that will take up my time."

…Take up her time? For what reason…

Chase tapped her forehead, and she fell backwards, but caught herself.

"You are wiped out," He confirmed. "You should have collapsed by now, but you won't rest… why is that I wonder?"

She remained steady, even though her head was spinning. "There are lots of reasons I want to train." Was all she said.

"Hmph." It was not a satisfying enough answer. Chase grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, w-what are you-?"

"I am taking you to the bed, of course. You are not allowed to be up any longer for today. Be patient and wait to train tomorrow."

"No!" She argued. "I can't sleep! I won't go to sleep!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't, okay? I want to train more, please!"

Jack and Wuya could hear the screaming from the floor below them and decided to investigate.

"Who is ruining my beauty sleep?" The witch asked.

"Put me down, I can walk myself!"

"Only if you swear to me you will go to bed." Chase bargained. He was having no difficulty keeping her captured while she struggled.

"What is it with you and swearing loyalties?"

"Swear to me."

"Okay, FINE!" She retorted. He pulled her off his shoulder and she jumped away from him, straightening herself.

Chase seemed angry. Throughout her entire rant, his face remained expressionless. "Rika, this situation is not working out correctly."

Again, she was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You are making my end of the deal more difficult, Rika Harper." He turned his back on her and folded his hands behind his back.

She didn't want to hear that. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go to bed, if that's what you wa-."

"This situation is not working out correctly, because you won't tell me anything."

…Was that all?

"Chase-sama…"

"You are going to strain what sanity you have left if you continue to train tonight, and seeing as how bright you are, you already know that. You do not want to train, you just want to find something to do to keep your mind occupied." He turned his head to the side. "But you refuse to tell me what it is that you don't want to be thinking about."

Darn, he had figured her out. "Chase-sama, it would be more appropriate if I just went to rest, rather than tell you."

"No!" He snapped. "If you wish to be trained to the fullest, then you must tell me everything, so that I can help you."

"I don't want your help, I want you to train me." She said simply.

Chase sighed. This girl was annoying. "More back talk? I would think somebody who has read about me so much like you, would be more aware of the danger she was in with such a swift tongue."

She really was pushing her luck. Rika had always been seen by her teachers as respectful student, but once and while, she had to let loose, and she would do just that when she was left alone…

But he wasn't going to leave her alone. Not until he got what he wanted.

"You're trying my patience," Chase explained to her, as she did not respond. "If you refuse to cooperate, then I cannot train you to the fullest… which means our deal is broken."

Damn. How was she going to do this…?

"Chase Young," Wuya sauntered gracefully down the steps towards them, "why are you harassing this girl at such a late hour?" She purred. "Perhaps you're interested in her, but we're all tired. Can you two chit-chat tomorrow?"

Chase glowered at the intervening witch. "I am not interested." He alleged.

"Ah, then let us all go to sleep, yes?" Wuya placed her hands on Rika's shoulders and pushed her up the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

Rika blinked as they walked by Chase, but she did not dare scope up at his yellow eyes.

She knew without looking he was scowling down at her.

When they reached Rika's room, Wuya let her go.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

..Sweetheart?

Rika was shocked. She didn't want to admit it, but Wuya had saved her from having to tell Chase anything.

"I'm okay." She said weakly.

"I know you may feel uncomfortable telling Chase anything," Wuya continued, "but you can tell me everything, my dear, if you want."

Rika looked up at the witch with her comforting smile.

She hugged her and started to sob.

Wuya stared blankly down at the child who was wrapped around her. "There, there," She settled, "you don't have to be tough all the time. I know you're still scared about what happened to you. I mean, it's only been one night…"

"But Arko didn't do anything to me yet," Rika cried, "I shouldn't be feeling this way, so scared, and weak..."

Wuya furrowed her brows. "He may have not done it to you, but those were his intentions, and you know it. It's still scary, being pinned down and man-handled like that, and you were still assaulted, regardless of what actually happened. It's perfectly natural that you are feeling this way, my dear."

Rika wiped the tears off of her face. "W-Wuya…"

This was strange. Rika would have cried, in front of Kimiko, or her father, but since neither one were around, Wuya was the one she was most comfortable with?

"You aren't comfortable talking to Chase, are you?" Wuya guessed, practically reading her mind. "It's not a subject to speaking with older men about. If you need to talk, you can always come to your fellow Heylin sister, Wuya."

She was only going to be evil for a week. "Thanks, Wuya." Rika recovered, standing up straight and clearing off the water from her face. "I think I'll try to go to bed now; it may not be on my mind as much now."

Wuya grinned. "Good. Then I'll see you on a refreshing start tomorrow." Wuya headed to her room, but looked back at Rika before she turned the corner. "Remember, I'm here for you!"

Rika nodded, then went into her room to attempt sleep.

…

..Chase was standing against the wall with his arms folded, beside the hallway Rika's room was in.

He had heard Wuya's conversation with the girl, and was quite agitated.

_That witch,_ he thought, _when will she ever learn? She's trying to butter Rika up for some reason…_

He also thought about the contents of their conversation.

Allowing Rika to be victimized pulled her to the side of evil, but would it help her linger there long enough for Chase's plan to take action?

He didn't care about how the situation was affecting Rika, but if it was going to keep her from cooperating at his side, then it was going to be a problem.

A serious problem.

Before he went to his quarters, Chase decided right then that he was going to have to take drastic measures to secure his evil plan.

No matter what that meant.

…

…

...

...

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap!" Jaku echoed. "What are we gonna do? How are we supposed to roam around searching freely with those things here?"

"Calm down, we just have to be cautious." Raimundo informed them. The monks had wandered for hours, and finally set camp as the night approached. "We're gonna have to take turns keeping watch tonight. I'll go first."

"No, I will, Rai." Jaku inclined. "I'm not tired at all, so I don't mind taking the first shift."

Raimundo agreed, skeptically, and the monks retired from their weird day. Jaku sat up on a tall tree branch, scrutinizing the area, when he noticed one particular monk who was still awake among the camp fire that night…

"Kimiko," he whispered to her.

Kimiko became alert when she heard the voice from a distance. She had covered her face, but was shifting about too much, so he must have noticed she was still up. Oh, how she wanted to avoid this confrontation…

"Jaku." She shifted up and out of her sleeping bag, and walked under the tree he resided in.

"Come join me." He patted his hand next to him on the branch, informing her of the free seat.

Like a squirrel, Kimiko climbed up the side of the trunk and sat beside him. Her face was flushed red already. Why was she nervous around him? She had always been pretty chill with Raimundo, ever since they met, but with this guy it was completely opposite.

"Hey." He said simply.

Kimiko smiled. It warmed his spirits. "Konichiwa."

"Heh, sorry if you wanted to sleep, I just figured you were up, and I was up, so…"

"I-it's okay, I couldn't sleep either." She replied.

He smiled down at her.

Handsome. He was so handsome…

"J-Jaku," She stammered, "I know you heard what Heba said…"

"Actually, I didn't." He said sweetly. "What Heba did was unacceptable. The mind is the only place where we can be secretive, and she took that away from you. So, I won't hold anything against you that she revealed going on in your head. It's your thoughts and desires; you get to choose yourself if you want to reveal your heart to me."

Persuasive. He was very persuasive.

"Thank you," She whispered, "but I think I do want to talk to you about what she said; it's been bothering me all day."

Jaku stared vacuously. "Alright."

This was it. Kimiko was going to tell her true feelings, despite being with Raimundo.

I win.

…But not just yet.

"Everyone, wake up!" Jaku yelled. His instincts kicked in, when he spotted it approaching their camp.

He jumped down and pointed his bow in it's direction, but there was another one coming from the left of him, then the right…

The monks rolled out of their bags and took a fighting stance.

"What's going on?" Raimundo demanded. He had his blade ready.

"They're here," Jaku informed.

Omi saw one ahead of him, but Clay did as well, and Kimiko joined their circle. They all scanned the trees around, backs against each other.

"Oh no! This is not happening!" Dojo kept himself hidden in the middle of all the warriors.

They were surrounded.

"What exactly are these kind called?" Omi decided ask.

"Does it matter? They're gonna try to eat us anyway!" Raimundo elucidated.

They were velociraptors. The monks had been aware that there were dinosaurs in this world when they stumbled upon all the herds in the plain earlier that day, so they knew they were going to have be cautious of the carnivorous ones.

"Not on my watch, they aren't," Kimiko glared at the one in front of her. "Arrow, Sparrow, FIRE!" The flames. Spun around the creature and a few of it's comrades around it.

"Hey, Kimiko," Jaku realized, "let's put our fire together! We can create a whirl that strikes them all!"

"Okay!"

They both stood beside each other and pointed their elements towards the forest.

"Wudai element: FIRE!" The massive force of fire that surged from them was incredible, as they were able to bend the element together to encircle all around their camp, and devour the monsters.

"Nice work, Kimi!" Jaku chanted.

"WATER!" Omi stepped in right away, before the flames could torch the plants around it. Omi swayed the flow of liquid about into the air, allowing it pour down on all the damage, after he had pushed it throughout the trees for some time. When there wasn't a single flame left, Omi collapsed.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried. She knelt down to help him up.

"I will be alright," He informed them. "It just took a bit of skill to acquire enough power in destroying the fire."

"That's because there were two of us using fire," Kimiko assumed. "I'm sorry Omi, I feel terrible."

"You should," Raimundo sneered, "I never told you two to do such a dangerous attack like that!"

"Hey, chill Pedrosa," Jaku challenged, "I'm the one who suggested it, not Kimiko."

Rai could see what Jaku was doing. So, he tried to make Rai look like the bad guy in front of the girl, eh? More importantly, Rai was concerned at how well they had worked together.

"It doesn't matter, we both did it, besides, it worked, didn't it?" Kimiko snapped. "There's no reason for you to be mad about it!"

"Yes there is, what if Omi couldn't take out the flames? You two could've burned the whole damn forest down with your element!"

"I've been the dragon of fire for a while, and I've known Omi's power too; I calculated that we might need his help, okay? I don't need you supervising my actions and giving them your own comments."

"I'm just saying, fire isn't exactly the best element to use here! It's mostly destructive in all aspects to begin with anyway!"

Kimiko grimaced. "So is starting up a storm, wind boy! So what if I'm a little dangerous? I have it under control!"

"Okay, I think we should start hunting again, seein' as how we're all awake now." Clay declared, but nobody was listening.

"Hold on, I'm not saying you're dangerous- well you kinda are- b-but I mean, wait! That came out wrong, we're all pretty dangerous, but…"

"But I'm the most dangerous, right? Actually, Jaku and I both are, so that makes us both a threat in your book, right?"

"What? Well if you wanna put it that way, then yeah, I'd just stick you both right in the first chapter!"

SLAP.

Omi, Clay and Dojo gasped, and Jaku was too shocked for words.

"Do not insult me, or my element! Understand?" She warned. "I have never shown that I've been threatening with these powers, and they're very hard to control… but I don't complain! Who are you to say where my level is at?"

Raimundo rubbed his red cheek as he looked down at her with cold eyes. "The leader." He answered. "Don't ever do that again."

He was so stern, and serious… It frightened her, then it pissed her off even more. He could have at least answered 'your boyfriend' rather than leader and maybe she would have considered apologizing. But now…

"Sure thing." She spat back. "I wouldn't want to mess up your chick magnet-excuse for a face."

He growled at the comment. "I thought we were passed this!"

"We were, but you had to go and piss me off!"

"That's no excuse! You don't bring shit up you're not supposed to after we promised not to talk about it again! That's the number one thing not to do when you're dating!"

"Oh really? I thought the number one thing was to not be an asshole!"

"What do you want from me, huh?"

"OKAY! WE REALLY GOTTA GO!" Dojo interrupted them.

"Not now, Dojo!" They both yelled in unison.

"No, I mean we REALLY GOTTA GO!" He pointed behind them.

Kimiko and Rai looked up to see a giant mug staring down at them.

With fangs.

"Don't move…they can't see well in the dark." Rai told them.

Clay shuddered. "Uh, Rai? That's only with T-rex's…"

The monster lifted its head up and roared into the sky.

"…THAT'S A spinosaurus !"

"Oh…THEN RUN!" The monks dashed in the opposite direction, with heavy footsteps chasing them from behind.

They were chased all throughout the forest. All. Freaken. Night.

...

...

….

"Rika, come in here."

Rika followed the echoing sound of his voice, until she found the dining room.

"Chase?" She walked in. He was sitting in his usual chair, petting a cat beside his seat while he ate one of the marvelous entrees in front of him. "Oh, I mean Chase-sama."

"You slept well?"

She lowered her head.

"I'll take that as a no. Have a seat."

She sat in the chair across the long table from him.

He raised a brow. "Am I repulsive to you?"

"Huh?"

"You can sit over here, there's no point in being so distant."

Rika got up and sat in the chair beside his head seat.

"Chase-sama…"

"It's late. You should have been up an hour ago. I've already finished eating."

"I-I'm sorry…" She didn't care. She had tried to sleep all night, and she was finally able to close her eyes an hour before she was supposed to get up… which was two hours ago.

"It's acceptable."

A surprise. She stared at him, curiously. "I-it is? No; I was late, twice."

"Indeed, that would usually require a punishment. So, what do you think it should be?"

"What?"

"Your punishment. What do you think it should be?"

"Uh…"

One word. She could barely say one word to this man, who was constantly spewing out his command.

"Well? Surely you can be creative and think of something."

"I, just usually accept the punishment, I am never required to make one of my own."

Chase scowled. "How are you to expand your powers when you cannot simply expand yourself beyond other's commands? You have been constantly told what to do, so you cannot form ideas of your own, is that it?"

..An insult.

"No." She said strongly.

"Then, by all means: come up with a punishment."

She stared at the table. "I'll clean all of your dishes for you."

He stared. "Bigger."

"You're kitchen. I will clean it and the dining room for you."

"A little more, if you please."

Really? "The palace. I'll clean the whole entire castle for you."

He grinned evilly. "That's more like it. So then, Rika," He stated, "as your punishment, you are susceptible to cleaning my entire home… it should be spotless."

"Yes, Chase-sama."

Her respect was back, it seemed. This pleased him greatly; he didn't want to have to deal with a grumpy, disobedient woman today.

"CHASE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR ROLLERS?"

…speaking of grumpy woman…

"HEY, HEY, HEY THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Jack followed Wuya into the dining room. "How come she gets to eat in here? If she can, I should be able to as well!"

"Why, because you've shacked up here longer?" Chase questioned. "I like her more than you. Actually, I like everyone more than you, Spicer."

"Oh, I see what's going on…" Jack pondered.

"What is going on, Spicer?" Wuya mumbled, not really caring.

"I don't know… but Chase never lets nobody in the dining room! That's so not fair that she gets to be in here!"

"Is there some trophy or world domination guidebook you get for eating in here?" Rika asked him.

Wuya chuckled. "Come to think of it, Chase does eat alone all the time,"

Chase scowled at the witch. "What are you getting at, Wuya?"

"Oh, nothing, I suppose."

"Hey Rika, let's hangout at lunch time." Jack insisted. "I'm sure you're just dying to hear about all of my victories in the past, and I'd love to tell them to you." He glared at the Heylin lord. "Or are you gonna hang with him again?"

"I do not hang, Jack." She informed him. "But I don't know if I can be available then anyway, I'm going to be training as much as possible."

"In other words, she's not interested, Spicer." Wuya informed him.

"Heh, I see how it is…" He pointed his finger into the air. "Just you wait! Jack Spicer is going to rule the world! Then everybody will be impressed by me… even Chase Young!"

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, good luck with that one." She chuckled.

"Are you all done with your ranting?" Chase asked, looking down at his food. "This is exactly why I don't like dining with others."

"Humans annoy you, don't they, Chase-sama?"

Chase glowered up at her. "All the time. Especially that one." He darted a glare at the boy genius.

"Well, it must be weird to be immortal; you're looking down at everyone else like they're insects all the time, probably."

"A few of them are depicted that way," he mumbled, "but others can be quite interesting; they will try to fight me, even when they know they can't win."

It was an inspiring situation, to be trained by an immortal; a god, really. But more importantly, Rika was observing Chase Young for his traits at the time more than his stamina; he was always cool and collective, not really showing any exuberance for anything unless involved evil.

Chase caught her staring while she thought about this. "Anything else you want to ask me?" He asked. "Or are you just going to sit there and admire me?"

She grimaced. "I don't admire you, Chase-sama." She admitted. He scowled at her response. "Sorry for staring."

"Eat." He ordered as he stood up. "Today is going to be much more trifling than yesterday."

She smiled. That's what she wanted to hear, sort of… deep down in all of us there's a lazy voice telling you not to do the work, but today, for Rika, that voice was mute.

Chase left the dining room, and Wuya followed him. "Jack, leave her be." He stated.

"Pssh, whateva." Jack stuck his hands in his pockets in defeat and left as well.

Chase paced gracefully into his throne room with his arms behind his back.

"Something troubling you?" Wuya sauntered to his side. "You seem awfully quiet for somebody who scored a suitable apprentice."

He sat on his chair, sighing in aggravation. "I can't read her."

"What?"

"That girl... is annoying. I cannot read what's going on in her head until she speaks first. She keeps a staid expression, so I can't determine if she even has a true desire for evil or not! It was so much easier with little Omi, whose emotions I could tell easily enough and bend at whim."

Wuya rolled her eyes. "The girl was backed into a corner, and your ultimatum seemed to be the right choice to her. Now that you have her under your wing, you just have to let the evil come naturally the longer she's around you. "

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Those are surprisingly good words of advice, Wuya," he sneered, "any particular reason you're being so cooperative about all of this?"

"Not really, just bored, I guess. I mean, it's not like I have my magic to entertain me and help me take over the world while I'm lingering here, right?"

"Get out."

Wuya didn't flinch. "Not to mention," she continued, "you could use what you learned of her when you were 'undercover' to your advantage."

"I already know that! Now please leave!"

She smiled at him before turning to leave.

_That damn witch is up to something. I cannot be fooled…_

Chase shook off the thoughts and proceeded to prepare for training.

…

…

Kimiko couldn't handle this.

None of them could. They had been fighting monsters all night, and were finally taking a breather now that the sun was rising.

"…this…stinks…" Jaku panted.

"…we gotta, find, Heba's, powers!" Dojo whined.

"Really? I didn't know that, Dojo." Raimundo told him sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I thought you might want to know, since Heba herself is flying overhead right now!"

The monks looked up to see the sorceress gliding overhead, towards the volcano in the distance.

"Dang, she caught up to us; we gotta hurry!" Clay pulled out the silver manta ray and the monks used it to fly after her. They landed on the side of the volcano quickly and raced up to it's core.

"Xiaolin monks," Heba was standing there, with her hands on her hips, glaring down at them, "you will not get my powers! The Jade Dragon is mine!" She dove into the inferno pit, and when she did, sparks came flying out of it.

The monks attempted to dodge the falling fire. "We can't go in there! We'll be fried more than roasted pork belly on a Thursday afternoon!"

"I'll handle this; volcanoes are my specialty!" Jaku declared. He pulled out his bow and raced into the depths of the mountain.

"Be careful, Jaku!" Kimiko called out. The sparks began to die down so the monks ran to the edge of the volcano's mouth to observe its contents below.

Jaku and Heba were both standing on a platform in the middle of the pit, both with one hand on a green object that the monks assumed to be the Jade Dragon Shen Gong Wu.

"Heba, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Serpent's Tail against your… uh…"

"Arrow of Edina." She finished for him.

"What? How did you get-?"

"You left it at your temple before you left," She enlightened, "So I decided to pick this dangerous Wu up."

Jaku smirked. "Heh, okay then. The game is a duel over the magma; whoever can keep fighting over the magma, wins!"

"I accept."

"Then let's go: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The volcano's mouth widened, and a thin, rocky bridge was formed magically over the pit of hot liquid.

Jaku and Heba prepared to fight. "Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Aw man, if Heba wins, it's the end of the world!" Dojo cried.

"He's not gonna lose," Rai announced, "if he does, I'll have even more of a reason to hate him."

Kimiko thought to herself what he could possibly mean by this, as she watched Jaku's brawl.

A few swings here and there, but both players managed to keep their balance.

"Jaku Romane," Heba alleged through punches, "you are quite the devious one, aren't you?"

"Save it, witch! My friends and I are not gonna listen to anything you say!"

She scowled. "Don't… call me… a WITCH!" Her speed enhanced and she managed to kick Jaku in the cheek and he fell back, then she pinned him by the arms to the ground and sat on his torso.

"Get off me!" She was surprisingly heavy, despite her petite figure and stick arms.

"I may not have all of my magic, but I have enough to detain you, Jaku."

He kept struggling in vain.

"I see your current plans, Romane," She ignored his grunts and exhausted gasps as he tried to break free, while she continued. "You told Raimundo you forgot about everything I had said about you before… but you didn't. In fact, you plan to use what I've said to your advantage, aren't you?"

"What are you..?"

She leaned into his ear. "You want her."

His eyes widened.

"What in tarnation are they whisperin' about over there?"

"C'mon Jaku!" Dojo exclaimed. "Get the broad off of you and take back control!"

Raimundo smiled at his guttered thoughts. "That's what she-"

POW!

"Owwww!" Kimiko had hit him in the arm before he could finish his joke.

Jaku was trying not to let Heba's words get to him. "You want to make friends, but you want her more, don't you? Your mind is clouded with only her. Even when your best friend is in serious danger, you still have regards to only Kimiko being on your mind." She grinned down at him. "And those thoughts are quite perverse, if you ask me, little boy."

Jaku furrowed his brows. "S-so what if they are? We can't help what has crossed our minds, but we can choose to act upon those thoughts or not. Regardless of what I've thought, my actions would not be as hasty!"

Heba stared down at him with skimmed eyes.

"See, Heba, you think you're so fascinating with your mind reading abilities, but really you're just telling me what I already know. You may be trying to turn all of us against each other, but I'm afraid we're better than that… So, without further ado…"

BONK!

Jaku head-butted her; a clean knock out. The Sorceress, dizzy, slid off the edge of the platform and into the fiery pit.

"YES!" The monks cheered as the showdown cleared, and Jaku returned with victory of having claimed the Shen Gong Wu.

"Another villain down!" Dojo turned to Heba, who was standing at a distance with her arms folded. "IN YO FACE!"

Heba's angry screech shut the dragon up enough. "You wretched brats!" She had lost her cool, finally.

"Sorry, Heba," Omi stood up to her wrath, "but you must retreat, for you have suffered a most humiliating defeat!"

"Regardless! You still have the Jade Dragon, so I WILL get it back from you rodents eventually!" Heba soared up into the air, and headed for the canyon in the sky.

"Nice work, Jaku buddy!" Clay cheered.

"You did almost as good as I would have done!" Omi enlightened.

Rai sucked up his ego for brief moment. "Good job, Romane."

Jaku smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Well, what are we standing around in this Dino period for? Come on, we gotta be getting back home!"

…Regretfully, the monks were going to have to WALK back to where the canyon was right-side up, before they could step out of this freaky dimension.

As the moon was setting overhead, Omi had found a cave to sleep in for the night, so to avoid any interruptions from giant hungry Jurassic creatures while they slept.

Kimiko decided she would try to go to sleep faster tonight, so to avoid conversation with anyone, but regardless…

"Kimiko?"

Damn. She kept herself stiff and covered by her sleeping bag.

"Kimiko! I know you're awake, I can see your light from your phone under the sheets! You're texting Keiko, right?"

She groaned quietly.

"Raimundo…" She replied.

He was pointing to the outside of the cave. Did he want her to go out there with him so they could talk?

With the best of their ability, they crept through the sleeping monks and were outside.

"You're supposed to be keeping watch." She told him simply.

"Yeah… well I can't concentrate…" He paused. "W-we should probably talk."

Kimiko blinked. "'bout what?"

"C'mon Kimiko, this isn't funny. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, alright?"

She pondered this. "Hmmm…"

"I know controlling your fire is hard, so I shouldn't have said nothin' about it."

"It's not hard to control," she explained, "I just have to be really careful with it. You saw how easily Jaku and I melted those raptors? One wrong move and I could be using the same flame thrower on you guys!"

"Is that why you got so mad? Kimiko, I'm not worried you're gonna hurt us with your techniques. We all have flaws in our powers, but have we ever made the mistake of using it against each other?"

"…You did." She grinned.

Raimundo knew she was recalling his small slip up in joining the Heylin side with Wuya for a while. "Well, that was different. Anyways I'm sorry, alright? Right now… I just want things to be cool with us."

Kimiko frowned, then turned her back to him. "Why are you apologizing to me? It should be vise-versa, you know."

Raimundo was confused. "What do you mean?"

"First of all, for slapping you, and second, I know we agreed to forget about what Heba said, but, I know you heard her, Rai…"

He remembered enough. He was just trying to figure out now exactly what part she was referring to, though.

"…about my thoughts on Jaku, how I'm having conflicting thoughts between you and him."

Oh. How could he forget something so relevant? Jaku must have remembered everything, which is why (now that Jaku knows Kimiko could have the same feelings for him that he has for her), Jaku wasn't going to give up.

"But you're with me." Raimundo reminded. "I can't blame you for thinking about Jaku in that way, I mean, he's a good player-"

"Oh, so you're saying I was just swindled by his smooth talk then, is that it?"

"No—Look, you know how bad I am when I explain myself! Quit getting' so pissed off with everything I say!"

Kimiko was about to protest, but instead she closed her mouth in response.

"I get it, he's cool, alright? A real charmer… well I'm sorry I can't be like the great Jaku."

"That's not-"

"Let me finish! I know he may have lured you in a little, but that doesn't matter," He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "I'll charm you back to me, my own way."

She smiled. "That's corny. Just be yourself. I don't want any special attention…"

She felt guilty. Despite all of her pride, Kimiko felt like she was somehow manipulating Rai and Jaku, because she couldn't give either one of them a straight answer.

"Rai, if you want to charm me…" Her hushed voice was like silk, drawing his face in closer.

"Yes..?"

"…Then by all means, let me get some sleep." She wanted this awkward feeling to go away.

He frowned, then snickered. He wanted to keep her this close for the whole night, but he let her go.

"Okay, I'll let you get your beauty sleep." He grabbed her hand and led her back into the cave, where they went into their separate bags to slumber.

Jaku was trying not to laugh while he remained motionless in his camper.

_I'll charm you back to me? My own way? _

He snickered. Jaku was getting anxious. So it seemed Raimundo had truly accepted his challenge and was going in for the gold. His head was spinning, thinking about how his next move had to be a good one, and how intrigued he was at the excitement and spectacle his life was currently in.

_Oh Raimundo… my rival, my friend… you have just made things so much more interesting. But don't be fooled; I've never lost, so I'm not about to lose to you._

TO BE CONTINUED

CONGRATULATIONS! You have just finished reading 45 pages worth of text! Haha sorry it's so long… I'll try to shorten it next time!

**A few Important notes**: Sooooo I felt like this chapter was a little weird… and long. It didn't feel like an 'episode' to me, but an ongoing event, with WAY more than two parts to it, and it's still rolling!...

-I was originally going to have Heba get her powers back in the fight with Jaku, but with everything going on between the monks and at Chase's lair, I figured it was too many things happening at once; we'll just leave her for now as the monks having had defeated her mind reading manipulations. I really wanted her there as a rival for Wuya, and for her to reveal everyone's thoughts, which as you can see is causing conflict among Jaku, Raimundo and Kimiko…

-Don't worry! I haven't forgotten that Chase had spied on the monks (particularly Rika) as a cat, and that will be put into effect probably the next chapter…

-I hope none of the characters are OOC, especially Jack Spicer. I figured since he's just living about in Chase's lair right now, he'd be more chill, but still funny .

-LAST but not least: The scenes with JakuxKim and RaiXKim all "cuddly" together might get more, er, 'intense' from this point on, but I had to summarize them earlier because they were on a mission…

-Why dinosaurs? Well, I know they were already used before in Xiaolin Showdown, but there's a reason that they're in this dimension with the monks, but that will be explained later..

-Hmmm it seems some of you are also having troubles with deciding if Kimiko should be with Jaku or Rai. I love it! Haha well we'll just have to wait and see how that mess turns out..

If anyone has any questions, let me know. I hope I answered everyone's questions in the beginning! Sorry for the late update… reviews are welcomed, as always! Thanks you guys!

You rock XD


	14. Episode 15: This was Supposed to be Easy

Yo-yo-yo what is up posse?

Thanks you Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Raikimlover0730, Luna636, 21hugs, RAIKIMFOREVER, mikcook, LovePrincessZ, Sunshine5643, Hyperbeamgo, Nanopanda, Rokunami123, Secretiveninjathingy101, zoe, APOLLO'S-DAUGHTER-TIL-THE-END,23namesandasplashofwater, XboneX, Blue Royal Alchemist and others for their reviews!

A few notes I want to mention, based off of some of the last reviews:

**Rokunami123**: Yeah Jaku is pretty devious right now. Guys and their egos tend to be, haha (which **LovePrincessZ** also noticed). You'll see more of the devious works of Jaku and Rai as their little competition continues to ensue :) Also, don't forget Wuya is being nice to Rika to gain her trust (bwa-ha-ha-haaa), but yeah I enjoyed making Wuya less evil and more motherly for a moment.

**XBoneX**: Thank you. I have to say I agree with you that Rika is being selfish and forgetting her Xiaolin loyalties for doing this. Will she realize this or possibly grow deeper to the darkside? There is a particluar reason she wants to get strong so badly (not just the Arko incident), but all will be revealed shortly X)

**21Hugs:** On the contrary, I did mean it exactly that way! This way we can see a not-so-idiotic Spicer when he's always ranting and being evil, and it is still an interesting situation to partake in. I'm not sure if I'm going to have it completely RikaXJack, because I mean, poor Clay, right? The tension between the two for now is fun to type about, though. But maybe I will, maybe I won't make them like eachother, we'll have to just have to see what happens X)

Anyway, thanks guys for mentioning the things you do in your reviews because they actually help me remain organized for the next chapter~ This particular chapter is WEIRD though and you'll find out why right now. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 15: This Was Supposed to be Easy!

WHACK!

Another cat hit the wall.

Rika spun around in enough time to see the tiger jumping at her. She dipped onto the wood floor onto her back, and kicked the tiger in the stomach into the air. She jumped back up onto her feet, spun the air, and kicked the tiger to the side before it could hit the ground.

Chase moved to the side to avoid being hit by the flying feline.

"Very good," He alleged, "although I must say, I didn't expect you to practically immobilize my jungle cats so roughly."

"Roughly?" Rika echoed. She was breathing heavily with a distraught look on her face. "I was sitting in here waiting for you when those beasts started to attack me!"

"Of course they did, I told them to."

She folded her arms. "For what reason? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, my dear. It was simply part of our training today," he observed the lioness limping out of the room, "and obviously, you passed."

She just stared at him, angry.

He looked up at her. "I don't appreciate the glares, Rika." He informed. "By all means, if you have something you wish to say, then say it."

"Those cats were trying to kill me!" She retorted.

"Ah, and so will the Jabberwocky." He enlightened. "My cats aren't even half as dangerous as that dragon. You should count yourself lucky I have trained you to a level suitable in defeating them already."

This was true. The monks always had difficulty fighting Chase's jungle cats, so this proved that she had evolved quite a bit already...

"Thank you." She bowed.

He scrutinized her movements. "You do not need to thank me, I'm holding my end of the bargain, that's all." He headed for the doorway. "That is it for today. Get some sleep, why don't you? Tomorrow you will clean the entire palace… by lunchtime."

"Lunchtime?"

"Ah ah ah, what did I say about back talk?" He grinned. "By lunchtime, if you please." He left the room without a moment's haste.

"Dammit…" She sat in the middle of the floor, criss-crossed, and hit her forehead into the ground. "That request is impossible!" She hit her fist into the ground. "Impossible, Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!"

She heard him cackling evilly in front of her.

She shot her head back up to observe him. "'What do you find so amusing, Spicer?"

"You," he answered, "you're trying so hard to get on his good side, aren't you? Well, sucking up to him isn't going to win him over, sweetheart."

"My interactions towards him are how I treat all of my teachers," Rika elucidated, "I do not need to get on his good side anyway; he's going to teach me everything he can by the end of this week."

"And you really believe that, do you?"

"He swore to me that he would."

"Well, whatever, it's so obvious.."

"What is obvious?"

He stared up at her. "Nothin'." He grumbled. "I'm gonna, go, fix a robot er something." He slinked away from the room, and Rika was left with her thoughts again. It was then that she came up with an idea, that allow her more time to train…

…

…

…

…

"Dude! Get up already!" Raimundo's voice managed to break through Clay's snoring.

"Wer-what? 'going on?" Clay mumbled. He sat up and threw his hat on right away.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this, but I don't think we're in the same place."

"What?"

Clay and Rai joined the other monks outside.

"Whoa…"

The jungle was definitely not a jungle anymore. In fact, it looked more like a verdant forest with tall pine trees and the smell of smoke in the air.

"Didn't a volcano used to be over there?" Dojo drew there attention to the far off distance, where a grey stoned castle stood.

"Ummm, yes? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Either we're all havin' the same doggone dream, or this dimension world took us to a different time!"

"Great, well, it don't really matter; we just gotta head back to the canyon and go back to our old time, that's all!" Rai decided.

"Halt, intruders!"

Damn.

The men came racing down the road on their noble steeds in their glistening silver armor.

"Who darith enter thy kingdom of Camelot?"

"Whoa, we're in Camelot? That's pretty sick!" Jaku noted.

"There's no need to be ill about it, young man!" The lead knight retorted. "Give us your identities and your state of reason for being within this domain."

"Well, that's kinda a funny story, actually…" Rai tried to explain.

"ENOUGH!" The knight roared.

"Sir," the knight beside him whispered, "look at that one… perhaps they are the medicine folk from the east we have heard so much about…"

The knight speculated down at the monks. "I see… so you have come to heal the princess, have you?"

Rai pondered this for a second. "Uh, why yes, we are!" He started heading for the canyon. "We have to go pick up something, but as soon as we're done we'll head right over to your lovely castle!"

A dagger was etched in his face and he was forced to step back, realizing that they were all surrounded.

"I don't think so," The knight enlightened, "you are to return to the kingdom with us. All of you. We don't have much time to waste!"

The monks exchanged glances.

Jaku thought that maybe he should tell the truth at this point. "Excuse me chivalrous sirs, but we're not-"I'm glad it was you healers from the east we found here, and not some goblins or intruders; I was in the mood for some sparring and decapitating!" One of the knights hollered.

…That shut Jaku up.

The monks decided to follow the knights to the castle without any fuss; considering they didn't know anything about this dimension, these knights could have very well beheaded them, so it was better to stay on their good side.

"Don't worry," Rai whispered to the gang, "we'll sneak out when nobody's looking."

After passing several small farms and villages, the group made their way into the majestic stone kingdom.

"INTRUDERS!" A blonde man in a cape had leapt into the air towards them. "TASTE THE END OF MY BLADE!"

"Calm down, Bart!" One of the knights intruded, "they're the healers!"

The supposed Bart stopped his attack. "Oh, well then by all means, COME IN!" The young man welcomed. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Little guy sorta looks familiar…" Clay observed.

"No way! I-It can't be..!" Jaku realized.

"For the last time, Bart, this 'ice cream' sustenance of yours does not exist!" One of the knights protested.

"Master Sir Bartholomew?" Jaku guessed.

The scrawny young man turned to look at him. "Eh? Well, I dunno about any Master, but my full name is Bartholomew Merlin Dekosto."

"M…Merlin.." Jaku stammered.

"MERLIN!" The monks all yelled at once.

"Jaku, you did not tell us that your master was once the great wizard Merlin!" Omi chided.

"I-I didn't know! He was always blabberin' about how he used to slay demons and fought alongside brave knights like Arthur, but I didn't think…"

"What's that about Arthur?" Merlin overheard the conversation. "Arthur was a valiant and brave man; a true hero!" He lowered his voice. "It's his damn son that's going to make us lose Camelot…"

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, Bart; don't insult him, or he'll turn you into a mere jester!" The knight warned.

"I already am a damn clown, Lancelot!" Bart whined. "It's not fair… I should be in the east, training with other witches and wizards."

"For what reason? You're already the greatest wizard in the world for your loyalty to Arthur; what more training do you need?" The knight Lancelot questioned.

Bart speculated the knight with sad eyes. "None, I guess…"

"You're Lancelot?" Kimiko intruded, "but I thought Lancelot fought alongside Arthur; you look so young!"

The knight grinned. "Thank you, m'lady. But Lancelot was my father; I am Sir Lancelot II, at your service. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the sick princess."

The monks were lead down the giant hall, with mosaic windows and giant, detailed paintings up on the walls.

"Dude, this is startin' to get weird." Raimundo remarked.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed to the side, "not only are we in some weird medieval time, but we just happened to pass the time of King Arthur?"

"Where's Dojo?" Clay asked.

"He hid in backpack when he heard the knights coming, don't worry." Jaku informed them.

"Well, maybe he knows what's goin' on here, I mean, it's not like Arthur is a real character… and that daggone dino period we were in felt kinda odd too."

"Well, we'll worry about it when we get back to the canyon," Raimundo reminded him.

Lancelot opened the double doors to a bedroom embroiled in pearls and pink sheets. There was a humongous king-sized bed in the middle, draped in sheets, and two servant woman standing on either side of the bed.

A cough was heard from the tiny figure lying in the bed.

"Now now. Miss," the older servant wiped the girl's head with a wet cloth. "Don't fret now, we'll bring you some tea."

The women left the room, and the monks approached the bed with Lancelot.

"Uncle Lancelot!" The girl cheered. She jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The girl had long, golden-brown braids and was wearing a pink dress.

"Hello my dear Annabelle," Lancelot II greeted, "How's our little princess doing?"

"much better today! May I please play outside today?"

He grimaced. "Not today, my dear," He averted her attention towards the monks. "They are here to heal you."

She speculated them with worried eyes.

"I'm not sick! I don't want any medicine! Please Uncle…"

"My lady, we will do everything we can to make you feel better!" Omi proclaimed.

Annabelle's cheeks flushed as she jumped backwards on her bed.

"Oki-San, while you are healing her, I will spread the other monks to their duties." Lancelot II was speaking to Omi.

"Oki-San?" Omi repeated.

The monks glared at him with a face that was saying 'play along'.

"Oh, r-right! I will take care of the princess with my, as Raimundo would say, awesomeness!"

"Wrong time to say it, dude." Rai muttered.

Dammit, we're going to be split up? Kimiko thought.

"This way, if you please," Lancelot lead them into the hall again, leaving Omi with the girl, and sending the rest off to their ''assigned duties.''

"Rai, we should cut this charade now, before we hurt someone!" Kimiko whispered harshly to him.

"I agree, we gotta split, Rai-buddy."

"You think I don't know that?" He retorted. "Don't worry, I'll distract Lancelot, you three split and get Omi, and I'll meet you at the front gates."

"So, I hear the dragons are quite fierce e in the east," Lancelot II began to speak, "Unlike our winged dragons with mere elemental powers, you're dragons are long and don't they do not possess wings but use magic."

"Uhhh yeah, that's right!" Raimundo agreed. Considering everything that had happened, he had had this whole situation figured out:

They were in some weird medieval world, where Camelot had made peace with whatever Asian development was occurring in the east. The princess was sick, and the east had supposedly sent monks in to help within Camelot, and now they had been mistaken for these healing monks."

"I've heard many rumors of Oki-San's power," Lancelot was referring to Omi, "I do hope he will be able to cure our Annabelle."

Jaku wanted to ask what was wrong with her in the first place, but he figured he might give them away if he supposed to already know. "I'm sure he will, no need to worry, Lancelot chap!"

"By the way…" Lancelot turned his head to side to look at the monks. "I believe Miruhima was as I expected, but if you desire my true opinion… Forgive my blunt expression, but the rest of you appear slightly more western."

Miruhima? Ah, a girl's name… was he addressing Kimiko? At that moment, Jaku didn't notice Dojo slither out of his back-pack and sneak into the nearest room.

"Well, we are ambassadors of the east after all," Rai lied, "Our lord wanted it so that we could understand your language, you see…"

"Ah, I see. Well, hopefully that will be alright with the Queen."

…Queen? Why did it matter what the queen thought of them?

"I am also to assume that the other men and women will arrive at a later time as specified in your letters?"

"Uhhhh yeah, sure…" This was beginning to irritate Rai.

"Very well, then; which one of you is Happune-San?" He stopped in front of a door containing a heavy lock on it.

Rai shrugged Clay in the shoulder. "Uhhh that'd be me, sir!" The cowboy stammered.

"Ah, then you are the expert who will be examining the jade artifact we discovered?"

Jade… artifact…

Jaku scrambled through his back pack, searching for the Jade Dragon he had won from Heba the day before…

It was nowhere to be found.

Jaku's eyes widened in confusion, and the other monks could tell by the look on his face that the jade artifact the knights had was indeed their beloved Jade Dragon.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING HERE?

…

…

…

…

Chase Young rose from bed. He dressed in his armor and headed to the kitchen that was downstairs… As he walked, he couldn't help but notice that something was different about his home…

It smelled of lemon and pine.

The marble floors had never looked so polished, the stairs and windows were washed; the furniture was dust and cat hair free, and the dining room…

The dining room.

Breakfast was waiting there for him.

While he had attempted to keep his staid posture as he ventured throughout the house, now he was clearly surprised, and blinking down constantly at all of the steaming food in front of him.

How could this be…

"WUYA!" He belted out.

The witch took her time pacing into the room. "You rang?"

"What did you do to this food, poison it, perhaps?" He interrogated.

She scoffed. "How could I have poisoned it? I didn't even make it, Chase darling."

Impossible. "Then who…?"

"Chase-sama."

Her.

His eyes spun around to the entranceway of the kitchen, where Rika was standing.

"Forgive my tardiness again." She bowed. "I went to go take off the apron when you came in here. I had expected to be present in this room as soon as you got in."

Wuya grinned.

Chase scowled.

"What is the meaning of this?" He picked up a pancake with the fork in front of him.

"Chase-sama? I do not mean to insult your intellect, but that is indeed breakfast."

"Hmph," He glared, then set his arms behind his back, "I do not recall making me this as part of your punishment."

"But Chase-sama, technically it was," Rika enlightened. "You wanted me to clean the whole palace before lunchtime, yes? In order for the entire home to be cleaned by then, I had to make breakfast, then clean up the mess afterwards, so the kitchen would be spic and span. This way once you're done with breakfast, all I have to do is put the dishes away, and then we can train for the rest of the day."

"I see," Chase was less tense now, "So, you stayed up all night doing this, did you?" He bit into the pancake. "You must be exhausted. Surely you don't plan on training all day."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I just got up early to clean, so I'm good for the day."

"I refuse to believe you cleaned this entire lair within a few hours!" Chase snapped.

"Believe what you wish, Chase-sama, but I did, so you could train me to the fullest."

Annoying.

It wasn't that she was perfect, but she was in fact trying to be, which pissed him off even more! It simply wasn't evil enough…

He was in her face within a split second. Rika tried not to jump back at his abrupt presence.

"Listen to me," he alleged, his voice harsh, "I am not only here to train you, but to bring you to the proper path of the Heylin side."

She just stared up at him, caught in his evil yellow orbs again. What was she supposed to say?

"Uh…"

"Do not try to be sweet with this action," He continued, "While I'm flattered you cooked for only me, it would be in your best interest not to pursue the comfort of others from now on, understand?"

A snicker.

…Did she just laugh?

"Forgive me, Chase-sama, but I made Jack and Wuya breakfast in the other room as well. I did not simply cook just for you," she straightened herself, "And while I appreciate you trying to lure me to more evil attempts, I cooked it so we could get to training, without any further interruptions."

A bit of a surprise. "I see," He turned away and folded his arms, "very good. Your only desire should be to make yourself become stronger, after all."

She had laughed at him. He would have frightened her for it, if he wasn't trying to lull her to the Heylin side; an abusive teacher would not convince her to do so. In other words, **Chase's dilemma truly was…**

"You have done well, Rika. As soon as we're done eating, we may begin."

"I already ate." Came her reply.

**…being nice.**

He gritted his teeth. Why did it annoy him so? Her constant precision for everything?

…Oh yeah, it reminded him of himself.

But then he thought about how easily she had been tricked by him. The foolish girl. If she was really so clever, then why hadn't she found out about him yet?

This brought her status back to 'pawn'.

And pawns were easily manipulated.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Today we will base your training on speed. The Jabberwocky is incredibly fast for its size, so you must be beyond its level of quickness."

"Yes, Chase-sama."

"Good." He headed towards the table and sat back down.

Rika bowed once more before leaving him.

"Rika,"

He caught her before she could leave.

"Yes, Chase-sama?"

He grinned. "Thanks for the meal."

She was nervous suddenly. "Un," She bowed and left quickly.

Chase admired his hefty plate, then spun irritably at Wuya.

She was chuckling to herself.

"WHAT?" He demanded.

"Nice just doesn't suit you, Chase." She admitted. "It's quite revolting, actually. But even when you're trying to be sincere, I can still see that evil smile on your face."

"It does not please me to be nice," He smirked, "but it does please me that she is acclimating to the Heylin side."

Wuya folded her arms. "Why her? You could have tried Omi again, the supposed Chosen One, or Raimundo, but you chose her instead; for what reason?"

"Ah, you are asking me that NOW?"

This was true. Before the Heylin Ball, Wuya had assumed Omi was the one Chase was trying to reclaim, as Chase knew Omi could defeat him someday. The only other evil doer suitable in the ranks of the monks was Raimundo, who Wuya had sided with before. Kimiko and Clay had never really shown any sign of interest or strength appropriate for evil, and Jaku was enjoying being good too much to even consider. Rika tended to have a staid personality, but that didn't hint she would want to be Heylin…

So why..?

"Rika has something particularly that I need for my plans to work." He decided to tell her. "Why do you think I spied on her ?"

"Oh, well I thought you just did it because you were a pervert, or whatever." She mumbled.

"_Excuse me?"_ His fists tightened.

"Well, you said you spent all day and night trying to unfold the monks secrets, yes?"

"With little success, yes. All I managed to see was how obnoxious they all truly are together."

"But not her, right?"

"Her obvious difference from the rest of the monks allowed me to lure her here, yes. But that is not my concern for bringing her here."

"Then what is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snickered. "Now get out, I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

So close…

Wuya stomped out in irascibility.

He had actually told Wuya quite a bit, but he STILL wouldn't tell her why he chose Rika to join the Heylin side…

The Heylin Ball, stealing the Sapphire Dragon, tricking Rika… It all meant something, but WHAT?

Wuya was not easily fooled.

She was going to solve the mystery, and get her powers back, before it was too late.

…

…

…

The Jade Dragon was just a few feet away from them… but how? Had Jaku not claimed the Wu yesterday? How did these knights get the Shen Gong Wu?

It was sitting on a high golden pedestal in the center of the room. There were a few other people standing within the hold as well.

"These are some archeologists from the south and southeast that have come to observe the jade gem." Lancelot told the monks. "Happune-San, it will serve us great aid if you were to join them and discover its origins."

"Uhhh, 'course I'll give it a look." Clay winked at Rai.

Rai knew he could trust Clay to get the Shen Gong Wu back. In the meantime, they had to keep up their little charade of being the 'healers from the east' and regroup and escape to the canyon.

"May God bless in your research, Happune-san." Lancelot left Clay with other scientists to study the Jade Dragon.

Next Lancelot and the monks made their way to the kitchen.

"Murihima, here you will be assisted by the chefs and servants, who will help you prepare your foreign meals for tonight's dinner."

Damn.

Kimiko hated cooking.

In fact, she wasn't sure if she even knew how to cook! Oh, if only she had spent more time with Rika in the kitchen..

"Alright, now if you two will come with me to the throne," Lancelot only had Raimundo and Jaku left, "the queen will inspect you."

Inspect?

The throne room was long and grand with gold pillars and a red carpet leading towards the seated majesty. The queen was a lanky, boney older woman, holding a fan, with long black hair and the finest dress. Her face was heavy with makeup, and her crown was detailed to the brim in jewels.

Lancelot grimaced. "Y-Your majesty…"

She lowered her fan. "Ah, Sir Lancelot II," She revealed her crooked smile, "I see you have escorted the monks here? Surely that is not the position of such a noble knight…"

"My lady," he began, "these gentlemen are the ambassadors of the east that you requested."

Rai and Jaku observed the woman with suspicious glares..

"So, these are them? What handsome young souls," The queen arose from her seat, and began circling the boys, very, very slowly.

Lancelot squinted his eyes. "They know English, m'lady; they only studied in the east."

"That's fine," she mused, "they're so much more exceptional than I thought they'd be. Boys, if you'll follow me…"

"M'lady… now?" Lancelot halted her.

"Well of course, Lancie," she teased, "my husband is away AGAIN with business, and no doubt, mischief. So, I'm going to have a little bit of fun myself."

….

Jaku and Raimundo did NOT like where this was going.

"Then, I must go, m'lady."

"Are you positive you do not wish to stay and participate, Sir?"

He turned to face her with a disgusted grimace. "I am married, m'lady." He clenched his fists tighter.

"Ah, so am I, but we both seem quite unhappy with our positions, don't we?"

"Uh, I think we have a few things mixed up…" Jaku spoke up first.

Raimundo headed for the door. "I don't like the sound of this, c'mon Jaku-"

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" The queen stepped in their path. "I had specific orders in that letter that the emperor send me appropriate concubines!" She enlightened.

"Concubines?" Jaku repeated.

"You mean man whores?" Rai exclaimed. "Lady, you crazy! We out of here!" Rai and Jaku brushed by the queen easily and sped out of the door.

"What? STOP THEM, LANCELOT!"

The knight was in no hurry to follow suit. She grabbed him by the collar of his neck and pulled him close.

"Listen to me! If those brats get word to my husband, I'll tell him YOU sent that letter to the east!" She screamed. "NOW GO FIND THEM!"

…

… Meanwhile Kimiko was making the only thing she could properly in the kitchen, one technique she had learned from Clay.

"I say," the only spectator observing her commented, "what is that delightfully amazing dish you have there?"

"Oh, this? Well, it's…"

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko spun around to see Jaku and Rai running through the kitchen towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"The queen is freaken creepy, man!" Rai explained.

"We have to grab Omi and Clay and get out of this place!" Jaku tugged her to come along and she decided to follow.

"I say, Earl of Sandwich!" A servant came by and noticed Kimiko's food and they were talking to the spectator. "Did you just create that? What do you call it?"

The supposed Earl looked down at the food, then back at the servant. "Why, I called it after me of course!"

"Oh, it's an called an Earl then, sir?"

"No! It's a sandwich! That's right; we'll call it: A SANDWICH!"

Meanwhile, Jaku, Rai and Kimiko were racing down the hall. They were about to turn the corner to the where room where the Jade Dragon was, when Jaku stopped them at the corner.

"Blast! There are gaurds at the door." He whispered to them.

"I'm sure we could kick their cans, unless you're too scared you'll fail, Jaku." Rai alleged.

Jaku glared. "As if, Pedrosa; I could take both of 'em on with one hand!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Judolette Flip, FIRE!"

The boys turned to see Kimiko in front of the door, standing over two knocked out guards.

"C'mon! You're both wasting time; we have to get out of here!"

Jaku smiled, impressed. "Of course, love; sorry for that."

Rai rolled his eyes. "Let's just get Clay already!"

"There they are!"

The monks' eyes widened. At least 3 dozen knights were standing at the end of the hall, with the queen commanding them.

"Capture them! And if they don't cooperate, kill them!"

"I got this guys!" Rai folded his sleeves up.

"No, Rai, NOW we should retreat!" Kimiko yanked him to follow her outside, as they were obviously outnumbered.

"Stop them!" The knights chased after them into the courtyard. After several turns and escapes across bridges, the knights had lost them.

In the branches of a tall oak tree, Rai, Kimiko and Jaku sat regaining their breath.

"Well this is just great," Jaku panted. "If we had left sooner, we would not have had to worry about this!"

"If we had left sooner, we would have left without the Jade Dragon!" Rai snapped back. "You're welcome for me following my instincts to check out this place!"

"How did the Jade Dragon get here, anyway?"

"I say, you can't be doing any healing while you're in that tree now, can you?"

The monks looked down at the ground to see Bart standing back.

"Are you gonna tell on us?" Rai demanded.

"Noooo, I want you to win, of course!"

"Master Sir Bartholomew, I mean, Merlin, I mean, Bart, I mean- whoever you are! I'm actually quite glad to see you!" Jaku inhaled.

"Now, now, why don't you all come to my quarters? We can chat there like humans instead of monkeys!" Bart snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in a bedroom.

"Bart, do you know what's going on?" Rai asked quickly.

"Why yes, I do…" He pointed his finger directly at Rai's nose. "You're a boy, and I'm a little older than a boy!"

"Why you-!" Rai put up his fists, and Kimiko and Jaku held him back. "I'm sick of your nonsense! You're always bugging me, dude!"

"Ah, 'dude' is not a phrase used until quite later. I have traveled around the world, and traveled through time, yes? You see, I am a wizard after all…"

"Yes, you're Merlin, we know that." Kimiko enlightened, a little irritated herself.

"Can you help us, Master Sir Bartholomew? What is this place, exactly?" Jaku asked.

"Ahhhhh, sodesuka!"

"..What?"

"ANYWAY!" Bart continued, "This place is nowhere, really; it's not a world, it's not a time, and it's not real. Did you forget you were in another dimension, monkeys?"

"Actually, I did, for a moment.." Kimiko realized. "I just kept thinking we were in the medieval time or something in from our world."

"Yeah, me too…" Jaku scratched his head.

"Ah, that's what this dimension wants you to think!" Bart pointed at Rai's nose again. "This dimension is not real! It was created to hide magic, and so magic and history have blended together…"

"Sooo, The Bartholomew we know wasn't really Merlin?"

"Wellllllll that's for you to figure out yourself! But me being who I am, I must give thee a **warning: Do not confuse this world with the real one, otherwise your mind will be stuck in the moment, and it will be very difficult to escape from**."

"Thank you, Bart." Jaku finally said.

"One other note!" He exclaimed. "The history changes every night at midnight, so everything resets back to the same place, in a different era!"

"That's why the Jade Dragon was in the castle," Raimundo grasped, "This castle was the same spot the volcano was in…''

"Welp, you best be going," Bart looked down at his wrist as if there were a watch there, "It's already past dinner! And I don't want to know where you'll end up if you get stuck here passed 12."

"C'mon guys, we gotta get Omi and Clay and get the hell outta here!" Rai pulled out a favoring Shen Gong Wu for this situation. "Shroud of Shadows!" He spun the blanket over Kimiko and Jaku as well, and then they left Bart's room.

"My, what a mischievous sheet of magic!" Bart noted. "You really aren't from around here, eh?"

"Thanks for all of your help, master," Jaku whispered to him as they left.

"Noooo problem! But who is this master? Oh well, guess I'll go pet some giraffes…"

The three monks sauntered through the endless hall, trying to find where their comrades may be.

"Oops! Sorry, Jaku…" Kimiko said embarrassed. She had accidentally bumped into him.

"Heh, it's okay , Kimi; I don't mind if you touch me."

The comment made the leading Raimundo cringe. "Will you two be quiet? We're gonna get caught!"

"THE KING HAS ARRIVED!"

The monks stumbled upon a different thrown room, where a black knight approached the queen's thrown riding a horse.

"Honey," the queen mumbled, "that damn horse is going to ruin the red carpet! Must you always go riding on it in here?"

The black knight chuckled. "My lady, have the monks arrived to heal our little girl?"

"Oh, you mean the little girl sick in bed?" The queen taunted. "Yes, they have… but there are some thieves running around here, pretending to be the monks as well."

The king removed his helmet, revealing his old features and long white hair. "My dear, despite my history, and the womb that girl came from, she is your daughter now!" His triumphant voice silenced her. "Now, is our daughter alright, or not?"

"Perhaps she is… it all depends on the great healer Oki, now."

"I see…" The king stroked his beard. "Once Oki is finished curing her, we cannot allow them to leave."

"What? But your majesty-"

"No! Just because those savages brought help to our castle, does not mean we will simply forgive generations of war and death! When Oki is done, I demand that he and his comrades be beheaded!"

The queen grimaced, although she had no objection to that. "Yes, my lord. I will have them vanquished before sunrise, then."

"Oh no! We gotta find them, quickly…" Rai whispered to his friends.

"WHO GOES THERE?" The king's attention was aimed towards their direction.

The monks stayed still, until the king decided to throw a spear in their direction! The monks dodged separate ways, revealing themselves from under the Shroud of Shadows.

"There they are!" The queen gasped.

"Ah, so you're the thieves, are you?" The king pointed out.

"No, we didn't do anything wrong! You're crazy wife-!"

"Don't listen to them, honey!" The queen intervened. "I say we decapitate them, right now!"

"Go guys!" Jaku stepped towards the king. "I'll handle him, you guys go get Omi and Clay!"

"Okay, be careful dude; we don't know what kind of power he's got!" Rai dragged Kimiko behind him out of the room. "Shroud of Shadows!"

"After them!" The queen stood.

"I don't think so!" Jaku pulled out his bow and arrow, and shot it at the king.

The king grunted as he spun into the air from the impact with the arrow and hit the ground. Jaku smiled in victory.

The king stood up, holding the steaming arrow in his hand, and smiled back.

Jaku frowned in shock. This was going to be harder then he thought…

Kimiko and Rai, running down the hall, had bumped into a few soldiers.

"Hm?"

"What ails you, sir Gawain?"

"Oh, nothing, I could have just sworn I felt something bump me, however…"

They made it to the Jade Dragon room.

"CLAY! WE GOTTA SPLIT MAN!"

Clay smiled when he saw his comrades. He swiped the Shen Gong Wu and ran towards them while all the other researchers were yelling at them in their native tongue.

The monks found the princess's room and found Omi flying around the room yelling.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Omi, what are you doing?" Rai demanded.

"I'm not doing it! The princess is!"

The girl was wafting her hand around, and Omi was being tossed around telekinetically by this.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T FEELING WELL." The girl growled. She finally dropped Omi and struggled to get his feet. "Now, will you become my prince?"

"Prince?" Clay repeated.

"She is, as Raimundo would say, loco! She wants me to marry her!"

"WE SHOULD GET MARRIED TONIGHT, OKI!" The girl jumped out of her bed and hugged him tightly.

"Help, please…" Omi choked.

"She doesn't look sick to me." Kimiko alleged.

"Maybe that freaky telekinesis power of hers is what her sickness is." Clay guessed.

Raimundo clenched his fists. This whole situation finally made him tick.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, WE NEED TO GO!" He yanked Omi free of the girl.

The princess busted out into tears and wailed and cried.

"Oh no, shhhh!" Kimiko pleaded. "Please stop crying! You'll bring us unwanted attention!"

Just then her door busted open. It drew the monks' attention to the knight that had entered the room.

"Uncle Lancelot!" The girl jumped up and hugged him.

Lancelot removed his helmet. "Don't cry, m'lady; they're are friends."

"Wait, you ain't gone turn us in?" Clay asked.

"The king's reign must be put to a stop." Lancelot II enlightened. "I have covered his dark secrets for too long. I will fight him, and claim the thrown, but for now he wants to kill you foreigners, so I will not give him what he desires." He picked up the girl. "I will lead you out of the castle, but you must do something for me," He ruffled her hair, "take the princess with you. If she stays here, the queen will surely poison her to death. She hates this girl, for being somebody else's daughter, for being the reminder of the past the king once had. So please, take her away from this blood bath."

The monks exchanged glances. They couldn't take the girl to another dimension, could they? It was the only option they had for help to escape, though, so the monks agreed and headed for the exit.

…

Jaku was getting his ass kicked, meanwhile.

"Ha! You thought this would be easy, boy? My husband is the king of Camelot! You cannot defeat him…"

Jaku wiped the blood from his nose, and blocked another swing from the king's spear with his bow. The king's speed was incredible, though, and he grabbed Jaku by the throat.

"Break his neck!" The queen cheered.

The king lifted him up, and Jaku dangled his feet, itching to be back on the ground.

He was going to die to this corrupted monarchy? It wasn't fair…

"CHOCOLATE CHIP MINT THROW!"

"Bah!" The king dropped Jaku when he became blinded by the turquoise ooze that had been shot into his eyes.

Bart stepped in between the two, defending Jaku, holding two empty waffle cones in his hand.

"Master!"

"There's that damn name again, I'm just Bart, here." He told the relieved Jaku with a smile.

The king wiped the ice cream off of his face. "BART! What do you think you're plotting?"

"My NAME is Merlin, your highness!" Bart replied. "You gave me that damn clown name when you became king! Your father, the REAL king Arthur, would have never let this kingdom fall so miserably!"

"You dare betray me? For these foreigners? Then you're no better than they are!"

"These foreigners are actually pretty cool; I'd give anything to learn their skills, and leave here! In fact, I think I will…"

"You do learn martial arts, Merlin!" Jaku enlightened. "You become one of the best masters in the world, and everyone knows you as the first English warrior who established a name beside Master Monk Guan and the others famous fighters!"

"Heyyyy, that sounds pretty catchy!" Merlin smiled. "It's always been my dream! Glad to hear it comes true," He smiled at Jaku, "thanks, boy! Now get goin', it's almost midnight, you don't wanna be stuck here any longer, I'm sure."

Jaku bowed. "Thank you again, sir; it was really good to see you again!" Jaku was happy now that he had seen the master he was not allowed to see back home. He raced to aid his companions down the hall, who were running in his direction as well.

"Jaku, we're outta here!" Rai announced. The monks kept running, across the hall, to the entrance, and passed the gates and drawbridge.

It wasn't long after until the monks were being pursued by the king's knights, the king himself, and the queen.

"After THEM!"

It was like a nightmare, being chased by the silver warriors through an enchanted forest in the night.

"We're almost to the canyon!" Omi realized.

"Yeah, but they're gaining on us!" Jaku pointed at the horses a few yards behind them, and unfortunately, the Silver Manta Ray wasn't going to be enough to carry all of them.

"You must hurry, young ones, there will be n mercy for us if we're caught!" Lancelot called from ahead.

"Kimiko, hold the Jade Dragon!" Clay handed it to her. "Jaku, let's shake these crooked knights up!"

"I couldn't agree more, Baily!" Jaku and Clay spun around to face their chasers.

"WUDAI ELEMENT: EARTH!" They both stomped their feet into the ground, causing a deep crack into the forest ground that trailed towards the knights. It spooked their horses and caused the monks pursuers to slow down.

The monks kept running, but they stopped when they hit a cliff.

"There's the canyon, we made it!" Omi exclaimed.

"Oh no," Rai's eyes widened. "Keep moving, we gotta get down there!"

"What's wrong, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"Either my watch is broken, or it's 11:58, right now!"

"The knights are back!" Jaku cried, seeing them racing towards them.

The monks and Lancelot carrying the princess began climbing carefully down to the bottom of the canyon.

"We're not gonna make it," Kimiko panicked, then she lost her footing.

She screamed as she began to fall, but something caught her arm.

"Raimundo!" She tried pulling herself up, but she had the Jade Dragon in the other hand.

"Don't let go of the Jade Dragon, Kimiko!" Raimundo was struggling, but he wasn't about to let her go.

"Rai…" She said more to herself.

BOOM.

A flash of white light emerged from the canyon, blinding all of the monks.

Kimiko knew this must have been the dimension's theme changing again, so they would the lose the Jade Dragon! But, she was not about to let them lose it again. She hugged the Wu close and closed her eyes, then blacked out.

…

…

…

…

"Put it on."

"No."

"Just try it, won't you?"

"No! That thing is ridiculous!"

Wuya scoffed. "It's not as bad as the last attire I gave you, just try it on, won't you?"

It was lunch time, and Chase had had some business to attend to before Rika could get back to training, so Wuya decided to bother her.

"You're right, it's MUCH worse!"

"You just don't look very Heylin sometimes," She noted, "Dark dresses like this will certainly help your looks."

"I'm not trying to look Heylin."

"Really, must we go over this EVERY time we refer to you being a bad girl now? You might as well get used to it, my dear."

"I sorta am, it's just…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Nothing, forget it." She muttered.

"That's right, you just let that evil aura sink into you," Wuya patted her on the head, "Now, put this on."

"For the last time-!"

"RIKA!"

She winced.

Chase was beckoning to her.

"C-coming!" Rika was slightly relieved Chase had saved her from having to try on the outfit, so she hurried over to him and found him in front of his throne. "What is…?"

PLOP.

Rika stared down at the bloody contents at her feet.

Chase was staring down at her with staid eyes. "This thing was wondering around my lair and the jungle cats got a hold of it."

It was a dog, not a stray one either; it had a collar, and it was scratched up with blood stained fur and whimpering.

"W-what do you want me to do about it? I'm not Jaku, I don't have Gaia Rejuvenation."

"You think I want you to heal it?" He questioned.

She stared at the creature, horrified; it was looking up at her with wet, sullen eyes and trying to stand as it continued to whimper in pain.

"Destroy it."

Her eyes widened. She looked up at him to confirm his request.

Her automatic response. "No."

"Disobeying orders?" He sneered. "KILL IT! It's bleeding all over my castle!"

"What's a dog doing out here anyway?"

"Don't ask useless questions; just do as I say, Rika!"

She looked down at the wheezing canine. "N-no… he belongs to someone, a-and besides…"

"Rika, put it out of its misery!" Chase demanded. "You're being crueler to it by making it suffer!"

He was right, but still she could not move a muscle. "I…" She gritted her teeth together.

"What's so difficult about slaying the thing? It is a mere mutt, so just annihilate it!"

Sure… it was just a dog…after all.

She couldn't do it.

"You're trying my patience. Will you disobey me, Rika? The consequences will be severe if you do."

Oh, so she had to do it… she knew from the beginning she was going to have to, why hesitate any longer?

She pulled out her spear.

…it was incredible.

It was incredible how difficult this was for such an experienced warrior. She actually thought at that moment to herself how easy it would be for her to kill a person… but a dog?

She raised the spear of Hueng-Ho, trying to control her trembling hand.

Rika looked up at him, hoping that for some reason maybe he'd tell her to stop, but Chase's gaze did not tire.

She closed her eyes.

WHACK.

Silence.

She pulled the bloody stick out, as if it was stuck in mud. Now that it was over, she tried to consider that it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Chase smiled. "Good girl. Our deal would have been broken if you had not done it. You passed the test."

"Test?" She repeated, disgusted.

"You are going to have to kill a beast by the end of this week," he elucidated, "regardless of what condition the magnificent creature will be in, I want to make sure you'll be able to finish it off."

Magnificent? Rika hadn't thought of that.

"The cats will clean up the mess," he continued, "you may go now. That's all for today."

She peered down at the dead animal. It had been crying, it belonged to somebody who loved them very much and probably wanted to see them again one final before going, and she had taken that away from it.

She felt so bad, she wanted to start crying, but that wouldn't change anything. She spun around quickly and stomped away to leave.

Chase appeared in front of her.

"Do not leave with such rage, Rika." He ordered. "It was in the best interests for you that I made you kill it; to me that mutt was a mere intruder, but I can see from this test that you are quite upset about it."

She didn't respond. He lifted her chin up to face him.

"In any case, it was necessary, so don't go disrespecting me and storming off just because you're mad."

She sighed before standing up straight, bowed to him, then sauntered passed him casually.

Chase smirked as she watched her leave. He snapped his fingers and the cats came, picked up the dog, and took it to the lava where it could be melted.

Rika knocked over the chair that she was sitting next to. This shouldn't be bothering her so much…

"What's eating you?" Jack picked up the chair and sat in it.

"Nothing." She mumbled back.

"Chase is such a pain sometimes, isn't he?" He mused. "But man, he's a pretty kickass evil villain. If you ask me, he's just trying to make you the same way."

"I don't want…" She stopped herself. How many times was she going to say she didn't want to be evil? Perhaps what she wanted didn't matter, seeing as how everyone else around her was saying otherwise. If she wanted to get stronger, these were the things she was going to have to get used to… killing a mere hound could not be such a big deal.

"Look," he continued, while she thought, "you're kinda upset, but who isn't when it has to do with Chase? Just try to have fun being evil while you're here; you might as well."

It was weird, receiving consolidation from Jack Spicer, the evil boy genius who was supposed to be her enemy; she was getting quite a bit of comfort from a few Heylin crooks these days, actually.

"Thanks Jack, but I'm really not that upset about it." She stood up. "You're right, though, I should embrace the time I have while I'm here, there's no reason to be sulking."

"Ha, exactly!" He jumped up as well. "So toots, now that you're out of your funk-mood, why don't you slip something on and you and I go somewhere tonight?"

…Chase and Wuya's attention was drawn to the screaming boy running down the hall, being chased by a dark storm filled with heavy rain and lightning that would surely shock the hell out of him.

…

…

..

…

_"Kimiko, 'you okay?" The boy asked._

_She sighed in aggravation. "I guess so."_

_"What ails you, Kimi?" He teased._

_She scoffed. "It's not something I should complain to you about, TRUST ME." She assured him._

_"Aw, c'moooon, we've been buds for how many years? You can tell me, girl."_

_She sighed again, this time in preparation to tell him. "Well, if you must know, Keiko has a boyfriend."_

_"Good for her, what's the problem with that?" He shrugged._

_"Well, all my friends' FaceBook statuses say: In a relationship. It didn't bother me before, but now even Keiko has one!"_

_He was silent. "Umm…"_

_"I mean, is it me?" She continued. "Am I doing something wrong? Why doesn't anyone want to go out with me!"_

_"Well, Kimi, being locked up in a Xiaolin temple all day doesn't really help."_

_"But I communicate with all my outside friends, AS MUCH AS I CAN! I mean, a few months ago, my friend Doshito said he wanted to go out somewhere, but I couldn't because we were on so many missions that week!"_

_"You were gonna go out with someone?" He was still stuck on that._

_"Yeah, but…" She sighed in aggravation. "It doesn't matter, I'm not getting a boyfriend any time soon while I'm a Xiaolin monk, I just don't have time for it."_

_He sat down next to her. "I, uh, well…" He scratched his head. "You shouldn't whine about it. Why do girls wanna have boyfriends so bad anyways? It's silly, just because everyone else has one? You should just try to get with a dude you actually like, not the next good looker who's perfect for the spot."_

_Kimiko's eyes widened. "Did YOU just give ME advice?"_

_He chuckled. "Yeah, guess I did. Did it help?"_

_"Sooo, you're saying I should wait for a guy a really love, then?"_

_The question flustered him, for some reason. "Uh, y-yeah."_

_"Huh. I guess you're right. Thanks!" She patted him hard on the back._

_He coughed. "No problem. It's dumb to get a boyfriend just because it's a trend; I mean, if you still want to fool around with a guy, you might as well flirt, but I mean you don't have to get with them. I fool around all the time, that way I don't have to stay committed to all of these chicks I don't really dig that much! Opp-"_

_…Clay and Omi saw a Raimundo running away from a heavy wave of flames, yelling and wiping the flames away from behind him._

_Clay laughed. "Man, what'd you do to piss 'er off this time?"_

_"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" Kimiko roared._

_He chuckled nervously. "H-hey, I didn't mean it like that! All the times you and I flirted, I actually liked it- I mean, I not that much, but I didn't flirt with you the way I do with other girls, I mean..!" He sighed in defeat. "Just set me ablaze, I deserve it."_

_Kimiko grinned evilly. "No, you're taking me to In-and-Out burger!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm hungry, and I've heard that In-and-Out is becoming a huge deal. I want to try the food. TAKE ME THERE. Was that explained enough for your tiny little brain to understand, or is it really only good at making pick-up lines for you?"_

_He stood up from his fall. "Nah, I can take you… just let me pull the money out of my ass and we can go."_

_She walked up to his face and grabbed his lips._

_"What are you doing?" He pulled away._

_"Pulling the money out for you." She enlightened._

_He tried not to let the comment piss him off. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But I really don't have any cash on me right now-"_

_She held up a credit card. "I'll treat you, this time." She enlightened._

_He smiled. "This is more of a reward than a punishment." He admitted. "You want to go out on a date with me, after all of this?"_

_She smiled back. "Clay, Omi, you guys wanna go to In-and-Out?"_

_"Woooo-we, 'course I do, Kimi! I've been wanting to try that place fur a while now!"_

_"Ohhh this place doesn't sound very friendly," Omi noted, "you are In, then out, so quickly?"_

_"Okay you two, let's go!"_

_The two followed her, then Rai followed._

_"Oh no, not you, sorry." She put her hand in Rai's face._

_"WHAT? Why not? You're inviting those two and not ME?"_

_"Aw, isn't that bein' a bit cruel, Kimiko?" Clay asked._

_Kimiko stared at the cowboy blankly. "Of course it's not, Clay; Rai said he needed to pull the money out of his ass, so I'm gonna leave him here, and give him time to do that." She turned her wrath towards him. He cringed at the evil glare she was giving. "And maybe he'll have some spare time for his brain to mature as well while we're gone."_

_He was frozen. He had REALLY pissed her off this time._

_"C'mon, let's go!" She told the two other monks "I'm starving!" She danced to where Dojo was and left Rai in the dust._

_"So sorry, leader," Omi snuck up behind him, "perhaps you should learn how to communicate with the women in a better way!" He stalked away laughing._

_Rai had half of a mind to throw a huge boulder on the little shrimp…_

_He had to hand it to her, she was very good at getting back at him. He folded his arms in defeat, thinking of how easy it would be to demand to her that she take him out to eat, but part of his ego was telling him that would be pathetic to have the girl take him out… she must have known he wouldn't stop her because of this._

_She was indeed an intriguing girl._

_It pained him to think that she felt like she couldn't get a guy, because he knew she was capable of wooing all sorts of men who fancied her way, which is why he didn't mind her being away from the rest of the world and be stuck in a temple…_

_With him._

….

….

….

…

The leader of the army had halted his men. They had been strolling in the woods, returning to their home, when he saw something most incredible.

A girl with long black hair, blue diamond eyes, and pale skin, was sitting in the grass up ahead. She must have been an angel; she was glowing so radiantly, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

She must have been a demon in disguise, trying to fool him; no such angel would appear so gracefully before him otherwise! He leapt off of his horse, and sauntered carefully towards the creature; his men watched with wary eyes as he pulled out his blade, preparing to slay the monster.

…

The memory faded, along with the desire to return to the place where that boy existed.

Kimiko sat up from her fallen state. She wiped the dew that had fallen from the grass onto her face. The sun was shining ever so gloriously, consuming the area around her; it nearly blinded her so she had to cover her face.

"Dammit, it's so bright," She complained. She felt so filthy, having had slept on the dirt all night, and even worse, her hair ties were broken! She straightened her hair as much as she could, even though she still felt like a mess.

She decided she was going to get up and find the others, but something caught her attention; a man.

Behind him were a few others like him, dressed up in the same shinobi feudal era outfit. She gasped and stood up.

"Who are you?"

He pulled out his blade and lunged for Kimiko. She gasped.

"Perish, wicked demon!" He swung his blade, but Kimiko ducked under it and kicked him in the legs with all of her fiery rage. He fell to the ground passed her, then she turned her attention to the other men who had their arrows and ready to fire.

"No!" The leader stood up, "She is mine; I will be the one to defeat this monster!"

"Monster?" She repeated. "You attacked me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

He ignored her and attacked again. Every swing he gave out, she managed to dodged, though she had to admit he was very swift; she flipped and spun and did whatever possible to avoid his vicious sword.

When there was enough space, Kimiko unleashed her Wudai weapon. "ARROW SPARROW!"

The fiery specks pierced through the man's defense, and he fell backwards again in defeat.

The army had their arrows ready again, making Kimiko anxious; if only she had a shield like Rika!

She sprinted over to the nearest tree and hid behind it.

"I said hold your fire!" The leader said again, to Kimiko's relief. He stood up. "Where did you learn to fight like that, lass?"

"My teacher taught me, so that if some crazy shoulder and his entire army decided to attack me I'd be prepared!"

He chuckled. "The small amount of men you see before you is not my entire army, lass." He reached his arm out to her. "Forgive me, I mistook you for a demon in disguise."

"Geez, I don't look that bad do I?" She said more to herself.

"On the contrary, it was quite the opposite; your beauty captured me, so I assumed you were the enemy trying to lure me in."

"Well, you should definitely try to check your assumptions better." She gritted her teeth.

"Hey! Do not speak to Muromota that way, woman!" One of the soldiers threatened.

"It's alright, Taka," The leader took a step towards Kimiko.

"I'm not in the mood," She mumbled, "Leave! I do not want to fight anymore!"

"Perhaps you have a significant other who is willing to defend you?"

"No, he's-"

Wait. Where was he? And WHO was he? Kimiko felt so distant from whoever this man was she was thinking of… what was his name again? He must live around here somewhere…

"Ah, so you are alone, then?"

"No, I-I have friends…"

Friends. Dressed in red? She could picture their traditional clothes, but their faces were blurred out…

"But… I can't, remember, what they look like…" She panicked. Where had her friends gone? Her home? Had the village been attacked? Suddenly she was remembering the traditions of this realm, but not her own history.

"My lady, I must apologize for attacking you," Muromota continued, "I will help you find your way as a means to build a better bridge between us."

"No! There will be no bridging!" She retorted in confusion.

This woman was so, different; so beautiful, and challenging, and strong, and rebellious; no girl was this way! She was strange… which Muromota found to be quite pleasing.

"What is your name, fair maiden?"

"Oh, so NOW I'm a girl, not the tricking demon?" She folded her arms. "Kimiko."

"Kimiko; what an angelic name. I am Saiko Muromota; you no longer have any reason to fret."

She blinked. "Uh, nice to meet you, Muromata."

"Girl! Do you not know who's presence has graced you? Bow to him respects!"

"What? N-no, I don't know who he is…" She admitted.

"You mean you've been living here and you do not know the legendary hero of Apanachi Land?"

"It's okay, Taka." Muromata chuckled. "I'm sure her mind is just boggled; of course she knows who I am." He turned to Kimiko, giving her a charming smile. "Right, dear Kimiko?"

"Uh, yeah." She blushed.

"Come," He took another step forward, "my horse awaits; once we reach camp, I shall take you anyplace you desire, Kimiko."

Kimiko emerged from behind the tree, the sun blinding her again. She covered her face as she grabbed Muromata's hand. He lifted her up onto his horse, then he jumped on as well, holding Kimiko with one arm wrapped around her waist for support.

"Hold on tight, my dear." He whispered as he yanked the horse's ropes to go. His army followed and they all headed towards the camps.

When they got there, all the raggedy people and soldiers were staring at Kimiko.

"Muromata has returned!" They cheered. Crowds of people encircled the homecoming army. When they reached the biggest tent, Muromta helped Kimiko down and they were approached by a familiar child.

"Lord Muromata!" The girl had long red hair, tan skin, and was wearing raggedy purple dress. She jumped up and hugged the leader.

"Ah, my sweet Wuya," He lifted her up. "How are you, my child?"

"WUYA?" Kimiko yelled. Everyone's attention drew to the confused girl.

"Do you know this girl, Wuya?" Muromata asked.

"Ew, no; she looks ugly!" Wuya spat back.

Kimiko put her hands on her hips. "That's not a very nice thing to say," wait a minute… what was she saying? She was talking to a child Wuya!

"I don't care!" the brat continued, "you came here with Muromata; you better not be trying to steal his heart, because he belongs to me!"

Kimiko felt like the name Wuya was indeed familiar, but she decided to let the Déjà vu pass as she could not remember exactly why that name was so nostalgic.

"And if she is stealing my heart, young one?" Muromata challenged the child's words. "Do not worry; I will continue to love you no matter what."

"Good," She smiled at the warrior, then glared back at Kimiko.

"Muromata," Taka approached the scene, "The warlock, Densho, would like to show you something he found while we were at war."

"Daddy has a surprise for Muromata?" Wuya said excitedly. She jumped out of his arms and ran towards the tents. "Come on, let's go see!"

The soldiers followed suit.

"Forgive me, valiant Kimiko," Muromata alleged to her, "I have business, but as soon as I'm done I will help you find your way; won't you come with me?"

Like she had a choice. "Of course."

Kimiko followed him, only to notice more nasty glares coming in her direction; mostly from the women.

"They are jealous of you." Muromata explained with a smile; he must have noticed the eyes on them too. "And they should be, you've suited my fancy enough to walk by my side."

"Did I now?" She replied. "And how exactly did I do that? I;m sure you've had much prettier visions beside you, considering your status." What was wrong with her? She was sounding more and more eloquent with every word.

"Not only is your beauty captivating, but your skills are bold and unique; there are few women who know how to fight the way you can. I hate to be rash, but I must implement how quite stimulating that is to me."

She blushed again. He had no problem with staring directly into her eyes when he spoke. "T-thank you." They made their way to a colorful tent, where lights and clouds of magical dust were seeping through its nooks.

"Great Warlock Densho," Muromata declared. The lights and sounds cleared and a robed man with a long beard rushed out of the tent.

"Ahhhh, the legendary Muromata has returned safely yet again." Densho spoke. "Why am I not surprised?"

Muromata gave a hearty chuckle. "What is it that you wish me to see, Densho?"

"While you were out saving Apanachi Land again, I stumbled across a hideous monster! It's far more vile then any demon, but I managed to tame it with my magic." The warlock put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

A slinking green character came flying overhead. The soldiers stepped back in worry as the creature landed beside Densho.

"Behold: A DRAGON!"

Kimiko's eyes widened. Suddenly she remembered everything; her life, her friends,, and that she was in a different dimension; to think she almost let her mind forget everything! But why?

"DOJO!" She cried and raced towards the giant reptile.

His eyes were solid as he roared at the girl.

"Ah ah, my dear," Densho held her back, "that thing's dangerous! I have it under my hold, but it can still harm you!"

"He's not dangerous! Dojo wouldn't hurt a fly; unless it kept him from Master Fung!" She glared at the warlock. "YOU did something to him!"

"How dare you accuse me!" Densho sneered. "I merely put the dragon under my control, so it could fight for us!"

"Well, un-control him!"

"He could be of great use in fighting the Great Darkness for us," Muromata mused aloud, "he should remain on our side, to better help our ranks against the hordes of demons we have yet to face."

"What? No! You have to let him go; you can't make him fight demons!"

"YOU do not have a say in this, stranger!" Densho barked. "And how dare you speak to men this way! You should know your place!" He lifted his hand and slapped her in the face.

Before she could turn around and beat the hell out of him, Muromata had already stepped in and grabbed Densho's arm.

"That is not necessary, Densho." He glowered at the magic man with fury. "Her spirits are encouraging, and she is brave and strong. It would be in your best interests not to insult her."

Densho swiped his limb free. "Heh, protecting her, when she provokes a warlock? You're both insane." He stared back at Kimiko. "Forgive me, lass."

She rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, ok." She mumbled. That REALLY hurt, but she dared not complain about it now; her confidence level was increasing more and more in realization of how unique her skills were to these people. "But I can't let you make this dragon your prisoner!"

"We need some sort of counter measure against the demons," Muromata protested. "I'm sorry, but the creature will be of use to us."

"You need something to fight against demons?" She looked at the possessed Dojo; it pained her to see him in such a way. "…Then use me. I can defeat tons and tons of demons! I do it all the time!"

"What?" Muromata was speechless.

The men were laughing.

"That is a tempting offer lass; indeed your presence would be much more appreciated then a mere dragons!" Taka snorted. The men continued to hoot and holler, causing Kimiko to growl.

"My lady, you truly think you can defeat these demons?"

No. "Sure I can! I'll do it for you, if you let Dojo go! Please."

Muromata stared down at her pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Very well." He assured her with a smile.

"What? B-but sir-!"

"No, this is my decision." Muromata declared. "We will let the dragon go free, and you will help us against the Great Darkness, Kimiko..."

She smiled.

"…IF, you can prove yourself loyal and suitable for such a task."

"Of course, I'll do anything!" She insisted.

"Very well then, fair Kimiko;"

He knelt down before her and grabbed her by the hand. "You can begin accepting the role of becoming my wife."

Her eyes widened.

"Marry me, Kimiko."

TO BE CONTINUED

Bah, I did it again; I extended the mission they're on! I had so many ideas I decided to throw it all together in this dimension. Sorry there wasn't a ton of romance and love conflict until the end. I've been having difficulty with this story right now because if I had made these chapters as if they were real episodes, there wouldn't even be that much romance (because they hardly showed such drama in the actual Xiaolin Showdown series, even though yes there were some rare situations like that), and I want to make them as accurate to he show as possible. But I have been enjoying creating the love triangle among Kimiko and Rai and Jaku, and some possible love complications in Chase's lair…

**So all in all, I'm glad you're all encouraging me to have these love interests more inflated within the story, because I am enjoying writing them :D Again I am just sorry it did not stick out as much in this chapter...I will DEFINITELY be making it up to you in the next one (the hint is in the cliffhanger :)**

Also, this chapter may be a little confusing due to all of the weird happenings within the dimension they're in. If anyone has questions, you can put it on your review.

Thanks again guys!

You Rawk X)


	15. Episode 16: Mount Fuji and Wedding Bells

Thanks you Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Raikimlover0730, Luna636, 21hugs, RAIKIMFOREVER, mikcook, LovePrincessZ, Sunshine5643, Hyperbeamgo, Nanopanda, Rokunami123, Secretiveninjathingy101, zoe, APOLLO'S-DAUGHTER-TIL-THE-END,23namesandasplashofwater, XboneX, Blue Royal Alchemist and others for their reviews.

Phew! Anyway, a lot of you are mentioning how you wish Rika would find out the truth about Chase tricking her. It's killing me too! Maybe it'll be in here somewhere… haha. I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles!

Episode 16: Mount Fuji, Wedding Bells and an Arrow

…

Jack Spicer felt guilty.

He, the evil boy genius, felt guilty.

It pained him, he wanted to tell her. Mostly because it was so interesting, and mostly because he was just so bored!

You see, the other day, Jack Spicer was pacing by the throne room jamming to some heavy metal, when he noticed Wuya and Chase having a conversation.

"…Why do you think I spied on the girl as a cat in the Xiaolin temple?" He overheard Chase.

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought you were a pervert or whatever." Wuya grumbled back.

What? Jack thought. Chase had spied on the monks? As a kitty cat? Is that why he knew so much about Rika, and ultimately, why he chose her to be his new apprentice?

Jack snickered at the thought of Chase being a kitten, it just wasn't his style…

"SPICER!"

The albino screamed.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He cried, "I have a sensitive heart…"

"I wouldn't worry about dying from having a heart attack," Chase responded. He had snuck up behind the little brat so suddenly. Of course Jack couldn't spy on Chase without being caught…

"Why are you so close to my throne room?" The Heylin lord folded his arms.

"I, uh…" Jack looked down at his iPhone. "I was listening to music!" He beamed a nervous grin at the suspicious lord.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's why you scared me; I couldn't hear anything through my headphones, but then your booming voice came out of nowhere!"

Chase scowled. "You expect me to believe you heard nothing?''

"Heard what? Were you talking about me behind my back again?" Spicer teased. He wrapped his arm over Chase's shoulder. "Look Chase, if you want this partnership to work, you gotta be more honest with me."

Chase grabbed the boys arm and twisted it. Jack screamed, of course, and his whole body twisted with his limb and he hit the ground.

"Touch me again, and I will tear the limb off next time!" Chase snapped. "Get out of here, I'm tired of dealing with you and that witch both!"

"YES SIR!" Jack shrieked as he retreated. A sigh of relief escaped him as he realized he was safe. Chase had not known he overheard them, due to his incredible acting, and now he had found something out interesting…

…

…

…

..

…

"RAIMUNDO!"

"DAMMIT!" The leader sat up, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You were ub-conscious so I conscioused you back!" Omi explained.

"Whatever; is everyone okay?" He called out.

"Oh, I got a headache bigger then Texas, but I'll be alright."

"I don't see Lancelot or the princess anywhere," Jaku's eyes wandered. "And where's Kimiko?"

Oh no. Raimundo scrambled to the edge of the canyon and looked down.

"Kimiko?" She wasn't down there.

"The forest looks kinda funny," Clay realized. "Not so 'enchanted' as before."

"The dimension must have changed after midnight; so the Jade Dragon must have gone back to the same spot, and Kimiko was holding onto it when that happened!" Rai announced. "We gotta go back to whatever world we're in and get her back!"

"I agree with Rai," Jaku said dusting himself off, "Let's be careful, eh? We don't know if dinos or grumpy knights or what are gonna show up this time."

"GUYS!" The monks peered up to see their friendly dragon, Dojo, flying towards them.

"Dojo, there you are," Jaku reflected, "where have you been? I thought you were in my pack last I checked."

"I…it was… we were…it was AWFUL!" He wept.

"What's going on, Dojo?"

"Okay okay, I'll start from the top: So I tried to look around for clues in Camelot to see what was going on around here, but the next thing I knew the whole dimension changed again! Then this freaky guy with a long beard approached me and told me I could be of use for his "evil plan" and he enchanted me, so I was like brainwashed or whatever! Then Kimiko-"

"Kimiko? Where is she?" Rai demanded.

"Hold your horses lover-boy I'm getting' to it! Anyway, we were at this army camp and they were gonna use me to fight demons! But Kimiko was there and she wouldn't allow it, but the only way the leader was gonna let me go was if she married him and fought demons for them instead!"

"WHAT?" The monks yelled in unison.

"Kimiko has girl power, but she can't fight demons all on her own!" Omi decided.

"I'm still stuck on the marry part," Clay scratched his head, "So, obviously she said yes cuz yur here, Dojo…"

"Take us to her then, we can't let this happen!" Rai jumped onto Dojo.

"Hey Dojo, how come you can fly now?" Jaku asked as he boarded as well.

"It was that freaky warlock guy," Dojo explained, "for some reason, he was able to bring my magic to me."

"Great, so we gotta deal with a warlock, saving Kimiko, find the Jade Dragon AGAIN, and possibly fight demons! This shouldn't be too hard…" Jaku noted.

With this in mind, Dojo flew them to the campsite where the bride and groom were waiting for them.

…

…

…

…

She was stabbed.

She felt her cold blood trickle down her body and she fell onto the ground in agonizing pain. She looked up at his smirk. Had he been trying to kill her?

Chase Young.

Her eyes flew open.

She was tugging on her sheets and had curled herself into a ball in her bed. She uncoiled and lay flat on her back on the bed.

It was a dream, no, a memory…

She had forgotten so easily that Chase had stabbed her on the night of the Heylin Ball. It was easy to forget, because Chase had also saved her, and that was more recent, and more comforting to remember.

But why did he stab her before?

If he had wanted her to join so badly, then how come he had tried to…?

She rolled out of bed and prepared for training. She could always just ask him why he had stabbed her, which would indeed satisfy her curiosity enough.

When she was dressed, she rushed down the hall to find Chase.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

She jumped back and ultimately whacked her confronter into the ground. "JACK!" She helped him up. "I'm sorry! I was thinking deeply and you startled me…"

He wiped his nose to check for blood. "Damn, I'll make sure not to scare you again then…"

"Really, why are you bothering me again anyway?"

He grinned. "'Cause I'm bored. I've already made my robot army for the next time I pound those Xiaolin losers!"

"Good for you, but unlike you, I have important matters to deal with, so…" She passed to leave him.

"Hold on! I have some juicy info I wanted to share with you."

"I'm sure it can wait." She mumbled, still walking away.

"It's a about Chaaaaase!" He sang to her.

She stopped and faced him. "Chase? What about him?"

"It's very interesting! It has something to do with both of you, actually…"

"WHAT? Just tell me already!"

"Ah-uh," Jack twirled himself around in a circle, "You have to do something for me first!"

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it, I'm not doing any freaky things for you just for some facts about Chase!"

"It won't be freaky, and the facts are important, trust me! They'll change your whole perspective of the awesome, evil jerk!"

Rika pondered this. "…What do you want from me?"

He chuckled. "A lunch date would suffice," He sounded bored.

"That's it?" she replied with even more drawl.

"Well gee, don't have convulsions over it," He gritted his teeth, "you want the info or not?"

"I do. And if it's small facts or really as big of a deal as you say they are, having lunch with you won't kill me… I don't think."

"Ha, ha, ha," He frowned, "I didn't know the uptight chick had jokes…"

"I'm not uptight, I'm responsible!" She retorted. "Unlike some lazy bums who can't even get their own hideout!"

"Hey, I'm working on it!" He whined, "So it's a date then, or what?"

"I suppose so," She mumbled, folding her arms as she trotted away, "I'm off to train, but I'll see you at lunch time."

"Why can't you just say, 'Hell yeah, Jack; I'd love to go on a date with you!', like you really mean it?"

"Because you pretty much just tricked me into going out with you," She sounded angry, "and I don't mean it. But again, I'll see you at lunch."

…It wasn't as positive of an encounter as he had hoped, but at least they were going out! Success! Jack grinned evilly as he began to listen to his iPhone again. He was just dying to escape from Chase's boring bastion, so he might as well go out with a supposedly evil girl to make taking a break from the fortress even more pleasing.

…

…

…

…

She was a wearing a white, silk kimono.

The tailor women were adjusting the dress to fit around her form perfectly, and fixing her hair and putting makeup on her face. Kimiko had been led into the nearby village where she was preparing for the ceremony.

"My lady must be filled with bliss for such an occasion," one of the tailors spoke to her, "how long have you known lord Muromata?"

Kimiko stared in the mirror at her pale complexion. "About an hour."

BOOM!

There were crashing noises outside, and people were running away room something…

A man came through the doorway with a panicked expression. "We must leave! A demon is coming!" He continued to run with the other villagers.

"Hurry m'lady, we must run!" The tailors left and began to retreat. Kimiko strolled nonchalantly outside of the hut, where she could see what was going on.

…A giant praying mantis was bashing through the town.

Kimiko stared at the bug in disgust. She hated insects, although she wouldn't bother to tell the guys that, because they would just tease her about it…

Wait. What guys was she thinking of? She didn't have time to be reminiscing anyways! She had to defeat the mantis!

She climbed onto one of the hut's roof and flipped into the air.

"Arrow Sparrow!" She flung her energy at the creature, and it blocked with its coiled hands.

_Dammit_, she thought, _the mantis's claws are as hard a rock! My fire can't get through them_!

The mantis, noticing her position, came down on the hut she was standing on with its claw. She jumped away and avoided the attack, and threw her sparrows at the side of it. With no time to block with its limbs, the mantis shrieked out in agony as the flames engulfed it.

It roared and rolled around, but Kimiko kept throwing flames at the creature until it stopped moving. She was breathing heavily when it was finally over. She realized her hair was messy again, her makeup was ruined from sweating, and her dress was covered in ash and dirt!

"Ahem."

Kimiko turned around to face the dirt path, where Muromata was there, on his horse, with a few of his men behind him.

"Um…" She was slightly embarrassed of her appearance.

Muromata stepped down from his steed and approached the timid woman.

"Impressive," He lifted her chin up, "as expected from my wife to be."

Apparently, they had seen the whole fight. Kimiko wasn't sure if she should smile or not, so she kept a blank stare. "T-thanks a ton."

The men chuckled at her response.

"Come." He led her to the horse, and helped her on, embracing her in the process.

The villagers returned once all the commotion was over.

"Did you see that?" They whispered.

"She slayed the demon!"

"Amazing!"

"Ohh la-laa!"

Kimiko felt a sense of pride in her victory, kind of like a superhero.

"My lord," One of the tailors returned, "we must clean her up for the wedding!"

"She's fine just the way she is," Muromata insisted. "If you dress her up, it will only disguise her true beauty." He cupped her chin. "And she's most beautiful when she is presenting her true strength."

Kimiko blushed. It was like a dream; she had never thought she'd be so admired by such an admirable young soldier…

For some reason, this clicked in her mind as fate. Wherever she had been before this, it didn't matter now, her life was going to be perfect.

…

…

…

…

Rika spun around and kicked him in the back. He hit the floor and she didn't hesitate to jump on his back, and placed the tip of her spear at his neck.

Chase chuckled. It pissed her off how calm he was in such a position. "You seem on edge, apprentice of mine. Is there something you wish to say to me?"

She furrowed her brows. "Perhaps I should slit your throat. Or maybe I should pierce your stomach?"

He got the hint. In a split second, he had switched the rolls they were in, and was looking down at her.

"Rika," He said carefully. "I was wondering when you remember my previous intentions…"

"To kill me?" She snapped back up at him. "If you wanted me to join, why did you try to kill me before?"

His grin was agitating. "I wanted to see your potential." He admitted. "Before I could just allow you to join the Heylin side, I wanted to see how good you were."

"If that's the case, then I should have failed, since you stabbed me, right?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" He pointed out. "If you had died, I could have easily assumed you were not suitable to become my apprentice. Yet, here you are, training with me."

Rika knew the only reason she was alive was because of Jaku. He had used Gaia Rejuvenation to heal her, and that was the only reason for her still breathing.

"Don't be so bitter," he continued, "you should know you're not special; it was of the best intentions to decide right then whether you were destined to survive or not. It did not matter how influential you could be to the Heylin side; if you were weak, you would be of no use to me, but somehow, you survived my blow and are now working for the Heylin side. Do you understand why I did it now?"

She glared up at him as she thought about this. "I suppose so."

"You suppose so…?"

"I suppose so, Chase-sama."

He kept her pinned down; for some reason, this made Rika uncomfortable.

"WHAT…THE…HELL!"

Chase and Rika looked over at their interrupter in dismay.

"How the hell did you get passed my jungle cats?" Chase demanded.

Jill Spicer was standing there, with her arms folded. "I'm bad-ass, of course!" She replied. "'The hell you doin' with this trick? THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD BE GETTING' BUSY WITH IS ME, SLAVE!"

"Slave?" Rika echoed.

Chase stood up, not pleased about her presence. "Jill, get out. This is your ONLY warning. Otherwise, I will be forced to take you out." He prepared a fighting stance.

The glare in his eyes; Rika was worried for the girl.

"NO! I Ain't goin' nowhere. How did she steal your heart? TELL ME!"

"Nobody stole anyone's heart!" Rika explained.

"The hell..?" Jack and Wuya ran into the room. "Dammit, Jill! Why you always got to be everywhere? Wasn't taking my hideout enough?"

"Jack Spicer; still leaching off of my husband to be?"

"Boy, your sister is just as stubborn as you, and possibly even more stupid; doesn't she know that Chase could kill her if he wanted to?" Wuya asked aloud.

"How can Chase kill me," Jill lifted up a Shen Gong Wu, "when he's going to LOVE me too much?"

"The Arrow of Aphrodite!" Rika gasped. "How did you get that?"

"That Sorceress chick went and stole the other Arrow, so I'd figure I take this one for myself."

"Heyyy no fair! I stole that one first fair and square!" Jack whined.

Jill pointed the Arrow at Chase. "Arrow of Aphrodite!"

Chase turned his back towards the Wu, but it still hit him. He coughed and tried wafting the pink powder away from his face.

"Chase, keep your eyes closed!" Wuya yelled.

To everyone's dismay, though, Chase did just the opposite. When his gaze stuck on her, her heart sank. Damn. This was not going to end well.

…

…

…

…

A harp was playing as Kimiko waltzed down the aisle. It was shocking to her, to see all these unfamiliar faces. She did not know who her own friends and family were, so she couldn't invite them to her abrupt wedding.

Muromata had his hand out to her as she approached the alter, and the preacher began to speak.

"…If anyone has any objections to these two being wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace…"

Kimiko and Muromata smiled at each other, as he had already pulled her in close.

"…Well, then, you may now kiss the bride."

The gentlemen lifted the bride's veil, and he kissed her gently on the lips. The crowd of strangers clapped. The claps turned into gasps, when Muromata was hit the head with a red fruit.

The audience turned to see where the flying tomato had come from, and they saw a boy with brown hair, emerald eyes, and wearing red standing there.

"Brat," Taka approached him first, "how dare you-!" The boy had punched him long before he could finish, then a crowd of men came at the boy and tackled him. The crowd panicked and screamed, as more characters in red approached the scene.

"It's an ambush! They're trying to harm Lord Muromata and Lady Kimiko!" Someone yelled.

Muromata yanked out his sword. "Stay back, my love!" He pushed her back.

"EEK!" When he turned around, Kimiko was gone! He scanned around to see one of the red intruders carrying her away!

"Put me down!" Kimiko tried to struggle free.

"Geez, love; you are filthy! What have you been doing? Dancing around in a mud pile?"

"I said, put me down!"

"No can do, love; we gotta get you outta here!"

"What are you talking about? Put me down or you'll be sorry!"

"Honestly love, it sounds like you don't even know me at all!"

A soldier stepped in his path and held a dagger to the capturers face. Still carrying Kimiko, he carefully began to walk backwards, meeting up with the rest of his red gang, who was also being pushed back.

They were surrounded.

"Got a plan B, Rai-buddy?"

Muromata stepped before the intruders. "You really thought you could escape with my bride? Release her, at once!"

"Hold on! We're her friends, we can't just leave her here!" The small child whined.

Kimiko stared around at all the people dressed in red. Her friends?

"Ha, you cannot honselty expect me to believe such a fine warrior is comrades with the likes of you!" Muromata spat. "Release her! This is your last chance!"

Listening to reason, Jaku slowly let Kimiko down. She ran passed them and jumped to Muromata's side.

"Kimiko, don't you remember us?" Clay asked, hopefully.

"I… I think so…" She said weakly.

"Why she havin' the amnesia all of a sudden?" Dojo asked.

"It's this place!" Rai announced. "It's made her think she's part of this era, just like Bartholomew said it would."

"Damn, how can we prove to her she's our friend? She's not listening to us!" Jaku noted.

Rai came up with an idea. "You're Muromata, right?"

"Yes, and just who are all of you?"

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, the leader of the Xiaolin monks, and I'm here to marry Kimiko in your place!"

"What?" Muromata laughed.

Kimiko's eyes widened.

"What makes you think I'll just hand her over to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure with a man of your reputation, you won't give in without a fight; so I challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

The soldiers gasped and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Boy! A Xiaolin Showdown is impossible without Shen Gong Wu! The great Dashi casted them across the universe years ago! The only Wu we know about is the Jade Dragon, and that has been consumed within the depths of the Great Darkness."

"The Great Darkness?" Jaku repeated.

Muromata pointed at the mountain in the distance.

"Mount Fuji?" Dojo guessed.

"Ay, Mount Fuji." Muromata confirmed. "By day, it is a beautiful hill, but at night, demons fly from it's contents, and attack the people of this land. They are controlled by the Great Darkness that lies on top of that mountain, and it uses a particular Shen Gong Wu to control the monsters."

"The Jade Dragon." Rai stated.

"Eh, so you know of it?" Muromata continued. "Well, you have spirit, Raimundo, so I'll give you a chance to fight me for Kimiko in a Xiaolin Showdown… i_f_ you can bring me the Jade Dragon to use in battle."

"Master Muromata," The warlock Densho approached him, "Isn't that a bit of a crazy task?"

"Crazy?" Muromata mocked. "I have climbed that mountain before, and tore the demons apart with my own bare hands! If Rai can do the same, he can prove to me he is at least worth fighting. So, what do you say, Raimundo?"

"Lord Muromata, you're really going to waste your time on all of this? When you could easily destroy them all in no time flat? My Lord-!"

"Enough, Dansho; I have made my decision! Raimundo! Will you accept the challenge, or will you and your comrades die here?" Muromata pulled Kimiko close to him.

This made Raimundo tighten his fists. "Muromata, I accept your challenge!"

….

….

….

…

..

She just stared back at him with anticicpation of the arrow's effects.

Chase chuckled evilly, turned away from her and stared back at Jill. "A warrior's true strength comes from within; I knew that Wu would have no effect on me!"

"W-what? B-but how can that…?" Jill threw the Arrow of Aphrodite into the ground. "Piece of shit 'don't work!"

Rika took a deep sigh of relief. Chase must have had some immunity to the Shen Gong Wu because of his strength, which is why he didn't end up falling in love with her!

"Now, unless you have another plan, you should go, before I have my apprentice here finish you off."

"What, me?" Rika knew it was a stupid question.

"Is there any other in this room suitable to be by my side?"

Jill growled in defeat. "Dammit! I was hopng this would work…" She pulled out another Wu. "So I'll just be taking these with me!"

Wuya's eyes widened. "The Seal of Miatsu!" She yelled. "How the hell did you-?"

Chase was pissed, staring at the Shen Gong Wu. "It seems you're more resourceful than I thought, Jill. So, not only did you sneak into my lair, but you found all the Shen Gong Wu I hid here as well?"

"Hell yeah," She grinned. "Chase Young! Give into me, or I'll undo Wuya's seal with the Miatsu Shen Gong Wu and the Reversing Mirror!"

"Don't do that!" Jack cried.

"Do it, do it!" Wuya cheered.

"I underestimated your strength, Jill. It would seem as though you have potential to be on the dark side after all," Chase admitted.

While Jill was allowing her ego to inflate, she did not notice Chase appear behind her in a split second. He swiped the Wu out of her hands and kicked her in the back. She went flying in a few vases.

"Damn… it…." She cursed as she stood up.

"Beat it, you wannabe!" Jack yelled. "I'm the only Spicer allowed to be in this castle!"

"Actually, I didn't invite either one of you here!" Chase announced.

"Hmph!" Jill hopped onto her glider. "Chase you are so frustrating…!"

Rika was slightly glad Jill was leaving; first of all, she didn't want to see Chase kill her, and second of all, she wouldn't have to fight her now.

"…But that just makes you even more attractive!" Jill turned her glare over to Rika. "You may have won this time, trick, but you'll see! I'll have Chase become my slave, and you can either join me or ROT!" A maniacal cackle erupted from her.

Rika rolled her eyes. Just when she thought Jack was annoying…

Jack. He had something he wanted to tell her over a lunch date, and considering everything that had just happened, she really wanted to know what it was now.

Jill escaped through the nearest window, and glided away.

Chase was gone in a flash, with the Shen Gong Wu, and Wuya gritted her teeth.

Dang it! She was so close to getting her powers back!

"It's lunch time!" Rika yelled.

Jack looked at his watch. "So it is."

"You, me, date, NOW!" She began dragging him to the doorway.

"Rika."

The annoyed girl spun around to see Chase standing there again.

"Going somewhere with the worm?"

"Uh…" She stared down at the ground, "Its lunchtime."

"Not today, it isn't. Because of our disturbance, we will train until evening."

Rika and Jack both exchanged glances.

"What's wrong? Am I keeping you from your date?"

She dropped the evil boy genius. "Not at all, I was just feeling light-headed, that's all."

Chase was surprised; this time she did not seem angry that he had referred to it as a 'date'. "Then drink some water. We will begin training again in a moment.

"Yes, Chase-sama." She bowed and left to fetch some water.

Chase watched her leave, then turned his attention to Jack. "YOU may leave as well."

"S-sure thing." Jack didn't hesitate to run out.

Chase wasn't easily fooled. They were both hiding something, and he intended to find out what.

…

…

…

…

Rai smiled at her. She just gave him a confused look back.

"I'll be back, with the Jade Dragon, and with my chance to claim my bride!" He announced.

"Be careful, kid!" Dojo wept. "Master Fung will kill me if you end up dying on a simple trip to Mount Fuji!"

Rai bowed to his comrades, who were forced to stay behind, and he headed for the ferocious mountain.

"Master Muromata," Densho weazled, "while we wait for the boy's demise, perhaps you could attend to business now?"

"Of course," The leader agreed, then he turned to the monks, "make yourselves at home." He told them with a charming grin. When he left them, he approached Taka, his most trusted soldier. "Keep an eye on them, especially if they try to take my bride away again."

"Hai, Lord Muromata."

Jaku was grinning at Kimiko, hoping to get her attention, but every time she noticed his stare, she would keep her eyes averted to the ground. When she was out of sight, he frowned in defeat.

"I don't get it, how did she forget me so quickly?"

"You mean, how did she forget US so quickly," Omi corrected, "Obviously, her being a girl and all, she has been subdued by the handsome Lord Muromata, and has forgotten her downs and ups!"

"This magical dimension ain't helping with her memory neither," Clay noted.

"Well, it's all up to Rai, now," then Jaku mumbled, "unfortunately."

"Ohhh don't worry 'bout Rai, Jaku buddy; I'm sure he'll be back before nightfall with the Jade Dragon, and then we can all go home!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Jaku admitted. _I'm just upset that he's the one who gets to save Kimiko. He actually reacted to this whole situation faster then I did, and he managed to make himself the only one capable of saving her right now._

Considering their odd situation, Jaku decided this should be a break from his challenge with Raimundo. They were all in danger, and they were still technically on a mission, so there was too much going on right now for their main concern to be winning Kimiko's heart… especially if she couldn't even remember any of them anyways. How annoying.

"You guys were gonna take Kimiko away, right?" The monks noticed the little girl demanding an answer beside them. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah, we tried to."

"Ha, well for once, I wish you would have won against Lord Muromata; why didn't you take the enchantress with you?" She whined. "She's taking my love Muromata away from me!"

Clay chuckled. "Well, ain't you a cute little whipper-snapper. What's your name?"

"Wuya!" The warlock, Densho, approached them.

"WUYA?" All the monks echoed.

"I-I thought the little tyke looked familiar," Jaku scratched his head.

"Wuya," Densho said again, "Don't talk to these foreigners, they're dangerous!"

"Big deal, I could probably take them on anyways, pa-pa!" Wuya retorted. "I'm going to be the greatest witch that ever lived anyways, so I'm sure I could kick their butts with my magic!"

"You're not the greatest witch yet, Wuya," Densho reminded, "And you won't be if you don't practice constantly, so get to it!"

Wuya scoffed, "Yes, Mr. Warlock sir." She dragged herself away.

Densho noticed Dojo hiding behind the littlest monk, shivering.

"Ha, what a cowardly dragon," he laughed, "I'm glad I didn't end up using you against the demons!"

"You possessed me!" Dojo argued. "Some warlock, can't even tame a dragon properly!"

Densho growled, and a flare of magic spewed from him, causing Doojo to hide himself even more.

"Damn kids," he mumbled as he left, "'gonna ruin my plans…"

"I can't believe that was Wuya." Clay whispered.

"Yeah, so if that was her, then her father's probably the one who's gonna lead to her the Heylin side. We should be careful with him." Jaku decided.

…

Meanwhile, Raimundo had already had his share of bloodshed. He was amazed at how many monsters had come at him so quickly, before he could even barely climb the mountain, and now that he was halfway up the hill, there was no rest for him!

"Blade of the Nebula!" He used his wind powers to cast the hordes of demons away, to keep them from surrounding him.

_"The human approaches the top! Destroy him!" _The demons screeched.

_"We must eat him! He will pay for entering our domain!"_

_"I want to eat his flesh!"_

_"And I, his soul!"_

He ran, most of the time, as there were so many demons, it was nearly impossible for him to be in one place for a while. As he ran through the trees and bushes, he prayed for a place to hide, just so he could rest his weary body for a short time.

At long last, Rai found a small tunnel under a cliff. He threw himself into the filthy pit, crawling in as far as he could. He listened to their screams and roars of the demons fade as they passed him.

Now he could relax. He heaved and huffed and ached at all the deep cuts and bruises that were fresh on his body. Before he could fade into complete exhaustion, however, a green light deeper within the tunnel caught his attention. He crawled over, cautiously, towards the bright contents. The light became less bright as his eyes adjusted, and the space became more applicable to standing. He began to take careful steps, with his blade ready, deeper and deeper into the cave, and he realized he was traveling upward…

_Raimundo Pedrosa…_

A voice.

He followed it up to the top of the mountain, still inside the cave, when he entered the Great Darkness's chamber.

A character dressed in black, with a skull mask and horns, was slouched in his thrown at the end of the room.

"How dare you, another human tries to enter my home yet again?"

"I'm here to get the Jade Dragon!" Rai announced.

"What else is new? All these men come here for it's power."

"I don't care about it's power, I want it to save my friend."

"Ha, a likely story. Men are driven by it's power, this, Jade Dragon. It is a symbol of awesome strength and omnipotence, and YOU expect me to believe such a destructive weapon is under your scope as a mere tool to save a friend?"

Rai glared at the creature. It was likely this Great Darkness was very powerful, so it wouldn't give in without an epic fight. "Yes."

The skull practically stared into Rai's soul. "Okay then, here you go." The demon tossed the Jade Dragon to Rai.

"Wh-?"

WHAT?

"To be honest, I'm quite tired of every man coming in here and trying to battle me for this Wu. They always lose, and they all want the same from it; to become all powerful."

Rai just stared blankly as the demon continued.

"My 'ol pal Dashi told me that one day a young lad would be coming in here for the precious Wu, and he approach me with a different motive; it would be my decision of what to do with the Wu afterwards. At the time, I thought regardless, I'd NEVER give up this power, but century after century it's the same old thing with you humans. So, I give the Jade Dragon, to you, Pedrosa."

Rai smiled. "Um, thanks a ton, Great Darkness."

"Nedly."

"What?"

"Nedly, my real name is Nedly. The Great Darkness is what those idiot villagers call me, but, whatever."

"Um, okay then… thanks, Nedly."

"You're very welcome. Now, do me a favor: leave here, tell that strong guy Muromata that you defeated me, and my demons and I will head on out of this freaken mountain. I'm gone go and retire SON!"

"Fantastic, you deserve it." Rai said with slight sarcasm. "Goodbye, then." Rai was still cautious as he left Fuji., but he almost certain the Great Darkness, or rather, Nedly, wouldn't try anything. With the tough part out of the way, Raimundo ventured back to the camp, and prepared to battle for his bride.

..

…

…

…

Rika fell back onto the couch and sighed. She was tired, of course, but mentally she was rather upset. She tried to ignore this homesick feeling she was having for sometime, but now it was really bothering her.

"What up?" Jack strolled by.

"Hey," She grumbled.

"Sooo about what I wanted to tell you…"

"Rika." Chase emerged into the living room.

"I'll, uh, tell you later." Jack headed out quickly.

It occurred to Rika that whatever Jack wanted to tell her, there was no way Chase could hear it.

Chase waited for Jack to leave with his arms behind his back, then turned to Rika.

"What is it this time?"

"What do you mean, Chase-sama?"

Chase sighed, aggravated that he had to explain. "You are upset about something, now, what is it?"

She was too tired to argue. "I am sort of kind of, uh, missing a few things back home."

"Like the monks?" He gritted his teeth when he said that.

"N-no," she lied, "not necessarily the monks, but like my belongings, and my cat and stuff."

Chase was silent. Rika figured maybe he had nothing to say because he didn't give a damn about things like that.

"I'll send Wuya to get a few of your things for you." Chase finally spoke. "Is that fair enough?"

Rika smiled. "I wouldn't mind that." She tried not to sound excited, what she really wanted was to go home and see some familiar faces, but this would do for now.

"Hmph." He nodded to her before he left.

Rika sat on the couch for a moment, then decided to get ready for the night by showering before Wuya came back with her things.

….

….

…

…

"LOOK! The demons are leaving Mount Fuji!"

The villagers and soldiers glared in shock and panic as the demons flew out of the rock. They soared out into the opposite direction of the people, out into the distance,

"Well, looks like Rai-buddy kicked some can up in that there mountain." Clay fixed his hat.

"No doubt it was all that preparation I helped him with beforehand!" Omi gloated.

Everyone watched as Raimundo approached the tents, bloody and bruised and covered in dirt, and ready to fight, holding the Jade Dragon.

The soldiers stared in terror.

Muromata smirked, hiding his shock at this boy's strength. "Impressive," he said coolly, "now, we must battle in a Xiaolin Showdown with our Shen Gong Wu!"

Rai threw the Jade Dragon at Muromata and pulled out the Sword of the Storm. "Bring it on!"

"Hey, Dojo, can they fight a Xiaolin Showdown without wagering a Shane Gong Wu in the middle of it all?" Jaku asked.

Dojo pulled out the book. "Basically yeah, they can; what makes it a Xiaolin Showdown is that they are wagering the Wu they are using for the battle, so Rai has to win otherwise he loses the Sword of the Storm and the Jade Dragon!"

"The game is a sword fight; whoever can immobilize their opponent first, wins!"

"I have a better idea," Densho approached Kimiko, and placed a knife at her throat. "The battle will be to the death!"

"Densho? What are you doing, warlock!" Muromata demanded.

"Ha, my lord, I should have killed you when you were younger! Once I defeat you, then I can become the ultimate ruler of this land!" He looked at Rai. "Boy! If you want to be the one to save this girl, then kill Muromata!" He placed a forcefeild around himself and Kimiko.

"Oh man, I knew we couldn't trust that guy!" Jaku cursed himself for not being more careful.

"Pa-pa, what are you doing? Are you trying to hurt Muromata?" Wuya noticed the situation.

"Forgive me, Wuya," Densho's eyes were sad as he examined his daughter's face. "Witches and Warlocks should be ruling over these mortals, but instead, we've been driven to be their mere servants! You and I have a right to rule this world, and take control over all living things! You understand, my dear Wuya?"

"You should not be teaching your daughter the forces of evil!" Omi pointed a guilty finger at Densho. "Release our friend at once!"

Kimiko's neck trickled blood. "Hurry up and fight to the death! I don't have all day to take over the world!"

"You're gonna pay for this, Densho." Rai gritted his teeth. It pained him to see the confused Kimiko caught up like this… in this bizarre situation.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo, but for the sake of my bride and for the people, I must slay you!" Muromata charged at Rai, and they began to battle.

…

…

…

…

..

Wuya was holding two things in her hands. One, was a suitcase, which she dropped its heavy contents quickly to the ground when she entered Rika's room, and the other thing was…

"Toki!" Rika jumped out of her bed and raced to pick up the cat.

"Yeah, Chase mentioned how you missed the pathetic, ugly thing, so I brought it with me. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll cope well with the other cats."

Rika squeezed the little black cat as it purred in her embrace. "I missed you so much!" She muttered to the feline. "Did you miss me?"

"Mew!"

Wuya gave the cat a nasty glare.

"Thanks so much, Wuya; you've been very, uh, helpful to me since I've been here."

"Of course, sweetheart." Wuya was upset that she couldn't woo Rika to helping her find her powers at the moment, considering Chase was in the room.

Wuya picked up the suitcase and tossed it on the bed, then didn't hesitate to open it up.

"Oh, I can get my things-"

Wuya pulled a picture from the case and stuck it in Rika's face. The girl froze.

"I found this in your room. Sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop, but it was just lying around."

"O-Oh…"

"It's kind of old, maybe almost two decades or so old? What's this all about?"

Rika kept her head down as she petted Toki. "Um, it's nothing, just some people I know."

Wuya wasn't satisfied. "These your folks? Your mom is beautiful, and your dad's not a bad looker either."

Rika gave a wry smile. "Thank you."

"Ah, so they are your parents? Not just some people you know, then?"

"Y-yeah, it's an old picture of them."

The picture was of a young woman with wavy, dark brown hair in a purple sweater looking up with a big smile at the young man with blonde hair that was looking down at her. He had his arms wrapped around her big belly and was standing behind her.

"So we've established," the witch chuckled. "Your mom looks like she's pregnant with you."

"No, my brother."

Wuya stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "You have a brother?"

"No." Her voice was practically a whisper now.

"But you just said-"

"He's dead."

Wuya blinked. "Oh."

"It's okay. I never knew him, so, whatever. He died before he could be born."

"I see." Wuya scrutinized the picture some more. "Well, these things happen in our messed up little world, I suppose." She tossed the picture back into the case and headed for the door. "Miscarriages are still common even with all the technology humans have created."

"It wasn't a miscarriage."

Wuya stopped. For some reason, she felt like if she dug deeper, she'd get some info she could use. "Oh? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that. Then how…?"

Rika finally looked up from the ground and smiled at the witch. "No offense, but I don't have to tell you." She said cheerily.

Wuya was taken aback.

Little Bitch. "Hm, of course you don't honey, I just thought you'd want to talk to somebody about it, that's all." She tip-toed towards the door. "If you want to talk, I'm always available."

Rika felt bad about pushing Wuya away after how nice she'd been to her. What could hurt telling her, anyway. "Wuya,"

She stopped the witch before she could leave. "Yes..?"

Rika sighed, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't act that way, not towards you, since you've been so comforting to me this whole time I've been here."

"Ah, it's alright, sweetheart, it must just be a touchy subject for you."

"Well, I don't go blabbering to the world about it."

Wuya led her to the bed where they sat down. "I'm listening, my dear."

Rika sighed again, deciding to tell the witch her story…

…

…

…

…

Jaku was trying to find some way to free her from the clutches of Densho. They're plan originally had been to infiltrate the wedding, grab Kimiko and go search for the Jade Dragon before midnight… Now they had to deal with this.

Rai gritted his teeth. He was distracted in his fight, glancing at Kimiko every time he could.

…She looked so pathetic.

This was NOT the girl who had been his friend all these years.

She was some clueless damsel in distress!

But isn't that what he had always wanted?

To be the one to save her?

He just didn't think it would be this dire and this horrifying. He had to kill Muromata. Densho would surely slit her throat if he didn't!

But Muromata was a good fighter.

"C'mon, Rai! You got this!" Clay cheered.

"I will be most upset with you if you lose!" Omi cried.

Muromata's blade was quick. Raimundo hadn't battled such a duel in quite some time, and considering how anxious he was about Kimiko's well-being, he felt like he wasn't doing too bad dodging his blade.

Their swords clashed constantly, creating sparks and flares that caught the eye's attention. It became obvious to the spectators that they were getting tired.

"Sword of the Storm!" A small twister emerged from Rai's Wu.

Muromata smirked. "Jade Dragon!"

Oh yes. Raimundo, or any of the other monks for that matter, didn't have any idea what the Jade Dragon even did!

Muromata used the Dragon to block the wind attack, but rather than shield him, the Jade Dragon turned the wind force into water, and it bounced back towards Raimundo!

"What?" Rai, regardless of being stunned by the current events, managed to jump to the side and avoid the swirling water attack.

"Oh man, I just remembered what this Wu does!" Dojo smacked his forehead. "The Jade Dragon is a powerful Shen Gong Wu; once activated, it can transform one element into a completely different element and control it!"

"Sword of the Storm!"

"NO RAI!" His comrades yelled.

"Jade Dragon!" This time the wind dwindled into the ground, and the dirt began to crumble and crack back into Raimundo's direction until there was a huge pit in the earth that nearly swallowed him.

"He throws different elements back at you, chap! You can't use your element!" Jaku yelled to him.

"Really? I think I figured it out now!" Rai said, pulling himself out of the pit. As he rolled back onto solid ground, he looked back over at Kimiko, who was still striggling in the warlock's grasp.

He was losing, and what was making this fight more difficult was that she didn't even know who he was, and he was risking his neck for her!

"C'mon, why can't you remember me already? IT'S ME, RAIMUNDO, FOR FREAKEN SAKE!"

Kimiko just gave him a confused glare.

He scoffed. "Dammit! You've dealt with worse binds than this and gotten out of 'em, girl! C'mon, just get out that ridiculous hostage situation already! You look like a delicate pansy freaking out over there!"

Her stare altered. "W-what did you just say to me?" She screamed back.

Before Rai could continue to bicker at her, lying down on the ground still, Muromata swung his sword down on him. Rai blocked with his Sword of the Storm, and pushed Muromata off of him with a strong gust of wind. The soldier went flying high into the air, and with the wind still around him, he pulled out the Jade Dragon and shifted the wind into fire this time. The darts of flames soared back down towards Raimundo, who realized the scattered flames were too spread out for him to stand up and run away from in enough time.

"Shit!" He curled himself into a ball and covered his face from the fire.

BOOSH! The hot contents swarmed around him; he was certain a stop, drop and roll concept would be necessary in a moment, but for some reason the flames never hit him.

He looked up to see how this could be possible…

She was standing right over him.

"Kimiko? What's the meaning of this?" Muromata demanded. "How did you escape..?"

The crowd noticed Densho, flat on his back, unconscious, with a lump on his head.

"Kimiko…?" Rai scratched his dirty hair.

"Not now, Rai, I'm busy saving your neck!" She retorted.

He shrugged. "Fine by me if you don't mind me seein' your chonnies."

Chonnies…?

Oh, Underwear.

It was a bit breezy… and Kimiko was standing over him… in a dress.

She pulled her kimono down. "Do you want a lump on your head too?" She snapped, turning red.

"Kimiko, I don't understand…?" Muromata had a distraught look on his face.

"Dude, I've known you for like what, a day? You need to take a chill pill, find a girl who you can get to actually know, maybe take her out on a demon-slaying hunting date or something? I don't know… anyway, my place is with my comrades, so… 'gonna have to cancel the wedding."

Omi began to jump up and down "Yes! Kimiko is back to her chassy self!"

"I think you mean, 'sassy' self, little buddy," Clay alleged, "but we got what you mean."

Muromata just stared, blankly. "I see…"

"Kimiko…" Rai said again.

"Sorry I was out so long; let's get out of here, before this place messes me up any more then it already has!"

"It's about time you freaken' started to remember; you were starting to piss me off bad, acting all defensless and stuff!"

"Why, because you couldn't save me yourself?"

"I-I didn't say-!"

"Guys, can we argue later, PLEASE?" Dojo begged.

"Oh, right," Rai agreed, "Muromata, if I could have the Jade Dragon back now…"

Abruptly, purple smoke engulfed Muromata, and in a split second the Wu was gone.

"I'm taking this!" Densho held up the Jade Dragon in victory.

"That does not belong to you!" Omi pointed out.

Densho cackled as he held the Wu over the pit. "Fools!" Destroy Muromata, or you will never be get this Shen Gong Wu back again!"

"No, we don't wanna hurt nobody now," Clay enlightened.

"Too bad! Muromata is the only one keeping me from ruling this world! He's too powerful for me to defeat, but with him gone, nobody can stop me!"

"You… you want us to kill the guy?" Raimundo thought aloud. "And you threatened Kimiko. You rotten wizard! We ain't doin' nothing you tell us to do!"

"Then, I guess we don't need this, anymore!" Densho dropped the Jade Dragon into the pit.

"NO!" The monks yelled.

WHACK!

Jaku swung in and kicked Densho square in the jaw after he had dropped it. Densho hit the ground and fell into the hole as well.

"Xing Jun Bow!" Jaku's green arrow shot down into the crater. Within a few moments, the Jade Dragon arose back up into the surface, nestled on top a patch of vines.

"Nice going, Jaku!" Clay swiped the Jade Dragon up right away.

"Yaa!" Densho grabbed Jaku's ankle and yanked him into the pit as well. Jaku lost his footing and slid right into the ground.

"Ahh!"

"Jaku!" Clay tossed the Wu aside and tried pulling him out.

Densho held on strongly to Jaku's leg.

"You bastard! Let me go!" The other monks joined in to help pull him back up, and the soldier Taka rushed in as well.

Taka kicked Jaku free of the warlock, and they managed to yank him back up at last and Densho fell to the endless bottom screaming.

Everyone fell backwards and was breathing heavily.

"Phew! Thanks, dude."

"I knew that damn warlock was up to no good," Taka heaved. Muromata helped him up.

"P…papa?" Wuya's eyes were wide and watery as she stared at the ground.

"Uh-oh…" Was all Omi said.

"PA-PAAAA!" Wuya's green magic encircled her, creating harsh winds and lightening to engulf the night sky.

"Damn, let's get out of here!" Rai pulled Kimiko up and ran towards the forest, and the others followed suit… but the green fire burst in their path.

"NOBODY'S LEAVING! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Muromata, Taka and the other soldiers stepped between the monks and angry child, Wuya.

"We'll handle her magic! You all should leave!"

"Muromata," Kimiko began.

"You're right, Kimiko!" He said with confidence. "I should meet a young lass who I should get to know, and ultimately, permit to become my bride! Tidings to you and your husband, Raimundo!"

"We're not getting married!" Rai argued.

BOOM.

The white light.

No… it couldn't be midnight already!

Omi held onto the Jade Dragon tightly, in vein, as the light blinded the monks once again, and led them into an even more terrifying dimension.

…

…

…

…

…Wuya was silent.

"So, there you have it." Rika stated simply.

"Oh, my dear Rika, I had no idea… you poor thing!" Wuya hugged her.

"N-no, it's really not…"

"Enough. We don't have to speak about it, anymore!" She looked down at Chase, or rather, Toki. Perhaps she could use this information to her advantage, but the problem was Chase knew of it too. Which reminded Wuya…

"I know this is sort of off topic, but there's something I should tell… just between us girls?"

Rika tilted her head. "What is it, Wuya?"

"Do you remember when Jill used the Arrow of Aphrodite on Chase, and it didn't work?"

Anxiety struck. For some reason, Rika didn't like where this was going. "Yes."

"Well, I should tell you, despite all of Chase's masculine toughness, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was immune to the Shen Gong Wu's effects."

"It didn't?"

"Nope, it didn't. Let me tell you something about that Shen Gong Wu," She said sweetly, "It's supposed to make the victim fall in love with the first person they see, but if that person is already in love with the first person they see…"

"Then the arrow doesn't work." Rika finished.

"Ah, you understand, then?"

Toki stopped purring.

"Um, n-not really," Rika stammered.

"Well, you're a bright girl, I'm sure you can figure out what I'm saying…"

Rika thought she did, but… no, it couldn't be… It didn't make any sense!

"…He saw you first. The reason the Shen Gong Wu didn't work, was because he saw you first." She smiled down at the kitty and winked, then she petted it.

"Um, are you saying what I think you're saying? T-that's…" Rika's grip tightened on the cat. "That's impossible! Chase Young doesn't like anybody!"

Wuya threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, perhaps you're right, but maybe he's grown to like you since he started training you, yes?"

"N-no," Rika was flustered, "I-I'm just trying to get stronger! I don't want to give him the idea that I- wait, he doesn't like me, so there's no ideas to give! This is ridiculous, Wuya! Isn't it?"

"Hmmm," Wuya pondered, "I'm sure you've had plenty of guys throw their egos at you before, so it must piss you off, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, Chase is the same way. He hates it when girls are always are always pursuing him, after all, he is pretty handsome. You're different because you don't seem impressed by that."

"Yeah but-!"

"Don't deny it!" Wuya continued. "You've never thought to yourself in all of your training with him, or studies about him for that matter, that Chase Young was good looking?"

Rika paused.

…"Don't turn this around on me!" The girl protested. "It's perfectly natural for a girl to have those thoughts, is it not?"

Wuya smiled. "Yes, but I never thought you'd be the one to admit it." She sighed. "Well, I just thought you should know that could possibility be the case with Chase…"

Rika's frown represented her worry. There was something in Wuya's words that didn't fell right, but now that she had told Rika this…

"No, I won't worry about it." Rika stood up. "Chase wants me to become evil for my potential, not because he…" she couldn't even say it. "…l-likes me."

Wuya grinned. She had probably just foiled all of Chase's plans with this idea in both of their minds, which is exactly what she wanted. "Well, I'm just saying…" She mumbled as she arose as well. "You just keep that in mind, dearie." She patted Rika on the head. "I have some errands to run, but I wish you best of luck on your training tomorrow!" Wuya skipped out the door. "G'night!"

Rika stared at the door for a minute.

"mew…"

She looked down at her cat and smiled. "Don't worry, Toki. The things she said weren't true; yeah, that's it... they weren't true." She waited a moment before giggling. "What am I thinking? I shouldn't be listening to her! Chase Young is an evil Heylin lord! He doesn't care about me…"

Then another thought came into her mind. "…he doesn't care. He doesn't care about why I want to get stronger… So why did he chose me to fight the Jabberwocky for him? There must be something he's not telling me."

…_DAMN YOU, WUYA!_

She put the cat on the bed. "Well, maybe we should get some sleep, Toki; I don't want to be tired for training tomorrow." She turned the lights off and jumped into bed. Right when she did, Toki leapt off the bed.

"Toki…?" Rika made clicking noises with her mouth. "C'mon kitty-cat, let's go to bed."

Toki just sat there, whipping his tail, staring at her in the dark.

"Suit yourself; I'm too tired to force you into bed." Rika shrugged as she shifted on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. "G'night, Toki."

Toki gave one final glance before leaving the room.

A jungle cat noticed the small kitten and began to growl at it.

Chase Young transformed back into his reptilian form, and roared viciously at the cat. It whimpered and trailed off.

Chase. Was. PISSED. He reverted back to his human form, steam practically coming out of his ears.

It was official. He was going to kill Wuya, and he was going to have to do something about Rika too…

Wait.

Perhaps, just maybe, this could work to his advantage. If Rika thought Chase liked her, then why not play the part? Perhaps, if she knew she was there to be cared for, she wouldn't think Chase was up to anything else. Indeed… Perhaps, this would work.

Chase grinned evilly at the thoughts. His plan was going to work. No matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Drained... these chapters are taking a lot of time and energy! haha... I need inspiration guys, especially since things are getting more busy for me. I really want to submit a "Halloween" episode before the end of October (don't worry, it wouldn't be a filler or anything, the story would keep going in the Halloween special), but I need motivation! It seriously is tiring me out, haha. But really, thanks for the reviews so far.

I know holiday specials might be cliche, but I have good ideas to bring up Jaku and Rai's challenge again... and possibly some spooks at Chase's Lair as well, if you so desire. Anyway, thanks for reading my long-ass episodes... if you have any questions, let me know. Have a great week!

You rock! X)


	16. Episode 17: Halloween Special

Dear Readers,

Sorry! I didn't take the time to analyze and answer some reviews solidly, but I wanted to submit this before tomorrow- rather then do ma homework, yaaay! Anyway, thanks: Fate-of-true-Moonlight, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Fan, xXfigxXD, greenluvr14, Star, TheXGrayXLady, f3296, Raikimlover0730, Luna636, 21hugs, RAIKIMFOREVER, mikcook, LovePrincessZ, Sunshine5643, Hyperbeamgo, Nanopanda, Rokunami123, Secretiveninjathingy101, zoe, APOLLO'S-DAUGHTER-TIL-THE-END,23namesandasplashofwater, XboneX, Blue Royal Alchemist and others for their reviews!

Real quick, **Luna636**: I like your idea, and I know excactly where to use it at! But, it's not on this part! This is the Halloween Special! I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 17 (Halloween Speacial): Skeletons like to Jump out of Closets

….

"Are you alright, Kimiko?"

Kimiko stared up at him, surprised by their proximity.

"J-Jaku," She sat up, "I'm alright. Where are we now?"

"F***!" Raimundo cursed. "We're in another freaky world? What is it this time!"

The monks observed the swampy area. The sky was thick with dark clouds, and they could hear the thunder rolling, along with croaks and cricketing around them.

"Um, I don't suppose y'all would agree with me when I say that there house over there took the place of Mount Fuji this time." Clay pointed at the giant house on the hill.

Right on cue when the monks speculated the building, lighting struck behind it.

"A mansion? Great, the Jade Dragon could be anywhere in there!"

"Where's Omi?" Kimiko asked.

"He must have gotten separated from us, like you did," Dojo guessed. "Since he was holding on to the Wu this time, he must be in that creepy mansion up there too."

"Great, so let's go into the creepy house, get Omi and the Wu quickly, and get the hell out of this place for good!"

The monks agreed with their leader, and they followed him up the hill towards the gated home.

…

…

…

Rika yawned. She hadn't gotten as much sleep as she had hoped, and unfortunately, her stupid cat had woken her up earlier then she had wanted to get up.

"Toki," she grumbled, "just five more minutes! I'm, so, sleepy…"

"Mew!" The cat whacked it's paw on her forehead.

"Dammit," she muttered, "alright, alright! I'm getting up…" She threw the covers off and jumped to her dresser. The cat dashed out quickly as she started to change for training. When Rika was more awake, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are, Rika." Chase was already sitting at the dining room table, with his usual display of entrées all around, sipping some tea. "Care to join me?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you knew where Jack was?"

Spicer. "What on earth could you possibly want him for?"

"Oh, nothing really…" She decided it would have to wait. "I guess I'll just eat here." She sat down quickly, staring at all the food. Her anxiety kicked in, remembering her chat with Wuya about Chase last night.

"Something troubling you?" He tilted his head to match hers.

"Um, no," She twiddled with her fingers, "but you always ask me that. Is there anything bothering you, Chase?"

He snickered.

That irritated her. "Did I say something funny?"

"No. Nobody ever bothers to ask me that, that's all. But, thanks for asking anyway."

"Ah." He was being unusually, oh, what was word, cheerful today? Perhaps Rika was just noticing it more just because she was observing him more than usual due to her suspicion. "Are you going to answer the question, at least?"

He laughed again. "Why, yes, I suppose I could; I'm feeling very confident today, if you want the truth. I'm confident that if you continue to work by my side, you will definitely defeat the Jabberwocky. Now, doesn't that just sound wonderful?"

"It does." She kept her stare down when he looked at her.

"Aren't you going to eat? I decided to make breakfast today, so you might as well do me the honor of at least trying some of it."

"Oh, of course…" There was so much food. What should she try first? It seemed that Chase was waiting for her to pick something, because he was still staring at her. It was driving her crazy.

She didn't feel like eating, her stomach was getting so nauseous. She grabbed a muffin quickly and starting eating it. Within seconds the bran was inhaled and gone.

"My. My, you have quite the appetite." He noted.

"J-just trying to eat quickly so we can get to training."

"What's the rush? I know how much time we need. Don't worry about it, just enjoy your breakfast."

Weird. This was way too weird. It was like she stepped into a backwards reality. "Okay, then." She started to eat slower.

"Rika, I have a question for you," He decided to say.

"Okay, what is it, Chase-sama?"

"When Jill became jealous of seeing you with me yesterday, what did you think?"

Her eyes widened. "What did I…?" She freaked. "I d-don't know…" She straightened herself. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. "Why do you care about something so irrelevant?" She said in reply. "You and I are NOT together, so it's her own stupidity to have assumed that, I suppose. It didn't affect me at all."

Chase's eyes squinted. "Hmph, I see…" He thought carefully for his next words. "Good. I was worried that such gossip would distract you from training, but I can see I have nothing to worry about." He smiled, sincerely. "I should have known better then to judge your view of the case, as always you are sharp and concerned with only your training. That's what impresses me about you."

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, there you have it. You have nothing to worry about, Chase." She sipped her orange juice with ease. Phew. She had thought actually, how very awkward it had been that Jill had stepped in when she did yesterday (with Chase holding her down), but there was no reason to explain this to Chase.

The two finished their breakfast quietly, with small conversation here and there, before they began training.

…

…

…

…

The monks got through the gates easy enough, and were now at the front door.

"Ring the doorbell, Rai." Jaku ordered.

Raimundo folded his arms. "No. You do it, tough guy!"

Jaku grinned. "Fine by me," the boy brushed by him and rang the doorbell right away.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

….That was a weird ring. The double doors creaked open, and the monks stared at the inside. It was too dark to see anything but the black and white tile in front of the doors.

"Um, hello?" Kimiko's voice echoed within the house.

Small footsteps were approaching them. Finally, out of the darkness of the home came a small maid. Her outfit was neat, her arms were folded in front her, her dark brown hair was long and straight and her skin was so white it was practically glowing.

"Good evening," the maid kept her eyes closed, "my name is Sati. The master has been expecting all of you." She bowed. "If you'll follow me, please."

The candles flickered on, revealing the empty great hall in front of them. With great suspicion, the monks entered the house, and doors creaked closed gently behind them.

"Uh, nice to meet you Sati," Rai said weakly, "we're-"

"I know who you are. Did I not say already that my master has been waiting for you, Raimundo?"

He shrugged. "'Guess you did, which is kind of creepy, cuz we didn't even know we were coming here."

"But you are here, at long last, and that's all that matters." Sati led the monks into the dining room, filled with cobwebs and dust. Everything in the house was wooden and old and decrepit, and ultimately, gloomy…

"My master will be here shortly, please, have a seat." She bowed again. The monks did as they were told.

"Hey, Sati, you think you could help us?" Jaku turned to her. "We're trying to find our friend-"

She was gone. Sati had already vanished.

"Weird," Clay fixed his hat. "This place is givin' me more chills then my Aunt Morris's back hair! C'mon, I say we find Omi and get steppin' on outta here."

"We have no idea where to look," Rai insisted, "this place is huge, but maybe the master can help us."

The monks waited for a while, listening to the thunder and watching the lightning sway flashes into the house.

"This is taking too long," Jaku whined, "we only have until midnight, and I have no idea what time it is already!"

"I agree with Jaku," Kimiko stood, "we should split up and look for Omi."

"Sp-split up? In this creepy house?" Dojo shivered. "You kids are crazy! W-we should stick together!"

"But we'll cover more ground if we split up." Kimiko insisted.

"You're not afraid of ghosts or anything of the supernatural, love?" Jaku decided to ask, seeing as how this mansion was screaming "undead".

"No, that stuff doesn't scare me," She admitted, "what I'm scared of is forgetting my memory again in a place like this!"

Jaku grinned. "Then maybe we should split up into groups. I know it'll be less ground, but at least we'll have somebody with us to remind us of our sanity, and it'll probably be safer this way. Wanna stick with me, Kimiko?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Hold on," Rai intruded, "I don't think splitting up is a good idea at all!"

"They're right about the time, though, Rai-buddy," Clay mentioned, "We don't have much time for all of this mess."

Rai glared at Jaku, who was smiling. "I think we can all agree and say this is the best option," Jaku alleged. "Kimiko and I will head upstairs, you and Clay should look into the basement and the rest of the downstairs. Fair enough?"

Raimundo folded his arms. He was worried about being split away from Kimiko (after everything that had happened already) but he didn't want to seem like a jealous fool by keeping them apart.

"Fine," Rai concluded, "we'll meet back here say, within the hour? If we have no luck, we'll all keep looking up the higher steps together."

"Sounds good to me," Jaku still had a smile on his face. Bastard. How could he be so confident about their challenge at a time like this?

"Let's go then, be extra cautious you guys." Kimiko waved to them before they split up.

Rai watched them leave until they disappeared up the stairs, then he, Clay and Dojo headed down to the basement.

…

…

…

…

Rika had been waiting a while for Chase to enter the training room. When he finally did, her heart began to race.

"Hey, Chase." She said happily. "I-I mean, Chase-sama."

"Rika, today we will be focusing on focus." He said simply. "You've gone through moves, tactics, trickery and speed so far, now you must deal with handling distractions."

Hmph. A simple task. Rika was the most focused in her class. She was almost irritated that he would even bother to teach her this. She folded her arms. "Well, how exactly are going to do this…?"

Her eyes widened. He was taking off his armor. "Chase..?"

Chase kept his back turned to her as he shuffled his armor to the side. He threw off his shoulder blades and plate armor, and then the black thermal attire he had on underneath. He was completely topless; all he had on now was his pants.

He turned to face her, seeing her hot red face, revealing his solid pectorals and trailing sculptured abs. "We are simply going to fight as we have been." He explained.

"I-bjya-er-toe-um-" Rika tried to keep her eyes focused on his face. "Y-yes, very well." She took a fighting position.

He smirked. He could see her trying to keep herself composed. He took a fighting stance as well, and they began to battle each other.

…

…

…

…

"It's freaken cold in here." Kimiko carped.

"The chills of the spirits surrounding us, no doubt, love."

"This whole mission has been so weird, I hate it. I'm actually homesick from all of this." She giggled.

"Indeed. Perhaps we could watch a scary movie when we get back, like we planned?"

"That would be nice." She admitted.

BUMP BUMP.

"'The hell was that?" She whispered.

BUMP BUMP.

"It's coming from the room up ahead." Jaku tip-toed over to the room and Kimiko followed suit. He poked his head out of the side of the doorway and saw nothing. "It's just a creepy old bedroom. No one's in there."

"Maybe it's just the bad plumming in here?" Kimiko guessed.

BUMP! BUMP!"

"Eeek!" They both jumped at the sound getting louder.

Jaku automatically hid Kimiko behind him as he stepped forward. "Hello?"

"Omi, are you in here?" Her voice merely echoed down the hall. The lights flickered on the lamps hanging above them.

BUMP! BUMP!

Jaku decided to look back into the room again, this time, a person with long hair was sitting on the bed with their back turned to them.

"Oh F***!"

"WHAT?"

"Somebody just magically appeared on the bed in there!" He kept his voice down.

"What? Let me see." Kimiko nudged him aside and peeked through the corner of the door.

"AHHH!" She jumped back and pushed Jaku away to.

"What? WHAT?"

"GO, JUST GO!"

Jaku and Kimiko ran down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. When they were on the next floor, they stopped running and caught their breath.

"Why… were we… running?" He panted.

"T-there was…" Kimiko was trying to catch her breath as shook.

"What?"

"I-I… don't get it… you said, you saw, a person, sitting on the bed… but I saw…"

"What? What did you see?"

She finally stood up straight and calmed her breathing. "Eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yes. Someone was already standing right at the door looking back at me. Their skin was blue and their eyes were dripping with blood like… they were already dead."

Jaku's eyes widened. "Heh. C'mon love, don't tease me like that… this place is creepy, but there's no need for jokes at a time like-"

"I'm not joking!" The girl protested. "I saw them! They had long hair and was wearing a a night robe, and they were dripping wet!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you." He said, still smiling. "Why don't we keep looking for Omi, eh?"

Kimiko knew he didn't really believe her, but she didn't care; she didn't believe in freaky stuff like this anyway. The sooner they could get out of this place the better.

Jaku kept moving warily down the hall. "Omi? Are you in here, little one?"

"Omiiiii?" Kimiko dared to call out. She didn't want to see anything else like what she saw in the bedroom.

"OMIIIIIII?"

…That yell did not come from either one of them.

"OMMIIIIIIIII?"

"What the hell?" Jaku realized the voice was ahead of them. There was a shadow between the two glass windows' light that reflected off onto the carpet.

They could here heavy footsteps.

Jaku stood in front of Kimiko again. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fight it." He said simply. Obviously, he had assumed that whatever was coming was not friendly.

"Omiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" It came into the window's light.

"Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Omiiiiii, Omiiiii, Omi, OMI…."

"…!"

They just stared.

"R…" Kimiko choked. "R-run…"

Jaku couldn't stop staring. He was frozen.

"Run, Jaku! RUN!" She pulled him in the other direction and he finally moved. They scrambled away, with the damned thing chasing them.

", !"

…

…

…

…

"Ah, it hurts!" Rika whimpered.

He smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as possible."

She looked down at him. Obviously, he had done this before.

"H-how long does it usually take? I-I don't want this pain to cripple me the rest of the week."

"It won't. I'm going to fix it." He assured her, "We don't have that much time, so I'm going to put it back into place."

"W-what?"

He handed her a cloth. "Put this in your mouth."

Her eyes widened. She knew what it was for. She hurt her ankle during training, and Chase was observing it and concluded that it was dislocated.

"Hai." She bit down hard onto the cloth. She gave him a stern glare, but when he left her eyes to focus on her arm she squeezed them shut.

CRACK.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She wanted to cry. But how pathetic would that look to him? She kept her eyes shut and her grip tightened on the couch she was sitting on.

She lowered her head as she continued to whimper.

DAMN that hurt!

She couldn't breathe. It felt like her whole arm had been twisted, and now a burning sensation had erupted that wasn't deflating any time soon.

She had hoped the pain would fade, but it continued to rip through the nerves up her arm. She continued to stomp her foot into the ground and cry softly as a remedy.

Dammit! She was crying. It was more annoying than the pain now.

"Shhhh…" Chase sat next to her. His voice was surprisingly low and comforting to her.

Rika pushed her head into his shoulder. It was her response to the pain, so she didn't really care what Chase thought of the action.

After a few moments the pain finally began to fade. She jumped off the couch quickly and began shaking her arm to yank the rest of the pain off.

"Better?" Chase decided to ask.

She nodded. "Never been better." She was uncomfortable…

Chase was still half naked.

"Looks like the distraction worked, then, since you ended up hurting yourself." He analyzed confidently.

"That's not true," she replied sternly, "I was NOT distracted. I could never count myself so dull as to be distracted by… that in battle."

Chase looked down at his chest, then back at her. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're repulsive or anything, Chase-sama, but for you to think that would work on me is almost insulting; it's like you don't know me at all." She crossed her arms. "I've never been one to be charmed by such things, especially if I know they're trying to show off on purpose, it only makes it that much easier to ignore your attempts."

…Maybe she was upset about the dislocated shoulder?

Chase just stared for a moment, and after his gaze became wary she decided to look away.

"First of all," he finally spoke, "I was not attempting anything." He also crossed his arms. "Second, I don't know you, but assuming you're a woman, this particular approach seemed suitable as a distraction."

…It was a distraction. "Because I'm a girl? Is that it? Hmph, well considering your lack of knowledge about me, I suppose I can forgive your methods."

"I don't want your forgiveness," he retorted, "I want you to get stronger!" He reached for his clothes, obviously frustrated. "Very well, perhaps I'll have you fight one of my lionesses then in their human form. Would that be more affective to you?"

…What…

"What are you saying?" Her posture slouched.

His back was turned from her. "You heard me: Obviously, you do not have an attraction for fellows, and you seek a different approach."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT? Hang on a minute, I AM NOT GAY!" She yelled, her voice echoing crazy around the room.

"I believe the correct term for you would be, a lesbian, my dear."

"I-I'm not-!" Her fists tightened, she had to calm herself. She knew he was teasing her, it sort of reminded her of Jaku, and she HATED to lose to Jaku… "I'M NOT GAY!" She said again.

In a split second, he was standing in front of her. "Oh? Prove it to me, then."

Her heart raced. "Um…" She didn't want him to win. Perhaps he wanted her to do something to him to prove this, but she couldn't move, she'd never-

She stomped out of the room. "Follow me." She told him.

He rolled his eyes and followed suit. She was taking him upstairs to the room that supposedly belonged to somebody. There was loud heavy metal music playing and some sawing noises in the room. Rika banged on the door constantly.

"Why are you bothering the worm?" Chase demanded, but she didn't answer.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Jack yelled behind the door. He swung the door open and the music came blasting into their ears. Jack was wearing a black wife beater and baggy black pants. "What-?"He stared at Rika. "Oh, it's you…" He said less menacing. "So, how's it go-?"

SMACK.

Rika had pressed her lips against his and hugged him.

Jack's eyes widened in shock, then he decided he didn't care and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. What surprised her was that he decided to force his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't retaliate because Chase was standing there and her plan would backfire if she pulled away. Jack moved his hands up and down her, really getting into the kiss, more then she had planned, but oh well. Thankfully for her, his mouth tasted fruity. After a moment more of tongue twisting, she managed to push him away and they were both breathing heavily. She let him go and smiled at him.

His face was bright red, but he smirked back. "I knew you were into me." He gloated.

What did she just do? She wiped the saliva off of her lip, unsure of whose it was. "Thank you." She stated simply. She turned around, gave a sincere smile to Chase, then left them.

"Call me!" Jack waved goodbye to her. "Hell yes!" He fist pumped to himself. "Yep, I knew that girl would fall for my charms eventually."

"WHAT CHARMS?" Chase's voice was like thunder. "Crawling through the dirt and making the earth move?"

Jack had a scared look observing Chase. "Hey, she kissed me! Guess she has a thing for worms! Ha-ha in your face!" Jack thought about his comeback. "Wait… I'm not a worm!"

"And clearly she's not what I thought she was." Chase looked back to where Rika had left them.

"What?" Jack tried to pry into the evil lord's thoughts. "Where'd all of your armor go, anyway?"

"None of your business, worm! Get back to your creations… NOW."

"Y-yes sir!" Jack slammed the door quickly in terror.

Chase couldn't find the words for what he was feeling right now. He wanted to tear Spicer into itty-bitty pieces! But he needed his help, unfortunately…

More importantly, that damned girl had been quiet, calm and collective since he could remember! Even when he was the damn cat she was always too sweet to him to consider that she would do something like this! It wasn't in her introverting character to be this way. He must have really pissed her off for her to do something so drastic…

Which is exactly what he had wanted.

A smirk played on the evil lord's face as he strolled back to the training room.

…

…

…

…

Clay took in some air and released a deep sigh.

"Thinking 'bout something, cowboy?"

"I just hope Rika's okay. It's been days since she left to join on the Heylin side, and all we've done since is search for this daggone Jade Dragon. We've never searched for a Wu this long!"

"I know, it's really annoying…" Not that Raimundo didn't care about Rika, but he was more concerned that this whole event had stalled his advances with Kimiko. "We'll get outta here soon though, buddy, and bring her back to the Xiaolin temple!"

"What if she doesn't want to come back, though?" Clay said more solemnly. "I don't know what I did, but I feel like maybe most of her reason for leavin' was cause of me."

"Don't look at it that way, bro!" Rai retorted. "I mean, that's what the Heylin side wants, to split us apart. Thinking that way will do just that!"

Clay smiled. "You right. Thanks Rai-buddy."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Y'know, if you need help with anything, like say be the mediator between you and Jaku, I'm all ears."

"W-what?" Rai stammered. "What makes you think we need a mediator?"

He laughed. "Oh, come on. You two are obviously battling right now. It's kinda funny, actually."

"Oh gee, thanks. I'm not doing it to entertain you, though, I'm doing it to get Kimiko back."

"But, don't you already have Kimiko?"

Rai paused. "Um, yes…" He was so uncertain. Why? He should have just said right then that Kimiko was his girlfriend, but instead he had assumed he had already lost her? "Forget it. Let's just find Omi and get the hell out of here, eh?"

Dojo poked his head out of Clay's backpack. "Hey guys, I'm getting the willies… maybe the Shen Gong Wu's nearby?"

A huge breeze smoldered them.

"WHOA! Where'd that come from?" Dojo yelled. The wind subsided after a few moments.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rai was shivering from the cold air. "There's no window down here, right?"

Rai and Clay turned the corner, and found themselves in a armory hallway, with suits lined up on either side of the long hall and a gold and red carpet that led to the next room.

"Oh, great," Rai mumbled, "We'll be in luck if the knight armors don't come alive and try to kill us with their sharp weapons."

"Hey, what's that?" Clay pointed down the hall.

…A boy was standing there, in red, looking at them.

"OMI!" The two monks yelled in unison. Omi his tilted his head, as if confused.

"Great, we found him!" Dojo proclaimed. "Now, let's get-"

Omi started to laugh, loudly. It was so loud, they had to cover their ears! The pictures' glass on the walls began to shatter, and they fell down the armor and the monks. When his echoing screams of hysteria subsided, Omi ran down the dark hall, out of their sight.

"What the..?" Clay stared forward in confusion.

"C'mon, we gotta get him!" Rai ran ahead, only to be blocked off by two spears interjecting in his way from the knights on either side of him.

"Great, I knew that was gonna happen."

BOOM!

The floor behind them exploded. Clay stared for a brief moment in shock, then started to run ahead.

"Did not see that coming, though!" The monks hopped over the spears, then they had to dodge the bludges that were being whacked at them, and flip based the axes being swung at their heads.

"AHHH WE GONNA DIE!" Dojo screamed.

"Calm down, little partner!" They were almost to the end of the hall and in the other room.

"Yahh!" Rai's arm was slashed by one of the axes. "Sword of the Storm!" He turned around and allowed the twister to engulf the suits of metal. They blew ino the air, hitting walls and the ceiling and breaking apart.

But the floor was still blowing up. The sprinted down the carpet into the next room, turned the corner, and stared at the sleeping pack of wolves in their path.

…

…

…

They were breathing heavily.

They didn't even know what room they were in now, but Kimiko and Jaku were both glad they had escaped their previous encounter.

"It's official love: this place is haunted." Jaku concluded between breaths.

"I don't care!" Kimiko managed to speak as well. "We'll rip those ghosts limb from limb, just like in goo-zombies!" Without hesitation, she decided to bust in and search the next room.

She froze.

The squishing, gross sounds they were making.

Jaku clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Kimiko Tohomiko could handle robots, jungle cats, even zombies…

But she hated, HATED bugs.

Especially giant ones.

There were giant beetles, black spiders and scorpions, centipedes, maggots, and roaches crawling all over the room, and each was a good five or six feet long.

Jaku pulled them out of the room and slammed the door shut, he pulled Kimiko by the hand and led her up the stairs as the bugs flowed out of the room and crawled after them.

"S-Star of Hanabi!" The flames burst from Kimiko's Wu, and diminished a few of the insects, but there were thousands; there wasn't enough fire to purge them all.

"Jaku's was losing his breath, as he had to continue the same quick pace in order to be one step ahead of the bugs, he searched around for some sort of a resolution. When he turned the corner he swiftly reached the door knob to the closest door in the next hall and it was open. He swung Kimiko into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Jaku?" She could hear the heavy steps of the bugs climbing on the door outside. He had allowed the bugs to continue to chase him while she hid in the room?

…It pissed her off! She wasn't going to let him get eaten by giant roaches on her account! She waited anxiously to hear the billions of steps fade and then she opened the door.

"Jaku?"

Nothing. The bugs and him were gone. She was alone. It was too quiet, she felt a chill on her body as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and searched around.

"Jaku? Come on, answer me!" She ran up the next flight of stairs, only for them shift flat against each other and turn into a slide. She screamed as she slid back down onto the same floor. She stood up quickly and looked to see if the enemy would try to attack her at that moment. Nothing.

Ahhhhhhh….

That sound, was it a voice? Her eyes ventured up the stairs and saw something flying down to her.

"AHHHHH!" Jaku spilled onto the ground and rolled and rolled into the center of the hallway, then he didn't move.

"Jaku!" She raced over to him. She rolled him onto his back to see his condition.

Not Jaku.

The face awoke and showed its black and red round stare. A grin that cut the face in half evolved and revealed his sharp jagged teeth. He started to cackle in a whinny voice.

Kimiko jumped back before the imposter could stab her with the cutting knife he was holding. It got stuck in the wood floor and he tried to pull it out.

"W..?"

Her eyes were wide as she watched the thing try to yank the knife free, then a hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

With a yelp she turned around to see him standing there.

"J-Jaku!"

"What the hell?" He looked down at the fake him as it finally pulled up the sword and wobbly began to stand up. It held up the knife, reminding them of his intention, and ran after them.

"Xing Jun Bow!" He shot his arrow and it went right through the fake Jaku!

What? Is it see-through? He thought to himself. Wait, then that means he can't harm us if it goes through things.

Despite his assumption, he still dodged the whipping blade, but not well enough, and he felt his cheek get sliced.

Well, there goes that theory.

Kimiko tried to trip him but her feet went right through. When that failed, both the monks decided they were going to have to run again. They scrambled away and the thing ran after them.

"This is getting annoying!"

"I know!" Jaku yelled back. "But we can't fight spirits! They're impossible to defeat with physical attacks!"

"Wait, stop!" Kimiko held her ground.

"What?"

"It's gone."

There was nothing in the hallway except them now.

"Phew, that's a relief. I had a hard enough time getting' past those bugs!"

Kimiko punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"You idiot, don't ever leave me alone again!"

"H-huh?"

"You distracted the bugs and left me in that room! How was I supposed to know if you were okay or not?"

Jaku stared at her. "You're welcome for saving you, love." He crossed his arms.

"I don't want you to save me! I want us to work as a team and figure out what to do together to solve what's going on!"

"I'm all for team work, love, but me being in the position I was in was not suitable for me to think that maybe we should have a little chat about what we should with the buggies do right then!"

"You and I were in the same rut!"

"I wanted to protect you; that came before anything else!"

She was taken aback. "But-!"

"I know you wanted to do something, but that's what decision I made at the time. You were terrified of those things, and I wasn't gonna let them eat you. I was running out of energy and I knew you were too, so I came up with a plan, ok?"

Her intensity softened. "But, I was worried about you getting eaten. While I sat safely in the room, I was gonna let you get ripped apart by bugs?" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry I snapped."

He smiled. "'Guess we were both just worried about each other, that's all."

"Y-yeah, I guess…"

Awkward silence.

"… I-it's freezing in here!" Kimiko held herself again. WHAP. A jacket was thrown of her shoulders. "Huh..?"

"I brought it with me in my pack." Jaku told her. "You're welcome to use it."

She held onto the coat. "Thanks, that's much better." She looked up at him. "You're cheek-!"

She reached her fingers out to his bleeding face.

"Oh..?" He wiped the blood off that was running down his cheek with no reaction. "I lost a lot. Yeesh…"

"I have a first aid kit!" Kimiko threw her bag down and began to explore it's contents. She pulled out some ointment, wipes and a bandage and got to work.

"C-can you kneel down, please? You're too tall." The both sat in the hallway as Kimiko wiped his face clean.

"Is it bad, doctor?" He asked.

"It's a pretty deep cut," she admitted in her observation. Jaku couldn't help but gaze at her entranced face at the sight of his cut. He smiled.

"What's the smug grin for?" She demanded not even looking back at him as she continued to wipe.

"Nah, it's nothing."

"It's somethin'," she retorted, "what is it?" She spread the ointment across the cut. He hissed at the pain and she giggled. "Baby. Well?"

He continued to stare. "Well, you probably get this a lot, and I'm not trying to sound corny or anything, but…"

"Yes?" She stuck the band aid onto his cheek.

"You have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Her eyes caught his, as they were only a few inches away from each other.

"U-um…" Her heart was racing. She had not expected him to comment on something like that right then! The jerk was so confident he was still smiling at her as he kept his gaze. Finally she lowered her eyesight. "T-thanks."

…Neither one of them moved. The quietness was almost relieving, as if there was nothing to worry about in the house anymore that could un-expectantly emerge from the shadows and steal their souls.

Kimiko kept her fingertips on his cheek. After a moment she finally let go.

"W-we should hurry," her stomach was in knots as she stood up, "Rai and Clay are probably still looking, and I don't even want to know what time it is."

"Right." Jaku followed her as they continued their search.

Damn him. She was so uncomfortable now, it made her blood boil. Why was she so anxious around him? On the next floor, they found a doorway right in the middle of the hallway.

"Creepy." Jaku whispered. "I'll open it." He crept carefully over to the door and reached for the knob-

"NO!" The boy came running in their direction. He pulled Jaku's hands away by the sleeve and yanked him backwards. "DON'T OPEN IT!"

The two monks stared down at the boy in awe. He was wearing a green, old Chinese attire, with long sleeves and wrapped ankle pants. His skin was beige and he had a huge head with long black hair pulled into a braid

"OMI?"

"Please, you can't open it! If you do, she'll eat all of you!"

"Who will..?" Kimiko asked the strange boy.

"M-my mother! She'll hurt anyone who tries to harm me or this house! She just wants to protect me, but she keeps hurtin me…" He started to cry.

"Wait a minute, you're not Omi?" Jaku demanded.

"N-no, you mean the boy that looks like me? He was taken into that door, but uf you open it, you'll reveal her true power! She thought he was me and is trying to ask for, forgiveness…"

"We have to open it, we have to save our friend!" Kimiko insisted.

"PLEASE NO! You won't stand a chance!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jaku snapped. "we don't have much time!"

"I can help you…"

Kimiko, Jaku, and the boy spun around to see a woman standing there.

Jaku's eyes widened. "N-no way. Are you?"

The woman wore a white dress, pale skin and dark brown wavy lox that reached to the middle of her back. She was indeed a glowing radiance.

"You know who that is, Jaku?"

"I-I think so," he managed to allege, "I've only seen her picture once, but there's no mistake about it…"

The ghost tilted her head. "How do you know me, young man? I've never met you before."

"T-that's because we never had the pleasure of meeting one another." Jaku told her.

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko ordered. "Who is she?"

"It is you… Mrs. Harper."

"Who?"

Jaku managed to release his gaze from the ghostly figure as he stared back at Kimiko with eyes of tremor. "Rika's mother."

…

…

…

…

Jack doubled checked to make sure the coast was clear. No Chase. Where could he possibly be? It didn't really matter as long as he was in the clear. He wanted to tell Rika what he knew about Chase and her, "cat", and considering the earlier events he was just eager to see her. He sprinted into Rika's room and slammed the door shut. With an evil cackle, he turned to talk to Rika-

Who was now choking him.

Oh, wait… that was Chase.

"G-G-!" The genius couldn't breath. Chase had him dangling a few feet from the ground.

"She's not here." The Heylin lord told him. "But I'm sure I could pass on the word to her for you, Spicer."

"I-Gr-Uh!" He was turning blue.

"LISTEN TO ME." Chase pulled the boy in close. "The ONLY reason I have kept you alive here is so that you can finish the army for me. Had it not been for that, I would have killed you ages ago!"

Jack continued to squirm.

"But…" Chase said coolly, "If you DARE try to betray me, I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to have your sister create the rest of the bots for me."

"I-I'm not-!"

'DON'T LIE TO ME." He pushed the weasel against the wall. "You're hiding something from me, Spicer. I don't know what it is you're so eager to do, but I;m putting it to a stop now. Make the robots like I told you, and do nothing else. ESPECIALLY Rika, understand, you little insect?"

Jack was barely moving now, and he couldn't respond. This was more cruel then the usual punishment he got- Chase seriously going to kill him.

Before he lost consciousness, Chase finally dropped him. Jack coughed up a storm trying to regain air in his lungs.

"I figured you'd understand." Chase strolled passed him, opened the door and left.

Jack sat there for a moment, terrified…

It didn't matter what he did. He couldn't impress Chase, and he would never be able to be stronger then him.

…And now he really wished he was.

How bad he wanted to reveal Chase's secret, but at this point, it was impossible…

Jack finally stood up, in defeat, and went back to his bots.

If only, if only…

To Be Continued

Whoooooooooo Happy Halloween y'all! :3 I'm watching scary movies and demented animes with my friends for a nice treat. Any special occurring's you're having that you would like to share?

With Halloween over… that means the Christmas Curse will have to begin! D: (that's all the crazy shopping and insane deals you see lingering around town)… does anybody care for the turkey?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was short because I didn't have a ton of time to work on it, but I hope it was good. Let me know of what you want to see more!

You Rock XD


	17. Episode 18: Hot Tubs and Kitty Cats

Hello! Thanks reviewers, you know who you is…

Some things to clarify!:

**HyperBeamGo**: Yeah, it was her shoulder. I edited it from ankle to dislocated shoulder, because at least that way they could have fixed it right then! Must have missed out some parts to make the shoulder completely… haha sorry!

**RaimundoXKimikoXChase**: haha I liked that part too. Dojo is the mediator right now in the story; he'll be making things more comical in intense situations!

There's a lot of tension between Jaku and Kimiko right now…. And Rai's just pissed off about still being in the dimension, so we'll see how that turns out. And **21hugs**… I am SO sorry about this chapter! You're probably not gonna like it, but it'll get better, I promise! Readers, enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 18: Hot Tubs and Kitty Cats?

Rika fidgeted her fingers as she searched for Wuya's room, breaking a sweat while she did it. Rika Harper was not one to panic, ever, especially when she was on a mission; but this was different. It wasn't a mission, which would be a situation that would require her to use her skills under pushed circumstances. No, this was different. Her actions were of her own free will, and had not been forced upon her. She had kissed Jack Spicer.

What was I thinking? She thought. H-how could I..?

Rika listened to the rules. She was very good at applying the skills she had learned and using them in spontaneous and sudden situations, even when she was frustrated or stressed. But this-

She knocked on Wuya's door.

The witch had rollers in her hair and was wearing a night gown when she opened her door. "Ah, Rika. What's wrong?" She could already see something was up.

"I don't know why I did it!" Was the first thing she told the witch. "C-chase made me panic, I-I thought I had to prove to him something, so I-!"

"Calm down, girl! Tell me all about it…" Wuya was about to lead her into her room.

"There you are, Rika."

The girls spun around to see Chase standing there, with someone else.

"Katnappe?" Wuya noticed the blonde haired girl. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were done Wu hunting!"

"I am, duh." Katnappe replied. "I'm her under other cat-tastic reasons!"

"It seems as though one of Arko's griffins has become exceptionally powerful." Chase continued for her. "They have found a resource that has made them stronger."

"But, I thought all of Arko's griffins changed back into humans after he lost his powers?" Rika thought.

"They did, but for some reason, one of them is still roaming around. You are going to go kill it, Rika."

"What? But what about training?" Oh no. She hoped this didn't have anything to do with the what happened with Jack. Was he going to keep her from training? Wait, he couldn't- they had a deal!

"This is training. You will go to Alaska, find the monster, and destroy it, within the next two days."

"I will lead you and Chase to it's home, for a purrrrfect trap we can set up for it," Katnappe elucidated.

Rika folded her arms. "Why are you gonna help us?"

"Because, that griifin's causing problems for me in my treasure hunting!" The cat girl snapped. "You have to take it out, and soon."

"We'll leave in one hour. Get in warm clothes for the trip, Rika."

She didn't want to complain, but why did they have to go out late at night? Couldn't they just get there first thing in the morning? She didn't say anything except "Yes, Chase-sama," and departed to get ready.

Chase looked over at Katnappe when Rika was gone and grinned. "Thanks."

"Whatever, just give me my payment and I'll have the griffin attack you guys up there." She replied flatly.

"I'll pay you after we see the griffin. I don't trust you enough to give it to you yet, but you have my word as a Heylin warrior that I will give it to you once we're done."

"Purrrfect." She purred. "See you then." She pounced away and began her plans.

When she was gone, Chase spun around to face Wuya, the last one in his presence. "That vile woman makes me want to hate cats every time I see her." He decided to tell her.

"Awww, Chasey-wasey," Wuya pouted her lip and started to baby-talk. "Plan not going the way you want, so you have to take your plan of action to Alaska?"

"Things are going exactly as I planned," he enlightened. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, just bored and upset, actually."

"Upset?"

"Yes, if you must know. Despite my lack of magical powers, I would like to be able to help with your plan in some way at least, but you won't tell me anything, Chase-honey."

A vile grimace spread across his face due to all the pet names. "That's because I do not require your help. Besides, you're not trying to help me, you'd rather attempt to foil my plans rather then support them, wouldn't you?"

"Whaaat?" She said almost too innocently. "Chase, that's ridiculous!"

"That's why you told Rika that stupid idea about the Arrow of Aphrodite not working on me. You told her it was because I loved her, so now she'll be more anxious and distracted in our training."

"No, Chase," the witch lowered her voice, "I told her that because it was true."

Chase just stared the old woman down.

"You can't be mad at me," she shrugged, "I just didn't want to keep leaving our newest addition to the Heylin team in the dark, that's all. If I know something, I should tell her, right?"

She was mocking him, and better yet, maybe even black-mailing him.

"What are you getting at with this, witch?"

A smirk. "Arko. I know it was you, who told him to take what rightfully belonged to him. That much of your plan I know, and that much I'm willing to share to any Heylin allies with open ears."

Chase smiled back, and snapped his fingers.

A jungle cat jumped in front of her, and stepping back in caution of it, she did not notice the other cat jump at her from behind. She screamed when the beast bit her in the arm, and it's jaw grip refused to loosen. The one in front of her gabbed her other arm, and pushed her down with it's paw. Two more came in, each grabbing either of her legs. She was pinned down.

"Wuya," Chase said lightly, "You're a bit out of shape, I think." He folded his arms behind his back. "You're weak, and you don't stand a chance against me with your current level. The only reason I bother to keep Jack alive is because I require his skills, however, you… Are of no solid use to me."

The witch growled as she looked up at his triumphant stance. "Bastard!" She spat.

"I've been called worse," he mumbled. "Anyway, the reason you're still existing is because you are a very powerful Heylin witch. It would be a shame to have to destroy somebody I considered a worthy comrade on the side of evil, but if that comrade were to betray me…"

Another jungle cat came roaring into her face.

"…Then it would make you worse then being on the side of good, and if I can't tolerate good, then why on earth would I tolerate something at a lower level then even that?"

He paused to let his words sink in.

"Don't tell the brat anything anymore. In fact, if I see you exchanging odd words to her, I might just have to get rid of a comrade after all."

Wuya was sweating, and her limbs were in pain. She did not know what to do, except apply in her mind that he was right; she was powerless to him right now.

"Understand?" He demanded a certified guarantee that she would not betray him.

"Y-yes, Chase." She managed to say. "Sure thing."

"Good." He snapped his fingers and the cats were gone in a split second. Wuya sat up quickly and checked her fresh wounds in agony. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my trip." Chase strolled away. "Good night, Wuya."

…

…

…

…

"LASSO-BOA-BOA!" Clay roped another cluster of wolves and tossed them into the wall. A few more were left behind him.

"SHARD of Lightning!" Rai shocked the remaining digs and they panicked and ran away.

"Damn, that was close." Clay wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah, but this place is weird; what were a pack of wolves doing sitting in mansion anyway?"

"Don't forget we're still in the magic dimension, Rai-buddy," Clay reminded, "Anything is possible here."

They heard laughter again.

They turned to the end of the room to see Omi again, only this time, he was floating.

"Omi! It's us!" Clay yelled through his loud cackles. Omi flew up tino the ceiling and went straight through it!

"He went upstairs!" Dojo concluded.

"Where Kimiko and Jaku are," Rai thought aloud. "Let's head up there!"

...

...

...

...

Jaku and Kimiko were still standing before the ghostly woman with the boy who looked like Omi, trying to solve their current problems.

"How do you know who I am?" The soft woman asked.

"I... I'm friends with your daughter, Rika Harper?" Jaku answered.

The pale women observed Jaku for a moment with a sincere smile. "Is that so? I should have known Rika would surround herself with such wonderful friends." Her smile faded. "But I have caused her serious grief... She has taken a path of wrong choosing, I see."

"Oh, you mean she left to go to the Heylin side." Jaku said sadly.

"No, that's not what I mean." The woman floated closer. "Because of what happened when she was a young, her only desire is to become powerful."

"But why?" Kimiko stepped in.

A tear fell from Mrs. Harper's left eye. "She doesn't want to get close to anybody, in fear of what will happen to them, like what happened to me."

"What won't..?" Jaku's heart was racing. He didn't think his best friend's problems were this much of an issue.

"I died, in front of my baby girl." Harper's voice was soft again. "I didn't mean to- her father was a detective, and there were criminals after him. They came to our house- Rika was hiding under the bed when they-!" She stopped. "It's all my fault. I should have gotten her someplace safe. Because all she could do was watch, she promised herself she would never let something so horrible happen ever again... she wasn't going to be helpless anymore! But she's afraid to go out and live her life and be carefree. She's worried that if she does, the people she begins to care for will be hurt because of her. Her father wanted her to become strong too, and he always pushed her beyond her limits because he didn't want to fail Rika anymore; he felt like the whole thing was his fault to begin with. When he found out Rika was destined to be a Xiaolin Dragon, he knew it was destiny, but it burdened him so to say goodbye to her and be left alone with his regrets. He's a stone cold drunk now. He lost his career years ago. Rika knew this, and it angered her; she didn't want to fall apart the way he had because of his depression. She expressed her sorrow through storms and skill."

"..."

Jaku wanted to punch himself in the face.

How could he be so f***king stupid?

He had pushed his way to being Rika's friend when they were kids, and he couldn't understand why she was so timid of him; he assumed he was just shy of him because she liked him (his own conceited child mind at work). He knew her mother had died, but she never bothered to tell him, it was her whole main reason for staying focused and always wanting to train? He thought she was just a nerd...

And she was, which is why they were such good friends. She wasn't a girl he could lull and charm so easily, so it was easy to talk to her.

Damn him. Damn him for not being more aware of this.

Her best friend.

"Jaku...?" Kimiko's voice rang through the sickness that had engulfed him. He loosened his fists' grips, and looked back up at the ghost.

"I'm, sorry..." He managed to say. "I'm her best friend, and I didn't think..!" He had no excuse.

"You should not blame yourself, young man," Mrs. Harper warned, "those sorts of thoughts are dangerous. They drive people to crazy things, feeling regret and humiliation, and then trying to take on the burden themselves." She lowered her head. "Rika's father did it, and now Rika's doing it."

"We have to save her from Chase Young!" Kimiko decided. "I'm not going to let that twisted jerk manipulate her past and powers for his own selfish gain!"

"He must have known about this,: Jaku concluded, "He must have told her he could make her strong enough to avoid anymore pain, which is why she joined him!"

"Chase Young..?" Mrs. Harper's eyes widened.

The two monks stared in confusion. "Do you... know about Chase Young?" Kimiko asked.

"No... but I can see... he has clouded her mind, in more ways then one. She has forgotten her reason for wanting to become stronger, so her path has been even more confusing for her." She clasped her hands together. "Please! You must stop Chase and Rika! She's going to do something, horrible..." She shook her head. "You can't let it happen, or...!" She grunted, as if in pain.

"Mrs. Harper?" Jaku stepped forward.

"Listen to me!" She yelled. "You must get out of this realm and go back to the real world!"

"Tell me about it..." Kimiko mumbled.

"Find the red shoes, tap them four times, and the one haunting this home will vanish!" Her physical form began to fade.

"Mrs. Harper!" Jaku reached for her hand, but he went right through.

"Tell Rika, she doesn't have to be concerned about me anymore," Her voice echoed and she began to dissipate. "Tell her, I love her, and I want her to live a better life, maybe find a nice fellow and make lots of friends... I see she has already begun to attempt this herself, but if she continues to follow Chase..."

She was gone.

Jaku stared for a while longer, then shook off the chills he had.

"Jaku..."

"Kimiko," he looked at her. "Let's get this stupid Wu, and go help our comrade."

"Yeah!" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Um, HELLO?" The boy that resembled Omi was still standing there, "THE DOOR?"

"Oh. Right! How do we open it without unleashing the ghost?"

"Rika's mom said we needed red slippers..?" Jaku recalled.

"HEEEEEELPPPP!"

The voice came from the door.

"Omi? Is that you?" Kimiko knocked on the door.

"Kimiko! I am most pleased to hear your voice!"

"Dude, do you know where the red shoes are? We can use them to get you out of there!" Jaku yelled back.

"Oh, I have red shoes on! The crazy lady put them on my feet!"

...

Splendid.

How were they going to vanquish the ghost before they opened the door with red shoes, if the shoes were inside the door they weren't supposed to open?

"Kimiko!"

She turned to face the familiar voice. "Rai, Omi's inside there!"

"I know, we've been seeing his ghost everywhere and it led us here."

"That's my mother!" The boy explained. "She wants you guys to open the door so she can get out!"

"Please, Open the door..."

The monks spun around to see the maid, Sati, standing there with her hands folded. "My master does not like to be kept waiting." Her form changed in a puff of smoke and suddenly she was a giant, gruesome corpse all old and wrinkly. "SO OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Yeesh!" Jaku stared at the contorted form. "Man, just when I thought she was a cute maid!"

"You don't scare us, whatever you are!" Rai enlightened. He jumped at the creature and began to fight it. "Figure out someway to get Omi out of there!"

"You cannot open the door!" The little boy repeated.

"Ohhhhhh sh**!" Kimiko was tired. "I've had enough of this!" She raised her head up. "HEY YOU STUPID GHOST BITCH! OMI IS NOT YOUR SON, SO LET HIM GO! WE HAVEN'T DONE SH** TO YOU SO LET US OUT!"

"Don't, you'll make her angry-!"

The house began to shake.

Kimiko smirked. Finally they were getting a response from the bitch herself...

But that's all the house did.

"Aw, screw it!" Jaku stomped over to the door. "Kimiko's right! There's no reason for us to freak out about unleashing some ghost, we've dealt with much worse! I say, we open it!"

"Hell yeah, I agree with Jaku-buddy!" Clay decided.

"Then open the damn thing already!" Raimundo was still fending off the maid.

Jaku twisted the knob and a heavy gust of wind bursted from the door when it flew open. Omi came rolling out along with an old woman beside him.

"There's the ghost! Beat the hell out of her!" Jaku declared.

"WAIT UP, SONNY!" The old women stood up and raised her wrinkly arms in defense. "I didn't mean to hurt y'all!"

Raimundo kicked the monster down the stairs to the next floor and rejoined the others. "Who's the old hag?"

"Omi! You're alright!" Kimiko hugged him.

"Ohhh, I am most confused." He replied.

"Junior!" The old woman snapped at the boy.

"Uh-oh..." The boy froze.

"You are grounded young man!" She chided.

"Wait, what? So... you're not gonna try to kill us?" Rai concluded.

"What? Heavens no!" The old woman laughed. "My idiot-brat son locked me up in that room so I couldn't punish him. He's been running around here like nothing's wrong... I am very disappointed in you! How dare you lock me up in there!"

"B-but what about all the things in this mansion?" Clay demanded. "Like the ghosts and the wolves?"

"Yeah, and like the creepy things trying to kill us with knives and giant insects!" Kimiko added.

"Oh, well we're all ghosts here, but I used those things to lead you to the door. I accidentally mistook your friend here for my son and almost bashed his brains in! Goodness, what a mistake that would have been!"

Omi shivered at the thought.

"Well, that's just great." Rai was about to hit something. "SO THIS WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"Well, not all of it," she held up the Jade Dragon, "do you want this?"

Jaku swiped it from her. "Yes, please!"

"Sorry we're being so short tempered, but we can't believe we had to go through all of that because of this kid!" Kimiko told her.

"Well, don't worry about him, anymore; he's grounded for the next century!"

"Fantastic," Rai mumbled. "NOW, let's go."

"Oh, just click the red shoes I put on your feet four times, Omi dear; it will take you right out of this mansion!"

Omi didn't hesitate to do it.

The monks were at the front door of the mansion again, as if they had never gone in.

"Let's get the f*** out of here." Rai slid his hands in his pockets as he walked. He turned to Kimiko. "Were you guys okay throughout your search, Kimi?"

It had been the first time they had talked normally in a while. "Y..Yes." She answered. "Was your search alright too?"

"Yeah. Clay and I managed."

"We saw Rika's mother!" She yelled.

"What?" Clay intruded.

"Yeah, she mentioned that Rika's gonna do something terrible if we don't help her."

"Then what in tarnation are we standing around here for? Let's race on over to save her!"

The ground was shaking again.

...Fantastic.

A hoard of souls came rushing out of the mansion behind them into the sky.

"Oh, we must have freed the spirits so they're returning to a peaceful place now!" Omi cheered.

But the spirits began to fly down now.

Towards them.

"...That doesn't look good." Rai decided.

They were coming at them, faster and faster!

"Okay, we should run." Jaku decided. "I'm all up for fighting, but bloody ghosts are impossible to beat!" He grabbed Kimiko's hand and led her behind him to run, and the rest of them followed.

"We are almost to the canyon!" Omi declared.

"WAAAH! HURRY, HURRY! Those ghosts are gainin' on your tails!" Dojo cried. The ghosts really were right behind them now. Clay was the last (slowest) one running, and he became engulfed by the white sea of spirits!

"CLAY!" Rai yelled as he continued to run. He was next to be swallowed by the dead crowd and Omi followed after wards.

"Oh no!" Kimiko cried. Her and Jaku's pace quickened as they reached the canyon... but the ghosts reached them too.

A bright aura flooded their sights, and a scream, and then they were gone.

...

...

...

...

"Ah! Welcome to our lounge!" The giant inn keeper proclaimed. "There will be four of you staying with us tonight?"

"That's right," Chase spoke first, "But we'll only be needing two bedrooms."

"Ah, of course," The inn keeper grabbed the keys. "There are two beds in every regular room!"

"No." Chase said flatly.

"Oh... No?"

"I want one of the rooms to have a master bed."

"Ah, of course, sir!"

The three behind Chase accepted glances towards one another.

Katnappe shrugged her shoulders. "I'm goin' in the regular room. Me-OW."

"What on earth is Chase thinking?" Wuya whispered back.

"Maybe you should ask him, Wuya." Rika suggested.

"No way, I'm not gonna ask! I'm just sleepin' in the other room."

"Well, I am too!" Rika snapped back.

"Ladies."

His sudden dark tone caught their attention.

"C'mon. Let's head up to our rooms now."

"S-Sure thing Chase." Wuya said carefully. She grabbed her many suitcases and headed up first. Katnappe followed, with a two bags that were meowing, and Rika was last, carrying a tiny backpack. The three girls and Chase were staying at an inn in Alaska, then in the morning they were going to go find the griffin.

"Enjoy your stay!" The inn keeper said to them as they headed on up.

After the fifth floor of steps, Wuya was panting.

"Dammit, we should have just taken the elevator!"

"There are elevators, witch." Chase retorted.

"Well, I could have just snapped my fingers and we would have been in the rooms by now had it not been for me being magic-less at the moment. In fact, I could have snapped my fingers and sent us all to Alaska too, if I had my powers!"

"Let it go, Wuya," Katnappe carped, "this has been the, puuuuurr-fect opportunity for us all to get to know each other a little better; right, Chase?"

...Rika had come to a conclusion on the plane ride to Alaska. It was about Katnappe...

"I suppose so." Chase decided to reply.

"You know, It's strange seeing you dressed in such heavy winter garments, Chase," She purred, "It's almost like seeing a different tail about you, since I'm so used to all that heavy armor you usually have on; not that you don't look, furr-ific in those clothes as well, though."

...she must have been hit by the Arrow of Aphrodite, or something! The whole plane ride she was cuddling up to him and flirting with him. It stuck out so much to Rika, it had become increasingly annoying throughout the entire trip.

"Here we are. 505 and 506." Chase dropped his one bag as he unlocked the door. 505 was the room with the king sized bed. He tossed the other keys to Wuya.

"Um, Chase..?" She was a little confused about the room arrangements. Chase picked up his bag and headed in.

"Coming, Rika?"

..."W-What?" Her face turned red.

"Chase," Wuya intruded, "you can't be..!"

He chuckled darkly. "I'm not serious. You girls get the two bedded room, obviously. I selected a room with a king size bed, because that's what I always sleep in. Now, get some rest; we have to hike to the griffin's cave tomorrow."

"Pleasant dreams, Chase!" Katnappe yelled as he slammed the door.

"Well, let's get ourselves fit in then." Wuya opened the door.

Rika's mind was stuck. He, Chase Young, the most evil Heylin Lord, had actually... made a joke? It was not expected from him, but in some way she was almost relieved ha had done it.

"Time for a Cat-nap!" Katnappe, or rather, Ashley, hopped into her bed. She began to purr and roll around in the sheets, in her new, warm, PJ's. "So, tell me, Rrrrrika," She meowed, "I hear you kissed Jack Spicer."

Rika was not surprised Katnappe found out about something like that. "Yep." She said flatly.

"Ew! So not hot!" She continued. "What's wrong with you? You join the Heylin side and you start making out with HIM? If I were you, I would have tried to get with Chase a loooong time ago. Me-Ow!"

"I did it BECAUSE of Chase," she decided to tell the crazy cat lady.

"What?" Her head shot up to glare at Rika. "Ohhhh I seeeee..."

"What do you see?" Rika mumbled. She was not in the mood for dealing with interrogation right now.

"You kissed Jack, to make Chase jealous!" She concluded. "Ah, you are such a devious _kitty-cat,_ aren't you?"

"Well, one of us on the Heylin side is." Wuya muttered more to herself, thinking of Chase being a kitten.

"No, that's not why I-!" Rika retorted. "It was a very complicated situation that entailed for me to take drastic measures, that's all."

"Wow. That explained NOTHING." Katnappe plopped her head back on the pillow. "Well, if you aren't going after him, fine by me!"

"You shouldn't try to pursue Chase, Ashley." Wuya added.

"Why? Because you're trying to get with him?" She challenged.

"Ho-ho please," Wuya chuckled light-heartedly, "I'm only trying to get my powers back from that wretched fool."

"What-EVER, meow. I need my cat nap for tomorrow's hike."

"Oh, that reminds me," Wuya snapped her fingers, "Rika, you should think about going down to the hot tub they have downstairs before you go to bed."

"Oh..." That suggestion caught her off guard. "What for?"

"Well, nobody's gonna be in there late this night, and it will rejuvenate you for tomorrow. You've been working pretty hard in the training dojo, you deserve some rest before a big fight."

Despite the fact that Wuya had been quite comforting to Rika during her time in Chase's lair, she couldn't help but picture the witch trying to drown her in the Jacuzzi.

"Okay, thanks, maybe I should go." She stood up and grabbed a towel form the small bathroom.

Wuya gazed at the girl for a moment, pondering. "You know, you've surprised me these last few days, Rika."

Rika stared back. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you'd become so acclimated to the Heylin side. You're more talkative and relaxed about being here then you used to be." She smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to working with you... once I get my powers back."

She blinked. "Well, thanks, Wuya." She was about to leave. "Oh, I don't have a suit to wear."

"Then go naked." Katnappe mumbled form under her covers.

"What?"

"Calm down, I was just making a joke. Don't be such a pussy...cat. You can use my suit I brought."

Rika found the strings of bikini in Ashley's bag.

"...I'm not wearing this."

"What did I just say about being a pussy?" Kanappe shot back from her lying position. "No one's gonna be there, so just wear it and get in the damn Jacuzzi! ME-OW!"

"Sheesh, somebody does need their cat sleep..." Wuya muttered.

Rika gave up. She had done a lot of things that weren't very modest lately, wearing a bikini wasn't going to mess up any perfect record or hers, and getting in a hot tub did seem very, VERY relaxing. She put the strings on, wrapped the towel around her and tip-toed to out of the room to the small pool.

...

...

..

...

When Jaku woke up, she was kissing him.

His eyes widened in shock, and he managed to push her off of him and he stood up right away.

The girl had golden long lox, a black ribbon in her hair, and was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and stockings. Standing next to her was a mouse.

"Who the hell are you!" Jaku demanded, wiping her existence off of his lips with his arm.

"The kiss of life worked!" She cheered. "Hooray, he's okay again!"

"You see? I told you my methods were solid. Jolly good!" The rat congratulated.

"Kiss of...?" Jaku shook his head. "First off, that's a rat, second, who ARE YOU?"

The girl scratched her head. "Actually, I don't know myself... A moment ago I was a baby-sitter, then I was a flower, then I was the maid Mary Anne... but before I got here, this morning I was Alice."

Jaku stared at the girl, twitching. "Okay, so you're Alice," he decided. "Wait... like Alice in Wonderland, Alice?"

"Oh, you know of this place too? Splendid! Can you tell me which way the white rabbit went?"

"What? No, no white rabbit! Where are my friends? Were there other people here, like me?"

"Oh dear, this is not good..." Alice shook her head grimly.

"What? What is it? Do you know what happened to them?"

"You've got it worse than I do! It's not that you don't know who you are, you think there's more than one of you! How dreadful!"

"What? NO! My friends look different, but they're dressed in red, like me!"

"Ohhh, red red red..." The mouse chittered. "That reminds me of a poem about a cat I once defeated..."

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to listen to your poem, Mr. Rat, I have to find my friends." It was at that moment Jaku realized he was actually explaining himself to a damn rat. "Bye!"

"Wait, I need your help! We must find the white-!"

"Yeah yeah, I know; you need to find the white rabbit. Look, I don't have time for-!"

She got in his face and kissed him again.

"Dammit, girl!" Jaku's face was red. She was a cute Alice... definitely more noticeable in real life. "W-what was that kiss for?"

"The kiss of... Persuasion?"

"Well, no offense, but I've had, WAY better kisses."

"Oh really?"

...Jaku turned around to the voice.

"K-Kimiko!" He said half cheerily half panicked to see her. "W-what are you doing here?"

She stood there with her arms folded. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were behind her."...Trying to look for you, of course. And just look; here you are, with..?"

"I am Alice!" The girl introduced. "Well, I think I am, or I could be my friend from my mathematics class!"

"Dude, she's like from Alice in Wonderland!" Rai stated the obvious.

"Uh, I think we're in Wonderland, partner." Clay said, observing the strange plants and giant flowers around them.

"But, it wasn't twelve when we were running from the ghosts." Kimiko noted.

"True, but we were all swallowed by the ghosts' maybe they took us to another freaky world in this dimension?" Jaku guessed.

"Maybe, but that means we gotta find the damn Jade Dragon... AGAIN." Raimundo smacked his forehead in exhaustion.

"Ahhhhh the Dragon of Jade...?"

The monks could hear the voice echoing around them.

"What was..?" Before Omi could finish, he noticed a head sitting on the tree branch above him. "AH!"

"Why do you scream? I should be screaming; just look at your head, its humungous!" The head spoke... it was the head of a cat.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Kimiko yelled. "He could take us to the Jade Dragon!"

"Don't you mean the Dragon of Jade?" The cat corrected, stripes forming behind him.

"No, we mean the Jade Dragon!" Rai snapped.

"That's what I just said: the Jade of Dragon! Or, was it the Dragon of Sapphire? Or perhaps, the Crystal of Dragon?"

"No," Raimundo continued to argue with the feline, "We want the-!"

"Wait," Kimiko interjected, "how do you know about the other dragon Shen Gong Wu?"

Rai turned to her. "What? Who cares how he knows- it's Wonderland, and we're in a freaky dimension don't forget... AGAIN." He warned. "Let's just find the Jade Dragon and-"

"Chase Young has the Sapphire Dragon, Arko Delet has the Crystal Dragon... and you are supposed to have the Jade of Dragon... what does that mean, I wonder?"

The monks stared at the cat, shocked.

"You know something, kitty, don't you?" Clay asked the mad thing.

"Why, I do! But only so little..." The entire body of the cat was visible now as well.

"Please, tell us what you know!" Kimiko pressed.

"Just leave it be," Rai argued, "It's a freaken cat! It can't know that much."

"Twaaaaaaaas Brilling, and the Slivy Toves

Did Gyre and Gimble in the Wabe

All Mimsy, were the Borogroves

and the Momeraths, Outgraaaabe!"

..."See what I mean?" Rai was going crazy. "It's singing songs now! Just tell us where the Jade Dragon is already!"

"Wait, Rai, think about it," Kimiko tried to cope with him, "We've met A LOT of people from the real world here: Master Sir Bartholomew, Wuya, Rika's mother, and now this Cheshire cat knows about the Wu. Rika's mom was trying to warn us about something terrible happening, what if we can find out more here?"

"We can find out more in our own world, Kimiko! I'm tired of being here; this place has been the most frustrating thing in my life, ever!"

"Hmmm, that songs sounds kind of familiar..." Clay scratched his head.

"It's a poem, sillies!" The cat laughed. "I cannot tell you much, but the one who's in the poem can!"

"Momeraths and Slivy Toves?" Omi recalled.

"No! My, my, you need more help than a girl who can't remember who she is!"

"JUST TELL US." Raimundo ordered.

"The Jabberwocky knows an omoshroi story to tell... it will be a tanoshi one, I'm sure! You'll find it on the way to the queen's castle."

"You can't add Japanese adjectives into your wording, it doesn't sound right at all." Kimiko told the cat.

"My dear, it all sounds right!" The Cheshire cat stood up on its hind legs. "I'm right, you're right, we're all mad!"

"Screw this," Raimundo started down the trail, "let's go to the Jabberwocky, then."

"It's on the way to the queen's castle!" Alice grabbed Jaku's hand and began to pull him. "Let's go, identity crisis boy!"

"Whoa-Ok, okay!" Jaku laughed as the girl dragged him down the magenta trail.

Kimiko stared at the scene for a brief moment; something stirred within her. She shook it off and followed the others to find the Jabberwocky.

….

….

….

….

Chase Young slammed his hand on the counter. The inn keeper came running in with a robe on.

"So sorry, sir!" He yawned. "I didn't think anyone would be up this late." He stared at the half naked man with a towel around his neck in confusion. "Um, what can I help you with?"

"Where's your hot springs?" The evil lord demanded.

"Oh, we don't have hot springs, persay… but we do have a Jacuzzi if you'd like that."

"Very well, that's suitable enough."

"Go right down this hall and turn left at the end, you can't miss it!"

Chase had already begun walking before he could finish giving directions. The end of the week was almost near and he needed some time to relax and meditate before he put his plan into action. Jack was setting up the robots, Wuya was still incapacitated, and Rika… well, she was definitely more comfortable with being evil now. But he could tell she was still bound to the ties of her Xiaolin skills and possibly even her friends. He was going to have to keep driving her to be Heylin somehow, otherwise…

His thoughts were interrupted as he opened the door to the steaming Jacoozi room. The first thing he saw was a girl sitting on the edge of the small pool with her back turned to him. Her wavy brown hair was down and she had on a hot pink bikini. She spun around to look at him, and panicked.

"C-chase!" She jumped into the tub, covering her body with the water. "H-h-hey."

Oh great. Just when he thought he could get some peace. "Rika." He stated flatly as he put his towel on the rack. "I see that great minds think alike." His eyes were closed as he stepped lightly into the pool, hardly making a splash.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." She agreed. She kept only head out of the water, thinking of the lack of clothing she had on.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather not talk much; my main reason for being here is to meditate." He sat opposite of her on the other end of the Jacuzzi.

"Oh, of course…" Her eyes wandered to the water as she pushed herself farther away until her back was against the wall. What's wrong with Chase Young? One minute he's cracking jokes and the next he's all cranky and anti-social!

Rika kept still for a long moment. All that could be heard was the bubbles forming out of the jets on the wall.

Rika was uncomfortable now from being around the heat too long. She figured since she had been in the Jacuzzi long enough, so she should just… get out. But how? She was so embarrassed by Ashley's bikini, she didn't want to get out of the water!

"Chase…?"

He opened one eye to stare at her. "What is it?"

"I, uh, was wondering how long you were planning on staying here?" Maybe if it wasn't too long, she could let him leave first and then get out after he was gone.

He smirked. A thought crept into his mind, based off of his assumption that she was being cautious of him for some reason. "Not very long," He opened both eyes and began to swim towards her.

Rika tried to remain calm as she ducked even more into the water.

"In fact," he continued, "I was only trying to calm my thoughts down while I was here, maybe forget about my cares completely while I relaxed in here."

"O-oh," she shifted away from him as he crept to her side. "Is that so? Well, I better get going then, t-to go to sleep for tomorrow's fight."

She was being so timid. "You seem flustered, Rika." He observed. "Is something the matter?"

She gulped. "No." She tried to say calmly. "This Jacuzzi's just making hot, that's all." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

Chase watched her every movement with a smirk, swaying closer and closer to her.

"What's the rush?" His voice was practically in a whisper.

"Well, you seem to want to meditate, so I'll just go so you can-!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and in a split second her face was inches from his.

"I could stay in here for hours though, if you decided to join me."

…what the hell was going on?

Rika pushed off of his chest, but he didn't let her go. "No! I, I can't…'' She almost sounded uncertain by her own words. She sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts. How could she actually be considering-?

"Rika," he purred, "I'm not going to lie to you, just because it is not your skills particularly that I chose you to work by my side, it doesn't mean that I'm not still impressed. You have been quite the loyal and obedient little apprentice of mine, and I must say I quite appreciate it."

"Um, I, grum, th," Rika was red. Not just because of the heat, either. The closest she had ever been to a boy was when she head-butted a former student for trying to hurt Jaku when he was already injured. This moment beat the living hell out of that moment. Her thoughts were telling her to stay calm, and not to look scared, but-

She took a deep breathe. "Thank you, Chase, but I, uh…" He pulled her in closer, his grip tightened around her body.

"I'd like to give you some kind of reward for your loyalty." He insisted. His other hand he placed under her chin and he lifted her head up.

"Chase…" She wasn't agreeing to this, but at the same time, she wasn't retaliating much either. Her mind was spinning and her stomach felt like it was going to burst with so much anxiety forming inside it.

Chase Young had only been an interest to her because of his reputation in all the books she had read about his career in the conjuring's of evil. She knew that once she had joined the Xiaolin monks, she would inevitably have to fight against him. She despised him for all of his evil talents and record. Not just him, particularly, though, she hated all the Heylin enemies, and Chase was just another one in the category. The difference between him and the rest of their enemies however, was that he was actually once on the side of good, so he knew the ways of Tai Chi, and was now using such incredible techniques for evil. But still… he was just another foe. Her opinion of him had changed drastically after he had saved her from Arko, but she wouldn't have admitted that right away; there were a lot of things about Chase she wouldn't admit right away: How captivating his eyes were, how impressively sculptured his temple body was, and how soothing his voice could be… but these were all girlish thoughts that she was capable of revoking, and had done so easily her entire stay on the Heylin side. At that moment, though, those thoughts came flooding back into her already scrambled mind.

"I… Can't." She pushed away from him gently, and his grip loosened. "You are, only supposed to train me. I, think you can seduce lots of girls, so maybe this is a common situation for you, but I'm not here for this. I need to defeat the Jabberwocky and become stronger, that's why I'm here."

Chase blinked, as if waiting for her to say more.

"I…" she decided to continue, "I should be thanking you, anyway. You're the one who's training me, and I've only become stronger because you've pushed me beyond what I could do. So, thanks, but-"

"That was originally your reason for being here, wasn't it?" He interrupted.

"What? Oh, well, yes…"

"But things are different, don't you agree?" He swam up to her again.

"I, no, they're not." With every word, she was more and more calm. "I'm training under you, to defeat the Jabberwocky. Once I do, this agreement will be settled, and we'll be enemies again."

…Unbelievable.

He furrowed his brows. This girl. How could she be so damn focused? This seducing act was becoming irritating for him.

"Rika," his voice was low, and stern, "I know why you work as hard as you do."

"No you don't, and you don't have to know."

"When you were a girl, your mother was killed right in front of you, right?"

She gasped. 'How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, girl. Any record of your family wasn't difficult to find. She died, a horrible, bloody death, and you couldn't do anything about it. You don't ever want to feel that hopeless again, and your father trained you to stay focused and that becoming stronger would keep your loved ones safe."

"That's…" that was true.

"But, we all know why you really want to get stronger. You are afraid of being that helpless child once again. You don't care about friends, or falling in love, really, do you? You just want to become all powerful, so that no opponent will be able to make you feel so weak again." He scanned the features of her face, and continued, with little enthusiasm in his words. "Protecting people has nothing to do with it: you just want to be one of the best." He grinned. "You're just like me."

"No…" She shook her head. She was denying it, because maybe it was a little true? Her heart was pounding. "I, that's not why…"

"Don't argue with me, Rika. You know it's true, and it's okay. Maybe you couldn't reveal your true feelings to the monks, worried of what they might think." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him again. "But I am all ears. You can be yourself here, with me."

"Myself?" Her eyes looked down. "I, I don't even know what that is. My whole life has been a mission, trying to become one of the best; I can't be anything else except a warrior focused on that."

"I see," Chase whispered, "but even warriors need their breaks."

Rika's head hit the hard floor outside of the pool. It was cold, and brought goose bumps to her back. The next thing she knew, Chase was hovering over her. Her feet were still inside the pool, but basically, he had pulled her out of the water, exposing her bare skin to the freezing air.

"And I don't just go around seducing any girl I please," he clarified. "I have much more sense than that." He grabbed a strand of her hair and twisted his finger in it. "I'd much rather choose somebody worth seducing."

"…So, just so we're clear here, you really are actually trying to seduce me, then?"

He chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes, my dear, I am." He moved in closer to her face.

Too close. She was wondering how terrible and flushed her face must have looked to him, seeing how perfect his face was to her.

He held her chin and positioned her face up as his face was a good millimeter away from hers now. He closed his eyes as his lips were about to reach hers. She was about to push him away again, but her arms grew stiff and her body was trembling. She just squeezed her eyes shut just before their lips were about to meet.

"OH MY GAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUWWWWD I'M SO SORRY!"

Rika's eyes flew open at the perky voice, and Chase rolled off of her to see the girl standing behind them at the door.

The girl laughed. "No, really, I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would be, uh, using the hot tub right now! I'm sooooo sorry!" She was blushing. "C-carry on, please!" She left and slammed the door shut behind her.

Chase groaned in aggravation. "Dammit…" He whispered. He was actually upset that they had been interrupted? He looked back at her with a smirk. "Where were we?"

She sat up. "Actually, maybe that was a sign." She started to stand up.

"What?" Chase sounded angry.

"W-we shouldn't stay here any longer. You wanted to meditate anyway, right?" She grabbed her towel on the rack and reached for the door knob. Chase was still staring at her, sitting in the tub with wide eyes, as if shocked at what she was doing. "Good night." She said weakly before opening the door.

"Rika!"

She turned her attention back to him.

He sighed again. "I shall respect your current decision. However, you must do me one small favor."

"Ok. What's that?"

His eyes were serious when he spoke…

"Don't leave me waiting for too long."

She was red again. "Um, y-yeah." She opened the door and ran out.

Chase sunk back into the water, a smirk playing on his face. He had gotten MUCH closer to her. There's no way she would suddenly betray him now.

He closed his eyes as he mused about his master plan. "Soon, my dragons. My plan will be complete…"

To Be Continued

Phew! That was kind of a fun chapter to type about heh heh heh… Thanks for reading guys. I've been plotting this little scenario between Rika and Chase for a while, but the question now is how will it continue? I'm also excited about writing the adventures in Wonderland, as it will pertain very much to the storyline. It looks like Kimiko's actually worried about Alice and Jaku there for a moment hee hee hee… all this laughing. Because I have such scandalous ideas for you all! It's gone be good… I'm so excited! Again thanks for reading and reviewing- that's an important part, **reviewing** hahahaha! I'll try to update soon but I need inspirational comments!

You Rock XD


	18. Episode 19: THE TRUTH

Hello. I uploaded this fast, so I didn't take the time to review the reviews, but I will next chapter! but thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy this ep:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 19: THE TRUTH

Katnappe yawned as she headed up the hill. There was a slight breeze and snowfall on that bright, sunny day in Alaska, and she was prepared to head into dangerous territory.

"Rika, you get enough sleep or what?" She called to the girl next to her.

"No," Rika admitted, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Well, get focused now! This griffin is no friendly feline, if you get my drift."

Wuya wheezed as she finally made it up to the hill with them. "Are we... almost... there?" She managed to say.

"We're here." Ashly pointed at the small cavern in the nook of the mountain in front of them.

Chase Young strolled up behind in last place as well and began to head to the cavern.

"Come along, Rika; you are to find and defeat thing by sunset.

"I can do that." She said affirmitively.

Wuya glanced at Rika to ponder. "You okay, Rika? You're like a zombie right now."

"I'm simply focusing myself for this fight." She was actually trying to keep herself calm.

"Catnappe and Wuya will be our back-ups in case the griffin gets out of the cave. Be ready, Rika; we'll be in cave, so you can't be reckless. Balance is the key." He strolled into the cave. "Let's go."

"Yes, Chase-sama." Rika followed him in.

Wuya stared at them until they vanished. She knew something was very, very wrong.

...

...

...

...

Raimundo kicked the pebble on his path. The pebble rolled up onto it's feet and starting shouting angrily at the boy.

"Man, this place is weird." He mumbled. "I thought the other worlds were odd, freaken' Wonderland is the most bizarre so far."

"Oh I do hope we find the white rabbit soon," Alice told Jaku. She was hanging on his arm with her head rested against his shoulder. "Dilah will be most pleased I found him once I get back home! But, I can tell her I found you too- she'll like that I'm sure, because I'm glad I found you!"

"Oh, well, the sooner we get out of here the better." Jaku said, scratching the back of his head. He was slightly surprised that Alice had taken such a liking to him, as her clinging was rather too uneasy for his tastes.

"Ohhh, it seems as though Jaku has made a new cute friend; lucky!" Omi told Clay.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get too attached; for all we know Alice is just a character in a story."

Rai was listening to their conversation. He thought about Jaku possibly being with Alice (or at least being heartbroken by her because he would have to leave her). If his mind was on another girl, like Alice for example, then he wouldn't be so stuck on Kimiko and winning her back wouldn't be so difficult. He didn't want to admit it, but this game was becoming rather tiresome... especially with there being a void between Rai and Kimiko. He didn't know where it started, but the interaction between them both had been fading.

It must have been his doing.

"Jaku, do you have any pets?" Alice decided to ask.

"I had a dog once. I think my parents are still taking care of him back home."

"Really? Puppies are so cute! I think we should have our pets meet. You know, I met a caterpillar once... they're not as cute, and very very rude!"

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko; she was glaring at Jaku and Alice.

His heart sank.

He wanted to punch something. Instead, he just clenched his fists and continued walking.

"Oh dear, no more nests!" Alice cried. She squeezed onto Jaku's arm tighter. She was referring to the humungous bird nest that was sitting on their path; it had to be at least 1000 square feet.

"It's okay, it doesn't look like there's any giant bird in there," Jaku reassured.

A Dragon poked it's head out of the nest.

It flew up into the air, revealing it's green flesh, giant claws and droopy features. It's wing-span was incredible; as it flapped the winds around the monks hurtled into tiny twisters.

"Is that the Wocky-Jabber?" Omi yelled through the guest.

"I think you mean Jabberwocky, and yes, it looks like it!" Clay replied.

The Jabberwocky landed on the ground in front of them. The monks stepped back, preparing to fight.

"Man, that is a huge, HUGE dragon!"

"Talk to it, Dojo; tell it we're friendly!" Omi insisted.

"No way! The Jabberwocky's a Jabberwocky, not really a dragon anyway!" Dojo protested.

"I'm part of the reptilian family, though," The Jabberwocky interveined, "you could at least try to convince me to spare your friends."

"Whoa, it talks!" Clay stated the obvious.

"Yeah, BIG surprise." Rai mumbled.

"Jabberwocky, do you know of the Jade Dragon?" Omi asked quickly.

"I know a lot of things," He mumbled. "I know you are all from another dimension, and that I shouldn't be able to speak to you; in fact, I'm known to be a terrible, destructive beast, but hell, this is Wonderland, and I'm suddenly all for conversation."

"Then let's talk about the Jade Dragon," Rai said sternly.

"I have no use for the Jade Dragon, but it's an item from earth, which I'll be visiting in two days." The Jabberwocky yawned. "I don't usually go to earth, it's rather boring there and it makes it quite the angry Jabberwocky, but I have to go on the eclipse this week."

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Because, I can finally kill Chase Young then!"

"WHAT? How do YOU know Chase Young?" Omi asked.

"That old bastard is the most persistent human I've ever met! He won't die, and he's fought me every time I visit earth:

'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!'

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought -

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

'And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'

He chortled in his joy."

"Is that the rest of the Jabberwocky poem?" Jaku guessed.

"Yes, it is. Chase Young is the boy, who takes my head every time. He eats it, then I have to grow another damn one!"

"Whoa... you're real, aren't you?" Raimundo thought aloud.

"Obviously!" The Jabberwocky snapped.

"It's just, this whole time, we've been meeting real and fake people; I don't know what to believe anymore." Rai shook his head, flabbergasted. "So, you're really gonna go fight Chase? But the eclipse is when..."

"When Chase Young is weakened." Omi finished. "You intend to win this time, don't you?"

The giant creature laughed. "I always win!" He retorted.

"But you just said...!" Clay argued.

"Listen to me, carefully," The Jabberwocky cleared it's throat. "Chase Young has always been able to claim my head, but he can never truly kill me. I exist here, and here I shall live for eternity. When he claims my head, I am able to grow a new one here, because I don't truly exist in the real world, I can never be defeated; you can't defeat something that doesn't exist!"

"...that makes no sense!" Raimundo carped.

"It does sort of make sense," Kimiko scratched her head. "So he can't really kill you, but you can really kill him this time, because he's weakened at the eclipse!"

"No, wrong."

"WRONG?" They yelled in unison.

He sighed in aggravation. "It looks like he's selected somebody to fight for him this time; a girl. He's been training her to fight me, so I'll have to take care of her before I can kill Chase."

"You ain't taking care of nobody!" Clay threatened.

"Gee, what did I say?" The Jabberwocky shrugged.

"That girl is our friend, Rika, you can't fight her!" Kimiko pleaded.

"Ha, I won't have a choice; I told you, I get really REALLY cranky when I go to earth. I'll be so mad, I'll lose my sanity and become another raging, dumb dragon; I won't be able to talk or negotiate the way I am now."

"I can't believe it... is that why Chase wants Rika? So that she will fight you for him while he's weakened?" Jaku questioned.

"Why did he choose her, though?" Kimiko pressed.

"No, no, no, there are other reasons... other dragons involved that require her to be on the Heylin side." The Jabberwocky stepped back into it's nest. "Just as you are on the side of good, she is on the side of evil, and there's a power in between those two that's involved as well."

"Another power? What do you mean?" Raimundo demanded.

"I cannot say for sure, but the warrior destined to fight me has been tricked by Chase Young. She has struck a bargain with him: If I die, she can return to the Xiaolin temple. But, if she cannot kill me, then she must remain a Heylin warrior."

Clay's jaw dropped. "But you just said you can't be killed!"

"Exactly! Which inlies the trick: he intends for her to fight a monster that is invincible, unaware of my abilities. She will lose the bargain, no matter how hard she fights, because I cannot actually die."

"No..." Kimiko stammered.

"Chase Young won't get away with this!" Jaku yelled.

The beast yawned. "I must hibernate for the next 48 hours. I have a mission to complete, and I intend to stop...anyone...who..." The Jabberwocky fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up you bastard!" Raimundo kicked the nest in vein.

"It's no use, Raimundo." Kimiko told him.

"Dammit! Why is Chase doing all of this?"

"I do not know," Omi said weakily. "But, it seems there's more going on here then we thought, it's more then just about tricking Rika."

Clay tightened his fists. "Well we ain't gonna help nobody standing here! Let's get that Jade Dragon and split; this time for sure!"

"YEAH!" The monks marched ahead to the Queen's castle, where hopefully their last odd encounter would begin.

...

...

...

...

The inside of the cave was actually colder then the outside had been. Rika wished more then anything now that she would have grabbed three jackets instead of only two, but she thought that handicap her from fighting well enough.

Chase marched ahead of her. All that could be heard was their footsteps crunching in the snow. What pissed Rika off most about this was that Chase had been acting like nothing had happened last night. All day, he had barely said two words to her; maybe it wasn't a big deal for him, but she was racking her brain on this situation! She could not believe she had actually considered- wait how old was he anyway?

"...to me, Rika?"

Rika stared up at him, "What?"

"You need to be more focused." He snapped.

Well, it's your fault that I'm not, she thought.

"I said that the griffin is in the next tunnel up ahead. I will stay here, and you go in and take care of it. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

She shrunk back. "Yeah, Chase-sama."

"Go in there, and remember what I taught you."

Rika nodded and stalked ahead of him, but she was yanked back suddenly by the wrist. She spun around to see Chase at close proximity.

"Don't keep me waiting."

Rika's eyes widened as she yanked her hand away. She gave him one last glance before turning tail and racing into the tunnel.

_Don't keep me waiting. _

That's what he had said to her after the hot tub last night. She shook her head.

"Bastard." She mumbled to herself. She realized then she had never gone through the efforts to call a man that out loud. Why was she saying it about Chase now?

She was angry. He made her angry.

A twig cracked.

Rika was in the center of the room, she realized, and all she could see was white all around her; there was a crack of light above her, but only enough to put the spotlight on her.

It lunged at her from behind.

Rika sensed it a mile away, and slinked to the side to avoid it's charge. She pulled out her Hueng-Ho staff and whacked the griffin in the back. It roared out in pain, but it managed to roll away from her and scramble back up to face her. It had had golden fur; it was a beautiful creature. It's eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. The creature hawked as it leapt at her again, this time Rika blocked with her staff and it collided with it's forehead. In this position the griffin began scrapping at her with its claws and she decided to duck down and kick the griffin square in the jaw. It went flying into the air, literally, as it spread it's wings and began an areal swoop back down at her. Rika lifted up a forcefield, and the griffin screeched as it was being electrocuted by the shield's stormy attributes.

As the monster was being shocked, Rika ran up to the nearest wall, pinning the griffin between the shield and the frozen side.

It screamed as screamed as it's insides burned. Rika turned the shield off when the griffin was black and sparking. It hit the ground and didn't move.

Rika breathed heavily. The energy required to hold up the shield was not as difficult now thanks to Chase, however it still knock the wind out of her. She turned around to leave the cave.

"Ohhhhh..."

She gasped. It couldn't be-

She spun around to see that the griffin had transformed back into a man. His flesh was blank and crinkly and his clothes were ripped and burned.

"You..." She couldn't speak. It was mildly different to see the monster be such a simple man.

"I am sorry... for attacking you..." He said weakly. "I.. they forced me to... I had to..."

"Who did? Katnappe?" Rika asked.

"Rika."

She turned around.

Chase.

"Chase-sama, he turned back into a man..."

"Him..." The man coughed.

Rika stared back at the once powerful griffin. "What?"

"He's the one... who turned me into that thing..." He whispered.

"Rika switched back to Chase. "What does he mean by that? I thought you said he was one of Arko's...!"

"No," Chase said flatly. He's actually a man I picked up off the street. His name his Hiro Akujiki. He has a wife, two daughters in college and a son who plays baseball in high school."

Her jaw dropped.

..."Kill him."

"NO!" She stepped back.

"Oh, so you'll let him suffer to the end, then?" Chase mocked. "You're right. That's probably more evil to do anyway."

"Why did you do this? Why did you grab some innocent guy and-!"

"Katnappe helped with the arrangements, but all in all it was I who went through the difficult task of turning him into a griffin."

"I, I'm not going to do it; you want me to kill him, don't you? Well then I won't do it!"

"You will do it. You've had no trouble following my other orders up until now. This is no different then honing your Heylin skills, surpassing my best cat warriors, killing dogs, or even betraying your friends, so just do it."

"Why? SO you can prove a point? So you can convince me I'm truly evil deep down? Killing some man isn't going to change me!"

Her cheek rubbed against the slush on the wall and her arm felt like it was going to be ripped off. Chase had pinned her face first into the wall and grabbed her hand behind her back.

"Maybe I've been giving you too much freedom," he stated flatly. "If you don't kill him, I kill both of you, because you will have broken our deal!" He snapped. "I don't have time to deal with your arguing, so just get it the job done, or otherwise I have no use for you."

She gritted her teeth in frustration. He let her go.

"Finish this." He ordered.

Rika straightened herself up. She almost wanted to cry. She actually felt powerless just then; even with all of her training! She had to listen. She stalked over to the crisped form holding her staff.

Chase watched her stand over him for a long moment. He folded his arms in impatience.

"Well? Do it already." He barked.

"I...I can't."

"WHY NOT?"

Rika sighed and looked back and Chase. "Because he's already dead."

...

...

...

"Off with their heads!"

The monks sprinted towards the cliff with the cards not too far behind them.

"Omi, I told you to be descrete about getting the Jade Dragon!" Raimundo snapped.

"Well, we made it, didn't we?" Omi yelled. The monks jumped down to the bottom of the canyon.

"We made it!" Dojo cheered. The monks sat upside down for a brief moment.

"I say, what are you all doing?" Alice asked.

Jaku stood up first, seeing that the world around him was still upside down.

"Alice, I'm sorry," he told her, "but we have to go too. You end up waking up in from Wonderland at this point anyway, right?"

The other monks stood up, and their feet began to depart from the ground. Alice stepped back and stared in awe at the floating characters.

"But, you can't leave me, please!" Alice begged.

"Don't worry 'bout it Alice girl," Dojo assured, "just tap your heels three times and say… Oh wait, that's Dorothy."

"Jaku, y-you're my friend Please, I don't want to be left here!"

Jaku frowned. "I'm sorry, but all I can promise you is that I know you're going to wake up from this, don't worry." He winked at her. "Can't say I'll be seeing you anytime soon, but it was nice knowing you!"

The monks flew fast into the air, and they were gone from sight.

They were falling, falling… Then Dojo turned into giant form and caught them.

"WE ARE ALIVE STILL!" Omi cheered.

The monks were relieved to be back, and they were even more delighted to see Master Fung waiting at the entrance to the temple to welcome them home.

"Oh, you have finally arrived." He said as Dojo landed.

"We got the damn dragon," Raimundo reported.

"That's great, but your mission is not done yet."

"WHAT?" the monks replied.

Fung pointed to the vast land in front of the temple. The monk's looked back to see what Fung wanted them to.

"Oh my…" Kimiko couldn't finish.

They were all there.

Dinosaurs, an army of knights, feudal era soldiers, demons, ghosts, and even queen of heart's deck of cards, were all marching towards the temple.

"You must defeat the things you have encountered within the magical realm, young monks, and the Jade Dragon will finally be yours."

"Dammit!" Jaku griped.

Raimundo faced his comrades. "Listen, we've faced all these things before, so working together to defeat them all at once won't be a problem either. Let's go kick some ass, Xiaolin Dragons!"

The monks gave out a war cry in response, and they prepared to battle their current enemies.

The aura of their sacred elements began to pour of them.

"**Wudai Orion Formation!"** The monks transformed and zoomed after the enemies that they vowed to defeat once and for all!

…

…

…

…

"This is… not good." Wuya said to herself. She entered Chase's lair first. Rika and Chase hadn't said a word the entire trip back home, and Wuya knew it was because Chase was pissed, and Rika felt bad about it. They had just returned from their failed trip to Alaska when Jack Spicer came prancing to greet them.

"Welcome home, BITCHES!" He hollered.

"What the hell is worng with you? How dare you make fun of me!" Wuya snapped.

"But IT'S A CELEBRATION!" He yelled even more, and he was laughing hysterically to add to his obnoxious behavior.

"He's drunk." Rika realized, her first words in a while.

He didn't… Chase thought. He marched into one of the rooms and came back with an empty bottle. "You drank all of my sake? You little-!"

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA RELAX!" He almost fell over but he caught himself. "Take a Chase pill chill, I got you some more- here have some!"

"That wine was 700 years old!" The evil lord barked back.

"I-I know… it, it was so good, and tasty… that's what she said BA HAHAHAHAAHA!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're lucky I wasn't saving that for anything important. Have you finished the bots yet?"

"Wha-oh. Bee-boop-bop-boop-beep! Y-yeah, I think so…"

"Give me an affirmative answer in the morning when you are sober!" Chase snapped.

Jack laughed. "Okie-dokie- Chase-a-chokie! Btw, w-why don't you like me? I do all these things for you so your evil plan will run smoothly, and you treat me like I'm a fucking loser!"

"You are a fucking loser." Wuya replied.

"You've talked enough, Spicer. Go to bed!" Chase ordered.

"U-um o-o-o-o-kay but I…" He looked at Rika, and began to whisper. "I-I-I wanted to tell her something! SHHHHH."

"You will not speak to Rika in your condition." Chase grabbed him by the collar and threw him over to the stairs. "Bed. NOW."

"N-n-no! I-I-I, you know, do everything for you and your pretty, pretty hair! Why the fuck can't I do what I want? I want to talk to Rika-Rika!"

Rika blinked. He was very stuck on this subject for being a drunkened fool, which made her suspicious.

"I haven't finished the bots, btw, hahahahahaha. I just thought I'd take a quick "whoooo" break. I'm almost finished, though!" He giggled some more as he swayed around the area.

"Jack, what do you want to tell me so badly?" Rika decided to ask.

The Albino looked up at her with huge eyes. He ran up to her quickly and before she could react, he kissed her on the lips.

With Tongue.

Jack pulled away and she wiped the spit off her lips quickly. He grinned as he looked at her. "Meow."

"THAT'S IT!" Chase grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him halfway up the stairs. When Jack recovered, blood was noticeable dripping down from his forehead.

Chase picked him up and dragged him up the steps with ease.

"Oh shit," Jack commented at the gash in his head, "night night, Rika! I just wanted you to know-!"

Chase whacked him in the back of the neck, and it was lights out for him. He suddenly began snoring and went limp in Chase's hold.

"Awww, I wanted to know what he was gonna say," Wuya whined.

Chase pulled the unconscious evil boy genius up the stairs until they were out of the girls' sights.

Wuya turned to Rika. "Well?"

"Um…" Rika put her hand in her mouth and began to gag.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wuya screamed.

Rika pulled out, from her mouth, a vile. Inside the tiny tube was a rolled up piece of paper.

"What is that?" Wuya demanded.

Rika looked up at her. "It's… Jack put it in my mouth when he just kissed me." She explained.

Wuya's eyes widened.

Rika unscrewed the top of the tiny vile and opened it up and scanned the note.

Her eyes were wide.

She dropped the note.

"R-Rika..?"

Rika stared down at the fallen contents on the floor for a long moment, never blinking.

She felt sick. What she had just read, she could not believe. She wanted to die.

Rika picked up the note, threw it in the fire place, and stalked slowly up the stairs.

"Rika?" Wuya stared after her, but did nothing to improve the girl's condition.

What the hell was on that note? The witch thought.

…

…

…

…

…

Rubble.

Blood shed.

Defeat.

The fallen were unconscious, and they were spread about the battlefield, surrounded by conquered allies and smoke… of fail.

"Gawd, that was a bloody thrill ride!" Jaku wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Good work, team!" Omi praised. "You all followed my skills quite well and used your Wudai elements almost as nicely as I did!"

"Return to the temple, monks, so I can begin the ceremony."

"Ceremony? What's Fung gonna do now?" Raimundo thought aloud as he and the monks walked back.

Fung was standing at the alter of the temple and the lined up to hear the news.

"Young monks, you have successfully completed the mission and returned the Jade Dragon. Now you are ready for the next level."

Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Jaku began to glow. Their robes transformed into red with black linings and a golden band around their waists.

"You are now at the Shoku level," Fung explained.

"Huh? But I thought Shoku was the highest level!" Raimundo whined.

"There are many more steps required to become the ultimate Xiaolin Dragons, young ones. As long as evil stands, there will be more levels to conquer. At any rate, Raimundo, you will also move to the next level."

Raimundo glowed and his robe changed from black to white. The sash around his waist was still gold, but it had a green stripe through it.

"You are at the Kōngjiān level now."

"Sweet!" Raimundo chuckled.

"With these new powers, you will be able to hone your elemental skills, and combine your Wudai weapon with the Shen Gong Wu."

When he said that, Kimiko pulled out the Star of Hanabi and located the nearest statue.

"Arrow Sparrow! Star of Hanabi!" The fire that spewed from her weapon swirled into the size of a massive orb, as if she were forming the planet mars within that very room! The Star of Hanabi channeled the giant orb towards the statue, where it exploded in an instant, and created a huge hole within the temple wall beside the rubble.

"Oops…" She muttered. "That was intense!"

The monks stepped outside to practice their new powers.

Clay was next.

"Big Bang Meteor Rang! Lasso Boa-Boa!" The boomerang was tied to the rope at the end when Clay jumped up in the air and swatted it down to the ground 100 yards away (since the Lasso-Boa-Boa can stretch to impossible lengths). When it smashed into the ground, the hugest crater was formed, destroying nearly half a mile of surface!

"Shimo Staff! Orb of Tornami!" Omi lifted up his staff, and it collected the water from the orb, spraying it into the air, like a fan. The water sliced through all of the trees around him.

"Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo crossed the two swords together, formulating a lightening X that spewed out into the nature in front of him, causing gusts of wind from either side of the X as it zapped and cut through the forest.

Jaku blinked. "Um..?"

"Jaku, the Jade Dragon is your Shen Gong Wu. Use it with your bow." Fung explained.

"Oh, it is? I mean: I knew that!" He gathered his weapon and Wu together.

"Xing Jun Bow! Jade Dragon!" Jaku set his bow on top of the Jade Dragon on the floor. His bow lit up to a glowing green and expanded, and so did the arrow. He shot it at a training statue, and fet green vines wrapped around the object and smashed it in a spilt second, then it set ablaze.

"Shit that was cool!" Jaku's adrenaline was pumped!

"I can't wait to use these powers against the forces of evil!" Omi noted.

"You must be tired, young ones; you must rest for tomorrow's conquest. You will have to fight more enemies tomorrow, and possibly, a friend."

"Rika…" Jaku said sadly.

"Let's rest for now, Shoku warriors. We'll head to Chase's castle in the morning." Raimundo declared.

The monks agreed and began to settle in for the night, with new, awesome powers ready to use for the next epic battle.

…

…

…

…

Rika was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Mew!" Toki came prancing in.

"Ahhh, there you are my sweet!" She closed the book and began to pet the cat as it leapt onto her bed. "I'm not having such a good day… I think Chase is mad at me because I couldn't kill a man today."

"Mew…"

"It's okay, though. He can't be too mad at me still. In fact…" She glared down at the cat. "He can't be that mad… if he must want my affection right now so badly."

She picked up the black cat and threw it. It made a loud THUD as it hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Chase stood up, flabbergasted and dizzy, and he glared back at the girl.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." She stood up from the bed. "YOU WERE TOKI THE WHOLE TIME!"

Chase Young arose, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Heh… I'm going to kill Spicer."

"Spicer didn't tell me!" She lied. He had told her on the note in the vile he had slipped into her mouth. "You were the cat, even when we were at the temple? I never thought for a moment that you, a Heylin lord, would do something so, so sneaky!" Her face turned red. "Oh my god…" She thought about all of her moments with Toki. "I kissed you, and hugged you, and I-I dressed in front of you! I cuddled with you at night! I took care of you like a pet!"

Chase chuckled. He didn't think her reaction would be this assuming, despite how disappointing it was that his charade was over. "So, you found me out. You're smarter than I predicted, my dear…"

"Keep away from me! I-I hate you! W-why did you…?"

"It was to spy on all of you monks. I wanted to see what you were all up to, but what you were up to particularly, Rika, before I decided to choose you to be by my side."

"But then… why did you keep the charade up after I joined you?"

He paused.

"ANSWER ME!"

He took a step forward. "You requested that Toki be brought with your other belongings, so I just played the part again."

"No, you didn't have to… why…" Her head was spinning, she was so mad. "Just go away, I can't believe you! I never want to see you again!"

"I'm not going anywhere. We had a deal, and I have only one more day to train you before the Jabberwocky comes, so deal with it."

She tightened her fists. "Damn you! I'm not going to train with you anymore!"

He grabbed her wrists. "Yes you are. Or, you can just join me now officially. If you quit, I win the bet automatically, so whether you like it or not, you still have to train with me."

He had tricked her. Rika's blood was boiling. "What else haven't you been telling me?"

He cupped her chin. "Lots of things, my dear. But, if you wish to remain focused on the task ahead of you, you shouldn't find out about them until much later." He smirked at her grimace. "There is one thing I will tell you, though."

"WHAT." Her voice dripping with furry.

"I didn't do it to trick you. I did it so I could find out more about you, so I could better make you comfortable here. If you haven't noticed, I'm an evil lord; trying to get to know somebody through happy conversation isn't exactly my cup of tea. Being sneaky, and quiet, and evil is just the way I do things… I think you can agree, it's so much better."

"I don't agree. You should have told me." She stated.

"Don't lie to me, Rika. You are always quiet, keeping to yourself, so that you can create your plans and grow stronger through individual practice. You didn't even tell your own best friend your true intentions for becoming powerful; you're just as sneaky as me."

Rika was mute. Finally, his words were getting to her.

"Forgive me, but it was my own way for getting to know you."

She dared looked up at his yellow eyes. "So now you know me. Now what?" She demanded.

"I can't say I could've chosen a better apprentice. You know it just as well as I do, this role was meant for you. You will definitely become the ultimate warrior, with the skills I have set for you."

He wasn't just talking about the Jabberwocky, he could set her up for life. She knew she could become infamous, but also, extremely powerful, with Chase Young's help. Nobody could stop her… and besides, it's not as if Chase Young were bad company to begin with anyway…

But she was still mad.

She stepped forward and brushed him aside. "Just train me for the Jabberwocky like you promised," She straightened up her nightgown. "I really liked Toki. I can't believe you were him. I won't forgive you for this, Chase."

He slinked behind her. "Toki liked you, Rika. I don't see why the compassion you had for him can't simply be passed down to me; after all, we're one in the same."

"…Toki wasn't a dangerous Heylin lord who tricked me." She snapped. "I couldn't have the same compassion for you."

"That's not what you were arguing in the hot tub last night." He whispered.

A cold feeling shivered up her back. "Um, well that's because…" She pushed him away. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what?"

"Y…you're, making me second guess my thoughts."

"Your thoughts… about me?" He asked. His arms were around her waist. "I'm not making you second guess. It makes sense that you're feeling this way. You have been thinking about it for a while, yes?"

"Thinking about what?" She was short of breath.

"Thinking about how it wouldn't be so bad to be with me. Not just as my apprentice."

"No, that's not…!"

"You can be honest with me. I've thought about it myself." He came right out and said it. "Rika, you would be an exceptional Heylin warrior, and I, would be honored to by your side as you destroyed foes and became one of the most powerful beings in the world."

…Such confidence.

He wasn't as panicked as she was at this very moment. To even consider it…

"Be with me, Rika Harper."

…He… wanted her? Wait…

She giggled.

Chase let her go and stared at her with confused eyes as she busted out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny this time?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry…" She wiped the tear from her eye as she calmed down. "You expect me to believe you? I just found out that you tricked me, and you spied on me, you pervert! The only reason you asked me to forgive you, was because I found out! You would have never told me, otherwise! So, why should I believe you now? Hm? You're probably just trying to seduce me for some other trick you have going on! I can't trust you, save the history already, so this nonsense you're saying now I cannot believe!"

He sighed in aggravation. This damn girl… was almost more trouble then she was worth.

"Must I prove it you?" He demanded, not taking this situation lightly. He grabbed her again and pushed her up to his chest. "I don't like to be made a fool of, girl."

She stopped laughing. The pressure was back on her lungs again. "Chase, I'm sorry, but…"

"Tell me you don't have compassion for me, and I'll let the subject go."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't. I just want to be strong. I already told you-"

"YOU'RE LYING." He growled.

"I'm… not. Maybe I came to know you more personally than I used to, but I don't… l-love you…"

"You don't sound very confident in that answer." He commented.

"But I-I am, confident…" She sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I did, but…"

Stubborn woman.

Chase was going to have to take extreme measures.

"I saved you from Arko, because I didn't want him to hurt you." He voiced.

Rika gave a blank stare, allowing him to continue.

"You have been interesting to me from the start. Even before I decided to be Toki, I found you sticking out more then the other monks. I would have never admitted this before, but to think of you returning to the monks and things going back to the way they were sickens me. Even if you do defeat the Jabberwocky, I want you here."

"…Chase." She couldn't breathe at all now.

"In the past 1000 years of my life, I've met plenty of mortal women who fall for me in an instant, but not you. You were so focused on being powerful, you only saw me as a teacher. You expected nothing more from me then that, and it made me glad. You were refreshing, I should say. You were able to crawl out of the pain of your past and become this smart, beautiful, powerful warrior that you are now. It inspires even the most solid hearts… such as myself. I would be lying if I said I did not find your presence, somewhat comforting."

He hugged her, sincerely, keeping her close with one arm. "I'm sorry I didn't admit this before, but I would like nothing more then for you to work on the Heylin side with me."

…She was going to puke her stomach was in so many knots.

"I… I had no idea…" She hugged him back. "Okay, Chase. I'd be lying to if I said I haven't enjoyed my time here either. Thank you for everything you've done to make me stronger. I promise, I'll use these powers to the fullest..."

They stood there for a long moment.

Chase was relieved his use of words had worked so smoothly this time.

Rika Harper had slowly submitted to the darkness. Chase was relieved he hadn't lost her after she found out about Toki…

It would have ruined everything otherwise.

Rika was still willing, and that, in Chase's mind, was a victory… Despite the fact that he wanted to vomit right then.

He was being so nice… it made him want to rip her head off right then for making him stoop so low.

…But at least, his plan was still in motion now.

He had won. With Rika on the Heylin side, Arko in the middle, and Jaku on the side of good, Chase Young's plan was going to be complete by the end of the week.

Then everything would be perfect.

THE END….

Oh, I mean, TO BE CONTINUED.

OH MY GOSH more of Chase's plan is being revealed! What a douche, hahaha. and Rika's NOT angry? Well, maybe she is a little, but she doesn't know everything yet...

I have been focused on the Heylin side these past chapters, but with the monks back home, something's about to happen in our little triangle… I hope enjoyed this chapter still, though. Review please!


	19. Episode 20: Epic Fail

Hey! So, I'm going to reply to you guys via private mail to those of you who I want/need to get back to, because it's SO MUCH faster! Except for one thing: zeitgeist21st, your comment made me laugh so hard about Chase! I'm glad you are enjoying the drama so far guys and like I said I'll get back to you guys via messages. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I hope you appreciate this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 20: Epic Fail (insert sad face here)

"Hey Jaku, you doing okay?" Kimiko sat down beside him on the bench outside. He had dressed in his night robes, and had a towel around his neck from his shower.

"I'm okay. Just looking at the stars." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry about Rika."

"She chose to be on the Heylin side. If she wants that to be her fate, then by all means, I'll take her down the same way I would any other enemy!"

"You don't mean that, do you?" She pressed.

He sighed. "No, not really. But actually, when you caught me out here, love, I was thinking about Alice."

Her eye twitched. "Alice? You mean the fake girl we met in Wonderland?"

"She seemed real, and I was upset when I just left her there alone. How do we know any of that stuff in the realm was real or fake anyway? My master, Wuya, Rika's mom, and the Jabberwocky… they all seemed real there, didn't they?"

"Maybe, but from what information we know now, we can tell Rika she's being tricked and she can't defeat the Jabberwocky."

"I know. I wish we could storm in there right now!"

"We're all pretty tired and delusional from the realm. I think we need a night's rest before we face Chase."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up at her. "How are you doing, though? You know, you almost married a feudal era lord…"

"Ugh, don't remind me. If it hadn't been for Rai," she paused, "and all of you, I would have been his wife! Thanks for that."

"No problem." He chuckled. "I'm just glad to be out of there, I guess." He stood up. "We should get to bed. Want to come with me?"

"W-what?" She stammered.

He chuckled some more. "I can't get over your face when I make you freak out. Sorry, it was a joke."

"I-I know it was!" She argued. "Jerk."

He just laughed some more.

"Kimiko, Jaku," They turned to see Raimundo approaching them.

"R-Raimundo." Kimiko felt her stomach churn for some reason.

"What's up, Pedrosa?" Jaku asked.

"We have a serious problem."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Clay. He's gone."

…

…

…

…

Rika returned to her room. Chase and she had just finished fighting countless warriors that had been defending a nearby village. Chase didn't have her attack the actual village… that would come later, he had told her.

She plopped onto her bed in exhaustion. It had been amusing to see these tough men grovel at her feet. The fools didn't stand a chance against her wrath…

"Pssst, Rika!" Rika sat back up and looked around her room. Who was…

"Jack," She mumbled, "what do you want? You're not still intoxicated, are you?"

Jack laughed. He opened her door fully and walked in. "Nope, I never was drunk. So did you get my note? It was fun sending it to you."

"I'm sure it was. And thanks for the info, but I've decided to forgive Chase for it." She told him.

"WHAT?" He roared. "Are you crazy? You must know he's up to something, if he tricked you like that!"

"We talked about it, Jack, it's fine." She reassured him.

"Damn it all, I don't like that response! After all the work I went through to get you that note. Chase was gonna kill me if he knew what I was up to, so I told him I wasn't finished with his bots yet, so he would think he still needed me alive!"

"Clever boy, aren't you?" She teased.

"I try!" He boasted.

"Well, thanks anyway, but its taken care of." She looked out of her room into the hallway. "Aren't you worried about Chase coming here to stomp all over you?"

"Nah, he's sleeping like a _kitty_ right now… Ehhhhh? Do you get my punny joke?"

"I suppose so." She grinned. "Well, I guess I should say I'm glad you're still alive. I wouldn't have wanted to see Chase Young kill you before my very eyes."

"Ouch, that would be gruesome," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "but I think we both know I'm too smart to be killed off that easily. I mean, after all, I'm one the most favorited characters of the series!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Listen, if you want me find out anything more about Chase, babe, I'm here to help!"

"Uh, thanks I guess. But I'm sure if I just ask him what I want to know, he'll tell me."

"Suuuure he'll tell you… lies, probably!"

She laughed. "Get out, Jack. I have to go to bed."

"Oh, yeah you still have to train tomorrow. Welp, guess I'll leave you alone then!" He put his hands in his pockets and strolled out casually. "By the way, my number is on the back of the note I gave you via kiss." He clicked his tongue as he pointed at her before leaving.

"Noob." She mumbled. She shut her door and prepared to sleep again.

SNAP.

There was a sound outside her window.

She pulled out her staff and began to creep towards it.

Before she could do anything, though, Clay flipped onto the floor of her room from it.

It was a figure she hadn't seen in a while. She hadn't exactly expected to see him either, considering this entire week had gone by and they hadn't tried to infiltrate before.

"YOU." She had a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"Rika, you're ok." He said with a smile.

"Of course I am. In fact, I've never been better! You've got a lot of nerve coming here now, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Tell me, why shouldn't I destroy you where you stand right now?"

"Rika, you gotta listen to me- Chase is tricking you!"

"Shut up! I know about him being Toki!"

"What? Toki? Y-you mean the cat?" Clay scratched his head. "Wait… Chase was the CAT? I knew something was fishy 'bout that daggone hairball!"

"It doesn't matter now. He told me why he did it and I forgave him. So you're wasting your time."

"Rika, that's not why I-!"

"Listen to me, Clay! I don't care what excuse you have. You told me enough that night, and I don't want to have to feel as humiliated as I did that day ever again, so beat it! I'm fed up with having to wait in line with rest of you. Thanks to Chase, and the others here, I feel like I can actually get the strength I've been needing for so long."

"No, Rika, please listen-" He reached for her, but she stepped away.

"I told you to leave me alone! Get out, or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Why haven't you killed him _yet_, Rika?"

The two monks looked to see the Heylin lord standing by the door.

"Chase!" Rika said happily.

"Chase Young. You're gonna pay for tricking Rika!" Clay pointed at the fiend. "Listen, you can't kill the Jabberwocky, Rika! It's invincible, you can't really kill it, because it doesn't really exist in the real world, and you can't kill something that doesn't exist!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" She spat. "Look, I can and I will defeat the Jabberwocky. And when I do, I will be too strong for you to criticize!"

"Little darlin', whatever I said to make you so upset… I'm sorry. Please, you gotta come back to the temple with me."

"I think we've heard enough, don't you, Rika dear?" Chase asked, approaching her. "She has struck a deal with me, and she cannot leave until the Jabberwocky is defeated." A smirk. "I would hope you could honor that deal as Xiaolin warrior, Clay Baily. Now, please leave, or I will make you leave."

"It's impossible to defeat the Jabberwocky!" Clay said again. "Chase knows it, so he made the deal with you so you'd have to join the Heylin side!"

"The Jabberwocky is a dragon, a tangible, living, breathing creature. Of course she can kill it. You're simply talking rubbish to confuse us." Chase placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rika, I think you should kill the cowboy now."

"I told you before I would fight them but not kill them. That was part of the deal." She whispered back.

"Rika, I'll drag you back if it helps you realize that this is a mistake!"

"The only mistake she made was trusting you monks to help her with her goals." Chase snapped.

"Clay, please go. I don't want to deal with your right now, but I will if you persist." She said sadly.

Clay shook his head. "I'm sorry about your mother, I really am. But, you can't keep running from everyone, running from me. Please, I don't want to see you-!"

"Staff of Hueng-Ho!" She pointed it at Clay and a barrier was etched around him. She lifted up the barrier, through her element power of wind, and tossed Clay out the window.

He yelled all the way down, until he hit the ground below.

"Ah, very nice," Chase strolled passed her easily as he faced the window and looked down. "But you didn't kill him. You gave him a soft landing with your element. How very 'good' of you."

"I can't kill him." She said flatly. "So, he's gone now… can I get some rest for tomorrow's training?"

"Why can't you kill him, my dear? That part of the bargain can be neglected, if you so desire it."

"I won't go back on my word, Chase." She snapped.

He could see she was uneasy. He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Very well, tomorrow, then…" He took his time leaving her to her thoughts. "Oh," he turned around before she could close the door, "by the way, if he tries to come in here again, I will kill him myself."

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders like that wasn't a big deal.

She managed to push him free of the door and shut it. She pressed her back against it and took in a deep sigh.

Her immediate feeling when she had seen Clay was… bliss?

It was as if she had forgotten about that night and was thinking of how good it felt to see an old friend. It had only been a week, but it had felt like eternity since she had seen the monks.

"Clay…" She clenched her fists and shook it off. The Heylin warrior prepared for her final day of training before her ultimate battle.

…

…

…

…

…

"Damn it, I don't see him!" Rai cursed. The monks were using Dojo to scout below and search for Clay.

"He must have gone to Chase's lair, that fool!" Jaku yelled. "I want to help Rika too, but to go alone…"

"There he is!" Omi pointed at the cowboy, limping back to the temple below them.

"Clay, what the hell were you thinking?" Raimundo snared as he leapt off the dragon.

"I… I couldn't wait till morning. Rika had to know now that she was being tricked. But, she wouldn't listen to me." He coughed.

"You look awful." Kimiko noted.

"Rika was able to incase me into a barrier, then she pushed me out the window. She made my landing for me because she filled it up with water and used it as a cushion. I held my breath for a long time before I could break free from it."

"She tried to drown you?" Jaku yelled.

"No… I think she knew I could break out." Clay said sadly. "But, she wouldn't listen to me… Chase Young's got her brainwashed, no doubt."

"When Rika makes up her mind, she doesn't tend to change it." Jaku told them. "We have to go in there and stop her from battling the Jabberwocky!"

"Oh yeah, and by the way, Chase Young was Toki. He pretended to be the cat to spy on all of us."

"WHAT?" The monks began a fit of yelling.

"That son of a bitch! I knew I should have skinned the rat when I had the chance!" Raimundo growled.

"Chase Young was the kitty? Ohhh that makes my head go twisting!" Omi cried.

"That freak! That's not Chase's style at all; no wonder none of us suspected him!" Kimiko pointed out.

"He must of used that to learn more about Rika, so he could lure her to him." Jaku pounded his fists in a tree. "Dammit!"

"Chase Young is a powerful fellow." Master Fung approached them. "He was able to cloak his Heylin aura even from me. But we cannot undo the mistakes of the past, such as not noticing Chase was in our midst the entire time. He will grow stronger if he thinks we have been stunned by this realization. In the mean time, young monks, you should rest. You might have to make a difficult decision tomorrow, and you should be prepared for it."

"I agree, no more sneaking out into the night. We need rest." Raimundo ordered. He stalked back to the temple that wasn't too far away.

"He's right. Let us go and strategize ourselves with sleep." Omi followed behind, and so did the others.

…

Kimiko felt bad for Clay. She could tell he was more bummed then the early bird not getting' the worm, or whatever phrase he would use for this situation. Kimiko herself was exhausted, with so many thoughts going on through her head as she went to her room.

"Kimiko."

She spun around.

"R-Raimundo," She smiled. "What's up?"

"Don't give me that fake smile." He ordered, sauntering over to her. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm worried about Rika…" She said softly.

"No, I mean with us. I know we've been on a mission, but I feel like the entire time you were avoiding me on purpose."

"I…!" She froze. "I haven't been avoiding you. Maybe I was ashamed you had to save from being that guy's wife…"

"Before that." He snapped. "You were avoiding me before that. After we talked in the cave, it's like we never had the conversation."

She folded her arms. "Maybe you're being cranky right now, but I don't recall us having a conversation that we were going to confess our love to each other twenty-four seven!"

"Hmph, maybe you're right." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

He stared at her. He was thinking about Jaku's challenge, and that he must have said or done something to her make her second guess their relationship… or at least, he would try to do that if he hadn't already. Sneaky, charming bastard. He was going to have to make sure Jaku didn't stand a chance.

He hovered over her and decided to kiss her on the lips.

What she thought was going to be a quick peck turned French.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by the waist, deepening their contact.

She gasped when his mouth moved down her neck and back up and into her mouth again as he pushed her up against the wall.

His hand moved from her hip to her thigh, where he lifted her leg up and she decided to wrap it around his legs and pulled him closer, then his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head as they continued kissing.

"Hey Rai-" The small dragon slinked into the hallway.

"Shit!" Rai whispered as he pulled away from her. They both turned around, breathing heavily, to look at the Dojo.

"Master Fung wants a report on the mission!" He told the leader.

"Okay, I'll go tell him." He said angrily.

"Good! You know, I could get used to missions like these!" Dojo told them as he slinked away, "We're all with each other so much, it makes for more bonding time!"

When Dojo was gone, they both exchanged glances back to each other.

"…We should go to bed." She decided. "Rika's gonna need our help tomorrow, and I want to be prepared for whatever evil awaits us."

Raimundo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, sure…"

She cupped his cheek. "Thanks, though. If that's how you react when you think I'm ignoring you, I'll avoid you all the time!"

He slightly grinned. "Please don't."

She hugged him. "Good night."

He squeezed her in their embrace. "Good night. Let's get a fresh start from this weird week."

"I agree."

He almost didn't want to let her go, like he would lose her forever if he did. When they parted, he watched her go into her room.

He scratched his head, his mind spinning as he went to his room.

_We just made out… _He thought playfully to himself. He couldn't help but chuckle out loud as he headed for bed.

…

When Kimiko had shut the door behind her, she touched her lips.

_We just made out… _She giggled out loud. She cleared her throat and straightened herself out before she went to bed. Her mind was anxious about tomorrow, but she was overflowing with hysteria at the current events.

Then she froze.

She had a feel of sudden guilt strike her.

What if somebody found out what they were doing? Somebody like…

Jaku.

She shook her head. It shouldn't matter to her, because she was dating Raimundo, not…

She groaned in aggravation to her own thoughts.

It was a good way to end the night. She wasn't going to spoil it. She tucked herself into her bed and prayed for sweet dreams.

…

…

…

…

Omi was up in the early morning, training through the forest and testing out his new Shoku skills.

"SHOKU ELEMENT: WATER! SHIMO STAFF AND ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi's element was controlled, and causing mayhem all around him.

"Ohhh yes! Chase Young does not stand a chance against my new powers!"

"Omi."

The child looked up at the author of the voice. His eyes widened.

"YOU? What are you doing here? Are you here for, as Riamundo would say, a butt-whoop?"

"What? N-no… I, I need to talk to Rika."

"Rika? She's not here! But you can spar with me if you wish to battle so much!"

Arko Delet's eyes flickered. "Wait… She, didn't tell you?"

"Hm? Tell me what?"

Omi couldn't help but notice his opponent's appearance. He was pale, his clothes were filthy, and he had huge black bags under his eyes.

"Are… Are you alright?" Omi lessned his stance.

Arko lowered his head. "I need to talk to her, but… I don't think I can."

"Um...?" Omi knew there was something different about this enemy. Arko had been more determined before to foil the monks, but now he just seemed… sad.

"Arko, why are you here if you don't want to fight? What do you need Rika for?"

It took a moment for him to answer. "I did something, I shouldn't have done. I don't want to fight any of you, but…"

"Ohhh I see, you are trying to mend your ways, then!" Omi realized. "You have decided that the forces of good are much more suitable for you, yes?"

"NO!" He yelled suddenly. "I, I can't be good… I don't deserve to be good."

"What are you talking about?" Omi approached him carefully. "I believe even Chase Young can turn good, and he's committed the most evil things. You, Arko, whatever evil you have committed you should not be worried about it. You can change, and redeem yourself."

Arko kept his head down as he thought.

"You should join the ranks of the Xiaolin monks! We could use your help against the forces of evil!" Omi insisted.

Arko finally looked up at him. "Omi, I cannot. This guilt I have can't be settled so easily. If Jaku and Rika aren't here, then I should go…"

"Arko?"

Omi and Arko noticed Jaku and the other monks approaching them.

"The hell are you doing here? You've got a lot of nerve showing up like this after all the trouble we had with you at your sand castle!" Raimundo growled. He thought about how he almost killed Kimiko and it made his blood boil even more.

"Wait! He did not come here to fight!" Omi protested. "He wants to join the forces of good!"

"No, I merely came here to apologize to Rika, but, if she's not here…''

"TO Rika? How about apologizing to all the girls whose souls you tried to take? You can start with this one!" Rai pointed to Kimiko.

"Heh, it's funny… I don't feel half as bad about that than I do for Rika. Maybe because my emotions were not as attached in that situation with my pendant."

"You son of a..!" Rai lunged forward, but Kimiko held him back.

"Let it go, Rai." Kimiko said softly.

"I'm not going to apologize for that." Arko admitted. "I used the best route I could to become powerful enough, so I wouldn't be taken advantage of anymore!"

At that moment, Jaku thought of a moment he had had with Master Sir Bartholomew.

"_Listen to me, Jaku Romane: you're comrade, Arko Delet, is filled with rage. It has taken the elder monks and I years to suppress it, but I just thought you should know… don't mess with him so much."_

"_What? That shy, nerdy kid? C'mon, Master Sir Bartholomew, I'm just playing around. And I doubt he could do anything to hurt us anyway."_

"_Please, Jaku… Just heed my words." _

"Arko, I didn't realize you were so upset about… whatever happened to you. But if you want to join the side of good, you have to redeem your past sins somehow." Jaku told him.

Arko began to laugh. "Look who's acting all wise now… What happened to you, Jaku? There aren't enough girls around here for you to fuck around with?"

Jaku gritted his teeth.

"LISTEN." Arko's expression was staid. "I don't get what you're saying when you want me to join the forces of 'good'. You're a bunch of fools! **There is no good, and there is no evil, there's just people who make decisions and the consequences for whatever actions they take." **

The monks took a moment to reflect on his words.

"If Rika's not here, then I have no reason to… wait, she didn't tell any of you at all, did she?"

"Tell us what?" Clay demanded.

"Hmph, of course she didn't. She would keep something like that to herself." He thought aloud.

"Keep what? Quit messing with us and just tell us!" Jaku snapped.

"You should ask Rika if you want to know." Arko explained.

"It's not that easy. Rika went with Chase Young a few days ago, she's not here." Kimiko enlightened.

"WHAT?" Arko barked. "That fool! She reacted that badly? I don't understand…"

"It's none of your business anyway," Raimundo retorted, "Beat it, we got bigger problems to deal with!"

"With pleasure." Arko shrugged and left deep into the forest.

"C'mon, you guys ready to head to Chase's lair?" Raimundo asked, as if the event had never just happened.

"Yeah, we should head out now." Clay agreed. The monks went back into the temple. Omi scrutinized the forest where Arko had left for a moment, then he returned inside with the other monks.

…

…

…

…

"H-how did you get this?" Rika stared down at it with great suspicion.

Chase smirked. "I stole it. Are you surprised? A little thievery such as this shouldn't upset you, my dear."

"I guess it doesn't, I just don't remember you stealing it… Oh. When you were Toki, is that it?"

"You catch on quick. Yes, I knew that if you joined me, I was going to need this to make you even more powerful, so I took it when I had the chance."

"Hmph, how very sneaky of you…" She tried not to sound impressed, even though she was.

"With this Shen Gong Wu, the Sapphire Dragon, you will be able to create even more powerful attacks and have great defense."

"Okay, how?"

"You are strong enough now to balance your elemental powers, and the powers of your weapon, AND the Sapphire Dragon, all at once." He handed her the Wu. "Try it out."

Rika speculated the training dolls in front of her as she prepared her attack.

"Spear of Hueng-Ho! Sapphire Dragon!" She whacked her staff into the ground, and it created a force field around her. The blue barrier expanded, surrounded by electricity and flowing water from the top. When it hit the first doll, she zapped it and it exploded in seconds. The second doll she had bent the water to pour onto the doll, and she crushed it. The third doll, she merely touched with her barrier, and it turned into a sapphire statue.

Once the rubble was still, Chase approached her.

"Your elemental powers are more precise and you can focus them well enough to literally destroy the enemy." He analyzed. "Your defense is impenetrable as well, because you can attack and shield yourself with the Sapphire Dragon as your barrier at the same time; anyone who touches your barrier will be a sapphire statue in seconds." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you didn't get exhausted using your shield either. Impressive."

"With this skill, I'll be able to defeat the Jabberwocky easily." She said with a grin.

"Oh yes, I'm certain you will be successful, Rika." He assured her. "With such skill, I'm certain that nothing will stand in your way. You will be an all powerful Heylin warrior."

"Yeah…" She lowered her eyes.

He lifted her chin up to face him. "You've done well, my apprentice. You are now passed the Shoku level, and nothing will stand in your way. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you again."

She smiled. "Thanks, Chase-sama." She said quietly.

"I think you can cut the 'sama' now," He informed. "Chase will be fine for now."

"Oh… okay…" She turned her head away. She was blushing.

"Chase!" Wuya stomped in.

"What is it, witch?" Chase was aggravated that they were interrupted.

"Um, I need to talk to now. It's urgent."

"Fine," He mumbled and left with Wuya in private. "What is it?"

"The monks are coming, and they're pretty tough right now!" Wuya explained. "They're flying through Jack's bots like they're nothing!"

"Didn't he send the first 1000 to them?" He asked.

"Yes, but that still isn't enough."

Chase growled. "Dammit, we have to save the other bots for tomorrow," he thought aloud, "the good ones are meant for that day, we can't just use them now-!" Suddenly, he had an idea. "Rika! Come here."

The girl ran in quickly. "Yes, Chase?''

"I need you to do me a huge favor…

…

…

"Arrow Sparrow! Star of Hanabi!"

"Shimo Staff! Orb of Turnomi!"

"Xing Jun Bow! Jade Dragon!"

"Big Bang Meteor-rang! Lasso Boa-Boa!"

"Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm!"

The monks had never been so confident, flying through the armies of bots that were coming at them. They had crossed the forest, were up the mountain and now facing Chase's lair, and all without a scratch on them.

"EEEK! THEY WENT THROUGH MY JACK-BOTS LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!" Jack squealed. He, Wuya and Chase Young were standing at the footsteps of the entrance.

"You guys don't stand a chance!" Raimundo called out.

"Give us back Rika, and we won't demolish the place!" Jaku yelled.

"I'm not forcing her to stay here. Rika wants to be here, on the Heylin side." He told them. "You're wasting your time."

"We will get her back, and stop whatever evil plot you are… plotting!" Omi proclaimed.

"You brats aren't coming another step further into this castle." Wuya told them with a smirk.

"Rika, if you would be so kind as to show these monks their place." Chase called out to the girl standing on top of the lair.

"Rika! Get down here right now!" Jaku yelled.

The girl ignored the yelling and held up her staff. "Spear of Hueng-Ho. Sapphire Dragon." The blue sphere encircled her, then it expanded to the reaches of the castle and covered it up as well.

"She covered the entire castle with a barrier!" Dojo yelled.

"H-how can that be?" Jaku stammered. "She gets exhausted putting up a barrier around herself for a few seconds!"

Rika jumped down from the rooftop and stood beside Chase, Jack and Wuya inside the barrier.

"Goodluck trying to interfere now, Xiaolin monks." Chase teased.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I could break through it; dragons have a thing for repelling other magic!" Dojo scuffled over to the shield. "HI-YAH!"

ZAAAAP!

Dojo was a sapphire statue now!

"Oh no, Dojo!" Omi raced to him and pick him up, quickly covering him with the soot from the ash near the lava.

"A sapphire barrier, eh?" Raimundo analyzed. "And she's able to keep the Sapphire Dragon under her control. 'Doesn't matter; we know how to stop the Sapphire Dragon's powers!" He raised his arms up and the wind around him began to pick up. "Kōngjiān Element: WIND!"

The wind collected the ash around them, and twisted it around into a hefty tornado that flew towards the castle. The soot buried the shield and caused the entire area to go black with dust for a long moment.

Once the soot cleared, though…

"NO…" Raimudo's jaw dropped.

"What the..? The shield's still up!" Clay exclaimed.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't be aware of the Sapphire Dragon's weakness, did you?" Rika mocked. "I placed a normal barrier up over the Sapphire Dragon's before you could hit it with the soot."

"ANOTHER barrier?" Jaku gaped. "Two barriers over the entire castle? Rika, how did you-!"

"I'm different from before, Jaku." She said lowly. "I told you, all you ever did was hold me back! But since I've been on the Heylin side, my powers have grown beyond what I thought I could do." She smirked. "I never needed your help. My only regret is that I didn't join the Heylin side sooner."

"Ri-Ri…" Jaku gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Kimiko felt so terrible for Jaku at that moment. "Rika, please… you can't be mad at us. We just wanted to be your friends. We didn't understand why you wanted to be so strong until-"

"Until what? Until you found out about me?" She interjected. "I don't know how you found out about what happened to my mother, but I never intended to tell you anyway! I shouldn't have had to, you all should have just respected that I wanted to be focused on my training and not had to have known about it!"

"We're sorry, little darlin', we really are."

"And YOU," she gave the cowboy a death glare. "How dare you call me weak and inferior! I've trained years longer than you have! Just because I was unprepared for a few battles, you think you have the right to say to me what you did?"

Clay's eyes widened. "WHAT? Rika, I would never-"

"Don't play dumb just because your comrades are here! You won't say it in front of them for your honor's sake but it's okay for you to say it alone to me? I felt miserable after what you said, whatever your intentions had been for saying it! Then I ran away, humiliated, and then Ar-!" She stopped herself. "Chase found me and told me otherwise. He encouraged me when you could only give me critics, he gave me the desire to focus even more when you were always messing around instead. I couldn't take it anymore!" She looked up at the monks. She hated them. That's how she felt at that moment. All of her bottled up anger was coming out at once. "Even if I do defeat the Jabberwocky, it's not likely that I'll return to the Xiaolin temple. EVER."

"Rika, I don't know, what you're talking about…" Clay thought aloud, referring to what she was saying about him making her feel "inferior".

"Think about what you're saying, Ri-Ri. If you do this-!"

"I've heard enough from all of you. Now, LEAVE! You won't bother me again. I have to prepare to destroy the Jabberwocky, and I don't want to see your faces here again."

"Ri-!" Jaku was pulled back. He turned to see that Raimundo had grabbed his arm.

"Forget it. You heard her. Dragging her back isn't going to change her mind. We're wasting our time."

"But-!" Jaku was so upset, he looked as if he were about to weep. The other monks just stared, grimacing, waiting to hear their orders.

"Let's go monks, we're outta here."

"No…" Clay looked up at the castle. He was already upset, but it frustrated him even more that he couldn't do anything to convince her. "Gosh darnit, I ain't gonna tolerate this!"

"YOU WILL TOLERATE IT!" Raimundo yelled. "Get on the dragon, we're leaving!"

Clay gritted his teeth. He looked back at Rika, who was now walking over to Chase. Chase placed his hand on her shoulder and said something to her that he couldn't make out. Whatever he said, it made her smile, and flustered. Chase wrapped his arms around her shoulder and led her back toward the stronghold. Chase Young looked back at Clay, directly in his eyes, and grinned.

"Son of a…!"

"CLAY, c'mon!" Raimundo ordered. The other monks were already on Dojo. Clay looked back at Rika one more time before boarding and taking off with the rest of the monks.

…

…

….

Pppppppp

…

…

…

…

Silence.

There was too much silence within the temple.

CRASH!

…Kimiko raced to the sound.

Jaku was picking up a pile of scrolls that he knocked over, along with a shelf the size of an entire wall space.

…So his strong earth abilities had just kicked in, Kimiko realized.

Kimiko raced to his side and helped him pick up the shelf he was struggling with. With both of them working together, they managed to pick up the shelf.

Jaku began to pick up the scrolls.

"I don't understand." His pace quickened as he snagged the papers up.

"Jaku…" She started picking up scrolls as well. "I'm really sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" He replied with a chuckle. "It's not your fault, love. It's mine."

"No, don't blame yourself!" She warned him. "Even though she was tricked by Chase, Rika made the decision to go herself, you can't blame-"

"How can you say that? She's been s afraid this whole time because of what happened to her family, which is why she never branched out to people; I'm her best friend, I should have noticed she was in so much pain!"

Kimiko winced.

Jaku narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you…"

"You're upset, we all are. It's totally fine." She reassured him.

He looked back up at her. "If I can't even protect my best friend, how am I supposed to protect the other people I care about? Like my parents and the other monks and you…" He clenched his fist.

"Don't worry about us, Jaku. We're Xiaolin warriors, like you, so we can hold our own. Right now, you need to not be so distraught and get focused so we can stop Chase and help your friend."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Jaku and Kimiko spun around to see Raimundo standing there, leaning against the doorframe, with his arms folded, scanning the two.

"Rai…" Kimiko said quietly. For some reason, she felt as she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar again. For what reason did this feeling occur… talking privately with Jaku? Whatever the reason, her stomach was in knots now.

"What do you mean, Pedrosa?" Jaku demanded.

Raimundo exhaled deeply. "We're not going to try to convince her anymore. Rika's made up her mind, she wants to be evil; and we have the soul purpose of disposing of evil."

"Forget you, Pedrosa!" Jaku stood up. "I'm not killing her!"

"We might have to, Jaku, if she's going to help Chase Young put the world into darkness. We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do! We haul her ass over here, and knock some sense back into her!"

"We already tried that! She's not interested in coming back here with us. She didn't even let us get near the Chase's lair to fight her. It's obvious she's been training, and she's willing to use those powers against us, form what I can tell."

"But she didn't try to hurt any of us, Rai," Kimiko pointed out. "We should try to focus more on defeating Chase anyway, not Rika."

"Whatever Chase is up to has to do with her. If we have to stop Chase, we have to stop her too. We're not going to talk about this anymore."

"Bastard, if it were Kimiko in there you wouldn't be acting so cool!" Jaku snapped.

"If Kimiko betrayed us and tried to destroy the world with evil, I would kill her!" Raimundo retorted.

Kimiko's throat was dry as she swallowed. He meant it. He would do it. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

There was a brief pause before Jaku replied. "Rika's not trying to destroy-"

"That's what she's committing to, if she's joined the Heylin side, and you know it! We can't waste anymore time trying to make her see the light when she only wants to see dark. Master Fung had been expecting for us to this already."

"Even Master Fung has given up on her?" Kimiko questioned.

"He just said we don't have time to focus on trying to convince her, we have to worry about the mission first. We have to worry about protecting the world before anything else." His eyes shifted to Kimiko. "Even before protecting the ones we care about."

…He was right.

They were Xiaolin warriors. There first and only concern was always supposed to be to protect the world form evil, and to do this mainly by collecting the Shen Gong Wu before evil could. But there was more too it then that…

"Rai…" Kimiko didn't know what to say. Considering how serious even Raimundo was being, this was an intense situation.

"Jaku, I need to know now if you're prepared for the next step. We're gonna have to take down Rika, if she continues to help Chase."

"I…" Jaku lowered his head. "Yes." He looked back up at Raimundo. "If the time comes, I will be the one to take care of her."

Raimundo nodded. "Okay. Then we need to figure some way around her barrier, so we can infiltrate Chase's base."

"She's gotten stronger, but I doubt she can keep it up forever. We can just sneak on over there, and wait for her shield to weaken."

"Good idea." Raimundo scrutinized Kimiko and Jaku both. "Then let's prepare ourselves. In the event that we can't stop Rika and Chase, we can always try to slay the Jabberwocky before she does."

"Smart plan, Raimundo!" Omi walked in. "I think that would make Rika realize a few things if her first priority is bashed off!"

"I think you mean knocked off, and that's all we can do right now." Raimundo decided. "Let's bring some more Shen Gong Wu with us, too, and practice our new skills a bit before we head back over there. This is it, guys. If we don't stop Chase and Rika now, we probably never will."

…

…

…

…

…

Jack zoomed down the hallway and passed Rika without a word. He stormed back into his room, where Rika could hear loud sawing noises.

He was making something.

She approached his door. "Um, Jack..?"

"No time to talk, babe!" He was flinging around the room that was filled with robotic parts and expensive looking equipment.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

Jack took a moment to catch his breath. "I have to make a thousand more bots by tomorrow!" He cried.

"What? But that's impossible…" Rika said mostly to herself.

"Yeah, I know, tell me about it! But if I don't, Chase Young will have me for jungle cat food if I don't get it done!" He ran back to work.

Wait…

"W-why does Chase want you to make all these robots? What are they for?"

"Huh?" Jack spoke while he worked. "I guess for an army, or, somethin'."

"But, why now? Is it for the Jabberwocky?"

"I don't know, he just wants me to make 'em for tomorrow!"

"And you have no idea why? He never told you why, but you're just making them for him anyway?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess! I mean, c'mon babe, it's Chase Young! He's probably got some super evil plot involving all of these bots, but how can I ask? You know he tends to keep to himself, but that's mostly because he doesn't like sharing things with me."

"Jack, you're not curious at ALL as to why he's having you do this?"

"If I questioned it, I'd be dead by now! Chase is too cranky when it comes to me, how many different ways do I have to say it?"

Rika pondered. Now that she thought about it, she had never thought about why Chase was allowing, as he called him, the worm, to stay at his castle. If anything, he could have easily killed him by now, but obviously that wasn't the case because, because…

He needed him.

Jack was being used.

He was a pawn.

Rika left the evil boy genius quickly and approached the throne room, seeing the evil lord on his chair of command with jungle cats abound.

"Chase," Rika stomped in.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Rika dear?" Chase asked with a sly grin.

"Jack Spicer. What are you using him for?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Jack has been working on millions of robots for you this entire week! Why?"

"Hmmm…"

Her breath hitched as his golden chest armor was directly inches from her face.

"Rika, you dare question my methods so sternly?" He snapped.

"Well, I…" He raised her chin up to face him.

"I'm going to use the machines against your former friends. It's likely that they will try to interfere in your fight with the Jabberwocky, so I will use the Jack-bots to keep them at bay."

"A distraction? Oh…"

He chuckled. "Really, must you be so suspicious of me? While we're on the subject, are there any other things you would like me to clear for you?"

"No, I'm sorry." She pulled away.

"Good. I expect you in bed soon. You'll need all the energy possible for tomorrow."

"Yes." She bowed. "Good night, Chase."

"Good night, my dear." He smiled at her as she left the room.

Yes. This was working out more exceptionally then Chase Young had assumed. All he needed now, was the presence of the other two as well…

He petted the lion beside him. "Soon, this world and everything in it will belong to me. I just need the other two here, then all other prophecies will be null, and I will be the ultimate ruler of the earth."

TO BE CONTINUED.

:D :D :D Finals are coming up. It's likely that this story will distract me, but I have to study first before I can update! I must make a mental note: Studying comes first! But I'm enjoying this story so much, and I'm enjoying that you're all enjoying it! Anyway, thanks for the reading and reviews as always!

You guys rock! XD


	20. Episode 21 and 22: Time Waits For Them

WHOO HOO! I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the storyyyy! I'm surprised that so many people are bashing Chase, because I thought he was quite the adored character among fangirls, but I guess he's more frustrating right now then ever. But it's all such fun! A couple notes for you reviewers (I'm replying here now X):

**XemlovezyouX11233**: In a small way, yes, that will be used against Raimundo later. Not just by Chase but for other things later on…

**BitterSweet49**: Hahaha I'm glad the story brightened your day! Made me laugh XD

**21hugs**: Hmmm that would be an interesting twist, if Rika just stayed a villainess; we'll have to see what happens ;)

Thank you again **EVERYONE** for so many reviews they are fun to read and inspiring, and I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 21: Time Waits for Them (Part 1): The Heylin Side

"The new moon is approaching ever so slowly," Chase mumbled. He could already feel the energy being zapped from him. "I must make the final preparations. The time is almost at hand…"

"Chase!" Wuya came dashing in. The nearest jungle cat growled at her.

"Calm yourself, Patocleus," Chase ordered the cat. "What is it?"

"I, uh, well-!"

"Spit it out already!"

"I can't find Rika anywhere, she's gone!"

"WHAT?" Chase arose from his throne and stormed out of the room.

Wuya looked back at the majestic chair. The cats were still growling at her…

"It's there." She whispered to herself. "The Shen Gong Wu Chase keeps must be around that throne! That's why I have been unable to find them, it's the only place I can't get to…But, I have to confirm they're there before I make a move."

"Wuya! Get in here, NOW!"

"Coming Chase dear!" She sang oh so innocently. She smirked at the cats before leaving. _Finally, I'll get my powers back, very soon…_

…

…

Rika couldn't stop. She was trying so hard to contain herself, but—

"And then, they all look at the blonde's wife and she says: Don't look at me, he makes his own lunch!"

She burst out into another fit of laughter. She fell backwards on the floor, hitting the short table with her feet and knocking over the contents of her bottle onto the floor. Jack had been cracking the lamest jokes for the past half-hour, but for some reason Rika found them all hysterical.

…Maybe it had to with her being intoxicated.

Chase was standing at the doorframe, with his arms folded, waiting for the witch to appear.

She raced up to him. "What's wro-!"

Panic.

Wuya gasped. "Oh my gawwwwwd! W-w-w-what happened?" Wuya screamed.

"YOU TELL ME." Chase's voice was deadly it was so serious. "I found them here. It appears as though they've been drinking quite a bit… WHEN RIKA IS SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING FOR HER FIGHT TOMORROW!"

"I, I uh…Don't look at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Guilty as chhhhharged, Chase Young-sir!" Jack saluted the Heylin lord. "I, I, uh-WHAT? Oh, I thought you said somethin'. Iiiiiiiii, uhhhhhhh, found something, and I uh, used it."

"JACK SPICER!" Chase's voice boomed. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Shhhhh…. It's a seeeequet!"

"Oh, look, it's Chase!" Rika pointed at him with exuberance. "Hello Chasey-Wacey, Chase-sama, Chase…the Ace!"

"Dear me," Wuya snickered to herself. "This is actually slightly funny."

"Oh, that was a good one!" Jack cheered. "High five, y-you should be a rapper!"

"Thanks, Jackie Chan!" Rika replied with more laughing.

"Heh, she's calling me Jackie Chan now… cute, right?"

"Oh, my, GOD! I've never, ever, ever, EVER been so relaxed before in my whole life's!"

"NO…" Chase picked up the other supplies that had made them so… unusual.

"Oh my…" Wuya wanted to laugh so hard, but in fear of Chase's current aura, she managed to hold it in.

"JACK…" Chase stuck it in the boy's face "IS THIS MARIJUANA?"

"Huh? Oh…" Jack pulled the joint out of Chase's hands. "Thank you… um…." He laughed. "Oh god, I forgot your name man!" He smoked the weed.

"YOU..!" Chase Young took it back and kicked Jack in the chest. He went sliding on the ground and hit the nearest wall, still cackling.

"Heyyyy you're like a dog!" Rika exclaimed. "I hate dogs, I like kitties…" She pointed at Chase again. "I like TOKI!"

"Wuya, take Rika to her room right now!" Chase ordered.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I'd like to be the one to handle Jack."

"What? NO. I'm going to destroy him! He'll be dead before dawn, so you needn't get involved!"

"Chase, darling, I will punish Jack, but I don't want you to do something you'll regret. You still need him, after all. Please, let me take care of this annoying mortal."

Chase gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself. "Hmph! Very well." He said coolly as he folded his arms. "Take care of him, and clean this room up! I will deal with…"

"PUPPIES!"

"…her." He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. She wouldn't stop giggling. "Your room. NOW." He commanded.

She was still laughing. This was more than just the hearty chuckle she would give when she thought Chase had actually said something irregular.

This was annoying.

He pulled her alongside him as he headed towards her room. When they were gone, Wuya began to interrogate Jack.

She placed both hand on either of his shoulders. "Spicer, how did you do it?"

"H-huh, heh-heh-heh…"

"How did you get Rika to drink the alcohol? Did you use a Shen Gong Wu? The Wick of Illusion?"

"Ohhhh yeaaaaaaahhhh baby! Man, I gotta tell you, Rika's a blast! A-and..!"

"Answer my question, you little welp!" She snapped quietly, trying to keep her voice down. "Where? Where did you find Chase's Shen Gong Wu vault?"

"Ohhh, the Wickie-Wick-Wick of Illusion! Yeah old laud-ay, I used it." He grinned, proudly.

"WHERE? WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?"

"Oh…" He grinned. "You have to give me something first!"

"DAMMIT!" She pushed him up against the wall, hard, but he only kept laughing. There was no threatening him in this condition. He wouldn't cower the way he normally did.

_I'll just have to wait for him to sober up… then I can ask him if he got from the throne room!_ Wuya thought. She dragged the evil genius back to his room, now that all she could do was wait.

…

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" She was practically purring in his ear.

"Rika, please." Chase muttered. He was actually embarrassed for the girl. She was saying things, he knew she would never say.

…Being high and drunk at the same time must do that to people.

Chase had never been high himself, personally. There was a few times in his life he had been buzzed from drinking, but marijuana he had never bothered to try. It was more of a current trend these days for the kids to be smoking it, he just didn't think of Jack Spicer as the stoner type.

She was starting to get more quiet. "Shhhhhh…." She muttered. "I, I love this! I can't believe how good I feel! Everything feels SO DAMN GOOD…" She looked up at Chase. "Chacy-Wacey, your hair is so soft…" She began stroking her fingers through his mane. "Heh, how nice. I'm jealous, my wavy hair is so rough!"

"Rika, why did you drink and smoke with Jack? You have to fight tomorrow!"

"I-What? I-I know, what I have to do, I know what I've done, I just want…"

He sighed in aggravation as he put her onto the bed. "Rika, you need to rest…" It was all he could do. She would probably wake up with a massive hangover the next day, but…

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

He froze. "What?"

Rika settled herself onto the bed. "I, uh, thought that when I first met you. I said to myself: Y-you know, t-that Chase guy must be really, REALLY lonely. He's been committing evil all by himself f-for a year-a-thousands." She hiccupped. "I-I don't know if I… want to be alone. If I join the Heylin side-!"

He covered her mouth. She was startled for a moment, but the calm expression on his face calmed her down.

"You won't be alone. You'll have me. You'll have the world. Everyone will know who you are. Nobody will dare disrespect you, ever again."

He removed his hand from her mouth.

She kept staring up at him, as if she were thinking. Thinking about-

"You need to rest. I will punish you in the morning." He told her as he turned around to leave.

He was almost to the door when-

"PUNISH ME."

He stopped. He turned to look at her. She was sitting up on the bed. "What was that?"

"Punish me. NOW."

…

…He was dumbfounded.

Chase opened his mouth to say something, then he decided not to. Did she really want to be disciplined, or..?

She patted her hand on the bed next to her. "Come on. I don't mind, Chase-sama."

"Rika, this is probably your first time being intoxicated. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do! If I am evil, not goody-goody, I don't want to be alone. I want you. Please…" She sounded out of breathe.

Chase scowled down at her. She was being so pathetic and vulnerable towards him. It wasn't her style at all, but for some reason…

She stretched herself across the bed as he approached. "Come ooooon, pleassse."

"Rika, go to bed. You can't really think-"

WAP.

…He was pinned onto the bed.

How did she..?

Chase's eyes flickered to the situation. She had somehow body slammed him onto the bed and was hovering over him in a split second.

She giggled. "I learn quick, ehhh? Chase, t-thank you, for everything. I'm a terrible, terribly, bad girl for leaving the temple, b-but Iiiiiiii don't think it was wasted!" She put her head on his chest. "I'm fuckin' tired."

So informal…

Chase didn't even know that she could speak improperly.

Rika was always using charismatic words and constantly being grammatically correct, he did not think today's play of words was even known to her.

"I… I am tired, but I don't care if you want to punish me right now." She whispered in his ear, her breath hot with the sent of Sangria.

Chase tried to lift her off, but she straddled her legs around his waist and her arms on his shoulders to keep him still. He was able to sit up but right when he did, she pushed him back down by the arms and pinned them to the bed. She kept her head nuzzled into his chest.

"Mmmmm you're so comfortable!" She groaned. "Don't make me get up, please!"

"Rika! Listen to yourself…" His words were futile.

"I want what I know!" She laughed. "I kno-want, I, w-want…"

He sighed. "Rika, I'm going to-"

She kissed him, right on the mouth. She kept him pinned down with her legs as she continued, but when she let go of his arms to reach his head, he grabbed hers immediately and flipped the roles they were in.

She giggled louder. Chase had to keep her held down to keep her from trying to kiss him again.

"Rika, is this what you truly desire from me?" He demanded from the drunk girl. "You want me to be with you in this way?"

"SURE!" She said cheerily.

"And you're certain of this? It took a few smokes and drinks for you to reveal to me…" He paused. "That you're really crazy about me, just like the other wenches?"

"WENCH?" She repeated and busted out laughing. "Fool! Wench is a pirate term. Are you secretly a pirate, Chasey-Wacey? I knew it! You never told me you were a pirate! You lied to me! You're a low, dirty, lonely liar!"

"And YOU are drunk. Listen to me, as tempting as this opportunity is, I'm not going through with it. You're not yourself. Whether this is truly how you feel or not, I will not take advantage of you in this condition, understand?"

Rika blinked. Her smile had faded. "But I want you to take-"

"NO." He snapped. He rolled off of her and she didn't try to go after him, this time. He stood up and straightened himself. "Good night, Rika. I will deal with you properly in the morning for your actions." Chase left her.

Rika stared up at the ceiling. She sang to herself, giggling still, but feeling terrible, until she finally passed out.

…

…

…

…

"Ohhhhh myyyy goooooood…." He moaned. He kept his head flat against the table.

"Jack Spicer!" Wuya entered the kitchen. "I see you're finally awake. Did you have a good night?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"I see." She said cheerily. "Well, Jack, I'd like to ask you something if that's alright."

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh..!"

"How did you get Rika to drink with you? It's of dire importance that you tell me. Maybe you can get her off the hook with Chase Young!"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh MY GOD!" He raised his head up, with his hands squeezing it. "MY HEAD HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!"

"That's called a hangover, you great fool!" She snapped.

"I know what it is! I've had them before! It just gets worse every time, though!"

"I didn't take you for such a party rocker, Jack." Wuya commented.

"Dude, I threw up like three times last night! I drank way, WAY too much!"

"Are you gonna tell me how you got Rika to drink with you, or what?"

"Oh, yeah, right! Well see, it all went down like this:

_Rika was about to enter her room when she heard a sneeze._

"_Bless you, Jack."_

"_No, bless you, baby!"_

"_Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be doing the bots?"_

"_Pffffft naaaahhh I finished already!"_

"_Really, wow, I'm impressed, Jack."_

"_I thought you might be!" He grinned. "Cheers!" _

_Rika stared at the bottle in his hand. "Sticking to water bottles now, after what happened last time you were 'drunk'?" _

_He began to chug the bottle, then when he finished, he wiped the liquid off his lips with his arm. "Yep! But this water is special! People take this before they go to bed, so in the morning, they'll be super refreshed!"_

"_Really?" She swiped the bottle form him. _

"_Well, yeah; it's pretty good, too! But you gotta chug it, otherwise it won't work as well." _

"_Hmmm, I could use this for the Jabberwocky tomorrow…" She thought aloud. _

"_Go ahead, try it!"_

_Rika had no reason not to. She was suspicious of Jack at first, but now that they were closer, she didn't have any reason not to trust him. Plus, she had just seen him chug it, so there's no way it was poisonous or anything. _

_She took a swig of the bottle._

_Jack grinned evilly in victory. _

_When she was done drinking half the bottle, she hiccupped. _

"_Ever had that much alcohol before?" He finally asked. _

_She began swaying around. "W-whaaaaat? A-a-alcohollll?"_

"_No way; you're already drunk?" He cackled. "That worked better than I thought!"_

"_Y-y-yooooou jerk! I should jerk you around for this!" She almost fell over. _

"_Ha, amateur." He teased as he helped her up. "I'm only buzzed and I've had a bottle and a half!" _

"_O-oh yeah? I'd like to see you drink more!" _

"_Only if you dare me to! And If I do, you have to drink more as well! Deal?"_

"_Dealio, Jackie-dawg!" _

"_Jackie?" He echoed. _

"_Jackieeeee Chan! Hahahahahaha he's so cool! Like you, you're cool- and a dumbass!"_

"_Thanks!" He said happily. "Then shall we retire to the room above us? I have more wine, and some other fun things we could do!" _

"_Hell yeah, BOI!" She raced up the stairs. _

_Jack snickered as he picked up the empty bottle on the ground. "Wick of Illusion!" The water bottle turned back into a wine bottle. The Wu had not only hidden the drink's appearance in Rika's mind, but the scent as well. "Worked like a charm. Whoo-hoo!" He ran up the stairs to follow Rika._

...

"That's it? That's all you did?" Wuya growled.

"Yes ma'm." Jack cackled. "We were having a hell of a lot of fun to, until Chase came in and ruined it!"

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Helllllooooo? If Rika won today, this would have been her last night here! I wanted to make sure she'd have a good time her last night! She's never been loose, so I figured I show her a little fun before she went to being a tight-OW!"

Wuya had bonked him on the head. "You little weirdo! Suuuure that's why you were trying to get her drunk!" She chided.

"What? Wait, no! I wasn't gonna, you know-!"

"I don't care about that! The Wick of Illusion; where did you find it?"

"What? Oh, that, I found it in Chase's throne. You know, he's got a nifty little puzzle at the foot of his throne and well, since I'm so damn good with problem solving, I decided to do it, and BOO-YAH: I found his Wu vault!"

Wuya's eyes lighted up. "The Seal of Miatsu, was it in there?"

"Uhhh, I think so…" He thought. "Maybe it was, but I wasn't looking for it so I don't really remem-"

Wuya covered his mouth. "Keep quiet! Chase is coming- pretend that I beat the hell out of you last night as punishment!" She whispered harshly.

Chase walked in and gave the boy a dirty glare. "SPICER." He growled.

"Oh Chase!" The boy ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here! You gotta save me! Wuya, she's crazy! WAY more merciless than you! I'll never forget the torture I went through with her- she's truly a brutal woman!"

"Hmmm, very good, Wuya. I'd expect nothing less from a fellow Heylin master."

"Chase, Jack told me it was all his fault about what happened to Rika last night; he tricked her into drinking the alcohol, making her think it was water or something. It wasn't her fault."

"I see." Chase pried Jack away from him. "That's all fine, but if she's unprepared for her fight, then you only have yourself to blame when she dies, Spicer."

"What? I don't want her die! I just wanted her to lose so she would have to stay evil, that's all!"

"Ha, I knew it!" Wuya proclaimed.

The three amigos grew silent when they heard her small footsteps creep in…

They were stunned. Her appearance was-

"Good Morning!"

Perfect.

"U-um, Rika…" Jack continued to analyze her. "H-how do you feel?"

"GREAT! I've never had so much energy in the morning! I think that drink you gave me really, worked, Jack!"

"WHAT?" Jack whined.

Wuya started laughing.

"Rika, y-you mean, you don't remember anything last night?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, babe: The weed, the jokes, JAKIE CHAN?"

She scoffed. "You're talkin' smack to me, aren't you?"

"'Talkin' smack?" He repeated. "Yes, that's right! You used slang all last night! Remember?"

"Uhhhh…" She kept her expression confused.

"Dammit! NOOOO! WHY?"

"Ha, looks like she doesn't remember you're beautiful evening together, Jack!" Wuya teased.

"Rika, you were drunk last night because of _HIM_. You were not being yourself, you don't remember any of it?" Chase asked.

"And more importantly, how come she didn't vomit or get a hangover? It's not fair!" Jack folded his arm and pouted.

"What? I would have remembered being intoxicated, wouldn't I?" She scratched her head, trying to remember.

"It doesn't matter now." Chase said quietly. "Eat up. The Jabberwocky will be here very, very soon." He strode out, nonchalantly, and Rika couldn't help but feel some sort of irritation ringing in his voice.

When Chase walked out, he thought how upset he was that she… hadn't… remembered. But why would that bother him? Maybe it just pissed him off that she had been so different last night, which had intrigued him, if only a little, and now she was back to normal like nothing had happened.

_You're lonely, aren't you?_

…

"Damn girl." Chase clenched his fist as he headed upstairs.

…

…

…

…

It was close to evening. Rika had been tense the entire walk up the mountain, although she didn't show it through her step. They were all wearing cloaks to keep themselves warm from the cold air that was breezing to the north, and now they were almost to the top.

"Here we are." Chase led them to huge ditch in the middle of the mountain that was surrounded by its rocks. The area looked like a massive coliseum. There were three circles carved in the dirt on the ground in the center of the field, and they all had a line connecting to one another.

"The dragon will land here. I'm sure of it."

He did know.

Chase knew it would be here, because this is where he always fights the Jabberwocky when he claims its head.

"Oh my gosh, this place is huge! What's this big-ass crater doing in the side of a mountain anyway?"

"Beats me." Wuya answers. It was frustrating to her that she had to be there with them. If things had been done her way, she would have stayed home, but Chase ordered that she go with them. If she had stayed, she would have had time to raid his Wu vault under his throne.

A crow came down and landed on Chase's arm.

"Ah, I see." He said to himself.

"What? What is it?" Rika asked.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my dear." He assured her. "Let's go. Rika, go inside the battlefield and await for your opponent."

When Rika passed him to enter, Chase grinned. He could hardly contain himself.

_All the characters are setting up so very nicely…_

…

Hours passed.

"DAMMIT IT'S SO COLD!" Jack screamed.

Rika had been jogging briskly around the field to keep herself somewhat warm.

"Chase, how do you know the Jabberwocky's gonna show up here?" Wuya asked.

"Trust me. It'll be here." Chase assured her. He had been meditating on a rock the entire time with his eyes closed and his legs crossed.

…Rika was getting more and more anxious.

With every passing minute, she was wishing to see it, the thing that would set her free and make her all powerful: the Jabberwocky.

A glint of light caught her eye. She speculated the grey sky carefully, noticing that the light was reflecting off something flying there.

A scale.

"It's here! I can see it coming!" She proclaimed. At long last-!

The Dragon took it's place across the field from her. She couldn't believe it, what she was seeing… HOW COULD IT BE?

Her heart stopped. She didn't understand, couldn't comprehend why this was happening.

It wasn't a dragon that was there.

It was a griffin.

And the boy riding the griffin was-

"Ah, Arko," Chase stood up, "So glad you could make it."

Rika's eyes and her heart fluttered at once. She was doing her best to compose herself, but-

"C-Chase..?" Rika stepped back, nearing towards the Heylin Lord that was approaching her.

Arko appeared just as terrified. He gave Rika a blank stare, speechless, then he lowered his eyes in shame.

"What the hell is going on, Chase?" Arko demanded in his low, deep voice. "I thought you said you had something for me!"

"CHASE YOUNG!" The confused pair looked up to see the demon that Rika had really been longing to see, the Jabberwocky, but also-

"The Xiaolin monks?" Wuya noticed.

"They're riding the Jabberwocky; WHY ARE THEY RIDING THE JABBERWOCKY?" Jack screamed.

The monks were mounted on the creature, who had a saddle on it's back and chains for ropes to steer it. They jumped down and stood between the Heylin foes and the dragon.

"If Rika wants to fight the Jabberwocky, she'll have to go through us, first!" Raimundo announced.

"Yeah, and she can't kill us, as part of your deal, so it's not going to be easy!" Dojo told them.

"I… I don't believe it!" Wuya was surprised. "How the hell did you brats get a hold of the Jabberwocky and tame it?"

"We went back to that weird Jade Dragon dimension place, and we went to Wonderland and fought him there. It was easy to do because that thing sure likes to chitter-chatter!" Clay explained.

"You have to go through us, Rika, or lose. If you lose, we're taking you captive; we can't let Chase use you for whatever plan he's up to right now!" Jaku enlightened her.

Omi stared over at Arko. He was giving the monks a quizzical, perplexed face, holding the Crystal Dragon. "Wait… what are you doing here?" Omi gaped.

"I…" He couldn't speak.

"**I told him to come here."** Chase declared with a delighted smirk on his face. "I told him Rika wanted to talk to him, maybe even forgive him."

"What?" Rika was almost shaking, from confusion, anger, and a bit of fear. Her last encounter with Arko, the images in her mind, they were all pouring back in.

"Oh, do forgive me, Rika dear, I know we didn't actually agree you would forgive him, but I had to get the Xiaolin Dragon of the Stars here somehow."

"WHAT?" Arko's voice was booming with fury. "WHY WOULD YOU-?"

"**SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU."** Chase's commanding words. "If you'll only let me explain, please. But before I do…"

The sky seemed to grow darker with every word. The monks looked around to see what was going on, not knowing, not understanding, that they were officially caught in a long dragged out plan that was about to be completed for good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

…..Well, not really…

Here's part 2**! (This is the monk's story before they reached the field with the Jabberwocky):**

Episode 22: Time Waits for Them (Part 2): The Hero Side

That night, Master Fung had the monks gather around the scroll table to converse about what to do next.

"You wish to stall the Jabberwocky before Rika can slay it?" He clarified to the leader.

"Yes. If she can't fight it, then she can't do whatever Chase wants her to do, and she can never fully agree to being evil yet if she hasn't fought it yet to see the results."

"A lot seems to be resting on the battle with this formidable dragon," Fung pondered.

"Do you know what we can do exactly, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"You must get to the Jabberwocky before Rika does; one way to do this, would be to go to where the Jabberwocky is currently."

"But that's..!" Jaku didn't want to say it.

"Yes. That's in Wonderland. You will have to go back to the dimension and try to persuade it there."

"Okay! Let's all go and-!"

"Wait, Clay," Raimundo halted him, "I think we need to have some people stay here."

"What, why? We need all the help we can get with the Jabberwocky!" He retorted.

"True, but right now, we don't know what Chase or any of our other enemies are up to. They could try to storm the Wu vault while we're there."

"Wouldn't they have done that the last time we were in the dimension?" Omi asked.

"Yes, but we had most of our Wu with us, and we didn't have the Jade Dragon here. We're not going to take it back to that world, are we? If we do, we might as well start that weird adventure all over again!"

"So, you're saying you want some of us to stay here and protect the Jade Dragon and the other Wu form enemies?" Jaku clarified. "I'll stay. If that Sorceress Heba shows her smug face again, I'll make sure she doesn't get her powers with the Jade Dragon."

"Actually, young ones, it would be best to just take the Jade Dragon with you, that way you can take all the Wu you desire, and if anyone tries to steal from the vault, they won't get much. You will have to complete this task by tomorrow anyways, so bringing the Jade Dragon with you and you will be fine."

"Got it." Raimundo agreed. "Then let's head back to Wonderland."

"Oh, here we go once more!" Omi carped.

It wasn't long before the monks had taken the necessary steps to return to their favorite magical dimension world. When they strolled out of the canyon, they could see that they were obviously back in Wonderland.

"No soup for you!" The turtle in front of them yelled at the massive creature.

"B-but I'm sick!" The Jabberwocky whined.

"I don't give a shell, you ate my pigeon friend other day, so I don't give you no soup!"

"Hey, Jabberwocky!" Clay waved to it.

"Oh dear, can't you mortals see that I'm busy right now?"

"He no busy, me leave!" The turtle exclaimed.

"C'mon, please, I need it!" The Jabberwocky pressed.

"NO SOUP FOR FAT DRAGON!" The turtle hurtled into it's shell and rolled off super fast.

"F-fat?" The Jabberwocky's voice sounded rasp. "Have I really become such a pathetic old dragon?"

"Jabberwocky, we need your help," Raimundo tried to explain.

"No, no, no, you can't get my help! I'm fat, after all!"

"Hey little Jabby, don't let the words of others effect how you feel!" Clay encouraged.

"Oh, BUT IT'S TRUE!" He started to weep, heavy crocodile tears. "I-I haven't been feared around here since the day I was just a new hatchling! I'm a terrible excuse for a fearsome beast! I must go to earth, and bring back Chase Young's head with me, to prove my worth!"

"NO!" The monks yelled in unison.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"T-that's sorta why we came here…" Clay tried to enlighten, scratching his head.

"You can't go to earth this time!" Omi alleged.

"What? But I, I always go at this time…" He mumbled.

"Chase Young is up to something big, and his plan might work if you go and fight that new apprentice of his in the real world!" Jaku explained.

"Ohhhh I see… you have returned here for me to make more of a fool of myself then, eh?"

"No, that's not-!"

"ENOUGH!" The dragon's voice boomed. "I will not be made a fool o-o-a, A-ACHOOO!"

The winds picked up from its ferocious sneeze as the monks clanged onto the giant plants around them for dear life.

"Oh my," The Jabberwocky wiped its nose, "Its getting worse! And I need Beautiful Soup!"

"Beautiful what?" Kimiko repeated.

"Soup! Beautiful Soup! Only Mock Turtles and Griffins can forge such a delicacy!"

"Hmmm, and you need this soup to get better for your trip to earth tomorrow, right?" Raimundo had an idea, suddenly.

"Yes!"

"Tell you what, Mr. Jabberwocky: we'll get you this soup, but you have to do something for us in return!"

"Oh damn!" He rolled his eyes. "I know where this is going! You don't want me to fight Chase, right?"

"Wrong, you can fight Chase, but we have to make it so that somehow you try to avoid combat with his apprentice. Is there someway we could keep you from doing that?''

The Jabberwocky mused for a brief moment. "I would very much not like to reveal this to you mortals, but there is a way to tame me while I'm on earth. You could order me to fight Chase Young, and not this apprentice you fools care about so much!"

"How?" Jaku asked desperately.

"I have a chain; it was forged by the first man who that ever fought me. Even when I'm really pissed off, you will be able to keep me under control with the chain."

"Where can we find it?"

"I have it, fool! I'm not telling you where it is. I'll give it to you to use this one time I visit earth under two conditions: One, you have to get some Beautiful Soup! Two, you while I'm 'tamed', you make sure that I can still battle with Chase Young! The only reason I'm giving you the chain is so that you'll all shut up about me fighting this apprentice of his and only battle him!"

"Ah, so we can control you to fight Chase and NOT Rika? Perfect! Where's this damn soup?"

"You have to find a Mock Turtle! They're usually near the queen's garden, so find one and ask 'em for soup! Don't tell them it's for me, though!"

"Got it, Jabby, let's git goin then!" Clay seemed the most ready to lead the way. The monks didn't take long to return to the queen's garden to begin their search.

"This place is, as Raimundo would say, FRAYKEN HUGE!"

"That's freakin' huge, dude. We should split up! We'll cover more ground faster." He grabbed Kimiko quickly. "We'll go this way, you guys go the other way."

Jaku grinned. Well played, mo-capitain. "Okay, that's fine." He said nonchalantly. "Omi, Clay, let's go."

…

On Kimiko and Raimundo's end, the search was fairly quiet.

…Kimiko was still stuck on what the noble leader had said the night before.

_If Kimiko betrayed us and tried to destroy the world with evil, I would kill her!_

Hm, and she was supposed to be dating this jerk…

No. She couldn't be so bitter about it. Aside from being her intimate partner, Raimundo was the leader of the Xiaolin monks, so his main concerned had to be to keep the world safe from evil.

..Still, why did it hurt so much?

"Kimiko." She looked up at him. "Are you even looking?"

"Yes…" She mumbled.

He stared at her. Something was wrong. "You need to tell me something?"

She smiled. "Of course not, Rai! I'm fine, I just can't wait to foil Chase's plans!" She assured him.

He grinned back. "Yeah. So let's start by getting this damn soup, eh?"

"Sounds good!" Her energy was lifted after that, in a chance to try and veil her current pain, as they continued onward.

…

….

…

They searched for what seemed like forever; all they found were dead ends and rose bushes, until…

"Hey, I found a grove!" Clay proclaimed. Omi and Jaku followed him in when suddenly-

"Whoa!" Omi and Clay and stepped back. Jaku had prepared to strike his attacker, only to see that the thing swinging to claim his attention meant no harm.

She pressed her lips against his, hard, as she flew into his arms.

When they parted, she looked up at him with a smile.

"A-Alice!" He choked, his face flushed red. "Dammit, you shouldn't be kissing random people like that!"

"It's not a random person! You're you, and I'm me! I know you!"

"T-that doesn't mean you should go kissing people you know!"

"Peter Pan did. Oh, but I guess that was just a thumbnail-"

"Alice, listen to me," Jaku grabbed her shoulders, "Um, you're really cute, but your confidence level is higher than mine! You should be more careful with who you meet and-"

Clay started to laugh, "She's got the situation turned backwards! Ain't you supposed to be the lady killer, partner?"

"Indeed, she has spun the common happenings down-side-up! Now Jaku is the one getting whacked upon!"

"I think you mean "hit on", little buddy." Clay corrected.

"That too!"

"What? No! I-I'm just sayin' you need to be more carful, Alice, that's all."

"You are concerned about me?" She hugged him. "How kind of you, good sir! You're a good person, Jaku!"

"Um, thanks…" There was something rather odd about this Alice, and it wasn't just because they were in Wonderland.

Jaku was getting a nostalgic feeling from this girl.

"C'mon, Jaku. You and your girlfriend need to get moving so we can find the Beautiful Soup!"

"She's not my-!"

"Oh, I just met a singing Mock Turtle and a Griffin that were making Beautiful Soup!" Alice exclaimed. She grabbed Jaku's arm and pulled him forward. "This way!"

Clay and Omi giggled as they followed behind Jaku and his newly devoted lover. He grumbled when he heard their quiet snickering.

"Here we are!"

Alice led them to a temple like area where the turtle and griffin were sitting at the alter stirring a huge stone bowl of soup.

"Ahhhh, Alice," The Mock noticed them first, "come to sing more songs with us?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have some more soup, for my friends?"

"Whyyy of course!" The griffin said with a hearty chuckle. He began to pour the soup from the spoon into smaller stone bowls. "It's always necessary to share a bowl of stew with the ones you love!"

The monks kept their bowls, thanked the creatures and returned to the Jabberwocky, happy to see Raimundo and Kimiko on the way there.

"We have successfully retrieved the soup of beauty!" Omi proclaimed.

Raimundo smirked. "Looks like you brought something else along too." He eyed Alice. "Really, Jaku, can't you quit flirting with the ladies even for a mission as important as this?"

Ah, the perfect scenario to make Jaku Romane look like a dog, just as his reputation announced him as.

"Hey, it's not me!" Jaku protested. He was fairly agitated at this point. "She keeps following me around, honest!"

"Jaku's a good person!" Alice declared.

"So he is," Kimiko sneered, "did he tell you that conceitedly or are you actually giving him a compliment?"

"Kimiko, really-"

"Well, you did mention how you were worried about her when you left her here before." She finished, folding her arms.

Alice gasped. "You were?"

"Well, no, I just felt bad we sorta just ditched you here before. It's not in our code to just leave the innocent, we're supposed to defend! I would have felt bad for leaving anyone here in this crazy place."

"Ohh, that's okay, I understand you were trying to go help your friend." She told him.

"Yeah, and we still have to go help her again right now. I'm sorry, but, we have to leave again."

Alice frowned. "I understand, I suppose. I should stop chasing rabbits and head home myself."

Jaku paused. He was still if this place, and this girl, were even real. Considering that, it could be dangerous to bring her back if didn't really exist.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Was all he said.

"Yes! I'm quite sure we will! When I get home, I'll look for you, Jaku, I promise!"

This made Jaku very, very upset. "Okay, but listen-"

She kissed him on the cheek and ran forward into the forest. "Don't worry, I'll find you when I get home!" She waved to him as she continued running.

"Alice, wait!" Jaku yelled out, but she kept going until she was gone from sight.

Jaku stared into the verdant trees in thought.

"…Don't search for me too long."

…..

….

"Ahhh, ma soup!" The dragon cheered once they returned with their stoned bowls. "Hell yeah!"

The Jabberwocky slurped them up in a heartbeat. "Damn! I feel better already! I'm ready for action, kiddos!" He handed Raimundo the chain.

"Perfect. It's about that time to leave." Raimundo took the chain and jumped onto the Jabberwocky's back, where surprisingly there was a huge saddle on it already. "Let's go monks!"

The monks boarded the healthy creature and flew him down into the canyon, where they returned home, and immediately headed to the destined spot of battle between Chase and the dragon.

Clay grabbed Jaku's shoulder, as he was sitting behind him. "Whatever happens, we're doing it to save the world, alright?"

Jaku smiled back. "Yeah."

Raimundo stared back at the two. "You can try to capture Rika." He decided. "If it doesn't work, though, then we'll have to annihilate her."

Jaku nodded, with a bit of relief. "Alright, Pedrosa."

This was a weird situation. Kimiko had planned to make more jokes about Alice, or anything, to maybe cheer Jaku up, but he seemed too intense about both situations with both Alice and Rika, and it became painfully more obvious to her as they were venturing to their ultimate destination.

When they reached the mountaintop, the first thing they heard was Jack's screaming.

"WHY ARE THEY RIDING THE JABBERWOCKY?"

They jumped down and stood between the dragon and the Heylin side.

Jaku and Raimundo explained to the Heylin side their situation, and while they were, Omi noticed that Arko was there as well.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I…"

"**I told him to come here."** Chase's voice rang out in a delighted, malicious voice as he grinned.

Rika and Arko both looked terrified.

"What? Why would you-!"

"**SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU." **Chase's dark voice rang out more than usual. "If you'll only let me explain… but before I do…" The confused monks watched as Chase Young pointed at the black sky, revealing an unsightly scene to all of them, once and for all.

TO BE CONTINUED.

(Fo real dis time).

Soooo I hope you liked it! I am excited to continue because at long last we are at the climax of this story (Well, one of the turning point's at least)! Have a great break all!

You done rock! XD


	21. Episode 23: Chase's Plan REVEALED

Thank you thank you THANK YOU for the reviews guys! I've been busy with Christmas parties and chillin for ma break, but I finally had time to finish this! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday, and please enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 23: Chase's Plan REVEALED!

With his hand still pointed to the heavy sky, Chase Young snapped his fingers. "Jack bots, ATTACK!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Jack whined as the swarm of bots filled the sky.

"C'mon, Xiaolin Dragons!" Raimundo led them to face the massive hoard of bots. Never had they seen so many robots. EVER.

"Sword of the Storm! Blade of the Nebula!" A bright X cut through hundreds of them.

"Orb of Tornami! Shimo Staff!" The water sliced and diced the bots that were coming at him!

"Star of Hanabi! Arrow Sparrow!" The flaming bots combusted, and started a chain reaction of explosions among the robots around them.

"Lasso Boa-Boa! Big-Bang Meteor Rang!" The weapon was whacked down and caused a massive wave that crushed all the bots in its path!

"Jade Dragon! Xing Jun Bow!" The Arrow pierced one robot, then a thorny vine shot out that spread and squeezed the countless bots around it until they were rubble.

The incredible and exhausted monks continued to throw bots here and there, but…

"They just keep coming!" Kimiko said to Raimundo. "Even with our new massive powers, these things keep popping out of nowhere!"

"I didn't think Spicer had enough scrap metal to make all of these things!" Raimundo replied as he cut through a few bots with his blades.

"Sapphire Dragon! Spear of Hueng-Ho!" Rika had just placed her shield up in enough time before the Jabberwocky could eat her whole. While the monks had been busy with the bots, Rika decided to go after the newly "tamed" beast that was now clawing at her.

"Oh no!" Jaku, panting, raced over to his friend and stepped between her and the dragon.

"MOVE!" She roared.

"Make me!" He snarled.

"Shoku Night: WATER!" A swirl of water emerged form her staff and spouted out towards Jaku, who dodged with a flip and roll.

"Xing Jun Bow!" He shot out of his bow a green arrow at her. She dodged, but from the arrow a small green vine reached out towards her when it was close enough and wrapped around her quickly. "Shoku Day: EARTH!" Jaku bashed his fist into the ground, cracking the earth until it reached Rika and caused a pit in the ground beneath her. She went tumbling down.

Jaku raced to the pit, planning to seal it up with some kind of earthly substance, but he felt his own blood trickle first. He jumped back, feeling the pain, and realizing that Rika had caused debris to fly out and slice the side of his neck. She came flying out of the hole engulfed in a blue fire, her eyes glazed in the color. She scowled down at him in disgust.

Jaku's face altered into a similar grimace as he stared back at her. His own element encircled him, representing his strained powers by the sheer energy flowing through him.

The two charged at each other, their fiery pressures batting heads with one another before their weapons even reached each other. The speed of their clashing blades was unreadable, and they continued to duel that way for a long time.

Raimundo twirled his blade around in his hands before he swung it around behind him, destroying another batch of bots with his winds and powerful storms.

"Damn, these things keep popping up!" He panted.

With a flaming limb, Kimiko came in kicking several away beside him. "I know, where did Jack find the time and money to make all of these bots?"

Raimundo glanced at Chase Young, who was staring down at all of them in their efforts, grinning.

"I don't know," Raimundo scrutinized, "but why does Chase want us to waste our time battling them? He actually ordered the bots to come after us!"

"Shoku Element: EARTH!" Clay created a mega seismic wave that caused the entire arena to shake violently. Everyone had to hold their ground, including Rika, which Clay saw as an opportunity to dive into the fight while the bots were preoccupied. He stepped alongside Jaku, facing her.

"You…" Her eyes shrink into slits as she analyzed the new rival. "I'll kill you both for trying to take me down!"

"ORB of Tornami! Shimo Staff!" Omi snuck in from behind and was spewing the sharp blades of liquid at her.

She shot her shield up. "Shoku Night: WATER!" Keeping herself protected, her own powers were shot at the boy, who rolled away and flipped to dodge.

Jaku sprang back into action, whacking her shield from behind with his bow, which began forming into a a shade of blue, but her reverted back.

Rika turned her attention back to him and Clay.

"Hmph! Just because I don't have my powers you think I'm rusty?" Wuya snapped at the girl. Kimiko managed to step into Wuya's area and began fighting her.

"I don't know what you guys are up to, but you're not getting away with it!" She told the witch during combat.

"Hmph!" Wuya snapped her fingers and a hoard of robots swarmed her. A surge of fire set the bots a blaze and caused a chain reaction of explosions, however hundreds more came at her, causing her enemy to once again be the heavy load of Jack-bots.

Raimundo was breathing heavily as he approached Chase Young.

"Your skills have improved quite a bit," Chase observed with his hands behind his back, "but I'm afraid it's all in vein."

"You're goin' down right here, Chase!"

"I'm afraid my business is not with you, Kōngjiān warrior," Chase eyed the three dragons battling below him.

"What are you up to? Tell me now!"

He chuckled. "I will, but first, a little more brawling." The robots zoomed at Raimundo, forcing him into more fighting. Chase looked down at the monks before sending more in to attack them.

Clay and Jaku had to revert their attacks on Rika and focus on the robots that were flying in front of them.

"Damn!" Clay cursed as he summoned more of his earth strength. Jaku joined into help, but their attacks seemed relentless…

…

A long time passed and the monks were still fighting off the robots. They were using lighter attacks and less martial arts moves.

They were getting exhausted.

Clay tossed another bot lazily over the cliff. "I don't see Chase no where!"

Omi glanced over at Arko, who had also been battling within the chaos, and could see that he was also lacking energy.

"We must keep on our fingers," Omi told them out of breath, "we cannot give up!"

"Nobody said anything about giving up, Omi!" Kimiko yelled in frustration. She was pissed off that her flame was becoming weaker and weaker with every kick.

Jaku wiped the sweat of his brow and looked around for Rika, who was out of sight.

A ferocious growl form behind caught his attention first.

Jaku spun around to see the green reptile charging at him on all fours.

Shocked, he held up his bow in defense, shielding himself from his claws. Chase wrapped his tail around Jaku's ankle, unnoticed, and picked him up and threw in the air. Jaku hit the ground hard, but he scrambled up right away to go after Chase.

He couldn't.

When he got up, he realized that had been entrapped by a barrier. It wasn't a shield, like Rika's, but a white light that he couldn't pass through. He looked to the side of him, seeing that Arko had also been pushed into a similar light that encircled him.

The robots suddenly ceased movement and hit the ground. The monks looked around in bewilderment, then to the mastermind behind this scheme.

"Chase," Rika approached him, "what's going on? Why are Arko and Jaku-?"

"My dear Rika," Chase transformed back into his human form, placing his hands on Rika's shoulders, leading her forward, "you still have the Sapphire Dragon?"

"What? Of course I-"

Chase stepped back. A light incarcerated Rika as well!

"Hey!" She banged against it, but there was no use.

"What are you doing?" Raimundo lunged forward and struck Jaku's cage, only for his blade to be bounced back.

"Ha, I will enlighten you fools now." Chase stood in the center of the trapped Jaku, Arko and Rika.

"Hm?" Arko pulled the Crystal Dragon out of his pocket because it was glowing. Jaku did the same with the Jade Dragon, and Rika with her Sapphire Dragon.

"Finally, the prophecy will be complete!"

"What prophecy?" Wuya demanded.

"Wuya, Spicer," Chase turned to them, the winds picking up around him, "I should thank you both for all of your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"DONE WHAT?" Jaku banged on the light. "Let us the bloody hell out of here!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. You see, I used the robots to exhaust you so it would be easier

"Oh, my powers…" Rika dropped to her knees.

"Rika!" Clay tried prying open the barrier, only to be electrocuted and flew back.

"D-dammit!" Arko dropped to the ground as well. Jaku followed the same pattern.

"Chase! What are you doing to them?" Omi asked.

"Little Omi," Chase grinned, "prophecy said that perhaps one day you grow strong enough to defeat me. However, no one predicted the prophecy I am about to commit to today!"

"What prophecy? I'm sure I could guess it just by the title!" Dojo dared.

"There is no title, Dojo; it was never meant to exist. Dashi thought he destroyed its contents after he created the Shen Gong Wu. Tell me: how on earth do you think Grand Master Dashi created all of the Shen Gong Wu by himself?"

"W-well, I uh, don't know, exactly." The dragon admitted.

"Its because he didn't create the magic on his own. It already existed, and Dashi just made them tangible through the Shen Gong Wu."

"What does this have to do with why you captured them?" Omi demanded.

"**Everything**. You see, the prophecy goes a little like this: _Once the sun, the moon and the stars are combined, time and space forever become intertwined. And the world will submit to the one who possesses these powers, for now, until the limitless hour_. This prophecy was forged by the three powers of the children of Master Shisui."

"Shisui? Ha! That guy doesn't have any history on him, he was just a guy who could control magic, right? He came before Grand Master Dashi or any of the Xiaolin warriors for that matter!" Dojo recalled.

"Master Shisui was a man ahead of his time. Before there were martial arts, there were the natural magic's of the earth that people used for self-defense instead. Shisui was one seven others who vowed to collect these destructive powers and lock them away from the eyes of the corrupted man. They succeeded, but a particular incident is what drove Dashi to forge the Shen Gong Wu and scatter them around the earth. It was within this incident the reason that I have these three dragons in my possession now."

It had become apparent to the monks that Rika, Arko and Jaku were trapped within the three circles that were connected around the field. The wind grew heavier and the sky darker as lightening began to strike around the arena.

"Master Shisui had become old, so he granted his three children with the most influential elemental powers that existed." Chase continued. "To his eldest son he granted the powers of the moon, his second eldest was his daughter whom he gave the powers of the sun, and to his youngest son he granted the power of the stars. His oldest son, Tanoa, is the one who caused all of their troubles, as he believed that with such awesome magic, he should be ruling the world. His daughter, Anika, disagreed with Tanoa, and believed that their powers should be used to protect the world. The youngest boy, Setario, did not want to betray either of his siblings, so he remained neutral in the epic battle they were about to embark on. Tanoa and Anika battled for years, gaining more and more power on both sides, trying to destroy each other. Setario eventually became involved as well, trying to keep them from killing one another, however all of their powers combined within their little war began to tear the planet apart. When they were so close to destroying earth completely, their father, Shisui, finally kicked in and took their powers away. He sacrificed himself in the process, realizing that these forces were too charismatic for any man to control. He placed the three powers within the first Shen Gong Wu ever created. Can you guess what they were?"

Jaku looked down at his glowing Wu. "The Jade Dragon, the Crystal Dragon and the Sapphire Dragon."

"Very good, Xiaolin Dragon of Day."

"Wait, are you trying to recreate what happened back then with Shusui's children?" Omi realized.

Chase chuckled. "Little Omi, I already have recreated it! This field is the place that Shisui sacrificed himself to seal the powers away within the Shen Gong Wu. Nobody was ever supposed to know about the seal he used to conceal the magic, because nobody was ever supposed to know that these three powers existed!" Chase looked up towards the sky. "You see, the sun and the moon and stars see everything. They hover over all other elements. They were the first spells used to conquer over all others, and nearly destroyed the world because of the bickering of three, mere, mortals. You cannot destroy magic, so the only thing Shisui could do was hide it in those three dragons. To keep anyone from knowing about the dragons, he placed the seal and the detailed prophecy on the dragons, to make them extremely difficult to use ever again, but I found it…"

"I've never heard of this prophecy before!" Wuya intervened. "Chase, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because you wouldn't approve of it, Wuya. You see, the small little biff of the prophecy I mentioned early was only one and a millionth portion of the entire prophecy written out in it's sacred scroll that made the prophecy real. As I was saying, since Shisui could not destroy the magic, this meant that people could still claim these destructive powers. He wrote out the prophecy in his own writing that made it difficult to decipher, however after hundreds of years of translating it, it was finally revealed within Dashi's time. When he found out what the prophecy was, he asked the elders of that time if he could something drastic: destroy the prophecy. Much to his relief, they agreed, and the scroll was burned."

"If the scroll was burned, then how do you know about it?"

"If you let me finish, Wuya, I'll enlighten you some more. At the time, even before I was being harassed by Hannibal Bean to question my comrades and the side of good, I had grown maliciously curious of this ultimate prophecy. I knew of some magic that I could possibly use to recreate the scroll so I could read it..."

"T-the Rio-Reverso?"

"Why yes, that's what it's called now." Chase confirmed. "I took the ashes of the scroll and kept them until I knew I could get my hands on this type of magic. I finally did when Dashi created the Rio-Reverso." He held up the oldest scroll ever seen by the monks. "And I've kept it with me ever since." He looked back at the witch.

"The reason why I didn't want to tell you, is because of what's in this scroll. Basically, it states that once the powers reoccur, within the same vessels, the one to reunite these abilities will gain all their powers; the ultimate strength to bend the world to his or her whim!"

"You didn't want me knowing so I wouldn't try to create the prophecy myself! That's why you never told me what you were really planning!" Wuya snapped.

Chase laughed triumphantly. "Correct! The prophecy explains that if the same circumstances reoccurred among the wielders of these prime elemental powers, the one to acknowledge these powers would receive them, and forever gain the ultimate power over this world!"

"Reoccur? But they [referring to Jaku, Rika and Arko] already had these elemental powers! Why did you need them _and_ the dragons?"

"I needed the descendants of the children." Chase turned his attention to the three children trapped around him. "YOU are Shisui's children's descendants to receive their elemental powers, or as we say, the Chosen Ones, to receive the destiny to become Xiaolin Dragons." He went back to the monks. "All of you have ancestors somehow related to the old magic, which is why you have been the Chosen generation to become Xiaolin Dragons!"

"Whoa, I didn't think our ancestors had anything to do with us being chosen," Raimundo thought aloud.

"You are not really supposed to know. Any information that could lead to this prophecy becoming reality was meant to be forgotten, so you were never supposed to know that the Day, Night and Star Xiaolin Dragons were so important. They meshed you in with all of the other dragons, so that you would not be so noticeable… But I knew who all were right away."

He turned to Jaku. "I could see your nobility as the Day Dragon. You are loyal to the side of good, and humbling, and not to mention you obtained the powers of the sun. I didn't want you straying away from the side of good, so unlike Rika, I wanted you to keep ties with the monks. I'm sure that once you had become more intimate with the Dragon of Fire, your desire to be good and heroic increased even more, yes?"

Jaku gave a disgusted glare. "The Wick of Illusion. You used it on me, when I was meditating to get my Wudai Weapon so I would kiss Kimiko when I woke up!"

"Yes, another small favor from me, I suppose. I can see that you're all still close and battling out for your love, or at least I noticed it while I was a cat. Spying on all of you, I could see that your bonds were pathetically close, so I knew you would be ready and still on the side of good for this day, Jaku Romane."

"You son of a..! You used our hearts even for the smallest part of your plan!" Raimundo clenched his fist.

Chase averted his attention to the other entrapped boy. "Arko here obviously hates both the side of Heylin and good, and he just happened to be the warrior of the stars. I may have told him about the Crystal Dragon, and that Kimiko would be there as well. It was like killing two birds with one stone for him; he could infiltrate my castle during the Heylin Ball, steal Kimiko's soul, and take the desired Shen Gong Wu in the process. Either way, I let you escape with the Wu. You still haven't been able to figure out how to use it, have you?"

"Hmph, of course not. The power of the Crystal Dragon is to see which side would win in the end." He lowered his head in shame. "And because I don't believe in good or evil, I never bothered trying to figure out how to activate the Wu."

"Exactly." Chase's voice rang out. "I knew you wouldn't care about it's power, so you wouldn't try to activate it, which is why I knew it would be safe with you until the time was right."

Chase faced Rika now. "She was a little more difficult. Her loyalty seemed to be on the side of good, only for the sake of her duties, but deep down, I could see she was miserable. She wanted to be something greater, whether it had to do with her past or for her own selfish reasons, she desired more power. That power corrupted our lovely Xiaolin Dragon of Night, and she became evil, through a very, very difficult process that I managed to survive."

"You… YOU TRICKED ME!" She screamed.

"I tricked all of you, don't take it personally." He sneered. "I told you that you weren't that important to me, and I meant it. I stabbed you in the stomach that day, to make it seem as though I didn't really require your help that much, so to avert attention away from the fact that I may have been interested in you joining me. While the other monks never saw my approach to you coming, you and I had a few private chats that had you second guessing your place at the Xiaolin temple. Then, I needed a good kick to make you come to me yourself." Chase pulled out the Moby-Morpher. "I used this, more than once, to make you mine, Rika. First, I was the cat, then, I turned into that ridiculous cowboy so you could hear what you needed in order to leave the temple."

"You turned into..?" Her eyes widened. "That was YOU? You said all of those horrible things to me that night, when I was supposed to go out with Clay?"

"The monks' friendship was the only thing keeping you there, really. In reality, you hated how obnoxious they were, and you weren't getting any stronger. I said those things to you so you would finally make the right decision and leave them." His malevolent smirk never fading. "You should thank me."

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I-!"

"SHUT IT." He interjected. "Don't blame me, Rika Harper. You heard what you wanted to hear that night from "Clay Bailey", and you used it as an excuse to get away. You never thought that something suspicious was going on, not because you weren't bright enough to figure it out, but because you didn't want to. With the monks hating you now, you could go do your own thing, right?"

Rika was mute. She wanted to cry, wake from this nightmare, anything to make his words unrealistic, but she just stared with a terrified gleam in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Don't you see? You were always meant to be against these fools, and inherit the ultimate powers of the Heylin side! It took me a while to make you understand this, but in the end, it succeeded."

"I never said I had officially joined, though!" She argued. "I said I wouldn't until I defeated the Jabberwocky!"

"Oh. That." Chase snapped his fingers and the Jabberwocky vanished in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT?" The monks yelled in unison.

Chase laughed even more at their ignorance. "How was that? Did you monks have fun traveling from place to place to get the Jade Dragon?"

"N-no way…" Omi stammered. "Y-you couldn't have!"

"I did. The realm the dragon was in is a magical dimension. Any fool with a high enough level of magic could manipulate that entire realm, and make it their own. I created the stages to be complex and bizarre beyond all relief, in a way that would intrigue you monks to get more involved during your search for the Jade Dragon."

"You made the whole thing up? The knights, the demons, the haunted mansion, everything?" Dojo gasped.

"Did you all enjoy your trip? I had a few more in store for you, however I had to let you get the Jade Dragon eventually, so Jaku could have it in his possession for this day. Also, the trip to search for the Jade Dragon took up a lot of your time. As you monks searched for the Wu, I took my time drawing Rika more and more to my side."

"You planned all of this, ever since you knew who Jaku, Rika and Arko were! You kept it so secret, so we'd have no idea that you planned to use all three of them eventually!" Kimiko spat.

"It was all so simple, really. You all played the part you were meant to just too perfectly, I just gave you all a little push somehow. And Rika, seducing you was a difficult task. You're quite stubborn, but obviously, I lured you to the Heylin side at a decent enough level for this prophecy to work. Even though you didn't fight the Jabberwocky, you yourself had already chosen to remain Heylin within your heart!"

Rika thought about this for a moment

_Even if I do defeat the Jabberwocky, it's not likely I'll ever be going back to the temple._

She had made that decision herself, even before this moment, Rika Harper knew that she had decided she would become evil to get the powers she wanted. She just didn't think it would end up like this…

"You can thank Arko too, for the extra push. He made you feel weak, didn't he? It made you want to find a different power even more."

"Arko?" Clay blinked in confusion. "What does he have to with…?"

"Should I tell them, Rika? How he tried to make you his?"

"Shut up!" She screamed. "SHUT UP!"

"He…" Jaku looked at Arko, who was sitting down with his hands on his head. "You tried to..?" Jaku stood up, weakly. "YOU IDIOT! What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know, alright?" Arko snapped back. "I can't come up with any excuses. I shouldn't have tried to do it, but…"

"But your lust got the best of you." Chase finished. "You've always had a desire for her, but you just could never find the right time to admit you had feelings for her. Once the monks had marked you as the enemy, you just decided to play the bad guy. I may have whispered a few things in his ear, telling him to claim what should be his without any remorse of how to get it, but he doesn't have any respect for anyone anyway, so it made the job easy. I didn't think he'd actually try to do it, though. I had a backup plan for if he wouldn't attack her, but since you did it worked out even better than I thought it would."

"Bastard, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Rika's tears were streaming.

"I don't care," he stated flatly. "Everything you monks think, everything you monks have ever done or felt… it won't matter in a few seconds."

"No matter what power you get, we will still stop you!" Omi challenged.

"I don't think you can!" Chase's eyes widened. His face, almost too happy. The most maniacal cackle emerged from Chase Young as the lightning struck him, and the light surrounding the three dragons flooded everyone's sight until there was nothing left.

To Be Continued

Sorry, it's been a while I've just been lazy, and I edited Chase's plans like five times to make sure I got everything. I think I did… if there's any questions let me know!

Review please!


	22. Episode 24: The Circles of Hell Part 1

**BC737: WOW 153 reviews? I'm so grateful! Sorry its been so long, I hit writer's block for a moment there O_O The horror! But now I have the story all figured out again, so hopefully the episodes to come will be smoother than usual. Thanks for the love guys! I hope you enjoy this episode of:**

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 24: The Circles of Hell Part 1

He ruffled up the scattered papers in front of him. He took a deep sigh as he stared into the dark camera lens with his stomach turning and his palms sweating.

The President of the United States cleared his throat.

"My fellow Americans," his voice was dull and low, "you know what has been happening to the world these past few days." He sighed again. "I regret to inform you that we have… lost, the battle. America is now under the rule of the Heylin side. I am sorry. We were the last to crumble under their dark wing, however we cannot continue our resistance unless we lose millions of more lives. Never, did I think something like this were even possible: In the history of mankind, we have all been forced to submit to one rule. From here on in, it won't matter if we're American, or Mexican or European, we are all being placed under the constraints of Chase Young. I do not know exactly what that entails, all I know is, that if we remain strong, we just might be able to survive together, and beat the chains that are about to be placed on us. Good night, and I wish you all the best."

…

…

…

…

…..

"No!" He woke up in a cold sweat, but the nightmares were just beginning.

"No… My beautiful Rio de Janeiro…" He had almost forgotten. He tried pulling away from his chains, only for the thorns wrapped around his wrists to coil more into his flesh. The jungles and seaside cities were ablaze. He could still hear the people screaming around him, and saw flying and ground soldiers marching throughout the fire and destruction.

He struggled, and cried out loud as he did.

…It had been weeks.

It had been several weeks he had been bound to this rock, and within those weeks, he watched his beloved hometown be turned to rubble, along with the rest of the world.

He continued to yell as he tried to free himself from his painful imprisonment.

"No… NOOOO!"

WHACK!

Raimundo was whipped hard across the chest.

"Silence you wretched fool!" The soldier with the whip struck him again. And again. And again.

Wuya approached the scene.

"Oh my… causing a fuss again, are we, Raimundo?"

Screams. Raimundo could deal with pain, but not this much in such a short time, and with all of this humiliation. He actually wanted to cry, lost and confused in his agony, but…

Someone grabbed the soldier's arm. "**Enough.**"

"Oh…" The soldier bowed down. "Master Chase Young! I did not expect you to be here in such a humbling place!"

"That will be all, Seto, thank you." Chase took the whip from the soldier.

"Y-yes sir!" The soldier vanished in a black puff of smoke.

"Chase Young?" Wuya grinned. "My my, what an absolute delight." She struck a pose.

"Wuya, I came to check on the damage in this zone, personally." He told her with his arms behind his back.

"Everything is in order, Chase! South America is in shambles, still, and we finished taking down all of the trees in the jungles!"

"What about the camps?"

"We have two set up by the ocean, and seven in the central area."

"Good, very good. You have pleased me greatly, Wuya."

She smirked maliciously. "I thought as much."

"Take a break." Chase turned to the tied up monk. "I'll deal with him for now."

"Sure thing, but can I ask you a question? Why are you giving this boy special treatment? He's more tortured then any of the other slaves."

"That is none of your concern. Be gone, Wuya."

With her unsatisfying answer, Wuya snapped her fingers and she was gone with her magic.

Raimundo continued to struggle, only to see Chase crank out the whip again. He slashed him a few times, and the final time he made a nice clean cut across his face.

Blood trickling heavily from his worn out body, Chase gripped Raimundo's jaw.

"Enjoying the view, Xaiolin Dragon of Wind? Well, I can't really call you that now boy, can I?"

"C…Chase…" He coughed up blood.

"Hmph." He roughly threw his head down when he let go of him. "You're wondering why Wuya is obeying me? How I got every country to fall to their knees before me?"

Raimundo couldn't speak, but he did want to know.

"Then, I'll tell you…"

…

….

…

"I'm s-sorry! I h-have to w-win!"

"P-please, don't…"

PandaBubba yawned. "Get on with it already! Just finish her off!"

The young man began to cry. "God, I'm so sorry!" He lifted up his spear and stabbed the defeated girl.

The machine began to speak again. "WINNER: PLAYER 1."

The man fell to his knees and wept. The soldiers picked him, and the corpse up from the platform.

"I must say," Bubba said as he sat on his throne. "This fighting game is much more interesting then the shooting game we came out with first! There's more contact with the players; it makes it so much more intense!" He clapped his hands. "Servant girl! I want my grapes, NOW!"

The girl stalked in, swaying her hips as she was ordered to, carrying a tray loaded with different colored grapes on it. Her hair was up in two pony tails, and she dressed in a two piece red dress with matching slippers.

"Thank you, my dear." PandaBubba began munching the fruit up at an obnoxiously fast rate.

The servant girl stared at the people being dragged off the game system. "How can you eat when people are dying in front of you?"

"Ha, it's only a game, my dear."

"It may be a videogame, but those people are fighting to the death! How could you be so cruel?"

Bubba smirked. He pulled the girl by her wrists towards him and she dropped the plate. "You're a snappy wench, aren't you, Kimiko?"

"Bubba!" A servant marched forward. "If you lay one finger on my daughter, I will not help you make these virtual games anymore!"

"You will make games for me, or I'll kill her in front of you, Mr. Tohmiko." Bubba mocked.

"Pa-pa, it's okay, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"See? She likes being my servant." He pressed her against him.

"Stop it, please! Punish me instead!" Kimiko's father bowed down at the throne.

"Little worm!" Bubba kicked him down the steps and he hit his head hard on the marble floor below.

"Pa-pa!" Kimiko reached out for him, but Bubba kept his grip tight. He began to cackle. "Don't worry, Mr. Tohomiko. I plan to put you in the games eventually as well! I'm sure your daughter will just love to watch you fighting for her life before her very eyes!"

"No! I-I'll do anything, just don't make him play those games!"

"Anything?" Bubba mused.

Suddenly, the soldiers at the front gate blew their trumpets. "Our Heylin Lord approaches!" One of them declared.

"Huh?" Bubba tossed Kimiko aside, noticing that his boss was walking down the aisle towards him. "M-m-master Chase!"

"Konichiwa." Chase replied nonchalantly. "How goes the gaming business?"

"I-it's perfect, Chase! All the people in the city are forced to play in the virtual gaming system online, and they must battle each other to survive, like you requested."

"Excellent." Chase turned to Kimiko. "I trust all of your servants are under control, then?"

"A-absolutely, Mr. Young! I wouldn't keep any of them alive if they weren't!"

Chase began circling her. "What about this one? She's behaving well, is she?"

"Well, uh…"

"PandaBubba, I won't take your eye candy away from you if you tell me the truth."

Eye candy? Kimiko growled. She did not like being called that!

"Heh, then in that case, she has been more resilient then usual." He chuckled.

"Do you mind if I have a moment with these servants?"

"N-not at all, Master." Bubba bowed before he left the great hall.

"Chase Young." She gritted her teeth. "What the hell have you done to this place? How has PandaBubba taken over all of Asia?"

"Ah, so you do remember, very good." He smirked. "Raimundo remembers too."

She gasped. "Raimundo?" She took a fighting stance. "What have you done with him, and the rest of the monks?"

"They're fine. Just as safe and sound as you are, at least."

"H-how did you do this?"

"Its from the powers I received, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. That's all I desire to tell you for now. I just wanted to see how miserable things were here for you." He turned to her and lifted up her chin up to face him. "And if you try to disobey, or try to come after me, I'll kill your father. Just like that."

…

…

…

…

Tubbimura packed the last burger into his stomach.

"Um, amazing sir." One soldier said. "That's the 403rd sandwich this week!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet." One soldier muttered to the others.

"We need more, MORE SANDWICHES!" The fat ninja declared. "Have the slaves work double time in the factory!"

"Yes sir, Tubbimura sir!"

The large man turned to the barnyard below him. "Ahh… this place is paradise! Texas soil is the best soil for the cattle, which makes their meat even more desirable!" He watched his slaves working in the hot sun below, growing crops and taking care of the farm animals.

"This is terrible," one slave said, "we've been at this picking for three days straight with no break!"

Abruptly, one person fell over after he said that.

"We got another one!" A soldier watching the slaves called out. A few soldiers in a hovercraft glided over and picked up the half-dead male.

"Shit, this is not good. I'm gonna die like those guys, I just know it! I'll starve before the weekly meal comes!"

Clay grabbed the boy's shoulder. "That's what they want you to think, that there ain't no hope! Well, there is, so no givin' up, partner."

"Bringing confidence to your fellow workers again, Clay?"

Clay turned white as he spun around to see him there, with a smirk on his face and his arms folded.

"You!" Clay said viciously.

"Howdy, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth."

"Chase Young sir!" Tubbimura approached them in the fields. "Things are going smoothly here in North America, hai!"

"That's good, Tubbimura. I just came by to check on an old friend." He eyed Clay. "Continue your business and leave me be, ninja."

"Hai!" Tubbimura attempted to head back up his hill as Chase's attention turned to the cowboy.

"What do you want?"

Chase paused for a moment before he kicked Clay square in the jaw. Clay hit the ground hard, and couldn't get up.

"Hmph," Chase straightened his posture, "You're so weak you can barely take a hit. Marvelous."

Clay breathed heavily as he arose. "I'll do anything you ask, Chase."

"I know you will. Because if you don't, instead of your beloved family being in the camps, I'll send them out here to work with you."

"No, please don't! They won't survive this kind of labor!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure you won't last much longer either. But don't worry, if you continue to obey, I'll keep your family safe. Cross my evil heart and hope to die."

Clay grimaced. "You don't got no heart to cross, partner."

…

TO BE CONTINUED.

**OH my gosh! What was Chase going to say to Raimundo? Where are the other monks? Can they survive this or are the Xiaolin Dragons caput for good? Find out next time! Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated too! Soryr the chapter was so short, I'll try to update asap! **

**You Rock XD **


	23. Episode 25: The Circles of Hell Part 2

**A quick shout out to 312EmoGirl: **

**Thank you for the review. I'm actually making a manga/comic book thing right now about this story to put on deviantart! Are there any other sites you might like to suggest I could put this story or the art on? Thank you for the encouragement and letting me know that warlock meant they were disgraced. The term actually made sense when you think about the fact that he turned out to be a bad guy in the end!**

…

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing they help me so much with the story and I can know what you guys want to see… more RaiXKim, from what I can tell! Good! Because we're getting more into that now that Chase has taken over world! If that makes sense…**

**Well, thanks y'all, and I hope you really enjoy this episode of:**

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 25: The Circles of Hell part 2

...

...

"Beg." He said simply.

"W…what?"

"Beg, and I'll let the little son' bitch go!"

The boy fiddled his fingers. "Um…" He fell to his knees. "Please master, I am begging you: do not send him to the chamber! He is too young and will not last in there!"

"Hmmm…" Hannibal Bean tossed the boy in anyway, and grabbed Omi by the back of his raggedy robes. "You got any other suggestions? Maybe I'll let him out a'there if you kin come up with somethin', slave!"

"Take me instead. I will go in the chamber." He said humbly.

"Hmmm, interesting pull out there, boy." Hannibal reopened the chamber and pulled the boy out.

"Whoa!" The boy went flying back into the crowd with the other slaves.

"Then you can fight to survive in the chamber today, lil' Omi!" The body-armored Bean threw him into the dark room, cackling as he did.

Omi rolled into the pit standing up quickly to prepare for whatever demon Bean had inside today waiting for him.

The boy from early had accidentally spilled some oil, and Hannibal Bean (in his armor) slipped over it, so he decided to put him in the chamber. Omi stepped in, knowing the boy would be killed, and well, this happened.

He stepped carefully into the darkness, hearing the growl form whatever creature lurked inside.

"Show yourself! I will commencing the butt-kicking immediately!"

The reptile stepped out of the shadows.

Omi's eyes widened. "C-Chase Young?"

"Little Omi. Long time no see." The lizard replied. "I trust things are going well here for you?"

"I've been having to protect the people here from Hannibal Bean's wrath! But what I cannot understand is that he seems to be submitting to your wrath!"

"Yes, I made it that way. I brought him out of the Ying-Yang world with no recollection of who he really is on the Heylin side. And of course, unlike the rest of the monks, you do not have any family I can threaten, but you are too good to just leave theses innocent people here to suffer. I specifically ordered Hannibal Bean to start killing left and right if you decided to defile him."

"You are twisted, Chase Young!" Omi chided.

"I know. It's becoming more and more enjoyable everyday."

"Evil will not triumph! I know, deep down, you know this is wrong!"

Chase chuckled. "Foolish little Omi. I know it's wrong, that's why I'm doing it! Now, be a good hero and stay here in Australia to keep the innocents protected."

"What have you done with my friends, Chase?"

"Ah, I have them. They will remain safe as well, if you cooperate, Omi."

"Hmph, then I will obey, Chase."

"Such a clever boy. You will do well when you finally succumb to the Heylin side." Chase Young patted him on the head, like a little obedient dog, and vanished back into the darkness.

…..

…..

…..

Jaku Romane was a decent guy.

He never lied, or cheated, or did anything selfish purposefully to hurt others.

He was a good man.

So why did he have to endure _this_?

Katnappe cranked out her ball of yarn. She began tossing it around while he, dressed in a stripped orange cat suit, danced and sang her favorite song to her:

"_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_I've got flowers_

_And lots of hours_

_To spend with you._

_So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_I love you_

_Yes, I do!_

_You and your pussycat nose!_

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_You're so thrilling_

_And I'm so willing_

_To care for you._

_So go and make up your cute little pussycat face!_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_I love you_

_Yes, I do!_

_You and your pussycat face!_

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_You're delicious_

_And if my wishes_

_Can all come true_

_I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!_

_Pussycat, Pussycat_

_I love you_

_Yes, I do!_

_You and your pussycat lips!_

_You and your pussycat eyes!_

_You and your pussycat nose!"_

"Cat-tastic!" She clapped her paws. "Do it again! I want you to dance more for me-ow!"

"Ugh," He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Don't wipe off you perspiration! You look hot glistening in your own sweat, _meow._"

"Um, I'll pass out I keep this up! Can't you have one of the other man servants dance for you for a while?"

"Of course I could, but I like you most, _Gi-Gi_."

Oh God.

She had given him a _Girl's name? _

Katnappe strode off her mountain of jewels and cat toys and began slink over to her dancer. "Well, I suppose we could do something else, if you don't want to dance." She pressed herself against his chest and looked up at him in her embrace. "We could always take a cat nap together."

Jaku blinked. "I drank too much coffee."

"Then drink some milk and sleep with me!" She snarled.

"My lady feline," A soldier walked in wearing cat ears. "Our Master has come to visit you!"

"Eh?" She screeched. "Chase Young came unannounced? How rude, when I'm in the middle of seducing my subordinates!"

"Not really." Jaku mumbled.

When the door flew open, a sea of cats and kittens pranced in, along with the Heylin Lord. He stared down at the cats in disgust.

"Chase!" She said excitedly. "What brings you here?"

"I was just making sure you didn't flood Europe's streets with these cats." He alleged.

"Nope! No cats on the streets, as you ordered. I have been keeping the people in their assigned camps, and I'm having them make the food for you, sir!"

"Alright then." He paused to look at the ridiculous servant in the room. "Ah, he's the one I'm looking for. Do you mind if I have a moment with this young man, Katnape?"

"I guess not." She grumbled irritated that they had been interrupted. She lead the cats out as she left the room and closed the door.

"You let katnappe keep her cats? How kind of you." Jaku muttered with sarcasm.

"How's the stage life, Jaku the jester?"

"Where are my friends?" He demanded.

"Is that all any of you care about? Raimundo, Omi and Clay asked me the same thing right away." He grinned. "Kimiko, however, doesn't seem to miss you a bit."

"Where are they? What did you do with them?"

He chuckled. "Their lives aren't as merciful as yours has been. They're fighting to survive, while you're just fighting to keep katnappe off of you. Although, I think Bubba has taken quite an interest in Kimiko, now that I think about it."

"Don't you dare let anything happen to her!" Jaku warned.

"No harm will come to her, or your parents for that matter, if you continue to obey. They will keep working on the food supply and remain safe from torment if you listen to me, alright?"

"You bastard, just let them go!"

Chase had to laugh at this. "Let them go? Where exactly do you suggest I let them go to, Jaku? My camps, my factories, my dungeons? I am everywhere, fool! There is no place in this entire universe that my hand does not have a finger on!"

Jaku just kept a straight face. He didn't want to admit that he was terrified about the world's situation.

"You remind me of your leader, the Dragon of Wind." Chase commented. "He's trying to act brave too, but I can see right through all of you." His dark words dripping with venom. "You're all terrified."

Jaku clenched his fists.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Jaku Romane." He opened the door and left him to his thoughts.

…

…..

….

….

…_._

_Raimundo managed to look up at Chase Young as he spoke to him. _

"_I made this universe mine, simply because I wished it." Chase told him._

"_W…what?"_

"_The three powers of the sun, moon and stars hover above all other powers. Which means, every power in the universe is mine now, because I hover over all of them with these elements in my control. I don't just get the sun, moon, and stars power, I get whatever power I please."_

"_So, it was a piece of cake for you to take over the world."_

"_Precisely. The middle-east wanted a war, so I made an army. Europe wouldn't submit to a nation, so I made them submit to natural disasters. America wouldn't give in because of their pride and strength, so I weakened them with famine and disease. It was all too easy. I changed the perspectives of my closest rivals on the Heylin side; now they all think I have been the ruler of the world forever, and they obey me because they fear me." He snickered. "It's such a joy seeing Hannibal Bean quiver every time I approach his fortress."_

"_You're having the bad guys work under you? And under them, you have working…"_

"_Those who dared to oppose me, yes. The people of this earth, every single insignificant mortal, they all belong to me." _

"_We… we will stop you, Chase Young!"_

"_We?" He snickered. "I don't think you will be able to reach your friends where they are, Pedrosa."_

"_You didn't…" His eyes widened._

"_No, they're not dead, but like you, they're enduring some slight mis-comforts. I have you all scattered around the world, each enduring your own punishments. If any of you try to defile me, I'll kill the rest of you, and kill your families, and friends of your families, etc."_

"_Why didn't you just kill us already?"_

_He scoffed. "You are the closest rivals I have from the side of good. If I simply killed you, there would be no joy in my victory. I have to make you all suffer, first."_

_There was too much delight in his voice. Raimundo pulled against his chains once more, frustrated, humiliated, defeated._

"_You might as well accept reality, Raimundo. Not only did I trap you all, but can your remember what level you were at as a Xiaolin warrior?"_

"_Of course I do! I was Sh…Sho…?"_

"_I guess you can't. I striped you all of your training and recollection of ever having any elemental powers. You are just as mortal as a new born baby now."_

_Raimundo tried pulling away again, despite hearing this. "What did you do to the temple?"_

"_Oh. I had it burned down and everyone inside executed. The five elder monks were easy enough to kill, but even when there was no hope left, Master Fung still put up a fight, the old fool."_

_Raimundo gasped._

"_Yes. Fung is dead, and right after I took over that place, I headed over to Guan's academy, and slaughtered the monks there, and Guan of course. All too easy."_

"_You killed… all those students… and Fung… and Guan?"_

"_I wanted my past rivals to be vanquished before they could see what the world would become. They deserved that much, at least. And Guan, my worthy adversary, took defeat quite humbly."_

"_Then, you killed Jermaine and Delilah too?"_

_Chase shrugged. "Possibly. Don't be surprised about the death of all those students, I killed millions of civilians when I went to "war" with the countries too. Lots of people died, because they were foolish enough to stand against me."_

_Now Raimundo was really ticked. He screamed out as he yanked his arm free form the chains and charged at Chase._

_Chase held up his index finger, and Raimundo went flying back into the rock and the chains wrapped around him, still covered in thrones. _

"_YAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!"_

"_The power of telekinesis. From the Ruby of Ramses, I'm sure. Every Wu ever been discovered, I have obtained its magic now."_

"_What about all of your talk about doing things yourself and not relying on the Wu?"_

"_Hmph, I earned these powers through my cunning plan. They are my own power now and belong to me, the one chosen to be in the middle of the sun, moon and stars." He grinned. "Nice try, though."He turned to leave. "Oh, and if you do somehow escape with burning place, I'll have what family you have left killed, and I'll give PandaBubba and those serving under him to do as they please with the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire before I kill her myself."_

_Raimundo's heart stopped. "K-Kimiko?"_

_Chase waved to the battered boy, one final time. "Goodbye, Raimundo Pedrosa." _

"_I don't care what you say! If it takes me my whole life, I'll find a way to sever your head from your shoulders! You'll pay for threatening my friends and family and for threatening Kimiko's life, I swear!"_

"_Such big words. In time, you'll lose your will to fight being tied to that rock long enough though. That, I am certain of."_

TO BE CONTINUED

**I knowww it was short again! But that was two parts that basically could have been one T_T anyway, thanks for reading and the reviews once again loves!**

**You RAWK XD **


	24. Episode 26: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 26: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius

Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius.

"You missed a spot."

Jack turned around from gloating in his mirror he had just polished off to see his master standing there.

"Oh! Great Lord Chase Young!" He dropped to his knees.

"At ease, Spicer."

Jack arose. "What brings you here, sir?"

"Is she here?"

Jack frowned. "Of course, sir. There's been no problems."

"Excellent. Good job, Spicer. I'll go see her, then."

"If I did have any concerns, they'd be that she might just jump out the window."

Chase grinned. "And we'll all celebrate on that day." He left Spicer in his grand hall room to go to a more humbling display.

He strode up the stairs, his heavy footsteps making an impression on everyone in the castle. He made it to the highest room when he swung the wooden door open to the room. The sun form the window lit up the entire room.

She was sitting on the futon under the window, staring out into the blank sky.

"Rika Harper."

The girl turned her head to him, hearing her name.

"I thought maybe you'd like to say something today?"

She turned back to the window.

"Rika, I'm not going to leave you alone. Every day, I will come here to see how you are doing."

She continued to ignore him. He sighed in aggravation.

"That's a shame." He approached her. She didn't move when he sat down next to her.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, my dear."

She kept her face locked on the serene view outside. Canada seemed to be intact somewhat. It still had trees and birds, and the sky was mostly clear even with the smoke that came from Jack's machinery units.

"He must keep things nice here because of you." Chase said, as if reading her mind. "He really can be such a fool sometimes, but fairly loyal. Still, I had to erase his memory too."

He didn't say anything for a while, just stared down at his world below.

"…Why?"

Chase flinched. He tried not to act surprised that she had spoken after weeks of silence. "Why what?"

"Why did he keep it peaceful here for me? It doesn't matter. It's just a pretty image, blocking all the horror really going on in this world."

"I imagine it's because of his ridiculous feelings for you." He scoffed.

She scoffed back, then started to laugh.

There it was again. Her constant insults to him by snickering at the worst times. The only time she didn't laugh at such a serious moment between them, was when he spilled the beans about his whole plan… which she remembered very clearly.

He grabbed her throat. "Something funny?"

Her face was expressionless. "Kill me."

…

"No."

"Why won't you do it?" she demanded, her voice rising. "You won't kill me, or Jaku, or Clay, or Kimiko, or Raimundo or Omi, or my enslaved father? Why not?"

His grip tightened around her neck. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"I know why." She replied quickly.

He leaned in closer. "Well, let's hear it then." He found her sudden will very amusing.

"I already figured out why you won't kill us, even before you told us your plan."

It hit him. For some reason, he knew what she was going to say, and she knew that he knew.

What she had said to him, before all of this had happened.

_You're lonely, aren't you?_

He stared deep into her eyes.

"Bitch." He threw her onto the ground. "You know nothing!"

"I'm right though, aren't I?" She said, rubbing her soar neck.

"Not even close! I don't need you; I don't need anybody! I'm the Heylin Master of the universe: Chase Young! No mortal or power can defeat me now!"

"People don't need power! They need someone they can rely on, and who'll listen to them." She looked down at her hand. "I should have done that. I should have been looking to my friends for help, instead of trying to gain more power! But I was too prideful, so prideful, that I even believed a twisted snake like you over my best friend and the guy I liked! I wanted you to make me stronger! Then I realized, not only could you do that, but I could rely on you. You made me feel comfortable with the Heylin side, and comfortable with you. I didn't want to admit it but I really liked being at your castle with you and Wuya and Jack too. Then I realized, I liked having people I could count on, but I had had that all along!"

"So what are you saying? That you never needed my help to get stronger to begin with?"

She smiled. "Yes. I should have gone the right path and listened to my friends instead of trying to hide from them."

He smiled back. "Too late for that."

Her smile faded. Oh yeah; the reason she hadn't tried to escape, the reason she hadn't tried to go search for her friends and she was just moping in this fortress for weeks was because…

"I've broken you." Chase continued. "I made you turn on your real friends. I made you relish on the past so much it kept you from having a happy present. I made you betray your destiny as a Xiaolin Dragon, and join the ranks of evil." He stepped towards her and she crawled away. "I made you think I loved you."

She scrambled back onto her feet.

He smirked at her. "I'm not lonely, Rika. The reason I keep you and the other monks alive is because I enjoy making _you_ feel alone."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

He began a hearty laugh. "Did it work? Don't you feel so very alone right now, Rika dear?"

She slouched her shoulders. He was right.

"I don't have any locks on the door, or bars on this window, because I don't need to have them. You are alone. You don't have any place else to go to. You betrayed everyone who gave a damn about you, so whom could you run to? You know this, that's why you haven't tried to escape from me. Even if you did leave, how would one little girl be able to stop me in my world domination?" A malicious smirk. "And you helped me with that, don't forget."

She narrowed her eyes. And attempted to stalk back to the window.

Chase grabbed her arm. "Are you going to mope some more until you shrivel to dust? It is futile to try to fight against me, but…"

She waited silently for him to finish.

"…If you were actually happy with what you've accomplished, you could see this whole situation as something much better."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

She didn't know how, but Chase pulled out THE bowl of soup in from behind his back.

…That wasn't there before, was it?

"H-how did you get-?"

"Loa Mang Long Soup? I made it. I wasn't able to find the recipe before, but after Bean willingly gave it to me once I took over the world, I decided to make a batch of my own."

Rika grimaced as she stared down at the soup.

"Now you can go evil without any emotions involved. You won't feel guilty for the things you've committed since you decided to join me."

"I only feel guilty," she snapped, "because of what the turnout was! I hate you for making me evil just so you could get your ultimate power!" She swatted down the soup and the glass bowl shattered onto the wood floor. "I'd rather die than be evil with you!"

Chase stared down at the liquid sliding across the ground from the shattered bowl with a blank face.

"Just leave me alone! I don't care if I rot here! I deserve to die…" She sat back on the couch.

Chase grinned at this statement. "Then by all means, rot here. Your punishment, unlike being brutally tortured like the other monks, will be to do just that. You want to die so badly, yet you haven't tried to kill yourself yet." He started for the door. "It's because you're afraid of dying, isn't it?"

"No," She cradled her knees up to her face, "I just don't want to die without apologizing to them."

"Hmph," A disgusted grimace formed on his face. "How dull. Very well, it seems I no longer have any reason to try to convince you, then."

She waited for him to leave, but the door never opened.

"I was originally going to just kill the three of you after I stole your powers." He finally said. "But for some reason even after all my plan was done, I thought maybe you would want to continue being evil. I knew you would be angry about my trickery, but it was the only way I could get you to join without being suspicious, and no one knowing of my plan."

Rika turned to face him. "…Are you apologizing?"

His eyes widened. "Of course not. I have absolutely no regrets for what I've done, and I expected you, if you were truly evil, to understand my trickery and get passed it after I took over the world. But I see you're just an angry naïve child, and I have no use for such a character. A pawn. That's all you were ever destined to be." He finally opened the door.

Rika gave the most trembling glare of malice towards him.

"Farewell, Rika Harper. Perhaps I'll see you again before you hang your own noose." He left the room. "Or, maybe not."

SLAM.

…And once again, she was alone.

….

…

…..

…..

…

Jaku was a strong guy, at least, Katnappe noticed this.

With great balance, too.

He carried the 127 cat bowls all the way to the kitchen, cleaned them, and dried and put them away in one hour.

He plopped on his "bed" (which was actually an oversized cat bed), and thought about what he could do to change the way things were.

Where was Kimiko? Were his parents really safe? Were the other monks really being tortured? He couldn't really know for sure being in this stuffed up place.

The door to his room opened.

He sat up on the bed quickly. "Who…?" His eyes widened. Oh no…

She approached him with heavy footsteps from the boots she had on. She pulled the hat soldier helmet off over her head, but Jaku already knew who it was before she did this.

"I don't believe this…"

She smiled at him and jumped onto his bed. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello, Jaku!"

"Alice? How the Bloody hell did you even get here?"

…

…

…

…

Jack Spicer. Evil Boy Genius.

Spicer stared at the plate on top of his throne with his name on it. He observed the golden letters for a long time, until-

"Mr. Spicer," A soldier approached. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Jack turned to the soldier. "Yeah." He decided to brush off the soldier and head up the staircase.

He took careful, steps, planning. He didn't know how he was going to do this, or if it would even work, but he had come this far, and he'd be damned if he gave up so quickly.

Sure, Spicer was cowardly. He got frightened when he could see one of his plans about to fall apart, because he knew the consequences would mean another rough defeat, or worse. But when push came to shove, Jack Spicer would draw another plan up, and go on the battlefield again. He had done this for years, and for years, he had always failed. However, he never received help like this.

He swung the door open.

Rika was sitting in the middle of the floor, with her back turned to Spicer.

"Jack?" She said confused. He hadn't bothered to visit her since Chase took over.

"**I don't want good, I want you to be Canada again**!"

…

"…Uh, what?"

"Oh dammit, I said it wrong!" He smacked his forehead. "All that preparation for nothing!"

"What are you babbling about, Jack?" She demanded.

"Okay, what I'm TRYING to say is, I don't want Canada, I want the world! And the only way I'm going to conquer the world is if you are good again!"

"Jack, how is me being good going to help you? A-and I don't even know if I can be good again anyway…"

"Hey! You're not officially on the Heylin side yet! You never fought the Jabberwocky, remember?"

"I, uh… it doesn't matter! I told myself, deep down in my heart, that I was evil!"

"Look, killing bunnies is evil. Chase Young is evil. You are NOT evil!" He folded his arms and began to pace. "Me being an evil genius myself, I know evil when I see it. You, I'm afraid, have too much good in you."

She scoffed. "Where the hell are you looking? I'm no hero. I betrayed everybody for my own selfish reasons."

Jack grinned at her, but she could tell he was agitated with her. "If you weren't a girl, I'd slap you right in the face!"

"Huh?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are more good than you are evil. You may have been 'consumed' by the dark forces for a short time and were enjoying it, but it was just a fleeting moment of ignorance for you. We all have 'em!"

"Some of us have them our entire lives." She added.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, I'm trying to encourage your depressed ass here! Anyway, maybe Chase ran out of time, but he didn't really completely have you under his wing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember just the night before his little plan went into action? You asked me why Chase was having me create the robots. You were suspicious as to why Chase needed them, and you also enlightened me to take action on this! Don't you see? You were questioning Chase's motives the entire time you were with him! You were never really certain about anything you were learning from Chase, were you?"

"Well, I guess not…"

"Right! Because you are too good to be blindly lead to the dark side with no questions! You were still uncertain, so you weren't 100 percent about being in the evil gig!"

"I suppose that makes sense but… wait a minute," She pointed a guilty finger at him. "How the hell are you talking to me about all of this? Didn't Chase erase your memory?"

Jack snickered evilly. "He thought he erased my memory, but nobody tricks Jack Spicer!"

"H-how did you do it?"

"Well, like I said, after you made me get all suspicious of Chase's motives, I decided to take action. I figured if Chase was going to use me for some freaky sacrifice or something, I'd throw a stunt double in to take my place for the big Jabberwocky fight. I couldn't just get anybody, though…"

"Who'd you pick?"

Jack grinned as he held up a pendant in the air. "Yin Yo-Yo!"

A portal opened before their very eyes, and straight from it came-

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

Rika watched as the albino red-head crawled back onto his feet.

Her jaw dropped. "Is that you?"

"Yep. That's my-!"

"Good Jack!" She interjected. "This is your good chi, the good you!"

"Oh my, so sorry to stumble in the presence of such a pretty young la-" He stopped to look at the real Jack. He screamed and jumped into Rika's arms. "ITS MY COPYCAT! HE'S OUT TO GET ME AGAIN!"

"Calm down! It's just the other part of you!" Rika snapped.

"Uh, actually, he doesn't remember that."

"What?"

"Chase was so preoccupied with his 'evil plan', he didn't notice me steal the Ying and Yang Yo-yo's from his hideaway under his throne. I switched places with good Jack and stayed in the Ying-Yang world with the Yang Yo-Yo, for a long time, actually. I waited and waited for good Jack to return, until to my surprise one day Chase Young showed up! Since he possesses all the Shen Gong Wu's power for himself, I guess he could travel to the Ying-Yang world without the Yo-yo. Anyway, I hid from him and watched him erase Hannibal Beans memories and replace them with others! Bean and him went back home, and when they did, I decided to follow suit and found the world with Chase Young having had taken over!"

"What's the crazy clone talking about?" Good Jack shrieked.

"I switched places with good Jack, since Chase had already swiped his memory, and started to play along. I let him think I was just his humbling servant, but actually I'm one ticked off genius ready for revenge!"

"You've always been the timid servant to Chase, so he wouldn't know the difference when you switched with good Jack anyway." Rika paused. "So wait, you want me to help you get revenge on him, then?"

"Babe, there are two things I've realized in my battles against you monks: The first thing is, I always lose."

"Duh."

"The second thing is, I always lose because I do things myself or with some Heylin lacky who drags me down! I need to team up with good to defeat this evil, and you're the only girl I know who can be that good guy I need to make this brew of vengeance!"

"I see. Wait, why go through all the trouble of usinf the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo; why didn't you just use a jack-bot as your double?"

"I used all of my machinery to make his stupid robots, duh! And if for some reason his plan did result in a world take over, I did not want to be in it!"

Rika smiled. It was a bright, wide eyed, sincere smile.

"Whoa, what's with the creepy grin?"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, actually being a genius?"

"Why can't you just ever praise me? That's all I wanted from you at Chase's fortress!"

"Sure it was."

"I resent that statement!"

"Listen, Jack, I think you may have stumbled onto something. Maybe we can take Chase's powers away from him somehow if we investigate that prophecy. Do you know where the Sands of Time are?"

"Of course, but we can't go back and try to stop him from getting your powers!"

"I know that, and we can't do that because we can't mess up and let Chase see us in the past, otherwise future Chase from today will travel through time and stop us, since he has the Sands of Time as a power he obtained."

"So then, how are we going to use the hourglass?"

"We're going to go way back in time, to the time of Master Shisui, and he can tell us how to break the happenings of the prophecy!"

"What? That's crazy!"

"It's the only thing we can do! Now, give me the Sands of Time!"

"Hold your horses toots, I don't have all of it!"

"What you mean you don't have _all of it_?"

"Well, remember how Chase said Shisui couldn't destroy magic, so that's why he hid the sun, moon and star powers away?"

"Yes…"

"Chase kinda did the same thing with the Sands of Time. He gave each of the Heylin bosses working under him a piece of the hourglass. I have one piece here, see?" Jack pulled from his pocket, a wooden carving from the case holding the hourglass from the Sands of Time.

Rika's legs suddenly felt light. She thought they were going to snap like twigs and she was just going to hit the ground.

"Jack, are you telling me we have to get all the pieces to use the Sands of Time?"

"Well, yeah. Chase did this because he knew The Sands of Time is the one Shen Gong Wu that could actually be a threat against him." He frowned along with her.

"No…" She lowered her head. "If Chase finds out we're trying to gather the pieces together, he'll start killing our loved ones and friends."

"Look, you can't give up on me already! You're supposed to be my good-guy good luck charm that helps me actually win this time!"

"But I can't think of anything else, Jack!" She snapped back.

"Well, think harder! This is your fault, after all; get us out of this mess!"

She just gave him a death glare.

"Too soon to bring that up? Sorry..."

Rika began to pace. "There has to be something we can do…"

Good Jack watched the two as they pondered. "Oh dear, if only you had some help! Teamwork is always the best way to get things done, don't you two agree?"

"Some help…" Her eyes widened. "SOME HELP!"

"Did you come up with something?" Jack hoped.

"I did, but listen, we have to be very careful with this, and we're going to have get some help, discretely." She pulled Jack in to listen to her plan. "We're gonna stop Chase's reign, guys! And here's how we're gonna do it…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Jack Spicer… saves the day? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed the episode! I really really REALLY wanted Kimiko and Raimundo in this one, but I cut it short, sorry! They'll be in the next one.**

**Rika seems more lively now, doesn't she? It must be Jack's impression rubbing off on her. Just so you know, I understand how the Ying-Yang yo-yo works: you have to have only one in order for your moral sides to be left in the Ying-Yang world. So obviously Jack used the Yin Yo-yo to put good jack in the real world and leave his bad side there (and vise-versa when they switched places).**

**And Alice? How did she get back in this story? We'll just have to find out next time! The next episode will be: Rai's Rescue. Thanks guys! **

**You Rock XD **


	25. Episode 27: Rai's Rescue

**Thanks Zoerz, Bittersweet49, Xiaolin Fan, Rokunami 123, 312EmoGirl, and Micook for the recent reviews! (They're kinda inspiring these quick updates!) I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm missing the Kimiko and Rai stuff myself, but be patient; all good things come to those who wait... and review! Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy this episode of: **

The Xiaolin Chronicles  
>Episode 27: Rai's Rescue<p>

Kimiko Tohomiko raised her sword.

He jumped off the platform and charged at her with his own weapon.

"Eek!" She swatted the tip of his spear away with her sword. The next thing she did, out of instinct, was bring her fist up to punch his open face. It was a good clean punch, and he went flying back into the ground. She took her sword and struck him in the face with her weapon.

"KNOCK OUT! Player 2 Wins!" The game announced. The platform was lowered and the soldiers carried player 1 away as Kimiko stalked calmly off as she caught her breath.

"Very nice, Kimiko." PandaBubba reviewed. "But, why did you use the back of your weapon to strike him? He merely blacked out."

"I was frazzled," She explained, "I didn't have time to adjust my weapon in my hand so I just hit him as fast as I could."

He smirked. "I see." He stood up from his chair. "Then I guess I should hold my end of the bargain and call Wuya."

Her stomach was in knots. She followed him into the office, a wide-spaced room, with a huge desk in front of the massive window for him to look down at all of his workers below.

He sat down at his desk and grabbed the phone. "Have a seat." He motioned to the two smaller chairs in front of his table.

Kimiko sat down, her palms sweaty. As Bubba dialed the number, she couldn't wait to think about how relieved she'd be to hear him…

"Hello, Wuya? Yes, this is PandaBubba. Yes, yes. I would like to speak with Raimundo Pedrosa, please. Yes, the one that Chase has tortured individually, he- what?"

Kimiko looked up at him. She did not like the way his voice suddenly changed.

"How?" He continued. "Oh… I see. Well, there's nothin' I can do about that. Thanks, bye."

He hung up.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" She practically jumped out of her seat.

"Hmph." He folded his arms. "You aren't able to talk to him."

"Why not?"

"Because Raimundo Pedrosa died yesterday." He grinned. "Unless you feel like talking to a zombie, Kimiko!"

She fell back into her chair. The entire earth just stopped spinning suddenly. "No… that's impossible."

"I guess his body couldn't endure the tortures anymore." Bubba explained.

"He can't be dead!" She finally started to panic. "He can't be! Call her again and tell her I want to talk to him!"

"Fool!" He snapped back. "You did one thing for me by playing in the games, and I gave you a phone call. If you want another one, you have to do something else for me!"

Her mouth shut suddenly.

"You won't do anything else for me?" He challenged. "Then get out of my office and get back to work!"

Kimiko clenched her fist. She didn't want to believe the words of a fat old fool like Bubba, but from what it appeared she was stuck in a rut. She could not really find out for herself, so in a painful silence, Kimiko walked out of the room.

…

…

…

…

**24 Hours Earlier…**

"This is insane, Rika!" Jack whined. "Chase probably has this place as one of his hugest camps by now!"

"But we have to try, Jack!" She insisted as they continued down the dirt road. "Master Sir Bartholomew has always been able to find a solution for things, so I need his reassurance that this plan will work!"

When they reached the tall mountain, Rika was slightly disappointed.

"T-the temple…"

There was a huge crater in the earth, but no temple.

"This can't be. M-Master would never let his home be turned to shambles!"

"How 'bout turned to nothing?" Jack snickered.

Rika just gave him a dirty glare. "We'll have to go to plan b right away, then."

"Or…" Jack pointed to the sky. "We could always ask that floating rock."

"Huh?" There was a huge dirt clod high in the clouds. "What is that?"

"Only one way to find out!" Jack snaked his arm around Rika's waist. "Jet Butsu!" Jack's shoes began to glow and they went flying up into the sky.

They reached the top of the pile of dirt only to see Bartholomew's temple sitting right on top of it.

"Oh. It's a floating temple now." Jack stated.

"Let's go in, Jack!"

"Ri-!" ZAAAAAP!

Jack began to scream obnoxiously as he was electrocuted. He dropped Rika, who fell right in front of the temple, but Jack couldn't go any farther.

"A barrier…" Rika smirked. "You can't come in here, Jack, because you're evil!"

The smoking boy glided away from it. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He coughed.

"That's why Chase never mentioned that he hurt Bartholomew like the other elder monks; he never got to him!"

"But how come he was able to reflect Chase Young's powers when everyone else failed?"

"I'll ask him for us! Stay here, Jack!" She ran into the familiar dojo.

"Oh yeah, where am I gonna go?"

Rika ignored his comment and headed in. Something sticky latched onto her shoulder from above as soon as she walked in.

She wiped it off, and looked up at the gooey matter dripping from above the door.

"Is this… ice cream?"

"It cannot be!"

Rika spun around to the voice. "My arch nemesis, come for another slaying, eh?"

"Huh? Master Sir Bartholomew, it's me!" She cried.

Bartholomew charged at her with a blade. "Die, fiend!"

His blade swung down on her, but the last second Rika found the nerve to jump to the right.

"Eek!" She fell onto the floor. "Master, I do not remember any of my training, Chase took away all of the things we learned from you!"

Despite this, the seemingly angry Bartholomew arose from his previous swing and pointed his sword at her again.

"Is that so?" He raised his sword up, and tossed it aside. "Then come on in! Would you like some ice cream?"

"Master..?" Flabbergasted by his mood swing, she stood back up. "I need your help."

He turned his back to her. "You're not supposed to be here, Rika Harper." His voice more stern now.

"I-I know, but I had no where else to go. You've seen what Chase has done with our powers, and that's why I need you to help me undo this!"

Bartholomew looked back at his student. "I am not the right person to talk to. I have betrayed everyone."

She dusted herself off. "Betrayed?"

He took a deep sigh. "I know about the prophecy."

"Well, we all know about it, so?"

"I mean, I _knew _about the prophecy. Since I could remember, my master, or rather my father, continued to shove it in my face. It irritated me, because I knew it could never happen, because nobody else knew about the prophecy except my family."

Rika blinked. "Who… are you? How do you know about the prophecy? Chase said…"

"My family is the descendents of one of the seven magicians of Shisui's time. I know, because we've been passing the right story down for generations. We were the only family that did, despite the law. I knew who you three were, but I did not care, because I did not see any threat as nobody was supposed to know about the prophecy."

He paused before he said the next thing. "When Arko did what he did, though, I knew something was wrong. He came to me too for help, like you are now. When he told me it was Chase Young who etched him on, I started to panic. Chase was ahead of me, though, and before I could do anything, he threatened to unleash my dark powers. I knew what would happen to the world, but I still…"

"Dark Powers?"

He sighed again. "There are things you children don't need to understand. I was too cowardly to stop Chase for my own selfish reasons." He admitted.

"Welcome to the club." Rika mumbled.

"I have hidden myself here because of all that is going on. The time that I thought would never happened, happened…"

"How did you escape Chase's ultimate wrath, Sir?"

Bartholomew looked back at her, sadly. "I didn't. I merely ran. I don't know how to reverse the prophecy, but I know someone who does…"

"Somebody else who knows about the prophecy?" She guessed.

"Of course. The one who created it, Master Shisui himself. You and your comrades will have to go back and discretely ask him how to undo it."

"I already thought of that, Sir. Chase scattered the pieces of the Sands of Time to his allies, and if we are caught, he'll start killing people we know and love."

"Then don't get caught. You're a smart girl, Rika. Reclaim your friends, and while you do it, get all the pieces back under their radar so you can go back, and stop any of this from ever happening. I will use my magic to help you, and your friend outside can use his mechanics as well. There's one more thing you should use-"

"HOORAY Rika's on the good side again!" The slinking reptile jumped from the stairs behind Bartholomew to Rika's face. "OH THANK GOD! WE CAN SAVE THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN!"

"D-dojo?" She pulled the dragon off of her face.

"Dojo escaped Chase too." Bartholomew simply explained.

"M-master Fung! Everybody! This is awful I tell you! We've been waiting for you to come here, Rika!"

"Waiting?"

"Yeah, part of the reason Bart here hid was so that he could be alive to give you guidance!"

"You are supposed to be humbling and leave that part out, Dojo…" Bart mumbled.

"Oh. Heh, my bad."

"But, how did you know I was even coming? I didn't know I was even coming…" She said weakly.

He whacked her on the head.

"OW!"

"You are my student! You do not think I wouldn't at least know how you would respond to all of this?"

She rubbed her head. "I guess your right…"

"Don't guess. You must be assertive, and make the best decisions on this mission! You already set up an elaborate plan to get the pieces, yes? You just wanted to double-check with me to make sure it was a good one. Well it is! It's the only one we've got, so hop to it!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Master. I knew I needed to come to you. Now, I feel certain about my plan."

"Go! Fulfill your destiny, as a Xiaolin Dragon." He smiled. "And don't forget to eat your candy's and vegetables!"

"Alright, c'mon Dojo!" Rika raced out, anxious to tell Jack they were on their way.

Master Sir Bartholomew watched them leave with a confident grin.

"Good luck, Xiaolin Dragons."

….

…

…

…

Wuya scanned through a few papers, wearing reading glasses, as she sat at her chair with two rock golems on either side of her.

"My lady!" A soldier ran in.

"How dare you interrupt me while I'm working!" She snapped.

"Sorry, Lady Wuya, but you said not to bother you unless it had to do with Chase…"

"What does he want?"

"Uh, h-he sent you this." The soldier presented the witch with an envelope. With her long nail she slit the envelope open, and began to read the contents inside. The letter said:

_Wuya,_

_Some things have come up. You CANNOT let anything happen to Raimundo Pedrosa. Continue to torture him, however if anything unexpected happens to him (except if that happening involves his death from all the torture as scheduled) you will lose your position as Head Mistress of The Heylin's South Western Region. _

_Chase Young_

"Hmph, a very blunt note. How typical of him." She tossed the note aside. "Nothing's going to happen to that brat. By the way, has he been lashed today?"

"I do not believe so, ma'm. Shall I prepare for it myself?"

"No, tell Seto about it, fool! You know he's the only one allowed to do the whipping!"

"Oh, of course, ma'm…"

"Now get out! I have work to do."

The soldier bowed and strolled out with a precise posture. When he closed the door to her room, Jack took off his soldier's helmet.

"Phew! That things hot!" He carped as he wiped his sweat off.

"Did she get the letter?" Rika asked from the fichus beside him. Even though she was hiding, she was wearing a mask to keep her face sealed.

"Yeah, and the guy doing the torture is supposed to have done it already today, I think. We should find this Seto guy and ask him."

"Go for it. Try to act casual." She evaded the plant and continued to sneak as Jack put his helmet back on.

"Yo!" He approached some soldiers standing around. "What up posse? Is Seto around?"

_Dammit Jack Spicer, that is not casual! _Rika thought to herself when she heard him.

"Seto is where he always is; watching the rock prisoner, why?" The soldier had to ask.

"Urgent news from the witch, that's all."

"You have a foul mouth. Do not speak about lady Wuya that way." The other soldier chided.

"Aw, my bad, you're right." Jack slinked away. "Peace, brothers!" Jack wobbled until he was out of their site, then he darted towards the hill that Raimundo was trapped upon.

Seto was much more built than the other soldiers. This guy was taller, and had broader shoulders… he was just huge.

Jack was almost afraid to approach him when he swallowed and said. "Seto Sir!"

Seto pulled out his spear and pointed it directly at Jack's nose.

"Eep!" He tried to cover up his squeal.

"What the hell are you doing, sergeant?" Seto sneered. "Nobody is allowed up this hill, every soldier knows that! Unless…"

Uh oh. "Ummm, Wuya sent me! Sorry, she said it was urgent so I ran over here, but I wasn't going to go fully up, the hill, honest!"

Seto continued to glare at him with his grey eyes. He growled as he lowered his spear. "What's the news?"

"Um, Chase doesn't want anything happening to Raimundo, got it?"

Seto continued to stare without a response.

"Um, s-sir?"

"What rank."

"Huh?"

"WHAT RANK ARE YOU?" He turned to Raimundo, who was currently being lifted off the rock by Rika. "And what rank is she in too, hm? The intruder level?"

"Eep…" He said again.

"I'll take both your heads to Mistress Wuya!" Seto roared.

Rika picked up a pebble and threw it at him. "I'd like to see you try!"

He growled as he cranked out his whip and marched over to her.

"Jack, now!" She yelled.

"What?" Seto turned to the fake soldier, preparing to fight, only to see that Jack did not have a weapon, but suddenly the air was covered in a green mist.

"Oh…" Seto collapsed, practically shaking the earth as he did.

"Phew, oh man, that was close. I thought he was gonna figure out what I was doing before I could do it!"

"He's a smart guy. I knew he would find you suspicious, which is why I told you to bring the… sleeping gas…" She managed to say.

"I don't use the gas on girls, for the hundredth time!" Jack snapped.

"Oh? Don't roll that way, Spicer?" Dojo teased.

"Whatever, you guys suck! This is the thanks I get for helping you try to save the world!"

"C'mon," Rika managed to drag the unconscious Raimundo onto the dragon's back. "When Wuya finds out her best guard was knocked out and Raimundo escaped, she won't tell Chase because of the letter."

"Yeah, and Seto won't know where to look because he didn't see our faces!" Jack added.

"Jack, go tell Wuya what's happened. While everyone's distracted, try to find the piece in her room during all the commotion. Dojo and I will infiltrate again once we have Raimundo somewhere safe."

"Got it, babe!"

"And this time, please try to act casual."  
>…..<p>

…..

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" Wuya screamed, her red hair flaring about.

"Seto was knocked out and Raimundo just vanished." Jack told her.

"FIND HIM!" She arose from her chair. "Have every soldier and servant look for him! C'mon, my pets!" Wuya stormed out with her rock golems, and Jack saluted her as she left, pretending to follow her out. He closed the door and raced over to her belongings.

He scraped through the drawers and found the hourglass piece he needed right next to some pencils.

"Heh, not really concerned abut this thing, is she?"

Rika was tapping on the glass window outside. Jack hurried out, jumping on Dojo, and they took off.

….

…

…

…

"Ohhh…" Raimundo groaned.

Rika lifted his head so he could drink the water from the bowl.

"He's pretty beat up." Jack noted. "Um, how is he going to be of help to us?"

They had returned to Bartholomew's temple, who was currently approaching them.

"His wounds from the whip are very, very deep." Bartholomew analyzed. "I do not have the proper element to heal him completely like I did before."

"What? But we need his help!" Rika insisted.

"I will do my best, but you need the proper elemental source to heal him completely."

Bartholomew sat beside Rika and Raimundo and began to heal him. The blood was still on his raggedy clothes, but the slashes across his face and body became smaller.

Raimundo's eyes shot open.

"Oh, he's alive!" Jack cheered.

"Thank goodness." Rika sighed.

Her relief, however, turned into fear.

Raimundo's grip was suddenly around her neck.

Her back hit the ground and abruptly he was on top of her.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!"

**To Be Continued**

**:0 I personally am loving this adventure. Tell me what you're thinking about it so far! Also, would you guys be interested in reading this as a comic book on Deviant Art? I started it, and it would be a lot of fun to see the story in action if you guys are interested! Otherwise I might not take the time to do it, although it could be useful for my visual communications practice and portfolio, so I might do it anyway. Let me know, thanks for reading and reviewing chaps! :D  
><strong>


	26. Episode 28: Death Plots

**Ohayo! **

**...Sooo how's school and stuff with everyone? It's like, crazy, right?...**

**Well, it's wracking my brian, but somehow I still find time to type! Awesomnessss...**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for the recent reviews **Zoerz, Bittersweet49, Xiaolin Fan, Rokunami 123, 312EmoGirl, Micook and **VanillaStratos. You guys seem as if you're freaking out a little with all these cliffhangers _~ I try hard not to be a cruel writer, but any who I'm glad you're enjoying it! So, partake dear readers in this adventurous episode of:**

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles: Rika and Jack, with Dojo and Master Sir Bartholomew's help, are reclaiming the pieces of the Sands of Time and rescuing the other monks from the Heylin enemies ruling under Chase Young. After they saved Raimundo from his torturous entrapment and returned him to Bartholomew's temple, he wakes up and begins strangling Rika!

Episode 28: Death Plots!

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Ahh! Don't snap her neck!" Jack hollered. "She's a good guy, she saved you!"

"So what?" Raimundo retorted. "She's given the whole world to evil! She betrayed all of us to join Chase, and now millions have died and everything has become a living hell!"

Now Rika began trying to pry his hands off of her throat. "R-Raimundo… p-please…"

Jack started to try to pull Raimundo away, but he didn't move an inch.

"Yikes!" Dojo cried. "Pipe, down, Rai! We have a plan to make everything normal again!"

"You think we stand a chance against Chase Young right now?" Raimundo snapped.

"Y-yes…" Rika choked out. "I wouldn't have saved you if I-I didn't have a p-plan." She was turning blue.

Raimundo's ferociously fowl grimace full of malice and disgust was more frightening to her than the fact that he was choking the life out of her. But after that last comment, she watch his features revert and his grip loosen.

He finally let her go and she fell back gasping for air and coughing.

"Rika!" Jack aided her.

Raimundo stood up, watching the two. "I can't believe it. I can't kill you, even after everything you've done. It's against my morals." He clenched his fists. "Dammit!"

"Raimundo, you have made a wise decision, though." Bartholomew spoke. "If you didn't let go your self, I was going to chop your arms off." He told him with a smile.

"Whatever." Raimundo grumbled.

"R-Rai…" Rika gasped. "I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and I'd give anything to take it back right now, but we have to do some things first."

"Where are the others?"

"You're the first one we saved." Jack explained, "We need your help getting the others."

"You're the leader, it was appropriate to retrieve you first." Rika enlightened more as she stood up, rubbing her throat.

"What exactly do you intend to do against Chase?"

"We're going to get all of the Sands of Time together that the Heylin bosses have and go back to find out how to stop Chase Young with Shisui's help. Maybe we can even revert all the things that have happened so far if we can find out how to stop him."

"Idiot!" Raimundo snarled. "Do you know how risky that is? If Chase catches us, he'll kill the others and our families!"

"It's the only option we have! I have come up with a plan to stay under the radar, Chase won't know what's going on until it's too late, but we have to move fast. You have to trust me."

"Trust YOU?" He barked. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Raimundo, I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't think you would trust me. We're the only ones who can save Kimiko and Clay and Jaku and Omi. We can stop all the terrible things that have happened so far happen. Please, I need your help."

Raimundo was mute for a moment. "Dammit…" He growled. "How do you expect us to do anything? We can't remember our training, I think my elemental power was wind, because Chase called me the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, but I don't know how to conjure that kind of element!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Bartholomew alleged, "Chase Young is using a dangerous amount of that power. Some of that magic of his could be broken if you truly try with all of your soul to bat against it!"

"Hmph…" Raimundo was not going to admit he was comfortable with this plan. "So, where are we headed next?"

"You will stay here!" Bartholomew yelled. "In your condition, you would be f no use and just reopen your wounds."

"We'll get Jaku next. If he can remember his training, he can heal you completely."

"No need to come after me."

The voice echoed throughout the temple, and everyone turned to the front door to see…

"Jaku." Rika couldn't move. Jaku was standing there, with a soldier beside him.

"You're alive! And, here with a…?"

"You creep!" Raimundo snapped. "Why are you here with _that _thing? Are you working for Chase?"

"Nope, I escaped!"

"Then they know you've gone! They'll kill Kimiko and the others you moron!"

"No they won't!" The soldier took her hat off. "I made a double using the magic from the other dimension, so Katnappe thinks that the copy is him!"

"Alice?" Raimundo guessed. "H-how..?"

"I'll explain later, we have to go save Omi next, right now!"  
>"Sit down, Pedrosa."<p>

Raimundo listened and Jaku went to work. He placed his hand on his forehead, and the slash across his face was completely healed. Then he placed his hands on his shoulders, and the cuts and scars were gone from his arms and torso as well.

"Whoa." Jack commented.

"How did you get your powers back?" Rika asked.

"Alice helped me. It's not the safest way, but when you're in danger, it'll all come back to you if you believe that it will!"

"What is this, Peter Pan?" Jack scoffed. "'Gotta believe in fairies and pixie dust magic? We don't have time for all of that!" He grinned as he held up a walkie-talkie. "We gotta stick to full-on tangible, hard core machinery here!"

"And we will, but it's a relief to hear that maybe we can get our elements back." Rika noted.

"Let's get to Omi," Raimundo headed for the door. "I don't want to know what he's having to deal with right now."

….-

…

…

…

Omi's eyes widened. "No. Anything but that!"

The creature leapt at him with great ferocity, and several more followed.

"Eyaaaahhh!" Omi ran around the maze, trying to avoid the animals that were chasing after him.

Bean cackled as he watched the scene from above. "This is just too much! I got the little runt fighting monster and demons in my chambers, and he runs from a pack of squirrels!"

"Sir, it's time for your meditation in the armored suit." A soldier approached his chair.

"Yes, I'll git right ta that," He decided as he arose. "This blending process gone take a few hours. I want Mano in charge while I'm incapacitated."

"Got it, sir."

Outside of the base, there was an unusual amount of slaves working in the smithery, forging heavy weapons for Bean's business.

"In 10 minutes, Hannibal Bean is going to go into a hibernation for a few hours." Alice explained.

"What for?" Raimundo asked.

"He'll become 'one' with his black armor, making him stronger and more unique with it on." Rika added, "His eyes will temporarily be off of Omi and that will be our opportunity to infiltrate like we discussed, steal the piece from his treasure trove, and replace the real Omi with a phony robot."

"Still making chameleo-bots, Spicer?" Rai alleged.

"Only for this occasion. I wouldn't try to redo a plan that failed already on you guys!"

"Hey! Hush up over there!" A soldier snapped at them.

They continued to pretend they were passing silver amongst each other.

"Go into soldier mode, Jack!" Rika whispered.

"You got it…" Jack slinked away.

"Let's get to work, team."

…

…

…

Omi groaned as he sat down on the wooden stool.

"My feet ache, I've been running for days!" He carped to no one. "I wonder if my friends are ok."

"Sure we are!"

Omi turned around. "Jaku? H-how did you-! Why did you-!"

"We'll explain later, c'mere!" Jaku grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him into the corner of the room.

"Whoa!"

"The cameras don't see over in this spot, so we'll have this guy step into the spot light for you!" Jaku presented the Omi-bot walking towards them.

"A robot? Jack Spicer is helping us defeat the forces of evil? Again?"

"Only because he wants the world for himself. Listen, we're using the Changing Chopsticks so I can hide you in my pocket while we simply stroll out, got it?"

"Wait, I must be certain this robot is efficient enough to be my copy!" Omi speculated it for a moment. "What is your opinion on squirrels?" He asked the thing.

"Eek, squirrels are terrifying little things!" The robot shrieked.

"Yeah, he's good enough."

Jaku smiled. "Changing Chopsticks!"

…

…

…

Raimundo jumped out of the treasure trove, stepping over the unconscious soldiers he had knocked out previously.

"I got the piece of the Sands of Time!" He whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"Be carful, Rai!" Rika answered back. "Hannibal Beam is-!"

"Well, well, well, I thought I smelled a rat."

Raimundo backed away from the army of soldiers that were standing behind the black armored villain.

"Nice to see yah, Raimundo. I must say, I didn't expect to see you here. Come to congratulate me on my dominion of this place?"

"As if!" Pedrosa barked. "You're just one of Chase Young's lackeys now! Some Heylin master you turned out to be, you expired bean!"

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now, boy!" Bean held up his up black aura of a sword. "You are a weak slave from Wuya's sector, and I am a powerful monarchy! Now, prepare to be slaughtered you piece a dirt!"

With that said, Bean charged at Raimundo.

"S-Sword of the Storm!" He yelled. He twisted the blade around in his hands, causing gusts of wind that blew the giant black knight back into his men.

Raimundo stared at the golden rapier with glee. "Whoa… sweet!"

"You damn lil' runt, you gone pay fur that!" Bean leapt at him this time, giving more speed to his first attack as he whacked his blade into Raimundo's. They batted blades for a while, but Raimundo was getting exhausted, and Bean could tell.

"Ha! My armor gives me limitless power! You don't stand a chance, turn back around now and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life."

"F*** you, yah talking fruit. I'll squish you onto the pavement like the jelly bean you are!"

"Hmph, big talk for a brat whose about to die!" Bean slammed the tip of his blade into the ground, and it caused a heavy quake. The soldiers and Raimundo fell to their knees! As Rai stood up, he didn't notice Bean charging at him shoulder first.

"Hiy-aaaah!"

BOOM!

Raimundo crashed into the wall, creating a heavy crater.

He groaned as he slipped off the wall and hit the ground. Two shoulders came and picked him up, dragging him to Bean.

"Heh, told you boy." Bean took his time searching through his pockets until he found the piece.

"Lock him up! I'll call Wuya later to tell her that her little ballsy slave ran over here to steal from mey!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers continued to drag him until they were out of sight.

Bean placed his piece back in the treasure room, where he grinned at it in victory.

"Strange, but I feel like I've fought the kid befo…"

…

…

…

…

Dojo descended near the boundaries of Texas. "This is as far as I can go, guys!"

Raimundo hopped off first. "Thanks, Dojo. All of this flying you do saves a hell of a lot of time."

"And we're running out of time, we need to hurry before our activities get to Chase Young in anyway!"

They had just come from Hannibal Bean's lair in Australia. The two guards, Alice and Jack, had taken Raimundo out of sight so they could all escape from Bean. Jack had crafted a fake piece for Bean to take back from Raimundo while they took off with the real one. Even if Bean called Wuya, he'd still be missing, and they couldn't tell Chase because of his 'letter' to Wuya.

Rika wrapped the handcuffs around herself and Jaku. "Let's go."

Alice and Jack in their suits nodded in agreement as they all walked in single file into the fields.

It wasn't long before a few soldiers approached them.

"What's going on here?"

"Trespassers. We found 'em by the borderline. We'll take 'em to Tubbimura to see what he wants us to do with them."

The guards and monks followed the other soldiers to Tobimura's kitchen, where they came face to face with the large shinobi himself.

"Damn, he shoulda stuck with that Subway diet…" Jack muttered to himself.

"Tresspassers?" The ninja squealed. "Put them to work with in the fields, then! I don't care where they came from, they are stupid for trying to escape to here!"

"They claimed they were going to take a Sands of Time piece from you," Alice explained, "Do you know what they are talking about, sir?"

"Hmph! This piece of junk Chase gave me? It's useless!" He took the piece out of his pocket and THREW IT ON THE GROUND! "Take them away!"

…

When the soldiers left Tubimura with the prisoners, one of them held up a Shen Gong Wu.

"Munchurian Musca!" Jack exclaimed. He turned into a fly and buzzed back into the room as Alice escorted the prisoners to the fields.

…

…

…

Clay Bailey stood up. He was exhausted, sick, and pale as a goat. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he tried to pluck the wheat in front of him.

"Clay."

Clay looked up at the person whose eyes were fixated on his cripples form.

"What have I done to you…"

He managed to widen his eyes. "Long time no see, little darlin'."

…

…

…

…

Raimundo and Jaku were having difficulty carrying Clay into Bartholomew's temple. They plopped him onto the medical bed inside the dojo.

"What happened to him?" Omi asked.

"He's malnourished," Jaku explained, "he needs food and water."

"I've got ice cream!" Bartholomew exclaimed. "I've also got salad too, though."

"No!" Clay cried. "I… I can't…."

"Oh dear, he's delusional in this state!" Alice cried.

"I can't… eat that. I must… eat…Steak!"

Raimundo chuckled. "Well, he's not in serious danger if he's cracking jokes. It's good to have you back, cowboy."

"Thanks, Rai-buddy, but I am pretty thirsty, actually."

"Here!" Omi dosed his face in water. "For you to be not malnourished!"

Clay gagged. "I can't breathe, little buddy!" Omi stopped. "That's better, I guess…" He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe Chase Young took over the world… My families' enslaved, and you guys were too."

"We were," Omi agreed, "but thanks to Rika, we all escaped!"

Clay turned his attention to the girl standing away from him in the room.

"I didn't do anything except cause all of this." She said flatly. "We can't stop now. We have one more dragon to save."

"Kimiko." Raimundo finished.

"PandaBubba knows everything. If Kimiko goes missing, he'll report it to Chase, so we have to find a time when we can replace Kimiko with your Chamelio-bot, Jack."

"No problem!" Jack sauntered in. "We almost have all the pieces, too!"

"Just two more," Rika enlightened, "then we can go back and find out how to stop Chase."

"Rika…" Clay stood up from the bed and approached her.

Her heart was racing. "Clay. I don't have any excuse. I put all for you, and your families, in serious danger, and I know you can't forgive me, but-"

A crushing pain. Her lungs were going to burst.

"Took you long enough to figure out we weren't the bad guys, little, darlin'." He mentioned in his embrace. "Glad your back!"

"Clay…" Rika wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't know what Chase was plotting. He tricked you, he tricked all of us."

"Yeah, I feel pretty stupid for letting him use me too, actually." Jaku admitted.

It was at that moment that Jack Spicer scoffed at the scene, turned his head away and folded his arms. "Yeah, you're all pretty pathetic, actually."

Everyone looked at the evil boy genius.

He looked back at them. "I can't believe all of you supposed Xiaolin Dragons got tricked by Chase Young. If it weren't for me, you'd all be in a lot of shit right now!"

"What's gotten into you, Spicer?" Raimundo asked.

"Humph," He closed his eyes, "I'd just like some recognition, that's all."

Omi stepped forth "You no good-!"

"Wait, Omi," Rika stopped him, "he's right."

"You're agreeing with him?" Jaku snapped.

"He came to me and convinced me to come up with a plan. Plus, we'd be in trouble right now if it weren't for all of his robots we're using to make copies of you all." She turned to him. "Thanks, Jack."

It was the first time in a while that Jack seemed to be rather staid towards her. "Whatever."

"Yeah, for once I'm glad you exist, Spicer." Raimundo teased. "Now, let's get going. We can't keep regretting about what happened with Jaku, Rika and Arko; we can only look ahead."

"Arko?" Omi echoed. "W-where is Arko, anyway?"

…

…..

….0000000

0000000000000000000000000000

Kimiko headed down the hall with her tray of grapes for the master. Her mind wandered as she looked down at the workers below, slaving away to create more deadly virtual games.

_Raimundo… are you really dead?_

"Ah, there you are Kimiko." PandaBubba was standing by the throne.

"PandaBubba," she recognized, "I brought your food."

"Yes, I can see that," he muttered, "but actually, Kimiko, I have another task for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm working on a game that features a "boss" you have to battle, and I'd like you to be the demo play against the enemy! You know, to test out the game play of this opponent."

"You want me to fight again? Who?"

PundaBubba smirked as he snapped his fingers. The soldiers came marching in, pulling chains, and something attached to those reigns.

Kimiko's eyes widened. The monster roared and whipped the soldiers about by the chains as it was dragged into the room.

"Arko?" She yelled.

"Frisky little hound, isn't he?" PundaBubba cackled. "Kimiko Tohomiko, you will battle Arko Delet, to the death!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Oh noes! Nose goes! Epic fight about to begin! I hope Kimiko can hold her own against freaken Anubis-looking Arko~ we'll find out next tiiime! :D Sorry there wasn't a lot of lovey-dovey in this chapter zura D: but obviously something huge is about to happen, so don't panic! Also, did anyone get why I had a moment where Tubimura's actions were all upper-cased? Because he THREW IT ON THE GROOOUND! Shame on you if you don't get the joke (Just kidding. Please look up SNL, Threw it On the Ground, on YouTube if you haven't seen this epic clip yet). Thanks for reading; I hope you are all still enjoying the story! And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. :3 Have a fabulous day!

You Rock XD


	27. Special Episode: THE XIAOLIN CHRONICLES

Hello readers,

So, this is not an update, I'm sorry. But it's VERY IMPORTANT.

I've been working on the chapter, I've just been piled with work and school, but now I have another problem.

So I guess there's a new Xiaolin Showdown season coming out! Cool, right? It'll be released in Spring 2013. Apparently this is real because they have trailers and everything.

I'd be a little more excited though...

**if the new season wasn't called _XIAOLIN CHRONICLES_**.

I'm kinda bummed :/ I found out because I finally posted my xiaolin chronicles fan art on deviant art, and ppl are saying that this was the name of xiaolin chronicles. They revealed this about a day ago that this would be the new season.

I look forward to seeing the new show, I'm gonna try to finish up this story quick though because I don't want the new season to ruin what I envisioned from a supposed "new season" that I thought would never come out (at least, never come out with the same title as my story). I think because the title is the same as mine I've lost inspiration to write this story, only because I feel like just because my title is taken my story idea is too, even though that's not really the case. Lol I want credit for the title idea! Kidding... but that'd be kinda cool. Anyway, I'll try to update and finish it up asap, as the new season will approach quickly. Thanks.


	28. Episode 29: Revealed Plots

:/ Hey guys...

Thank you so much for the encouraging words. I gotta say it's really odd to me still that the title is the same as mine, even though I'm excited about the season still! I've had writer's block while I've been busy, because there's so much I have planned, but I have to get through some parts I didn't want to write exactly first. Anyway, this chapter's not really edited, I just needed to get out what I wanted to so sorry if its too fast or weird or whatever :P I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 29: Revealed Plots

Kimiko almost didn't mind having to battle him, because this way it would be payback for him taking her soul. However, all of that seemed so insignificant now compared to everything else that was currently happening.

"Are the players ready?" Panda Bubba had them set on the platforms below him. Kimiko prepared her sword (acquired from the previous level), to battle the beast.

Arko was growling lowly as he awaited for the match to begin.

"Arko, it's me, Kimiko Tohomiko; one of the Xiaolin monks?"

He didn't say anything in response.

"C'mon, say something!"

"Kimiko!"

The girl glanced up to see her father staring down at her from the balcony above. "Pa-pa!"

Mr. Tohomiko turned to the dastardly villain in his throne. "Bubba, I will do anything! Please do not put Kimiko through this!"

"Sorry, da-da, it's the great Chase Young's orders! I don't know why, but he wanted Kimiko to brawl against the hound for the games!"

"No! Tell him I will do whatever he wants, please!"

"Huh, it's not you he has a grudge against, Mr. Tohomiko. Relax; just sit down and enjoy the show."

"Players: Prepare to Fight!" The machine announced.

Kimiko's palms were sweaty. She knew she could fight, once, but thanks to Chase she couldn't remember how to now.

"BEGIN!"

000

000

Chase Young. Master of the world.

He threw her onto the floor. Because she had only the blanket covering her, it allowed her to slide across the marble at an incredible rate. She rolled and rolled and rolled until she smashed into the pillar on the other side of the room.

"**Get out." **His command.

The woman scrambled up in a panic, zoomed passed the guards and cried as she left the castle in only a blanket.

He sighed in aggravation as he stepped onto his pedastol, half naked.

"S-sir…"

"I don't want anymore company." He told the soldier, Kortaba.

"Of course sir! But, was she not to your liking, sir?"

Chase stared at the man with a lifeless expression. "I don't care about this sort of thing. I thought perhaps it would relieve me, but…"

"Relieve you, sir? From what exactly?"

Chase took his time answering as he stared out at the clouds out the window. "Nothing." He petted the jungle cat that approached his throne. "Any word from Wuya?"

"Yes, sir. She regrets to say, unfortunately, that Raimundo Pedrosa…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"He… passed away yesterday. He finally cracked under the whip and couldn't handle the tortures anymore."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "I see. I did not think he was so weak. How disappointing. I was hoping for a few more months, at least."

"Yes, sir."

"What about Clay Baily?"

"He's still working in the fields, sir."

"Jaku Romane."

"Under Ashley's care, sir."

"Omi?"

"Still fighting in Bean's chamber."

"Kimiko Tohomiko?"

"She should be battling Arko Delet tonight, sir."

"Excellent. With any luck, they'll destroy each other." He paused before he could muster up what he was about to say next. "What about Rika Harper?"

"Still in the tower, as Jack puts it, sir."

"Hmph." He managed a smile. "Still alive, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

Chase pondered for a moment, then-

He grunted.

"Sir, are you alright?" Kortaba came to his aid. Chase had fallen forward, holding his stomach as if he were in pain.

"What's..?" He was in agonizing pain. Chase Young felt like all of his powers were being drained from him. "The scroll… give me the scroll!"

The soldier nodded and headed out of the room. Within minutes he returned the delicate piece of paper and handed it to his master. Chase unrolled the scroll and blew the dust of its context. The dust meshed into the air, forming into a human shape, until the dust was actually an older man standing in front of Chase.

"Shisui," Chase addressed the appearing character, "what's going on? Why do I feel as though my powers are slipping away form me?"

The dull man stared at Chase with wide eyes. "The prophecy is being unraveled."

"What does that mean? How?"

"The sun, moon and stars are forgetting their destinies." Shisui answered. "I can see that the sun is still in proper place, but the stars are lost and trapped somewhere, and the moon is trying to be like the sun."

Chase glared. "Are you telling me that I have to keep the sun and moon and stars in order all the time in order for the prophecy to keep working?"

"They must be in their destinies at all times, until they have accepted their fates."

Now Chase was really happy he hadn't killed those three yet. "I just need to keep them aligned, and the prophecy will remain? I'll keep my powers?"

"For eternity."

Chase didn't hesitate to suck the dust back to him onto the scroll.

The soldiers stared in awe.

"W… what did he just do?" One soldier asked.

"With the evidence of Shisui on the scroll, Chase must have brought him back to life just so he could ask those questions to him." Kortaba answered.

"Wow, our lord and master can do anything, can't he?"

Chase turned his attention to them. "I'm heading out." He arose form his chair.

"Sir, where are you going?"

But Chase didn't answer. He marched out of the room with only one thing in his mind.

…

…

…

"Ohhh I don't believe this!" Bubba hollered, "They're still fighting! Although Kimiko's been running most of the time, I can't believe she's still breathing!"

Mr. Tohomiko was a nervous wreck. He watched agonizingly as Kimiko was scratched and bruised and tossed around the arena like a rag doll.

She hit her back against the wall and ducked before Arko's claw could have contact with her. She rolled away and held up her weapon to block his next shuddering attack. His force was so strong she went flying back into the ground. Arko had her pinned as he roared into her face.

"Arko, c'mon, don't do this!"

He swung his arm up to strike down at her. Realizing that he wasn't going to listen, Kimiko's instincts flared in.

"Fire!" The sword she was using to block him was set ablaze and Arko jumped back as the fire burned his claws. Kimiko scrambled back onto her feet, breathing heavily.

"Oh hooo this is wonderful! One of the most interesting brawls I've seen on this game!"

"You're insane, Bubba! Let her go please!"

"It's okay, pa-pa," Kimiko ripped her dress for more leg freedom. "I'll be just fine."

Arko went charging at her again. "Judali Flip: FIRE!" WHACK! A straight kick in the jaw and Arko was sent flying into the air. Kimiko was suddenly a Xiaolin warrior again!

"I tried to play nice with you, Arko; you made the decision to be our enemy, so you're gonna pay for it, right now!" A huge fireball formed in her left palm. "Kongian element: Fire!" When she tossed it at Arko, the flame hit him and it exploded.

Then there was silence.

The audience and Kimiko anticipated to what was left of the estranged hound, however when the dust cleared…

Kimiko's eyes widened.

There was nothing there, but that's not why her body had suddenly become so stiff.

Arko, slowly, lifted the monk up from the gash he had just placed through her stomach from behind with his claws, and threw her into the nearest wall.

"KIMIKO!" Her father lunged out onto the field, where two guards decided to jump in and hold him back. "KIMIKO, GET UP, PLEASE!"

Her heart was racing. At least she knew she was still alive by this, but the pain searing through her body was unbearable. She held her stomach, keeping the blood from gashing out all over the cold concrete she was lying across. Her sight was becoming blurry and she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"KIMIKO! KIMIKOOOO!"

"Player One Wins!" The game declared. Some soldiers quickly ran in and dragged Kimiko off in defeat, her blood lagging behind. There was no applause, just the loud insane screams of a father losing his daughter right in front of him.

There was nothing left.

….

…

…

—

"M-Master Chase!" The supposed Jack Spicer arose from his Canadian throne. "H-hello sir! W-w-what is it that you need?"

"Where is she?"

"What? I-isn't she, you know… up in the tower?"

Chase grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. The soldiers watched with anticipation and anxiety. "You little weasel, do you think I'm stupid?"

"O-Of course no-!" He cut of his air and Jack was choking now.

"Where is the little bitch? She's run away, hasn't she? Not facing her destiny, is she?"

Spicer stared down at him with confusion.

"Dammit! You won't tell me? Then I'll find her myself!" Chase had had it. He smashed Jack's head so hard into the wall, the soldiers and servants jumped at hearing the sound of his skull crack.

Slowly, the blood trickled form the corpses mind, and Chase watched with great curiosity…

Jack's blood was black.

He dropped Jack and wiped the liquid off the wall and put it to his lips to taste.

"Oil." He growled.

Jack was not real. This whole thing was not real. He looked around at all the staring eyes.

He smiled.

Kortaba approached him. "What do you need done, sir?"

"Let them think they've tricked me." He said wiping the oil on his hands onto Kortaba's shirt. "I will make them suffer the most agonizing pain that they can possibly imagine for this. They'll be begging me to kill them once I'm through."

"Hurry up, Jaku!"

"I'm trying Pedrosa, but she's lost a lot of blood!"

The supposed soldiers had taken Kimiko out of the arena in their guard costumes and begun to heal her.

"Panda Bubba! That no good dirty game maker's gonna get an ass whooping if anythin' happens to Kimi!" Clay pounded his fists together.

"Damnit! We should have just interfered while we had the chance!" Jaku was sweating as he cracked down on his surgery, focusing intently on the wound.

"Our whole operation would've been ruined if you had gone in sooner; Bubba would've noticed you!" Jack snapped.

Raimundo growled. "Shut up, Spicer! You couldn't understand how it feels to be helpless to protect people you care about; you don't care about anyone else but yourself!"

"That's not true!" The evil boy genius dared to grab Raimundo by the collar of his robe. "I do have people that I care about, and I know how it feels to want to protect them, so shut the fuck up!"

There was a stunned silence for a moment, all that could be heard was the element of Jaku's rejuvenation technique curing Kimiko's stab, but then Raimundo lashed out as well.

"Don't touch me, worm!" Raimundo punched Jack straight in the face, and he went flying.

"Jack!" Rika raced over to him, helping him up.

Clay watched the scene as blood trickled from Jack's lips, and Rika used all of her effort to help him stand with her arms around him.

"Get off me, I'm alright." Jack wrestled away from her embrace and wiped the blood off his face as he arose. Raimundo gave the evil boy one more agitated glare before looking back at Kimiko. Next thing he knew, his face was in the dirt. Jack had kicked the side of his head down into the ground.

"Did you forget I do kung-fu, hombre?" Jack challenged.

Raimundo recovered quickly. "You pale pussy-ass son of a..!"

"GUYS!" Jaku exclaimed. "I CAN'T FUCKING CONCENTRATE! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Omi fidgeted his fingers. He was anxious and upset to see everybody fighting.

"I say, do they always get along this well?" Alice asked him.

"Only when our arch enemy has successfully taken over the world." Omi admitted.

A few more moments of intense silence, and Jaku spoke. "There." He took his bloody gloves off. "I healed it all the way through, but she lost a lot of blood. She has to be taken to Bartholomew's to rest."

"HEY! Who's over there?" A soldier called out. The monks had been sitting against a wall outside of a pathway bridge when the soldiers noticed them.

"Nobody move or make a sound, trust me!" Jack whispered.

"What are you talking about, Spicer?" Raimundo hissed back. "They're looking right at us!"

"What is it, sir?" One soldier asked the other.

"Hmmm…" He scanned the area where the monks were obviously sitting at. "Nothing I guess. I thought I heard something, but…"  
>"Eh? There's nothing there! C'mon, you need a break, man!"<p>

"There's no break with Chase Young being supreme ruler…" He replied as they left.

"Holy cow! How come they didn't see us?" Clay asked.

Jack grinned. "Shroud of Shadows!" Suddenly, a giant sparking sheet was hovering them. "This may come as a surprise, but I have back up plans."

"You made your own Shroud of Shadows? Most impressive, Jack Spicer!" Omi praised.

"I did lots of research on the Shen Gong Wu when I had them in my possession. I decided to try to mimic them the best I could with my technology." His grin widened as he rolled the blanket up. "You can awe at my impressive skills, I know."

"INDEED MOST IMPRESSIVE!" Omi praised. "Your skills would be most helpful on the side of good!"

Jack scoffed. "Yeah right. Once we stop Chase, things go back to the way were! It'll be my turn to take over, baby!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Jack, why are acting like your old self?"

"Ha, I never left." He explained, folding his arms. "Maybe I was a little distracted when you showed up on the Heylin side, and what a waste of time that was."

She scowled. "'The hell does that mean?"

The group froze when Kimiko began to groan.

"Kimi!" Raimundo slid beside her. "Are you okay?"

Her blue eyes opened to everyone encircling her. "I feel like shit." She grumbled.

"Yep, she's fine." Raimundo picked her up, carefully. "Let's take her back to Bartholomews."

"Raymond, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kimiko's grip tightened on Rai. "The Panda man told me you were died!"

"Who the hell is Raymond?" Rai snapped, despite the fact he was enjoying her hold on him.

She nuzzled her head into his neck. "Thank yoooouuuu for saving me! I-I-I missed you all!"

"What is wrong with Kimiko?" Omi decided to ask.

"Well, my rejuvinating skills involve plants, as if I were using herbs to heal but in a much faster process through my element. Medicine is made up of herbs; if you take too much of it there are side effects. So basically, she's just a little woozy from all the drugs!"

"Well, let's go then." Raimundo alleged. "Then we have to go to one more place…"

Omi grimaced. "Chase Young's lair. He has the last piece."

…

…

It was nice waking up. It was like escaping from a bad dream. There was no end of the world; Chase Young hadn't taken over the world. She must be snug in her bed back at the temple, with the others…

Wait. This wasn't her bed.

Master Fung was dead, right?

The temple was burned to the ground.

Her father was…

It wasn't a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to reality processing the unfamiliar world around her, except for one object.

"Kimiko."

Her face was staid as she replied. "Raimundo." She sat up slowly. "Damn, I got the worst headache."

"Jaku said you wouldn't be one hundred percent, but at least your wounds are healed."

"He healed me?" She examined wear Arko had stabbed her. "You guys saved me…" Her calm expression faded into horror. "My father will be killed! Chase will know you saved me and-!"

"Realx, we took care of it. Your dad is okay."

Kimiko shot up quickly and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay! When they told me you were dead I almost-! Well, I didn't know what to do really. You stupid idiot, you had me worried!"

Rai grinned. "Sorry 'bout that, chika, but I had to fake my death so the bad guys wouldn't come looking for me. Chase has no idea what we're up to… thanks to Jack and Rika, of all people."

Kimiko pulled away from him. "Rika?" She shuffled off the bed and ran into Bartholomew's dojo. When she busted in, everyone was sitting in a circle talking. They stopped when she stormed in.

A smile emerged from Jaku's face. "Kimiko! I'm glad to see you're-!"

SLAP.

Rika flew backwards into the ground by the impact.

"Kimiko?" Clay stood up, as he was closest to Rika and tried to intervene. He stopped though, when he saw Kimiko crying.

"Stupid!" She screamed. "I thought you were all dead! My father was humiliated! People were being killed because of videogames!" She picked Rika up.

Then she hugged her. Still crying.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in so much distress? We're your friends; you could have told us!"

Rika was trembling. It took her a moment to understand exactly what Kimiko was so upset about, as she was spewing out several subjects.

"I didn't want your help. I was being so selfish I thought I could figure it all out myself, like I always did. I'm so sorry, Kimiko."

"Aw, Kimiko…" Omi said sadly. "Do not perspirate! We shall make everything better by tomorrow!"

"Yeah, we're all just resting tonight, then we're going to Chase Young's lair tomorrow." Raimundo explained. "Let's head to bed, right now, to prepare."

…

…

…

…

Jaku headed down the hall to his old room; how his old space brought back memories. He was about to walk in when a familiar figure strolled into the hall.

He smiled. "Kimiko." It was such a relief to see her.

"Jaku." Her voice was in a whisper. She had dressed in the casual robe and her face was cleaned form all the make-up smeared from crying. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"No problem." He said coolly. "I can definitely do that for you anytime."

She chuckled. "I just wish I hadn't let Arko beat me up so badly."

"Heyyy don't blame yourself. Arko's pretty powerful, and you didn't know any of your elemental skills, so you pretty much kicked ass with the level you were at, love."

"Well, thanks for that." It was apparent she was still distressed, though.

"Anything else you wanna talk about?"

She paused. "I'm just, worried about my pa-pa being enslaved, that's all."

"That's all?" Jaku corrected. "It's okay to be worried about him. I don't even know what Chase did with my parents. I wish I could talk to them."

She cringed. "I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about my own problems, when we're all having troubles. I got to see my dad at least, and you're still worried about your parents; my bad."

He chuckled. "You're not to blame, love. Neither is Rika; it's Chase Young that's got to go. And don't worry, you can talk to me more about it, if you're still upset; I don't want you to be stressed for tomorrow."

She smiled. "No, I'm okay now, thanks. I should head off to bed."

"Well, okay." He almost sounded disappointed. "Good night then, love."

"Oyasumi, Jaku."

"Whoa, is that Japanese you're speaking?" His eyes lighted up. "You gotta teach me sometime!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Uun, shimashyoe!"

"What was that? What did you just say!"

"I said 'goodnight' first, and then I said 'yes, let's do it'!"

"Fasciniating. It must be absolutely amazing to be bilingual. I can only speak English, so you know, I'm cool."

She laughed more. "Okay, calm down; I'll teach you Japanese when all this is over, kay?"

"Make it a promise and it's a deal." He winked.

"Fine: I promise I'll teach you. Now, go to bed, will you?"

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. "Night than, Kimiko—Oh, wait: Oyosamuiii!... Or something like that."

"Haha close enough." She reviewed. "Good night, Jaku." She turned to leave.

"Kimiko?"

She looked back. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, gotta admit something. See, I was really worried about you today. I thought I might lose you when Arko got to you; I-I'm just really happy you're okay, that's all."

"Oh. Well like I said, it's thanks to you."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, goodnight."

Kimiko nodded before leaving.

He sighed to himself as he walked into his room finally. He was usually quite good at expressing himself, especially in the most charming way possible to girls; but this time, he could barely keep eye contact with her.

It only took him a second to be pinned down onto his bed.

"Damn," he mumbled, "how did I not sense you, Alice?"

Alice, hovering above him, smiled. "I wanted to give you a kiss goodnight!"

He grimaced. "Why are you always in my space? I-it's not very appropriate you know."

"But I don't know any better." She assured him. "Besides; Kimiko didn't kiss you goodnight."

He flinched. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

She pouted her lip. "You shouldn't like her; she loves somebody else!"  
>"Oh, and you know this because of your awesome magic, right?"<p>

"Yes, actually. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Jaku."

He sighed. "You're like a sibling, who lectures… and kisses a lot. Just let me like who I want to like, alright? I can figure it out for myself, although I appreciate your concern."

"I believe you meant _whom _you'd want to like." Alice rolled her eyes as she got off of him and headed for the door. "You're a good person. Don't be discouraged when things go bad, okay?"

He gave her an odd look, unsure of what that meant, but before he could ask about it, she was gone.

….

…..

Jack was cooking. He had asked Bart if it was ok to use the kitchen, and Bart willingly permitted it after a long story about a turtledove that chased a raccoon around the world…

"What smells so awful in here?" Jack turned to his intruder. "Oh, I'm making a little meal for Kortaba tomorrow."

"Kortaba?"

"Yeah, Chase's right hand main bad lion; he can turn into human whenever he wants. Unlike the other Jungle cats, Kortaba actually enjoys being Chase's lacky. He'll be a problem tomorrow, so I put some sleeping meds in this cat food for him to chow down on when we go into Chase's castle."

"Oh, I didn't think about Kortaba." She replied. Rika finally sat down on the dining room table.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of things you didn't think about." Jack shrugged and continued cooking.

Rika ignored his muttering. "You know, I couldn't have done this without you, Jack. Your skills and encouragement really mean a lot." She paused. "I-I think I'd still be pouting in that tower if you hadn't-"

"NO PROBLEM." He answered quickly as he continued to stir his brew.

"Um, okay." As if it wasn't obvious enough he was acting stiff. She stood up in aggravation. "What's wrong?"

"Heh, nothing. Like you'd really care if there was something wrong with Jack Spicer anyway."

She scoffed. "What the hell did I do, huh? Why do you have a stick up your-?"

"It doesn't matter, okay?" He snapped back. "I'm just, tired, that's all. Leave me alone."

"C'mon, just tell me. I know something's bothering you." She reached for his shoulder but he swatted her hand away.

"My problem is that I'm an evil boy genius with nothing going for me until I can defeat Chase, and all I can do right now is help my stupid enemies to do it!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with this before." She continued. "Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden?"

"I already told you, I'm just tired. Go away, Xiaolin warrior."

He said it so bitterly. Rika smirked. "You think I'm stupid? You're upset because I'm not evil anymore?"

He continued stirring.

This attitude of his was ridiculous. She laughed. "C'mon, Jack, we can still be friends."

"No. We can't."

"And why not, hmm?"

"Because, it's either both of us on the side of evil, committing atrocities together, or it's not at all. If you're a Xiaolin Dragon still, then I got no reason to be your _friend._"

She cringed. "Really? It has to be that way? What an immature answer, Spicer!"

"Hmph, quite nagging." He carped. "If you wanna bitch go complain to the damn cowboy about it."

She growled. "Fine, I will then! It was stupid to join the Heylin side, I might as well clean up my mistakes and pretend it never happened; that includes being pals with you!"

Jack smirked. "That sounds fine to me, princess of betrayers."

She growled again with a passion of frustration and fury. She stormed out of the kitchen, every bone in her body wanting to go back and punch that idiot in the face.

Jack turned to see and make sure that she was gone. When there was no other presence in the room, his smile faded back to a sullen grimace.

It's hard pretending not to care.

…

…

Omi placed the last piece they contained on top of the Wu; the lid of the Sands of Time.

He smiled at the almost accomplished item. "Just one more piece and we can solve this problem!"

"Really? I don't see any problems that need to be fixed."

Omi's eyes widened. He hadn't sensed him at all; his presence had emerged out of nowhere—

But it was too late.

Omi turned around, the most agonizing feeling erupted from his belly, as Chase's claw went right through it.

"In fact, I like the way things are. Don't you, little Omi?" He yanked his arm out and Omi collapsed.

"H-How did you g-get in here?"

Chase's malevolent smirk. "The door was open." He grabbed Omi by the neck and had him dangling in the air. "You all thought you were so smart, didn't you? Well… you haven't even begun to see my wrath. You'll all pay dearly for this, I promise you!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Oh My GLOB! That's my new catch phrase ;) thanks LSP~

Sorry if Jack and Chase were OOC. Jack is in a funk, and I wanted to present that in a obvious manner. Chase, if you haven't noticed, is becoming more and more dark with his omnipotent powers. And flippin' Jaku needs to lay off for some Raimundo time with Kimiko! Hahaha…

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for the reviews!

You Rock XD


	29. Episode 30: The Infiltrating Dragon

That Awkward moment….

When Inspiration comes to you ;)

I hope you enjoy this episode!

Episode 30: The Infiltrating Dragon

_Mr. Sandman_,

She wiped the remaining wax off on the skull.

_Bring me a dream,_

Her eyes adjusted as her lamp flickered. She looked around her collection with pride.

_Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen_,

But there was something missing. A human. One that she set her eyes on when she returned from her Shen Gong Wu prison, the Necklace of Heba.

_Give him two lips, like roses and clover_

Heba was not a patient Sorceress; being able to read minds made her this way. She could get what information she wanted in the blink of an eye by looking into people's minds. She found minds so beautiful, and ignorant.

_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over,_

She was hiding form all the current chaos. Chase Young had taken over the world, but he wasn't so concerned about the rest of the universe, so Heba shot herself out into space with her things while she waited.

_Mr. Sandman, Someone to hold, Would be so peachy before we're too old,_

Her plans were being stalled. The only ones capable of stopping Chase's menacing reign that made even her cower was _him._

_So please turn on your magic beam_

He was fit to be in her collection, especially if he could defeat Chase. Raimundo Pedrosa. He was perfect.

_Mr. Sandman bring us, please please please, Mr. Sandman bring us a dream._

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

…

…

Raimundo was walking tall. He strode proudly the woman, topless, revealing his wide pecs and broad shoulders.

"Raimundo mi amor!" She cried. "Ay mi dios! I had been lost so without you!" She twirled into his arm, suddenly her red monk robe into a dress, and Raimundo now in a tux, grabbed a rose to the side and the music began to play.

"My darling," His voice suddenly much deeper and more manly. "Let's take this to the dance floor." He pulled her along side him and they began to tango to the hip music.

"RAIMUNDO."

His attention turned to the girl in front of him.

Oh… it was all a fantasy.

Kimiko stood there with her arms folded, her Hispanic accent and thick dress gone. "What the hell man? You approached me then you stop and stare like a creeper!"

He blinked. "Huh?" A second ago, Raimundo was preparing. He had headed down the hall before he slept to where she was. He wanted to speak to Kimiko, whom had nearly killed him, because when he thought she was going to die earlier today he probably would have just killed himself. He promised himself before (when Arko had taken her soul) that he wouldn't let anything like that happen again. Arko had almost done it again. Kimiko had almost been lost once more and all he could do was sit there. The only person capable of saving her was…

Jaku. With his, according to Raimundo, prancy-gay green colored healing powers. (A/N: I don't use 'gay' as an insult ever, but Raimundo….he would want his opponent to be insulted to seem less manly)

"Kimiko." He finally spoke. "I'd, szure-blab-?"

Her contorted glare upon him made him even more anxious. No, this could not be… was he actually nervous? Had his confidence shortened due to his lack of heroism? Nay! Raimundo could never crack under pressure!

"Really?" She retorted. "What's up with you?"

He hugged her. "My bad."

The impact caught her off guard, but she laughed. "Raimundo..? What's wrong?"

"I, uh, grr-bu-Nothing." He let her go. "Let's get some rest for tomorrow, okay? So get to bed!"

"Um, I was going to bed but then you stopped me, remember?"

"…Yeah."

"...Okay. Well then… I'll just return to what I was doing… and go to bed now."

"Yeah. Y-you better."

"I am."

"Good."

"Fine."

"It's settled then."

She smiled to lower the tension. "Good night then." She hurried to her room and closed the door; more like slammed it, really.

…that was the most awkward thing…

Raimundo twirled around and cursed at himself in shame! There was so much he wanted to say to her! What an idiot!

He bashed his head into the wall several times on his way to his room. He had to get focused.

It had occurred to him that no matter what happened to him, whether it was her soul being taken or almost bleeding out to death, he wasn't going to be able to tell her true feelings, ever.

What an idiot.

…

…

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

…

It had occurred to Dojo that something was wrong.

"Clay buddy, I'm getting the willies like no other! I can't stop shivering!"

"I know partner, you're shivering on my neck's making willies go down my spine!"

"Clay!" Rika ran up to him.

"R-Rika," he stammered, "what's up?"

"Something's wrong."

"Yeah, we figured that much out!" Dojo snapped.

"I can't find Master anywhere, and the Sands of Time is gone."

"WHAT?" The dragon and cowboy yelled in unison.

"Shh!" Rika retorted. "Don't panic, please. You'll give away our position."

"To who?" Clay whispered back.

"To a dangerous intruder, probably."

The monks spun to the voice that answered across the dojo.

"Chase Young." Clay clenched his fist. He straightened himself up when he noticed Chase's darker appearance.

"Howdy, strangers." He replied grimly.

"YIKES, C-CHASE YOUNG! H-HOW DID Y-Y-YOU GET IN HERE?" Dojo shrieked.

"I was always able to come in here. I allowed Bartholomew to think that he was safe in his floating abode, but I'm so much more powerful then him, it's not even funny."

"What did you do to him?" Rika exclaimed.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, traitor." He whisked his finger and Rika went flying into the wall behind her, cratering it with a voluminous impact.

"RIKA!" Clay's mind scattered when he saw the blood splatter from her hit with the wall. He growled, allowed a surge of his elemental energy to burst, and he leapt at Chase.

"Bold move." Chase commented. But before Clay could even make contact Chase whipped his tail around in the air at him and explosions elongated from the tip and blew Clay back as well. "But stupid."

"Clay!" Dojo freaked. "I-I gotta go tell the others!" Dojo sped to the other room, only for Chase to appear and hiss at him. "EEK!"

"I'm bound to my word not to harm you, puny dragon." The demonic master enlightened. "Otherwise you'd be as dead as your friends are by now." He picked the slippery creature up. "

"But I think he's allowed to mess with you." Chase tossed the green thing behind him, into another character.

"EEP! A-ARKO!"

"A snack for your troubles, Arko Delet. And when you're done, bring Rika with you back to the castle." Chase Young left the dog to his meal. Now, to get to the Xiaolin Dragon of Day and the Sands of Time…"

…

…

…

Jaku raced down the corridor. He was terrible at sensing evil things, but because all the good aura in the temple seemed to decrease greatly, he knew something was wrong.

"Oof!" He hit the ground on contact with something. "Alice? What are you doing with the Sands of Time?" He froze. He did not expect her to look so terrified.

"J-Jaku," she said through tears, "I-I'm sorry, b-but…"

"What? What's wrong?" He reached out to her.

"No! You have to go! We have to leave to go to Chase's Lair, right now!"

"Why? Where is everybody?"

"Jaku!" Raimundo approached them with Kimiko behind him. "What are you two doing with the sands of time? I knew you couldn't be trusted, _Alice_!"

Alice's eyes widened. "NO! Listen, there's no time to explain…"

…

…

Chase used the Commune of Cho ability to transport himself right to where the remaining monks were. They were already cornered in a room; Jaku, Kimiko, Raimundo, and someone other girl holding the Sands of Time.

He grinned. "Knock knock…"

"Chase! What have you done with our friends?" The Xiaolin Dragon of wind demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll all join them soon." He stalked slowly towards them. "Did you really, TRULY think you could get away with this? You thought you could just trick me and save the day? You're all much dumber than I thought you were…" His grin widened, "Although I must admit, the robots made nice copies, they were hard to recognize as fakes… where is Jack Spicer, anyways? I want him to be a part of this too…"

"A part of what exactly? Your imminent death?" Kimiko snapped.

"You fools don't get it, do you? I have every ability in the world in my possession! You don't stand a chance against me, yet you still tried to trick me! Well, allow me to inform you of the consequences of your actions…" He raised a black fiery ball into the air that had an image inside of it, sort of like the Heylin Memory Recall they had seen before. Inside the images was something disturbing.

"NO!" Jaku yelled.

"Oh yes… I told you, didn't I? What would happen if you tried to betray me?"

"P-papi…." Kimiko began to cry.

In the images were all their parents, crucified, bruised and bloody.

Dead.

Chase allowed the fire-ball to vanish. "Don't worry, you'll be with them very soon." Chase was in front of Alice in an instant, he whacked her backwards into the wall. He appeared behind the monks next, wiping them all deep in the back with his claws. As they fell, he kicked Raimundo in the face, stomped Kimiko in the back, and Punched Jaku square in the jaw.

He took a deep sigh as he approached Alice, knelt down, and picked up the Wu from her clutches.

"Thank you dear…" He tilted his head to look down at her face. "You look familiar, who are you?"

Weakly, Alice managed to look up and smirk. "Your doom."

POOF!

The Sands of Time… vanished from his hands.

POOF

POOF

POOF

Kimiko, Raimundo and Jaku vanished as well.

"What the…?"

Alice smiled. "Twas brilling to trick you… Mr. Chase Young. You're not as scary as my father made you seem."

Chase's fists tightened. "YOU! You have the Native American spirits around you! How did I not see it before?"

Alice coughed, blood trickling from her lips. "Because you were not expecting to see them."

Chase picked her up by her blond hair. "You are the daughter of Achak! How did I not see it before? Dammit!"

"We all make mistakes… My familes' mistake, was letting you live."

Chase was, how do you say… furious.

"I suppose we all do make mistakes. It would be a mistake to let you live too, I think… tell me where the remaining monks are however, and I'll let you go."

Alice smiled, despite her tears. "No, I don't think I will. But thanks for the offer." She closed her eyes.

Chase grimaced, a face filled with disgust, as he slit her throat. He dropped the body and stormed out of the room.

"Where the hell are they? They couldn't have gone far, unless..!" He realized. No. That little Indian wench… she was a distraction! "No, NO! They can't be at my fortress already!" He vanished from the empty temple and transported himself back to his throne room. He was so flustered, he had ended up in the hallway rather than directly in the room.

Kortaba, his right hand lion, walked out of the throne room double doors.

"Kortaba," He strode proudly, trying not to look panicked. "Has anybody tried to infiltrate? Did you see anyone?"

Kortaba just stood there.

"Well? Say something you old-!"

PLOP.

Kortaba collapsed forward.

No. Chase ran into his bastion's center, seeing them, he was almost uncertain of what to do.

Jaku was in the center, preparing to fight him, Raimundo was holding Kimiko up to reach the top of the throne chair, where she had already grabbed the scroll and the piece that was inside of it.

He didn't think they would make it this far. If they ever reached his stronghold, he expected some sort of an epic war, then they would fall at his hands the last moment because of all his strength and cunning. But no. All this trickery, all this sneaking around they had done…

Raimundo put the last piece on the Sands of Time and raised the glowing Wu into the air.

…it reminded him of himself.

…

…

It was green outside, when the monks opened their eyes. The skies were clear, birds chirping, flowers blooming, and the hills around them covered in verdant nature.

Kimiko was on her knees, crying. Raimundo was the first to comfort her. Jaku stared around at the strange scenery around them. He was still shocked, and somewhat scared himself.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna be okay… we can stop him now."

"Dojo, Master Fung, Omi, Clay, Rika, Alice, our families! They're all-!"

"We can save them! Their deaths don't have to be in vein. We used the Sands of Time successfully, right? We can stop Chase now." Raimundo reminded her.

Jaku threw his fist to the ground. "Bloody hell, why?" He gritted his teeth. "It was a desperate plan we just made, and Alice had to… and I couldn't…!"

"Jaku, cool it man," Raimundo ordered, "I know it was a desperate move on our part, but we had to keep moving, for Alice…"

_A few moments earlier…_

"_Oof!" He hit the ground on contact with something. "Alice? What are you doing with the Sands of Time?" He froze. He did not expect her to look so terrified…_

"_Jaku!" Raimundo approached them with Kimiko behind him. "What are you two doing with the sands of time? I knew you couldn't be trusted, Alice!"_

_Alice's eyes widened. "NO! Listen, there's no time to explain…"_

"_What's wrong, Alice?" Kimiko asked. _

"_Chase Young is here! He plans to kill of us! He already got Clay, Rika, Bartholomew and your Dragon friend too."_

"_What?" Raimundo roared. "I'll kill him!"_

"_LISTEN TO ME!" Alice screamed. "You have to take the Sands of Time! You three still need the final piece in Chase's lair to use its full power, but the Wu should still be able to take you back in time a few hours ago from now. When you go back in time, use the time that you have to travel into his castle and grab the piece while he's here, trying to kill us in the present!"_

"_What about you?" Jaku alleged._

_Three figures appeared beside her. "I will distract him and make him think you are all still here, it should give you some more time to get the piece…"_

"_B-but, he'll kill you!" Kimiko realized. _

_Alice smiled. "Why do you think I'm crying so much, dearie?"_

_Raimundo tightened his fists. "No, there has to be another-!"_

"_He's already killed everybody else!" Alice explained. "Not just your friends, your parents too; and the only ones he's going to keep alive are Jaku, Rika and Arko."_

"_Then let me stay!" Jaku grabbed her shoulders. "You don't have to do this, Alice!"_

"_I can't let him capture you too, Jaku. He needs you right now to keep his powers. Besides, I think I'll be able to hold him long enough. But you all need to go, right now! If you succeed, you can save everybody you care about, so go!"_

"_Alice…" Jaku was pulled in by Raimundo, and the three vanished in time, allowing their plan to unfold._

…_._

"Alice put faith in all of us, to find out how to defeat Chase! We can still save everybody if we can keep Chase from getting those powers." Raimundo enlightened.

"So why did we have to go all the way back to when the prophecy was created?" Kimiko wiped her tears away. "Why don't we just go back to when Chase got the powers and tricked all of us?"

"Because he would find some other way or try to do the prophecy later." Jaku noted. "We have to learn how to stop Chase, let him get his powers, and then be able to stop him right away, before he can hurt anybody."

"Okay, so the question is… where to start?"

They looked around at the empty paradise around them.

"Well, the solution's not gonna fall right out of the sky, is it?" Raimundo began to walk, and Kimiko and Jaku followed.

…

…

…

Chase was dumbfounded. How the hell did they get in his castle so quickly? He was so panicked he almost forgot… then he realized what he could do, and smirked.

"I'll just travel after them," he said to himself. There's nothing I can do here, but if I travel back to Shisui's time and stop them…"

"WATER!"

Chase's entire body went flying back into a pillar as he was doused with liquid. When the water cleared, he looked up to see none other than…

"YOU."

"Chase Young, I will defeat you!"

He shook some of the water off. "Heh, you're still injured… do you think you can defeat me, you liitle wretch?"

"I can certainly try." Rika took a fighting stance.

"Hmph, you're a fool. Don't you get it? You and your friends have lost! Why, why won't you just give up? If anything I expected you of all people to have given up by now. You have absolutely no hope except to be used for your powers."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She decided to say. "You thought you could push all these people around, and try to scare them and manipulate them, and there would be no consequences? You thought we were just going to take this brutality from the likes of you?"

"From the likes of me, eh?" He chuckled. "If I recall, you came crawling to me to help you become more powerful, right?"

"Which was part of your manipulation. Now, you're gonna pay for all of it!" A Kongian Element: WIND!"

A gust flew at Chase, causing harsh sycles that cut through the marble room. Chase clapped his hands together, causing his own, much more powerful wind to counter back. It knocked Rika directly in the chest and she went sliding back into the marble. When she tried to stand back up, she realized she couldn't breathe.

Chase walked slowly to her as she coughed and gagged for air. "I took the air away from inside you." He explained holding his hand out towards her. "I control everything, you see? Whether you live or die is a choice that's in my possession." His smirk widened as he realized she was turning blue. "You could always submit to my will forever, though, and I'll let you live. What do you say?"

"WATER!"

Once again he was thrown into the nearest wall. Chase was irritated that he had managed to dry off and now he was soaked again.

The one who conjured the element helped Rika up. "Are you alright?"

She coughed and gasped as the air went back into her lungs. "O-Omi?"

"Get out of here, Rika. I will fight Chase Young."

"But Omi, he's too strong, he'll kill you!"

"I will be alright. Rely on me, yes?" He smiled at her. "I need you to do something for me though."

"What is it?"

Omi began to whisper. "Use this scroll. I found it in Master Sir Bartholomew's library. When you can complete the spell on it, it will create a barrier that traps all the magic inside of it and make it useless. Place it around this castle, so Chase cannot use his magic to go back in time to stop the others. I will distract him will you conjure the shield."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You know I just let you attack me, right? Don't get your confidence up, and don't think planning anything will bring you victory either! I see you two rodents scheming over there…"

"Begin, Rika." Omi ordered as he approached the Heylin Lord.

"Ah, little Omi. You're still alive, are you?"

Omi grinned. "Indeed! Perhaps your magic does not 'luggage as much hit' as you thought!"

"That's 'pack as much punch' as he thought." Rika corrected him from behind.

"That too!"

"I stabbed a hole through you. How do you live still?"

"Actually, once you left me to die, I decided that if I was going to meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yes! I managed to crawl into a criss-crossed position and I meditated. I had a little chat with none other than Grand Master Dashi and when I awoke all my wounds were healed!"

Chase just stared. The little prophecy about the Chosen One defeating him came to mind, and it almost made his heart beat faster… almost.

"I see… Well, I took care of you once, I can do it again."

Chase and Omi began to fight without any hesitation.

_Hurry with that barrier, Rika!_

Raimundo, Kimiko and Jaku raced into the nearest village, where people in huts and wearing kimimons and robes strutted down the dirt road.

"Excuse us," Kimiko asked a local woman, "we're looking for Shisui. Have you heard or seen him?"

The woman dropped the bag of rice she was holding and gasped. "You! Yes, I take you there!"

The monks, slightly confused, followed the hurried woman. She was yelling something in Chinese, which none of them could translate, and people who heard her began to follow them. She lead them to some sort of wooden stage, where people began to gather. Next to the stage was the stone statue of a monk. It became crowded, and now the woman was holding Kimiko's arm as she lead her up the stage. Jaku was behind her as well, practically being pushed up the stairs by people, but when Raimundo tried to follow, he got pushed back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"What's going on? Rai!" Kimiko reached for him but her and Jaku were thrown onto the stage already.

The crowd was yelling and screaming, but they died down when an old man stepped on the stage in front of them with his arms up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he spoke, "I give you today, at long last, our king and queen gods of the sun!"

The crowed cheered.

Jaku and Kimiko's jaws dropped.

Raimundo's eyes widened. "HUH?"

TO BE CONTINUED

BAH! Gosh Chase is so annoying, being all powerful and shttuff :P And Heba? What does she have planned for Raimundo? Anyway, I hope you liked the episode! I'm sooo excited for summer, and for the stories yet to come ahead for you guys! And sorry for any grammatical errors, I didnt edit this chapter. Thanks for reading and of course Reviewing; it's so fun to read your detailed reports on the story! Okayyyy, see you guys next tiiiime…

You Rawk XD


	30. Episode 31: The Final Countdown

DEAR READERS:

Since 9 o'clock last night, I have been up, typing this chapter, and watching How I Met Your Mother on Netflix; I'm not tired at all. I'm wired, because of this chapter probably; I really like it, WHOO-HOO! I hope you do to! I was originally gonna make this two parts, but I didn't feel like leaving cruel cliffhangers :P. ESPECIALLY because of all the great reviews I've been getting! You guys inspired me to get back to this story, full throttle! Thank you: **Love is My Weapon, Kitten2007, 21hugs, JuliaE.k5, VanillaStratos, Xiaolin Fan, Bittersweet 49, Ricky, CrazyGuitarChick, and Emily the evil one **for the most recent comments on the story! I'm SO glad you guys love it! Also, thanks for the author/story alert and favorites I'm seeing pop up so much! Seriously, you guys bring me to tears I love the support :D. And WOW almost **200 REVIEWS! **Not bad readers, not bad… you make this story look more interesting than it is, haha. SO! Without further a-do, I hope you enjoy this season finale episode of:

Episode 31: The Final Countdown

"Orb of Tortnami!" Chase threw the element at little Omi. It was the fifth time he had crashed into the wall and nearly drowned.

"Come on now, little Omi, we both know I'm just toying with you. I could have killed you a long time ago; I just want to be entertained by what you and your little tramp friend are up to next."

Despite the fact that his sharp voice alone was belittling her, Rika continued to concentrate on the scroll that could seal up Chase's power in a force field.

"Why are you doing this? What hope do you possibly have?"

Omi arose, covering his black eye as he focused back on Chase. "I know you're frightened of me, Chase Young. You think I can't defeat you, but for some reason you are suspicious of my power, and still wish to see if this Chosen One prophecy stands a chance!"

Chase scoffed. "I know it's not going to happen, that's why I'm keeping you alive." He turned to Rika. "And just what are you doing, hm?"

Rika's eyes turned to him as she finished the seal, "You're about to find out!" Rika stood and the scroll began to levitate with her. "Seal, release!" A blue fire curled out of the scroll and encircled Chase, until a solid, circular shield was formed around him.

He pressed his fists against the shield, attempting to get out of it.

"YES!" Omi exclaimed. "You have been up-jacked!"

"I think you mean, 'hi-jacked', but yeah, he was." Rika said with her own smile.

"Oh no," Chase was staid, "I'm trapped in a bubble with phenomenal powers. What should I do? Maybe I'll kill the wench who tried to mess with me." He flicked his finger at Rika, and a wipe of lightning struck Rika across her shoulder. With a blood curdling scream, she flew back.

"Rika!" Omi cried. Chase spouted water at Omi with his element, just to keep him doused down as he approached her.

"You stupid girl," Chase's voice rose with every word, "I should have killed you while you were at your lowest point, sulking in that tower!" He was about to pick her up, but she sprang up, cutting his arm with her Heng-O spear. He stepped back, only to give himself enough space to kick her in the face so she'd slam back into the wall. She dropped her spear when she did, and Chase picked it.

"I guess you never did learn enough from me, did you?" He taunted. He twirled the spear and pointed it at her. "Goodbye Rika."

Rika shut her eyes. It all happened so fast as she waited for the spear to impale her when-

SLASH!

There was blood everywhere. She never felt the pain at all. It never came. She looked up to see why…

"JACK?" Her eyes widened with shock. Jack was in front of her, the spear right through his very core.

"D-damn it…" He coughed up blood. Chase pulled the weapon out of him and Jack fell immediately, but Rika caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Jack? JACK!" She screamed. "H-how did you-? Why did you-?"

"Heh, it's less gruesome when a guy gets stabbed, don't you think? Besides, I'm an evil boy genius… I have to die in some cool, honorable way."

"You idiot, you're not gonna die," her voice cracked, "you're gonna be okay… I'm not good at rejuvenation like Jaku is, but I-I can try-"

"I hate you," He wheezed, "you ruined everything, you know that? I-I'm supposed to be evil… n…not…"

"Jack! Stay awake! I'll help you!" Third time. This was the third time in her life she had cried, by estimate, but this was because the only times she could remember she cried were significant.

Rika didn't cry when her mother died. She was too shocked and too little when it happened, and she no idea how to handle it at that age, and she never cried about it when she got older either. The first time she had actually cried was when she thought Clay was about to die in her arms after he took a bullet for her. Someone she cared about was going to die because of her weakness? It was her worst nightmare. The second was when she was with Arko. He had made her feel even more miserable, and more weak than she could have ever thought possible. The third time was now. Jack Spicer, the boy who welcomed her to the Heylin side and became a good friend, one of the few friends she had ever made that wasn't fake; he was going to die. And once again, it was her fault.

"I…sorry…" His eyes shot open, only to slip closed again lazily. "I suppose this is better than dying as a coward…you think my mom will approve?"

Rika laughed at him as she stroked his face. "Don't talk okay? You're gonna be fine…"

"Wow. Are you actually crying?" He snickered. "Damn, I got you do something emotional again… I'm good at that…"

"You're just good at being evil and manipulative enough to trick me into being that way, that's all." She assured him.

"H-hey, when you tell your kids this story, can you tell them I was laughing maniacally, as I knew my evil plan had succeeded against the pussy Chase Young… I mean he's still kinda cool, but he stabbed me, so he's a dick now."

Rika cried even more. She was confused as to why her future children had to be involved, but she pushed the thought away. "Yes. I'll tell them over and over about you, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius…"

"Good. That'll b-be a nice…nice story. T…thank you….t…thank…"

He closed his eyes. Rika screamed and cried more than she had ever done before.

Chase threw the spear down and watched and waited until her sobs were no less than whimpers.

"I knew he was coming," Chase enlightened, "I can't kill you, because I need you for the prophecy to continue to work, but I knew he would show his smug face soon. I lured him out with that threat to kill you, didn't I? I knew he would appear, but I didn't think he would actually take the kill shot for you."

Rika was shaking. She felt all the rage in the world bottled up within her and she knew she couldn't break it free.

"I'll leave you to grieve," He turned and walked back to the force field he had so easily strolled out of before. "I have this castle locked up, so don't bother trying to escape. Omi and Rika watched Chase form a portal inside the field. "If you'll notice, a seal this weak couldn't trap my magic, but your attempt was fun while it lasted." He walked through it and just like that Chase Young was gone, leaving the two monks and one corpse in their defeat.

…

…

…

"What?" Jaku and Kimiko yelled in unison.

"After only a decade, at long last, the King and Queen sun gods have returned!"

The crowed was hysterical, cheering for Jaku and Kimiko, their supposed king and queen. Raimundo pushed his way on up to the stage to be with them.

"Guys, these people are loco. Let's get the hell out of here and find Shisui already!"

"Why are they calling us kings and queens?" Kimiko said panicked.

Jaku smirked. "They're calling you and me a king and queen. They kicked little hombre off the stage."

Raimundo growled. "It doesn't matter what they say, they're crazy! Let's go!"

"Hey! You can't leave! The prophecy must be completed now!" The crowd was yelling.

"WHAT PROPHECY?" Raimundo cursed. "GODDAMNIT, I'M SO TIRED OF ALL THESE PROPHECIES! Mierda con esto estoy tan cansado de todas estas profecías y los-!"

"Raimundo! Calm down," Kimiko pulled him back by the shoulders, "We'll just leave and look for Shisui then."

"You sure? I kinda like this publicity." Jaku teased as he waved to the fans.

"Let's go." Kimiko rolled her eyes as she pulled them both off the stage. "Um, ladies, and gentlemen, we need time to prepare, thank you." The people let them through as the three 'prepared'. "Guys, where the hell are we? These people are talking about sun gods, not the three magic's created by Shsui!" She whispered.

"Don't panic, Kimi, we'll just ask a half sane person around here where Shisui is, that's all." Jaku encouraged.

Once they cleared from the crowd, a single soul emerged behind them.

"You're too early," the old man harassed.

"Hm? What do you mean sir?"

"The King and Queen sun gods aren't supposed to be here for another thousands of years! You kids are a bunch of phonies! You may look like the King and Queen, but I know better! there's no way you can fool me!"

"Look man, we're not trying to fool nobody, okay? We just need to find Shisui!" Raimundo retorted.

"Shisui? He's been dead for a decade, since he ended the great destruction upon the universe that was a brawl against the three gods!"

"He must be talking about Shisui's kids when they fought with the elements." Kimiko whispered.

"So we're in the wrong time then," Raimundo said with a slight irritation. He held up the Wu. "Sands of Time!"

The light brought the monks to a different, earlier setting. The first thing they saw was a little boy with blonde highlights panicked and pacing back and forth.

"He looks flustered," Jaku stated.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy named Shisui around here?" Kimiko asked quickly.

The boy stared at her with wide blue eyes. "W-what do you want with my father?"

"Your father?" Raimundo echoed.

"Are you Setario? The youngest child of Shisui?" Kimiko realized.

"H-how do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"Um, just some old friends of your daddio's!" Raimundo slapped him on the shoulder. "Now where is he?"

"Um, he's meditating in the temple, over there…" The monks pushed their way passed the boy and raced to their answer. They busted through the double doors to find-

"CHASE YOUNG?"

The Young man turned around to face them. "Oh, there you all are…"

"H-how did you get here? Where's Shisui?" Raimundo was flabbergasted.

"Don't know. But I'm certainly glad I found you three before he did. I wouldn't want you finding out how to defeat me now, would I?"

"Just cause you're here doesn't mean you can stop us!" Raimundo reminded.

"On the contrary, I hold all the powers of this world in my hand, if you've forgotten, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind."

"How can this be? How did you get here so quickly?" Kimiko tried to sound firm as she spoke.

"What? You thought your little friends could stop me? You little fools! I've been planning this for centuries and you think you can just come in and dispose of my awesome power? I'm practically a god now, and you three aren't about to-!"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

The three monks were in awe. Rika came flying in from a time portal and punched the hell out of the thing that was Chase's face.

Chase Young, evil lord, went flying a good 100 feet across the temple's marble floor, and his impact dented it the entire way he rolled. He was out cold when he finally stopped.

"R-Ri-Ri?" Jaku smiled, still astounded and shocked. "What-? H-how?"

"I'll explain later." She wiped the tears from her face.

Raimundo was laughing. "Did you just _Falcon Punch_ Chase Young? Oh man, I wish I had that shit on camera!"

"No time, go and find Shisui. Find the answer to stop all this; I'll hold Chase here. Hurry!"

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" Kimiko lead them out as they ran out to look for the wanted man.

Kimiko started for the side of the building.

"Damn, that guy could be anywhere! We don't even know what he looks like!" Raimundo stomped his foot down.

"EEK!" Kimiko shrieked. The boys ran quickly over to where the scream had come from.

"Kimiko, are you alright love?" They spun to the side to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh dear, sorry!" They saw Kimiko, covering her eyes and turning to face them, and a man, pulling his pants back up and apologizing.

"You creep!" Raimundo yelled. "What the hell were you just trying to do, huh?"

"Rai, it's okay!" Kimiko stepped in, with her eyes closed still, "He was just…"

"Takin' a piss!" The man finished. "Dang, can't an old fart get some dang privacy?" He raised his brow. "Unless of course the little lady was hoping to see somethin'..?"

"Listen you old perverted hermit," Kimiko growled as she turned to face the now fully dressed male, "We're looking for an important man, not some old loser!"

"Huh? Nobody like that 'round here…" The old man scratched his head.

"We're looking for a man named Shisui, old chap, have you seen him?"

"No. I try not to look in the mirror that much."

Raimundo grimaced. "You're Shisui? You're kidding."

"Do you need proof, _sunny?" _He mocked. "In that case all just call all my one-night stand ladies to confirm my _handsome _identity."

"Oh god, he's a complete loser." Kimiko smacked her forehead.

"Not like my identity matters, I'm 'gone die soon anyway." He sniffed.

"Die?" Raimundo realized.

"Yeah, you know, be dead and stuff? C'mon kid I'm the old one, you shouldn't be deaf, or stupid…"

"No, I mean you're gonna sacrifice yourself, aren't you? Because you're kids are fighting?"

Shisui paused before he answered. "I'm not a very good father, am I? I ruined those kids. They hate each other. Even my most innocent, Setario, just decided to go fight against them as well. It's the least I can do, to stop them before they destroy the entire planet."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, chap, and I'm sure your intentions were good for stopping your children and making this prophecy, but it doesn't work so well."

"What?"

"We're from the future, dude," Raimundo decided to admit, "your prophecy falls apart."

"That's ridiculous! I-I used careful instructions from my own language, and it's so specific! There's no way anybody could-!" he stopped himself. "Wait a minute, the future? Please, nobody could time travel unless they had the element-"

"The element of time?" Raimundo held up the Sands of Time, his proof.

Shisui observed the sand in the glass. "This item contains the magic of time! But how can that be? No natural magic has a tangible presence!"

"They do in the future, and you helped start it all," Raimundo explained more, "somebody evil finds out about how to do the prophecy thousands of years from now, and he'll destroy the world if you don't tell us how to stop him, right now!"

"Oh, well that's rather strange, but…"

"_Please _Mr. Shisui, we really need to know how to undo the prophecy." Kimiko pleaded.

"There is no way to undo it, I thought I made it so that nobody could do it!"

"C'mon old lad, there must be something!" Jaku pressed.

"I don't think-no! There's nothing you can do, I'm sorry."

"You made the prophecy so the world wouldn't get destroyed! Now we come all the way here and tell you it is going to be destroyed, and you don't want to do anything about it?" Raimundo snapped.

"It should be flawless, I don't know how it could have failed!" His eyes widened. "Wait a minute, there is one way that might work, but…"

"No buts! Tell us how!"

"Bah, I can't say it out loud, man! C'mere!" Shisui waved Raimundo over to him and whispered the possible solution in his ear.

It gave Raimundo chills. "No."

"What? What is it!" Kimiko cried with anticipation.

"I'd rather the world be destroyed." Raimundo said plainly.

"That's the only thing I can think of." Shisui shrugged. "Oh, and you have to do it while he is receiving the powers."

Raimundo took a deep sigh. "Okay, so I go to that exact time, and do it?"

"Yep! It should work! I can't think of any other solution, so it must be solid!"

"For your sake, Shisui, and the rest of the world's, I really hope so." Raimundo held up the Sands of Time.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"Back to the time when Chase revealed his plot. I know how to stop him… unfortunately…"

Kimiko and Jaku exchanged glances. "Whaat does that mean exactly?"

"Oh, nothing… you'll see when we get there…" He raised the Wu. "Sands of Time!"

In the blink of an eye, the monks were back in the future, sort of…

"This is the coliseum place that Chase lured us all to when he trapped Rika, Arko and I." Jaku realized.

"Let's go," Raimundo said as the wind was picking up. They loomed over the scene, where they saw their former selves in the coliseum, watching Chase stand in the middle as he absorbed the three dragons' powers as he was monologueing his plot.

"I got this guys," Raimundo told them, "cover me!"

They both decided not to question their leader. Even though they were completely out of the loop as to what was going on, they followed him in.

They got close enough to hear Chase speak as they dashed in. "I don't care," he stated flatly. "Everything you monks think, everything you monks have ever done or felt… it won't matter in a few seconds."

"No matter what power you get, we will still stop you!" Omi challenged.

"I don't think you can!" Chase's eyes widened. His face, almost too happy. The most maniacal cackle emerged from Chase Young as the lightning struck him and just then-

SMACK.

His lips had been crashed into another's. His eyes widened as he searched for some kind of logical conclusion as to how this could possibly be happening. There wasn't one. Raimundo Pedrosa was kissing him.

The future Kimiko and Jaku, along with everyone else from the current time (including their former selves), just stared.

"That's ME!" The past Raimundo hollered. "What the hell am I doing?"

When the future Rai parted his lips from the Heylin lord's, the power was surging through him.

Then Chase understood. "No, NO! This can not be!"

Raimundo threw the powers back to Rika, Jaku and Arko, and the bright lights disappeared along with them. Chase flew back into the concrete, and Raimundo did as well, both unconscious.

"What on earth just happened?" The past Wuya ran towards the two like the others had.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko slid down by his side.

"I see what he did," Jaku snapped his fingers, "he transferred the powers from Chase to him, and he sealed them back up again!"

"Raimundo, wake up, you did it," Kimiko shook him, with more and more throttle every time, "Raimundo?"

The past monks were watching with utter confusion. Kimiko continued to shake him but to no avail. He wasn't moving.

"Kimiko," Jaku said quietly.

_No._ "I'm kinda busy, Jaku!" She said irritated.

"Kimiko," he tried again.

"WHAT?"

"…Shisui had to sacrifice himself to seal up the powers… I think, Raimundo may have just done the same thing."

She looked at him, terrified, then back down at Rai. She kept shaking him. "Wake up!" It was all happening so fast. This couldn't be happening. "Stupid, I said wake up damn you!" She was on the verge of crying, and once she did, she lowered her head onto his chest and just sobbed.

There had to be some sort of solution. Kimiko raised her head and looked upon all the sad faces that surrounded her.

"You!" She pointed at the past Raimundo. He looked around as if hoping that this crazy Kimiko was referring to somebody else. Finally, he pointed at himself. "Yes, YOU! Touch him!"

He blinked. "Look, maybe _that _Raimundo did mushy stuff with other, uh, _interesting_ people, like kissing, but I'm on a boat with one direction, okay?"

Kimiko reached up and grabbed him by the collar. "GRAB HIS HAND. That way, the parallax of time will erupt and we'll all end up in some correct universe, because two Raimundo's from different times will have made contact. SO TOUCH HIM. NOW."

"Y-yes m'am!" Raimundo quickly reached down and did just that. When they touched, the colorful time hole that would make a mends was formed, and everything existing was sucked into it.

When everyone looked around, the coliseum was filled with green. Clay, Omi, Rika, Wuya, Jaku, Chase, Jaku, Kimiko, Raimundo, Jack; they were all there looking around in bewilderment.

"Dang, I'm more confused than a bull in a China shop… with no antiques in the shop to break." Clay scratched his head.

"Did everyone else just feel that?" Jack whined. "I feel like we just went through the next couple of weeks ahead, but we ended up back here again!"

"Did all of that really happen?" Omi thought aloud. "Had Chase really taken over the world? Did we really lose? But how can that be when Chase is over there in defeat, and we have succeeded!"

It seems they were still in the time of the day Chase had won, and there was only one of every person present (no past or future duplicates). However, despite that, everyone still had memories from what had happened in the future when they had lost to Chase Young: the camps, the losing the elements, the plot to get the Sands of Time pieces back, all of it…

"Then, we did it..?" Dojo looked around with uncertainty. "We defeated Chase, WOO-HOO!"

Clay stopped him. "Um, don't get too excited yet, little Dojo." He pointed over to Jaku, Kimiko, and Raimundo.

Kimiko was still beside the lifeless Raimundo, and Jaku was standing over them.

Everyone looked at each other, understanding what was going on. Raimundo had pulled through. They had all sacrificed themselves along the way for Rai to reach that one moment when he could undo what they had longed to finish for so long. But with casualties.

The monks circled Raimundo. There was silence except for Kimiko's crying. Rika couldn't stand to see her this way. She knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, then Kimiko cradled herself into her arms.

"Oh man, our leader didn't stand a chance against those powers!" Dojo cried, with a sudden tissue he had to wipe his sniffles away.

"This cannot be, after everything that we've been through?" Omi's eyes were watery.

Jaku stared down at his lifeless rival, then at the screaming Kimiko.

_Damn it, Rai, you can't do this to her…_He clenched his fists as he turned his head away.

"Rest in peace, Rai buddy…" Clay took his hat off and closed his eyes.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, Kimi." Rika held her as she tried not to cry herself. At lot had happened the past few weeks (in the future), but this had to be her main concern first. She glanced over at Wuya, who was sneaking away from the scene, and Jack as well.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like an everlasting moment, as both could interpret what the other person was thinking. Jack left her eyes first, he turned on his helicopter wings and flew away without a word.

He was alive. A feeling of relief struck her, despite their current situation, but once he left she went back to reality and focused on her friends. It had been a moment ago it seemed that she was holding the dying Jack Spicer in her arms…

~A _Few Moments Ago (in an irrelevant time):_

"_Good. Thank you….t….thank you, Rika…." Jack's voice was becoming more rasp and quieter. _

"_Jack!" She tried again. _

"_l…listen…" He pulled her in close to whisper in her ear. "I kinda like you, so i-if get the chance, I want you t…to be the one to…f…."He was drifting again._

"_Yes? YES?"_

_He smirked. "F…Falcon Punch Chase, for me…"_

_A sad laughter erupted from her miserably wet face. "O-okay, Jack, I promise I will." _

"_Okay…okay…o…" He closed his eyes. His body went limp in her arms. She just screamed out crying. How could she let this happen again? It didn't matter what path she took it seemed, the people she involved ended up getting hurt. She belted out all of her pain right then, letting Jack's jacket drip with her tears as she held him. _

_She could hear Chase saying something inaudible. Her ears were pounding with all the blood that had rushed to her head, and she could care less about what he was saying. She wanted to lash out at him, to tell him what a terrible creature he was, but she knew that would only give him pleasure. What did Jack ever do to him, huh? He looked up to Chase as evil idol; how could he do this? If anything, the power he possessed had truly consumed him; he wasn't the same Chase Young anymore. _

_Rika looked up in enough time to see Chase open a portal in the barrier; a taunting action the signified that the seal was useless and Chase could still conjure magic. With a final glance of victory, he walked though it. _

_As soon as he did, Omi arose and limped over to them, holding his stomach. "Rika, are you okay?"_

"_No." She responded quickly. She was stroking Jack's hair. "This is all my fault, Omi, I don't care what you say. Nothing I say, nothing I do will change this…" _

"_We can still hope, Rika." He declared. "You are always relying on your physical strength alone, and that is where you are wrong. Even though I can easily admit I'm the best fighter among all of us, I must also admit that I would have not gotten so far if I had not relied on my friends, too. They helped me grow and kept me safe when I could not do it myself." _

_Omi paused to observe Rika. Her features softened more as he continued to speak. "Rika, you were always told you were bright and to train harder, but the one thing you'll never learn from those things is how to be a good friend, and how to receive good friends in return. You did not trust us because you did not think we could help get physically strong, but the truth is if you wanted to gain power to protect us in the first place, you were meant to be closer to us all along, not to stray away from us." Omi hugged her. "It wasn't your fault you couldn't understand that, you always thought it would be good to stay away from people so you wouldn't have to worry about getting them hurt, and at the same time you could prove to everyone else that you were strong without anyone's help. But you need us, Rika, just as much as we need you. We are not a complete team without you." _

_Okay, so she had cried four times in her life. She wouldn't stop crying again and apologizing to Omi over and over as she hugged him back. _

"_It's okay, Rika… we forgave you a long time ago." He let her go. "Now's your chance to change your ways. We have to rely on our friends rather than physical strength, and hope they can find Shisui before Chase finds them in time…"_

_Rika froze before she nodded in agreement. It was hard for her to give the ropes to somebody else, but she knew Omi was right as she took a deep breathe to calm herself. Then she noticed it._

"_Omi, the portal!" She pointed at the seal. The portal was still there, swirling through the atmosphere. _

"_Of course! The seal TRAPS magic, so the time element that Chase used must still be stuck in the shield!" The monks gasped when they saw the shield shrinking. "Oh no, the seal is wearing off! We can go after Chase and slow him down if we can get into that portal!" Omi lunged, but then he fell forward because of his injuries._

"_Omi!" Rika looked to the portal that was beginning to shrink. With a burst of speed, she ran towards it. "Omi, thank you! Take care of Jack, I'll stop Chase!" Just as the seal was about to close, Rika flung herself in and was lost in time. _

_It seemed like she had been trapped in the worm hole for hours, but as she was about to fade, a light emerged; the end of the time warp. In the light, she could see his smug grin, looking at her three friends as if he's won. She prepared her fist as she leapt through the portal. _

"_FALCON PUNCH!"_

…

Yes. It had all happened moments ago, and the next thing she knew, she was back in time at the coliseum with all of her friends. Rika continued to hold Kimiko, as they had been sitting there for a while.

"Kimiko, we have to get him out of here," Rika whispered to him, "we can't stay here."

Kimiko's eyes were blood shot red. How could this happen? She didn't care when she got hurt, or even when she was close to death most times, but she couldn't stand that he would let himself die so quickly, without even saying goodbye! She clenched her fist, and bashed him in the chest.

"STUPID JERK! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU?" She yelped. Her fist pounded harder and harder into him until-

Jaku grabbed her arm. "That's enough, love. You won't be helping him that way."

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe it. It was like a scary dream, and just at that moment when somebody you care about dies in the dream, you wake up.

But Kimiko never woke up. She was stuck there, in an unchanging reality. She knew he wanted to say something really important to her, but she didn't help much either with encouraging him to say it. She was scared about what he wanted to say, because she knew it was beyond anything important that had ever happened between them before. Important always irritated her. She liked having fun and being obnoxious with him, not get all mushy and serious. It wasn't them and it wasn't Raimundo. Now she was wishing she had pushed him to speak up.

"Is this how you felt, all those times you thought you lost me?" She asked him aloud. "It's a horrible feeling. I'll never make you feel that way again, if you just wake up, right now!" She pounded on his chest again. "Wake up!" then again. "Wake up!" One more time. "WAKE UUP!" When her fist landed on him this time, a small shockwave of fire expanded from the impact.

"WHOA, JEZUZ!" Raimundo's eyes were lit up and he coughed heavily as he sat up. "Oh my gosh, I got the worst heart burn!"

Kimiko grabbed him and kept her grip. "You stupid, dumbass, son of a bitch! I hate you, I hate you!"

Raimundo blinked several times adjusting to what was going on around him. "I… missed you too." He said, hugging her back.

"YAY! OUR BOY IS BACK!" Dojo cheered.

Clay put his hat back on. "Well I'll be a rattler on a hot summer's day, you made it, partner!"

Omi jumped up and down, "You did it, Raimundo! You stopped Chase Young!"

"No, _we _stopped him, together, all of us!" He arose, still holding Kimiko.

"B-but how? You should have been killed by sealing those powers back up!" Kimiko alleged.

Raimundo looked down at her and shrugged. "I guess I got some magic of my own, eh?"

She couldn't contain how happy she was. Kimiko stretched on her tippy-toes to reach his lips and kiss him.

"Aww, I'din't that nice…" Clay teased. Despite the awkward moment, the monks decided to celebrate by dancing around and cheering. "All of our families are okay!" He proclaimed.

"The entire world was not enslaved!" Omi hollered.

"Master Fung and the others are all okay!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Oh yes, let's return to the temple guys, we have to tell Master Fung about our mission." Rika decided.

"Hey, where the hell did Chase go?" Raimundo scowled. He let Kimiko go as he looked around to where Chase had been lying. The Heylin evil was indeed gone.

"I wouldn't worry about him for a while," Dojo wafted his hand, "if that loser is still alive, he won't show his face anytime soon; besides, he's probably weak from all that energy he lost!" He turned into a giant dragon. "Hop on kiddos! Let's finally go to our peaceful home." The monks proudly hopped on and were on their way.

…

Once home, there were a few matters to be settled….

"Rika Harper," Master Fung began, "you betrayed your comrades and sought power for yourself, you even endangered the whole planet to do it. You had quite a moment of weakness back there."

"I know, Master Fung," she bowed her head, "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm willing to accept any punishment for it. But I just wanted to say, I understand how really stupid I've been and on how I've looked at things. I should have been turning to all of them-" she turned to the monks "my friends, _my family _for the ultimate power. I know my mother would have wanted me to be with people like all of you, so I could grow. She winked at Omi, referring to their conversation in Chase's palace; he winked back. "Words cannot express how sincerely sorry I am."

"Well, actually it's not my place to say whether you stay or leave," Fung admitted, "Raimundo is the leader, he must decide."

Everyone turned to the Brazilian. He had a disgusted look on his face, with his arms folded as he stared down at her.

"Rika, you are pretty stubborn. After we tried and tried again to convince you to come back to our side, you still wanted to be evil."

Rika kept her head down in shame. The other monks continued to listen with anticipation.

"But, what the hell do I know? I betrayed my friends before to, and they accepted me with open arms because they knew I was better than that." He raised his arms out towards her. "so c'mere, give us a hug."

Rika gave him a confused, paused look, like she didn't want to do that.

"Look chika, if you can't even give hugs than your out of the club!" He waved his hands towards himself for her to step up.

With a smile, she perked up and hugged him.

"Awww, group hug everybody!" Dojo declared as everybody got together.

Master Fung watched them with a smile. "Get some rest, young ones; you have all done very well in keeping the planet safe from evil yet again. You all deserve it."

With sincere high spirits, the monks returned to their temple, as a blissful, unified team; together once again.

THE END

OF SEASON 2

A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors :P Again thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm at the part I want to be, so your reviews are all very inspiring. I hope you enjoyed season 2; stick around for season 3, coming soon (if you want it to). What did Jaku think about that kiss? What happened to Chase and Alice? Will things be as they were before? That'll all be on next season! Thanks guys!

You Rock XD


	31. Episode 32: Season 3 Prelude:The Letters

Hey guys! I'm updating early because of your awesome reviews! I have such energy for this story thanks to you! So I guess this is a PRELUDE to the season ahead… and it's muy caliente! Thank you: Love is My Weapon, Kitten2007, 21hugs, JuliaE.k5, VanillaStratos, Xiaolin Fan, Bittersweet 49, Ricky, CrazyGuitarChick, and Emily the evil one, FanFicFanNumber1 and XemlovezyouX11233 for the recent reviews! I'm so glad you're all looking forward to a new season! So I'll begin with character descriptions, which you don't have to read, but they're little drabbles that explain some things that have happened for you to catch up!

Character Bios (To help Recap as to who's who): 

Raimundo Pedrosa: At the Kōngjiān level, Rai is still the leader of the Xiaolin monks. Still very stubborn, and rude, Raimundo is trying to win over Kimiko from his rival, Jaku Romane, as their adventure continues.

Kimiko Tohomiko: She grew to the Shoku level after the monks returned from the bizarre universe. Kimiko is having conflicting thoughts between Raimundo and Jaku, who both seem to admire her; even though she was "dating" Rai, their relationship was cut short when the sorceress Heba revealed to everyone that she was having difficulty in her heart choosing between Rai and Jaku. Despite this, Kimiko is still a strong willed fighter with a solid attitude, determined to help her friends.

Clay Bailey: The strong hearted cowboy is at the Shoku level. Clay has felt badly about what happened to Rika, and now that he knows Chase tricked her, he hopes to make amends with her now that she's come to her senses.

Omi: The egotistical runt is now a Shoku warrior, but with perhaps with less pride. Lately, Omi's been more encouraging to others than bragging like he used to, such as when he insisted that Arko join the side of good, and when he lectured Rika about needing friends. Omi nearly died by Chase's hand, but after meditating he was able to revive himself. This frightened Chase, reminding him that one day he would be defeated by the Chosen One.

Jaku Romane: The flirt seems to be in shambles right now. Even though he's happy with Rika's return, his confidence within himself has decreased because of several things: He couldn't knock since into his best friend, and now he seems to losing Kimiko's affection for him.

Rika Harper: Close to the same level as Raimundo because of her training, after they defeated Chase she was reunited with the monks and back on the side of good. The battle within herself is being dealt with thanks to her friends!

Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius, sacrificed himself to protect Rika from Chase, but that happened in a future that didn't exist since the monks saved the world. Now he's back to his old ways, plotting to conquer the world with Shen Gong Wu

Wuya: The witch lost her memory to Chase when he took over, and saw him only as the Ultimate master and herself as a mere servant. Certainly, she's not too happy about that, and now she knows where the Seal of Miatsu is…

Jill Spicer: The annoying sister of Jack, she hasn't been seen for a while. Last time everyone saw her, she had been cured from the Arrow of Aphrodite Shen Gong Wu, but was still infatuated with Chase and tried to infiltrate his lair.

Jermaine and Delilah: Jermaine and his little sister helped the others out at the Heylin ball, and Delilah and Omi had a little thing going on before they left the monks after receiving urgent news.

Sorceress Heba: Wuya's rival, she was sealed up in The Necklace of Heba Shen Gong Wu by a young Dashi before his war against Wuya. She was recently released when the Wu was activated, Wuya's worst nightmare. She tried to gain her full powers in the parallel dimension, as the Jade Dragon Wu possessed all of her powers, but failed. Now the magic she needs is hidden somewhere else, but her motives seem to be targeted at something else currently, or rather some_one _else. The only ability she has now is being able to read minds.

That's all! So without further a-do, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

**The Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Episode 32: Pilot to Season 3: The Letters**

"Oh, you're _so _dead!"

"No, it is you who will be not living, Spicer!" After Omi had kicked Jack's head into the sand, Omi gave one final flip onto the top of the giant sand castle where the Cap of Charisma waiting for him. He claimed the Wu and won the showdown.

The arena cleared and the bayside went back to it's natural cool settings as the sun was setting.

Jack spit the dirt out of his mouth. "Shoot." His helicopter wings went to work as he began to fly off. "You haven't seen the last of me Xiaolin losers! I'm on my way to sweet victory baby!"

"Aw, put a cap in it Spicer!" Clay snapped back, even though he was slightly grateful for the showdown. "Just 'cause you learned some karate from an electric box doesn't mean you're any better at fighting us!" Since Jack did help quite a bit in defeating Chase Young, being able to have a classic showdown with their rival was considered a blessing.

"Ha! I'll just come up with other ways to beat you, then! I'll be back!" He proclaimed as he vanished over the sandy hills. The monks crowded Omi on his victory.

"Nice work, kiddo," Dojo observed the gleaming cap. "With that Wu, you could head-butt just about anything and not get a headache! It packs quite a punch, too!"

"I am most pleased to be victorious once again!" Omi praised himself. "No 'thank-yous' are needed; I am most pleased to be above you all in the head of count of claiming the most Shen Gong Wu in a showdown!"

"Aw hell no," Rai retorted, "_I _have the most Wu claimed, let's get that straight right now!"

"You're both idiots," Kimiko cut in, "I've claimed the most Wu, obviously."

"Now hold on there lil' Kimi," Clay spoke, "I think I might have covered most of the Wu 'round here."

"Oh my gosh, will you all shut it?" Rika yelled. "I can't believe how pathetic you monks are!"

The monks grew silent. She was acting annoyed about _that _again? Hopefully she wasn't going to her old ways-

"You're all so pathetic, because _I _have clearly won the most Wu. _Duh._"

Rai was the first to laugh. "Wait WHAT? You have been here for like what? A few months? I don't think you have won enough Wu to clear a third of what I've collected!"

"Well, that's not fair; if we're all a team, we should start counting from when Jaku and I first arrived! Right, Jaku?"

Jaku snapped his head back up. "HUH? Oh, yeah, sure."

"Geez Jaku, do you space out often?" Dojo had crawled onto the boy's neck and was waving his hand in front of his face.

Jaku waft it away, picked up Dojo, and dropped him. "No, I don't. Can we go back to the temple now? I'm tired."

The obvious agitation from his voice seemed to make the monks leave sooner, as their fun was cut short because of it. Once back at the temple, Master Fung had some interesting news…

"I have mail for all of you," He reported. "Here you go, Rika first." He handed her a small red envelope.

"Oh from my dad!" She said happily.

"Clay." He handed the cowboy two letters.

"Oh sweet, my Pa and my sis both sent me letters!"

"Kimiko." Fung gave her a few letters.

"Ah! From my pa-pa, Keiko and other friends, no doubt!"

"Why doesn't Keiko just Facebook you or something?" Rai challenged.

"We're trying to be old fashioned." She said sticking out her tongue to him.

"Raimundo I have quite a few for you too." Fung gave him a good dozen envelopes.

"Ah, nice!" He grinned proudly at the impressive stack of letters. "I got a big family." He enlightened.

"And Jaku." Fung wheeled in an entire wagon of letters that he dumped onto him. Everyone stared at the pile in awe and Rai sulked over his stack of letters that wasn't the biggest anymore.

Jaku poked his head out form the pile and sighed.

"And last but not least, Omi."

Omi's eyes widened. "A letter? For me? But I never get letters. From who could it be I wonder?"

The monks crowded Omi again just in enough time to see him blush as he noticed what was on the seal of the envelope.

"Whoo, you got yur'self a love letter there, partner!" Clay was referring to the lipstick red lips that were plastered on it. Omi ripped it open to read upon its contents.

"I-it's from Delilah!" He squeaked.

"Aw, she sent you a letter Omi, how sweet." Kimiko patted his back.

Raimundo smirked as he began to read out loud with a girlish voice:

_Dear Lil' Omi,_

_ I Just had to write you as soon as I could! I just love-!_

"NO!" Omi covered the paper, "Don't read it for all ears to hear! It's my letter! Go drop the peas of your own letters!"

"He's right," Kimiko headed into the temple, "We should all take time to read our own, then we'll all go eat dinner."

So the monks split up, going to secluded spaces to read their personal letters.

Rika sat in the kitchen as she read hers from her father:

_Dear Rika,_

_ I have the strangest feeling that something miraculous has happened to you lately. I don't know why, but I'm really happy for you for some reason. If I had to guess, I'd say mom's looking down on you with a smile. Despite my psychic powers, how are things? I'm sure you have surpassed all this Xiaolin nonsense and are returning home now, right? I miss you, Rika. I'm sorry I have to write this to you behind bars, but this place has really helped me. I think that when you see me again, I'm going to be a different person; a good person. But enough about my boring life, how's your training going? Have you met a boy you'd actually consider being nice to? How are the other monks treating you? I hope this isn't a lot of questions. I expect them all to be answered. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Robert Harper_

Rika smiled. It was actually an encouraging letter, with everything that had happened. It bothered her though that her mind went straight to one person when he had asked if there was a boy she actually liked. She shook it off and decided to start dinner.

…

Raimundo read all his letters form his relatives, but the one that agitated him the most was the one from his mother:

_ Dear Ray-Ray,_

_ How come you can't write to me anymore? I have learned (or tried to learn) how to use the e-mail of the internet if you'd prefer to send me messages on that. So did you propose yet? You know I'm kidding, but your father and I are concerned; you told us your having relationship problems last time? Is this girl fooling with somebody else, mijo? Ay, if she is, then maybe she's not worth it! If you two were supposedly close for years, some chico showing up shouldn't change her heart! I'll put the smack down on him for you! Or, to make things better for all of us, you should just come home and play soccer. Forget about girls. Well, not completely. Anyway, your little sister Alejandra says 'hi'. She's in kindergarten, now!_

_ Con amor,_

_ Tu Mama_

He rolled his eyes. _She just loves to ramble, doesn't she? _He pushed the letters away from in front of him and sighed.

_Have you proposed yet?_

"Pssh, stupid. I'm not getting married! I'm a warrior, I don't think about mushy stuff like that." He plopped onto his bed and stared at the roof. He and Kimiko were just friends. Maybe this idea to press on with her erupted because Jaku showed up and made him jealous. But did he really want to…?

The bed was making him tired, so he decided to take a nap before dinner.

…

Clay had sorted through his letter from his sister and his Pa, both with the same typed letter in it. Turns out, his sister sent him the first one from their house, then she ent it again on the road, to make sure it got to him:

DEAR CLAY,

PA TOLD ME YOU WAS GONNA BRING A GIRL HOME SOON, SO I RUSHED HOME SO I COULD HUMILIATE YOU FRONT OF HER (JK). HOW COME YOU NEVER SHOWED UP, HUH? DID SHE DUMP YOU OR SOMETHING? WRITE BACK LOSER.

JESSE.

Clay sighed in irritation. He _never _said he was going to bring a girl home. What he had told his father in his last letter was that he had met a girl that he sort of had feelings for and would have even _liked _to bring her home for them all to meet. He never said he would.

But even if he had said he would, his plans were interrupted by Chase Young when he tricked his crush into joining the Heylin side. Rika Harper. A lot had happened, and he had found out a lot about her, and he realized the girl he liked was just a shadow compared to the Rika that was around now. He decided he would keep trying to learn more things about her before he tried to go out with her. For now, they were just friends.

…

Kimiko's hands were shaking. When she snapped back into reality, she crumbled up the letter from her father she had just read and threw it in the trash. She shrugged it off and stormed out of her room towards the kitchen to help with dinner.

…

_Dear Lil' Omi,_

_ I just had to write you as soon as I could! I just love how nice you and your friends were to us when Jermaine and I visited your temple! The people at Guan's temple are a bunch of asses compared to how cool you guys were! Anyway, sorry we left so quickly, it's still confidential as to why, but I can tell you that Master Monk Guan has me going on special missions with my team! I've made a lot of progress at the Wudai level, and I kind of owe it to you, for all your concern and encouragement when we visited. I hope I'll be able to see you soon. Maybe on one of my missions I could slip by to see you? Keep that funny humor of yours little guy!_

_ Peace out, _

_ Dee 3_

_P.S. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO _

Omi gave a silly smile as he finished the letter. He had never gotten mail before, and for it to be from a girl he liked made it even more amusing. He sunk into his chair and daydreamed about the day they'd meet again.

…

Jaku lazily picked up another fan mail letter and burned it between his fingers with his sun element. He was still outside, not caring about bringing all the mail in, or bothering to read all of it either. He used to love his fan mail. All those girls, sending him lovey-dovey words and encouragement used to make him feel good. Now it was annoying.

"These girls don't know me," He said burning another note, "they're just obsessive over having some hot idol to drool upon, but they don't really care about me, not like my friends here do."

Jaku was quite popular at Guan's Academy. All the girls adored him, and the guys feared him. Nobody could beat him; nobody tried to after a while, and he like it that way. He had made a few friends during his training years under Bartholomew, but nobody was as close to him as Rika was, because…

He liked being the flirt that all the girls fell for. It was easy. No planning, no commitment, no real relationships to deal with. But it was an empty life.

Truth was, Jaku didn't have many friends. He was charming, and despite how nice he was to all the guys, they didn't like him because they were jealous of all the attention he got.

He had a fresh start in the Xiaolin temple. Even though Rika told him NOT to go for flirting first, he did just that, and he met Kimiko in the process. She seemed to be lured in by him, at first, but obviously a strong willed person such as her was much more of a challenge than a few fan girls. Jaku accepted that challenge which much bliss. She was one of the most interesting things that had happened to him in a while. Not only was she tough, but she was also at the same time concerned for him, not just for his looks or fantastic skills. Not only was she hard to get, but there was another guy she liked. His rival; Raimundo Pedrosa. Things had become quite interesting for Jaku Romane since he'd joined the Xiaolin monks. At least, they were interesting, until recently.

He burned another letter with more passion than before. How could he be so stupid? Raimundo and Kimiko had known each other for years, and he blindly threw himself in between them as if he'd stand a chance to win her over. He wasn't ready to accept that he had lost, but that _kiss._

Sure, Raimundo was dying, they were all upset, even him. Rai may be his rival, but he was also Jaku's friend. When he woke up from his 'death', he was so relieved; but when Kimiko quickly rose up and kissed the undead Rai, it flipped his whole world. When Jaku had kissed her in front of Raimundo it was on accident, but Kimiko _willingly _gave him a smooch on the lips, and it wasn't short either.

Either she really liked Rai, or she was used to giving kisses like that to guys. For a moment Jaku hoped it was the latter thought. But the thought of her wanting to kiss somebody else other than him made him cringe.

He kicked the stack of letters. He was losing his cool. "Damn it! This bloody sucks!" He sat on the steps and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking down, he noticed a particular letter that stood out among the sprawled out notes.

The envelope was a shimmering green, sort of like the Jade Dragon Wu, and there was a feather sticking out of it. But what caught his attention most on the card was the name written on it.

ALICE.

He grabbed it and quickly opened it up. His eyes widened as he scanned through the paper.

_Dear Jaku Romane,_

_ You have been warned. I hope to see you again in the future._

_~Alice _

Jaku stared at the words. He read it over and over again, but he could not translate what these words actually meant.

"Alice..? What are you trying to tell me?" He grimaced at how the note made him shudder, actually. "Who are you, really?"

…

…

…

Wuya trotted casually into the throne room. All the jungle cats coward at her presence as she pushed the throne aside and opened up Chase's vault. She smirked. All of his Shen Gong Wu were waiting for her.

"Seal of Miatsu!" In a flash, the tattoo sealed on her ankle was gone. Wuya took an inhale of fresh air to the new plot she had scheming.

"Chase Young isn't here?" The witch turned around to the voice. Her nightmare was leaning against the doorframe of the throne room entrance.

"Heba," she gritted through her teeth. Still trying to find your cosmic powers, are you?"

"Don't play cool with me, witch, I can read your mind, remember?"

Wuya's eyes lowered into slits. "You won't be able to for much longer, once I get my full powers back!"

Heba chuckled. "Look at you, witch. You used to have the world in the palm of your aging, boney little hands. Now, you're just some hag trying to get back the ability to use the Shen Gong Wu _at the very least. _When Chase let you back into fleshy form, your fate had been sealed. Because _he _freed you, you were bound to him from the beginning, whether he blinded you with the idea that you'd get your full powers back or not. Now he's gone; what are you going to do now?"

"Chase isn't gone," she answered quickly, "but that doesn't matter, because he doesn't control me anymore. I'll use the Shen Gong Wu to complete my ultimate plan!"

"Chase still has your real powers locked up somewhere. You're still bound, my old friend."

"Don't think you can scare me, Heba! You've been locked up to, and you don't have your full powers either! We're both floating on the same boat; at least I have idea of where I can look for mine."

She smiled. "Oh, my old friend, I do know how to get my powers back, and I'm so close… soon, this world will belong to Heba."

"In your dreams! I'm going to get my powers back first, and when I do, all sorceress's will become extinct!"

"I can see the determination inside you, but it'll all be in vein soon. Once I capture the final piece of my collection, I'll be the winner. And I won't have any holes in my plan the way Chase Young did."

"Collection?" Wuya was confused. She knew this sorceress for thousands of years, and she never knew about any 'collection'.

"You'll understand, very soon. Until then, it's been a nice chat, old friend." Heba twirled out of the room, leaving Wuya to her thoughts.

As Heba stared out towards the lava flow, she couldn't help but think about the one who make her destiny perfect.

_Raimundo Pedrosa…my beloved little boy….your head is mine._

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Oh my glob you guys. Which boy was Rika thinking about? What was in Kimiko's letter? What is Alice trying to say to Jaku? What does Heba want with Raimundo? Where has Chase gone off to? All this will be revealed and more, in the continuation of the Xiaolin Chronicles! Thanks for the comments you guys, as always! I'm glad to write for devoted Xiaolin Showdown fans such as yourself.

You Rock XD


	32. Episode 33: S3: Heads Will Roll

Hey guys!

**I had the weirdest dream last night. **I was at some school, and it was dark, and I was chasing the Xioalin characters. They would come out of these black and white sketches from paper that was blowing through the halls. The characters looked like they're going to for the new season. I was trying to catch Chase, I think, so I could see the first episode of Xiaolin Chronicles, like it was an early access to seeing the show if I caught him or something. Then he sicked his jungle cats after me, but they stopped chasing me and went after a village instead. I saw the monks go into the mess from a distance and stop the cats, then I don't know it's all a blur…

What a weird dream, RIGHT? I guess that shows my inner desire to see the show or something! Anyway, a person asked me to give the ages that the characters are in my story. Since an age is not specified in the show, I did not give them a specific age, but they're around 15, 16, 17 and 18 years of age. Omi's probably the youngest, where Rai is the oldest.

Thank you: Love is My Weapon, Kitten2007, 21hugs, JuliaE.k5, VanillaStratos, Xiaolin Fan, Bittersweet 49, Ricky, CrazyGuitarChick, and Emily the evil one, FanFicFanNumber1 and XemlovezyouX11233, person, Please Enter Your Name Here, The Name Be Sam and BRC46290 for the reviews these past few chapters! I tried replying to most of you, but if I didn't, your comments are still much appreciated! AND a little hint, most of them are nice, accurate predictions of what's to come ;D hint hint! You guys read my mind! This was the part I was looking forward to write!

And this is a late birthday present for XemloveszyouX11233, happy Birthday!

I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xioalin Chronicles

Season 3

Episode 33: Heads Will Roll

"Dinner is ready!" Dojo proclaimed with a stuffed mouth.

"Hey partner, wait for the rest of us to sit down before you start eating!" Clay chided as the monks flooded into the room.

"Whoo I'm starving, fighting Jack Spicer's bots today was actually exhausting." Raimundo said sitting down.

"It's probably because we haven't done it in a while," Rika placed the plate in front of him, "it's nice fighting evil again,"

"Okay guys," Kimiko propped the entries onto the table, "bon apetite!"

Omi's eyes glistened at the food. "Ohhhh, dogs that are cold even though they're not really!"

"You mean 'chili dogs', Omi?" Kimiko guessed, after all that's what her and Rika had just prepared.

"That too."

"Hey, where's Jaku?" Rika looked around, but he wasn't in the room.

"Probably reading all his _fan mail._" Raimundo said with bitter enthusiasm as he stuffed his face.

"Oh, I'll get him." Kimiko headed out, "He's probably still outside reading." To Kimiko's surprise, when she got out there, the fan mail was still sprawled out every where, and Jaku was a few yards away, training.

"Hey Jaku! Dinner's ready, wanna come in?"

Jaku finished his back flip and shot the arrow at the target ahead. Breathing heavily and sweaty, he spoke: "No, maybe I'll eat later."

She blinked, slightly confused. "We're eating chili dogs, your favorite American food." She lured.

"Okay, I'll eat _later._" He informed her again with a grumble. Before he knew it, Kimiko had been in front of him, grabbing his bow and lowering it.

"Hey, Rika and I prepared a meal for everybody tonight! You have to come eat with us now!"

The look on Jaku's face was disgust. She smirked. He pulled his bow away and tried to trip her as he knelt down, but she leapt up and tried to whack him in the head and he caught her hand by the wrist.

She chuckled. "C'mon, Jaku, I hardly ever cook! You should be grateful, the chili's homemade." She winked. "Pleaaaase come eat with us?"

His features softened. She had no idea how he was feeling currently, and he shouldn't expect her to. Everytime something bothered him, he did well to smile; he'd never actually been _angry _before, so she wouldn't know he was upset even if she saw him looking grim, like right now.

"I'm not very hungry, Kimiko. I was thinking about… Alice."

"Alice?" She winced. "Oh, that's right! Whatever happened to her?"

Jaku stared, wondering if he should show anyone the letter he got from Alice or not. "I don't know, but I'm worried about her. She helped us out a lot."

"She did, didn't she?" Kimiko put her hands behind her back. "I hope she's okay then, too." She headed back for the temple. "I wouldn't worry about her, Jaku. She seems strong, I'm sure she'll be okay."

There wasn't a hint of malice in her voice at all. Jaku remembered when they first met Alice how Kimiko hated the way she embraced and kissed Jaku, a lot. She hung on him like a damn spider monkey, and he knew how much it bothered Kimiko, even though he didn't mind it as much. He could tell that now, though, she was being sincere.

"Yeah, I'll try not to worry so much. Hey, did you get a letter from your Pa-pa?"

Kimiko's head lowered. "Yeah. He just wanted to say hi is all. Did you get one from your parents?"

"If I did, I can't find it in all that junk mail." He admitted.

She preked up. "Want me to help you look for it?"

He looked over at Alice's letter that was on the steps. "No thanks, I'll look for it later."

"Okay then…" She gave him one last glance, as if she wanted to say something else. "See you!" She ran into the temple.

He smiled at her as she left, but then frowned when he remembered why he was upset in the first place.

…

…

…

"The Eye of Commune." Dojo enlightened as they flew. "It's the sister Wu of the Commune of Cho. Looking like bonaculars, rather than communicationg like it's sibling, it allows the user to _see _anyone they desire in the world." It was the next day and Dojo had sensed a Wu after the monks were done training, and they were on their way now to it.

"Oh, so it's like a stalker Wu, then." Raimundo clarified.

"It is still a Shen Gong Wu, though," Omi clenched his fist, "I must claim it, so that I can have more Wu then all of you!"

"Here we go again." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Even if you got 100 more Wu, you still wouldn't have as much as me!" Raimundo snapped back.

"I thought we already established that I had the most Wu claimed." Kimiko added.

"Nope, that was me." Clay informed.

To Dojo's misfortune, he was rocking with all the arguing going on on his back the rest of the way.

"We're here! Thank goodness…" He landed in a pine tree forest. "The Wu is definitely near by!"

"I see it!" Rika pointed to the tallest pine tree-top, where the bonocular Wu lay.

Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo and Clay gave each other a grimace, then they raced each other up the tree to see who could get the Wu first. Despite their efforts, somebody else grabbed the Wu first.

"Victory!" Jill Spicer raised her Wu, only for it to be pulled down by somebody else's hand on it.

"Jill Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Jaku declared as the Wu glowed. "My Jade Dragon against your Commune of Cho!"

"What a useless Wu for this match!" She snarled. "Fine, I'll wager it, and I'll still defeat you, man!"

"The game is Simon Says! You get three chances: If you can't do what Simon says, then you lose a chance. So let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The pine trees spread out until they encircled a small arena.

"Gon Ye Tempai!"

Jaku put his index finger on the tip of his nose. "Simon says, touch your nose!"

"Humph, you think I'm stupid, man?" She said as she followed the orders. "Simon says, reach down and touch your toes!"

Jaku, without bending his knees, followed Jill's movements.

"What are they doing? He's never gonna win the Wu; they'll be playing this easy game forever!" Rai carped.

"Easy, Rai," Dojo was suddenly a proffesional about the situation. "They're just testing each other out…"

Jaku smirked. "Simon says, do a back flip." And he did just that.

Jill didn't move. "Damnit! I'm not that flexible!" Jill lost a chance. Now the score was 3 to 2. "Simon says, Communicate with the president!"

"What?" Jaku scratched his head as Jill raised her Commune of Cho to call the president.

Jill smirked as the voice erupted from it. "Hello? Is anyone there? It's time for a change!"

The score was tied again, 2 to 2. "So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" Jaku pulled up his sleeves. "Simon says, shoot a fiery arrow!" He pulled out his Xing Jun Bow and flung a red arrow at Jill.

"EEK!" The arrow landed beside her, burst into a heavy flames, then resided into mere ashes.

"Ohhh, I see! They're doing things that the other person can't do, so they lose a chance!" Clay concluded.

"You foul wretch!" Jill snarled. "How dare you fire a weapon at a defenseless girl!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." He said flatly.

"Hmph! Well I'm not gonna lose because some MAN thinks he can outsmart me!" She grabbed her boobs, without a second thought. "Simon says: touch your breasts!"

Jaku frowned. "Ah bloody hell! All I have are these gorgeous pecks!"

"Oh brother." Rika grumbled.

The score was 1 to 1 now. Jaku had to come up with something that Jill could not copy. He could have easily used the Jade Dragon's power, but he came up with a more interesting order that she could _never _possibly complete.

"Simon says, say the following: I stake on my life, that men are more superior than women, and that I will serve men until the day I die!"

Jill twitched. "YOU BASTARD." With that the showdown was over, the arena cleared and the forest went back to its natural state.

"I don't believe this!" Jill whined.

"Hey, at least you still got your dignity." Jaku said, holding the Jade Dragon, Commune of Cho and Eyes of Commune. "I think you did well, Jill." He winked. "And thanks for the Wu."

"Grrrr!" She hopped onto her glider. "Damn you all! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"We know, unfortunately." Raimundo folded his arms. Once Jill left, everyone praised Jaku for his victory.

"I guess that counts as two Wu for me." He informed them.

"Well I'm a good 100 Wu ahead of you, Romane." Rai grinned.

Jaku smirked back. "I wonder if it's the Wu, or the potential of us individuals that matters most."

Rai furrowed his brows. "What does that mean?"

"Well, the reason all of you have more Wu then Rika and I is because we required more training because we have more power. So, I suppose what I'm saying chap is this: Does it really matter how much Wu you have collected? During the time you were Wu hunting, I was mastering the more incredible intake of element that I possess so that I can hone more precise skills than you."

Rai got in his face. "Are you saying you're stronger than me?" He pushed Jaku with his body thrusted forward.

Jaku cleared his throat and stepped up as well. "Well if you need to me to spell it out for you, then yes, I'm saying I'm much stronger than you."

"That's it! I'm tired of your passive tea and crumpets way of getting passed fights with me, Jaku! This time, we fight with our fists and our elements!"

"That's alright with me, _Pedrosa._ Just lead the way."

"Guys, you're not _really _gonna fight right now, are you?" Rika stepped in.

"You guys are being stupid, you have no reason to be fighting!" Kimiko snapped.

"Eh, the flirt started it!" Rai pointed a guilty finger.

"But you wanted to get fists involved first, _hombre._"

"That's it! You're going down this time, Jaku Romane! C'mon, we got all this fresh wide open space; let's end this!"

"I couldn't agree more."

The monks stared back and forth between the two rivals. Both tense for secretive reasons, both hoping to gain something more out of this fight.

"C'mon you guys, this is a bad idea, you shouldn't be fighting each other!" Kimiko insisted.

"Kimi, maybe we should let 'em blow off some steam." Clay said fragiley.

"Old fashioned showdown, _buddy._" Rai clarified. "Over there." They both leapt towards the side of a rocky mountain, where they settled on a huge boulder wide enough to be their arena.

"This is bad; they just decided to fight for no reason!" Omi cried.

Clay straightened his hat. "It ain't for no reason, partner…" He was right. He knew _exactly _why they were going to fight. It may have seemed sudden to everyone else, but they were holding back this violent urge to fight one another for a long time.

Rika knew it too. "That idiot. I knew this was coming…"

Kimiko looked at them both, then back at the fighters. Deep down, she knew what was erupting from them too, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Gong Ye Tempai!"

…

…

…

_The night before, after Kimiko had left Jaku to his training, another person stopped by after they had devoured their chili dog._

"_Hey, Jaku." _

_Jaku stopped to turn to his visitor. "Heya, Ri-Ri! How's it goin', babe?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, Jaku!" She snapped. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"_

"_Huh?" He gave her an innocent glance. "I dunno what you mean, Ri-Ri." _

"_You're so jealous of Raimundo, it hurts, doesn't it?" _

_Jaku narrowed his eyes. His straightened position slouched as he took a deep sigh. "Okay, now I REALLY don't know what you mean."_

"_Jaku, look, I know you're upset, but you can't let it get to you. Do you think I want you of all people having bad thoughts? You're the last person I can think of who would let jealousy take over you!"_

"_Don't lecture me, you bloody book worm!" He chided. "I am NOT jealous, okay? I mean, if anything, I'm mad at myself…"_

_She winced. "What do you mean?" _

"_He looked back up at her. His eyes meant for him to say something important, but… _

"_I'm gonna kill him."_

"_Jaku!" Rika rolled her eyes. "You're acting dumb, just forget about it and focus on collecting Wu for a while. It's been a good few weeks since all that stuff happened, but we're all still pretty drained from it; you need to take it easy." _

"_I'll take it easy, Rika. Just as soon as I pound his face in." He said with a smile. _

"_Jaku, don't do something you're gonna regret." She paused. "I know you said you liked Kimiko, but it's not worth making enemies with the people you've been close to all this time."_

_He patted her on the head. "You worry too much. You should learn to loosen up a bit, eh?"_

"_I've tried that, it didn't work out so well…" _

"_Well, you've got nothing to worry about, Ri-Ri. I will do what's necessary and that's it."_

_She scrutinized him one last time. "Whatever." Rika left him. She knew he was angry, but she didn't understand everything; if she had, she would have stopped his plan right then. _

…

…

…

"I still do not agree with comrades fighting." Omi said sadly.

Jaku and Rai went straight for each other right away. Rai's Blade of the Nebula and Sword of the Storm were a blaze as they blocked Jaku's piercing arrows from his Xing Jun Bow.

"Sword of the Storm!" Rai conducted a twister of clouds and lightning to aim at Jaku.

"Jade Dragon!" Jaku's green Wu absorbed the storm and casted the magic back as a twister of rocks and fire. Raimundo blocked by entramping himself in a tornado of wind that swept the elements in, then this twister arose into the air away from him and flung at where Jaku was, but he had already moved out of the way and was shooting more arrows at him. Once he was out of the twister, Rai began hitting the oncoming arrows with his blades, his hands moving at an incredible pace to lift the rapiers up and block each time. Jaku shot a green arrow this time, and when Rai's sword hit it, it exploded into a foutain of green vines that wrapped around his arm and began encircle the rest of his body. He allowed a rush of lightning to surge through his body from his Sword, frying the plants and stopping them in their tracks. As he did this, he averted to the right, dodging Jaku's array of fiery arrows. Jaku's green arrow appeared again. Raimundo was ready for it this time as he blew the arrow back with a powerful swipe from his Blade. Jaku was already behind him, though, as he attemped to whack Rai with his Xing Jun Bow. Rai turned around and blocked the golden weapon with his own, then he kicked Jaku back in the stomach to make space between them. They continued to glare at each other, catching their breaths.

"Kongian element: WIND!"

"Shoku element: EARTH!"

Their elements collided into a heap of rock and plants, wind and clouds. The orb of destructive grew wider and wider and they continued to cast their gifts forth.

"Oh man, that thing's gonna burst!" Dojo cried. "Everyone, duck and cover!"

As the orb seemed to stop expanding, and was about to burst, a single bird flew down upon it. A fiery phoenix, with glowing blue eyes, cut down into the massive globe. Her whip of flames destroyed all that kept the orb together, and as she hit the ground, she created a shock waved of fire that knock Rai and Jaku back, clearing them and their powers from the arena.

It was silent. The monks looked around, wataching Jaku and Raimundo rise from their heavy fall.

Jaku rubbed his head. "What was-?" He stared up at the center of them, seeing what had stopped their attacks.

Raimundo stood up quickly. "What are you doing? Stay out of this!"

Kimiko, who was smoking from her assault, huffed and puffed as she stared back and forth between them. Her face read that of a scorned irritation.

"Have you two lost it?" She screamed. "You could've killed each other; you could have killed all of us!"

"Ah, as I assumed aswell, Kimiko," Omi dared to step in, "As I had my water element ready to stop them and-"

An ominous glare went towards the insignificant round boy. "**Stay out of this." **She growled.

Omi stepped back, shakily. "Yes ma'm!"

Both boys were scared. They had seen her fury once and while, but now it was directed towards both of them.

Raimundo continued to stare at her in shock. _Incredible… how did she stop both of our attacks like that?_

She turned to the British ginger behind her. "Jaku, why would you antagonize Rai, when you know he has a temper! Why would you, of all people, want to start a fight? I thought you were more noble than that!" Rai smirked as he nodded his head in agreement. "And **You.**" She was at his throat now. "You let a few words from him get you into trouble! You're the leader, act like it, and stop trying to act all tough by getting in a fight with your friend!" She paused to breath some more. Neither boy said anything as they too were catching their breaths. "What… what is wrong with you guys? What could you possibly be fighting for that's so important!"

It was almost as if she was antagonizing them both, but Jaku spoked first. "You really want to act as if you don't know? You can call us friends all you like, but Rai and I have been rivals since we met, and everyone knows it!"

"What!" Omi shrieked. "Raimundo and Jaku are rivals?"

"Well, almost all of us know why." Rai rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it? I'm failing!" Jaku continued. "I…" He took a deep breath before he spoke, it was going to take a lot to admit what he was about to…

…

…

…

It was a curse. She knew this, but she couldn't help but take pleasure in it. Still, her plans were being stalled by one thing…

"Hannibal Bean has it. The confirmation blood I need to make sure I have chosen the right one. While I'm certain it's him, I can't be too careful." She leapt in through the small window and entered _his _lair.

"Eek!" Jack screamed. "Y-y-YOU! What do you want!"

"Ah, Spicer." She taunted. "Having a bad Wu day, aren't we?"

"Why are you here, um..?"

"Heba! My name is Heba, you little worm!"

"Oh, that's right!" He chuckled, then he went back to cowering. "W-what do you want, Heba?"

"Well, Jack, you seem to be one witch short of success these days, I couldn't help but notice. Perhaps you and I could join forces. What do you say?"

"Aw, you mean Wuya? I don't need her help! She's useless without her powers, and I've got a Wu detector anyway!" He stuck his tongue out. "So nah! I don't need your help, either!"

Heba eyed the machine Jack spoke of in the corner of the room. Within a flash, she was holding it, tearing it into pieces. Jack shrieked at all the sparks from the now broken detector.

"You were saying? I can help you sense your Wu, Spicer, and help get your **revenge.**"

Jack gave a blank face. "What you talkn' bout, woman?"

"You don't have to hide it from me, Spicer." She began to encircle him. "I can see what rage occurs in your mind, and the pain and torment you went through."

"I still don't know what you mean." He folded his arms, proudly.

"I can see that you want to still be enemies with the monks, in fact, you intended for things to go back to the way they were, but not completely…"

Jack's face was pale, if it could get any paler. He knew what she was talking about.

"You wanted _her." _She caressed his cheek. "You had plans to dominate the world with her alongside you, because you thought she was truly evil. But she betrayed you, Jack. She went back to being good, and she left you, after everything you had done for her and the monks to help defeat Chase, she just left you." Her smile widened. "She's probably getting back with that cowboy as we speak…"

"Shut up!" He pushed her away. "I'm Jack Spicer! I'm not gonna let some _girl _ruin all of my plans I've had for my entire life!"

"Of course you wouldn't let that happen, Jack. But it still hurts, doesn't it? You're burning inside, thinking of how things could be and how she betrayed you. You revealed your weak spot to her, and she just threw it back in your face!"

"Look, it was fun having her on the Heylin side for a while, alright?" He grumbled. "She acted like a an uptight fighter, but with me she finally let loose…and… we talked, had a few drinks, mocked Chase Young… she kissed me…it was, fun…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts. But you don't have to take it. Be the evil genius you claim to be, and take revenge on the monks for all the unappreciation they've given you!"

Jack Spicer grinned triumphantly. "Okay, and _you _want to help me with my revenge? What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say, the destruction of the monks is all I need to feel fulfilled from my past reckonings."

"Alright!" Jack Spicer stood on the steel table. "I'm gonna rip those losers a new one!"

Heba griined deviously."Excellent."

"But hey, if we work together, I'm not gonna trampled on by you the same Wuya did to me! We're in this as business partners, so no trampling allowed!"

"Of course, Jack. I'd like nothing more then for us to work together on this." She lied.

"Then let's shake on it, and make it official." They did just that, and new force was built to be reckoned with that day.

Jack was growing more anxious with every second. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

_I'm gonna get her for this, wait and see!_

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Oh noes! :O By the way, I know that's not how you play Simon Says, but it worked out better that way. And as for Rai and Jaku's fight, that was just a prequel. Thanks for reading, review please and thank you!

You Rock! XD


	33. Episode 34: Sticks and Stones

Hello! :D **COOL INFO**: Go to my deviant art page to see some of the Xiaolin Chronicles characters! I have some crappy comic pages too, but if your interested, I thought I'd share :) I'll be posting the character design for all the OC's soon!

There's grammatical errors in this story. Sorry I didn't feel like editing! Thank you: Love is My Weapon, Kitten2007, 21hugs, JuliaE.k5, VanillaStratos, Xiaolin Fan, Bittersweet 49, Ricky, CrazyGuitarChick, and Emily the evil one, FanFicFanNumber1 and XemlovezyouX11233, person, Please Enter Your Name Here, The Name Be Sam and BRC46290 for the reviews. And thanks to everyone for adding me to your favorite/alert list! I'm thrilled that so many people love this story. I couldn't help but notice everyone's upset about Jack's current decision… heh-heh, this intrigues me because I didn't plan on having Jack fall for Rika, but since most of you are so enticed by the notion, I've made excellent plans for that situation…excellent plans (evil grin).

So! I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 34: Sticks and Stones

Jaku looked up into her blue eyes, the eyes he longed to gaze at him the same way he had gazed at her. "It's you. We're fighting because of you."

Kimiko didn't say anything. She knew this, but she had hoped it wouldn't have to come to the light. Rai stammered, but he wasn't sure what to say next either.

Dojo began tingling. "G-g-guys! I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!"

Clay rolled the scroll open. "The Chair of Commune. If you sit down on it, you can travel anywhere you want! I guess it's sibling Wu with the Eye of Commune and Commune of Cho."

"Three sister Wu? That is most odd." Omi scratched his head. "And it is also similar to the Golden Tiger Claws!"

"W-we have to hurry guys." Rika looked to Jaku, who appeared disappointed that he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. "C'mon! We have to get there before the Heylin Side does!"

…

…

…

Jill sat in front of her college, sighing with agitation as she ate. At this rate, with robots and just herself, taking over the world seemed impossible.

"Jill? Is that you?"

Jill looked up to see a familiar face. "Bill." She said flatly.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?"

"Hmph, yeah, so what? It's none of your business!" She snapped back.

He chuckled. "You're still as fiery as your hair, I see. But you're a genius! Why aren't you finding cures for diseases right now or something?"

She scoffed. "I have much bigger plans in store, none that a mortal such as you could possibly ever comprehend."

He laughed louder. Even when they were classmates he never took her seriously. Everyone on campus knew Jill was an oddball, and kept their distances, but Bill found it entertaining. "You're so weird. You haven't changed since you left."

"I'll never change!" She proclaimed. Then just before she spoke, a discontent look crossed her face. "W-what about you? You graduate yet or what?"

"I'm in graduate school." He explained. "I guess being a neurologist requires more schooling."

"Hmph." She stood up. "I should get going."

"O-okay! But hey, you still got my number, right? We should hangout, and you could help me with my classes. God knows I need it."

She gave him a blank expression. "S-sure. See you 'round." She walked hastily away from him until she was out of his sight.

"My my," purred a voice, "I thought you hated men."

Jill turned to her pursuer. "Witch! Hmph, do not lecture me; still the lizard man's little servant?"

"Nope, and I intend to get all of my powers back from him, once I find the wretch. But for now, I'm hunting Wu, same as you." Wuya enlightened.

"So?"

"Soooo, why don't we join forces? It's just awful searching on your own. Besides, you looked like you use some girl-power on your end. Unless you want to invite Bill." She teased.

"Why would I have a _man _join me? Just because I allow this particular male to speak to me for my liking, it does not mean I have a soft spot for him! He'll be a slave, like the rest of 'em!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Wuya said boredly. "Well I didn't come her to taunt, just to bring up the offer to you. Are you interested, dear Heylin sister?"

"I don't know, what reason do I have to trust an old hag?"

"Old h-?" Wuya caught her temper. "Look, I'm not your enemy, in fact, I don't want to be from the beginning. I regret working with your, uh, _dear _brother, and I'd like to redeem myself by working alongside with someone who actually has brain cells."

"Heh, I can understand your pain." She rubbed her chin. "But why me, hm?"

"Your idea of women running the world? Genius. Also, my rival, Heba, just happens to have recently joined forces with your brother. You could use my help against her magic."

"He has a sorceress's help?" She thought aloud. "Very well, witch, I permit you to work with me, as a fellow sister of evil."

"The names Wuya." She stuck her hand out. "Put it there, _sis._" The two shook hands, and another pact was formed.

"I'm seeing good things for us, Wuya. Soon, the world will be ours!"

…

…

…

"The Chair of Commune is mine!" Jack Spicer hailed.

"_Ours,_ Jack. The Wu is _ours._" Heba corrected.

"Whatever." Jack snickered as he pulled the chair up from the antique store's display and headed for the door.

"Hey! You can't take that without paying!" The clerk snapped.

Jack faced the man and snapped his fingers. A few Jack-bots swarmed the poor employee and pointed unnecessary large guns in his face.

"I can do what I want, actually." Jack and Heba left the store, vanishing down the busy street with their new Wu, then his bots cleared the store.

Heba patted him on the shoulder. "Nice work, Spicer."

"Heh, it's all too simple! I'm surprised those _losers _didn't show up!"

"Wrong again, as always, Spicer!" Kimiko announced as they approached him.

"Ha! You're too late! The Wu is mine!" But as he began to laugh maniacally, Clay's Lasso was already wrapped around the chair and pulled back to him. "Hey!"

"Mind if I take a seat, Jack?" Clay teased. Jack flew over to him and lunged for the chair, only for Omi to kick him back. Heba appeared then, kissing Omi on his giant head, causing him to blush. She spun him out of her way and continued for the Wu. Rika arose then, lifting her Spear to summon a barrier around the sorceress.

"Nice, Ri-Ri. That outta hold the witch!" Jaku tapped on the forcefeild.

"Oh my…" Heba said sweetly. "How many times do I have to tell you?" The barrier broke, creating a wave that threw everyone back. "I'm not a _witch_." She sauntered carefully over to the chair then, but a few fireballs to the back caused her to fall forward.

"You're not getting that Wu!" Kimiko said as she arose.

Clay scrambled back up to reach the Chair he had dropped in the street. Once he grabbed it, it began to glow. "What the-?"

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack announced. "Mantis Flip Coin against your Lasso Boa-Boa!"

"I accept, Spicer! What are the terms?"

"The game is hop-scotch on the sidewalk! Whoever can complete the hop-scotch first, wins!"

"Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The street transformed into a giant sidewalk. All the people vanished to where it was just the monks and Heba on the sidelines. Clay and Jack had their own hopscotch platforms made of chalk, which seemed to stretch a few 100 yards.

"Gong Ye Tempai!"

"Go Clay! You must get the Chair of Commune, it's very important Wu!" Omi proclaimed.

"Don't stress him out, Omi." Rika chided. "C'mon Clay, you can do it!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack used the coin to flip onto all the huge spaces forward. Clay managed to jump from block to block using the earth as lift off, but the size of this arena was ridiculous!

Jack was in the lead, but Clay was catching up to him. When the evil boy genius noticed this, he flipped into the air the same time as the cowboy and kicked him back.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Raimundo pointed out.

"Heh, nobody said you couldn't foil the other player!" Jack snickered.

"Lasso Boa-Boa!" Jack's ankle was ensnared in the rope's grip, and Clay tossed him back as he shrieked. "Okay, if you insist, Spicer!" He continued forward.

"You bumbling idio-!" Heba cleared her throat. "I mean, Jack dear, please get up and go win that Wu for us."

"Jack scrambled back up onto his feet. "I'm on it, I'm not gonna lose to this cowboy!" Jack's flips forward became more strained as he hustled to catch up to Clay.

"I don't believe Jack is working with the bloody sorceress." Jaku noted. "Doesn't he know she's trying to trick him? What a complete idiot!"

"Heh, the baby can't do anything by himself, can he?" Raimundo teased.

"Don't tease him!" The monks all looked over at the girl that had defended him. Rika realized her outburst and quickly recovered. "I mean, insulting him isn't going to help Clay win the showdown. Sticks and stones, guys."

"She's right!" Kimiko added. "Go Clay! You're almost there!"

They were head to head now, very close to the end of hopscotch.

"Man you're slow," Jack taunted, "I caught up with you so fast! You have got to be the least threatening monk among the crowd of losers!"

"I'll show you least threatening! You won't be all high and mighty once I win, Spicer!"

Jack could see that Clay had an advantage on him, as his leaps were much greater. He had to come up with something, fast!

"Seriously, you're just so pathetic, cowboy. No wonder Rika left the side of good, it must have been an easy for her if she had to deal with _you_."

"Can it, you no-good-yellow-belly-inch-worm! You done no a thing about her!"

He smirked. "I probably know her more than you do; we made out, after all."

"WHAT?" Clays eyes widened.

The monks darted another glare her way for confirmation. She chuckled nervously, which was far from her stoic character. "C-crazy weather we're having today, huh?"

"Rika, is this _true_?" The leader demanded, his arms folded.

"No! Not exactly…"

"Oh yeah, we totally did!" Jack declared, his smirk darted towards Clay. "She really liked it, too."

"That's it! You've gone too far this time, Spicer!" Clay pulled out his rope Wu and aimed for the red head again. Jack noticed it this time, however, and caught the rope in his grip. He yanked Clay towards him, and the cowboy fell forward outside of his hopscotch squares. With Clay's face in the dirt, Jack finished his lane and had won the Showdown. The arena cleared and everyone was back on the busy street.

"Sweet victory, baby!" Jack held the chair with pride.

"Clay, are you okay?" Rika ran over to him and helped him up. He had a red mark on his face where it had smeared into the dirt.

"I-I'm okay," he said rubbing his face, "but I lost the Wu."

Jack cackled maniacally. "I can't believe you were so angry about that! You idiot, letting some girl get you fired up like that!"

"Shut up, Jack!" Rika yelled. "You played dirty in that showdown!"

"Hey, I was just stating facts, toots; however Clay wanted to take it was his own choice!"

"Jack, as _interesting _as all of this is, let's use the Wu for a quick escape!" Heba decided.

"Hmph, sounds good. Chair of Commune!" Jack sat in it and Heba held onto his shoulder. They were gone in a flicker of yellow light.

"Sorry, guys." Clay said weakly.

"Don't sweat it, but we have to hurry to the vault! Jack and Heba might try to crack into it!" The monks followed Rai as they returned to where they had left Dojo (so they people on the streets wouldn't see him) and took off.

"Ohh, if only that masked fiend had not taken our Wu!" Omi cried.

The Golden Tiger Claws had been stolen by long-haired masked thief that had attacked Kimiko and Raimundo a while back on their date in Paris. The thief had attacked Jaku later on at the vault, but basically they had no idea who it was and they had not seen them since.

"Hurry Dojo, we can't let them get in the vault!" Raimundo hassled.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Carrying all of you is a little work though, 'not gonna lie!"

Once he landed, the monks sped over to the vault. Jack and Heba were definitely there, but someone was blocking their path from getting into the Wu.

"Oh great, I can't deal with all this evil trying to break in today!" Dojo carped when he saw the third intruder.

It was the masked thief!

"Crapes, why is this security guard here?" Jack whined. "We would have gotten in by now if we didn't have to deal with _you!_"

The thief had their staff with the jewel out shooting lasers at Jack and Heba.

Heba spun around dodged another beam. "Jack, let's go; we can't get in the vault with the Wu and the other monks are here now!"

"Dmamit! So close! Retreat!" Jack and Heba vanished with Chair of Commune, and the monk's attention went to the thief.

"Come to snatch our Wu again, bandit?" Raimundo challenged.

The masked fellow shook their head. The next thing they did shocked the monks even more.

The masked thief dropped all the Wu they had stolen before at the monk's feet. The Golden Tiger Claws was included.

"Our Wu!" Omi said cheerily. "Thank masked thief! All is forgiven for you past mistakes!"

"Hang on, little buddy, we can't just trust him all of a sudden."

Kimiko scratched her head. "Yeah, who are you, anyway? Why did you take out Wu and then give it all back?"

The thief turned and leapt over the wall without a word.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jaku ran after him.

"Jaku, come back, it could be a trap!" Rika called to him but he didn't listen, Jaku was gone and on the masked character's trail through the forest. He dived through bushes and cut passed trees to keep up with him; but this guy was incredibly fast! Just when Jaku was out of breath, the masked thief had hit a cliff. Jaku jumped out form the forest, cornering him.

"Bloody hell, man! Why don't you just take it easy on yourself and surrender, huh?"

But the masked fellow didn't. Instead, he raised his arms our and fell backwards off the cliff.

"Ah! I didn't mean surrender your life!" Jaku raced after him, but when he looked over the cliff, the thief was gone.

"Jaku!" The British boy turned around to see Raimundo emerge from the forest, out of breath as well. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He might have plummeted to his death below, but I didn't see anything."

"He just vanished? Damn it, who is he? What's his motives?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now."

"Sure it does! That guy could be working for the Heylin side for all we know!"

"Yeah… anyway, why'd you follow me?"

Raimundo straightened himself as his breathing became normal. "To pursue the thief, and to talk to you."

Jaku smirked. "I thought that might have been why."

…

…

…

"We have all of our Wu," Omi said after the Shen Gong Wu count. "Why did the masked person help us this time?"

Clay sealed the heavy double doors together. "You got me, little buddy, but I think that guy may be on our side now, whoever he is."

"Let's hope so," Kimiko alleged, "I don't want to have to deal with any more threats. Jack and his new partner are bad enough. Well, I'm gonna go report to Master Fung about the mission, or something..."

"Oh! And I will also go! I must ask Master Fung things as well!" Kimiko and Omi hurried to his room.

"And _I _must hurry to a nice bath, before Fung's got me rubbing his feet again!" Dojo slinked away, leaving Clay and Rika alone.

"Why do you think Raimundo told us to stay put?" Rika spoke first.

Clay smiled. "He probably wanted to finish that fight with Jaku."

"You think they're fighting?"

"Yep. Those two are alike, even though I think Jaku handles his temper 'lot better then Rai. They're both pretty stubborn, fighting over Kimiko."

"Nothing gets passed you, does it? You act like you have no idea what's going on, but on top of everything, huh?"

He fixed his hat. "I don't know what you mean?" He said ignorantly.

She laughed at this, but then her beaming face turned into a grimace. "Clay, about what Jack said that made you lose the showdown…"

"Don't worry about it." He said quickly. "Spicer's a no good liar, and he's got a lot of nerve saying stuff like that about you."

Rika was burning on the inside. "Oh, yeah, well…"

"I shoulda never let the little toad get to me, I'm sorry I lost the Wu. I shoulda never believed for a second that you would actually, you know…do anything like _that _with a fiend like Jack Spicer." He chuckled.

"Right, but Clay…" She stopped herself.

He tilted his head curiously. "What is it?"

She couldn't do it. "N-nothing. And nobody blames you for losing the Wu, and now we have a teleporter Wu again like the Chair of Commune, so we can compete with him better."

"That's true. Wait-a look at things on the bright side, lil' darlin'!"

"Yeah…" Oh man, how her conscience was pounding in her ears just then.

"I'll go start dinner for everyone." He headed towards the temple. "And, uh, Rika?"

"Yes?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd still like that dinner we never had sometime, that is, if you're still up for it."

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

Clay nodded. "Good. See you inside, then!"

…

…

…

"You had to go and blabber, huh?" Raimundo crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, Pedrosa?" Jaku folded his arms too, a mockery move on his part.

"I'm dating Kimiko! You can't just come in here and-!"

"Dating? If I recall, I wasn't supposed to be aware of such things, remember? And if memory serves, just before we went after the Jade Dragon, I told you I wasn't giving up on her."

"You, you-!" Raimundo growled in aggravation. "Look, your attempts are all great and stuff, but if you think you can just show up and claim Kimiko, like she's property, then you've got another thing coming!"

"I think you're doing that, are you not?" He retorted. "You claim she's _your _girlfriend, but I think that's for her to decide, right?"

"She already has!"

"It certainly doesn't seem that way. I'd like to think that she's torn between us…" His features softened, "Or at least, that is what I used to think."

Raimundo squinted his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're right. It was stupid of me to try and come in here and get between you two. When I knew Kimiko had feelings for you, I was rather disappointed. You see, she's one of the few girls I've ever actually liked. Plenty of people have adored me, but nobody's gotten as close to me as Kimiko did. I _truly _liked her, she wasn't just some fan girl I could flirt with," He looked up Rai for confirmation, "I mean that."

"…" Raimundo continued to stare, with no response, and let the Sun warrior continue.

"It actually made me happy, when she toned down that fiery spirit of hers when she was with me, like she was trusting me. It even gave me a relief when Heba announced that she still had feelings for me, despite her _relationship_ with you. I actually thought I still had a chance…"

He paused. Jaku scoffed before he went on. "But I was a fool. I actually came here quite determined to charm some cute girls, and I ended up chasing this one kindred woman who I became distracted with. I didn't even notice the pain of my best friend, and I couldn't save her when she was on the dark side. Then I did little help in the fight against Chase Young, and in the end, _you_ gave the final blow that nearly killed you. Even through all of this, I still thought that maybe there was some hope, but then you came back from the dead, and she _kissed _you…"

Raimundo spoke then. "Is that why you decided to pick a fight with me, finally? Because you feel like you lost?"

"No. I _know_ I lost her. I knew right then when I saw her do that I didn't stand a chance. You nearly fell apart when Arko took her soul, and she almost died when you did right in front of all of us. You two were meant for each other. So you win. I didn't see any reason not to let off some steam and have a tussle with you."

"You think this is about losing or winning? I kept on going because I didn't want Kimiko to up swept up by some player like you. Even though your intentions were good, mine were better; no offense."

Jaku chuckled. "I guess I'm down in the dumps, because…" He lowered his head. "Imjealousofyou."

"What was that?" Raimundo pointed his ear towards him.

"I said I was jealous, alright? You became the hero against Chase, you had the authority to allow my best friend back onto the side of good, and you won the girl. You did everything I couldn't."

"You gotta be kidding me," Raimundo rubbed his temples, "I was jealous of you! You always keep your cool, you seem to be popular with the ladies, _and _you have abilities I can't beat. What do you mean you were useless against Chase? You saved Kimiko's life when all I could do was sit there and watch her bleed! And yeah, you're right, I'm the leader, but for some reason I can't beat you? It's frustrating as hell!"

"Oh…" Jaku gave a nervous snicker. "I guess, we both have our reasons for hating each other, then."

"Yeah! And look, just cause you told me all this, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!" Raimundo pulled out his blades. "We need to finish our fight!"

"I agree," Jaku bowed, "but another time, leader."

"What? Running away again?"

"No, but I can see you're only trying to push the issue right now. You're not as mad at me as you were earlier today when I taunted you. If we're gonna fight, it should be when we actually _want _to fight again."

Raimundo growled. "You're right. I just feel stupid right now, after hearing you complain like a little girl expressing your feelings…"

"You're more of a girl for listening to it." Jaku noted. "Besides, you did it too!"

"True." Raimundo shrugged. "So, what should we do now?"

"We should just go back to the temple, pretend this conversation never happened, and get back to being concerned with the right things, like winning Shen Gong Wu."

Raimundo pondered this. As the leader, the missions should have been the only thing on his mind…

"Yeah, let's go back." He decided. The two walked in silence as they stepped passed the dark trees.

"So, you gonna stop trying to get my girl, now?"

Jaku took a moment to answer. "I'm not sure yet."

"You're not, _sure?_" The Brazilian echoed.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure she likes you, but if she ever admits that she likes me, I might just come back."

"Don't even think about it." Raimundo threatened.

"Well, what can I say? If the chick digs me I gotta return the feelings I've felt since I showed up here."

"You're just a flirt!"

"I'm just, _in love-love_!" He teased. "I meant what I said about liking Kimiko. I wouldn't treat her like the other girls, I mean it."

"I know you do. That's why I _hate _you." He clarified.

"Right, always good to know I have a friend like you who understands."

"Jaku! Raimundo!" They heard her strained voice up ahead and her small feet passing through the bushes. "There you two are!"

"Kimiko, I told you to stay and do a Wu count," Raimundo lectured.

"We finished, and I had to make sure you two block heads weren't fighting again!" She punched Raimundo's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For fighting!" Then she punched Jaku's arm too.

"Bloody hell girl, that actually hurts!"

"Don't be such babies!" She chided. "You two shouldn't be fighting about this! I can't be friends with either one of you if you're gonna act so ridiculous!"

Jaku smiled. "We were just talking, Kimiko."

"And further more-! Wait, what? Just talking?"

"Yeah. We didn't fight." Raimundo added. "So you can apologize for hitting us now. Or maybe we should hit you back."

She gasped. "You wouldn't hit a girl!"

"Aw, don't use that trick now, Kimiko! You never let me go easy on you before!"

She smirked. "Easy on me? Raimundo, if you've _ever _gone easy on me in training, now would be a good time to admit it. We have to do those fights all over again, and you can't go easy on me so I can truly kick your ass if I never have yet!"

"You have, let's just leave it at that." The two started laughing.

Jaku smiled as he watched them. He almost felt bad for trying to split them apart. He liked the soft-spoken Kimiko he was able to charm, but that wasn't the _real _Kimiko. The real thing had fire, and Raimundo exhausted that flame of a personality out of her all the time. It was almost serene, the peace he had embraced when he saw them.

"We're not going to fight anymore, Kimiko." Jaku interrupted them. "We have no reason to now." Kimiko stared up at him curiously. "You don't have to feel bad about it. If you truly like Raimundo, then be with him. You don't have to hide your feelings because you think they would hurt my own."

She smiled. "I do like you, Jaku. But I want to get to know you more, as a friend."

Jaku made a stabbing notion to his heart. "Augh, the classic dumping line." He said dramatically.

She laughed at this. "But seriously, let's not make things awkward between us. If anything, we should work on our fire elements together!"

"Sounds good." Jaku said sincerely. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Raimundo smiled in relief as well. He was quite satisfied with not having to fight against his comrade Jaku… _for now_. "Let's head back."

"Hold on, Rai. I need to talk to you." Kimiko looked at Jaku. "In private."

"I'll just go, then…" He floated away, not minding having to leave them.

"Is something wrong?" Raimundo's face coiled into a concern look.

"Look, I know we've been secretly dating for a short time, but…"

"Yeahhh?"

She fidgeted her fingers. "I want to break up."

He blinked. "Is this about what we _just _finalized?"

"No! It has nothing to do with Jaku at all."

"Then it's me? Oh wait, you're gonna say it's _you,_ right? Just wanna be friends?" He mocked.

"That's not it at all either! Will you just let me speak, dammit?"

He sighed. "No, you can't. I'm fine with that as long as you're not doing to crawl to some with some other guy."

She furrowed her brows. "_Crawl_? Baby, if I wanted to go with some other guy after you, I wouldn't be the one doing the crawling."

"Pssh, please, I could get any girl I wanted!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Like how you got me, right?"

"What? No, that's completely different-"

"Just forget it, Rai!" She snapped. "I'm breaking up with you, let's just leave it at that. Now you can go back to your parties and womanizing like you want to! I'm sure Angelica or Casey or whatever slut you've screwed is just dying to crawl back to you!"

He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "Hey! That's not fair, Kimiko."

"You're right, it isn't fair, _to them. _How selfish of me to have been hogging you all to myself all this time! I'll leave you to the other skanks you'd rather be with!" Her voice cracked.

"Kimiko!"

"What?"

He pulled her into a deep kiss. She tried to push him away, but he kept her pinned between his hard chest and the tree trunk behind them.

He pulled away. "I don't want to be with other girls. I just said that because I was angry." He said softly. Kimiko relaxed her shoulders as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes were watery.

"What's _really _going on? Why do you want to break up?"

"I-I just think it's better. When Clay lost the showdown today, I realized it was because of his concern for Rika. He really likes her, and there's nothing wrong with that, but all these feelings are getting in the way of what's supposed to be our main priority. If we think of the mission second, we're going to lose, just like we almost did to Chase Young."

"I don't see why we have to break up still." Raimundo insisted.

"Don't you get it? Chase Young toyed with us, he used all of our hearts and feelings as a weakness so he could take over the world. I don't want that ever happen again. It was like a nightmare that we barely managed to wake up from. We can't let our feelings come before the world. Our job is to protect the planet, we let that slip, and we don't notice the things we should, like Chase's plans." She paused. "As Xiaolin Dragons, we shouldn't be together, except to be allies in battle. I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more dangerous with these new enemies."

"I do too." Raimundo agreed. "And I've been thinking the same thing, about us. As the leader I need to be more focused on instructing you guys to success, so I can't be distracted."

Kimiko nodded. "Doesn't mean we still can't be friends?"

He grinned. "Friends, _with benefits_?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, just friends."

"Well played, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire." He began to pace around her. "But the question now is: how ling will be able to resist me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "As long as it takes. If you think you can seduce me, nice try, but I don't _crawl _back to the ones I've already thrown out."

"Ouch." He was behind her when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "One more kiss for the road?"

"Ha, it sounds to me like _you _are the one who won't be able to resist me, leader."

"I'll manage." He kissed her neck. When she turned to face him the next thing they knew they were on the dew ground in a passionate embrace.

….That didn't last very long.

…

…

…

"_I can't do this anymore, Tom." She was sobbing on the floor. "Please, I'll do anything else! I just need some, please…."_

_Tom was pacing back and forth as he stared down at her wretched form. "Get up." He ordered. He grabbed her arm and yanked her skeleton figure up. Her face was red and miserable to look at, covered in black tears from her mascara. _

"_I got a guy who has 'unusual' interests. He's got all the stuff you need, baby. Just let me have your son for a day, and I'll get all the shit you need, okay?"_

_She gave him a smile. "You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" _

"_Nah, 'course not. Kid's tough anyhow. It'll be quick, and I can get you what you need, free of charge on both our hides."_

"_T-thank you, Tom." She hugged him. "You can have him today, if you want!" _

"_Nah, I gotta set shit up. I'll need him tomorrow, or maybe even tonight, if the guy ain't busy." _

"_O-okay. Okay…" She sounded tired. _

"_Shhhhh, you rest. I'll get things done." _

_She went to the bed to rest. Having a hangover and a crazy night before did that to people. When she was tucked in, Tom headed for the door to leave the room. The little boy that had been watching them from the cracked entranceway jumped back when Tom opened the door. _

"_Ohhh, spying on us, eh? You wanted to see some action between us, huh?" He raised his backhand to strike him._

_The boy flinched, ready for the impact, but that was all Tom needed to settle down and laugh. _

"_Dumb little shit, I ain't gonna hit you." He crouched down to his level. "But I am gonna teach you a lesson, maybe you're too young to hear it, but 'might as well justify myself now." He pointed at the boy, making sure he had his complete attention. "In this world, there are two kinds of my people: The people who get fucked up, and the people who do the fucking. You have to decide for yourself which kind of person you want to be. If you don't want to be kicked and tossed around, you have to take authority. DO you know how to get in control, buddy?"_

_The wide-eyed boy shook his head. _

"_It's FEAR. You can control people and make 'em do what you want by making them afraid of you, and by proving that you're better then they are. If you have power in this world, nobody can stop you. You have to be on top, and let nobody get the best of you. Do you want to be miserable like the way your mother is, or do you want to be a king?"_

_The boy didn't answer. He was still too afraid he was going to hit him after this speech. _

"_Here's an example; I'm a king. I'm rich, and I have people who serve me and bend to my whim, why? Because I don't take shit form nobody. I don't let anybody tell me what to do and how to do things. I do things my own way. And as I king, I have pawns. You are one of them, starting tomorrow. Whatever you have to do, whatever I tell you to do, you can't say no to because you're not a king, whether you want to do it or not. But maybe, someday, you can come out of this. You too can be a king like me. But it takes hard work, and you can't let anyone be better than you. Don't ever let the world mess you up. When you want something, take it by force with your own power, to prove your worth." He scratched the boy's messy blonde hair. "Do you understand, Arko?"_

_The boy was trembling. "Y-yes, I understand." _

….

A short man crept into his room and turned the lights. "Arko, Bartholomew wants to see you."

Arko pulled his sheets off quickly and arose to see his former master. He hadn't had much sleep, but he was used to springing out of bed without a complaint.

"Arko," Master Sir Bartholomew was sitting in the dojo with his legs criss-crossed and a cup next to him. "Have a seat."

Arko sat down silently. Bartholomew continued to have his eyes closed as if were meditating for a long time.

"…Sir? Are we going to train? Why did you bring me in here so early if you're just gonna sit there?" A whack on the head from behind. Arko spun around to see his master standing there. "Ow!"

"Are you questioning me already? How dare you!"

"I don't see why I'm even here," Arko snapped back as he rubbed his head injury. "I'm not even allowed here, I just needed a place to stay, so I'll be on my way now."

"You're right. The five elder monks would hang both of us if they knew you were here, but you seem to be breaking the rules a lot lately, haven't you, Arko?"

"I didn't come here to be lectured. I don't have to stand here and listen to-"

Bartholomew stuffed an ice cream cone in Arko's mouth, and then he spun around and kicked him into the wall. Arko spit the cone out and began to cough form the impact.

"You will listen!" He proclaimed. "You nearly destroyed us all with your pride, Arko Delet! If you interrupt me, or runaway from me again as I speak, I will kill you!"

Arko's face paled. He took careful steps as he approached the teacher.

"Did I teach you _nothing _while you were here? I looked after you, I trained you until you coughed blood, and I taught you how to be a gentlemen! You never listened to me, though, thinking that obeying me was some form of submission! And you know what? It is! Comrades have to be humble towards one another, not try to kill them and have their way with them!"

Arko cringed. He knew was talking about Jaku and Rika when he said that last part.

"You have to be powerful to get some things done in this world, _yes, _but you have to be kind and caring to others as well, otherwise you get power from the wrong kind of people! That kind of dark power is a _lonely _power, Arko. You don't want it."

"But I do have that power! I might as well do what I can with it."

"You don't have to keep this up. I know you were raised in a dark place before you came to me, but I didn't want to ask questions, because that's all in the past."

"All in the past?" Arko's voice roared. "How can you say that? I think about it all the time!"

"And that is why you have been less successful. If you let the past reflect your future, it will not be good."

"Hmph, I don't dwell on the past, it's just a reminder to me: that I'll never be pushed around again! I'm meant to get the respect I deserve!"

"By betraying your friends? Doing rotten things leads to rotten results, son, don't you see that?"

"It's not rotten, it's just what needs to be done to gain power. You have to step on a few ants to have a nice picnic."

"So, we're all ants now to you, are we?"

"Humans are rotten! They have no moral truth or sense whatsoever, and there's no point trying to waste time on figuring out if good or bad is the wrong bath; as long as you have power, it doesn't matter!"

Bartholomew slouched. "You're more confused than I thought, son."

"Call it what you want. It's the truth."

"No it's not! Power isn't everything, _gees_! Did you not learn anything in our training?"

"Sure, I swallowed your bullshit long enough for me to get through your training so that I could get stronger, that's all."

This was almost eye opening for the old timer. This boy, someone who he thought he knew, was more lost than he could have ever realized before. "Why do you think this way? This idea on life of yours, you didn't learn it from me, so..?"

"It's a little late for questions, Sir, don't you think?"

"It's never too late." The old man said sweetly. "Please, tell me."

Arko positioned himself to sit up straight. Nobody had taken a concern to his life before, ever. "You know, my mom's boyfriend Tom was a drug lord. Before she met him, she was a business partner, a good-natured woman, or so people thought. But being good doesn't make you strong at all. She fell into that underworld of dogs so easily, and got together with that creep. She wasn't exactly the type of woman who much cared about having a child. Even in her work as a partner she blinded the people around her to think she was a good person, but she never cared about me, only her career."

Bartholomew was pale. He tried to keep a blank face as Arko continued his distraught story.

"Those fucks always pushed me around, my mom was always high or drunk; she didn't care that he would beat me, she said it was good for me. She actually used it as a threat, occasionally. Whenever I didn't want to get her another beer or cigarette pack, she would say: _Do you want me to get Tom to hit you again?_ So, I just did what I was told, but that wasn't enough to keep the monster away."

"Monster?"

Arko looked up at his old master with sullen eyes. "I called him that when I was a kid. The day after I got advice from the only guy that could be considered my dad, I spent the night with the monster. I called him that, because…" He could barely finish; he took a deep sigh as he continued with his tale. "He, uh… did _things _to me that I didn't understand, that only a monster could possibly do. I didn't know what to do, all I know is that when it was over, I felt humiliated and gross, like I had done something horribly wrong."

Bartholomew felt knots in his stomach. "Arko I-"

"I'm not done. You know what Tom said to me before he sent me to that guy? That I was his pawn. The only way I could escape from being the abused was to be the king. And he was right. Even when I was here, all the other kids treated me like dirt, when I had done _nothing _to them. The only way I got them off my backs was when I became strong enough to beat the abused. Everyone respected me finally because they were _afraid _of me, and my powers. And if you're weak and try to stand against a king, you might as well put a bullet in your head…" He slouched. "My mom finally tried to escape Tom, and when she stood up against him, he killed her. She was foolish. You have to gain power before you can get respect, or you'll just end up dead by the world."

It was like watching a bad drama movie. Arko's life was filled with darkness, and not even his master had known about it.

"When the monks brought you to me, they said you were from an orphanage. I didn't know all of this happened to you before we had reached you."

"Yeah, but you know what I figured out from all that?"

"…What?"

"There is no good or evil. Good people get corrupted, bad people can change their ways, and in the end it doesn't matter. People just live their lives, using pawns to get power, or by other means, and that's the way it is. Whatever your intentions are, as long as you're on top, it doesn't matter who's right or wrong. Nobody can push you around then."

The old Englishmen's heart was aching. The sense of pain and remorse he felt for this boy was becoming excruciating. "I failed you, Arko. I should have been showing you a better way to live than just showing you tricks."

"You _failed _me?" His voice arose. "I didn't need anything from you except to get stronger. You were just a pawn help me grow."

"You don't mean that, I know you don't! I know you have guilt for the things you've done, you came here in an awful mess to me the last time you-!"

"The last time I what? Tried to hurt my friends? They weren't my friends, either! I just used them to train with, that's all."

"Stop saying that, you're not Tom, and you're not a monster! You don't have to be like them, you don't have to treat people badly to be a king!"

"I'm nothing like those pathetic cockroaches!" He screamed. "I'm Arko Delet, and I'm going to win and conquer over all! I don't take shit from anybody and I won't be pressed down by you, or any other fool who gets in my way!"

"Arko, please listen-"

"I shouldn't have come here again. I have no need to listen to you anymore! I got what I needed from you, so it's time to move on! This is the last time we'll ever see each other, Master Sir Bartholomew."

He became angry. "Arko, don't you dare-!"

The boy blew out a gas from his mouth spread through the room like a wild fire. Bartholomew grabbed his cup and pressed it to his mouth to drink, but seeing the color of the gas made him retreat out of the room quickly.

_It's a corrosive substance! My antidote won't work on me if I'm all melted! _He threw himself out of the room, coughing frantically.

"Master!" The small man raced over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Stay away from the room!" He called out to the smaller men. "It'll burn through you like acid!"

"We'll take care of it, Sir!" Four of the men stood at the corners of the room out in the hallway. They forged a triangle shape form their hands and a blue glass appeared from them that entrapped the room. The glass shrunk and with it the entire dojo filled with glass until there was nothing there but the foundation and a hole in the roof from where the room had been.

Bartholomew arose. "That was close. I didn't think he would actually use that kind on me… he really tried to kill me."

"Sir! The damage report is one room completely quarantined!"

"Yes, I can see that." He replied sarcastically. He took a deep sigh as he looked at the empty space in his temple. _Arko Delet… I was so close to getting the lad to trust me, but then he decided to pull away the last second…He's going to have to get rid of that pride before he can trust anyone, ever again. _

"Sir? Is everything alright?" One small man asked.

He smiled. "I hope so. How 'bout some ice-cream? I could really some right about now."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N:** O_O Don't hate me! Arko's story is _extremely_ sad I know, but hey, these things happen. It seemed rather over dramatized for a Xiaolin story, but I had that mind set that that would be the story for him and I just decided to keep it hardcore. Also! What's up with that love triangle with Rai, Kimiko and Jaku, ehhh? Not much of a triangle right now, since they're all supposed friends… _for now…._

And that Jack Spicer! Trying to start fights with Clay! All this chaos could only lead to more chaos…

I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I hope you did too! Tell me what you think, honestly! Reviews are welcomed, as always…

You Rock XD


	34. Episode 35: Lies and the Light Switch

Hey readers, Thanks so much for the reviews! whatever questions or comments I wanted to reply to, I'll post it on the next of them were people not logged in, so it takes longer to read and respond back onto the story, which isn;t a problem at all! haha I like that you are all enjoying it so much ^_^

**THANK YOU CALLI: for informing me of my copyrights being violated**. Even before I had placed the artwork up, in Chapter 11, episode 12 of The Xiaolin Chronicles, I had created a disclaimer. I also have a Creative Commons License on all of my artwork, so if that is violated, legal action will be taken there especially. Yeesh. My License specifies that upon all my ideas and artwork that you ask PERMISSION before you can display/copy it and give me credit for it. I'm not trying to hog my ideas, it's just an uncomfortable feeling when somebody takes your things and makes it their own. So don't do it. Another Disclaimer: The Xiaolin Showdown characters and original storyline belong to Christy Hui. The story I created, The Xiaolin Chronicles, is a fan-based story that belongs to me. Any characters, plot twists or Shen Gong Wu that newly appear are of my own imagination for entertainment purposes. If you wish to copy The Xiaolin Chronicles in anyway (may it be on this site or deviantart), you must have my written consent to do so.

T_T I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 35: Lies and the Light Switch Theory

Jack Spicer glanced out the window of the bastion. He took a deep sigh as he turned back around to modify his Jack-bots to a more sublime level.

As he wrenched away, two arms latched around his neck. "Missing someone, Spicer?"

"Can it, sorceress." He retorted.

"I can't help that I can read your every thought, Jack. But you know, it's just _one _girl. There'll be plenty of women _begging_ to be yours once you've claimed the world. Women just love ultimate power."

He smirked. "I know they do. 'Can't wait to be the king!"

"I am also quite anxious to see your power grow, Spicer." She whispered in his ear.

Her hot breath irritated him, so he pulled away from her intimate hold. "Why do you want to help me rule the world, anyway?"

"Every queen needs a king, Jack. If I'm going to rule, I'd like someone, uh, suitable to rule with me."

He pondered this. She was obviously lying, even Jack Spicer could tell that. He didn't care, though; he planned to betray her the last second. He definitely didn't want some old cougar for his queen. He didn't even think about having someone alongside him when he conquered the world, until…

"Oh goodie! We'll rule the world, with our awesome powers combined!" He cheered.

"Indeed, Jack."

"I don't get it, if you have a castle and everything, how come you're not as notorious as Chase Young? I mean, I've never heard of you before like I heard of him."

She pursed her lips into a tight line, giving him an annoyed grimace. "Some _fools_ ran me into the ground a long time ago, before I could claim my ultimate title." She said stepping in front of him. "But all that is about to change very soon. Oh, which reminds me. In between our Wu hunting, we must look for Arko Delet."

"Arko? You mean that Anubis looking creep? What you need him for?"

She smiled. "He has the key I need, to confirm that I'm making the right decision."

Jack simply gave her a quizzical look. At least Wuya bothered to tell him what her motives were, this Heba woman was just as perplexed as Chase when it came to revealing her plans.

"It'll all make sense once we find him. Until then, let's focus on collecting more Wu."

…

…

…

Kimiko picked herself up from the grass quickly. Raimundo arose with a fresh red mark on his face.

"'You're an idiot." She clarified. "As if I'd do _that_ with you right now!"

He rubbed his cheek. "All you had to do was say 'no'!"

"Hmph!" She stomped back towards the temple, with Raimundo following her like a neglected child. There little intimate session clocked out early because of Raimundo's suggestion that resulted in himself getting slapped.

She straightened her robe and fixed her messy hair as she walked. "We're just _friends _from here on in, got it, Rai?"

"Ok. Friends…" He grinned deviously. "With benefits."

"No!" She reproached. "Friends. Tomodachi. _Amigos._ That's it! I'm serious, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

"Sure thing, babe. But I should remind you of the light switch theory."

"Light switch theory? What is that?"

"It's easy to turn a light switch on and off, right? With emotions, it's different. If you're attracted to someone, you can't just turn off the attraction like a you can with a switch."

"Sure you can. I just did." She said proudly.

"No you didn't." He responded confidently. "You can say you're not attracted to someone anymore, but inside you still feel it. It takes time before you actually lose it, or maybe the attraction never leaves you."

"Hmph, that's ridiculous." She pressed.

"You know I'm right. Just wait, you think you can resist me, but we see each other every day." He flexed his arms in a joking notion. "Yep, I'm sure you won't be able to handle holding yourself back from _this _for very long."

"You're so cocky, it pisses me off!"

"You like it."

"I do not, you, you, _weasel_!"

"Weasel? Good one, Kimiko, really."

"S-shut up!" She blushed. "How far away is the temple, dammit all!"

Raimundo was worried about something, despite his taunting efforts. He knew Kimiko was right that they shouldn't even think about liking one another, because the mission and duties came first. However, that had been his own immediate approach to what she was saying, but he felt as if there was some other reason Kimiko had wanted to break-up. What could it be, he wondered?

When they did finally reach the temple, it was fairly quiet.

"Raimundo!" Omi popped up out of nowhere. "We must train before we eat dinner! I want to be ready in case that thief shows up again!"

"Sounds good." They both headed over to the training grounds.

"Kimiko," Rika approached her, "I-I need to talk to you about something."

Kimiko didn't like the distraught sound in her voice. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Well… yes…" She was fidgeting. "We should go in my room, so nobody can hear us." Then Rika thought about the last time they tried to have a conversation. All the boys (including Jermaine) had managed to spy on them! "Actually, maybe we should sit out here."

"Okay." They sat on the bench that was in front of the fountain. "So what's-?"

"I made out with Jack Spicer!" She shrieked all too quickly.

Kimiko blinked. "I know."

"W-what? You do? HOW?"

"Your reaction when Jack announced it. You were obviously upset. If it hadn't been true you would have shrugged it off, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…" She lowered her head. "What should I do? Clay doesn't think I would ever do something like that, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"So you lied to him?"

"No, I just didn't tell him the truth."

"Uh, that would be considered lying, honey." Kimiko said moderately.

"Well, what should I do? I don't want to tell him, even though I know I should…"

"Well, it's not like you two are dating and you cheated on him or something."

"B-but I feel like I did. I-is that weird?"

"Oh, my friend," She patted her shoulder, "you're so cute, not knowing how to deal with these situations. That's why I'm here!"

"No. You're here to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Are you gonna help me with this or not?"

Kimiko laughed. "If it really bothers you that he doesn't know the truth, then tell him. It's the honorable thing to do! I don't think you should leave Clay in the dark about this anyway, he's too good for that."

Rika sighed. "You're right. I'll just, tell him when the time is right…"

"I hope that time is soon," Kimiko clarified, "I know it'll be hard, but it's the right thing to do."

Rika stood and Kimiko followed suit. They began to walk to the temple. "Okay, thanks, Kimiko. By the way, you're not surprised that I, I mean, that we..?"

"What? Made out with Spicer? It was a moment of stupidity, dear. All in the past."

She smiled. "Right, it was stupid of me to do that…" She said quietly. For some reason, the Light Switch theory that Raimundo had previously mentioned had rung into Kimiko's mind. Did Rika have feelings for the enemy? If she ever did before, she couldn't have just turned those feelings off, like she could with a switch.

"You like Jack Spicer, don't you?" Kimiko was hoping for a relieving answer, but Rika didn't respond at all. "Rika! Are you kidding me?"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I know he's the enemy, but I-!"

"No, not that! You can do _way _better then that dope, Spicer! Why would you fall for somebody like _that?_"

"I don't know, okay?" Rika became grim. "I, he made me feel comfortable when I was on the Heylin side, and we clicked. We talked about a lot of things, I don't know. He seemed cocky, but aside from that, we really got to know each other."

"Oh, Rika!" Kimiko scolded.

"He saved my life, Kimiko."

She gave her a strange glance. "What do you mean by that?"

"W-when you guys were in the past, Omi and I were trying to stop Chase from going after you. Chase was about to stab me, and Jack stepped in the way."

Kimiko's lips did not move.

"He would be dead if we had been stuck in that nightmare of a future. You can't tell _anyone _I told you this!"

"But Rika, this could be a good thing. Maybe instead of fighting, we can convince him to join the side of good, and-"

"No! You can't tell anyone I told you that. I, I need to talk to Jack first about something."

"What do you need to say to him?"

"It's not that important. But please, Kimiko, you can't tell anyone! At least not until I talk to Clay and Jack both myself. Promise me."

Kimiko sighed. "Rika…"

"Promise me!"

She scoffed. "Alright, alright. Your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you." She said. They were about to walk in when Kimiko noticed Jaku resting on the wall a few yards away. He was staring at her, with his arms folded. She pulled her eyes away from him right away as she walked in Rika.

Apparently, Jaku was having his own problem with the light switch theory. There was no way he had managed to turn his off as quickly as he had hoped. He realized this when he watched Kimiko walk in. Not only was she beautiful, but her fiery spirit continued to lure him in, despite his own decision to just remain friends with her, and not end up on Raimundo Pedrosa's hit list.

_Great, Raimundo's going to hate me for this…_

…

…

…

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!"

"Spear of Hueng-O!" Rika formed a barrier around herself, allowing the ice to stick around it, then once Omi's attack was done, the barriers broke and only ice crystals remained in the grass. "Shoku element: Wind!" The gust flew Omi high into the air, giving Rika an advantage as she turned to face Raimundo, who was inches from her all of a sudden.

"Ha!" He had palmed her in the chest and she went flying backwards into the fountain, where she caught her balance and tugged at the water to throw at Riamundo, who already had his wind surging out to block her. Rika could feel another force pulling her element suddenly. Assuming it was Omi, she began a tug-of-war against him for the water. When Raimundo went to strike Omi with his blade, the small boy had moved out of the way, and when he was no longer pushing the water, all the force Rika contained had managed to burst forth and knock Raimundo back, but he had already had both his blades ready to defend the attack and held his ground. Omi lunged for Rika with his Shimo Staff, who had leapt out of the fountain and began to duel fight against Omi with her Spear.

On the opposite end of the training grounds, Clay had just blocked Kimiko's kick by summoning a boulder from the earth to block her. She did a back flip away off the rock, as she could sense Jaku's presence behind her, and he was about to strike, had she not flown over him, away from both the earth users. Jaku punched the rock till it crumbled, leaving Clay open to be attacked. He was about to pull out his Bow but Clay had already tied his hands together with his Lasso and tossed Jaku up into the air and hard into the ground. He rolled back up quickly, seeing Kimiko appear in front of him, she began battling against him with tai kwon do right away. As they fought, Clay jumped in between them both and pounded his fists into the ground, separating them both.

"Guys! A Shen Gong Wu just got activated!" Dojo stopped the monks' training, slinking out of the temple with the scroll. The sweaty monks gathered around him to see what it was. "The Frame of Fanying. This Wu captures the opponent, and traps them in a portrait for a day."

Raimundo folded his arms. "A whole day? Well, at least it's not a permanent power."

"If it were, it would be considered the most dangerous Wu! But that would be better left for our Sapphire Dragon friend." Dojo said, quivering at the thought. "Hope on, little kitties!"

"I am no feline!" Omi retorted as he climbed aboard the giant dragon. I was already a wild cat once, I will not be one again!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna explain how that's just a figure of speech."

A while later, the monks found themselves on by a bayside art museum and hastily entered the tiny business to claim the Wu.

"Oh man, Jack-bots ahead!" Jaku pointed at the hoard of machines coming towards the shop.

"Those aren't Jack-bots," Rika observed.

Raimundo gritted his teeth. "Jill-bots." He realized.

"We'll handle them!" Clay, Rika, Jaku and Omi held their stance. "Go get the Wu!"

The people in the museum began to panic and scatter when they heard all the fighting occurring outside. Kimiko pushed her way through the crowd, as she noticed the Frame hanging with a landscape inside of it on the wall ahead of her. She pulled the frame down, only to feel someone else tugging on the picture as well.

"Ahh, how long have I waited to do a Xiaolin Showdown!" The witch proclaimed.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko declared. "My tongue of Si-ping against your, uh… what do you have anyway?"

Wuya smirked. "I have the Sweet Baby Among Us, Gills of Hamachi, Seal of Miatsu, Whoozy Shooter, Silk Spiner, and even the Eagle Scope. The list goes on, but I think I'll use the Gills the Hamachi for this one."

"How did you get all that Wu? Don't they belong to Chase Young?"

Her smile widened. "They used to, but considering he's missing in action, I don't think he needs them anymore."

"Hmph, whatever. The game is bob the Wu. The frame will be inside an egg shaped case amongst other cases in the sea. Whoever can find the Wu first, wins."

"Sounds easy enough. I accept, Kimiko."

"Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The monks outside turned their attention to the beach, where Kimiko and Wuya began their showdown. The arena was the ocean, with several hundred egg shaped cases floating in the shallow end.

"Gon Ye Tempai!"

Right away, Wuya noticed some cases were lower underwater. "Gills of Hamachi!" She grew gills and dived in to check them out. As Kimiko was searching, she noticed Wuya swimming deeper into the ocean.

"Toungue of Si-Ping!" Kimiko aimed her Wu towards the vast waters. "Cretaures of the sea, that women is going to harm your home! Stop her, quickly!"

All the starfish, jellyfish, octopus, eels, manta rays, school of fish…(the list goes on…), attacked the witch. She was shocked, bitten, stung and strangled and basically pubbled by all the sea animals. When she couldn't take it anymore, she swam back up to the surface, screaming, and scudded towards the shore to avert anymore damage to her complexion and hair.

"You rotten wench!" She growled at the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. "I bet you think your smart, trying to drown me!"

"I do, actually." She replied, continuing to open up the bobbing cases. Wuya kept her distance and stayed by the shoreline as she reached for cases.

"You can do it, Kimiko; find that painting!" Omi cheered.

A few minutes dragged by, and neither one of them found the damn Shen Gong Wu.

_Damn it all, _Kimiko thought to herself. _I should have picked an easier challenge! This isn't even in my element anyway! _

There were about ten cases left. The two women became rather anxious as they reached for their next case. When it was empty, they'd grab the next one with a frantic desperation.

There was one left. Wuya glanced at Kimiko, and she stared back. It was an immediate reaction that they both dived after the case, pushing and pulling each others hair on the way. Both their hands grabbed the case, but Kimiko managed to pry it open.

Nothing.

There was nothing in the case!

"What the-? Where's the Wu!" Wuya splashed her fist into the water. Everyone looked around but couldn't find a single bobbing case left. Suddenly, the showdown ended, and Wuya and Kimiko went back to the shore.

"What happened? Dojo, where's the Wu?" Raimundo demanded.

"H-hey, I don't know, okay?" He began scanning the rulebook. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

"It shouldn't be able to happen, anyway, because nobody is able to thwart a showdown and just take the Wu unnoticed." Wuya added as she stood by Jill.

"T-this is way too bizarre… what should we do?" Rika openly asked.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going home to come up with plans for world domination!" Jill stomped away.

"…I guess we should head to the temple, too." Raimundo decided. "I don't know what else we should do."

Dazed and confused, the monks returned home in time for lunch.

…

…

…

As he wandered the streets, a familiar sense erupted inside of Arko. He remembered the future that didn't happen, when Chase had him trapped within his Anubis form, using him to fight in games and to slaughter people. He had had no control over his own body. He remembered feeling rage the entire time and nothing else, especially for the people around Chase and himself.

He noticed three familiar faces sitting on the side streets of the city, people insulting them for the 'costumes' they had on as they strolled by, but nobody was really harassing the three too much. Arko stepped in front of them.

"I know you," he stated calmly.

"You are the Xiaolin Dragon of the Stars," the woman clarified. Her hair was boy cut and curly, her dark skin contrasting with the yellow African robs she wore, and she had heavy amounts of bracelets around her arms and ankles. She had been holding a painted, carved mask out of wood. She was quite beautiful.

"You were essential to Lord Chase's plans," The man in the middle continued. He was holding a Trojan helmet and wearing such armor, with pale skin and grey eyes.

"You were his jungle cats." Arko realized.

"We _are _his jungle cats." The man to the left spoke. "We are still his loyal servants." He was wearing a tight yukata, his eyes flashed bright green but he was clearly Asian, with spiked black hair and a thin face.

"Come off your high horse, will you, lad?" The Trojan snarled. "Chase is gone."

"My name is Kortaba, and I was the first to become loyal to Chase." The Asian growled back at the soldier. "You will do well to remember our ranks once we return to our humble forms."

"If you're Chase's jungle cats, then why are you here, on the streets, and back in your human forms?"

The woman stared at him with dark eyes. "You are the indecisive one, who is neither good nor Heylin, so I will tell you." She decided. "Our master is incredibly weakened. After the Xiaolin monks defeated him, he almost died. In his time to gain more power, he even broke the bonds he had created upon us with his once incredible magic. He did not say anything to us, if we were still loyal to him or not, he just left his home, and never came back."

"We haven't seen him, because he's probably dead," The Trojan added.

"Silence, you fools!" Kortaba snapped. "He will come back for us!"

Arko examined the three. "Why would you want to go back to serving him, now that you're free?"

None of them spoke, but finally, the woman did. "We did lose our freedom to Chase, however, it was our own decisions to do so. We swore our loyalty to him, in one way or another, whether it was a bet, or we would gain something from it. Now, we have been his loyal servants for hundreds of years. It's been so long, I hate this human form, and Chase's home has become my home. This world has changed so much since our times, we do not even know where to begin on how to adjust to this strange place. Our loved ones and life we once had are just memories. All we have is Chase. So, we will wait for him to bring us back home."

How cruel. Chase Young, used them, and abandoned them, now. Arko hated Chase so much for tricking him, for making him think all the dark things he himself had in mind were okay to implement; he was just a tool to that monster. And these people, valiant warriors, had become his tools as well, and now they had no other way of living except to be those tools, forever.

"Please understand, we have no desire to be anything else." The Trojan spoke in Arko's absence of words. "He has taken care of us, made us immortal. We did not have somebody to come for us the way Omi did when he had become loyal to our master. Maybe for a while, we did actually hope to get our freedom back in such a way, but now that we have lived, and we see this world for what it is, we do not wish to be anywhere else but the home we have grown to care for all this time, together."

Arko was still mute. The three servants could tell, that there was an inner struggle this mortal soul was having within himself.

"…You know how that feels, don't you? To want to be back in the place you call home?" The woman asked.

Arko straightened himself up and continued to walk down the sidewalk, leaving the three to mourn over their pathetic lives. "No."

…

…

…

"…I don't know, it was really weird, like the Wu didn't even exist at all! It just vanished! I know, Keiko, it's not the _weirdest _thing I've told you, but still…"

It was a cool Jaku was laying in the grass, munching on some cherries, when he heard Kimiko step outside from the temple close to where he was. She was on her i-phone, talking to her friend from Japan.

"Yeah, I know, and I-what? Oh, he is mad, huh? B-but I didn't get his letters…Oh, he thinks I'm lying, does he? Well, forget that, I'm not going to do it! I know, I know he's waiting for me, but… When? This weekend?" Kimiko paused. "…A-alright. I'll go see him this weekend, then, okay. Yeah, okay, nice hearing from you too. Jya, matta."

Jaku thought he might sit up from his dark spot, but he decided to keep still as he watched her. She was still pacing back and forth in the grass after she had hung up. He could tell she was flustered and angry by all the kicking of dirt and growling and fire throwing that she was doing. When she finally calmed down, she covered her face and crouched down in defeat.

He sat up. "Kimiko? Are you alright, love?"

Kimiko twisted her head to see Jaku coming towards her. "Hey, I-I didn't see you over there, sorry. It's nothing, my friend Keiko and I just got in a fight, that's all! Heh-heh…"

"Oh." Obviously, she was lying. "Well, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

She frowned. "No, it's okay. I don't even want to think about it, myself, so…"

"Right. Want a cherry?" He held the bright red fruit out to her.

"Sure!" She ate it quickly with great exuberance. "Thanks!"

He paused. "Um, no problem, I have plenty, if you want some more."

"Please!" She held both of her hands out, and Jaku filled them with the fruit. Kimiko stuffed them all in her mouth at once.

"Um… those have seeds in them, you know."

It was like spitfire. Actually, it was literally just that, when Kimiko spit out all of the seeds like bullets, threw out in flames, dying out as they hit the dry dirt from afar.

"Okay…" Jaku had managed to straighten himself up after hiding from all the bullets. "You seem upset. I'm sorry you have issues with your friend right now."

She frowned. "It's okay. By the way, I'm going to visit my Pa-pa this weekend. It's…urgent. I should go tell Raimundo, so you guys can plan ahead." Kimiko dashed back in without another word. Jaku was about to stop her, but then he decided to recant his decision. Something else was going on, and it definitely wasn't a good thing, either.

…

…

…

Omi was walking through tall green grass like before. The intruder came in from behind and began to strike at him, but he managed to block and attack back. He used the dew from the grass to create whips of water and throw at him. The intruder flipped and spun in the air, avoiding each strike. He leapt before Omi, and they began to duel one another with physical force alone.

Omi was about to attack again, but he raised his hand up in defense. "STOP." The small boy rolled back up into a straight position, breathing heavily. "You're getting' better, little Omi."

"Thank you, Grand Master Dashi." He bowed. "In our last meeting, I did not get enough time to ask how you saved me from Chase Young's blow. It nearly killed me…"

"Hey, you're talking to a dead guy in your dreams, remember? Anything's possible with the power of superstition!"

"Oh, well, I suppose so."

Dashi patted him on the head. "I'm just kidding, kid, lighten up. Actually, the person who healed you was yourself. You got that kind of power inside you all along. When you meditated, you were able find that specific power you needed to bring yourself back to light."

"But what power is that exactly?"

"Hey, it's your power, not mine, exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, never mind. Look, meditating will help you focus on the powers you know already, but you have to go out into the world and find the ones you're going to need eventually."

"Going to need? But we are Xiaolin Dragons with elemental powers already. What more skills do we need to learn, and for what?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I may be some restless spirit, or something you just made up in that big head of yours, but either way, answers like these don't come from easy questioning. You'll find the answer soon, little Omi. Until then, keep working on that fancy footwork of yours!"

"Grand Master Dashi, wait!" Omi reached for him, but the sunlight around Dashi's figure blinded him, and he woke up.

Omi arose form his meditating position, heading towards his room to get some real sleep. He decided resting his mind was more important than scrambling it on these weird dreams he had been having. His mind was still boggled about how the Wu could have just vanished in a showdown, but he was not worried about finding the answer. When the time was right, he would know what to do. He was certain of this.

TO BE…CONTINUED?

Not the note I wanted to end it on, but this seemed more like an actual episode to me, and wanted to update, PLUS I have the next episode planned out already, and I'm muy excited! Thanks again, as always. Reviews are welcomed!

YOU RAWK XD


	35. Episode 36: Wild Wild West

Thank you: anon, Ok, JuliaE.k5, xioalinfan17, VanillaStratos, The Name Be Sam, Zoerz, XemlovezyouX11233, BabyGurl365, BRC46290, 21hugs, Love Is My Weapon, Chicka, Calli, Kitten2007, person, Please Enter Your Name, XboneX, FanficFanNumber1, and all the anonymous guys for your reviews and messages!

And **Calli: **Thank you soooo much for letting me know about my art being used… the person did take it off their facebook ;). For artists, it's a really great if people admire your artwork enough that they want it, but some form of credit needs to be given to he original artist. It's a crummy feeling when you think your ideas have been taken. I really don't mind if people want to do their own artwork on the story or if they want to use my stuff, but you gotta inform me and give me credit. That's not paranoia talking… or is it….

Anyway, Thank you guys so much again! I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 36: Wild, Wild West

"Ha! Sorry m'am, but this here Wu, is mine!" He caught the Wu in the air and his showdown was over. The arena cleared and Clay Bailey had won over Heba.

"Heh, not bad, cowboy." Heba sauntered back to her side where Jack Spicer had been watching the match.

"Not BAD cowboy?" Jack repeated. "What about you! You're useless if you can't even collect Wu for me! How could you lose to this lazy, fat, ugly looking cowboy, anyway?"

"Oh man, you're jealous of his looks, Spicer." Jaku patted Clay on the shoulder. "This guy could beat the bloody hell out of you, if he wanted to."

The other monks crowded their victor as well. "Are you going to stick around for more whooping of the butt?" Omi asked as he prepared his stance.

Jack gave them all a long look, one monk particularly. "Hmph, no." He released his helicopter wings and the sorceress and Jack-bots followed suit in his retreat.

"Well, congrats, Bailey." Jaku snickered. "You sure showed that clown today!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"You know, Jack Spicer's not as active as he used to be. It's almost like he's lost his will to fight, or something." Raimundo scratched his head.

"Gee, I wonder why." Kimiko folded her arms and darted a glare to her friend, Rika.

"Heh, yeah, it's crazy…" Rika noticed Kimiko's glare and just chuckled nervously.

"Let's head back to the temple, we should talk to Master Fung about going to Japan." Raimundo announced.

"You guys really don't have to go with me, really…" Kimiko fidgeted.

"I know, but we could use a vacation. We'll stay at a hotel, so we're not in your way, but I think it would be a nice trip."

"Yeah, real nice…" She grumbled. When they settled in at home, Raimundo and the others pressed Master Fung about the trip.

"C'mon, Fungie, it's a good idea!" Raimundo insisted. Master Fung raised an eyebrow to his new nickname.

"Master Fung, usually, I am more on the side of more training, however, we are all pretty exhausted from Chase Young's last attempts. It would be such a help to our recovering if we could go on vacation." Omi alleged.

"Yeah!" Dojo added. "And I'll be with them, so if any Wu activates, we can still go looking for them while we're there!"

Fung rubbed his beard. "Hmmm…"

"Kimiko has to go visit her pa-pa anyway, so we might as well all stay together this weekend, right?" Jaku included.

"…Well, I suppose this is fine, then." Fung concluded.

"Yes!" The monks cheered with velocity. All seemed to be anticipating the trip, except for the one who had planned to go by herself, that is.

As Kimiko moped, Rika decided to come talk to her.

"I'm looking forward to going to Japan," Rika said cheerily, "I've studied the language and etiquettes before, so it should be interesting trying it out in Tokyo!"

Kimiko sighed. "I'm excited for you."

Rika grimaced. "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing, really." She decided to say. "I'm happy for the trip too!" She beamed. "C'mon, let's go watch more Detective Seto-Hiro! I'd rather do that than just wait around for a Wu to activate!" She pulled Rika down the hall and they both giggled as they made their way into Kimiko's room.

"Jaku, I wish to train with you!" Omi proclaimed. "I would like to work with elements opposite of mine for today!"

"Sounds good, little Omi!" The two headed out to train. Raimundo watched them leave and decided to do some training of his own.

…

…

...

-–

Before the monks knew it, they were in Texas again. After they had completed some training, Dojo announced a new Wu had been activated there.

"The Paint Pincher," Kimiko opened the scroll. "When activated, the user can paint something, and it comes to life! Cool!"

"Ah, a very imaginative Wu." Dojo explained. "If I recall correctly, the things you can bring to life are limited, and they don't last long."

"It's still a pretty impressive Wu. Let's get it before the Heylin side does!" Raimundo announced. The monks landed in the hot desert forest, where bushels of dry bushes and cacti resided on the dirt dry hills.

"I see the Wu!" Jaku pointed on the trail ahead. It was a brush shaped Wu that was plastered to a cactus.

Omi did a few good leaps over the prickly plants to get to it quickly.

"Hurry, Omi, I sense Jill-bots on the other side of the hill!" Rika called out to him. Omi grabbed the Wu and pulled back before Jill could get her hands on it.

"Blast!" She cried. "Jill-bots, destroy them!" The robots flew out and shot and whipped at the monks. Wuya flipped in too, deciding to fight as well.

…

"Jill, let's go for now!" Wuya carped. "We're running out of bots and we lost the Wu anyway!"

After minutes of elements, magic and robots being thrown around, Jill and Wuya decided to retreat.

"Sweet victory! Great job, team!" Raimundo gave 'thumbs up.' "But damn, I'm tired!"

"Yeah, I could use a little break as well." Kimiko admitted. "Let's head back to the temple."

"Heh, I don't think so!" Dojo slinked over to them.

"Why not?"

"Thanks to all of your fighting, I ducked-and-covered in a cacti forest! PAIN, EVERYWHERE!"

"How is that _our _fault?" Raimundo challenged.

"Ohhh, poor little Dojo," Rika patted his head. "We have to take the needles out."

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" He edged away. "IT HURTS TO BE TOUCHED!"

"Yep, those needles have been in too long. Yur gettin' an infection, little buddy." Clay observed.

"SO? You ain't touching me!" The Dragon recoiled.

Raimundo had already grabbed the little reptile and was holding him down while Jaku and Omi plucked the needles out, as the Dragon cried out in agony.

"I swear, he sounds like he's being murdered." Kimiko mumbled as they watched. Even after the boys had taken all the needles out, he was still yelling and screaming.

"DOJO! YOU ARE OKAY NOW!" Omi exclaimed over his useless protests. "But, very puffy now…" He poked the rather bumpy and red dragon.

"Ughh…I don't feel so good…" Dojo rolled onto his back. "Owwwww…."

"You'll be fine… in a few hours," Clay regretted to say, "your body's responding to the contents on the cacti needles. It'd be faster if we could get some ointment on those bumps."

"I could try to heal him," Jaku stepped in.

"That won't do any good," Rika elucidated. "The needles were in him too long, it's just an infection in his body now, like he's sick. You only heal wounds, so it won't do any good. Right, Clay?"

"Yeah, that's right." He smiled.

"Oh, that's great," Raimundo alleged, "we got a dying dragon and no way of getting back to the temple!" He wiped the sweat off his brow. "It's freaken hot out here! I knew I should have brought the Golden Tigers Claws today!"

"Well, what should we do? These hills seem to go for miles." Jaku noted. The monks grew silent as they pondered.

"…We could go to my house." Clay fixed his hat. "It's a few miles from here."

"Hey, great idea! We can see Daddy Bailey again!" Kimiko cheered.

"Dang it, cowboy," Raimundo wheezed, "why didn't you say so sooner? Lead the way before we all die of dehydration out here!"

He frowned. "Uh, okay."

…

"Well I'll be a caterpillar in a cocoon! Boy, get over here!" The brawny man wafted his hand towards himself, gesturing the young cowboy for a decent hug.

"Hey, daddy, long time no see." Clay embraced his father.

"Look at you! Whoooo doggy, you got some fine muscle tone there, son! The temple's been teaching you well, huh!"

"Heh, yeah. It's good to see you, daddy. Sorry we came so unannounced, but our dragon friend needs help."

"Shoot, ain't no boy need to apologize fur' coming to see his old man!" He turned to the other monks. "Hey y'all, good to see you again!"

"Hey, Daddy Bailey," Raimundo teased, "you never came by to visit us, so we could give you a work load!"

"Heh, you monks saving the world ain't the only ones busy! Come on in." Mr. Bailey lead them into the house. "Welll, who are these two new faces?"

He directed his glare to day and night dragons. "Oh," Clay addressed, "Daddy, this is Jaku Romane and Rika Harper. They joined us a few good months ago."

"Well, well, nice to meet y'all…" He said speculating the two.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Jaku bowed. Rika's was tense, but she followed his motions and bowed as well.

"Hmmm…Respectful types, eh? Well, welcome!"

"Daddy, we need to stay fur the night so Dojo can rest. Is that alright?"

"Psh, 'course it is, son. I'm glad you decided to come by here."

Mr. Bailey seemed more enthusiastic than the last time they had visited. Before, they were trying to convince him that Clay belonged in the temple, and even prove to him that Clay was manly enough to be amongst the monks. He seemed more supportive of it, now.

"Of course," the older man added, "y'all got to help with some ranch work while yur' here."

"Oh, YES!" Omi proclaimed. "I will milk old Bessy once again!"

"Uh, yeaaahhh, about poor Bessy…" Mr. Bailey lowered his hat, as if to cover his eyes.

Omi grimaced, "Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah… I've been meaning to tell you, partner," Clay cut in, "Old Bessy's been dead 'bout a year now."

His eyes were watery. "NOOOOO!"

"Aw, poor Omi." Kimiko whispered to the others.

"Who's Old Bessy?" Jaku asked her.

"A cow." Raimundo answered unenthusiastically. "Bessy, is just a cow."

"She was not just ANY cow!" Omi cried. "She was full of pride and spirit for an old being; a true symbol of stubborn integrity! And now, she's gone!" He wept as Kimiko rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little buddy. I meant to tell you sooner, but I knew how much you cared about the old gal, and…"

"No! I do not permit such words!" Omi pointed the guilty finger at Clay. "How could you not tell me this? I will never forgive you!"

"Omi, don't get mad at Clay over a cow! Bessy was probably going to get turned into a hamburger eventually anyway." Rika said coldly.

"Actually, she was a milking cow, but that's beside the point." Clay clarified.

"I do not care! She was _my _milking cow!"

"Gosh, I could see Jermaine's sister getting jealous at Omi's feelings for _la vaca vieja._" Raimundo snickered.

"Omi, I really am sorry…" Clay gave an awkward expression.

The little boy turned his head away and folded his arms. "Hmph!"

"Well, good to see y'all are bonding so well…" Mr. Bailey remarked with sarcasm. "How 'bout some dinner?"

"HELLO! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME MEDICINE, PLEASE? I'VE GOT AN ITCHING PAIN BIGGER THAN TEXAS OVER HERE!"  
>"Whoops, sorry, Dojo." Clay picked up the shriveling reptile. "I'll take care of him, you guys can get dinner ready." The monks dressed in appropriate western attire and began their chores. Since the sun was going down, the cattle were meant to be herded back into the stables for the day.<p>

"Jaku, right?" Daddy Bailey addressed the ginger while they stood in barn.

"Yes, sir?"

"We could some more milk for the dinner, if yur' interested in helping out…"

"No problem!" Jaku rolled up a bucket and milked a cow in seconds. "Here you go."

"W-whoa…" The old cowboy was flabbergasted. "Nice work, son."

"Thank you, I guess animals and I just click." He replied.

"Well now, this'll do just nicely." He turned to Rika. "Hey' little lady, why don't you help with the potatoes when we start dinner?"

"Of course, sir. I can mash them, simmer the ribs, broil the corn, or do anything else to make the dinner as well."

"Really?" He scratched his chin. "Okay, it's decided! You can make the whole thing, then!"

"Huh?" Clay stepped in. "Daddy, I don't think-"

"Well, either she's gonna have to help with the herd or do this. If she can cook, I'd rather be out horse back riding with my boy, if she can handle the food!"

"But, but-!"

"It's perfectly alright, Clay." Rika said matter-of-factly with her arms behind her back. "I would love to prepare the meal."

"Don't worry so much, Clay." His father patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't be so rude as to have our guest make food for all of us _herself._"

Rika was about to ask what that meant, until everyone heard the loudest shriek in the world.

"YIIIIIII-HHHHHHHHHHHHAWWWW! SWEET DAMN, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK ON THE RANCH!"

Clay's eye twitched. "J-Jessie? W-what are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit Daddy, 'course." She said with a smirk. "Good to see you, brother!"

"Oh, this outta be good." Raimundo nudged his elbow into Kimiko. She knew what he meant by this, and was not amused.

The two siblings hugged. "Um, it is good to see you too, now that you're good, and stuff." Clay answered.

"Heh, yeaaahhh. The Vipers and I are takin' a break from our travels, so I figured I stop by. Got here just yesterday; you're timing is impeccable, brother."

"I guess so." He admitted humbly.

Jessie spun to the other monks. "Hey y'all. Sorry 'bout all the trickery last time, though I'm sure Clay already told you I done changed and everything…"

"We know, thanks for giving the Wu back." Raimundo grinned. "So, you gonna help us with the herd? We could use some help."

"Nope, Imma help this supposed cook! So, who is it?"

"Me, Jessie." Rika bowed. "My name's Rika Harper. Nice to meet you."

"Ohhhh, welllll…"

It wasn't a rouse. The Bailey family had been acting strange since they all arrived.

"Put 'er there, girlie." Jessie stretched her thick arm out.

"U-umm." Rika shook her hand. "

"Heh, looks like you and I are gonna be cooking buddies."

"Ohhh, let me cook too!" Kimiko wailed. "Cow herding and I just don't get along."

"Nooo way, Kimi." Raimundo nudged her out of the barn, "You gotta come with us! I could use you're, uh, 'skill' with the cows and everything."

"Yeah, we better hurry before it gets dark." Jaku speculated.

Jessie blinked several times. "Well, well, who's this strapping guy?"

"Jaku Romane, miss. Nice to meet you."

"Well I'll be; the pleasure's all mine, Jaku Romane; I love your accent, it's rather dashing."

"Why thank you, m'lady. And must I say, that's a beautiful hat you have on. It's crafted quite well."

"'Made it myself!" She adjusted it. "Ain't you sharp!"

"Can we get going to the herd now?" Clay snapped as he headed for the horses.

"Right you are, son," Mr. Bailey and the monks followed suit. "Let's get to workin' so we get to eatin' later!"

"Let's go, girlie." Jessie tugged Rika with her to the house.

The monks weren't unfamiliar to the duties ahead, but it was still a hassle.

"Can somebody teach me how to rope a cow? That one over there has wandered from the heard." Jaku pointed slightly off the trail.

"It's easy! I can show you." Kimiko followed him.

"Hey Romane," Raimundo grinned, riding along side him, "I think Clay's sister was putting' the moves on you, homie."

"I do to," He smiled back, "it's nothing I'm not used to."

Raimundo chuckled. "I bet if all the Black Viper's were here they'd fall for you too!"

Jaku and Riamundo burst into a fit of laughter. "I must agree!"

"Oh brother," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You two are so egotistical!"

"I cannot believe old Bessy is gone…" Omi muttered, mostly to himself, but Kimiko heard him.

"I'm sorry about your cow, Omi. But you can't stay mad at Clay…" she looked around. "Hey, where is Clay?"

"Oh. He's with Daddy Bailey, behind us."

"Shouldn't we be following them?" Jaku asked. "They know this work better than we do."

"Nahh, we got it! Let's give Clay some bonding time with his pops!" He grinned, malevolently.

Kimiko noticed his confident look. _What is he up to now?_

Raimundo noticed Kimiko's intent glare upon him. "Hey Kimiko, cute cowgirl outfit, but I can see your chonies from here."

"You bastard, you cannot!" She retorted.

Jaku frowned. "He's right, love; your panties are being revealed to us."

Kimiko blushed. Flustered, she tried pulling her skirt down. "W-what? Impossible! I'm not wearing any-!"

Raimundo and Jaku burst into even more laughter. "WOW! That was a better response than I thought! Put 'er there, Romane!" He fist bumped the devious fellow riding alongside him.

Kimiko's red face changed from embarrassment to anger. "You sons of-! You can't even see my underwear can you?"

"Well, at least we know you don't have any on." Raimundo cackled.

Kimiko growled at the two chuckling fools behind her "I expected this from Raimundo, but not you, Jaku! You two have been hanging out with each other way too long!" She stood on her horse and back flipped behind them, setting her fists on fire and startling their horses. The steeds ran forward in a panic, knocking the two boys off their high-horses and falling into the dirt.

"I suppose we deserved that, sorry Kimiko." Jaku was still smiling, until he noticed Raimundo. "Um, Pedrosa? I believe you're sitting in some mud, or maybe that's..?"

Raimundo tried to remain calm. "DAMN IT ALL, NOT AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, Clay and Mr. Bailey were controlling the herd in the back while they spoke.

"I must say, I'm glad to hear you and your sister are getting' along so well now, Clay."

Clay gave the man a weary look. "What are you two up to? It's awfully funny to me that Jessie showed up when I did."

"Well, she wanted to see this girl her older brother was so interested in, as did I."

"W-what? But, I don't like any girls!" Clay inwardly cursed himself. If he hadn't had the urge previously to tell somebody, anybody that he actually liked someone, this conversation wouldn't have even happened.

"Rika's the girl, right? The one you said you might have feelings for in your letter home!" His father guessed. "Good pick, 'course I'd expect nothin' less from my son! She's pretty, polite _and _she can cook! Heck, you can put a ring on her now, I won't get mad! You have my blessing!"

Clay's face was flushed red. "N-no! Look daddy, you got it all wrong! Rika and I are just friends, and it's not like we're dating or something anyway! Don't overreact to this the way you overreact to everything else about my life, and start controlling things!"

"Aw, 'course not son, I won't do that. Now, if only I could arrange Jessie and that polite Jaku feller…"

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay, no more messing around with yur' personal business, got it. Although, I can't say yur' sister will do the same."

Clay looked over at the house behind them. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about too."

…

…

…

...

"Can you mince the potatoes?" Rika handed her the bag of spuds.

"What? Oh no honey, I don't cook." Jessie raised her arms in defense. "I'm just here to help you know where everything is, so you can do the cookin'!"

Rika scowled. "I see… but you know, things will get done _a lot _quicker if you helped."

"I know, but I think you got it." She wafted her hand at her as she leaned back in the chair she was in by the dining room table.

Rika was almost confused by the rudeness of this girl. But she was Clay's sister… which made her nervous, for some reason.

She attempted to ignore Jessie's glaring eyes as she washed the potatoes.

"Soooo…" Jessie broke the silence, "you and Jaku joined the monks at the same time?"

"Yes. We were both at an academy together before we joined the others."

"Oh, so you guys are close? Tell me honestly, you like the guy at all?"

"No, we're best friends. He's like a brother to me." All this interrogating was annoying to her as she scrubbed the spuds harder.

"Good, 'cause I don't think Clay would be too happy 'bout that." She said simply.

"W-what does that mean?"

"Well, perhaps it's just sibling intuition, but he likes you. So it'd be bad if you liked somebody else. Know what I mean?"

"Clay is my fellow Xiaolin monk and friend. We do not _like _each other in such a way, I can assure you." Perhaps it was just this intolerance she had towards Jessie for being a lazy, nosey relative, but suddenly Rika had no desire to be nice to _Jessie_.

The cowgirl scowled in response. "Okay, no need to be sharp about it, sheesh."

It occurred to her. The sarcasm in her words. She was _trying _to annoy her. But why?

It didn't matter. She would play her game. "Sorry, I did not mean to sound so rude. Please, forgive me."

Jessie _burped. _"It's alright, I suppose." She rocked in her chair. "So, what kind of skill do you got? I know Clay's is earth er' somethin' like that, so what can you do, besides cook?"

Rika reached for the cutting board and knife. "I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Night. The elements that are stronger in the moonlight I can control, like wind and water."

"Two elements? That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"My skills are more difficult to learn, unlike Clay's who has in fact surpassed me, I'm sure." Now that she thought about it, she was only boasting for him; if Clay and Rika _really _had to fight, she'd wondered if she could beat him.

"Aw, you're just being nice, ain't you?" Jessie snickered. "My brother's a pussy, it's okay if you want to admit that."

Her hand nearly slipped on the cutting device. "He is not! He's kind and sweet and very strong! He's meant to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, he's the best at it! I mean, why do you think-?"

Jessie cut her off with a laugh. "Okay, simmer down there, girlie. I just wanted to see how you'd react to my bitchiness. You were handling yourself well, until I mentioned Clay; you stood up for him." A warm smile. "I think I like you for that. But it's too soon to say."

"Um, no offense, but whether you were testing me for whatever reason or not, I always stick up for my friends. I-it has nothing to do with me _liking _Clay."

Jessie smirked. "I never said it did. But anyway, good job." She swung herself off the chair. "What you need my help with 'round here?"

Rika smiled. Maybe Jessie wasn't so bad after all.

…

…

…

...

"Whoo-wii, somethin' smells mighty good in here." The dirty cowboys and monks retired to the dining room table.

"Oh hell no, get away from there!" Jessie snapped.

"Huh? How come?" Raimundo whined. "I'm hungryyyy!"

"You need to wash up for _supper_ before you can sit down. You guys are filthy." Rika enlightened.

"_Supper_? Really, Ri-Ri? You're gonna stick with that, huh?"

"Just go clean yourselves off so you can eat, fool!" She wafted a dish-cloth at him. The workers mumbled and complained as they headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

Just then, Dojo slinked into the room, groaning. "Oh maaaan, I'm dyiiiing! I'm dy-hey is that _ribs _I smell? Oh boy oh boy! CHOW TIME!"

"I'll serve you in the other room, Dojo. We don't want to catch… whatever you have. Go back to rest!"

"Okay, thanks Rika! But I feel like there was another reason I came in here… oh yeah! Hey Jessie, that vase you guys got in the living room looks _very _familiar."

"It's been in the family for generations, from my mom's side." She told him.

"Hmm…nah, it couldn't be a Wu. Not like the _last time_ we were here." Dojo scratched his chin curiously. "Oh, well, I'm dying, so I'll be waiting for my delicious food…" He slinked away.

"Last time? What does he mean by that?"

"Got me." Jessie shrugged. "Let's put the food out before everyone comes back down here."

The cleaned up crew returned moments later. They gawked and drooled over the creamy mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted corn on the cob slathered in warm butter, fresh green peas, and the main course: smoked BBQ ribs. The chow down began, particularly from the three Baileys. Their raw, open-mouthed munching was quite…intriguing.

"I would lose my appetite, if this food wasn't so good." Raimundo said, observing them.

"Heh, I knew I made the right choice, letting you gals make the meal. Thank you for this wonderful feast!" Mr. Bailey said with a full mouth.

"Hey, I didn't do nothin'. Rika made everything, I just helped."

Clay gulped his food down. "Thanks Rika, you're a great cook."

"N-no problem." She stirred her potatoes around. "Um…so how did the herding go?"

"Pedrosa fell in some cow pie." Jaku snickered.

"Again, son? I don't think this is the kind of work for you." Mr. Bailey chuckled.

"Hey, at least I didn't start a stampede! Kimiko…" Raimundo mentioned.

"It was _your _horses that started it!" She retorted.

"Yeah, but _you're _the one who set their asses-I mean, their butts on fire!"

"You deserved it, for teasing her so much, Pedrosa." Jaku noted.

"Hey! You helped with that too, hombre!"

A pleasant grin. "I don't know what you mean..?"

"Jaku's a gentlemen." Mr. Bailey cut in. "I don't see how he could've caused any trouble; he's been the most helpful all day!"

"I appreciate your words, sir."

"Aw, c'mon, you can just call me Bailey, son!" He chuckled, placing his hands on Jaku and Rika's shoulder. "You know, I like these two a lot! Perfect fit for my son and daughter!"

Clay nearly spit out his milk, and Jessie grinned. "That's fine with me. Jessie Romane has a nice ring to it." Then she laughed. "I'm just kiddin'…_or am I_?"

"Daddy!" Clay whinned, a blush on his face. "Y-you're embarrassing me!"

"What? I'm just sayin', ain't nothing better than a girl that can cook all yur' favorite meals for yah!"

"Actually, those two seemed to have a thing going on a while back anyway." Raimundo added.

"Rai!" Kimiko snapped. "You knew what was going on here the whole time, didn't you?"

"Huh…?" He scratched the side of his face, a clueless gesture. "no entiendo…"

"Daddy, I told you not to bring it up again!" Clay's vehement voice took Mr. Bailey on the defensive.

"Boy, don't raise your voice at me! I'm just tryin' to help you out is all!"

"I already told you I don't need your help! You're always tryin' to control things, well I don't need you controllin' nothin' that's got to do with me anymore, alright?"

Everyone was quiet, no one dared to look at the standing cowboy, who seemed angrier than usual.

"I'm sorry, I gotta be excused." He walked out of the dining room with a quick pace.

The group remained silent. Rika's heart was racing. _This is awful._ She thought.

"Clay-!" Mr. Bailey arose from his seat, but Jessie halted him.

"Leave him be. He needs some time alone."

Bailey scoffed as he picked up his empty plate. "Alright. Sorry about this, everyone." He put his plate in the sink and left them as well.

The table kept quiet. Rika wanted to cry, she felt so embarrassed. The fight had started because it had to do with of her, and she felt completely responsible for it.

"I…I'm going to bed early." She said throwing her cloth down, and she left as well, leaving the monks and Jessie to their thoughts.

…

…

…

...

Nobody had seen Clay or Mr. Bailey for the rest of the night. The next morning, at dawn, the monks got dressed to help with chores in the morning. Jessie and Mr. Bailey joined them as they gathered outside on their horses.

"I'm glad you're coming with us, Dojo. The fresh morning air will do you some good. You might even feel good enough to fly by the afternoon." Mr. Bailey told the dragon.

"Yeah, I think so too… even though I was enjoying my beauty sleep."

"Um… is Clay coming?" Kimiko asked, noticing they were one monk short.

"He told me he's not feeling well, so he's still in his room." Jessie explained.

"Oh…"

"Welp, let's get to work, then." Jessie led them towards the barn and stables.

Mr. Bailey stayed back. "Rika."

Rika halted her horse and looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor. I've made a mess of things for my son, and now he's really upset. I-I know I've asked a lot of you guys already, but… you think you could go in there and talk to him? He needs to not be so angry about this, but I ain't the right person to have talk to him. He hates me, after all."

Rika frowned. "He doesn't hate you, Mr. Bailey. I know when I get angry at my dad, it's only because I know he's doing something to protect me; but I don't want his help, because of my pride. Anyway, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to him…"

"'Course you are. I wouldn't be askin' yah if I didn't think this would be okay. Please, won't you have a word with him, while we're gone?"

Rika pondered this. She didn't know _why _Clay was so upset exactly, but maybe talking to him about it wouldn't be so bad. If it was because of her, she could apologize to him. "Okay. I guess I could talk to him, then."

"Thanks a ton, cowgirl." Mr. Bailey smiled. "You two can join us if things go well."

"Sounds good." Rika headed back to the house and Mr. Bailey went with the others to do work.

…

…

…

...

"Bartholomew, why have you graced us with your presence today?" One old monk asked before him.

"Indeed. Come to share some more ice cream?" Another elder monk mocked. A few gruff chuckles echoed within the great temple.

Bartholomew kept his blank composure. It was always a great nuisance to him how the elder monks never took him seriously as a fellow monk, probably because of his _background_, but that was beside the point.

"Arko Delet. What do you plan to do with him?"

"Ah. His crimes have been rather troublesome lately, haven't they?" One monk remarked.

Another monk pulled out a scroll, and read the list. "Assault against his masters, Sir Bartholomew and Guan, tainted himself with a Heylin substance, which happens to be the same soup that the dark lord himself also drank; stole several Shen Gong Wu, sexually assaulted his former comrade, and even attempted murder upon the current Xiaolin monks. And now, he's a fugitive."

"You do not need to specify what he's done, I already know what he's done!" The old Engliahmen snapped. "I want to know what it is you plan to do with these charges!"

"What's wrong, Bart? You don't want us be so rough on the lad?"

"Listen to me, he's confused. I did not know what his mind set was because of his past; none of us did! But we have to take this into account when we punish him, he has no idea all the awful things he's done!"

One monk scoffed, the one who called him 'Bart'. "He knew very well that his crimes were unforgiveable. Just because he had a ruined childhood doesn't mean he;s just going to get a slap on the wrist!"

"But I-!" Bartholomew froze. "I say, you all _knew _about his past, didn't you? When you brought him to me, you told me not worry, well, we should have been _very _worried! Ignoring something like this has kept his true feelings locked up within him, and now he's expressing those feelings ten fold!"

"Look, Bart, I see your concern. We were all a little shocked about the boys past, but he wasn't chosen to be a monk for some kind of therapy nonsense. He needed to complete his training, so avoiding his own personal problems was necessary."

Bartholomew's eyes widened. "So his own life didn't matter, as long as he just did what he was told, is that right?"

"Bart, you're bringing up past situations that need not be brought up again. Whatever _issues _the boy had were not our concern, end of story. The crimes, however, that he has committed against _us_ _recently_, are the main problem. We'll deal with him once he's caught, the proper way, based on that."

He realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the Five Elder Monks, controllers of all the set rules for all Xiaolin inquiries alike.

Master Sir Bartholomew rose. "I see. Thank you for meeting with me." He bowed and left the temple.

The old men watched him eerily as he left the room. "We should keep an eye on him."

"I agree. He and Arko are quite similar. He saw the boy like a son, so I don't think he's through with any of this just yet."

"So then, we're all agreed, to keep an eye on Bartholomew, until Arko is caught?"

The monks nodded and spoke in unison. "Agreed."

…

…

…

...

"I feel bad for Clay," Kimiko told Raimundo as they led the herd to the river.

"Eh, he'll be fine. Although, last night did not go as I planned…"

"Don't worry about it, guys." Jaku added. "Rika went to talk to him at the house. They should be fine."

"Guys, GUYS!" Dojo approached them. "A Wu just activated! It's called the Hytaun Trap! I-I think it was that vase I saw in the Bailey's living room!"

"Oh no. We better get over there, quick!"

…

…

…

...

Clay headed down the stairs. He decided he would come out of his room now that everyone was gone, but somebody was waiting in the living room for him.

"R-Rika." He was stunned to see her. "Little darlin', what you still doing here?"

"I… I came to talk to you, is that okay?"

He blinked. "Uh, sure…Why don't we sit on the couch?"

Rika sat down quickly, not noticing Clay's gaze on her as he approached.

"Clay…" She began.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I started a fight between you and your dad…"

"What? No, you did _everything _right… it's methat messed up. My dad was up to somethin'. I didn't want to come here because I knew he would try to get involved. But I guess I got so mad at him because I knew he would say things I wouldn't say…Things I didn't want you to hear. He can embarrassing sometimes."

She blinked several times. "Sooo, the things he said… were they true?"

"Yes, well, no; I don't know." He adjusted his hat. "I…I won't feel rejected if you don't feel the same way. But, since we're talkin' about this…It would be nice to know. Rika, do you, like me, at all..?"

Her palms were sweaty. She _knew _this was coming, and yet...she did everything she could to avoid it. Why?

Her chest. _It hurt. _She couldn't breathe.

"…I see…" Clay said after a long moment of silence. "Heh. There ain't no reason we can't be friend's, though. I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward-"

She cut him off, pressing her lips against his. Clay's eyes widened, but after a moment he realized what had just happened, and he melted into the kiss.

She pulled away, fidgeting with her skirt as she looked back down at her feet.

"I do like you, Clay. I just don't see how we could, you know, be together. We're Xiaolin warriors, and that comes first. I don't want our feelings to get in the way of our responsibilities."

"It won't, I promise!" He insisted. "I know how important it is that you get stronger, so I'm gonna help you do it!"

She smiled. _I don't deserve this. _

He blushed. "W-want to kiss again? To seal the deal?"

She laughed leaned in towards him, and he cupped her cheek, kissing her gently.

"….Aaaaaawww, isn't that sweet?"

The voice, dripping with sarcasm, was heard on the other end of the room.

Clay arose. "What in tarnation? How did you get in my house? GET OUT!"

Jack Spicer straightened himself up from the wall he had leaned against, arms folded. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't come all this way to see you two _disgusting _love birds _screw _each other's brains out. I'm here for the Wu."

Her heart sank. "W…Wu?" It had occurred to both monks that the vase on top of the fireplace was glowing.

All three bodies leapt for the Wu, but only _one _succeeded, because a familiar sorceress twirled in and kicked Clay and Rika back.

"Ha!" Jack swiped the Wu. "Heba, didn't I tell you to stay outside?"

"…You were taking too long." She responded, her hands on her hips.

"Right." He glowered at the two monks. "Perhaps I should test out this Wu, eh?" He pointed the top of the vase at Clay. "Hytaun Trap!"

Clay gasped, but the Wu never struck him, because Rika stepped in front of him. He reached out towards her, but she was being pulled towards Jack for some reason.

The vase; it had sucked her in!

"RIKA!" Clay's stretched arm lingered in vein. "Jack, you no good dirty rat! Let her go!"

"Heh. Actually, this works out _much _better." Jack Spicer yanked out the Chair of Commune from his pack, and grew large enough to sit on. "Say good bye to your girlfriend, cowboy!"

Before Clay could reach them, Heba and Jack were gone.

"N…no…"

"CLAY!" The other monks busted in.

Dojo noticed the missing Wu. "Oh man, the Wu is gone! Don't tell me we're too late!"

"What kind of Wu is it, anyway?" Omi asked.

"The Hytaun Trap isn't a vase, it's a _gourd_. The user can activate it and trap their opponent in the gourd for however long they please!"

"The Heylin side took it…" Clay faltered. "Jack Spicer took it, and he used the Wu on Rika."

"Oh no!" Kimiko covered her mouth.

"We have to go after him." Raimundo clenched his fist. "The last thing we need is Jack Spicer running around with a Wu like that anyway. Let's go!"

…

…

…

...

"…You sure you don't want me to be there?" Heba asked her idiotic partner.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can read your mind, remember? You don't want me around when you release the girl from the gourd, but that is not wise… because she's a Xiaolin warrior, and well, you're…you."

"I'm glad you can read my thoughts, now I don't have to explain it to you." He wafted his hand at her. "So, you can go now."

She didn't even blink as she turned to leave. _Little fool… I'll be obedient, for now. But the price for such disrespect will be returned to you, in double._

Jack held up the gourd. "Hytaun Trap!" The girl flew out of the gourd and rolled onto the floor.

"YOU SON OF A-!" She roared as she stood up. Her eyes scanned the room in bewilderment. "Where are we?"

"My room." Jack crossed his legs. "So we could talk." He said simply. But before he could make himself comfortable, Rika's fist flung at him. He dodged, then began running around the room; sure he had been training, but her vehement throws were enough to make any opponent craven.

"T-take it easy!" He cried. "White flag, WHITE FLAG!"

"Get over here, you coward!"

"NO!" He shrieked. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME INSTEAD OF TALK TO ME!"

"You're damn right I am!"

"C'MON! IS THIS ANYWAY TO TREAT THE GUY WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE?"

She stopped running. "I need to ask you a question."

Jack sighed in relief. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve my imminent death, I'm good."

"You're an idiot." She pointed out. "Anyway, when you…almost died, trying to save me…" Her eyes stared down at the floor. "…Why did you do it?"

Jack's posture slouched. He gave her a blank stare, with his wide eyes.

"…Well?"

"…Do you _really _want me to answer that?"

"Yes…_I really do._"

He scratched his head. "Well, you already answered that question yourself. I'm an idiot. I made a _mistake._"

She folded her arms. "Oh, so saving me was a _mistake_?"

"A HUGE mistake. Why would I risk my life for someone like you? You're no better than the rest of those Xiaolin losers, I should have seen it sooner!"

Rika's mask remained, despite the cringing feeling she had in the back of her mind. "I'm not done, I have one more question."

He was surprised his answer hadn't made her fall to her knees and cry. Then again, why would she?

He folded his arms. "Go on."

"You knew we were after the Sands of Time. If it hadn't crossed your mind that we could have saved you using that, and I know it did, would you have bothered to save me?"

He scowled, squinting his eyes.

"No."

Silence.

"If I didn't think I still had a chance to be saved, I wouldn't have jumped in front of you, even so…" He sighed. "It was stupid of me to do. There was a bigger chance I wouldn't get saved. I don't know why I ever thought that all of you could have actually stood a chance against Chase Young!"

"But you were right, Jack. We _did_ defeat Chase, and we saved you, too."

"STILL!" He snapped back. "I shouldn't have done it." He looked up at her, almost apologetically. "I only did it because I thought you were evil!"

Rika pondered this.

_"I hate you… you ruined everything, you know that? I-I'm supposed to be evil… n…not…"_

"**You're lying." **

A bold statement. Jack gave her strange look, his brows furrowed. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" She yelled. "When you saved me, you knew it wasn't because I was evil… you did it out of the goodness of your heart."

He stuck his tongue out, making a disgusted groan. "I don't do that mushy crap! Jack Spicer is an evil boy genius, not some heroic wuss!"

"You saved me, because you cared! Not because I was evil!"

"But I thought that maybe you were _still _evil!"

"Jack, evil people don't risk their lives to save other people… they only care about _themselves._"

"I was thinking about myself when I saved you!" He retorted. "I-I thought you were evil, I thought you wanted power too, like me!"

Rika took a moment to answer. "I _did _want those things. I thought I needed more power to get stronger, but the truth is, I needed my friends. You can have all the cosmic powers of the universe, but if you have no one to share them with, it's a really lonely throne."

Jack grimaced. "That's _why _I saved you. You were supposed to be someone I could share my evil with!" he paused, noticing the shocked expression on her face, realizing he had said to much.

"I… I did have fun with you, Spicer, but we weren't necessarily doing evil things when we hung out. Didn't it feel great to just kick back, and talk to someone?"

"Someone…e_vil_…" He pointed out, stubbornly.

"No, Spicer. I was indecisive, I didn't know what side I would choose. You and I still had fun, despite that."

_But Rika, this could be a good thing. Maybe instead of fighting, we can convince him to join the side of good…_

"I know there's good in you, Jack."

"Hmph, you sound like that annoying shrimp, Omi! He thinks _everyone _has some good in them, even Chase Young!"

"Well, maybe he does." She smiled pleasantly.

"Pssh, you've gotten so soft." He remarked bitterly. "_And, _you get around, you know that? First Chase, and he was just using you, then you turned to me, and now that fat cowboy? Not enough attention on you, or something? You're just some useless good guy now with issues. You're not the stuck up bitch you used to be; you're no fun anymore."

That threw her off the deep end. Jack flew to the other side of the room, his back hit the wall hard and then he hit the ground.

She had given him a good punch. "Actually, you're missing out on the _new _me. And by the way, I _hated _Chase. I don't have to explain to you that he was just trying to lure me into the dark side." She smirked. "I had to ask you those questions, because I wanted to know if you really liked me, or if it was for your own selfish gains that you protected me, and I have my answer." She rubbed her knuckles. "You're pathetic, Spicer… denying the good in you _is _the stupidest thing you could do." She looked over at his pack.

"I take that back… leaving the Wu here with me was the stupidest thing you could do." She grabbed the pack containing some of his Wu, and pulled out the Chair of Commune. Jack struggled to get up, but he was still dizzy.

"Fine, I don't care," He wiped the blood off his chin. "Go back to your precious cowboy! You two losers deserve each other."

She frowned. What was this feeling…regret, maybe?

Jack noticed it. The sober, distressed look on her features. "…I wasn't trying to get some kind of attention. If you knew me, you'd know I hate the spotlight being on me. I really _did _like you, Jack." The chair grew in suitable size, and she sat on it. "Goodbye, Spicer. From here on in, we're sincere enemies, without a doubt."

Jack's widened eyes narrowed, with his sleek smirk. "I wouldn't want it any other way, baby!"

In a flash, she was gone. Jack wobbled up into a straight position, noticing the disaster that was his room…

His grin faded when she was gone.

_What an awful day._

….

…

…

...

"Aw man, Dojo, that's gross!" Raimundo covered his eyes.

The Giant Dragon continued to heave. "I-I'm sorry! I guess that meal didn't sit well with my already upset stomach!" He vomits again.

"Daggonit!" Clay arose. "This is the third time we've had to stop! We'll never find Rika at this pace!"

"…We don't even know where Jack could have taken her." Kimiko admitted.

A flash of light appeared before them, and there she was, propped with her legs crossed on the chair.

"RIKA!" They sang.

Clay reached for her. "A-are you alright? How did you escape?"

"I just beat the hell out of him and took his Wu." She said, nonchalantly.

'That's my Ri-Ri!" Jaku patted her shoulder. "And you got his Wu, nice work!"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks..."

Kimiko gave her a curious glare. "Rika, are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

Rika could sense the real question Kimiko meant by this. _Did you settle things with Jack Spicer?_

"Yes, positive. I couldn't be more fulfilled. And, Clay…?" She jumped out of the seat and hugged him. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

He blushed. "C-course…" He hugged her back.

"Awwww!" Jaku appraised.

Kimiko punched his arm. "Don't tease them!" She chided.

"Ow! Bloody hurts…"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "We should go back to your farm, then…" He turned around, seeing the Bailey's house a few meters away. "…It's not like we got very far."

…

When the monks returned, Clay spoke with his dad upstairs.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, Daddy. I just didn't want Rika to think little of me, or of our family, at least."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been tryin' to control yur life again. I know you're a man, but sometimes I forget that and just want what's best for you." He smiled. "And I think _that _woman might just be what's best for you."

Clay looked over the railing, seeing Jessie, Kimiko, and Rika talking and giggling amongst each other in the living room.

Clay smiled. "I…I think so, too."

…

…

…

...

By dinnertime, Dojo was feeling much better, so the monks took that as their chance to head out.

"Thanks you letting stay so long, Daddy Bailey." Kimiko alleged.

"Aww, it was nothin', you guys are welcome back here anytime!"

"Hey, where's Omi?" Jaku looked around, noticing the small boy dragging himself over the hill towards them.

"Where have you been?" Rika asked.

Omi looked up with sad eyes. "Old Bessy's grave…"

"Aww, little buddy…" Clay tried to talk to him again.

"Oh brother," Jessie smacked her forehead. "It was just a daggone cow, for goodness sake! If you miss her so much, why haven't you said hello to Todd yet?"

Omi perked up. "Todd?"

"Bessy's calf. He's in the gosh darn barn!"

Omi raced into the red shelter, and the others followed.

The little bull had his back turned towards Omi, but when he noticed him he turned around, chewing cud. "MOOOOOOOOO."

"OLD BESSY! YOU ARE ALIVE AFTER ALL!" His attempts to hold the cow failed, as he was back kicked by the startled animal and flung out the doors.

Omi picked himself up from the dirt. "IT IS YOU!"

"No, that's _Todd._" Jessie repeated.

"I will call you, 'NEW BESSY'!"

"…But it's _Todd._"

"Just let him have his moment." Clay informed her.

"Clay, why did you not tell me sooner, about New Bessy?"

The cowboy shrugged. "You never asked."

Omi hugged Clay. "Ohhhh I am most grateful now! We are friends again, cowboy!"

"…What a relief." Clay said with slight sarcasm.

"HEY!" Dojo roared. "Can we get going already? We have another trip tomorrow and I want to get some rest at the temple before then!"

"Oh yeah, Tokyo, here we come!" Clay hollered.

Kimiko's face went pale. "You know, you guys don't _have _to come with me…"

The monks boarded the hefty dragon. "Off we go!"

"Good luck with all the Wu hunting, big brother! Jaku, CALL ME!" Jessie waved goodbye to them.

"Proud of you, son!" Mr. Bailey waved as well.

The monks said there pleasant goodbyes, and finally, they were going home.

Jessie put her hand down when they were far enough. "Thanks for calling me and having me come over when Clay got here, daddy."

He winked. "'Course. My plan worked really well, didn't it?"

"Yeah, getting Clay mad, having him talk to the girl he liked… I knew he was going to have to admit his feelings eventually. He's always had a hard time with that, but we pushed him to it!"

"Yeeep, but no more meddling now. The next few steps are for him to figure out on his own."

And with that, the Bailey's headed inside to their lovely, quiet home.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Gosh, there was a lot of editing. I tried really hard to get it in on Father's Day, but it just didn't work out… because it's such a long chapter. Glad we got _some _of the Clay, Rika and Jack action out of the way… because, well… they're finally going to Tokyo. So based on that, guess whose problems need to get fixed now! By the way, I didn't describe Spicer's room on purpose… I'll leave that part to your own imaginations… I'm having fun with this, guys, and I hope you are too! Reviews are muy welcomed, as always!

You guys RAWK! XD


	36. Episode 37: The Girls of Tokyo

Herro Erybody!

I know, it's been a while… *sniffle. I'm sorry, it's not like I have time to waste either. Before you know it, school will engulf our time once again! I wanted to edit this chapter a lot to make it as interesting as possible, so hopefully, I succeeded in that. Thank you anon, Ok, JuliaE.k5, xioalinfan17, VanillaStratos, The Name Be Sam, Zoerz, XemlovezyouX11233, BabyGurl365, BRC46290, 21hugs, Love Is My Weapon, Chicka, Calli, Kitten2007, person, Please Enter Your Name, XboneX, FanficFanNumber1, and all the anonymous guys for your reviews and messages!

To all **Jika (JackXRika) fans: **To answer everyone's questions, yes, they are not together because Jack is a selfish jerk, AND because Rika would like to shun those feelings in respects to her duties and the fact that he is the enemy. It's interesting to me, this pair, because I definitely did not plan on having them originally; I wasn't even going to have her couple with Clay! But it's made for an interesting twist in the story, and I've enjoyed this little love triangle just as much as the one I had planned on having from the beginning (with Kimiko, Rai and Jaku). But thanks to you all, this relationship has grown into a mega thriller! So thanks again for the support ;D

All of your answers will be revealed soon! I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 37: The Girls of Tokyo

Raimundo was cheerily stuffing his pack in his room. He grabbed his training clothes, shirts, PJ's, teddy bear…

"Rai." The cold voice ended his fun.

He turned around. "Kimi." He ablidged. "What's up?"

"…Don't go to Tokyo."

He blinked. "Why?"

"It's just, I don't know… I-it seems like a useless trip. I'm just gonna be talking to pa-pa, and you guys can't be there anyway, so there's really no reason for you to go."

"Nu-uh. We need the relaxing time, even if it's at some cheap hotel." He grinned. "What you and your old man talkin' about, anyway?"

"Ohhh, just some business with his work. It's _really _boring stuff, actually."

Raimundo observed her. "You're lying."

Her eyes widened.

"It's some cool game test we're not allowed to see or something, isn't it? You're gonna have fun without us, aren't you?"

"Oh…Well, yeah, you got me!" She smiled. "It is a top secret game, but no one's allowed to see it yet."

"HA! I knew it!" He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "You think you're sneaky, but I figured it out!"

"Good job."

"Well, we won't try to get in your way, _honest…"_

She grimaced. "Raimundo, I'm serious. Don't go anywhere near pa-pa's factory while we're in Japan."

"Okay…" A sly grin.

She scoffed. "If I could hook you guys up to a fancy hotel, will you promise to leave me alone while we're there?"

"Kimiko! I would _never _make you do something like that…but since you offered, it's a deal!"

They shook hands. "Okay, good… it's a promise then."

…

By midday, the monks were boarding their favorite dragon and they were on their way to Tokyo.

"Sheesh! What is it with girls and packing their whole room? I'm dying trying to carry all of you guys _and _your ridiculous amount of luggage!"

"Girl's gotta look good on vacation, Dojo." Kimiko stated.

"I am most excited! We can tour the streets, and eat pokie sticks!"

"I think you mean _pocky_ sticks, Omi." Kimiko clarified. "And there's plenty of more traditional foods you can try while you're there."

"This is gonna be bloody sweet! I can't wait to see all the sites, the games, and the women!" Jaku proclaimed.

Kimiko grinned. "Except, how are you going to talk to Japanese girls, when you don't know the language?"

He blinked. "….KONICHIWA!"

She rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

"Oh man, what if my Japanese comes off as impolite? I hope I use the appropriate speech for the right acquaintances!" Rika was panicking, scrolling her _Japanese 101_ handbook.

"Why are you so worried? Just smile and wave." Raimundo suggested.

"Sheesh, Japanese sounds complicated." Clay noted.

"Well regardless, it should be a nice trip for you all. We're almost there!"

Dojo landed near the hotel. It was tall building with Technicolor lights raised onto its structure. The inside of it was just as bright, with red carpet and golden stairs, colorful paintings of Sakura trees and kimonos and feudal era wars hung on the walls, and there were bouquets of red and pink flowers everywhere.

"Irashaimasu! Welcome to _Luxury Japan _hotel." The clerk walked them in. She had her hair up in a bun, and she was dressed in an embodied gold and red kimono, with a nametag on. "_Watashi no aname wa Kita-desu_. _Dozo yo roshiku_. My name is Kita-san. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed. "_anata no heya wa ko no hohodesu_. Your rooms, are this way. Would you like us to carry your things for you?"

Clay spoke first. "No ma'm, we got 'em. Thanks, though-"

"Sure!" Raimundo dropped his bag down. Kita motioned to the employees and they took their luggage and headed upstairs.

"This way, please." Kita lead them into the elevator. "Here at the Luxury, we have several heated pools, 3 ultimate game centers, fitness rooms, spa and Jacuzzi."

"Dang, I could stay here forever!" Raimundo challenged. They got off on the 6th floor, and Kita showed them their rooms.

"Raimundo and Clay have room 604." She opened the door, revealing the giant square room with a 96 inch plasma 3-D TV, games, and huge round beds.

"Hell yes." Raimundo's eyes watered.

"Jaku and Omi will have room 605." Their room was more or less the same.  
>"Great!" Jaku declared, "Hi-five for being roommates, roomie!"<p>

Omi hesitated, but he ended up slapping his hand.

"And of course for the lady, a single room. 606."

"Kita-san, arigato gozaimasu!" Rika bowed.

"iidesyo." Kita bowed back and left them.

"Wow, Kimiko, this place is better than I thought! Thank you so much for letting us stay here!"

"It's no problem. The cost to stay here is like a penny's worth for my pa-pa, so it's all good."

"Alright!" Raimundo jumped into the hallway. "Let's head into the game room!"

"Actually, I thought I should tell you guys." Kimiko held up a flier. "We registered you guys into a gourmet dinner down in the lobby."

"Kimiko, you've said enough!" Clay said happily, drooling.

"But _after _the dinner, you guys are permitted to go to the festival two blocks down. It's a traditional fair with rides and games and stuff. I have yen for you guys to have also so you spend as much there as you like!"

"Free food _and _a free fair? This is almost too good to be true!" Omi said delightedly.

"Thanks Kimiko. This is going to be fun!"

"I'm not done." She said with a sly grin. "Tomorrow, all day, you all get to be in the _happiest place on earth!_"

Everyone's eyes sparkled. "DISNEY WORLD?"

"In Tokyo, yes!"

"I…I love you." Jaku said, almost crying.

"Get in line!" Omi snapped. "Kimiko, you are now my bestest best friend in the whole world!"

"I think _loving _her still beats being her best friend, little Omi." Jaku clarified.

She chuckled nervously. "Don't mention it guys, really. You all deserve this vacation!"

"…Are you gonna be coming with us to all these places, Kimiko?" Raimundo interrogated.

"Noooo, I gotta help my pa-pa." She admitted. "But I'll see you guys at the end of the weekend!"

Raimundo was frowning.

"Okay, thanks so much again, Kimiko!" Rika cheered. "I could kiss you! But then, that would be weird…"

"Like I said, don't worry about it!" She laughed. "I'll see you guys later, have fun!" She left them, and Raimundo couldn't help but watch her leave.

"C'mon, little Omi. Let's retire to the room and change into more suitable attire for tonight!"

"Ohhh, I am most excited!"

0000000000000000 ppppppppppppppppppppppppp

…

…

…

After the yummy dinner, the monks walked to the festival.

"This place is beautiful," Jaku said looking around. "I wish Kimiko could be here with me-"

He caught himself. Raimundo darted a glare his way.

"_Us._ I-I wish she could be with all of us. Heh-heh."

Raimundo turned his gaze away, and his eyes landed on someone smiling at him.

A pale woman, with long ebony hair and pink extensions, allowed her fiery Sunkist eyes to meet his. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono, a ribbon in her hair. She blushed, covering half of her face with her fan she pulled out, and waved to him.

He waved back. _The girls here are really cute._

When they reached the festival, Omi was like a kid in a candy store, jumping up and down at all the crowds and rides and games and fireworks that jived the place.

"LET US GO ON THE BOUNCING DRAGON!" He squealed.

"Pfft, that's probably like riding on Dojo: _boring_." Jaku folded his arms.

"Well, we could try something else… I've never been to a festival before, so all of this seems like a lot of fun." Rika admitted.

"Never?" Clay asked. "Well, guess this is a great opportunity then, little darlin'." He grabbed her hand. This caused her to blush. "You guys mind if we go on the rides now?"

Jaku grinned. "Sure, Clay. We'll catch up."

"Okay. Let's have a look around, Rika."

"S-sounds good." Holding hands, he led her forward.

"Let's see….where should we try out first?" Jaku rubbed his hands together as he observed all the stands.

"Ohhh! How 'bout the sushi eating contest?" Omi pointed at the stand as he leapt around.

"Omi, the first rule of festivals is that you do not eat food FIRST! You do that after the rides!" He looked over at Raimundo… who was texting.

Jaku narrowed his eyes. _Rude. _"Yo Pedrosa. Is there a ride you want to show Omi?"

"Hmm? Oh, no." He put his phone away. "I don't really feel like going on rides."

"Raimundo is most upset, because Kimiko could not be with us today!" Omi speculated.

"Idiot, I am not upset! This is just boring, that's all. I don't care if she's here!"

"Uh-huh, who are you trying to fool?" Jaku patted his shoulder. "Look, Kimiko would want you to be having a good time, so just try to have fun, Pedrosa, eh?"

"Hmph." His short response.

"I knowww, why don't we play a brawny game, hmm? It'll impress some girls around here, I'm sure!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Jaku looked around quickly, and smirked when he found the perfect stand. "_That_."

Raimundo followed his gaze. "A sake stand?"

"A sake _contest_. Check it out, all those cute girls over there are watching the match! Looks interesting, huh?"

"Jaku Romane!" Omi exclaimed, outstanded. "Consuming a drink like that while you are underage is not okay! I do not permit such a thing!"

"C'mon, Omi, it'll be fine. We're on vacation…and I think _some _of us could use a drink."

Raimundo wasn't unfamiliar with drinks. When he would sneak out and go to parties, there was always booze, and games involving booze. He _did _always like playing beer pong while all the cute Brazilian girls watched him.

He smiled. "Okay. Sounds good. I gotta go to the bathroom, and I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright, Pedrosa. Mind if I start without you?"

"Nah, that's fine. See yah."

Raimundo was anxious to try this out, despite the consequences. He was rather eager to experience being intoxicated once more. He hadn't done it since he and Kimiko fought about him sneaking out to party. It really was easy to get your mind off things having so much fun and getting wasted, after all.

He was in such haste after he used the restroom, he almost didn't notice when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my bad." He told her, gazing up at those orange irises. "Oh…"

"_Sumimasen_…"She said sheepishly.

"Hey, you're that girl…" He pointed at her almost stunned it was the same person he had seen on his way to the festival.

She giggled. "eh, toe Anata wa anata desuyo."

"Huh?"

She laughed again. "I said, _and you are you._ It is such a pleasure to see you again, tourist."

"How'd you know I was a tourist? Do I stick out that much?" He questioned.

"Indeed. You're much more _built _than any man I've ever seen. I hope you do not take that as an offense."

"Well, you speak English really well. And I don't take that as an offense at all, thanks."

"It's refreshing to see such a different face. I'm sure you must think I blend in with everybody else here…"

"No! You're really pretty, I noticed you right away, after all."

She chuckled. "That is sweet of you to say, tourist. Are you from America?"

"Brazil, actually."

"Oh! A Hispanic man… no wonder you look so, _interesting_."

He smirked. "I get that a lot. My name's Raimundo, by the way."

"I am Mizuna." She bowed. "It is nice to meet you, Raimundo-kun."

"Uh… So, are you here with friends?"

"Yes." She said soberly. "But all my friends are, well… they came here with their boyfriends. I did not want to be a third wheel."

He frowned. "I know how that feels. Some of my other friends are together too, and I got all upset, because I had no one to share my time with here like that."

She smiled. "It seems fate has brought us here tonight to meet then, Raimundo-kun. Do you believe in fate?"

His corny response. "I do now." He held up his arm to her. "Why don't you show me around this unfamiliar place, Mizuna?"

She wrapped her arm around his. "I would be delighted." They walked close to the sake stand.

"Hey Omi, I'll catch up with you guys later. Keep an eye on Jaku, okay?"

"You got it, Raimundo. You should see Jaku right now; he is, as you say, murdering them!"

"Yeah, that's great." He gave him a thumb up. "See you later." Omi returned to the crowded contest. Another ring of shouts was heard when another victor survived the round of shots.

"AYYY OMEDETO!" The clerk yelled obnoxiously. "MOE IKAI!" The group cheered wildly as another man fell backwards off his drunken keester; but Jaku remained. He threw his head back and took another swig. He smashed the glass down with an exasperated sigh and the crowd cheered again. Someone gave him a high-five and he nearly missed the hand he was so dizzy. One girl crept up from behind and kissed him on his blushing, hot cheek.

There were three more guys left, other than Jaku. They ran another round and the two next to him fell backwards.

"SAIGO NO ROUNDO!" The clerk threw down the last few shots on top of the beer glass and chopsticks. If Jaku could outdo the champion next to him, he would be victorious. "Ichi, Ni, San…SAKE BOMB!"

The both pounded their fists on the table, allowing the sake shot to drop into the heavier glass. They threw their heads back and chugged quickly.

Jaku wobbled around as the man next to him collapsed.

"WINNAAA!" The clerk held Jaku's arm up in victory. The crowd screamed and shrieked out in excitement as their new victor was handled with trophies and flowers and some kind of certificate.

"Oh my, he does not look so good." Omi thought as he observed him from over the table. The girl that had kissed him on the cheek was pulling him away from the table. People began to push and shove to exit out.

"Hey!" Omi lost his footing and fell, nearly getting trampled over by the people. He swiftly rolled himself up, climbed onto the top of the sake stand and looked around for Jaku, who he couldn't find.

"Jaku? Hey, Jakuuu!" He frowned. "Oh no… I have lost him…"

…

…

…

Clay was helping Rika off the Kamakzi.

"It's okay, I got you." He held onto her shoulders as she wobbled down from the ride.

"That was… awesome…LET'S GO ON ANOTHER RIDE!" She exclaimed.

"A-are you sure? We've been on a lot of rides already, and you don't look very well…"

"Suuuuure I'm fine! Let's—BLAUGHGHGHGHGHH!" She had turned around and heaved.

"R-Rika!" She was puking over the fence into the dirt. Clay held her hair up until she was done.

"Ugh..s—sorry…"

"It's alright." He smiled. "Why don't you sit down?" Clay lead her steadily over to a bench.

"I, I didn't think I was so sick… how embarrassing…."

Clay chuckled. "It's not your fault, little darlin'."

"A-aren't you grossed out right now?"

"Please, I used to work on a farm; nothin' grosses you out too much after that."

She smiled with relief.

"Want me to get you some water?"

"Sprite, actually. That always helped me with an upset tummy."

"Okay, be right back." Clay headed to the food stand a few yards away.

Rika watched all the people walking and running towards games and with one another. She saw a couple kissing and she blushed. Despite her incident, tonight had been a truly wonderful evening.

"Awww, did the cowboy ditch you already?"

Rika's eyes widened. She turned around to face the pale man with a grin on his face.

"Jack."

0000000000000000000000000 … 

…

…

...

"WHOO-HOO! I am the winnerrrrr!" Jaku proclaimed for the third time. The girl that had lead him away from the sake bomb contest was now leading him behind all the stands, where nobody else could see them.

"I know, I just _love _winners… especially sexy ones like you." She giggled alongside him as they both propped into the grass on their backs.

Jaku began singing some song in gibberish that the girl couldn't understand, but she ignored it as she crawled on top of him.

He stopped. "W-whoaaaa!" He laughed. "You're fast, aren't you?"

She began ripping open his yukata, but he grabbed her wrists then. "H-hold on a second…" He hiccupped.

She kissed him roughly on the lips. Jaku had no idea what was going, but he didn't really care. He loosened his grip and allowed his hands to roam down to her waist. She left trails of kisses down his neck, and his eyes widened then.

He was choking.

The girl sat up slowly from startling his hips. "Gomenosai… I've been told my kisses are very… _toxic._"

Jaku clasped his throat, attempting to breathe, until he finally passed out all together.

…

…

…

Clay frowned at the drink. They didn't have Sprite, but it was a melon-flavored soda with a strange top, so hopefully that would do. As he turned around to join Rika, he was flabbergasted when three girls in kimono stood in his path.

"Konbanwa," The tallest in the middle spoke, "we are giving free samples of the crtically acclaimed book: _Tokyo Girls_. Would you like a free copy?"

"Uh, no thanks, I gotta get back to my girlf-" he stopped himself. _Whoa! Was I just about to call Rika my…? _

"Ahhh, you have a girlfriend? The book is very popular among women, perhaps you could take one for her?"

"Well, I suppose she does like to read quite a bit anyhow… alright. I'd love to see this book of yurs."

"It is in our tent. If you would please follow us."

Once they were in the tent, Clay couldn't help but notice how empty it was.

"Uh… where the books?" He already knew the answer. There were no books. He spun around and punched the metallic claws away from him before they could grab him. "I thought you girls were actin' strange."

Their extended metal arms all lunged out at him again, and Clay found himself battling against 3 chamelio-bots in the tent.

…

…

…

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp 

Raimundo and Mizuna had walked over to the docks, which were a great distance away from the festival. They could still see the fair lights, but it was quiet and serene where they sat.

Mizuna had leaned in and kissed him first, but Raimundo was by no means rejecting her advances.

After Mizuna reached to undo his kimono, he grabbed her wrists.

"What's wrong?" She said, rather disappointedly.

"I… I can't do this. I'm sorry." He sat up.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to…"

"I did, at first, because I was angry-" Raimundo stopped himself. He was angry? Why? He knew the answer…

"…She broke up with me. We weren't even really dating, but I can't forgive her for it."

"Huh?"

"I tried playing it cool, but actually, I think the reason I brought you out here, was so I could get it off my mind… I'm really pissed off about it." He arose. "And I'm gonna tell her!"

"Umm..?"

Raimundo glanced at the confused Mizuna. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, but the truth is, I like somebody else."

She blinked several times, but said nothing.

"I really am sorry. I'll walk you back to your friends, if you want…"

"…You…you're breaking up with me…?"

Riamundo chuckled. "Whoa girl, we just met."

Her eyes rolled back to white, she grew ten feet taller from her extended metallic legs, and her claws stretched out from her kimono and began whipping around.

"**NOBODY BREAKS UP WITH ME!"**

…

…

…

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Rika folded her arms. "I told you, we're enemies from now on!"

"I know, but…I wanted to see you. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Huh?"

"Rika, please…" He extended his arm out to her. "Won't you run away from me? Let's go, someplace where we can be together."

It was instinct. Like smashing a bug on the wall. Rika had punched the guy right in the nose.

"YOW!" He screamed. "W-what the hell did you do that for?"

"As if I'd fall for that crap. Jack wants to be an evil boy genius. He wouldn't want to run away with me and give up on his dream. Also, he's too cocky to admit how he feels. So, who are you, really?"

The supposed Jack Spicer cackled as he straightened himself up, wiping the black blood out from under his nose.

"You're sharp, aren't you? Darn, I thought killing you was going to be easy…" He opened his mouth, revealing a machine gun tip that began firing at her. Rika ignored the people screaming in a panic that heard the gunshots around her as she dodged the bullets. She was so focused on out running the shots that she didn't notice the fake Jack's robotic arm slink around her ankle and pull her to him. She was dragged until he wrapped her quickly, holding her in a tight, cold embrace.

"Now, we can be together forever." The Jack had a countdown from 10 blinking in his eyes.

Rika struggled to get out of it's grasp, but to no avail. With every number, the clicking noise that followed grew faster and faster until it reached 0.

It exploded.

…

…

…

Raimundo was dodging left and right to avoid being smashed by Mizuna's tentacles. She had already caused several holes within the dock, and now, she was firing laser beams from her eyes at him. He yanked out his Blade of the Nebula and jumped at her, only to be swatted down and dragged into the water below them.

"**Don't worry, you'll join your precious girl friend very soon!"** The robot cackled. She had her arms wrapped around his arms and legs and was drowning him in the water.

Raimundo was furious. He didn't come this far as a Xiaolin Dragon to be drowned by some weak hunk of junk! His eyes glowed white as a gust of wind expanded from his mouth, causing a whirlpool around him that pulled Mizuna in. She began spinning around him in the water and finally let go of him. He used his wind to glide back up onto the dock, and pulled Mizuna out with another gust. The water below settled, but now Raimundo had her spinning around in a sphere of his element, until she was dizzy.

"Where is she? Where's Kimiko?"

"**Probably dead by now… just like the rest of your friends!" **

He didn't have time for this. Raimundo clapped his hands together, bending the wind that was around Mizuna, and it crushed her in between it.

"Raimundo!" He turned to see Clay running over onto the docks towards him. "Whoo doggy, what happened here?"

"Huh?" Raimundo's eyes went back to normal. "Clay, where is everyone?"

"I don't know, but three robots pretending to be girls tried to kill me in a tent."

"I sort of had the same situation. It must be Jack Spicer's chamelia-bots."

"Yeah, they musta been going after each of us, picking at us individually."

"…And we fell for it. Clay, you gotta find the others. I'm going to make sure Kimiko and her father are okay."

"Alright, hurry, Rai!"

Raimundo used his wind to pick up the speed in running. He slowed down on the busy street, attempting to get his bearings and sense of direction together.

There it was. He could see the tall Tohomiko building a few blocks away. He was about to run again but then he heard a familiar giggle.

He turned to the restaurant he was in front of, noticing a familiar face sprout out from the front door. She was looking up at the young man whose arm she was wrapped around. She was wearing a pink kimono, and the man she was with was actually wearing a suit, his messy, long ebony hair almost covering his hazel eyes.

_Oh no! _

Raimndo charged at the two and without any hesiation, he punched the guy square in the nose.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko shrieked. "Have you lost your damn mind? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Stay back, Kimiko," He stepped in front of her. "He's a robot! Jack must have sent them to kill us individually!"

"What? No, he's not a robot!"

"AH—NANSHIWOKU?"

"Renji, daijyobu?"

"NO, I'm NOT ALRIGHT!" He yelled in English. "That American just hit me in the nose! Oh man—I have a bloody nose! What's your problem, man?"

Bloody…nose…?

He was human?

Raimundo blinked in realization. "Hey! I'm Brazilian!" He managed to say. "Kimiko, who is this jerk and WHY are you with him?"

"I'm her **fiancé**, you jackass! Who the hell are you and how do you know Kimiko?"

Fiance…

Fiance?

Kimiko smacked her forehead. "Oh great."

It hit Raimundo like a ton of bricks. The reason Kimiko came to Japan… was to see _him_?

"Kimiko… what the hell is going on?" Raimundo clenched his fist. Kimiko had never seen Raimundo look so angry at her before. His chiding actually frightened her at that moment, though she tried to not seem threatened.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Um, I can explain…?"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: OH MY GLOB! Who is this man Kimiko is with? Are Jaku and Rika dead? Will CHASE YOUNG EVER SHOW UP AGAIN? I DON'T KNOW! ….

…well I do know actually, but I won't tell… There's so much that has to be revealed in the next chapter! I was going to have more explained in this one, but I figured we could wait 'till the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys! This wasn't my favorite chapter it took a loooong time for me to get through it, but cliff hangers are always fun . Also, I know Kimiko was threatened with marriage before (sorta), but there's a reason for it… Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and reviewing!

YOU RAWK XD


	37. Episode 38: The Prince of Tokyo

I will answer some questions from you guys in the last few episodes that I may have forgotten to answer before XP:

**Cali: **I wouldn't mind posting a picture of the fiance up on deviantart. It might just be black and white, but I suppose I could make more OC's on there as well if I need to!

**Xiaolinfan17: **Indeed, he has an interesting resemblance to Chase. But I can't give anything away, you'll have to wait and see if he has something to do with him!

**BabyGurl365: **Well, that's to be determined by all of you viewers for now. Raimundo did hook up with somebody before the story, but he never specified that he DID anything with them, despite Kimiko's crude comment. He just got mad about it :P Though it may be an important part of the story later, that's why I'll just leave it to all of your opinions on if he did the nasty or not with some trick hahaha. Good question!

**The Name Be Sam: **True, Riamundo has NEVER said he's in love with Kimiko straight out. He's too prideful to do that, and probably scared to as well... saying something so deep could change their relationship forever, so he's only used other words and actions to express his caring endeavor for her.

**Ok: **I do like your ideas very much actually from chapter 35. I planned on Arko coming back in the story, relating in some way like that sort of, but not as aggressive, and so will the fan girls back at the academy… but I don't want to give anything away ^_^U

**A lot of people were weirded out by Rai and Jaku getting along before**: It was mostly for show. Since they both 'claim' to not have any reason to fight anymore, they're bonding. I want all the Xiaolin dragons to bond more anyway, so it seems like they are all really good friends (even if they're actually bitter rivals fighting over a girl…*cough cough…) OC's included. Sometimes I forget Jaku and Rika are OC's I just want them to blend in with other monks so much! I like that they were working together to tease Kimiko anyway , it was interesting :D

**XemlovezyouX11233**: To be honest, I spelled it wrong because it's a slang term and I translated it weird :P It should have said "nandekka", meaning "What the hell?" haha sorry about that ^^.

**JuliaE.k5: **Yes! I am seeing all of your reviews and I'm loving them. Thank you!

**One of the Anonymous (Guest):** Haha I'm glad somebody misses Chase. I kinda do, because he's a kick ass villain. But hey, when you fail from taking over the world for what was supposed to be 1000 years of darkness, you gotta take a break! IF he does come back, it'll be soon… ;)

Seriously, so many reviews! Hence the fast update! Thank you: Ok, JuliaE.k5, xioalinfan17, VanillaStratos, The Name Be Sam, Zoerz, XemlovezyouX11233, BabyGurl365, BRC46290, 21hugs, Love Is My Weapon, Chicka, Calli, Kitten2007, person, Please Enter Your Name, XboneX, FanficFanNumber1 and all the anonymous for la recent reviews! If there's any more questions or ones I didn't answer (that wouldn't give the storyline away) let me know!

Also, check out The Xiaolin Chronicles pictures on my deviantart page for pictures of the monks older and the OC's! Type in the Xiaolin chronicles on the website or find my username (it's the same as the one I have here).

I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 38: The Prince of Tokyo

"_Rai…Don't go to Tokyo."_

…

"…Are you gonna be coming with us to all these places, Kimiko?" Raimundo interrogated.

"Noooo, I gotta help my pa-pa." She admitted. "But I'll see you guys at the end of the weekend!"

Raimundo was frowning.

"Okay, thanks so much again, Kimiko!" Rika cheered. "I could kiss you! But then, that would be weird…"

"Like I said, don't worry about it!" She laughed. "I'll see you guys later, have fun!" She left them, and Raimundo couldn't help but watch her leave.

"C'mon, little Omi. Let's retire to the room and change into more suitable attire for tonight!"

"Ohhh, I am most excited!"

Kimiko hurried down the stairs and took off to her father's factory on Dojo. She was quiet as they flew, although Dojo didn't notice her silence as he was chattering away about missing Master Fung and how he needed a massage. When they reached the Tohomiko skyscraper, she told him to return to the other monks and she went through security, and Kimiko marched to her father's office. Many of the employees greeted her on the way, but she was too preoccupied to reply to them. She overheard some voices, however, at the end of the hall, that were unfamiliar to her. **(A/N: until it says ENGLISH, all the Japanese characters are talking among themselves in Japanese).**

"…I swear, you need to cut your hair, you look like a slob."

Kimiko hid behind the wall, listening to them.

"You know I hate that polite well dressed manner shit, father." The son replied with a grin.

"Watch your mouth while you're here, at least." The father rolled his eyes. He was a tall, older man with a cut mustache and wearing a suit. He fixed his tie as he continued. "Do you want them chasing us off before you even meet the lucky lady?"

"Lucky? Please." The boy responded. He had messy black hair, that reached the end midway on his back. He was also tall, with pale skin, hazel eyes and wearing a suit. "This plan… it's annoying."

"You can fight it all you want, Renji; it's the key to our success."

"Hmph, I think you mean to your success..."

Kimiko stepped out onto the hall, attempting to sneak passed them.

Renji spun around quickly. "We have a visitor." He eyed Kimiko, an unappeased grimace on his face.

"Well, hello there." The older man smiled. "You must be Kimiko Tohomiko-"

She bolted running. It was the strangest reaction she had ever pulled. Why was she running anyway? She finally made it to her father's office and busted in.

"PA-PA!" She screamed. The startled man jumped out of his desk and turned to look at his beloved daughter.

"Kimiko!" He hurried around his large desk and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"Pa-pa," Kimiko let go first. "we need to talk."

"Yes," he became more stern, "We do. Why have you not replied to my letters?"

"Because, pa-pa, I'm not going through with it. I'm not getting married!"

He sighed. "Kimiko…"

"I don't care what the reason. I'm a Xiaolin dragon, and I am tied to my duties as such. If I were to do this, I'd be putting the world in danger."

"Kimiko, you need to understand-"

"How could you do this to me, pa-pa? Your own daughter? I thought you understood my duties! I-I don't want to get married anyway!"

"Kimiko, **listen-"**

"**NO!** I'm not going through with this, ever! I'm sorry pa-pa, but I came here tonight to try and convince you otherwise…"

"The answer is NO!" Mr. Tohomiko snapped. "You have been very stubborn about this whole thing, but there's nothing else I can do! We owe them, Kimiko, we owe them our lives…"

"Huh? What do you mean, pa-pa?"

"Ohhh, so this is the lovely Tohomiko princess we've heard so much about?" The older man and Renji stepped into the office.

"Ah, Yokushi-san." Tohomiko straightened himself and bowed down. "You have arrived, just as scheduled."

"Of course, I never miss a date." Mr. Yokushi replied. "This is my son, Renji Yokushi."

"It is an honor to meet you, Tohomiko-san." Renji bowed.

"Renji, what a handsome young man. This is my daughter, Kimiko." With his hand on her shoulder, he placed Kimiko forward to face them.

Renji smiled. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tohomiko." He grabbed her hand gently and placed a kiss on it.

She yanked her arm away quickly. "Why are you doing all of this?" She demanded.

"Kimiko! You are being rude to our guests!" Her father snapped.

"It's quite alright, Tohomiko-san." Renji spoke, then he glanced back at Kimiko. "You must just be a little scared and confused about all of this, right? Aren't you cute."

She growled. "Look, mister, I didn't come home to be greeted and forced into something like this!"  
>"And I completely agree with you, Kimiko-chan." Mr. Yokushi responded. "You two should get to know one another a little more before we do anything, eh?"<p>

"No, that's not what I-!"

"What a wonderful idea, Yokushi-san." Her father intruded. "If you two would please wait outside, I'll have Kimiko get ready for you two to go out. I know a lovely restaurant down the block you two can enjoy."

"Excellent. Come along, Renji." The Yokushi's headed out.

"Pa-pa-"

"KIMIKO." He tightened his fists. "I have spoiled you too much. How dare you treat our guests that way."

"They're NOT guests, they're intruders! They're intruding on _my _life, and-!"

"If they had not intruded on your life before, you would be DEAD!"

She winced back. "W…What are you talking about?"

He sighed deeply. "They helped us, a long time ago. Before you were even born."

Kimiko kept her mouth shut, wanting to hear his explanation. She sat down on the chair across his desk and he sat in his own.

"I wasn't always this rich. Your mother and I when we met we… were at rock bottom. When she was pregnant with you, she was very, very sick. They needed to do special surgery on her when you were born, and our insurance didn't cover it. We didn't have the money. You and your mother almost died…"

"But..?"

"But Yokushi, my old friend, he said he could give us what we needed. He runs the Yokushi Insurance Cooperation, and he was always much more successful than me at the time. We managed to do the surgery and you were okay, but it took a huge chunk out of his policies, so it was a huge sacrifice on his part for his company's success. He told me that his help would have to be a loan, and someday, when he needed it, I would have to pay him back somehow…"

She could barely move her mouth. "T-this is what the Yokushi's wanted? To have us married?"

He sighed again. "If he marries you, they'll receive quite a large amount of money. According to Yokushi-san, their business is fine as of now, but they want to have a solid future for their son. He being married to a wealthy gamers daughter would ensure that."

"B-but, that's not fair! I-I know they helped us before, and even saved me, but..!" She was shaking. "Pa-pa, you can't possibly ask me to do this!"

"It's already been done." He stated. "I would not have you here with me today if the Yokushi's had not helped me out then. Once you and your mother were okay, I stopped playing around with my video games and decided to work on creating a business that would support you both. If your life was in danger again, I wanted to be able to take care of you myself. And my business grew, obviously. Yokushi noticed this, and yes, even though he did help us, he has taken advantage of the situation by asking me to do this."

"Pa-pa…" Tears threatened her eyes.

"I wouldn't have sent you those letters if I didn't think you could benefit from this in your own way, Kimiko. Being married to the son of Yokushi, will also keep you financially sound for your future as well…"

"I don't care about that! I don't care if I'm dirt poor for the rest of my life! I'm not marrying that jerk!"

"Kimiko, you have never had to deal with so much responsibility as money your entire life. I gave you a comfortable life because I did not want you deal with what your mother and I had to deal with when we got married. Please Kimiko, at least give him a chance…"

"A chance..?" How could he ask her this? Maybe she really was being selfish, but… "…So I was always destined to belong to Yokushi, then? Just because they saved my life before I was even born yet? Well I didn't ask them to save me! It's not fair!"

"I…I know, Kimiko." He reached around the desk and hugged her. "Please… won't you at least give this a chance?"

It was a huge risk on her father's part to ask her for a 'chance'… If Kimiko grew to hate Renji even more, it would be even more difficult for her to bear. She was going to have to go through with it regardless.

Kimiko thought as she hugged her father back, despite how furious she was with him. He was the parent, who raised her and spoiled her and took very good care of her. She loved him and respected him. The least she could do was go along with it, for now… She had time, after all. She planned dates and trips for the other monks' vacation to distract them as long as she could in case something like this happened.

"O…Okay, pa-pa…I'll give it a shot. For you."

He smiled. "Thank you so much, Kimiko."

…

…

…

Kimiko took her sweet time getting ready for dinner, which irritated the hell out of Renji. He sensed that she had done so on purpose.

"Ready to go?" He said as sweetly as possible, his hand outstretched towards her as she approached from up the stairs.

She did her best to control the urge to scowl, as she sauntered gracefully down towards him in her embroided, crimson Japanese dress. She didn't take his hand but continued walking.

"Enjoy yourselves, you two." Mr. Yokushi waved to them as they headed out onto the brightly lit streets of Tokyo.

Kimiko stared forward, not bothering to start up conversation with this no good, dirty—

"Nice kimono, by the way." Renji cut through the silence that had been blissful while it lasted.

"Thanks." Her short response.

Renji put his hand in his pocket as he strolled with obvious, bigger steps and began whistling.

"Could you not do that, please? I have a headache." She insisted.

He rolled his eyes and stopped whistling. Then he started humming.

"…That doesn't help either."

He scoffed. "Well, Miss Tohomiko, if you have a headache, then perhaps all this street noise isn't good for you-" He stepped in front of her, causing her to stop and have to look up at him, "-we could always go somewhere more quiet and private, you and I."

She grimaced. "You don't know anything about me. For all you know, I could be a man in disguise." She smirked at the frown that formed on his face.

"That's dumb." He said coolly. "You're too beautiful to be a man."

She blinked up at him, almost surprised by what he said, and then brushed by him, still walking with her prideful step.

Renji smirked as he trailed behind her, observing her slender figure. "You know, this whole arranged marriage thing… I don't want it either."

"I know. I heard you and your father talking in the hall." She confirmed.

"Oh right, your failed attempt at spying on me."

"Actually, I'm glad you noticed me. All your bickering was becoming annoying." She folded her arms, a brief pause. "So, we're both doing this because our fathers want us too?"

"Yep, looks that way." He stretched his arms out. "I didn't think they still did arranged marriages in Japan. It was really common during the feudal era, but now a days it's practically a myth. This is so stupid."

"Tell me about it."

The couple walked into the busy, dimly lit restaurant. Despite the fact that there were no more seats, that became irrelevant to the Tohomiko and Yokushi name, and suddenly a booth became available to them. The smooth jazz and quiet Japanese hymn playing in the building made their silence between each other not as awkward.

"…So…" Renji began.

"Don't make this anymore annoying than it has to be, okay? I'm only here with you now so I can appease my pa-pa."

"Well, why do you think I'm sitting across from you right now, hm?" Her agitated scoff made him smirk. "You know, I bet we're cut from the same cloth, you and I."

She glanced up at him with ice-cold eyes. "I can see you're getting a kick out of this. I bet you and your daddy pull stunts like this all the time, huh? Tell me, are you enjoying ruining my life? What did I ever do to you anyway, huh?"

His smile widened. "Like I said… I'm in the same pickle as you are. I just try to see the brighter side of things."

"Brighter side? You mean besides the fact that our lives are being ruined by this agreement forever? How is there a bright side?"

He rested his knuckles under his chin. "You are… _interesting_."

"I know that, but how is that exactly _brighter_?"

He chuckled. "You're quite bold and free spirited. There's nothing wrong with a woman who speaks her mind, but you don't seem to have a filter, do you? It's… amusing."

"I'm here to be your entertainment! You and your family need to figure something else out. I'm not going to stop my life and my plans so I can help you out. Do not take any offense to that, I know your family helped us out before, so if there's any other way…"

She lowered her head, almost too sullenly. Renji had only known her for a few moments, and he could already tell this wasn't her normal posture.

"There is no other way." He said with closed eyes. "This decision is final. There's no changing it. It's what my father wants." He retorted with a grimace. "And Yokushi-san gets what he wants."

She wasn't certain, but there was something sinister about that last statement. Chills ran down her spine as she observed Renji.

This boy… no, this man…

seemed to be trying to destroy her.

…

Kimiko ate lightly. She was too upset to engulf anything, even though the foods smelled wonderful. She ate quietly, not bothering to get to know this person in front of her.

Surprisingly, he had been quiet as they ate as well. She didn't mind it, one bit. Her phone started to buzz in her purse, so she casually pulled it out to see what it was.

_Raimundo_.

It was a text from him.

Renji put his fork down and raised his head up to see what was so interesting that had distracted her from him. "What's that? A text from your boyfriend?"

She glared up at him quickly. "As a matter of fact, yes." _Even though I broke up with him recently…_

"Heh. You must really love him, if you're willing to be so dangerously non-negotiable with this arrangement."

"That has nothing to do with it! Anyone would disagree with having to change their life like this all of a sudden!"

"Hmph, I know it. My girlfriend was pretty pissed about me having to get married to somebody else too."

For some reason, she was caught off guard by this. "I seriously doubt someone like you has a girlfriend."

He chuckled. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, you're cocky, and you act above everyone else. You don't take anything seriously…"

"Ah, you must know a lot of about me, then." He pointed out sarcastically.

This was true. She didn't know _anything_ about Renji, but she felt as though she did because…

"And so what if I am cocky, hmm? I'm a good looking guy, don't you think? At least, most girls around here seem to think so… I could get any girl I wanted."

…He reminded her of Raimundo.

This pissed her off even more. "Hmph, whatever."

Renji noticed the couples in the restaurant retire to the small wooden dance floor in the center of the room as a live band began to play music.

"We should probably dance."

"What for?" She didn't look at him as she spoke. "We don't like each other, we shouldn't try to act like a couple who's in love."

Renji took a moment to respond. "Pretend you're looking out at the people dancing, but you'll see behind you across the restaurant two big guys in suits sitting over there."

Kimiko analyzed him for a moment. He raised his brows at her, as if waiting impatiently for her to do what she was told. She turned around and saw the two men sitting there as she scanned the dance floor, then looked back at him.

"Who are they?"

"My dad's associates. Guys who work for him. He must want to keep a close eye on us to see if we're 'getting along', as they say."

She scoffed, dumbfounded at this.

"Yeah, I know. My dad's a controlling sociopath. If you want to please him, we should try to act like we've fallen in love with each other."

She furrowed her brows. "And what will that accomplish?"

Renji stood up from his chair, smiling sincerely. Kimiko jumped when his hand stretched out towards her.

"It will stall a wedding, for the time being. If things continue to go well, there's no reason for them to force it upon us quickly. They'll let us fall in love, slowly, so that we'll actually be willing to plan the wedding ourselves."

Kimiko was hesitant, even though what he was saying almost made sense…

"…So, will you dance with me, my _precious_ fiancé?"

She didn't understand it all, but for now, it seemed like a good plan.

"Sure." She gave him her hand and he lifted her up and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, rather tightly, causing her to frown even more.

"Try to look happy." He ordered. She forced a cheeky grin as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"You're trying too hard, your smile's all weird…" He whispered to her, with a grin that could pass for believable.

"Um…" She tried again. This time, she thought about her time with the other monks and kicking Heylin butt. The good old days…

He winced. Her smile was jaw dropping…

And beautiful.

As they danced, he continued to pull her in closer, despite her discomfort. The music began to stop.

"Kiss me."

"What-?"

"You want to convince them, don't you? Kiss me, and I'm sure they'll be dazzled."

"But, i-it's too soon! They might get suspicious…"

"No it's not. Trust me." The music stopped and people began to clap for the live band. He leaned down towards her face, slowly. Caressing the side of her face, he brought his fingers under her chin for her to look up at him.

_No…_

"St-STOP!" She pushed him away.

His eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing? You just ruined everything!"

"I…please…" She narrowed her eyes. "I can't do this… anything else but this, please I can't."

He sighed in aggravation. "How annoying. It's not like you're cheating on your precious boyfriend or something, it's all for show."

"I don't…"

"What was that?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, okay?"

"Hmph, I'm not surprised."

"Shut up! I broke up with him because… If, if I had to go through with this… I didn't want it to bother him as much." She scoffed. "But he's such a jerk, he got over it so easily, acting all proud and talking about light switch theories…"

Renji gave her a perplexed stare. He could tell she was having an inner battle within herself.

"Whatever," she continued, "I don't care either; he's such a cocky, stupid jerk! I'm glad we're not together!"

"Great!" Renji chimed in. "Then this whole marriage thing won't bother you then, will it?" He pulled her back to the table, where he paid the bill and left the tip.

"It does bother me." She muttered behind him as they walked towards the exit.

"If you say so. But if you are so certain of that, then how come you made sure to dispose of your boyfriend before meeting me, hmm? If you really didn't want to go through with it, you would make sure that we wouldn't get married, right? So if that's the case, then why'd you break up with him _just in case_?"

"I… I was still afraid I might have to go through with it. My pa-pa must have been desperate to ask me to do this, he would never ask me to otherwise. Even if _I _didn't want to do this, if it respected my pa-pa's wishes, I would still do it…"

Renji just stared at her for a moment. "I envy you. I'd never be willing to do something like for my _father_…"

Kimiko was about to ask what that meant, but her text from earlier was buzzing again. She gave in and decided to read it as they walked outside.

"_Can't stop thinking about you ;) wish u were here, babay! ;D" That's wat you want to say to me right? Well actually I'm having too much fun here without you… you're missing out. You should come by, if you're jealous of all the fun I'm having, because I know u are _

_Rai_

She giggled. It was the most sincere thing she had done all night with Renji, so he knew it wasn't because of anything he'd done.

He smiled at her. So, the sour princess could actually be happy, eh?

Before he could make a smart remark, pain pursued his features. He fell backwards as somebody had punched him right in the face.

Renji was pissed. He cursed out, yelling and keeping the blood that spilled from his nose all over his good suit.

"Renji, are you okay?" Kimiko reached out for him.

"NO, I'm NOT ALRIGHT!" He yelled in English. "That American just hit me in the nose! Oh man—I have a bloody nose! What's your problem, man?"

Raimundo blinked in realization. "Hey! I'm Brazilian!" He managed to say. "Kimiko, who is this jerk and WHY are you with him?"

"I'm her **fiancé**, you jackass! Who the hell are you and how do you know Kimiko?"

Kimiko smacked her forehead. "Oh great."

It hit Raimundo like a ton of bricks. The reason Kimiko came to Japan… was to see _him_?

"Kimiko… what the hell is going on?" Raimundo clenched his fist.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Um, I can explain…?"

…

…

…

Jaku groaned as his eyes opened slowly. He was by no means comfortable, hanging upside down with his arms tied behind his back.

"Ohhhh, bloody worst headache on the planet…"

"Ah, you're finally awake, fool." His vision became more clear as he recognized the figure standing before him with her arms folded.

"J…Jill? What the hell? How? When did I..?"

Jill cackled. "FOOL! My chamelio-bots worked like a charm! That kiss can really bring a guy down, hmm? And you all fell for it! I sent the girls to go after you weak hearted men… and I reprogrammed Jack's clone bot to work for me and trick your friend, Rika!"

"You…What?" He was sobering up now. "Let me off this thing! Where am I, anyway?"

"My lair, of course! I do have my own home, you know. I just wanted to have a peak at what Jack was doing at mommy's house with all of his work, and it turns out the little shrimp was actually useful! Plans for making the chamelio-bots were just what I needed to sink you fools down!"

Jaku continued to pull at the ropes that tied his hands.

"There's no point in trying to escape." Wuya emerged next to Jill. "Those ropes are magically bound."

"I thought you couldn't use magic, old hag." Jaku sneered.

"Yeah, well, Chase did take all my powers, so I'm re-learning everything… which will take hundreds of years again, so I still need to get my original powers back. But this will do for now."

"I can't believe you two think this plan is gonna work—I mean, I was drunk when that robot tricked me! You really think the others are going to fall for your ridiculous tricks?"

"I believe they will. My Jack bot detonated a while ago, so it's likely your friend Rika was KIA."

Jaku's eyes widened. "That's not true! I don't believe you!"

"Heh, believe it, big boy." Wuya snickered. She scruffled his hair as she continued. "One by one, the monks are going down."

"And even if the robots fail, we still have you as bait to lure them into my trap!" Jill announced.

"There will be no trapping today, doers of evil!" A voice echoed. The little monk came flipping in with a smooth landing.

"Omi!" Jaku said cheerily. "Sorry lad, I seem to be in need of some assistance?"

Omi wisped a sharp dart of water that cut through the rope holding Jaku upside down. Even though his hands were still tied, he flipped gracefully onto his feet. "Thanks a ton. It's much better when all the blood isn't rushing to your head!"

"Bah! Omi, you annoying little twerp!" Wuya snarled.

"Jill bots, attack!"

With the swarm coming at both of them, Omi used his Orb of Tornami and his Shimo Staff to battle the bots. Even though his hands were bound, Jaku ran and flipped around to avoid the gunfire being thrown at him. Omi and Jaku were back to back as the bots surrounded them.

"Ha, fools! You're outnumbered!"

Omi panicked, seeing the amount of enemies and his friend unable to fight properly. His nine lights on his forehead began to glow brightly as he held up his orb and giant swirl of water engulfed the room around them. Jill, Wuya and the bots were sucked in as the water sound them around the room while Omi and Jaku escaped. By the time the water had stopped, the monks were long gone.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Dojo said as he flew. "Hey Jaku, how come your arms are behind your back, buddy?"

"Wuya used magic to bind them." He grumbled.

"Ohh, I see! But it's just elementary magic, it should ware off soon." The dragon assured him.

"Ah, but if it were me, I would have broken free already!" Omi remarked.

"Uh, right." Jaku tried ignoring the comment. "Anyway, thanks for saving me back there, little one. How did you find me, anyway?"

"Simple! I used the same sensory you do to sense good! I sensed your good aura and came to rescue you!"

"Huh? How?"

"Ohh Jaku," Omi said matter of factly, "I am Xiaolin Dragon too, am I not? I can do just about anything you can do, but better, if it doesn't involve the separate elements!"

"Uh-huh." Jaku said boredly. "Anyway, we gotta find the others, they're all in danger because of Jill's robots!"

"Uhhh they're gonna have to wait, I'm sensing a new Wu, and it's been activated for a while! We'll catch up to them once we get it!" Dojo flew the two towards their unexpected destination, where their unexpected enemies were also headed.

…

…

…

Rika was enveloped in warmth. It was so comfortable where she was, being in his arms…

….his…arms…?

Somebody was carrying her. As her conscience was coming back to her, she could feel his rough breathing blow into her hair as he took wobbly steps. Finally, he seemed to collapse in the grass he stalked in, setting her gently down next him as he recovered.

Rika opened her eyes, seeing the starry night sky above her. Confused, she remembered what had happened before she blacked out. The Jack clone had captured her, and it was going to blow up. She had tried to reach her staff to put up a barrier, but she could not grab it in enough time. She thought she was a goner…

Maybe she was dead? Maybe she had blown up and heaven was just a beautiful, crisp, night sky to gaze at for eternity.

Her limbs grew heavy with every waking moment. Finally, she had the strength to lift herself off the cool surface as she was completely awake.

"What..?" She looked over at her rescuer, but it only made her shriek. Despite her dizzy head, she scrambled onto her feet quickly and jumped away from him.

He did not react to her actions with much surprise as he stood up lazily as well. He was breathing heavily as he tried to keep his balance.

"Are you alright?" He breathed out.

She was shaking. He noticed this right away. Her trembling, disgusted him with himself.

_"I'll make you want to be mine."_

Arko Delet.

Rika Harper was no coward. Death did not frighten her in the least. When she thought that Jack robot was going to blow her up, she decided the last second that she was at peace with it, and that her monk allies would avenge her. Fear, was never an option throughout her work.

But _him._

He brought a completely different fear into her prospects. This pained feeling she had, almost wanting to cry out, it was not the same fear that would involve dying. It was something much worse and undeniably more dishonoring than death.

"…" He just stared at her. He kept a straight posture, despite the pain he had coursing through his body.

She could not move either. Her eyes were wide as she attempted to keep herself under wraps as she glared back at him. She tried to scowl, but all her features revealed towards him was only fear.

"…Sorry if you're hurt. I tried to get us away from the blast as fast as I could, but we took some damage, despite my shooting star speed." He turned away from her, but he did not move. "I…"

Rika wasn't thinking clearly. She wanted to run at him with her spear, and stab him good in that black, perverted heart of his. But she couldn't move. Regardless of her tempted musings.

"…Nothing I say, will change what I did to you. Many times I wanted to see you afterwards so I could apologize, but… I don't think that would be enough. Even now, I know it's useless."

"…" Rika couldn't speak. Even though she was afraid, she wanted to hear what he had to say, sort of… the fact that he was trying at all was, rather unusual…

"I…I don't think at the time, I understood what I was doing. There are a lot of things I still don't understand, but that's not an excuse for anything I've done to you, or the others." He shook his head. "I have a long way to go. Master Monk Guan was right. I'm not fit to be a Xiaolin Dragon, but I don't want to be hailed as someone wicked either. I thought that's what you had to do to be the best, and to get what you want, but now I'm not sure…"

Rika watched his fists tighten. With all of her urges to do something, all she could do was continue to tremble.

"Rika, I am truly sorry, though." Arko vanished, speeding out into a starry light that bolted him elsewhere.

Rika's eyes were stinging. She blinked several times, adjusting to the scenery around her. Arko had taken her to a park where a lake stood nearby.

She fell onto her knees. "Dammit… why couldn't I… do anything? If he had attacked me just now, I don't think I could have… s-stopped him…" She wiped the water from her eyes before it could fall. "Why am I so weak?" She crumbled into the grass, almost curling up into a ball. She was confused. He was so scary, but he had saved her..? Even though he was gone, Rika was still trying to over come her terror, but…

She was alone again.

Crying was not an option, even though it seemed very comforting at the time. She took heavy breaths as she attempted to recover, even though her chest was tight and her breathing remained shallow.

"…ika!"

She sprang up.

"Rika! RIKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice grew louder, and more familiar.

She jumped up and raced over to him. He smiled with relief when he saw her.

"Rika! There you are. You had me worried there, little darlin'!"

"CLAY!" He did not expect her to jump up into his arms.

He blushed as her warmth enveloped him. "Um…A-are you okay?"

She was sniffling. "Please…"

"Huh?"

"Please, don't leave me alone again. I… I don't want to be alone!"

His heart sank. She was acting so grotesquely pathetic. He did not understand, but he hugged her back.

"I'm not goin' nowhere, little darlin'. I'll always be right here."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Please don't spear me, JIKA fans… DX heh heh… Well, I think this is my favorite chapter I've ever written, because I had so much damn fun writing it and I don't know why! Yaaaay! XD It's thanks to you guys, I think… you keep the story alive! So please, review and comments are permitted, yes? More on the vile Yokushi's will be revealed next time! We'll have to see Raimundo's reaction on the next episode! Also, check out The Xiaolin Chronicles pictures on my deviantart page for pictures of the monks older and the OC's! Type in the Xiaolin chronicles on the website or find my username (it's the same as the one I have here). Thanks again guys!

You Rawk XD


	38. Episode 39: The Yakuza of Tokyo

**Wow guys, 20+ reviews last chapter! THAT'S A RECORD! **

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: A lot of people have been asking if I or Christy Hui came up with the title first and if this story is related to the sequel coming out. It's not even CLOSE to the Xiaolin Chronicles sequel coming out. I came out with this story last year in the summer of 2011 after watching Xiaolin Showdown all over again. It was during a time (in either June or July last year) that there were only dreams and petitions posted up by fans begging for a sequel to the series, as they have been for years. After I signed an online petition to bring the show back, I decided I still wasn't satisfied. There were a few children shows I used to watch that never came back on the air, so I figured Xiaolin Showdown would be the same. In an effort to ease my mind of the possibilities of what a sequel would be like, I decided to form The Xiaolin Chronicles and come out with the story at that time when I did not even think a sequel was possible. Later on I began to post crummy pictures of the characters older and some of my original characters, like Jaku, Rika, and Jill Spicer on my deviantart page. And literally, the day JUST before Xiaolin Chronicles preview had emerged on the web, I had posted my stories' poster of the Xiaolin Chronicles on my page. The dates are all there. I had knots in my stomach when I heard the sequel would be called Xiaolin Chronicles. Even though I was thrilled when I saw the preview, it was discouraging that it had the same title. To be honest, it still bothers me that titles are the same, even though I'm sure now that the stories are completely different, it's still weird. To ease my anxiety over this (And I can't believe I'm admitting this), I sent Christy Hui a ridiculous message on facebook about how I had used the title and I had come up with it first so I didn't want people to get confused by the different stories, but basically I just told her about the titles. I figured she doesn't respond to fan mail, especially from dorky fans, which I am. **

**Oh well. I'm sure she gets a lot of messages, so one little note about the Xiaolin Chronicles wouldn't reach her ears. I embarrassingly dreamed about a character like Jill Spicer or the other OC's being on the actual TV show! When I made Xiaolin Chronicles, I wanted to make it as similar to Xiaolin Showdown as possible, with characters and plot scenarios. If it were a show, I would have cut the cursing and sexual content and gore, and maybe focused more on the showdowns rather than the love interest. Buuut because this isn't on TV, and you all seem to like the drama as much as I do, this story has developed quite wonderfully! Thanks sooo much for all your support and love to this story, I have really been inspired to continue this because of all of you! And regardless, I'm still very excited about the sequel coming out next year! **

Thank you: jamie3, Mavis, dondodondon, 300, HAIL YOU, Gong Ye Tempai, U2, JuliaE.k5, xioalinfan17, VanillaStratos, The Name Be Sam, Zoerz, XemlovezyouX11233, BabyGurl365, BRC46290, 21hugs, Love Is My Weapon, Chicka, Calli, Kitten2007, person, otaku347, XboneX, I am Praying, FanficFanNumber1 and all the anonymous for la recent reviews! If there's any more questions or ones I didn't answer (that wouldn't give the storyline away) let me know!

**Sorry if I haven't answered or replied to any questions or comments yet. **And I have definitely read them all and loved them, but I wanted to publish this asap!

And thank you **FallenOkami **for sharing your Wu ideas with me! I used it in this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 39: The Yakuza of Tokyo

"Rai…" Kimiko stammered. "T-this is Renji. My fiancé…"

Raimundo looked at Kimiko.

Then Renji.

Then back at Kimiko.

Then Renji once more.

"…Fuck! I'm gonna punch him again!"

"No! Cut it out!" Kimiko stepped in front of him.

"Oh… don't tell me _this guy _was the boyfriend you were talking about?" Renji sniffled, wiping the blood away from his nose.

Raimundo gave him a gratifying death glare.

Kimiko stammered. "Well, n-"

Raimundo stopped her by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend. And she's **my **girlfriend." He scowled down at her with serious, pale complexion.

Wait…

"R-Rai..?"

He pulled her closer, his grip tightening. "I don't care what the situation is or why she's calling you her fiancé, but she belongs to me."

Kimiko's heart was racing. Raimundo was being so…

"We're going home, Kimiko."

"No, Rai, I can't go yet, I-!"

"If I stay here any longer, I'm gonna punch this bastard all over his ugly mug again." His voice was rather steady, but his grip growing tighter on her shoulder signified his impatience.

Renji's nose had stopped bleeding. "Ah, so you're going to just sweep her off her feet and take her where you can protect her forever and ever, hmm?"

"Be quiet." Raimundo said lowly.

"You're pathetic, getting riled up over one girl. You won't even let us explain-"

Raimundo was suddenly two inches from his face. "Didn't I say to be quiet?"

Renji went flying into the restaurant wall.

"Raimundo, stop it!" Kimiko pleaded.

Renji collapsed onto the ground, but Raimundo lifted him up by the hem of his suit and punched him across the face again. Then he picked him up and punched him again, and again…

A crowd began to form around them as Raimundo continued his blows. Kimiko growled. She picked up a tar clump off the street and set it on fire, then she threw it at Raimundo's back.

He actually fell forward, the impact was so hard. He dropped Renji and turned around to her.

"How could you lie to us, you lied to me!"

"You're such a jackass! Do you realize what you're doing right now?"

"Do YOU?" He retorted. "You're _fiancé, _Kimiko? This is why you're here, and why you made sure that we didn't come anywhere near you? This is why you "broke up" with me? So you could be with this guy?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh, okay. Let's pretend I believe you. You still lied to me! You pampered us on this vacation so that we wouldn't find out that you were planning on getting married behind our backs?"

"I think you owe me an apology…" Renji arose slowly from his painful fall.

"I told you to be quiet! This doesn't concern you!" Raimundo turned around to punch him again.

But this time Renji caught his fist.

And crushed it in his own, powerful grip.

"AHHH!" Raimundo screamed as he fell to one knee the pain was so unbearable. Renji began twisting Rai's trapped arm, and in response he tried punching him with his other arm, but Renji caught that one in his grip as well.

"Do you want me to break the other hand too?" Renji said sweetly down at the agonized dragon of wind.

Kimiko was shocked. It took her a moment to adjust to what was happening before she finally stepped in and swatted Renji's hands away. He jumped away as she took a fighting stance to keep him at bay.

"Raimundo, are you okay?"

"Ughhh…" Raimundo subsided onto his stomach, groaning as he held his broken hand.

"Renji, how did you..?" Kimiko's puzzled remark caused his smile to widen.

"He was asking for it, punching me so many times when he doesn't even know me… He should watch that temper of his. It could get him really hurt someday."

The two men in suits from inside the restaurant came rushing over to the scene where Renji was.

"Yokushi-san, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Oh, why yes…"

"You're bleeding all over your face! Who did this?"

"Oh, I decided to get in a tussle with somebody else, that's all. It was my fault, they're gone now anyway. All this beating makes me look like a badass though, right fellas?"

"Your father will not be happy." One of them said worriedly.

"Relax, I'll tell him it was all my idea." He assured them, then he looked back at Kimiko. "We should get going, **honey**."

Kimiko winced at the pet name. If she didn't go with them, however, those men would probably report back bad news to Yokushi.

She sighed in aggravation.

"Rai… I'm sorry…." She whispered down to him. "I have to leave you, or we'll all be in trouble."

"K…Kimiko…" He sat up into a crouched position, looking up at her in his trembling posture due to the pain that surged from his shattered hand. "Why..?"

"Please… just trust me. Don't be mad. Please don't be mad at me…" She was so frustrated. With the arranged marriage. With Raimundo. With Herself.

She started crying.

"If you try to ruin this again, I'll never forgive you."

Raimundo froze.

"Kimiko, let's go." Renji insisted.

She sauntered over to her fiancé. He gasped when he saw her face.

"Dearest, why are you crying?" He wiped the tear off her cheek.

Kimiko glanced at the two suited men, who were watching them.

"I… I was worried you would get really hurt in that fight you had earlier." She hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Aw, you don't need to worry about me, sweetheart. Now, let's head back to the Tohomiko Skyscraper."

They walked casually away together as the men followed them.

…And Raimundo let them leave.

….

…

…

"Tempore Vicissim. This Wu turns your opponent into a little child!" Omi exclaimed as he read the scroll. "It looks like effects wear off the next full moon."

"Sounds like an interesting power." Jaku said with a sly grin. "Let's get that Wu and get back to our friends!"

He, Omi and Dojo flew over the ocean onto a giant island covered in jungle. The dragon landed in the middle of the humid trees.

"We're getting close! I'm tingling all over!" Dojo squirmed as they walked through the jungle.

"There it is! On that palm tree!" Omi pointed high above them where he noticed the pocket watch looking Wu and then began climbing. The Wu was settled on the very top with some coconuts.

Jaku could hear wings flapping from a distance. "Hurry, Omi! I think the enemy's nearby!"

Omi fastened his hands around the Wu, but somebody else was already going for it as well.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack Spicer proclaimed. "My Shard of Lightening against your Orb of Tornami! The game is dodgeball… with coconuts! Whoever gets hit three times with the coconuts, loses!"

"I accept, Spicer! Prepare to be most humiliated!"

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The showdown was at the beach side, lines cutting into the smooth sand to make an arena. Jack and Omi were lined up with coconuts on both of there sides.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi used the water to lift up several coconuts to toss constantly at the scatter-brained genius.

Jack squealed. "S-shard of Lightning!" He used the Wu to dodge all the oncoming coconuts with speed, but on of them did hit his leg.

"C'mon Omi, you can do it!" Dojo cheered.

"Huh?" Jaku spun around, hearing rustling in the bushes behind him.

"OUCH!" Omi was knocked across the head with one of the coconuts. With Jack's Wu handy his throws were fast, making evasion impossible, despite Omi's agility. Omi was hit again!

"Oh no! C'mon, little buddy!" Jaku yelled.

"Heh heh, this Wu is mine!" Jack snickered as he threw another handful of fast flying coconuts.

_OH no! How could I lose to Spicer? _Omi thought embarrassingly as the last coconut hit him.

The showdown ended.

"HA HA! The Wu is mine, baby!" Jack reached for the Wu on it's pedestal, but…

"WHA-? WHERE'S MY WU!"

The monks were flabbergasted.

"I…It's gone!" Omi realized.

"This is like before, when Kimiko was in that showdown with Wuya!"

Jaku spun around again, hearing the plants rustling. "Somebody stole the Wu!" He bolted into the forest.

"Jaku, wait!" Dojo called out to him, but the Dragon of day continued running.

"Dojo, is it possible for somebody to steal Wu like this?" Omi asked.

"No! Nobody can interfere with a showdown, it's impossible!" The dragon cried. "Oh man, what on earth is going on here?"

"Aw hell! Jack bots, let's follow him! I want my Wu!" Jack and his robots flew into the forest after Jaku, and Omi and Dojo ran in after them.

Jaku was gaining on somebody. He wasn't entirely sure, but someone or something had been watching the showdown behind them, and he wasn't going to let them get away!

"Stop!" He hollered between heavy breaths. This person was fast, but he was catching up to them, cutting and hopping through the thick trees with great dexterity. As he got closer, he could see the speed demon flying passed the trails to outrun him with immense agility of their own.

"Bastard! Get back here with our Wu!" Just as they were about to enter a clearing, Jaku was close enough to jump onto the runaway and caught his legs. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, and two items scattered from the perpetrator's pouch into the clearing.

Jaku pulled the stranger under him so that he was pinned down. "YOU?"

It was the masked thief!

"You, who the hell are you? You've been bothering us for months now and taking our Wu! Who the hell do you think you are, huh?"

Before he could do anything else, the masked thief punched Jaku across the cheek, causing him to topple over and off the thief. The masked fiend scrambled back onto their feet, lunging for the items that had dropped.

Jaku had regained his senses, however, and was already after them again. He pulled out his Xing Jun Bow and aimed it at the fiend, who was picking up their Wu.

"Don't you bloody move or I'll fire!" Jaku warned. He was only a few feet away from the masked thief, so missing was impossible.

The thief froze, slowly arising as he put the Wu back in their pouch.

Jaku was furious. With sweat on his brow, he raised out a steady hand towards the villain. "Give me the Wu you have in that little bag of yours."

The thief's posture seemed to slouch in defeat as they did what they were told. The Wu was tossed onto the grass in front of Jaku. It was the Tempore Vicissim and the Frame of FanYing, from last time.

"So, you were the one who took the Wu in Kimiko's showdown too, eh?"

They did not respond, of course.

"How did you do it? Who are you?" Jaku slowly reached down for the two Wu in front of him. For a second he looked down to see where he could quickly grasp the items, and it was in that instance the masked thief kicked dirt at him.

"Augh!" Jaku fell back, covering his burning eyes, as the masked thief took off running forward. When his eyes were cleared, he focused back up, seeing their form in the dark night scampering away. He pulled out a green arrow, this time, shooting it right into their back.

The thief grunted when vines enveloped them, tying up their entire body, as they hit the ground hard.

Jaku ran over to the struggling bandit. "Finally, I've caught you." He said with much relief. He didn't hesitate to pull the tiki-looking mask off their head. "Now, let's see who's..?"

He dropped his jaw and gasped, allowing the mask to slip from his sweaty fingertips.

Pale skin. Long, ebony hair. Piercing, auburn eyes…

"I-It can't be… it was you the whole time?"

They didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground with a miserable grimace at their own failure.

"But, h-how?"

Looking up with sad eyes, Jaku almost felt pity for finally capturing the masked thief.

"I mean, you look so different…

…Alice."

…

…

…

"Rio Reverso!" Clay's Wu wrapped around the warriors shattered hand and mended what had been done to the bones.

Rai fiddled his fingers about, feeling no pain in his once shattered hand.

"Hey, it did work after all. Nice thinking, Clay."

"Yeah, no prob."

Rika and Clay had joined up with Raimundo near the festival when he had called them.

"I can't get ahold of Jaku, and well, Omi doesn't have a phone…"

"Do you think the robots got to them?"

"No way. We have to go find them, though." Clay insisted.

"No." Raimundo's response. "We need to go to the Tohomiko building."

"What for?"

Raimundo hesitated. "It's Kimiko. She's getting married."

"What?" Rika exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's some kind of arranged marriage, but the guy she's engaged to… there's something dangerous about him."

"Well I should say so, if he's the daggone punk who done gone shattered yur hand!"

"We have to save her. She can't get married and abandon her Xiaolin duties! The world could be at stake! We need all the Xiaolin dragons together!" Rika panicked.

"I agree, but Rai, we have to go find the others first. It's not like she's gettin' married tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but-!"

"Rai buddy, you got to put yur feelings aside for a moment. We have to make sure Jaku and Omi and Dojo 'er alright."

Raimundo growled in aggravation. "I know that! Alright, let's hurry up and find the others! Wait, don't we have the Chair of Commune? We can use it to take us to where we desire, which is Omi and Jaku."

"I'm afraid Jaku had that Wu." Rika hesitated to say.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Well we have no where else to look, then! They could be anywhere in this huge city!"

"…Well, I suppose we should get lookin' round the festival. I'm sure they couldn't have gone far from there."

"Alright. Let's look around, then."

…

…

…

"Ahhh, you've both returned." Mr. Yokushi gave the couple a warm welcome in the lounge. "Renji, what on earth happened to your face?"

He smiled. "I let some guy beat me up, father. See, this is what happened when you can't defend yourself. I just wanted to give you an example."

"Hmph, you don't have to announce such a thing at a time like this." His father sighed. "Well, I suppose I'm grateful, then." He said passive aggressively. "Go get your face cleaned off, will you?"

"Sure thing, father." After a bow, Renji left.

Kimiko was about to follow him out, but Mr. Yokushi stopped her. "Miss Tohomiko, why don't you tell me about your dinner?"

She paused. "It was… nice."

"Oh? I know it's only a first date, but tell me honestly: what do you think of my son?"

"Honestly?" She couldn't do that. "He's a confident, strong young man." Ugh, she couldn't pretend anymore. "I'm sure his girlfriend is very pleased to have him."

The bitter words only allowed Yokushi to chuckle. "My dear, whatever do you mean? You **are **his fiancé. He has no eyes for any other woman but you."

Kimiko just gave him a puzzled look.

"What? He doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm his father, I would know for a fact if he did. The only person he's admired his entire life is you, Kimiko."

"We just met like two hours ago." She answered.

"Ah, don't be silly. I knew your father long before he was the famous Tohomiko game maker. We've visited each other many times in the past. My son is a bit older than you, yes? You two always played together when you were little kids, though."

"W-what?" Her eyes widened. "I… I think I remember Renji."

"Ahhh, you see? He's always just adored you as a child!"

Kimiko was still freaked out. She was vaguely beginning to remember her child hood days and playing games with a little boy… but it couldn't be Renji… could it?

"Sir, _they're _outside in the back alley." One of the suited men whispered in his ear.

"Now, why don't get some you head home, hmm? We'll discuss more pressing matters tomorrow, my dear Kimiko."

"Y-yeah." She bowed. "Goodnight, Tokushi-san." She left him as well.

"How dare they come here." Yokushi grumbled once she was gone.

"We'll take care of em, boss."

"No. I'll have to speak with them myself. They're probably getting anxious if they showed up here…" Yokushi headed out onto the streets and his men followed suit.

…

…

…

"Alice… how?"

She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Jaku…"

"You've been my friend, and my enemy… but I seriously thought you were just some being from the magical dimension…What on earth are you?"

"I'm not from the dimension, I just happened to meet you there." She admitted. "I, uh, well…"

"Spit it out! Who are you, really?"

She paused, deciding not to answer.

Jaku knelt down and pointed the tip of his arrow at her neck. "I don't have time for this. My friends might need me! Tell me who you are!"

She glanced up at him with wide, stunned orbs. "You wouldn't kill me… would you, Jaku? I saved you when Chase took over the world, and used my magic to help disguise you and your friends…"

He winced. She was right, but still… "You also attacked my friends and stole our Wu."

"I did it to protect the world! I couldn't let the Heylin side take the important Wu! Kimiko and Omi were both about to lose their showdowns, I couldn't let the Heylin side win the Wu!" She was breathing heavily. "You can take them, if you want."

"Is that why you gave the Wu back to us? But why did you steal it from Kimiko and Raimundo in the first place, when they were in Paris?"

"Because… I didn't think you monks were suitable to protect the world, at first. Then you were able to defeat Chase Young. I know you can do it, now, so I wanted to get the Wu for you!"

"But you can't interfere with a showdown like that! How do you do that, anyway? Who are you to help us and what kind of powers do you have?"

"You're being rude, Jaku." She said, cheekily. "I am your ally, and you're not being very nice to someone who's trying to help you."

This only made him more agitated. "Don't tempt me, Alice. I'm about to kill you right now! Quit speaking in riddles and just tell me what you want!"

She smiled. "I love when you talk low and dangerous to me like that. It's a side of you I've never seen before."

SLIT

Her neck. He had grazed the flesh of her nape with his burning arrow.

"**Enough games.**" He warned. "For the sake of this bloody planet, I will be questioning you. In the harshest way possible, if I have to."

"Gee, you're such a ladies man, but you get serious when you have to be, huh?" She guessed. "Well, I suppose I should explain a few things, then…"

"Bwahahaha! I found you, Xiaolin day loser!" Jack and his bots emerged from the jungle behind them. "Hand over my Wu!"

"Bloody hell, Jack, you have the worst bloody timing!" Jaku spun around and began shooting arrows at him.

"EEEK! Jack bots, attack!" The robots began firing at him, so Jaku scooped up Alice and began to retreat. He jumped into the nearest part of the thick trees, scudding through the dark, green territory.

When the sounds of shooting died down to nothing, Jaku stopped running, exhausted, as he put Alice down to lay against a tree trunk.

"Thank you for saving me." She said flatly.

"I did so you could finish telling me what you're up to, that's all."

"There's no reason to be cruel, Jaku. I do like you, I was not deceiving you when I was being friendly to you."

Jaku pondered this, then he smirked. "Friendly? Is kissing your way into somebody's life how you often make friends?"

"No, just your life." She assured him.

"We're getting off topic. What are you trying to accomplish, Alice?"

"Alright then, so you know all those mystical powers I have? The ones that involved saving you and putting up a disguise and what not?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Well, I'm not some kind of witch or magician or anything like that. My powers aren't even my own. I have summoned the great spiritual powers of my ancestors to do my bidding."

Jaku simply gave her a puzzled stare.

"I'm Indian, Jaku. Native American, to clarify. For generations, my tribe has been fearing the day when a great evil would take over the world. It has been passed down to each descendant to learn the ancient teachings of the one before us. Basic old magic, you could say."

"Hmm, Chase mentioned something like that when he captured Arko, Rika and I. He said that before there was Shen Gong Wu and objects holding the elemental magic of the world, there was basic magic to be controlled by a few chosen people to defend themselves."

"Right. Well, my families' tribe was capable of controlling one or two elements in the ancient times. They could talk to the dead and summon healing powers, mainly. The spirits taught them how to grow food and build homes and make medicinal herbs to take care of themselves. My tribe, like many others, originated in North America, so they were unaware of the great battles that emerged between Grand Master Dashi and the Heylin witch Wuya. They continued to use the basic magic's for years on end, even after the Shen Gong Wu were scattered across the world."

She paused, creating a grimace on her features as she lowered her head. "There was a young man that my ancestor saved thousands of years ago. A foreigner. He had swam across the entire Atlantic. It was his duty as a Xiaolin warrior to pursue such great lengths, and he did manage to make it to America, however, he nearly drowned. Someone in our tribe had given us fair warning not to heal the foreigner and just let the outsider die. He said that if we healed him, he would cause great calamity and chaos to the world. But my ancestors rescued him, despite the warning, and healed him back to health, then he returned to China after he was better. It was not until much later, that my tribe took the prophecy seriously…"

"Don't tell me…"

"The man that my ancestors saved was Chase Young. Before he was evil, he was a heroic young man who was pure of heart, so it was difficult to believe that he was capable of evil."

"But that's… crazy…"

"If my family had not saved him, Chase Young would have died, and there would have been no Heylin lord threatening the world. My family was cursed by the rest of the tribe, to be forever responsible for taking care of Chase Young when he planned to take over the world. We were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, but after he created his volcanic fortress, we lost track of him. It wasn't until Omi joined the dark side, and Chase nearly had the world then, that we had found him once again."

"I see, so that's why your family never went after him before that?"

"Right. We were all ashamed when he almost achieved his goal, then… my father, Achak, took dire actions and had me learn some of the most difficult magic. Only our tribe continued to teach the ancient magic's throughout time secretly, so we could battle Chase Young when the time was right. But I did not think we held enough power to win against him. And I'm right, he's even more powerful than the ancient magic my tribe possesses, but my father would not listen to me, so I started seeking powers that could help us in our fight against Chase."

"Let me guess, you started Wu hunting, right?"

"I have no ability that requires me to sense activated Wu, so I had to collect the ones that were already found. I attacked your friends so I could get the Wu they had. I did not think that you monks were capable of defeating him."

"Why?"

"Because not one, but two of your comrades had already fallen to the dark side previously. Omi and Raimundo both had fallen before. What was to stop it from happening again? I was right, however, because Rika had also fallen, and just like before, it nearly plunged the world into darkness."

"So what made you change your mind?"

Alice took a moment before answering. "You."

"Huh? Me? What did I do?"

"You have a pure heart, you know. You're strong, and sweet, and very chivalrous young man."

"Oh, well, I hate t brag, but…"

"It's true. Even though girls fondle over you, you have always been decent and respectful and responsible to everyone you meet. You're what I consider a selfless warrior."

He scoffed. "You sound as if you know so much about me. But truth is, I can be just as selfish as any other person."

"That may be true, but you're more good than anything else. I knew I had to help you. If someone like you was with the Xiaolin, than maybe all the other Xiaolin dragons withheld the same potential of being just as good. So I decided to help you after Chase took over the world. I'll admit that when I was in wonderland, I planned to take your Wu away from you, but I couldn't, because…"

"Because why?" He pressed.

She sighed. "I can't do it… I can't tell you. Just know that I had a change of heart, alright?"

He thought about this. Alice had told him pretty much everything for it all to make sense. Was there any reason for him to press on with minor details?

"Okay, love. I'll take your word for it. So you helped us out. How are you able to interfere with Xiaolin Showdowns?"

"Simple. Newer magic is weaker than older magic. I used the ancient, spiritual powers form my ancestors to thwart showdowns. Shen Gong Wu were created after the old magic, so my power dispels the magic of a showdown rules."

"That makes sense. All of it does." Jaku scratched his head. "You're more wonderous then I thought, little Alice. So you're our alley then. Why did you keep on using your tiki mask than to cover your face?"

"It's not a tiki mask, it resembles a totem pole face, silly. I'm not supposed to be telling you any of these things. My family still thinks I'm trying to destroy Chase myself when really I'm helping all of you now. Receiving outside help is disgraceful, after all. Years of hiding our ancient magic, and I just told most of our secrets to a British boy who happens to also be my tribe's enemy."

"Enemy?"

"Well, of course. My tribe hates the Xiaolin warriors. Chase was part of them before he turned evil, after all. They don't trust the Xiaolin monks. Such treason for telling you all of this would result in my death."

Jaku's face paled.

"Maybe you don't care about me as much as I care about you, but would you please not go blabbering to your friends or my tribe about what I have told you?"

He didn't say anything as he stared down at her.

"I see. So you will tell them? I suppose I shouldn't have-"

"You were doing this all by yourself?"

She was taken aback by the question. "Uh, yes. I'm the only child in my family to pass the teachings down to."

"That's insane. I mean, it's a lot to ask from just one person, taking out one of the greatest Heylin threats of all time."

"Don't feel sorry for me, idiot! I did it for my tribe. It's my duty to take care of this."

"Yeah, I've noticed a lot of people have had to do drastic things just for their _duty._ It's getting on my nerves! Why can't people be able to embrace who they are full on and follow their dreams? Did I ask to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Day? Did you ask to be responsible for your families' curse? It's bloody annoying!"

Alice laughed. "Maybe so, at first. But you learn to embrace your destiny, eventually. I mean, I know powers now that I only dreamed of as a little girl. Honestly, how many people do you know brag about being able to use real magic these days? There's a lot at stake, but it's truly, wonderful, in a sense."

"I suppose so. I mean, if I wasn't a Xiaolin monk, I would have never met my best friend, Rika and the other monks. And Kimiko, too!"

Alice's smile faded. "Right, uh, exactly…"

"So, Alice, I don't see any reason for me to tell anyone. It can be our little secret, right? But no more interfering with showdowns. I appreciate you trying to help us, but taking the Wu the last minute just doesn't seem right. You know?"

"It's not. In fact, I've broken a lot of rules doing it, so I'm sure karma will strike me eventually. But I appreciate it, Jaku… thank you so much. Please…" could you untie me now? I sense your friends are on their way."

"Oh, right, sorry! That must be awfully uncomfortable. With his arrow, he made a clean cut through the vines that bound her, and she wiggled free as she arose.

"I truly do appreciate all of your help, Jaku."

"Me? What did I do? Honestly, I'm just one guy. No need to give me so much credit, love. You should thank the other monks as well!"

"I will, maybe someday, when we defeat Chase." She said sincerely. "I suppose I should get going, then. Goodbye for now, Jaku Romane, and good luck on your quest to conquer evil."

"Same to you, love." He bowed in respects, but he looked back up, Alice was long gone.

"Jaku, there you are!" Dojo and Omi came racing through the plants over to him. "What were doing, man? We were fighting jack bots all by ourselves!"

"Actually Dojo, _I _was fighting jack bots! You were hiding somewhere!"

"Oh, right. Well uh…"

"Sorry lads, I was uh… chasing a ghost, I suppose." Jaku hid the Wu behind his back. "Um, I guess there was nothing here after all."

"Then let's get going! We gotta go catch up with the others!"

"Oh! R-right." Jaku pulled out his phone. "I should see if anyone called m-WHOA! I have like 30 missed calls and 22 voicemails! Well damn, that's gonna be a lot of fun to listen to all of those!"

"Let us hurry to our friends then! Call Raimundo and detect their location so that we may meet up with them immediately!"

…

…

…

Kimiko was in her PJ's when she headed into the great dining hall. There was an annoying tapping, then whipping sound echoing near her that she couldn't handle any longer, so she had to investigate.

"Oh, it's you." She groaned.

Renji was sitting on the other end of the table, his feet propped up on the wooden material.

"Good evening to you too."

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sure you could hear this little thing all the way up there in that pampered room of yours. Admit it, you were just curious about who was down here." He put whatever he had been spinning on the table back into his pocket.

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have your own house to make noise in?"

"Sure…" He smirked. "But I'd much rather make noise in your house, Kimiko."

"I'm going to guess there's some weird, sexual humor laced in your words, so I'm going to ignore you and go to bed now." She boredly twirled around and headed back up the steps.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Forgive my outburst, but nothing seems to woo you, does it? It's hard to believe anyone was able to tame you before. What was his name again? Raymond?"

"Raimundo." She corrected thickly as she looked back at him.

"Oh yeah, right, whatever. Anyway, he must be more harsher and persuasive than even me, if he claimed to be your boyfriend so defiantly in front of her fiancé."

Kimiko frowned. She could recall Rai, being suddenly possessive in front of Renji.

_She belongs to me._

"I don't want to talk about this with you." She mumbled. "And what makes you think you're so persuasive, huh?"

"You're still talking to me, aren't you?"

"Oh, just be quiet! If you weren't around, I wouldn't have to be dealing with this!"

"If I wasn't here, my father probably would have screwed your father over by now, big time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, my daddio's not exactly a nice guy. This whole marriage thing was only his nice way of getting your father's money, but…"

He couldn't even finish before Kimiko had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the table.

"Look pal! If my pa-pa's in danger, you got another thing comin' if you think I'm just gonna sit here and get married to you so he can be threatened! There's no way-!"

She screamed. Her back hit the table hard, and before she realized it, she and Renji had switched positions and she was looking up at him as he pinned her down by the arms.

"I've been really nice to you, Kimiko." He said dangerously low. "Please don't have me get rough with you, I'd much rather not."

"Get off me, you pig!" She tried holding back her tears. "I hate you! I hate Raimundo for being such a jerk! I hate this whole thing! I just want to go back to training at the temple and forgetting everything!"

Renji only stared at her. She was still struggling in his grip to get up, but her crying was taking away her strength.

He let go. "You're not going to give into this arrangement without a fight, are you?"

She scoffed. "You know the answer to that."

He sighed, forcing his hands into his pockets. "Not much I can help you with there. And just so you know, my father's not nice, but he's not going to hurt your dad… I don't think."

Wait… Was he trying to be reassuring now?

Kimiko wiped the tears off her face. "If I go along with this arrangement, you think everything will be okay?"

"Uh, not sure… but neither one of us want to go through with it, so I'm sure we could find some loop hole to get us out of this, if we really try hard to find it."

"A solution?" Kimiko pondered this. "But what could we do?"

He frowned. "I won't lie, there really isn't one. Like I said, this is my father being nice. He's a business man. Transactions are to be done smoothly and with no exceptions."

"So this marriage is just a business deal to him? Is that what you're saying?"

"Basically, yeah." He shrugged.

"Well, my pa-pa doesn't do business with corrupt people! If he knew your father was a crook, he wouldn't have me marry you!"

"Ah, but that's the interesting part, you see. My father isn't really notorious for anything. If he is a crook, it's in the shadows. Everyone else just sees him as a noble insurance holder."

"Than why did you say he was dangerous?"

"Because he's my father. You think I don't know him well enough by now? I just know he's up to something."

"So if we could catch Yokushi doing dirty work, we could convince my pa-pa to recant his blessing, and the wedding's off!"

"Bingo."

"Heh, this has to work!"

"Oh, but in the mean time, let's pretend we're falling in love, eh? My father will get suspicious of us trying to interrogate him if he thinks we're trying to thwart the arranged marriage."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great! Then invite your friends over for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay—wait, what? Why?"

"We'll tell our fathers we want to have all of our friends see us together. It'll have them think we're sinking into this little plan of theirs by trying to gain acceptance from our closest friends. Besides, I'm sure Randall will want to help with this plan if he knows he can have you back."

"His name's Raimundo."

"Whatever. Rudolph will be happy. So can you gather your friends together or what?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that…Which reminds me. You're more skilled than you claim to be, aren't you?"

He smiled his sweet smile. "I never claimed to be anything. You just assumed I was some wuss who couldn't take a punch."

"You heard me when I was spying in the hallway, and then you hurt Raimundo, and managed to even get me off guard just now…"

"Good observation skills, Miss Tohomiko."

"You must have been training awhile yourself, haven't you?"

"Perhaps you and I could spar sometime."

She speculated his bruised features with stained bandages covering his cheeks.

"Why did you let him beat you up?"

"I didn't want to reveal I was good fighter yet. But Randolph kept hitting me over and over, so I finally decided to take action before he could severe my jaw."

"Oh, well, I would have just stopped him after the first punch. You're weird." She turned to the stairs to leave. "And his name's Raimundo."

"Right on. I don't care. Anyway, get some sleep, princess. We have scheming to accomplish tomorrow, you and I."

"Uh huh. Good night, Renji-kun." She couldn't grasp her opinion of him, this Renji Yokushi. Sometimes he seemed annoying and seductive to the point of nausea, and sometimes he seemed friendly and helpful. Either way, they were both in the same boat, so Kimiko would have to trust him, for now.

Oh! She was going to ask him about the girlfriend thing. Had he been lying to her when he said that he had one? Oh well, she would ask him tomorrow.

…

…

…

In the cool night, in a raunchy alley, Mr. Yokushi and his men approached the limousine. Several men in suits stepped out of the car, but the short, bald man in the round glasses and white suit is what caused Yokushi to swallow hard and sweat to trickle down his neck.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Yokushi said smoothly enough. "What brings you here on this fine night?"

The bald man lit a cigarette in his mouth and breathed before he spoke. "Yokushi-san," He exhaled, "I think I've been patient enough. I need my money, now."

"Y-you will get it, soon. I have a plan in motion that will give you what I owe you, and-!"

POW!

One of the suited men next to Yokushi had their head off, the body flown backwards from impact.

Yokushi and the other man had ducked down, but when there were no more gunshots heard, they raised their arms up in defense and surrender.

"PLEASE! I'll get the money to you! I swear it!"

"Oh boy, Yokushi-san." The man breathed out another intake of smoke. "I like you, really, I do. You've never had problems before, but this time you've stalled too long."

The guns pointed at him from all around had clicked, alerting him of another assault.

"Trust me," He continued, "You don't want to stall when it comes to the Yakuza. When they need their money, you give it to them right away, got it? It's not a hard thing to comprehend. I'm sure you've seen all those great action movies where there's some vile, rich mafia involved that makes a cool cameo in the films as the bad guys. But the truth is, we're just trying to make a living."

Yokushi thought he was going to burst from anxiety, he was so panicked.

"Now, look at your friend down there with the nice hole in his head. Do you think you want to end up that way?"

Yokushi shook his head.

"What about family, hmm? Do you want to see your son with a nice hole in his pretty boy face, huh?"

Yokushi shook his head again.

"Ahhh, so you are smart after all. And since I like you, I'm giving you three days to give me my money."

"T-that's it? But-!"

"Oh dear, I hope you're not arguing with me, Yokushi-san." The men began to prepare their car as they went back into it. "Three days, Yokushi. Don't forget." The last man hopped into the car and they took off.

Yokushi clenched his fist as he allowed the humiliation to sink in.

"S-sir?" The living man next to him shook him from his thoughts.

He looked down at the deceased. "We have to speed this nonsense along, quickly. My boy's getting married this weekend!"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: **Oy, this was a long chapter –GROAN-. For me it was anyway, to type it. I'm sooo tired, but I'll try to update soon because I want to publish the next episode like quickly with all the plans I have. Like I said, it would be cool if Christy Hui acknowledged this story, but I doubt it. There's sooo many Xiaolin stories made by fans. It's a nice thought though. I'm still looking forward to the Xiaolin Chronicles, of course! You guys should check out the Xiaolin Chronicles page on facebook! **

There's still more to be revealed about Renji Yokushi! Will Raimundo cooperate with this easy going scheme? How is Jaku going to react? And let's not forget the Heylin side… they're up to something too…

How many of you thought Alice was Chase Young in disguise? Come on, tell me! Hahaha I know I got somebody… **And forgive the lack or Jika in this chapter… I don't want all of you to think I just dropped the pair completely :P**

Just so you all know, I mentally stabbed myself every time I wrote "them" when I was referring to the masked thief. In English you only use "them" for more than one person, not an individual, so it was driving me crazy that I kept using bad English. But anyway I did that so I wasn't saying "he" but also not giving away that the masked thief was actually a girl… sorry bout that. Also I was freaking out over my grammer in the earlier chapters too, like I said "Master Monk Guan" instead of Master Fung in some parts of the story. I know the difference guys, just so you know. I'm just panicking over the little mistakes now XP

The next episode: **The Dinner Party of Tokyo! **Thanks for the reviews and comments, guys! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story.

You Rawk XD


	39. Episode 40: The Dinner Party of Tokyo

Whoop Whoop! You guys are awesome! XD

Your reviews are amazing! I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update. Writer's block AND I've been busy with school and work coming up… Also I still want the episodes to be good for you all! So my bad. But I'm so glad you're all loving the story!

I was listening to Uno by Muse the other day, and my nerdism just rose ten fold, because when I listened to it it reminded me of Rika and Jack Spicer Listen to it and maybe you'll get what I mean…

Thank you: RainInDark, cooljoe64, jamie3, Mavis, dondodondon, 300, HAIL YOU, Gong Ye Tempai, U2, JuliaE.k5, xioalinfan17, VanillaStratos, The Name Be Sam, Zoerz, XemlovezyouX11233, BabyGurl365, BRC46290, 21hugs, Love Is My Weapon, Chicka, Calli, Kitten2007, person, otaku347, XboneX, I am Praying, FanficFanNumber1 and all the anonymous for la recent reviews! If there's any more questions or ones I didn't answer (that wouldn't give the storyline away) let me know!

I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 40: The Dinner Party of Tokyo

_The little girl in the red dress was crying again. Her father was talking and laughing among the other men in suits at the dinner table, and the other children were at the small table playing card games and getting into petty fights. _

_Renji had played a ball game with the girl before when they visited her house. She was so happy then, so it was strange to see her crying now. She had been upset the whole dinner party. _

"_Why are you being such a cwy baby?" The little Renji carped. _

_She sniffled and wiped off her tears as she looked up at him. She was a mess. "Go away! You being mean to me!" _

"_No I'm not, it's just a question, dumby girl!"_

"_Noo, you being mean, go away! I just want my mama…" _

"_See? You are being a cwy baby! Cwy baby! Cwy baby!"_

"_STOP IT!" She wailed. "Mama's not come back, pa-pa said. She might bisit us, but she no wive wiff us anymore!"_

_Renji was taken aback. "Oh, yo pawents diborce, then?"_

"_What?"_

"_Diborce. That's what my dad said. My mom and dad diborce too when I was borned. I haben't seed her ever. But pawents do that when they don't wike each odder. That's what my dad said." _

"_Wike..?" She only started crying more. "My pawents don't wike each odder anymore!" _

"_Shhhh, you're too woud!" Renji hushed, but she kept on crying. "Uh… I know! Toys! You wike toys?" Out of his pocket, Renji pulled out a blue spinning top and began to twirl it on the wood floor in front of her. _

_Her weeping slowed down as she gazed at the wonderful object's movement. _

"_See? It's bwue, wike your eyes." Renji told her. _

_She giggled. "It's pwitty!" Then the top stopped. "Do it again! Again!"_

"_Okay." He spun it over and over, neither one of them growing bored of the small entertainment. _

_The girl was giggling and laughing all about, completely forgetting why she had been crying in the first place. _

"_Again! Again!"_

"_Renji! Kimiko!"_

_Mr. Tohomiko approached the two separated children. "What are you two doing over here? Come now, your dinners will get cold."_

"_Awww, but pa-pa…" _

"_It's okay. I'will show you the toy the next time we pway, okays?"_

_Kimiko smiled with relief. "Okay!"_

"_Kimiko, what do you say to Renji for being so nice?" Her father chided._

_Kimiko ran behind the tall man and hid. "T…thank you."_

"_Yo welcome." Renji replied pleasantly. _

_Tohomiko gently pushed the two back over to their table. "Come along you two. Let's go have a special treat to eat, hm?" _

…

…

…

Jaku had used the Chair of Commune to get he and Omi and Dojo to the others back in Tokyo.

"You idiots couldn't have taken longer!" Raimundo yelled.

"Good to see you're still alive too, Pedrosa." Jaku mumbled.

"What is going on, friends? Why are you so upset?" Omi recognized the worry on their faces.

"It's Kimiko…" Rika said weakly.

Jaku's eyes widened. "What about Kimiko? Is she alright?"

"Well, yeah, but… She's, uh…"

"Spit it out, Ri-Ri!"

"She's getting married!" Raimundo answered.

Jaku blinked. "Married? Like, with a guy?"

"You idiot! We have to stop her before she does something incredibly stupid!"

"Well then, hop on kiddos! To the Tohomiko Skyscraper we go!"

"Hold on!" Raimundo had his phone out. "She, she just texted me."

"Well? What she say, partner?"

"Meet me at my house. She gave me the address. Let's hurry!"

The monks made their way to the Tohomiko's home on top of a hill. The neighborhood they were in was like some sort of Laguna beach setting, with all the huge Japanese homes collaborated within the hillside near the shore.

Kimiko's home was a humungous, black and red structured home, at least four acres wide and two or three stories thick.

Relief struck the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind when he saw her standing there on the roof. He jumped off Dojo before he could even land, approaching her, but as he got closer….

IT wasn't Kimiko.

"You son of a bitch." Raimundo growled.

"Sorry I took her phone while she was sleeping."

"You were at her bed!"

"Of course, we are getting married, Ralph."

"It's Raimundo, you slime ball! I'll kill you if you messed with her!"

Renji chuckled. "Didn't you get enough last time, hot head?"

The other monks joined up with Raimundo.

"Um, this is not Kimiko."

"Obviously, little buddy."

"You must be Renji. Why do you want to marry Kimiko?" Rika demanded.

"I don't."

"HUH?" Their voices rang out at once.

"No way. We don't want to be forced to marry people we don't like. It was all our parents' idea."

Jaku spun around to Raimundo. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

Renji answered. "Because Randy didn't know either. He just beat me up to a bloody pulp instead. See?" He pointed at the bandages on his face.

"Yup, that sounds like somethin' Rai would do." Clay mumbled, glaring at him.

"Oh, don't make me the enemy here!" Raimundo retorted. "Why did you text me, anyway?"

"Oh, right. Well I figured I'd let you know now that Kimiko and I are looking for a way to thwart the marriage. We're going to investigate my father's secret corrupted ways and expose him, so that her father will cancel the marriage. He wouldn't allow his daughter to marry somebody related to a crook, after all."

"Ohhh, most impressive! SO we can save Kimiko from being wed to you!"

"Uh, right. But we need your help. Tomorrow, willingly dine with us as we pretend to receive your blessings to this marriage at our dinner party." He looked sternly at Raimundo. "I won't lie, we'll be very close and intimate with one another so we can trick our parents, but it's all for show."

"Like hell you will! You don't need to do anything like _that _just to convince them you two lo-like each other!"

"Why are you still upset? If we pull this off, we can take our time exposing my father."

"I'm rather curious, lad," Jaku speculated, "why do you want to ruin your father's career? You may not want to get married, but you seem awfully alright with betraying your own flesh and blood."

"Oh, well that's simple. I absolutely hate my father. You can hardly call him a father, really. So, are we going to do this or what?"

The monks were puzzled by this, but Raimundo spoke first. "I'll go along with it. But don't do anything that you don't have to do with her!"

"Oh," Renji scratched his head, "I feel it might already be to late for that…"

Raimundo lunged at him, Clay and Jaku grabbed him and held him back. "Why you-!"

Renji didn't move as he chuckled. "I'm only joking. We haven't done anything, I promise you. We're not even sharing a room. I'm pulling your leg, Richie. Or maybe, breaking your hand? Sorry about that, by the way… It looks like it's healing well."

"It is! And quite with the jokes, this ain't funny, dude!"

"I suppose not." Renji's smile faded. "I would be angry too if the woman I loved was being handled by somebody else."

"I, I don't..!" He stopped himself.

"You don't what? Love her? Well, it's a little too late to be lying about that, Robby."

"It's Raimundo!"

"Like I said before I don't give a shit. Anyway, at least you're willing to help out. You can hate me all you want, but don't ruin this plan, okay?"

"Hmph!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He fixed his tie. "Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow, we scheme."

Renji headed for the side stairs to head back into the house.

"This is too weird…" Rika commented.

"Well, if it's an arranged marriage, we gotta do what we can to stop it!" Clay declared.

"Still, that Renji guy, I don't trust him." Raimundo muttered.

"Of course you don't, he's marrying the girl you like!" Rika snapped. "I think he's okay, from what I can see he handled you fairly well. He seems, nice."

"Nice? Of course you would say that, you're a girl! You probably think he's hot and everything too."

"You idiot! I don't think that way at all!" Rika flushed with anger. "You're the one who's being a jack ass for being so rude to him! He's trying to help us!"

"Knock it off you two." Jaku chided. "We have to help them. Kimiko can't abandon her job as a Xiaolin Dragon. Maybe she's trying to respect her father's wishes, but this is serious…"

"Women and their priorities! They are so upside left!" Rika whacked Omi over the head for his comments. "OW!"

"You may be right, Jaku. But the fact that she's going along with this is frustrating." Rika observed.

"Well…" Jaku cleared his throat. "I guess this means we're not going to Disney World tomorrow…"

The monks all whined at hearing this… regardless of how selfish it sounded. After all, Disney World…

"Let's head back to the hotel. We'll come back here right away tomorrow morning so we can talk to Kimiko." Raimundo decided this, even though he wanted to see her right away. The monks obeyed and they went back to the Luxury Japan to sleep their cares away.

…

…

…

"Jack… you lost another Wu." Heba mumbled as she continued walking through the jungle.

"Shut up! I don't see you doing anything about getting Wu! Besides, it just vanished or something!"

"Hmmm.. If I recall, the same thing happened in Wuya's showdown. How very strange…"

"Yeah, so anyway, where are we walking to? We've been going at it for ever it seems!"

"Well first of all, I need you to keep your voice down, because we're almost there… second, we're about to claim some useful Shen Gong Wu."

"Huh?"

"Shh! We're here." Heba stopped, looking up into the tree above them.

Someone was asleep in the branches.

"Huh? Who is that?" Jack Spicer whispered to the sorceress.

"That, is our key to releasing Hannibal Bean."

"WHAT?"

"SHHH! You idiot, you're gonna wake the boy up!"

"HANNIBAL BEAN?" Jack shrieked quietly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"If I release Bean, he'll confirm with me about the Xiaolin Dragon I desire to conspire with…"

"Whoa, that doesn't sound weird and creepy at all!"

"Will you be quiet?" Heba began climbing on the tree trunk like a skilled animal. "I'll be right back."

The sorceress climbed onto the necessary tree limb where her desired possession was, hanging within a pouch off the branch next to the sleeping boy. She crawled past his sleeping form and reached for the pouch. She couldn't help but notice the thoughts and dreams he was having as she swept by, full of confusion and remorse.

_Tck, this boy… no wonder he's not with the other monks, his mind is a broken place. _Heba thought this as she grabbed the pouch, but something grabbed her wrist before she could leave off with it.

She gasped. "I… I thought you were asleep!"

Arko sat up from subsided state and glared at the thief before him. "You talk too loud. I heard you miles away."

Heba yanked her hand free and jumped down from the tree, Arko followed suit with his pouch draped across his chest as he landed on the moist earth as well.

"But you were dreaming! You couldn't have been awake when I was up there!"

"Oh, right. I didn't think that would actually work, but I remembered that you could read minds, so I pretended to be dreaming and only thought of memories while you tried to steal my things."

"Clever pest, aren't you?" She scowled.

He tilted his head. "Don't you know it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?"

"Heh. I'm sure you're only just learning this yourself, Arko…" She drawled. "Give me the Ying-Yang yo-yo you hold, and I will let you live."

"Let me live? Ah, a threat…" He mumbled, pulling out his mace weapon from his pack. "You should learn to say nicer things too."

"Eek! He's kinda scary!" Jack whined.

"You idiot, summon your jack-bots! He won't be able to defeat a whole army. It's him against us."

Arko smirked. He had been bored too long. This would definitely be refreshing…

…

Moments later, there was rubble everywhere, a shooken Jack Spicer and a frustrated Heba.

Arko wiped his hands clean of oil. "Are you done?"

"Hmph! Stupid creep!" Jack complained. "Now what do you want to do, bright one?"

He was addressing the sorceress beside him. "I'm going to fight you next, Arko."

"What! You're insane, aren't you? He'll beat you to death that weapon of his!" Jack shuddered.

Arko tossed his mace aside. "No weapons. No magic. This should be a regular showdown."

"Very well. If I win, you give me all of your Wu, and vise-versa if you win."

"Then let's begin." Arko positioned his body straight up with his arm paralleled to his side and pointed out towards his opponent.

Heba struck first, pulling him into quick hand to hand combat. Jack watched in awe as the two moved quickly through the trees as they fought one another. Arko landed in the midst of trees, but Heba was nowhere to be seen. She twirled and danced across the trees that surrounded him, her giggles taunting and echoing as he scanned the area.

Arko growled. "I don't have time for your games!" He shot himself into the trees and ran around them lightning fast until he spotted her, punching her into the ground before she even knew what hit her.

Heba grunted as she rolled onto the ground, toppling into some mud. When she arose, she couldn't help but notice her foot was stuck in the ground behind her. She smirked as she pulled it out, devicing a plan her mind.

Arko appeared before her. "Quit your hiding and dancing and just fight properly!"

"Hmph, alright, Arko Delet. By the way, how's your father these days?"

His eyes squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know… the man who taught you everything, and also killed your mother, right? I bet he'd be happy to see you again after all these years…"

Arko could not control the disgusted grimace on his face. "Bitch. Just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean you know me!"

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Maybe deep down there's actually a softer side to you, right? You think playing the loner would change anything that you've done? That somebody will notice you're trying to change, or even care to notice?"

"That's not it! I don't care what everyone else thinks…"

"Uh huh. My dear boy, who are trying to fool; me, or yourself? You want to change, but you've done things that you know are unforgivable." Her voice became more low and wicked with every uttering. "Deep down, I think, you know that there's no way you can change. It's always been your destiny to be evil, and apologizing to the ones you hurt and wandering on your own only to become weaker won't change any of that!"

"BE QUIET!" He had had it. He charged at the sadistic Sorceress, who spun away just before he could tackle her. Arko fell forward into the mud, only to realize he couldn't pull himself back up.

"Quick sand." She pointed out. "Looks like this was more of your fate than anything."

Arko squirmed and writhed as he tried breaking free of the heavy material that only pulled him into the earth faster.

She scooped up his pouch. "You should try to relax, Arko. Give yourself some time to reflect on your worthless life before it ends." She and Jack walked away. "Bye-bye."

Despite all of his efforts, Arko was dragged deep into the sand.

And he did not surface again.

…

…

…

Kimiko attempted to make herself presentable by pulling her messy hair back. She didn't bother to change her clothes as she stalked down the steps for some breakfast. If there was one thing Kimiko loved more than life itself, it was a good breakfast. It had been a while she had had a Japanese breakfast.

She made her way to the kitchen, seeing only one soul preparing a feast for her.

…Oh, her day was ruined because of him.

"Where is everybody?"

Renji turned to the woman speaking to him. "Ah, good morning to you too." He was dressed in casual wife beater and jeans, and unusual apparel for this seemingly acquired business boy. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"You got up early and made breakfast? You're just on top of everything, aren't you?" Kimiko speculated as she sat down at the table. She drank the orange juice that she assumed to belong to her.

"Well, I haven't been on top of you yet now, have I?"

She spit the juice out.

Renji was laughing.

She wiped her face off and growled at him. "Jerk."

He wiped a tear from his eye he had been laughing so hard. "S-sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm only joking, you know."

"This isn't funny! I'm glad you're all relaxed about everything going on! And where the hell is everyone, anyway?"

"Um, your father had business at his skyscraper, and my dad, well… he's always busy."

"Then shouldn't we be spying on him right now or something?"

"Not just yet, my little wife to be. We're still being watched."

"Huh?"

"Don't look at it, but there's a camera in the southeast corner of the room. They want to make sure we're still being cozy with each other."

"B-but, can't they hear us then?"

"No, it's just a security camera, like the cheap ones you see in a convenience store. There's no audio, it only records what can be watched.

"Oh… then how we are gonna catch your father if we're still being watched?"

"We'll lose them, later on today. But for now, let's take it easy…" He turned around, pancakes in one hand, sausage, scrambled egg and bacon in the other.

"What is that?"

Renji put the plates down on the table. "Some people call it breakfast, unless they have no idea what it is, like you."

"I know what it is! But why did you make western style food?"

He sat down across from her. "I like American food. Is there a problem, honey?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I guess not."

They ate in silence for a while, but despite all of the delicious food, Kimiko's stomach was in knots. She couldn't get over how strangely curious the boy was sitting in front of her. She was staring at him while he ate… not realizing how odd she was being.

"I know, I'm a rather attractive fellow, but you could you please just eat all the food I made you? Unless, you'd rather do something else…" He shot his light brown eyes up at her.

She blushed. "You're also cocky." She quickly turned her head away.

"Oh, you don't deny that I'm attractive?"

"I-I didn't say you were! You only assumed that, so I don't know why-!"

"Because I think you're attractive. If you don't mind me saying."

Her face was red. "You, you're unbelievable!" She stood up. "Do you just say what's on your mind all the time?"

He ate without looking up at her. "Yes. It's how I do things. You should try to look calm right now, so the people watching us won't get suspicious."

"Oh, this is ridiculous! I'm tired of being spied on!" She turned to the camera and threw a fireball at it.

Renji observed her, then, with wide eyes. "…I suppose that's one way to keep the guards off our trail."

She walked around the table and pulled Renji up off his seat. "Come on! Let's go see what your father's up to!"

"Awww, but I was enjoying my breakfast…"

"C'mon, Renji!" Kimiko tugged him out of the room and they hurried out to their destination.

…

…

…

Dojo was flying the monks to their next Wu.

"The Hibiscus Disk," Clay read, "Once activated, it zaps your opponent into a deep sleep!"

"That could be most useful!" Omi alleged.

"Gah! Dammit all…"

"What's up, Rai?" Clay noticed the leader's discomfort on the back of the dragon.

"I've been texting Kimiko all day, she's not responding to me! What if that leech kept her phone with him?"

"I'll admit, it is a bit strange without Kimiko here, but we have to keep collecting Wu regardless." Rika pointed out.

"Calm down, Rai buddy; I'm sure she's just busy."

"Yeah, well she's busy with that son of a bitch Renji. I don't like it!"

"None of us do, partner, but we gotta stay focused."

Dojo landed in the heavy grass plains of Australia. All the wild animals scattered when the ferocious looking reptile landed in their midst. The monks got off and began searching through the grass for their Wu.

"Ugh! It's so humid crawling through all of this grass! And this is taking too long!"

"Well Rai, I'm tingling all over, so it's around here somewhere!"

"FOOLS!" Wuya and Jill came flying in from her bots and glider. "We'll find it long before you do!"

Just then Omi noticed something shimmering in the sunlight. "Raimundo! It is right next to you!"

The flower shaped disk was noticed by Wuya as well, who hopped over to Raimundo and grabbed the Wu at the same time he did.

"Well, it seems a showdown is in order, Raimundo."

"The game will be whack-a-mole! Whoever can whack the most moles before times runs out, wins the Wu!"

The arena was the wide grass area, with many holes and they both had wooden mallets.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" robotic moles began popping out of the holes and they went to work.

"C'mon, Wuya! Beat that MAN!"

"You got this, Rai buddy!"

"Hmph, he's going to win." Rika folded her arms.

"How are you so sure, Ri-Ri?"

"He's angry enough to, I don't think he's in the mood to lose a showdown right now."

"Hmph. I don't know if throwing his bloody temper around is going to help any of us. He should be more calm about this."

"You mean like the way that you have been?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Rika noticed that Omi and Clay were distracted by the showdown in front of them, so she continued. "You haven't said a word about Kimiko getting married. Aren't you… upset about it? Like Raimundo is?"

Jaku stared at her for a long moment. "I… don't know, to be honest…"

Rika scrutinized him. "Don't you care about Kimiko?"

"Well, of course I do! I'd be just as worried for anyone else though if they were in this position…"

"But I mean, do you still _like _Kimiko?"

Jaku grimaced. "Well… I'm not sure. You can't help who you fall for, and I did like Kimiko for such a long time. But we've been rather distant, and during that time I've noticed…"

"Noticed what..?"

"Well, I don't think she likes me as much as I like her."

"You don't think she likes you?"

"Not as much as she likes Pedrosa." He drawled, sighing. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I really was jealous seeing them together, though I would never admit it, but now when I see them… I can't help but be happy for him."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"I suppose. It's hard to be in love with someone who's fallen out of love for you. Maybe for a while I had hoped she would maybe consider me again, but now that I think about it, I'm sure she's happy with Raimundo."

Rika smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jaku! I think you've made a mature step today!"

He smiled back, faintly." Yep…" He stretched. "Guess I'll just have to hit up some of those beautiful ladies from the academy again!"

"Maybe not such a mature step after all…" Rika mumbled.

Jaku laughed at this. Maybe he was still uncertain, but he knew for a fact that Raimundo was in love with Kimiko, despite whatever he said otherwise. He had proved this by showing his discomfort to all this arranged marriage nonsense; he really seemed to think that Kimiko was his. It was strange… nobody seemed to argue with him about how he was acting, they all understood he cared about her. If Jaku were to seem that angry, though… would it have been as valid?

Jaku was confused. He wasn't sure how he felt, but right now, he could deduce one thing….

He wasn't as in love with Kimiko as he had thought. His confidence was definitely low when it came to that….

He shook his thoughts as he watched the timed showdown end. Raimundo stood victoriously with the Hibiscus Disk in hand.

"Bah, let's go, Jill." Wuya mumbled in defeat.

"What the hell? You let that uptight man beat you? You suck!"

"Shut up already! I don't wanna hear it!" Wuya chided.

"Hmph!" Jill, Wuya and her bots took off.

"Great goin', Raimundo!" Dojo sleeked over to them and transformed into his giant form.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner tonight!"

…

…

…

Kimiko and Renji were following Yokushi in a taxi when he stopped in front of his insurance building in his limo. He and two of his suited men followed him into the building and in his office.

"We'll go around the back, real quiet like." Renji stated playfully. He paid the driver and they walked in from the back with his ID card. Kimiko pulled out her i-phone and began messing with it as they walked down the hall.

"What is that?"

"I may have put a microphone on your father's suitcase. Unnoticeable. We can hear his conversations in his office. I can record it form my phone here."

Renji smirked. "Very nice, Miss Tohomiko. Now, allow me to do my part…" He yanked out his laptop from his bag and a few other devices. "I've been routing for years which camera wire through this building watches which room." In the hallway he opened up a power box and twined and adjusted one of the devices onto one of the wires. "We can hack into the security camera being watched by the guards upstairs from here. We can sit in the old lounge room that nobody uses anymore while we watch him."

"Perfect!"

…..2 hours later….

"Ughh…."

"Are you okay, Kimiko?"

"It's been forever! He hasn't said or done anything crooky!"

"Crooky? Well anyway… I didn't think it would be that easy anyway. He's probably not going to do anything bad in his own office with security cameras up anyway."

"Shoot! This is ridiculous! What are we gonna do now?"

Renji propped his feet up on the table, spinning his little trinket on it. "We'll just wait a bit longer. Maybe something will come up today, maybe not… We have until dinnertime to catch him. So let's just wait around and see what he does."

Kimiko's eyes twinkled as she watched the spinning top. "Where..?"

Renji noticed her hypnotic stare. "Hmm?"

"Where did you get that? That spinning top…"

"This?" Renji held it up. "I've had it forever. I spin it whenever I have to think about something or make an important decision. Or when I'm just bored. It's a habit."

"S-sorry," she turned away, "it just looks so familiar…"

He smiled. "Does it? Hmm, that's strange."

"By the way, your father told me you didn't have a girlfriend. Were you lying to me before?"

"Heh. Who are you gonna believe? My crooked father or me?"

"You, I guess…" She paused. "He said something else, too, but now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't that important!"

Renji stared blankly at her. "What did he say?"

Kimiko shook her head.

_The only person he's admired his entire life is you, Kimiko._

"I-it's nothing… Forget it."

Renji frowned. "What's bothering you?"

She stared in front f her, not making eye contact. "Renji, were we… friends when we were little kids?"

He took a moment to answer, his gaze glued onto her. "Nope. Can't recall anything if we were."

"But I…and that spinning top…"

He smirked. "Plenty of kids had these tops when I was kid. It was a trend. I just happened to keep mine after all of this time."

"But, it makes sense, doesn't it? You're father and mine were friends, so maybe we did play together when we were kids! I think it makes sense, I mean you seem so familiar, and I shouldn't know you but I feel like I do, and-!"

Kimiko gasped.

Renji was inches from her face. His eyes lowered onto her lips. It was dead silent in the room, but Kimiko's heart was racing, and it was drumming in her ears, anticipating what he'd do next.

"Uh..?"

He pulled himself away, smiling. "I have girlfriend. It would be awful if I put the moves on you. She would get really mad at me."

"I…" She calmed down, furrowing her brows. "I don't get you."

He arose from his seat. "Keep an eye on my pops for me, will you? I'll be right back."

"W-where are you going?"

"Geez, nosey much? I have to take a leak."

"Oh… didn't need to know that."

He shrugged. "You asked." Then he left the room.

Kimiko sighed. A great relief had struck her when Renji had left. He was so close to her… what had he been trying to do?

Renji closed the door behind him and sank onto the ground against the wall.

"Nice going, Renji… you almost ruined everything." He looked up into the ceiling light.

_I won't hurt you again Kimiko… I promise…_

…

…

…

Raimundo fixed his tie one more time as the wind blew through his hair. Dojo was flying them to their lovely dinner party from the Luxury Hotel they had gotten ready in.

"I hope Kimiko's alright." Rika's distressed tone.

Clay put his hands on her shoulder. "Kimiko's one tough cookie, I'm sure she's alright." He smiled. "You look lovely, by the way."

Rika blushed. She had on a pink dress shaped like a kimono, with a frilly end and her hair was down with a pink ribbon in it. "T-thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Oh yuck. You two with your mushy-ness." Jaku snickered with a grin.

Rika punched his arm. "Shut up! You're like an annoying little brother!"

"We are at the Tohomiko home now!" Omi proclaimed. When the monks entered the delicately designed and furnished home, they were led to the dinner table with some other guests by the butlers.

"I didn't think there'd be so many other people here! I feel underdressed." Rika panicked.

"Ohhhh, this food looks most interesting!" Omi said, poking the strange salad in front of him with his fork.

"Don't eat just yet, little buddy. We gotta wait for the guest of honor to show up!"

Jaku looked around at all the extravagance and design of the room. All the people there were dressed up and standing up in chit chat while they waited, but what caught his attention most was the obnoxious sobs of the Japanese girl sitting next to him. Usually this was calling, to aid the damsel in distress, but he was rather annoyed and bummed out for no particular reason to do anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A tall, older man standing next to Mr. Tohomiko grabbed everyone's attention. "You may all take your seats now." The people obeyed.

Raimundo couldn't help but notice the serious expression on Tohomiko's face. The man was usually sprite and full of energy like a child. It was rather an upset to see him so professional and stout.

"I am Mr. Yokushi, and it is an honor to be announcing the celebration of union for these two young souls within the Tohomiko household. May I present to you all of you tonight: Renji Yokushi and Kimiko Tohomiko for tonight's dinner!"

The people clapped lightly as the two teenagers sauntered down the stairs. Renji's spiked hair was pulled back, and he was wearing a tux.

Raimundo noticed Kimiko's gaudy outfit first, however. Her hair was down, a rare occasion, and her long kimono dress red and puffy as she and Renji held it up on the stairs. He pulled out her chair so she could take her seat before taking his own beside her.

The group of unfamiliar people began socializing, the main course not being delivered to them yet. Raimundo was across and three people away from where Kimiko and Renji were. She noticed his stare and only waved at him.

He scowled, not bothering to wave back, but then he realized that she had been waving at the other monks too, who were waving back at her.

She motioned for them to come over to her. It was apparent now that it wasn't as fancy as the monk thought, being able to walk over, and people were still coming in and standing around.

"Kimiko! I'm glad you're alright!" Rika hugged her.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Jill Spicer's up to no good dirty tricks, trying to use chamelio-bots to come after us!"

"Oh, well they didn't come after me. I'm fine, guys." Kimiko grabbed the man's arm who the monks had seen the previous night. "This is Renji, my fiancé."

"Good to see all of you." He arose and bowed and they all did the same back.

Suddenly, the girl that had been crying beside Jaku stood and walked over to Kimiko's seat. People quieted down as they noticed the stranger approaching the guest of honor.

Kimiko gasped.

"Girl, you look like a princess up in that outfit!" The girl squealed.

"Keiko?" Kimiko squealed back. They laughed and started jumping and down in their excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Keiko! Look at you!"

"Aw, don't act like you haven't been seeing me, I do look this good on my facebook, don't I?"

"Yeah, but..!" She hugged her. "It's sooo good to see you again!"

"You too, Kimi! Oh my gosh, we have to chat it up while you're here in Tokyo!"

"Of course! Hey, I want you to meet the other monks!" She twirled her friend around to face them. "Everyone, this is Keiko! Keiko, everyone!"

"Ah, the girl behind the PDA." Clay tipped his hat. "Nice to finally meet you!"

"What does that mean?" Keiko laughed.

"Kimiko has communicated with you through her magical device since she joined us! It is an honor to finally see you in person!" Omi enlightened.

"Well, I'm flattered! But I'm the one who should be honored; I mean, you guys are the Xiaolin monks! This is crazy!"

"The main dish will be served soon! Why don't you all take a seat?" Tohomiko announced. The people settled in as the heavy, extravagant dishes were set on the long table before them.

Clay was stuffing his face.

Rika was constantly reminding him that he had food on his face.

Omi was observing the food and saying things about it that made no sense.

Jaku was flirting with Keiko beside him.

And Raimundo wasn't taking a bite of his food. He was watching Kimiko and Renji from afar, observing their 'tactics' to fool everyone into thinking they liked one another. They seemed to be talking and giggling amongst ones another, and Raimundo noticed Mr. Yokushi noticing this right away with a smile.

"Our children seem to be getting along quite nicely." Yokushi mentioned to Mr. Tohomiko.

His eyes brightened when he saw Kimiko smiling. Was she really happy about this? He hated that he had taken her away form the temple to deal with these family issues, but seeing her happy gave him such a relief.

Speaking of the temple…

He noticed the monks sitting at the farther end of the table to the right of him.

"Xiaolin monks!" He exclaimed delightedly. "It's so good to see all of you again!"

"Hello, good to see you again too, sir!"

Yokushi noticed them as well. "Ah, so these are the Xiaolin monks." He arose from his seat, cup in hand. "May I be the first to say that is a pleasure to meet you, Xiaolin warriors. A toast to you!"

The monks were taken aback when everyone at the table toasted for them.

"Oh yes, I am not surprised at all that I am being praised for my superior skills!" Omi proclaimed.

Renji couldn't help but glance over at his father. Yokushi stared back, a sinister smirk on his face.

_Father…what are you up to?_

The dinner lasted for quite a while, a dull boring occasion.

"Whoo, I'm stuffed." Kimiko shoved her empty plate aside.

"My my, you really worked up an appetite." Renji noticed with a smile.

"Yeah, I feel a bit dizzy. I'll be right back." Kimiko headed out of the dining hall.

"I think this plan is working!" Rika whispered cheerily to Clay.

Clay gulped down his third plate. "Yep! I think we'll all be back safe and sound at the temple real soon."

"I must agree, cowboy!" Omi said, also stuffing his face. His face went blank as he looked around the hall for a moment. "Um… where is Raimundo?"

…

Kimiko was heading back into the party when her eyes gazed up at the figure leaning against the wall ahead of her.

"Rai…" She looked back down and smiled. "If they see us together it could cause problems."

He didn't say anything as he stepped forward in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes. "…What…happened to us? Why can't things be the way they were before? Even when we were fighting evil it was all good fun sometimes. Things have gotten so much more complicated now."

"Kimiko," he finally alleged in a quite voice, "you shouldn't have tricked us so you could come here. You should have told us what you were doing from the beginning."

"But it's not your problem! It's my family issues, I had to take care of it myself!"

"You shouldn't be doing this on your own!" He scolded. Kimiko decided not to respond, allowing the guilt to sink in.

Raimundo furrowed his brows. "Aren't we… your family too?"

Her eyes widened. "R…Raimundo…"

"Aren't we people you can trust, too? Why did you plan on leaving us without even saying anything?"

"I wasn't going to leave for good! At least, I was trying not to…"

"Hmph, you're so selfish! What, you didn't think we could handle your little family drama?"

"Jerk, how dare you! I didn't want you getting involved! It's not that big of a deal I could have handled it myself!"

"Oh yeah, you fawning over this Renji guy is really taking care of it! While you're dealing with your fiancé, the Heylin side is getting stronger! Have you forgotten you're the Xiaolin Dragon of fire or what?"

"Of course I haven't! I'm sick every moment I'm here and not helping you guys out! But… my father… He really needed my help. The Yokushi saved my life before I was even born, he didn't have a choice but to repay them by following along with their request after all this time."

"So, it's that bastard Yokushi's fault then!" Raimundo snapped.

"Maybe it's his father's fault, but don't be mad at Renji, alright? He's trying to help."

"I still don't trust him. Anyway, did you guys find out anything about his father?"

"No, but we'll keep looking…"

"Oh, this isn't good."

The monks panicked as they turned and faced the man addressing them.

Mr. Yokushi stood with his suited men beside him, as they approached the two.

"It seems as though you're trying to foil my beloved son's plans with this girl, Raimundo, right?"

Raimundo grimaced at the man. "Nothing like that!"

"Oh come now, I did just overhear you two, after all."

Kimiko gasped.

"Oh yes," the older man continued, "Although I see you didn't think I had not noticed this before, I already knew what you and my son were up to, Miss Tohomiko."

"What?" She yelled.

"It seems as though you think I'm up to no good, but I can tell you here and now that I have nothing to hide. You're wasting your time."

"You're lying!" Raimundo was being held back by the suited men.

"Take him away, and escort the other monks out too, if you'd be so kind."

"Hey, let me go!" Raimundo was about to kick their asses.

"Yokushi-san, I won't do it! I can't marry your son because I don't love him!"

He gave a solemn pout. "Awww, dear Kimiko," he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Do you think I care about that?"

Her eyes widened.

"You're going to marry my son, whether you want to or not. Your father… Is in serious danger if you don't."

"What? How dare you threaten my pa-pa!"

"It's not me directly that's harming him. There's an outside source that requires quite a bit of currency from me, and only your father can get it for me."

"You mean you owe someone money? Some other crook, is that it?"

"Perhaps, and he's even more crooked than I am, if you must know."

"You coward! Can't even deal with other corrupted men like yourself!"

"All my plans and future rely on you getting married to my son, don't you see? If you cooperate, I promise no harm will come to your father or your friends."

Raimundo punched both the guards down. "Kimiko..!"

"Fine, I'll do what you say." She clenched her fists.

"What? Kimiko!"

"Rai, don't be so stubborn! I told you I'd never forgive you if you ruined this, didn't I?"

"Very good, Kimiko." Yokushi said with a smile. "Well, go on then, take him away."

"Kimiko! Don't do this! You idiot!"

"Raimundo, do you like me?"

"Huh?" He blushed. "Why would you ask me that now?"

"Be honest! Because if you do, then you should be able to trust me. I'm begging you; _please _don't interfere, I know what I'm doing!"

He gritted his teeth, frustrated with the uncertainty of this situation. He finally let up, and the suited men were able to drag him. He finally pushed them aside, blowing them away into the walls. "I can walk out myself." He told them, fixing his suit.

"Wait! Don't make him leave." Kimiko said to Yokushi. "Or my other friends at dinner either… I don't want to make a scene."

Mr. Yokushi smirked. "Fine. I'm sure they're all going to want to hear my announcement at dinner anyway."

Announcement? Raimundo thought. In a few moments they were all back in their seats as if nothing had happened. Desert had been served and everyone was eating.

"Rai, what happened?" Clay whispered. "You and Kimiko chat in the hall about somethin'?"

He refrained from saying the truth, only because he was supposed to 'trust' Kimiko, whatever that meant.

"N-no. Nothing happened."

Mr. Yokushi stood from his seat and tapped his glass with a fork, turning everyone's attention to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an important, wonderful announcement to make!"

Everyone went quiet to hear the abrupt news.

"The wedding has been moved forward! Kimiko Tohomiko and Renji Yokushi will be getting married, tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" The people began to cheer and clap, but Renji, Kimiko and the monks were stunned silent.

"They just couldn't wait any longer, I suppose." The crowd laughed at his little joke. "At any rate, good evening, and I hope to see you all tomorrow!"

The guests began to leave, saying their goodbyes to the engaged couple as they headed out.

"I don't believe this!" Jaku carped. "They're getting married tomorrow?"

"This is most upsetting. What should we do to stop this?" Omi asked.

"Nothing."

"Huh? Raimundo..?" Rika questioned.

"We're going to do nothing and leave, just like the rest of the guests."

"But, what about Kimiko! What about their plan?"

"Kimiko…" He lowered his voice, "she wants us to trust her and go home. At least, we'll go back to the hotel, for now."

"You gotta be kidding me! She's getting married tomorrow and she doesn't want our help?" Jaku pressed.

"Yes." Raimundo drawled. He gave one last look to Kimiko before exiting the room. "Let's go, everyone."

Everyone was gone.

The servants picked up all the plates and cleaned up the room. Now it was only Kimiko, Ranji, Mr. Tohomiko and Yokushi in the room.

"Father, I'm so glad you decided to tell us ahead of time about your little news." Renji said sweetly, sarcastically.

"Pa-pa, you decided this too?" Kimiko searched for answers within her father's wishes.

"I'm sorry, b-but the sooner you two get married, the better…" Mr. Tohomiko replied sadly.

"We wanted to wait for you two to fall in love, but it seems quite clear that you have already so soon. Besides, you have the rest of your lives to know one another better." Yokushi added with a grin.

"Pa-pa, I'm not marrying him."

"Kimiko, please..!"

"Oh, this attitude again, Kimiko? I know it's a little out of trend to be having arranged marriages, my dear, but it's necessary." Yokushi cut in.

"It's only necessary if the family you're being forced into involves a crook!"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Kimiko?" Mr. Tohomiko's interest peaked.

"Pa-pa, Yokushi-san is a criminal, and he's in trouble with his money! That's why he's threatening me to marry his son!"

"This is ridiculous!" Yokushi snapped. "You have no proof of such accusations!"

"Oh, but I do. Hang on, just a moment." Kimiko walked out of the dining hall, then in a few seconds she pranced back in, holding something.

"Is that..?" Tohomiko recognized the object right away.

"Yes, my Kimiko bot. I remembered how well they record video when Omi's bot caught PandaBubba the last time we were here, so I used it tonight during the party."

"What is this nonsense?" Yokushi asked as she set up the bot. "This is ridiculous! I don't see why-"

"Father, kindly be quiet." Renji sneered.

The Kimiko bot began to roll as the video was projected on the wall:

"_Hey, let me go!" _

"_Yokushi, I won't do it! I can't marry your son because I don't love him!"_

"_Awww, dear Kimiko, do you think I care about that?"_

"_You're going to marry my son, whether you want to or not. Your father… Is in serious danger if you don't."_

"_What? How dare you threaten my pa-pa!"_

"_It's not me directly that's harming him. There's an outside source that requires quite a bit of currency from me, and only your father can get it for me."_

"_You mean you owe someone money? Some other crook, is that it?"_

"_Perhaps, and he's even more crooked than I am, if you must know."_

"_You coward! Can't even deal with other corrupted men like yourself!"_

"_All my plans and future rely on you getting married to my son, don't you see? If you cooperate, I promise no harm will come to your father or your friends."_

The video ended.

Tohomiko and Renji's gaze turned to the terrified Yokushi who was backing away.

"I…I can explain!"

Mr. Tohomiko pounded his fist on the table. "How dare you threaten my daughter! I do not know what business your involved in, Yokushi-san, but it will not involve Kimiko or my family!"

"Oh please, Tohomiko-san..!"

"GET OUT! I do not want to see you ever again, sir!"

Yokushi was frozen, staring back at the faces that were exiling him. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Very well! Prepare to have a new enemy on your block, Tohimiko!" Yokushi stormed out without another word.

"You should probably go to, Renji-kun." Mr. Tohomiko addressed the young man.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Renji bowed and left as well.

Kimiko looked at her father and smiled. "Pa-pa, I'm so happy!" Kimiko hugged the man.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko! I can't believe I almost forced you to do this, regardless of what they've done for us. You belong with the other monks."

"I know, thank you so much! Oh, pa-pa, I'll be right back!" Kimiko trampled away in her dress, hurrying outside to the front gate of her house.

"Renji!"

The young Yokushi was alone, walking off the property with his hands in his pockets as he turned and faced Kimiko.

"Hey."

She caught up to him, holding her heavy breaths in as she attempted to speak. "I, I wanted to thank you for trying to help me!"

"No reason. I did it for myself, after all."

"Oh, r-right… So, I guess this means we're free now."

"Yes indeed, so there's no reason to be hanging around me anymore." He winked. "Goodbye, Kimiko." He began to walk again.

What was this feeling..? Kimiko was unsatisfied watching him leave just like that.

"Renji!"

He turned his head around to face her.

"Are you, happy about this? You just seem so distant all of a sudden."

There was an awkward silence.

…

He started laughing. Out of control. He took his hands out of his pockets to hold his chest.

Kimiko blushed with furry. "A-are you making fun of me?"

He slowed down his chuckles. "Indeed. I apologize, Miss Tohomiko. You act as if you know me, after all."

"W..what do you mean?"

"Well, you say I'm being distant. How do you know when I'm being distant, hmm?"

Kimiko realized he had emerged inches from her face in a mere second.

"How do you know when I'm being close?"

Kimiko tried to find her voice.

He smiled at her perplexed state. "You don't know me, Kimiko. And it would be best if you didn't." He backed away, hands back in his pockets. "See you 'round."

…Speechless, for a moment.

"Hold on! You can't just leave like that!"

"Why not? It's not like you care after all. Just go back to Raymon and get back to your life now."

"It's Raimundo, and I do care! You can't just expect me to just forget about all of this, do you?"

"Again I say, why not? You hate me, remember? That's why we're not getting married."

"What? Just because we're not marrying doesn't mean we have to hate each other; we can still be friends!"

Renji's long banes seemed to cover his eyes as he chuckled lightly. "Friends? Oh yes, I suppose we could manage that now… but with our father's as enemies that could be a problem."

"Let them deal with their own problems! I don't see why that can't still be nice to each other."

"Nice?" He echoed, chuckling more.

"Why are you still laughing? Is all of this just a game to you, then? If you're so done playing with me, then just go, you jerk!"

He didn't respond, he merely forged a frown.

"Hmph! Sorry to have wasted so much of your time, then." She turned back to her house. "See you."

…

"…Kimiko."

She responded to his voice, turning around—

He was right in front of her again.

"St-stop doing th-!"

A small kiss on the cheek, then he backed away again.

"…that…"

Renji smiled as he turned to leave again.

"Renji..?"

…

"…I'm sure you meant what you said, in the video about not loving me. This whole time, I wasn't certain, but now I know you don't really care for me."

"…H-huh..?"

"Even when I knew you had gone to the temple, I still wanted to see you again. I heard about all the great things you were doing, fighting evil and saving the world."

"What are you talking about, Renji-kun?"

Out of his pocket, he pulled it out again.

"This."

The blue spinning top.

Kimiko glanced at it once more, memories flooding in of what that little toy meant to her.

"You don't remember, do you? When we were kids, we always played together, and before we did you would always ask me to spin the top for you, even when you weren't sad."

Kimiko's heart raced. Her thoughts, her memories… There was more to it then that…

_Again, again! Do it for me…_

Her eyes widened.

_Again, big brother! Spin it for me again!_

She couldn't breathe.

"W…why..?"

Renji speculated her features of realization.

"My father didn't want us hanging out anymore, after he found out that your father and him were just more to their relationship than being friends."

Kimiko was shaking. "Renji? How can that be? Why did I used to call you that?"

He was hesitant.

"Renji?"

A car pulled up to the gate.

"Hey, don't leave! You have to answer me first!"

"It's not my car. I thought it was for you."

The window to the limo rolled down, a pistol pointed out towards them both. From the other side of the car two men came out and ran over to them.

"What the..?"

"Hands up, yah brats!" The two men grabbed Renji and the car door in front of him opened. "In the car, or we shoot your girlfriend right now!"

Kimiko was nervous. Even with all of her skills, a pistol in her face wasn't very dodgeable.

"Renji..?"

"Kimiko, stay where you are!" The men threw him into the car.

"Wait, where are you taking him!"

A bald man in a white suit slinked up to the car window from inside the vehicle. "Ahhh, you must be his girlfriend… do me a favor kitten, won't you?" He handed Kimiko an envelope. "Give this to his father. All the details are inside. If you don't, I'm certain your boyfriend will be dead by daybreak."

"What! Who are you people? Let him go, right now!"

"Now now, kitten… don't be so feisty." From in the car, Kimiko could see one of the men holding a gun to Renji's head. "If you don't do what we say, or if you try to follow us, we'll just splatter his brains all over the back of this car, okay?"

"R-Renji…"

"I'll be okay, Kimi. Just do what the lard says, alright?" The name calling rewarded Renji with a hard knock over the head.

"Do what we said now, kitten. Though I'm sure you will. Have a good evening,." The window rolled up and the limo took off.

…Kimiko fell to her knees. A lot had happened in the last two minutes…

And now she was alone again.

She needed to do something. She needed help.

She needed the other monks.

Kimiko arose from her shattered state and hurried back into the house. She had to do act quickly, or Renji was going to be killed!

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: …..More in store for the Tokyo series of Xiaolin Chronicles! Will Raimundo and the other monks help? Will Renji be alright? What's his connection to Kimiko? What is Heba planning and is ANYONE MISSING CHASE? Cause I am…. *tear…. Poor evil Chasey….

Next episode! **The Deaths of Tokyo**! The Final installment the monk's dramatic trip to Japan! Stay tuned! Thanks for the comments and reviews!

You Rawk! XD

Uno

Legends of the fall


	40. Episode 41: The Deaths of Tokyo

**So I noticed it's been over a year since I published this story **

I'm SORRY GUYS!

I didn't write specific notes to people here because I just wanted to publish the new chapter asap! **But so you know, I am reading and loving all of your reviews and idea**s! Thank you so so so so so so very much for all the reviews! I'm starting work and school, so things are gonna get busy, which is partly why this episode took so long, but I have more of an urge now to finish it and I'm over my writer's block too! Anyway sorry for not answering any questions you may have had! I will try next ep, but again I just wanted to get this one out! You've all waited so long, after all D:

Anyway I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on The Xiaolin Chronicles:

Kimiko's getting married off to the Yokushi families' son, Renji! He's been nothing but flirtatious and trouble since they met, but they decided to work together to foil Mr. Yokushi's plans for marriage by exposing his corrupted ways and business with the yakuza (Japanese mobsters). Raimundo trusts Kimiko enough to let her handle things like she asks of him and he and the other monks return to the Luxury Hotel while at the Tohomiko home Kimiko reveals Yokushi's evil ways! Once exposed, the marriage is off, but the mystery of Renji is still plaguing Kimiko. Before he can explain anything, Renji is kidnapped by the White Tiger of the yakuza! What is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire going to do?!

Episode 41: The Deaths of Tokyo

_Again! Do it again, big brother! _

_The older boy laughed as he threw up his soccer ball into the air and spun it on his index finger. _

"_Ta-dah!"_

"_Yaay, that was wonderful, wasn't it, Raimundo?" The mother asked. _

"_Big brother's so good at soccer! I wish I could be as good as him!" _

_The older brother knelt down in the sand and patted the little boy on the head. "If you try really really hard in everything you do, you'll succeed. Maybe at first it won't be so easy, but if you keep trying you can be the best!"_

"_Okay! I'll try really hard to be good at soccer, like you! Watch!" Raimundo kicked the ball and it rolled into the ocean. "See! I'm getting better already!"_

_The family watching laughed at the boy's attempts. _

"_Someday, little brother. It takes time, though."_

_Raimundo frowned. "Okay… thanks, Marcelo!"_

…

…

…

He was in a cold sweat. Raimundo wiped his brow as he rose out of his bed in the hotel, hearing his phone vibrate against the wooden night stand beside him.

He answered it. "Hello?"

Clay could hear the commotion on the other side of the room, so he woke up as well.

"Whoa, whoa, what? Kimiko, calm down…okay, yeah, we'll be right over, don't worry." He hung up.

"What's going on, Rai?"

"It's Kimiko. She needs our help. Let's wake the others and get moving!"

….

…..

…..

…

"Plans have changed. We need the money by tomorrow morning. Bring your first load to the docks by 5 am or we will kill you son. Signed, the White Tiger."

Yokushi was in his chair, covering his face with his hands as Mr. Tohomiko had reread the letter Kimiko had brought to them that night.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Mr. Tohomiko said sadly.

"I can't believe they took my boy, though!"

"What do you mean? This is your fault!" Kimiko chided.

"Kimiko, don't burden him anymore with guilt than he already has!" Her father snapped.

"No, it's true. It is my fault… All of it…"

"Why are you dealing with guys like that? How come they kidnapped Renji?"

"This whole marriage was supposed to clear everything up…" Yokushi hesitated to say. "For years, I'd been letting pay the bills at my insurance company. Every year I was able to pay them back ten fold. With all the profits I made from the government, and them paying things throughout the years, I was able to make more than I was supposed to every paycheck."

"I don't understand… why then if you were able to pay them?"

"I went bankrupt this year! When they found out I couldn't pay them, and that I'd been giving them less payment then I could have all those years, they expected me pay them back with interest! But I don't have a penny to my name or company to really on to give them!"

"Yokushi-san… I had no idea. You should have asked me for help then instead of trying to get the money you needed by your son marrying my daughter!"

"It's impossible, the currency I owe them… I'd have to pay them bit by bit for a long while, I can't simply get a loan from you! Besides… I was too prideful to admit my dealings to anyone. I was such a success, doing so well… then…"

"We'll get your son back, Yokushi-san."

"We will." Kimiko added. "Not for you, but Renji doesn't deserve to be caught up in this!"

"Right…" Yokushi cleared his throat. "The gang leader calls himself the White Tiger. We've been friendly enough throughout the years, but once I couldn't get him his money, I saw just how much of a wild cat he was! I'm afraid that even if we did give him his money…"

"Don't say that!" Kimiko snapped. "We'll get him back, alive."

"Sir," One of the servants walked in, "The Xiaolin monks are at the door, would you like me to let them in?"

"The monks?" Mr. Tohomiko repeated.

Without thought, Kimiko raced to the door and jumped into his arms.

"Raimundo! I, I need your help!"

He was a bit stunned by the embrace, but Raimundo managed to hug her back. "We'll help in anyway we can, Kimiko."

"You guys are the monks?" Yokushi and Tohomiko walked over to them. "I… we n-need your help…"

"Rai, they're gonna hurt Renji if we don't do something! We have to find a way to free him before they can hurt Renji!"

"But they'll keep threatening you guys even if we saved him, right?" Rika enlightened.

"That's very true." Mr. Tohomiko said. "I think if I can give them what they need tonight, they'll allow Yokushi-san continue paying the interest…"

"No."

Everyone turned to Raimundo, who seemed to have a different idea.

"Even if you pay, crooks like that, involved in the Yakuza, they won't come off so easily. We have to deal with them permanently tonight."

"Rai, are you saying..?" Clay couldn't even finish.

"When they make the drop tonight, we have to save Renji and make sure those sons of bitches don't mess with Yokushi or the Tohomikos ever again!"

…

…

…

…

"I don't like this idea of yours!" The evil boy genius whined.

"Look, Jack, I have no idea where Hannibal Roy Bean is in the Ying-Yang World, if we split up, one of us will find him."

"But if we use the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo separately, I'll turn good again once I return here into the real world!"

"And you think I want to be good, too? It'll be alright: once we've both returned, we'll use the wu again and come back as our normal selves."

Jack grumbled in disapproval.

"It's all part of the plan to take over the world, Jack."

"This information the bean's gonna have better be worth it!"

"Oh, it will… trust me. Ying yo-yo!" Heba jumped in to the ever curious world.

"Ohhh… this is gonna stink! Y-Yang Yo-yo!"

Within the black and white distorted world, the sorceress Heba sauntered carefully through the thick, tall grass until she found a floating hut. Inside everything was gravity free as well; the candles and tables and chairs spun gently about the air.

"Ooooooom…."

Heba followed the voice to the back of the room.

"I thought you'd be here." He mused aloud to the bean tied to the bamboo carpet.

Hannibal Bean turned to face the sorceress. "My, my, ain't you a sight for sore eyes… I must admit this ain't no pleasant surprise, though."

"Reduced to meditating, Bean? How quaint."

"Humph. Reduced to askin' little old me for help, Heba? "

She took a moment to respond. "Do you wish to escape? I'd be happy to bring you back to the real world, if you give me the proof I need."

"There ain't no proof." The small creature snapped back.

Heba narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"That's all I got for you, ma'm."

"If I dip the wrong head into that cauldron, I'll lose my powers forever! I know you can tell me if he's the one!"

"Weeell, maybe I could spare you my own opinion on the one you think it is, but…"

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" She shrieked. "He looks exactly like him! But I have to be certain! You're not leaving this hell hole until you tell me!"

Bean chuckled. "I see now. Just because I've looked into the cauldron myself, you think I'm able to know who the one is you're looking for? I already told you, I don't know nothing until I get out of this place!"

Heba frustrated scowl formed into a sly grin. "Oh, okay, I guess I should be going, then…"

"What? You came all this way and now you're gonna leave with nothin'?"

"Actually, somethin', Roy," she mocked with her glowing eyes, "I don't think you're aware of my powers, are you?"

Bean winced, unsure of what that meant. Bean had seen Heba's Cauldron through his travels, but he never bothered to know anything about the weak sorceress who had been trapped inside a necklace in the earlier days. It occurred to him that somehow, in that very instance, she had gotten what she needed.

Her mind reading ability.

"You could have just told me." Heba opened up the portal. "Ta-ta, Bean!"

"No, wait!" But it was all in vein. Heba jumped in and rolled back into the real world.

"Oh goodie! I have information! Yaaay!" Her perky good self cheered. Now that she was in the real world, her bad chi had been left behind with only using part of the yo-yo to return.

Just then Jack jumped back out as well, his eyes sparkling and watery. "Oh my…" He squeaked, "the world… IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Good Jack! Yaaay!" Heba cheered.

"Oh no! My dearest, dear sweetie friend Heba!" He hugged her. "I am so very sorry! You see, I could not find Hannibal Bean for you! Please, forgive me! I will make you up to you! Because you're my friend!"

"It's okay, Jack! I got what I needed, yaaay!" She giggled. "But I don't want to use it, it's evil!" She pouted. "Anyway, I guess we should use Wu again and go back for a second so we can be normal again!"

"I, yes, I suppose we should…" Good Jack fidgeted his fingers. Heba opened the portal again and jumped back in.

…Moments later, Heba returned into the real world in all of her Heylin glory, but more furious then ever.

"Damn you, Spicer!" She clenched her fist. "Good Jack didn't return with me!" She looked around the empty forest. "He must have run off; but where to and why? …I still may need his help… Damn it all, I better go look for him."

The sorceress took off, not noticing the Ying-Yang bird that was flying overhead.

…

…

…

Mr. Yokushi tapped his foot on the wooden docks. With his suitcase in hand he waited anxiously for the Yakuza to show up.

At long last three limos heavy with men drove up to the site. It had to be at least at twenty or more men that had emerged, but no sign of Renji.

The White Tiger and a few of the other yakuza had approached the startled man.

"Where is my son?" He demanded.

The White Tiger snapped his fingers. Another man pulled Renji out of the car, hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

"And my payment?" the bald, short man asked.

Yokushi dropped the suitcase in front of him. "Count it. The first payment is there."

White Tiger shrugged his head. One of the men grabbed the case and opened it, revealing the wealthy green display of aligned hundred dollar bills.

"It's all here, sir."

"Good." The White Tiger turned away. "Wrap it up!" He twirled his index finger in the air.

"Wait! What about my son? Give him back to me!"

"No no, Yokushi-san, that's not the way it works. You still owe me quite a bit. I brought your son here so you'd know he's still alive, but I'm not handing him over to you just yet. When we get our full payment, I'll give him back."

"But, you can't-!" The men beside the White Tiger raised their pistols at the lunging man.

Yokushi stepped back, arms raised in defense.

"Now now, Yokushi-san. Haven't you ever seen ransom movies? The hostage isn't let free until the kidnappers receive their payment. Your expenses are quite high, so you're lucky I'm having you pay me bit by bit this way anyhow. Just keep paying, and your son will be fine."

"You cheat bastard! I want me son now!"

"Well, that's not gonna happen, sorry, Yokushi-san."

"_Fist of Tebigong!" _

"AUUUGGHHH!"

The men over by the limos were crying out by the shaken earth.

"_Woozy Shooter!"_

The White Tiger looked back in shock as he saw a strange purple mist covering their area. "What the-?"

"_Orb of Tornami, Ice!" _

The men behind him on the docks were swept to the side by a sudden wave that froze over and trapped them in seconds.

Half of the men by the cars were giggling and trotting around hysterically, and the other half were staring at them with confused expressions.

"This has to be the work of demons!" One of the sane men cried. Just then he tripped over a ghost hole and the car door opened by itself! There was only one man in the back besides Renji, and he got the lights knocked out of him by the air.

"What? Who's there?" The blindfolded hostage asked nobody in particular.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Kimiko took off the Wu and Renji's blindfold.

"Ahhh, Kimiko… My hero! I'd like to know how you got passed twenty-thirty men to rescue me…"

"No time! We gotta get you out of here! Shroud of Shadows!"

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo's twisting wind flung a few of the men into the air and they were blown away.

"Lasso Boa-Boa!" The men were roped and throw into the nearest crates by the hefty strength of the cowboy.

"Zing Zom Bone!" Jaku turned the remaining men into lifeless zombies, and they began stalking across the dock towards their boss!

"What the heck is going on?" The white tiger panicked.

"Oh my! It is an apocalypse!" Omi cried out to the confused yakuza leader.

"Quick grab that golden pendant over there!" Raimundo pointed to the star plastered on the ground nearby. "It will protect from all of this chaos!"

The weeping fat man crawled over to the item and picked it up, only to see another person grab it as well.

"What are you doing? This is mine!" He tried to yank the glowing Star of Hanabi away from her with no avail.

"Not yet, it isn't! You and I are going into a Xiaolin Showdown, White Tiger!" Kimiko explained.

"What? What is that?"

"We'll do a challenge against each other. If I win, you have to give this back to me, and swear that you won't bother the Yokushi family ever again! And if you win, you get all the money back that they owe you!"

Raimundo's plan had worked. They had tricked the yakuza boss into falling into a showdown after taking out his men. They confirmed with dojo that more then just a Wu could be wagered with a Wu that had already been used in a showdown before in the great rule book.

"Hmph, as if I could lose to you! Fine, it's a deal then!"

"The game will be bowling on the docks! Whoever gets the most points by the end of the match wins!"

"Hmph, okay kitten, let's do this!"

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Oh no, don't tell me you're gonna use me as a ball again!" Dojo carped.

"Nonsense!" The White Tiger snapped his fingers and his men jumped into place, setting up pins and handing them both their own bowling balls.

"…That works too." Kimiko decided.

"Ladies first." White Tiger mocked.

"My pleasure." Kimiko rolled the ball across the dock, hitting 9 of the pins and missing the last one her second turn.

"Alright Kimiko!" The monks cheered.

It was the White Tiger's turn. He rolled it into a nice, clean strike!

"Go boss!" The yakuza men cheered.

"Heh. I did have a nice little bowling record of my own before I became the boss." He smirked at Kimiko. "You picked the game to bet against me, kitten!"

Kimiko growled, pulling her next turn, only hitting four pins to the right.

"Kimiko, you gotta calm down, love!" Jaku called out.

"Concentrate, lil' darlin'!"

Kimiko took a deep breath, rolling the ball straight and hitting the remaining 6 pins.

"Alright, a spare!" Raimundo exclaimed. "You got this, Kimiko!"

Back and forth the opponents took their turns, making a few strikes or spares to tally up their scores. By the tenth and final round, the score was 109 to 108, and White Tiger was up.

"Heh, I just need a spare to win, kitten!" The bald man snickered. He took his time rolling the ball neatly in the center, but for some reason he only hit 8 pins down.

"Bah! One more try!" He rolled the ball, hitting only one pin. "Dammit!"

"Come on, Kimiko, you need a strike to win, a strike!" Jaku cried.

Kimiko closed her eyes. She pictured the ball going into the lane and being a success. She pictured her failure as well, losing and the Yokushi family being at the hands of this creep.

She rolled the ball.

Everybody's eyes widened with anticipation.

The bowling ball, it—

Made a strike!

"I WON!" Kimiko cheered. The showdown was over.

"N-no way!" The white tiger whined.

"Yeah! We knew you could do it, Kimiko!" The monks cheered.

Renji smiled. "Wow, nice job, Miss Tohomiko." He congratulated.

"Alright! Now we can get things back to normal!" Omi decided.

Everyone seemed quite happy, except for…

The White Tiger was trembling with anger. "You BRATS!" He roared. "Nobody makes a fool outta me! I'll show you!"

He pulled out his pistol. He pointed it at Renji.

Renji gasped.

"No!" Kimiko screamed.

"If I don't get my money, you don't get your son!"

BANG.

There was shrill yell in the air, then silence.

….

….

….

….

He read the scroll once. Then again to confirm it's contents.

It was true.

Master Sir Bartholomew signed the scroll and rolled it up. Next he handed it to the dwarf beside him. "Return this to the elder monks temple. I have signed it, they will know what to do."

"Of course, sir." The dwarf bowed and ran out of the room.

"Sir?" Another dwarf walked in. "Is everything alright?"

Bartholomew continued to stare down at the mat on the floor, still thinking about the scroll.

"Um, Master? What did the scroll say?"

"…I should go take a nap. No more meditating for a while." The old man arose from his crouched form and left the dwarf without an answer.

"Peito! Come here!" One dwarf said to the confused one. Peito hurried over to his friend.

"What's going on? Why is Master Sir Bartholomew so upset?"

The other dwarf frowned. "The scroll was from the elders. It read that Arko had died."

"What? Arko Delet? His former student?"

"Yes. The elder monks had been spying on him to arrest him, however he drowned in the earth in a showdown against Sorceress Heba."

"Oh my…" Peito covered his beard. "Poor Bartholomew. H-he liked that child, didn't he?"

"Like a son. Very much so."

Peito sighed. "I suppose this means we won't be getting ice-cream for our troubles for a while, then…"

Bartholomew overheard the dwarfs. He knew that all of his little helpers were talking about his grief secretly. It only made him feel worse.

"_Now you three, today we'll focus on team work."_

"_Oh! Oh! Master Sir Bartholomew!" little Jaku raised his hand. "Can I work with just Rika? Pretty please?"_

"_No, Jaku!" Bartholomew had snapped. "You must learn to work with all of your comrades!"_

"_But she's sooo pretty! I just want to be with her!"_

"_You idiot! Stop flirting with me, you two-timing dweeb!"_

"_This is serious, young monks!" Bartholomew lectured. "You have to learn to coincide with one another or you will all fall! Team Koro should be a force not to be reckoned with!"_

_Arko raised his hand. "Master Sir Bartholomew?"_

"_Yes, lad, what is it?"_

"_Forgive me, but I think you're wrong."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Arko, please don't disagree with Master!" Rika whispered to him desperately._

"_It's alright, Rika. If you have an opinion, I'd like to hear it. Go ahead Arko. Why do you think I'm wrong?" _

"_Because you're entire team is weaker than the weakest person on the team. If I'm the strongest, I don't want to be held back by those two!" _

"_Well, that was bloody rude!" Jaku snapped. "You're wrong anyway, because I'm the strongest!"_

"_Both of you, 50 laps around the field!"_

"_B-but master-!" _

"_Go! Now! Rika, as a team mate, you have to deal with the burden as well!"_

"_Ah, b-but master, she didn't do anything!" Jaku cried. _

"_It doesn't matter! You're all a team, you all deal with problems together! All three of you, go!"_

_The field was two miles long. It took the whole morning for them to finish their running._

_At lunch time, tired and exhausted, Bartholomew brought them all together to speak with them under the shade of a tree. _

"_I'm glad to see none of you quit… Now, do see the relevance of teamwork? Arguing with your comrades takes up more time and forces into harsher labors."_

"_Stupid," Arko breathed out, "this is stupid! You made us run the laps, it has nothing to do with team work!" _

"_Arko! Remain here." Bartholomew ordered. "Jaku and Rika, go get your lunch in the temple."_

_They both got up without a word and left Arko to his discipline._

"_Forgive me, Master Sir, but-"_

"_No, if you were truly sorry, you would not be questioning my order of training! How dare you constantly question and argue with your master!"_

_Arko narrowed his eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry…."_

_Bartholomew recognized the more distraught choking in his voice. _

_He sighed. "Arko, didn't you ever learn how to treat other people with respect?"_

"_No!" He retorted. "Why should I? People are always picking on me! I don't have to listen to anyone! Nobody ever listens to me, so why should I obey anyone else?"_

"_Arko-"_

"_You're telling me to work with Jaku Romane? He's an annoying, suck up flirt who makes fun of me! I don't want to work with him, having help makes me weak, it's better I work by myself!" He wiped a tear from his cheek._

"_Arko, listen to me. Working together is not weak. It's beneficial for all three of you. You can combine your powers and ask for help by people that you genuinely trust on a team. Don't you see that?"_

"_No I do not! Nobody wants to really help me, only themselves! So why should I help them, huh?" He continued his frustrated weeping. "I-, I hate them; I hate all of them!"_

_Bartholomew knelt down in front of the crying boy, merely giving him a pity glance. _

"_You should know, Arko, that that's not true. Rika and Jaku do care about you, and I care about you as well. But we can't work with you unless you try to work with us too, understand?"_

"_I-I guess so…" He sniffed. "Whatever. I suppose I could deal with working with them, for now…" _

"_Good." Bartholomew smiled. "Now why don't you go join them for lunch, hm? Maybe afterwards, if you're all well together, you'll get some ice-cream!"_

"_O-okay, Master…" Arko wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks. "B-but don't tell them I was crying! I don't want Rika to think I'm a baby…"_

"_Alright, lad. Come on, let's go in."_

_Bartholomew patted him on the back, leading the boy forward towards the temple. _

Master Sir Bartholomew shook the memory away. There were so many signs, and he thought he had done a good job trying to convince the lad otherwise…

He had failed him.

The old Englishman retired to his room, catching some needed rest for the day.

….

…

…

…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

ppp

ppp

ppp

It had all happened so fast.

The monks sat in the white waiting room, watching people pass by and listening to the sounds of unfamiliar voices and telephones rings as they waited to hear the news from the doctors.

Being in a hospital again brought many memories back to the monks.

Clay thought about when he himself had been shot, and how worried everyone must have been the last time they were in a dull room like this.

Rika remembered as well. This time it wasn't as personal, but she recalled rocking in her chair in shame thinking about how it was her fault Clay had been shot, so she could imagine the pain one of them was going through right now.

Raimundo and Omi remembered also. They were all very upset, but both of them tried to be responsible to be strong for everyone else.

The last time Jaku was at a hospital, he was on the roof, talking to Vespa, the friendly vampire, just before she flew off into the sun and passed away. He had been worried about too, of course, but seeing Vespa go was hard as well.

Kimiko could not keep still in her seat. She was incredibly frustrated and upset. "Dammit! This is my fault! Even though I won, I should have known that crook would pull something!"

"Don't blame yourself, Kimiko, please." Renji spoke quietly. "My families crooked work is what caused all of this. I just want to thank all of you anyway for getting involved."

"No problem, Renji." Clay told him. "You know, you're alright partner! I'm sure your father is very proud of you…"

Renji was alright. But everyone was still worried for him because his father was the one in surgery…

..

"_No!" Kimiko screamed. _

"_If I can't have my money, you can't have your son!" The White Tiger had yelled. _

_BANG._

_The fired bullet rang out, aimed towards Renji, but hitting somebody else._

"_Dad!" Renji realized. _

_Mr. Yokushi had stepped in front of the gun. _

_He fell forward, and the White tiger watched, a bit surprised himself at what had happened._

"_WIND!" Raimundo blew a heavy gust at the Yakuza leader, throwing him into the water._

_Kimiko was all ready on the phone. "Hello? Police? Yes, I need an ambulance..!"_

"_Father!" Renji knelt down beside the man laying down. The gunshot was in the lower cavity of his chest. _

"_R-Renji…" Yokushi wheezed. _

"_Why? Why did you do that?"_

"_I…I haven't been a very good father, have I?" Yokushi spoke, ignoring his question. "Quite a successful business man, yes… but not a very successful father."_

"_What are you talking about, old man?" Renji scoffed, slightly smiling. "You taught me plenty of things so I could take care of myself…"_

"_Don't be so rash, boy," he coughed, "I know you hate me. I've always ignored you. I've always kept my work close and you far away from me. I treated you like garbage. But I never told you that you were really the greatest treasure to me, son. I was blinded, thinking I had all the time in the world…" _

"_You do!" Renji pressed. "You're gonna be okay! The police will be here soon."_

"_No… I… I am so sorry, Renji… I made you think you were alone in this world, abandoned; a father should never make their child feel that way."_

"_Father…"_

"_Please… surround yourself with good people, not the way I did… be successful, not by money, but by…"His eyes began to roll upwards and he closed them._

"_Father! You have stay awake!" Renji shook him._

_The older Yokushi raised his eyes up at his son again. "I, I don't think I've told you this before… but I-I do… l…love you…"_

_Yokushi passed out._

"_Father? Father!" _

_The monks and Renji remained pained, watching over his father until the ambulance came. The police arrested the White Tiger and all the yakuza there, and the ambulance picked up Yokushi and they all rushed to the hospital together where Yokushi was hauled into surgery._

..

"Kimiko." Renji addressed. "We should go talk right now, while we're waiting. I can't bare this just sitting around."

"Huh? Talk about what?"

"Before I was kidnapped, you asked me a question. Don't you want an answer?"

Her eyes widened. She remembered what she had asked of him before this fiasco emerged.

"_Renji? Why did I used to call you that when we were little? Why did I call you big brother?"_

"Yeah, okay… let's go outside."

No one said a word when the Japanese boy and girl headed out, even though they were all curious as well as to what they were going to talk about.

Raimundo watched them the most intently as they left.

_Renji… just who are you, huh? _He thought.

It was almost chili outside in front of the hospital, but Kimiko didn't care.

"Alright, where should I begin?" Renji said almost playfully, his pinky in his ear as he looked up at the night air.

"Tell me who you are. Why did I used to call you brother when we were kids?"

He smiled. "Because technically, we are brother and sister."

She blushed. "That's a lie!" She retorted. "If you knew that, then why'd you flirt with me and try to get me to like you?"

"Oh, you think I was trying all of that, Kimiko?" He mischievously remarked.

"Yes, I do! You don't say and do the things like you've done with me just to be friends with someone! I'm not naïve!"

He chuckled. "No, you're definitely not, Kimiko. And you're not a child anymore either. You've become a beautiful young woman, just like I always knew you would."

"…Huh?"

"I'll explain, everything. The last day we ever played together, was because I revealed something to you I never should have…"

..

_Renji spun his top as he watched little Kimiko spin around with it. When it stopped, she stopped twirling as well, then they'd play another game. Kimiko liked to pretend that she was a princess, and Renji a dragon (because of his messy, spiked hair) and she ride on his back as he 'flew' around the house and took her to magical places. Their imagination never ceased. _

_But it did on that day. _

_After they finished playing, they were sitting in the great hall, eating panda crackers and sipping tea from a swirly straw. _

_Even though they were enjoying themselves, Kimiko began crying abruptly._

"_Wha! Kimiko! What did I do? What's wrong?" The little boy panicked. _

"_Not you Wenji… my mommy…"_

"_Ohh, what about her?"_

"_I, I miss her!" Kimiko was holding onto something. It was a picture of her mom. "See… wook at my mommy…" _

_Renji's eyes widened. "That's…"_

"_Huh? Wenji, aw you okay?"_

"_That's a picture of my mommy too!"_

"_What? We have the same mommy? But she's my mommy…"_

"_No, that's definitely my mommy!"_

"_No, it's mines!"_

"_Wait, we both have the same mommy… does that mean we're brother and sister?"_

_She smiled, her eyes practically twinkling. "We are? Yaay! I love you more then, big brother! Maybe we can wook for mommy together!" _

"_No! mommy's in Paris… she's not coming back, Kimiko."_

_This only made the young girl cry even more._

"_Ugh! I'm sorry Kimiko! Don't cry, please!" _

"_Mommy doesn't wove me, does she? She ran away from home! She doesn't wike me anymoreeee!"_

"_T-that's not true, Kimiko!" Renji assured the girl. "Even if it were, your pa-pa still loves you, and I do too!"_

_She hiccupped. "Y-you… love me, Wenji?"_

"_Huh?" His face was red. "E-ew! Not like that, of course! I-I just mean…"_

_He gasped._

_She was hugging him._

"_I wove you too, Wenji! You're my big brother and I wove you!" _

"_You do..?" He smiled. "That's great! I won't ever leave you Kimiko, not like your mommy did!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise! Come on, let's play some more, Kimiko-chan!"_

_The children were together for a few more hours. When the business was settled, Mr. Yokushi decided he should go home, so he picked up his child from the Tohomiko's home. _

_He walked into the playing room._

"_Again, again! Spin it again, big brother!" _

_The old man's eyes widened. "What?" He roared, pulling Renji off the floor with a tight grip on the boy's arm._

"_Owww! Father, that hurts!"_

"_What did she call you?"_

_Kimiko stared confused. "Umm, big brodder…"she muttered, her words almost unreadable. _

"_What? Nonsense! Y-you two are not related! We're going home, right now!" _

"_Ouch, father, stop pulling me!" _

_Mr. Tohomiko noticed the commotion in the hallway. "Yokushi-san, what's all the noise about?" _

"_I'm taking my son home! I hope this doesn't ruin our business, Tohomiko-san, but my son is spreading lies to your daughter! As punishment, I will not allow him to hangout with her any longer!"_

"_What? Yokushi-san, that's a bit harsh; the children love each other!"_

"_I don't care! This is becoming a nuisance anyway bringing him over here! We'll be moving away soon anyhow!" _

"_Yokushi-san…"_

"_Have a good evening, Tohimiko-san. We'll be going now." Yokushi dragged Renji alongside him outside. _

_Renji stared behind him into the house, seeing the horror on Kimiko's face. _

"_Father, no we can't leave like this!" Renji tried yanking free._

"_Be QUIET. He seethed under his breath. You won't ever be coming to this house again. Understand?"_

_Tohomiko-san closed the door behind them, frowning. "Kimiko, I'm so sorry…"_

_Kimiko was shaking. _

"_Kimiko? Are you alright, honey?" He knelt down to observe her._

"_Pwomise…"_

"_What?"_

"_Wenji pwomised, he pwomised he wouldn't leave! He's like mommy, they both hate meee!" Kimiko wept in her father's arms all night long. Trying to forget about her friend. In time, she did. She had been so little after all, it was easy to lose conscious of such a heartfelt night. _

…

"I… do remember, you being dragged out like that, but I don't remember why…" Kimiko realized. "Why did your father react that way? When we were playing, why did he take you away like that?"

"So you do remember… all that crying…" His low voice. "I didn't want you to remember it all, it wasn't very pretty, and I really hurt you that night. But I suppose, it's necessary."

"For what? Tell me why he didn't let us play together anymore! Are we really siblings?"

"Would I fall for my own sibling?"

"What? Oh, I guess not? Wait, WHAT? What are you saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "My father actually was telling you the truth when he spoke with you the other night, Kimiko. I don't know why, but ever since that last night we played, I regretted never speaking to you again. My father of course made sure I didn't speak to you all of these years, keeping me under his wing."

"W-why..?"

"Because he didn't want your father finding out about your mother."

"My..?"

"She ran off with some family in Paris, right? After she broke up with your father, about a year after you were born…."

"Yeah, so what?"

"That was me. I'm the family she ran off with."

…

"What? N-no way, how? Why?"

"While my father thought I was completely ignorant of all of this, I had done my research throughout the years. It happened before our time. My dad, yours and your mother were all college buddies and always hung out. Your dad and mom were dating, but there were some complications… like the fact that my father loved your mother."

"Oh…"

"He was always jealous of your father, even though he'd never admit it. Even so, he loved your mother, so when she got sick before you were born, he was willing to take care of the bills, and while he was at it, he could creep back into your mother's life. At that time, he got her to admit that she had feelings for him too when they were in college, so they started seeing each other in secret again. They hooked up, and moved away together. When your mom settled with the divorce, your father had, and probably still doesn't have, any idea that it was because of his old friend, my father, that they divorced. He wanted to keep it secret so he could continue business in Tokyo with your father, so he when he overheard us talking about your mom that day, he kept us away from each other."

Kimiko took a moment to answer. "My god… all this time? She was with Yokushi, and my pa-pa had no idea who she was with."

"Well, she divorced my father a few years after they got together as well. I guess that woman just can't happiness."

"Hmm. If she broke our family apart for her own selfish reasons, then that's her problem!" Kimiko snapped, trying to hold back her tears. "I never knew her, but from what I can tell I'm nothing like her, and I hope I never am! I don't care where she's at and I never will!"

"Kimiko… I'm sure she had her reasons. Try not to let it bother you so much. I didn't mind much that she wasn't around, but I think a daughter needs to have her mom around much more." He frowned. "I'm sorry she's caused you so much pain."

"I…I just don't understand why… she never contacted my father? She never wanted to know about me?"

"I really am sorry…"

She wiped her tears. "Wait… how do you fit into all of this? If we're not siblings, then how..?"

"After your mother had you, she couldn't have anymore children after they were able to save her in the hospital. But I am the son of Mr. and Mrs. Yokushi."

"I don't… get it…"

He smiled. "You don't? My father loved your mother, but she couldn't have children, and my father was a businessman. He knew he wouldn't live forever; he wanted children so he could pass down his business to an heir. He wanted me."

Kimiko's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm adopted. The Yokushis adopted me after your mom and my father got together." His smile faded. "Your mother seemed to like me enough while she was around, but from the very beginning, my father wanted me only for his future plans. He saw promise in me; the potential to become success in his industry, which is the only reason he chose me to be his son."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. She could hear the malice in his voice.

"He never cared about me. He hated me. I was just a nuisance to feed and support until I'd finally become useful."

"Maybe… that's not true either, Renji… your father risked his own life to save you tonight. I think he loved you more than he specified throughout your life."

Renji nodded. "It looks that way…"

"I'm really sorry, about him, Renji."

"Me too. If he hadn't been acting selfish, he wouldn't have forced back into all this nonsense. You didn't need to know any of this, Kimiko…"

"I understand you're trying to protect me, but I had a right to know about all of this!"

"ah, but if you had known about me from the beginning, I wouldn't have had so much fun with you."

She folded her arms. "You're just a trickster!"

'I am, I can't help it." He snickered. "But you know, I really did enjoy getting to see you again, Kimiko. I thought that maybe once we met up again, some kind of romantic spark would occur; I'd wondered for so long if things would mold into some sort of wonderful story and we'd be happy together."

"Ub, you're pulling my leg…" She stammered.

"Not really. I just wanted you to be happy after all, and it turns out, I'm satisfied that you're having a good life even without me in it. Maybe that's all I ever wanted for you all along… like a brother hoping for the best for his little sister." He chuckled. "Still though, it was fun to tease you and get you to like me a little."

"I don't like you!" She retorted.

"Uh huh, sure you don't… but you like Randal better, right?"

"What? You mean Raimundo?"

"Yeah, that guy. You're happy at the temple with him, aren't you?"

Kimiko couldn't answer. She had to think about this. Sure, she was happy…. But was it because of Raimundo?

"Come on, we better head back into the waiting room."

…

About an hour and a half later, the doctor came into the waiting room, speaking only to Renji. The monks couldn't hear, but they saw Renji lower his head at the news.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor worded out. "Is there any family you'd like to call? Relatives, perhaps?"

Renji shook his head.

"I hate to do this, but there is some paperwork that needs to be filled out…"

"Oh man," Jaku whispered, understanding the situation.

"Poor Renji. This is most upsetting." Omi furrowed his eyes.

Kimiko couldn't speak. Renji was adopted… did that mean his only close family had just died? She didn't know what to do…

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Pa-pa."

"Kimiko, I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I had to make sure the finances were back in order." The older Tohomiko looked over at Renji. Without a word he approached him.

"I will deal with the paperwork, why don't you do what you need to, Renji?"

Renji nodded. "Thank you, Tohomiko-san." Renji left them to speculate the body in the operation room.

Mr. Tohomiko returned to the monks.

"Thanks, pa-pa…"

"It's the least I can do for him. The next couple of days is going to be rough for that boy, but I'll do what I can…"

Kimiko smiled, even though she was crying. She squeezed her father. "Pa-pa! I love you!"

….

The next day, the monks were all moved out of the Luxury hotel and saying their goodbyes at the Tohomiko home. Keiko and Renji were both their as well.

"The funeral will be next week." Renji told Mr. Tohomiko.

"Of course, we'll all be attending."

"Heh. You really shouldn't… nobody really liked the guy, there's no reason to go just to be nice and waste your time."

Kimiko shook her head. "It's not to be nice. We want to go. He may have been stressing us all out presently with the whole marriage idea, but he was still your hard working father."

He smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"So, are you going to keep running your father's business then?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard, just as soon as I get some things cleared up…"

"Of course!" Mr. Tohomiko alleged. "And I will be doing business with you; my company and the employees must remain insured somehow!"

"Uh, Tohomiko-san, please don't feel obligated to work with me. The company's in shambles with all my father's debt, after all."

"Nonsense. I can't have one of my best friend's company's go down anyway." He raised his arm out to the boy. "What do you say, partners?"

Renji hesitated, but then he shook his hand. "Sounds good, partner."

"So I guess this means the marriage is off, then?" Rika guessed.

"I don't see why it would still be on. I mean, my father wanted a long term income after he went bankrupt and me marrying Kimiko would do just that; but with the yakuza gone now, there's no one to pay back. I can start long term operations myself and save up for a secure future." He smirked. "Unless that is, Kimiko still wants to get married to her non-related brother still."

"You jerk." She smirked back. "You just like toying with people, don't you?"

Keiko grabbed Renji's arm. "Honey, come on, quit teasing her! It almost makes me jealous!"

"HONEY?" The monks rang out.

"Ah, I wasn't lying when I kept telling you I had a girlfriend, Kimiko." Renji enlightened.

"Wait…" Jaku pointed at Keiko. "That's why you were crying at the dinner party? Because your boyfriend was being married off to your best friend?!"

"Yeah, and I couldn't say anything either! His dad would have killed us otherwise!" Keiko explicated, clinging more to him.

"Like I said, my father didn't want me to have any distractions, so I had to keep Keiko secret… as far as my father knew, I was a loner who still had feelings for his long lost friend, Kimiko." He winked. "Which was slightly true. I wasn't just toying with you, Kimiko."

"Uh huh, sure you weren't." Kimiko rolled her eyes, seeming not so surprised by any of this. "Keiko, so he's the one you were telling me about? The jerk who broke up with you?"

"Yep. I was really heart broken my lover was going to be with you, but I kept my mouth shut…" Her attention turned to Jaku. "Thanks for being so concerned last night though, Jaku. It was really a wonderful time because of you!"

"Keiko, now you're making me jealous!" Renji whined.

"H-hey, n-nothing happened!" Jaku raised his arms in defense.

"It's alright, I'm not angry or nothing even if anything did; I'm not really the jealous type." Renji admitted.

"You two are most particularly strange." Omi decided.

"Yeah, they are a couple of odd balls, them two." Clay agreed.

"What! Hold on," Raimundo finally spoke, "So you do like Kimiko, or don't you?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Renji elucidated.

"You're not sure?"

"I mean, I'm so proud of her, like a brother I suppose, but since we're not related, I've always had an attraction for her too." He smiled. "I won't forget the time we've had, I just think I'd be more happy for her if she was with the guy she actually cared about. So take care of her, Raimundo."

"What? W-we're not..!" The leader's face was red, causing everyone to laugh.

"Aww, he's cute, just like you always told me on your messages, Kimiko!"

"Keiko!"

"What? I'm just saying, you're always concerned about not having a boyfriend, I think you two would be fine!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that!" Dojo interrupted. "We gotta get back to the temple now! I've been in this Japanese drama long enough!"

"I most certainly agree with your emotions, Dojo!" Omi was the first to board the dragon.

"I agree, we should head back." Raimundo insisted.

"Goodbye, pa-pa. Thanks for everything."

"I'm very proud of you, Kimiko." They hugged. "Don't be a stranger, now, Come visit when you can!"

"I may be a little busy saving the world, but I'll try!"

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Renji bowed. "And Raymond, no hard feelings about almost marrying your girlfriend, right?"

"It's Raimundo! Gosh, I don't get you…" Rai mumbled, flustered.

"Good luck monks and funny dragon on your quest!" Mr. Tohomiko, Keiko and Renji waved good-bye to them.

"Adios, Tokyo!" The monks waved back and took off.

Kimiko sighed as they departed.

"Hey Kimi, are you alright?" Rika noticed her discomfort.

"Oh yeah. I'm alright."

"You're not upset about Renji at all, are you?" Clay asked.

"Nah. I'm just weirded out I suppose. Maybe Renji did really like me before, but I think he and Keiko are really happy. I know them both enough to know that they truly are happy. I'm just glad we didn't get forced to marry one another!"

"Allow me to be number one and say I am most glad about this also, Kimiko!" Omi alleged. "Now we can get back to working against the forced of evil! Besides, I am sure Raimundo is pleased that you are not married as well!"

"Why are you cutting me into this?" The agitated leader proclaimed. "It's Kimiko's choice who she wants to marry."

"But you're still glad I didn't right?" Kimiko smirked.

"Oh yeah, definitely but… I-I mean, wait..!"

Everyone laughed again.

Raimundo was about to retaliate again, but seeing Kimiko laugh too caused him to just relax and smile.

He had been obnoxiously suspicious of the good Renji, all for Kimiko's sake of course, but still he had been worried the whole time they were going to lose their Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

Seeing her, laugh and enjoying the others' company,

It was enough for Raimundo Pedrosa.

For now.

TO BE CONTINUED XD

So ends Japan! Heh heh I enjoyed making Kimiko's past probably more dramatic than it actually is. I'm so glad a lot of you like Renji! Did you think HE was the one going to die? What'd you think of Keiko and him being together? A twist! AND WHERE IS JACK SPICER NOW? XD haha Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful reviews, everyone!

You Rawk XD


	41. Episode 42: The Xiaolin Academy

Guys, I'm getting super busy, so I'm really REALLY sorry if I do not reply asap or at all! If you have questions still though, let me know and I'll respond via message :) Also i will try to update every 1-2 weeks.

**I LOVE all or your reviews!** Each one has something interesting to say, or at least that you're reviews are there make me smile :) I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thank you everyone for the recent reviews, and I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 42: The Xiaolin Academy

It was refreshing to get an early morning death workout for the monks. They felt as if they hadn't trained in decades, and now their ultimate fitness was getting back into shape and ready to fight evil once again!

"I am most certain that the Heylin side has a-hand in something most sinister!" Omi said, attempting 300 pull-ups.

"Yeah, they sure are, little buddy. But I think by now, with all our strength combined, we can take care of 'em." Clay noted as he did 200 push-ups in a hand-stand position.

"I'm still so damn tired though from our supposed 'vacation'!" Jaku whined as he did several back flips in the same spot.

"Heh, again, sorry guys; maybe next time we can go to Disney World!" Kimiko was aiming her fireballs at several hundred targets.

"And maybe next time you won't try to get married to your brother!" Raimundo teased as he tossed the heavy discus across the field with his wind.

"You're just not going to let that go, are you?"

"Guys! Guys! There's a letter from Master Monk Guan's academy!" Dojo handed it to Raimundo as the monks gathered. "I thought it was another one of Jaku's fan mails, so I already opened it, sorry!"

"Uhhh why would you open it if was for me, Dojo?" Jaku had to ask.

"I like to pretend all the nice things they say are for me!"

The monks all stared at Dojo, who for better lack of the word had just embarrassed himself.

"…What?"

"Hey, it's from Jermaine!" Raimundo began to read the letter.

"Huh? He's at the academy? But I thought his sister was the one who was attending there!" Clay recalled.

"It says: _Dear Xiaolin Dragons,_

_ I returned to the Academy because my sister needs help-"_

"Delilah!" Omi exclaimed. "Is she in danger? We must go to the academy right away!"

"Will you be quiet and let me finish, Omi?" Raimundo snapped. "_I returned to the Academy because my sister needs help with her investigation, but we may need all of your help. Some students in the academy have gone missing and even one ended up dead. We have no idea what we're up against but we believe that it is one of the students. If you guys have time, we'd really like you to help us find the one responsible. I know the Heylin side has something to do with this, so who better to ask? Let me know if we got your support._

_-Jermaine."_

"Students are missing?"

"That does not sound good. What should we do, Raimundo?"

"We should go to the academy. I mean we are the Xiaolin monks, it's our duty to protect the innocent and fight evil!"

"I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye, young ones." Master Fung approached. "You must be very cautious of the evil ahead."

"We got it, Fungie. Let's move, monks!"

The monks prepared themselves for another journey against evil.

"Oh man, I can't remember the last time we were at Master Monk Guan's Academy!" Clay reminisced.

"It was after Fung told us we needed more training against enemies like Roy Bean and Chase young." Kimiko smirked. "Right, Bo-Bo?"

"Don't remind me." Raimundo grumbled.

There were several more temples that had been built below Guan's master structure, but what caught the monks' attention most was all the students walking around.

Kimiko gasped. "It's like a high school!"

"Aw man, my worst nightmare." Clay frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Clay?" Rika asked concerned.

"As Dojo descended upon Guan's temple, students began to crowd around and whisper at awe at their new guests.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Xiaolin Dragons!"

"Wow, I can't believe they're actually here!"

"Look at the little bald one!"

"I didn't expect this!"

"Heyyy, the Dragon of Fire is a cutie!"

"Look! The Dragon of Wind is hotter than I imagined!"

"Jakuuuuuuuuu!"

The group was instantly crowded by a heavy bunch of fan girls!

"We missed you, Jaku!"

"Did you get our mail?"

"I'm so glad your back!"

The monks ignored the crowd and started up the steps that lead to Guan's temple.

"Good to see you all again too, ladies." Jaku's charm kicked in. "I must admit, the time I've been away from you all has been quite trifling, but see all of your beautiful faces again has brough hope back into my heart." A wink and a smile sealed the deal.

"EEEEEK, WE LOVE YOU JAKU!"

"I must depart now, but I'd love to talk to you all later. Farewell my dears!" Jaku hurried to catch up with the monks.

"I can't believe how many fan girls you have!" Kimiko exclaimed. "That was ridiculous! You're like a celebrity here!"

"Well, Rika and I were on top in our classes. I hate to brag, but we're pretty popular around here."

"You idiot." Rika muttered. "You'll never change, will you?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Rika?" He whined. "I see, you're jealous; I'll pay more attention to you, I promise!"

"Uh, she's got me for that." Clay decided to cut in. Jaku and Rika both laughed.

"That's true, isn't it? I guess your availability status here is taken, Rika; I know a few guys here that aren't gonna like that…"

"Yeah yeah, straighten up you guys!" Raimundo chided. "We have to look sharp for Master Monk Guan!"

"What is munching on you, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Don't you mean, 'what's eating me'?"

"That too!"

"Nothing. I just want you guys focused for this mission. One of the students died here, remember? This is serious."

"He's right." Jaku added. "Better be prepared!"

The great hall was the same as everyone remembered it. Entering the nostalgic, majestic force of a room, the monks were greeted by two familiar faces.

"Master Monk Guan. Jermaine." Raimundo bowed and the others followed suit.

"Hey, what up, y'all?"

"It is very good to see you all again. I'm just sorry it must be under these circumstances."

"Good to see as well, master." Omi answered. "What seems to be the circumstance we are here for?"

Guan and Jermaine glanced at one another before Jermaine spoke. "Students have been vanishing left and right. The victims are all boys. Brown hair, green eyes. But the student that died was a girl."

"A girl?" Kimiko echoed.

"Her name was Anika Remeda. She was a foreign exchange student from Saudi Arabia. Poor thing. She had so much going for her." Guan answered sullenly.

"She was friends with one of the guys who disappeared." Jermaine added. "We got a list of all the students. All they have in common is how they all look, but other then that none of them even hung out with each other."

"That's so strange…" Rika thought aloud.

"I have not been able to find the culprit myself, I am ashamed to admit. I'm afraid I may have failed you all."

"Nah Master Guan, you're busy with the up-keep of this place!" Jermaine elucidated. "It's not your fault you haven't been able to track the culprit yourself!"

"When I knew Jermaine and his sister would be coming to the temple, I decided to send them the urgent letter about what was going on here first." Guan told them.

"We haven't exactly gotten anywhere either, though." Jermaine admitted. "Since the forces of evil are clearly behind this, however, ma sis has been chasing criminals on the Heylin side left n' right."

"Delilah is on her own out there? Fighting evil ALONE!" Omi exclaimed.

"Uh, well yeah."

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" He pointed at Jermaine. "You should have informed me right soon of this predicament!"

"Hey, we knew you guys were busy, but since we got no where with the investigation, we decided to bring y'all into it now."

"We're definitely on it. The Xiaolin Dragons are on the case!" Jaku proclaimed.

"I have given you all enrollment into the classes. You will all be scattered so you can cover more ground. Please be discrete and do not tell anyone what you are up to."

"Yes sir!" They agreed in unison. The monks and Jermaine headed out, but Omi remained.

"Is something troubling you, Omi?"

"I do not wish to argue with where you have positioned us all for this mission, Master Monk Guan, however I would like to request that I also go in search of some Heylin rivals who might possibly know what is going down in this place?"

Guan smiled. "Delilah is an impressive fighter. She has quite a lot of spirit for one so small, she reminds me of you. Do not worry, Omi; she is returning tonight with what news she has gathered. If she's not back by then, I will permit you to go search for her."

"T-thank you, Master Monk Guan." Omi turned to leave.

"Omi."

He turned back around. "Yes, Master Monk Guan?"

"While it always good to look out for friends, do not be blinded by your concern for them. Make sure you have your priorities straight and concentrate on your goals before anything else."

Omi felt the friendly yet foreboding warning the master was trying to cross.

"I understand, Master." Omi left him finally after that.

…

…

…

…

"Now, Grand Master Dashi was the first to control all of the basic elements, but he lost most of his abilities in his final battle against the Heylin Witch, Wuya. The element he did keep after dispersing the Shen Gong Wu was related to the ocean, so he began concentrating on the water element…"

"Aw man, history is so boring!" Raimundo whined in his desk. "Dude, is this what you guys do all day is listen like a normal class?" He was talking to a student in the seat next to him.

"Nah man, we have many training and meditating classes too, but Master monk Guan says all that other stuff's important too, so we gotta learn it."

"Are you two boys in the back paying attention? Raimundo, I know you're new, but our policy is to remain focused in class!" The teacher chided.

"Uh, I was just telling this guy, uh…?"

"Hector."

"Yeah, right, Hector! I was just telling Hector how much I _love _history!"

"Really?" The teacher grumbled, not amused.

"Oh yeah, I love talking about old dead guys all day!"

The students erupted into a fit of chuckles.

"That's enough! Raimundo, Hector, go sit outside for disturbing the class! 5 minutes! Head injury style!"

Raimundo shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what that meant, but he and Hector walked out and rested up against the wall.

"Ay, sorry I got you in trouble Hector."

"It's no big deal. I can't tell you how many times I've heard about Dashi. It gets old. I'd rather be doing head injuries out here."

"Head injuries?"

Hector answered him by flipping into a hand stand and resting his head on the ground and crossing his legs in the air.

"…Perfect." Raimundo mumbled sarcastically as he followed the notion. "Oh damn! My head's gonna burst open I swear!"

"Heh heh, you get used to it. So Raimundo Pedrosa, huh? You must be some kind of badass, getting in trouble on the first day already."

"Well, I try to be. I never seem to do things right the first time, but I end up being the best at it in the end!"

"Really? That's very interesting."

"So what about you, Hector, why are you in this boring school?"

"I'm here for my mother. She hasn't been very well lately and she seems always distressed. I came here to learn inner peace so I can show it to her, and learn how to defend her and the rest of my family from evil."

"Wow, that's nice."

"Yeah, I'm the oldest, so I gotta take care of everyone."

Raimundo frowned at this. "Do you have younger brothers?"

"Oh, yes. They're annoying sometimes, always trying to be like me or teasing me, but in the end I really don't mind it. I like being there for them."

Raimundo didn't realize his train of thought was scrambling, so he fell forward out of the "Head injury" position and right side up.

"Oh… Are you okay, Raimundo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so…"

"Was it something I said?"

"What? No! I just, fucked up my head is all." He decided to say, scratching the back of his hair.

"Well, I'll show you around later at lunch maybe if you want."

Raimundo pondered this for a moment. It would be good to check out the area for anything suspicious. "Okay, sounds good dude."

…

…

…

"Shoku style: EARTH!" The cowboy's feet crunched the ground, and four high pillars of rock formed around him that he punched through immediately.

The class oo'ed and aahh'd at his wonderful power, then a few claps were in order.

"Thank you for demonstrating, Clay." The teacher declared as he took his seat.

"So cool!"

"I want to bend rock like that!"

"He's so strong, I'm so jealous!"

"Now class," the teacher continued, "in the upper strength class, we may not be able to dance on rocks and stuff, but we will become strong enough to destroy enemies as powerful as stone and bricks…"

"Hey,"

Clay turned to the sensual whisper. It was the only girl in the upper strength class. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, revealing her purple shade of makeup of her light blue irises. Her toned arms and legs were slightly toned, and she wore light clothing such as a tank top and workout shorts.

"Hello." Clay responded politely.

"I think that was very impressive. Maybe you can't teach me how to use your element, but you could show me a thing or two for training, perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe…"

"My name's Katarina. Katarina Blair. It's an honor to meet you, Clay Bailey."

"Gosh, the honor's all mine, miss. You don't need to be so nice to me, I'm still learning just as much as you are…"

"Maybe so, but you are one of the great Xiaolin Dragons! I knew were powerful, but I didn't think that you'd be so _handsome _too."

…_Oh boy. _Clay thought.

…

…

…

"Relax. Feel the spirit of the air flow through your body and soul. Let it consume you, into a world of peace and tranquility…"

"Ugh, I hate mediating." Kimiko grumbled.

"Someone like you probably doesn't have to do the basics anymore, huh?" The girl to her left whispered. All the students were on their own mat's, lined up, with their legs crossed as they meditating in the high misty air.

"Eh, that's not completely true," Kimiko whispered back, "It's important to keep training what you already know so you can perfect it to the fullest. All of this silence is just soooo boring sometimes."

"Ah, I see, that's very knowledgeable of you to say!" The girl to her right replied.

"Yeah-" It had occurred to Kimiko that both of the girls on either side of her looked exactly the same. Blue hair, light brown eyes, pale skin.

"WHA? YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?"

"Shhhhhh!" The class snapped.

"Mina, Nina, stop disrupting the class with your mischief!" The teacher snapped. Despite their being scolded, the twins giggled at Kimiko's reaction.

"I, Uh, sorry, I shouldn't act so surprised. My bad. It's cool you guys are twins."

"It's okay, we were trying to whined you into a trickery rope!" Mina smiled.

"Your reaction was better than we had hoped!" Nina added.

"Will you three have your chat some other time? I know you may be interested in the Xaioln Dragons but this is class time!" The teacher continued to chide.

"We'll talk at lunch time." The girls winked at Kimiko as they went back to meditating.

…

…

…

"I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK!"

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, JAKU!"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"Ah, ladies, such kind and generous words…Allow me to eat if you will, I have to attend an important meeting with my fellow Xiaolin Dragons, now."

Surprisingly enough, the girls allowed him to eat in peace when he sat down with his comrades in the cafeteria.

"Good lord," Jaku grumbled as he fell apart in his seat.

"What's wrong with you, Jaku-buddy?"

"I don't quite remember all this fan girl nonsense being this exhausting; they haven't left me alone for five minutes today!" I couldn't even bloody go to the bathroom without someone pulling out a camera phone on me!"

Rika chuckled.

"It ain't funny!"

"What are you complaining about?" Raimundo spat. "You have girls fawning all over you, why would be upset about that?"

"Ohhh, sounds like somebody's jealous…" Kimiko sneered.

"You're darn right I am! Lucky son of a… and he's complaining about it? Selfish mother f-!"

"Um, you're supposed to say that you're not jealous because you have Kimiko and that's all you need, idiot." Rika interrupted.

"Huh?" Raimundo noticed the flaming aura around the girl beside him. "Um, I mean… isn't that what I said?" He chuckled nervously. "Wait, why would I say that?"

"Ugh, anyway, how has your guys' day been?" Jaku decided to ask.

"Most refreshing. I was able to present my moves of water to the fellow students. I am certain that I could teach them myself, if the opportunity arose." Omi stated proudly.

"I met twins." Was all Kimiko said.

"I did what Omi did, and I met this girl named Kahtarina," Rika's spun into attention. "She seems nice, but she's got the wrong idea about me, I think…"

"Katharina? Katharina Blair?" Rika growled.

"Oh, you know her?"

"Katharina!" Mina stepped into the conversation.

"She is the one!" Nina added.

"What do you guys know about Katharina?" Kimiko asked the twins.

"She's a girl."

"A girl with charm."

"Who woos and whispers sweet nothings,"

"To the unexpected boy,"

"And lure them into her web of lies,"

"And her thighs!"

"W-what are you two babbling about?" Raimundo stammered.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Katharina… she's hot." Jaku smirked.

"Katharina," Rika addressed, "is a slut! She's been with every guy! Stay away from her!"

"Whoa whoa, what you're saying about Katharina is just rumors… don't take them so seriously, Rika." Jaku raised a brow. "The jealous type doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous of that fancy tramp! I know she's bad news, so stay away from her, Clay!"

"Oh, gosh, o-okay, lil' darlin'… you don't got to worry 'bout nothin'! We're all here to investigate anyway, not to get involved in any drama!"

"Drama indeed!" Nina cut in.

"And there's more to tell," Mina declared.

"For Kimiko Tohomiko,"

"There's a boy named Antonio Bell!"

"Huh?" Kimiko looked over at where the twins were pointing. There was a group of tall, rather striking young men at the table to her right, and one particular was gazing at her with a smile, his hands rested under his chin.

"Oh great." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell! I hate Antonio!" Jaku whispered loudly.

"Oh yeah, he was always your rival in matches and games, wasn't he, Jaku?" Rika recalled.

"Hell yeah he was! He was always trying to ruin my reputation and beat me so he could be the best! He almost succeeded, too… of course I'm much better still, so he never really stood a chance against me!"

"He's a charmer too,"

"His own fans, it seems,"

"And no girl can resist,"

"His handsome bright beam!"

"He's popular," Rika added, "So he's probably just trying to get with Kimiko because she's the new girl _and _the buzz right now. He's just trying to stay popular and in the loop."

"You think so? Well I'm not gonna fall for it…"

"Hmph, you'd be stupid if you did." Raimundo folded his arms.

"You're right." Kimiko agreed. "I've already learned my lesson not to mess with guys with such an inflated ego."

"Exactly—hey, what does that mean?"

"Ohh, we are wasting time!" Omi exclaimed. "Delilah is out there, fighting evil! We should be doing what we can to stop the forces of Heylin as well!"

"He's right," Raimundo sneered at Kimiko, particularly, "Get focused, you guys!" He stood up with his empty plate and walked away. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him as he did.

Clay spotted this and rolled his eyes. "I'll never get you two…"

"Kimiko, if you're upset, you know I'm always here to comfort you…" Jaku said almost too mannerly.

Kimiko puffed up her cheeks. "You're just teasing me too, aren't you?"

His sincere grin. "Not if you don't want me to be, my sweet."

Kimiko knew Jaku enough by now to know he was just as egotistical as Raimundo, in his own, polite charming way, so this did not faze her at all.

"WHAT? IS JAKU TALKING TO THE DRAGON OF FIRE?"

"NO WAY? THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER, ARE THEY?"

"HEY, JAKUUU! YOU CAN'T BETRAY US LIKE THIS!"

"Oh drat," Jaku's smile faded and he arose from his seat. "Gotta go, guys! But I'll catch you later; remember the mission!" Jaku took off with a heavy group of fan girls following suit.

…

…

Later that day, the classes were finally over, and the monks were separate as the bell rang for dismissal and the students headed to their temples and dorms.

"Hmmm, I should start asking around." Clay said to himself.

"Clay!"

The cowboy spun around to see the source calling out his name.

"Oh, howdy Katharina," He was already flustered seeing her.

"Enjoying the academy?"

"Uh, yeah, it's been a good day. But there was one thing that's been bothering me…"

"Oh? What's that?"

"I've heard that some students have been disappearing, is that true?"

"Oh, why yes. Tragic really. I knew one of the guys that disappeared. And the I knew the girl Anika that vanished too."

"You did?" It occurred to Clay that students probably didn't know Anika had been killed.

"Uh-huh. We were good friends, sorta. Anyway, do you want to see the place that they vanished? It's over by the laboratory, I think…"

Clay smiled. "Sure, that'd be great!" Finally, perhaps he could get some clues.

..

"So, Kimiko, how was your first day?"

"Oh, it was quite lovely, thank you." Kimiko was talking to Antonio. She had every reason to be wary, but there was no reason for her not to talk to him and be nice either.

"Well, I want you to be as comfortable as you can," his arm draped over her shoulder, "and a few things you need to know around here…"

Kimiko was hardly paying attention; her heartbeat was banging in her ears when she noticed Raimundo approaching from her peripheral vision up ahead. She continued to gaze up at the fascinating Antonio, as if she didn't he, Hector and Jaku heading her way through the crowd.

"Ladies, ladies, please… my friend's aren't as familiar with so much desiring attention as I am. Won't you give them some space?" Jaku asked the girls fawning over them.

"Hector, you look cute without your glasses on!" One of the girls said.

"Raimundo, you're the leader, right? It must be so cool to have all of that power!"

Raimundo had his arms around two girls on both of his sides. "Yeah, it's pretty good to be king." The girls behind them laughed as they all continued forward.

Kimiko's attention swayed to the boys as they passed by. She looked over her shoulder with a blank gaze.

_He… He didn't even see me…_

"…And the guys that use all the high tech stuff around here are just lazy nerds, so don't go near them…"

She looked back up at Antonio. "I'm sorry." She stopped walking.

"Huh?"

"I… I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're very shallow and annoying." Was all she alleged nonchalantly.

"W-what?"

"See yah 'round." Kimiko pried herself away from him and walked away.

A fair amount of students had watched the scene.

"Ohhh man! You got dissed, bad son!"

"Heh heh, she told you off, bro!"

Antonio flushed with embarrassment as he stalked grouchily through the hall.

Kimiko did not stop walking, even when she had no real destination to go to anymore.

_Jerk… two-faced, no good..!"_

Wait.

Why was she so upset?

Had she wanted Riamundo to see her with Antonio?

Instead of making him jealous, he infuriated her by being with all of those girls.

Were they going to _this _game again?

Ignoring one another like nothing was going on, but trying to make the other jealous?

She held herself up by a tree trunk as she stared down at the ground in thought.

"We're friends… we're only supposed to be friends, for our duties sake…"

_She belongs to me._

"So then why… why do I want him to notice me again?" She frowned at her conclusion. "Even though I know we can't, like, date or anything… I can't help it… I still…" She punched the tree. "Stupid light switch theory!"

"Kimiko!" Rika approached.

"Oh hey, there you are." Kimiko recovered. "What's up? Any news yet?"

"Not really, but have you seen Clay? I need to ask him something and I haven't seen him since classes ended."

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him. Sorry. I hope you find him though; we should all start looking around together now that class is over."

"Good idea, I'll keep looking for him!"

"Okay, see yah."

…

…

…

"Yeah, then I was all like, 'yo dawg, calm down, it's just a damn ice-cream cone'!"

"Oh ho, your stories are most amusing, Jermaine!" Omi commented.

"Thanks dawg. You know I can't wait to get back to playin' basketball when all of this is over. I hope we find the fool responsible for all of this soon."

The students began to bow respectively as Master Monk Guan as he sauntered down the path. "Omi, there you are!"

"Master Monk Guan," both boys bowed, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm glad I caught you. Remember what I told you earlier? Well, now you may go after her."

"Yo, is D alright?"

"She has not reported like she said she would, so I want you two to go look for her."

"Hell yeah! Let's go, Omi!"

"She last reported at the house of Ashley Piplin." Guan continued. "Start there and find her as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir!" Omi and Jermaine sprang into action as they hurried off the lot in search of Delilah.

…

…

…

Clay and Katharina were in the laboratory.

"The rumor was that they were going to meet here." She explained.

"The missing boy and Anika?"

"That's right. They had a little crush with one another, and they were passing notes in class. Apparently one of them was a message to meet up here so they could talk…"

"I see…" Clay scratched his head under his hat. _Maybe Anika was at the wrong place at the wrong time… She probably got in the way when the boy disappeared…_

Katharina noticed his stare. "What are you thinking so intently about?" She chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing…"

"You know, the last two people that were in here together like this probably didn't get a chance to confess their love or even be together. Such a shame." She smirked. "Maybe you and I could do something for them that relates to such thins, hmm?"

"Uh, whoa there lil' darlin', I hardly know you!" Clay raised his arms up in defense.

"I know, but let's get some facts straight:" She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled left leg up against his side. "Even if you don't necessarily like me, you can still be with me. Come on, it'll only be just once…"

"Whao! H-hey, no way!" Clay tried to push her gently. "I-I've never even..! And maybe you have b-but my moral code! A-and I'm with someone!" He stammered. Despite his protests, she was still drawing closer and closer to him.

"Hmm? Don't tell me it's that messy girl Rika. She was always such an uptight bookworm. Come on, you can do better than her…"

"I said, no already!"

The door to the room swung open.

"Clay, there you are-!"

His heart, stopped.

"Oh, hello Rika. Perfect timing." Katharina mused aloud.

"R…Rika..!" Clay's wide eyes fixed on her.

Rika didn't even falter. Her eyes lowered to the ground as she stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" She said in almost a whisper.

"No, Rika! It's not what you think!" Clay insisted.

"I-I'll leave you two alone, then…" Her voice drifted as she slammed the door behind her.

Clay roughly pushed Katharina away as he raced after her. "Rika, wait! Rika!"

…

…

…

Raimundo, Jaku and Hector had settled down with some girls on the bench in front of the temples with a few girls perched around them as well.

"Gosh, is this what it's like to hang around the popular crew?" Hector chuckled.

"Heh heh, Hector, when you're with me, things'll get easier around here for you, trust me." Jaku snickered.

"Raimundo, tell us more stories about your fights against evil!" the girls cheered.

"Well, there was the time I defeated Hannibal Bean before he could destroy my dreams… literally…"

"Hey, Pedrosa." Jaku whispered to him.

"Huh, what dude? Can't you see I'm trying to get with the ladies?"

"Um, sure, but I was just wondering: did you notice Kimiko when we got out of class earlier?"

Raimundo blinked. "No. Why?"

"Ohhh you didn't? Well, she was with Antonio, that's all."

"She WHAT?" Raimundo roared.

"Uhhh, Raimundo, aren't you gonna tell us the story or what?" The girls giggled.

"Uh, I uh…"

"It's no big deal, right?" Jaku remarked. "I mean after all, you're with all of these lovely ladies, what do you need her for?"

Raimundo felt a strike of guilt at hearing this. "Uh.." He stood up. "Sorry ladies, I gotta go. I-it was nice hanging with you, though." He hurried away from the group.

"Uh… that was weird…"

"Yeah, why did The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind get shy all of a sudden?"

Jaku laughed.

"What is so funny, Jaku Romane?" Hector asked.

"Aw, nothing, he's just such a noob. He totally fell for that!" He turned to the confused women. "Sorry, girls… Raimundo's already taken, I'm afraid."

"Awwww!" Most of them whined.

"Ohhh, I see what you did there…" Hector observed. "You wanted him to realize that girl was more important to him than all of these girls, right? You're a good friend, Jaku!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jaku said to the younger boy. He stood up so all the girls could see and hear him. "Ladies, Raimundo may be taken, but I, the Xiaolin Dragon of Day, am willing to spend time with all of you!"

The girls screamed and cheered at hearing this, crowding the boys even more.

"I just wanted more of the girls to myself, that's all!" Jaku finished telling him with an obnoxious, maniacal laugh.

Hector's hope of Jaku being a good friend faltered. "I-I see… well then, carry on with your boasting…"

…

…

…

…

"A…Ah….AHCHOOOO!"

"Are you alright, Jermaine?"

"Yeah man, I'm just allergic to freaken' cats…"

The two friends entered Katnappe's home without any problems. The front door was open, and all that welcomed was more kittens scattered around the sleek marble floor.

"Damn, my worst nightmare…" Jermaine sniffed, looking around at all the felines.

Before the two could head upstairs, someone with heavy steps was already coming down the stairs. Their eyes widened in a panic, seeing the shady, blonde haired, buffed motorcyclist stomp down the stairs with his solid expression. They moved out of his way when he strutted by without a word to them and left the house.

"Um… that wasn't Katnappe, was it Omi?"

"Of course it wasn't!" Omi retorted.

"Oh, what an unpleasant surprise…" The groggy voice emerged from up the steps. Katnappe was in a robe with her messy blonde hair about.

"Katnappe, why are you not trying to be cat-like and speak cat-like?"

"Hey, I'm Ashley right now, okay?" The girl spat, lighting a cigarette. "Even famous treasure hunters need to have a break…"

"Funny, I ain't eva heard of you." Jermaine sneered.

"Oh, how charming my guests are being. What do you want, anyway? Why did you interrupt my time with my boyfriend?"

"We need to know where Delilah went! Please escort us in the proper direction so that we may locate her!" Omi pressed.

"Huh. You mean that rude little girl that was in here yesterday? She was asking me all of these annoying questions about missing people and the power of the Heylin side…" She smirked. "I think I pointed her in the right direction…"

"Where? Did you send her?"

Ashley grinned a devilish grin. "I'm not sure you're going to like it, but I'll tell you anyway…"

…

…

…

Rika knew that maybe there was something more to what she had just witnessed, Clay wouldn't really… with Katharina… would he? She was too upset to be around anyone, though, so she resided herself in the back of the buildings, where she could clear her head.

"It has to be some sort of trick, like last time…" She assured herself, "it just has to be!

"RIKAAAAAA!"

Before the confused girl knew it, she was greeted with a tight hug and spun around in the embrace.

"I am so very overjoyed to have finally found you at long last!"

Rika, completely overwhelmed with shock, pushed the abrupt visitor away. "J-Jack Spicer? What are you doing here? And so…"

Rika speculated Jack's clean appearance. His combed back hair, his ironed khakis and cotton vest.

"…different. What happened to you?"

"Oh no no no no, I am Good Jack! I am the better side of our beloved villain friend!"

"What? Wait a minute… I remember Kimiko telling me something about this… You were in the Ying-Yang World, weren't you?" She gasped. "Does that mean you released Hannibal Bean?"

"No no no, silly Rika girl! I would never do anything so vile and wrong that would hurt our beautiful world!"

"Then why are you good Jack? And why are you here?"

"I had to come tell you something while I have my good sanity with me! It's important news!"

"Really?" She frowned. "Jack, I mean why did you come all of this way here to see _me_? If it's about the bad guys, you can talk to Raimundo."

"No! I wanted to tell _you!_ Anyway, I'm running out of time before Heba finds me, so I have to tell you while I'm here! Besides, I wanted to say something to one of my dearest friends, Rika!"

"F-friend?"

"I've been a real meanie-jerk to all of you, but I wanted you to know I still want you to be my friend, even if we're on opposite sides! Which we aren't right now! I'm sorry for being so evil sometimes, but my dark side can't help it! He's wanted to be evil his whole life, so it's hard to choose between dreams and friends!"

"Jack…" She looked at him, feeling sorry. "I understand… but what is it you wanted to tell me about the Heylin side?"

"Oh, yes! It's about Heba! She's up to no good, she is… She's after your leader, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

"Raimundo? That's…"

Rika's eyes widened.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"That's it! That's what's going on here!" She exclaimed. "I figured out the case!"

"Huh? What case? Did I do good? Oh please oh please tell me I did good!"

"You've done excellent, Good Jack! But right now, I gotta go warn the others, before it's too late!"

….

…

…

…

"Kimiko, for the last time, WAIT UP!"

Kimiko finally stopped, perched on top of the stone stage outside they used for theatre class.

Taking in raspy breaths from all of his chasing, Raimundo was finally able to take a break as he stood before the Dragon of Fire.

"WHAT?" She retorted.

"I… why are you running away from me, anyway?" He managed to say.

"I, don't know…" She stammered. "Because… because I hate you, that's why!"

"What for? What the heck did I do, huh?"

"…Raimundo…" She hesitated. "Why does this have to be so complicated, huh? Why can't things be normal, like they used to be?"

"Kimiko..?"

"I don't want to keep pretending, but I know we have to, so..!"

"Kimiko, I'm not mad at you for trying to get my attention earlier."

This caught her off guard. "I-I don't know what you mean."

This was strange. Kimiko was being sheepish, timid; not like herself at all.

"I know when you were with Antonio you were trying to get my attention, right? I was doing the same thing with those girls."

"Then, why…"

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, except, I like us all being together!"

"Me too, but… It would be weird, if it were just us together, wouldn't it?"

The silence was filled with enough memories and thoughts as the wind swept through it.

"Huh?" Kimiko noticed their approach first. "Oh, hey. Do you mind giving us some privacy? We're sort of trying to sort something out."

"Hang on, Kimi." Raimundo stepped in between her and the uninvited presence.

"Rai, what are you doing?"

His serious gaze swept over them. "It's you, isn't it?"

Kimiko furrowed her brows. "Raimundo, what are you saying to them?"

"It's you: You're responsible for the missing students, aren't you?!"

…

…

…

…

"Ah, damn!"

"Jermaine, are you alright?"

"Nah man, I twisted my ankle or some shit climbing. Damn this hurts!"

"Let me look at it-"

"Nah, it'll be okay, just keep moving. I want you to make sure my little sister's alright, so go on without me!"

As much as he did not wish to leave his friend alone, he agreed to this and continued climbing up the mountain.

Omi flipped and crawled over the gigantic rocks with quick pace. It was growing hotter and hotter as he reached the top, and he was having difficulty breathing because of it, but he did not care; he simply had to reach the top and find her.

His thoughts split when he heard a scream.

..

"OMIII!"

His eyes shot up towards the top, where he was quite close to. "Delilah?"

"OMI, HELP ME! PLEASE, OMI, HELP!"

"Delilah! I am coming!" Omi's pace couldn't get any faster as he climbed with great agility up the mountain. Reaching the top, he would have thought he was trapped within a nightmare—

"OMI!"

"No… It cannot be!"

She was dangling.

"No… I do not believe it is you…"

The vile creature's grip was squeezed around her tiny throat as he dangled her over the boiling lava.

"Chase Young!"

"Long time no see, little Omi."

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: YES! HE'S BACK! THE AWESOME VILLAIN HATH RETURNED! Hey guys, was this episode high school drama enough for you? I hope you enjoyed it because, well… things are going to get much more cereal around here (and by cereal, I do not mean yummy crunchy breakfast food…). Reviews are loved as always! Thanks you guys!

You Rawk XD


	42. Episode 43: The Importance of Generation

LOVE the reviews all!

Again, sorry if I haven't been replying to direct comments, but I wanted to get the story out asap, but I just love the enthusiasm everyone has for this story!

**Real quick: Somebody asked me if I changed accounts because there's another Xiaolin Chronicles story out. I did not change accounts that other story belongs to somebody else. This is the same story here it will be continuing on this account. **Sorry for the confusion, If you have any questions, let me know! **Also someone asked me how many episodes I'm planning on having. I may do 50, just like the original Xiaolin Showdown, or I may go over a little beyond that. **

Also, I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammer or if anything is confusing; there's A LOT to be revealed in this episode!

So I hope you all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles: The monk went to Guan's academy to find out what happened to the missing students. Rika almost figured it out when Good Jack arrived, and Kimiko and Raimundo were talking when they were interrupted by the one responsible for the missing students! Omi and Jermaine went after Delilah, who went missing on her investigation. When Omi went on a head without Jermaine, he found Chase Young had returned, and was holding Delilah hostage!

Episode 43: The Importance of Generations

"Chase Young, let Delilah go!"

A twisted smirk crossed Chase Young's features. "Of course. I merely needed her to bring you to me, little Omi."

"You did not have to involve her!" Omi leapt towards the Heylin Lord.

"Ah ah ah," Chase raised Delilah over the lava more as she struggled. "I do not wish to fight, and do not necessarily agree with using hostages; however desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What are you trying to speak?"

"I will let your friend go if you willingly take me to your temple and look upon your ancient scrolls."

"WHAT? All of our Xiaolin secrets reside there! And even so, why didn't you just storm into the temple and take the scrolls yourself?"

Chase Young did not have an amused look on his face. "Omi, you're not very good with hostage situations, are you?" His grip tightened on Delilah's throat, causing her to squeal out.

"Stop it!"

"Swear you will take me there, and that there will be no fighting. Or, I could just dump this little girl into the hot liquid… It makes no difference to me."

Omi was hesitant. He remembered what Master Monk Guan had mentioned before he had gone joined the classes.

_Make sure you have your priorities straight and concentrate on your goals before anything else._

…Damn.

He couldn't do it.

"I…I swear to you, Chase."

"Very good." Chase threw the distressed girl at Omi, who caught her in his arms right away.

"Delilah!"

She was coughing. "O-Omi… I'm s…sorry…"

"It is not your fault." He gave Chase a disgusted grimace. "I thought you had more honor than this, Chase!"

"…Let's go."

…

…

…

…

"CLAY, CLAAAY!"

The anxious cowboy was most relieved indeed to see Rika racing over to him.

"Rika! Lil' Darlin', I'm so sorry, please let me explain-"

"We don't have time for that!"

"H-huh? Don't have time?" Clay's attention turned to the red head following behind her. "What in tarnation is this no good yellow bellied critter doin' here!?"

"Oh, I fear you are mistaken, Clay; see, my belly is white!"

"I know what color it is! Rika, why is he here?"

"He's good Jack. He and Heba went to the Ying-Yang world for some reason and he turned out like this!"

"What? Why would Heba..?"

"Ello, comrades." Jaku approached. "I sensed a less amount of good aura among all of you over here, so I decided to see what was up." He glanced at good Jack and the others. "Is…everything okay?"

"Does it look like everything's okay?" Rika retorted. "Listen to me! Wherever those victims are being taken, it has to do with Heba!"

"What? But how-?"

"I'll explain later! We need to find Raimundo, right now!"

"Oh yeah, Raimundo went chasing after Kimiko. They were heading to that theater, I think."

"Then that's where we need to go; come on, everyone!"

…

…

…

…

"Ah, I am very disappointed in you, Omi." Fung replied as he stepped aside for the Heylin Lord to enter the scroll room.

"I am ashamed, Master Fung." Omi lowered his head.

"Me too." Delilah added. "Don't be mad at him! It's my fault he swore to Chase!"

Chase Young was throwing scrolls around left and right. His attention was focused on nothing but finding the information he needed. "Ahhh, here it is…" He rolled it open and began to read. "Heba Soltaire. Sex: Female. Age: Unknown. Occupation: Spell Binder. Marital Status:…" He lowered the scroll. "So, she was married."

"Huh? We had information about our enemies the whole time?" Omi rang out.

"Long ago, there was information on every impressive being who could control the magical elements. There's one in here about Wuya and Dashi as well. Even before recording became relevant, these stories were written down."

"Master Fung, why did we not know of this?"

"You _did _know, Omi. All the books and scrolls you have read up on the _significant _comrades and enemies of the past you have all read or heard of before, yes? This particular enemy was never read about, though, because she was defeated so easily and so long ago…" His attention turned to Chase. "It seems as though we've all underestimated this Sorceress Heba."

"Indeed. Like Wuya, she's very capable of conquering the world with her powers. We all though that she had been locked up in one Wu, the Necklace of Heba, and her powers trapped separate in another Wu, the Jade Dragon. But it seems that is not so…"

"What do you mean?"

"Her powers involving mind manipulation… they're more powerful than I suspected them to be. She is missing something, a part of her mind that gives her entire telepathic abilities. It's trapped not in a Wu, but in somebody else's mind."

"What? Ohhh, I am most confused…"

"I had to confirm. I had to see if Heba had been married long ago before Dashi had defeated her. Since she was, it's quite possible she had children…"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

Chase smirked. "I'm not quite sure myself. But it has to do with your Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, if you must know."

"We must go find him!" Omi proclaimed. "Come, Delilah! We must return to Guan's school!"

Chase sighed. "Indeed, now I permit you to go find your friend, now that I know what I needed to know about this unsuspecting threat."

Omi scrutinized the pale enemy for a moment. "Chase Young… What has happened to you? You seem so… weak."

"I have all of you to thank for that." Chase grinned. "Now, go, won't you? I don't have time or energy to scurry around and help you little monks; it seems if you defeated me, you can also stop Heba yourself as well."

Omi nodded. "Let us go, Delilah." He pulled the girl behind him and they were on their way.

"…I could just finish you off right now, could I not?"

"You could. So then, Master Fung, why are you just standing there?"

"Because, Chase, I am no monster, like you…."

"…"

"I will not attempt to kill an already dying man."

"…Heh." Chase straightened himself up.

"You did not wish to tell Omi you were unable to battle, so you used his friend as bait instead so he'd do what you told him."

"…Like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures. I won't let Heba take what is rightfully mine."

"The world will not fall into the Heylin's hands, so long as the Xiaolin dragons are there to save the universe every time."

"Hmph, you good doers disgust me." It was at that moment Chase began to cough hysterically.

Master Fung did nothing as the young warrior recovered, breathing heavily and swaying to leave.

"…Do not forget what I have told you, Chase Young."

The young man rolled his eyes and continued with little haste.

…

…

…

…

"Raimundo!" Rika, Clay, Jaku and Good Jack approached.

"Guys!" Kimiko called out.

Jaku noticed the unfamiliar presence among them. "What are _they _doing here?"

"Raimundo, it's them, isn't it? They're the ones responsible for all of the missing students!" Rika concluded.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly…" Everyone turned to the culprits.

"Mina, Nina…" Kimiko was shocked. "How, why?"

"They seemed to know everything about everyone, these two, mischevious girls." Raimundo folded his arms.

"When Good Jack told me that Heba was up to something that had to do with Raimundo, it sparked a memory." Rika elucidated. "When she said was going to take Raimundo's head…"

"Wait, that was when we were trying to get you off the Heylin side…" Jaku recalled.

"Ugh, don't remind me. But anyway, we heard everything in Chase's castle while you guys were fighting her outside. I don't know why, but she's after Raimundo! It's too much of a coincidence that all the missing people have green eyes and brown hair, just like Raimundo…" Rika glared at the twins. "Don't forget Guan sent for Jermaine and Delilah long before we had accidentally released Heba, so somebody else would had to have been responsible for all of these missing students, somebody working for Heba."

"Oh dear, you all found us out,"

"This is quite a twist, without a doubt."

Rika glowered. "Who are you two? What does Heba want with Raimundo and why are you helping her?"

"There's so much to say"

"And so little time"

"So to cut things short"

"We'll end this little rhyme."

"Everyone!" Dojo landed on the scene with Omi, Delilah and the injured Jermaine.

"What is happening here?" Omi demanded.

"It's the twins, Omi; they're the ones causing all of this!" Clay announced.

"What? Nina and Mina? 'The hell is going on?" Delilah exclaimed.

"I would have never guessed." The monks turned to see Master Monk Guan arrive.

"What? How did we not see that it was them, Master Monk Guan?" Jermaine asked.

"I do not know. They are cloaking their Heylin powers somehow, I could never have noticed it was them."

"We don't have Heylin powers."

"Maybe it skipped a generation in our family, perhaps?"

"So that's why… what do you mean by 'skipped a generation'?"

"We're all family, you see."

"All, of us, bearing tradition and remembering what are Ancestors told us."

"Yes. They told us that this day would day come."

"When The Shen Gong Wu would be activated once again, it would be our duty to find the one responsible for sealing our ancestor away."

"No…" Guan realized what they were saying. "You are not talking about Heba, are you?"

"Of course… it all makes sense!" Rika deducted.

"We are all connected,"

"All those related to the time Xiaolin was forged,"

"Our fore fathers and so on were once all connected,"

"So it's now time to undo what has been done, now that our ancestor is free at last."

"Oh… that is why Chase had been so desperate to look upon the scrolls informing him about Heba!" Omi exclaimed.

"What? Chase is still alive? Dang it all!" Clay snapped.

"Married… and Heba had children? That means… you two must be Heba's descendants! You're helping her by stealing all of these students?" Omi concluded.

"What! Her descendants?" Jaku rang out. "Bloody hell this is confusing… so then what does Heba want with Raimundo?"

The twins smiled. "HIS HEAD."

The caused Raimundo to inwardly wince. "Well, she's not getting' it," He retorted, "and you two aren't getting away with murder and kidnapping!"

"Oh yeah, we did kill, didn't we?"

"It seems we were mistaken, though,"

"All the souls we captured weren't the one,"

"You all seem so sure it is this Raimundo fellow,"

"Well, he does look like him… yes, very similar,"

"We must confirm with Heba, now that she is awake,"

"But don't you think she'll be mad if we do not have it for her like we planned now that she is awake?"

"Oh well, it can't be helped."

The monks all took a fighting stance before the twins. Even if they did have some plan, they weren't simply going to just defeat the Xiaolin monks without any powers… they were outnumbered and out ranked.

"We should probably go, Mina,"

"I agree, Nina,"

"Oh no you don't!" Raimundo attempted to strike at them first. "Typhoon Boom: WIND!"

The twins screamed as they were blown back by the heavy gust.

"Size McKick: EARTH!" The girls fell back against the earth that raised them up into the air. The used the moving rocks to jump left and right in order to hope off the abrupt appearing mountain.

"Tornado Strike: WATER!" Omi's spinning attack multiplied into several tornado's of water, trapping the twins around the rock.

Kimiko, Jaku and Rika leapt onto the rock with them and faced them head on.

"Verdant Blow: DAY!" Jaku whipped around, summoning green vines from his arms that extended to whip at the enemies. The girls jumped back, only to bump right into Rika.

"Eclipse Barrage: NIGHT!" Rika's speed increased, throwing several punches packed with power to hit them. She got a strike at Mina, but Nina managed to step away.

"Judolette Flip: FIRE!" Unsuspectingly, Nina was kicked in the back with a fiery slap and she also fell to the ground. Their attack ended with Rika putting a shield around them.

"Alright, good job everyone!" Raimundo and the others raced to the incarcerated culprits. "Rika, when you drop the shield, Clay, Jaku and I will grab 'em! Ready?"

The monks encircled the barrier, preparing their plan.

"One, two, three… NOW!"

It was a rather painful outcome.

Jaku, Clay and Raimundo had ended up budding heads with one another as they collided. No one was inside the barrier!

"What? Where could they have gone?" Omi cried.

"Bah, they must have mastered the vanishing trick!" Guan realized.

"Vanishing trick? That sounds too plain and magical for a monk to use." Kimiko commented.

"It is a magic trick, one that requires both meditation and science. They must have learned it in the chemistry quarters and mastered it, even though none of the other students had time to develop it during the course."

"I see!" Clay declared. "They must have been learning all kinds of things in the laboratory after school, since they don't have any of their own powers! They were used to that area… which is probably why the missing students were last seen there!"

"I don't believe this." Guan rubbed his temples. "TO think I wasn't able to sniff them out myself! I have failed you again, young ones."

"Don't sweat it Master Monk Guan." Jaku told him, "we'll find those brats and stop Heba's evil plot, whatever it may be!"

"Whatever it is… it has to do with Raimundo." The monks turned to their leader then when Rika clarified this.

"Heyyy, why the long faces? We'll take of this sorceress together and everything will be fine before you know it. Quit freaking out on me!"

"He's right. You all need to find Heba before she can unravel her plan." The teacher suggested.

"Ah, but in lies a problem: we don't even know where the hag is!" Jaku carped.

Good Jack raised his hand up with cheer. "Oh! OH! I know! I know where she is!"

….

…

…

…

She finished up with her 'patient' in the tent and walked out, watching her hands in the river. It was a fairly quiet night, which of course meant suspicion and lack of true tranquility as Alice absorbed the cool night air.

"Why are you helping _him _out?" A cold presence was abruptly behind her.

She gulped, slowly facing him.

Chase Young.

"Why aren't you dead?" She ignored his question.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? To have fulfilled what your father and your fathers before him could not do, and destroy the evil one capable of conquering this world?"

"You had your chance in ruling the world. You're not getting another one. Especially with the Xiaolin monks much stronger together now-"

"I didn't come here to gloat about myself." He cut her off. "If there's some type of evil you should be worrying about, it's Sorceress Heba."

"She's as much of a threat as Wuya is!" Alice retorted, but Chase did not respond quickly. "…Isn't she?"

"We all underestimated her." He pointed out. "Heba is going to rule this world if she is not stopped soon, but I cannot do it myself…"

"So you've come to me for help?"

He chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself. It seems as though Heba is gaining her powers by the help of her descendants after all."

Alice pondered this. "What does that have to do with me?"

"From my personal experience, it seems as though descendents are nothing but a nuisance. Heba's descendants haven't seemed to be very successful in helping her out, and my_ own_ descendant seems to be trying to kill me…"

It was at this point, Alice froze.

"…I'm just curious," Chase continued, "Why your family would try to kill me. They truly believed after they had saved me that I was some great evil to be vanquished?"

"…"

"Come now, there's no reason to keep anything from me anymore… **descendant of mine**."

She paused. "… Isn't it obvious? You cursed us after you had left the tribe. My family was burdened because they did not listen to the prophet who warned my family about you at the time…"

There was a silence, but it was not awkward by any means. Chase bore his eyes into the seemingly speechless girl with all the answers.

"…Did she miss me? When I left…"

…Alice had to smile at this. "After so many years… you're asking that now? I see what's going on. The only way Chase Young could be acting this sentimental would be if…"

Chase glowered.

"…He was actually dying."

"…"

"Chase, if you want to redeem yourself before you go, then-"

"You're wrong again." He snapped. "I am beyond redemption. I simply wanted to know. Mortals are so delicate with their emotions. I would not be surprised if she had actually cared about me after I left, I was simply curious to see how weak the woman was is all."

"Caring about others is not weakness." Alice gritted. "You of all people should know that."

"…These past few months I have been gone, I was trying to find something, anything to gain my immortality back. After the Xiaolin monks defeated me, they did not only take my godly powers I had obtained from sun, moon and stars, but my Heylin powers as well."

"So, you really are mortal again?"

"…Do not underestimate me because of this. I may not be my complete self anymore, but I am still capable of killing you." A moment to muse over this. "Which are my intentions for being here."

"Chase, you don't have to do this-"

"I do. You see, I have a grudge against you and your family it seems. I did not care about it before, none of you were a threat to me until you almost killed me by helping he Xiaolin monks. So now, I want payback."

"Vengeance does suit you, but not in the state you're in, Chase." Alice furrowed her brows. "How far you've fallen."

Chase did not listen. They began a simple showdown in the quiet night air, and when it was over, only one victor stood…

…

…

…

…

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" She screamed, throwing the pots and pans at the twins. Nina and Mina cowered from their ancestors spit fire as she threw her temper tantrum.

"You were supposed to have the right one captured by the time I was released! You have all of these people captured, and you did not nab the right one!"

"We did not know it was Raimundo, m'am,"

"We searched and searched hoping we'd have the right one at hand,"

"And we almost caught him, we did!"

"But the Xiaolin monks are powerful, and almost captured _us;_ heaven forbid."

"It doesn't matter now!" The sorceress retorted. "I know without fault that Raimundo is the one, and I know that the Xiaolin monks are incredibly powerful now; their powers combined are too great. Using force would be our ruin…" Then she chuckled. "So I'll make Raimundo join us, just how I intended from the very beginning."

The twins exchanged glances. "What is it that you're going to do?"

"In order for him to join us, I need him to have a reason to hate his fellow monks… and I know just how to do that."

…..

….

….

….

….

The Xiaolin heroes and Good Jack flew back to their own temple. They decided they needed to gather some Wu that could be useful for their next adventure to Heba's lair. Master Fung greeted them immediately, introducing them to another situation.

"Young ones, I'm glad you are back. There seems to be an injured visitor within the temple; I found her out here a few moments ago, and she said she knew all of her by the name of _Alice._"

"Alice!" Jaku ran into the temple, seeing Alice lying on the couch with her arms folded and her eyes veiled by a cloth. "Alice!" He knelt beside her. The other monk entered the living room as well.

"Jaku? Sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for? Who did this to you!"

"It was Chase, but I underestimated him. It was my own fault for being blinded by his weakness."

"You're gonna be okay, Alice." He assured her.

"I am not worried. I think you all should be on your way now instead of worrying about me, yes? You need to find Heba and stop her evil plan."

"We're on it, love," He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Why would Chase attack you?" Raimundo demanded. "And who are you, anyway? You showed up and helped us when Chase had taken over the world… yet we know nothing about you!"

"I do think you should explain a few things to us, Alice." Clay scratched his head.

"…Actually, I may be able to clarify a few things for all of you. Heba is after Raimundo, because it has something to do with a someone she knew thousands of years ago with someone who was possibly Raimundo's ancestor. It seems that during the time of Dashi, _all _of you had an ancestor or two who were affiliated with the history then."

"Yeah… the twins mentioned something about that; something like our fore fathers and the ones before them were all connected." Jaku recalled.

"Because they were. Remember when Chase told all of you the story of Master Shisui and his children? The Ancestors of Jaku, Rika and Arko? There were 6 other basic magic users along with Shisui who vowed to control the powers. Shicui was long before Dashi's time, but from those 7 their descendants spread through out the world and throughout time."

"Hmmm… Hey! Do you know anything about King and Queen sun gods?" Kimiko asked. "When Jaku, Raimundo and I went through time to meet Shisui, we accidentally didn't go back early enough and these people were calling Jaku and I the King and Queen sun god and goddess!"

"Of course I do, they were all stories that were passed down in my tribe. There were stories about the Sun God and Goddess, the Master and Maiden of the sea, and the Protectors of the Earth and Air. They were all just fairytales, but it's very likely that these characters were descendants of the original seven who mastered the elements during Shisui's time, and all of you are descendants of these characters. I'm not quite sure the exact history, but during the time of Dashi, before he sealed her away, Heba must have had some sort of connection with Raimundo's ancestor."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Rai remarked sarcastically. "All that does make sense, but it doesn't tell me what that excuse for a woman wants with me!"

"You will have to find that out for yourself, I'm afraid. Nobody really knows the story of Heba, because it was so insignificant and it happened so long ago. I doubt it's in any of your Xiaolin archives, except for what you already know, which is that Dashi sealed her away in a necklace when he was young."

Rika speculated the one with all the answers. "I appreciate your help, but I'd like to know how somebody like you knows so much about this stuff?"

"It's my job to. Unlike most, my family realized the importance of generations; every child born into my family was told the stories of the past from the elders like it all happened just the other day. My families' duty has always been to stop Chase Young, which is why I was so eager to help all of you…"

"Alice, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to!" Jaku squeezed her hand. Alice had already told Jaku about her ancestors helping Chase Young when he was on the side of good and injured when he came to the uncharted America, which she was supposed to keep secret.

"It's okay, I don't mind… besides, there's more I need to tell you as well, Jaku Romane."

He was curious of this, so he let her continue.

"My family was disgraced by the rest of the tribe, not only because they helped Chase Young when he was injured, but because he had an "unhealthy" relationship with the one who took care of him."

Jaku's eyes widened. "What?"

"My grandmother told me this story all the time. I used to think it was just a beautiful fairy tale that she made up when I was little. Anyway, Chase was badly injured when he was washed up on the shores of America…"

…

"_Grandmother Halona! Tell me a story!"_

"_It's past your bed time, little one. Shouldn't you be dreaming of the spirits by now?"_

"_No, no! I want to hear a story! Pretty please?"_

"_Alright, little one, settle down and I will tell you a story. Let's see… which one should I recite to you tonight? Ohhh I know… how about the story of the Healer and The foreign prince?" _

"_Yes! Yes! Tell me that one!"_

"_Alright then. Once upon a time, A long long time ago, before the white man had come to America, there were many tribes all over the land. One of the tribes lived very close to the ocean, and one day they found a foreign prince had washed up on the shore! He was very interesting and strange looking. Silk woven clothes, pale skin and raven hair. His name was Chase Young, and he had swam across the great sea to the land of the tribes as a dangerous quest set by his comrades. He was a very admirable and kind man, so the tribe took care of him. Particularly the healer of the tribe watched over the young prince constantly. The healers name was Isi, and she was quite young and beautiful herself. The prince was captivated by her beauty, and she by his. With time spent together, they had deeply fallen in love. But their bond would not last forever. One day, the prophet of the tribe claimed the spirits had brought a great nightmare to him, telling him that the foreign prince was dangerous and harmful to the tribe and that one day he would spread evil to the world! So, the tribe agreed that they kill the young foreigner so he could not hurt anyone. Isi was heart broken hearing the news, but despite this she was still very much in love with him. Chase secretly began building a raft that would help him cross the sea back to his home. On his last night, he spent it with his love, promising her that he would see her again someday. In the morning, he left the tribe, never to return again. Some people from the tribe say they can still hear Isi crying in the night over her long lost love who never returned to her."_

"…_That's not a very happy story, grandmother."_

"_Ah, but my dear, it is not a story! It's true events that really happened long ago, that is why it is not so happy. This story relates to you as well, little one."_

"_What? Me? How am I apart of the story, grandmother Halona?"_

"_Someday, you'll understand. For now, why don't you rest, little one?"_

"_Okay… goodnight, grandmother."_

"_Goodnight, little Elu; sleep tight." _

…

"…Wait…" Kimiko could barely speak. "Are you telling me..?"

"Chase Young was once in LOVE?" Omi screamed. "That is so down side up to think about!"

"Guys, that's not the point of the story!" Rika chided. "Alice, are you telling us about the story of your ancestors?"

"Yes. Isi, the healer, was in my tribe long ago; I am her descendant, and she only had one child her entire life."

"Don't tell me…" Raimundo guessed it before Alice could finish.

"Yes. She bore Chase Young's child. A son. His family continued to share the story throughout generations all they way to me. That's why the rest of the tribe hated our family so much. Isi bore the child of the one claimed to be evil, so they cast judgment upon her by cursing her family to have the task of stopping Chase Young when the time came."

"Alice… you're Chase Young's descendant?" Jaku realized.

"Actually, my name's not Alice, it's Elu." She smiled. "But you may still call me Alice if you wish."

"Sheesh, talk about your messed up family values!" Dojo mentioned. "Well, no wonder Chase went after you; being evil, he probably hates your family now for being the requiem to a time when he was good! And we all know there's nothing Chase hates more than good!"

"I think he intended to wipe me out before he himself left this world. He may have survived after you all stopped him from conquering the world, but he's mortal now; I don't think he's going to last much longer."

"What?" Omi cried.

"Well then, we don't have time to be going after him! Guys, we need to stop Heba next, before we get another 1,000 years of darkness deal like we did with Chase Young!" Raimundo declared.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some sorceress can!" Kimiko agreed.

"Oh dear! That all sounds very violent!" Good Jack noted.

"Young Alice is more than welcomed to recover here, but you monks need to get going as soon as possible to Heba's lair." Master Fung decided. The monks split up to their rooms and to the vault, refreshing themselves and collecting supplies and Wu needed for the journey ahead.

When Jaku was ready to go, he returned to the girl lying on the couch.

"Alice… I mean, Elu?"

She smiled. "You sound distressed, Jaku. That's not like you at all."

"Well, I'm worried about you is all. How come you have a cloth on your eyes?"

"Oh, that… Chase injured them when we fought. Even with my spiritual powers, he had a very good advantage against me with his Tai Chi."

"Bastard! I'll make him pay for this, Elu, I swear!"

"Please, Jaku. Do not get into trouble because of me. I have been preparing for this day, when Chase would try to kill me, for a long time."

He frowned. "Weren't you afraid, though? Having to do all of these things by yourself."

"I preferred it that way. My family is not exactly the helpful type. Besides, if they knew I had been helping the Xiaolin monks, I would have been dead already. I… I'm lucky to have survived this far."

There was a quick moment of silence.

"Jaku, I want to tell you something, in case anything else happens-"

"All that's going to happen from now on will be good things, so you don't have to say anything else!"

"How do you know if they will be good?"

"Hmph, because with the help of my friends, we can conquer any evil!"

"That's good to hear, but I still wish to tell you something."

Jaku speculated her. Her golden hair was messy, and her clear skin was bruised in ugly meshes of black and brown. "Alright, what is it?"

"Through out my life, I have met the most unusual creatures of nature. One creature I met who was very unusual indeed became my best friend. But one day, she became hunted by two obsessed clergy, who eventually ended up killing her by exposing her to the sunlight."

Jaku's eyes widened in shock. "V…Vespa?"

"Yes, that is correct. Vespa was my best friend."

Jaku remembered Vespa. She was the vampire that the crazy nun and priest had been trying to slay even though she wasn't bad at all. Jaku had become friendly with the vampire before she had died, after Jose and Mary had passed on themselves.

"She told me about you before she died. She said you were pure of heart, being able to see so much good in you. She was glad to see people like you were still around. It made her really happy before she left." She smiled. "That's why I admired you so much. You claimed you weren't any good but I knew you were all along. Thank you for making my friend feeling at ease before her final day."

"Gosh, I feel like you're saying too much about me… It was nothing, really. Vespa was good too, after all. I wish I could have done more for her."

"You did enough. I really appreciate it, Jaku…" She chuckled. "I suppose I should tell you."

He blinked. "Tell me what?"

"Vespa told me all of these wonderful things for you; how kind of a heart you have and even how handsome you were. I decided to see for myself, which is one of the reasons I took on the role as Alice, so I could get to know you myself. I…" She blushed. "I even started liking you more, then."

"Oh…"

"But I suppose you hear that a lot from woman, right? You have so many fan girls… they probably say much better things about you. Anyway, I just wanted to explain why I acted so bizarre towards you." Another chuckle. "It's easier talking to you when I can't see your face."

"I wonder why that is." Romane smiled, his heart beating heavily. He leaned in to her face, inhaling the pine and rain that her scent.

",,,I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Alice said suddenly.

Jaku pulled away. "Huh?"

"Not that you'll fall crazy in love with me, but a kiss is a bond. If you're going to try to be with someone, make sure you don't have an important mission on the line beforehand! You don't want your focus to be on only one thing after all…"

"Um, I was just gonna see if you could see me or not through that cloth!" He lied.

"Uh huh."

"A-and what do you mean a kiss is a bond? You kissed me plenty of times in wonderland, so don't pull that on me!"

"Oh, that's right." A grin. "Then I suppose it is okay if you kissed me right now."

"I have a better idea," He decided. "When I come back, I will. It'll seal the deal, or whatever. Sound good?"

"Got it."

"You sure? Because I just want to make sure before I go…"

"Yeah, I gotchyah. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay, just making sure." He stood up. A sincere glance crossed his features as he looked back at Alice. "Get some rest. I'll see you when I come back, I promise." He left the room, and Alice's beam vanished instantly.

"I may not be able to keep that promise. I'm sorry, Jaku…"

Meanwhile, Clay and Rika were strolling out to meet the others in the courtyard.

"…Don't forget we have to find where they put the missing students as well." Rika continued.

"Right. I'm so ready to beat up some no-good blue haired mongrols right now!"

"Yippeeeee! I AM TOO!"

"Oh… hello Jack." Rika mumbled, unamused.

"Hello my dearest friends!" He wrapped his arms tightly around their necks. I am so very happy to be here with all of you saving the world!"

"Fantastic. Now let go!" Clay pushed him back. "What… What in tarnation are you wearing!"

"Is… Is that my dress? And my apron!"

Good Jack was indeed wearing a dress. "Do you like it? I had to put it on for all the cooking I did! I can't you loveable fighters battling on an empty stomach!"

"Cooking?" Rika repeated. She and Clay hurried into the kitchen, which was surprisingly spic and span, and the dinning table was spread with mountains of food! Chicken, mashed potatoes, cornocopias filled with fruits and veggietables, biscuits, meatballs, pasta…

"What…" Clay wiped the drool from his mouth. "NO! Baaaad Jack! You can't go and make all of this…" He sniffed the air, "Deliscious…" He inhaled again, "wonderful food that I MUST TRY RIGHT NOW!"

"Clay! We're supposed to be leaving soon!" Rika chided. Clay wrapped a bib on and sat at the table.

"It's all good lil' darlin', I'm ready to go! Just come get me when everyone's all set."

"What?"

He was already chowing down on the ribs on his plate. "This… These chicken thighs are so good! Best dangone chicken I ever tasted! Yur alright, Jack!"

"But Clay…" Rika suddenly became meak. "T-they're not as good as the chicken I make you, right?"

"…"

"…Clay?"

"…."

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?"

"…Uh… Well, lil' darlin'…. You see, there comes a time when I man can't lie and-"

"NO! I've heard enough!" For the second time that day, she rolled out on Clay. "I can't believe you, you, You..! You meat loving tramp!"

He gasped, horrified.

"I hope you two are _very _happy together!"

"Wait, Rika, it's not like that, honest! They're just so goood!" He raced after her, leaving Good Jack to all of his food.

"Oh no! The troubles of young love are so heartbreaking!" He cried. "But I caused this! Oh, whooo was meeee! I should feel ashamed, but I'm slightly happy..?" He paused. "NO! I shall not be proud of this!" He marched out after them.

Kimiko and Raimundo were outside when they saw Rika storming out first.

"Stupid jerk! If he's gonna love that _meat _more than me, I don't see the point!"

Then Clay was right behind her.

"Rika, WAIT! YOUR THIGHS ARE THE ONLY ONES FOR ME!"

"…"

"…"

"OH NO! YOUNG LOVE CANNOT BE BROKEN SO EASILY OVER MY DELICIOUS THIGHS! COME BACK YOU TWO!"

"…"

"…"

The three ran off chasing each other.

"I'm not even going to asked." Kimiko shrugged.

"Oh man! That was great! Did you see Good Jack chasing after them?" Raimundo was cracking up. It made Kimiko smile to see him so relaxed and laughing.

Rai caught her sincere glare. "Um, Kimiko…"

"You don't have to say anything, block head. If there's anything else we need to settle, we can do it after we stop Heba."

"If we do?" He pondered this. "…Alright."

Omi walked out, holding Kimiko's PDA she let him borrow.

"No, I think I like you more. No, No—there's no way anyone can possibly like someone more than I like you!"

"Oh brother, he's on the phone with his _girlfriend_." Raimundo mocked. "Hey, turtle dove; we gotta get going!"

"Oh, yes! I must go now, Delilah, but I will see you soon… No, you hang up first! No, I refuse to be the first hanger-upper! You must accomplish this first!"

"Oh MY GOSH! Can we go already?"

The monks and good Jack boarded Dojo.

"Hop on, kitties! It's gonna be a on heck of a trip we're about to take! Although, what do I know, huh? I'm only the Wu sniffer and carry-on luggage compartment!"

"Aww, Dojo! You are more valuable than you know! Didn't we go through this before?"

"I know, I just like to hear it more often from time to time!"

The monks landed near the entrance to heba's lair.

The glanced up at it in awe. "Whoa…"

It was a giant cave on the side of a huge mountain.

"Dang… she could be anywhere in there!" Kimiko carped.

"We must cover and search all over the place for her!" Omi decided.

"Wait, who's that going into the caves?" Jaku pointed ahead. There were three figures walking in at the same time.

"That's…" Rika squinted her eyes to look up ahead. "I see Wuya! And Jill! And also…"

"Chase Young." Omi seethed. "We must go after them!"

"Why are they working together?"

"Who cares! Let's get to action already!" Raimundo lectured. The Monks ran head on towards the entrance of the caves.

"Ying-Yang Yo-Yo!"

"Huh?"

Good Jack screamed. From behind, he had been pushed into the Ying-Yang world's portal that appeared in front of him! The twins had snuck up on them without even being noticed!

"Shit," Raimundo yanked out his weapons. "Sword of the Storm! Blade of the Nebula!" A cross shaped gust of wood that cut through all in it's path rang out towards Nina and Mina, but they both jumped away before they could be hit, leaping back towards the entrance of the cave.

Jack crawled back out of the portal, which closed behind him.

"YES! EVIL IS BACK, BABY!"

"_Jack… why don't you come join us?" _A seductive voice echoed from the caves behind the twins.

"You bet!" Jack hurtled his helicopter wings out and stood beside the other Heylin characters.

"She's here…" Clay informed.

"Yeah…" The woman of darkness herself emerged from the dark cavern.

"Heba."

"Hello Xiaolin warriors. It's been far too long."

"You are most certainly going down, sorceress!" Omi declared.

"Hmmm, you may be right. I mean, there's so many of you, and only one of me, not to mention you out beat all of us with your new powers."

"WHAT? What are you quitting for already?" Jack snapped. "I didn't come this far to give up right here!" He pressed a few buttons on the remote pad connected to his pack. A massive swarm of bots appeared. "Jack bots, ATTACK!"

Heba rolled her eyes and jumped into action as well, the twins following suit.

"Xing Jun Bow! Jade Dragon!"

"Big Bang Meteor Rang! Lasso Boa Boa!"

"Arrow Sparrow! Star of Hanabi!"

"Shimo Staff! Orb of Tornami!"

"Spear of Hueng Ho! Sapphire Dragon!"

Raimundo was cutting through the robots left and right, he did not expect Heba to appear before him so casually and start hand combat against him. Regardless, he attempted to strike her with his blades as she danced and dodged left and right. She hopped back, giving him an opportunity to rest.

"You're quite good with those blades."

"What do you want? Why are you after me, huh?"

"Silly boy, you think I'm going to tell you, just like that?" She began circling him. "It's uncanny, how much you look like him."

"…Look like who?"

"My husband. He was such a good man, maybe too good…"

"What…"

"When he found out I was conjuring magic, he was suspiscious of me, his own wife; if he hadn't been trying to foil my plans, maybe we could have lived happily. But that wretched _fool_… I chose the world over me, isn't that typical for a man?"

"Heba, what are you talking about…?"

"I suppose things that are in the past, should stay in the past, eh? For now, I'm going to make you mine, Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Whoa lady, I'm not into cougars, okay?"

"Oh ho, when you know what I truly need you for, you'll be begging that I had only desired you for something like that."

Raimundo had heard enough, he continued striking at her again, causing them both to erupt to into fast motions that caught everyone's attention.

"No fair! You beat my bots so easily!"

"Come on, Rai! Take her out!"

"I would be less anxious about this fight if it were a Xiaolin Showdown." Jaku heard Kimiko mutter. He realized how right she was. Of all the people Heba could have decided to fight, it had to be Raimundo… The one she was suspectedly going after.

"Hey!" Jaku yelled abruptly. The twins had snuck up on him and had taken his bow! "Give that back!" Mina tossed it to Heba, who spun around to grab it and pointed it at the monks immediately, already having her own arrow wedged in.

The monks gasped and scattered, causing her focus to only be on one particular monk that was shifting out of her sights.

"Heba! What are you doing? I'm your opponent!" Raimundo snarled.

But she was not paying any attention to him. When Kimiko landed, she realized Heba was trying to hit her! Distracted by the sorceress, she did not see the expect Nina and Mina to appear on both sides of her.

"Let go of me you stupid brats!" Kimiko struggled, but she was being held down by them.

"Kimiko!" The other monks reached out to strike at the twins and pull her away in enough time.

Heba's arrow shot out. It whistled widely in the air as it hit the target she had hoped for.

Raimundo had been hit. He had jumped in the way, and even though he had wacked the arrow with his sword, a cloud of black smoke had engulfed him.

"Raimundo!"

The twins jumped away before Clay and Jaku could hit them. They appeared beside Heba, who had a wicked smile on her face.

"Rai buddy, are you okay? Say something!"

Raimundo was coughing and wafting the already clearing smoke away with his eyes squeezed shut as he presented himself before his comrades.

"I'm alright." He opened his eyes. "Kimiko, are you-?" He stopped himself.

Dojo gasped. He noticed the arrow that Heba had used. It was on the ground in ront of them.

"Oh no! Rai, don't look at-!"

"Kimiko…" Raimundo sounded dazed suddenly.

"What's wrong, are you okay Pedrosa? You don't look so good…" Jaku speculated.

"Kimiko…" His eyes were fixated on her.

"Yes, Rai, I'm okay, I-"

He lunged for her, swinging his blade.

"Kimi, look out!" Jaku picked her up and leapt out of the way.

Kimiko was stunned "What..?"

Dojo held up the Wu. "It's the Arrow of Edina! Heba got him with the Arrow of Edina!"

Omi recalled this Wu. "The Arrow of Edina? When we were trying to get a cure for the Arrow for the Aphrodite… Edina's arrow is different because instead of falling in love with the first person you see…"

"It make you _hate _the first person you see." Clay finished. "Oh man…"

"Kimiko!" Raimundo growled. "**I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do!**"

"No! Raimundo, snap out of it! It's just because of the Wu!"

Raimundo attacked her again, and Jaku used the sheath for his arrows to block his blades.

"Guys! We have to keep him away from Kimiko!" Jaku announced.

"No…" Kimiko was shaking.

"Raimundo!" Heba approached him.

"What do you want, old hag? I'm a little busy."

"Oh, I only wish to help you, Raimundo. I have no doubt you're one of the strongest monks, but you don't stand a chance being outnumbered by all of them against you."

"What are you saying?"

"You hate Kimiko, don't you? If you wish to have her annihilated, then I know a power that can help you… but it's within my cave. Why don't you and I join forces, hm? I'll help you if you help me."

"Fine, whatever I have to do to kill her."

"Raimundo, do not go with Heba!" Omi cried.

"It's a trick! She's not going to help you, Rai!" Rika insisted.

"Silence all of you!" His glare back on the girl who was once his ally. "Kimiko, I despise you! Once I get this power, I will destroy you, wait and see!"

He, Heba, Jack and the twins ran into the dark hideout, leaving the monks rather appauled.

"Damn it! It all happened so fast!" Jaku cursed. "I shouldn't have let them get my bow! I should have seen what Heba was doing!"

"Don't blame yourself, Jaku." Rika pointed out. "I don't think anyone could have guessed Heba had and was going to use the Arrow of Edina Shen Gong Wu."

"We have to go, we have to save him!" Kimiko screamed. "He's going to be killed if we don't do something!"

"Yes, we must go in after them!" Omi agreed.

There was no hesitation. The Xiaolin warriors quickly ventured in after their confused leader.

Kimiko was leading, running faster than everyone behind her.

"Slow down Kimi, you're gonna exhaust yourself before we can get to him!"

"No, if we don't hurry, we'll be too late!" Her pace quickened to an insane speed as she hopped over stones and jumped across giant cracks in the earth.

Breathing heavy and her heart growing anxious with every step, she was not aware of her footing, she tripped over a pebble and fell forward.

"Kimiko!" The monks caught up to her. Rika brought herself beside her to help her up.

"Kimiko, calm down…"

"No, it's my fault! He was trying to save me, it all happened so fast-"

"We'll find him, don't worry." Rika whispered.

Suddenly, the cave began to rumble.

"That can't be good." Jaku observed. It began shaking violently and the rock formations on the walls and ceiling of around them began to fall!

"RUN!" They sped forward, only in vein. The rocks were hitting and crushing them, and they began to scatter as the boulders crashed on top of each other blocking their paths.

"Kimiko!" Jaku reached out for her, but she was hit on the head by an oncoming stone, falling back and being trapped behind the rocks that were dropping everywhere.

…

When the shaking and collapse ended, it was pitch black and silent.

Kimiko arose with a dizzy start, her aching head scrambling to recall what had happened, and her vision was adjusting to the lack of lighting. A light did emerge on the other side of the dark tunnel, and she could see a shadow on the wall ahead, it looked very familiar…

"Raimundo? Is that you?" Her voice echoed, and the person who heard it seemed to begin running in the other direction.

"R-Rai, wait!" Despite her ill condition, she wobbled on after him. She passed through corners and twists and turns; following the source of light, she realized the entire cavern was some sort of maze. Finally, the light seemed to stop. She had cornered him.

"Raimundo, Raimundo please-!"

She stopped.

It wasn't Raimundo.

One foot dropped behind her; she was about to turn and run.

He sighed, facing defeat and turned to face her.

Her jaw dropped. It was indeed a familiar face, but her first response was even more anxiety and panic.

"Arko."

…

….

…

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: D: What's gonna happen to Raimundo? Is Chase Young really dying? Are the others okay? Isn't Arko supposed to be dead!? Tune in next time! Thanks for the support readers, and thanks for the reviews!

YOU RAWK XD


	43. Episode 44: Clouded Mind

KEEP CALM, AND READ ON~

So sorry for the late update all. I have every intention of ending this story properly so please don't panic, I've just been insanely busy hahaha and I sort of had writer's block for about a week there, so I had a hard time writing this episode. Thanks to everyone to all the concerned reviews and comments. I'm so glad this story is enjoyable to so many of you still, and I hope it becomes even more enjoyable for you and your time as it continues. **I can't reply to everyone, but I really really really REALLY appreciate all the reviews!** You guys have wonderful responses and I love how much you're into the story and all of your guesses and suggestions for what's to come! Over 500 reviews; it's wonderful!

So thank you for your support and patience, and I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles: The monks discovered that the twins were responsible for all the disappearing students at Guan's academy, and that they were Heba's descendants! When they return to the temple, Alice returns as well, telling them that she is Chase's descendant from when he traveled to North America years before he joined the ranks of evil. Good Jack leads the monks to Heba's lair, which is a cave. At the entrance, the monks are attacked by the twins and Heba herself, who turns Jack evil again and uses the Arrow of Edina on Raimundo to make him hate Kimiko! Raimundo flees to the cave with Heba and the monks go in after them, and the cave begins to collapse! Kimiko wakes up alone and instead of finding her friends, finds Arko, who was thought to be dead. Now it's left to finding out what happened to the other monks after the cave in…

Episode 44: Clouded Mind

Clay Bailey wasn't much for violence. It was ironic because he was a Xiaolin monk, and violence, in a sense, seemed necessary. Always smashing robots and battling villains; it could not be helped. Despite this, the gentle cowboy tried to avoid it…

"Oh… Oh hell yeah!"

Clay's eyes adjusted to the dim space. There was a flashlight being held across from him, so he focused on that.

"Oh…. God…."

He reached around for his hat, luckily feeling it just right next to him. He adjusted it right on his head and looked around, but he could only see the light pointing to the wall, which was making a slow up and down motion.

"Ahhhh…R-Rika… you're really good at this!"

"Shhh, it's not that big of a deal."

"Seriously, I didn't think you'd be this go—oohhh god, that's it! Right there!"

"Here?"

"Uhm, y-yeah… right there… that's the spot!"

"What..?" Clay stood up, and there wasn't a hint of hesitation in his step.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh…"

"Do me next, okay? My body's aching."

"Okay, just a little more… Oh, you go it, Rika…"

"The HELL?" There was no moment to ponder this. Clay grabbed the flashlight, pointed it at Jack and started punching the hell out of him.

Rika fell back. "Clay? What are you doing! Stop! He didn't do anything!"

"Except you! I'm gonna kill him! I should have done it when he was good Jack!"

"I was just adjusting his back! He didn't do anything!" She screamed.

He stopped, the fragile boy genius dangling in his powerful grip, bloody and bruised.

"Wha…" He dropped Jack. "But, I thought—and you were, and he was saying-"

"Oh great! You knocked him out!" Rika knelt beside him and turned him over to his back side. "Now we're never going to get out of here!"

"What?"

"Jack has coordinates to the core of Heba's lair! He said he'd lead the way if I gave him a back rub…"

"A back rub! Are you kiddin' me?"

"It got injured when the cave collapsed. Ohhh, I don't think I can wake him up!"

"Yeah he's knocked out cold." Clay explicated. "Welp, looks like I'll have to carry him; it couldn't hurt to look around still until he wakes up. Where are the others?"

"We got split up after the cave in. I hope they're alright…"

"Me too." Clay yanked the lifeless Jack over his shoulder onto his back. "Let's get going then, before we run out of oxygen."

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"C'mon, Jill, he needs CPR!"

"Nu-uh, SUCK MY LEFT TITTY, I ain't doing it!"

"I'd rather give him CPR," Wuya cringed.

Jaku awoke to the aggravating voices. "What..?"

"Oh great, the MAN is awake." Jill complained. "Happy now?"

"Uh…?"

"Good morning, Jaku." Wuya said rather nicely.

"Where are we… what happened?"

"Cave collapsed and we got split up."

"What? Are the others alright?"

"How should I know? But if they are, we should keep moving to the center; that's where Heba is, and that's where everyone _should _be heading…"

"Wait, why are you guys after Heba?"

"Because! She's a bragging, old, ugly twit who needs to be stopped!"

Jaku smirked. "Sounds like you're jealous, Wuya."

"Hmph, as if. I got out of my 1500 year old prison before her, and I can still beat her!"

"What do you know about Heba, anyway? Why is she after Raimundo?"

"How should I know? We were just rivals back in the day, I didn't pay attention to her personal life!"

"Gee, you're a lot of help."

"Don't talk to us like that, MAN!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just work together to get out of here, hmm?"

….

…

…

…

"OMI, PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!"

It wasn't a choice apparently.

Omi sprang up quickly at the distressed voice of his dragon friend. "Ohh… Dojo? What is the matter?"

"HE IS!" Dojo slinked around Omi, quivering. He pointed at the man in front of them.

"Chase Young?"

"Hello, little Omi."

"He's trying to eat me!"

"I wasn't going to do anything. I already swore I wouldn't, so quit thinking I'm going to eat you!"

"Uh… I think you're over reacting, Dojo." Omi decided.

"I WAS NOT! He was giving me a weird look! Like the 'I'm craving me some Dojo' kind of look!"

Omi sighed. "Anyway, where is everyone?"

"Split up. We should get moving." Chase started forward.

"And what makes you think I shall help you?" Omi challenged.

"If you wish to waste time fighting, Heba won't wait. She's going to take Raimundo's head if we don't hurry."

"What? But, why…"

"It must have something to do with his ancestor and her in the past. She's clever… I saw your fight outside of the cave. She didn't hesitate to fire that arrow at the Dragon of Fire because she must have known that fool would block for her."

"Do not insult my friends!" Omi snapped. "You have become more dirty and rotten since you have become mortal, I do not trust you!"

"Heh. Your little group didn't turn me completely mortal, Omi. If that were the case, I'd be nothing but dust right now."

"Then…?"

"So I wouldn't die after you all defeated me, I had to give up all the power I had mastered. I lost control of the elements, my castle and even control of my jungle cats. I had to let all of it go in order to keep living, but even so…"

"You are still dying." Omi finished sullenly. "Chase, once we have defeated Heba, I will try to find a way to keep you alive!"

"What! Why would you say that, Omi?" Dojo cried.

"Because, even with all of the evil he's caused, he deserves a chance to redeem himself."

"I do not need your help, little Omi. What I need is time, and Heba is taking that away from me; if she conquers the world, I'd be better off dead."

"Then we must work together to stop her."

Chase smirked. "Agreed."

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

Kimiko was a statue.

"I, uh-"

"**Why were you chasing me?"**

Kimiko tried not to cringe at how solid and authoritative his words were.

"Uh, I-I, I thought you were Raimundo. Sorry." Wait… Why was she apologizing? She shook off her abrupt surprise and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"…"

"Uh…"

"I'm here to stop Heba."

"Huh? You are?"

"That bitch almost drowned me in quick sand, so I owe her one."

"Oh… how quaint…"

"…Do you know how to get to the core of this cave? That's where she is, I'm certain."

"No, I'm as lost as you are. This place is like a maze."

"Hmph, you're no help."

"I wasn't trying to help you!" She retorted. "Look, why don't we look for a way out of here, okay? Settle our differences, and get to where we need to go."

He was giving her good hard stare, almost as if he were observing her. It made Kimiko uncomfortable.

"I… I'd rather not have to fight you right now." She added, cutting out the silence.

"Neither do I. I have no interest in fighting you, all I want is to stop the sorceress." Arko passed her with quick pace as he headed for another route. Kimiko decided she should let him leave so she could go in search for the others herself.

But the earth started shaking again.

Great… Kimiko wasn't sure she could handle another cave in! As she stumbled and fell trying to keep her stance, after a few moments it ended.

"Oh, thank goodness it stopped."

Arko jumped back to where she was. "No, it's not over yet…"

"What! What do you mean i-?"

"Shhhh! They're coming."

"W…What's coming?"

…..

….

The earth was shaking again and Chase prepared a battle stance.

"Damn, I should have known this would happen."

"What is it, Chase?" Omi asked.

"Oh boy… I got a really bad feeling about this!" Dojo hid in the neck of Omi's robe, shaking.

"Chase, what is approaching?"

"Well, everyone on the Heylin side seems to have their own henchmen, don't they, little Omi? Jack's are his bots, Wuya has her rock golems, I have my Jungle cats…"

Out of the ground and walls around them came spewing out the creatures making all the ruckus.

Huge. Gigantic. Beetles.

"And I suppose Heba has her little buggies." Chase finished. They began fending off the bugs , kicking and using their bizarre named moves.

…

The other monks were having similar difficulties. Jaku fought alongside the Heylin sisterhood (Wuya and Jill), while Rika and Clay were retreating and fended them off while protecting the unconscious Jack Spicer.

…

Kimiko and Arko stayed back to back, as they were being surrounded by the beetles they were facing.

"Fire!" Kimiko rushed in and began punching and kicking the beetles left and right.

"Cosmic Flail!" Arko held his flail weapon in hand, bashing in the beetles that were biting at him.

"Arko, behind you!" Kimiko dropped down behind him and kicked a beetle away before throwing her arrow sparrows at it. The Bugs became timid of the flames and started to retreat.

Arko fell to his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." He muttered, revealing the tiny cut on the top of his hand.

"Pssh, that's the size of a paper cut! Suck it up!" She chuckled.

"Their pinchers are poisonous." He clarified.

"Oh…"

"Damn, my bodies already starting to shiver!" He cursed.

There was a moment of pause as Arko tried to figure out what he should do, if he were to pass out here—

Kimiko gently grabbed his wrist and brought it towards her.

"What are you-?"

She kissed it. Arko's eyes widened at the action, confused and startled by her attempts to save him.

The kiss became rough as she started slurping. She turned around and spit the poison out.

"Yuck!" She professed. "That little cut got a lot of venom in it!" She was sucking the poison out. When she tried it again, Arko pulled his hand away.

"Stop it," he snapped, "I don't want you helping me, I can do that myself." He turned away from her.

"You're welcome, jerk." She muttered, "well, I think we should stay together then; if those beetles show up again I'd rather have help."

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just stick close, and don't touch the walls."

"The walls?"

"It's bad enough we have to walk and our feet make vibrations, we don't need to make anymore sound than we have to or those bugs will find us again."

"Right, that makes sense…"

"Hmph, come on then."

….

…

…

…

The cauldron was bubbling.

Heba looked down into its contents as she stirred it around.

Raimundo was sitting in the throne chair across the room. The twins were fanning him with exotic tree leaves as he slouched in his chair pondering.

"Cut that out," He finally growled, "Yo, Heba, when are we gonna go after the monks?"

"Patience, my little Raimundo," She insisted.

"No! I have to go back in there and fight her! Just thinking about her existence makes me want to hurl!"

"My, you're disgusted that much? The Arrow of Edina is a powerful Wu…" She muttered.

"I absolutely _hate _her! If I can't destroy her, then I have no other reason to be here."

Mina touched his shoulder, he swatted it away. "Don't touch me! Just because I decided to come with you doesn't mean I trust any of you! Let's get going already."

The woman all frowned. "Of course, Raimundo. I will help you in your plot to destroy the one you hate so much."

He didn't say a word as he left the room to get started.

"This is no good, he's on to us,"

"If we try to capture him, he'll make a fuss."

"I know it, girls," Heba groaned, "He's not going to let his guard down around us, and I hate to say it but he's much stronger than me right now; at least he's on our side, we have time now to grab him when he least expects it."

"What shall we do, master?"

"You must have a plan to take his head faster."

"I do; we'll keep helping him go after Kimiko. A good fight with the monks should tire him out. We'll put our plan into action then…"

….

….

….

"I think we lost the bugs." Clay examined. He was still carrying Jack as he and Rika kept on moving.

"This is not good, Heba must have sent them to stall while she went on with her plan concerning Raimundo."

"But that means she ain't used him yet, right? There's still hope!"

"Ohh…" Jack started groaning.

"He's waking up!" Rika cheered. Clay threw him down and set him up against the wall.

"C'mon Jack, wake up!" He decided to slap him across the face; maybe that would wake him up, and it also made Clay feel a little better.

"Owww…. Wh-wha…?" His focus was on Clay, and when he saw him he quickly screamed and attempted to climb the wall to get away from him.

"Jack, he's not gonna hurt you." Rika explained.

Jack slid back down onto his feet, still untrusting. "You sure? He looks like he wants to beat me up again!"

"Don't tempt me," Clay growled.

"Stop it you guys," Rika scoffed. "Jack, do you know how to get to Heba's lair from here?"

"Why should I tell you? That crazy cowboy's probably gonna beat me up again!"

"I'll beat you up if you don't tell us!"

"I don't trust you either way, cowboy! I have no reason to help you anyway!"

"Heba sent those bugs after you too! You'd be one dumb critter if you think yur still on her side!"

"Well, I like her better more than I like you anyway, so I ain't gonna help you, _partner_!"

"That's it, I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of yah right now, you overgrown weasel!"

"Go ahead! See what I care; I'm still not talking!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Rika roared. The boys decided to stop what they were doing, hearing her voice. "I've had it with both of you! We need to stop Heba! Jack, you may be evil, but helping Heba conquer the world won't help yourself in anyway! Clay, I know you hate Jack, but you have to be nice to him, at least while he decides to help us! We have to put our differences aside so we can stop her, alright?"

"…"

"**ALRIGHT?" **

"No…" Jack spoke first, "No, it's not alright!"

"What?"

"Why aren't YOU on the Heylin side, hm?"

"Oh great, not this again…" Rika mumbled. "Jack, now isn't really the time for this!"

"I'm serious!"

"What are you talkin' about, Jack?" Clay demanded. "That ain't never gonna happen again!"

"It's just, I don't see what's so great about being good; first of all, I'M not on that side, so the choice should be obvious…"

"Jack, maybe you should try being good for once and see how that works out for you!"

"Ew, no way!"

"That animosity you have for the side of good is exactly how I feel about bad! I made a mistake, alright? Maybe it was fun for a short time, but it was stupid of me and selfish…" She furrowed her brows. "And that's what you are! Stupid and selfish!"

"Okay, don't turn this around on me!"

"Turn what around?"

"Uh… I don't know, this conversation!"

"Jack, honestly, didn't we already agree to be enemies if we couldn't be friends?"

He scoffed and muttered under his breath. "I don't remember agreeing to that…"

Rika frowned. "Jack…" She felt Clay's arm wrap around her.

"Jack, quit yur tantrum. We got bigger things to deal with. Now yah gonna help us 'er what?"

"Clay, that's not helping!" Rika snapped.

"Of course I'm not gonna help you losers find your loser friends!" Jack stepped back and his helicopter wings came out. "Good luck with the hunting without my help, losers!"

"Lasso Boa-Boa!"

Jack screamed as he was pulled by his tied ankles back to the monks.

"No fair!"

"Life ain't always fair! Yur gonna help us, whether ya want to or not!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you are, dangit!"

"I swear, you two are acting like children." Rika rolled her eyes.

Clay held Jack up dangling with his back against the wall. "Talk you worm! I don't have time fur you, my friend's about to be beheaded by some crazy chick!"

"Not my problem." Jack folded his arms and turned his head away. "You can beat me up all you want, you already did earlier! But I ain't gonna squeal, cowboy!"

Clay was about to do just that, but Rika grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Clay! Let me try."

The frustrated dragon of earth let Jack down and allowed Rika to take over.

"Jack," She stood in front of him, "what do you want, huh? Please, we need your help finding Raimundo…"

"Yeah, if you don't help, you're gonna lose to Heba too, idiot!" Clay intruded.

"Uh, I think this is an A and B conversation," Jack retorted, "So FUCK OFF!"

Clay scratched his head, "I don't remember the phrase being much like that…"

"Jack," Rika tried again," Please.? It would mean a lot to me if you helped. Once we settled our differences with Heba, things can go back to the way they were; you can keep be the main bad boss again we have to fight in order to win Shen Gong Wu."

"Well, maybe I don't want things to be that way anymore." He muttered almost indisguishably.

"Why not."

He turned his eyes over to her. "It doesn't matter. Look I'm not helping you good guys, alright? So just beat it!"

"But you said you would lead us before when I massaged your back!"

"That was before doofus over here knocked the hell outta me!"

"Ohh, come on Jack…"

"Rika, forget it. He ain't talkin', and we don't have time for this!"

Rika was frustrated with both of them, but Clay was right.

She stepped back. "Let's go, Clay." They both headed for the nearest tunnel.

"Wait."

They spun back to Jack, who's voice they'd just barely heard echoing towards them.

"Yes, Jack?"

"…I'll show you where Heba is."

"You will?" Clay said delightedly.

"Only if it's just Rika that comes with me."

…

He was serious. Jack Spicer was dead serious and it ran chills down Rika's spine.

"But..?"

"Do we have a deal, or what?" He folded his arms.

"I ain't gonna leave Rika with you, you-!"

"Clay, hold on, we can find Raimundo now!"

"No way, let's take our chances with the tunnels!"

"But we don't have time for that, you said so yourself." Rika grimaced. "Please, Clay? I'll be fine, really…"

Clay wanted to punch a wall, but to avoid another cave in he decided to hold back his unusual temper. "Dammit all!"

"Thanks, Clay." Rika stalked over to Spicer, the evil boy genius. "Okay, lead the way."

"Hold on." Jack kept a staid posture. "You have to do one thing for me before we go."

Rika was hesitant. "Okay…?"

He leaned forward so they were face to face, causing her to step back slightly from the close contact.

"Kiss me."

"**WHAT?**" Clay and Rika's voice rang out in unison.

"I don't like either one of you, and since your all star crossed lovers now, I don't think the cowboy would appreciate it much." Jack enlightened with a grin.

"Yur damn right I ain't gonna appreciate it!"

Rika's eyes widened. She had _never _ heard Clay so mad before!

"_You're _the one that's gonna appreciate something! Your head contorted into your own-!"

"Clay, stop!" Rika halted his fuming again.

"Yeah, Clay, stop." Jack teased. "Or I'm not helping you out."

Clay growled, clenching his fists. "rotten bastard…"

"You are rotten, Jack." Rika scowled.

"Less talkie more kissie-kissie." He pointed to his mouth.

Rika stepped back in front of Jack and leaned forward. She wanted to punch him in the face. How could he do this to Clay? To her? He truly was evil.

Jack was growing impatient. She was moving to slow for his satisfaction, so he pulled her in by the waist and their lips met abruptly.

She was definitely trying to pull away, which Jack didn't like in the least.

When their rough impact parted, he grimaced and folded his arms. "Not impressed. If I recall, you kiss _way _better then that."

Rika furrowed her brows. "Come on, Jack…"

"I think I'm being reasonable here. It's not like I'm telling you to do something you've never done before…"

"What's he talkin' about?" Clay cut in.

"Ohhh, you didn't know?" Spicer wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Rika and I really did get along well when she was on the Heylin side…if you know what I mean."

"I don't believe you, you worm! Rika would never-!"

"Clay," Rika stared at the ground in front of her feet. "It's true."

"What?"

"I mean, I wasn't in my right mind at the time, but there's no excuse…"

"I'm surprised you didn't tell this baffoon about it yet." Jack's smile grew with every mocking word. "I mean, you two seem _so _close… I assumed you told each other everything. Oh well. Guess I was wrong."

"Rika..?"

Her stomach was in knots. She didn't know what to say to cure this, because she knew she was guilty.

"Well, I've seen enough. You two should get your priorities straight." He cackled. "But anyway, let's go look for Raimundo, shall we? Maybe you'll kiss better when the cowboy isn't looking.."

Neither one of the monks knew what to do. Clay stood, dazed, as he watched them go, and Rika passively allowed Jack to pull her forward to the path they so desperately needed to tread on.

Jack couldn't have been happier.

….

…

…

…

…

For them, it was too damn quiet as they strolled.

Kimiko was the first to falter the silence. "Arko..?"

"What?"

"Uh, I was just wondering: if you're trying to stop Heba, does that mean you're on the side of good now?"

"Hmph, I told you, didn't I? I'm getting back at her for trying to kill me. That's all."

"Oh…" She paused. "Well, you know, this could be a good opportunity for you, you know, to maybe change some of your motives and stuff, I mean, if you want to that is…"

He frowned at her. "What are you babbling about?"

"Uh, I just mean, you know, you could do some good for the world if you were actually helping us stop her, I mean, if you want to do good…."

"Why do you care if I want to be good or not?"

"Well, I mean, the others think you could redeem yourself, um, if you wanted to…" It pained her, how timid she sounded.

He stopped walking. "You think I want to be good?"

"Well, I think you could be-"

"I DON'T!"

She stepped back warily and gasped.

"I don't see why I need to be… I mean, there's nothing I can do that will change what I've done," He eyed her, "Why are you being so nice to me, anyway? I can't stand it. After everything I did to you and the others…"

Kimiko pondered this for only a second. "I suppose I could fight fire with fire and get back at you, huh? After all, fire is my element, and I'm more or less prone to losing my temper. In fact, if I wasn't in the situation I was in right now, I might have done just that."

"…What do you mean?"

"I'm not only going after Heba, like you, I'm going to save Raimundo too. He… he hates me right now, and it's my fault because he took an arrow for me that caused him to hate the first person he sees. He might even try to kill me if he sees me."

"You mean he got hit with the Wu called the Arrow of Edina?"

"Yes. Well, I know we'll get him back and bring him to the side of good again, but in the meantime he's probably gonna try to do some terrible things to us. I know when this is all over, I'll have to forgive him, because he's not in his right mind right now is all, and because he's my friend. I think maybe you were in the same situation; your mind just wasn't in the right place. You were confused, and maybe a little lost; blocked by your hatred, like Raimundo is right now. But you have friends, Arko, and they're ready to forgive you… if that's what you want."

He narrowed his eyes. "…I'll ask again… what makes you think I want to be good?"

It was a question that needed to be answered, correctly, for Kimiko's sake. "Because, you're not trying to be evil; there's one other thing you could be. You can say you're in the middle all you want, but I think there can't really be a neutral party when it comes to good and evil. I mean think about the original sun, moon and star dragons; the youngest sibling of the stars had to get involved in the fight between the sun and the moon eventually too. You've been trying to do good things… like apologizing to Rika, and stopping Heba… plus, you haven't been trying to hurt us since Chase took over the world either, so…"

"I hurt you."

She had been cut off. "huh?"

"I hurt you, twice. I forced myself on Rika and I tried to kill your friends you care about so much too. You expect me to believe you all can just forgive me and that's the end of it?"

"It doesn't matter what you did…. Forgiveness is the first step. And once you're forgiven, you can start over…. A clean slate."

He didn't say anything. His bright eyes were locked on the ground. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.

He felt guilty. Kimiko knew it.

"We don't have to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfortable, but could we keep moving at least? I really want to find Raimundo soon, if we can."

Arko nodded his head. Kimiko went ahead and they continued down the dark path without a word.

…

…

…

…

"Dojo, you did not tell me you could glow in the dark!"

"Hey, my scales are just shiny, okay? Don't compare me to some glow-in-the dark t-shirt or light bulb… Besides, we wouldn't have had to use me as a light source if Chase hadn't lost his fire power all of a sudden!"

"There's not enough oxygen in here," The Heylin Lord elucidated, "which means we have reason to worry… the deeper in we go to this cave the less air we'll have."

"Great, I've always wanted my grave to be in a tunnel!" The dragon carped.

"Dojo, you must think right side upply!" Omi cheered. "Once we find our most confused friend, we will go back home!"

"We'll be lucky if we don't run into anymore beetles. That would take too much energy from us if we had to defend ourselves." Chase let out an exasperated cough.

"Oh my… is that a weakened immortal I hear over there?"

Omi, Dojo and Chase noticed the three presence sauntering towards them.

"Wuya?" Dojo guessed the voice.

"Jaku!" Omi ran over to his comrade.

"Oh, thank the lord…" Jaku sighed, "I don't think I could handle another one of Jill's speeches about sexism!"

"I thought those bugs would have gotten to you, Wuya." Chase admitted.

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" The witch sneered. "But since you are going to give me my powers back… I suppose I had to come looking for you in this dump."

"What? You're going to give Wuya her powers back, Chase?"

"Of course… the agreement was if she helped me stopped Heba, I would give her back her beloved powers… which is why we came here together."

"It's not as if I need an incentive to stop my rival," Wuya added, "but you I couldn't stand up the bonus."

"Sweet, so technically, for now, we're all the same side here. We'll stop Heba from taking over the world in no time!" Jaku proclaimed.

"It'll be much worse than you think if she wins." Chase replied darkly. "Come on, let's keep going then."

…..

…

…

…

…

Clay walked by himself. He almost felt awkward for being alone, and stupid.

Damn Jack Spicer. Had Rika really..? But, it was Jack Spicer!

He didn't have time to get angry. He had to find Raimundo.

"Clay, where is she?"

…Unless Raimundo found him first.

He turned around. "Rai buddy, you're okay!"

"Where is Kimiko!"

"Rai, wake up! Can't you see Heba's just trying to use you?"

"Don't listen to him, Raimundo." Heba crept out from the darkness behind Raimundo, clamping her bony digits on his shoulders. "He's trying to keep you away from her, the one you hate; they all are."

"Kimiko loves you! You can't seriously be thinking about hurting her, can you?"

"Her feelings mean nothing to me!" The former Xiaolin leader snapped. "And if you're on her side, then you're my enemy too!"

Damn, this wasn't going to end well. Clay knew without a doubt he was going to have to fight his friend, so when Raimundo yanked out his sword, Clay took it upon himself to ready his boomerang and rock element.

And so they began quarrelling.

Meanwhile, in the Legion of Doom…

Or rather, the core of Heba's evil lair, Rika and Jack had finally made it.

The room was spacious with fluffed couches, spooky green lanterns and a cauldron in the center for even more haunting effect.

"There's no one here." Rika speculated. "They must have gone into the tunnels! Damn!"

Jack hopped on the couch. "Welp, might as well hangout here then until they get back!"

"What? Jack, we don't have time to relax."

"You sure? Nobody else is here but us," He smirked, "We could mingle while we wait."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"What? What did I do?"

"Don't act innocent!" Rika was about to go on a rant, but they noticed a glowing blue light radiating from the one of the tunnels.

"Oh no! Heba must be coming back," Jack whispered.

"No, there's something in that room…" Rika paced warily to the light.

"What are you doing? Get back here!"

Rika was in the room, and Jack became hesitant of what to do.

"Jack! Come in here, quick!"

With haste, Jack ran into the room.

"Eep! What is it?" He asked cravenly. He his behind her as they gaped around the room in bewilderment. "Whoa…"

There were all kinds of treasures spewed across the enormous space. Jewels and beads hung on the cavern walls, the furniture of shelves and chairs and statues were made of gold, and the floor was covered in coins.

"Whoo-hoo! Jack pot baby!" Spicer cheered, his eyes pronouncing dollar signs with glee.

"Jack, all this treasure… it's form different times," Rika speculated, uninterested in the amount of currency lying about.

Jack jumped in a pile of gold coins and rolled around, laughing like a baffoon. "Huh?"

"Some of these coins are from the roman empire…. This shelf was crafted in the feudal era… and these clothes are from the Victorian period!"

"Yeah, yeah, that all sounds… nice. Rika, you gonna help me carry all of this or what?"

"Jack, it's not ours to take! But more importantly, how come Heba has all of these things from the different times?"

"How should I know?" Jack sneered, throwing cash into his pockets and gold blocks in his pack.

"There's letters on this desk." Rika examined, picking up the fragile papers. Some of the material was in cloth, some in flower paper, and others in normal white sheets. The writing was specific and in different languages.

"Look at all of this…" Rika picked up one of the letters, rolled up in a scroll. It was in Japanese. "It's dated 1501. _My… dear… Hee-ba-sama….The moon and sun is calling to you.. and… something…. Past tense… Ohhh! My Japanese is so rusty!"_

The cave began rumbling again.

"Uh oh," Jack whimpered.

"Something's coming!" Rika cried, they both hurried back into the previous room, where Heba's beetles came crashing in from the exits and walls.

Jack screamed.

"Come on, back into the treasury!" Rika pulled Jack alongside her as they were backed the room by the beetles. Rika pushed Jack back against the very corner in the back of the room and she put her barrier up as the beetles attacked ferociously at them.

"AHHH! THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Jack was hyperventilating.

_Damn! _Rika thought. _I can't keep this up forever… and I can't protect Jack and fight all of these beetles at the same time! I… I don't know what to do…_

Despite the fear for his own life, Jack could see Rika's energy being sucked out of her keeping the barrier up. They weren't going to last long, he had to think of someway out so he could run for his life again!

He looked around the area that had been covered by Rika's shield. There were statues, and there were more coins on the ground, a rolled up carpet on the wall and half of a desk had been covered.

"Maybe there's weapons in here!" Jack yanked the old, dirty rug open and all that flew out was a sheet of and dust.

Rika coughed. "Jack! That's not helping!"

Jack scoffed in frustration. "Well what else am I supposed to-?" He blinked at the piece of paper. The writing on it was glowing. "What the-?" He picked up the paper and noticed it was in Arabic, and underneath it was the English translation. "Abra Kadabra? What kind of cliché nonsense is this! This isn't going to help at all!" He crumbled the paper and threw it down in frustration. "DAMMIT I'M USELESS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

He screamed again. The carpet had lifted him up off the ground; it was flying!

"Whoa! Rika, get on!"

"Huh? Whoa!"

"We can fly this thing outta here, come on!" Rika turned off her shield and hopped on; before the beetles could gnaw at them, the carpet had soared into the air and zoomed away with two escapees on board!

"You did it, Jack!" Rika cheered.

"Eh, it's nothing I can't handle." He winked.

…

….

….

….

Arko was breathing heavily. The air was definitely getting much hotter and his own weight was pulling on his feet.

Kimiko was short of breath as well. She was still walking ahead of him, leading the way in hopes of finding her friend.

She fell to one knee.

"Kimiko,"

"I'm fine," She wiped her brow and tried walking her again, only to fall again.

"Kimiko-"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped.

"You're fire and there's no oxygen in here, it's not good for you-"

"Leave me alone," She wheezed, "I have to find him, I have to do something about this…"

Arko grabbed her by the arm before she could fall forward again. "I'll carry you."

"No! I need to do this alone…"

"You won't be helping anyone if you're passed out from lack of air," He chided. "We might even be going the wrong way, we just don't know where we're really supposed to go. It's hopeless…"

"Don't say that!" Kimiko yelled again. "If the Xiaolin monks kept thinking it was hopeless, we would have never stopped Jack Spicer and won the Shen Gong Wu, saved the world from Wuya and Chase Young when they almost conquered the it a few times, and stopped all those Heylin enemies like Katnape and Panda Bubba and a yodeling snowman, mermaids and ninjas and the white Tiger, and even you!"

He winced.

"We're not giving up, we can't! You have to think more positively, or you'll never learn how to get things done properly, you may even just quit if you think that way." She coughed. "I can't afford to think that way, I can't afford to lose Raimundo and my friends that I love so much!"

Arko was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to think about her words.

"Haven't you ever cared about anyone enough to do anything for them, Arko?" She continued. "You must know how it feels…"

He stared spaciously upon her weakened form. "I don't think I do. Everything I've done in life, I've done it for myself…"

"Well, that's no way to live..." Kimiko decided. She tried walking again and instead slumped over to the side and began heaving.

"Kimiko!"

She rolled onto her back with her eyes closed, gasping for air. Arko placed his hand over her forehead.

"You have a fever. You're dehydrated." He realized. He picked her up and carried her on his back. "You're friend will have to wait. I need to get you to the outside…"

After a moment of trotting, he saw a figure approaching. He stopped to speculate what appeared to be the walking dead; it swayed left and right, taking awkward small steps as his arm extended out to them.

Arko recognized the figure to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Clay.

"Don't… don't go that way…." He wheezed.

"What happened to you?" Arko asked.

"I couldn't stop him…sorry… he's…. coming…" With a final sigh, Clay fell forward.

Arko noticed more people coming their way as well.

"Ah… it's your lucky day, Raimundo." Heba said. "The one you hate is just right over there."

Raimundo smirked. "Finally."

"Arko, you're still alive? Honestly, I thought you would have been glad I put you out of your misery." Heba taunted.

"You're gonna pay for trying to kill me, Heba!" He retorted.

"Oh? We can duel it out right now if you wish; just put the girl down and we can settle this."

Arko eyed Raimundo. "He's trying to kill her, though!"

The twins grinned. "Well of course he is silly,"

"But there's no need for _you _to be so nilly-willy."

"They're right." Heba chuckled. "Why do you care if he kills her or not? It's not as if she's your friend or anything."

Arko was hestitant.

"So, why don't you put her down and you and I can settle our differences, hm? I'm sure Raimundo will end her quickly…"

After a moment, Arko closed his eyes. With his final decision, he plopped the unconscious Kimiko down against the wall.

"That's a good boy." Heba sneered.

Arko clenched his fist. "My opponent…"

"Hm?"

"My opponent," He pulled out his flair, "**is Raimundo!**"

"Huh?" Heba shrieked. "You brat, quit wasting my time!"

"No, let him fight me!" Raimundo declared. "If he wants to throw his life away like the cowboy, then let him! I'm going to get to her one way or another, no matter how many enemies I have to fight! I'll destroy you all!"

"You're wrong, Raimundo. You're just like how I was, driven by hatred. You don't understand right now that as long as there's people who care, your hatred won't be strong enough to conquer anything! You'll always fall short of what you hoped to achieve in your wrong-doing!"

"What a load of rubbish!" Heba scowled in disgust. "If hatred hadn't kept driving me, I wouldn't even be here today!" She pointed at Arko. "Raimundo! Claim your prize and kill both of them!"

"With pleasure." Raimundo crossed his Blade of the Nebula and Sword of the Storm together, and with Arko and his Cosmic Flair at hand, the two warriors started their showdown.

….

….

….

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Oy, the irony! It seemed like yesterday Arko had taken Kimiko's soul and Raimundo was trying to save her; now the tables have turned! Are the others safe? What was with that strange treasury room Rika and Jack found? Review, and as always~

You guys RAWK XD


	44. Episode 45: Adoptive Colors

Hellooo everyone….

It's not dead, The Xiaolin Chronicles shall continue! I'm so sorry it's been forever. Not only have I been insanely busy (finals are next week) BUT I had HUGE, HUGE writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but I had a hard time trying to make it interesting. This chapter was SO tough for me, but I hope you like it.

I must thank everyone for all the reviews and followers! Followers is a thing now, apparently, XD. Thank you **mooncrystal rose **and **Sakura Hostile **for reading AND reviewing on every chapter you read, the feedback was intuitive and wonderful. Also **503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, ****XemlovezyouX11233****, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, ** **all the guests and followers, for your support and feedback recently!**

**I would like to and probably will respond to individuals and questions, it's just taking some time. I love reading all of them thought! So thanks ****, and I hope you enjoy this episode of…**

The Xiaolin Chronicles

**Previously on The Xiaolin Chronicles**…. Raimundo becomes hypnotized by the Arrow of Edina, and now he's working alongside the sorceress Heba to kill Kimiko! After the cave in to infiltrate Heba's lair, the group gets split up. Jack and Rika stumble upon Heba's unique treasury from different eras, and they use the magic carpet to escape her minion beetles. Clay gets defeated by Raimundo, and then he catches up to Arko and Kimiko. Kimiko is too sick to fight, so Arko decides he has to stop Raimundo from hurting his friends, and they begin to battle.

Episode 45: Adoptive Colors

"_You idiot! I didn't ask you about my PDA!"_

"_Yes you did. You asked me like this," He swayed his hips and wafted his hand around like a girl, making his voice squeakier, "You idiot! What do you think is most important to me?" He straightened up. "So I answered and said your PDA is." _

"_Okay. I don't sound like that." _

"_Yes you do." He chuckled. _

"_No I don't! You asked me first, which was a stupid question, so I answered your question with a question."_

"_Why was it a stupid question?"_

"_Because you should know what's most important to me!" _

"_Kimiko… if I knew, I wouldn't have asked…"_

"_How do you not know?"_

"_Oh, like I'm supposed to know what's most important to YOU. I don't read minds or anything."_

"_Well, you should…"_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you have to figure it out yourself."_

"_What? That's stupid." He poked her arm. "Just tell meeee."_

"_Nope, you're just gonna have to figure it out yourself."_

"_Kimiko!" Omi stepped in to the living room. "I am most interested in this television program they call the netflix; could you show me how it works? Your superior skills in the art of technology that is advanced would be most helpful."_

"_Of course Omi, I would happy to teach you." She patted him on his little bald head. "I was playing on my PDA, but you are much more important to me then that." She eyes Raimundo for a reaction._

_He blinked._

"…_I SAID: but you're more important to me than that!" _

_He blinked again. "Ohhhh I get it! It's Omi! Omi is the most important thing to you!"_

_She rolled her eyes._

"…_Wait, pause a moment in time! What are you two speaking of?" Omi scratched his head._

"_What, why is Omi the most important thing to you? That's weird…"_

"_Rai, you're such an idiot! I swear, the wall is less oblivious than you!" _

"_Heh-heh, what did I say?"_

"_It's not just Omi! It's all of you; my friends are what most important to me!" _

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_That's sooo cliché."_

"_You gotta be kidding me!"_

"_Well, what else do you want me to say?"_

"_Maybe something like 'I agree with you' would be nice!" _

"_Oh…." He plugged his ear with his finger and twisted it. "Nahhhh."_

"_What? Come on, you're lying if you say something else is more important to you!"_

"_Oh really? And how would you know, can you read my mind or something?" _

"_A lot better than you could read mine!"_

_Before they could continue bickering, Omi slinked out and stood beside Clay._

_The cowboy whistled. "Boy, yur lucky to be alive, little buddy."_

"_They fight without stopping!" Omi cried. _

"_That's just how they show affection to each other." Clay enlightened._

"…_You're the worst leader imaginable!"_

"_You know I'm da bes, girl."_

"_Wrong again, that's your ego talking!"_

_He smirked. "My ego turns you on, doesn't it?" _

"_Oh my gosh…"_

"_Don't deny it, girl!" _

"_Just keep telling yourself that…" She prettled off, "men and their egos, I swear!"_

_Raimundo mocked her again. "Men and their egos, I swear!" He chuckled, noticing Omi and Clay at the standby._

"_You shouldn't tease her so much." Clay chided. _

"_I'm not teasing her, I'm stating facts is all!" Raimundo observed. "Come on; she totally diggs me!"_

_Kimiko strutted out of the temple fuming, her arms folded, she could hear Clay lecturing the impossible Raimundo. As their voices faded, though, Kimiko smiled. She had been angry, and yet that's what made her feel an inner bliss from the inside that had to be revealed from her crooked grin. _

_All was well in the world._

…..

…..

….

"R….Rai…"

Arko could hear Kimiko gaining consciousness.

"Blade of the Nebula!" A small twister emerged towards Arko, who leapt out of the way with shooting star speed.

"Cosmic Flail!" He spun around and threw his weapon into the ground, and hot balls of gas dispersed forth towards Rai.

With a layer of wind he covered his swords, so the metal would not be affected by the attack, and he swatted all the stars away from him before rolling in front of Arko and striking at him next.

Arko was fast, though, as he dodged and blocked the swords away with his flair.

The twins sneered as they watched the battle.

"He's going to ruin our plan,"

"We'll have to stop him, if we can."

"Girls, this is fine," Heba explicated, "he may not be the other monks, but at least he's tiring Raimundo out."

"Ah!" Arko fell back when his cheek was sliced with Raimundo's Blade.

He smirked. "You're going to die in this pit where you belong! Give up, and I'll spare you in exchange for that wretch you're protecting." The tip of his blade aimed towards Kimiko.

"Listen to yourself," Arko wiped the heavy drops of blood off his cheek, "to think they're all trying to save you, just because you're their friend? If someone I knew was trying to kill me, I wouldn't put up with this…" He narrowed his eyes. "Then again, maybe that's why I've been alone all of this time, I'm not willing to help others…"

"Enough talk, either you die or surrender!" Raimundo decided.

"Look! There they are!"

Heba spun around to see Chase, Omi, Wuya, Jill and the little green dragon running towards them.

"No!" She scowled. "Raimundo, it's time to go!"

"No way, I'm not leaving until I get her!"

"You idiot, we're surrounded! You won't stand a chance against all of them!"

Raimundo speculated the incoming crowd. "Wanna bet?"

Heba's eyes widened. "Mina Nina, get out of the way!" She pushed them towards the wall, causing clearance between Raimundo and his former comrades.

"Rai, let us help you! You do not know what you are doing!" Omi cried.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." He told them darkly. A visible gust of wind twisted around him as he crossed his blades together. "Kongian element: Wind! Blade of the Nebula and Sword of the storm!"

A dragon made of wind formed out of the adjacent blade attack, engulfing everyone in it's path. They began to spin around in an endless twister blowing them back farther and farther back into the tunnels.

Raimundo snickered. He realized he could control the twister they were in and pulled them back, flew them up and down and spun in a circle.

Arko jumped back, attempting to fling his flair at Raimundo once more. When the former leader jumped back to avoid the strike, he broke his concentration and everyone trapped in the dragon made of wind had scattered, hitting the walls and ceiling hard before they hit the floor.

"Ohhhh that most certainly injured my ego…" Omi groaned.

Jaku pointed at the huge bump on the side of Omi's face as he recovered. "Bloody hell! You're head's not looking too good either!"

"That is what I just said!" Omi retorted.

The cavern began shaking again.

"Oh great! We've escalated another cave in!" Jill carped. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait, Jill!" Wuya halted before facing Heba. "Don't think this is over, sorceress!" She and Jill hopped on her golden glider and took off.

"Omi, it would be wise if you all retreated." Chase hinted.

"Crap! So close!" Heba snapped her fingers. The beetles came crawling and running through the walls towards them.

"Raimundo, you won't be able to kill her if you're dead! Let's get out of here before the cave collapses again!"

Rai tightened his fists and clenched his jaw. "Dammit!" He grabbed onto the nearest beetle and followed Heba and the twins' escape plan.

Omi went over to the unconscious Clay and Jaku went to Kimiko. The ground was feeling less and less stable by the minute.

"Where the hell is Rika!" Jaku looked around. "We can't leave without her!"

Arko began to step back. When he saw Kimiko was in capable hands, he turned tail and started running.

"Arko!" Omi stopped him. Arko froze when he anxiously looked back. "Come with us! You should return to the temple and join us!"

It was out of instinct. Arko quickly shook his head and kept running away.

Omi frowned in discomfort. He had failed to help him again…

The heavier layers of dirt and stone began to collapse.

"OMI! We need to go now!" Jaku's voice rang out.

"But what about Rika? We have to get everyone out of here!" Omi remarked.

"Maybe we can find her on the way out! Dojo, can you fly us out of here?"

"Through these tiny walls you mean? No way! We're better off getting crushed by the rocks! Oh man, we're gonna die aren't we?"

"Hey guys!"

Jaku and Omi glanced up, noticing a piece of fabric design floating over their heads.

"That's…" Jaku was a tad surprised for words. The magic carpet descended between them.

"Hop on, hurry!" Rika waved to them. Jaku picked up Kimiko with ease and Omi flung Clay with a small tidal wave.

"Oh m gosh! Is Clay alright?" Rika noticed his weary state.

"Who cares." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for that, fly this thing out of here!" Jaku ordered.

"Geez, so pushy!" Jack snorted. "Alright magic carpet, PAPIYA!"

Faster than they could comprehend, the carpet soared past stone and cave stalagmites to make it out of the ancient hideout.

"That was too close," Rika huffed, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, almost… Kimiko and Clay are knocked out." Jaku noted.

"Oh my galaxies! We are on a carpet that defies the very universal force of gravity!" Omi declared.

"Yeah, we found in all of Heba's treasures." Rika told them. "We found letters and clothes and weapons and furniture, all from different eras in time."

"That's weird… maybe the sorceress is a collector or something?" Jaku guessed.

"No, that's not it," Rika pondered, "I think all the things we saw in there were like gifts to her, from different people, in different times."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." Jaku blankly pointed out.

"Uh, guys? Maybe this isn't the best time to mention this, but I'm getting the willies all over! A Shen Gong Wu must have activated!"

"Oh, right now of all the time?" Omi carped. He unrolled the scroll. "It's the Coat of Colors."

"Oh man! If I remember, I'd give anything to have the Coat of Colors to save my hide!"

"What does it do, Dojo?"

"The Coat of Colors is a protective Wu. Once activated, it shields you from any kind of harm for infinite time until the Wu is deactivated. It only works on one person at a time, though!"

"Hmmm, that sounds very useful!" Jack cackled. Suddenly, the carpet flipped upside down and the monks fell off! It flipped back on the right side with only Jack still on it.

The monks yelled, plummeting to their doom, when Dojo grew in size and caught them all, continuing to fly.

"Ha-ha! See yah losers! I'm gonna get that Wu first!" Jack soared quickly ahead on the rug.

"How is he supposed to find the Wu? He doesn't have a detector with him, idiot." Rika growled.

"Well that's one less person to worry about, and I think if Raimundo is after Kimiko, he'll go after the Wu too." Jaku elucidated.

"But we cannot just bring her with us to be attacked by Raimundo again!" Omi clarified. "We were lucky Arko was there to stop him before,"

"Oh please," Rika snapped, "You expect me to believe Arko was defending her against him?"

"I know it may be hard to understand, but it's true! I think maybe he's trying to be good now."

"I don't believe it, and you shouldn't either, Omi!" Rika retorted.

"Guys, can we focus on the task at hand here? We need to keep Clay and Kimiko safe, but we still need to do our duty and go after the Wu!"

"Jaku, what should we do, then?"

He pondered this for a moment, and a light bulb emerged. "Dojo, where are we headed?"

"I'm sensing the Wu northeast… we may be headed to Europe!"

"Europe, you say?" Jaku grinned slyly. "Then I know just what to do."

….

….

….

"This whole days not gonna be a loss; I'll still get myself that Wu!" Wuya declared. She and Jill were on their way up the manufacturing building in London.

"Not so fast, old witch!" Heba was in her path. They were on the steel steps leading towards the roof where the Wu was. Heba cut Wuya off and they began combat while Raimundo continued running for the Wu.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy; that coat belongs to me!" Jill sneered as she chased up after him on her glider. Before she could zoom passed him, though, Mina and Nina grabbed her glider, causing her to fly forward and roll onto the roof. They blocked her off while Raimundo grabbed the Wu; it began to glow.

"What?" He looked up at Omi, who also had grabbed the Wu.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Orb of Tornami against your Sword of the Storm!"

"What's the game, block head?"

"The challenge will be to ring the bell! Whoever can get the most points from hitting the mallet down, wins!"

"Alright, let's do this then. Xiaolin Showdown!"

The arena formed in the air, everyone was on steel floating platforms, where they could see Raimundo and Omi on their own different platforms with their own ding bells and mallets.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Hmph, you don't stand a chance, Omi! I'm _way _stronger than you; trying this showdown against me was foolish!"

"We shall, see, friend." Omi alleged back.

"Come on Omi! Use that mallet to knock some sense into him!" Jaku cheered.

"Jaku, he can't hit him over the head! That's not part of the challenge anyway, plus it could kill him!"

"Well, I think it would have been a good idea."

Raimundo stepped up to the bell. "I'll go first."

"Woman first," Omi replied.

"Are you makin' fun of me, you little shrimp?"

"Raimundo, concentrate on winning the Wu." Heba called out.

"Hmph, right." Raimundo readied his hammer over his shoulder with little strain. He flung it fast onto the dinger and it went flying high, up until it barely hit the actual bell.

"Alright, he hit the bell!" Heba exclaimed.

"Ha! Let's see you do better, little shrimp!"

Omi was indeed hesitant as he looked down at the mallet the size of his head.

"You got this!" Rika called out.

Omi attempted to raise the weapon up, but it was wobbling in his grip and he cried out as it fell backwards behind him; there's no way he could even lift the mallet up.

"Told you so! What makes you think you could beat me in a showdown like this, Omi?" Raimundo mocked.

Omi was panicking. "Ohhh, why did I pick a Showdown like this anyway?"

_Because deep down you KNOW you can do it._

"Huh? Who said that?" Omi looked around for a response.

"Said what? Nobody said anything." Rika answered.

"Come on Omi, quite messing around and beat him!" Jaku chided.

_Concentrate, Omi…._

"Who… Who is saying that?" Confused, Omi closed his eyes. A light engulfed him and when he opened them there were three presences before him. The one in the middle Omi recognized as Grand Master Dashi, but the two on either side of him were unfamiliar. An older woman with long, wavy red hair and a blue silk kimono, and a man with green gills on his neck and blonde hair.

"_Grand Master Dashi… what is it that I should do?" _

"_Omi, things are going to get much worse if you don't win this showdown."_

"_What?"_

"_If Heba leaves with your friend again, I fear this time she will succeed in her plan."_

"_We should have been more careful, but we had no idea what was being planned through time."_

"_Through time? Who are you two?"_

"_Look Omi, you gotta concentrate little guy. You have more inner strength than you know."_

"_Oh, do not worry Master; I am most certain of my own incredible strength, I always have been aware! How can I not be after everyone else is also aware of my amazing strength?"_

"_Heh heh, he's a confident one, isn't he?" The gilled man remarked._

_The woman raised her brow. "You are prepared, then? Not only now, but later in the war you will need to harbor all of your inner strength to fight the Heylin side." _

"_W…war?"_

"_All in due time, little man," Dashi winked, "but for now, why don't harbor some of that elemental power of yours to do some good, eh? Maybe you need to use your head too on this one if you win the Wu; it could be used for only one person, don't forget."_

_Omi nodded his head with a smile and the light engulfed him once more. _

"Hey, look at Omi!" Rika speculated. The little Xiaolin Dragon had nine orbs glowing on his forehead.

"Orb of Tornami!" The water poured out and began to swirl around the heavy mallet, and Omi lifted it up. This time, Omi was able to leap in the air, attempting several flips as the water pushed down on the mallet, and it hit the dinger with a loud SMASH! The dinger went zooming up, hitting the bell and both objects went flying into the air breaking the scale.

"Yes! I don't know how, but Omi totally just showed up the Pedrosa!" Jaku hailed. The showdown ended and Omi was victorious with his orb, the Coat of Colors and the Sword of the Storm.

"Bah, no way!" Heba moped.

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost!" Raimundo pounded his fist into the ground. "Oh well, no matter… why isn't Kimiko here?"

"We kept her away so you wouldn't try to kill her," Rika explained.

"And you'll never find out where we hid here," Jaku smirked, "and with the Coat of Colors now, we can protect her from you; you won't be able to harm her!"

_Concentrate Omi….it could only be used for only one person, don't forget._

Omi stood before Raimundo, holding up the cloak. "I am most sorry, my friends. Coat of Colors!"

Jaku and Rika gasped. The array of colors swirled around Raimundo, causing the protective Wu to take its effects on him.

"No… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Heba shrieked.

"Omi, what the hell did you do that for?" Jaku snapped, "We can only use it on one person at a time and-!"

"Wait Jaku, don't yell at him!" Rika halted, "Omi's brilliant! Let's get out of here before Heba tries to take the Wu." The three monks hopped onto Dojo and flew off.

"No…NO!" Heba cried. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Wuya watched the crumbling sorceress for a confused moment, then smirked. "Ah, I see what's going on! Smart move. For once I'm actually siding with the monks on this one."

"What? But they got away with our Wu! It belongs to the sisterhood, DAMMIT!" Jill complained.

"We'll get it later. Let's go Jill; we'll leave the _clever _Heba to sulk in her defeat." Wuya cackled.

"You WITCH! This isn't over yet!" Heba yelled at them as they left.

"Quit your crying! I need to find that disgusting Kimiko and all you can do is cry! Come on, we've got work to do…" Raimundo went ahead.

"Mistress, what ails you?"

"Have we failed to make your dreams come true?" The twins asked.

"No… We haven't," Heba straightened herself up, "This is just another bump in the road. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer! They're fools, only stalling for their doom!"

….

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on? I thought we were going to use the Coat of Colors on Kimiko!" Jaku baffled.

"Jaku, don't you get it? Now Heba can't take Raimundo's head!" Rika enlightened. "Even though he's still lost his marbles and is on her side, she can't touch him with the Coat of Colors Wu effect on him. Now we have more time to find a way to bring Raimundo back to us!"

"Ohhhh, well alright then! Nice move, Omi!"

"It was not a thing!" Omi replied.

"I think he means "it was nothing", or something like that." Dojo corrected.

"That too!"

"I'm still worried about Kimiko, though." Jaku mentioned.

"I am too, but at least we've hidden her, which was actually a good idea on your part, Jaku."

"Hey, what does that mean, Ri-Ri?"

"Dojo, if we use the Arrow of Aphrodite on him, will the Arrow of Edina lose its power on him?"

"It should work! But the Arrow of Edina is really powerful; he might have to be looking at the person he hates in order when we use the Arrow of Aphrodite on him."

"We still have to try," Rika insisted.

"But, we do not have the Arrow of Aphrodite," Omi stated, "Who on the Heylin side possesses the Arrow of Aphrodite?"

Rika remembered. Jill had taken the Wu from the vault when the monks had bee traveling in the Jade Dragon dimension. When Rika was on the Heylin side, she showed up and tried to use it on Chase while they were in the middle of training. After the Wu didn't work, Chase had defeated Jill, picked up the Wu and put in his secret vault. So the last person she knew to have possession of it was…

"It's Chase, he must have it," Rika concluded. "We have to go to his lair and get that Wu!"

…

…

…

…

…

"RAIMUNDOOO!" Kimiko shot out of bed, bonking her head with someone else's.

"OUCH!" He yelped. "Blast it all! Honay, she's awake!" he rubbed his temple where he had been hit. "That bloody hurt, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, I'm alright…" Kimiko rubbed her head. "Where, who…?"

"Too many questions! You have a fever, love, you need to rest!"

"I…" Kimiko realized it herself, she was definitely not feeling well. "Ugh! Bathroom! Where's the bathroom?!"

"Down this hall to your right."

Kimiko sprang from the bed she was in and raced down the corridor, just barely reaching the toilet in the restroom.

"Blimy, she's really not feeling too well."

"I brought tea!" I woman walked in cheerily holding a tray with a tea set and crackers. "Good for an upset stomach!"

"Too late darling, she's already hurled chunks into our loo." The man chuckled.

"Oh goodness, I do hope she feels better after that."

The bathroom door creaked open, and the pale Kimiko slinked out. "Much better," she sighed.

"Do have a seat dear, I made you tea!"

Kimiko plopped down back into the bed. The woman set her tray down on the night stand and covered her up again.

"Goodness, you've got the shivers if I ever saw them!" The woman cried.

"I'd give you medicine, but I don't know what you're allergic to; wouldn't want you puffin' up as well with those wonderful flu symptoms of yours!"

"Oh… where am I?"

"You're in our humble abode, m'lady." The man bowed.

"Oh stop teasing her, Hurkle dear!" The woman playfully slapped his arm.

Kimiko observed the older couple. They woman was dark skinned, and her bleached puffy hair was raised up from a bandana, which matched her green shirt under her white tank top and pants. The man was pale, with wavy gold hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and black slacks.

"Who are you two?"

"We're your new nurses!" The man wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Oh stop it! Can't you see she's confused already?" The woman chuckled sweetly. "We're the Romanes, dear. You're friends wanted us to look after you and your other friend Clay while you rested up back to better health!"

"The Romanes…" Her eyes widened. "As in Jaku Romane!?"

"Yep, that's our boy!" Mr. Romane cheered.

"We're so proud of him becoming a monk!"

"I figured he's come home and visit soon, but I didn't think he'd bring a girl home with him too!"

"Hurkle, enough with the teasing dear! Besides, he brought a boy home too…"

"Oh, true. Well what does that mean?"

"I don't know, dear."

"Hmmm…"

"Hm…"

Kimiko glanced between the two who were pondering silently God knows what.

Mr. ROmane finally spoke. "Anyway, why don't you rest? We have plenty of things for you that should get you in tip top shape!"

"We have soup, tea, ginger ale, whatever you need. And there's fresh clothes for you when you decide to take a nice bath, dearie, maybe clean some of that dirt off of you."

"Heh, what do you monks do that get you so dirty anyway? Meditate through wind and fog?"

"Oh stop it you!" They were both laughing together.

"Right… well, thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"Of course, our home is your home." Mrs. Romane beamed.

"Or as they say in the southern Americas, _mi casa es su casa._"

"You're such a mess," Mrs. Romane hit him again. "We'll leave you to rest dear, let us know if you need anything."

"Of course, and thank you so much again."

When the Romanes left the clean space, Kimiko tucked herself into the bed. She was so sick. The day before they had gone to Heba's lair, she had been feeling a bit under the weather; an aching body and the sniffles. How she had gotten sick she'll never know, but going into the caves with harsher conditions only made it worse.

She snuggled in as she thought about what she should do next…

Raimundo was still in danger, but maybe the others had succeeded in bringing him back? Her PDA had been lost in the cave in, but even if she could contact the others, she'd be of no help to them in her current state. Then another thought hit her.

"Jaku… is adopted? Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell me?"

She thought about how personal he would get with her at times. He would tell her the good times he had with Rika, and how he had been sent away from his parents when he was old enough to walk….

"Could it be…. That he doesn't know?"

…

…

…

Jaku folded his arms. "I do know, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, Jaku! Maybe I could reason with him!" Rika insisted.

"Look, I don't want you walkin' in there good and coming out all high and mighty evil! Forget it, I'll talk to him."

Jaku, Rika and Omi had reached Chase's evil lair, which appeared to be less evil than previously (due to the lose of his Heylin powers).

"I will speak with him then."

"Not you too! Look, you've both been marked by evil before. I know he's weak now but he could still try to pull something," Jaku pressed, "you two aren't going in there."

"Then you do it, and be quick about it so we can get closer to bringing Raimundo back already!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, so crabby…" Jaku headed for the front door.

"We shall remain out here in case you require back up." Omi told him.

"Hopefully, that won't be the case." He entered the quiet fortress. Everything was filthy, and there wasn't a jungle cat in sight. Chase was sitting in his dark throne room, meditating.

"Good evening good 'ol Chase," Jaku interrupted, "I don't suppose you mind me asking you a question this wonderful evening…"

The Heylin lord di not move.

"…Um, hello? Earth to Chase Young, wannabe Heylin master?"

"Heh. You think you're funny?" He opened one eye. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Um, trying to have a conversation, if that's alright."

"No, it's not."

"Too bad, we're having it anyway," He folded his arms. "You wouldn't mind handing over the Arrow of Aphrodite Wu, you know, to help stop Heba and all that?"

"Hmmmm…. No."

"What? B-but, we're on the same side here-!"

"Jaku Romane," He closed his eyes again, "You and I are not on the same side. In fact, the thought alone is repulsive."

"Oh gee, thanks. But I mean, you want to stop Heba, don't you?"

"Getting your friend back isn't going to benefit me, only you. Besides, he's safe now with the Coat of Colors on him, and I want Heba to think she still has a chance."

"How did you know we put the Cloak on him?"

"CAW!"

Jaku spun towards the window, where a crow had been perched. It flapped it's wings and soared back outside.

"I still have some of my gifts intact." He enlightened. "So be gone, continue doing your goodie two shoes work."

Jaku frowned. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Not in the least." Chase admitted. "At least Omi and Rika had enough sense to join me, and even Raimundo has faltered a few times. You, Kimiko and Clay on the other hand have always been stubborn when it comes to joining evil." He smirked. "I noticed Raimundo took out the cowboy, if I'm lucky he'll wipe all of his goodie good friends out, continuing with the little welp, Kimiko."

"That's it pal! We're battling, you and me, right now!"

Chase chuckled as he stood up. "Even in my condition, I would defeat you, Jaku Romane. Do not be so foolish."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Jaku smirked. "Everyone always talks about how bloody powerful you are, but I know you're just as human as the rest of us deep down, Chase Young!"

"Oh please, you're starting to sound like Omi-"

"I know about her, Chase."

It wasn't an immediate response. Chase's head had slightly tilted, pondering this., then he knew what he was talking about.

"…Do you? And?"

"And? You fell in love and had a life just like the rest of us. Before you were evil and in this creepy castle you had someone you wanted to be with."

His eyes squinted. "Somebody's been talking to dear Alice."

"Her name is Elu, and she told us everything!"

Chase scoffed. "If you had any idea how annoying this subject is to me-"

"You could still be that person, Chase. You loved Isi, and she loved you. So I don't see why-"

NOW it was an immediate response. Jaku couldn't find his words as they were being choked out of him. Chase had appeared so suddenly before him and grabbed him by the throat.

"_If _you had any idea how annoying this subject is to me," he repeated, "**you would not bring it up." **

Jaku struggled, kicking in the air as Chase held him up.

"Hmm, what should I do with you? I could snap your neck right now, but I may need you later on in the fight against Heba…"

"Q-quit monologuing, you-you bastard!"

Quickly Jaku grabbed one of his bows behind his back and thrusted it into Chase's arm. He let Jaku go and hissed in pain as he reverted back.

When Jaku caught his breath, he did not hesitate to run at Chase and strike him again. Chase spun back at Jaku with a swipe of his hand, which was actually his claw, and scratched Jaku across the cheek.

"Augh!" He jumped back, slightly appauled and shocked. "H-how did you-?"

"When I grabbed you by the throat I took some of your energy." Chase enlightened. "You see, I'm not completely mortal." Chase's lizard claw turned back into a shaky human hand. "Get out."

"You selfish bastard, just give me the Wu!"

"…Alright."

"What? Just like that?"

"I've changed my mind. I am allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"What? Oh… I uh, I guess so…"

Chase pulled out his vault underneath his throne, and he began scrounging around through it.

"Oh, yeah, how clumsy of me to forget..."

"Forget what?"

"When I lost my powers, guess who strutted in here and took all of my Shen Gong Wu?"

"Oh great…"

"I don't have the Arrow of Aphrodite, The Heylin Sisterhood does. Wuya took all my Wu, and I doubt she'll be as compromising as I am."

"You were hardly compromising!"

"Well, it's not my problem now, you shouldn't waste your time here and go claim your Wu."

"You suck, you knew she had it the whole time!"

"True, but you're the one who insisted I give it to you even after I said I couldn't, so I just played along…"

Jaku rolled his eyes. "What a waste of time!" He spun around and headed for the exit.

"Jaku."

"Oh, what is it now?"

"If the Xiaolin dragons are able to defeat Heba, place her at the footstep of my palace gates."

"W…what?"

"Trust me on this."

"Why should I trust you?"

"When you defeat her, you won't have anyway to incarcerate the sorceress again. If you truly wish to dispose of her, then do as I say. You'll find it's the only way to end all of this."

"Hmph whatever," Jaku left, and Chase sat back in his throne, meditating, as if nothing had been inscribed that night.

Jaku rejoined Dojo, Rika and Omi. "Bloody bastard didn't have it!"

"What? But I remember, he took it from Jill when she used it on him!"

"Yeah, well maybe he did but—wait," He grinned deviously, "Jill used it on him?" He chuckled. "No way! Who'd the sucker fall in love with?"

"Well, nobody. It had no affect on him."

"Aww, that's boring…"

"Jaku! The Wu? Where is it if Chase does not have it?"

"Oh, Wuya has it. So all we gotta do is get it from her!"

"Hopefully…" Rika carped. "Geez, this is such a wild goose chase."

"We shall succeed!" Omi declared. "And with Raimundo protected, we have plenty of time to get The Arrow of Aphrodite and save him!"

"Yeah!" The three yelled in unison.

"**Stop.**"

A presence. Three of them, standing before them in front of Chase's gates.

"**Not yet, you're not supposed to get the Wu yet." **

They were three girls, probably the age of young teenagers, pertaining to grotesque attributes.

All three of them had their eyes blindfolded with a grey cloth. The one to the right had long, flowing red hair. Even with her eyes covered, she had spectacles on, and was wearing a white collared polo and uniform skirt. She was holding a pair of huge, rusty scissors in her hands, the size of her body. The girl to their left was dark skinned, with wild curls, and her outfit consisted of a red sweater and short purple shorts, with long boots for soul comfort. She was holding a spinning wheel and golden thread across her hands.

The girl in the middle, the one who was speaking, was the only one with a single eye not being covered, her dark, grey left one. Her brunette locks were pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a buttoned blue jacket with black slacks and weld shoes.

"Wh…?" The three monks, were too flabbergasted by the simple, unexplainable force before them.

"**Not yet, you're not supposed to get the Wu yet." **She said again.

"Who… who are you three? What do you want?" Rika managed to ask.

"**No, not yet, it's not time for that yet." **The girl in the middle smirked. "**One of you is supposed to die first." **In a swift, unexplicable way, she was suddenly holding an ominous scythe. "**So, which one of you is it going to be?" **

…

…

…

To Be Continued.

Oy, it never ends XD Again, sorry for the late review! We'll have an update before the holidays are over… Considering I'm employing these three new characters into the mix, FYI, and the mention of the war, this could be the hint that the story will continue beyond 52 episodes… we'll see XD. Thanks so much for all the reviews and followers!

You Rawk XD


	45. Episode 46: Trapped in the Closet

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

I hope you've all had a wonderful Holiday! And I have a challenge for those who dare tread on it: I want to use some of the Wu that's in this story for later along with the Wu from the show for later events, but I cannot recall all of them. If you get bored, and decide to read this story over, or older chapters, could you mark some (or all) the Wu they found in this story and send them to me? It'll help me update faster if I don't have to go back and look for all the Wu myself! I know, shame on me for not remembering my own Shen Gong Wu I came up with, but I can't recall a single one! It's been almost a year and a half since it came out, after all ;) This calls for a celebration (virtual party)!

Anyway, thank you: **KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose,** **Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!),** for your support and feedback recently!

I hope all enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 46: Trapped in the Closet

"Ohhh… feels like a bucket went over my head and someone banged it with a stick of celery!"

"Clay, you're okay!" Kimiko hugged him.

"Yeah, but my body's aching, so could you-"

"Oh, sorry!" She jumped back. "I'm just glad, you know, that Rai didn't…"

Clay frowned. "It was almost like I was fighting a complete stranger."

"I know, but we'll get him back! All we need is the Arrow of Aphrodite."

"Yeah, I'm sure the others can pull it off." Kimiko alleged confidently.

"Oh yeah, before I was knocked out, I saw you! You were with…"

,."Arko." She finished. "He was looking for Heba, so we helped each other out."

"Why would you help him? You know what he did!"

Of course Clay was mad, he had a right to be, but Kimiko did not comprehend him of all people to not be understanding.

"I, I think he's trying to change."

"Well, we'll see," he muttered, "right now, I just want my friend to change back, that's all I'm concerned about."

"Yeah…"

Jaku's parents walked in. "Who's ready for the exercises?"

"Huh?"

"We've got an array of drills for you two to do that'll get you tip top shape into health!"

"What? Oh no, you don't need to worry about us…"

"Nonsense, we insist!" Mr. Romane nudged them into the living rom. "You two are gonna have a good time, trust us!"

…

…

…

…

"**So… which one of you is it going to be?"**

"You will stand down, little girls!" Omi protested.

"Looks like the little one wants to volunteer." The red head remarked.

"Hold on, who are you three? Maybe we could compromise about this…" Rika stammered.

"Ha, I do not believe you can compromise with death." The dark girl mocked. "Lachesis, what does it say? Who is supposed to die?"

The one in the middle blinked a few times. "Um…"

"Well? Hurry up!" The read head snapped.

"Uh…" She chuckled nervously. "whoops…"

"_Whoops?_" The black girl echoed. "What the hell, Lachesis!"

"Hey, don't say that, Clotho! Hades would use it as an invitation."

"Oh man, not again…" The red head rolled her eyes. "You messed up again, didn't you?"

"No! I was right! One of them is supposed to die, just not right now, heh heh…"

"Ridiculous, you actually made another mistake again! You know the consequences for these things. Here, lemme look." The dark one called Clotho, reached for Lachesis's eye, and with no hesitation yanked it out.

Needless to say, it caused the three monks to have a reaction.

"Oh my GOD!" Rika screamed.

"That is most disturbing." Omi covered his eyes.

"Gross." Jaku lurched.

Clotho lowered the blindfold from her right eye, and popped the gooey eyeball into her own socket. It adjusted, and now it was a fixated forest green shade.

"Oh, damn it all."

"Stop cursing, I'm serious! He's not gonna be happy…"

"This is the wrong time! It happens before a Wu they haven't found yet, you idiot!" Clotho hit Lachesis over the back of the head.

"Ouch! You're so mean, Clotho…. Not like Athropos, right Athropos?"

"Regardless, you did make a mistake again, Lachesis. We'll have to keep switching jobs if this keeps up." The red head sighed in aggravation. "Typical."

"Hey! At least I'm trying! You two just wanna stick to holding thread and cutting it!"

"Well, maybe you should just stick to measuring the thread out with your stupid excuse for a ruler!" Clotho sneered.

"It's a scythe ruler, okay? Don't be jealous that my weapon is actually better!"

"At least my perception is better." She muttered. "Come on, we're wasting time, let's go."

"Agreed." Athropos plugged her scissors into the dirt. "What a waste of time."

"Come on then." Clotho snapped her fingers, and the three girls were gone in a flash of white smoke.

….

"What…"

Rika, Jaku and Omi just stood there for a moment.

"What on earth was that?" Jaku managed to say.

"I… don't know." Rika shook her head. "But, we can't stop now. Come on… we have to find Wuya."

…

…

…

"Hmmm, let me get this purrrrfectly straight," Katnappe flicked her fingers out, "you want me to join your little cult so you can have more members, and so I can be hailed a notorious thief?"

"Precisely," Jill Spicer continued, "Join us, Katnappe', and we can become an ultimate, notorious league of woman power!"

"Wellll, first of all, I don't really like either of one you."

"I don't like you either," Wuya muttered, "bitch."

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Jill whined.

"Well, I can't handle that idiot brother of yours and his lack of intelligence, let alone his obnoxious, feminist sister!"

"Hmph, I'm way smarter than that noob, and I have better intentions for the world!"

"Yeah, well unlike you two joys, I don't have any desire for world domination."

"That's true," Wuya smirked, "but you do like getting things your way, and having a little fun."

Ashley quirked a eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

"You can have all the fun you want in our little group, get into trouble, getting us currency and suitable finances for our big break and making this organization a real deal. You can steal, reek havoc upon the annoying more fortunate individuals that think they're better than you, and you'll still be recognized as an elite villain for all of your fun little duties you help us with."

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin, "well, sure, why not? I think I can manage a few missions with your little girl power brigade then."

…

…

…

"Aw man, I can't believe you beat me at my favorite song!" Mr. Romane was out of breath.

"Heh heh, sorry partner, better luck next time!" Clay wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Me next!" Mrs. Romane pushed her husband aside. "I want to do that Katy Perry song!"

Clay and the Romanes were playing one the _Just Dance _games on the Wii system, while Kimiko was eating pomegranate and doing yoga, giggling and watching them from the side.

"Come on Mrs. Romane, you can do it!" She cheered.

"You just watch, little cowboy; you're goin' down!"

"Pardon me, ma'm, but I don't think that's going to happen!" The two started their competitive round.

Defeated, Mr. Romane sat down on the couch. "Oh man, you may have beaten me, but I bet my honey can stop your reign of victory!" He teased Clay.

Kimiko laughed some more. "You guys play video games all day? It's awesome!"

"Well, the ones that can keep _this _away." He grabbed the fat around his tiny round belly. "And of course, we have to work, to keep the house and video games to play in."

"That's nice," Kimiko mused, "I bet Jaku was really happy to see you both again when he dropped Clay and I off."

"Oh, he didn't see us." He responded shortly.

"What? W-why not?"

"He had his friends drop you guys off, something about having to see to some sort of important meditating."

"Oh…" Important mediating? That didn't sound like Jaku. He _hates _having to meditate.

"Anyway, haven't seen the lad since he was walking in those new shoes I bought him when he started walking as a baby."

"Really?" She was shocked. "That… that must be hard."

"Ah, but we're so proud of him! He took on his responsibilities as a monk head on, like a leader should."

"Yeah., he's a great friend. He has so much confidence, and he's always concerned about his friends."

"That's a good lad," He stood up, "Hopefully he learned a few things from our letters to him, but I think he learned more from all of you, his friends."

Kimiko smiled at this.

"I'm off to get a drink! That loss hurt my pride, and my physical prowess."

She chuckled. "May I have a drink also?"

"Of course! We have scotch, burbin…. I make a mean Margarita!"

"Um… I meant, like, water or something, but I guess I could go for some scotch."

He cackled. "Oh no you don't! One water, comin' right up!" He tottled into the kitchen, humming a cheery tune.

Kimiko stared at the screen as Clay and Mrs. Romane battled it out through dance. Her mind began to wonder. Here she was, having fun, and her friends were struggling against the forces of evil without her. She just had to get better. She scarped down another pomegranate seed, supposedly great for renewing health, and she stretched out her body for comfort.

_Jaku hasn't seen his parents at all yet? _She thought. _Why wouldn't he want to see them, after all this time? _

…

…

…

…

"The Infallible Hollow." Rika read the scroll, seeing the new bowl shaped Shen Gong Wu. "This makes a person tell the truth, they can never lie."

"Sounds like an hysterical Jim Carey film." Jaku snickered.

"I'm sure Heba and Raimundo will be there," Omi analyzed, "hopefully The Heylin Sisterhood will also be at the scene, so we can ask Wuya about the Arrow of Aphrodite."

Dojo flew them to the new Wu in Guatemala. The Aztecs were where the dragon received the most shivers, so they ventured into the ancient temple to find the Bowl of Conformity on a pedastol above many thousand steps.

"Got it!" Rika flipped into action, hoping across the stairs.

"Ohhh, you're already here." They saw Heba and her twins emerge from behind stairs. "Raimundo's already on his way up too." She pointed playfully upwards towards the two monks racing to get the Shen Gong Wu.

"Come on, Rika, hurry!" Jaku called out. When she grabbed the Wu at the top, it began to glow.

"Raimundo…" She glowered.

"Why don't you fools just tell me where she is? I'll be out of your hair as soon as I get her."

"Rai, don't you remember who you are, your responsibilities?"

"Sure I do, but I don't care amount any of that. All I want, Kimiko's imminent suffering!"

"Too bad! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is booby traps: We'll race down the corridor through all the traps until we reach the end."

"Fair enough. I accept your challenge."

"Oh man! We got here late!" The spectacles looked over at the entrance to see Wuya and Jill Spicer appear!

"Wuya! You're here!" Jaku cheered.

"Eh? Aren't you a little too jolly to see me, kid?" the witch wondered curiously.

"Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The arena was a narrow, cylindrical hallway, casted in cracked stone. It was pretty bare for an Aztec hallway set with traps.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" The two began their battle in race.

"Wuya, do you have the Arrow of Aphrodite with you?" Omi asked desperately.

Wuya blinked. "So what if I do?"

"If you don't want Heba to take over the world, we need that Wu! We have to use it to change Raimundo back!" Jaku explained.

"Ha! Don't listen to these boys! They're trying to trick us!" Jill aspired.

"No, its true. We need that Wu to make Raimundo good again. It would be a lot easier than having to take him down." Jaku pressed.

"Hmm…"

Raimundo and Rika dashed through, eyes scanning the area as they did so. Rika felt her footstep into a hole, setting one of the traps. They both stopped on their tracks when relic stones began popping up from the floor and walls, then sinking and back in, and popping out again at random times.

Raimundo waited for the relic before him to go sink back into the earth, then he hopped over it and had to wait for another relic , so he spun around it, only to be faced by another stone that had burst forth in his face, nearly slamming against him.

Rika was having similar troubles, and as they were reaching the end of the booby trap, Raimundo was ahead.

"Come on, Rika, catch up!" Jaku chided.

When they had ducked and dodged all the moving relics, another trap emerged: arrows firing across the path!

Raimundo took action quickly. "Sword of the Storm!" Using wind, he pushed back all the arrows flung at him, and they blew back as he ran across the route. As soon as he made it across, the arrows continued firing. He smirked, looking back at Rika who still had to face the arrows, then he ventured on.

She looked around for an easy route, but the arrows were constant all the way to the ceiling.

"Sapphire Dragon! Spear of Hueng Ho!" A strong barrier was put up, and Rika was able to run as the arrows bounced off her shield. At the end of the booby trap, there was a final trail to overcome.

"I don't have it."

"WHAT?" Jaku yelled back at the witch. "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"I… sort of traded it with Jack."

"Traded it?"

"Sure. That Wu was useless to me, so I had it traded."

"Why…" His fist tightened. "WHY WOULD YOU 'TRADE' ANY WU WITH JACK SPICER!? ESPECIALLY THAT WU!"

"It's a long story. Anyway, he has it, not me."

Raimundo was already on the last trap, ducking and dodging the relics popping up all around that were on fire!

Rika tried running through with her shield, but as soon as it hit the fire, it broke and the force threw her back. She shook off that idea and ventured in, rolling and twirling around the relics and flames. She was on her way to catching up with Raimundo near the end, and he sensed it.

Turning to face her, he had his blades in hand. He wafted the Sword of the Storm, which she dodged to the right, but when it impaled the ground its collision caused a burst of wind that sent Rika flying. She managed to stop herself, feet sliding against the stone, but a relic burst forth and scraped her arm.

She screamed out in pain, the sensation of a hard hit that scraped into her flesh and an actual burn tingling all over. Injured, she tried stalking slower towards the end, but Raimundo had made his way to the Wu.

The showdown ended, and Raimundo was victorious with the Infallible Hollow.

"Good work, Raimundo…" Heba snickered in his ear. "Why don't you use that bowl for something useful right now?"

"You okay, Rika?" Jaku speculated her burn.

"I'll live." She sneered, gripping her arm.

"Raimundo, we will not allow you to go any farther in your evil schemes!" Omi declared.

"Infallible Hollow!" The bowl was directed at Omi, who got zapped by its powers.

"Uh oh…" Jaku realized.

"Omi," Raimundo addressed, "Where is Kimiko Tohomiko?"

"She… she….!" Omi covered his mouth with both hands to try and stop his mouth from forming words.

"You can't lie to me, Omi." Raimundo snarled. "Where is she? Where did you clowns hide her?"

"SHE IS AT JAKU'S PARENTS' HOUSE!" He burst out.

"Oh no!" Rika gasped.

"So much for not allowing him to go further in his schemes." Jaku smacked his forehead.

Using her mystical magic, the sorceress Heba and her crew vanished in a flash.

"We have to get that Wu, FAST!" Rika cried.

"Well, Raimundo's heading to your house, Jaku!"

"I know. Dojo, take Omi and head to my place in Europe!"

"What? Where are you guys going?"

"To Jack's hideout. We'll have to get the Wu from him to change Pedrosa back." Jaku snagged the Golden Tiger Claws from his pack and grabbed hold of Rika. They were all gone in an instant heading towards their destinations.

"Jill, follow that dragon!" Wuya ordered, as they hopped on to her glider. "They're going where Heba is. It's time to end this!"

…

….

….

…

Clay stretched a little more. The group had completed their last yoga session for the day and were settling in for the evening.

"My oh my, y'all sure helped us out a ton, I feel better than a turkey after Thanksgiving!"

"A stuffed turkey, Clay, or one that's still living?" Mrs. Romane asked.

"I'm assuming the figure of speech refers to a turkey with its head still on, dear." Mr. Romane teased. "Come on! These kids look hungry, let's start the food!"

"Oh, no! We can't ask you to cook for us." Kimiko freaked.

"Nonsense! We have to keep you guys relaxed, it's our duties as hosts. Now, why don't you just kick back on the furniture, eh?" He nudged the two into the living room. "There's plenty to watch on the tellie."

"At least let me help!" She insisted.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no. You were only throwing up just this morning, dearie! Wouldn't want you sharing yur germs to the whole family now, eh?" Mrs. ROmane giggled.

"You two rest, we'll prepare the meal with haste!" Mr. Romane proclaimed as he soared into the kitchen with his wife.

"Those two are so animated." Kimiko chuckled.

"Yeah, and really nice. Whoo-wee! I'll tell you Kimiko, I can't wait to grab some grub!" His excitement faltered. "But, niw that I'm better, I'm heading out. I'll call the others and see what they're up to."

"Don't you think I've been trying to get a hold of them on the phone here all day? Nobody's answering, because they're trying to keep us hidden while they do all the work. I've never felt so useless!"

"Hey, it's better this way. They'll be fine, we just needed you away from…" He stopped, seeing her expression only worsen. "Hey, at least this way he won't accidentally harm you. We're safe here, and you're probably saving his life by staying hidden. Just let the others do what they have to."

DING DONG!

"hm?"

Kimiko leapt from her seat. "It must be them!"

"Hold on, lil' Kimiko, I don't think we should jump to conclusions…"

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Romane was headed for the front door.

"What a minute, misses!" Clay and Kimiko ran to the door first. "We'll have a look see, first."

Kimiko checked through the peep hole, seeing the rounded form of the man trying to kill her.

She gasped. "Raimundo!" She gripped the door knob.

"Oh no you don't!" Clay scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"CLAY! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Kimi, but you're to be as far from him as possible!"

"Clay, put me down right now or you're gonna regret it!"

"If you insist." Clay has run to the broom closet under the stairs. He pushed her in, locked the door, and threw a few things in front of it that would keep her from escaping easily, like a few couches, desks, chairs and tables. "That outta hold her."

"DAMMIT CLAY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She banged and hit the door, only in vein. Despite her strength, it would be a while before she could get free.

"DAMMIT!" She hit the unmovable door one time with her fist before she sank onto the floor. In the darkness she thought of a way for escape, and how utterly useless she felt. The frustration was agonizing.

"Dammit. Things have been getting worse since we all separated. Raimundo… I'm so sorry." She let one tear drop and then she wiped it off. Standing up, her confident fury had returned.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for myself! I'm helping my friends, and getting Raimundo to come to his senses, if it's the last thing I do!"

Clay had ran into the kitchen. "Mister and misses ROmane, you guys stay inside, don't come out for any reason!" Clay opened the front door.

Raimundo stepped back out into the large front yard as he approached.

"You're not who I'm looking for." He analyzed.

"Kimiko ain't here, Rai. Now, why don't you go skidaddle until we've found somethin' fur yah that'll get you back in ship shape?"

"Didn't you just recover from me kicking your ass last time, cowboy? You really wanna another round, huh?" He wiped out his blades, and Clay his lasso and boomerang. "Let's end this, then! And you won't be so lucky to escape next time if I win!"

…

…

…

Jaku and Rika were hiding in front of the bushes in front of the luxurious home of the Spicer household.

"So much for him moving into a new secret hideout." Rika muttered.

"Jill moved out after she joined up with the sisterhood, and I guess Jack decided to crawl back to his cave." He stood up and stretched. "Well, let's hurry into the basement, then."

"Hold on, are we just going to sneak in there like we always do?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." He furrowed his eyes. "What else would we do?"

Rika smiled. "What if we just knock on the front door? We've never tried that before."

"Hmmm…. Sure! Let's give it a go, Ri-Ri!"

The two friends stepped on the wooden porch. Their eyes scanned the perplexed design home as Jaku knocked on the door.

"This is gonna be weird, maybe we'll see his mother he clings to so much finally!"

"Oh yeah. It'll be nice to put on a face to the mystery woman."

They heard footsteps. The oncoming residence was approaching—

The door opened. Their eyes flashed.

She had to be in her teens. Her messy black locks and booty shorts matched, with her white tank top on with clearly no bra support noticed. Her body was an hourglass, and her makeup filled face gave her the impression of a model almost. She pursed her lips as she stared down at the uninvited guests.

"Well, hello there." Jaku turned his charm on.

She sighed as she played with her hair brushing passed them, her shoes and purse in hand. She was obviously leaving the house without a word.

"Hey baby, come back for round two!" Jaku and Rika heard the familiar squack echoing from inside the house. "Hey-"

He slid in front of them at the front door, his black wife beater on and black slacks.

Jack Spicer.

"Oh, who invited you losers to this party?"

"Spicer, you're not cool enough to have parties." Jaku retorted.

"Ha! Then how do you explain perfect ass over there?" He proudly pointed at the beautiful girl walking away. "Jealous, Rika?"

"You wish." She rolled her eyes. "Your parents aren't here?"

"Hell no. They're on a business trip together, so I decided to invite some people over to have a good time."

"Yeah right. Nobody would go to one of your get togethers, nobody with sense anyway." Jaku sneered.

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me, wannabe!"

"Wannabe? If you think THAT girl was impressive, you should see my list-!"

"Oh hell, we're completely off subject!" Rika chided. "Jack, we need the Arrow of Aphrodite to stop Heba from conquering the world!"

"Oh, you mean that excuse for a Wu Katnappe' used to grab my other Wu?"

"Huh?"

"Apparently that cat bitch is working with Wuya and Jill, and she took the Wu I had! I had a case sensitive Wu box I invented; the alarm would go off once the Wu weight was taken out of the box. Katnappe came in, stole the Wu, and replaced the weight with that useless thing!"

"Oh, so that's what Wuya meant when she said she traded it with you!" Jaku realized. "Hey, you think we can take that petty thing off your hands?"

"Okay."

They were stunned. "R-really? You're just gonna let us have it?' Rika asked.

"Just let me use it for one more thing and I'll hand it right over." He lead them to his messy, dark room, then the trap door that lead them down to the basement.

"Here we go." He took it out of the box and Jaku reached for it, skeptically. "Hold on there, I still get to use for one more thing!"

"Hurry up already, or do we have to use force and take the Wu?"

Jack snapped his fingers, and a few 20 or so Jack-bots emerged. "I'm so ready for that!"

"We don't have time to fight!" Rika intruded. "Jack, just hurry up so we can get going!"

Jack raised it. "Okay then honey, stand still."

"W…what?" She blinked several times.

"You heard me, keep steady so I can use the Wu on _you._"

"Wh-no way!" Jaku stepped in front of her. "Have you gone bananas Spicer?"

"Cool your jets, British boy! If the Arrow of Aphrodite works and she goes coo-coo over me, that means she doesn't like me anymore."

"I never did like you!" She yelled with a tempered flare.

"_And, _if it doesn't effect her, then that means she does like me. So, this shouldn't be a problem for you, if what you say is true, right?"

"This is ridiculous, Jack!"

"It's either a quick test run or a long battle for the Wu, babe!"

"What's wrong with you, Spicer? Why do you want to know something like that anyway?"

The genius played with time as he stalled for an answer.

"Because I want to know. Need there be another reason?"

"…" Rika was hesitant. This idiot just had to go and make things more difficult now, of all times!

"Tick-tock, losers! What's it gonna be?"

…

…

….

…

Another slice to the arm. Clay Bailey was being toyed with, possessing only small cuts here and there from the blades belonging to his former friend.

Raimundo smirked as he went for another cut, but Clay slid back and whacked the ground with his fists. Boulders of earth emerged in sharp rows towards Raimundo, who back flipped into the air. He used his weapons to create an X-shaped cut in the air that sliced right through the rock, and the attack knocked Clay back. He hit the fence behind him and it all went crashing down.

"You're wasting my time!" The angry Brazilian snarled. He dashed for the house, but Clay was already up and had pulled him back.

"Sorry partner… you ain't goin' in there." He wheezed from exhaustion.

"You can be fast when you want to be." Raimundo glowered. Clay managed to step back enough before Raimundo whipped around with his blade. The twins kicked in and held Clay by both his arms on either side.

"Hey! Lemme go you rotten rodents!" Clay's arms flayed, the girls' grips tight. He dragged after Raimundo, but he had already barged into the house.

Mrs. Romane gasped. She and her husband were corned in the kitchen when they saw the furious boy in his deadly pursuit.

"Hey, get outta my house you weirdo!" Mr. Romane wailed, broom in hand for defense.

"Tell me where she is, and I'll spare your lives!"

"Yeah right. You can shove it, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Very well, then…" The edged metal dragged on the floor as he approached them. "Prepare to-!"

WHOOOSH!

Everyone watched in slight shock. Raimundo flung through the wall, across the yard, and rolled into the bare street.

"Ughhh…." He was sizzling as he attempted to stand up. "What..?"

He had been hit by a fireball. A huge, fireball. The smoke cleared, and she stepped out onto the newly made hole in the wall to face him.

His eyes narrowed as he speculated the presence. "I finally found you…"

"Romanes, you guys stay clear of this area." She told them. "You guys took care of us, now it's my turn." She walked out into the open air, Arrow Sparrow and Star of Hanabi in hand.

"Kimiko. At last." He arose briskly, a fighting stance.

"Kimiko, get back inside!" Clay demanded, punching the last twin away from him.

"No, Clay, don't interfere!" She retorted. "I'm not letting my friends and good people get hurt because of me. I'm ending this, now!"

"Finally accepted your fate, eh? I've been waiting for this, Kimiko! Prepare to be annihilated!"

"No, Raimundo. I'm taking you down, whatever way I have to, no matter what!"

Their eyes locked, a seething, burning aura amongst the former lovers.

_I can't let this happen… if I'm going to kill Raimundo to save everyone, I'll end my life as well…_

It is what she had been planning. It wasn't only an unbearable thought to live on as a Xiaolin warrior without him, but the thought of her ending his life with her own bare hands….

It had to be this way, or no other way.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks so much for the support. I'm still uncertain if Xiaolin Chronicles is closing to an end, or if there should be another tale to tell… but I have it prepared for y'all! Thanks for reading, adding to favorites and of course the spectacular REVIEWS!

You Rawk XD


	46. Episode 47: A Mind Is A Terrible Thing

A/N: Hello. I will not come up with any excuses as to my late update, but I have been extremely busy and caught up in my own dramatic issues. Anyway, I apologize for the late response, especially to those who were having a bad day or were just really looking forward to an update.

**IMPORTANT**: NEXT MONTH: XIAOLIN CHRONICLES IS AIRING. On XS fan site they announced this. I did not expect this to be happening so quickly in the year, but its finally here! I'm still a little bitter about the similar titles, but I'm very EXCITED as well. I just hope I'm not comparing the series to my own the whole time; I want to be able to appreciate what Chirsty Hui comes up with for the new show. **This in turn means that I will be ending this Xiaolin Chronicles very soon. **I do not want to be writing my story when the new show comes out, or at least so far that's what I have decided. We are nearing the end of this season for the Xiaolin Chronicles! And if I decide to continue the story it won't be maybe until after the series on TV takes a break between seasons or something. The plus side: The next chapter will be before the series is released in a month!

Many thanks to: **KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose,** **Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!),** for your support and feedback recently! Again I am so sorry I could not present this to you sooner! I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles:

Raimundo beat Rika in a showdown, casting the Infallible Hollow Shen Gong Wu on Omi, who had not choice but to reveal the whereabouts of Kimiko. Still under the influence of the Arrow of Edina, and Heba's trickery, Raimundo infiltrates the home of the Romane residence and begins a fight with his former ally, Kimiko! Meanwhile, Jaku and Rika go to Jack's lab so he can hand over the Arrow of Aphrodite to cure Raimundo. But, Jack won't give it back without a fight unless Rika agrees to let him use it on her to find out if she is in love with him or not! Time is wasting to help their friends while Rika and Jaku hesitate to give him an answer…

Episode 47: A Mind is a Terrible Thing

"Tick tock losers… what's it gonna be?" Jack Spicer demanded. He, Rika and Jaku stood in the void that was his basement, all too quietly.

"You don't have to do this! Come on, Rika, let's take him and his bots out!"

"Hold on, Jaku!" Rika stammered. "I'll do it."

"Huh? But, Rika-"

"I have nothing to hide, but we're wasting time. We need to get that Wu to Raimundo right now." She turned to Jack. "Have you ever noticed how you always have to force the issue in this matter?"

"Just hold still." He raised the Arrow of Aphrodite.

"Hold on, I already know what the results are going to be." She explained. "I'll fall in love with you if you use that Wu on me."

"Oh really?" He pressed.

"Really. But I don't have time to be goo-gooo-ga-ga over you when we have to go back and help our friends."

She bowed, and it stunned them both.

"I swear as a Xiaolin warrior, if you let us leave with the Wu now, I will let you use it on me later."

"…"

"Well, Jack, whaddyah say?" Jaku spoke, not appreciating the bargain either.

"Uh…" His confident posture faltered. "Hmph, fine! Just don't die or lose the Wu before we do this!"

She smiled as he handed her the Wu. "Thank you so much, Jack!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Jaku attempted to cut through the air, but the portal did not open. "'The hell..?"

"What's wrong?" Rika asked hurriedly.

"The claws must be broken, I can't get 'em to work!"

Jack scratched his head. "Oh yeah… I forgot my new alarm box. It counters the Wu magic in a 15-mile radius… I was gonna use it on you losers the next time we faced!"

"Dammit Jack!" Jaku snapped. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Uh guys, hello?" Jack perked up as he grabbed the rolled up rug in the corner and laid it out. "I have a magic carpet now, remember?"

"It'll have to do." Rika muttered as they hopped onto the floating furniture.

"Great! But I get to drive!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped in the front. He used a remote to open the small garage door that lead to the outside.

"Just step on it, Spicer!" Jaku yelled.

"Okay, let's go destroy that sorceress bitch!" With that being alleged, the three took off with great haste towards their demanding destination.

…

…

…

Her eyes were dimmed and hollow as she watched the two prepare to battle. How nostalgic it all was for her….

The Sorceress Heba. She folded her arms and laid back to watch the fight. She noticed Kimiko's fireball that threw him hadn't burned him because he was wearing the Coat of Colors Shen Gong Wu. Her plan would be dealt with at the opportune moment, the second he least expected it…

Her faithful husband.

_No… why would you do this to them?_

_I… thought you'd understand! You're the only one who could understand me!_

She shook off her shivers and glanced back at Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Guys… don't do this!" Clay insisted. "Get off me, you cahootin' runts!" He was defending himself against the relentless strikes from the twins surrounding him.

For some reason, this battle reminded Kimiko of when they fought the day Rika and Jaku joined the temple. Tensions were flaring then as well, under completely different circumstances, and she was much more flustered and furious now then she was then.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Her fiery winged attack soared across the plain towards its already shifting target. Raimundo scudded perpendicular to her as his feet barely escaped the effortless darts coming towards him. Her attack was constant, forcing him to keep running until she decided to stop.

"Shoku element: FIRE! Star of Hanabi!" Using the enhanced conjure of the Wu, Kimiko's next strike was embedded with crafty fireballs that scattered across Raimundo's path. He whacked some away with his blades, and rolled and flipped away gracefully, and once the hot rain had finished there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Kongian element: WIND!" He clapped his hands together and forged a small twister he glided on to fly at Kimiko. He landed and quickly began hefty swipes at her with both of his blades.

Kimiko was used to this combat. There was nobody in the world more perfect to brawl against than Raimundo, because they had practiced all the time with each other. She knew his attacks and were used to them, which gave her an advantage.

However, Raimundo had similar advantages in fighting her. He knew she was used to his sword fighting, so when she dodged another strike, he head butted her and she flew back. He nearly drew his dagger into her belly, but she rolled to the side, only being cut deep on her side. She scrambled back onto her feet, ignoring the throbbing sensation in her head as she stepped back more to avoid close combat. Even if she was quick enough to dodge, another move like that from him wouldn't call for an easy escape a second time.

He smirked at the blood on the tip of his Blade of the Nebula. He forged X-shaped winds that cut and howled through the air as Kimiko twirled and flipped across the side to avoid them.

"Oh no! We are too late!" Omi and Dojo landed to the scene, beside Clay.

"We can't let Rai hurt Kimiko," Clay told Omi. They were faced to face each with a twin. "Omi, get in there and help-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Omi and Clay looked at Kimiko with widened expressions.

She was heaving and panting already, crouched forward as she spoke. "Don't… interfere…. If you do, I'll knock you out! This is my fight!"

"Kimiko…" Omi said worriedly. "Dashi, I am most unclear about what I should do now…"

"Raimundo…" She started, catching her breath, "does all of your being hate me this much? There's got to be some part left of you in there…"

"What are you talking about? This is how I truly feel! I absolutely despise you. The very thought of your continual existence makes me want to die!"

"Then I guess you've forgotten everything we've been through? What we've done together, as…"

Omi and Clay anxiously waited for her to continue.

"_Friends?" _She finished.

It wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"Friends? It was a mistake! I don't know what else you want me to say. I hate you, that's all there is to it!"

Kimiko grimaced more hearing this. "Then I guess we'll have to keep this up." She raised her Star of Hanabi.

"TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM, KIMIKO! WE KNOW YOU DO! MAYBE IT'LL WORK AND HE'LL BE FIXED!" Omi cried.

"Huh? Wait to ruin the moment, partner."

"I was zapped with a truth ray, I cannot help it! And by the way, you are looking most inferior and beat up today, Clay!"

"Gee, thanks buddy."

"Oh man! My heart goes out to them." Dojo wept dramatically. "Lovers intertwined in a fate of life or death! It won't look good on my record if the Xiaolin warriors end up killing each other off!"

"You're not helping either, you meek excuse for a fire breathing reptile!" Clay snapped.

Their battle continued, and left and right the fire and wind cascaded across the atmosphere, attempting to vanquish one another.

"Judalai Flip: FIRE!"

"Typhoon Boom: WIND!"

"Arrow Sparrow, Star of Hanabi!"

"Blade of the Nebula, Sword of the Storm!"

"Shoku element: FIRE!"

"Kōngjiān element: WIND!"

Back and forth, the cuts were blown and attacks countered. They were both looking dreary and pale, exhausted from all the skills they had exhausted in their close combat.

"Why… don't you… just die already?" Raimundo panted.

"You sound tired, Rai… sure you don't wanna take a break?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this!" He leapt in the air to strike again, and Kimiko aimed the Star of Hanabi at him. The piercing power hit his hands, and he cursed in pain as he dropped the swords from the burns. Kimiko took this opportunity to summersault in front of him and begin hand-to-hand moves now that his weapons were out of reach.

Kimiko's hands and feet flared with her heated element, wafting and tripping Raimundo, who was avoiding actual contact with her blows, but the fire was grazing him every time. Finally in irritation, he clapped his hands together and blew her back with sonic boom wind.

Kimiko scrambled up on her feet. "Star of Hanabi! Arrow Sparrow!" Enhancing her Wudai weapon, Kimiko's small flare wafted into a giant bird. The howling of the casted flames sounded as if the winged thing was screeching out as it plunged directly down towards the sustained Raimundo. He covered himself best he could, but he was swallowed whole by the exploding fowl.

"No way, did he get out in time?" Clay asked in a panic.

As the dust cleared, there was nothing in the remains of the settling sparks except for a black splotch that had destroyed the earth.

Kimiko fell to her knees in exhaustion, concurring what she had just accomplished.

"I, I did it. He can't hurt anyone anymore…." She was so shocked, she was didn't know what to think or how to feel-

She was choking.

She gagged, clawing at the grip that was wrapped around her neck. Raimundo lifted her off of her feet and continued his suffocating hold.

"How-?"

"You didn't know I have a protective Wu on me, I'm practically invincible!" He told her, squeezing harder.

Her head was pounding. Every muscle in her neck she could feel was going to pop, and the light-headedness amerced her thoughts to dull.

"Raimundo, DON'T! Clay cried.

"We're here!" Jaku proclaimed. He, Jack and Rika swooped in on their magic carpet.

"Raimundo? Where is he?"

"OVER THERE! HE'S KILLING KIMIKO, STOP HIM!" Clay and Omi screamed.

Jaku held out the Wu. "Arrow of Aphrodite!" The pink powder shrouded over Raimundo, it cleared up and…

He was still choking her. Kimiko's feet began to stop kicking as she dangled for all to see.

"No! Why didn't it work?" Rika cried. "Stop him, we have to stop him!"

Heba's sickening smile grew to an impossible state. "This is it! I'll have him!"

The Sorceress did not see a certain red head fly in and snag her satchel, which held the Wu she had used to poison Raimundo's mind.

"What?" She was baffled to see Wuya and her Heylin Sisterhood appear on the scene.

"Katnappe, did you get the Reversing Mirror from Jack?" Jill demanded, holding the Wu she had just stolen.

"Me-Ow! I most certainly did." The cat burglar tossed the Wu to Jill Spicer.

"Arrow of Edina! Reversing Mirror!" The dark powder was doused on Raimundo this time. He blinked a bit before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, dropping Kimiko, who also collapsed.

"It worked!" Dojo yelped. "Hey, why didn't I think to use the reversing mirror?"

"Because it doesn't work with the Arrow of Aphrodite, remember?" Jill intruded. "Bunch of idiots!"

Kimiko shot up, gasping for air. Jaku and Clay raced over to help their fallen comrades.

"Jill, you saved their lives!" Omi exclaimed. "Why… did you help us?"

"Hmph, don't be so naïve! I wasn't gonna watch that MAN abuse one of the best characters on your team!"

"Oh, so you did it out of your own feministic ways, then?"

"Damn straight! I knew that Aphrodite arrow wouldn't work, its ineffective when the person its used on is already in love with the person they see! That's his true feelings, not the masked emotions he got from the Arrow of Edina."

"But, h-how did you know Raimundo liked Kimiko?" Rika asked. "Have you been keeping tabs on us, Jill?"

"Shut up and mind your own business!"

Jaku helped Kimiko up. "Are you alright, love?"

Her coughing fit began to recess. "I-I'm okay-y… R…Rai! Is he..?"

"Rai buddy, snap out of it!" Clay was shaking him.

"Ah-!" He swatted at Clay's face. "The hell is wrong with you? You better have not kissed me to revive me!"

"RAI!" He squeezed his friend tightly. "Oh my goodness, I'm happier than a ground hog hibernatin'!"

"Gh-Get off! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Raimundo muffled.

"Is it really you, Pedrosa? I'm so bloody glad! I don't have to beat the hell out of you now!"

"In your dreams, Romane! As if I'd let you lay a finger on me!"

"Oh, my eyes are most moist indeed!" Omi confessed.

Jack glowered. "Dude, seriously, you're crying?"

"N-Noo-YES! I MISSED MY FRIEND RAIMUNDO!" He wailed obnoxiously loud and ran over to him.

"Weirdo." Jack commented.

"He has a Wu placed on him so that he can only tell the truth.." Rika enlightened.

"Oh… glad that was cleared up…"

"Y-yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm, gonna go check on Raimundo." Rika raced over to her companions.

"Why'd she have to clarify? Idiot monks!" Jack scowled.

"Raimundo's really back!" Omi yelped. "I truly missed my worthy adversary who I think might actually be better at fighting than me though I would never admit that unless the Infallible Hollow hadn't been used on meee!"

"Okay, good to see you too, guys…." Raimundo's energy faulted. "But, I did so many horrible things…."

"Don't do that."

Everybody faced the woman who sauntered over to them with weakened steps.

"Kimiko…" Raimundo didn't even look up.

"Don't do that to yourself." She continued. "We're all okay, and you're fine now. We forgive you, alright? So don't feel stupid about anything you did-"

"It doesn't matter if it was an accident, I was trying to kill you!" He protested. "How could that _not _be a good enough reason to hate myself for what I was trying to do? I'm not just going to shrug that off!"

"You will shrug it off!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Uh, guys?" Clay intruded. "Can we just be happy Raimundo is back?"

"I mean, really!" Raimundo continued. "I don't even get a hug from you and all you do is lecture me about how I should feel! II haven't had control of my own feelings for a while now so I'd like to do what I want, thanks; quit bossing me around!

"I'm not being bossy, I'm just saying you're not putting any shame on yourself! We need you back with us, not feeling bad about what you almost did! So get your act together!"

"You should listen to your prissy little girlfriend, Raimundo."

The monks turned the one responsible for their friend's estranged behavior.

"Focus all of your hatred on _me_."

"Heba! You are going down for this!" Omi proclaimed.

"I don't think I am." She began her swaying saunter towards Raimundo.

"Back off, crazy woman!" The monks stepped between her and Raimundo.

"It's okay, everyone." Raimundo passed them and stood before the tempered woman. "I have the Coat of Colors on, she can't hurt me!"

"Oh that's right, huh? I can't take your head." She sneered. "Changing Chopsticks!"

"Wha-?" Raimundo noticed the black caldron that had grown behind him, but it was too late. Heba had pushed him in!

"Rai!" The others rushed to his aid, dragging him out of the liquid in the pot.

"I… I did it…" Her deep optics grew in size. "I DID IT!"

"She used the Changing Chopsticks to turn her cauldron small enough to carry with her!" Dojo realized.

"Uh—I don't feel so good." Raimundo admitted. He curved over to the side and heaved out the contents of his stomach.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh shit," Wuya glowered. "Welp, time to go!"

"What? What about you getting your vengeance on that sorceress hag?" Katnappe' demanded.

"Yeah, it's too late for that—let's scram, we have no choice!"

"Not so fast, Wuya!" Heba flicked her finger, and the sisterhood stood caught in her magic.

"What is this? Let me go you stupid broad!" Jill demanded. Tugging with all their might, the women could not move. From the feet up, they realized the magic was turning them into stone!

"I don't think we need to brawl after all, Wuya the witch." Heba taunted. "It's pretty clear who's more powerful here."

"Mark my words, Heba, if I don't kill you, somebody else will stop you!"

"Heh, we'll see about that."

The monks watched agape.

"They're… turning into statues!" Omi realized the extent of Heba's new powers.

"Jill!" Jack blurted out.

"Don't give me that remorseful look, loser!" Jill snapped. "This is what you wanted, right? Well… you can finally conquer the world without my interference..."

The spell was complete, and the Heylin sisterhood was cast stone.

"Wh…" Jack spun to look at he sorceress. "You witch! How did you get those powers?"

"I am not a WITCH!" She zapped Jack with slight electricity, enough to make him fall to his knees.

"But I am _now _the most powerful being in the world; no, in the universe!"

"What are you yapping about?" Clay demanded.

"That petrifying magic that turned those fools into stone? I learned it by talking to a Glorga in the Sancta quadrant of the Holto galaxy."

"What..? You're saying you've been talking to aliens?" Raimundo guessed. "Don't be so ridiculous! That would mean you could travel through space!"

"With my mind, I can travel anywhere I please, but not in the way you'd think!"

"Well than spill it already!" The leader snapped. "What'd you need me for and what dark powers do you have?"

"Gladly, I wouldn't mind some monologuing before I destroy you all…" So Heba began her long forgotten story, the seed of her plot against the monks she had long awaited to accomplish….

….

"**As a child, it started when I looked up at a maple tree. My mother told me that plants were alive, so I would pretend to talk to them… "**

'_Well, hello there child.'_

"_Hey, are you really talking to me, Mr. tree?"_

'_Of course I am! I'm alive, aren't I? I even have a name, too.' _

"_Really? What is your name?"_

'_I am Zhao. What is your name?'_

"_I am Heba." The little girl bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Zhao." _

"**Zhao was my imaginary friend, a tree I could talk to, or so I thought. We talked about our days and I would sit under its shade when the days were hot. I thought he was imaginary, I really did…" **

'_AUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!'_

"_STOP IT!" little Heba screamed. "You're hurting him, you're hurting Zhao!" _

"_Heba, I'm sorry, but we need wood to construct the village being built. There aren't many trees around here…" Her mother held her back. The lumbermen were cutting the maple tree down._

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' He was screaming and howling, but the men kept on axing away at his trunk, like it was nothing._

"_NO! ZHAO! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY ZHAO!" _

_The tree began to fall forward. 'Goodbye, Heba…. Thank you for being my friend.' The splat of the rustling trees against the earth ceased Zhao's tall living. _

"**I cried for days. I stayed in my home, not wanting to go outside to talk to other trees. But it only made my power stronger, being crouched in a lonely darkness…" **

"_I'm never going to talk to anyone again! They won't believe me, and I let my friend die because nobody would listen! How come I'm the only one who could here him?" _

'_Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this!'_

"_H..Huh..?"_

'_Apples! I should pick apples!'_

'_They're idiots! I can't believe I have to listen to this filth!'_

'_Wow, that was rude, maybe I should say something..? Nah, it'll pass….' _

_Heba covered her ears, but the voices only grew louder and louder. "Stop! What are all of these sounds doing in my head? Are they plants? Are they people? HELP MEEEEE! GO AWAYYY!" _

"**The voices came to me when I wouldn't go to them, making my powers stronger. I went insane, hearing all those thoughts by the people around me. Even when I was alone, I could still read people's minds from a distance. And people's minds run all the time, even while they dream…. I never slept, never ate, never had any thoughts of my own, never had a life of my own, I was swarmed by the lives and imaginations being told around me. I knew I had to control them, and eventually I did. Bit by bit, I managed to learn how to read only specific minds, and less at a time, but in the only way I could…."**

_Heba walked into the room, seeing her father sitting in a chair writing in scrolls and her mother washing dishes by the open porch. _

'_I'm so bored of this… I'm anxious to turn these in to the temple.' _

'_I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do for dinner tonight… we have nothing!'_

"_Stop it." _

"_Hm?" Her parents turned to her presence. "Heba, what is the matter dear?"_

"_Stop it, both of you! Just stop thinking, right now!" _

_Her father squinted. 'What the hell is wrong with my kid? This girl is too freaky; I would have been better off with a son at least, now I have to listen to her crying all the time-' _

'_Oh dear, she's not well again.' "Why don't you go outside for a bit, Heba-"_

"_I SAID STOP THINKING!" _

_Heba screamed as she charged. She grabbed the butcher knife on the floor by the other dirty dishes and used it. She only impaled her mother a few times. It had been in the chest, but she was still thinking; so she started stabbing through her forehead. _

"_No! What are you doing, STOP!" Her father raced over, but she turned around and stabbed him a few times as well. _

_They stopped. The voices had finally stopped. _

_She dropped the sticky knife and stared at all the blood. It slowly seeped into the wood cracks and spread away from her parents' lifeless forms. _

_The red made the noises go away. _

"**Before I knew it, I was an orphan. I had to live on my own, which I didn't mind. But somebody found me, and they helped me learn how to control my powers properly…." **

"_Well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." The well dressed man had uncovered Heba's hideout in the rocks. _

"_Go away!" She howled, throwing a pebble at his face. The man caught it, allowing it to levitate in the air. She gasped when she saw the wonders he possessed. _

"_You have magic too, don't you?" 'I can sense it in you, little one…' _

"_H…how did you know I could read minds..? Who are you..?" _

"_I am Dansho, wizard of the mountainside Fuji. And this is my daughter, Wuya." _

_The little tanned red-head gave Heba a snide glare. "She looks dirty, pa-pa!" _

"_Now now, Wuya, don't be so rude. She doesn't have parents to take care of her like you do."_

"_Y…You're a wizard?"_

"_That's right. Allow me to be blunt, dear. You see I thought I sensed a powerful sorceress over here, so I had every intention of killing you. But I see you're a just a lost soul…. Allow me to help you. What is your name, little one?"_

"_Heba…" _

"_Well then, Heba, let's go back to the village. I have been teaching Wuya here magic, and I can do the same for you, doesn't that sound fun?" _

"_NO! I just want the voices to go away, that's all I want!" _

"_Ah, you have sorceress blood in you I'm afraid. Witches and wizards are able to learn magic, but Sorcerers and sorceresses have their magic thrust upon them. If you want to learn how to control your magic, Heba, and stop the voices, then come with me…" _

"**Dansho would have never told me then that Sorcerers were more powerful than the likes of he and other wizards and witches. He saw training me as an opportunity to have powers of a sorceress for his own… but that all ended when he died just before I went into adulthood…" **

_Wuya placed her left palm on the grave. "Don't worry, pa-pa… I'll become the ultimate witch, and claim the world in our name!" _

_Heba rolled her eyes. "He didn't even like you as much as he liked me."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Well, it's true. He always thought how great it would be if you had the same powers as me. Hell, I didn't even need to read his mind to know that!" _

"_YOU wench! Always taking father's attention away from me!" _

"_For obvious reasons, though; one of us had talent!" _

"_I'll finish my father's legacy before they even put your name in the scrolls, Heba! Just you wait and see!"_

"**While Heba was making her army of rock golems and plotting against the Xiaolin temple, I was realizing the extent of my powers, being alone again. I would read minds from Europe all the way to the distant Native American tribes, and then I accidentally went farther. I was able to read the minds of creatures beyond the soil of earth, across the sky…. The earth was flat at the time, so I thought I was talking to the gods themselves, only to discover myself of the other worlds out there… Not only could I hear them, but I could talk to them, and they could talk to me. They told me of their worlds and how they lived, and we could understand each other. I would sit for days on end and just listen to all the voices and what they taught me of their tricks and knowledge of the universe… On my own planet, I was alone, but in the universe I was becoming legend…"**

"_Yeesh! And I thought that Wuya witch was freaky! Her partner in crime just sits there muttering all day!" _

"_Don't be so judgmental, Dojo. She hasn't been seen as a threat, just a bore." Dashi stretched his arms as he was about to head into the village. _

"_Hey, Dashi." A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes approached the troublmaker._

"_Yo, _Jīliè, _long time no see." _

"_Um, so about my scroll…" _

"_Oh yeah, about that…" Dashi chuckled nervously. "Look man, I think since I just started in the temple, it would look bad for me to be trying to recruit others. I mean, I think its like chosen ones are supposed to train only right now anyway, soooo…"_

"_Oh, I see." _Jīliè _grimaced. _

"_I'm sorry, man…"_

"_No, its okay! I was asking too much of you anyway…" His eyes wandered, to a spectacle behind Dashi. "Whoa, who is that?"_

_Dashi spun to see the unusual sorceress meditating under the tree. "Oh, that's just Heba… she's always out here, doing nothing." _

Jīliè _witnessed more than that. An exotic creature, shades of light peircing through the leaves on her copper skin, her oceanic extensions glimmering through the natural appearance around her. _

"_She's really a looker, huh?"_

"_I guess." Dashi wiped his ear. _

"_Aw, c'mon! You notorious ladies' man, you're gonna tell me you're not interested?"_

"_Well, she sort of odd, man. I mean, she's affiliated with Wuya, and we all know that witch is up to something." _

Jīliè _scratched his head. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with her, maybe she's just lonely."_

"_Well, if you're interested, why don't you go talk to her?" Dashi insisted. "Maybe you'll get her to say something."_

"**Jīliè came to see me everyday. I wouldn't talk to him. One day, he found out I could read minds and talked to me the whole time just in his head. He was a persistent man, and he seemed to like me quite a bit… so I didn't mind his company. He had been married once before, and she died during childbirth. It was just him and this baby I came to 'adore'. Somehow I knew from the very first day he approached me though that we would get married. His thoughts of me were sweet, and he wasn't judgmental of my powers. The only one I ever cared about…."**

"_Hey Jīliè_,_" Wuya purred._

"_Oh, hello Wuya." The young man greeted._

"_Are you going to the festival tonight? I hear the fireworks show will be to die for."_

"_Oh yes, I am going." _

"_Good! Then maybe you and I can go together."_

_Heba walked out, immediately wrapping her arms around J_īliè._ "Hey, Wuya." She sneered._

"_Heba? What do you want?" Wuya put her hands on her hips._

"_I should be asking you that. I'm here at the shrine with MY husband, after all."_

"_HUSBAND?" The witch echoed. "You got hooked with this broad?" _

"_Oh, yes… Heba is my wife now."_

_Wuya had a moment of temper flare, but for reputation's sake she composed herself. "Hmph! Well, that's good news." She stuck her snooty nose in the air and folded her arms. "I hope you both enjoy the festival, then." She stalked off hurriedly. _

_When she was gone, the couple looked at each other and began laughing._

"_Did you see the look on that poor witch's face!" Heba giggled. _

_Jīliè_ _wrapped his arm around his wife. "She didn't know we were married? I almost feel bad… I didn't know she had a crush on me."_

"_Its okay, she'll get over it." Heba wiped a tear away from her hysterical moment. _

_Seeing her happy made her husband smile. He kissed her on the forehead. 'I love you.'_

_She laughed. "Why do you have to think all the time?"_

"_I dunno, it's still pretty cool to me is all I guess." He insisted._

"_You dork! Come on, let's get ready for the party tonight." _

"_Ohhh… I didn't get my yukata sown for tonight! I totally forgot!" He smacked his forehead._

_Heba smirked. "I got it done for you this morning."_

"_Really? Ah, thank you dear!" He kissed her on the head._

_She winked. "You know I always plan ahead, Jīliè_."

"**That was the night Wuya revealed her evil intentions to the Xiaolin monks and to the world. In the meantime, Jīliè and I ****were playing fools in this love affair of ours. We were companions and each other's best friends. For a while, I even forgot about my true purpose in this world: using my abilities to become an all-powerful being. But, after I had my own child with him, I started to recall the use of my mind powers. I started to hate this mediocre life I had established, desiring more from the world and from myself. There was so much I could learn from the minds all the way across the universe. I started to obsess over all the magic I could control, just by reading everyone's minds and learning their powers from their own thoughts. The powers of the galaxies' secrets were being revealed to me. I spent more and more time figuring out how to make my gift stronger, ignoring my friends and family, losing myself in darkness again…" **

_Jīliè_ _had had it. He stormed into the nook between the silver rocks. She was always there, drifting away in that cavern of hers, away from her dear ones. _

"_Heba?" His voice echoed as the rock walls began to close in on him the deeper he treaded. "Heba, where are you?" _

_His steps lead him to an open room finally, the sun barely peaking in from above him. A shadow casted down over the wall in front of him, and it upheld the most unusual shapes. He passed the source of light to see them clearer. He yelled and fell backwards, shuffling back into the light._

"_Jīliè_ ." _A figure in the shadows to the left of him stood._

"_Heba..?" _

_His wife stepped out lazily into the source. "Why did you follow me in here?"_

"_Heba…" He looked back at the wall, pointing his shaky hand to its features. "What is THAT?" _

_She slowly turned her head to it. "Oh…" Her bare feet glided across the sandy earth as she reached out and touched one of the shapes. "It's my collection." _

"_Collection? Collection of what? Are you a hunter or something?"_

"_No, honey—well, actually, this could count for that." She chuckled. _

"_What are those? I've never seen animal skulls like that!" He crawled back into the shadow, where he could see them all clearly; the wall was covered in grotesque skulls, angling from tiny oval shaped to beastly sizes with more than a few eyes or ears on each one. _

"_I told you already: my collection."_

"_Come on Heba, a collection of what?"_

_Heba hesitated to answer. "My friends."_

"_Come on, Heba! Quit beating around the bush and just tell me, dammit!"_

_She inhaled. "I don't think your tiny mortal mind could possibly comprehend it." _

"_Oh please, don't act all superior again, just because you can read minds!" _

"_Okay, fine." She drawled lazily. "These are all acquaintances of mine who graciously told me the secrets of the universe. I spoke to them through their minds and they shared their knowledge to me, so not only could I read them but they could respond back to me, kinda like how you do."_

"_And these friends—are they some type of monsters?"_

"_In their world, we would be the monster. I spoke to them while they were on their home planets and convinced them to come visit ours…"_

"_What? Planet?" _

"_Oh, that's right. There are a lot of things they know about the universe that you couldn't possibly imagine:" Heba cleared her throat. "We are not the center of the universe, the earth is not flat, there are billions of galaxies out there besides our own and planet earth is NOT the only planet with life on it."_

_Jīliè_ _blinked. "I, wh-?"_

"_All that aside, I've been talking to life on other worlds, dear."_

"_Other worlds? I've heard stories that the stars in the sky could be other worlds, but—"_

"_They are, and I've talked to them, but that's not the point. Do you realize what this means? I have gathered information by contacting these creatures, and I have learned so much about the universe! Things the emperor himself could not comprehend!"_

_Jīliè_ _sighed. "Okay, the only reason I'm listening to this nonsense is because I want to know what those skulls are and what you've been up to this whole time! You know I had to have Dashi watch our son and daughter again to look for you!"_

"_I am talking about the powers of the cosmos in our grasp and you're complaining about children?"_

"_YOUR children." Jīliè_ _furrowed his brows. "What's gotten into you?"_

"_POWER, that's what! With the knowledge I have collected, I could rule this world with an iron fist!" _

"_Rule…? The whole world…?" Jīliè_ _had run out of patience. "Come on, Heba! I don't have time for this, can we just-"_

"_Do you know how I got these skulls?" She continued. "I convinced them to come here, to see me and see this water back planet, and with much curiosity and mechanics I've never seen, they flew down from the sky to our earth!"_

_Jīliè_'s _eyes wandered around the wall again. There had to be at least 40 foreign skulls. "How did they became just heads displayed in this cave?"_

"_They wanted the planet for themselves, they were going to tell their worlds and try to conquer us! I had to do it!" _

"_You… killed them?"_

"_It was the only choice I had! Besides, they served their purpose! I got what I needed from them, and they didn't need to exist anymore if they were going to start a war! And, I realized that the closer I was to them, the more I could learn from their minds… So I kept their minds intact…. Within me."_

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_You must understand, Jīliè_, _had I not consumed their thoughts, I wouldn't have gained any of the powers I have! I-I wouldn't be able to protect you from them, or the babies!"_

"_Consumed? You… You ate their thoughts?"_

"_Their MINDS!" She clarified. "The organ within them that keeps their thoughts! I had to do it, Jīliè…"_

"_No…" Reality was starting to mold towards him, as he shook his head. "You, you didn't have to do any of this!" _

"_Don't you understand, Jīliè? I did this for you! We can be the rulers of all those who turned us down, and didn't respect us or belittled us! I know you wanted to work as a Xiaolin warrior and your own friend turned you down! DO you know why? I read his mind, so I know!"_

"_I don't wanna hear it—"_

"_He thought you might actually surpass him! He was jealous of his meek friend, so he kept you out of the temple!"_

"_Stop it! You promised, Heba! You said you wouldn't use your powers for this!" _

"_THEN WHY DO I HAVE THEM?" She screamed. "I have read almost every mind in the universe and I STILL cannot find one who can tell me what the purpose of life is; what my purpose of life is! In all that searching, do you know what I found out? You MAKE your purpose. Well, I'm tired of living mediocre and coming in second to that bitch Wuya! I'll show them all! They'll see, once I've conquered them all with the powers I know of. They'll see!"_

"_You mean, with the minds you've eaten; you want to rule the world?"_

"_Yes I do! More than anything!"_

"_Heba, I don't care about Wuya, or the world! If you aren't happy with the way things are, you should have told me! I can't read your mind, you know!"_

"_I did what I had to do. And I won't stop until this is complete! Why are you being this way?"_

"_Why? Because you've killed these things on the wall, Heba! You manipulated their trust and thoughts and you want to use them for yourself! How do you think I should feel? Proud? I'm furious!"_

"_But, Jīliè—"_

"_No… why would you do this to them?"_

"_I… thought you'd understand! You're the only one who could understand me!"_

_She wept, and her cries echoed through the cavern._

"_I… I thought I understood you. But this? This is insane, Heba…"_

"_Then CALL ME CRAZY." She retorted. "Fine, if you don't want to be a part of this, you can grovel like the rest of these mortals!"_

"**Much to my disappointment, my beloved ****Jīliè did not agree with my ideas. In fear of what I might do, he sought his friends for help, and that was my downfall…" **

"_DASHI!" _

"_Yo, Jīliè, how's it-?"_

"_I need you help!" The desperate man clinged to his friend for support, breathing heavily."_

"_Slow your roll, Jīliè. Tell me what's going on?" _

"_It's my wife! It's Heba! She's gone completely insane!" Jīliè went on to tell him everything Heba was plotting. The cave full of skulls, how she's learned new powers from these skulls' former lives, and her desire for world domination…_

"_Wow… this doesn't seem real. Your wife Heba wants to do all of this?"_

"_YES! She won't stop! And if I go and try to stop her, she'll just stop me and read my mind! You have to be the one to do it, Dashi!"_

"_Hold up kiddo," Dojo intruded, "Dashi's got training to do, you know, to prepare for big fights against the Heylin side? He can't be here messing around with your wife!" He paused. "That didn't come out right."_

"_She has the power to do it, Dashi! She's going to try her magic tonight! You have to use something to stop her!"_

"_Well, what can I do?"_

_Dojo scoffed. "Ugh, if you're gonna go through with this kid, why don't you check the scrolls?" _

"_OR if she's such a threat I could use a puzzle box to seal her away…"_

"_NO WAY!" The dragon snapped. "You can only make one when you're fully enlightened, and that's for Wuya later on, and you know it!" _

"_Pssh, fine." Dahsi wafted it off. "We'll have to think of something else." _

"_I'll distract her while I can!" __Jīliè explained desperately.__ "Please find something, Dashi!"_

_.._

_That evening, Dashi met his friend in his home with unfortunate news._

"_The only thing I could find in such a short time was a forbidden magic."_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_We need some kind of belonging of Heba's, like a comb, or a dress, or-"_

"_I know!" He raced into his room and came back with a piece of jewelry. "Heba's necklace. I got it for her on our anniversary."_

"_Okay man, with this item, we can seal Heba away for good! But there's a catch…"_

"_What is it? Come on, I'll do anything to stop her!"_

_Dashi and Dojo exchanged looks. "The sealing… requires a sacrifice." _

"_W…what?"_

"_The sealing I found is not Xiaolin, it's Heylin magic. I am forbidden to use it, __Jīliè."_

_There was a pause._

_Jīliè squinted. "Heh. Come on, you think I would ask you to do a sacrificial sealing for me anyway?"_

"_Jīliè—"_

"_Let's get going. She'll be on top of that cave of hers. Oh, hold on." Jīliè went into one of the other rooms where a baby was cooing. The oldest one was asleep and Heba's daughter was waking up making sounds. _

"_You grow up to make me proud, alright? Who knows, maybe you can be valiant warriors to protect the earth from evil."_

"_They have a good role model." Dashi intruded. "I'll find a good home for them, Jīliè." _

"_Thank you, my friend." He bowed respectively to all of Dashi's aid, but his golden friend simply reached down and hugged him. _

"_I wish there was another way."_

"_There isn't. It has to be this way…"_

"**Well, I think you can figure what happened next…"**

_The wind grew heavy in the moonlight as Heba stood in front of her cauldron and stretched her arms out to the sky's bright jewel. _

"_Moon, planets, stars! Give me all of your wisdom so that I may know how to conquer this world! Share all of your secrets with me!" _

_A power from the sky began pouring into her cauldron. _

"_Come to try and stop me, Dashi?"_

"_Heya, Hebs." He approached from behind. "How'd you know I was here?"_

"_I could read your thoughts. But I can't seem to find __Jīliè's. The coward ran off, did he?"_

"_Well, he had to go make sure your kids were safe."_

"_Hmph, no matter what you do, Dashi, I will be one step ahead of you!" _

"_Maybe so, but I bet you didn't see THAT coming!" Dashi pointed to the cauldron behind her. _

"_WHAT?" _

"_Surprise witchy!" The giant dragon Dojo was holding a blindfolded Jīliè and he had dunked his head into the cauldron! "You can't assume he's up to something if he has no idea what's going on!"_

"_You tricked me!" She screamed. "No! What have you done?"_

_Jīliè stood up and yanked the blindfold off his dripping head. "I put a curse on you." He stated, raising the necklace up. "Your powers will be forever sealed in this pot of wickedness, and you will forever be sealed in this!"_

_The necklace began absorbing Heba. "NO! My plans! How could you betray me like this?!"_

_Jīliè had no satisfaction on his face. "I'm sorry it had to be this way… I love you."_

_Her eyes widened, as if shocked, then her emotion contorted into a maniacal cackle. _

"_You FOOL!" She appraised. "You think I didn't have a plan for all of this? Maybe I didn't expect this move by you, my wretched husband, but I will be back! No matter how long it takes! I will always find a way!" _

_The Sorceress Heba was sealed in the necklace, and Jīliè collapsed. _

"_Jīliè!" Dashi and Dojo raced to his side. The man was drained; all the life fading from his eyes. _

"_Don't tell my children of this night…"_

"_You got it, buddy." Dahsi tried to be confident in his voice and smile, but his lidded eyes said otherwise. "Goodbye, friend…."_

…

…

…

"For thousands of years, I slept, waiting for my legacy to awaken me. It seems Dashi was smart. He had split my daughter, and my husband's other son into separate families that wanted children, but I was still able to give my story to my own child, and she to hers, and to theirs, and so on throughout history."

"That treasure trove we found in the cave where Jack got his magic carpet," Rika realized, "that was all in honor to you! Your descendants gave you gifts throughout history until you were reawakened."

"A little bounty for my troubles of being locked up," Heba enlightened, "but at least _they_ understood my intentions, and sought my ideas until the very end! Using the blood of the innocent descended of my husband, Jīliè, my powers have all returned!"

"The powers she got from the minds of those aliens!" Dojo squealed. "Oh man, we're in trouble!"

"Lucky for all of you, the magic I learned to petrify a human works only on three souls every 24 hours!"

In an instant, the sorceress appeared before them, scooped up Raimundo, and glided back on a dark cloud.

"RAI!" Kimiko cried.

"Haven't you done enough ta him you filthy yellow hag!" Clay snarled.

"Not quite." She snaked her arms around his waist, holding the woozy dragon of wind close to her.

_I…I can't move..!_

"Watch, Raimundo…" She whispered harshly in his ear. "Watch as your friends are vanquished right before your very eyes!"

_No… DON'T! _

"Say goodbye to your loved ones, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Quit trolling people's minds, Heba! Can I just go on record and say I had a lot of fun writing Raimundo versus Kimiko scene. I think the toughest part was squeezing everything I wanted to into Heba's story without it dragging, but you get the idea hopefully. Did anyone else gat a predator vibe from Heba's collection? I had not gotten the idea of her skull collecting from that but then I remembered 'oh yeah bad ass Predator takes his victims' skull and spines for display on his space ship' haha. I definitely wanted this mind-reading idea to be more than just the obvious 'oh I can read your thoughts' routine; it had be more sinister than that. She was enlightened by eating their BRAINS! SHE'S A ZOMBIE! Okay not really, but that was fun to write about too. Next time: Heba has won the world! Can the monks save it and save themselves? The LAST episode of the season! Possibly the last episode for a while (read A/N before the story if you don't understand this). Review your thoughts and comments, por favor!

You Rawk XD


	47. Episode 48: What I Chose

Thanks for the reviews. Some of your predictions for this chapter were close!

Thanks to: Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!)

**Makayla-** Thanks for the long review and reference to Vampire Diaries! I didn't notice that but I really love that show too!

And to the guest who used the **"Call Me Maybe"** reference—haha :D

**There were so many reviews that made me smile and inspired me to continue faster, but it's 3:30am now**—so I will reply individuals later. At any rate: **HAPPY EASTER! **I hope your Easter Sunday is stupendous.

(Also, forgive me for any grammatical errors O_O) At any rate, here it is **drum roll*** the final episode of season 3! I almost cut it into two parts, but now I'm glad I didn't. So yeah, I really truly hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles…

After the monks freed their leader, Raimundo, from Heba's grasp, it was already too late and she had successfully dunked Raimundo's head into the cursed caldron, breaking her former husband's Heylin spell on her and unleashing her full power for total domination of the universe! Now with the ability to use any element she wants from discovering it in the individuals mind, she hoists Raimundo up and threatens to slice his friends up with his own element!

Episode 48: What I Choose

"I can see how to use your element from your mind, Raimundo," Heba hurtled a ball of wind into her right hand, "What do you say? Shall I dice them with a few cuts of your wind? Or perhaps destroy them in a tornado?"

"You… can't… use my power! I won't let you!"

"Oh come now, Rai, isn't it obvious by now who the winner is? Come on, let's give this a shot-"

Suddenly Heba stopped her attack, dropping Raimundo and blocking a kick from a foreign attacker.

Despite his weak state, Raimundo balanced himself on his feet and joined the other monks. "Who..?"

Looking up, he saw Heba and her striker separate and land back on the ground.

"It can't be!" Dojo yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Heba demanded.

"Your worst nightmare, m'lady!"

"I can't believe it!" Rika exclaimed.

"M-Master Sir Bartholomew!" Jaku proclaimed.

"Jethro, if you'd please get these youngsters out of here…" The old Englishmen wafted towards them.

"Yes sir!" The monks and Jack noticed a few tiny men encircle them.

Kimiko's eyes widened. "What the-?"

"Hoy!" The short men blew bubbles at them that eventually grew in size and the monks were incarcerated in their own bubble!

"Let us out! We must go fight to defeat Heba!" Omi banged against the rubber seal with no avail.

"Getta goin' you guys." Master Sir Bartholomew smiled, "You can't fight her right now when she knows everything you're going to do. You'll have to retreat and think of another plan! Maybe we'll have some ice cream later!"

"Bart, don't do this!" Raimundo kicked at his bubble. The dwarfs began rolling the monks away from the scene.

"Your Bart, huh?" Heba sneered.

"That'd be me, miss." The old Englishmen cooed. "Might I say you look rather refreshing this evening."

"Save it, old man." She glowered. "You dare try and stop me?"

"Stop you, distract you, whatever you wanna call it m'lady." He bowed. "But it will be a halt, all the same." Bartholomew's figure began to expand, allowing Heba to realize that there was a horrible monster before her that she would have to face.

…

…

…

Omi sat on a giant mushroom.

Kimiko was pacing around a slivy tove.

Rika wept while Clay comforted.

Jack watched as Rika wept while Clay comforted.

Jaku was kicking dirt.

Raimundo was beating himself up. "GOD DAMMIT!" He finally yelled. "We're all so useless right now!"

"We have to think of something." Kimiko said sullenly.

Rika wiped her tears away. "Master Sir Bartholomew… He risked his life to get us out of there."

"Yeah. If those dwarf assistants of his hadn't rolled off with us, and brought us to the magical dimension place where we found the Jade Dragon, Heba would have destroyed us by now."

"We are no match for her all knowing abilities. I do not wish to think that once we go back to our world it will be filled with darkness." Omi admitted.

"At least here, she can't read our thoughts. We have time to figure out a plan to stop her!" Kimiko enlightened.

"How? Because of me, as soon as we go back to our dimension she'll spot us with her powers." Raimundo assumed.

"So… she needed you because you were the descendant of her husband? It makes sense now why she was your target. And I guess she just wanted your head for a trophy."

"What's stopping her from getting it now?" Raimundo tempered. "She has all the knowledge of the universe, she'll find a way to get to us!"

"Calm down, we need to just think!" Kimiko retorted.

"Hey wait a minute," Jaku snapped his fingers, "Last time we were in this dimension we had to get the Jade Dragon before Heba! I thought all of her powers were stored in _that _Wu?"

"Yeah yur right," Clay recalled, "But she gave up after we got it before her! So why did she switch her plan to go after her husband's descendant?"

"Who cares about specifics!" Raimundo snapped.

"It could help us, Rai-" Rika insisted.

"No! Even if we did know HOW to stop her, she'll know what we're up to and destroy us! There's no place we won't be able to go on the planet that she won't read our minds and know exactly where we are!"

Kimiko's pacing stopped when she stepped in front of Raimundo. She arose on the tips of her toes to stretch up to his face.

"What're you-?"

"Shut up, okay?" Her voice was hoarse. "If anybody should be as mad as you, it's me! You got tricked by Heba because you didn't let her arrow hit _me!_ It's my fault, not yours!"

Raimundo was about to say something, but then his jaw just clench shut.

"…It is most certainly not anybody's fault." Omi stated. "We are all upset right now because Heba tricked all of us. I know that I feel most ashamed as a Xiaolin warrior."

"Yeah, and you know he's right," Jaku said cheerily, "Because he can't lie! The infallible Hollow was cast on him!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Rika exclaimed suddenly. "Omi can't lie, right?"

"Unfortunately that is correct." Omi grumbled. "And you better not begin asking me questions about my personal life!"

"What personal life? All you do is train and let that ego of yours you call a head get bigger!" Dojo insulted.

"Let me try something then," Rika crouched down to Omi's level. "Omi,

"How should I know?" Omi griped.

"Ugh, I guess that Wu's only good with knowledge Omi already knows that he can be honest about."

Rika continued. "Okay, now Omi, does Raimundo have a teddy bear stuffed in his drawers back at the temple?"

"Yes!"

"Heyyy, why'd you go and ask him that?" Raimundo's face was red.

"Because in this way Omi can help us! He may not be able to give exact answers, like the longitude and latitude of Alaska, but if we ask him questions that he can answer 'yes' or 'no', he has to answer them truthfully!"

"Yur, a genius, Rika!" Clay appraised. "Omi, is there a way to defeat Heba?"

"Yes!"

"Does it involve a Shen Gong Wu?" Jaku pressed.

"No!"

"Do we have to seal her away again with her necklace?" Kimiko asked.

"No!"

"I don't get it, if its not a Shen Gong Wu, and we can't lock her away again, what else can we do?"

"Maybe you losers should sleep on it and come up with better ideas!" Jack criticized.

Omi snapped his fingers. "Ohhhh, that is a good idea, Jack Spicer!"

"It is?"

"Not sleep, meditate! If we clear our minds I'm sure we'll find the answer!"

"Ewww, I hate mediating! Jaku carped. "Omi, is all of us meditating really going to help us find an answer?"

"Yes!"

Kimiko shrugged. "Then I guess we should do it."

Jack watched as the monks sat down in a circle with their legs crossed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on-"

"If you wanna help us stop heba, Jack, then be quiet and let us concentrate!" Kimiko chided.

"Fiiiine," He groaned, "I'll just take a nap or something then!" He plopped on a mushroom with his hands behind his head for support.

With complete silence, the monks began to focus on their sacred thoughts…

Clay Bailey was the first to succumb to the unconsciousness. He was thinking about ribs and hotdogs and juicy grilled burgers…

"Whoo-wee, you sure have a zesty appetite, Clay!"

"Huh?" He was back on the ranch. The sun was setting and the cow herd was at rest in their pin. "How did I get back here?"

"Clay,"

The cowboy spun to the voice speaking to him. "Ah—" He blushed.

She had to be some sort of a celestial being. Her thick body and olive skin contrasted to her silk brown garments that flowed through the air.

She giggled at his reaction. "My my, I gotta say I envy you, Clay. All your friends you have, and you can be yourself with them!"

"W-who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, twice removed," She answered sarcastically. "Who do ya think? I'm yur ancestor, Bailey! From the 19th century. Might I say I was very aware of my powers at the time."

"You're my-? And You-?"

"Yes, yes, Clay. I am Katarina, Protector of the earth and all its lil' critters. Now hush up! We done got all day to chit chat! You came to talk to me for something important, right? Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Uhm, actually, I was just focusing on finding a solution to stop that no good sorceress Heba."

"And here I am!" She said proudly.

"Then… you know how to stop her? How?"

"Well, I may not have been very good at being an earth user, but I had my purpose for living! I was supposed t be aware of this gift so I could pass my knowledge to you when you needed it, which is right now."

"I understand," Clay smiled. "So, what do I have to do to stop Heba?"

"There's no _I _in team!"

"Huh?"

"That's it! That's all I gotta say, sugar!"

"Uh- but wait!"

"You know, People would make fun of my height. They always called me short stack or tiny tubby. I was pretty lonely for a while because I started to believe them. If I had friends like yours, I wouldn't have been alone for so long."

"People used to make fun of my weight," Clay recalled, "but my friends didn't seem to mind how I looked."

"Yep! They _accepted _you for who you are. That's a true friend." She winked. "I'd even go so far to say that somebody loves you for being yourself.

His thoughts immediately turned to Rika and he blushed. "Well, if that's all you gotta say, then thank you. I think I know what I gotta do."

"Fantastic!" She wafted her hand. "See yah later, partner!"

…

Jaku's thoughts wandered to a verdant, mystical forest. The crickets were chirping, the birds were tweeting and their was mist in the air, creating an exotic atmosphere.

"Halooo." He said nonchalantly. "Anybody else here?"

Silence.

"Great, I'm talking to myself in some rain forest!"

"Of course you're not, old chap!"

Jaku noticed someone in the tree above him. "What? Show yourself!"

The little boy with golden hair leapt off the tree and glided down before Jaku. "Ello old man!"

"Why you little-! I'm not old!" He argued.

"Whatever you say, stinky breath!"

"Ugh! You brat! Come here so I can teach you a lesson!" Jaku started chasing the laughing, mocking boy around trees and through bushes, until the boy climbed stealthily up the tree he glided from previously.

"Get down here, you little coward!"

"Oy, is that anyway to treat your superior? I am older than you, after all!"

"What? Who are you, little boy?"

"I am Sir Garett! But in my day people knew me as the apprentice of Merlin, the fire maker, or the Apollo Copy cat."

"And they called you that because..?"

"Why do you think?" He snapped. "I had powers of the sun, like you do."

"No offense, kid, but I was expecting a little more of a noble ancestor…"

"Heh, so you figured it out, eh? That's right, stinky breath, I'm your adorable ancestor!"

"I'll show you adorable!" The grouchy Jaku was about to use his fire.

"Hey, hold on! I'm just joking, really!"

He growled. "Then just tell me already what it is I have to do!"

"Oy, patience hot head."

"Hmph, sorry, I'm just annoyed that you're the 'Sun god' I heard about before when I traveled to the past. I was expecting a more noble, heroic figure, alright?"

"Oh, that's not me."

"Huh? I-it's not?"

"Nope, The king and queen sun god haven't even shown up yet!" He chuckled. "There were rumors and legends about the two fire users, but nobody actually ˆsaw them! Besides, I'm pretty sure you and Kimiko are supposed to be them in the near future!"

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"Sure! And you gotta get married for that to even be the case!"

"I- but I-!"

"Anyway, you're talking to me because of some sorceress, right? You should probably not stop her alone! I fell to a dragon because I thought I could be some big hero by myself! What a bloke I was, huh?"

"Uhm, that's it?"

"Yep! Good luck, Xiaolin Dragon of Day!"

"Wait! Tell me more! What's this King and Queen sun god thing about?"

"Sorry chap, one question at a time!" Garett waved goodbye to him as a light emerged through the trees, cutting him away from his meditation process, and the search for more answers.

…

Rika Harper was falling. She screamed out just as she was about to hit the earth, but a gust of wind swept her back up in enough time for her to land on her feet properly.

"Wh-?" She scoped around the barren desert land. There were harsh dark clouds above her head and thunder echoed across the plains. A lightening bolt crashed in the ground in front of her and she fell forward, noticing a figure mold out of the electric light.

The blue tiger that emerged from the bolt roared immensely in her direction.

"Whoaaa, easy tigress." The old male riding the giant cat commanded. He wore feudal era armor and had a beard as long as the tigers' tail.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded.

"You dare speak to me in that tone?" He remarked. "I am the greatest demon of the east that ever lived!"

"You also reek of Heylin," She noticed his notorious aura, "I don't know you're here, but-!"

He cut her off with a cackle, "You don't? You should, you are my descendant, after all."

"I am?"

"The great demon of the east, the Storm Caster!" He proclaimed. "I conquered entire kingdoms with my dark power!"

"So you are evil!" She yelled back. "I refuse to believe that you are my ancestor!"

"Why's that, hmm?" He smirked "You don't find it strange that you took an interest in the Japanese language for no reason? Or that you once fell to temptation and joined the Heylin side?"

"That's…" That was true.

"Heh, not to mention you actually fell in love with your enemy!"

Rika knew he must have been talking about Jack. "I did not!"

"Do not be so naïve, girl. You have evil running through your veins! You're a lone evil warrior, do not deny it!"

"That's not true!" She argued. "Even if you were evil, that doesn't mean I am! I decide who I want to be, and I want to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Night, who has friends who support her and care about her!"

He smiled again, a sincere smile. "Alright then, that is your answer."

"What?"

"Never be alone, Rika Harper. Tread on any challenge you face with others!" Another bolt of lightening came down and it blinded her, ending her mystical conversation.

…

Kimiko Tohomiko was on **fire.** Burning, her insides were roasting.

_My element! I can't control it! _She wanted to scream but couldn't. It was a nightmare unsolved.

When she landed on a cold cloud, the heat went away; a cool sensation coerced through her body and she was well again.

A maiden sitting on the cloud seemed to have healed her. The oriental woman beamed at her, dressed in red robes and gaudy makeup.

"Oh, t-thank you." Kimiko bowed.

"You are not worthy to love _that _man." She said coldly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are not strong! You cannot even stop your fire! You are weak!"

"Excuse me, but who are you to accuse me of my powers? Besides, that was the first time that's ever even happened!"

"You are weak!"

"I am not weak, you old skank!" She was burning again, this time with a rage that caused the woman to grimace. "I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and I don't have to listen to some old hag that doesn't even know me!"

"Maybe you should just give up! You don't stand a chance against the sorceress! You might as well give up because you don't have the strength to stop her!"

"Maybe not by myself, I don't! But my friends balance me out! _We will _find a way to stop Heba!"

"Hmmm, very good then," She pondered, "Alright if that's what you feel you must do."

"I know it's what I must do!"

"Then why'd you summon me for?" The ancestor snapped. "You had the answer all along." She wafted her fan, which created a wisp of fire that she danced around and vanished in.

Kimiko smiled. She knew exactly what to do now.

…

Omi's encounter was the same as it always was: The white clearing with the celestial embodiments of his counterparts there to speak to.

The three stood there: Dashi in the center, the gilled man to his left, and the beautiful woman in blue on his right.

"Omi, always a pleasure." Dashi greeted with a sly grin.

"Grand Master Dashi, why did you not tell me you were friends with Heba's husband?"

"Would it have made a difference, buddy? Besides, I had to watch my best friend sacrifice himself to seal that crazy woman away, and his dying wish was that his children didn't know about what had happened. It was better off not being just another legend."

"But if I would have known sooner-!"

"Sooner would not have made a difference, young one." The gilled man addressed. "Now, the present, is when you should have known the truth."

Omi spotted the two beside the usual Dashi. "Who… are you two?"

"I am Hamachi, Master of the sea." The gilled man declared.

"And I am Tornami, Maiden of the sea." The woman replied.

"You..?"

"Yeahhh about that," Dashi rubbed the back of his head, "it's a long story, but as you can see the Wu has their names for a reason."

"We have been with you all the time, young Omi." The maiden enlightened.

"You are never alone, never forget that." The gilled master alleged.

"That's about all we got for yeah, little man, and that's all you'll need."

Omi grinned. "Ohhh I most excited about this news! I know we can do it, now!"

…

Last but not least, Raimundo sat across a wooden floor to a man that was practically his reflection.

The man smiled.

Raimundo smiled back. "You almost look as me."

"Well I am your ancestor, I should be very close of resemblance to you."

"So then, you're Jilie'?"

"Yep." The man stated. "And you must be Raimundo. Sorry about all the trouble Heba has created…"

"You should be!" Raimundo suddenly snapped. "She manipulated me, and she tried to hurt my friends! And now she's taken over the whole world! I don't know how things can get worse!"

"Your friends could be dead."

He blinked. "Wha..? D-don't play pity games with me-"

"But I'm right, right? If Bartholomew hadn't come to stop her, Heba would have killed your friends right in front of you, and you could not have done a single thing about it."

"No! I would have done something!"

"But you could do nothing." He enlightened. "That makes you angry, doesn't it?"

"Stop,"

"You were completely out of control of the situation. You have been since Heba got you with that arrow and now you feel as though you have no powers left of your own to stop her."

"I said shut it! You're not helping me at all!" He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well, I'm just saying what's on your mind, Raimundo Pedrosa. Nobody likes being out of control, Rai. I was so made when I was left with only the option to leave my children orphaned and seal my beloved away. It was not something, if I was in control, that I would have wanted to do."

"…Then why did you?" He demanded softly. "Why did you kill yourself just to stop Heba?"

"Because I chose to." He sympathized. "I did have options, you know. I could have just ignored her, it's not as if it was my duty to stop her, right? But I did it anyway."

"But…" He frowned.

"No, that doesn't sound right at all, does it?" He questioned. "The truth is, Raimundo, is that it _was _my duty. Even if it seemed like I was out of control, I had the choice all along. You understand?"

"So you're saying that if I'm faced with an ultimatum concerning the sake of my comrades, I get to choose the best option?"

"Not at all. Depending on how strong you get and what you do with your life, the choice will come to you. I was unprepared and alone when I had to face Heba, but that is not the case for you at all."

"…Because I have my friends?"

"Exactly. You are worried about protecting your friends because you feel vulnerable from almost harming them yourself. But the truth is its not your burden to bear alone."

"Hmph, even so, how can you say I have a choice all the time? When I was brainwashed by that sorceress I almost killed the friends I'm supposed to stand by! You can't tell me that I had a choice then—"

"You did it to protect her, right?"

This caught Raimundo Pedrosa off guard. "H-huh?"

"That girl, Kimiko. It was to protect her that you made the choice you did, stepping in front of that arrow and saving her. Your consequence was loss of your free will for a while, yes, but you had made the choice yourself."

He blinked. "My… Choice..?" His fist tightened. "My choice, almost cost me their lives… and I…. I am their leader, but I always get caught in my own ego and it ends up hurting them!" He gritted his teeth. "What the hell good am I? Maybe I am supposed to work _with _them, but I don't want to! That's not the choice I want!"

Jilie' narrowed his eyes. "You're still afraid, then? That you'll ruin your friends' lives?"

"What?"

"Are you truly doubting what destiny has presented to you? Like you said, you're their leader, and you have to make choices in that position; choices that will be difficult, but they will still be your own."

He closed his eyes and loosened his grip, relaxing. "Okay, guy… I understand."

"Its not GUY—it's Jilie', got it!" He recoiled. "Anyway, leader, you need to do what's best for that family of yours."

Raimundo decided to smirk, his confidence regained. "Yeah."

…

…

…

Everyone's eyes opened and they stood up.

"Ohhh FINALLY!" Jack carped. "You losers took forever snoozing!"

"Cool your jets, Jack," Jaku teased, "at least we know what to do now."

"Heba used her descendants to become powerful," Clay mentioned, "and we just used our ancestors to do the same!"

Raimundo smirked. "Then let's do it! I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of this sorceress trick messing everything up!"

Omi smiled. "May I say again it is most exhilarating to have Raimundo back!"

Rika nodded her head. "I don't know, I mean he was evil for quite a while…"

He raised a brow. "Oh ho, ponytail's got jokes. Look who's talking, little miss join the dark side!"

"Ok, ok, so we all have our flaws." Rika tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're back too."

"Best buddy!" Clay lifted up Raimundo and squeezed him near death. "Ready to lead us into battle, Rai buddy?"

"You know it. Let's go, guys!"

…

…

…

The three lovely statues were encircling the fountain in Heba's hall. The castle was crawling with her giant insect servants, and people in the world were panicking on the outside about their new ruler causing chaos and despair across the galaxy.

"Ohhh I'm bored…" She drawled to no one in particular. "I do wish those cowardly Xiaolin warriors would show their faces so could tear them off. Once I'm rid of them I'll feel more comfortable in my throne of triumph…"

Her eyes widened. Suddenly, she was able to read their thoughts again!

"And they return to the land of the living!" She said excitedly. She jumped off her seat and raced outside. Her insect minions were holding them off, fending their bastion as the monks forced their way to the front gates.

"Ahhh, there you are…" She mused pleasantly. "Let me deal with them!" She told the bugs, and they crawled and slithered away.

"We are here to defeat you, Heba!"

"Oh, I thought you were coming back to congratulate me," She muttered sarcastically. "So what do you think of my success, Raimundo? I couldn't have done it without you."

"Save it, hag," He retorted, "Anything you do or say won't stop us now! We know what we have to do to stop you!"

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me, then? This outta be good…"

"It was in front of us all along; all we have to do is work _together _ and we can stop you!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's all? You hid from me in a completely different dimension to come up with a plan and _that's _what you came up with? I'm almost disappointed."

"Ready, guys?" Raimundo commanded.

"Yeah!"

"DRAGON FORMATION! Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Day and Nght!"

Her eyes widened. She could not believe the hoard of power being presented before her. "This is…! "

The monks' embedded their elements into one foul strike at the heiress of the universe, colliding and causing a strike that echoed across the planet for all to see…

The downfall of the Xiaolin Dragons.

….

….

….

….

_I don't understand…._

_We did exactly what they told us…_

_We couldn't have ended up like this, we just can't lose!_

_It's all over… we lost….._

Their attack had been useless. Heba swatted them away lie flies when their ultimate team attack failed, and afterwards she locked the monks and Jack Spicer up in her dungeon, chained and powerless to think about their failure.

"I am most confused… what did we do wrong?" Omi was the farthest one dangling from the damp floor.

"We didn't do anything right, that's fur sure." Clay frowned.

"I knew meditating was no good! I hate doing it anyway, and look where it got us!" Jaku carped.

"Don't blame it on that, Jaku." Rika replied. "Maybe our ancestors thought we were stronger than we really are, but even our strength combined was no use."

"Guys, does it matter at this point? We gave it our all and we lost."

"I think Omi's right," Kimiko continued, "We must have made some sort of mistake, or forgot something important that we were told; where did we go wrong?"

"You went wrong when you tried to face me at all." Heba answered as she walked into the dark dungeon. The room lit up by the blue candles she lit by simply walking in.

She clicked her tongue a few times. "Such a shame. All these friends of yours made sacrifices for you so you could get this far, only to prolong the inevitable."

"What are you going to do with us now?" Kimiko asked ferociously.

"Well, I'm going to make a new collection, of course." She smirked. "It would have been insulting if I put you with all the other creatures of the universe, oh no: You all deserve your own specific shelf."

"W…What?" Jaku roared. "You gotta be kidding me-"

"Oh, don't get all riled up now," She continued to tease, "I intend to put you all together; how does that sound?"

There was nothing to be said. They had lost, and no they were paying for it.

There was an uproar however, when Heba showed them the axe she had behind her back, and her insects began pulling Rika down.

"You horrible witch!" Clay attempted to yank free of his chains. "I'll kill you! If you wanna hurt somebody, hurt me!"

"Oh, I will," she assured him, "I'm going to do this to every single one of you…"

Rika struggled, but her chained restraints and the bugs holding her down were too overwhelming. They plopped her into the execution table before everyone, her head dangling over it.

"I'm going to pick you off one by one," Heba enlightened, "because you should all suffer before you meet your demise."

"N-no!" Rika kept squirming.

"Don't you dare! Take me first!" Clay yelled.

"Ah ah ah, that'd be no fun. I have a specific order, you see." She boasted. "Rika first, because with her you can all see what's in store for each of you. TO prolong Clay's suffering, I'll take Omi's head next. Then to upset you all a little more, I'll take Jaku's cranium, then I'll take Clay's. And just to peak the might of suffering, I'll slowly cut down on Kimiko's pretty little neck. All this will happen in front of you, Raimundo; and I'm saving you for last because you remind me so much of my traitorous lover, Jilie. I couldn't thank you enough more than to take away all you have to live for right in front of you so that you'll be _begging _me to ultimately send you to your demise along with them."

Raimundo's eyes were wide, his heart was pounding, seeking a solution to avert this despair that was about to unfold before him. There was yelling, and screaming, and even Kimiko was already shedding tears.

"So, let's get started, hmm?" She twisted the axe in her grip before raising it above her head. "Sayonara, Rika Harper!"

Everybody screamed out at once. It was beyond the form of control that was being taken form them—

They were about to die. A fate worse than just loss of control itself, was loss of control of how the end would be met—

Her axe met with flesh. There was still noise, but it was cut off when the monks noticed what exactly stopped the weapon form falling.

"What-?" Rika looked up to see who was casting a shadow over her still intact head.

"I don't believe it!" Heba screamed. "How did you get in here?"

He had caught the blade between his hands, and he used all his might to raise it back up and push Heba away.

"Arko?" Clay managed to say.

The star user had zapped the minions and zoomed to the other monks in a spark of light, unchaining them with his Cosmic Flair. The monks dropped down and rubbed their aching wrists.

"Rika!" Clay pulled her over to their side. "Are you alright?"

"Answer me., brat! I am all powerful, how did you get in here without me reading your mind?"

"Same as I did when you tried to drown me in quicksand, which." He enlightened. "I just stopped thinking all together."

"Impossible! Nobody can do that!"

"Wait a second," Raimundo's expression blew up when he spoke, "Arko, it's you!"

"What are you talking about, Rai?" Kimiko was baffled.

"Guys its not just us that had to work together—we needed _you_, Arko."

"What are you talking about, hot head?" Arko retorted. "I see you aren't trying to kill your girlfriend anymore."

"Listen to me, Arko! We found a way to stop Heba, but we made a mistake: we need you to be with us as well!"

"Is that the message you got from our ancestors?" Jaku guessed. "I don't know about this-"

Raimundo swallowed through his dry throat. "Jilie'… told me I had a choice. Even when I thought I didn't, I always had a choice. I can't explain it, but I got a good feeling about this," He put his hand on Arko's shoulder. "I'm _choosing _to trust this. You have to join us, Arko Delet."

"R…Raimundo…" Clay wanted to argue, but now wasn't the time.

"Blah blah blah," Heba intervened. "I stopped you when you all were unified! I can do it again, especially if you choose to let that traitor join you!" She smirked, deciding to take her powers into good use. "Raimundo, you may have just said noble things, but deep down you HATE Arko still… all of you do! I know what you're all thinking! It's useless! You've lost!"

Then the monks did something rather counter to Heba's words.

"Gettin' real tired of your shit, ma'm." Clay spoke first.

"Clay?" Despite the situation, the most shocking thing to Rika was that her sweet Clay she had come to know was cursing.

"We can't help how we feel deep inside sometimes. TO judge people like we're allowed to is human flaw, and I'm okay with that." After that, Clay placed his hand on Arko's other shoulder. "It may take me a while, but even I don't like this guy, I trust Rai in that he's makin' the right decision."

"…Me too." Jaku stood by Raimundo as well.

"Me definitely." Kimiko stood beside him.

"I am also trusting Raimundo!" Omi decided as he stepped beside Clay.

Rika just nodded as she joined the group.

"Oh yeah, you won't be able to stop all of us now, witch!" Jaku taunted.

Heba dropped her folded arms and stopped tapping her foot. If looks could kill, the story would have ended there.

"For the last time…I… am not… A WITCH!" Heba spewed her powers forth from her fingertips. It blinded the monks for only a moment, revealing them to a new location full of blue sand and wind.

"Where are we?" Omi yelled through the heavy weather.

"This is the blue planet!" Heba exclaimed. "The first place where I spoke to creatures beyond our world! I think it's a fitting place for your graves, don't you?"

"You guys ready?" Raimundo asked the Xiaolin warriors. They held hands together and began their ultimate strike.

Arko Delet sparked a golden hue.

Clay Bailey shined powerful amber.

Rika Harper glowed a dark heliotrope.

Kimiko Tohomiko radiated a vehement scarlet.

Jaku Romane was a flourishing verdant spectrum.

Omi mirrored the uncanny ultramarine.

And Raimundo Pedrosa illuminated argent silver.

The bright display did not only cause Heba to go squeeze her eyes shut, but she could feel that that was all she could do—her energy was being zapped from her very being.

_No… This can't be! After all of my hard work!_

"**DRAGON SHI GALACTIC FORMATION!" **

"NOOOO!"

Something interesting occurred to Sorceress Heba when she was about to see the light of the living this one last time, and that was that she had never read minds more clearly than it that moment of enlightenment and despair.

_Jilie'… I'm sorry…._

And those thoughts, were her own.

**- U~U OOO U~U -**

…

…

…

With the use of the Golden Tiger Claws by one Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, the monks returned to familiar soil. The sun was shining on a new day and everything seemed to be back to normal.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" Jack screamed when he saw them. "I had to listen to dragon here spew his guts out about how useless of a reptile he is!"

"It was only because I thought my buddies were doomed!" He revealed with kleenix in hand. "Oh man, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL OKAY!"

"Well, the feelings mutual." Raimundo admitted. "This nightmare's finally over."

"Says you!" Clay retorted. "Guys, what are we gonna do with her?" He was carrying the meek, muttering old woman Heba in his grip. "E-even though she's done some miserable things to us, I don't think I'm capable of …"

"Well, anyone got a magical box we could seal her away in?" Kimiko decided to ask.

"Indeed, this is most troublesome… we do not have someplace we can put her where she will not try to regain her powers."

Raimundo furrowed his brows. "Then the solution is obvious, isn't it?"

"Raimundo! Don't even suggest that!" Rika chided.

"I was just gonna say we put her in a crazy house," He shrugged, "what'd you think I was gonna say?"

"Maybe we could ask Wuya! She might know how to seal her away!" Clay suggested.

"Na uh, I'm not going near that crazy hag after we just dealt with one!" Raimundo retorted.

"Oh, the Heylin Sisterhood!" Kimiko realized. "Did they get free from being turned into stone after Heba lost her powers?"

"I'll go check," Jack decided with his helicopter back pack. "It's boring listening to you losers bicker anyway!" He took off.

"I bet he just wants to make sure his sister is alright!" Omi gossiped.

"Uh, can we think about we're gonna do?" Clay carped. "She's sartin' to get heavy."

"Okay, so what do we do then?" The monks fell silent to think.

After all the commotion, Jaku had nearly forgotten the proposal he had been given earlier for just this situation; and he was beginning to recall it.

"I know what to do." He told his friends.

…

…

The possibly insane old woman was dropped on the doorstep of the 100-foot tall entranceway to the giant bastion that was evil in carnet's home.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Raimundo protested again.

"You have any other bright ideas?" Jaku challenged. "Chase Young must have known we would defeat her, but we wouldn't know how to seal her away like Wuya, so he told me to leave her to him."

"You think Chase is planning on doing what we won't?" Rika thought aloud.

"I don't want to know, really." Raimundo folded his arms. "And I don't like that we're trusting this to him! He could give her back her strength and join forces with her or something!"

"He can't even get his own strength back, Rai," Kimiko reminded him, "how's he going to give hers back? I think we should just leave it be."

"Fiiiine," The monks hoped onto Dojo, "let's head back home then finally."

Upon returning to the comforting temple, Master Fung greeted them on the steps.

"Well, I'm glad to see the world is back in order," the master teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny Fungie." Raimundo spoke first as they derailed from the dragon.

"And it is good to have you back, Raimundo. Congratulations on your victory, monks."

"Thanks Master Fung, it's good to be back." Jaku said.

"Hey Fung, we still have the guest bedroom available, right?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, for what reason?"

It grew silent as all the eyes casted were on Arko.

"Well, I think Arko might need a room, if he's going to be joining us-"

"Now hold on, Rai buddy," Clay interjected, "I know we've been though a lot, and you are the leader, but shouldn't we talk about this?"

"Its not necessary." Arko's abyssal voice reached out, "I won't be staying here."

"Ahh, but you will be." Raimundo pressed. "None of us would be standing here if you hadn't chosen to help us. Maybe you made some bad decisions in the past, maybe decisions that are hard for some people to forgive. But, you've definitely redeemed yourself today. You saved our lives, Arko. But not only that, back in the cave you stopped me from hurting Kimiko, and that…" He looked up at him and smiled. "I can't have the guy who saved my life go sleeping in some gutter, not tonight, anyway. You can choose to leave, but you are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

The group was still quiet, then the Xiaolin Dragon of Night stepped in front of Arko.

"Rika…" He kept his eyes down and gaze to the side.

SLAP!

Right across his face, leaving a hot blush mark on his features.

"Dayumn!" Dojo gasped, stunned as the others were. "That slap echoed from here to Hong Kong!"

Arko remained silent, but he managed to quirk his eyes up to her.

"That's for trying to hurt me and my friends!" She screamed. Her voice sounding almost rasp…

He sighed and nodded his head, admitting to his crimes.

Then, an embrace. He was caught off guard at how tight her hug was.

"And this… is for saving me and my friends." She cracked. "I thought I was going to die today… When Heba had me under that axe. I thought it was all over, for all of us…"

Arko couldn't react, he was too astonished by her action, he just stood like a stiff with his expression agape. He could feel her warm tears drip on his sleeve.

"Thank you."

When Rika let go, Arko noticed the faces of the monks had softened.

"Well, I agree with Rai and Ri-Ri," Jaku added. "Welcome to the club, Delet!"

"Oh, this moment could make me cry down…" Omi admitted. "BUT I'VE HAD TO PEE-PEE SINCE WE STARTED THIS AND I HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"…"

"Okay, we need to get that Infallible Hollow Wu casted off of you, Omi." Kimiko gently lead him towards the Wu vault.

"Come on, Arko, I'll show you to your room." Raimundo insisted, and Clay and Rika followed them in.

"Hey Master Fung!" Jaku ran up to the old master. "How's Elu doing? Is she feeling better?"

"Actually, Jaku, Elu went back to her tribe. She said she was feeling fine and she went home."

"Her… tribe?" His eyes widened. "Oh no! Why didn't you stop her?"

"I did not know that I needed to. Is something the matter?"

"She, she's gonna be killed! For helping us!" He explained. "Her tribe _hates _us, they think all the Xiaolin warriors are like Chase Young! I can't let them do this to her!"

"Whoa, what's all the panicky-ness going on out here?" Dojo was already in his Pjs and holding a cup of co-co when he slithered out.

"Dojo! I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to take me somewhere, FAST!"

"Awh, are you kidding me?" Despite his protests, he grew in size. "Maybe I'm gettin' too old for this."

"Jaku, what do you plan to do?" Fung asked worriedly.

"I'm not gonna let her die because of me! I have to stop them!"

Fung couldn't argue with him—the dragon had already taken off.

"Oh, be carful, Jaku!" He called to them. He watched the skies until he and Dojo were no longer in his sights.

_Another passionate warrior._ Master Fung thought. _That could be a problem._

…

…

…

"I used the Commune of Cho to talk to one of them elves that works for your Master Bartholomew," Clay told Rika as they sat at the dining table, "they said he's recovering just fine after his tussle with Heba and he'll be up and about again real soon."

"I'm pretty sure they're just dwarves," Rika giggled, "but that's good news. Thank you so much, Clay. You know I would have tried to contact them myself but, with that law and all by the elders…"

"That stupid law. Hasn't it been long enough? You should be able to see your old master again by now!"

"Well, we'll see." Her gaze ventured to the window, where the warm light was hitting the spring fresh tree outside.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her reaching for her hand across the table. She instinctually pulled them away, which caused Clay to grimace.

"S-sorry, I'm fine." She assured him, sitting up from her chair. "I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"Is this about Arko being here?" Clay questioned urgently.

"What? No, I'm over it, really. He has changed, Clay. The Arko I knew before Jaku and I were accepted as monks before him to the guy he is now are completely different people."

"Well, we'll see." Clay muttered.

"Don't do that, don't say things like that!"

"Why not? For all we know, he's prolly got his own reasons for saving you!"

She bashed her hands on the table, and Clay jolted at the harsh notion.

"I almost died! How'd you feel if you had an axe to your throat and you couldn't use your powers, huh? It's humiliating, and horrifying!"

"…Sorry." His voice hushed. "It's just—"

"Just nothing!" She snapped. "I'm not going to cling on to the horrible things, especially when somebody like Arko is trying to change! I have to forgive him, Clay. You guys forgave me when I went bad, it would be hypocritical if you couldn't forgive him!"

"But he's different than you, Rika. His morals have always been a little off, not like you…"

"I don't care," She snapped, "If you can't forgive him like I have, than you don't have to hang around me anymore!"

"Rika…"

She shook her head. "I need some air. I'm going outside. I need to be alone." She stomped off.

Cla fixed his hat and sighed of exhaustion and defeat as he slumped in his chair. His eyes roamed the fridge and cupboards full of snacks and then the thought of being famished vanished.

For once, he wasn't hungry.

…

…

…

After asking several people in Arizona the specific location of a specific tribe held in a specific reservation, Jaku and Dojo finally made it to Elu's execution site.

In a dark desert camp fire, surrounded by small weedy plants and cacti, Jaku and Dojo snuck up on the encircled tribe. There were people dancing and humming a traditional tune with rattles and drums as if it were the old days.

"Yeesh, what cult did your girlfriend get herself involved with?" Dojo whispered.

"Quiet, will you? I'm trying to find Elu." Jaku whispered back. The crowd began to split into a path across from Jaku's hiding spot, and he could see a tall, dark male pulling a rope behind him. He was walking towards the center, where the fire lived beside a small pedastol. At the end of the rope was a woman, tied by the hands and blindfolded. Her hair was black and she wore a heavy amount of beads and crafted necklaces with her traditional native American attire. There was another man following behind them. When she reached the pedastol, they sat her on her knees and took the blindfold off as the chief of the tribe approached. He bore a stick in his hand with weights at the end of it.

"We are gathered to witness the execution of a traitor. For her crimes involve being affiliated with the evil lord that has plagued our family for generations, so justice will be served today!"

The people became more riled up with every word, the drums beating faster and the rattling quickening.

He raised his hefty weapon above the woman's head. "Farewell, Elu; may you spirit be taken to all those before you in the netherworld!"

"HOLD IT!"

The red headed, pale skinned warrior stepped out with his serpent around his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The chief, how dare you interfere with this important ceremony!"

"Jaku Romane?" Elu quickly recognized the heroic figure. "W… what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm trying to save you, duh." He noticed all the negative glares he was receiving. "Uhhhh… Howe, everybody!"

"Oh yeah, that's good… soften their hearts with some old fashioned racism." Dojo smacked his forehead.

"I will not ask you twice, boy!" The chief snarled.

"Right! S-sorry…"

"This going well." Dojo commented.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" He whispered harshly.

"Judging by your clothes, and that colorful demon you have on your back, you must be one of those Heylin warriors."

"What? Demon? Oh, it's on gramps!"

Jaku grabbed the lunging reptile. "Let me handle this, please…" He took a deep breath. "Okay, you all are nuts! Just because I'm a Xiaolin warrior does not mean I'm evil! Me and my friends are on your side! I know Chase messed you guys up, but we're not like that; we've been fighting against Chase Young for a while now too!"

"Chase Young was once also noble like you claim to be," The chief analyzed, "you can change and transform into a monster like him, just as easily!"

"But, so could you," Jaku challenged, "All of you are, every human, is capable of becoming evil. Don't reflect one's actions and assume others can be the same way. You can't think that I'm evil! Elu helped us because she saw the good in us, and tried to fufill her duties and stop Chase Young. Hell, if it hadn't been for Elu, Chase Young would have taken over the world by now! She helped us stop his evil plan. You can't be mad at her for joining forces with a people you're unsure about just because of things that happened in the past!"

"These are the rules of our tribe! It must be so!" The chief insisted.

"I get it, you're too proud to give in and just trust me. I know somebody who's like that too, and I get that way sometimes as well. But… I won't let you do this to Elu." He knelt down. "Take me instead."

The crowd gasped and began sputtering words and questions for this stranger.

"Silence!" The chief roared. "Why you do this for a woman you barely even know?"

"Just to prove to you that we are not your enemy, and for you to not do this to your own daughter."

There was suspenseful quite in the air.

"J..Jaku…" Elu managed to say. "Don't… don't do this for me! You have a life with your friends, stopping evil and collecting the Wu! You can't end it here, this is my burden, my punishment!"

Jaku smirked. "Yeah… I know… but it would be boring if you weren't around anymore."

She was stunned even more by this. What was he saying?

"This… this is unacceptable!" The chief tried to continue.

"Ulka…" An old woman stepped out of the crowd towards the chief, seeming to address him. "… I know it's tradition, but… I don't think any of us really want Elu to be slayed this night."

"Grandmother Halona…" Elu was about to cry.

"Ulka, please… it seems we were wrong about the Xiaolin warriors all along. Can we prove to them that we are also not evil, by sparing this innocent girl?"

Ulka hesitated to respond, but he did. He raised the weapon again over ELu's head.

"No!" Jaku reached out but it was too late.

The weapon had sliced into Elu's ropes, freeing her.

"Father…" She said quietly.

"You are exiled from the tribe. You may not return until you have fulfuilled your task and ended Chase Young. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…"

"Hey c'mon, that's not fair-"

"Do not push your luck, outsider!" Ulka proclaimed. "If you wish to help the warriors of the east so badly, then now is your opportunity. Be gone from my sight!"

Elu bowed to her father and grandmother before leaving with Jaku. They walked until the fire's light nearly faded and they were venturing in thicker trees and cacti

"Oy, I have to get my senses back!" Dojo complained. "All these desert plants are makin' my allergies act up! I'll scout ahead to get a better grasp of where we are." He slithered away.

"I… guess I owe you one." She spoke first.

"Hardly," Jaku wafted his hand, "it wasn't a chore, really."

"But you were going to give up your life for mine?"

"Well, yeah…" He grinned, "but I'm sorry you got exiled."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, so there's no need to apologize-"

"Come back to the temple with me!"

"U-Huh?"

"You got banned from your tribe, right? So you're homeless now! You can stay with us; we have a guest room. Well, Arko's in it right now… I'm not saying that you'd have to be in the same room with him, that's be weird… I'm just saying, you know-"

he silenced him with a kiss on his hot cheek.

"You're rambling, that's so not like the cool Jaku I met in Wonderland. It's very uncool, actually."

"Hey, I'm allowed to be uncool once and a while." He argued. "Just like you're allowed to go back to the temple with me."

"Jaku… I don't want to be a burden…"

"You won't be! Elu, I… want you to be there."

She blinked a few times before grinning herself. "I know you do, but I can't."

"Hogwash, why not?"

"Because I'm not a Xiaolin warrior, like you. I wouldn't fit in that temple in if you did put me in one of those gaudy robes you wear."

"Hey, these clothes are actually very comfortable, okay?"

She giggled, and began rubbing his cheek, as it were a normal thing to do. "I'll see you again soon. I am still trying to stop Chase, remember? I'm sure we'll meet again on the same path soon."

"But, Elu…" His cheeks were boiling hot as she leaned in closer.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Instinctually, he did what he was told. When the pressure from his cheek was off, he opened them again, but she was already gone.

"Elu? Elu!"

No response.

"Hey, I finally figured out which way I'm goin'—hey, where's your girl?" Dojo looked around.

"She's not _my _girl, okay?" He said grumpily. "Come on, I guess our work here is done. Let's head back to the temple."

…

…

…

…

There were three light knocks. Jack Spicer opened the door to see Rika Harper standing on his door step.

"Weeeell isn't this a lovely surprise?" He drawled.

"I am here, as we agreed." She said pleasantly. "I got to assist my friends, so you are allowed to use the Arrow of Aphrodite on me."

"Hmmm…" He pondered.

"What's wrong?"

"No."

He SLAMMED the door in her face.

Rika blinked a few times to process this. "…what? Jack, open up!" Her fist pounded on the door in an aggravating rhythm.

He opened the door again. "I said no, okay?"

"You were so bent on seeing if I loved you or not! What's the big deal?"

"I changed my mind." He sneered. "I don't care what you think of me anymore, alright?"

It shouldn't have, but for some reason this exhumed an anxious feeling within her. "Why did you decide this all of a sudden?"

"Because, I just did, alright?" He squaked. "I'm trying to be a super evil villain, and I can't have some broad by my side who's not committed to the work! Besides, you're boring now, I could care less about what you do with your goody two shoes friends!"

"You, you..!" She could hardly control her temper. "Broad? How dare you, you egotistical sap! I did not come here to be insulted! I came because of my promise to you! SO do you ant to use it or not?"

"Did I stutter?" He retaliated. "Get LOST." He slammed the door again, this time with no intension of opening it again.

Rika squealed in frustration. "That bi-polar twit! What on earth is wrong with that little weirdo?"

Jack listened behind the door until he couldn't hear Rika ranting anymore. He sighed in aggravation as he sunk to the floor with his back against the door.

"Awhhh, little brodder is sad," Jill taunted as she passed through the room. She was wearing a tank top and black slacks, holding a box of her belongings. "Does widdo brodder need a band aid for his boo-boo?"

"Save it, you fat loner!" He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell her what you told me? It would be less painful for all of us!"

"You're stupid, I'm not gonna say anything like that! Besides, I didn't even mean to tell you; you just caught me writing in my journal."

"Oh, by journal you mean that pink binder with the sparkles and lock on it?"

"Can you just stop being a hater for one second?" He whined.

"Fine, but you're the prime example of how cowardly the man can be! You just don't want to get close to her because you were actually really worried when she almost got sliced right in front of you, right?"

"That's right," He mumbled as he stood up, "I cannot afford such a silly emotion on one chick when I have work to do!"

"Whatever, you're a little pussy anyway." She scoffed under breath as she left the room. "Ain't nobody got time for you!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, bitch!" He called back. He shrugged her words off as he paced back to his workshop. So what if she almost died? Why did it affect him so much? There's no way he could possibly be getting soft. Back in the day, he would have left all the monks for dead if he had the chance!

Either way, it was better to be safe than to be sorry. He wouldn't think about it any longer. With Heba gone, he had more of an opportunity to begin searching fir the Wu once again.

All by himself.

…

…

…

"Ohh, it is most good to not have to say the truth all the time!" Omi said happily after Kimiko had used the reversing mirror and Infallible Hollow on him.

"You and me both," She assured him, "if you had cracked one more joke about females I was gonna bash your brains in…"

"Good to know. Hey, may I use your communicative device to call Delilah once more?"

She sighed as if his request was a hastle, "I guess." She slapped the phone into his tiny hand.

"Many thanks to you, Kimiko!" He raced inside where more private space awaited him.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, about to head in herself to take a nice, warm bath.

"Hey Kimi,"

She spun to the voice. "Oh, Rai."

"Oh? That's all you gotta say? How 'bout you swoop into my arms and tell me how much you missed me?"

"Because then I'd be lying." She snootily replied, folding her arms.

"Ouch, Kimi. Well, I supposed I deserved that… I did try to kill you after all."

"Yeah, well, even so… I knew you would come back to us."

"Whaat, the whole time, you knew? Even when I was beating you in our little battle?"

"Uh, let's be clear here," she cleared her throat, "we both know I would have kicked your ass on any given day, when you weren't evil crazy and wearing the Coat of Colors wu."

"Whatever girl! The results would be the same; all day, everyday!"

She laughed at this, causing him to smile too. "Thank you, Kimiko."

"For what? What did I do? All I did was run away form you like a coward when you were brainwashed."

"No you didn't. You chose to believe that I was coming back, and you held on to that and faced me in the end… so I owe you one."

"Well, let's hope that won't ever be the case, ever. I don't go all bananas and to really on _you _to bring me back."

"Ohhh, somebody's on fire with the jokes today." He nudged her with his elbow.

"What can I say? I've been holding them all in for so long I had to get them out some time-"

He was squeezing her.

She wasn't sure if for a moment if he was back to being evil and putting her in a death grip, but then she realized it was just a very sincere hug.

"Rai-?"

"I almost ruined everything."

"…Well, yeah, but you didn't." Her soft response. "We're all here, and we're all okay, thanks to you. You figured out how to stop Heba in that we had to all work together."

"Oh yeah…" He pulled back. "How weird was that? Talking to our ancestors and all for a solution?"

"It was weird," she agreed, "but almost ironic. Heba had her story carried on throughout her descendants to get her power back, and we used our ancestors to defeat her."

"Pretty twisted stuff," he commented, "maybe even Twilight ZIne worthy even."

"I wouldn't go that far—"

"Anyway babe," He interrupted, "I'm seeing a much cooler that involves me so that makes it cool automatically."

She gave him a dull look as he proceeded.

"Ice cream! We should get fired ice cream! I hear that stuff's pretty good."

"No way," She folded her arms, and he frowned at her response. "Oh man, that face is gold."

"It doesn't have to be anything weird," He debated with a pouting lip, "it can just be two homies getting' some fried ice cream…"

"I was just gonna say no way and that I want regular ice cream," She snickered, "double scoop."

He smiled warmly. Kimiko noticed this smile every so often on Raimundo Pedrosa: when was _truly _in bliss, it would radiate on his features. "Sure. After we clean up, let's head into town."

"Ohhh Kimikooo!" Omi ran back outside, handing Kimiko back her phone. "Here, Keiko is on the phone for you!"

"Hello? Oh my glob, Keiko!"

She and Raimundo started into the temple. "Ugh, are you gonna be long? I want my ice cream woman!"

She stuck her index finger in his face, as if to say 'hush I'm on my phone with my best friend.'

"Oh, girl! I have so much to tell you, it's like beyond cray-cray…"

Raimundo groaned one more time before they entered their home, but in truth, he really didn't mind. He was glad things were back to normal. Clay was making dinner, Rika was reading, Omi and Jaku decided to train a little before they took another break and Arko was getting his room together.

Without a doubt, it had been a trial and error sort of day, and it by no means ended perfectly, but it was close enough.

PPPP

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

….

….

….

PPPPPP

When Chase Young opened his gate and looked down to see the measly Heba crouched at his feet, he smirked.

"Right on time." He told her. "I knew the Xiaolin monks would take you down."

"How does it feel to rely on you enemies to get your work done, Chase?" She hissed.

He glowered. "They were always meant to defeat you."

"Heh heh heh…" She tried to stand up, but it to no avail was it successful. "You know what else was meant to be? Me stopping them."

He raised a brow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You remember them, don't you Chase? My descendants wrote about them, and they feared my powers, so they remained hidden. I was going to halt their little plan after I became queen of the universe, but I was usurped so quickly…" She coughed "Now there's no one left to stop them."

Chase scoffed. "You might as well tell me more explicitly who _they _are…"

She arched her neck up to look at him. "Them... the ones after the seven deadly sins."

Chase recalled the story right after she said that.

"They are after the seven deadly sins, and if they succeed, they'll destroy everything."

"Impossible, even with their powers, they couldn't still be alive—"

"Maybe not them particularly, but someone like them is trying to do it again. With those sins combined they will do it, and I know they're out there, somewhere…"

"Is this your way of hoping that I'll spare you?" He assumed. "That's just an old north-east fairy tale."

"Oh… you intend to kill me, Chase?"

"Not _kill_, my dear Heba…" He placed his hand over her face, and she start to choke.

"Your powers may be faded, but you are still immortal. I'm going to suck the life out of you and transfer it to me."

Through her choking and gagging she made from the pain of her very life source being zapped, she began to laugh. "You think I'm making it up? If you thought I was horrible, wait until _they_ appear! I already know they confronted the monks! I saw it in Omi's mind! If you truly wish to take my life in hopes of making yours immortal, I can only say that I hope your time here will be a hundred times worse than hell itself."

She felt it, the life flashing before her moment, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Chase dropped her head like a rag doll, and the wrinkling, shriveling corpse began to blow away.

"Ahhhhh," He moaned, feeling ecstasy, dizziness, and strength all hit him at once. "That's much better. In the words of a once notorious mechanism: _I'm back."_

The Heylin lord strode back into his home, proudly… unaware that Heba's threats were not just empty last words… unaware that _they _had already told the monks one of them was going to die… unaware that a war was about to stir, and change both good and Heylin, forever.

…

…

THE END

Of season 3!

A/N: WOW… I am up at 3:15, I hope you're all happy! I am Thank you guys so much for your support in this story, I hope the season 3 ending was suitable to your tastes. I'll definitely be writing season 4 from time to time, but I might not post it for a while; I am busy with school and I want to get this season more organized. Also a few notes:

I just wanted to say, I had more battle ideas planned for the fight against Heba using Wu and their weapons, but I didn't feel like writing that over dialogue, and I wanted to update so I sort of zoomed through that part! Alsooo, the new attack is similar to Dragon X Kunai formation, but "Shi" means seven in Chinese… and 7 in Chinese symbolizes togetherness !

The Raikim scene at the end worked for me… They didn't have to be dramatic about their relationship, it was just bliss and ice cream after the nightmare they had just faced.

Delilah, Elu and the Heylin Sisterhood will definitely be back for season 4, along with many new characters and new Shen Gong Wu!

So obviously yes this means I'm starting a season 4. Coming to a summer near you! And again, thank you SOOOOOO much for the following, reviews, and feedback!

You guys RAWK

XD


	48. Episode 49: S4: Stalker No Stalking!

HELLO READERS! Long time no, see not…

I SWEAR I WAS GONNA POST THIS EPISODE 2 DAYS AGO BUT THE SITE WAS HAVING LOGIN ERRORS LIKE CRAZY!

anyway, I haven't been busy persay, just getting this story organized and now I have it for you all! Just wanted to say a few things:

**A lot of people mention how this story makes their day.** I really appreciate you telling me this because when I write I feel as if it for a great purpose knowing this, and I am glad you like the story that much!

**The guests should put a name down at least!** You don't have to sign in, but some goofy name so I can thank you personally for your feedback and comments.

**Thank you to:** Jackisawesome, flawlessprep, JackSpicerrules, karmakrazy, ncp4mebaby465, Xiaofan, Me, bosscakes, Kimiko, Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!)

**I hope you enjoy this episode of:**

The Xiaolin Chronicles!

Season FOUR

Episode 49: Stalker no Stalking!

Tranquility and blur could not settle his disdain. For some reason, he was crying about his brother again. Kimiko looped her tiny arms around him.

"Shhh," She hummed, "it'll be okay. It's gonna be okay…"

The dream altered. He was on his mat, awakening from his sullen musings. But somebody _was _actuallyholding him.

Raimundo Pedrosa winked his weary eyes to glance upon the sleeping form intertwined with him, pressing against his chest, and breathing softly against his neck.

His thoughts ran to Kimiko, as she was the one comforting him in his dream, and he took the liberty of raising the arm under her and stroking her hair.

Her fiery, thin cut hair.

He was so shocked, he only widened his eyes as he looked down, _praying _that his mat partner would not wake up.

He snuggled closer to Raimundo, unaware of the circumstances in the world of conscious, and Raimundo was screaming internally as he began opening his eyes…

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jaku yelled. Both boys began to yell as they wiggled out of their embracing spot and scattered from one another.

"Jaku," Raimundo's voice had screeched, "what the hell are you doing on my bed!"

"You're bed? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

It occurred to the boys, after analyzing their current state of location, that neither one of them were in Raimundo's bed or Jaku's room.

The living room was covered in cups, snack crumbs and playing cards, scrolls, and of course confetti. There was graphite of a man's genitals on the wall above the painted couch, who's seats had been pulled out of place and innards of white fluff had been ripped out all over the floor.

"What in God's name…" Jaku whispered, rubbing his temples. "Shit! I have the worst bloody migraine! And my stomach! Oh, my stomach…" He groaned before he heaved over and hurled, spewing the contents of his stomach out and into Master Fung's nearby antique vase.

"What… What happened to this place?" Raimundo's eyes wandered, as he too realized his head was throbbing. "Oh shit… I think, I think we're having a hangover, dude!"

Jaku sighed exhaustedly as he raised his head from the vase. "You mean our cuddling wasn't consensual? Thank God!"

"Hold on, I'm trying to remember…" His eyes widened. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh man… we had one bloody hell of a party last night." Jaku snickered to himself.

"This isn't funny! Where is everybody?" With a throbbing headache, Raimundo rushed through the halls and rooms in a scurry.

"Calm down, Pedrosa." Jaku's slow saunter into the kitchen for some asprin contrasted with Raimundo's panicked pace. "The others are probably all asleep like us…"

In the case if waking up in the morning after having a kickass party, Raimundo was all for it; so that was not why he was so anxious.

_Where was Kimiko?_ His thoughts ran to that, and he felt almost guilty for it.

After all, he was discriminating against Arko once again, even after he had already welcomed him into their home. He could trust him, right? Then again, there were three other guys just as intoxicated as he was yester night—and if their thoughts ran to where his had while wasted, he was almost certain something _disgustingly _sensual had gone down last night…

If only he could remember..! He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to unscramble his twisted thoughts of the night's events…

…

…

…

_It had been several days since the destruction of the Sorceress Heba, and the monks were bored out of their mind, training with no end and anxiously preparing for new battles, but nothing of the sort erupted in their mediocre schedules. _

_Master Fung had packed a small bag with him to take on his trip. He had told the monks throughout the day to prepare for his departure, and finally he was leaving at twilight through the front door. _

"_I have some important business to take care of, young ones. Keep the stronghold protected while I am out."_

"_Where is it that you are going, Master Fung?" Omi asked._

"_Probably to do some old people stuff." Raimundo teased, but Fung did not seem amused as he raised a brow towards his direction._

"_Anyway, it's important that I go and-"_

"_Fung, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dojo latched onto the old master's ankle. "I promise, I won't bite your toes anymore when I rub them! PLEEEEASE don't go!"_

"_What did I just hear?" Clay scratched his ear, slightly disturbed. _

"_Don't worry about us, Master Fung, we'll take care of everything while you're out!" Kimiko assured him._

"_Alright then, I will see you all tomorrow at this time." Master Fung bowed, and the monks did as well in response to his departure. _

"_Hey Dojo!" Jaku yelled suddenly, "Any new Wu you're sensing?"_

"_What? Of course not! You would know when I start to get the willies!"_

"_Oy," Jaku rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch. "This boredom is killing me slowly! I need to go kick some Heylin ass!"_

"_Orrr, you could do something more useful with your time," Rika lectured as she passed by. Once again, she was carrying a few books she planned to read during her spare time._

"_You're right, Ri-Ri! I should read my fan mail!" _

"_I hate to admit it, but Jaku's right. We need to do something awesome-" As Raimundo's mind wandered for something to do, he came up with the best idea yet. He raided the Wu vault, talking the Golden Tiger Claws and returning to the temple. _

"_Guys! Don't plan on doing anything tonight!" _

"_Huh? What are you up to, Raimundo?" Kimiko demanded. _

"_Just TRUST me! I got an idea!" He was gone through the portal in an instant with the claws. _

"_Ugh, keeping me in suspense like that…"_

"_But that is what you like most about Raimundo, yes?" Omi nudged her with his elbow and she pushed him away in irritation. _

"_Hey, where's Arko?" Kimiko changed the subject._

"_Oh… he's still in his room, I think." Jaku hesitated to answer. _

"_He can't stay cooped up in their forever! He's gonna have to come out and talk to us eventually, like a normal person!"_

"_But he's not normal," Clay responded sharply, "just leave him be."_

"_I'm gonna go see if he needs anything." Kimiko decided. _

"_Seriously, Kimiko, you should just leave him alone—"_

_"Look, Clay, I know we're all still hesitant about Arko. But, he saved our lives plenty of times! And I don't think he would have done those things for us if he wasn't trying to change. He's still regretful, though, so we have to encourage him to come out to us more."_

"_Good luck with that!" Jaku had sprang back into the room, carrying a light bag full of envelopes. "I'm not saying you won't be able to, Kimi, but it's going to be hard." _

"_Thanks for the pep talk." She muttered, leaving._

_Jaku sat on the couch again and shuffled through the fan mail, finding one in particular. "Huh, here we go."_

"_What you got there, Jaku?" Dojo slinked up to him in curiosity._

"_Its just, every time I get my mail, I always get this pink one stuffed with candy. My favorite ones, too…"_

"_That's not weird, is it?"_

"_It wouldn't be if I didn't get it every time I got my mail. There hasn't been one girl who has sent me mail every time I get it, except this one. I get hers every single time."_

"_Ohhh Jaku has a true girl that is fanny!" Omi included himself in the conversation. "What is her name? Alice, perhaps?"_

"_Har-har-har, very funny. No, it's not Elu. Some one named Anon-Lover."_

"_Her first name is Anon? Why not Anna?"_

"_No, Omi; Anon is short for 'Anonymous'. Whoever keeps sending me these letters doesn't want me to know who they are."_

"_Hey," Clays voice rang from the kitchen, "Who wants burgers for dinner? I don't care what Rai said, I'm hungry and I gotta eat!"_

"_I have returned, inferior mortals!" Raimundo literally kicked the front door open and strolled in with heavy grocery bags._

"_Who are you proclaiming as inferior?" Omi challenged._

"_Inferior because you guys haven't triiied this!" Raimundo shook out a 12 pack of cans from out of the bags._

_Kimiko surfaced back into the living room. "Raimundo… What is that?" She squinted her eyes judgmentally at the pack._

"_Uhhhhh drrr I don't know. What is it LOOK like?" _

_She punched his arm, hard. "I know what it is, you ass hole! Why and how did you get that beer?"_

"_Ouuuch. Uhh, my older brother." _

"_What? Rai, you don't have an older-"_

"_It doesn't matter HOW, all you need to know is that I got the booze!"_

"_Nice, Pedrosa." Jaku pulled out one of the bottles in the bag. "What gave you this idea?"_

"_Well you guys were always complaining about how I would ditch this place and go to parties without you, so instead I'm brining the party to you!"_

"_No offense, but have you lost your mind? What if Master Fung comes back?"_

"_He ain't coming back until tomorrow night." He clarified, pulling the bags into the kitchen. "Besides, as the leader, I've decided that you all deserve a little break after everything we've dealt with."_

"_Well, I am uncertain that this is an idea that is logical, but…"Omi scratched his head as Raimundo aligned the liquor on the counter "… I suppose it would not hurt to try new things."_

"_Well, I'm down!" Jaku exclaimed._

"_You guys, we could get in so much trouble for this…" Kimiko's voice barley rose._

"_You don't sound like you're worried." Raimundo spoke close to her ear. She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "Come on, Kimi, it'll be fun!"_

_Rika folded her arms when she entered the kitchen. "Seriously? You purchased alcohol?" She analyzed. _

"_Come on, Ri-Ri. You know you want to try some!"_

"_I'd like to keep my morals intact, thank you very much. The nerve of you all, pulling something like this! Well Clay and I are going to just kick back, eat snacks and watch movies! Come on, Clay!"_

"…"

"_Clay?"_

"_Well, lil' darlin-"_

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me!" _

"_You know," Raimundo inclined himself between the two, "It seems to me that all you two do is argue. You need to let looooose, relax, chill. And I know just the beverages to help you with it."_

"_I'm not drinking, Rai!" Rika snapped back. _

"_Whoa, easy, I was just-"_

"_Well, don't JUST." She slipped by and into the hallway. "I'll be in my room…"_

"_Geeze, what's eating her? We can't have fun without her lecturing us about something!" Raimundo carped._

"_Go easy on her, Rai; I'm sure she has her reasons." Clay alleged. "Anyway, I better go check on her. You guys go ahead and start without me."_

"_Ay caramba." Raimundo muttered as the cowboy left. "Women: they always seem to hold you down!"_

_Kimiko yanked him by the ear and pulled him down to her level. "Care, to take a shot with me, leader?" She raised the small glass to his nostrils, inhaling the bitter zing of the alcohol's smell. _

_His irritation turned to amusement as he smirked and swiped the glass from her. "Alright, let's get this party started!" _

…

…

…

Damn. A few shots, dancing and laughter, and that was all he could remember!

"Yo dawg, I found Rika and Omi on the same mat together!" He heard Jaku chuckling hysterically from the hallway. "But, I can't find Clay-"

_Oh no. _

They weren't in their rooms, so-? He grabbed the giant throw pillows up from the floor, as if somehow they'd be sleeping under one of them.

She was moaning in ecstasy with some man other than himself.

"Pedrosa, I can't find Arko either—"

He ripped the cushion on accident.

Why did his hormones and thoughts have to collide so vividly when his temperance was so weak from slumber?

His hand stretched out towards the knob when the doorbell rang

Wait- doorbell?

"Kimiko-?"

"Rai, what's wrong? You're sweating like a pig!"

"What the hell?"

Kimiko and Arko stepped into the home, and Arko was carrying a blue sack around his waist sash.

"What-? Where have you guys-?"

"Out." Kimiko replied with a smirk.

"Its not funny, K-Kimiko. Where did you guys go?"

"To get the Wu Dojo sensed."

"Wu? What Wu?"

"Kimiko, maybe because of the Wushan Geyser they can't remember anything?" Arko guessed.

"Wushan Geyser? But that's locked in our safe! How did it get used on us?"

"Wow, I guess you really don't remember." She shrugged. "I suppose I could tell you what happened."

"It would be nice if you did!" He retorted irritably.

Kimiko nodded. "Okay, here's the deal…"

…

…

…

"_Kimiko, wait!"_

"_Nooo, I have to h-help him!"_

"_I know that, but why didn't you just go get water from the sink to wake him up?" _

"_I, I j-I don't know." _

_Arko followed Kimiko outside, who was in an upset after Raimundo had passed out on the floor. He had been kicking everyone's ass in Goo Zombies Classic collection in the living room when he decided to fall asleep. Kimiko, slightly under the influence as well, freaked out about his condition and attempted to wake him up. She scurried out into the yard, to fetch a pale of water from the fountain to dump on him. _

"_Did you hear that?' Arko whispered._

"_H-hear what?"_

"_Voices… from the vault…" He crept with careful skill over to the safe doorway that appeared to be cracked open. Just before he could open the door himself, three maidens scampered out with their heavy loads and trampled over him in the process._

"_Ah! Wuya, Katnappe, Jill, and the twins Mina and Nina?" Kimiko addressed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Bwa-ha-haa!" Jill proclaimed. "Prepare for trouble-!"_

"_Nooo Jill, that's not the right introduction!" Katnappe' chided. _

"_Oh, right," She cleared her throat. "Here we have the evil twins, Mina and Nina! The flawless bandit-feline-theif Katnappe', and the ageless warrior Witch Wuya!" Then she pointed to herself. "and I am their smart, sexy evil genius leader, Jill Spicer! Together, we are-!"_

"_Hey hold on kiddo," Wuya interrupted, "when did we decide YOU were the sexy leader?"_

"_Yeah, my nine lives don't agree with that! I thought I was supposed to be-"_

"_Oh please! I started this group!"_

"_That doesn't mean you get to be leader; why don't you put a real woman in charge, hmm?"_

"_Because I am THE woman, and I'm going to rule the world, that's why!"_

_The twins rolled their eyes at their bickering._

"_Uh, we're in on this together, alright?" Katnappe' lectured. "I mean, we wouldn't have even gotten into the vault if I hadn't swiped their real lock and replaced it with a fake one earlier today!"_

"_Yes, and you wouldn't have even known the location of the monk's temple had I not been here!" Wuya snipped._

"_I say, we vote!"_

"_I agree, let's have a vote on who should be leader!" Wuya insisted._

_Jill scoffed. "That's stupid—everyone will only vote for themselves that way!"_

"_OH MY GOD—" Arko intruded. "Will you PLEASE just tell us what you're doing here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Mina replied._

"_We're stealing your Wu!" Nina finished._

"_Ugh, we'll deal with the kinks later," Jill continued, "ANYWAY, together, we are the Heylin Sisterhood! And we've come to profess the power of woman and evil into one collision of AWESOME!"_

"_Okay, we gotta work on that introduction too…" Wuya slapped her forehead in shame. _

"_You won't get away with this!" Arko prepared to fight._

"_Ha! We will! We've been on the moment you all would be weakened!" Jill enlightened. "With Master Fung out and you all drunk off your ass, we could easily come in here and steal your Wu!"_

"_Kimiko, go wake the others, I'll keep them from leaving." Arko told her. _

"_Uh-whaa-?" Kimiko looked around. "Which temple is it back to the way?"_

"_Ha!" Katnappe' chuckled. "You see? This was the purrrfect opportunity to take your WU right from under your nose!" _

"_Nina, Mina, go use the Wushan Geyser on the monks inside; if they can go after us, it'll give us a head start to escape!" Wuya told them. The twins nodded and ran to the temple._

"_Oh no you don't-!" Arko was about to pursue them, but his path was intervened by Katnappe'._

"_Not so fast, prrrretty boy!" She teased. _

"_Katnappe', let's go!" Jill and Wuya were already on their own gliders that Jill seemed to have built for them, and holding a few Wu in their sacks._

_Katnappe' retreated and the twins returned as well, escaping on their fast flying gliders._

"_Damn it! We have to go after them, right now!"_

"_But, they're a-already gone; and I have no idea where they could be."_

"_I might be able to help with that!" Dojo proclaimed as he slinked out to aid them. He unrolled the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "A Wu just activated: called the Cerulean Sack. I bet those Heylin women are gonna go after it right now!"_

"_We have to meet them there right now, and get the Wu back in the process." Arko decided._

"_The Wushan Geyeser w-was used on them," Kimiko hiccupped, "So, i-it'll have to be us." _

_Arko furrowed his brow as he observed the swirving girl. "You sure? I should do this myself-"_

"_Oh no, mister-r-r-r." She caught herself from falling by leaning against the fountain, "you have to be… a team… player."_

"_Huh. Funny how the gossip girl can barely get a few words out when she's wasted!" Dojo shrugged._

_Arko steadied her as she attempted to stand up straight again. "But Kimiko, I-"_

"_NO!" She argued. "You are n-not going alone, DAMMIT. You are on our player now so you have to be a good team."_

"…_I was just going to say you're too drunk to help me. I'll get the Wu myself and bring it back here, I promise." _

"_HA! Are you kidding my pigtails right n-now?" She chuckled a hearty breath. "I can still whoop asssss ass ass ass ALL NIGHT!"_

"_Oh really?" He pressed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, just sit down and I'll-"_

"_HI-YAHH!" _

_Arko was flat on his back before he knew it. Kimiko had managed to muster up some inner strength, as she had successfully flipped Arko over her head. _

"_Whoa," Dojo shivered, "you know, she might actually be good in the form she is in right now! I say we take her along, she could actually be quite useful!"_

"_Hmph, alright fine. We don't have time to argue. Let's just get going so we get there on time!" _

_Dojo flew the only two monks capable of a Xiaolin Showdown towards a waterfall in the wilderness of South America. Here the sun was up and the Shen Gong Wu was very noticeable hanging from a tree beside the falls. _

"_The Cerulean sack, I see it!" Arko stood on top of Dojo in an effort to jumped down and grab the Wu. When he dove down and reached for it, though, Wuya had spotted him in his dissention and jumped in the air to kick him out off of his pattern. He splashed into the water as Wuya landed nicely on the branch that withheld the Wu._

"_That was easy." She slighted as she stalked gracefully across the bark. She was about to scoop up the Wu herself when she noticed Kimiko had also grabbed onto it._

"_You-? How did you get here so fast?"_

"_Oh, y-you'd be surprisssed!" Kimiko aledged. "Witch, I challenge you to a-! Uh…"_

_Wuya tapped her foot impatiently. "Goodness gracious you drunkened fool! To a Xiaolin Showdown, you mean?"_

"_Hush, not while I'm talking." She put her index finger on Wuya's mouth. "Yes. T-to that."_

"_Okay, this outta be good." Wuya smirked at her lessened opponent. "What are the stakes, Kimiko dear?"_

"_Y-you have to give all the Wu back you stole if I win… and… if you win…you get to keep all the Wu. The game is waterfall dance: Whoever can reach the top of the fountain first, wins!"_

"_Heh heh… Kimiko, I accept your challenge."_

"_Then let's go: SHOWDOWN XIAOLIN!"_

_Wuya rolled her eyes at Kimiko's slurring, and the arena balanced out as they prepared to battle. The waterfall grew 100 feet more and small boulders popped out of the earth from behind the fall to become proper stepping stones. _

"_GONG YI TEMPAI!"_

"_Come one, Wuya!" Katnappe' cheered. "Get that Wu for me or you'll be asking me to use my kitty claws on you!"_

"_That loser is totally wasted! You can beat her easy!" Jill exclaimed. _

"_They might be right," Arko commented, "Kimiko's no good in her condition."_

"_Hey, at least she got to the Wu, right?" Dojo enlightened. "Try not to side with the bad guys on this, okay? I mean I know you're new to this whole 'good side' deal but you gotta learn to be positive!"_

_he gave him a glare read neither content nor displeasure, but none the less it was uncomforting and dark to the dragon. "Uhb, that is, if you want to be supportive, you can… Uh, it's your choice!"_

_He looked back up at the showdown, with nothing more to say._

"_Mantis Flip Coin!" Kimiko performed countless acrobatics in order to jump to the next high stone. "Whoo-hoo! Whee! YESH!"_

"_Hmph, nice try," Wuya pulled out one of the Wu she had stolen. "Silk Spinner!" The thread wrapped around Kimiko's ankle as she attempted another flip above Wuya. As she pulled down on the Spinner, Kimiko grabbed the ledge of the rock she nearly missed, as Wuya tried to yank her down. Even with her ankle tied, Kimiko flipped backwards onto the stone and shook the Spinner off of her._

"_What? But, how?" Wuya carped._

"_Uhm, if your calm and relaxed its easy to get out of that dumb old Wu, duh!" Kimiko giggled as she sloppily continued to flip from stone to stone. _

_Wuya cursed at herself as she began to climb up after her. _

"_Come on, Kimi! You're almost there!" Dojo cheered. _

_It was at that moment Kimiko took the liberty to stop and heave over, laughing obnoxiously to no end._

"_K-Kimiko? What are you doing?" Arko cried._

"_I'm sorry- But- S-s-s-s-s Cerulean Sack? A blue sack? Really? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Kimiko, you can laugh about the name later; Wuya is catching up to you!" Arko enlightened._

_After wiping the tears from under her eyes, she focused her sight on the approaching witch. _

"_Ohhhh, so she is! Oh my god—can you imagine if I started talking like Omi? Ohh yes!"_

"_KIMIKO!" Arko chided. _

"_Okay, okay, fun's over." Kimiko stood up and flipped three times across the water fall against the slippery boulders. She reached the Wu long before Wuya could and the showdown was over._

"_Alright!" Dojo and Arko ran up to the winner and helped with all the Wu they had won back._

"_You old hag! I can't believe you lost to a drunk girl!" Katnappe' carped._

"_Like you could have done any better, crazy cat lady!"_

"_Bah! There is no point in arguing now!" Jill told them both. "You may have won this time, Xiaolin swine, but we'll be back!" And the Heylin Sisterhood retreated after that._

"_Sweet moves, Kimiko! Even without the others we won all of our Wu back!" Dojo cheered. "Put all of the Wu in the Cerulean Sack; once activated, it becomes a bag that never fills up! You could stick a whole house in that thing and it would still fit over your shoulder!"_

"_That's useful." Arko agreed as he stuffed the bag up. "Let's head back before daybreak. The other monks will be wondering where we are."_

_On their way back, much to Arko's displeased ears, Kimiko sat in front of him and sang Trouble by Taylor Swift at the top of her lungs. As she sang the song that was irritating the hell of him, Arko wondered if she was always this happy, or if it was just because she was drunk… then he wondered why he was wondering about her happiness._

_His thoughts were interrupted as she leaned back against him, sighing from exhaustion as she had finished her ridiculously terrible song. _

_Her hair tickled his throat, as he attempted to find a comfortable spot to move away from her. He coughed to refresh his voice and spit her hair out of his mouth as he moved away._

"_Blaa—Kimiko-?"_

_She yawned as she pressed against chest. "You didn't congratulate me for winning the showdown." She told him._

"_Oh—Um, sorry?" He kept his arms around her as if to keep her balanced, but failed to actually make contact with her skin._

"_Nooo," She pouted, "You don't apologize! Y-You have to be more willing to encourage other members of your team."_

"_Oh, then… good job?"_

"_Hell yeah—that's better." She assured him. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with intoxication and lack of sober innocence. "I.. want you to be able to fit in with us. You deserve it."_

_He was taken aback, staring back. What should he say now?_

"_Hey… Arko…" She put her head back down and obnoxiously pressed her weight against him once more. _

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Your hair is so shiny… it almost looks…green…"_

…_Perhaps another 'thank you' was in order? _

_He tapped her shoulder. "Kimiko?"_

"_Zzzz…"_

_She was breathing heavily in her sleep. He struggled to find some remedy to this awkward situation, but eventually he acclimated to it, as keeping from falling off Dojo seemed more important. _

_It wasn't the first time he noticed how peaceful she was when she slept. That fiery sprite was calmed by the aching presence of slumber, and her features were much more prominent in this state as well. In an attempt to keep her hair from blowing into his mouth, he patted it down, and found himself stroking the braid to the very and until the threads flaked from his fingertips. _

"_AH-HEM—"_

_Oh crap- the dragon!_

"_And what is going on up there, hm?"_

"_N-nothing." Arko straightened his posture. "I-uh-that is—she passed out. I'm making sure she doesn't fall off of you, that's all!"_

"_She fell asleep? Well good, she should be sober then by the time she wakes up!" _

_Arko sight in relief, and the trip was quiet the rest of the way back home._

…

…

…

"…Kimiko won the Wu? DRUNK?" Raimundo clarified.

"Yup, I guess so!" Kimiko grinned.

"That's… so lame!"

"Hey, its better than what you were doing last night, _leader_." She seethed.

"okay, true story." He shrugged. "But what can I say? I planned a pretty kick ass party."

Arko had told him everything that they had done, but he didn't mention the awkward moment with Kimiko… that would be his little secret.

"Oy, this place is a mess!" Dojo yelped. "You better get all of this cleaned up before Master Fung gets home or he's gonna kill me!"

"Oh please, don't sweat your scales off, Dojo; old Fungie won't be back until tonight! We've got plenty of time to hide all of the evidence that there was ever even a lick of alcohol in this temple!"

"**Oh really.**"

That familiar shiver went up Raimundo's spin his eyes ventured over to the voice. Fung, with his travel bag in toe, was standing right behind him with his eyes bored into Raimundo's skull.

"Because I seem to be right here, Raimundo: _Leader_ of the Xiaolin Dragons sworn to protect the world and _not _have parties while the master is out."

"…Oh."

…

…

…

After retrieving Clay from the tree he had been sleeping in, and cleaning the house and doing extra-extra chores all day for having an extreme party, the monks could barely enjoy their evening.

"Ma feet are sorer than a sting from a fresh cactus." Clay carped. "And this headache is still killing me."

"It's called a hangover, Clay." Rika elucidated. "That's what you get for drinking so much!"

"Hey now, don't act all high and mighty lil' darlin', you were just as sick as me!"

She laughed. "That's true, I've still been feeling queezy throughout the day. I'm just glad our Wu did not get stolen while we were all having fun."

"It almost did," Dojo slinked into the conversation, "but thanks to Kimiko and Arko, you all had nothing to worry about!"

"Oh yeah! Wait a go again, you guys!" Rika cheered.

"Yeah… thanks." Clay muttered.

"I-it was no problem. Besides, Kimiko won the showdown, she should be thanked, not me."

""Yeah, yeah, you both get confetti," Raimundo remarked as he stepped in, "Where the hell is Jaku? It's his turn to do the dishes!"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him or Omi in a while." Kimiko noted.

Turns out, the two missing monks were outside in the cool evening night. Jaku was training when Omi noticed his intense exercising.

"Jaku! Mind if I partake in some combat with you?"

Jaku stopped his work out to examine the small boy. "Omi.." He was out of breath. "Sorry… I just… need a few moments alone…"

"Oh," Omi seemed disheartened. "What ever is the matter, Jaku? Are you upset about something?"

Jaku hesitated to speak. "Oh, it's nothing…"

"Ohhh come on! You can tell Omi what is the matter."

It was true he had no reason to keep his issues secret from his friends, and he realized this with a smile.

"Well, Omi, its just that I got another letter from my parents…"

"Oh, are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine, just wanted us to investigate something going on in Europe, like we're detectives or something." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"So then, what is the trouble that is making you most not-happy?"

"Its just…" He paused, "My parents seem great, but I have never seen them before, that's all."

"What? You mean to speak that when they were hiding Kimiko from Riamundo…"

"Yeah, I never bothered to come see them."

Omi tapped his foot. "It seemed at the time you were most upset about visiting them, and there were more important things going on to distract you from having to see them."

"You… noticed that?"

"Most indeed. Why would you not want to see your own parents?"

"They… are my parents, my flesh and blood, and they have always sent me letters about how to act and how they love me and stuff, but…"

"But what?"

"I… don't really know them. They seem like great people, but that's all they are to me is just people. I've never seen there faces, or at least it feels that way. They gave me away to a life of training when I was just a baby, so I don't feel like I have any connection to them."

"So… you are most not-happy because you think of your parents as just strangers?"

"That's the way its been all my life. I don't see how I can just assume a relationship with them all of a sudden."

"Jaku…"

He felt better, being able to express his dismay towards his friend.

"…How can you do that to them?"

He blinked. "P-pardon, Omi?"

"You are being mooost rude to your parents, Jaku! How could you think of them as only strangers? Maybe you do not have a connection with them yet, but at least you know who they are, and you still have a chance to make peace with them! You should be grateful you even have parents to bond with!"

….

"Omi…" After a stare of shock, he lowered his head. "I'm… sorry. You're right; it is insensitive of me to say things like that. I suppose I'm just worried of how its going to be once I finally talk to them, after only having assumptions all of this time as to what they're like. What if they're not what I expect?"

"If that is, then let the case be so."

"…Huh?"

"Do not be afraid of what may happen once you meet them, Jaku! I have never experienced _fear _myself, because I am such a noble warrior, but I'm sure once you face it you will be fine!"

"I…I'm not scared! Just anxious that's all! And it would great if you didn't spread this around, okay?"

"alright, my mouth is enchanted by our bond, then."

"…I wish I could understand your phrases sometimes." He commented sadly.

"I think he meant something like 'he'll promise to keep his mouth ' 'er somethin' like that." Clay concluded. He and the other monks were headed towards them.

"There you guys are! We were looking for you." Rika told them. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Oh, Jaku here was just explaining how he's frightened to finally meet his parents!"

"What part of 'don't spread this around' was not clear to you?" Jaku smacked his forehead.

"Jaku, you shouldn't be worried about that," Kimiko assured him. "Your parents are great! They helped Clay and I recover, made food for us, and we even played videogames."

"Video games?" Raimundo echoed. "I'm down to chill at your place, Jaku."

"The point _is,_" She darted an agitated glare at Raimundo, "that if you need our support to go visit your parents, we'll go with you and do just that."

"R… really? Gosh…" He clasped onto Kimiko's hands and wept fakely. "T-thank you Kimiko! It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to be by my side!"

Raimundo slinked his way in between them., then gently nudged them away from each other. "Okay, that's enough of that."

"Anyway, what brought this up? Are you planning on going to see them soon, Jaku?" Rika asked.

"Well, actually, they wanted me to go see them because they said something odd has been going on in the neighborhood ever since… well, ever since we had that battle at their place when Raimundo was brainwashed and Heba was planning to take over the world."

"What kind of weird things?"

"It's pretty _weird_; trust me. But instead of calling the police, they want us to check it out. Heh, I guess they were impressed by your everyone's skill."

"That's still kinda strange though—we're not professional detectives, so why they need us?" Clay scratched his head under his hat.

"Who cares! I say, party at Jaku's house!"

"Rai, we just got done cleaning up the last one!" Kimiko snapped.

"Heh, oh come on, I'm just messin'. We'll just head over there in the morning, then! Solve some crimes, Jaku can have a nice family reunion and we'll be home before dinner! Sound good, everyone?"

"I do not see why not!" Omi agreed, as did the other monks.

…

The next morning, when they arrived to the Romane's neighborhood, they noticed there was still yellow tape around the construction being done to clear out the damage from Kimiko and Raimundo's fight.

"Damn… we tore this place up!" Raimundo was the first to comment.

"Indeed… there are even people crying about the damage was so bad!"

"What Omi? People crying?"

It was then they noticed people gathered near the Romane house and one dark skinned woman was crying while the others comforted her. After Dojo landed behind the homes, he monks fell towards the scene in curiousity.

"Excuse me m'am?" Kimiko addressed one of the neighbors. "Why is that woman crying."

"Oy, you're not from 'er, ahre you?" The woman clicked through her thick British accent.

"Uhm, no, sorry. What happened?"

"Miss Tisbit and her husband lost their daughter. She's been missing for two days now…"

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Ey, that is what we called you here for!" Someone addressed the monks from behind them.

"Mom… dad…" Jaku fidgeted.

"Ello, pumpkin!" Mrs. Romane scurried across the road and nearly tackled Jaku. He calmed his surprise and embraced her back gently.

"H-hey." He said quietly.

His father patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome home, son." He said with a sincere grin.

"S-sir." Jaku replied.

"Sir? You make me sound as if I'm old geezer who had the past of a war veteran and is a tight ass because of it!" The monks chuckled at this. "Why don't you all come inside so we can talk, eh?"

After providing everyone with refreshing drinks, the monks and the Romanes gathered around the dining room table to chat.

…An awkward silence erupted at first.

"this would be more pleasant if I still didn't feel so queezy and there wasn't all this silence." Rika whispered to Clay, who nodded in agreement.

"So," Kimiko broke the silence first, "Jaku had been quite anxious to finally meet you both!"

"T-that's good, dear." Mrs. Romane remarked pleasantly. "And I'm glad to see you are doing well too, Kimiko."

"Thank you!"

…..

"…So, Jaku dear," Mrs. Romane continued, "Uhm, it seems we're at a bit of of a stand still."

"Whatever do you mean, m-mother?"

"Uh, son, we were hoping you'd bring them back, that's all."

"Huh? Who?"

"Well, all of your girlfriends, of course." Mrs. Romane answered. "I had hoped our lecturing letters about being respectful towards the opposite sex would have gotten through to you, but I'm afraid these actions were uncalled for!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about? W-what does this have to do with the urgent letter you sent me?" He cried.

"Oh ho! You are barely just meting your folks and they are already disciplining you!" Omi chortled delightedly.

"Y-you said there were missing girls in the neighborhood and you wanted us to investigate!"

"Please boy, that's be a job for the police." Mr. ROmane remarked proudly.

"Ha, told ya!" Clay decided to proclaim.

"M-mom, dad, w-what's this about, then?"

"Well, they're with you, aren't they?"

"WHO?"

"The girls, of course! You're supposed girlfriends that you are two-timing; and shame on you again for that!"

"Hold on, Mrs. Romane," Rika intruded, "Jaku is a ladies a man! I should know I've been with him for a while when we've been working hard training-"

"Rika I hope you're going somewhere good with this…" Jaku appeared as if he were to collapse from embarrassment.

"I do," she continued, "Anyway Jaku even has fan girls because he's so popular at the academy—but he treated them all with respect! And the closest he's been to any of them has been through fanmail, honest!"

"Yeah, and I'm the leader;" Raimundo addressed confidently, "I think I would know if Jaku had some freaky sex slave trade thing going down at our temple!"

"…where does your mind go sometimes?" Jaku dared to ask.

"If they're not at your temple, then, how do you explain all of these?" Mr. Romane spread out a few sheets of paper that were written on. Judging by the folds and layout of the words, they were all letters from different people.

"What are these?" The monks spread out and looked at each letter.

"They are the letters we got addressed to our house. They're all letters from the missing girls dated on the days they disappeared…" Mrs. Romane enlightened.

"What..?" Kimiko gasped. "Look at all of this!"

"Hey check this one out:" Clay began to read one,

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Romane,

your son and I are getting married finally so I will be with hiM at long last,

love, CarRie.

…What in tarnation?"

"Hey listen," Raimundo attempted to read another one:

"Dear Mr. and Mrs Romane,

don't' tell anyone but I went to go be with you son. We are doing well and I love him.

Sincerely, ElLen.

…Dude, what?"

"All of these letters sound the exact same!" Rika exclaimed. "They are all from girls saying they are going to be with Jaku…"

"And, they're all in the girls' exact hand writing, they're not fake." Mr. Romane enlightened.

"Guys, I-I don't know what this is! I've never even met these girls before, honest!"

"We believe you, Jaku." Kimiko assured him. "But, what does this all mean?"

"Yeah, and why did they send these letters to you?"

"Perhaps, they did not know who else to send them to?" Mrs. Romane guessed. "If you really don't know where they are, though, then I guess this is a matter for the police to know about."

Jaku blinked. "W-why haven't you told them yet?"

"Because, you're our _son_-" Mr. Romane explained, "if you were behind all of this we'd still want to protect you."

His eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Romane, I can assure you Jaku isn't like that." Raimundo slapped Jaku's shoulder in relief. "Even though he may try to steal someone's girl, he's not very good at that either, so there's no way he could have stolen these women either!"

"Again, why must you all harass my image with bad points about me?" He grumbled.

"At any rate, this ain't gonna keep on happening with us around anymore! There's no need to call the cops; we'll take care of this!"

the mister scratched his head. "Well, as noble as that sounds-"

"No, dad, let us do this! I think who ever is behind this might actually be one of our personal enemies, which means we have to take responsibility and put an end to this! Besides, I want to prove to you both that I'm not just some ladies' man and I can be responsible."

"Well, that's the fine answered I'd expect from my son!" Mr. Romane chuckled. "You guys sure about this, though? I mean you're all just kids; I think I'd feel better if the police were involved."

Raimundo smirked. "If we don't think it's the work of the Heylin side, we will let you know as soon as possible to contact the cops! Until then… the monk detectives are on the case!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Oy, this outta be good…"

"Okay, let's examine these letters, first."

Mr. and Mrs. Romane exchanged sincere glances and left them to investigate.

"Okay, so three of these girls are from this neighborhood street, and ten of the other girls are missing from other places around the world!" Kimiko had looked up their missing records on her iphone.

"That's not all, I know some of the other missing ones! They're from the acadmy." Jaku told them. "Haita was the leader for my fan club, and Jenny was the treasurer for the fan club."

"So, some of these are people you know…" Rika thought aloud.

"Maybe these other missing girls are from the academy as well." Jaku scanned over the notes again. "I'm not sure I see any hint as to where they could actually be, though."

"Perhaps because some is trying to portrait you?" Omi guessed.

"Huh, Omi?"

"He means some one might be trying to frame you, dude."

"If that were the case then wouldn't they give these letters to the police?" Arko added. "Whoever did this probably wanted Jaku's parents to contact him and show him all of these letters for a reason."

"That's… actually a good point." Jaku admitted. "But who? Maybe the Heylin Sisterhood is recruiting new members, so that's why they're all girls?"

"But the Heylin sisterhood isn't going to force girls to join, are they?"

"I wouldn't put it passed Jill to try something," Clay admitted, "but why would they make notes then specifically to Jaku?"

"Oy, my head hurts already!" Raimundo carped. "This is too complicated!"

"You're the one who was all 'monk detectives' just a while ago!" Kimiko chided.

"Sure, but I didn't think it would be this difficult!"

"Let's just… take a quick break then and ponder some things." Kimiko evaluated. "Maybe if we clear our heads we can figure this out."

"Good point, Kimiko. You always know what to say." Jaku smiled. "I'm gonna go check on my parents upstairs, I'm sure you all are welcomed to do what you like down here."

When Jaku left, Raimundo grumbled. "Geez, why does he have to say stuff like that to the girls?"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko's voice rang. "He's just being nice. Unlike _some _people, Rai."

"Jaku is just a flirt, so he uses sweet words often, that's all it is." Rika shrugged.

"Heh, I feel bad for Elu, then; if she really likes him, t-that is." Clay fixed his hat.

Along with small conversation, and observing the home, the monks began to relax in their environment to consider the case that was on their hands.

Rika examined the abstract artwork in one of the guestrooms. Clay approached her from behind. He hesitated to hug her, but did so anyway.

She was surprised by his embrace, she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry I'm such a hard ass."

He had to chuckle. "What do you mean?"

"I… was being stuck up again when Raimundo suggested we have a good time and a party. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I mean I ended up getting you to join us anyway, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And, it ended up being fun."

Her slight smile caused him worry. "Are you okay, lil' darlin? You seem upset about something."

"I think I'm fine, it's just…"

"Oh sorry—"

Arko was standing by the door frame, stepping back.

"—I was just going to tell you guys something about the letters. I didn't mean to intrude."

_Sure you didn't._ was the first thing that popped into Clay's mind, the right away he wished he hadn't thought something so bitter.

"It's, okay, Arko." She let go of their hug first. "What did you want to tell us?"

"I think-"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

They froze and looked around the walls.

"W-what was that?" Clay's voice rose.

"That sounded like… Kimiko!"

"Kimiko?" Arko and the others darted towards the noise, which seemed to have emerged from the front door outside-

A few moments earlier, actually, Kimiko had stepped outside to consider the homes of the girls' that had gone missing. There wasn't a star in the sky; it almost had a red tint to it with all the cloud cover, but the night air felt intoxicating. She pondered the yellow tape around the damaged streets and fences of the cul de sac. It had only been a few days since she and Raimundo had nearly tried to kill one another and formed wreckage to the unsuspecting residence. It _pained _her to think about it. How simple things were when they were friends, versus how it was now…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a curios presence. She turned away in a fighting stance to face the culprit—

But she was so taken aback by its appearance, she couldn't consider what to do next.

Then her scream filled the air.

It echoed into the house and all the monks had to stop what they were doing to run outside and check on their friend.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo busted through the door first, and examined the scene with everyone else behind him.

"She's… not here!" Rika cried out in a stir.

The monks split up without hesitation to look around the yard.

"Kimikoooo? Where are you!"

"What's going on?" Jaku and his parents scurried to the catastrophe as well.

"It is our comrade, Kimiko! She has disappeared!" Omi told them.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out!" Dojo screamed from in front of the picket fence before the house. The monks raced over an crouched down to see what he was holding.

"An envelope..?" Raimundo held it up.

Jaku gasped. "That… that envelope!"

Raimundo turned his head to him quickly. "You know who did this, don't you?"

"It can't be… I should have known…" He turned to his folks. "Mom, dad, do you still have the _envelopes_ the letters were in?"

"Oh, why yes, they're inside."

"GOOD!" Rika yelled. "I'll join you guys in a minute! All that queeziness I've been feeling is started to catch up with me!"

"Oh dear, now of all times?" Omi complained.

The monks hurried to the dining room again where the letters were and the parents showed Jaku some of the ripped up and opened envelopes.

They were all the same.

"…Anon-Lover…" Jaku muttered.

"What? Who's behind this, Jaku? Where's Kimiko?' Raimundo demanded.

"I… I don't know exactly, but Anon-Lover has been sending me the same envelopes in my fan mail!"

"Whoa! The anonymous chick is behind all of this? That's creepy! Sounds like you got some kind of stalker, Jaku!" Dojo analyzed.

"Well, this _stalker _just snatched up one of us! We need to figure out where they took Kimiko!"

"…I think I know…" Arko spoke up.

"What? Where? Tell me!" Raimundo yelled.

"Look at all the letters." Arko spread them out across the table.

Meanwhile as Rika was relieving herself from the restroom with a sigh of comfort, she noticed something appear before her in the dark hallway.

Her scream reached into the dining room.

"Oh no, not again!" Dojo yelped.

"Mom, dad, stay here—we're coming, Rika!" They rushed into the hall to find Rika with her barrier up.

"Guys, look out!" She shrieked.

"What the hell is that?" Raimundo observed the thing that was whipping at her barrier. He pulled out his Blade of the Nebula quickly, only for it to wrap around his limbs and pull him into the air.

"Is that… string?" Clay realized.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi used his weapon by transforming into a sword and it cut the thread, plopping Raimundo back onto the wood floor. There were several strands of string intertwined together that fled out of the house by crashing through the nearby window.

"Rika!"

Her barrier vanished and she knelt down in exhaustion.

"A-are you okay, Ri-Ri?"

Clay helped her up. "I'm okay." She whispered. "But that thing would have had me if I hadn't put a barrier up!"

"Whatever it was must have gotten to all the other girls too…" Raimundo realized. "Arko! Tell me what you noticed on the letters!"

"Right."

Everyone gathered together at the table once more to speculate Arko's realization.

"Your parents were right about it being in their handwriting, but their signatures have one thing in common," He pointed to the name 'Kira' on one of the notes, "They all have an uppercase letter in each of the names where they're not supposed to be."

"Yeah, the 'R' in Kira is upper cased!" Clay realized.

"And so id the 'L' in Ellen." Jaku said reading another note.

"Guys, Kimiko's note has it too!" Rika read aloud:

"Dear Mr. and Mrs Romane,

I'm in love-love with Jaku and I'll be with him soon."

Love, KimikO."

"The 'O' in her name is upper cased." Raimundo noticed. "And there's no way she'd say that!"

"Well, you never know, she might…" Jaku teased.

"Let's just put all the upper cased words together! Maybe they mean something."

"Here, you guys can write it on this paper." Mrs. Romane gave them sheets of paper and a pencil. The monks gathered around to look at the letters that needed unscrambling:

ETIORLEELESTRE

"Damn it! What the hell could this say?" Raimundo encouraged everyone to start unraveling the word.

"Rest?"

"Troll?"

"Letter?"

"Riot?"

"Bah, these words don't give a location though, do they?" Mr. Romane added.

"St…street!" Mrs. Romane yelled. "You can spell 'street'!"

"She's right… is it a street name, perhaps?"

"The remaining words are ERLOLSET. Do you know a street name that could relate to that, Jaku?"

"Uhm, n-not really. Let me think…"

"Elloister?" Mr. Romane rang out. "It could be Elloister street!"

"Elloister?" Raimundo began to write it down. "That…. We're only missing an "I", other wise that would spell it." Raimundo told them.

"Don't forget about Rika, Raimundo." Arko reminded him. "She didn't get captured, but I bet the kidnapper would have used the 'I' in her name."

"Amazing, that must be it, then!" Mr. Romane proclaimed. "Elloister street is a few blocks from here, and there's an old wood factory that is abandoned there!"

"The girls must be over there! Come on, we have to go save them and Kimiko!"

The monks raced outside to fly with Dojo to get to their destination.

"Be careful, Jaku!" Mrs. Romane called out to them as they began to fly.

"I will. Thanks mom and dad for everything!"

The monks were to the abandoned factory in no time.

"Phew! This place Id creepier than me grandma's sixth toe!"

"You guys g-go head!" Dojo shivered. "I-I'll just wait here a-a-a-and not go into the scary place!"

"We have to be cautious, guys! Let's sneak in quietly and catch them by surprise."

Right when he said that, though, three figures emerged from the factory double doors.

"Well, so much for the element of shock." Omi mumbled in dismay. "Prepare to assemble, Xiaolin dragons!"

"That's my line, Omi!" Raimundo took out his two blades and the others followed suit.

"Hey, those are the girls that got captured!" Rika realized. "I recognize one of them from the picture I saw in the crowd earlier today."

"Yeah, and that's one of the girls from the academy!" Jaku realized.

Raimundo held up his sword for defense. "Waaa!" One of the girls had swooped down with an axe in her hand and nearly reached his face. "They don't seem to want to leave!"

"They look like they're under some kind of spell…" Clay examined. The girls seemed as if they were barely touching the ground, and their elbows were up on either side of them.

"They do seem like dolls…" Rika alleged, "we can't hurt them, really, only fend them off!"

"Rai-buddy! Rika and I will take car of the ones out here, the rest of you go in and find the one behind this!"

"Good plan, let's go!" The others left Rika and Clay to battle as they hustled into the factory. It was completely dark but then, abruptly, the lights and the machines all turned on with a loud whooping mechanic noise.

Along the assembly line came five more girls, stalking in the same motion as the others had from outside.

"Hmm?" Arko noticed the shadows moving in the office upstairs. There was a light flickering as well.

Outside, meanwhile, Dojo had a realization: "Hey, guys?"

Clay kicked another girl away, as gently as he could. "Not now, Dojo! Kinda busy here!"

"B-but I just realized something!" He exclaimed. "T-the shivers I got aren't from how creepy this place is! It's a Wu! T-there's a Wu inside there!"

"What?"

…

Arko pointed to the supervisor office on the next floor. "There's someone up there! That must be who's behind all of this."

"I'm taking care of this goon for snathin' up all these girls!" Jaku crouched onto the assembly line and used it to get closer to the office, then he sprang into the air to leap onto the second floor.

"Halt for us!" Omi yelled up to him, but the girls interveined and they blocked against Raimundo, Omi and Arko.

Disraught by his friends being unable to help him, Jaku stormed in the office anyway.

"Hey—"

It wasn't anyone he knew.

The young maiden made out of wood. The name rang in his head as if it were meant to be there and he knew her already somehow.

"I have been waiting for you, Jaku Romane." When she spoke, her jaw slacked and lips did not curl. Her hair was violet, and gold at the same time. Her gaze was solid and she wore a pink dress with an apron and brown laced boots. She was a doll made out of _wood._

"Who… what are you?" Jaku's attention also turned to the doll she had, dangling from her string—it was a puppet of herself.

"I am Amelie'." She chattered. "I have been waiting to finally meet you for a long time, Jaku Romane."

"Okay, so you have me, now let the girls go!"

"I cannot."

"What? Why not?"

"Because _you _want those girls, don't you?"

He hesitated. "What-"

"You want them, so I can't let them go. I am doing what you wish of me, because I love you."

"Look, I don't know what kind of sick game your playing, but I am not interested in it!" He pointed his bow and arrow at her. "Let them go or this goes right through your exterior!"

"You cannot kill me." She smiled, cracking her wood features slightly. "You don't like to hurt girls. Well, actually you _do; _but not in that way."

He furrowed his brows and growled. "Who sent you, huh? Chase? Jack? The Heylin Sister Hood?"

"…I love you. That is why I am doing this."

"You..!"

Before he could cause an action, the puppet strings that had attacked the girls were all around him! He struggled and dwined with the thread, but he was in its grip and it wrapped around his body and limbs. It tossed him across the room, and by controlling his arm it forced him to extend and reach out towards the Shen Gong Wu hiding on the desk.

It glowed when Amelie' put her hand on it as well.

"I challenge you, Jaku Romane, to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"What? T-This pen is a Shen Gon Wu?"

"We will not wager any Wu. The game is pull the right curtain. I will have seven of the girls behind them. You get three tries. If you pick the one with Kimiko in it, you will win the game."

"If I win, you have to let all the girls go! And if you win…"

"If I win, I get to make you into one of these, Jaku." She paused as she played with her puppet by moving its limbs with the string. "Because I love you."

"Yeah, you damn well mentioned that before. Then I accept your challenge!"

"Then let us go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The office space spread out into a wider room, and draped around them were curtains that covered the walls, each numbered from 1 to 7.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

…

…

"What the-? What's going on up there?" Raimundo asked aloud. He knocked another girl into the wall and then another sprang behind him and attempted to strike him. Arko and Omi noticed it too.

"That light… it appears to be a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi realized.

"W-what? Jaku's battling in a showdown up there?"

"Rai, Omi!" Clay and Rika approached from the entrance.

"The string!" Dojo called out. "Rika and Clay figured it out! You gotta cut the puppets from their string!"

"String?" Arko repeated. He noticed it then too; the small reflection of the lacy rope that was connecting to the girls. As one of them attempted to stick him, he flipped high into the air and breathed out a smoke from his mouth the caused the string above her to melt and rip apart. She dropped, unconscious.

"Ohhh, I see!" Omi proclaimed. "Shimo Staff! Whyah!" He twirled into the air with his staff and cut another girl from her imprisonment.

As two lunged at him from either side, Raimundo hopped up and cut both of their strings and they both fell as well. Arko did the same with the last girl and they were all asleep on the floor.

"They should be fine," Said Dojo, "but we got bigger problems than that! Guys, whatever Jaku is fighting in that room right now… it ain't human!"

"Whatever it is, Jaku better win! I'll never forgive that bastard if he's responsible for turning Kimiko into someone's puppet!"

..

…

At the showdown, Jaku was considering his first move. "Curtain number one."

"That was too obviousss you would guess that one first." Her voice echoed as the curtain revealed a young Arabian girl with black locks and a purple two piece on.

"Damn! That's not it!" The string wrapped around him again and pinned him to the empty wall. "Hey-! W-what's this all about?" He struggled to rip from it in vein. Amelie' floated over to him and gently touched his chin. "Because I love you, that's why. But I don't want you to look at other girls that way."

"What? What are you even talking about, crazy?"

"You were thinking of how beautiful she was, weren't you? The exotic features and radiant hair with slendor body. You were just thinking of it, weren't you?"

"N-no-!" The string tightened around his neck.

"Everyime you lie that thread will only get tighter, Jaku." She informed him. "Now, tell me that wasn't true?"

"O-only thought it because you presented her before me like that! But that's all I thought of—what's wrong with that? You want to chastise me for thinking a girl is beautiful?"

"No. But I bet if you got to look at her long enough, you would have other thoughts about her."

"Y…You're sick! Why are you doing this?"

"…Its time to choose another curtain, Jaku."

He ignored her intense glare and examined the curtains. "Uhm… 3?"

Amelie' nodded her head and the curtain moved, revealing a dark skinned female in a short yellow skirt with short curly hair.

"Nope, that's not it either." She pecked him on the cheek. He tried to move away, but the string had him pinned.

"You..! Why are you doing this? Just tell me; and don't bloody say its because you love me!"

She blinked innocently. "But, it is. I am here because of you, Jaku Romane."

"No kidding, but why are you bothering me of all people?"

"… because you made me."

His eyes widened. "I… I did not make you!"

"You did, Jaku Romane. You are handsome, you are smart, and you manipulate girls into loving you. Why is that? You may use kind words and act sweet on the surface, but you hold a darker purpose, don't you?"

"A… Darker, purpose?"

"Yes, of course. You know what I am talking about, don't you? You really like women, but being a Xiaolin warrior has restrained you—your parents lectures have restrained you- your friends, have retsrained you. They all tell you to stop being who you truly are, and to only be what they want you to be. But I know what you are, because I am crafted by all the hearts of the woman you laid siege on. Every woman you have ever met and considered doing it with them, or developing your nasty thougths about what you'd want to do to them, is what I am. These thought mus be one of your reasons for keeping so close to the girls, isn't it? You love that they worship you and would do anything for you, right?"

"St… stop." He actually stammered, his pulse rising.

"You are a true symbol of perversion, Jaku Romane. Playing with woman's hearts for your own desires. You've even considered doing it with your best friend, and the Xiaolin Dragon of Day. Even that Elu girl too… more then a few times, might I add.

"That's not true, I-"

The thread tightened, and he grunted out in pain.

"But its okay, Jaku. You should not let those thoughts just slip by. I am truly okay with you being that way and wanting to do those things more and more." She leaned in. "I don't mind it, and guess what? If I'm the hearts of women you have considered, then you know you have made them feel the same way about you. They _want _you to do those nasty things to them, don't they? That's why they admire you, because they want the charmer to be with them."

He furrowed his brows.

"You just _love that they love you, don't you? All those beautiful things crying out and screaming for you—you want to make them scream even more…_

She was in his head and Jaku could not believe how guilty she was making him feel.

"...They're just your little puppets, aren't they? Even now, you can't help but wonder how all these women taste… If you ask me, the charmer is the one really being charmed, by his lust and craving for women."

"Heh…" He smirked. "Okay, so you got me. I'm not the perfect guy after all, am I? I don't know how you know so much about me, but guess what?" With the only weapon he had, he head butted Amelie's head and she cried out as she stepped away form him to check her throbbing cranium.

"WHO IS PERFECT?" His voice boomed across the walls. "I am a _guy _for critten's sake—I have thoughts about beautiful girls, but I certainly don't act upon them like I'm some predator, you know why? Because my friends, my job, and my parents aren't holding me back! They're making me better!"

She grimaced and gave him a disgusted glare.

"You may want to call me some sexual creep who only wants girls to be with him, but truth is it makes me happy when I can make others happy just by being me! Isn't a girl's happiness just as important as your own? To make someone you care about happy with you is a wonderful thing. I'm sorry if I ever did manipulate girls to doing what I wanted in the past, but I'm not like that anymore. I won't let those bad thoughts of mine pull me down when my friends need me!"

"…Hmph…" Amelie' was crying. "You're not very nice at all, Jaku Romane." She sniffed. "Are you saying you don't _want _ to have your pleasures fuflfilled? That aching desire to be with a girl does not present itself as an irritation to you?"

"Sure it does, sometimes…" He admitted. "But I won't let that feeling cause me to give in and do something that would purposefully hurt a girl. I was really stupid back when I tried to get all of those girls to like me, wasn't I? But… I have friends now, people I can count on and they count on me. I can't let my desires overpower my duties; its always been that way, and it will stay that way!"

"Hmph, not if you lose this showdown, it won't." She crossed her arms. "If you become my puppet, Jaku, I'll _make _ you do all those sensual things you think of. Got it?"

He gulped. "G-good to know."

"Now, this is your last chance: Pick a curtain!"

He knew this was crucial, which was probably why his palms were so sweaty.

_Okay, Jaku you can freaken do this! Yeah! _ He told himself. _Oh gosh… I really hate meditating, but I guess I'll have to focus, huh?_

He closed his eyes and allowed the scenario to sink into his unconscious.

_There is a number here…_

_A number that is more powerful than you know…._

He opened his eyes quickly. "Seven."

"Curtain Seven? Are you suuuure?"

He nodded.

When the curtain was lifted up, a girl with black pigtails and pale skin wearing a red dress was dangling unconscious from her entrapment.

It was Kimiko!

"I won… I WON!" He proclaimed.

Amelie' hissed as the showdown ended. The girls were recovered and Jaku held the pen Shen Gong Wu, along with Kimiko standing next to him.

She blinked her blue eyes a few times. "Uhm… what happened?"

"My lovely Kimiko!" He squeezed her. "You're back!"

"Huh? Quit goin' around callin' me lovely, weirdo! Eeek!" She loomed over at the puppeteer with the glum look. "That girl is the one who caught me!"

""Yeah, I totally took care of her." He clicked the pen proudly. A laser beam spewed out from the ballpoint of the pen, searing the ceiling and causing Jaku and Kimiko to freak out by its power as he dropped it.

"That's... not a good pen to write with!" Kimiko decided.

"'Are you kidding? Best prank joke pen ever!"

"I… don't understand…" Amelie's whisper was loud enough for them to hear.

"Kimiko!" The other monks joined them into the office.

"Everyone! Are the girls alright?"

"They're knocked out but they'll be okay." Raimundo assured her. "And you?"

"Fine of course, idiot." She assured him.

"Jaku, I don't understand," Amelie' continued, "why wouldn't you want to be what you are? I gave you a chance to let yourself be free and for desires to be revealed without being judged! Why are you still trying to hide them?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything, Amelie'." He remarked with a pitying frown. "The work I do to be a ladies' man' or whatever you want to call it is not just for me, but for them too. Maybe I have made mistakes, maybe I have considered things I shouldn't, but who hasn't? That's not even me completely. No matter what I'll do… I'll try to be respectful to girls, not just swoon them so they'll fall in love with me."

"So that's it, then…" She dropped her puppet, tears still streaming from her painted face. "….Then I have failed." As soon as she dropped to her knees, she began to glow, and she grew brighter and brighter, blinding the monks for a moment, until she burst completely.

She was gone.

"….What the hell is going on?" Raimundo spoke with a shrill voice.

"Who was that girl? A new enemy, perhaps?" Rika guessed.

"No…" Jaku picked up the puppet of Amelie', the last remnants of the sullen puppeteer. "I think she just died."

"In that burst of light? But why would she kill herself?" Arko thought aloud.

"Didn't you hear her?" Jaku asked them. "She failed."

"F-failed what?" Clay was afraid to ask.

"…I don't know."

…

…

…

"The Zingjoop Pen," Omi read the scroll as they were flying back home. "Once activated, it will write down the user's true feelings with its ink."

"Peh, that's useless for battle!" Raimundo carped.

"Well at least I bloody won it, Pedrosa!"

Omi finished. "...It expresses the passion of emotions by shooting a laser beam out of it."

"Well, that explains why it nearly burned me when that laser came out... I was all bottled up with happy emotions from my victory!"

"I'm just glad we got all the girls to return home safely." Rika said blissfully. "I don't get why she'd go through all that trouble to lure you in though, Jaku."

He grinned. "Because she said she loves me!" He proclaimed. "Jealous, Ri-RI?"

"Oh, come on, Jaku!"

He chuckled. "Actually, she told me she was made of the hearts I had manipulated for my own dirty desires, whatever that means. I've only ever made out with a few girls in the past and barely kissed some!"

"Made out?" Kimiko echoed. "You failed to mention that when you used to hit on me…"

"Oh yeah, that would have been good: 'by the way toots I have been with plenty of girls'. I mean, I guess I was just immature about it back at the academy, but I see that I guess I was a little too flirty with too many girls."

"Why would a villain on the Heylin side try to exploit that about you, though?" Arko questioned.

"I… I don't really know." He pondered seriously for only a moment. "Welp, glad that's over! 'Got to meet with my parents, we stopped a crazy puppeteer from snatching girls up, and I'm still awesome! I think this turned out to be a nice investigation happy ending, don't you all think?"

Raimundo squinted at his upper enthusiasm. "If you say so, Romane."

With the case solved, the monk detectives—or rather Xiaolin Dragons, returned to their temple home.

…

…

…

…

They sat in front of the local café of a place. The day was overcast, and mildly chill. People were passing by without a glance at the two, sipping their drinks and chatting about their important duties.

The oldest had rough facial hair with long yellow and white strands, wearing a scarf and and sweater in slacks. The other had on a vest and slacks, and he was the younger of the two, so his eyes were less dreary but his face read in the staid grimace as well. They both lunged in their uncomfortable plastic chairs across from each other.

"…It didn't work, did it?"

The youngest nodded his head. "I'm afraid it was not enough. He was unable to fully transform into what we needed him to be."

"Damnit! So I'm sure they're suspicious of us, then?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well, the fates did accidentally go and spill the beans about something. If they saw them, they must know what **we're **up to…"

The younger one smirked. "They have no idea. They're unaware of our plan and we'll keep it that way."

"…What should we do now? Try to change him again?"

"No. Let's just hold for now. I think it would be best if we moved onto another monk, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but who should be next?"

"Ah, we'll let that be based on what happens to them next. We can play them into their transformations from their own lives without much interference, actually. We can just give them a little push with help from our subordinates, like we did with Amelie'."

"…That's true." After a moment to think, he raised his latte up. "To us, then? We'll finally be able to fufill what we were always meant to do."

The younger raised his coffee as well. "To us, then, brother of mine."

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew!

I like how I started out this episode, but I didn't take time to edit the end really, so I hope it was okay. And the drunk thing I did not want to make a big deal out of it, but I wanted to start the season with showing everyone again. And don't worry… There will still be Jack and Chase to worry about in the coming episodes! Sorry again it took so long… I hope you enjoyed it! :D Thanks again for the reviews and comments 'all!

You Rawk XD


	49. Episode 50: Not So Happy Meal

HEY! I appreciate the reviews, guys. I wanted to updat this fast so to everyone who reviewed/followed; you know who are. I absolutely love it, thanks! And I hope you enjoy this episode of:

Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 50: Not So Happy Meal

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and his band of evil boys!" He clicked his tongue. "How does that sound?"

"…It sounds like I'm not getting paid enough to be here." The thin ninja responded.

"Awhhh, come on, Tubbimura, help me out a little here!" Jack carped. "We have to come up with something!"

"Why are you so eager to make a team anyway?" Tubbimura folded his arms.

"Becaussse, my sister Jill is making her evil band as we speak!"

"You make it sound like a musical group-"

"Listen to me! I cannot lose the world to that copy cat trick! She's gaining an army and I'm just sitting on jack-bots that are too expensive to fix! I need man power, and fast!"

"I'm not joining your little posse again, fool!" Tubbimura sneered. "You have greatly dishonored my retiring plan by attempting this!"

"Hey, you still came! Greedy for money still, I guess…"

"DO not insult Tubbimura! Besides, I since my weight lose I have lost my skills…"

"Calm down subway Jay," Jack taunted, "Just get back to eating fries and burgers and we're good to go!"

Tubbimura scoffed. "You really are an idiot!" He rose from his seat in the workshop. "I'm leaving!"

"W-wait! Don't go!" Jack jumped after him and grabbed his lanky leg. "PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEE!"

"Hmph! Come bother me when you have a decent army, Spicer!" Tubbimura kicked the obnoxious boy away and he rolled away as Tubbimura exited the hide out.

In defeat, Jack just remained plopped on the cold surface of his cement space. He looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

There was no sound in the room.

There was nothing in the room with a pulse except him. Even surrounded by his robots and armor…

He was alone again.

…

…

…

"Prepare yourself, Kimiko!" Rika charged with high speed towards the dragon of fire.

"Arrow Sparrow!" The bird-like flames darted swiftly as Rika rolled and jumped to dodge all the hefty fumes. Her Spear shot out and nearly reached Kimiko, but she had moved to the right and quickly tried to kick upward at Rika, who had already put her arm up to block. Stepping back, she attempted to strike with her spear but Kimiko had already grabbed onto it, so she used her other hand to swipe hers away and they jumped onto the thin board walk where they continued flawless combat across the shaky path.

Clay, Raimundo and Jaku watched their training with great enthusiasm.

"They're really going at it!" Clay fixed his hat as he spoke.

Raimundo smirked. "The two girls going at it? This is hot."

"Awh, c'mon Rai buddy, why'd you gotta say something like that?"

"Well, its kinda true." Jaku agreed with his arms folded.

"You guys are actin' like a bunch of voltures hovering over dead meat in a desert!"

"Heyyy, the girls aren't just meat to us! Come on, can't we just appreciate this cat fight for a moment?" Raimundo carped.

"**Raimundo."** Kimiko's angry voice broke their conversation. She and Rika both had made their way to facing the boys that had been watching them.

"Whoa! You guys are fast, done already?" Jaku asked nervously.

"Why do you boys always have to be watching us when we fight, hm? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"W-what?" Raimundo questioned. "You should take our viewing as a compliment-"

"Get THEM!" Kimiko and Rika charged after the boys who were shouting out excuses, in order to avoid being seared and electrocuted.

"Oh ho, they are most indeed amusing!" Omi chuckled as he, Arko and Dojo came across the scene.

"…Are they always like this?" Arko asked.

"Well, Raimundo and Jaku are always teasing the girls, and Clay appears to be caught within the center of their craziness every time!"

"Oh, I see."

Kimiko continued to chase Raimundo and Jaku, but Rika had managed to back Clay into a corner.

"C-come on, lil' darlin you know me! I-I wasn't up ta nothin' bad-"

She kissed him on the cheek, silencing his blabber.

"Uh-Uhm?"

"I know. Raimundo and Jaku are always craving to start a bunch of havoc, but not you. You're different." She rubbed her cheek where she had kissed him, and she feel the intense heat pulsing from him. "You're sweet."

"Awh shucks, R-Rika…" He cleared his throat. "You wanna go inside? I wanted to cook something for ya."

"Sounds good, I'm starving. Just let me go help Kimiko clean up the training ground, then we can settle in."

"Okay… well you better go call her off the boys or you'll never get any help from her!"

Rika turned to see Raimundo and Jaku stepping back with their arms up in defense, away from the girl holding the fireballs.

She chuckled. "Alright, calm down, Kimiko…"

"Did you _hear _what they were saying about us?" She scoffed. "Okay, I'm gonna play mercy rule here since for some strange reason Rika, the logical one, is insisting I let you go!" Her flares ceased.

"Oh thank you, honorable women, for your mercy!" Jaku mocked, pretending to bow repeatedly by the waist with his hands up. Raimundo followed suit.

"Jackasses." Kimiko grumbled as she strolled away. "Come on, let's go clean up." The girls went back towards the grounds and began their tidying.

"Why do guys have to act like such pigs sometimes?" Kimiko complained.

"Boys will be boys. Why is it bothering you so much today, Kimiko?"

"I… don't know…." Kimiko frowned and sat on the bench sloppily. "I think its because I don't know what to think about _Raimundo _right now."

"A-ha, boyfriend trouble, then?"

"N-no, w-what do you mean? W-we're not dating or anything!" Kimiko defended. "W-we can't…"

"…Why not?"

"It's just, our job… our duty as Xiaolin Dragons. We can't let our feelings get involved."

"I see, like when Raimundo was tricked by Heba, and you two had to fight?" She fidgeted. "In that case, it seemed like it was a good thing you two liked each other, because you put so much effort into getting him back."

"But he was in that situation to begin with _because _we liked each other—he stepped in to save me, and Heba had planned that all along."

"Well, I hope you are not still beating yourself up over that, Kimiko. You know that will distract you more-"

"My point exactly! If it was just flirting, like before, maybe I could focus better… but lately, I can't! I just get mad when I think about the fact that we can't possibly be a normal couple."

This caused Rika to frown. "Maybe you _can _be, once we find all the Shen Gong Wu."

"But who knows how long that will take." She pouted, and continued cleaning. "Anyway, all this talk is depressing! Let's talk about something cute! Like you and Clay!"

"W-what? Me and Clay aren't cute…"

"Sure you are!" Kimiko remarked cheerily. "His sweetness has got you to a less uptight level! And to think you were once actually considering that awful Jack Spicer!"

"Yeah… shame on me. Can we just pretend that never happened?" Rika hesitated to say.

"Oh no, I'm never gonna let you forget that!" Kimiko laughed.

"Oh, how sweet of you. Seriously, don't mention it too much though. I know Clay doesn't act like a jealous person, he gets upset when he has to recall that… or what happened with Arko, either."

"Really, he does? I never noticed that about him…"

"He's sweet, but he's also actually protective too, I guess."

"Well, okay. I'll just tease you about when its just us! Well, I think we got everything cleaned up."

"As best as we could. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me… you may want to cut down on the greasy foods!"

"H-huh?" She blushed of embarrassment. "Am I getting plump or something?"

"What? You? No not at all! I love your figure, to be honest," Kimiko perkily replied, "but when we were battling today you seemed kinda sluggish than usual."

"Oh no! I can't be getting weak, can I?"

Kimiko giggled. "Relax, I was just mentioning it. Don't take it too seriously, okay?"

"O-okay…" She responded weakly, because what Kimiko had said did make her feel self aware.

"Anyway, I'll probably go exercise some more! See you later!" Kimiko waved goodbye as she left her friend.

Rika sighed of exhaustion as she headed back to the temple. She _was _tired—was it because of the way she had been eating, lately?

Clay and the other boys were already in the kitchen.

"Kimiko almost fried us, Pedrosa!" Jaku exclaimed. "You better get your girlfriend under control."

"What? Come on we've been over this… we're not dating!" He argued.

"But you should be." Clay called from the stove. He was cooking beef as he flipped them over and spoke. "'Jus sayin'."

"Come on! We're just sort of seeing each other, okay?"

"DO you know how ridiculous you sound? 'Seein' each other-' you've been seeing each other since we all met! You only just started a relationship recently." Clay clarified.

"W-we didn't start anything! Look, I like her, you guys know that, but we got a job to do, and that comes first!"

"Does that mean she's available again, then?" Jaku teased.

"Don't start with me, Romane!" Raimundo seethed.

"Hey, I'm not saying it just for my sake, Pedrosa… but some other guy could snatch her up too, you know."

Before Raimundo could ask what he meant by that, Rika stepped in. "Hey guys."

"Rika, hey," Raimundo waved. "We'll leave you two alone to wine and dine."

"T-that's just dining, Rai, and its okay… I don't think I'm very hungry right now."

"Whaat? Awh, but I made some for you!" Clay whined.

"I know… I just… am sleepy, that's all."

Clay shrugged as he put the plates down. "Suit yourself. More for me!" Clay chowed down on the burgers he had made once the three left.

…

…

…

The creature examined the scribbled sign on the garage entrance way.

NeEd EViL SUBORDINATES NoW HiRiNG

…The creature crashed open through the metal doors, causing Jack Spicer to scream.

"Please don't hurt me! I-I'm sensitive to beat downs!"

"Silence, fool," The beast roared, "I did not come here to hurt you." He held up Jack's pitiful sign. "I came to join you."

"H-huh?" He blinked a few times in realization. "Why would someone like you want to join _me_? What are you anyway?"

The beast stood like a man, but he had the long messy hair and a round belly that hung over his jean's belt buckle. His hands were gloved but his limbs were long and peculiarly large. His eyes, to Jack's curiosity, were blindfolded.

"I am _Nemo_; I have come to join your ranks, Jack Spicer."

"….Pfft BAHAHAHAHAAA!" Jack cackled. "Nemo? What kind of a name is that for a monster like yourself?"

Nemo silenced him by throwing him across the room.

"O-ow…" Jack stood up. "Okay, so your one tough cookie." He rubbed where his head hurt as he arose. "But seriously, why do you want to join me? If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of lacking in the super villain department these days."

"I do not like the monks! I wish to help you in your quest in searching for the Shen Gong Wu against them."

"…Good enough for me! Heh, you're hired!" They shook hands on it, then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He flipped it open and smirked. "Heh, speak of the devil. A wu just activated right now! Let's see what you're made of here, Nemo!"

…

…

…

…

"The Bing-Bong Boots," Rika read the scroll as they flew to their destination, "You use them to jump super high in the air, and you can land safely regardless, it seems."

"That sounds like something you could do in a dream!" Raimundo explained. "Let's get these shoes and be on our way!"

It was nightfall, and the Shen Gong Wu appeared to be in a a hilly plain, covered in thick grass and stacks of hay were spread about. The monks landed and split up throughout the wide range to claim their Wu.

"This Wu could be anywhere!" Jaku carped.

"It is actually like finding a pin in a column of hay!" Omi decided as he scrounged through the yellow grass.

Rika chuckled when she saw the flocks of lamb stalk calmly by them. "The lamb are adorable!"

Clay noticed her admiration for the small animals. "We got lil' critters like that back at the ranch… you'll see 'em when we visit the farm again." He told her with a grin.

A horrible roar broke out and disrupted the monks' concentration. The sheep began to scurry away in a panic.

"That can't be good!" Kimiko loomed over the fields to see what was approaching. The others noticed it as well…

"Jack bots!" Omi proclaimed. "We must get to the Wu, quickly!"

"Let's take out these losers, first!" Raimundo pulled out his Wudai weapon and his compatible Shen Gong Wu. "Hmm? What's that?"

Not only was Jack being followed by his loyal bots, but there was a new player in Spicer's ranks…

"What is _that_?" Omi spotted the dark creature approaching.

"Long time no see, losers!" Jack Spicer proclaimed. "These are my jack bots, and this my new friend: Nemo!"

"N-Nemo?" Jaku began hollering and hooting. "You're joking, right? Big guy like him's got a name like that!"

"You can laugh all you want, but the Wu is mine and Nemo's gonna rip you guys to pieces! Let's go, buddy!"

"Please, don't call me that." Nemo grumbled in irritation.

"Jack bots, Attack!"

"We can't fight and look for the Wu at the same time!" Rika carped.

"Ckay, Kimiko, Rika! You guys look for the Wu! Omi, Jaku, Arko and I will cover you!" Raimundo declared.

"Good plan, let's go!" The monks scattered and fell to their duties.

"Shimo Staff! Orb of tornami!" The water from the orb was bent by the staff to drown the bots.

Rika rolled onto the grass when she noticed hoards of the bots coming for her. Arko had stepped in to keep the machines from reaching her. "Cosmic Flair!" His spiked weapon whacked the several bots so hard they flung away like shooting stars.

"Did you get injured?"

"F-fine! I thought I saw the Wu and got distracted, that's all!"

"Hmph, well, look sharp."

Clay couldn't help but notice their interaction, but also in front of him was something shimmering in the grass.

"The Wu!" He sprinted over to the boots and grabbed them, but someone else had also reached them and it began to glow.

"Clay Bailey, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The creature, Nemo proclaimed.

"Alright, what are the terms?"

"We'll play throw the hay: whoever can toss the most stalks of hay within the time limit will be the winner."

"I accept yur challenge, then!"

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The field cleared and the arena left Clay and Nemo with their own supply of hay stalks beside each other.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Well, looks like Clay found the Wu!" Jaku realized.

"Come on Clay, you can do it!" Rika cheered.

"_Come on Clay, you can do it!" _Jack created an incredulous shrill voice in an attempt to mock Rika. "Oh please, that Nemo guy's gonna tear him a new one!"

Nemo, for being a heavy brute, was tossing hay like a few pillows. Clay was having difficulty, lifting each one up carefully, then throwing them not too far away from his spot.

They were going for three minutes straight.

After two minutes had gone by, Clay was sweating puddles. He and Nemo seemed tied and they were both struggling as they threw their last stalks of loaded hay.

"You're almost there!" Rai exclaimed. "Come on, cowboy!"

Nemo could barely lift the last hay he could throw before time ran out, and Clay managed to toss one more before just before that. The showdown ended and Clay had won the Bing-Bong Boots!

"Alright, Clay!" Omi proclaimed. "Your strength and heavy posture was most useful in this challenge!"

"Heyy, what does that mean?" Clay called out to him.

"You stupid lion thing!" Jack was crying. "We lost a Wu because of you!" He kicked dirt on Nemo and did little to effect him.

The lion growled in frustration and quickly charged at the winner. Clay noticed Nemo coming after him and prepared for collision. He grabbed the taller thing by the shoulders, but he did not expect Nemo to bite into his arm.

"Ahh!" In response the seeping pain, Clay tossed Nemo away from him and squeezed onto the wound with his good hand, blood trickling through his digits.

"Clay!" Rika and the others raced to aid him. Nemo had jumped back and stepped back beside Jack's side.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get, loser!"

"Jack Spicer, you're rotten!" Kimiko seethed.

"What did you do to Clay?" Rika demanded.

"Oh, nothing the **fat **cowboy didn't deserve!" Jack snickered as he rasied his arm up for a high-five. "Nice hit, Nemo!"

Of course, Nemo did not respond to this. "My job is complete, for now." The lion stalked away form the scene.

"H-hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to rest, for now. I'll meet you again, unfortunately, Spicer."

"What!?" Jack could not convince his new comrade to stay. He grumbled in defeat and hoarded his jack-bots together. "This isn't over, Xiaolin losers!"

"It never is." Raimundo decided to say. They watched the bots leave alongside jack from the fields.

"Clay, this looks bad," Jaku speculated the bite with wide eyes, "let me heal it for you."

"N-no!" He retorted. "Just a few bandages and cheeseburger and I'll be good to go."

"A cheeseburger? But you ate two of em before we got here!" Raimundo recalled.

"Yeah, but all that tossing and throwing heavy hay got me so hungry I could eat a horse! I'll be fine, really."

"Okay, well, good job on winning the Wu, Clay. " He congratulated. "Let's head home."

…

…

…

The next morning, Arko Delet had gotten up earlier than the sun to train. He had been training for a while until somebody had also woken up and disturbed his concentration outside.

He stopped what he was doing to catch his breath. "Kimiko," He addressed, "sorry… did I wake you up?"

"Oh no, you're fine," She told him. She was leaning against one of the pillars with a small purple blanket draped over her shoulders. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Oh…" She paused. "Uh, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Well, I was just thinking about how we all had that crazy party the other night. We all got _wasted—_but you didn't, did you?"

"No, I guess not…"

"Do you guess everything?" She chuckled. "Anyway I was just wondering how that was possible? Since you seemed to have been drinking as much as us."

"…"

"…Well…? I mean, it was just a thing you were sober, otherwise the Heylin Sisterhood might have gotten away with our Wu."

"…I may have been a little buzzed, but I'm used to it."

"Used to what—Oh…" Kimiko realized he was talking about the drinking. He was drinking before that night, then? Maybe all those nights he was alone after he had been defeated. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He demanded.

"N-nothing, I guess!" She stammered.

"Now you're guessing. Idiot." He turned away from her and went to sparring with his skills.

"Heh. Sorry to bug you, that is." She said cheerily to him. "I'm going back in. Enjoy the rest for your training!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see her practically skipping away. "Hmph."

When his training was through, he was quite hungry and thirsty from his strife. He ventured into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat… only to see that there was nothing in the fridge.

"What the..?" He scanned through the drawers and cupboards as well. There was nothing left but empty wrappers and crumbs!

"Uh…"

"Good morning, Jaku!" Dojo slinked into the kitchen wearing his PJs and holding a teddy bear. "It is a beautiful morning, yes?"

"Dojo, did you eat all of the food last night?" Arko asked without hesitation.

"Huh?" He cried. "How can you accuse me of such a thing! I thought we were friends!"

"Uh, is that a yes or a no?"

"What is all the hollering and screeching in here for?" Omi was up as well.

"Dojo ate all of the food." Arko stated.

"I DID NOT!"

"Well, all of the food is gone… there's hardly crumbs left."

"Oh my, that is most upsetting to hear." Omi frowned. "I was hoping to have the stripes of a pig for breakfast this morning!"

"Bacon doesn't sound very good when you say it like that, Omi." Jaku entered, with Rika along side him. "What's all this about not having bacon?"

"All of the food's gone." Arko sowed them an empty case of sour cream.

"What? Is anything else missing in the temple? We could have been robbed or something!" Rika scurried around to check their home and the others followed suit. Everything else appeared to be normal, nothing was missing, and even the vault was secure.

"That's so weird…"

Kimiko and Raimundo noticed everyone searching around as well.

"…Did someone lose a hundred bucks or something?" He teased.

"Our food is all gone. Something took everything we had to eat last night."

"What? B-but we were stocked up! Are the Wu secure?"

"Yeah, the vault is fine, everything's fine, just the food is gone…" Rika answered vaguely, perplexed by this mystery.

"Awh, man! I wanted to have a nice breakfast with bacon this morning!" Raimundo whined.

"Right? I also said that!" Omi agreed.

"Well, looks like we're eating out, Xiaolin Dragons." Raimundo shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay… I'll just eat later." Arko was about to leave the room but Kimiko literally blocked the doorway.

"Ohhh no! You're going to dine with us whether you want to or not!"

"Groovy, I'll go wake up Clay." Jaku dashed into the hallway and pulled the cover away from Clay's room. "Hey buddy—"

His stomach had to be the size of a pumpkin! Clay was lying on his mat, and grease and stains were all over the shirt he wore that barely went around his belly, plus there were crumbs everywhere.

"Holy hell Clay-!" Jaku covered his mouth and peaked in the hallway to see if anyone else was approaching, then he closed the curtain behind him. "Clay, what did you do?" He whispered.

"Ughhh—hmm?" He halted his snoring and sat up. "W-what time is it? Five more minutes, kay?"

"Oh nooo you don't!" Jaku rolled him back up. "Did you eat all the food last night?"

"Hmm?" Clay around. "Oh… I did. I was just so hungry after that showdown…"

"Bailey!" Jaku chided. "I knew you had an appetite, but not like this! You ate _everything_!"

"I-I know… I'm sorry! You ain't gone tell everyone, are you?"

"Hey guys! What's taking so long?" Rika rang from the hallway. "We're ready to go."

"Uh…j-just a moment! Clay was just borrowing a shirt from me, that's all!"

"Oh… okay. We'll be waiting at the front!"

Clay smiled. "T-thanks Jaku-buddy."

"No problem. Just get dressed and try to look presentable, hm?"

…

The monks went to an _I-Hop_, and they sat at a both while they waited to be served and looked at the menus.

"I still can't believe all of our food went missing." Kimiko commented.

"Yeah… weird." Clay chuckled nervously.

"Heh, I bet Clay knows what happened to it." Raimundo teased.

"Why you gotta make a joke like that, partner?"

"Hello and welcome to I-Hop! I'll be Jenny, your waitress. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?"

"Yeah," Raimundo began first, menu in hand, "I'd like to have—"

"Actually, Rai buddy, could we order our food now? I'm starvin'!"

Jaku gave him a perplexed look, as if to say, 'didn't you just eat all of our food in the kitchen last night?'

"Uh, sure. I guess,. You guys ready?"

The monks nodded and shrugged their yeses.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"I'll have the short stack with eggs. Over easy, please." Kimiko told her.

"I'll have what she's having," Raimundo teased, "only with scrambled eggs and sausage."

"I would also like the cakes from the pan!" Omi exclaimed. "And I would like them blueberry form, thank you."

"Uhm, I'll just get the French toast meal." Arko told her.

"Ahhh, so you're French, Arko, are you?" Raimundo asked bluntly.

"What? Just because I got French toast?" Arko questioned.

"Heh, nothing, it's, a joke," His chuckling subsided into a frown, realizing he wasn't getting the joke, "never mind."

"I'll have the sunset omelet with a side of toast, please." Rika told her pleasantly.

"Yeah, can I get the waffle combo, please?" Jaku ordered.

"Of course," she turned to Clay, "and for you?"

"Can I get the buttermilk pancake combo, with toast and crispy bacon, the chicken fried steak with scrambled eggs and fried veggies, the triple chocolate waffle stack and the ham and egg sandwich meal with a sausage patty and side of hash browns?"

Jenny stared at Clay with wide eyes. "Uh… s-sure." She scribbled the intense order down quickly. "Uhm, anything else?"

"Nope… that's all…." Raimundo handed her the menus with a grumble. "I'm pretty sure I lost my appetite anyway…"

"Okay, I'll get your orders in right away!" Jenny scurried away with a shocked look upon her face.

"Goodness me, Clay!" Omi spoke first. "That an enormous amount of food you are about to eat!"

"Well, I couldn't choose what to get!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It all looked mighty tasty… and I'm really hungry."

"Gee, it looks that way." Jaku glared at him.

Once all of the food was brought to them, they attempted to dine in peace. The boys chowed down rather quickly, and Kimiko attempted to have a race against Raimundo as well, but the one who was really growling and scarfing down the food was Clay.

In a few minutes, all of the meals he had ordered were gone.

"Bloody hell, man!" Jaku yelled. "Do you have a tape worm in you or something?"

"Yeah…. Clay, I know you like food a lot, but, are you okay?" Rika asked timidly.

"No kidding! That was _a lot _ of food, cowboy." Raimundo commented.

"I told y'all I'm fine," he said as he leaned back into his chair. "I was just hungry. Shoot, I could still eat some more!"

"Then you can do all of the shopping for the temple food when we get back!" Raimundo proclaimed. "'Cause I hate shopping and we won't be able to eat out like this all of the time, especially with your giant appetite!"

"T-that sounds fair."

After paying the obnoxiously high bill, the monks returned home. Clay insisted that he was too sleepy and went off to have an afternoon nap. The monks were left with their free time.

Omi and Jaku were evaluating the Heylin side.

"Do you think Chase Young was behind that menacing puppet attack?" Omi asked Jaku. They were sitting in the yard with a list and planned on training afterwards.

"Nah, Chase would just show up himself, right? It still bugs me though, that Amelie' girl…"

Raimundo overheard their conversation as he stepped into the living room. He saw Kimiko on her i-phone, doing god knew what, but he was curious and decided to investigate anyhow.

"Whatcha doin'?" He plopped next to her.

"Minding my own business," She did not look up at him as she spoke, "what are you doing, nosy?"

"Meh, I don't know. I'm bored."

"Oh great. You're the worst when your bored."

"What? I'm always the best, bored or not!" He chided. "And don't you forget it! Besides, you like it when I give you attention when I'm bored."

"Oh, so you can only check up on me when your bored, is that it?"

"Uh…" She got him there, and he knew it. "I'm totally busy right now and I'm still harassing you."

"Uh-huh, nice try hero."

He smirked at the remark, then swiped her i-phone away from her. "You better not be texting some guy—"

She went to punch him in the face, but as she expected, he ducked out of the way and scooted away from her onto the other side of the couch.

"Give that back to me!"

He kept it arms length from her as he leaned against the arm of the sofa and held her back. "Nope—"

"You son of a-! I'm serious! Keiko and I were having a serious conversation!"

"Oh really? About what, exactly? Your next shopping trip?"

"Oh dear,"

The two settled back on the couch in a hurry when Rika appeared, as if they children being caught doing something wrong.

"H-heyy, Rika," Kimiko said heartedly.

"Rai's bored again, isn't he?"

"See? I'm not the only one who notices when you act up!" Kimiko reproached as she snatched her phone away from him.

"Oh, don't act harsh; you're just saying that because you don't have moments like these with _Clay._" Raimundo snickered.

"Ugh, Rai!" She slapped his shoulder with a scoff. "That was rude!"

"It's okay, Kimiko." Rika grinned. "He's right; I don't have to worry about Clay acting like a child because he's more mature than that."

"Oooooooh, burned!" Kimiko sneered at him.

"W-whatever! It's not like any of us are going out anyway; _unfortunately._"

"What do you mean by that?" Kimiko asked.

"Guys, sorry, but have you seen Clay?" Rika interrupted.

"Oh, you mean snorlax isn't sleeping in his cave anymore? He probably just went to go get the groceries, then."

"Oh, I wanted to go with him, but… Oh well."

"Is everything okay, Rika?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"It's just, he's acting strange, don't you think?"

"You mean other than the usual four meals a day? I don't think so." Raimundo folded his arms. "If you're concerned about Clay, though, maybe you should try talking to him, not mouthing about it to us."

"Ugh! You're useless! I can't find him that's the only reason I am bothering you!" Rika retorted. "Idiot!"

"He really is one, right?" Kimiko agreed.

"Whatever…" He plopped out back on the couch, "….I'm bored."

…

…

…

Clay was having pleasant dreams in the back yard where they had their little garden. He had had multiple dreams in only a few moments. First he dreamed about a farm in the clouds, and he was roasting a delicious steak over the camp fire after a long day of work. Then, after a few toss and turns, he dreamed about Rika in a dress bringing him plates and plates of her delicious meals at their dinner table. Then, he had slight hit of memory in his musings, as he remembered all the kids that made fun of him for eating so much and calling him fat and a mammoth and other repulsive names. The next dream was about a rainbow; and he ate every color.

He sat up from his squashed spot in the grass.

_Damn._ Even in his dreams he was thinking about food!

He yawned and stretched himself out before falling back into the grass. His eyes ventured to the clouds above him.

Something was wrong. He realized then, when he was gazing at the clouds that were shaped like cakes and pork to him, that he did not _just _want food—he wanted to stop being hungry.

He gorged on the apple trees and the carrots being grown in the garden. There nothing more juicy than fresh food. Then he went for the flowers and leafs as well.

The garden was ruined. He wiped the dirt and green strips from his shirt and decided to try to for something else.

"Maybe going to the grocery will help me figure out what I want to eat." He decided.

Clay's stature at the moment reminded him of the characters in the children books that were read to him when he was a young rancher, before his days at the temple. His father would read him stories about valiant heroes, or about the little pig that almost got eaten, or even the one about the mother goat that saved her seven kids from being devoured by the wolf. Indeed, he was treading into a journey. He simply had to find a solution to his hunger. He was the hero who had to fix the problem he was in before the end of the book. His mind was hazy when he walked into the air-conditioned store in the village, after all, he had walked for a good 40 minutes to get there. Surely, that would make any living soul a bit famished.

The clerk woman screamed when she found him eating all the ice cream and frozen pizza in the cold aisle. He left the area before security showed up and grabbed a few cereal boxes, even though he had already treaded through the cookie and chip aisle, and even drank a few liters of water and soda before that. He dropped the boxes when he had been chased out of the building, and quite frankly, he was pissed; how dared that law enforcer stand between and trying to find a solution to his problem. He almost wanted to go back inside and beat the security figure to death; than nobody could really stop him until the police showed up, but he woke up for a moment.

He stared down at his hands. "What in tarnation am I doing?" He felt a pain of shame strike him as he realized he was covered in the slime of all the food he had consumed.

Everyone knew Clay liked to eat, and over the years, he seemed to have found some sort of diet: it was called when young men go through puberty, they hardly gained any weight. Clay had lost all of his baby fat and now all the greasy meat he ate went straight to his muscles. Despite this, he was still the slowest of the bunch, and still teased about the amount of food he did eat…

But the people that teased him, were his friends, right? Not like the kids that used to pick on him like in his dream.

He noticed the people staring at him on the streets as they passed, noticing his gross stature and reek of rations on him. He shook of his embarrassment and _ran _back to the temple, where he'd be safe.

…

…

….

Jack was fiddling with a creation he claimed would become the next best game system when heard a light knock at his garage door.

"Coming!" He yelled excitedly. He lifted the garage door up. "EEEK!"

"Hello, worm."

"Ch-Ch-Ch-CHASE!" He squaked. "W-w-what on earth are you doing here?"

The Heylin lord took one step in- "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Relax," His voice peaked. "I came here to see your new partner."

"Huh? P-partner? You mean that captain Nemo that ditched me after his showdown?"

"He's not here anymore?"

"N-no…Sorry. But he said he'd be coming back!"

"Hmmm," Chase sat himself criss crossed on Jack's desk, "Then I'll wait here until he shows up."

"NO WAY YOU'LL RUIN MY EQUIPMENT!"

"There's no need to keep the master of evil waiting,"

Chase and Jack noticed the heavy figure emerge from outside.

"Oh, there you are, Nemo!" Jack waved. "Its about time!"

"So, you're **Nemo.**" Chase observed. "What's with the blindfold?"

"I wouldn't want to _frighten _you all with my appearance." Nemo replied.

"…What are you planning? What are you up to?" Chase demanded.

"Hey hey heyyy," Jack intruded, "I already did an interview with this guy, ok? He's 100 percent evil, and that's goot enough for me-"

"Shut up Spicer!" Chase Young snapped. "I'll ask you again—"

"I am a servant. I am simply doing what I was told…"

"By _who_?"

The room fell silent as they waited for Nemo's response.

He smirked. "God told me to do it."

Jack's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I should have done a background check on his psyche…"

"I don't owe you any other explanantion, but if Chase Young is going to keep interrogating me, I'll finish this job on my own."

"Job?" Jack echoed. "What job—"

The heavy character roared out and leapt through the roof of the underground hideout, escaping the scene with destruction right behind him.

"Ohh, dammit! I have to fix this roof _again—_" He noticed Chase Young leaving from the garage doors again. "Hey Chase, w-where are you going?"

"None of your concern." He groaned. "But, I'm not going to lose the world again to any one or any _thing…_"

Jack Spicer watched the lord leave, then he sighed in aggravation. There was something bigger going on here, and it looked as if Chase Young had received his strength back, still…

Being insulted and humiliated were going to be things of the past, regardless.

"I don't know what this scheme this Nemo guy is on, but I'll be the first to figure it out." He smirked, holding a remote control. "The camera bug I latched onto him should keep me all aware of what he's going to do next… heh-heh. Jack Spicer's not out of the loop yet! Wait and see!"

…

…

…

It was becoming nightfall when the concerned monks noticed their comrade was yet to return to the temple.

"He's not answering, still." Jaku announced.

"Dammit, Clay," Raimundo whispered, "where are you?"

"Oh, I see him!" Omi pointed towards the temple trail.

"Clay!" Rika said with relief. The monks raced over to him.

"You look beat up, Bailey… is this juice on your shirt?" Jaku tugged at the sleeve.

Clay continued to stagger towards the temple, and the others trailed behind him. "I-I'm fine, really." His voice was hushed. "I'm just sleepy is all."

"You do appear to have luggage under your eyes." Omi noted.

"Hey dude, where's the food?" Raimundo grinned. "Did you eat it all on your way back here-?"

"Gosh dangit Raimundo," In a quick fury, Clay turned around to face his leader, "QUIT WITH THE GODDAMN FAT JOKES!"

The roar of the angered cowboy kept everyone silent with features of sheer shock. He noticed this and growled in irritation as he strode away from them.

"Geez… sorry," he shrugged, "what the hell's eating him? Or actually, what the hell has he been eating—"

"Can it, Rai!" Kimiko snapped. "Haven't you said enough you insensitive jerk?"

"Clay, wait!" Rika ran after him. The others awkwardly waited and wondered what was wrong, leaving Rika to the solution.

Clay stormed out into the back yard garden, where he had eaten all the nourishments from it earlier. He covered his face, attempting to calm down.

"Clay, Clay!" Rika slammed the sliding glass door shut behind her as she raced outside to meet him. She reached out for him. "Hey… are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" He shrugged off her touch. "I need to be alone."

"The last thing you need is to be alone." She replied sternly. "So Raimundo is an ass… we all knew that already, he just doesn't know when his jokes go so far, that's all."

"But he's right, Rika."

"Clay, how can you say that!"

"Because, it is true!" He faced her. "My whole life, I've been the big-boned fat freak that everyone gets to poke fun at. I'm always _hungry_; more than usual, lately, but I can't help it, I love food. I've tried to change, lost some weight being a monk, 'course, but I always revert back to that fat kid that always got made fun of, because I ain't good enough to be nothin' else but that!"

"Clay…" Rika sculptured a pitiful frown. "…I didn't know you were so bothered by your weight. To be honest I never noticed that about you…"

"Don't lie to me, please," Clay asked, "_everyone _notices that I'm bigger than most people…"

"_Most _people?" She echoed. "And exactly what is most people, Clay? You're not most people, you're _you._ You're the Xiaolin dragon of the earth, the sturdiest, strongest man on this side of the world! Society and their version of what _most people _look like is irregular, making important people like you feel like trash when you're really one of the best treasures of the world."

He stopped sulking to bring his gaze up to her. "Heh, don't girls usually complain about this kind of stuff? I'm such a pansy—"

"You have every right to be upset. The jokes went too far this time, if you ask me."

He smiled. "Thanks, lil' darlin."

She smiled back then hugged them. His chin was resting beside her neck as he pondered in their embrace. She was the one. She had to be. She never did judge him about his size, did she? She was always making food for him, actually…

Maybe he wasn't the figure type that most people considered, but if he was a hero to her…

He loved her. He wanted _her. _Staring down at the side of her neck, he realized their hug had lasted a while. He wanted, to taste her. She looked, _delicious_—

"AHH!" She screamed and squirmed away from him. "Ah, Clay…" She moved her hand off from where had bitten into her neck. Raw red blood was spread across her palm. "What…what's wrong with you?"

He realized he had made a mistake. Of course she didn't want to be eaten. She was a human, after all.

"I…I…" He could not express his apology, nor could he explain. "Just leave me alone!" He hopped over the wall without any hesitation and ran away faster than he ever had in his lifetime.

"Clay, wait!" Rika made little effort to follow suit. She still grasped her neck as she reached out towards him.

"Rika? What's going on out here?" Kimiko raced out first, the others behind her.

"We heard you scream!" Omi told her.

Kimiko gasped. "Oh my god! What happened? You're bleeding every where!"

"M-my neck," She looked pale and horror stricken, "Clay…."

"Clay did this to you?" Jaku managed to guess.

"He… just bit me, that's all." She tried to calm herself, but her hands were shaking.

"What the hell?" Raimundo yelled. "Has he gone bananas?"

"Let me look at it," Jaku gently pulled her hand away from the wound; clearly, it was a bite mark oozing from her neck. "Well, that's just weird."

"I… don't understand. We were just talking and then…"

Jaku frowned. "Guys, I think something's wrong with Clay."

"No shit! He just tried to make Rika his main course!" Raimundo snapped.

"Well, there's more to it then that… he ate all of our food."

"Huh? Seriously?" Kimiko freaked. "We were just joking when we suspected him… but that almost sounds impossible. Even with his appetite for fodd, there's no way he could have eaten all of that stuff in one night!"

"He also had many meals at the restaurant," Omi pointed out, "and he appeared to be covered in food remains when he returned just now."

"Great, so food's not satisfying him and now he has to try to eat his girlfriend?" Raimundo snapped.

"W-we're not dating, Rai." Rika replied. "Look, we should go look for him, he could hurt somebody else in this condition, he's not himself!"

"But, why? This sort of appetite almost isn't bloody human." Jaku thought aloud.

"…Did all of you forget already?" Arko spoke out at last.

"Forget what?" Kimiko asked him.

"That new partner of Jack's, what was his name? He had that showdown with Clay and then he _bit _him."

"…Holy crap, Clay's turning into a zombie!" Raimundo concluded.

"That's not it, idiot!" Kimiko chided. "He's obviously having some weird eating symptoms because of that blind-folded freak!"

"Uhm, guys?" Jaku added. "This may be a bad time… but remember how we told you guys about those three blindfolded girls that kinda just appeared before Rika, Omi and I?"

Raimundo's eyes lit up. "You think they have something to do with this?"

"I didn't notice the connection before, but those three seemed to have had some weird powers… now this Nemo guy shows up, and he's able to change Clay with a bite? What if they're connected?"

"I don't know. All I know is we got a hungry monk loose and we gotta bring him back!"

Jaku nodded. "Right. I'll heal Rika, you guys look for Clay."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm coming too!" She insisted.

"You should let Jaku heal you first, Rika." Arko said to her. "You're lucky he didn't get deeper into one of you veins. You should rest."

"Ugh!"

"I know its frustrating, Rika, but we'll bring Clay back and solve this! We're his friends, after all." Kimiko assured her.

"Okay… thanks guys. Please, hurry!"

…

…

….

"_Look at the cow!"_

_The children were laughing ferociously. Their shrill giggles echoed in a repetitive fashion, and their fingers were pointing at the curled up lard that was covering its face in shame, as he was being cornered in the pig pen._

"_What a fat loser!"_

"_Just die, little cow!"_

_They kept laughing and laughing and LAUGHING. He was a joke. A big, fat, joke._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone! Go away, please!"_

…

Clay wanted to weep, but because of his masculine life, he decided to just let his thoughts run him ragged. He finally collapsed in a quiet field of tall grass. The night wind bristled through as he rolled over onto his back to gaze up at the stars.

He was still hungry.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked the air in sober melancholy. "I can't believe I wanted to…." Rika. He wanted to eat her, yes, and his stomach was in knots because of it… but he couldn't help but consider what flavor she must have tasted like…

The wind blew the hat off his head and he quickly sat up to grab it, but hat was gusting off briskly.

Nemo caught the cowboy's hat as he approached.

Clay sat up to intercept the intruder of his isolation. "You? Why'd you come here?"

"Good to see you again, Clay." Nemo halted right in front of him.

"Answer me! Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see how the effects are going."

"Effects?" Clay loomed over his bandaged arm. "You did something to me?"

"Even is the dragon of day had healed the bite I gave you, the venom was already in your blood stream."

"V-venom? What are you? Some kind of vampire or somethin'?"

Nemo snorted. "of course not. Vampire bites don't make people want to eat more and more."

"Then what?"

"My venom is special… All it does to a person is enhance their true nature."

"True… nature? What in tarnation are you trying to say? That deep down I'm just some kind of pig?"

Nemo chuckled, slightly. "Not at all. Tell me, how do you usually get energy, Clay?"

"What? What kind of a question—"

"Just go along with it, won't you? If you answer my questions, I'm sure I'd be able to help you."

Clay hesitated. "Uhm… from when I eat, I guess. I don't usually get cramps like other people, so I'll eat a meal before or after a fight to get motivated."

"Exactly. You love food, Clay. But more importantly, you _need _it. You're simply craving what not only what you truly desire, but what you truly need. People need to eat in order to get strong, Clay, you just appreciate it better than others do. You don't take the delectable meals and juicy robust dishes for granted."

"Why… are you telling me this? Who are you?"

Nemo paused to reply. "Clay, you were always hated for your odd nature, weren't you? Unfortunately, there is always a price to pay for getting what you want. When it comes to food, for anybody, if you eat more than you should, your figure passes the extent of what people consider _normal._ Well, Clay, I also have an image that people would not find to be regular either, do you wish to see it?"

Before Clay could give him a straight answer, Nemo was already taking the blindfold off of his face. Clay imagined what could be wrong with him. He was blind, he had scars; zits, maybe?

Oh.

Nemo blinked.

Clay blinked in response to the shock. "Whoa! You're a-? But, how-?"

Nemo was a Cyclops. He blinked a few more times for his eye to adjust to the air. "Please, don't be alarmed."

"Uh… ain't you supposed to be some kind of myth 'er something, though?"

"It's a long story. But, you see? I am such a _freak_ you almost don't even want to consider me real."

"But… you're a gosh darn Cyclops! That's… "

"I'm afraid the stories about creatures like me are true. I have eaten more then I should from time to time, and feared me because of my tremendous appetite. But you know what? I refused to change what I was… I could not simply glue another eye on me and call me human, I am a Cyclops and I always will be, regardless of what others may think of me."

"You… ate people, though too, don't you? Like, in that one Odyssey book-"

"Yes, but we do to get more powerful. How else could we have gathered enough brute size and strength to defend ourselves from the judgmental humans?"

"I don't get you. Why do you care about involving me in this, Cyclops?"

"You are just like me, after all. People mock and insult you for your abnormal appearance and size. You're just a grotesque giant to them, when all your doing is embracing your passion. We cannot change what we are after all, Clay. Even your own friends make jokes about you! Doesn't that call for some sort of action?"

"I…don't know… I mean, they're my friends…"

"Are they? They mock and give you scowls when you are trying to enjoy the suppliments of this delicious planet. You are just trying to be what you are."

"And what am I, exactly?"

A smile. "You're Clay Bailey, of course. Aren't you tired of being judged for being you? Don't deny your true nature, Clay. Consume all you can to continue becoming stronger."

"But, I…"

"You love to eat anyway, right? Now use what you devour to become all powerful, and smite those who have wronged you!"

"That…" He shouldn't care what others thought of him. But he did. Clay Bailey was always nice to everyone, but even so, they recognized him for his size, not what he truly was on the inside. So maybe… that's what he was all along.

"You're right. I've never meant to be anything else…" He seemed almost entranced when he spoke. "Even now, all I can think about is _eatin'._"

"Yes. Devour everything. Consume anything. It will be the only thing that fills you whole and make you complete."

"ccccclllllllllaaaaaaAAAAYYYYY!"

His eyes opened. He felt as if he had woken up from a dream.

"Cowboy! We are coming!"

"Hang on, Clay!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bailey!"

"Guys…" Clay spun around to face the oncoming stampede. His beady eyes adjusted to their shapes as they rushed into the field pursuing him. He pushed Nemo aside to see them.

"Clay, what are you doing here with Nemo?" Kimiko asked.

"Clay, you must return to the temple with us!" Omi insisted.

"Whoa! That Nemo guy's got one eye!" Jaku realized.

"W-why? Why should I go back with all of you? Yur just gonna keep tellin' me what I already know…"

"Huh, which is what?"

"I get it, okay? I'm fat and I'm slow. I can't keep up with y'all and I certainly don't have what it takes to take on a heroic figure like all of you can! I'm just the friendly giant you keep pushing around..."

"Clay, you really think we think that way about you?" Kimiko grimaced.

"Bailey, I didn't know that bothered you so much." Jaku admitted.

"It does, alright? No matter what I do… I'm always gonna want more! I can't help that I've always had a big appetite."

"Clay," Raimundo scratched the back of his head, attempting to look down at the grass, "My bad, okay? I kept pulling the jokes because I didn't think they'd bother you so much. You were eating a lot more than usual lately, I just wanted to point it out, through jokes, like I normally do. We are friends, after all; I don't really think your fat, I was teasing you about your appetite."

Clay blinked a few times, surprised by his apology.

"They're not your friends, Clay." He sneered. "They are holding you back from being what you are."

"Awe, can it ya old one-eyed creep!" Clay retorted. "I almost believed you, and all those people that used to make fun of me, too. I eat more than I should sometimes, yeah, but I ain't gonna let eatin' define me!" He pointed at the monks. "They are what define me; my friends!"

Nemo's pupil dilated. "Then…. You will not devour anymore?"

"I think I'll always like food, but I can learn to control it. I ain't gonna eat just to be happy; I got friends for that, too."

"Ugh…" Nemo closed his eye. "I almost had you, didn't I? Looks like I failed…"

"Huh?"

Nemo began to glow, then a light burst from his that nearly blinded everyone! Clay rolled away from him as the explosion of light caused him to vanish, then nothing was left of the Cyclops.

"Clay! Are you ok?" The others raced to him.

"I'm alright. Really, this time." He dusted off his shoulders with a grin.

"Clay, you were talking to a Cyclops, dude." Raimundo snickered.

"Yeah, damn thing must have been changing me with that bite of his!"

"Hey look, Nemo's bite is gone!" Omi pointed at Clay's bare arm. "It must have vanished when Nemo also did!"

"Yeah, lucky me…" Clay groaned. "'Cause I think I'm gonna be sick from all that food I ate today…"

…

…

…

…

"It says here in the scroll that Cyclops bite was actually very poisonous." Rika read. The monks had gathered in the living room that night with books and internet sources about mythology and Cyclops, but Rika had only found a similar solution in one of the scrolls they possessed.

"Poisonous? Wikipedia doesn't say that!" Kimiko snapped.

"It says their saliva brought upon cannibal instincts to their victims, possessing them and eventually turning them into a Cyclops too."

"What? That thing was trying to change me into a monster?" Clay yelped. "I like both my eyes where they are, thank you very much!" He groaned. "Ugh, I'll be right back!"

"That's the fifth time he's had to go." Raimundo snickered. "Serves him right for eating all of our food."

"Well, obviously, we know it was because he was possessed is all." Kimiko enlightened.

"Still, why did a Cyclops try to turn Clay into a hungry cannibal?" Arko thought aloud. "I mean, he could have gone after any of us, but he tried after the one of us who actually likes to eat."

"Easy target, perhaps?" Raimundo guessed.

"I've read books like the Odyssey before." Rika evaluated. "Everyone who knows the stories knew that Cyclops ate people whole. They'd cook them and everything too. I guess nobody ever survived a Cyclops bite to know what the symptoms were."

"Still, why would we have history like that about a mythical creature in our scrolls?" Omi questioned.

"Obviously, they weren't mythical enough to be put in a scroll for necessary information." Raimundo decided. "Ugh, all this research is giving me a headache! We've been at it for hours, and now we know at least why Clay was acting all weird now, right?"

"I agree with Pedrosa, let's turn in for the night." Jaku stretched as he headed for the hallway.

"Okay, good night guys." The monks headed into their rooms as Rika rolled up the scroll on the couch.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Clay emerged from the bathroom.

"They went to bed. Everyone is tired from today." She stood up from the couch with her rolled up possession.

"Um, Rika… I'm really sorry about what I did."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, Clay."

"But it kinda was. I knew was doing, and I couldn't help myself, I did it anyway. Anyway, how's yur neck?"

…

Raimundo rested his head beside the nape of her neck.

"R…Raimundo?" Kimiko's heart was pounding in her ears.

"What? I'm tired." His weight caused her to lean against the hallway wall.

"Then go to bed! That's what everyone else is doing."

"…But I'm bored to."

"Again, I'm not your entertainment, Rai." She scowled.

…

"Tonight was not very entertaining." Rika told Clay. They both stood in silence of the room.

"I know, lil' darlin', and I'm sorry—"

"I'm sorry too." She pouted.

"You, didn't do nothing wrong, though."

She sighed. "I'm afraid I did…. I got close to you, Clay."

…

"Rai… y-you're too close!" Kimiko Put her hands on his chest to push him off, but he brought his hands up to the wall behind her in order to keep her cornered. "What is your deal, huh?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I already said I'm tired." He remarked lazily in her ear.

Her face felt hot and she could barely breath. "I…Idiot…"

…

"Idiot! What on earth are you talking about?" Clay retorted.

"I mean, I should have noticed it before, Clay." Rika could not bear to stare up at him. "I noticed it when Raimundo and Kimiko had to fight each other almost to the death, and I noticed it tonight too. Don't you see? Feelings get in the way of how we do our job, and they end up hurting us. If I hadn't liked you, if I hadn't tried to be close to you, maybe you wouldn't have tried to eat me in the first place… But I didn't notice your transformation because I wanted to comfort you so badly."

…

"Don't pin this situation on me." Raimundo looked up at her. "You're bored too, after all."

"Is that why you're trying to freak me out right now?"

He paused. His green eyes locked onto her, yet she could barely turn her head to look at him.

His expression was serious. "You like it when I'm this close."

…

"There's nothing wrong with being close, Rika." Clay tried to explain.

"Don't act so naïve, Clay." Rika tightened her fist. "We can't focus if we're close like this. I think… we should just try to be comrades for a while." Now she looked up at him. "So I can't hurt you again."

…

"Aah, that hurts!" Kimiko wrapped around him in order to keep herself stabilized. His rough nibbles at her neck were causing her fever to rise. "St…stop…"

….

"Stop saying stuff like that." Clay shook his head. "It's because I'm close to you that I was able to stop myself from hurting you! If I didn't have no attachment to you, I might have…"

"Clay, no more excuses." She sighed again. "I talked to Kimiko about it today too. She doesn't want us to hurt each other anymore, and the best way to do that, it seems, is to stay focused so we can be prepared for attacks like this one."

"Rika… I, I don't want to lose you…"

…

"Raimundo, I'm gonna lose it! Stop!" She screamed in a hush voice. His hands were rubbing her stomach, then her thighs, and between them.

"SORRY—"

In immediate instinct, they both pulled away.

"Uhm, my bad," Arko closed his eyes and left the hallway area with complete embarrassment. "Continue doing what your doing!"

They were both breathing heavily as they blushed with humiliation for being caught. But Kimiko was almost upset that they had been interrupted.

"Damn… I guess we should been somewhere more private."

"You think? It's your fault for acting like that out of no where!"

He just snickered and smiled.

…

She smiled. "You won't lose, Clay. But as warriors, we shouldn't get close to each other." She bowed. "I should get to bed, goodnight."

Clay was about to stop her, but he decided to drop it then. Maybe they could talk more tomorrow, but if she really didn't want to be close to him, he would respect her wishes.

"Oh, hey Arko." He heard her say. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

Clay noticed Arko pass by the living room entrance.

"Hey Delet—"

Arko pulled back to noticed Clay approaching him.

"Um, hey Clay,"

"Don't 'hey Clay' me right now, partner." Clay was close to him as he spoke quietly.

"The others may think you've changed, and I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you have completely. Stay away from Rika, got it?"

Arko did not move, nor did he bother to give Clay any kind of expression.

"..,Did you hear me?" Clay asked after a few moments.

"Things are going sour for you, so you're thrashing out at me, is that it?"

"Nah, I just don't trust you yet, is all."

"Hmph, I can understand that." Arko agreed. "You have reason to be cautious of me, after all. I admired Rika in the past for defending me, but I see it was not in favor of her liking me directly, she simply serves to protect others. But is obvious she still likes, even though she says now she does not want to be close to you."

"You were ease dropping on us?"

"Yeah, but only because I was trying to get to my room. But anyway, trust me, you don't need to worry, Clay Bailey."

"Oh, and why's that?"

It was then that Arko produced a smile that was obviously fake. "Because, I like Kimiko."

"W…WHAT?"

"So you see? You have nothing to worry about."

"You little-! You don't think I'm gonna tell Rai about this?"

"You won't." Arko pulled out his phone.

"W…what is that?"

"You, apparently. On my phone, I have photos from the night you went crazy drunk… you did some embarrassing things that night, Clay."

"Y-you wouldn't..!"

"I will if you peep about this to everyone." His fake smile appeared again. "I just wanted you to know though that I wasn't after your girlfriend so that maybe we could be friends?"

"You bastard!"

"I'm only taking this action because you haven't been very unwelcoming to me in the first place, Clay. You're paranoid that I'm out to get all of you, still. I can assure you though that I'm only trying to fit in."

"By blackmailing me?"

"Like I said, you brought this upon yourself." He closed his phone. "So anyway, I'm off to bed." He walked away and Clay did not stop him. "Pleasant dreams, Clay."

He stood there, perplexed and lost. He was right about Arko all along, right? He could not be trusted, and now he could not tell anyone.

Save from becoming a cannibal, this was one of the suckiest days Clay had ever dealt with.

…

"I guess… we should go to bed then." Kimiko had found her air once again.

"Yeah." Raimundo could not stop smiling. "Pleasant dreams, Kimi."

"…Good night, Rai…" Damn, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had wanted _more;_ still though, the thoughts of her responsibility as a monk plagued her as she curled up into bed. Regardless, she was still happy that they seemed close, even after everything. If they could survive what Heba had almost made them do, they could survive any more of the unknowing threats of evil yet to come, right?

TO BE CONTINUED

Oh snap :0 I probably could have extended this episode, but I typed really quick with little editing, sorry! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews and comments are always welcomed I love to read them.

You RAWK XD


	50. Episode 51: Through the Looking Glass

Hello wonderful readers!

Sorry for the slow update, I went to Disney land…'nuff said.

Anyway, **this episode is completely in first person.** Until the end, anyway, just so you're not confused.

**LAST WEEK IT WAS XIAOLIN CHRONICLES 2****ND**** BIRTHDAY!**

**Happy Birthday to the story, yaaaay!**

I didn't have anything planned but I was hoping to get this published at least before then…. I was so busy though there's no way it could have happened haha.

**But I love the couples some of you are rooting for! There's ClayxRika, RikaxJack, KimikoXRaimundo (of course) and even still some RikaxChase and KimikoxJaku fans too! **Haha I wish I could make ALL of you happy, but there will be some sad faces when this is over, I'm afraid! You'll have to find out and see who steps up to the plate in this dramatic series. Also, as revealed last episode, now there's in even **KimikoXArko **fans as well! Haha this keeps getting better. I love the enthusiasm you all have for this story and I'm still so glad you like it. **Also the theories some of you have for these new villains! Wait to connect the dots some of you are getting very close or on the mark!** The comments and reviews are very helpful in that encourage me to keep up the pace (even thought its been slower than I had hoped this summer) But I'm going as fast as I can! So thank you:

Bosscakes, Esha V, Madame Rodoshe, Silenced Oblivion, Nessie, HAIL YOU, Cal, 21 hugs, FanFicNumber 1, Jackisawesome, flawlessprep, JackSpicerrules, karmakrazy, ncp4mebaby465, Xiaofan, Me, bosscakes, Kimiko, Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!)

**SOME QUESTIONS I NEVER ANSWERED:**

**Karmakrazy: **they're still using the mats! I figured since they still have their small rooms the mats haven't changed. They also have a cloth covering their doorway and not an actual door.

**faithpeacehope: There **was a war mentioned, yes! This will be happening, don't worry about it

**Scarlet-Karma: **Heba's attack on Raimundo does not count! This is season four with completely new storyline, so Rai's attack will be coming up as well!

**XemlovezyouX11233: **What your saying does make sense… sort of yes Raimundo is getting tired… and your almost on the mark too! Good observation. He is getting tired… of what precisely you'll find out!

Thank you all again! And if you have any questions (or any I missed without giving away a spoiler) let me know! I Hope enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 51: Pride and Prejudice: Through the Looking Glass

I am a servant. I work at the diner on the corner of 6th street of Lantau in Hong Kong. Because of my former life, I know Chinese very fluently, as the man I loved spoke it very often. He was also my boss. For years, I had worked under him through loyalty alone, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

Do not get me wrong. I was very upset when I first become the servant of my former boss. He had tricked me into becoming his. He made me swear my loyalty to him. It was the only thing I could do at the time to keep his wrath from invading my village and harming my former friends and family. I hated him at first.

But as time ventured, I came to realize that my life serving under him was not so bad after all. I could still be a warrior, and I could last forever, and most importantly, even though I was his servant, he still respected me.

More and more servants continued to be his aid, and I could see my master's plans unraveling with every decade that emerged. He wasn't really ever alone. He had us. I was happy that we could bring him comfort.

But it all ended, even faster than it had begun. My master's plan fell apart. He died, I think, because of it. When he was so close to death, he just abandoned all of us, his loyal servants. And, to make matters worse, I had no idea how to adapt in the real world.

I was terrified. I wandered the streets with little idea of what to do next. 'Next' did not even seem to be an option for a while. I kept praying that one day he would return to come bring me back.

He never did, and next became reality. I had to move on in this metropolitan world, struggling in this foreign existence that was the earth of today.

"Chun, table 8 is ready for their drinks!" The boss yelled at me in Chinese.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" I replied. "I must get more wine stocked in the back!"

I dropped my cloth and raced outside. I suppose it is unusual that an African woman such as myself were to be working on a street corner of a small diner bar in China. I do not think I could have found any occupations had Bao Yu not taken mercy on me when I was lost. She allows me to work in the diner, and sleep in the basement.

It's not much, but it is living.

I walked out into the smoky night, heading down into the basement from the alleyway.

The drumming music and chatter from the diner upstairs echoed into the dark space. I reached out for the bottle that the customers required. My solo presence was interrupted by a shadow.

"Queen Amina."

_His _shadow.

My spirits must have jumped out of my flesh, because I felt lifeless when I turned around to face him. My nerves were numb and my heart yanked on its strings; I can't imagine the mortified surprise on my features when I looked upon his form.

"Master," I whispered. "you are… alive…"

"As are you." He stepped into the sliver of light that shone into the damp room. He was still perfect, just as I had remembered him. "You still held your immortality, my queen."

His approach forward caused me to step back against the wine barrels.

"Are you afraid, _my queen_?"

His question caused me to gulp. "I am… pleased and terrified, as always, my lord."

He smirked. He _smiled._ My heart race was impossible to calculate at this point.

"I did not come here to harm you. You were after all, one of my best jungle cats."

"…But Kortaba was your right hand. Why don't you seek him out?"

"Do I sense I tone of jealousy from the mad ruler of the Zaria plains?"

"…"

"You are to return with me. You are bound by your loyalty to me."

"…I, I don't know."

He tilted his head slightly. "You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I want to go back, my lord."

"…You do not have a choice."

"I, I know. I just…"

"You want to stay here, in this rotting plot, with these rotting mortals?"

"My lord, you have never hated mortals… only to rule them…"

"Well, that plan did not go as well as I would have assumed, did it? I lost you, and the other jungle cats, because of it."

"…"

"You are wasting my time on purpose, aren't you?" He bellowed.

"N-no…" If I had not felt _fear_ from having a vulnerable life from the past few months, I might have remembered.

His face was inches from mine in an instant.

He was Chase Young, after all.

"Queen Amina," he began, "you swore your loyalty to me centuries ago. Time has made you too weak. You used to lead armies into battle, and you even fought me head on. You deserved to become immortal, like me."

I dared to gaze up at him.

"But are not acting that way now. Tell me you do not wish to return to being a warrior?"

I couldn't say no. It would have been a lie, otherwise.

He cupped my chin to keep my gaze. He always did small things to keep me tentative to him, and only him.

He was so unaware of how he made me feel.

"Come home, Amina."

The tears fell from my boney cheeks. I could not hide them any longer.

"Yes, my lord."

…I am a servant.

And, that's probably I'll ever be for the rest of my life.

…

….

…

….

"Cat Ears," Rika read the scroll. Once again, she insisted that she have the scroll as we flew towards our next Wu! I do actually like seeing what's in the scroll myself however…

"What? The name of the Wu is Cat Ears?" Kimiko said. "People put those on when they cosplay!"

"It looks like it's the same as the Monkey Staff," Rika speculated, "The Cat Ears make you more cat-like the longer you wear them."

"Does it even give you nine lives too?" Jaku joked.

"Nope, just cat-like reflexes."

"I've got the willies bad!" Dojo proclaimed. "We must be right below it!"

"Hey, look out!" Arko called out but it was too late. The green fireball hit Dojo on the side and we prepared for a crash landing. I leapt smoothly off the leapt off of Dojo into the grass and the others followed me before he shrunk back to size and rolled into the dirt.

"What was that?" Clay asked, looking around the vast forest area.

"Who else would be capable of controlling green magic?" I asked the group.

"Yes!" The witch declared as she and her team approached. "Two points for taking down a dragon!"

"Good work, hag!" Jill slapped her hand on Wuya's back. "Your practicing of the mythical arts is getting stronger by the day!"

"Jill, I'm not going to tell you again that 'hag' and 'witch' are not the same thing, so do not keep calling me that!"

"Heylin Sisterhood," I addressed, "we are going to get that Wu first!"

"As if, MAN!" Jill pointed at the monks. "The twins are already in the forest getting the Wu!"

"What?" I retreated into the trees to look for it. I hopped through the trees in his search, noticing the cat ears upon piles and piles of logs by the river bank.

I hopped down to run towards the tower of wood, but Mina had slid in my path and tripped me! She rolled back up and stood in my way as Nina ran up the logs towards the Wu.

"No! You will not be getting that!" I attempted to battle with Mina, but Nina was already on her way to the top. She grabbed the Cat Ears and they began to glow.

The twin looked up to see who would be her showdown opponent.

"Mina, or Nina—whoever you are! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

I stepped back from Mina to see what was going on with Nina. "Huh? Delilah? What on the planet are you doing here?"

The small girl in pigtails grinned and waved. "Hey, lil' Omi! I missed you, cutie pie!"

"C-cutie pie!" My face was red, but I was most definitely feeling confident then! "Pies are not cute! Explain your reasoning for appearance at this time!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, dork?" I loved it when she made fun of me. "I'm trying to win a Xiaolin showdown thingy! Wanna join me?"

"Uhm.." I was hesitant to answer. I was aware of Delilah's abilities, however I did not wish for her lesser talents to hold me down!

"Yes, let's have a duo showdown. Two against two." Mina agreed.

Nina grinned. "It's all the same to us, we'll still get our Wu."

"In your dreams, you crazy skanks!" Delilah snapped. "The game will be a three legged race! Who ever can make it through the course to the Wu wins!"

"We accept your challenge, Delilah." They said at once.

The area appeared as the logs they had been standing on had spread out across the river, then the extended tower of logs at the end of the river held the Cat Ears.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Hey, Omi is in a showdown!" The monks and Heylin Sisterhood raced to the scene.

"Come on girls!" Jill exclaimed. "Whoop their asses!"

"Huh? Who's that little brat that's working with Omi?" Wuya noticed.

"That _brat _would be my sister." Jermaine enlightened as he appeared.

"Jermaine!" Kimiko proclaimed.

"Hey partner!"

"What up, guys? Long time no see."

"Jermaine, hey." Raimundo smiled. "What a are you guys doing here?"

"Official school business, sorry; its confidential dog."

"Aw, seriously?"

. "Nah. Actually, we were sent out to capture Nina and Mina. They did murder Anika Remeda when they were snatchin' up all the Rai look alikes, remember?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Wow, those girls are bloody vicious." Jaku commented.

Jermaine loomed over Raimundo's shoulder, as he had noticed something. "Hey!" He pushed Raimundo aside. "What's _he _doing here?" He pointed at Arko. "Don't worry guys, I got this dude now—"

"No, Jermaine!" Kimiko stepped in front of him. "He's on our side now!"

"What? You serious?"

"Uh, I-I'm sorry… for whatever I did to you." Arko stammered.

"You mean you don't even remember, man?" Jermaine grimaced. "My arm took weeks to heal after you nearly melted it off!"

"Ah. Again, s-sorry."

"Uh, so anyway," Kimiko changed the subject, "what happened to you being on your high school basketball team, Jermaine?"

"Well, I couldn't just let ma lil sis go out and find a bunch o' killers on her own now, could I?"

"Speaking of which, she's teamed up with Omi in a showdown right now!" Dojo pointed to the river.

"Yeah, I noticed."

With their ankles tied to each other, the twins raced against me and Delilah. We had to leap as one across the logs, jumping with their tied legs and relying on one another for support when leaping with the other.

"Left, right! Do a black flip, Omi!"

"Delilah, it is quite good that are able to keep up with me for this!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't fall back! We're almost to the Wu!"

We were head to head with Mina and Nina. "You cannot beat us!"

"We're linked and synchronized; surely you'll end up making a fuss!"

"Two can play that!" Delilah and I reached the pile of logs, they climbed it by swinging one another up at every turn, and the twins followed suit.

"The teams are at the same point!" Jill noticed. "It's a close match! Come on, twins!"

Seeing their opponents beside them, the twins swung over to us and attempted hand to three-legged combat with them atop the logs.

"Kick of DEER!" We ended up knocking the twins off the wood pedastol, and they continued onward until they grabbed the Wu.

"Alright! They won!" The monks rejoined them as they cheered in their victory.

"Oh, dangnabbit, twins!" Katnappe cursed.

"Hph, so much for getting Wu in our collection today," Jill grumbled, "but I suppose it cannot be helped."

"Delilah, huh?" Wuya speculated. "Hmmm ,she's quite skilled."

"Retreat for now, but we'll be back, fools!" The Heylin Sisterhood left without a hitch.

"Alright little sis," Jermaine hi-fived her, "not bad. You too, little Omi."

"Indeed. It was most convenient that you are _almost _as skilled as I am." I grinned.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm. Any way, here's your precious Wu." She tossed it over to me. "so we chillin' at your place, then?"

"W-what? You wish to return to the temple with us?"

"I told Dee we could stay at the temple if we couldn't find a hotel, that's all." Jermaine clarified.

"Screw a hotel," Raimundo retorted, "come chill with us."

Jermaine chuckled. "Alright then, looks while we'll be staying."

…

…

…

"I think we should train!" Jaku clapped his hands together. "Who's up for a T-tournament?"

"T-tournament? What's that?" Delilah asked.

"They're _training _tournaments." Kimiko enlightened. "We each go one on one with each other on top of our rickety bridge and only fight hand to hand combat. You keep moving on with every person you beat. Once you're undefeated, you win."

"That sounds like fun!" Delilah exclaimed. "I'm down to play with you guys."

"Everyone should do it." Raimundo alleged. "It'll be more interesting with more people."

"I'm down too." Jermaine decided. "It'd be nice to train and prepare for when we see the twins again."

"Intense, let's do this thing then! I'll go first since I won the last time." Jaku decided.

"Ahh, but I was not apart of the last tournament, Romane." I reminded sincerely. "So you shall only remain winner until you face me!"

"Just because of that comment, I'll save you for last, little Omi." He grinned.

"What makes you think you're going to win past me, Romane?" Raimundo challenged.

"Okay okay, let's git goin' if you're all hyped up for it, then." Clay decided. "Lemme move all the yard sale stuff out of the yard."

"Ugh, you mean all that useless junk you're getting rid of?" Raimundo recalled. "Please do, cowboy."

"Okay, call me when it's my turn!" Kimiko raced into the temple. "I'm going to get Arko so he can join too!"

"Okay, I'm going first." Rika decided. She and Jaku climbed onto the thick, shaky balance beam above everyone that held a net under it.

"Bring it on, Ri-Ri."

Clay was eying intently over at the temple while we watched the showdown.

"Yo, cowboy," Raimundo teased, "aren't you gonna watch? Your girlfriend's battling, after all."

"Huh? Oh…" He hesitated. "Y-yeah, I'm focused."

Unfortunately, I was unaware of this, but two things had been plaguing Clay Bailey's mind at that moment;

The first was Rika had 'dumped' him. They had not necessarily been going out, but ever since their little chat she had been ignoring him.

The second was Arko Delet. That fiend of a warrior, was blackmailing him! Not to mention he felt as if he was betraying Raimundo for not telling him about what Arko had said. Even so… his mind was in a bundle of regret and stress.

While we watched the spar, and I was waiting for my moment to shine, Kimiko was bothering Arko in the temple.

"Arko!" She raced into living room. "Come on, get up! We're playing a training game and you have to participate!"

Arko looked up from the book he was studying and blinked. "It's not like the game you and Raimundo were playing last night, is it?"

She flushed. "You jerk!" She swatted his shoulder. "Y-you weren't supposed to see that!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be doing stuff like that in the hallway."

"I-w-we thought everyone was in bed, okay? S-sorry…" She turned her head away. "So… how much did you see?"

"Enough." He looked back down at his book.

"Huh? What are you reading?"

"….A book."

"Smartass, lemme see!"

"Go away, please. Shouldn't you be playing with your friends outside?"

"I came in here to get you!" She exclaimed. "Your part of this team now too, whether you like it or not! So you have to come train with us instead of always hiding in a corner!"

"I never hide in a corner—"

"Come on, we want you to join us, now let's go!" She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "I won't stop bothering you until you come outside!"

"Your so perky. It's annoying." He closed the book and sat up.

"And you're too honest." She scolded. "You should try being nicer to people!"

"What would that accomplish?"

"You make friends a lot easier that way, duh!"

He blinked again. "That's stupid. If I'm lying to their face by being nice doesn't that make me, fake?"

"What? No—"

"Sure it does. If I'm being nice to anyone, I'm not being me, and that would mean anyone I'm nice doesn't really know the true me."

"Ugh, I don't think you get it…"

"You're the one teaching me bad things." He smiled then. They made their way out to the yard where everyone was watching the match.

"Arko! Glad you could join us." Jaku approached.

"Ha, you lost already, Jaku?" Kimiko teased.

"I suppose I didn't stretch properly today, that's all." He chuckled half-heartedly. "Pedrosa's got the stage now."

Ah, yes. This was my favorite part of the day, mostly, until the end. And, to make the longer story shorter, I will simply tell you the order in which I defeated my comrades and won every round, which was a simple task for someone like me:

Jaku

Raimundo

Kimiko

Arko

Rika

Clay

And Jermaine.

My final opponent was the lovely Delilah. Oh, how my heartstrings are ripped by her presence!

But I could not falter. And my confidence was most high at the moment of battling with her, since I had already won so much, which was no news to me.

Everyone else seemed to be rooting for my opponent.

"Get that ego tripper, sis!" Jermaine proclaimed.

"Yeah, knock him off his ego, girl!" Raimundo pressed.

"Go Delilah!" Kimiko cheered. "Teach that egg-head a lesson!"

"I am sorry for you losing, Kimiko," I addressed properly, "But calling my head a different shape will not change the fact that I will be victorious of the T-tournament once again!"

"Wanna bet?" Delilah grumbled. Oh, how cute she was, thinking she could win. I went easy on her at first. After she used a roundhouse kick knock from the air, it knocked me off balance when I landed on the beam and began to fall off of it.

"Yeah, I won!" She declared too early. I had already produced a plan of verb, as I was not about to lose. As I had fallen, I grabbed the beam with my arms and swung back up, and while I did, I decided to kick Delilah off as my feet went up in the air. She screamed out as she was knocked off the beam and into the mud puddle in the ground.

"Sis!" The others raced to aid her, which I do not understand, but I suppose I kicked her harder than I had realized. She was coughing as she was helped up by Rika and Jermaine.

"Omi, what is wrong with you?" Jermaine's heavy brows were furrowed, so I assumed he was angry. And if I had to look two times, I would have seen that the others were also most upset.

"Ah, I have won the match! That is what's wrong with me."

"You idiot, Omi." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"What do you mean? In order to be the best, you must defeat your opponent without any hesitation!"

"It's just a game, stupid." Raimundo smacked his forehead.

"I-I'm okay, guys." Delilah wiped the mud of shame off of her face and clothes as she approached me. "Hey, Omi…"

"Ah, Delilah. It was a nice attempt on your part, however—"

I could not finish my sentence, as she had stunned me. She slapped me across the face! It shocked the others as well, as they watched.

"Omi, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met!" She continued to spat. "You've been actin' all high and mighty ever since we got here!"

"W-what? Of course not 'high and mighty' as you say, just at the appropriate level! I did know I was better at fighting than you, after all, so I tried to go easy on—"

"Zip it, you little shrimp!"

"Shrimp? Who is calling who a demeaning name for a small person! You are just the same size as me!"

"I have had it with you!" She began to stomp away. "Go brag somewhere else instead of being in my face about it!"

"Whoo-hoo, stick it to him, Delilah girl!" Kimiko cheered as she marched away.

I was most confused as I rubbed my burning cheek. "Very well, then. I will respect your response as a tempered loser of this battle, but you did not need to smack me!"

"Somebody's gotta knock some sense into you." Jaku grumbled. "Well, I guess that's the end of our fun for today."

Shaking their heads and groaning in their anguish, the other monks left me alone outside.

This most certainly did not feel like a victory, after all nobody seemed to be on my side about it. I guess they were all tired of losing; but I could not help I had the skills to defeat them!

My confusion towards their soreness became a defensive anger. It was not my fault I had more potential then them! And we had already been through this before, yet just because I won _this _time they are all being prude about it! How silly…

Anyway, I decided to continue training on my own. I was going to have work on my elemental skills if I wanted to pass the Shoku level.

I began practicing with my powerful Shimo staff, before I knew it, I had been trained all over the yard, and the only thing that had caused me to stop (it was not because I was tired, because I never get exhausted) was that my foot bumped into all of Clay's unwanted possessions!

I caught the mirror that almost hit the floor.

"Phew! That was too close to me being cursed for 7 years! I almost broke Clay's useless mirror!" I pondered the tall object as I speculated my wonderful reflection in it. To think about it now… I almost had no desire to look away.

"You look, very nice, Omi!"

"Why, thank you Omi—"

Oh.

I just talked back to my own reflection!

"Yipe!" I jumped back cautiously. "W-what on this planet-?"

"It is okay, Omi. It is just me, after all, your reflection!"

"Oy, I do not understand!"

"I am simply you, silly! Your perfect image, your conscious, even!"

"I must be having some sort of dream," I scratched my head.

"This is no dream! Like I said, I am just you!"

"Oh-h kay, me, if what your are saying is solid, then tell me who _I _think is the most strong out of all of the monks!"

"You!"

"Oh my goodness, you _are _my reflection!" I gasped. "This is most unusual!"

"Well, who better to talk to than yourself, right? Is there something that is bothering you too much, Omi?"

"Well, Omi," I began, "I am not sure if my friends like me very much. They are upset I defeated them all for some reason and I do not know why."

"Isn't it _obvious_?" My reflection smiled. "Just look at you! You're the perfect image of an incredible warrior! Don't you see? They're just _jealous _of you!"

I blinked. "Ohhhh, it all makes sense now!"

As I was speaking to myself, the others were laying around and complaining about how they could not be as good as me… or something like that.

"Omi, that little..!" Delilah was sitting at the bar on the kitchen. "I swear I'm gonna punch his lights out the next time I see him!"

"Heh, lil gurl got a bit of a temper, huh?" Clay chuckled.

"Omi's always trippin' like that. I shoulda known he was gonna be that way with you too!" Jermaine his finger. "I'm sorry, Dee."

"He gets annoying like that sometimes." Jaku added. "But I don't think he gets how to be nice to girls either."

"He's a little sexist too." Rika added.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed, "but everyone's a little bit racist."

"What? That's not what I said—"

"Hey are you two gonna cook us a meal tonight 'er what?" Raimundo slapped his hands on the table.

"What? Who?"

"Why, you and Clay of course!" He pointed to Rika. "Come oooon. I know you two want to spend time making us something nice together, huh?"

"U-uhm!" Rika cleared her throat, and Clay looked in the other direction of her. "I can't. I'm reading a book tonight."

"A _cook_ book?" Raimundo hinted.

"No, just A book. Sorry, but I wasn't planning on cooking tonight." Rika left the conversation with great haste, not wanting to include herself and Clay in the same discussion.

"Uh, yeah. And I'm not very hungry since that whole weird incident, guys. Sorry." Clay left the room too.

"What's eating him?" Raimundo shrugged.

"Hm, who knows?" Arko answered.

"GRRRRRR!" Delilah yelled suddenly. "I'm so mad I could punch a baby!"

"Hey little girl, there will be no assault on infants in this temple!" Raimundo pointed at her. It occurred to Kimiko, for a slight moment, that Raimundo was in a rather good mood today. "Aw, come on. There's no reason to be so mad. Omi's just being Omi."

"Hey, Delilah." Kimiko sat on the stool beside her. "I want you to consider something before you go on a rampage. You know when you act up and your parents decide to discipline you?"

"Yeah."

"Like, when you try to do something bad or act mean towards the other kids?"

"Sure."

"Well, Omi doesn't know what that's like. He never had parents to tell him how to act or how to treat others, so he makes resolutions on his own."

Delilah put her ands on her head. "Oh god, I'm terrible!" She cried. "I never even thought about that!"

"Heh, don't feel bad about it. It's not something you'd normally think about. I think we forget about it sometimes too."

"That's true." Raimundo inclined. "But Omi's also learned a thing or two about manners from us, and we've learned from him not to be such an ego trip! That's just the way he is now I guess."

"Y-yeah." Delilah folded her arms. 'Well, even so! I'm not 'bout to go apologize to him; he was the one being a jerk!"

Kimiko laughed. "You and Omi are kind of alike. Very confident in what you do."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ha-ha, absolutely nothing. But, you should go back out there and talk to him. Maybe you can explain to him why we're all mad at him, hmm?"

"Well, I guess so…" Delilah scooted out of her seat and lazily stalked outside.

"Should I go out there too? You know, in case they'all start fightin' again—"

"What? No way, Jermaine!" Kimiko chided. "You'd be a third wheel, duh!"

Jaku squinted his eyes at her. "Are you trying to hook them up?"

"What! My sister and Omi?" Jermaine exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah of course! You mean you never noticed it before? Sheesh, guys are so dense."

"Look, Omi's my main homie, but I don't want him dating my sister, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Because of his ego! He's gonna hurt Dee big time!"

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart." Kimiko wafted her hand. "They like each other—"

"Jus' cause they like each other don't mean they supposed to be together." He retorted.

"Hmm, that's true." Arko intruded. "I think some of us in here could learn from that."

"What does that mean?" Raimundo confronted. It occurred to Kimiko then that Raimundo's good mood had vanished—

Then, blah blah blah, Arko and Raimundo get in a fist fight, blah blah blah—

Okay, we'll get back to that! But first, on to ME!

So anyway, Delilah stepped outside and overheard the deep discussion I was having with myself—

"It's just, I am so uncertain." By now I had sat in front of the mirror in the grass with my legs folded for comfort. "I mean, I was okay with Raimundo becoming leader, but not even I could comprehend how most troublesome he would be! If _ I _ were leader, I would most definitely not go to parties and such."

"And? What else?"

"When Jaku and Rika joined the temple, I was also worried about them as well, as they can control _two _elements, and I only one."

"And?"

"Even so, they do not have as much experience as I do, yes? I mean, if they did, they would be much stronger than me; but clearly I can beat them any day."

"Why is it that you want to be the best, Omi?"

I hesitated at my reflection's next question. "Because…" I managed to say, "If I am not the best, then what good am I? I have never been good at anything else but in my duties as a Xiaolin warrior. It has been my dream to become like those before me! So if I am only leveled as average and as good as everyone else, how can I be seen as a legend?"

"Oh, poor Omi…" Delilah had whispered, keeping herself hidden still.

"…And Delilah?" My reflection asked. "What was it about her that troubled you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I simply did not wish to lose to a girl!"

"INCREDIBLE!" Her booming voice caught me off guard and I hopped up to face her.

"D-Delilah!"

"To think I was starting to feel sorry for you!" She yelled. "I came out here to talk to you, but you and the mirror seem to be getting along just fine!"

"Delilah, you do not understand! It talks—"

But when I looked at the mirror, it was my own copy-cat image once again. A regular mirror. "I… what happened?"

"You've gone coo-coo that's what happened!" She continued to yell. "I'm outta here, before I lose it too!"

"D-Delilah, wait-!" Before I could retrieve her, though—

My reflection pulled my hand and yanked me back.

"Do not go, Omi." It wept. "Don't you want me to help YOU?"

"Yes, but I must make sure Delilah is not in need of help!"

"What for? You have told me enough so I can help you, Omi. If you want to be strong, you can't possibly be concerning yourself with the likes of them."

"But, they are my friends!"

"Maybe so, but they are holding you back."

"Do not play tricks with me, me!" I yanked my hand away. "You are beginning to not sound like me, and more like an evil me, or something!" With that, I attempted to turn around and leave—but suddenly, I was in a green meadow, filled with flowers and butterflies.

"What?"

"Sorry, Omi, but I already pulled you into my world." The reflection explained.

"I am in the mirror? I demand that you let me out this instant!"

"I'll handle this." A voice echoed throughout the plains. My reflection me had vanished and a much taller character appeared. He was a very well dressed man in a white suit, and his hair was pulled back and shiny. His plastic grin matched his glowing features. He straightened his suit and approached me.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry about this, Omi, but you're a lot more stubborn than your friends are, it seems."

"Why have you brought me to this place?"

"Relax, this was the only way I could get you to listen. So, will you?"

"Hmph, very well. You may explain, but I wish to leave soon after."

"Okay, then. My name is Narsi—I mean, uh, Narry."

"Harry?"

"No, Narry."

"Larry?"

"No, Narry!"

"…Berry."

"WITH AN 'N', OKAY?"

"Narry?"

"YES! Geez, and don't you forget it, okay? Not that you can forget my gorgeous face."

"Uh, Narry… why did you bring me here?"

"Omi, you and I are very much alike. I could have just sent one of my little lackeys to come convince you, but how shameful would that be on my part? Me not revealing my beautiful face to you, and for me to get to admire yours!"

"Oh, I see…" This man was weird, "well, it seems you have seen my face! It was nice talking to you—"

"Hold on! I'm not done," he ventured, "As I was saying, it wouldn't be right if I sent some _sprite _or lackey to come talk to you-"

"The only people that possess 'lackeys' are on the Heylin side!" I accused. "Spew your words correctly and speak the truth."

Narry grinned. "I have come to fight you, Omi. A Xiaolin showdown of sorts."

"In order to have a showdown, we would need the Shen Gong Wu—"

"Ah, the Oi Scale," Narry pulled a fin out of his suit pocket. "This Wu allows you to grow any part of your body to a gigantic size—sort of like the lesser level of the Changing Chopsticks."

"H-how did you get that Wu?"

"Someone like me can get whatever they want. I'm beautiful, and beautiful people get whatever they desire."

"Really? Oh…"

"You are superior Omi, from the moment I saw you I could just see the awesome radiating from you!"

"Awesome? Me? Well, I try my best not to show it too much…"

"You should show it twenty-four seven!" He clicked his tongue. "My man Omi, the best of the best! I'd even go as far as to say that you could be the next great Dashi…"

"You think so?" I grinned. This man was not only seemingly well dressed and well mannered, but also very truthful!

"I'm here to help you embrace that side of you that brings you confidence, Omi. But I can only do that if you accept who you are."

"I have accepted, though."

"Not completely. You see, people like your other monk friends out there drag you down. Rather than praise you for all the amazing things you accomplish, they criticize you when you have gone beyond their expectations."

"That is mostly true, though I do not understand their ill behavior towards me…"

"Don't you get it? They're _jealous _of you, Omi."

"Jealous? Ah, yes. I suppose I have noticed that before. But I cannot help the level of skill I have gotten to."

"And you should not have to help it. You are the bets of the best! You don't need to have any excuse for your pride!"

"I also agree with this!" I stood proudly. "So, why is it you wish to have a showdown with me, if we are so much alike and get along so well?"

"Ahh, I am incapable of helping you unless you accept who you are and join me." He said sadly. "And I know how loyal you are to your monk friends, you would not simply abandon them."

"That is correct."

"Well, I know something you can't refuse; a challenge." He snapped his fingers. "In our Xiaolin Showdown, we will be playing checkers."

"Checkers?" I chuckled. "Oh ho! That is a most easy game!"

"Indeed, it is."

"So if I defeat you in checkers, then I get the Wu!"

"No—"

I gave him a confused stare.

"-If you win, you get the Wu, but you will have to join me."

"What?"

"If you were to allow yourself to lose, Omi, then I will never bother you again. But, I keep the Wu."

"I, but, I—"

"The choice is yours." He grinned. "Or, you can back down from this wu now and call yourself a quitter—"

"Of course I will do no such thing!" I retorted. "I accept your challenge, Narry!"

"Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

…

…

….

While I was attempting my showdown, Dojo had seen me get pulled into the mirror, so he slithered as fast as he could into the temple.

"GUYS!" He stopped dead in his tracking when he saw the blood on the floor.

"Sheesh! W-what happened in here!"

"Um, it's a long story." Rika told him. Only she Jermaine and Jaku were in the room. "What's wrong? Do you sense a Wu, Dojo?"

"No, not that!" He waved his arms about. "It's Omi! He's been pulled in by a mirror!"

"Uhm, okay?" Jaku scratched his head.

"Ugh! Omi was captured by that janky mirror in Clay's junk pile! It sucked him into some freaky world!"

"Janky?" Rika echoed.

"Man, ain't nobody use that word no more." Jarmaine alleged.

"HELLO? The point is that Omi is in trouble and we got to help him!"

"Right! I shall collaborate with the others and meet you all at the mirror!" Jaku declared.

"Its outside, hurry!"

While they were discussing of me in the room of living, Master Fung and Arko were talking about boring things in the great hall.

With his arms folded and a perplexed look, Fung spoke. "Arko, your behavior was unacceptable—"

"Raimundo hit me first. I didn't try to start a fight, I was only making a point."

"Well, you are very capable of not fighting back, right?"

"You're saying I should have let him keep hitting me?"

"I am saying that turning the other cheek, in your case, may not be such a bad idea."

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

Fung sighed. He turned around and stalked over to the light piercing from the window. "Arko, when you all had that party in this temple, do you know what business I was attending to?"

"No. What does this have to do with-?"

"I went to see the five elder monks."

His eyes lit up. Arko had completely forgotten all about the elders, and the law that pursued him.

"I had to inform them you were still alive. They thought you drowned in quicksand after all, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had to let them know you were with us, and that you intended to be here in accordance to the fact that you are attempting to redeem yourself. I even told them you alone rescued the other Xiaolin warriors from destruction and they decided to stay away from the situation. They are letting you stay here, Arko, under the fact that you do so with good behavior."

"So, what? I'm a prisoner on probation, basically?"

"You should not look at it in such a way." He shook his head and faced Arko again. "What you did today may have not been your fault, or it may have. Either way, you are to act like the better man in any such circumstances. Do you understand?"

Arko groaned a sigh before he nodded his head.

"Alright, then."

"Arko-!" Jaku ran in. "Uhm, sorry Master Fung, is it okay if Arko join us? Actually, we might need your help, too!"

"What ever is the matter, Jaku?"

"Uhm, its Omi, sir; he's missing in action and Dojo said he got swallowed by a mirror!"

"What?"

…

…

…

"Ah-ha! King me!" I proclaimed.

"Omiiii, you're supposed to be losing."

"I am most sorry, Narry! I cannot help it! I cannot just lose for no reason when I know I can win!"

"Suit yourself." The suited man shrugged. He made another move and it was my turn again.

"OMI!" Delilah came racing over to our match.

"D-Delilah?" I stammered, most astounded by her abrupt presence. "How did you get here?"

"I did turn around and notice your reflection pull you in, idiot!" She snapped. "And, I know what you doing right now too! Omi, you shouldn't try to beat this guy!"

"Ah, you see Delilah, it is not a matter of trying—I know I am perfectly capabale of winning this showdown—"

She practically crushed my cheeks when she grabbed my face. "That's what I'm trying to say! Omi, you'd rather lose your humanity and join this creep than just lose for once! You don't have to be perfect at everything, you know! You can lose once and a while—"

"No, I will not lose!" I argued. "You do not understand, nobody does! Any mistakes I make could effect the rest of my choices later on! It is best to always win!"

"Omi, you can't do that. No human can do that! What do you think mistakes are for? Ain't you learned anything with all the adventures you've had with your friends? It's okay to not be perfect because then you can learn from your errors for when it really counts!"

"I understand what you are speaking, Delilah," I responded, "however I will not lower my skills simply because my comrades are unable to win against my most superior skills."

Delilah blinked a few times. I could tell she was processing something most intricate in her mind, or maybe she was just admiring how right I was—

She punched me in the face.

Of course, I had allowed her to do it. But it hurt more than I could have imagined. My head bounced off the grass and I managed to sit back up.

"Hey! No interfering with the showdown, missy!" Narry made no effort but to put his fists on his sides as he continued to sit.

"Delilah… why…"

Why do you think?" She boomed. "Omi, your ignorance is cute sometimes, but most of the time its really annoying!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're being a first class jackass, that's what! You act like your better than everyone and its really annoying, don't you get that? You sit on your high horse like you deserve to be more respected than the rest of us! Haven't you ever tried giving someone else credit been respectful to anyone else but yourself?"

"My friends… once and I while…" I frowned. "But I do not do it as much as I should."

"Omi, we're all pissed off at you right now because you didn't see that before. You are so caught up in your own ego you never bother to think of anyone else. For example in our showdown today: we worked together to get that Wu against the twins. Wasn't it fun to be working alongside someone rather than alone?"

"Indeed, and you surprised me with your skills. Oh my, this is… not good." I kept my eyes down. "I, I have been most selfish lately, haven't I?"

"Most definitely, yeah." She folded her arms.

My face was red. "I am most embarrassed! I thought I was the right one all along and actually I was playing the fool card!"

"Yeah… whatever. As long as you get it." She grinned. "So, what you gonna do now, lil' Omi?"

I decided to say my thoughts outloud, in order to make my decision. "I could certainly win this match easy but then I would have to join Narry and that would be betraying my friends on the other hand I have no desire to lose ever and therefore this makes it hard to suddenly become humiliated and just quit the showdown…" I looked over at her, seeing her brows furrowed and arms folded with a tapping foot.

"On the other hand," I stood up. "For you, I suppose I could suffer a most humiliating defeat, just this once."

She smiled. "Hurray!"

"I quit, Narry!"

"What?" He roared. "How could you just give up, like a loser, just like that?"

"I am afraid so." I bowed. "But it was a fun showdown."

"No…" He stood up as well, and he held terror in his features, "y-you can't! I was so close!" He covered his face. "So close!"

"What up with this guy?" Delilah pointed. "Ain't you happy you won, Harry?"

"It's NARRY!" He screamed. "O-Oh no!" It was then we heard a crackling noise. "My face! My beautiful face!" Narry began to glow a menacing light, and I realized it was emerging from his face! It was cracking like glass and light was bursting from it.

"Omi, let's get out of here!" Delilah grabbed my hand, and I scooped up the Wu as we headed for the exit.

Narry was wobbling about as he held his face and cried. "I-I can do it, wait! Don't do this to me! You can't! I CAN CHANGE HIM, WAIT PLEASE!"

There was an oval shaped hole in the air near us and we hopped in. Before I knew it, we had tumbled out of the mirror and back into the world of reality, and the mirror had shattered behind us!

"Omi, Dee!" Jermaine helped us up. "You guys are alright!"

"Omi, what were you doing? How did you get in that mirror?" Kimiko asked me.

"My reflection pulled me in! And then it was Narry! And then Narry wanted to have a showdown, but I would have to join him if I won! But he was testing my ability to win or lose—and then, Delilah! And she punched me in the eye—and then he started to cry and turn into light—so we—BOOSH! And here we most certainly are!"

"…Anyone else get that?" Clay scratched his head under his hat with a shrug.

Delilah went on to explain what had happened in a clearer way to the rest of the monks.

"Narry was his name?" Raimundo repeated after Delilah finished her story. "Fungie, you know anyone with that name? An old Heylin rival, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not." The old master shook his head. "But he must have been quite powerful if he was able to perform the tricks you say."

"Why would that Narry guy make Omi want to lose, though?" Jaku asked. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah, and how did he have a Shen Gong Wu?" Rika questioned.

"Hey guys, you know who else got forced into a showdown was me." Jaku recalled. "Remember that Amelie girl when she turned all those girls into puppets? She had a Shen Gong Wu too."

"Ah, I was not forced, " I corrected, "I decided to go for it! Playing checkers is an easy task for me, after all."

"Has anyone thought to think that maybe Narry wasn't planning on Omi quitting?" Everyone turned to Arko.

"What you mean by that?" Delilah asked.

"I mean, Omi's got the biggest ego ever. We all saw it today how he acted like a cocky bastard."

"Thank you for being so truthful, Arko." I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe he was expecting Omi to keep on playing, and win the Showdown, so he could 'help' Omi, whatever that meant."

"Yeah! I mean, no offense lil Omi. But if I wanted advice on how to be a world class snob…"

I scoffed. "There is no need for such wording of ways! I have changed my direction! I will no longer act superior to all of you!"

"Really? You've changed your ways then and you'll start treating us all like your equal and not your pupils?"

"Precisely."

"Good." Kimiko said. "You can start your changing of ways by doing the dishes tonight."

"Okay."

They exchanged glances.

"What's this?" Raimundo analyzed. "No 'that job is too inferior for the likes of me' quote?"

"Nope."

"No, 'the dishes should be done by a girl since kitchen work is a girl's job' phrase?" Rika sputtered.

"Of course no."

Raimundo grinned. "Good job, Omi. That's acting more like a team player."

"Guys, we're forgettin' the incident today?" Clay referenced.

"You mean that cheap shot fist fight or what happened to Omi?" Raimundo asked sarcastically.

"Rai, you promised!" Kimiko snapped.

"Anyway, I think this is no coincidence that Omi was pursued by some stranger this way. Clay and Jaku have been harassed by others too. But, what are they trying to gain by isolating them and telling them all these weird things?"

"I do not know, young ones." Master Fung began. "But it seems you have a new enemy, and they are trying to make you do something for them."

"Who on earth could it be? All of these things we meet have been different characters all together, and then they turn to light before we can figure out what it was they wanted in the first place!" Raimundo stomped his foot in frustration.

"So, Jaku gets exploited for being a ladies man, Clay is harassed for his appetite and now Omi's ego is somehow a threat too?" Jermaine clarified. "This is whack."

"I can't figure out the connection!" Rika snapped her finger. "But I bet if we do more research, we can find it."

"Research.. Sweet. My favorite thing to do right next to meditating!" Jaku replied perkily.

"Look between the lines, young ones. And be cautious on the road ahead." Master Fung speculated the shattered glass on the floor. "I fear you on a most dangerous path indeed."

"Thank you master Fung." I turned and bowed to him. "We will be most prepared indeed, together." Next, I spun over to Delilah. "I would not have seen the error of my ways had you not bothered to keep helping me. I am quite sorry for my actions this day."

"Wow, I might like the less egotistical Omi." Delilah chuckled.

"I might miss him." Raimundo commented. "Hey Omi, who's still the better in hand to hand; me or you?"

"I AM OF COURSE!" I couldn't help it. It had just burst forth from me!

Delilah and the others laughed though, which made me feel better. At least they did not all hate me at the time…

"Jermaine, are we also 'cool'?"

"Yeah, dog, we cool." We shook hands, and he smiled, leaning towards me. "But if you ever hurt ma little sis again, I'm gonna kick yo ass."

"What!" I yelled in worry.

"Heyyy, Jermaine!" Delilah cut in. "Why you always gotta be over my head, huh? I can kick Omi's ass myself if I have to!"

"Why do either of you have to have your foot near my bottom?"

Another fit of laughter. It felt good indeed to know they were not upset with me. Rather, they were proud of me, which was more comforting then any of the times I had been proud of myself.

"Hey, you guys are still staying for dinner, right?" Raimundo asked the siblings.

"Yeah, of course. But we'll probably head out in the morning. We wouldn't want to burden you with going after the twins when you got your own bigger problems to deal with, it looks like."

"Okay. We'll investigate or whatever tomorrow, then." Raimundo decided. "Let's just enjoy company and food tonight!"

"AND ICEPACKS!" I declared. "I will need one for my eye or else it will become black!"

"Its already swelling." Delilah noticed. She pecked me on the side of my cheek where she had hit me. "Does that help?"

"NO, BUT THAT WAS STILL NICE!"

"I'm going to need ear plugs by the time this night is over." Dojo decided as he plugged his ears.

After our dealings of a troubling, but successful day, my friends—my _family _and I headed into our home, where at the time, was most peaceful indeed.

…

…

…

…

The man in the suit had ordered a wine glass. The fancy restaurant spun with shimmering dresses, sizzling smells and polished space.

"Ah, there you are." His brother came to the booth and sat across from him. "I was about to leave."

"What? But dear brother, its seafood, your favorite."

"Har har." He fixed his tie. "Anyway, what's this about?"

"Ah, yes. I took the liberty of taking care of Narcissus."

"What! You harnessed his energy?" He yelled in a hushed tone. "Are you kidding me, brother? He was in charge of the child Omi. Why would you take him out?"

"Because, he failed, just like those before him. Those are the rules. We can't afford any slip ups. Plus, that self-loving bastard actually had the gull to go in himself, and show himself to the mortals. He almost gave everything away."

"Even so… you took out one of our own! What if the others-?"

"This loss has only fueled the passion for the others. So they do not suffer the same fate, they will put all their efforts into our plan."

"I see." The brother hesitated. "Then, what is your plan of action this time?"

"No more strangers. We will have to hit them directly with people and situations they are familiar with so they cannot see it coming. They're onto us since all the fools we send have not been successful."

"Hm, very good. Then, what forces shall we target next?"

The older brother drank his wine. "I will allow it to play out based on how their lives go, just as I have been." There was a shock at his fingertips when he placed the cup down. "We will no longer produce characters, but happenings in their lives that will help them change…" He watched the bubbles in his drink float to the top. "I think the leader should be exploited next, don't you?"

"Hm. Whatever you think is best."

"Heh, alright then. I already have an idea… He grinned. "Soon, brother. Soon."

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

GAH! Okay, I had a _really _hard time writing this one! Because I wanted more to unravel around just Omi's story in this episode, but I decided to just keep it centered around him. This episode was sort of a break form the all the drama yet to come! Sorry if it's short too, but I was brainstorming for the next episodes and now I have it organized (for the most part) and just write instead of being stuck! The next episode will be much longer, and the fist fight that happened in this episode will be revealed later on too!

Okay, thanks for reading and reviewing! It seriously means a lot to me.

You RAWK XD


	51. Epsiode 52: Role Playing Games

HI! Sorry for the slow update, even though I cut stuff out of this it still took me forever to write! Anyway I've been replying to some personal e-mails and again I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I just wanted to update fast but I've read all of them and want you to know I appreciate them. And sorry for any editing issues!

So I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 52: Role Playing Games

The prisoner from cell 57 was waiting for his visitor. His broad shoulders slacked as he clasped his rough hands together and set them on the wood in front of him. Finally, the person he had been waiting for had entered the visitor's side of the room, and they sat in front of him. Glass separated them, so he had to communicate with the phone to his left attached to the wall. She picked up the phone on her end too and they began to talk.

"Hey, princess."

"…Hi, daddy."

"My, how you grown." He examined. "You look so beautiful, princess. I bet all the boys go after you at the academy."

"Actually, I'm not at the academy anymore."

"What? Is that why you're here-?"

"No, no! I didn't just quit and return home. See, I got to join the Xiaolin dragons I told you so much about. Me and my best friend got to."

"That's amazing, princess!" He beamed. "I'm so proud f you."

"Thanks, daddy."

"But, how did you get here? Isn't the temple somewhere in China?"

"Yeah, I just used magic; trust me it's a long story. But it wasn't a long trip and I wanted to see you."

"Is there some reason you've come to see an ex-cop in his crumbling state today?"

"…No, I just wanted to say hi."

"Heh, sure. You know if I could make a cake in here I would have given it to you."

"Huh-?"

"You think I forgot? Happy birthday, princess."

She smiled faintly. "T-thanks, daddy…" She lowered her head and sniffled."

"Princess?"

"Dad, w-when are you getting out?"

He paused. "With good behavior, maybe the year." He watched her for a moment. "I did a bad thing, Rika…"

"But, you didn't hurt anyone… it was an accident…"

"Don't think that way!" He scolded. "I am supposed to accept the consequences for my actions, you know that."

"Yeah, s-sorry."

He sighed. "Thank you for coming to see me on your birthday. I wish I could have gotten you something."

"I-it's alright, I'm just glad to see you're doing well."

"Same to you. So, you're a skilled fighter now? I guess you got the training I always wanted for you. Now, you're powerful enough to protect yourself."

"Y-yeah…" Part of her wanted to tell him everything that had happened. All the missions, and showdowns, the trickery and her downfall, then reacceptance… but she could not.

"Don't you have friends you'd like to spend the day with, now? Certainly you'd want to be with them more than your old man."

"Of course, but I wanted to see you first."

"Thanks, princess."

"I'll get going now. I'll try to come visit again as soon as I can."

"Take your time. I want you to be focused in your work. Don't slack off for anything, especially for me."

"I won't daddy, don't worry."

"Or, no other guy neither."

"What?"

"Heh, you're at that age. If some guy tells him you're the light of his world, don't be getting distracted, Rika Harper."

She blushed, then sighed to relieve her thoughts. "I won't, daddy."

"And don't forget to look at your true friends for guidance, if you ever need any."

She smiled. "I won't forget, daddy. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone, waved goodbye to him and left the building.

Rika looked over at the prison she had stepped out of one more time. "Golden Tiger Claws!" She fancied a portal and returned to the temple. Stepping onto the green grass, she found herself on the side of the temple entrance.

"…Rika? Ri-!" Clay came rushing over to her and she hid the tiger claws behind her back. "Oh," he turned his head away. "T-there you are. Everyone's been looking for you. A new Wu just activated."

"Oh, thanks." She didn't looking at him either. "We should be on our way, then."

Clay turned around and left right away. She sighed once more. It bothered her that she had been ignoring him, but what else could she do? It was better this way.

…

…

…

"The Un-Brella," Omi read, "this Wu controls the weather around you!"

"That sounds interesting," Raimundo commented, "be on the lookout for the sisterhood and other enemies, monks!"

Dojo landed in a junkyard in Utah, where the Wu was being sensed.

"Ugh! Its in that pile over there!" Dojo pointed at the massive layers of metal before them.

"I got this," Jaku pointed his weapon. "Zingoop Pen!"

The fury of the writing utensil came blasting out and onto cut through most of the junk. It exploded and scattered about into the air.

"Nice, Jaku!"

"I think I see it," Clay squinted his eyes as they walked closer. "There! There's an umbrella underneath that jeep!"

"Trying to sneak off with _our _wu?" Wuya asked as she and the sisterhood appeared.

"Prepare for battle, dragons!" Raimundo and the others took a fighting stance.

"Jill bots, attack!"

"You're not getting' that wu first! Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko shot her flaming attack at some of the bots.

"Lasso Boa-Boa! Big Bang Meteorang!" The tornado and earth crushing force enforced katnappe and the twins to revert back.

"Get the Wu, Raimundo!" Omi insisted as he challenged Wuya. "We shall dispose of the girl hood!"

Raimundo slid under the car and crawled through the dirt to reach the Wu, but the more he crawled, the more he realized the space was getting smaller and smaller. He crawled backwards and out of the cramped hole.

"Damn it! Did anyone bring the changing chopsticks?"

"Here!" Arko tossed him the wu he brought.

"What? What'd you bring this for?"

"It'll work, right? Use it!"

Raimundo groaned. "Tempore Vicism!" Raimundo glowed. He aged to be the size of a five year old, and he rolled back into the hole after the Un-Brella. Despite his smaller age, the hole was still cramped for him just when he could barley reach it. He dropped the tempore from his side and now he could just barely squeeze an inch more to grab the umbrella-looking wu. "Got it!" The little boy cheered. Just then the Jeep above him began to creak. "Uh-oh!" He rolled back, not grabbing the Tempore Vicism, and made it out just before the jeep collapsed, along with the other junk.

"Yay! I got the wu!"

"But you left another one behind, loser!"

Raimundo spun around to see Jack Spicer floating in the air, holding the Tempore Vicism!

"Hey, gibe that back ta me!"

"Awww, what a little cutie," Jack teased, "look like you're gonna be staying a brat for the rest of your life, loser!"

"Wanna bet? Sword of the Storm!"

Jack screamed as he flew away to dodge Raimundo's lightning attack.

"Bwa-hahahaha! Better aim next time, kiddo! If you want the Tempore Vicism back, you'll have to go to my lair to get it!" He zoomed away with his jack-bots following suit.

"Spicer, you coward!" Raimundo cried. "Come back here, that's not fair! Waaaaa!"

"Ugh! They already got the Wu!" Jill noticed.

"See? I told you didn't need to keep your hair in rollers for that extra minute this morning, Wuya!" Katnappe snapped.

"Its not my fault the twins fell behind when we raced over here!"

"Oh, never mind, dammit!" The women hopped back into place near each other and the Jill-bots reverted. "We won't lose the next one, Xiaolin scum!" Jill warned, then the Heylin sisterhood was engulfed by smoke and they vanished into thin air.

"Waaaa! I want my shen gong wu back!" Raimundo continued to cry.

"Sheesh, Rai-buddy, what happened to you?"

"Aww, look at the little Pedrosa!" Jaku teased.

"Shut up, you ugly old man!"

"Old man?"

"Don't be so mean to him, Jaku." Kimiko chided. "At least he got the Un-Brella, right?"

"Don't patronize me, ya old hag!"

"Hag?" Kimiko rang. "What did you just call me you little—"

"Hang on, guys!" Rika insisted. "Obviously, the Tempore Vicism changed him completely. Not only does he _look _five years old again, but he's actually back to that age too."

"DUH! Somebody finally gets it! But wanna change back! That pale jerk Spicer stole the wu from me before I could change back!"

"Don't panic, lil' Rai; we'll just get it back for you!"

"Cease your horses, Clay," Omi spoke, "This could very well be a trap by the evil Jack Spicer!"

"You could be right, Omi." Jaku clicked, "but I say we just go in there and take out Spicer, together! He doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"True, I mean, it is Jack Spicer." Clay agreed. "What do we have to be afraid of?"

…

…

…

"Let me go!" Raimundo whined as they snuck up to the Spicer home.

"Be quiet, Rai, or I'm putting you in a time out!" Kimiko scolded. She had him over her shoulder and he was kicking and flailing about. "Don't you want to be changed back?"

"I don't care! I want to play a game!"

"Ugh, he's such a little brat." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend, don't complain about having to take care of him." Arko sneered.

"Please! It's not like we're married or something! A-and he's not my boyfriend so stop saying that!"

"Spicer's garage is kept closed!" Omi noticed. "I believe we should bust in, prepare to battle some jack bots and seize the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Okay guys, ready?" Jaku whispered. "One, two…"

The monks had crashed into Jack's hideout.

"THREE! Huh-?"

Tentacle robot arms infested the room, and they were all coming towards the monks!

"Whoooaaa!" They were grabbed by their ankles and arms and swung into the room. One by one they were pinned into these cold metal chairs that encircled the lab and strapped in.

"Ba ahahahaha! That was too easy! You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Jack cackled.

"Jack Spicer! Let us out of here!" Kimiko demanded.

"Um, how 'bout no, idiots!"

"What are you up to, Spicer?" Clay struggled in his seat, but he could not break free.

"Ha! You all thought I didn't have some master plan while you were fighting all these new enemies?"

"What are you talking about, you lunatic?" Jaku spat.

"Oh, real quick, I want your precious leader to be in prime shape for this one too! Tempore Vicsim!" The Wu changed Raimundo back into his normal age.

"Oy, a second ago I was just thinking about how bad I wanted ice cream… now I'm gonna kick your ass, Spicer!"

"Ah, save your energy for the big leagues, losers!"

"What are you speaking of, Jack Spicer?"

"Ha! I figured I could share with all of you my technique on how I became so good at martial arts!"

"We don't care!" Raimundo snapped.

"You will in a second, seeing as how your lives are gonna depend on it!"

Rika's eyes widened. She remembered what Chase had told her in how Jack had trained himself.

_He's a cheater…_

"What are you going to do?"

"Enough talk, the machine is powered up enough!" Jack went down the line, pulling the switches that were beside each monk's seat, and some sort of helmet rested on them when he did.

Rika was the last one.

"Guys!" She cried out, but the monks were unconscious somehow.

"Ha-ha! You guys forgot all about me for a second there, didn't you?" He leaned on the arm of her chair.

"Jack, what did you do to them?"

"Oh come on! Can you not be thinking about your loser friends for one second and pay attention to my awesomeness?"

"You wish!"

"Well, you're gonna be too busy keeping yourself alive when I'm done with all of you!" He laughed. "Pleasant gaming, Rika!" He pulled the switch next to her chair and the helmet enveloped her head as well.

Her vision fell into a different scenery, as if she had been in that place for a long time, like a dream.

There was a gun in her hand. A heavy piece of machinery she was not familiar with, and clothes she would never wear. She had on combat boots and kaki pants, but her torn white tank revealed her torso.

The thunder roared and the lightening struck just behind the abandoned theme park. She was standing at the entrance of the decrepit creepy place.

"Where… how did I get here?"

Faint clown laughter echoed from the place, and the storm in the skies continued to rage. She glanced up at the sign that lead into the park.

"Ghost Solid 2?" She read. "What kind of park is named that?"

"You better get inside."

She gasped, looking over at the man standing inside the park behind the entrance.

"Chase Young?" She recognized. "W-what are you doing-?"

"You better get inside, apprentice of mine." He interrupted. "Or else the parasites will get you." He pointed behind her.

She spun around to see bundles of little red insects crawling at an incredible rate fast and towards her!

She ran in the other direction and into the creepy park, where Chase had suddenly seemed to vanish, but she was now safe from the parasites.

"Chase? Where did you go? Tell me where I am!"

No response. She looked around to observe the game stands and carousel near her. Not a soul in sight; or so it seemed.

…

Raimundo was judging his new attire. "What the hell?" He was standing in empty plains with his noble stead nearby. He had an old fashioned blue shirt and pants on, and a long blue hat and pointy shoes as well.

"Dammit! I'm an elf?" He felt around his body. First noticing the sword by his side, and then his ears. "And I have a elf ears? Curse you, Jack! What did you do to me?!"

"Hurry, Mink!" The glowing pixie in his face seemed to be speaking to him. "You must save Princess Helga from the Glass Castle prison!"

"Are you serious? And why does this whole scenario seem familiar?"

"Come on! The dragon is behind us! We have to get to the front gates!"

"Dragon? What dragon-?"

The beast roared as it swooped down and burned the horse to a crisp!

"Yikes!"

"Come on, Mink! To the castle!" The pixie led the way and Raimundo chased after him in a panic, as the dragon flew over them preparing for another attack.

….

…

…

Clay Bailey, was ever so confused.

He was standing on a large dojo mat, and there was a grotesque looking crowd cheering and roaring around him.

"What in tarnation? H-how did I-?"

"Player one will battle Lightening Beetle!" The announcer declared.

"Lightening Beetle?"

A three-armed charcter rolled onto the mat facing Clay. He had a purple and black dogi on and wore boots. A black cloth covered most of his face.

"Hey… haven't I seen you before, partner?"

"Begin the tournament!" The announcer exclaimed.

"W-wait! Hang on a minute! I don't wanna fight-!"

But Lightening Beetle was already charging towards him to begin their match.

…

…

…

Jaku Romane was also in his own little world, sitting on the bench in front of the Gakkun high School, under the shade of a tree. He must have been a student there, after all, he was wearing the uniform for it.

"R-Romane sempai!" The cute girl from room A4 had staggered over to him.

'Uh… yeah?'

"T-thank you for the coffee last night at the café! It was really delicious."

Jaku couldn't recall any date last night with this cute girl at a café, but even so.

'Of course, my dearest.' He spoke smoothly. 'It's always a joy to be around you.' He looked up at her. 'So, you wanna go out again?'

His pants were buzzing.

"What?" He pulled the phone device out of his pocket. There was some sort of text on the screen.

"_Amu is about to express her feelings towards you! Think carefully before you answer her next question…" _He read the text. "What the heck?"

"Romane s-semapi… um…. Will you…. Be my b-boyfriend?"

"Whoa! Darlin' we just barely met!"

His phone buzzed again and he looked down at the text. "_Be Amu's boyfriend? A. Yes, ." _

"Huh? B, B! Definitely B!" He tapped the 'B' answer on his phone.

"Oh… I see…."

The phone buzzed again. "_You have hurt Amu's feelings…. But maybe it was for the best."_

"What? Amu, I'm sorry-!" It occurred to Jaku that his mouth was not moving everytime he spoke.

'What the hell? I can't control what I say!'

He saw on the phone there was more options.

_Its just not the right time for me_

_I love someone else!_

_You're too ugly to date!_

'Huh? Are these the only things I can say to this girl?' He realized. He pressed A on the phone.

"Oh, okay… I understand." Amu replied. "This is so embarrassing! But I hope we can still be friends!" She ran off.

"What kind of a sick place is this? I can't say anything to her unless its one of the options on this phone!"

The phone buzzed _again_.

_After your talk with Amu, you decide to go back to the dorm and sleep to prepare for another day…_

'Sleep? But I don't want to-!' The area became pitch black and suddenly Jaku was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar bedroom.

'Oh great! What have I gotten myself into this time?'

…

There were different flashes of color in Omi's sight when he looked down at the tapping shoes he wore.

"Oh my, all the lights are burning my eyes!"

"Hey there, little dude!" The man beside was standing on a floor similar to him. The square floor a square pattern on it and the squares were flashing different colors.

"You! Tell me where I have been placed!"

The man was smiling. "Are you ready to get groovin'?"

"Say what?"

"The beat's about to start! Are you ready to get funky?"

"What are all of these strange words you are saying! You make less sense than I do!"

"Are the competators ready to show their stuff on the dance floor?" The pink haired girl with the microphone asked.

"What?"

"In 3, 2, 1! Get busy!"

"Get busy with what!"

Omi realized that the man beside him started to dance to the music that began playing. In an effort to grasp the situation, Omi began to follow his steps, then as he listened to the rhythm, he beagn to craft his own flow.

"Wow, the kid's a natural!"

"So it would appear I am!" Omi began to flip and hop and do tricks on every square that lit up. He was getting points galore!

"It looks like Omi is the winnerrr!" The pinkette cheered. The music had ended and Omi's score was higher than his opponent beside him.

"Many thanks for the challenge, friend! It was most refreshing!" Omi bowed to him.

"Eh." The man shrugged.

"Now," The girl began, "The loser gets sent to hell while the winner moves on to the next dancer!"

"Yes Indeed—SAY WHAT?" Omi watched as the floor beneath the man opened up beneath his feet, and he fell down into a fiery pit.

The floor closed up.

Omi gaped. "W…?"

"Okay!" The girl yelled cheerily. "Its time for round two of the Dance 'til Your Dead Party Bash!"

"Dance until you are what-?"

"Omi, are you ready for your next opponent to battle off the dance floor?"

"I-I do not wish to dance against anyone anymore?"

Her grin never faltering. "Quitters go straight to hell! Is The new player Omi _quitting_ the dance off?"

"What? In that case, no way!"

"Hurrayyy! Then let the next dance begin!"

…

…

…

Arko did not like to shop, yet he was in the center of a super mall. His clothes were dirty and ragedy, as if he hadn't changed from them in days.

"Hey, where is everyone?" He observed the banners hung up on the walls of the second floor.

"Goo Zombies: Infinite?" He read. "What the hell kind of mall is this?"

And then the moaning disrupted all of his thoughts.

He spun around seeing the hoard of disgusting and decomposing mortifications creeping towards him from the cheap clothes store.

Her furrowed his eyes and reached for his Flail; but it was not at his side where he had left it.

"Wh-?" He looked around the empty center to locate something to use as a weapon, only seeing more shops around him, and the zombies were getting closer.

He ran into the nearest giant outlet, where he could hide and find a solution to this stifling situation.

…

…

…

Rika scoured through the abandoned fair ground with cautious steps. She could barely lift the heavy machinery she held in her hand, but considering what could be right around the corner…

She spun at the crackling of a stick behind her. Or was it popcorn popping? She must have been going insane with paranoia.

"Apprentice!"

"Eek!" She spun around and shot the flame thrower at whatever was standing in front of her, but when the fire cleared there was nothing there.

Then the clown started laughing again. It was from somewhere behind her so she decided to press forward. She hid behind the big ferris-wheel. More laughter. The space behind her was wide open so she assumed her hiding place useless. In a crouched position, she opened up the door to one of the seats to the wheel and closed it behind her.

All seemed quiet as she caught her breath. The wheel turned on by itself, however, causing her heart rate to rise again.

"Rika!" Chase was sitting on the chair across from her. "Sit down!"

"C-Chase?"

"What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together and act like a Xiaolin dragon."

Rika shook her head to clear her mind, then she sat her seat, despite the wheel still moving.

"Are we… safe, in here?"

"This entire place is haunted, so technically no, but we won't be bothered in this wheel, for now."

She blinked a few times to process his appearance. "You're really here?"

He shrugged. "It would look that way."

"Tell me where I am! Is this your doing?"

"Don't talk to me that way, apprentice!" He scolded.

"What? I… I'm not your apprentice anymore!"

"Oh, really?" He crossed his legs. "I think that sometimes you wish you still were."

"Oh please, not this again." She scoffed. "I'm not going to be fooled by anything you say ever again! You'll just use me!"

"This isn't about me," he pressed, "we're talking about you."

"Well, I don't want to talk about me."

He grinned. "Why ever not? Its such an interesting topic, after all. Or at least, you think so."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know, birthday girl."

The wheel stopped. Rika looked out the window to see that they were stuck on the very top.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?"

"YOU are going to get out of here."

"What?"

"Come on, apprentice, think: why does this place seem so familiar? Where did Jack Spicer send you?"

"Jack… Spicer..?"

"Huh. You have already forgotten? This game has you so pulled in you're playing as the character of this game."

"Game?" She pondered. "Oh, Jack had us all tied to those chairs!"

"Yes, and he sent you here."

"Where… is everyone else?"

"They're all trapped in other games as well." He explained. "You are in Ghost Solid 2, and the others are dealing with other virtual gaming."

"This place… this is where Jack learned his skills?"

"I'm certain, though he must have altered the virtual system and trapped you all into these popular games."

"What should I do to get to the others?"

"You mean so YOU can be the hero?" He smirked. "Win the game."

She looked out the window and down, seeing ghosts and spirits appear and then vanish on the grounds.

"Win the game? But how—"

Chase was gone again.. She sighed in aggravation, then the wheel began rocking.

She looked out the window again. Some form of clowns were crawling up the wheel towards her.

She looked down at the gun she was holding and dropped it as she stood up.

"Okay, time to do this the old fashioned way." She cracked her knuckles and kicked the door open. It floated down in the harsh wind and it flung into one of the four clowns she could see, knocking it off the wheel and into the fog below.

She swung herself out of the seat room and slid down one of the metal poles that led to the core of the wheel. Once there, she climbed down to meet one of the clowns. He swung at her with its claw but she ducked down and grabbed it's arm, flinging it over the wheel, then she rolled down towards the next clown. He attempted to knives at her but she slid down and tripped it just as she reached its feet. She continued sliding but grabbed onto the metal bar before she fell off, as the clown tripped and hit every bar on the way to the bottom. She flipped off the wheel and landed on her feet when she hit the ground.

Speculating the grounds, she could see the air clearing.

"The main character is actually crazy at the end of this game?" She recalled. "Which means this fair isn't really haunted."

As soon as she realized this, the sun began to shine over the hill and all was tranquil. She could even see the people filling its space and playing on the rides and games throughout the park.

"Phew," she sighed, "I almost got pulled into that video game!"

"Well done, apprentice."

He almost seemed non-existent to the crowd when she saw him standing behind her.

"You're just some figment of my imagination, right?"

He shrugged. "That's for you to decide. But anyway, don't you think that if you were pulled into this game that the others are also playing their roles as well?"

"You may be right… " She looked over at the exit, and she could see a wood door sitting outside of it. "…But why would you want to help me-?"

He was gone again.

She looked around one more time as she strolled out of the park and towards the door. It opened for her very easily and with little haste she stepped in.

…

…

….

….

Kimiko was waking up. She could hear the busy sounds of rush hour nearby as she licked her face clean of the grass she had fallen in.

She had licked her face clean.

Her tongue reached the top of her head over her eyes.

She screamed at the realization.

She _croaked _at the realization.

She hopped and tripped a few times over her own mucus slime, croaking and crying out in her own disgust along the way. While doing so she nearly got ran over when she tumbled onto the tar path by an oncoming truck. She scrambled back onto the sidewalk and ventilated heavy breathing as she attempted to calm herself.

"Kimiko?"

"AKKK!" She hopped again in fright, and nearly jumped into the street once more, but Rika caught her in mid-air before she could fly into the traffic.

"I got you!" She cupped Kimiko in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Keee-kur-Kuh-!"

"Try to relax, Kimiko…" Rika looked at her worriedly.

"I'M A FUCKING FROG!" She managed to yell. "I'M A DISGUSTING AMPHIBIAN AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED! CHANGE ME BACK INTO MY BEAUTIFUL SELF!"

Rika shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kimiko. But I don't know how."

She groaned. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me…"

"It could be a lot worse, you know." Rika enlightened.

"Oh yeah? How so? My beauty has been stripped of me! I've never felt so ugly before!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Don't act so superficial all of a sudden. You haven't acted like this since—well actually, you always like this."

"Are you calling me _shallow_? And what are you wearing anyway? RIBBIT!" Kimiko covered her mouth and gasped. "Ewww, I'm croaking! You gotta help me, Rika!"

"Like I said, there's nothing I can do. But I bet if you beat this level, you can leave your game like I did!"

"Game?" Kimiko examined the area. "Oh my gosh! I know where we are!"

"Yeah, it's a video game-"

"Toad on the Road! I used to play this when I was a kid! It was really popular. You play as the frog and you have to get across the street to collect the golden bugs on the other side!"

"Well then, go for it!"

"N-no way! I'll be run over for sure in this body!"

"Kimiko, the only way you can get out of here is if you win the game. So go get those bugs, damn it!"

"Ick! Okay, okay." Kimiko hopped off her palms. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so bossy!"

"Just hurry so we can free the others!" Rika chided.

Kimiko examined the speeding vehicles that raced back and forth across the street.

She gulped. "Ribbit."

"You can do it, Kimiko!"

"This looked so much easier when you played this game from aerial view!" She called out. The truck that passed by in the lane, she hopped onto the street after that, then she waited for the two blue cars to roll by in the second lane and hopped on that one, but the yellow car in the next lane was going incredibly slow, and their were already more blue cars coming at her.

"Eek!" She hopped in front of the yellow car then into the next lane before it could run her over, but there were green buggies and she had to roll under it, avoiding the wheels. When the buggy cleared, she looked both ways on the next lane and saw the triple row of purple cars that were speeding by, and another stack of buggies was on its way. Hesitant, she jumped back into the yellow lane.

"You're going the wrong way! Come on, Kimiko!"

'I can't get passed those purple cars'! She thought. 'If only there was some way I could hop over them…

She could see the slow yellow car coming towards her, but straight ahead of it was a green insect.

"That's it! All I have to do is swallow the green bug and I get super bounce…" She croaked. "Ewww I have to eat a bug! Okay Kimiko, suck it up and just…" She opened her mouth and her tongue did the rest of the work. Snatching up the flying thing, it flung into her mouth and swallowed it quickly. "Ew! Tastes like chicken! Huh? Did I actually think that tasted good…" 'It was good'. She decided, and mega bounced into the next lane, then the next. And finally, she hopped over the purple cars and reached the golden insect, which she ate with no hesitation.

She was transported to a little pedastol beside Rika that read 'CONGRATULATIONS' on the stairs.

"Alright, Kimiko! I knew you could do, now let's go find the others-"

"RIBBIT!" She hopped off and bounced into the bushes behins them.

"Uh, Kimiko-?"

"Ribbit, ribbit!"

"Oh, no! Kimiko, come back!" Rika chased after her into the leaves, seeing her hop away as fast as any normal toad would.

"ribbit, ribbit!"

"Kimiko, please come to your senses! You're not a toad, remember? You're a dragon! Don't you want to see everyone else?"

The hopping stopped but she couldn't see where Kimiko was hiding amongst all the verdant around her.

"Kimiko?" She whispered.

"…Rika?"

"Oh, Kimiko! Where are you? Thank goodness, I thought you were becoming part of the game like I almost did—"

"I think I was." Kimiko admitted. "But that's only because I don't want anybody to see me like this!"

"Huh?"

"What would everyone think of me? I'm just some slimy frog thing now! Oh my gosh, what if Raimundo sees me?"

"What if he does see you?"

"I, I can't go with you! Go find the others, I'll just play some more levels here!"

"Kimiko, you'll turn full toad if you stay here, and I can't let that happen."

"Go away! Just let me be ugly alone."

"Ugly?" Rika's voice rose. "You think just because you're a toad for a day that your life suddenly fell apart?" She tightened her fist. "Kimiko, I'd kill to look as beautiful as you do! At least you only look like this in a virtual world! Compared to you, I'm a toad everyday!"

"…Rika? You don't mean that."

"I do!" She yelled more. "So get your slimy, selfish ass out of those bushes so we can leave and get things back to normal! Besides, you really think we're all going to hate you just because you look different? You're still you on the inside and that's all that matters."

Rika heard rustling to the right of her and saw Kimiko hop slowly out of the bushes towards her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am being selfish, aren't I?"

Rika crouched down and she hopped into her hands. "Only a little. I know how concerned you get for your friends, though. You're always looking out for us. That's what we like about you most, Kimiko. Not your looks."

"Thanks, Rika." She smiled. "You're pretty too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get going already? I'm worried about the others."

"Me too! Let's hurry and get them out of here!"

The door appeared behind a few bushes. Rika stalked over them and they exited out of Toad on the Road.

…

….

….

….

Jaku was tapping his pencil nervously on the desk.

"Okay, class, remember next week is the mid term. Study hard and don't be distracted!" The teacher announced before the bell rang. The students all rose from their seats at once and left the class. The halls were busy and Jaku quickly raced outside to avoid the crowds.

"Hey, Jaku!" One of the older boys called out to him. "Good job in the basketball game last night!"

"T-thanks, Junta-san." He stammered.

"Jakuuu!" The cheer girls exclaimed. "We love you! Nice work!"

"Heh, t-thank you, girls."

"Jaku Romane!"

"Eeek!" He fell backwards.

"Oh, did he pass out?" Kimiko analyzed. "You must have surprised him, Rika."

"H-he's acting like such a dork!" She put her hand on her hip. "Come on, let's get him under some shade to cool him off."

Rika dragged him over to the nearest oak tree and rested him against him.

"Oh my, Jaku-sempai!" A girl in a school uniform raced over to them. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he just got scared is all." Rika explained. "And you are..?"

"Um, I'm Miyoki." She mumbled. "I'm friends with Jaku—we're just friends!"

"Oh god, I know what game this is now." Kimiko whispered.

"Um, excuse me, but you're not from this school, right? H-how do you know Jaku—"

"Well it's fun talking to you, Miyoki! We gotta give Jaku his space, so if you don't mind…" Rika shooed her away.

"Oh, okay… well, I hope he gets better soon…"

"Don't worry about it!" Rika told her as she left. "Kimiko what game is this?"

Kimiko hopped onto his knee and waved her fingers in his face to wake him up.

"We're in Love Love Personified. It's a lame game that people with no social life play. The object of the game is to make social links with people throughout the game while also winning the hearts of the girl at the school."

"So, Jaku is living his own life here, basically?" Rika teased.

"Not exactly. I think he got scared when we popped up because the main character starts off as the shy new guy, and he develops his confidence only at the end when he asks the girl of his dreams out."

"That's how you beat the game? Wow, this game seems really lame."

"Yep." Kimiko shrugged. "it was basically for any guy who wanted to date cute anime girls in school uniforms."

"Well, we gotta wake Jaku up and get him to create a social link with that Miyoki girl, right?"

"Looks like it."

Rika swiped the canteen from Jaku's back pack, but it was empty. "I'm going to wake him up with this. I'll go fill it up at the fountain over there. Be right back!" Rika ran over to the building where the water was. It was taking her a while to fill up the bottle, as the water coming out was rather small.

"Any time now." A student behind her literally nudged her from behind.

She turned to face him. "What's your problem-?" She gasped. The bottle hit the floor and the water dripped onto the sidewalk.

"Hello apprentice."

"Chase!" She felt cornered with her back pinned to the fountain. "What are you—"

"Don't ask trivial questions now we need to talk."

"Yeah, like why do you keep calling me your apprentice? You used that shwin-dig when you used me and my friends to conquer the world, remember?"

"Ah, and how easy you played into it." He taunted. "But you're acting much tougher than you used to. You even have more attitude rather than being passive aggressive as you were."

"What do you want? Just tell me why you're helping me!"

He leaned in more. "You think I'm helping YOU?" He questioned. "Really, Rika, by now you should know where my true intentions lie."

"Well, what do you have to say this time, then?"

"You're taking too long." He scolded. "While you are all playing in your virtual worlds, guess who's stealing your Wu in the real one?"

"Jack Spicer!"

"You better get out of this soon, apprentice. Hurry up."

"Ugh, quit calling me that!" She retorted as she reached for the water bottle. When she turned around, as expected, Chase was gone.

"I'm back with the water." She raced over to Jaku and Kimiko.

"Okay, wake him up already!" Kimiko leapt off him and out of the way of the water Rika had tossed.

"Whao!" Jaku awoke in a wet fluster. "Heyyy, what's the big idea who are you two?"

Rika didn't hesitate to slap him across the cheek.

"Oh, hey Ri-Ri."

"Jaku, do you know where you are?"

"Ouuuuch! You burned my cheek! My face, my beautiful face…"

"Jaku, now's not the time!"

"Heh, sorry. So what's up ladies? Kimiko, I see you're trying for a new look…"

"Jaku! The jokes right now, really?"

"Hahahaha I'm sorry! I'm just so glad to be able to talk to people normally. This whole game I have had to talk through the options they give me on this phone in my pocket."

"Listen, you have to accept that Miyoki girl into your life in order to win the game! You have to choose the right girl to date and its her, so get to smooth talking!"

"I wish it were that simple." He pulled the phone from his pocket. "See? I can only talk to her through the options the game gives me. Its one of the reasons I can't be myself here, and have the ladies crawling over me thanks to my slick tongue."

"Oh, that's a shame." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Jaku, you have to try." Rika pressed.

"What's the use? I'm not gonna be able to woo anyone anymore. I've been pulled to play this shy guy and I don't know how to be great anymore!"

"Great?" Rika rang. "Jaku, calm down and think for a minute! Just select the options that best relate to you, not the shy character! You're so good at talking to everyone that you meet, and people like you because of how communicative you are to them! All I ever do is keep my nose in my books, I'd never be as good at talking to others the way you are!"

"Um, Ri-Ri?"

"Just quite acting like you can't do it because I know you can, better than anyone else. Now win this game already so we can get to the others!"

"Uh…" He grinned. "You're right. I may be limited on what I can say, but I'm still Jaku Romane. I can swoo the ladies with just a grin and a glance if I wanted to!" He marched over to Miyoki who was pretending to not pay attention to him as he walked over.

"Nice, wait to inflate his ego a little more, Rika."

"Its true what I said, though. Jaku's not just a flirt some times, he's able to talk to all kinds of people. He's very sociable, I don't know how he does it."

Kimiko watched as Jaku spoke quietly with the shy girl on campus. They could see her pressured features soften and she even giggled once or twice. Then she nodded her head and hugged him.

"I think he got through to her!" Kimiko analyzed.

"Alright, we can move on now." Rika glanced over at the door that appeared.

"Hey Rika!" Jaku rejoined them. "My phone just told me I won the game!"

Kimiko hopped onto Rika's shoulder. "That's great, Jaku. Let's get going!"

…

…

…

Raimundo rolled into the dark dungeon before the wall could close up. The fairy swarmed around him and kept a faint glow that helped his vision.

He was exhausted.

"Alright, Mink! I bet up here is the final boss! You can beat him, wait and see!"

Raimundo continued to catch his breath, feeling weak in the knees and drained from all the booby traps and enemies he had already faced in the Glass castle. He was finally at the very top, but the strongest enemy was just beyond the door. Mink had to defeat this foe in order to rescue princess Helga and win the game…

…

…

…

…

As the zombies backed him into a corner, the timid survivor pushed his back against the wall. The lamp he had been using to whack them away was broken and useless now, so he threw it off and prepared his fists, despite his fear.

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Xing Jun Bow!"

"Spear of Hueng-Ho!"

The zombies were being flung into the air and tossed aside as the cavalry made way towards him. His path was cleared as his comrades had come to save him.

"Arko, let's get going!" Jaku waved his hand for him to join them, and they all bustled out of the furniture department store with the zombies on their trail.

They ran up the stairs towards the next floor.

"Arko, glad you didn't get ripped to pieces by those Goo zombies!" Kimiko told him as she hopped.

"Who are all of you, how did you survive? I thought I was the only one left!"

"Technically, you are supposed to be." Kimiko hopped onto Jaku's shoulder so she was faced to face with all of them. "In Goo Zombies: Infinite you play as one survivor, and without any help you're supposed to reach the top of the mall to use the helicopter and escape, but there's a huge boss up there waiting for you!"

"You've played this before, right, Kimiko?" Jaku asked. "How do you beat the boss at the end."

She chuckled nervously. "Don't tell Rai this, but I haven't exactly beaten the boss yet."

"What?" They all rang out at once.

"Yeah, see the thing is there's some special way to get rid of the boss but I couldn't figure it out! I tried every weapon but it was no use."

"Oh, great. SO then how is Arko supposed to beat it?"

"You guys are crazy, right? There's no way I can beat some giant zombie on the roof."

"Arko, you have to do it!"

"Who is Arko? My name is Jeff!"

"Jeff, seriously?" Jaku dimmed.

"The main character is a weak guy who's a father, so he's trying to escape so he can see his family again." Kimiko enlightened. "It wasn't the best storyline but the game action is freaken awesome!"

Arko's eyes narrowed. "You're a grown woman, you shouldn't be playing video games."

"Alright, Arko is back!" Jaku cheered.

"Hmph."

"That didn't take very long; I was worried we wouldn't be able to get through to you since you haven't been with us very long." Rika admitted. "No offense."

"Hmph."

They made their way onto the roof. The lightning struck and the sky was darkened by the clouds.

"This is it. It's a worse being than all the zombies combined!" Kimiko announced. They could see the shape of the gigantic built form, and when the lightning struck, they could see it as it turned around and roared at them.

"The Goliath Project!"

"Ohhh, scary." Jaku teased. "Hey Arko, take care of this thing would yeah?"

The monster faced Arko, and its fleshy hand smacked down on the roof in an effort to smash him.

"Cosmic Flair!" Arko leapt to its side and whacked the beast with his wuadai weapon, but barely slashed it's skin and it caught its balance from impact. Arko jumped away again before it could hit him back.

"What-? I put all my strength into that hit!"

"Brute strength won't work on him," Kimiko reminded, "Like I said I tried everything."

"You never bothered to look at an cheats?" Jaku carped. The monster drew closer.

"Arko, you can do it!" Rika called out.

"Don't be ridiculous, if not even my Xiaolin powers work, how am I supposed to beat it? Don't cheer for me when it's hopeless."

"There's no talking to him when he makes up his mind, Rika." Jaku shrugged.

"I don't want to hear 'hopeless' from any of you!" Rika snapped. "Arko, shut up and listen!"

He was flabbergasted, but he listened to what she had to say.

"You're a genius! Every problem we've had you've solved and noticed things I wish I could have taken credit for. With all the books I've read my mind still can't process as fast as yours!"

"Hey, she's right." Kimiko added. "Like when we had to solve the letters in order to find the missing girls, and you noticed the connection with all of us being picked one by one for something!"

"See? So quite just forcing your strength and use your head!"

Arko paused. He noticed the slow creature was attempting to attack him again so he moved once more out of the and around it. He observed the area, then looked up at the sky, then around him once more.

"Kimiko!" He yelled sternly.

She was caught off guard. "Ribbit! W-what?"

"You never bothered to notice the leaking pipe on the roof?" He was pointing to the corner of the roof, where small squirts were coming out of the leaky cable on the wall.

"Huh?"

He ran over to it. "Cosmic Flail!" He smashed down onto the metal drain and the water came spewing out and onto the zombie monster. It squealed and squirmed as it steamed and melted into a puddle.

The sky cleared into blue and there were birds chirping from somewhere.

"Nice, Arko!" Jaku grinned.

"Water?" Kimiko questioned. "Zombies don't have a weakness to water!"

"Yeah, but you said it was a project zombie or something," Arko explained. "I'm guessing it was made by some chemical mix that once it combined with water did not sit well, seeing how's it's the only other thing on this roof besides the weapons."

"While the door for the stairway was being banged on the side by the zombies below, the exit door for the game appeared.

"I say, we split! No reason fighting zombies if we already won the game!" The four monks hopped in and entered into the next game.

…

...

…

"Mink! Mink! You gotta wake up!" The fairy fluttered around Raimundo's face. He had fought the last boss and lost , now he was laying unconscious in the next room.

"Mink! Speak to me! Mink!"

_Raimundo~_

"_Raimundo, wake up."_

_The wind dragon responded to his former name. He opened his eyes and felt as if he were floating on air. The sand felt warm under him and the face hovering over him was darkened by the sunlight above them._

"_Wake up, __hermano menor." _

_He sat up slowly. "I'm dreaming."_

"_You are asleep, so, yeah." The boy crouched beside him started to pick up the sand and watch it slip out of his grip. "Hermano, do you know why they call dreams something you have when you're sleeping and they also call dreams something that you desperately want to be?"_

_Raimundo shook his head. "No. Why?" Abruptly, Raimundo felt his weight drop, as the beach sand beneath him was pulling him down._

_smiled sweetly. "Because they're both fake. Dreams you have while you're sleeping and dreams you have of what you want to be are both impossible." _

"_No! Don't say that! Stop it!" _

_He waved at Raimundo as he watched him sink completely into the sand. "Adios hermano, adios…" _

"_Marcelo, stop! MARCELO!"_

…

…_._

…

…

"Alrighty then!" The cute pink haired girl announced. "We're at the final round, and the king of groove is ready to dance against our undefeated champ!"

The four monks walked into a crowd of people that were seated in a dark room. All they were watching ahead of them were two people on dance platforms.

"Look, there's Omi!" Jaku pointed at one of the platforms. "And he's…"

His chest was showing from his purple blouse, wearing tap shoes and matching shiny spectacles that pointed outward.

"It is time to get the funk as they say!"

"A completely different character and he still acts like Omi." Kimiko grumbled.

"Hey, Omi!" Jaku called out to him. "Remember us?"

"No, don't!" Arko yelled, but it was too late.

"Hm?" Omi lowered his shades to get a better view of them. "Those funk-a-delic souls be looking quite familiar!" He blinked. "Ohhh! Hello fellow comrades!" He paused and looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh, great." Arko slapped his forehead.

"What's the big deal? Don't we want him to remember us?"

"Comrades, this is not good! I have been pulled into a hellish game and if I lose I will be dragged into hell!"

"Just keep dancing like you have been, Omi!" Kimiko encouraged.

"But, I possess two left feet! I am incapable of dancing smooth moves!"

"What are you talking about? You've been dancing this whole game up until now!"

"No Jaku," Arko corrected, "the _character _has been dancing. Now that Omi remembers who he is, he's back to being regular."

"Omi has never been very good at dancing." Kimiko recalled.

"I was just using my Xiaolin moves to do the steps when I started!" He told them. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Do the same thing again then, Omi." Rika told him.

"I… I do not know if it will work again."

"What's all this about?" She snapped. "You have more confidence in yourself then anyone I've ever met! If you did it once you can do it again, don't sweat it!"

"I have been sweating this whole time; dancing actually takes a lot of work!"

The pink announcer was stepping onto the platform beside him. "Okay, Omi! Are you ready to get funky against the next dancer?"

"Indeed I am!"

"The last dancer is me!" She proclaimed cheerily. "Are you ready for your soul to face eternal damnation below?"

"Not before you do, missy!" He stretched out his legs to ready the next dance.

"Okay! In three, two, one… Let's get groovin'!"

"Dance 'til Your Dead Party Bash is an intense game." Arko folded his arms.

"Uh… you play video games?" Jaku was flabbergasted.

Arko turned his face away shamefully. "I-I had to stay in shape somehow while I was alone. The game was all over in arcades and stuff so it was a cheap way to stay fit, alright?"

"Heh, I would have loved to seen that." Kimiko teased.

"Guys? Cheering for Omi, please?" Rika grabbed their attention.

"Actually, Ri-Ri, I think Omi's got it." Jaku pointed at the scoreboard above him. He was only 200 points ahead of the girl but he was obviously dominating the floor with his flips and twists.

"He's totally annihilating that creepy chick!" Jaku alleged happily.

Rika smiled, seeing Omi doing so well.

"What are you thinking about?" The man next to her asked. She quickly turned to look at him. Everyone else was watching the dance off but he was looking at her.

"It's none of your business, Chase. If that's who you really are."

"I'm as real as you are, apprentice of mine."

"Stop calling me that already. What's your deal, huh?"

"My deal as you lightly put it is quite simple: I'm only saying what you want to hear."

"No." She turned away.

"Admit it: you want to go back, don't you?"

"I said be quiet!" She yelled at the empty seat next to her. He was gone again, causing her to growl in frustration.

The song ended and the players attempted their last moves.

"It looks like the winner... is Omi!" The announcer girl exclaimed. "Oh well, looks like its curtains for me!"

"What?" Omi cried. "You get curtains instead of having to go to hell like the other contenders? That is not fair!"

The floor collapsed under her feet and Omi had won the game.

A funky winning music theme played as confetti was thrown everywhere.

"Oh, hell to the yes! I am the explosive when it comes to dancing!"

"Don't you mean 'the bomb'?" Jaku corrected.

"That too!"

"Dork. Let's get going, ne?"

The door virtualized them into a completely different arena this time. The crowd around them was grotesque, from clothed monsters to muscular men and women that seemed to be cheering for the event they had trespassed in.

"Uh-Oh, I know this arena," Kimiko recognized.

"New challengers have appeared!" The announcer was a tiny, robed, fish-looking monster flying over their heads in a floating chair. His voice was harsh and deep. "Only one of you may battle against our ferocious champion!"

"Who is your champion?" Jaku asked it. The fish pointed at the giant figure across the battle arena.

The champion growled at them, his fists pounded together. He had a green head band on wrapped around his blonde hair and was wearing a white robe with ripped sleeves, revealing his buffed arms.

"Clay?' Jaku guessed.

"Yup, this is Immortal Combat, a classic fighting game." Kimiko told them. "Clay looks just like the main character, who's a nasty brute seeking revenge on some demons."

"Heh, but he still looks like Clay." Jaku said positively. Clay growled obnoxiously loud at them again and it caused them to avert back.

"He may look like Clay, but he is no longer our gentle giant!" Omi pointed out.

"Time is of the essence! Who will challenge our great champion?" The fish demanded.

"We need someone to get through to him." Kimiko thought aloud.

"Why doesn't Rika do it? Let's have Rika be his challenger." Arko decided.

"What? No way, what if he accidentally hurts her?" Jaku argued. "You should do it, you're just as tough as Clay is, Arko."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to get through to him. He needs to face someone who has a connection with him."

Rika frowned at the idea. "Uh, hold on guys-"

"As much as I don't like putting you in danger, I think Arko is right." Kimiko hopped off of her shoulder. "You should fight him, Rika! That way you can get through to him."

"Yeah,-but-!"

"Time is up! Who is the new player going to be?"

"Our friend Rika will do it." Omi said. They cleared off the arena and left her for the challenge.

"Wait, guys!" She hesitated. She couldn't tell that she had been ignoring him for a while now and that he probably hated her guts for ending their bond.

"Prepare the battle to the death! New challenger: Rika versus our champion, begin!"

"Grrrr!" Clay began to race over to her and lunged at her with his fist. She dodged to the right and kicked his arms, swinging him so that his back faced her. She did a spin kick and kicked him again in the back, causing him to fall face forward. The crowd gave a stunned applause as their champion hit the floor. He jumped back up onto his feet, shaking the arena as he did so, and growled at her again in frustration.

"Clay, I'm sorry." She began. "I shouldn't have ended things between us the way I did."

"What's she talking about?" Jaku asked the others worriedly.

"You could beat me up and I wouldn't know!" Omi answered.

"Grrr!" He swung at her again, and she dodged and once more, this time swatting his fist down so he had to step forward to catch his balance, and she upper cut his chin with her elbow.

"Boooo!" The monsters applauded negatively.

"Clay, y-you don't hurt me, do you? Please, stop! You're the nicest person I've ever met! You wouldn't hurt a fly unless it meant saving the world!"

He wiped the blood from his mouth off and prepared a fierce attack. In his hands he hurtled some giant blue fireball and threw it at her. Rika could feel the speed of it form the hot air that hurtled against her skin just before the fireball whacked her down.

"Oh no!" Kimiko cried.

"Come on, Ri-Ri, get up!"

Before she could get up on her feet. Clay yanked her up into the air by her neck.

"C-Clay…" She choked. "I wish I was more like you. Sweet and kind to everyone. I was never very nice to people at the academy because I didn't think I could gain anything from being friendly. D-don't be like me, please! You're not a ruthless fighter, you're a good friend!"

His features began to soften. "Who..?" His grip loosened. "Ri…ka? What in tarnation am I doing?"

He put her down and she began to cough and gasp for air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He dusted her off. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest!"

"I-it's okay, Clay." She smiled. "I know you wouldn't try to hurt me on purpose."

"This fight is getting mushy!" The crowd was booing more. "We want blood and gore! This is boring!"

The monks jumped back onto the stage, seeing the door on the other end.

"Let's get out of here before we have to fight all these demons!" Kimiko hopped back onto Rika's shoulder and they all raced into the door.

…

They all tumbled into a dark room with marble tiles and glamorous drapes covering the walls.

"Where are we now?" Omi and the others looked around.

"Oh, Mink! Look!" The little fairy buzzed over to them. "Help has arrived to aid you!"

"Raimundo!" Kimiko hopped over to the unconscious elf subsided on the floor.

"Raimundo, wake up!"

"Mmmm…" He groaned. "Five more minutes, madre."

"I bet if you kiss him the snoring prince will wake up!" Jaku teased. "Hey, maybe you'll even change back into a girl again like in that fairy tale!"

"This isn't a fairy tale, Jaku!" She retorted. "This is The Legend of Helga. It's a popular adventure game."

"Even I know what this game is." Rika analyzed. "What's wrong with Raimundo?"

"You mean besides the fact that he looks like one of Santa's helpers?" Jaku pressed.

"Mink has been defeated by the evil king that has the princess locked up in this glass castle!" The buzzing fairy explained. "Will you give him an enchanted ale to recover him?"

"An enchanted ale?" Arko echoed.

"It's the only item that can bring back the player when his life points run out." Kimiko enlightened. "Does he have an ale in his pouch?"

"He does!" The fairy said blissfully. "But I don't have any hands so I couldn't get it for him…"

"I've got it." Clay undid his pouch and scanned through the bag. He pulled out a glowing jar. "'This it?"

"Yep! Just pour it in his mouth and he shall be brought back!"

Clay was having difficulty opening his mouth. "Damn this is frustratin'."

"Maybe Kimiko should put it in her mouth and feed it to him." Jaku suggested.

"Will you cut with the jokes?" She grimaced at him.

"Got it." Clay popped the jar open and poured it into his mouth. Raimundo shot straight up, spitting out the liquid and shaking his head.

"Ew! That's nasty!"

"Raimundo, you are recovered!" Omi gleefully proclaimed.

"Guys? How did you get here?"

"Jack put us all in different games, long story." Rika said. "Are you okay? Can you get up again to fight the boss in the other room?"

"You mean the evil king? No way!" He stood up. "How do you think I got unconscious in the first place? And I don't have anymore enchanted ales!"

"So? It's the only way to win the game and get out of here." Jaku explained.

"Guys, he's too tough! I'm not powerful enough to win! The abilities I have as 'Mink' are no good against him."

"Then fight against him as Raimundo." Kimiko encouraged.

"Don't you get it? If I lose its game over." He lowered his head in defeat and noticed Kimiko. He busted out in laughter. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Zip it! At least I don't look like Legolas! Anyway, come on Raimundo; we need you to do this!"

"Ugh, you guys weren't there. He's more powerful than me! If I got back in there again I'll get my butt kicked!"

"Oh please," Rika mumbled.

She had whispered but everyone turned to her, hearing her.

"What was that?" Raimundo furrowed his brows. "You got something to say?"

"Actually I do." She stepped in front of him. "Quit acting like a little bitch."

"R-Rika?" Clay and the others were stunned.

"You're the leader! Quit acting like this meak little Mink person and get on it already! You have twice as much power as I do even though I have more element control than you! And you're our leader! For goodness sakes, act like it!"

The room was quiet.

Raimundo fixed his collar and cleared his throat. "Well, aside from you calling me a little bitch, I-I think you're right." He gently pushed her aside as he stepped forward. "Move aside, amateurs! I got this." He strutted into the next room.

"Well, that was easy." Jaku commented as they followed him in. "Just insult him a little and he does whatever you want!"

The giant dungeon room had a circular arena in the middle and all around them was lava below. The elvan princess was hovering above them all in a giant cage.

The evil green king was standing across the arena with a giant sword in hand.

"Back for more, Mink?" The king taunted. "Prepare to meet your doom—"

"Sword of the storm!" The wind gusted and lifted the king up. He fell off the round floor and cried all the way down until he splashed into the hot liquid below.

"Well that was easy." Clay shrugged.

The princesses cage was lowered down into the center.

"Oh, fair Mink!" He embraced Raimundo tightly. "You hath done well and completed your mission. All will be well in the land again!"

Raimundo grinned. "No problem, lady. Can I get a kiss for all my efforts?"

Kimiko leapt over his head and knocked him with her fist.

"Owww!"

"He's too busy for a kiss, Helga. Now go be a good ruler and stuff!"

"I shall." She bowed and left the monks.

"Look, the door appeared. Let's get out of these games and kick Spicer's ass!" Jaku opened the door and the monks hurried in.

….

….

….

…

Jack Spicer cackled. He was swiping the Shen Gong Wu from their bags and belts and putting them in his own sack. The monks were still tied up in their chairs, unconscious and trapped within his virtual world.

"That was all too easy!" He said proudly. "No one takes Jack Spicer off the map as a threat! Now I have boat load of their Wu and they won't find me by the time they wake up!"

He went down the line of monks, taking the Wu one by one. He took Omi's ants in the pants and Orb of Tornami, Clay's Lasso Boa Boa and Kimiko's Ruby of Ramses. Rika was the last one in the line.

He sighed in aggravation as he took her Lunar Locket and Sapphire Dragon.

'_You just don't want to get close to her because you were actually really worried when she almost got sliced right in front of you, right?'_

Jack Spicer was a complete geek when he was a child. A real momma's boy twit. Obviously.

The kids at school had no desire to make fun of him until he spewed his mouth off about taking over the school. He'd say weird things like he would brainwash the teacher's from giving them homework, and that he's create the ultimate machine to take over the playground. Needless to say, his threats fell on deaf ears. Everyone considered Jack Spicer a joke. And he was: a nerdy pale kid who never played sports and never tried to make friends. He liked being above everyone else. He liked looking down at the other students as if he would some day rule them all. His grades and social life were affected by this attitude of his, and there wasn't a single person who related to this bizarre personality of his.

He was alone. He was always alone.

Sometimes, he liked it. It made his job easier when he was the boss and didn't have to worry about anyone betraying him or arguing with him. He understood these type of complications when he worked with people like Wuya, or other members of the Heylin side. It was annoying when they questioned him or rather insulted him. He could take the heat, but compliments would have made his job a little easier.

But no one bothered to give him one. He had too many enemies for complements to be plausible. So, he got used to the negative feedback and people always making fun of him. Its what he was used to.

On the other hand, sometimes, annoying company like Wuya or even Chase Young when he threatened his life, was comforting. Jack would sometimes shrug the feeling off as human nature, though, and it would not distract him from his plans for world domination. Never ever, not in a million years—

This company, however, her company was very distracting.

She was a girl, for starters. Jack never talked to girls normally unless he was bragging about all the evil he had accomplished to them. When they talked, it was more than just business or shallow conversation. Second, she was supposed to be evil, for a time. It made talking to her easier. Thirdly, she had kissed him, consensually for that matter. And sure, she made fun of him, but it was mostly flirtation, and she would laugh when they were teasing too. It wasn't fake, insulting or maniacal. It was sincere.

Of course, she became annoying again when she crawled back to her monk friends. He cringed at the thought of her giving that cowboy all the attention, and being nice to all of her friends like the goody-two shoes she pretended to be. The nuisance about it all was that was trying to move on. But he, for the life of him, could not get over that comforting company.

Jack's mind was blurry. He shook his thoughts and noticed his fingertips had somehow rested on her cheek.

He jumped back quickly and wiggled as if he had touched some garbage.

"Hmph. Whatever." He put the sack over his shoulder and flew away with his jack bots behind him.

…

…

…

…

Raimundo was the first to lift the helmet that had entrapped him off his head. A bit wobbly, he stood up from his chair. And looked around at the weakened state of monks around him.

"Is everyone alright? Oh, my head!"

"I think we're all okay over here—RIBBIT—EEK!"

"Kimiko!" Jaku cried, "Love, you're still a sticky frog! And I'm still in my school uniform."

"My obnoxiously pointy glasses are still on." Omi realized.

"Dammit, I still have pointy ears too!" Raimundo cursed. "We're still in the virtual world!"

"But, it dun look like we are. We look like we're in Jack's garage." Clay speculated.

"But we look like we did in the games and Jack isn't here." Arko clarified.

"And neither is Rika!" Jaku realized. "Rika, are you here?"

"If she's not here, and we're not really in Jack's garage," Kimiko asked, "Then what on earth is going on here?"

…

…

…

Rika was standing in that serene castle space. Chase's castle seemed menacing on the outside with its terrible volcanic face and red hot surroundings, but the inside reminded her of an enchanted home full of some sort of benign wonder.

"I'm still in the virtual world." She said factually.

"Indeed." Chase's steps echoed behind her. "And it's all your doing."

"What?"

"Come on, don't you get it yet?" He paced around her with his arms behind his back. "You were the first one to escape. You lead everyone else out of their games too. You've been controlling this whole thing since Jack trapped all of you."

"Controlling it? That's impossible, you just guided me through some of the way-"

"Oh please it was your choice to listen to me. Besides, I didn't tell you what to say. That was all on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"The things you said to convince your comrades. You exploited their most noticeable attributes, or at least the ones that stuck out to you."

"Stop it, what're you-?"

He faced her. "Kimiko's beauty, Jaku's social skills, Arko's intelligence, Omi's confidence, Clay's kindness and Raimundo's power." He grinned. "You're so very observant, Rika…"

She shook her head, almost as if she knew what he was going to say next.

"… or could it be that you're just jealous of all of them?"

"That's…"

"Think about it. Why did you join me in the first place? Back then, you looked up to your precious friends, and you thought they said horrible things about you, you left. On the other hand, you also _hated _them, right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yawn. The innocent card is getting old, apprentice. Don't you think?" He leaned in. "If I were you, I'd just start being more honest with myself. Acceptance is one of the steps, after all."

"Okay, you're definitely just a figure of my imagination; go away-"

"You're just jealous flesh, Rika." He stated staidly. Her eyes widened. "Every action you take is based on your analysis of others. When you were at the academy you pretended not to care about beauty, but really you were just envious of those flirtatious girls, and you always frowned about the fact that you weren't the brightest of them all even with how hard you studied. No matter what you did, you never could just reach your goal, and be better than everyone that you hated… that's why you joined me in the first place, isn't it?"

She gulped. "Y-you tricked me into joining you, you slime ball!"

"I merely pushed you in the right direction."

"We're not doing this again, Chase, or w-whatever you are." She stomped for the door but suddenly he was in her way and she accidentally knocked into him.

"I'm not you. I'm not evil!"

"I don't care about you being evil," He clarified, "I care about you embracing what you are. Admit it, Rika Harper. You joined me in an effort to show up everyone that you were jealous of, whether it was from their skills or their looks. You practically _hate _everyone who is capable of threatening your power and making you seem weak or insignificant in comparison. That's why you had preferred to be alone before you met the other dragons."

She furrowed her eyes. "No—"

"You pushed everyone away, hoping to bring them back the day you were above them. But that day never came. You're average, Rika, and that's all you're ever going to be. Therefore, you're always just going to be jealous and alone."

She hit the floor by her knees. And herself at the palms from falling face forward.

"You understand, yes? You can never be anything else." He raised her head up by the chin so she could look up at him. "Accept what you are."

"Accept…" Her eyes appeared glazed over, and she was as pale as the white tank she wore. "You're right, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" She swatted his hand away and threw her head down. "I'm never going to be like them, okay? No mater what I do, even when I joined you, I didn't reach my goal. But at least, here, it was tranquil…"

"Tranquil?"

"I wasn't around all of them, thinking about all of their abilities versus my own. Even though the tranquility was fake…. I was happy here." Chase noticed the drop of liquid that absorbed into his tile. "…I was happy."

"It must be stressful, being around the things that you hate all the time."

"Do I…"

"Speak up."

"Do I, hate them?"

Chase paused. "Isn't that why you're here, again?"

Rika sat up to look around the giant room. It was empty, and there was no sound whatsoever. The silence had its own noise.

"I'm jealous of you too, you know." She finally spoke.

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

"But, how can that be when I only feel sorry for you too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I said it when I came here the first time that it must be lonely here, and I meant it. This place wasn't tranquil, being with the people here was. And, sometimes I do get mad about what I'm not,"

_And don't forget to look at your true friends for guidance, if you ever need any_

"But I can learn from Raimundo's strength, and Arko's brains, Clay's consideration and Jaku's friendliness." She stood up slowly. "And Omi's self-confidence and Kimiko's beauty on the inside and out! I don't need to be jealous, I need to accept their differences from my own and grow!"

Chase scowled. He had that disgusted grimace on his face that made her cringe.

He. Was. Pissed.

"You monks are all the same," He stepped back and raised his arms out. "Always crawling back to their comrades." The vessels in his eyes stained red across the yellow pattern. "If you're no good accepting what you truly are and live with it, then you're no good being alive at all!"

He roared out as he transformed into his scaly, monstrous lizard form.

"Y-You have your powers back?" She realized.

"Indeed. The better more to destroy you with, my dear!" He screeched out as he hurtled towards her on all fours at an incredible pace.

Rika hesitated, then she shook off her doubts and prepared to fight. She charged at Chase as well, but before they could collide she flipped sideways into the air and right over him. Chase slid as he stopped himself across the marble and turned to face her again. She had landed on her feet and was ready for another attack. He jumped in front of her this time and pulled her into a fight of quick tai chi motions. He walked backwards as their hands blocked and knocked at one another. Just before his back bumped into his throne, he wiped his tail around her left ankle and threw her up into the air. He spun her over his head until she gained enough speed to be whipped into the nearest wall beside him. Her back slammed into the concrete hard and she hit the floor. Her vision swerved as she stood up, seeing Chase racing towards her at a lethal pace.

_He's too strong… I can't beat him!_

She felt his claw grip around her neck and he pinned her against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air as she gasped for some sort of resolution to her entrapment.

"I should kill you right now." He stated. "Snapping your neck would be simple." He pounded her throat against the wall tighter. "And I will… one less monk to worry about would be beneficial for me."

Rika's vision was gaining black spots. In an effort to ease her anxiety of death, she kicked her heels off the wall and her legs swung up to his arm gripping her.

She twisted her legs with his arm in between them. It snapped.

Chase roared out in a vibrant pained shrill, dropping Rika in order to aid his fresh injury. Rika dropped onto the floor and ran out of the room while Chase was distracted. Her head was spinning as she searched for the exit, not noticing that Chase was already on her tail. He hopped out from the throne room and saw her distraught profile backing away from him.

She didn't notice the fountain behind her, and she fell right in to it.

The water was cool and it tingled all around her body as she let herself be sink in. Several hands reached down moments later to pull her out of the water. She struggled, thinking Chase was going to try to kill her again—

"Rika, Rika! It's okay." Jaku slapped her on the back as she coughed up water. She was dripping everywhere but the monks did not care as they crowded around her.

"Oh, Rika!" Kimiko cried. "Are you okay?"

"Wait to hold your own against Chase, Rika!" Omi smiled.

"W-what?"

"We saw the whole thing! In Jack's bath tub," Jaku scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"We were trying to find you and an exit out of this place. Why are we still here?"

Rika frowned. "It's my fault. My feelings have kept us here, just like Chase said."

"Even if what he said was true," Kimiko smiled, "I'm glad you told him off!"

"But he said I was jealous." She continued. "If for some reason we're still stuck here because of me, its because I was trying to be a hero. Not to save all of you either, to show you up."

"That does make sense in a way," Arko evaluated, "You were the first one to break free from the games. On the other hand, you were also telling us qualities that gave us confidence to win. You weren't necessarily being prude then."

"…Huh?" Rika blinked a few times.

"What Arko is trying to say in the most factual way possible, is that you're not being jealous, Rika." Kimiko explained. "You noticed good qualities about us and compared them to your own, but it's like you said to Chase: noticing those things can help you grow. And that's why we all love you!"

"Thanks, everyone."

"Aww, Ri-Ri!" Jaku hugged her. "You're wonderful for being so observant of our best qualities! What else did you notice about me?"

"Now's not the time to fish for compliments, Jaku," Raimundo reminded, "we have to find a way out of here, remember?"

Rika looked around. "I think I'm done soul searching or whatever," She grinned, "So let's end this game finally, shall we?"

Another door had appeared in the room and the monks quickly used it to exit.

Everyone woke up in their chairs where Chase had bound them, in their respectable monk robes.

"Oh, guys!" Dojo slinked into the center of them. "You're awake!"

"Dojo, where were you this whole time?" Raimundo demanded.

"Jack locked me up in this plastic orb thingy, and he told me if I tried to take you guys out of the game that you would become brain dead! I just got out of the orb!"

"Well, untie us already!"

After the monks were free, they examined the space they were in and their situation.

"Oh, it feels good to be human again!" Kimiko proclaimed.

"All of my Wu is gone." Omi frowned.

"Dammit! Jack Spicer took all of our Wu we had!" Raimundo bashed his fist on the table.

"He even took our Wudai weapons and the Wu we use with them." Clay grimaced. "Everything's gone."

"I guess we underestimated him. But if he's not here in his hideout, where did he go with our Wu?" Arko asked aloud.

'Who knows? And we need our weapons to fight against evil."

"We do not _need _them, Kimiko." Omi corrected. "But they would be useful in our conquest."

"Spicer's not getting away with this!" Rika declared. "Let's go after him!"

The monks exchanged glances. "Actually, I-I think we've had enough for today." Raimundo stammered.

"Huh? Are you crazy?" Rika argued. "Come on, we have to get our weapons back!"

"Uh, I think Raimundo's right, Ri-Ri. Besides, we don't even know where to look for Jack and it's getting late. We'll try for tomorrow."

"Guys, I want to get him for this! Come on, what's wrong with all of you?"

"This has stalled us from the plan as it is—" Arko spoke, but Kimiko covered his mouth.

"Huh, plan?"

"He means his plans to go home and read! You know how Arko can be such a book worm!" Kimiko enlightened cheerily. Arko folded his arms in annoyance.

"Uh, okay…" Rika did not let the strange behavior pass by. "Let's go then, I guess."

On the ride home, Rika sat in the very back, and almost purposefully, Clay sat in front of her.

"Let's head home, kitties!" Dojo was flying faster than usual back to the temple.

"Rika," Clay turned his head towards her.

"W-what is it, Clay?"

"Thanks for helping us today, lil' darlin'."

"Oh… it was no problem."

He looked back forward, for about a few seconds, then he turned around again. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that I respect what you told me the other not, about not getting close."

"Oh?"

"I agree with you. I mean, I don't like how things have been between us since you told me, having to avoid me and stuff—"

"I, I haven't been avoiding you!" She protested. "Honest!"

"Heh, okay sure." He chuckled. "But anyway, I agree with you. So let's just be friends, if that's okay?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. I appreciate that Clay."

He nodded and faced forward. It wasn't fully what he wanted, but it beat being ignored all the time at least.

"Uh, one more thing—" He faced her again. "Why do you think Jack kept us locked in the virtual games based on your feelings?"

Rika hesitated to answer. "I don't know, maybe he thought I wouldn't want to leave or something, so we would all be trapped their forever."

Clay smiled proudly. "Heh. Guess he doesn't know you like we do, huh lil'' darlin'?"

"Nope, guess not. He must have thought we would all just sink into his twisted games and become the characters." She smiled at him as he turned around again. For now, Clay had one more thing to get off his chest…

He glanced forward at the blackmailing monk sitting a few seats ahead of him. He simply had to find someway to get free of Arko's threat!

The monks landed in front of the temple at nightfall. They could see the lights were on in the room.

"Huh. Looks like Master Fung is still awake," Raimundo noted.

Rika was the first to walk in and see the unusual display before her.

She gasped.

"SURPISE!" The monk's yelled behind her. "Happy birthday, Rika!"

Confetti and balloons floated in the air, and their was a white cake with a few presents around it on the table across the room.

"You guys?" She covered her mouth in amazement. "H-how did you know?"

"Um, you live with your best friend, duh?" Jaku pointed out. "You can't think I would be conceited enough to forget your birthday!"

"I saw it was your birthday today on Facebook yesterday, Rika." Kimiko told honestly.  
>"Well, Kimiko may have helped with refreshing my memory…"<p>

"We planned on doing this earlier today, but we didn't know we were going to get caught in Jack's trap." Raimundo enlightened.

"You guys, y-you didn't have to do this-"

"Oh don't play the martyr!" He retorted.

"We wanted to do this for you, Rika." Kimiko said lightly.

"Indeed! You especially deserve cake on your day of birth, just as much as I would!"

"Uh, thanks Omi, I think. Thank you everyone."

"Heh, no offense, but I didn't make no cake for it to be a modern museum piece and just be looked at!"

"You made it, Clay?" She smiled. "Then I know it's going to be good!"

"Then let's eat and enjoy right now." Raimundo decided. "We'll start the hunt for Jack Spicer first thing tomorrow!"

The Xiaolin dragons settled in and inhabited the party with laughter, fun and cake.

…

…

Chase Young woke up from his meditation. Partly, because he was done, and partly because there were some annoying women banging on his front door and disturbing the peace.

"Let us in, Chase! We want to talk!"

"Actually, I'm sure only one of you do." He muttered to himself as the gates opened.

The girls shrieked when the jungle cats jumped out at them.

"Let Wuya in." He said nonchalantly as he stalked away and back into his throne room. "The others can wait outside."

He waited patiently for the witch to storm in.

"Chase? What is goin on here?" Wuya demanded.

"Long time no see." He said plainly. "You miss being here or something?"

"As if, Chase!" She pointed her finger at him. "Why did you set the monks free from Jack's machine? It would have been fine if they were trapped in there forever! We had on of Jill's bugs in his hideout; we know you pulled you the switch using your crow to get them out and vanished before they could notice you! I recognized your crow; that was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't think that I what I do is any of your business, Wuya." He clarified. "What makes you think you can come into my lair and talk to me in this way? You may be learning magic again, but you're still nothing compared to me."

"You still want to get rid of the monks, don't you?" She continued. "Why would you help them?"

"Wuya, you're questioning is a little off, isn't it? To get the right answers, you need to ask the right things."

"What should I be asking, then?"

"What are we dealing with that I would actually need the monks alive for?"

She paused. "Chase, what's going on? What could be worse out there that you have to keep the monks alive for?"

He smirked. "Nothing at all."

"Ugh, you are useless!" She carped. "You're not going to give me a straight answer, then I'm wasting my time."

"Ta-ta, then." He watched her march out of the room as he turned to reach his thrown.

"Ah, one more thing while I'm here—" She came in more blissfully. "You remember Jermaine, don't you?"

"For a short time he was my apprentice. Why?"

"He had the potential of being evil, yes? Do you know anything about his sister?"

"If you recall, Wuya, I had tricked Jermaine. He did not know I was evil and when he did he returned to the side of good with haste." He raised a brow. "Why an interest in his sister?"

"Oh, no reason!" She answered quickly. "Attend to your business—you're meditating—or, whatever it is you do alone, in here…. Bye!" She ran away and out of the palace.

As much as Chase was curious as to what Wuya was up to, he had much more things on his mind and went back to them.

Through his meditating, he had been able to reach the monks who were trapped in their own minds from Jack's machine. He knew their plan, and he pushed it along by taunting Rika Harper in effort to exploit the nature they desired from her.

It failed, just as he had hoped. Rika and the others escaped, and to make it seem like it was for other reasons, he secretly freed them and fled the scene.

But that was all he could do, for now.

…

…

…

Amongst all the pleasant partying, Raimundo's phone rang.

"I'll be right back!" He sang as he stepped outside. Compared to the noise inside the temple, the night air was as still as could be.

"Bueno."

"Raimundo! We have been trying to call you all day!"

He paused. "I'm busy saving the world, mama." He stated blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Ay, Esperanza is missing!"

He paused again and raised his brows. "And?"

"S-she ran away, we think. Raimundo, please—if you have any passion left for your familia, please—"

"I'm not going back home yet, mama." He answered. "This is the third time you've lost track of her and you didn't need me for the other times you lost her either."

"How can you say that? Please, she's only running away because of all the nonsense you keep telling her about-"

"I gotta go, mama. Bye."

"Raimundo—"

He hung up. Sighing in aggravation, he went back inside to join the others and enjoy his night.

After all, it was the last night the monks would have true peace with all of them together.

Ever.

TO BE CONTINUED

What was Raimundo's mother talking about? Who will be the next victim in this strange string of confrontments? And for those who are still wondering, the fist fight will be played back at its necessary time. Find out next time! Also on another note, **on deviant art I put up fan art for this episode with the original monks transformed as their game characters if you wanted to see what they looked like. ** Thanks for reading and reviewing ma peeps!

You rawk XD


	52. Episode 53: Consoling the Phoenix Part 1

**OMG XIAOLIN CHRONICLES AIRED ON TV!** I'm such a bad fan, I haven't seen it yet. But I don't have Disney XD, and I wasn't expecting it to air so early (summer isn't even over yet and). I was expecting it to air at least in September or October, but even so its all very exciting. I can't wait to get my inspiration back on the path of Xiaolin Showdown when I see the series!

**Due to the order that the show is on, I'll be putting the Xiaolin Chronicles on hiatus.**

Here's why:

A, I'm starting school again. I tried to post this chapter before today since it was officially the end of summer break, but I've been so busy. I know people usually stop writing anyway when school starts, but that won't be the case for me. I'll be writing still, maybe a few chapters ahead, but I won't be posting them, because of:

Reason B, which is that I feel weird updating my story with the real Xiaolin Chronicles out. While I'm still bummed about the title similarities, I don't think it would make sense having my story ongoing while the show is being aired. Its just instinct that I compare the dialogues and story to my own, and I just want to be able to enjoy the show while its on. **The main reason I made Xiaolin Chronicles was so that I could finally settle on my thoughts for a sequel to Xiaolin Showdown back in summer 2011. Now that there actually is a sequel called Xiaolin Chronicles, it's weird. Especially since the stories are so different.  
><strong>

C, I've been losing my mojo anyway. One of the reasons its taking so long for me to update this summer is that I've lacked inspiration, writing my own stories and such. I need to watch the show again or at least Xiaolin Chronicles to keep my story true to the series, but at the same time keep on developing it in this coming-of-age scenario.

Anyway, I hope you can all understand and I hope you'll still read the story later on. I'm assuming the show will go on break in the middle of season one, or obviously that there will be a break between seasons. When the break on the show occurs, I'll post my chapters until the show comes back on again, hopefully by then I'll have finished my story.

Phew! Anyway thank you: **victoryismine, sillysmity, Fantastic Fire, Scarlet Karma, KarmaKrazy, SurnaJ, Aissa, Bosscakes, Esha V, Madame Rodoshe, Silenced Oblivion, Nessie, HAIL YOU, Cal, 21 hugs, FanFicNumber 1, Jackisawesome, flawlessprep, JackSpicerrules, karmakrazy, ncp4mebaby465, Xiaofan, Me, bosscakes, Kimiko, Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, I hate Mary Sue's SOOOO MUCH, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!) **I cannot express how much I appreciate your support in this story.

So, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 53: Consoling the Phoenix (Part 1)

…

'Once upon a time, there lived a lonely loser named Dorothy!'

Kimiko tapped her foot. "You have got to be kidding me, right?"

'Hey, I'm telling the story! Zip it! Anyway, Kimiko lived on a farm with her Auntie M and Uncle, and her little black kitty cat To-To that she always carried with her in a basket!'

Kimiko noticed her attire and the black kitty she had in her picnic basket around her arm. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she had on a checkered overall dress in blue.

"When I get out of this, Spicer, I'm going to kill you." The black cat remarked.

Kimiko gasped. "Chase? You're the cat?" She grinned. "Serves you right."

"Silence, dragon of fire." He grumbled.

'One day, Dorothy was walking with her _cute _kitty cat along the brick road when she noticed her wicked neighbor strolling by too.'

"Dammit all! Why did you trap _me _in this?" Wuya demanded.

'Hey, you were caught in the crossfire! If I released you, I'd have to release everybody! Anyway, the wicked neighbor began to curse:

"Curse you and your cat, Dorothy! He has been ruining my flower garden by going in there and biting off the petals!"

"Oh, he didn't mean to—" Dorothy tried to protest.

"I've had enough! I'm going to speak with your Aunt and Uncle and have that thing put to sleep!"

"Oh, no! You can't!" Dorothy hurried home and locked herself in the room, not noticing the vile storm that was already plaguing her farm.'

"Ah!" Kimiko cried. "W-what do you mean? I can see the tornado from here!"

'As I was saying, she didn't notice the hefty storm on its way! And the tornado sucked up the house and her along with it! It tossed and turned and swayed in the stormy vortex, until finally, the wind vanished altogether and the house went crashing back down onto the earth.

Dorothy rolled out of her bed to check her surroundings. The house was empty, and messy, so she dared to venture outside to the wonders that inhabited around her.

Kimiko gaped. "Wooow…"

'The land of vibrant plants and trees were showered in bright colors. They were odd spiked shapes and twisted shapes, bearing grotesque juicy fruits and berries that flourished across the path. Dorothy had never seen so much life in such a strange place.

"To-to, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Dorothy said in bewilderment. She noticed the golden road ahead of her and began to follow it, into what seemed like an empty village of small houses.'

"Really, Jill? What's the point of dragging us into this fairytale?" Kimiko demanded.

'Ah-hem, Dorothy soon realized that she wasn't alone, for the village was filled with munchkins! Little people that dwealed within this foreign place.

"Hooray! The wicked witch is dead!" The little munchkins praised and cheered the unsuspecting hero.

"Ugh, I already know this story." Kimiko grumbled. "So now they're gonna tell me to follow the yellow brick road, right?" She winked at Chase. "Let's go, To-To!"

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

'The munchkins encircled Dorothy. "Hooray! She defeated the witch!" They continued to praise. "Now we can sacrifice her and eat her flesh for eternal glory!"'

Kimiko's eyes widened. "SAY WHAT NOW?"

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" They pointed their pitchforks and silverware at her. Dorothy's fate was sealed.'

"The hell it was!" Kimiko dropped her basket.. "Judulai Flip, FIRE!" She knocked several munchkins back and it cleared the pathway for her to run out of the village. She picked up Chase and sprinted to the exit. The Munchkins' steps were too short so she got a long distance away from them before they stopped chasing her finally.

Kimiko breathed heavily as she slowed down. "What was that? There aren't any flesh eating dwarfs in this story!"

'It was then that Dorothy saw a giant bubble land in front of her. She stepped back cautiously, and when it popped an ugly fairy girl in a gaudy pink dress and crown appeared.'

"Ha-ha, very funny, Jill." The woman reproached.

"Rika!" Kimiko recognized. "Boy, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Kimiko? What's up with the outfit?"

"We're in a story! Jill trapped us here, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. During the showdown, she won and used the Shen Gong Wu on everyone in the area."

"It's all my fault!" Kimiko shouted angrily. "If I hadn't lost, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't blame yourself, Kimiko. I'm sure there's a way out of this."

'Hello? You're going way off the script here!' Jill continued to narrate.

'Anyway, Dorothy gaped in wonder at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I am Gelinda, the good witch." The poser answered.

"Gelinda? I thought all witches were bad, though!"

"Nonsense. There are good witches, and then there are bad witches too."

"What do you want, Gelinda?"

"To point you in the right direction, of course!"

"The only direction I want to go in is home." Dorothy said drearily.

"If you speak to the great wizard, Oz, he will guide you home. Take the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, and you will find him there."

"Thanks!"

"But be warned: On your arrival here, you landed on the wicked witch of the east. She is dead now, but you possess her slippers!"

"I do?"

Kimiko hadn't even noticed the shimmering red shoes that had appeared on her feet. "Oh great…"

'Dorothy was shocked to see another character appear beside Gelinda in a red huff of smoke. This woman cackled and snarled evilly as she appeared, with green skin and in black rags and pointy hat and broom in hand.

"That little brat took my sister's slippers! Give them to me, they're mine!" The wicked witch of the west demanded.'

"Ch—nice dress Wuya." Kimiko teased.

"This witch obviously has no style!" Wuya declared. "And what's with the green skin?"

'Ah-hem! As I was saying, the witch demanded Dorothy give her the red shoes, but Gelinda simply would not have it.

"You can try and take the slippers but they have chosen her; you will not get your hands on them." The _pansy_ Gelinda enlightened.'

Rika folded her arms. "Seriously? Do you have some kind of agenda against me or something?"

'The wicked witch pointed her boney finger. "Very well! But this isn't over yet! I'll get you my pretty, and your little pussy cat too!" She cackled and swayed as she vanished in her magic again.

Gelinda shook her head. "This is very bad. It looks likely that you'll die on this adventure."

Kimiko frowned. "I'm pretty sure the good witch doesn't say that to Dorothy."

'She does in my story! Gelinda warns Dorothy of her impending death and she sets off onto the yellow brick road towards her destiny!'

"I'll fix this, Rika, I promise!" Kimiko called out to her as she walked down the path; her legs seemed to be moving on their own.

"Good luck, Kimiko! I'll try to help when I can! And find the others!" Rika enveloped herself in another bubble as she flew away.

'Dorothy and To-to made their down the path, until they hit a cross roads in a hay field.

"To-to! Which way are we going to go now?" Dorothy pouted.

"You could go this way!" A voice shouted. Dorothy whirled around but couldn't find where it had come from. The only thing in her presence was the scarecrow in the field.'

"Raimundo? Is that you?"

'The scarecrow lifted its head.'

"Kimiko! Get me the hell down from this thing!" Raimundo was kicking his legs in the air and straw was flying about.

"I got you!" She prepared a fireball in her hand.

"AHH NO!" He cried. "You'll set me on fire! I'm all straw and cloth you know!"

"Oh right… sorry."

'Dororthy helped the scarecrow down in exchange for directions.

"Mr. Scarecrow, which way should I go?"

'The clumsy thing scratched its head. "To be honest, I'm not sure myself. Ohhh, if only I were as smart and sexy as Jill Spicer!"

Kimiko laughed.

"Really?" Raimundo shook his head embarrassed.

'HA-HA! Well, the scarecrow joined Dorothy on her lame trip, and hopefully he would be destroyed as well.'

"Kimiko, what's going on?"

"Jill trapped us in the Wu and now she can control us in the story."

"Great! Nice going on the showdown, by the way."

"Hey! Don't talk to me like you've never lost a showdown!" She spat. "Anyway, we have to be careful because she's trying to kill us by changing things in the story!"

'Oh, and did I mention the crows in the field were pissed off that the scarecrow was leaving them, so they attacked them in a vicious pattern of beaks and claw?'

Hoards of the black birds came swooping down and pecking at them.

"Ouch! Run!" Kimiko and Raimundo dashed down the lane in some unknown direction with the birds swarming over them. It was then that Kimiko lost her footing and tripped. She yelped when the birds began to overflow her vision and pain seared across her body as they continued to attack.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo hopped back and blew a gust of wind at the birds. They knocked over each other and were blown back in a stir and they retreated after that.

"Are you okay?" He helped her up. "You're bleeding!"

"You'd be too if you weren't made out of straw!" She snapped back. "I'll be fine."

"Let me see your face."

"No, leave me alone it's just a cut-!"

Raimundo ignored her ranting and grabbed her by the wrists so she would stop swatting at him. When she turned her head away from him he could see the dark red dripping down her cheek.

"It's a bad cut." He stated. He tore the cloth from his raggedy attire and handed it to her. "Jaku's not here, but you can at least clean it up."

She looked down at the cloth and snatched it from him quickly before dabbing it on her wound. "Th-thanks."

"See? That wasn't so hard accepting help from me, was it?" He teased. "Now, let's go find the others."

'The Scarecrow and Dorothy managed to survive the bird attack… gross. But they had to fight for their lives next! For they were near a small cottage home with decorative apples hanging from the trees.'

Kimiko's stomach began to growl. "I'm actually hungry."

"Hey, I found Clay!" Raimundo called out. He was nearing some bushes as Kimiko raced over to him.

"Clay?"

"He's frozen, and made of metal!"

"We have to put oil on his joints." Kimiko recalled. She picked up the oil can beside them and oiled Clay up.

'Dorothy revived the Tin man with the oil, bringing him great relief for being able to move again.'

"Whoo! Thanks there Kimiko. It sure is good to see you partners again. Or at least… I would be glad to see y'all if I had a heart." He tapped on his empty chest and it rattled.

"Clay, we have to work together to get out of this story, okay? We're off to see the wizard!" Raimundo declared.

'But not before Dorothy tried to take a bite of an apple from the trees!'

"Huh? Kimiko! Don't!" Raimundo tried to stop her, but she had already plucked the apple from the tree.

"I can't control myself! Jill's the one telling the story!"

'Mwa-ha-ha! That's right! And while I may not be able to get rid of your free will completely, I'm still narrating what happens next! SO, Dorothy's hunger angers the trees all around. They shook and stirred in annoyance, then began to throw their apples at them!'

"YoW! These red apples are red hot!" Clay exclaimed as he dodged.  
>"And the green apples are spewing some kind of toxic gas!" Kimiko realized as she dodged another.<p>

"Wind!" Raimundo blew back two of the apples, but more were thrown in their stead. He barely dodged a red hot apple when he began to retreat down the road again. "There's too many! Don't let them touch you and let's get out of here!"

'Dorothy, the scarecrow, and the tin-man scurried like rats deep into the forest, where unfortunately the trees lost sight of them.'

"Man, I almost got barbecued!" Raimundo carped.

"Dammit! If I hadn't picked that fruit-!" Kimiko cursed.

Raimundo rolled his eyes at her tempered words. "Don't worry about it. How much longer until we get to the end of this story?"

'The Tin-man shivered and shaked at the sounds being made across the exotic place.

"G-gosh, what if we bump into some scary animals in here?"

Dorothy quivered at the thought. "You mean like lions and tigers and bears?"

"Oh my!" The scarecrow pointed at the path up ahead, seeing a ferocious looking cat up ahead.

Chase squinted his eyes. "I know that jungle cat anywhere."

"Whoa! Chase is the cat in the basket!" Clay realized. "How fitting."

"You monks are as sharp as ever." He stated bluntly. "Now, why don't you analyze the wild cat and tell me what you see?"

"Omi!" Kimiko proclaimed. "He's just like he was when he was turned into Chase's servant!"

'The cat roared and scrapped its claws at them, then it pounced at them in a lethal strike, aiming for the scarecrow's neck first!'

Chase hopped out of the basket and flipped into Omi's path, kicking him square in the jaw and knocking him back. Chase landed on all fours and his back raised up. Despite him being smaller than Omi, he was ready to fight.

"Chase, you're helping us?" Raimundo guessed.

"Better to help you than let Jill win."

Omi shook his head after the kick and focused ahead. "Huh? What is happening?"

"Omi? Are you okay now?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

"Y-yes! But I-I could not hope to fight against Chase! I am quite cowardly, you see. Not brave and strong like Jill!"

"I'm gonna murder her when we get out of this." Raimundo commented.

'Dorothy disciplined the lion for trying to attack them, and then she forgave him in order to allow him to join their ranks.

"Okay, cowardly lion, you can come with us to see the wizard."

"That would be certainly helpful! Then I could be king of the forest!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Can we go now?"

'The meek fools set off towards their destination. The emerald city was just out of their reach, but the wicked witch was plotting schemes to stop them!

"That girl Dorothy will never get to emerald city!" The witch cackled sinisterly. She was watching the group head onward through her crystal ball.

"Ohh, good job Jill!" Wuya commented. "Have me blast them to oblivion! Let's get rid of them once and for all!"

'Will you zip it? I'm trying to make this epic!'

"Screw being epic! You can finish them off with one narration! Hurry up and do it already."

'Hey, these things have to be done right, alright? I'll give them the messiest ending they'll never forget!'

"Ugh, you're just as dim-witted as your idiot brother!" Wuya argued.

'The wicked witch plotted her next move on them just before they could reach emerald city.

"I know just how to stop them!" She cackled. "They can't get to the city if they're fast asleep! I'll cast a spell on those poppy flowers just ahead!"

'As the witch was casting her spell, the unaware travelers were headed straight into her trap.

"The emerald city! Let's run since we're almost there!" The scarecrow decided. They cheered and raced alongside one another as they dashed through the maze of flowers. Just as they were about reach the brick road again, though, Dorothy became weary.

Kimiko felt her body weight enhance with every step. Her legs grew heavy and she finally fell forward. "I- Can't move… I'm so tired."

"Huh? Kimiko?" Raimundo and the others stopped running and reverted back to her. "Are you okay?"

"N-no… I just need to close my eyes…"

"Oh my goodness! Chase is also asleep!" Omi noted.

"Now's not a good time to rest, Kimiko!" The silver Clay chided. "We're almost to the city!"

"But I… can't help… it…zip it and let me sleep already…"

"Come to think of it, I could use a cat nap also…" Omi stretched forward and tipped over.

"Guys! Get up!" Raimundo pulled her by the arm but she didn't budge. "Huh, h-how come you're so heavy? I've picked you up before! Come on, get up!"

"Rai-buddy, I think it's because you're made out of straw and I'm as hollow as can be. We both don't got our normal strength in this story! Plus we ain't human so whatever's making them sleep ain't working on us."

"Dammit!" Despite hearing this, Raimundo kept yanking her by the arm. "Come on, come on!"

POP!

Clay and Raimundo's attention spun to the end of the flower bed near the forest. On the other side of the flowers they could see sparks flying into the air.

Clay eyed the fire. "What was that?"

POP!

Another explosion in the distant flowers, then another.

'The poppies were literally popping! Each petal exploded and irritated the ones around them, and they would pop and explode until they reached the fools they had put to sleep at the end of their bed!'

"We have to move, the explosions are getting closer!" Clay wrapped his tin arms around Omi and tried dragging him, but they barely moved.

"NO, no! What do we do?" Raimundo gripped his arms under Kimiko's shoulders to pull her, and he hoisted all of his strength but they were not going anywhere.

"_Spear of Hueng-ho!" _

Just as the explosion was about to reach them, a layer of purple clouded their vision, and Raimundo and Clay could see the flowers popping up around them and then past them. The violet shield cleared when there were no more flowers left.

"What on earth was that?" Raimundo felt a chill when the ice cold snow came rushing down from the blue sky, covering them all completely.

"Brrr—" Kimiko muttered. "W-what happened?"

"Ugh, now you guys wake up!" Raimundo snapped.

"Oh my—did we fall asleep?"

"I think Jill put you guys to sleep somehow, then tried to blow us up." Clay looked up at the sky and smirked. "But we got help from someone somehow."

"What? There's no way I'd fall for one of Jill's lame traps!" Kimiko retorted.

"Well, you did, okay?" Raimundo remarked. "You nearly got us blown to bits!"

"What are you blaming me for? If you were so worried about that, you could have run away before the poppies got to you!"

"And leave you? Oh please, don't say stupid things like that."

"I'm just saying if I'm a burden then leave me alone!" She barked, her face inches from his. He gave her a quizzical expression but said nothing. "Hmph! Let's go then!"

'AUGH DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?'

"That doesn't sound like a third person narrating, Jill." Clay teased when they heard her outraged voice as they strolled.

'SILENCE! The monks made it to the emerald city door! But there was not a soul in sight, for deadly reasons unknown until they would find a way into the green establishment…'

"Great. What does that mean?" Raimundo grumbled worriedly.

Hesitantly, Kimiko knocked on the giant double doors. When she did, they creaked open.

"Uhhh shouldn't someone be here to keep an eye on intruders?" Clay assumed.

"There's no one here, like someone has already intruded." Kimiko said warily. "Be on your toes, something's wrong here."

"My senses are tingling!" Omi's fur stood up as his back arched.

'The cowardly lion hid behind his three friends as they stalked into the void territory. The streets were bare, wind picked up the empty trash and it floated into the dead street, and there was no sound whatsoever.'

"What's Jill planning now? Shouldn't there be people, and a wizard here we're supposed to meet?" Raimundo whispered.

CLANK—

'The first one barreled out of an alley. It moaned and groaned as it wobbled upward to face the mortals that had crossed into it's diseased land.'

"Is that what I think it is!" Clay exclaimed.

Kimiko smirked. "A zombie! Nothing we can't handle. You'd think Jill would have known we had played goo zombies long enough to handle these things."

'They were not like any zombies they had ever seen before. They were fast; and they hunted in packs for fresh meat to devour. A plague had entered the emerald city, and its dead were now plaguing all who entered the barren place!'

"P-Packs?" Omi echoed. He turned his head around slowly to see a few more that had dashed behind them. "AHHH—THERE'S MORE BEHIND US!"

"We have to get to the end of this city, that's where the wizard is!" Raimundo assumed.

"Well let's deal with the situation at hand first Rai-buddy, shall we?"

'The slightest touch from any of the barbaric creatures would give them the infection! It was a fate even crueler than death itself.'

"She just keeps making this up, doesn't she?" Kimiko frowned.

"We can't touch them, which means we can't fight them either!" Raimundo carped. The zombies from behind and the one in front of them began to charge. "Let's slip by this one and bolt to the wizard's crib!"

The zombie was barely able to stay on its feet when it lunged at them with its arms out, and the monks were able to slip and flip around him easily enough, but now a hoard of them came flying onto the street from behind and chasing them.

"This is like every nightmare of a zombie apocalypse I've ever had!" Raimundo yelled as they sprinted.

The perspiration seeping from Kimiko was hardly from running, but rather the jolt she was getting from her exaggerating imagination of what would happen if they were caught. "Just focus on a way out of here! If they touch us we're dead!"

"Look ahead!" Omi announced. There were more zombies pouring into the street in front of them, crawling on all fours and cascading down from the telephone wires adjacent to the road. It caused them to stumble and freeze from their sprinting in order to get a glimpse of all the monsters surrounding them.

"Shit! No, we're stuck!" Raimundo cursed. "Prepare to use your element, everyone!"

"Rai, we're no good in this form, I can barely cast a fireball without thinking about how I could burn my hair off my head!" Kimiko argued.

"And my earth style's no good being a manmade tin thing." Clay added.

"Will you just try? We don't have any other options!"

"Over here, hurry!"

The monks looked over to see a peasant wearing dirty green clothes at the entrance of the giant citadel to their left.

"Come on, come on come on, or we'll leave your asses out here!"

The monks said nothing as they all bolted into the dark church. The double doors were slammed shut as soon as they hopped in and locked. For a moment it was completely dark, but the sober citizen flicked his match and lit the few candles around them.

They breathed heavily as they settled into the place, hearing the zombies bang on the doors in vein.

"Jaku! It's about time we found someone else." Raimundo said happily. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you again."

"Har, har, Pedrosa."

'Unfortunately, Dorothy received more help. The only survivor had rescued her and her friends from the terror outside… damnit.'

"Jaku! How are you doing?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"My character in the story is a guy who's gone half crazy in the emerald city because of the end of the world going on outside, how do you think I feel?"

"At least you were able to get us out of the end." Omi enlightened.

"Indeed. We did not expect to see any more people in the emerald city still alive."

"We?" Clay repeated. "Who all else is here?"

"I told you my character has bloody crazy!" Jaku yelled. "I'm talking about me, myself, and I."

"From being a lone so long?" Kimiko guessed. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, but like I said somehow I still attain the characteristics of this guy I am in the story. I remember Jill using the Wu on us, and I remember we have to finish the story in order to escape it, which means you all need to protect Kimiko so she can make it in the end."

"Jaku, I understand that Kimiko may be the only girl right now but we must all fight to—"

Kimiko bonked Omi on his little lion head with her fist. "I can take care of myself, Jaku." She answered sharply.

"That's great, love, but that's not what I'm getting at. This story is like some twisted version of the Wizard of Oz that Jill has created." Jaku explained.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Raimundo tilted his head. "I've never heard of no story called the Wizard of Oz."

"It's an old story, how do you not know what the Wizard of Oz is, Pedrosa?"

"Shut-up!"

"It's a fairy tale about a girl who gets pulled into this enchanted world by a tornado. She meets friends along the way but basically she's just trying to get back home, but the witch won't let her since she has the witch's sister's red magical slippers."

"Then, what is it that we must do now to make this a happy ending?" Omi asked.

"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to see the great wizard, Oz, next. But, he's just going to tell you he can't grant your wishes of getting a brain, heart, bravery and going home until you defeat the witch and bring her broom back to him."

"I remember that too!" Clay recalled. "So, how are we gonna get out of this city with those things running around?"

"We have a solution." With his candle, Jaku walked down to the alter. He picked up the horse that was stinking up the place and hauled it over to the monks as its hooves clanked behind him.

"That horse is giant, and purple!" Clay examined. "I ain't never seen anything like that before."

"It changes color every once and a while," Jaku enlightened, "And anyone riding the horse turns that color too. It can also turn invisible."

"Invisible?" Kimiko realized. "We can ride the horse out of emerald city and the zombies wouldn't see us!"

"Exactly."

The monks hopped on to the horse on by one. Omi sat in Kimiko's lap on the front, Raimundo behind her and Clay behind him. There was no more room for Jaku.

"We'll be fine here," Jaku complied, "I have no reason to go with you anyway, since the story is about you four."

"Do not forget our little kitty Chase." Omi pointed out.

"Pretend I am not in this humiliating situation." Chase collaborated.

"Well, he's stuck with you, and I'll just be waiting here until you finish the story, Kimiko. Keep an eye on her, gents!" Jaku winked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." She replied in a agitated tone.

'The horse turned red, and blue and green, then finally clear. Dorothy, the cowardly lion, the scarecrow and the tinman all set off into the emerald city not making a sound. They watched as they passed all the dragging zombies until they exited the city and were on their way to the dark forest where true evil lied.

"This forest is horribly frightening!" Cried the cowardly lion. They stalked through dark trees and the howling and cawing of creepy animals that lurked about.

"W-we're almost to the witches castle now," The scarecrow assured, "just keep on your toes!"

"W-what's that up ahead?" The tin-man pointed out into the sky at their impending doom.'

'Oh my, the wicked witches henchmen! We've got to run!" The scarecrow declared.'

Raimundo shook his head. "What am I saying? We fight those flying monkeys!"

"There's a lot of 'em, Rai." Clay analyzed.

"And I'm not a high ranked Xiaolin dragon." Kimiko remarked sarcastically. "Suck it up, tinman! Let's fight!" Kimiko was the first to leap out at the hoard of monkeys.

"Kimiko, wait! Stay behind us, we need to protect you!" Omi yelled.

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting monkeys, Omi! Fire!"

"W-water!" Omi gathered what tai chi he could as he kicked his way into the monkeys.

"Earth!" Clay punched a few of them and they fell back and knocked others over.

"Wind!" Raimundo turned around at blew away the monkey's that tried to encircle him, and he spun around like a twister to keep them from grabbing him.

"Eeek-!"

Raimundo spun to see a monkey that had lifted Kimiko up by her arms and into the air. It was flying away with her as she went kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Sorry, Kimiko. My body has a mind of its own and I'm being controlled by the witch."

Kimiko looked up to see the familiar monkey. "Arko? What are you doing? You're a monkey!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious." He still had his hair, but he was a blue ape with wings now. "I'm the witches main monkey."

"Stop acting evil and put me down! If Jill wins, we could be trapped in this story forever!"

"Like I said, I can't. I'm being controlled."

"You're useless!"

"Again, thank you for stating the obvious."

Raimundo watched as they continued to fly away. "Kimiko-!" A monkey whacked him over and he fell forward. The monkey's landed and began ribbing him apart.

Clay swatted the few away from him as they began to take off, but they had succeeded in scratching and scrapping into his tin body.

Omi was on his back, relieved that the monkeys that had been yanking his fur were now leaving.

"Oy, the flying monkeys were ferocious!" He rolled back up on all fours and shook off his discomfort. "Clay? Raimundo? Kimiko?"

"They took Kimiko- and help me! I'm all over the place!"

Clay and Omi compiled all the hay that had been sprawled everywhere and stuffed Raimundo back up. When he was standing again, they looked onward to the castle.

'The three inferior allies knew they had to rescue their friend, Dorothy. But would they make it on time, or would the witch have destroyed her before they could reach her?'

"We have to save Kimiko!" Raimundo stated.

"If she had not gone to fight, perhaps we could have defended her."

"Heh, Kimiko don't play the damsel in distress type well." Clay commented. "She was bound to get caught eventually."

"Well, whether she wants the role or not, we have to go save her. Let's find a way into that witches castle, stat!"

"Oh, Oh! I remember this part." Clay said delightedly. "We'll go in disguised as the soldiers and get her out of the room in the highest part of the castle."

"What are we waiting for then?"

'While the three raced in vein to save their friend, Dorothy was being held inside the witches domain.

The witch cackled in her victory. "Hand those slippers over to me, Dorothy! Or the cat gets it!"

Kimiko gave her an uninterested look. "You can kill all nine of his lives for all I care, I'm not giving you the shoes."

"Thanks for the concern." Chase drawled with the same enthusiasm. Wuya tossed him aside.

"Fine! You may not care about him, but I'm sure you care about your own life!" She pulled up an hourglass with red sand in it. "When this runs out, you'll be dead and the shoes will be mine! And trying to stop the hourglass will only quicken your death! Bwa ha ha ha!"

'The witch locked Dorothy up in the gloom chambers, the last place she would ever be before her time ran out.'

Kimiko ran to the door and tried to open it, of course it was locked. She growled in irritation and she threw a fireball at it, but the sparks just bounced off and nearly hit her. She ducked to dodge it bu then it whizzed passed the hourglass before it shot out the window. The hourglass was tipping over, and in great haste she jumped up from her spot and reached out to catch the glass as it was about to hit the ground. She slid on her belly after she caught it.

"Phew," She stood up. "That was close, and it looks like I'm stuck here."

"Kimiko."

By the window she could see the flying monkey perched on the sill.

"Arko, are you gonna let me escape?"

"No, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

"Great, that helps."

"Kimiko, you're just gonna have to wait until your friends come get you."

"But why? I'm perfectly capable of getting out of here myself."

"Quit being stubborn and just let some of the story play out."

"Why are you so calm? You're a monkey for goodness sakes!"

"Why are you so fired up all the time?" He retorted back.

"It's—it's none of your business! And if you're gonna just lecture me rather than actually being useful you can scram!"

"Tell me."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

There was harsh tapping on the door. "Kimiko! Are you in there? We've come to save you!"

"Go away, I can escape myself!"

"Yep, she's in there." Clay said from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Let's bust it open then!"

Kimiko could hear the wood crunching as they were haling their way in.

"The hourglass is almost out, you should be happy they're getting you out." Arko alleged.

"Shut up, will you?" She covered her ears. "I don't need their help! I'm strong on my own!"

Arko flew away when they bustled into the room. "Kimiko, let's get out of here!"

'They hurried down the hall and to the gates, but the witches army had surrounded them. They were finally cornered in a small spot of the castle, and the soldiers had their spears pointed at them as the witch approached.

"You fools thought you could escape me?" The witch sneered. "Now's your final chance: hand over the slippers!"

"No way!" Dorothy snapped back.

"Then your friends will pay the penalty! How 'bout a little fire ball, scarecrow?" The witches green magic was casted at the scarecrow's feet, and he was being set ablaze!'

"Raimundo!" Kimiko looked around for some solution. She grabbed the soil pot near her feet and doused the scarecrow with the moist contents, and most of it splashed onto the witch as well.

Wuya began steaming. Pockets of hot air were flowing out of her black garments.

"I'M MELTING—I'M MELTING! Ohhhh what a world what a world!"

'The witch was seeping into the floor, until there was nothing left but her broom and clothes. She would be revived later, but for now, she had been defeated.'

"You killed her." One of the soldiers stated.

"I-it was an accident!" Dorothy stammered.

"Hurray, that wicked witch is dead!" The soldiers began to cheer. Dorothy grabbed her broom and in their victory they returned to the emerald city on the invisible horse. They made it through the apocalyptic haze and had reached the hall of the wizard. Once inside, they got off the horse and entered the wizard's office.

"WHO DARES DISTRUBE THE GREAT WIZARD?" The wizard was a gigantic floating head, with sparked of smoke and fire and magic spewing all around him. His eyes were sharp and his face was nearly black and impossible to see.

"Heh, some wizard. You let your people turn into zombies." Raimundo commented.

"SILENCE!" He roared. "WHAY HAVE YOU COME TO DISTURB ME?"

"We brought the evil witches broom, now grant us our wishes!" Kimiko demanded.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL IN SUCH A WAY?" He boomed.

"Guys," Chase was standing over by the curtain in the corner of the room. "It's your pet dragon." He pulled the curtain open with his mouth, revealing the baby dragon in the orb on the stool.

"Dojo, you're the wizard?" Clay addressed as they walked over to him.

"PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE DRGAON IN THE CURTAIN!"

"Dojo, it is you!" Omi said happily.

"N-NO! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL oh well it was worth a shot. Hey guys!"

"Dojo, you gotta help us!"

"Well its good to see you too; no I'm fine, really."

"Dojo, this is serious!"

"I know, I know. The lion wants courage, the tinman wants a heart and the scarecrow wants a brain! Well, the truth is you all had all those things all along, yadda-yadda; jokes on you!"

"And I need to get back to the farm! So make it snappy and get me there!" Kimiko snapped.

"Yeesh! So impatient." Dojo turned into his giant form. "Well, hop on then, Dorothy! I'll take you home!"

The front doors were being banged on. Their thoughts completely turned to the fact that there were undead scrapping and clawing to get in.

"Uh-oh!" The doors were about to fly open, but Dojo had sprung into action and closed it with his body weight against it. "I got 'em!"

"What do we do? There's no other way into this room but from those doors!" Raimundo realized.

"And how is Dojo supposed to fly me home when he's holding the zombies out? What are we going to do now?" Kimiko pouted.

"What's that?" Clay pointed at the bubble that was descending from the roof.

"It's Rika!" Kimiko exclaimed. When the bubble popped, the good witch, or rather Rika, appeared before them.

"Hello good dwellers. I see you all succeeded in your journey and found the attributes you sought inside yourselves all along—"

"Rika! Use your magic to take me home! It's the only way out of this nightmare!"

"Ah, but you see you had the powers in you all along. Just tap your heels together three times and say, 'there's no place like home'."

'Dorothy gave a hearty goodbye to her friends she had made on this misadventure, then she did what the good witch had told her. She imagined the farm and behold, she was there…

Right in front of me, as I sat rocking in my rocking chair.'

Kimiko's eyes opened and she was in some unfamiliar living room. The walls were black and white and the only thing that her attention could cling to was Jill Spicer sitting in front of her.

"Jill." She seethed. "Ready for an ass whooping?"

Jill said nothing as she opened the book she was holding to a random page.

"And then Dojo realized he was running out of energy, slowly, he was getting tired of holding the zombies back, and soon they would break in and devour the puny monks that waited inside."

"Stop! What are you doing?"

Jill closed the book and raised it up. "Showing you that you never had any control in the first place." She smirked. "I could have ended your lives from the very beginning of this story, fool!"

"But, we made it to the end! You shouldn't be able to keep controlling us!"

"That would be true, accept in reality there hasn't been a solid resolution yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the main character, right?" She continued to tease. "So tell me Dorothy, do you understand the message I've been trying to send to you after all this time?"

Kimiko stepped back. She paused as she looked Jill up and down, analyzing her for a moment.

"…Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Jill Spicer."

"You're talking weird, and you're not annoying enough to be Jill Spicer!"

"I don't know what you mean?" Jill stood up from the chair and stepped towards Kimiko, who took a step back to keep the distance.

"Answer me! Who are you?"

"The question here, Kimiko, is: who are you?"

"What are you babbling about, you faker?"

"Are you the girly girl that you dress up as ad pretend to be, or are you not a strong warrior?"

"What kind of a question is that? I'm the letter, of course!"

"Exactly, and that means you're everything that comes with the job! Your powers are sparked by your emotions, are they not? You get fired up, and so do your skills."

"What does this have to do with me finishing the story?"

Jill's eyes were huge, her gaze was barely unreadable as to where she was looking with a sickening big grin.

"You have to _embrace _who you are in order for the story to end."

Kimiko felt a chill. Her thoughts wrapped around the words, but she couldn't comprehend as to why they sounded so threatening.

"I've noticed some things about you, Kimiko. In the story, you can't seem to grasp the concept of 'help', thinking that you can prove something by doing things on your own, or at least, showing off your fire. Aside from that, you seem to have quite the temper on you when things aren't going your way, huh? What a spoiled little princess you are."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Daddy's little girl? So desired by men for your beauty, and you act like you're royalty anyway. It's human nature for us to want things completely in our control, but with you, if you think you could be losing even the slightest ounce of control. You'll flip your lid. You're a loose cannon when it comes to that. You try to be nice, but in the end, you're always just so _mad_—simply mad." Jill's grin was unusually wide as she continued. "Oh—and then there's the little affair you're having with the dragon of wind. How's that going, by the way? You may be certain of your attraction for one another, but what you're uncertain of is how brutal the future can and will be for you two. Stuck doing dragon duty and saving the world keeps you two apart; how irritating must that be?"

"You…" Her back hit the wall, and Jill was getting closer, "w-what do you want with me?"

"You don't have to accept that you have no control over anything in your life. In fact, I'm expecting that you won't, because that's just who you are, my fiery little princess. You'll stay stubborn like that even when you know you're wrong." Jill entrapped her against the wall with her arms on either side of her.

"It must infuriate you that you can't do what you want with your life, hm? You're trapped in this world of responsibilities and you can't change it. No wonder you're mad all the time; the smallest flames are the most sensitive." She raised Kimiko's head up by the chin. "And do you want to know something else? You and Raimundo can never be together in such a world, and that's just the way it is."

"Shut-UP!" Kimiko pushed Jill back with one Judaili kick. Jill flew back into the wall adjacent to them.

"You see?" Jill wobbled back onto her feet. "You're just a natural at this. Go ahead, you can even take your anger out on me if you wish!"

"Just tell me what you want!" Kimiko snapped.

"Embrace your hatred, and I'll let you out of this story. I'm in control here, but you don't have to accept that. Take it out on me, come on." Jill raised her arms up. "Do it."

She was going to beat her senseless for this. Saying all these things that had been rattling her brain for some time now—

She stopped just as she was about to land a fist into Jill's head.

"Wait, I know what's going on here." Kimiko took a deep breath. "You want me to be mad, why?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you always mad?"

"Well—"

"Then how can I make you mad if that's what you always are anyway?"

"Why are you trying to change me?" She realized. "Who the hell are you? Have you been Jill this whole time?"

She smiled. "No. I took over the story somewhere in the middle, so I could narrate it myself in that I would lure you here at the resolution. Some people don't pay attention to my weaker powers, like shape shifting; they noticed my more thunderous, booming powers, my dear."

"Let my friends go, whoever you are!"

"I'm afraid I can't, you see. The story won't end until Dorothy embraces her true nature."

Kimiko paused. "Alright, fine I will! You happy now? Now, let them go!"

"As you wish, my phoenix." He grabbed her by the throat. It caught her completely off guard as her tiny feet dangled in the air.

"But first you have to react to not having any control. I know how that infuriates you."

Kimiko's eyes squinted. She was mad, and she couldn't help it. She could never help it. Her blood boiled when she was being demeaned or teased by the boys, or when she was losing a showdown, or when she wasn't getting her way in general. It was an annoying part of her personality that even she didn't like to entertain, but at the spur of the moment when she'd get ticked—she'd get _really _ticked.

It occurred to her that Jill had the strength of some brute. There' s no way this could possibly be the same Jill Spicer. Agitated by her lack of air, she began burning Jill's extended arm in a slow simmer that caused her skin to smoke.

Even being burned, she kept smiling. "Nice try. I'm not exactly compelled by this flesh, you know."

Her eyes widened. What else could she possibly do to free herself from this?

"You know, one grudge leads to another." Jill continued to banter. "I think you've been holding a grudge on someone for a while too, and that's one of the reasons you get angry so easily. When you're mad about one thing, you take it out on another thing, right? It just keeps piling up."

She knew what she was going to say before she said it, but she couldn't stop her.

"You're mother's a selfish little whore, isn't she?"

The room was dead. Kimiko no longer had the capacity to even gasp for air any longer.

Jill threw her down into the floor, her back cracked as she bounced off the carpet of the living room surface. Jill was hovered over her, her hand still crushing her neck.

"Well you know what they say…"

For a split second, just one flash of a moment, Kimiko could see his true form.

"…Like mother, like daughter."

She screamed.

…

…

...

Raimundo rubbed his arm with his finger-tips.

"Blood, skin! I'm not hay anymore, we're human again!"

"And we are out of the land of the Ozes!" Omi proclaimed.

"That means Kimiko finished the story." Clay smiled.

"Hey guys!" Over the grass hill, Rika and Arko came running, with Arko not to far behind them.

"Kimiko did it! We got out of Jill's crappy story!" Jaku exclaimed.

"Drossel's Novel is a powerful Wu, but it's not as dangerous as the Sapphire dragon." Dojo explained. "That's probably why Jill's narrating was limited as to what she could and could not make us do in the story!"

"I'm just glad to be rid of all that rust!" Clay clenched his fists. "Where is the little Dorothy anyway?"

"Kimiko?" Raimundo rang out. "Kimikooo?"

"Kimiko!" Rika called out. "…Something's wrong."

"Kimiko, where are you, love?"

Arko stopped searching around and his gaze froze to the tallest hill above them.

"She's finally lost her temper."

"What?" Raimundo voiced.

He looked over at him. "Kimiko. Her temper. She's lost it."

They noticed the smoke emerging from the hill. Fire followed after, and a body was walking into view wrapped around the burning element.

"We may have a problem here."

"Chase Young?" Omi addressed. "What do you mean?"

Chase spotted Jill a few yards away, holding the Drossel Novel.

"I've done it, I've changed one of them! If you want a job done, do it yourself!"

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled. "What happened? Come down from there!"

She didn't respond lightly; she yelled, more like screeched out her vocals, as the flames engulfed her. They rose up into the air until Kimiko's new form was the height of the fire, spreading her hot red wings out and elongating her neck.

"Is that…?" Rika couldn't muster the rest of her words.

The monks saw with wide eyes as their friend inexplicably had transformed before them, Her eyes black, any sign of humanity shrunk as she roared out into the darkened air. The fire circling her had attracted the grass and was spreading through the plains around them.

"It cannot be, what has happened?" Omi asked in a worry.

Chase folded his arms. "She's embraced her true self."

"Embraced what? What is that thing!" Jaku demanded.

Jill laughed cynically as she raised her arms up towards Kimiko. "The phoenix is awakened!"

The violent bird surprised them all, but it terrified no one more than the dragon of wind.

He was frozen. In all the confusion and developments, he had no idea what to do. "Kimiko…"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

In season 4 part 2

Reminding you that this is going on hiatus. I fear if I tried to write while Xiaolin Chronicles was being aired it would make it harder for me to write. Anyway I hope you all still read the story once its back up. In the meantime I'm sure the real Xiaolin Chronicles will make things epic for you (wink). I'm very excited to see it! So ta-ta for a while lovely readers~

You rawk XD


	53. REVIEW: XIAOLIN CHRONICLES

**Warning: Small Spoilers below, if you care. And, this not a chapter update, sorry.**

**I have to post this I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY ALREADY. So without further adieu, allow me to give my critical review on the Xiaolin Chronicles:**

First off, let me say that as somebody that watched Xiaolin Showdown first, it is hard not to compare the two. So any analysis that I make is affirmed by the first series, NOT FROM MY FANFIC STORY. I'd like to begin by evaluating the plot of the Xiaolin chronicles. I think the beginning started off well with the idea of all the monks having to go search for a new temple, as if it were a new beginning to a new show. However, there are so many confusing points the story lacks a solid plot. Supposedly, this show is supposed to be a spin off of Xiaolin Showdown more than a sequel, but there are points from time to time that make it seem like it has both qualities in it. For example, the fact that everybody is at the Shoku level already and not meeting for the first time makes it seem like a sequel, but it does not leave off where Xiaolin Showdown ended, where Raimundo was the leader. Or, might I add, the fact that Jack Spicer is teamed up with Wuya again, and that she was trapped in a spring. We also have Dojo colored yellow. And schemes from the last series are repeated in this one, such as all the boys being tricked by a blonde beauty (Willow) just like they were by the mermaid in Xiaolin Showdown. These traits make it seem like a spin off, but the story does not start over then. It's also a sequel in that you're expected to know who Jack Spicer is, Chase Young, and all the villains working alongside Jack. The plot goes back and forth between both.

The Shen Gong Wu I would like to look at next. Me personally, I enjoyed the Showdown Wu rather than the Chronicles Wu; once again its hardly a sequel here, as the Shen Gong Wu are being searched for all over again (some of them, anyway) but with different names that aren't as catchy. I'd take 'Shroud of Shadows' over 'Shroud of Monster Camo' any day.

The Shen Gong Wu are once again tied to Dojo, who senses the Wu like in the first series, but his reactions to it are obnoxiously more repulsive than in Showdown. An inflamed tail that spews puss? Sorry, it's not as amusing as it is just plain gross. Not to mention, Dojo is not as hilarious as he was before, falling short with jokes that were already used in the first series and being more inappropriately attached to Master Fung.

**Next is the VOICE ACTING….**

Well, what can I say? The Canadian cast that plays the characters did a pretty good job when it came to trying to sound like the voices from the first one. They are probably disappointing to the fans that adored the characters from the first series, but if you are brand new and watching Chronicles, it would not have mattered to you. **But oh, Jack Spicer's shrieks and screams of terror, even that maniacal cackle of his… you will be missed. **Again, I am not saying the voice actors do a terrible job at all, but if you loved the voices before, it's extremely difficult (maybe even impossible) to get used to the new voices. The voices even change the characters slightly, as the only character that sticks true to the last series is Omi (Who has the same voice actor).

Adding onto the character description, let's look at the clothes. It's disappointing that Kimiko won't be changing her outfit in every episode either, especially since the blue suit and hat doesn't seem like something she'd wear everyday. Also, the change of style everyday added on to her character in that she's a a spoiled Tokyo Princess with fashion sense and a bad ass attitude. Raimundo and Clay's outfit are very similar to Showdown's, and they fit them still (though I cannot say I'm completely satisfied with Clay's long hair). And then, there's Jack's suit. The flowing black cape is gone, and replaced with a tight copper uniform. It lacks the sense of evil genius that the all black suit accomplished in Showdown, making him seem more bare and a soldier out of his rank than a villain.

Now, let's talk about the new characters….

**Lions, and Tigers, and Shadow! Oh my!~**

If you're like me and were anticipating the new show for a bout A year, you probably saw the designs for the new characters. And like me, you were excited to see that they were finally going to have more female characters in the show: A blonde girl, and female looking version of Chase. Whoo-hoo! Suffice to say, we meet Willow, after we meet Ping-Pong in the first episode, so she's already suspicious from the beginning; and then what do you know, Willow is actually the 'mighty' Shadow as well, Chase's new apprentice. As interesting as it was to hear the current voice actor of Kimiko do a terrible English accent, I cannot say I favor Shadow in the least. Obviously, she plans to gain immortality just like Chase does, but she already has lizard-like qualities, such as when she ate the fly buzzing around her, and when she grabbed the rat with the intention of eating it. Sooo the fact that she plans to betray Chase and eat his soup still makes no sense, since it is the Soup that is supposed to turn her into a lizard. This is another plot drop that makes no sense. Since her and Chase seem to have chemistry (seeing her cling to him every once and awhile as they savor in the evil), I assume if Wuya ever gets her body back that their won't be any relations between her and Chase, which I quite enjoyed in the first series.

Next, is Ping-Pong. Now, the obvious relation to Omi is only aggravating if they never point out that they are somehow related, and maybe even reveal more of Omi's past later on, but aside from that, I have a weird theory about Ping-Pong. Just about every fan from Xiaolin Showdown who wanted the show to continue, had made their own, original characters that they wanted to see if the story continued (before Xiaolin Chronicles came out). The fan base contained several **Mary-Sue** characters, and they all related to this definition somehow:

A new monk joins the four Xiaolin monks, and their ability is somehow more powerful than everyone else, and their power usually contains light or dark or all the elements combined within it and they can transform into some kind of evil with their power that Chase/Heylin side desires. And, the new monk is a female.

There were so many original characters that were like this, it was good to see that Ping-Pong did not fit in any of those categorize. His ability is wood (which is rare, like the ninja from Naruto, actually), and he does not look like any of the characters that fans made. Since he does look like Omi, he is neutral in the party, somehow fitting into the group with everyone else. On the other hand, the idea of a fifth has been used by so many fans, it doesn't even seem necessary. Also, even though Ping-Pong is more humble and book smart in stature to Omi, it is hard to think of him as a 'fifth' monk, more like the better half of Omi in carnet, rather than an individual and new character. My _own _opinion with that is that I hope we see more, different and new characters that last throughout the show, like Jermaine or Hannibal Bean did, and not leave it at just Ping-Pong.

**My over all review of Xiaolin Chronicles: I give it a C. **

Before you freak out and say 'How Dare You', allow me to explain my grading:

If you're a child just now watching Xiaolin Chronicles for the first time, and never seeing Showdown, the story is probably quite confusing. Yes, the show does explain the story and history of the previous xiaolin monks (in a much different structure than in showdown), but if you never saw the first series, you're probably wondering why all these moments are going so fast, and how everyone seems to know everyone else, and what Shoku level even means. There are minor things that aren't explained clearly throughout the episodes that cause plots to be less interesting. For example: when Kimiko was shot with the Woozy Shoote (I'm calling it that because I did not bother to remember the new name) by Shadow, why did she not tell anyone Willow was bad when she woke up from it? What was the point of her pretending to still be dizzy, only for later on to somehow actually be dizzy again, and wake up again when Ping-Pong told them she was bad? Little things like that happened in every episode it seems that caused the plot not make sense. Another example: When Fung tells the story of Wuya in the first episode, she is trapped in a spring by Dashi, and Jack releases her later from the same spring. How does he know who Wuya is (and show clearly that they've met before) if she has never been released from her spring yet? It was plot drops like that these that made the story un-enjoyable for me, lacking organization all together.

I give it a C instead of a D because of the animation. It is fantastic, and very well done for a cartoon that did not look 'computer' animated. I cannot in any way carp about the work done involving that (bravo artists). However, the showdowns themselves are computer animated, and they are painful to watch. When Omi does a flip in the air, it takes him a good five seconds to finally get off the ground. Ugh. Did anyone else think of Code Lyoko, in the fact that the show combined hand drawn with computer animation? The only difference is that Code Lyoko's computer animation was rather good, and moved quickly in action scenes. This is disappointing in that Xiaolin Showdown had won a Day Time Emmy in 2005 for sound editing, and Live Action and Animation. The showdowns are dulled by the computer scenes, lacking any interesting action what so ever among the competitors.

Overall, Xiaolin Chronicles, thus far, to me, has been disappointing. Watching it with my sister (who is also a Xiaolin Showdown fan) we were both very excited to see the new series, and we were both very upset once we had actually watched it. Perhaps our expectations were too high, but the over all quality compared to Showdowns appears much lower. The character's are not as loveable (with or without their respectable voice actors), the plot drops cause a split in the story, and it's still hard to tell if this is a series is a sequel or a somehow-scrambled remake of Xiaolin Showdown. It may sound redundant to say that the show is too childish, as it is indeed a show meant for kids, but even young adults could enjoy Xiaolin Showdown, with it's quick puns and action; the humor in Chronicles is lacking in all areas, using 'tushy' and 'butt' jokes like an exhausted first grader. With all of this combined, I regret to say I do not like the show one bit.

There is so much I could evaluate from each episode, but I won't bore you. In fact, I would love to hear what you all think of the show. And please don't just say 'I love it!'. **I would like to hear a critical review about Xiaolin Chronicles from all of you too, if you would like to share it.** And I will comment back, if you like. And if you have any questions or want to hear more review on a specific point about the Xiaolin Chronicles from me, let me know. Or if you want me to evaluate my own story as to Xiaolin Chronicles, I will do that too.**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW ON AS A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, AS I WILL SEE IT MUCH FASTER THAN A PRIVATE MESSAGE; If you're review is to long, send part of it as a review, then send the rest to me via private message.** I do not think it's too early to begin reviewing the show, seeing as how I do not see it getting any better… or hopefully any worse than it already is.

**That's my review and I'm sticking to it. If you want to hate me for not liking the show that is okay, but in respects to the first series, that had so much more clarity and finesse in action, character development and plot, I do not think I can accept the set up of this new one. Thank you for reading! I really want to know what you all think of it as well. **

**You Rawk XD **


	54. Episode 54: Consoling the Phoenix Part 2

**The show is on Hiatus, I guess…? **

**So I updated on Saturday to fill in! But anyway….**

**I lost inspiration**

**Because, of Xiaolin Chronicles.**

**I had a long LONG introduction to all the reasons why I do not like the show, but I already complained about it, so I'm not going to on here. Basically, I don't see myself being a fan of Xiaolin Chronicles anytime soon. I love the animation, and RaiXkim scenes are always good, they're balanced out just like they are XS, but that's really the ONLY thing I like about it. I mean, if you want to talk more about the show, please, by all means review/message me so we can chat about it. Things like:**

**Chase/Shadow sexual father daughter relationship**

**Clay talking about goat butts**

**Omi being a little more annoying and Raimundo not being leader**

**Dojo's unhealthy attachment to Fung and his gross puss puns (not funny AT ALL)**

**Jack being much more wimpier**

**The 3-D showdowns**

**PLOTHOLES/ storyLINE is out of order?**

**Kimiko suddenly having a sister who Chase is interested in like wtf Mary-Sue moment….(Oh, and her name is Tigress… sorry Kung Fu Panda)**

**Chase's design/personality change**

**A Shen Gong wu that makes you…fart…..**

**And so much more!**

Ugh, I'm sorry. I am not comparing the show to my own story by any means at all, just the quality of it in general. For being a spin-off/sequel/whatever it is, to Xiaolin Showdown makes me upset because it is by no means as good as Showdown. I feel like fans are being punished… we asked for a sequel and this is what we got…

Anyway, thank you so much: **victoryismine, sillysmity, Fantastic Fire, Scarlet Karma, KarmaKrazy, SurnaJ, Aissa, Bosscakes, Esha V, Madame Rodoshe, Silenced Oblivion, Nessie, HAIL YOU, Cal, 21 hugs, FanFicNumber 1, Jackisawesome, flawlessprep, JackSpicerrules, karmakrazy, ncp4mebaby465, Xiaofan, Me, bosscakes, Kimiko, Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, I hate Mary Sue's SOOOO MUCH, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, ShadowUlta, Kokkinosman9, WOOWZZA, puprledragon6, Moomochan, and all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!), for reviewing and telling me your thoughts on the show!**

And so, I hope you enjoy this episode of…

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Season 4 part 2

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles….

Kimiko had a showdown against Jill Spicer and lost for the new Wu. Jill used the Wu, the Drossel's Novel, to trap the monks in a fairy tale being controlled by her. Despite her efforts to destroy the monks in the story, Kimiko made it to the very end, and she was faced with an unknown enemy impersonating Jill Spicer. He convinced her that her rage was necessary in order to free her friends trapped in the story, and inevitably she gave in to his trick and let her fiery anger take over. Once the monks were free of the Wu, they saw the enemy's evil plan coming into view, when they saw Kimiko turned into a Phoenix…

Episode 54: Consoling the Phoenix Part-2

Three little girls playing hop scotch on the sidewalk. They were all blindfolded.

The one in pigtails hopped over the empty slot and onto 3 and 4 drawn in chalk.

"I need a vacation," The dark skinned girl mumbled.

"You're never happy, even if you could switch jobs I bet you wouldn't be happy." The one in glasses retorted.

"I wonder how big brother is doing." The girl finished her hopscotch round.

"You, out of all of us, should have known by now." The black girl mumbled.

"Eh, so I'm a little bit rusty." She shrugged. "I haven't exactly been right lately, which is why I haven't been making prophecies lately."

"Well, I know what's happening right now. Big brother has one piece awakened."

"What? Are you serious, Antropos? Why didn't say so before?"

"You didn't ask before."

"Ugh! We gotta go check it out! I want to see what's happening with the Xiaolin monks!"

"Patience, Clotho." The girl ran around to do another round of hopscotch again. "Well go see, in just a minute. After all, the plan isn't complete without all seven. We'll go see…"

"Why should I trust you?" Clotho snapped. "Your predictions have been faulty. You even said one of them would die."

"Oh no, I wasn't wrong."

"Say what now?"

"I was wrong about the timing, but I'm still right. One of them is still going to die…."

…

…

…

….

Clay wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I-It's so cold…"

"How can that be?" Jaku pressed. "We're surrounded by fire. _Her _fire."

"Normal fire doesn't spread even this fast!" Rika analyzed. "What should we do?"

"You might wish to start by using these." Chase held up a few items.

"Our Shen Gong Wu and Weapons! You have returned them to us!" Omi and the others hastily took their weapons from the Heylin lord.

"How did you get them back form Jack Spicer? And why?" Clay asked.

"I'd love to explain now but there's a vile thing flying in our direction." Chase answered.

The fire bird was already above them, and from its beak spouted a rush of fire to engulf them.

"Spear of Hueng Ho!" The violet barrier surrounded everyone, and the flames that cascated down had no effect, but when it flew over Rika immediately halted her shield and fell on one knee.

"You okay?" Clay went to aid her.

Jaku pulled out his bow and shot. "I'll get her down. Xing Jun bow!" The green arrow shot up and wrapped around the phoenix's leg, only to catch on fire. The vine that led to Jaku's grip was quickly caught in the fire and it spread quickly to his fingertips, causing him to let go. "Youch!"

The phoenix pattern descended and it turned around to fly at them again.

"Kimiko is truly trying to harm us!" Omi realized. "Orb of Tornami! Water!" The liquid blasted forward at a heavy pace. The bird sifted into a sideways position to dodge his strike, and it continued onward toward them.

"Duck!" Clay exclaimed. The phoenix claws nearly brushed their backs as the skidded into the grass. The air bushed them into the ground when it flew over and passed them.

Clay sprang back up first. "Shoku earth—Big Bang Meteorang!" He tossed his energized boomerang in the air, and while it usually knocked down enemies like a boulder, The phoenix actually spun around and caught it in its beak.

"Cosmic flare!" Arko hit his weapon into the ground, and arrays of light began spewing at the bird. It covered it's self with its wings and the star power knocked off it like twigs.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo's tornado whip burst forth, and the bird embraced it with open arms; the fire spread back across the plains when the gust whacked into it, spreading them faster.

"Raimundo, stop! You're making it worse!" Rika yelled. The wind had picked up and was hitting their ears.

"I gave you back your weapons to do damage, not to lose miserably." Chase pointed out blandly.

"Her flames are too tough, what should we do?" Jaku asked aloud.

"Uh guys? The flames are spreading out a lot quicker." Clay analyzed. It occurred to them that the flames had surrounded them, and they were being closed in.

"Jaku!" Rika called out. The gap between them had been enclosed by fire.

"Whoa—hey! Watch out guys!" Clay had Dojo in his hat, and stepped back when the fire shut him out from his friends.

"Raimundo, we must clear these plains!" Omi looked over at the only comrade he could see now.

Raimundo's eyes were wide full of shock. "Y-yeah—"

The saw behind them the green dragon expand and cut out some of the tall flames.

"Ye-oww, that's cold! Everyone get on quick!"  
>Omi and Raimundo hopped onto Dojo along with the others.<p>

"Where is Chase?" Omi asked as Dojo soared into the air.

"Who cares! Let's get the heck out of here!"

"We can't just leave these flames, they could spread to the nearest city!"

"Uhh kinda busy right now Rika; there's a giant flame bird following us!"

The monks could see the phoenix soaring up after them.

"We can't lead it back to the temple, where should we go?" Clay said.

"Dojo, fly down now!" Arko yelled. The dragon did what he was told, and a flush of cold air hovered over their heads when the phoenix spewed a beam of fire from its mouth.

"That is one strong flame thrower!" Jaku commented.

"Dojo, begin flying north!" Omi directed.

"What? But that's a the completely opposite way from home!"

"You must do it! I have a plan."

Dojo groaned in aggravation before he darted into that direction. The bird turned tail and chased after him. While it flew, it blasted beams of fire at the earth below, scorching it.

"We can't keep running, it'll keep setting the forest ablaze!" Clay snapped.

"This is our only option! I have a solution-"

The fire beam hit Dojo hard, blasting him forward and continually knocking him against his belly. In mechanism of the pain, Dojo shrunk, and all the monks began to fall, towards their impending doom.

…

…

…

…

Jill Spicer rubbed the back of her head. "Ohh… my aching genius cranium…"

"Jill! Where have you been?" Wuya nudged her hip with her foot. The Heylin witch was standing over her as Jill sat up from the dirt she had been lying in.

"W-what? What happened to the wu I won?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You were telling the story with the Drossel Novel Wu then you got all weird at the end."

"Shoot, I let that _man _sneak up on me!"

"I know you have a grudge against all guys, but could you be more specific maybe?" Wuya rolled her eyes.

"No—I don't know who it was! I've never seen him before it was some bastard in a suit!"

"A man in a suit, eh?"

The girls turned to their side, seeing the Heylin lord approach.

Jill's heart skipped a beat. "Chase!"

"Chase, what do you want?"

"Jill, why don't tell me more about the man that knocked you out?"

"Anything for you, Chase!"

"Oh, come on!" Wuya carped. "You're supposed to be hating all guys and that includes Chase Young!"

"Why so hesitant to help me, Wuya?"

"Why should I help you?" She replied sharply. "If I recall correctly, the last time I was on your side you didn't bother to tell me anything then as well—'next thing I knew, you had taken over the world!"

"And me taking over the world is a place you'd rather be in, Wuya, if t_hey_ succeed because you don't bother to assist me willingly."

"That's what you said about Heba, too! And guess what? As much as I didn't like it, the monks defeated her as well! So, do you have anymore excuses or are you going to finally fill me in on what you know?"

Chase glanced between the two. "The Apocolypse."

Jill blinked. "Say what now?"

"The end of the world is just around the corner, sisters of the Heylin; are you prepared for it?"

…

…

…

…

The bird's screaming was ringing in his ears. It followed him and echoed through the waves as he sank through the salt water, lower and lower he went. He wanted to move, because he couldn't breathe- but he had hit the water so hard his body wasn't responding to the panic searing through his mind. He was tingling all over, then she grabbed him by the arms and he began floating upward. When the cold air hit his face, he tried to breathe at last, but his lungs weren't functioning. They were squeezing and cramping in his unconscious state, and there was nothing he could do mobolize himself. His back patted against the beach sand, and whoever had lifted him up was now pressing into his chest with their palms and pushing hot air into his mouth—He choked on the water when it rose though his throat and out of his mouth.

He heaved over to the side to catch his breathe, and coughed into the sand as he rolled up onto his knees.

He looked around to see the short beach, and the tall cliff above him where the forest was— And a girl was plopped beside him on her knees.

"Elu..?" He coughed.

"Shhh, catch your breath, Jaku…" She patted him gently on the back.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was tracking Chase Young and I saw what happened. You guys came out of that book, then the phoenix attacked you."

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed his head. "Dojo went flying and all I remember was hitting the water hard. You saved me?"

She shrugged. "You didn't look like you were enjoyibg your nap under the water, so I pulled you out."

"Well, thank you- I owe you one, love."

"Actually, we're even now." She stood up. "And I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough time to look for your other friends."

"Oh, I have to find them!" Jaku proclaimed. "You'll help me Elu, won't you?"

She shook her head. "I've already lost track on what I was doing before I helped you."

"Elu, you can't go after Chase, he'll bloody kill you! He has his powers back, and besides… we're dealing with bigger things now, something worse than Chase, I think."

"And yet, Chase seems to know an awful lot about whatever is going on. I still think he's the root of evil we have to worry about, Jaku, and I'm not letting him get away with tricking us and taking over the world again!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, love, but think for a minute; what can you do against Chase?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. I won't make the same mistake twice!"

Jaku sighed in aggravation. "You're so stubborn…"

"Jaku!"

He turned to see Clay racing over to him.

"Clay? Where is everybody else?"

"They must be in the ocean somewhere, I hit the earth with my element before I could go face flat on the sand. We gotta find 'em!"

"Okay, Elu can help—" Jaku turned back to her, but there was no longer anyone beside him.

"Dammit! How does she do that every time?"

"How does who do what?" Clay asked.

"N-nothing. Come on, let's—" He stopped. "Kimiko!"

"Huh?" Clay looked over Jaku quickly. "No way…"

"Come on love, wake up! Oh my—" He was on his knees before her, cradling her gently in his grip. "Wh—she's covered in red."

"Is she bleeding?" Clay asked worriedly.

"No," he squinted, rubbing the scarlet soil on his fingertips. "Its powdery, like clay."

"If Kimiko's here, does that mean she really was the phoenix? 'Cuz I don't gone see it nowhere now."

"I don't know anything anymore; what the hell is going on here?"

Kimiko choked out a ferocious cough.

"Kimiko! You alright, lil'darlin'?"

"Are you alright, love?"

Kimiko wheezed as she sat up for air, rising like a corpse out off of Jaku's lap. She spit and coughed violently forward, then strangled the sand under her as she crawled away from the boys, where she began to heave.

"Holy cow." Clay uttered.

"K-Kimiko, are you okay?" Jaku asked distantly. They stepped cautiously towards her. After she puked, she fell over like a stack of hay to her side.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-" Their pace quickened and they raced to her side to lift her up.

"Hey come on Kimiko—don't give up on us right now! We need to know you're okay!" Jaku yelled.

Clay frowned. "If she was that dangone huge bird… I don't think she is okay at all."

"Well dammit all!" Jaku cursed. "What happened between the time we sent her to finish the story to the time we were all free from the Shen Gong Wu? This doesn't make any bloody sense!"

By now Clay had already picked her up in his arms and they were walking off the beach. "Nothin's making any sense right now. It's more frustrating than a chicken refusing to lay eggs."

"She is still breathing Clay, right?" Jaku looked over Clay's shoulder to speculate her.

"Yeah—" Clay answered half tentatively. Her breathing was protruding as shivers, and the cold air was noticeable when she wheezed out.

"It's so freaken cold!"

"It must be the fire spreading up on the cliff." Clay analyzed, noticing the mist from his own ragged breaths.

Jaku rubbed his arms up and down for comfort. "What are we supposed to do now?"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, all sounds were coming out as drums in his ears. Raimundo could see the flashes of flames around him, but he made no effort to rise up or to gain accurate conciousness of the situation around him. He was so tired after all. His head wasn't just spinning based on his physical outcome, but also his thoughts were plaguing his every step.

Where did I go wrong? He thought. How did we get here, in this forest of cold fire, being attacked by one of our own? Where was I, the leader, when this happened? Why is all of this happening, anyway? Who's behind this, and what do I have to do to stop them?

"—UNDO!"

The drums were fading.

"RAIMUNDO—"

Arko was hovered over him, shaking him.

"Wake up! This isn't the time to be sleeping! Wake up!"

Whatever condition his mind was in, Raimundo sat up quickly and stared around with wide eyes. There was fire every where, an overwhelming amount of an element he was not accustomed to, and it was so freezing—

"Look," Arko grabbed his shoulder to turn his posture towards the sea. "Omi is trying to put out the waves."

He found his voice. "W-where is everyone else? And the phoenix?"

"I don't know, but I don't know what the hell to do now. The phoenix is out of sight and the fire is spreading fast."

A splash the size of mountains caught their eyes. Raimundo and Arko watched with agape expressions as a wall of water continued to expand towards the sky.

"Is Omi doing that?" Raimundo stepped back.

"Run!" Arko ordered. They both sprinted through the thick beach surface, as fast as they could in the awkward gravel, but they were startled to see the water reach the tall cliff above them. It rose a little more and it all _whooshed _forward, beyond the cliff into the forest earth above them. And they were also enveloped by the water when it washed down on them.

Raimundo immediately tasted the bitter salt, and his nerves reacted to how much warmer the ocean felt then the air had, as he was curled and pulled around by the waves. He thought for a split moment he might drown if he could not gain control of his body with all this water pushing against him, but then it subsided and he scrambled to the surface. A few yards away from him, he saw arko pop his head out as well.

"Dude," Raimundo turned to see the shadow of the cliff behind him. Now, the cliff side was only about five or six feet above him. "Omi did all **that?"**

"He flooded the entire beach," Arko realized. They swam to the cliff and climbed to the top.

"Whoa, it looks like it rained here." Their eyes spread around the forest area. All the flames were gone and replaced with acres of puddles and damp tree sticks.

"Omi…" Raimundo uttered at the forest. _All _of it must have been wiped out, from where the phoenix had transformed, and followed them all the way to the ocean.

"Arko! Raimundo!" Rika screamed out their names as she ran towards them.

"Rika, you're okay." Raimundo said blandly. "Have you seen anyone else?"

When she got closer ot them, he could see Dojo was slinked onto her back.

"We got major trouble! Omi's pitchin' a high fever back there!" The dragon proclaimed worriedly.

"I can't lift him either," Rika added, "he's heavier than a water bed! His weight changed somehow."

"With all that water he was controlling? I wouldn't be surprised if he actually turned into his own element."

"I think he's about too! We got to get him back to the temple and looked at by Master Fung, fast!"

"W-what about the others and Kimiko? We can't just leave them." Raimundo retorted.

"A-hoy!"

The three spun to see Clay and Jaku approaching from a distance, with Kimiko in hand.

…

….

….

"Oh, they stopped it." Antropos sighed.. "That was anti-climatic, I was expecting them to use the _beast _to vanquish them for good."

"But you did say only one of them would die anyway, right?" Clotho recalled. "This is so lame. Haven't we waited long enough? I really just want the plan to go through already."

"They stopped because killing them off now would ruin the plan." The one in glasses enlightened. "The other _beasts _would not be dispelled otherwise. Besides, now that big brother has unleashed the fire vertebrae, he can summon it again anytime he wants."

"That's good." Clotho kicked the sand underneath her feet. "Is there anything we can do now?"

Antrops fell into the grass on her back. "Just chillax, I guess."

"Ew, chillax? Don't talk like those pety children. It doesn't suit you."

"It's kinda fun." Antropos chuckled. "I think the slang terms are funny. You know what I be saying?"

"Stop, please." Clotho rolled her eyes.

Antropos giggled again. "I can't wait to be free. We'll make our own rules in our own world. It'll be so cool! I'm gonna make guessing games to play with all the other kids."

"If there are any children left," The glasses responded.

"H-huh? What does that mean?"

"Come on, Antropos; if everyone is supposed to be immortal, maybe that means we won't _need _children anymore. I'm just assuming if big brother calls the shots, that's the first thing he'll get rid of. He's had enough of his own to see how troublesome they are."

"Heh, that's true." Clotho agreed.

"But… then who I play guessing games with?"

"Don't you see, that's the point. There won't be a need to play or teach anyone anything. We'll all be powerful and have the exact knowledge. There won't be needs for any of it."

Antropos lowered her head, speculating the pattern of her skirt. "Oh… I-I guess that would be okay. If that's what big brother wants…."

…

…

…

…

Master Fung shook his head. Omi and Kimiko were side by side on their individual mats, as if they were on their autopsy slabs being analyzed.

"Master Fung, do you know what happened to them?"Clay asked hopefully.

"Omi did receive the orb of Tornami, yes?"

"Yeah, we got all of our weapons back." Jaku told him.

"And, you did this yourself? You were able to get your wu and wepaons back from Jack Spicer?"

"Oh, well, n-not exactly…" Rika stammered to admit. "Chase Young got them back for us." Fung raised an eyebrow at this. "B-but it seemed to be alright! And we didn't have time to think about the fact that he might have tampered with them! We were too preoccupied with the phoenix… I'm sorry, Master Fung."

"Do not fret, young ones. Omi has swallowed a Heylin worm."

Jaku raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

"Ick! Those things are nasty!" Dojo gurgled with his tongue out in disgust. "It's like a tape worm, only it eats your energy rather than your food!"

"Daggone Chase musta planted it on Omi's Wudai weapon he got 'em back for us!" Clay clenched his fist.

"You sure it takes your energy away? Because from what I saw, Omi had the most amount of power I've ever seen him have, ever." Raimundo clarified.

"The Heylin does just that to a person. It allows the host to _feel _as if he or she possesses all the strength in the world, then when they attempt to exert their surplus of energy, the worm will absorb their power all at once." Master Fung rested his palm on Omi's forehead. "He is recovering quite well. His fever is going down, slowly but surely."

"How do we, you know, get the worm out of him?" Jaku asked.

"Eh, Heylin worms are pretty useless." Dojo explained. "They absorb your energy, then they die. It can get the host pretty sick, but there have hardly been any death cases involving a Heylin worm. That's probably why Chase has never bothered to use it before."

"Perhaps he deemed Omi worthy of surviving the worm, so he used it on him today." Fung added.

"He probably thought we needed the extra push of confidence against that giant bird." Rika guessed.

"And Kimiko? What happened to her, Master Fung?" Raimundo asked quickly.

Master Fung sighed as he eyed over at the dragon of fire.

"Come on, Master Fung!" Raimundo pressed. "You gotta know!"

"I am afraid, Kimiko's situation is unclear to me. I have never seen anything like this before."

"Never?' Jaku echoed. "I know turning into a phoenix isn't exactly something you see everyday boss, but you don't know anything it could be connected to?"

Fung paused before he answered. "I think we can assume that recent attacks on you warriors lately has something to do with this. Even though you said it had something to do with Jill Spicer, I do not think she is capable of this kind of power. You found that these new foes were trying to get you to embrace a negative side of yourselves, what if Kimiko did just that?"

"You mean, what if the enemy got her to transform because she caved in?"

The old man looked back down at the unconscious Kimiko. "There is one other thing I should add. I do not think Kimiko transformed."

"What?" They rang out.

"Master Fung, why do you say that?" Clay asked.

"Because, you found her drenched with Indian clay. It is a soil that you find underground, it you dig deep enough."

"Now that I think about it, Kimiko was oxygen deprived before she passed out." Jaku collected. "Like…"

"Like she had been buried underground?" Master Fung finished for him. "How very peculiar indeed. It would seem as though these enemies need you for something that involves the resurface of ancient creatures. But, I cannot think of any prophecy that explains this."

"Research time. Big time." Raimundo decided for once. "We're keeping a sharp eye out for these freaks that are picking on us one by one! I'm through with all this wondering and waiting. We're gonna go look for them ourselves!"

"I'm with yeah, Rai-buddy!" Clay agreed.

"I also want to know what this enemy wants." But, what about Kimiko? How do we wake her up?"

I do not know what exactly has befallen Kimiko, but I do know that she is battling within her own mind; concealed within her subconscious, which is why she is unconscious now."

"Battling within her mind?" Rika echoed. "How long will that take for her to wake up?"

"Only time will tell I'm afraid, young ones." Master Fung folded his arms. "You will have to wait, and hope she wake herself from whatever is plaguing her mind and body."

"Okay. We'll let Kimiko rest, while we go talk to Jill Spicer." Raimundo decided.

"Jill? Why would we go talk to her, Rai-buddy?"

"Because she saw one of those weirdos coming after us. If I had to guess, she must know something about them that could help us."

"Rika looked over at her two fallen comrades. "I hope you're right, Rai."

….

….

….

….

….

Kimiko stalked down the nostalgic path towards the blue and white walled temple.

"What was I just doing before this?" She asked aloud as she put her i-phone away. "Oh well, better go see what everyone is up to."

She walked into the living room, where everyone was meeting.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

She plopped up onto the couch. "I don't know about you, but I fell like I got run over by a tractor! I am tiiired!"

Jaku and Raimundo exchanged glances.

"What in tarnation is _she _doing her?!" Clay pointed at her.

"Huh?"

"If this is your way of spying, Tohomiko, it is not a very good one." Jaku folded his arms. Everyone in the room was giving her a menacing stare.

She sat up, slowly, realizing something was wrong. Jaku was wearing a black wife-beater, and his hair was more spiked. Raimundo had green dye at the tips of his bangs, and he had on a black leather slick jacket with a white shirt and jeans. Clay looked the same- save for the robotic left arm- and Rika was wearing a ripped jeans and a ripped tank top that exposed her stomach. Omi was not in the room.

"Uh, guys? What'ssss going on?" She asked hesitantly. She had hopped off the couch and stepped backwards towards the doorway.

The screen to the television set moved to face Kimiko as well. Omi's face was on it, and he had an eye patch covering one of his little, beady eyes.

"Huh?"

"It is the enemy! Capture her!"

Raimundo and Clay were suddenly by her side, slinking around her arms and entrapping her.

"H-Hey! You guys, come on! This isn't funny!"

"The only ones who will finding it comical is us! Once we've lured your friends here by using you as bait!" Omi on screen proclaimed. The others were smirking around them.

"What? Come on, you guys _are _my friends."

"Aww, idn't that coote?" Rika patted her head. "She's been kicked owt and a wants to come into our group now." It occurred to Kimiko that, she had a terribly thick Canadian accent.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Awww, I've heard enough of this—" She turned to Clay, who was speaking, only to see his fist collide with her vision and the lights went out.

…

…

…

"The Triptych Pole." Arko read the scroll while the monks flew. "This Wu folds out into 3 parts… they all have images in them, but I don't really know what the Wu does."

"We'll have to use it to find out!" Dojo told them. "Its been too long since I've seen that one!"

"I'm sure we'll see Jill and the rest of the Heylin sisterhood there!" Raimundo assured them. "Then Jill can tell us what happened."

"I'm glad we're riding all of this on Jill Spicer, as if she's going to just spill her guts to use willingly." Jaku muttered.

"It's the only shot we've got!" Raimundo snapped. "Kimiko and Omi are depending on us to get this information!"

"I agree with Rai-buddy! We'll snatch her up if we have to, but we gotta git her to tell us something!"

"I can see the Wu!" Rika yelled, pointing down at the pine trees below them. They were flying over a lone Christmas tree outlet; the only person there was an old man at the front gate rocking in his chair. The monks landed behind the caged trees and hopped over the fence.

"The pole is glowing gold, see?" Rika pointed at the center tree, "Its being used as an artificial tree trunk!"

"Too bad we're getting that Wu first, losers!" Jill proclaimed. She, and Katnappe were running towards the tree from the other end of the outlet.

"I don't think so ladies!" Clay and the others ran towards the tree as well.

"Goopy Goo Band!"

The monks were thrown into the ground from behind, a white mush having glued them to the ground.

"What the-?" Raimundo attempted to move his head down to see who had shot the Goopy Goo.

"Ha, stole that from Jack too! Didn't think it would come in handy!" Wuya and the twins passed the monks and the joined Jill and Katnappe by the tree.

"Ugh, we're stuck!" Jaku slapped his free hand in the dirt.

The twins and climbed up the tree together and swiped the Wu.

"Ha, looks like this one's ours, Xiaolin losers!" Jill cackled in triumph.

"No! She's going to get away!" Raimundo cried. Arko's left hand was smashed under his own weight, so he attempted to wiggle it towards the Cerulean Sack towards his belt.

"Hmm, I think we should destroy them now, while they're trapped, don't you?" Wuya teased as the twins reached the ground.

"What for? They'll be stuck on there for the rest of their days!" Katnappe hissed.

"Ahh, let's bask in this moment ladies! The moment where the monks will seek their doom!" Her laughter stopped abruptly. "Hey, where's the fiery one and the little yellow ball?"

"They are injured because of those same guys that attacked you, Jill!" Raimundo enlightened.

"Oh, really? Perhaps we should go to the temple and pay them a little visit then…" They snickered.

"Nu-uh, Master Fung wouldn't let you harm a hair on their heads!" Dojo yelled as he attempted to pull his tail free.

"We'll see about what that old fool can do." Wuya formed a small green fireball in her hand. "Once we're rid of you, we'll go and take care of them as well."

"Wait, Jill! Tell us who it was, who knocked you out and took your place in the last Showdown?"

"Hm, bit of an odd final request, not as if you could do anything with that information." She observed.

"Forget about telling them the how," Mina spoke.

"You should just annihilate them now." Nina suggested.

"Good idea, girls…" Wuya approached them with her glowing green hand.

"Got it!" Arko exclaimed. "Horn of Mists!" He blew into the Shen Gong Wu he had managed to rip from the sack, and he blew it into the air. The sudden white air caused the sisterhood to retreat back, giving the monks enough time to stand up and escape the goo.

"Nice, Arko!" Jaku pulled out a Wu of his own.

"H-hey, they're getting away!" Clay noticed. The girls were retreating on their gliders and devices (courtesy of Jill) and flying away with the new Wu.

"Hibiscus Disk!" Jaku through the plate shaped Wu directly at Jill's back, who was already a good distance from them. Despite this, the disk hit Wu, and a red glimmer shot out and consumed her senses.

"Oyyy… why does it suddenly smell like flowers?" She asked herself before falling off her glider. Clay slid on the dirt and caught the unconscious Jill smoothly in his arms.

"Nice catch, cowboy!" Raimundo called out to him, he rejoined the others, and looked behind him to see the other Sisterhood members still retreating.

"So my for _loyalty._" Rika pointed out.

"How long does the Hibiscus Disk put a person to sleep?" Raimundo asked.

"Eh, who knows? Could be a couple hours?" Dojo guessed.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!"

"Patience, Pedrosa." Jaku assured him. "As soon as she wakes up, we'll get her to talk."

"Yep," Raimundo looked up at the trees. "And I think I got a plan."

…

…

…

…

"Oy," Kimiko was waking up, her back was rested on something cold and hard. "What..?"

"Ah! S-she's finally waking up!" A familiar tone stammered. Kimiko could barely make out the three blurs that were in front of her. She could tell they were moving on something, in the air, while the wind was wafting passed her and she could see the blue sky and clouds pass behind them.

"Kimiko, what were you doing in the monks' temple alone?" The dark figure to her left demanded.

"D-don't be so h-harsh, C-Chase!" The red and black figure to her right voiced.

"Chase…" Kimiko blinked several times, regaining her focus with every wink.

"Well, at least we got her out of there, right?" The blonde in the middle alleged.

"What she did was dangerous. She could have gotten us in the alliance killed!"

"But she didn't, alright?" She could now see Arko turning to snap at Chase Young to her left. Jack Spicer was in his black sleeveless shirt, with his hands in fists and under his chin in a worry.

"Wh-whoa!" She sat up despite her dizzy state, and pushed back against the metal behind her that was connected to the giant air ship they were on.

"What's wrong, Kimiko? Calm down." Arko insisted.

"Arko, w-what are _they _doing here?" She shrieked. And why is Chase wearing plumber's uniform?"

"O-oh, K-kimiko, you're not well." Jack noted.

"That bastard Clay Bailey must have hit her harder on the head then we thought." Chase mentioned.

"What? N-no, Clay's my friend! A-and why are you three together, claiming to have saved me?"

"Because we just _did _save you." Chase clarified. "And you're lucky we did too, otherwise you'd be shark food by now."

"S-shark food?" She echoed.

"The Heylin monks tried to use you as bait to lure Wuya there. Omi the ruler of the seas tried to trap you over a shark tank! But we saved you because Chase pretended to be a plumber and totally fooled all of them while we snuck in to save you." Arko enlightened.

"I-indeed. T-that was good a-a-a-acting, Chase."

"Yeah well, I didn't enjoy it at all." He folded his arms. "You all should be happy we got out of there alive!"

Kimiko's eyes were wide. She passed glances between the three as she began to realize what was happening.

Arko suddenly looked passed her and towards the front of the ship. "We made it home!"

The ship landed in between the nook of a mountain, that went into the ground and became a canyon. The ship landed underground, in a grey lit cavern spot, where people were walking around as if it they were strolling in a town.

"What on earth..?" Kimiko waited for the ship to land, and they all got off.

"KIMIKOOOOOOOO!" Before she could process what was happening, a blonde girl had raced up to her and squeezed her tightly. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MY PRECIOUS FRIEND?!"

"K-Katnappe?" Kimiko realized. The feline thief wasn't wearing her suit. In fact, she had on a frilly skirt and her hair was down.

"It's me, silly! You're best friend Ashley!"

"S-sorry, Keiko's my best friend."

"What? The evil princess of the Tokyo Underworld?" Ashley recalled.

"Heh, she's been saying weird stuff like that since we saved her." Arko explained. "Come along, Kimiko; Wuya will probably want to see you."

"Wuya? R-right." Kimiko followed them all deeper into the stone caverns, passing people in raggedy clothes and sickly homo sapiens. Within one of the biggest corridors built, A golden light rippled throughout the great space, like layers of water; and in the center of al of it was a glowing, holy being, with strands of hair flailing about.

"Mistress Wuya," Arko began. He, Chase, Jack Spicer, and Katnappe all bowed by kneeling before her. "We were able to return Kimiko, our comrade, who was captured by the Heylin Monks."

"That's _Wuya_?" Kimiko realized.

"_It would seem her mind is not settled yet," _The glowing Wuya's voice echoed with a silk composure, "_Her injury has caused a great amount of amnesia. I will attempt to aid her regaining of memories now:" _Her cloaked hand shot up into the air and created an orb of light, with imagery and shapes casted by the golden dust.

"_Thousands of years ago, I, Wuya, lost to my battle against Dashi, the master of black magic. Because of this loss, he was able to separate his items, the Shen Gong Wu, across the planet, and doing so he was able to control all the areas in which his items had been spread. It feels as if he has reigned over the earth since the dawn of time, and every generation or so, he collects the Heylin monks destined to rule certain areas of his kingdom. But we of the resistance have fought throughout the millennia to vanquish Dashi's evil rule, collecting the Shen Gong Wu that are scattered and destroying them in the lava pit near our home."_

"We bump into those monks every once and a while, but basically, we've managed to collect a lot of Wu!" Arko added.

"Y-yeah, and you've helped us-s-s, K-Kimiko. Don't you remember?"

Kimiko lowered her eyes. Staring at her feet. The only familiar thing she could lay eyes upon. "I…I think so…" She lied.

"See? I knew she'd come around!" Katnappe was suddenly hugging her again.

"_You should all retire for the night. I fear you will have more troubling matters to deal with in the day."_

"What does that mean, Mistress Wuya?" Chase asked.

"_I believe that within an ultimate victory, one of you will pledge to the ultimate sacrifice; losing control, and gaining the right consciousness."_

The room was quiet.

"Well, you heard her!" Chase snapped. "Go get some sleep now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Jack stammered.

They all bustled out of the room. Kimiko turned around to see Wuya still floating in the same spot, with her eyes glowing and her arms out to her sides.

"Kimiko," Arko addressed.

She spun around, an almost mortified look in her eyes.

"Are you really okay?"

"N-No," Arko couldn't tell if she was or not, but she appeared to be trembling. "Where am I?" She fell to her knees.

"Whoa! I got you." He ran to her side and lifted her up by the waist. She was barely standing on her own as they ventured on. "Come on, I'll take you home."

…

It didn't relieve her one bit that the warm cup of tea comforted her chill fingertips. She was sitting on her mattress to her crook of a room while Arko sat next to her.

"Feel better."

"A little thanks."

"What's gotten into you, Kimiko?" He asked sincerely.

Kimiko's lips slimmed to a thin line while she pondered. How could she explain to him her thoughts.

"Wellll, it's hard to explain." She started. "But when I was knocked by Clay, I had a, uh, 'dream'."

"What kind of dream?"

"It was a dream about all of us! I was a monk with the other monks, only we weren't bad, we're all good guys in this dream, and we fought against the Heylin side to search and use the Shen Gong Wu against evil."

"The Heylin monks? Good? That is a strange dream indeed."

"Not only that, Chase is really a Heylin lord, and Wuya is an evil witch that was trapped in a puzzle box by Dashi thousands of years ago and was only released by Jack Spicer, who is bad too! And he's trying to take over the world with his evil robots!"

"Our mechanic, little Jack?" Arko developed a hearty chuckle. "What a strange dream."

"There's more-! But…" She stopped herself. "Oh, never mind."

"No, tell em more." He sounded amused. "Was I in the dream too? Who was I?"

"Well, that's just it… it seems everybody that I knew who was good, is now bad, and vice-versa, like I'm in some kind of alternate universe! But you… you're still good, even though you're already good in the dream too. I just don't get it."

"Well, maybe I'm neutral in your book." His words were barley a whisper.

"Heh, funny you should mention that too…" She turned to face him, and his face was a good inch away from hers. Their lips touched before she could protest, and when she did protest, she nearly knocked him off the bed while spilling her tea all over him.

"Yee-ow!" He shot up onto his feet, attempting to wipe liquid off the front of his clothes.

"A-Arko, I'm so sorry!"

"What was that reaction for?"

"Well, why were you trying to kiss me?" She demanded.

"Ah-oh- hot!" He wafted his hands and blew at the wet spots. "What do you mean _why_? I'm pretty sure you're the one who kissed me first yesterday!"

"I-what?" She yelled.

"Shhh, keep your voice down." He grumbled in irritation. He had already taken the cloth from the sink and was damping the stain. "Yes, you kissed me. How much did those fiends make you forget?"

"I, uh, don't know. S-sorry…"

"It's okay," he approached her again.

"No, just… go, please. I-I need to be alone."

"Kimiko..?" He replied weakly, then sighed in defeat. "Alright. If you say so." He shrugged his shoulders and left the room quietly.

Kimiko sat back onto the edge of the bed, covering her face.

"Ohhh, how did I get into this nightmare? All of my friends are my enemies, and all of my enemies are my friends? More importantly, how do I get out?"

….

…

…

…

"She's waking up!" Rika told them. Each monk sat on their own branch; Clay was at the tippy-top of the pine tree, Jill tied up in the Goopy Goo band along side him.

"Grrr-googahhhgrumm," Jill opened her eyes, "HOLY SHIT! P-put me down now!"

Clay was holding her upside down by her ankles, hanging off the edge of the tree. "Not until you help us, Spicer!"

"You bastard monks are out of your minds!"

"Jill, just tell us what happened to you before the last showdown! Tell us who attacked you and we'll let you go!" Rika encouraged.

"Piss off! You're gonna drop me anyway!"

"We swear we won't darlin'," Clay told her, "We will, however, if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Go to hell! I'd rather die than tell you!"

"A little more honorable than her worm brother, eh?" Jaku commented to Raimundo who was sitting next to him, than he looked back up at Jill. ""You know, Jill, that we're going to get that information regardless, right? Even if you don't tell us, we'll find out eventually, so you might as well tell us now and save us some time…. Not to mention, this option of you telling us keeps you from being as flat as a pancake as well."

Jill did not respond, quivering slightly, with her wide eyes looking above her head and down towards the round that seemed so far away.

"What's it gonna be, darlin,?"

She did not answer right away, in fact, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Dammit! I'm calling your bluff! There's no way you good hearted monks would kill me so brutally!"

"Well, you have tried to kill us in the past," Raimundo enlightened.

"Like when you tried to blow up Rika in Japan with yur' robots," Clay recalled, "maybe we're not as forgiving as you think."

"I don't care! I'll never tell you! Neverrr!"

Rika sighed in annoyance and slapped her forehead. "So much for that." She muttered.

"Ohhh, what are we gonna do now?" Dojo cried.

"Jill!" The monks looked down to see the Heylin Sisterhood racing towards their tree.

"We've come to save you!" Katnappe called out.

"No way, they actually did come to rescue her." Jaku scratched his head, dumbfounded.

"My sisters!" Jill proclaimed.

"Xiaolin monks, why don't you just drop Jill down here for us, hm?"

A thought clicked in Raimundo's mind. "Okay."

"What?" The others rang out. "Rai buddy, we can't just hand her over that easily."

"I know, just listen." Raimundo stood up on the branch. "Wuya!"

"Yes, Raimundo?" She rang out condescendingly.

"If you want Jill back, you have to tell us what you know about the enemy that attacked her."

"Is that what this is all about?" She sounded irritated. "Fine."

"Nyooo Wuya! Do not tell them!" Jill yelled.

"I will tell them… _if _they hand over you, and the Shen Gong Wu they have with them."

"Yeesh! That deal is so unfair!" Dojo griped.

"No way we're giving you all of our Wu!" Jaku snapped.

"Then, you don't get the information you need."

"Then you don't get Jill back." Raimundo retorted.

Wuya tapped her foot, smirking. "Fine! You give us Jill and _three _ of your Shen Gong Wu, and we'll tell you."

"Deal." Raimundo replied quickly.

"Aw man, this stinks." Jaku carped, pulling out the Hibiscus Disk.

"Got any better ideas?" Raimundo pulled out the Horn of Mists and Commune of Cho. "We as Xiaolin monks will keep our word to give you three Wu and Jill back, but you gotta tell us what you know _first._"

"Nu-uh, hand over what we want, then, we'll tell you."

Raimundo hesitated, but he ended up dropping the Wu down to them.

"Looks like yur free to go." Clay dropped Jill and she screamed all the way down, until both of the twins caught her.

"Stupid, cowboy, MAN!" She was hyperventilating. "Get this crap off of me!"

"Horn of Mists!" Katanppe blew into the WU and Jill was free from the goo.

"Thank you ever so much, monks."

"And the information?" Raimundo demanded.

"Wuya! Let's escape with the Wu now, while we have the chance!" Jill whispered.

"No, a deal is a deal. Tell them what happened, Jill."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Just do it already."

"Ugh, okay fine!" She grumbled. She looked back up into the tree to speak. "I was on my way to the showdown alone because I went back to the hideout to grab some gear, and on the road there was some cheap bastard in a suit!"

"A suit?" Jaku echoed.

"Yeah, you know, attire that douchebags wear when they think they're all high and mighty!" She remarked. "Anyway, he was kinda weird, talkin' about god and shit, so I just ignored his ass. But then in the showdown, he appeared again, and he told me I was doing well in serving god's plans, then he knocked me out by putting his hand over my forehead! It kind of hurt, like his hand shocked me or something."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know… he was a pale mo-fo with scruffy facial hair and kinda old, okay? Does that satisfy you, because that's all I know!"

"Thank you, Jill, I guess." Raimundo grumbled.

"Don't mention it, _really_. This isn't over yet, monks! We will get all of your Wu, and you'll all pay for scaring the shit out of me!" The sisterhood retreated with great haste.

"Well, that was useless." Jaku hopped down from the tree first, the others dropping down like flies behind him.

"No, it wasn't." Rika argued. "We know our enemy has a physical appearance, and we're not just going crazy, now."

"And, we know he's got some plan against us." Clay added.

"And that we're dealing with some crazy guy who thinks he's working for god, or maybe, that he is god." Arko assumed.

"That bastard thinks he's gonna use us for some mischief plan," Raimundo clenched his fists. "I've already got a plan, guys!"

"Alright, I like the sound of that, Pedrosa!"

Raimundo smirked. "Let's put a stop to these creeps once and for all."

…

…

…

Kimiko woke up feeling stiff. Her arm was asleep from having it swung over the mattress, and her empty tea cup was rolled onto the stone surface.

_Its not a dream._ She thought numbly. She sat up and walked into the cavern halls, seeing the underground citizens strolling and conversating among one another in their dirty rags and garments. This couldn't possibly be real.

"Kimiko," She turned to Arko, who was standing right behind her.

"H-hey," She muttered.

"Um, Wuya wants to speak with us. She says its urgent."

"…Okay."

When they stepped back into the celestial room, Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Ashly were already there.

"Good morning bestie!" Ashley addressed Kimiko. "Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Listen, young ones," Chase chided. "Wuya has exciting news.

_Young ones._ Kimiko thought. _Master Fung calls us that…_

"I am sensing the ultimate Shen Gong Wu." She spoke drastically. "The Trident of Atlantis…"

"W-what?" Jack stammered. "D-d-do you know what this means?"

"Yes, we can finally get it."

"Get what?" Kimiko asked.

"The trident of Atlantis is a Shen Gone Wu that only the evil master of the sea can use, Omi. He's caused typhoons and destroyed cities with his power, which is why we've had to make a hiding spot here in the mountains." Arko explained.

"We haven't been able to touch or find his weapon since it was never activated, until now."

"Awesome, we can finally strip them of their power!"

"It will not be easy. The Heylin monks will be guarding it, now that it has been activated." Wuya enlightened.

"Once we get that Wu, that'll be it. The monks main power will be gone, and we can start rebuilding our lives out of the darkness." Arko said confidently. Kimiko analyzed his sincere posture. He was so different form the Arko she knew.

"Okay kids, saddle up. We're gonna have a tough task ahead of us." Chase lectured.

"Ooo goody! I'll get my cat claws!" Ashley was the first out to race and get ready.

"Everyone else may leave. Kimiko, I wish to have a word with you." Wuya said.

"Um, okay." The others turned to leave while Kimiko stayed.

"Child, you are not from here, are you?"

"Well, about time _somebody _noticed…" Kimiko rolled her eyes with a wave of her hands above her head.

"You are dealing with something great; greater than you can comprehend."

"Yeah, yeah, okay angelic witch. Do you know how I can get back to reality?"

"In a sense, this is reality. If you want to return to the place you wish, sacrifice will be necessary."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Can't you just zap me home if you know I'm not from here?"

"It's not that simple. You are here for a reason, child. GO forth and make your sacrifice. Then, you will be free."

Kimiko frowned at this. She didn't know exactly what it meant, but she went along with it.

After speaking with "Wuya", she made her way to the ship, where the others were waiting. Arko was walking alongside her as they reached the craft, which seemed to have been built by Jack Spicer.

"Hey, Kimiko? About last night…" He began.

"Don't worry about it." She replied quickly. "Hey, I'm still a little confused about some things. Is Chase supposed our leader or something, or…?"

"Well, he has been around longer than all of us, even though he doesn't look it. He used to be best friends with Dashi, remember? He and Dashi competed fro Wuya's love, until she went Seraphic mode, that is."

"What? They fought over Wuya, really?"

"Yeah. It was a simple rivalry between friends, but then Dashi went evil, and to keep him from taking over the world, Wuya sacrificed her humanity by going Seraphic mode."

"What is that?"

"Witches are able to become all knowing, for the most part, but in doing so they lose a sense of reality and themselves… like, her emotions are completely gone. Now, she's just a floating information box…." He grimaced. "Its been a long time, but I think Chase still loves her."

"Really?" Kimiko's lips curled to a soft smirk. "Chase being in love with Wuya… that's an interesting thought."

"What are you two kids muttering about?" He asked sternly from the ship. "Get focused! We're about to face our sworn enemies!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" Jack replied.

"Hey, what's with the stuttering kid?" Kimiko teased.

"Seriously? You don't remember?" He whispered. "The trauma of seeing his dead sister brought up the stuttering. Rika Harper killed her right in front of him, remember?"

"What?" Kimiko's features molded into complete shock. "I, didn't know…"

"You should probably stop asking questions. This is propbabaly a lot for you t handle…"

"What about my father?"

He sighed. "I guess I can tell you. He betrayed your family and joined the Heylin monks, remember? But he's skills in technology were only so limited. Raimundo finished him off."

"Figures." Kimiko plopped into the nearest seat. "Basically everyone who I love is against me…"

"I'm not." He replied weakly. She looked up at him with a perplexed glare.

"No, you're not… I still can't figure that out…"

There were other people in armor on the ship with them; subordinates, Kimiko assumed, from the resistance. She sat quietly, until Jack approached her.

"H-h-hey, Kimiko."

"Jack." She ablidged.

"I—f w-we don't make it o—out of t-tthis, I j-j-j-j-ust wanted to say something…"

Her eyes were glazed over with an intolerable sullen condition. She was actually feeling bad for Jack Spicer.

"Jack, we're gonna be fine…"

"N-no! L-life is short. P-p-please let me ssay, this…" He closed his eyes, attempting to hold his lips together. "I Kn-n-now I'm a coward, a-and I'm n-not exactly strong, s-so I never wanted t-to tell you-you this before… but I, really—"

"LOOK OUT!" One of the armored men yelled. A fire ball hit the ship, and the whole thing went knocking to the right.

"What was that?" Chase demanded.

"It's the guardian to their temple!" Some one else yelled.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho." Arko gritted his teeth. "Look alive, men!"

Out of a black mist above the earth, the humungous green dragon. It roared out into the sky, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Dojo..?" Kimiko realized. The dragon blew more fire at them, but Jack had taken over the wheel and had moved them out of the way.

"Okay, you go that way, Dojo?" Kimiko said to no one inparticular. She jumped over to the front of the ship. "Then we'll fight fire, with fire! Shoku Mars: FIRE!" She threw her arms at the dragon, but nothing came out. "W-what?"

"Kimiko, get down!" Arko pulled her by the waist and dragged her to the floor, before the dragon's next fire attack could hit her as it did the ship.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled.

"S-sorry! It's just… don't I use fire as my power to fight?"

"What? No! You're not some element wielder like the monks!"

"Seriously?" Great. Even her powers had turned against her.

"Keep flying the ship forward, Jack!" Chase yelled.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Ready, men?"

The armored men had spears, and they threw them at Dojo's head when they neared him. He wafted at the ship as it were a fly buzzing around his face, hitting another side of the ship.

Ashley, in her pink cat suit, was holding a spear as well, she spun around a few times before finally shooting it at Dojo, and it pierced through his left eye. While the dragon was distracted, the floating transportation zoomed passed him.

The armored resistance cheered. "Nice going, Ashley!"

"DO not celebrate yet!" Chase scolded. "We're nearly at the temple!"

Kimiko could see it, and she had not noticed before, that behind her familiar temple, was a giant castle. Clay Bailey was standing on the dirt path towards the entrance.

"Fist of Stone: Earth!" He combined his element with the supposed Shen Gong Wu, and mountains grew in front of him, being high enough to reach the ship above him. It split the ship in two, and everyone screamed out as they rolled down the mountain.

Kimiko managed to roll back up onto her feet, running at an uncontrollable pace until she reached the bottom.

Chase landed beside her. "Kimiko, keep moving! Me and the men will take care of these two."

"O-Okay," She stood up, seeing Jaku alongside Clay.

"Shoku Sun: Earth!" Jaku stretched his arm out, with what looked like the Jade Dragon. Vines flew out of the ground and began to wrap around some of the armored men. They cried out and slashed at the vines in vein.

"Jaku, stop! This isn't you, you would never do this!"

"Care to join them, love?" He asked, mockingly. The vines went flying into her direction as well.

Unable to use her power, Kimiko put her hands over her face to avoid being whacked.

"Kimiko!" Arko dashed in and pushed her out of the way, but the vines wrapped around him instead. "Ahh!"

"Let him go, Jaku!"

"Sure, just as soon I rip him limb from him!" Jaku empowered the vines to squeeze around him. Enthralled by Arko's agonizing state, he barely noticed Kimiko drop kick him over his head. The vines went limp, and she raced over to aid Arko.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving!" She pushed them forward and they began to run down the path.

"Where do you think yur goin?" Clay turned to stop them, but Chase got in his way.

"You guys, keep moving! We'll take care of 'em!"

"Chase..?" Kimiko was nearly dumbfounded by his loyal gesture. She, Arko, Ashley, Jack and a few more men raced down the path towards the temple.

At the entrance, Raimundo and Rika were waiting for them atop the steps.

"I've got pretty boy," Ashley crouched and pointed her spear in his direction.

"You want to show your weapon at me? Fine." The gates to the temple were blown open by a powerful gust of wind that blew everyone off their feet. The men began to fly in the air, Ashley threw her spear into the ground and gripped it and Jack flew against it with his helicopter wings. Kimiko felt herself begin to levitate, having nothing to hold herself down with. Arko suddenly latched onto her arm, holding the plant beside him with his other hand, and keeping her from flying away. Kimiko and Arko squeezed their eyes shut to keep the flying material from stinging their vision. After the men had been blown away, the wind began to die down. Kimiko opened her eyes, seeing Rika already racing towards them with her Wudai Weapon, and Arko, with his eyes still closed, unaware of this strike.

"N-no! Arko!" Kimiko reached out towards him, finally landing on her feet again, but Rika had already reached them.

Rika's weapon went through Jack Spicer's arm, who had jumped in the way of her strike.

Arko opened his eyes and turned to see the scene. "Spicer!"

"I-It's okay," He knelt down to one knee, "I-i-it's okay…"

"Getting' in my way, eh?" Rika snickered. "I'll gut you like I gut your sister, you little freak, eh?"

"N-n-no!" Jakc was shivering. He had a bat in his hand that he pointed at her, and it sparked with electricity. "Y-you'll pay f-ffor everything you've done! I'm not afraid anymore!"

"Jack!"

"G-go! I w-will not let her get you t-too!"

"What is happening?" Kimiko's shock. "There was a time you two may have actually liked each other. What kind of place is this for this kind of thing to be happening?"

"Kimiko, we have to keep moving." Arko said behind her.

"No, Rika, stop!" She tried again.

"G-go, K-Kimiko, n-now!"

"Come on!" Ashley waved for them to run up the stairs, where Raimundo resided.

He pointed his sword at them. "Bwa-ha! You cannot get passed—" Kimiko flung in and kicked him across the face.; he was out before his head could hit the ground.

"I'm sick of this!" She exclaimed. "You're not the Raimundo I know, and this place is not okay!" She turned to Arko. "Even you are annoying me because you're not you!"

Ashley and Arko exchanged glances.

"You're still twisted in the head, aren't you, bestie?"

Kimiko growled in frustration. "Let's just keep moving!"

They started into the temple, but then Ashley turned back.

"Ash!" Arko called back.

She blocked Raimundo's upcoming blade with her spear. "Go! I'll deal with pretty boy."

"Arko turned forward and pushed Kimiko. "Let's go!"

"Wait, we're just gonna leave her, and Jack, and everybody?"

"They're doing this for _you,_ Kimiko—"

"What, me?"

"Come on!"

They dashed through the labyrinth of corridors, the lights fading the deeper they went into the ancient structure. Seconds seemed like hours, and Kimiko's mind was in such a haze, it took her time to notice Arko has her by the wrist and was dragging along with him like a child.

She yanked her hand away. "Stop it! What do you mean they're doing it for me?"

He stopped running and sighed. "You're the only one who can defeat him, Kimiko. You're the only one."

She didn't how to respond, being at a complete and total loss. "I…"

The labyrinth began to shake. "Uh-oh…" Arko gripped her hand again. "Sounds like the ogre Fung is waking up. Run!"

The growls and roars echoed across their path as they stumbled through the maze. They managed to reach the end, and they were in yard of the temple at last.

"Is this where the trident is?"

"Jack's sensor says so. Let's go through the back gate."

Opening the back gate, they witnessed the incredible landscape that beheld a vast sea of molten red.

"Lava?" Kimiko shrieked. "I don't remember the temple having such a view."

"The trident!" Arko pointed at the long stepping-stones that lead to the trident nearby. "Let's go!"

Kimiko followed behind Arko, realizing the only thing making sounds was the bubbling liquid below.

"Something's not right."

He grabbed the trident. "Yeah, where's Omi—WHOAAAA!"

"Arko!" Kimiko reached out to him as he was flown over her head, but their fingertips just barely touched as he was yanked away. A giant, floating screen had him by the ankle with a mechanical hand. "Let him go!"

"Kimiko, catch!" He threw the trident at her, and she leapt up and caught it.

The screen spun around again for her to see the eye-patch Omi, glowering.

"Hand me the trident, and I'll let him go."

"What—" Her voice hushed into a whisper, "What is happening right now?" She looked up at the screen. "Omi, please listen, it's me!"

"I don't care who you are! Give me the trident, and I will release him!"

"Don't do it, Kimiko!" Arko yelled.

"Omi, everyone…" She pondered aloud. "What am I supposed to do?"

Omi paused before he spoke again, giving Kimiko a moment to think.

"You were never in control." He finally said.

"What?"

"You and this whole planet are trying to gain control back from us Heylin monks, but you never had control in the first place! You never did, and you shall not ever in the future!"

"No control…?" She realized.

"_But first, you have to react to not having any control. I know how that infuriates you."_

Kimiko was beginning to recall when she was talking to the fake Jill, just befpre she blacked out and ended up n this world:

_Kimiko was choking while Jill held her pinned to the ground by the neck._

"_Your mother was a little whore, wasn't she?"_

_Kimiko hesitated to respond._

"_Or at least, that's what you'd like to think, right?. The truth is, Kimiko, your mother is living a healthy life with a new family. Her job is stable, her life is perfect with her children and new husband, and you can't stand it. You always wonder how a mother could just abandon her child the way she did you, but that's all you can do is wish. You can't make her come to you, you can't change the fact that she's not really some horrible person, but actually a good mother and wife in her new life without you. All these things you don't have any control over, and you wish you could burn away that reality and make a one, perhaps a place where you could have the nerve to go see your disgraceful mother, or maybe where she actually regrets leaving you? If only you could have such power…"_

"_How do you know so much about me? Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because even now, I could snap your neck and you could do nothing about it. But, if you were to embrace the fury you had, of not being in any control, maybe, just maybe, you could have that power…"_

_Her grip was loosening around his arm. "Let go of me!" She choked._

"_Shut up, Kimiko." He said calmly. "You don't have control here, I do. And I'm feeling a little bit generous right now. So instead of killing you, maybe I'll just humiliate you instead." He scooted up, bracing one of his legs directly between hers._

"_You wish your mother had been a whore? Well then… Like mother, like daughter."_

"_No!" She yelled, clawing at his grip "Get off of me!"_

"_Then, accept you're out of control." He said simply. And, for a brief moment, Kimiko could see what he really looked like._

_She growled in frustration. "Never! I won't ever be out of control of my fate!" _

_At that point, the fake Jill had to jump back, because Kimiko was bursting with fire and light. _

_He fixed his tie. "Heh… that was too easy." He listened to screaming bird as it's size doubled before him, burning everything with its vibrant wings. _

"_Thanks a ton, Kimiko: my angry little phoenix."_

..

She gasped. Kimiko remembered everything in that moment. She looked up at Omi and Arko, and she was still holding the trident.

"Well?" Omi pushed.

"Kimiko, do not give him the trident, it will be the end of our world!"

"Silence!" Omi spat. "What shall it be, Kimiko? The trident, or your boyfriend?"

"I'm not mad." She answered finally.

"What?"

"I'm not! I'm not mad anymore." She continued. "It took a weird alternate universe and some time to figure it out, but the whole time I've been here I haven't had any say in anything. My friends are awful enemies to me, my enemies are my friends, and I don't even have any powers anymore. This whole situation is frustrating, but, I have to get over it."

"What are you babbling about? Hand over the—"

"I was tricked into being angry because I could not admit that I didn't have any control, but the truth is, I can't be hovering over every little detail of my life. I'm not saying I should just quit when thing's get rough, but I shouldn't be holding grudges for every little thing! I owe my friends that, so I can stay focused to what's really important and help conquer the forces of evil!"

"You are a fool! And you can only choose one or the other. And since you are going to be preachy about it, I'll make the choice for you!" Omi flung Arko into the lava.

"I know what I have to do now." Kimiko dove off the stone and caught him in the air. She twirled around to fling him back up into the air, where he managed to catch one of the stepping stones. But Kimiko was still falling.

"_In a sense, this is reality. If you want to return to the place you wish, sacrifice will be necessary."_

"_You're the only one who can do it, Kimiko."_

'"Kimiko, Nooo!" Arko screamed.

She smiled up at him. Her arms were raised out, and she dipped into the lava like a pebble, sinking into the corrosive liquid.

She was gone. But, the lava did not burn her. She swam back up to the surface, gasping for air, seeing that she was at a normal beach, with normal water she had just emerged from.

"Kimiko!" Jaku and Arko were standing nearby. "Are you alright, love?"

She was home? She had to be! But she was insanely woozy from the bizarre trip, so she could not express her glee. Rather, she turned around and heaved, coughing and spilling out whatever was in her stomach.

"Kimiko!" He heard them cry out, but she was too exhausted to respond.

It went black again. Literally, she was falling in a black space, with no idea as to where the ground was.

_Jaku? Clay? Omi! Anyone? _A few more hours went by. _Rika? Arko? Raimundo! Please… help…_

Maybe a few days had gone by? She was still falling. The eternal pit of… wherever she was.

_I let that guy trick me into getting angry because… I didn't have any control. _She pondered. _But, I understand now! I just want to go home and tell them how sorry I am…_

Finally, she stopped falling, and remained frozen in the air.

_Huh?_

A spray of cold and heat enveloped around her, like the wind and force was out of control. There were colors of light below her of greens and whites and reds and they were all glowing beautifully; but the lights all held something. It was so grotesque, she opened her mouth to scream, but instead she breathed in water.

She sat up from the mat, coughing.

"Kimiko!" Clay cheered. "Yur finally awake."

"My apologies, Kimiko." Omi said while she wiped the water off of her face. "Master Fung told us to let you rest, but you just started screaming so I sprayed you with water to awaken you!"

Kimiko looked around at all of the familiar faces. "Omi, you don't have an eye-patch! And you're all here!" She proclaimed.

"Where sles would we be, love?"

"I just had the strangest dream…" She pointed at all of them. "You were there, and you were there, and toto was there too!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Kimiko—" As soon as she heard his voice, she spun around and hugged Raimundo.

"I'm so glad you're all okay and normal again! I was in some sort of a weird dream where you guys were all my enemies, and the bad guys were actually my friends!"

"Well, that would make sense…. You did try to attack us." Rika recalled.

Kimiko let go of the hug. "What?"

"You mean, you don't remember, kiddo?" Dojo enlightened. "You were some big fiery bird thing that spewed cold fire at us!"

"I… I was? No, how can that be? I was in some alternate universe-"

"Omi got a boost of power and was able to douse you out, after that you turned back into yourself."

"And now I'm sick—ACHOO!—thanks to Chase's Heylin worm."

"A fiery bird?" She echoed, her eyes widening. "I did see a bird, in the dream I had just before Omi woke me up!"

"Yeah… that was you…" Jaku explained.

"No, no, you don't understand! It couldn't have been me because I was in a different place!"

"Well, maybe that was the dream you had while you were the phoenix, and you were unconsciously attacking us while you dreamed." Arko guessed.

"No! I-I was there, it was a real place. And after that, I saw a fiery bird in this black pit!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, a-and there were other things there too, but they were all covered by light. The bird I could see clearly, though."

"What kinds of other _things_?" Rika asked.

Kimiko turned to her. "You know… Monsters."

"Monsters?" Jaku raised his brow. "Why do I get the feeling that was more than just a dream?"

"How many monsters did you see?" Arko asked.

"Well, including the bird there had to be five or six more lights? Ugh, I can't remember!"

"Okay, everyone calm down." Raimundo sparred. "Kimiko just woke up, and we're bombarding her with questions! We can dissect the dream theory later. Right now, we have to get the man in the suit with our plan."

"The man in the suit," Kimiko echoed. "He's the one who got me angry, and sent me to that alternate place, probably."

"And turned you into a bird." Jaku added.

"I let him trick me into thinking being angry was the only way to act when I was out of control… maybe that's why I turned into a phoenix…"

"Do not worry about such things, Kimiko." Omi assured her. "You are back now, so you were able to defeat his trick!"

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled.

"We don't know why he's after us, but we do know he'll probably come after us again." Raimundo continued. "So, let's give him that opportunity to try and come after us."

"Hold on, Raimundo." Kimiko stopped him. "If he did transform me like you said, what if he can do it at will now, and he does it again?"

"He won't. We can't think that way. Besides, if he does show up to try to turn you, or anyone else, we'll be ready!"

"How do you know when he'll strike?"

"Simple. We're giving him an easy opportunity to come after us." Raimundo handed Kimiko a flyer. She quickly grabbed the sheet to read.

She smirked. "No way."

"Made the invitations myself. We're going to have a huge, HUGE party here at the Xiaolin temple, in celebration of getting you back. I'm inviting lots of people from Rio de Janeiro, and you guys can invite lots more people as well."

"I already sent the invitations to my fan girls." Jaku explained.

"I sent some to the family ranches near my home." Clay mentioned.

"Arko and I sent many invitations to Guan's Academy." Rika said.

"And I sent one personally to Delilah and Jermaine." Omi added.

Raimundo commenced. "We're gonna have a party, a perfect place for this guy to think he can sneak in and come after us. Then, when we've got him cornered, we'll get that son of a bitch!"

"Rai, this is genius!" Kimiko declared. "I could kiss you!"

"None of us would stop you." Jaku gave a mischievous grin. Rika and Omi were snickering beside him.

"Will you guys get focused? We really need to be on our toes if this guy shows up." Arko chided.

Raimundo smiled. "Oh, he will. And when he does, we'll take care of this enemy once and for all!"

….

TO BE CONTINUED

Thebc737: I'M DOOOONE YES. Kimiko's back, and the monks are fed up with the man in the suit. So let's go! I'm very excited to keep writing the next episode. If you're confused about the bird, the monsters and the enemy's plan altogether, don't sweat it. All will be revealed soon. Sorry for any lack of RaiKim, but yeahhh, as I said I'm very excited for the next one. I've been so busy, I was hoping to get more chapters done by now. But with everything I have to do, and loss of inspiration from watching Chronicles, I finally finished this one. I will try to post the next one while the show's on hiatus, but again this one will be on hiatus when the show comes on. But I'll still be working on it! Thank you so much for everything so far, and reading and reviewing!

You Rawk XD


	55. Episode 55: Misfit Pirates of Neverland

**HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTSMAS! (2013)**

I did it, guys. Christmas comes but once a year, and I got presents for everyone early! Haha just a few important notes:

**A FEW CHAPTERS BACK I HAD RAIMUNDO SPEAKING SPANISH- WELL THAT'S NOT OKAY BECAUSE BRAZILIANS SPEAK PORTUGUESE (*STAB ME IN MY OWN FOOT FOR MY IGNORANCE), I mean, that's like calling pizza a Mexican food. So in short, I wanted to thank Moomo-chan again for bringing that information to me. Do your research on stories if you're gonna write, people! That's all I have to say!**

**In light of this new information, if there's any more Spanish speaking in this episode I AM JUST INCORPORATING IT SOMEHOW SINCE I'VE ALREADY HAD HIM SPEAKING SPANISH; I am totally aware now that Brazilian=Portuguese, m'aky. Ugh. I just feel like such a jackass for that.**

**Any, thank you: **

**victoryismine, sillysmity, Fantastic Fire, Scarlet Karma, KarmaKrazy, SurnaJ, Aissa, Bosscakes, Esha V, Madame Rodoshe, Silenced Oblivion, Nessie, HAIL YOU, Cal, 21 hugs, FanFicNumber 1, Jackisawesome, flawlessprep, JackSpicerrules, karmakrazy, ncp4mebaby465, Xiaofan, Me, bosscakes, Kimiko, Manduka, KaylahAnne, FallenOkami, XxBraveSoulxX, I hate Mary Sue's SOOOO MUCH, devinkicklighter, PureWonder, mooncrystal rose, Sakura Hostile, 503, JaySettles, JuliaE.K5, FanFicNumber1, ShadowNight6, MusicChannySkyscraper, VanillaStratos, the name be Sam, RainsInDark, faithpeacehope, Baby Gurl365, BRC46290, Zorez, XemlovezyouX11233, 21 hugs, Star0890, Emily the evil one, Cali, HailYou, Dire Heart, TheShadeXBabe, Love Is My Weapon, Addict, ShadowUlta, Kokkinosman9, WOOWZZA, puprledragon6, Moomochan, and all the guests and followers (and anyone else I failed to mention!), for reviewing!**

**Again, it means lots :') **

So, I hope you enjoy this (unedited) episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Episode 55: The Misfit Pirates of Neverland

Rika Harper un-tucked her robe and began to dress up for the night's events. She threw on a purple blouse she borrowed from Kimiko, and skinny jeans. She raced out and spotted Kimiko sweeping in the halls.

"I'll go set out on the tables!" She was about to dash by, but Kimiko grabbed her hand.

"Who, whoa! What are you wearing?"

"Uh, clothes?" She addressed casually. "Isn't this a casual party?"

"Um, no honey. We are the Xiaolin monks and we're hosting a huge bash here at the Xiaolin temple! It's gonna be a big event, you can't just dress up as if you were going to the mall."

"What should I do, then?"

"Go set up the food. I'll demonstrate my fashion skills in just a moment! As soon I'm done picking up—"

Raimundo stalked by, then, and tossed the wrapper to his candy bar onto the floor behind him.

"Hey! Raimundo!" Kimiko carped.

He turned around with a dull expression. "What?" His mouth was full.

"Pick that up!" Rika snapped.

"What's the big deal? You got a broom and pan right there, just sweep it up."

"You-!" Kimiko stopped herself. "Ugh, it's fine, I'll do it." She knelt down and swept up the dirt pile along with the wrapper, and Raimundo had already turned to leave.

"Uh, what was that?" Rika asked.

"What?"

"That- you just picked up after Raimundo and he got away without you searing off the hair from his head! Why didn't you let him have it?"

"Its—it's not a big deal, really."

"Okay, stop. This isn't like you at all. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I just don't want to lose my temper for the most trivial things, that's all."

"But getting angry is apart of who you are, Kimiko. You can swing and fight just as well as any boy because of it."

"Yeah, I can also hurt my friends and turn into a giant, flaming bird too." She mentioned. "What if I get mad and it happens again?"

"It won't. Raimundo seems to think it won't, anyway. You should trust him."

Kimiko looked up and smiled. "O-okay, I guess you're right."

"And in the mean time, don't get stomped on just because you don't want to get mad!"

"Oh, don't worry I won't. Thanks."

Raimundo strutted into the living room, where Clay was sorting the furniture for more space.

"Hey partner, you wanna help me with this?"

"Mehhh, nah. Gotta go help Kimiko with the sweeping."

"Alright!"

Raimundo continued to the front porch, finishing off his chocolate bar. Omi had doused the tile and was scrubbing alongside Dojo.

"Raimundo! Care to assist us in drying off the porch?" Omi asked.

"Naa, can't buddy. I'm helping Clay with the living room dusting!"

"Alright." Omi nodded to him before he continued scrubbing. Raimundo began his saunter over to the temples in the back.

Arko was hauling chairs over his shoulder. "Raimundo, help me with the set up in the front?"

"Ah, sorry dude. I'm getting soap to help Omi with the washing—"

"Really? I thought you were helping Clay with the living room, though."

Raimundo paused.

"Or, were helping Kimiko with the sweeping?"

He furrowed his brow. "'You spying on me, dog? That's kinda creepy."

"I'm just more aware of things than you think." He enlightened.

"Whatever, mind your own business, dude."

Arko shrugged and kept walking. It occurred to Raimundo that maybe he did not continue to banter because of their previous fist fight . With his chocolate bar done, he headed to the storage space for some more food.

Meanwhile, Arko was in one of the main halls; the tables were up with sheets over them, chairs were available for seating, and he was putting up the final touches for decoration.

He was balancing himself on the broken, three-legged stool they owned as he reached for the top and put on the star. "Damn, I am good!—Whao!" The stool slide underneath his feet and fell on the ground to his side. "—Ow."

Rika and Kimiko came walking in. "Wooow, the tree looks great, Jaku!"

He stood up and dusted off. "And you ladies look great, too—I'd ask for your numbers if I didn't have them already!"

"Har, her, Jaku." Rika winked. "What are all the presents under the tree from?"

"dollar store gag presents! For the white elephant gift exchange." He enlightened.

"Ohh, that should be fun!" Kimiko clapped her hands. "I think we should al give each other gifts too!"

"Calm down, love—it's not exactly Christmas yet."

"Brrrr!" Dojo and Omi walked in from the outside. "But it sure is cold enough to!"

"I am feeling the numbness in my finger tips!" Omi declared. "We must dress warmly for this occasion to lure our enemies to us!"

"Omi, you gotta relax with the whole plan thing. You can't be buzzing around suspicious of everyone while we're supposed to be welcoming guests." Rika warned.

"Do not worry, Kimiko. I will be as welcoming as a cheetah!"

"I really hope that's a good thing." Jaku commented. "Well, let's get ready! Our Xiaolin Party Christmas Bash Revolution Extreme is on the go!"

"We're not calling it that." The girls said in unison.

"Aww, come on! You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first!"

…

…

…

By 8 o'clock that cold and blistery night, the Xiaolin gates had been opened, and guests were pouring in. The lights and music were blaring, people were dancing, the large array of snacks and drinks were in the great hall were the tree was, and each room continued to fill up as more guests arrived.

Omi was at the front, checking everyone's invitation.

"Thank you, thank you—" A group of boys in jeans and jackets approached him in the line next.

"Do you possess an invitation?" He asked the supposed, tall leader of the gang.

"Nah, we just heard you had a party and thought we'd chill here."

Omi furrowed his brows. "Nothing is going to be chilled if you do not have an invitation!"

"Pssh, what are you gonna do about it if we don't got one, little man?"

Omi grinned, and the next thing anyone knew, the posse was being thrown off the property by a tidal wave, screaming and crying all the way.

"Whoa, cool!" Guests gazed at the sight while they waited in line.

"I can't believe we're going to meet the Xiaolin warriors! I heard so much about them at the academy!"

"Whatever. Rai invited me to the party so I figured I'd come."

The different guests wandered into the great hall, where Clay was standing at the front entrance.

"M-mind if I take your coat, girls?" He was throwing everyone's coat onto a huge table.

"Ahh, I just love the holidays! Don't you, cowboy?" Dojo asked while he swam through the piles of coats.

"Heh, yeah. We could do without all those daggone Christmas songs, though."

Inside, Rika and Jaku were waving people down to meet them and tell them to put their gifts underneath the tree.

"Welcome!" Rika would bow. "Please place your gifts for white elephant gift exchange under the tree."

"Hello ladies," Jaku would address, "you can place your gifts here—I hope you got me something sweet!"

Raimundo, Kimiko and Arko were wandering through the crowds, welcoming and greeting people as they danced and ate.

Arko approached a couple. "Welcome." He remarked staidly.

"Uhhhh… thanks?" They shrouded back. He turned away to stalk another group, but Kimiko pulled him to her first.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Greeting the guests." He replied.

"No, you're scaring people!" She retorted. "Try to be nicer, you know, like we talked about before; just pretend you're a nice person."

He pondered this for a moment and sauntered over to two girls holding drinks.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to our home, the Xiaolin temple. If there's anything you need, just let us know."

"Thank you, we will!" They said at once. He bowed and left them.

"Not bad, nice guy." Kimiko commented.

"Hmph, yeah yeah." He waved her off, and Kimiko turned around to greet more people as well—

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She pumped into a girl holding a drink, and just barely sprayed out of the cup.

"No no, it's fine." The girl said. She had long dark brown hair and lime green eyes. She was wearing a shiny lavender dress and had on lots of gold bracelette and wore hoop earrings as well. Kimiko noticed her thick accent.

"Are you from Rio de Janeiro?"

"Yes. Raimundo invited me; we met at a party there a while back."

"Oh, interesting." Kimiko continued to smile, but it plagued her thoughts at how out of control he was when he used to sneak out. "Anyway, my name is—"

"I know who you are, Kimiko Tohomiko." She smiled. "Everyone here knows you're the Xiaolin monks."

She chuckled. "Are we popular or something?"

"Only in certain circles. If you were famous all over the world, it would be a little more difficult for you to get around and find that Wu, right?"

"I guess you're right!"

"You have a lovely home. These temples are so elegant and tranquil… when there's not a bunch of teenagers crunking to the songs blasting in the walls."

She laughed again. "Thank you! We try to keep the place clean between fighting Heylin enemies and hunting Wu."

"I'm jealous. It must be so nice having this extravagant life."

"It can be tough sometimes… Oh! I didn't get your name!"

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy!"

"Kimiko!" Raimundo waved her down.

"Oh, hey, Rai. I want you to meet—" When Kimiko turned around, Wendy was already gone. "Huh? That's weird…"

"Kimiko!"

"What is it, Rai?"

He appeared to be filled with energy, grinning while he slipped his hand into hers.

"Come with me!" He pulled her through the crowd until they were strolling passed the empty, smaller temples in the back, the lights fading and the music dulled to a mere distant drum tap.

"Where are we going?" She giggled behind him.

"I just wanted to show you something before we started the gift exchange and it got too hectic."

"What is it?"

They stopped at last, against the wall in the quietest outdoor space possible.

"Look up at the stars." He told her.

She did so, and could see the dark air filled with specks of light. "Uhhh, yeah…It's beautiful." She looked back down. "Is that all you wanted to show me-"

He had a square wrapped gift presented before her. It was a bright red gift laced with a green bow.

"—Wooow!" She gasped. "Raimundo, you didn't have to get me anything…"

"Oh, don't be such a martyr," He wafted his hand, "open it."

"Now? You don't want me to wait until Christmas?"

"Nah, do it now."

Kimiko lightly tugged the bow loose, and scratched the wrapping off gently from the top of the box—

"Come oooon Kimi, we ain't got all night." He tapped his foot.

She opened up the case. "It's—" She gasped. "Raimundo!"

"Yess?" He grinned.

"I-I don't believe it! It's the Goo Zombies Infinite platinum cover for the i-phone!" She shrieked.

"Yup."

She started shaking him by the shoulders. "HOW-DID-YOU-GET THIIIS?"

"Baby, there's nothing I can't get—"

"Oh stop it! My pa-pa can't even get this because they haven't even been pulled out of the factories yet—" She stopped. "What did you do?"

"I, uh—Like I said, there's nothing I can't—"

"You used the Sands of Time and bought it in the future, didn't you?"

…He blinked.

"Why do you have to ruin the magic?" He slouched against the stone wall, pouting with his head down.

"Awww, don't be upset," She teased. "I think it's sweet."

"Really?" He looked up at her, sincerely.

"Yes, and I love the gift—so you did a good job."

He pulled her in silently, coiling his arms around to her back. "And, what did you get me?"

She smiled in response. "Nothing in a box, but I'm sure I could get you something last minute…"

He quickly went for her neck, suckling against her soft skin, causing her to gasp out. She griped his shoulders and lifted up her left leg, giving him space to yank her around and pin her to the wall. He lifted her up,as if she were light enough to, and continued kissing lower, and lower—

She raised her head up, and gasped for air despite her need for more within her intoxication—She saw fire.

"R-Raimundo…"

He grinned against her skin, hearing her chest palpitate and her voice moan.

"Stop."

He griped her thigh, and instinctually, dropping her, he stroked her neither region to get a reaction.

"Ah- St-stop!"

He quickly turned around, breathing heavily, and quiet. Damn.

She sighed, collecting herself. "Raimundo—"

"Do I smell? Is it the hair? The gift?"

"No—"

"Then what's wrong now, huh? Because I thought everything was going good." He didn't give her a moment to answer as he headed back towards the party.

"It's not you, Rai…" She trailed after him in quick steps.

"Oh yeah? That's what people say when they're about to break up."

"Are we even dating? Look, it just occurred to me that we're supposed to be focused on the enemy striking—"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we should be focused on that, n-not getting carried away."

He stopped to face her. "What is this really about?"

"I just told you; and truth is, I won't be satisfied until we catch him, because that bastard turned me into a phoenix, and he almost made me hurt the people I care about! So sorry if I'm uncomfortable with letting my guard down even for a second!"

He sighed with a slight turn of his eyes, and he noticed Jaku wobbling into view, with sunglasses on.

"Hey buddy, did the gift work? Did you guyssss… y'know…mwah mwah mwah?" He cackled.

"What is wrong with you, dude? She's right here!"

"Wha-oh, sorry."

"WHAT?" Kimiko roared. "You planned that gift so I would jump your bones?"

"N-No! Not exactly…"

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" She slapped him across the chest.

"Owww!"

"You're so lazy! You wouldn't even pick up a wrapper off the floor if it didn't me screwing me or getting something in return!"

"What-?" He attempted to sound sincere. "That's preposterous!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then recoiled. "Do not speak to me the rest of this night." She ordered, walking passed them. "And stay focused on the enemy!" She strolled back into the crowd, attempting to be chipper as she did.

"Dude, what was that? Why'd you go and ruin the plan?"

"I'm sorry Pedrosa; you know how honest I get when I'm a little…" He whisked his finger in the air. "Whoo-hoo!"

"You're drunk?" He realized. "How?"

"Someone spiked the punch, _**bad**_; but I'm not complaining!"

"Aw, who the hell did that?" He raced in to the food table, whilst Jaku continued dancing.

Clay and Omi were settled in a group of strangers when they saw Kimiko storm through.

"Hey Kimiko!" Clay tipped his hat "Want to play House of cards with all of us?"

"No time, Clay." She replied sharply.

"What is ingesting her?" Omi asked.

"Probably Rai again." Clay guessed.

"Hm, that is no surprise."

Rika approached. "Have you guys seen Rai? The drinks have been spiked already."

"Here," He appeared, "I'm on my way to take care of it—"

"No, don't! I was just going to tell you I'll handle it, you keep an eye out for anything suspicious, all of you."

"Got it, lil' Darlin'."

Raimundo sighed with relief. "Thanks, Rika. By the way, have you seen Kimiko?"

"Messed up again, huh?"

"What makes you think that I—"

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen her. Stay focused!" She disappeared into the crowd again, and they all went their separate ways.

As soon as an internationally popular tune roared across the speakers, the crowds screamed and cheered and began to jump and down dancing. Amongst all the chaos, Arko Delet notice two gents in ties and tuxes leaving the great hall into a smaller room. He followed them, and noticed their curiosity for the pantry closet the monks had put some of Master Fung's antiques in. They were picking the lock to get in.

"Looking for something?" He leaned against the doorframe, and the boys looked over at him with wide glares.

"Who are you, huh? Are you working for-"

BASH! His vision went black as he had been hit over the head from behind. He collapsed and passed out.

The boys smirked. Wendy was standing over him, holding a pot.

"Finish the lock. We've got work to do."

…

…

…

Raimundo was on the porch, where people were drinking spiked punch and dancing, partially searching for Kimiko, and partially searching for any strange participants. He bumped into Omi.

"Yo, any luck?"

"Not really, _leader_." He said in a persnickety manner.

He stopped and looked back down at the small monk. "What's eating you?"

"This whole party is digesting me!" He blurted out. "It was your plan to have one to lure our enemies here, but you did nothing to get it together!"

"What are you talking about Omi?"

"I can see a sloth when I notice it! You did do anything to prepare for the party because you hate doing chores!"

"Heh, was it that obvious?"

"You fail at your responsibilities, and now you have even made Kimiko angry once again, despite everything she has recently been through! Your mind is not sharp!"

"And I assume yours is? Who shook my hand and agreed that _I_ should be leader, huh?" He folded his arms. "Because it sounds to me that you're claiming someone else would be better for the job!"

"I could be leader!"

"Oy, here we go again…"

"You cannot even lift a finger to do the chores and help your fellow monks! It is most frustrating!"

"Oh, yeah? Well why don't you go take your frustrations up with me, the leader?" He taunted.

"I would be most glad to!"

Omi struck first, causing Raimundo to fly back off the porch and into the grass, People began to clear away when they noticed the two sparing.

"Heyyyy, the monks are giving us a show!" Someone yelled. The guests cheered with glee as they circled the area.

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

Clay practically slid onto the porch. "What in tarnation is goin' on here?"

He could see Jaku in the crowd. "FIGHT! FIGHT-" He turned to Clay. "Oh heyyy, cowboy! Omi and Pedrosa are fighting see? Haha, crazy."

"Jaku-buddy, git a hold of yourself! We gotta stay sharp!"

"That's soo hard to do when you're not sharp."

"What? Are you drunk?"

"Yep. But it wasn't my fault!"

"What do you mean, partner? Take responsibility for your condition!"

"Hey, stop shaking me, dog!"

The music was almost dulled by the chanting that erupted in the yard. Everyone was gathering with their phones and their hollering. The tension in the crowds continued to rise as people were pushing and shoving to get a good view of the battle.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"Get out of my way!

The voices were argumentative, ad the guests turned their frustrations and inspiration to fight amongst one another. In a matter of moments, the party became a mad house.

Rika and Kimiko ran out with shocked expressions. "What the heck is going on out here?"

"You tell me!" Clay stopped Jaku, and dropped him. "Everyone's goin' crazy!"

"Something's not right." Rika decided.

"Is that Rai and Omi fighting over there?" Kimiko realized. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Raimundo's the one who probably started it!"

"I'll try to stop them, don't worry." Rika bustled into the group of people. Kimiko sighed in aggravation.

_This plan isn't working at all… and Rika's right, something is wrong…_

She spun around and ran back into the hall.

"Kimiko? Where ya goin'?"

She spotted movement at the Christmas tree and gasped. There were masked and dressed in black vigilantes with sacks stuffing the presents in their bags.

"Hey!" Kimiko shook them and they looked up, snagging the last present and running away.

"Give those back!" She chased after them.

"Kimiko?" Clay walked in. "What's-?"

"Check for more, Clay! They're stealing the presents!"

"What?" Clay looked around, spotting movement in the room to his left and he dashed in.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked the two running out towards the farther exit. "He hesitated after them, because there was a lump on the floor at his feet.

"Arko!" He knelt down to check on him. "Hey, wake up!"

He tried shaking him, and he began to groan. Clay noticed Arko's cell phone had slipped out of his pocket when he had fallen. Seeing the device immediately sparked his memory that Arko had the embarrassing photos of him on his phone, which he was blackmailing him with. Arko began to move, and Clay snatched the phone up just before his eyes opened.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Uh, I think we're being robbed! Can ya stand, partner?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be fine, go after them!"

"R-right." Clay scrambled back up and hurried out.

Meanwhile outside, Raimundo fell backwards from one of Omi's punches, and the guys behind him threw him back into the ring for more. Rika had finally pushed through and stumbled into the circle.

"You idiots! Something's wrong, stop fighting!"

"Not until he admits he is the true idiot!" Omi replied, his focus never faulting.

"Then we're never gonna end this, 'cause I can't lie!" Raimundo retorted.

"You do so all the time! That is what gets you into so much trouble!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Rika turned away from them. "Shoku Moon: Water!" The nearby fountain's liquid came flying towards them, and sprinkled down a harsh rain on the crowd. The guests screamed and began to scatter.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG!" She yelled at them again, and they listened while covering their heads form the water. "Let's get inside and see if anything's off."

"Hmph, very well." Omi spoke, standing beside her. "Let us go!" They both scurried in, but Raimundo had hesitated. As the water stopped pouring, he realized that his nose was bleeding, as his buttoned white shirt had red spots produced on it.

"Ah, dammit!" He raised his head up to stop the running, and when he did, he was perplexed at what he spotted on the roof. "What the-?"

With the moonlight back drop behind the blue roof bricks, he could see a girl in a dress staring down at him.

"Hey! How'd you get up there?"

The figure turned to run across the roof, out of his vision.

"Hey!" He flipped onto the roof, and what he saw flying beside the building, he almost could not trust his vision. The girl was standing next to it and there were more people emerging from behind her, throwing bags into it.

"Is that... a flying pirate ship!?" He yelled in awe. The flags of the ship were rounded like a balloon, and there was fire and heat blaring from the rear of the ship that was facing him.

"How very observant." The girl spoke. Raimundo could not see her face, as the ship's shadow was casted over her.

"Who the hell are you guys? What do you want with us, huh?"

"With you?" She laughed. "We didn't come here for you, specifically; rather, we were more intrigued by all the lovely rich things you possess in these ancient temples of yours, Raimundo."

The characters in black suits behind her were climbing onto the ship from a ladder, hoisting their bags and reeling each other in.

"St-stop!" Kimiko was coming form the other end of the roof, chasing after the men that had already boarded. The girl turned around slowly to face Kimiko.

"W-Wendy?" Kimiko was out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"Kimiko, cast fire on that ship!" Raimundo ordered.

"I-I can't! If it crashes, it could crash into the temple below!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" The girl sauntered slowly towards the buzzing Raimundo, stepping into the moonlight. "After all, you wouldn't want _me_ to crash and burn, would you, Rai?"

He froze.

"I can't use it on the ship," Kimiko produced a fire ball, "but I can get her." She tossed it at Wendy.

"No!" Raimundo lunged forward and knocked straight into Wendy, and they both toppled over and rolled onto the oblique angle of the roof. Wendy had managed to roll back onto her feet, but Raimundo had just barely grabbed onto the edge before he fell off completely, dangling off the roof.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko slid down from where she was and was about to charge at them. Wendy spun around quickly with her hand extended to her.

"Don't move!" She warned. "If you take one more step…" She raised her heel up, "I'll kick him right off this temple to his demise."

She raised her arms up cautiously. "You don't need to do that. What do you want, Wendy?"

"For you to not ruin with glorious reunion. Step back." She wafted her hand, and Kimiko stayed away, then Wendy turned to the struggling Raimundo at her feet.

"Wendy, huh?" He sifted his hands to get a better grip on the roof. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, it doesn't sound like you're very happy to see me, Rai. But then again, why would you be?"

"You don't have to do this!"

"No, I don't… I _want _to do this." She paused. "You look good, by the way. All messy and irresponsible. Some leader you turned out to be, eh?"

"Give back the presents you took, come on!"

"Oh yeah, the presents were just a bonus-" She revealed a scroll she had in the purse around her. "—This is what we really came for. It tells you what Shen Gong Wu activates, right?"

"How'd you steal that? Quit this, right now! Quit while you're ahead, you shouldn't be doing these kinds of things!"

"Oh please, like you're gonna give me a lecture?" Her amusement soured into rage. "You made me this way!" The ship was sailing over her now, and she grabbed onto the rope ladder. "See you around, Raimundo."

Her slipper went into his face. He was forced to let go of the roof.

The ship, with Wendy, sailed away and Kimiko screamed out as she ran over to aid Raimundo, but it was too late. He felt light as he dropped in the air, his mind blurry from the knock out he had just experienced, and he fell into the arms of Clay.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh, thank god! Rai, can you hear me?" Kimiko was yelling in his ear. "Rai, say something!"

"Angel…ina…."

"W-what?" She could barely hear his whispering words, so she leaned in closer.

"Wendy is Angelina…my…sister."

"Huh?" She gave him a strange look, and before he could explain any further, he passed out.

….

….

…

_He was playing with the beach ball in his hands, giggling as he did. The sunlight burst into the small room from the painted window seal, and the boy in the bed was coughing and aching as his sensitive skin burned in the light._

"_Raimundo, you should go outside, its beautiful today." He suggested to the little boy playing with the ball._

"_No! I want to play with you, Marcelo! Catch!"_

_He threw the ball at him, but it bounced off his head, as he had made no effort to catch it._

_He breathed in heavily. "I am sorry, Raimundo. I am too tired to play today."_

"_But playing is fun! How can you be too tired?"_

"_Well, sometimes I have other things to do, Raimundo, and I get too tired to simply play, that's all."_

"_Ew, you mean like chores and stuff? Why would you waste time doing anything else but to have fun, Marcelo?"_

"_Because, I can build from the things I am doing. It helps me understand how to take of what is important to me, so that I can have fun later. Does that make sense?"_

"_No, but I'm sure I'll understand later. That's what you always say anyway, right?"_

_He laughed. "That's right—" He began coughing hysterically. "R-Rai, can you go get me some water?"_

"_Awww, why?" He whined. "I want to keep playing with my ball, and besides, its hard to get ice and stuff with that heavy stool I have to use!"_

"_Please, Raimundo?"_

"_Nooo, I don't want to!"_

_Marcelo continued to cough, and Raimundo looked with worried eyes…_

"_Raimundo!" Their mother stormed in. "I told you to take care of Marcelo while I was out!" She rushed to his side. "Marcelo, why haven't you taken your pills yet?"_

"_Sorry, Ma… I needed something to drink to swallow them with."_

"_Raimundo Pedrosa, why didn't you help him? That was very wrong of you!" She scolded._

"_It's okay, Ma. He just doesn't understand." Marcelo spoke._

"_He needs to understand!" With tears in her eyes. "He needs be responsible just like you have always been, Marcelo!"_

_The moment dulled then. There she was, praising him again. Raimundo's eyes remained half-lidded with disdain as she continued to cry, and cry and cry again over her favorite son._

…

…

…

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have everyone's attention for a moment?"

The crowd of wet and irritated teenagers turned around and faced Jaku, who was standing on a beam above them in the yard.

"Uh, we of the Xiaolin temple apologize for the interruption in your entertainment! We will get the party back on just as soon as we can, thank you!"

"What happened to our gifts?"

"We want our gifts back!"

"This party is lame; I thought the monks were supposed to be cool!"

The hoards and hoards of people began to carp and protest.

"N-now, calm down!" Jaku insisted. "We here at the temple uphold many responsibilities, and right now, we have a mission to go to, but do not fret! We will have all of your gifts back and we can get back to games and drinking spiked punch!"

There was some small chatter and chuckles, then.

"Alright! We have to go save the world! We'll be back, real soon! Until then, enjoy the refreshments and music!" He flipped off the beam with grace, causing them to cheer at his agile ability. He waved to them and ran off into the smaller temple space beside the great hall.

"Phew, rough crowd." He muttered. The other monks were in the room with him, where Raimundo was resting.

"Are we sure we're gonna leave all these people here at the temple, with our vault and everything?" Clay asked them.

"Do not worry." Omi answered. "I have updated the security, and it is impossible to find the vault even more so."

"We can't be too safe." Arko alleged. "I'll stay and keep an eye on the guests, they hardly seem to notice I'm even a monk here."

"I just don't get it though," Rika rubbed her chin with a grimace, "Why would the new enemy steal a bunch of gifts and antiques?"

"Because it's not the new enemy."

Everyone turned to Raimundo, who was sitting up from the matt he was on. The cloth Kimiko had put over his forehead rolled off and onto his belly.

"Ow-!"

"Rai, be careful, that girl hit you in the face hard." Kimiko said beside him.

"Meh, Omi hits harder." He joked.

"Well, because of you two fighting and distracting everyone, those pirates, whatever they were, got away with our stuff!" Rika chided. "Rai, if it's not the new enemy, then who is it?"

He frowned, revealing the fact that he did not want to share.

"Rai, if you don't want to tell them…" Kimiko tried to say.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "The pirates seem to my sister latest group she's found herself in."

"What? Yur sister?"

"One of my younger sisters, to be exact." Raimundo began. "She's second oldest to me. Her name is Angelina, and right now, she has the Shen Gong Wu scroll as well."

"What!?" Dojo cried. "How did she know to swipe that? And why?"

"I think she thought it can track the Wu too, but you need Dojo for that."

"Then, she's after the Wu, too? Why?" Rika questioned.

"I don't know, but when she realizes they can't locate the Wu with the scroll, she'll come back."

"Perhaps we can get her to follow us when we go after the next Wu using Dojo! Brilliant plan!" Jaku decided.

"The only problem is, we won't know what Wu it'll be!" Dojo wept. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Well, let's give Rai a moment to rest up." Clay pulled the curtain of the entranceway up. "It's been a while since our last Wu, so maybe it'll pop up soon, yeah?"

Everyone trailed out, and Arko was the last to leave. He turned his head to the side to see that Kimiko had not left his side yet.

"Hmph." He yanked the curtains closed behind him, leaving the two alone.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked him. "Or maybe I should just ask, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Well, your sister seems to hate you enough to try to kill you, but you tried to save her when I almost hit her with a fireball. Is there something I should know? What happened between you guys?"

"Nothing!" He retorted. "Really…"

She sighed. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"Look, what do you need to know? She looked up to me, and I let her down, satisfied?"

She was taken aback, and said nothing.

He sighed. "No, that's not it. I guess… she's sort of mad at me. I didn't take care of her when I was supposed to, and, I let her down. She was always looking up to me, especially when I became a monk. She always runs away from home, worrying mom, going on adventures. I think, she got herself in the wrong sort of adventure, this time…"

"Well, its not too late. Maybe you can convince her yourself to give us our stuff back."

He looked so sullen, Kimiko thought. "I don't know about that…"

"Guys, guys!" Dojo slinked in. "Clay was right! I'm getting' the heebie-jeebies all over!"

"Let's go , then." Raimundo stood up.

"You sure you'll be alright, Rai?"

"Yeah. Let's move out."

….

…

….

They flew to a spot building its place up in the modern world with hefty shopping centers, but more known for its alignment of neighborhoods, and very snowy. Dojo dropped them in one of the neighborhoods at night.

"Brrr! We're getting' close! It's got to be around here somewhere!" He proclaimed.

Clay was shaking off the jitters. "You sure you didn't fly slow enough in the cold air sky, partner?"

"I had to, in case they were following us!"

"It would be a lot easier to spot the Wu, if we knew what it looked like." Omi speculated .

"Well guys… it could be that object shining gold in the playground over there." Jaku pointed.

After they all stared, they all ran at once to it as well. The trudged through the snow that was up to their knees, as quickly as they could, and black figures began to rise out of the snow before them as they did!

"Ah! The ninja pirates are popping out of the snow!" Dojo realized.

"Monks, take 'em out!" Raimundo ordered. They split up while he continued at a fast rate towards the Wu atop the slide. As pirates lunged for him, his comrades would stop them in their tracks, until he finally reached the Wu. It began to glow.

"Survived the fall? Big surprise." Angelina commented.

"Angelina, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"That's it? You just challenge someone and we fight for this piece of junk?" She reviewed. "Okay, what's the challenge?"

"It'll be to unwrap the right gift! We have to search through all the gifts you took and unwrap the Wu! Whoever finds it first, wins!"

"Sounds good to me."

"I say we strike a deal, since you don't have any Wu to wager, Angelina."

"Fine. Lemme guess: you want me to return all the presents me and my gang took?"

"_And_ the Shen Gong Wu scroll."

"I'll agree to this, but if I win, I get all the Shen Gong Wu you have right now."

"Agreed. Then let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The snow swirled around them, transforming into a giant Christmas tree made out of snow. The Wu had been wrapped in another box present, and fell into the stolen gifts that were under the tree.

"Gon Yi Tempai!"

Both siblings slid into the snow and began to grab presents.

"Come on, Raimundo!" Omi cheered. "Metaphorically kick your sister's butt!"

"This doesn't feel right at all, Rai havin' to fight his sister en all." Clay said.

"You had to against your sister, remember Clay?" Kimiko recalled. "I'm sure he needs to fight her for the same reasons; they both need to get some things out they've been holding back form each other."

"Oy, that's Wendy's older brother?" They heard someone from the pirate group beside them say. "No wonder she wanted this bounty so bad."

"Stop trying to act like crooks you bunch of brats!" Kimiko snapped at them. "Which one of you is in charge?"

"I am," A shorter, dark red haired Brazilian presented himself. "I am Pan."

"Pan? As in, Peter Pan?" Jaku assumed.

"Yes. And these crafty gents in black are my lost boys. We travel to exquisite sites and take their treasure for ourselves!"

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me." Jaku slapped his forehead. "Did we really let these punks steal our stuff under our noses?"

"It was all Wendy's idea." Pan explained.

"You mean Angelina." Kimiko corrected with her arms folded.

"Whatever. She planned on getting you guys distracted with that fight, and giving us an opportunity to steal your stuff while you all were distracted."

"What? How would she know Omi and Raimundo were going to fight at all?" Kimiko thought aloud.

The showdown was continuing, both Raimundo and Angelina had tossed several gifts out with no luck of unwrapping the Wu.

"This is almost ironic," Angelina spoke first, never halting her urgency to rip open the next gift, "It almost feels as if we're doing something together for once."

"Why are you with those thugs?"

"Because I needed something to do. All my dreams of ever finding you and training alongside you weren't getting me anywhere."

"Angelina…"

"It's a good thing you passed out your address to all of your party pals back home, otherwise I would have never found you at last."

Again, he hesitated to speak.

"How many times _did_ momma call you and tell you I had run away _again_? How many times did you actually care?"

"You did it so many times I lost count. It was obviously for attention."

"Attention?" She echoed. "Momma got remarried, Rai!"

He froze, halting his gift unwrapping. "What?"

"Yeah. To an obvious drug lord. Can you believe that? I don't know why she didn't bother to tell you, its not like you would have done anything to help your siblings out anyway."

"That's not true-!"

"Oh yeah, maybe if it benefitted you in some way to save us? Like maybe if you got to go out to more parties, or were allowed more booze and money in compensation!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I _saw_ you, when you would come back to Rio, it was always only if you were with your friends having a good time, you never even bothered to come check on us!"

He was tossing presents left at right, looking forward, without a response.

"So, you admit it's true?" She said in a hushed tone. "You're not even going to deny it…" She paused. "You're a horrible person, big brother. You're selfish, and you're horrible."

Raimundo opened the lid to the gift boxed before him. "I'm also a winner." He replied tonelessly, holding up the Wu. With wide eyes, Angelina watched her defeat as the showdown was over.

"Good job, Rai!" The monks crowded him. "You got the gifts and scroll back."

"Really, Wendy?" Pan scolded. "Some lost girl you turned out to be!" She had her head down and said nothing. "Let's move out, this whole night was a bust."

The lost boys followed orders and returned to their flying pirate ship for take off.

"Put the gifts in the Cerulean sack! We can take 'em all back in one trip!" Clay suggested.

While the others were scooping up their loot, Raimundo turned to his sister.

She was looking back at him, and she had a single tear treading down the cheek facing him. She turned away quickly and headed for the pirate ship.

"Rai… are you okay?" Kimiko asked him gently.

"Sure." He brushed by her and began to pick up gifts, ending the conversation there.

Once they were all packed, they began to board Dojo. Raimundo could see that the giant boat had not gotten off the ground yet, so he looked back once more to check on his sister. When he did, the scene he witnessed almost seemed to be in slow motion, as he played it back in his mind repeatedly within that shocking split second.

Pan's hand, slapping into Angelina's cheek, and causing her to fall sideways off against the wood floor of the ship.

He kept his eyes wide, still. He didn't know how to react, so much was flowing in his mind.

…_hermano…._

No, he couldn't.

_How can you know if you don't even try?_

"…RAIMUNDO!"

"Huh?" His head shot over to Dojo.

"Get yur butt over here! We gotta get back to the guests at the temple!" Clay snapped at him.

"Oh, right!" He hopped on and Dojo finally took off.

"Noooow, let's see what Wu this is!" Jaku said while he unrolled the scroll. "The Golden Sleigh: activated, you can fly in the sky for a short time." He rolled the scroll back up. "Lame."

"Well, at least we got it with no Heylin enemies at the scene." Rika analyzed.

"And Rai did a heck of a job getting' it back fur us!" Clay praised. "That's some legit leadership right there!"

"Well, all I know is I can't wait to get out of this freezing weather!" Jaku shivered.

"Agreed, partner!"

Raimundo jumped off of Dojo and was free falling in the snowy air.

"Whoa! We got a monk down! Monk down!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried.

"Golden Sleigh!" Raimundo had the Wu activate under him, and he landed in the oversized transportation. The Sleigh began to fly back in the opposite direction of Dojo.

"Rai! Where are you going?" Kimiko called out.

"Don't follow me!" Was all he said before he vanished in the musty air.

"There appears to be a storm picking up! I can no longer see Raimundo." Omi squinted his eyes.

"We have to follow him!" Kimiko insisted.

"You heard Rai-buddy, though-"

"Yeah, but that Sleigh only flies for a short time! What if he crashes? He might need our help!"

Dojo immediately spun around. "Oy, I don't get paid enough for this! Oh wait; I don't get paid for this at all!"

…

…

…

_There was another time Raimundo and Marcelo were walking on the beach together. After the long family picnic and making sand castles, they were both tired. _

"_Marcelo, how come nana and papa call you a pro-taggy?_

_Marcelo chuckled at this. "You mean, a protégé?"_

"_Y-yeah. That."_

"_I guess they just think I'm really good at soccer, I think."_

"_I want to be as good as you, Marcelo!"_

"_If you work hard, you can do anything." He told him._

"_Big brother, what are they saying over there?"_

"_Who? Them, over there!" Raimundo pointed at the family ahead of them playing by the shore._

"_Oh. It's Spanish. I can't really understand them."_

"_Ah-ha! So you really don't know everything!"_

_He laughed again. "Raimundo, are you jealous of me?"_

"_What? N-no way!"_

"_It's okay if you are. The adults talk a lot about the stuff I'm good at."_

"_They like you better." He mumbled._

"_Raimundo, that's not true, and don't say things like that!"_

_He sighed. "Sorry." His grimace never left his features. _

_Marcelo noticed this. "Rai, do you want people to look up to you and think you're as good as me?"_

_His eyes lit up. "Y-yeah!"_

"_Then promise me, you'll work hard, and always attain to your responsibilities, no matter what."_

"_You say that all the time! Alright, alright, I guess so."_

"_That's the way to go, bro." Marcelo winked. "In fact I know what you can do to start working hard on one goal at a time…" _

"_What?"_

_He pointed at the family. "You can start with learning how to speak Spanish."_

"_Aw, but I don't know any Spanish!"_

"_I do, and I'll help you learn some along the way."_

"_Awesome! Teach me now!"_

"_Well, I only know a few words: I know Hola mean Hello, Trabujar means to work, hermano and hermanas is brother and sister,a dn voca means cow."_

"_Cool, so you're my voca, then!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oops, that did mean brother, r-right?"_

"_Ohh, no. Hermano means brother."_

"_Yeah, that's what I meant, hermano!"_

_Marcelo grinned. "We can learn Spanish together. Okay?"_

"_Okay, hermano!" _

_At that moment, Marcelo began to cough hysterically._

"_Big brother, what's wrong?"_

_He coughed so much, he fell to his knees. Raimundo remembered his momma and relatives rushing through the hot sand frantically to aid him… there was so much screaming, and an ambulance…._

…

…

…

…_._

"Pan sir, the monks are tailing us." One of the lost boys with a kaleidoscope reported.

"Ugh, what is it now? Prepare the canons-"

"No, let him land!" Angelina insisted.

"You're in no place to speak after your failure_, Wendy_." Pan seethed.

"Then let me speak!" Raimundo dropped onto the deck.

"What the hell are you doing, Rai? You got all of your stuff back, so leave." Angelina spoke in a tempered volume.

Raimundo could see the red swell on her face. "Ahhh, dammit." He ruffled his hair. "You were right, okay? I'm a selfish bastard."

"You came back to repeat what I've already said to you? Get off this ship!" She yelled.

"You're right about me being a selfish bastard, but you're wrong about me not caring, alright?"

"Bull! Anyone who would care would do their job and look out for their siblings; or is it just that you're too lazy to even do that?"

"What?"

"I believe there's a difference between ducking out of your work and being just plain lazy. If you're avoiding your responsibilities, then you probably don't care about them in the first place. But if you're lazy, then you avoid your work even though you do care about it, but you're too tired and uninspired to budge at all. So which one are you?"

He did not answer right away, tightening his fists.

"I'm the lazy one, alright?" He finally said. "I care about everything in my life, way more than I should, but I don't want to take care of all of it! It can't always be on me!"

"Hah, that's so like you. You don't want to do your job, so you run away and let things suffer, going to your parties, never bothering to give me a single phone call all the days you were gone! But then again, why would you? You ignored me all the days we were younger, simply because you didn't _feel like_ hanging out with me, or you didn't _feel like _helping me out! And I'm sure you do the same to those monks you lead, right? How did someone like you even become leader?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sure you don't bother to help them out either, right? When they're in danger, when they need your help? How ironic of a leader you are."

"How would know if I'm too lazy to help my comrades or not?"

"Because I know _you_! And if you can't even bother to do anything for your own flesh and blood, why would you for people you just work with?"

He actually had to ponder this. All the times he went out to party, when he refused to do his part of the labor, when he'd lie just so he didn't have to do the chores; did all of that count in this? Did all of that make him… lazy?

"I know it's true! And if you are lazy, and just avoiding your responsibilities on purpose, even though you still supposedly care, than you're even worse than I thought!"

"Angelina, wait-"

"It doesn't matter what I say, does it? It never did when we were younger, and I **begged **you to help me with things. You're always going to be lazy and selfish, no matter what, huh?"

"Stop talking-"

"What turned you into this anyway, huh? Is that just how you've always been, too unwilling to do anything unless it benefitted you? I thought momma had raised you better!

"Stop-"

"After searching for you for so long, after you were chosen a Xiaolin monk, I finally realized that you took it as an opportunity to escape your poor life with your family. You wanted out, completely, and you shut me and the others out so you could live in your lap of luxury without any care in the world!"

"Angel-"

"I looked up to you, so much!" She screamed. "I was such an idiot child, thinking I could look up to you for any guidance, and the whole time you never bothered to lead me anywhere!"

"**I WANTED TO LEAD YOU EVERYWHERE!" **

His declaration silenced the ship, stinging the air with a sharp echo. Angelina swallowed to compensate for her dry mouth as she stared with widened gaze.

He was on his knees before everyone encircling him, a miserable state, really.

"I wanted to show you so many things…" He whispered, this time.

Angelina gulped again. "…Then why didn't you?"

"I… was… so afraid…"

_They put the white sheet over the body. So much crying. So much disappointment. _

He remembered it like it was yesterday. "I wanted to work hard for everything I earned. I wanted to be great at everything, just like my big brother, Marcelo."

"Marcelo?" Angelina echoed.

"You were just a baby, you didn't know him. He was **my **big brother." Raimundo began to explain. "He was the person I looked up to."

It seemed as though the crew of lost boys had become quite intrigued by the drama unfolding before them, as they continued to listen.

"He, died. He got, very, very sick and he just, died." He inhaled sharply and breathed back out. "You'd think that after his death, I would try to be more like him. I would take the words he taught me, and I would use them to the fullest. But I couldn't…"

"_Marcelo's so talented, what a protégé!"_

"_That boy's gonna make this family rich, I'll say!"_

"_Go, Marcelo!"_

"I was wrong." His voice cracked. "I was so wrong. They only wanted me to be like him, but I was just ordinary Raimundo. How could I measure up to my _hermano?_ What if I fell short? What if people looked up to me and I let them down too, the way my brother let me down? He _left _me here, and everyone wanted me to be his mini clone! They didn't care about me, they just wanted Marcelo back, someway, even if it was through me!"

Angelina said nothing, staring at him at what could be seen as some form of pity and uninterest.

"At that point, I used his death as an excuse; the moody boy who was mad at his relatives for comparing him to his talented dead brother. I didn't have to try hard at anything. I didn't have to pursue any goals, there was no point at making any, especially if they didn't match up to Marcelo's standards. I didn't see the point in doing anything."

He finally looked up at Angelina and began to rise up slowly.

"I didn't want you to look up to me the way I looked up to Marcelo, and then be disappointed. It was better to avoid any chance of that and never bother to try and be a part of your life at all. It was an easier route, and choosing that path was a lazy choice of mine, one I've always regretted."

"Oh, please." She managed to say. "The only reason you're finally confessing now is because I found you first. You would have never explained this otherwise."

"Heh. I guess you're right. I wouldn't have taken the time to look for you. Working hard for things just isn't who I am. I'm not Marcelo, I'm me. And I guess, that's how I've always truly been."

"Exactly." She folded her arms. "So why are you wasting your time on a confession we both knew about already?"

"Hmph, I think this has gone on long enough," Pan finally spoke, "lost boys, arrest this fool for trespassing on my ship!"

Two lost boys gripped onto either arm or Raimundo, and he barely put up a fight.

"Raimundooo!"

Everyone's heads turned to the giant flying green thing beside the ship.

""What the-? Guys, I told you not to follow me!" Raimundo snapped.

"Sorry, Rai-buddy!" Clay tipped his hat.

"We were worried about you!" Rika yelled.

"And it looks like we were on the right mark; you're getting yourself captured, Pedrosa?" Jaku analyzed.

"Guys, just go, will you? That's an order!"

"Why would we listen to such an insane request?" Omi challenged.

"We're not leaving without you Raimundo!" Kimiko clarified.

"Why not, huh? Why would you want me as your leader?"

They all looked at each other.

Clay spoke first. "We uh, kinda heard your little family conversation just now-"

"DAMMIT GUYS! Nobody was supposed to hear that!"

"Well, we did, Pedrosa. Why didn't you tell us you were so overwhelmed?" Jaku asked.

Rai blinked. "Huh?"

"We could have lightened the load for you, ya know. If you didn't feel like doing all of your responsibilities as a leader, you should have just handed out jobs for us to do!" Rika scolded.

"Indeed. That is what being on a team is all about, I have learned." Omi added. "Although, I must say, I might be able to do more work than all of you combined!"

"I thought you said you _heard _the conversation we just had," Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "I'm not capable of doing any work anyway. I'm too lazy to do that."

"Well, it may be true that sometimes you duck out on doin' the dishes, partner."

"But when it comes to being a leader, you know differently!" Kimiko proclaimed. "You strategize, you train hard to control your element, you look out for us, you care! I don't know what you were all about before you became a Xiaolin monk, but you were trying to change once you came to the temple!"

"I… I don't know what you mean…" He stammered.

"I think there's still a part inside of you that wants to live up to Marcelo's standards." Kimiko continued. "Not to be just like him, but to try hard at a _goal_ and actually earn it."

"Sure, we see it when you work hard to win a showdown." Said Clay.

"Or when you work hard to learn moves in our training!" Omi recollected.

"Or when you actually take the time to stop and think of a plan for us to follow." Jaku mentioned.

"I think that maybe the fear of you being unable to live up to Marcelo holds you back sometimes, and that's why you can be lazy the way do, because it seems easier not to try at all than to fail. But the truth is, you want to be successful at anything you do, and we can all clearly see that through the effort you put in to being our leader." Kimiko reached her arm out to him. "We've seen you change. You don't have to be afraid anymore, and you don't have to take any responsibility alone. We'll help you any way we can!"

He looked to the boys on either side of him. "If I wasn't a man, I'd probably be balling my eyes out at all the support I was getting. But since I am one-" He yanked his arms forward, causing the boys to bop heads and fallout in front of him. "-I'll just start kicking people's asses that have pissed me off!"

"Hey, you!" Pan yelled, as he watched Raimundo marching towards him. "Get off of my ship—"

The rather motivated monk had Pan by the throat and quickly, lifted him up and turned him to the side where he could get him to dangle off the deck.

"Boss!" The lost boys cried.

"Nobody move, or Pan drops here—unless someone has pixie dust they'd like to give him to fly when I let go, then you have my permission to move."

Angelina furrowed her brows. "Rai, let go of my boyfriend!"

"Are you kidding me, Angelina?" He kept the struggling Pan in his grip while he turned his head to look straight into her eyes. "You're just as lazy as me if you're relying on this bastard to take care of you!"

"Excuse me?" She bellowed.

"You heard me. What kind of girl that calls herself a Pedrosa let's a piece of shit like him beat you?"

She rubbed her cheek in embarrassment, casting her eyes down. "H-he's gonna stop! He said he would! I-it's none of your business, anyway!"

"Oh, Angelina." He shook his head. "You're so wrong. It is my business. And I am sorry, for the years I ignored and didn't guide you, but that all changes now." His grip loosened.

"N-no! No! P-please don't drop me!" Pan choked.

"Listen to me, you Peter Pan pussy! You're gonna leave my little sister alone, you're gonna take your pussy crew back home and deflate this stupid balloon or god so help me, if I find out you're still stealing people's shit, I will hunt you down riding my furious green dragon and strike fire on everything you love, got it?"

With tears and snot on his face, Pan nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Very good." He threw Pan's shaking form back onto the deck, and without hesiatation, marched towards Dojo. He grabbed his sister by the arm, who didn't seem to mind being dragged behind him, and they both hopped onto Dojo. They took off after that, never seeing Pan again.

…

….

…

…

Raimundo had Dojo go to Rio De Janeiro first, dropping Angelina off. When they landed, Raimundo and her both got off.

"Go tell momma you're safe." He ordered.

"Yeah, okay." She muttered. "I'm sorry I took all of your stuff."

"It's cool. At least I got to see you again." He smiled, then frowned, noticing her tear. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I just don't know where the cold-hearted Raimundo went that ignored me all my days went. Now, I feel like you're someone I've known for a very long time. Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe..?" He answered honestly. "I'm sorry I shut you out so long."

"It's okay, as long as you promise not to ever do it again?"

"Promise. I… won't let you down."

She smiled at this, and quickly embraced him.

"Awww, sibling love!" Dojo commented.

"I'm glad Rai-buddy could make everything up to her."

"Yeah, it was a happy ending after all!" Jaku said cornily.

Rika perked up. "Ending? The night's not over yet! We promised our guests we'd bring back their presents!"

"Rai, I hate to cut the reunion short, but we got to go check on the party!" Kimiko yelled to him.

"Coming!" He yelled back, then turned to Angelina once more. "I'll talk to mom about the remarried thing, I promise."

"Oh, that. It was a lie. There is no drug lord guy."

"What?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you'd sympathize with me, that's all. Truth is, mom and dad are talking again."

He grinned. "That's good."

"…If you decide to visit, maybe you could, teach me some Spanish?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were always speaking it when we were little, at least that's what I remember. I used to think how cool it would be if you took the time to teach me something you were so good at."

His smile widened. "Sure, I'd love to." He started towards his comrades.

"Rai, wait!" She raced over to him.

"Yeah?"

She looked as if she were a child about to be disciplined. She lifted up a tea kettle that looked ancient, which she had been holding in her purse.

"What is that?"

"It's a Shen Gong Wu, I think?" She enlightened. "A…A man, gave it to me earlier this week."

"What?"

"Y-yeah. I'm really sorry. I used it on you guys today to get your treasures."

Omi noticed the object in her hand and opened up the scroll. "The Piss-Pot."

"Whoa, watch yur mouth there, partner!" Clay warned.

"But that is the name of the wu Angelina is holding!" Omi proclaimed.

Angelina continued. "It blows steam out on your opponent, and it makes your enemies fight each other because everyone gets mad. I used it on you and your friends so you'd start fighting and I could use your battle as a decoy; I'm sorry."

"Angelina, who gave you this Wu?" Raimundo asked drastically.

"I didn't care at the time. I just wanted revenge on you, so I took the Wu form him without any questions. I'm so sorry."

"Was he wearing a suit, Angelina?"

"Yeah. How did you know that, though?"

The monks paused to reflect on this.

"Damn." Jaku spoke first.

"So the lost boys attacking _was _a plot from the new enemy?" Rika frowned.

"Damn!" Raimundo cursed.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, you were fine, Angelina. Thank you for telling us."

"Good." She nodded her head once. "I-I'll do anything else I can to help."

"You've had enough adventures in Neverland for one day, haven't you, Wendy?" He teased. "Just let momma know your safe, we'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, be careful, Xiaolin monks!"

…

…

…

…

The night was finally ending, sharply around 5 am in the morning. The sun was not even up, and the freezing monks were picking up trash all from their party that had become a great success. Many games had been played, stories were told and the white elephant gift exchange went on without a hitch. There hadn't been another strike or attack it seemed at the Neverland crew had tried to steal their stuff. Now that they were finally done, cleaning the entire area in the blistering cold, the monks settled in from their busy night.

Rika plopped herself on the couch first, wearing a sweater with her PJ pants.

"Ahhhh, nothing better than hot coco in the winter." She blew into the mug she had cradled against her.

"I believe you are incorrect. Tea is much more soothing in the winter." Omi sipped into his cup of boiling hot chai.

The monks had gathered in the living room to talk for a moment.

"What are we gonna do now, guys? The party worked, sort of. The enemy attacked again but they didn't show up directly." Kimiko assumed.

"Yeah, and he used my damn sister for his schemes! That means, none of our loved ones are safe form this guy!"

"Calm down, Pedrosa. If he wanted to threaten our loved ones, he would have done it by now. This plan of his is a process, whatever it is."

"Well, the party didn't work to capture him, so what are we going to do now?" Arko questioned.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Put we've got to keep on our toes!" Raimundo decided. "This guys seems to be able to attack anytime at anyway so we have to prepared to assume anything bizarre, normal or otherwise that happens to us could be him striking again."

Rika tapped her glass mug. "I agree with Raimundo. I mean, it would be so much easier if we knew what he wanted from us, referring to those beasts Kimiko saw or otherwise, but until we know, stay alert!"

"Fine. The only way I'm gone stay sharp though, is if we toddle off to bed and get some shut eye." Clay yawned and stretched while he spoke. The others followed his movement and began to head to their rooms to nap.

When Raimundo reached his room, exhausted and dreary, a large "A-HEM" caused him to spin around.

"Kimiko." He addressed. She was leaning against the wall across from his doorway with her arms folded. He immediately tried to avert eyes from looming over the spot of her stomach that was poking out from under her short, long sleeved, buttoned pajama shirt. She had on shorts with a snowflake pattern, but what was most interesting to Raimundo about them was how _short_ the shorts were.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely.

"Much better, now. I keep thinking how much worse this whole night could have been, and it turned out differently."

She waited to speak. "Ifff, you don't mind me saying, I think Marcelo would be very proud of you."

His grin widened. "Me too."

"Aaaand, I think it was very heroic what you did for your sister today, too." She began to saunter to him. He did not move as she stood close to him.

"…I didn't get you anything."

"Huh?" He was flustered, for some reason.

"You got me that case, and I forgot to wrap anything for you and give it to you."

"Oh, no big deal. It's… fine…." He could see her arm reach up and wrap around his waist.

"So I got you something else." She continued.

"Really? A gift?" His voice was at a whisper as well. "Where is it?"

"Look up." She told him.

He did so. "Oh, look at that!" He said enthusiastically. "Mistletoe—"

She had already reached up to kiss him hard on the lips, and he took the invitation quite instinctually.

He kissed her back, and grabbed her by the waist to yank her into his room. They were dizzily pressing themselves against each other, body and lips. They knocked into the walls a few times before Raimundo finally found his mat and laid her down gently. Their slight gripping and harsh breathing was quick—He literally yanked the buttons off her shirt, causing them to fly into the air. She laughed at this while she griped his hips.

He immediately lunged for her bare breast, cuffing her right one with a squeeze, reaching down to pull her shorts off with his left hand, and sucking on her neck as he did so. She began to tug at his shirt—he stopped what he was doing, sat up and threw his shirt off over his head, and continued back to what he was working on. She could see every inch of his rippling skin, despite the darkness of the space. He stopped again to examine every inch of her, and she did so in return—they both seemed out of breath and they had barely begun, and now Raimundo was reaching under her panties—

She gasped out, biting her lip, her hand wrapped tightly around his neck. She arched every time he pushed his fingers in, more and more.

"A-Ah!" She groaned.

"Don't tell me to stop this time." He whispered in her ear.

"Uh, uhh—" was all that came out. He smirked against her pulsating flesh, pulling out and beginning to unbuckle his own pants. He had thrown the belt off when he stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

He seemed to be pondering something. He let go of his pants and fell forward, catching himself before he fell right on her. His face was turned away form her.

"Raimundo?" She spoke again.

He shook his head, eyes still away from her. "I can't."

"Can't…?" She sounded so disappointed. He recognized this and finally looked at her, gripping her chin.

"Kimiko…you have no idea, how… _bad _I want you right now," He admitted, "But think of how complicated things are going to get once we do this."

"I have thought about it." She said, her hand on his cheek, "I just didn't think it would matter, as long as it made you happy."

"I am happy." He assured her. "I'm happy to know that you do actually want me, and you're not just avoiding me, like I thought. But I'm also happy because you helped me see the error of my ways today. You're right. I'm capable of being more responsible then I have been, and with this new enemy out there… I don't want to take any chances of losing my focus."

She gave him a sour look. "Boy, you really meant what you said when you said you'd be tied to your responsibilities more, then?"

His face was dulled, as he nodded his head.

She sighed, an aggravated sigh. "It's alright. I understand that." She smiled again. "I'm glad you're keeping your word." She sat up, from his mat, covering her self with her torn pajamas. They both stood up quickly and began to put on what clothes they could.

"I'm sorry to have you leave like this."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried because I knew it wasn't a good time." She shrugged, about to leave his room. "Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah, Kimi?"

"…Do you think it'll ever be a good time? Do you think we'll ever be able to truly take a break from being Xiaolin warriors?"

"….You want my honest opinion?"

She nodded her head.

"…I honestly don't know."

She looked up at him, and ran over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight!" She dashed out.

Once she had left, Raimundo quickly bashed his fist into the wall, which was more painful than he had expected it to be.

"Ouch-DammiT! You fucking moron, Raimundo! Why did you do that?" He cried aloud to himself, about hitting the wall and letting Kimiko go. Even when she was putting her clothes on, he wanted to screw her then too. His damn pants were wet, so he would have to change all of again. Damnit. He knew it was the _right_ thing, but it certainly wasn't the easy thing. He knew, if they had done it, they would have become way more intimate then they already were, which publically, could have been more awkward for them both, and their focus by no means would be completely focused on the task ahead then. Still though…

Kimiko tip-toed into her room down the hall. Thank god no one was in sight, or they might have thought she had been raped! Still, though, the way he was touching her… it caused her to smile as she finally entered the safety of her room. She had been unaware that the unamused eyes of Arko had seen her scampering down the hall from Raimundo's room to her own. He attempted to block out his own mental images of what they could have possibly been doing in their for her to look so torn up. Avoided his thought simply, by shutting his room closed and attempting to go to bed as well, for the new adventures that awaited them all.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

*dies-Such tired. Wow. Hee-hee I snuck in some RaiXKim action, souly for the fans (ha otherwise I may have not done it—intimate scenes are uncomfortable for me to write, you know!). But, it was actually fun. I probably decided to add those in because I've been watching SCANDAL. Sorry if the story seemed fast to you for Raimundo's story, I just didn't want to write a ton of detail on all of his family members, if he were to have a lot (which I assumed from the Xiaolin showdown series). Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y'all! Thank you so much for your reviews, and I'm sorry If I didn't get back to any questions anyone head (quite busy).

You RAWK

XD


	56. Episode 56: Arko and the Bean 1

Fact: It has been since Christmas that I hath updated….

Helloooo. Sorry guys, it's been… crazy…. I've never been so busy a summer in my entire life+school, so sorry for the extra lateness. I wanted to make this a special episode for making you wait so long, but let's just stick to the story~

**Anyway ITS BEEN THREE YEARS ALREADY SINCE I PUBLISHED THIS STORY. I really really reallyyyy want to thank each and everyone of you who have read up to this point and acknowledged the detail in this story. The Xiaolin Chronicles would not be a success without you! I really wouldn't have been able to continue this without your push of support!**

So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on Xiaolin Chronicles:

Raimundo's sister and a gang of pirates raided the Monk's temple during a Christmas party. After Raimundo admitted his faults, he was able to get his sister back on his side, and defeat the pirates. She told Raimundo that a man in a suit gave her the Wu that helped her raid their temple, which correlates to the unknown enemy that's been attacking each individual monk at a time.

Episode 56: Arko and the Bean Pt 1

The sun wasn't up yet, but Arko Delet was already up, lying back against the tiles of the roof to the temple. He kept his arms rested on the back of his head for support while he gazed up at the black sky.

"…Arko..?"

He was more annoyed than surprised that he was being disrupted.

"Arko, I know you are up there." His voice rose above the silence. The boy rolled his eyes before sitting up and leaning over the rooftop to see the one looking back up at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"May I come up?"

Arko shrugged. "It's your temple."

Master Fung had flipped onto the roof in no time. He continued to stand with his arms folded beside Arko, who was staring up at him with displeasure.

"You old people have a nag for stalking me, kinda creepy."

"Why have you not rested yet, young one?"

Arko laid back down with arms behind his head. "I'm resting right now."

"You have not slept in days." The older monk responded.

Arko didn't answer right away. "When things bother me, sometimes I don't rest." He paused again. "Got a problem with that?"

"If I had any form of aggravation towards you, Arko, I would have settled it by now. I am merely concerned-"

"I know why you are _concerned_," Arko assumed, "You did me a favor and vouched for me with those elder monk guys, right? If I do something off the wire, it'll mean you were wrong and they'll think your judgment is off, and you don't want that. That's why you're checking on me; so I don't embarrass you in front of your posse."

Master Fung raised a brow. "Is that how your perspective is? You think that people simply do things only if it benefits for themselves?"

"Of course. Every action we make is for our benefit."

"What about when you saved the others from Heba? Was that for your own benefit?"

"Yes. I was feeling guilty for the things I did and needed to redeem myself."

"Perhaps, but even our selfish feelings can cause us to do things for others."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It will, eventually. Trust me."

"Okay, thanks for the lecture."

Master Fung sighed. "Arko, if something is troubling you, you know you can always turn to your comrades."

"Again, nice lecture."

"I am not trying to lecture you, Arko. I am trying to help you."

Arko was glaring at him then. Was it not obvious he needed his space? This old man was becoming repetitive and tiresome.

"I can see I am only being a bother, though." Fung realized. "But if it is the affairs of the heart that are keeping you awake, you should not be alone, Arko."

"Again-again, thanks for the talk." Arko did not move as Fung turned to leave. He wondered if his sarcasm had finally convinced him to go—

Fung was sitting right beside him. "Regardless of why you think I am speaking to you of this matter, it would be in your own best interest to be with the other monks. You were not enrolled into the duties of a Xiaolin dragon in the same way as the others were, but you are a Xiaolin monk all the same."

"Whatever I am, I'm used to the quiet, okay? I deal with my problems on my own time so I can focus on what's important."

"You do not believe your problems are important?"

"They just hold me down, I need to keep them out of sight so I can act… normal around the others."

"But, how do you intend on not being alone if you cannot be yourself towards the others?"

"I never said I didn't want to be alone, I like it. You're the one who thinks I need to be in more group hugs and bonding campfire crap, old man."

Master Fung chuckled, which Arko did not expect. "I think, you have an inquisitive mind, Arko, but you are not at the level you are meant to be at yet. You still have much to learn."

"Ah. Again, thanks." He grumbled. "I get that you old people have been through just about everything, but can I just make my mistakes and learn from them on my own, please?"

"I see. You try to push people away, and it makes sense because that is what you are used to doing. But now that you are on a team, you will learn it is not always that simple."

"Whatever."

Master Fung stood up. "Master Sir told me you were stubborn."

He perked up. "You talked to that old man too?" He hesitated. "Huh. Makes sense; you sound just like him."

"He, along with the other Xiaolin monks are concerned for you, Arko."

"I don't think so. They only let me join because I saved their lives; it was their pity party for me. I don't think they really trust me yet still."

"Then, continue convincing them, if you yourself are so unsure." The old master hopped off the roof, then. "In time, you will learn what actions are best to take in such situations."

"Yeah, thanks for the misty guidance!" He called out sarcastically. He sighed in aggravation. The sky looked lighter, now. He pondered the former situation that had brought him into such a funk in the first place: when he and Raimundo had fought one another the day Jermaine and Delilah visited the temple:

"_Hm, that's true." Arko intruded. "I think some of us in here could learn from that."_

"_What does that mean?" Raimundo confronted. It occurred to Kimiko that Raimundo's good mood had vanished—_

"_I'm just saying, sometimes the Xiaolin monks seem more focused on who they look over their responsibilities." Arko continued._

_Raimundo squinted his eyes. "What monks are you referring to, exactly?"_

_Arko shrugged, but Raimundo wasn't buying it._

"_No, go ahead. You're talking about Kimiko and me, right? You did see us the other day; is that what you're referring to?"_

_Clay wondered for a moment if maybe Arko was mentioning him and Rika._

"_Yeah. It is. With everything weird that's been going on, I'd expect the leader to be more sharp."_

"_If anything were to happen between me and Kimiko, it would be none of your business, bastard."_

"_Rai!" Kimiko scolded._

_Arko shrugged. "I'm just saying if you're gonna screw each other it should be at a different time—"_

_He could barely finish before Raimundo's fist made contact with his jaw. He flew back into the seat behind him and the chair went rolling backwards._

"_Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled first._

"_Oh my goodness." Rika hardly seemed surprised._

_Raimundo hopped over the chair and could see that Arko was already up on his feet, punching him back. He flung to side and caught himself, facing Arko once again, and punching him once more—it was a messy fight, like what you would see in an after school rumble. _

_Raimundo attempted to ram him into the wall, but Arko pushed off of it and instead dropped his weight onto Raimundo, who for a moment did not expect the heavy body that toppled on him. With Raimundo pinned to the ground, Arko was about to start punching him again, but Raimundo found his strength and managed to roll him off. They both tumbled into the next room, dropping vases and hitting walls as they did so, until they both rolled onto their feet again._

"_Stop it!" Kimiko stood between them. "You're both acting immature!"_

"_Then tell him to take back what he said!" Raimundo retorted. "Why would you even say that anyway? You sound like a jealous woman!"_

"_What? I'm not jealous!" Arko responded._

"_Hang on; why does it have to be a girl that's envious?" Rika took it literally. "Guys can get just as jealous."_

"_They do not! Not the way girls do!" _

_Jaku stroked his chin. "Really? I recall a time when __**you**_were once jealous of me, _Pedrosa—"_

"_Okay, we're getting off subject!" Raimundo pointed at Arko. "Stay away from me!"_

"_You're being sensitive, Rai." Kimiko lectured. "Arko doesn't care about stuff like that, so there's nothing to worry about."_

_They both seemed taken aback as she continued. "We can't afford you guys to get in fights with each other over __**nothing**__!"_

"_But, Kimi-!"_

"_No buts, Rai! Promise me you won't lose your cool like that again-" She glanced at Arko. "-both of you. Promise?"_

_Raimundo kicked his foot up. "Fine."_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

_The room went silent. _

"_Well, that was hella entertaining!" Jaku clasped his hands together. "Let's heal those cuts and bruises on your faces now, hm?"_

…

It wasn't as much as the fight that was upsetting for him, but what she said that bothered him most.

_Arko doesn't care about stuff like that_

_We can't afford you guys to get in fights with each other over __**nothing!**_

Was it really nothing? Perhaps it was just him. He knew it was bad to keep his emotions bottled up, but he couldn't afford the possible rejection of this girl he had suddenly fallen for, _especially _if she did not feel the same way. She was the one making him feel most welcomed, but perhaps that wasn't enough to keep him on their side. He saved their lives for goodness sake; what else did he have to do to get the others to like him?

…

…

…

…

The younger brother sighed in aggravation. "Why did we walk all the way out here in this forest? If you have a destination, you could have just flown-"

"Shh! Do you sense that?" The older brother had stopped stalking and froze in the spot he was in, halting his brother with his arm out to the side and his index finger to his lips.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes. That is our key to changing the next one, brother!"

"Oy, great." He mumbled, un-amused.

"It was used here, in this very spot."

"What was used here?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look at him. "The Ying-yang yo-yo."

The youngest's eyes lighted up. "Ohhhhh…"

He smirked. "Did you know that magic leaves a mark, brother?"

"Better than anyone, I most certainly did know that, brother."

The oldest raised his left arm above his head, with his index and middle finger pointed up.

The air was still, and moments later he flung his arm back down, slicing into the silence; had actually created a cut in the air that was screaming.

The cut had air seeping out of it, and as he began to pry the cut open even more, the scream echoed across the hollow forest. He opened it up to a round shape, completing the forced opening of the portal, and then it went quiet again.

"Ah, there we go." He stepped aside. "After you." They both eventually stepped in, entering the Ying Yang world. In front of them was a cabin, and red and black bird was perched on its roof. With no invitation, they walked in.

The furniture and dishes were floating in the wooden space, and the brothers speculated the flying items for the one thing they had been searching for.

"Ohhhh goodie, more guests." The southern accent of the floating bean could be heard above them. "I assume you are also figments of my imagination; well, I'm kinda busy, so if you could just go now-"

"We are not figments, Hannibal Bean. We have come to set you free." The youngest stated.

"Huh?" He cackled. "Oh, sure. You know I must admit this place is a lot more hospitable than that glass prison I was trapped in before, but here, hours become years; years become centuries, did you know that? I musta been floatin' around all this junk fur at least a good 7 centuries or so. Just floatin'."

The youngest turned to his brother. "He's too far gone. This plan might not work…"

"Let me handle this." The oldest watched the bean float, motionlessly as he did. "What a terrible fate this chi world has placed you in."

"I dunno, I kinda like it."

"How would like to get revenge on the one who put you here in the first place, hm?"

Hannibal Bean continued to glance around. This wasn't a trick. He was finally free.

Bean's dried eyes speculated the men. "Well, well, gentlemen in suits!" He proclaimed. "It must be ma lucky day. Y'all come all this way just to save lil' 'ol me?"

"We did, Bean. If you come with us, you could go back to the real world, and seek vengeance on the one that trapped you here; what do you say?"

The cabin door flew open, a gust of wind intervening the scene. The bird came soaring in, dropping an item into Bean's possession. He swallowed it, and he grew into his black armored form.

"Why don't y'all just scram? You must think I'm stupid to believe you!"

"Ah, you've found the internal fruits, excellent!" The oldest cheered. "You can definitely use those for your revenge!"

"Who the hell are you, why are trying to help me?"

"We are nothing! Literally space in this vortex called life we cannot break! Will you let us help you? Swear you will tell no one of our pitiful existence, and we'll set you free!"

Bean did hesitate. He did not like trusting anyone, but he was also not in any state to resign this opportunity either.

"Fine. We got a deal."

"Excellent!" The oldest snapped his fingers and the portal was opened, sucking them all in.

Hannibal Bean was surrounded by green and trees; a site he had not seen in centuries.

"Why, thank y'all kindly." The armored Bean tilted towards the brothers. "Surely, there's something I can do for you."

"No worries! Helping you was enough."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Bean did not believe them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my lil' revenge scheme on my own."

"Of course." The oldest bowed as they stepped away. "We'll leave you to it, Hannibal Bean." They faded into the shadows of the trees.

Bean peeked up at the sun piercing through the leaves above him. He raised his glove hand out towards it.

"I ain't sure if this is some sort of dream 'er not, but I will endow all my efforts into it regardless." He tightened his fist. "Arko Delet: you a dead man walking!"

….

….

…

…

"MOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on girl, move it! Ya gotta hurry before-!"

"Clay, what the hell is that?!"

"Too late."

Clay Bailey was approached by Raimundo and Omi, both of which who were about to start training before they saw the strange site.

"Uh, h-hey partners…"

"Clay, what is _that _doing here?" Raimundo demanded.

"Well, it's a cow."

"I can see that dude, thanks, why is it _here _at our temple?"

"Well, papa ran out of room at our ranch, so I volunteered to help out; usually he'd just sell the thing but gosh darn economy and all…"

"You brought a cow to the temple." Raimundo repeated.

"Alright! I am most excited about this!" Omi proclaimed. "I shall get to milk it, yes?"

"No Omi," Raimundo answered, "The cow is leaving soon anyway-"

"Aw, c'mon Rai-buddy!" Clay carped. "It won't be a problem, honest; it's only for a little while."

"First your junk, now this! This isn't a storage base, dude; it's our temple!"

"Awww, we got a new pet!" Jaku and Rika appeared. "Hopefully it's better than our last pet, ay Ri-Ri?"

"Shut up, Jaku!"

"You can't keep it here, Clay. I'm sorry." Raimundo folded his arms.

Clay opened his mouth to protest more, but somebody else spoke in his stead.

"I'll help him take care of it."

Everyone turned to see Arko approaching as well. He walked over to Clay and the cow as the others watched in bewilderment.

"It's no big deal if the cow's not in the way, right?" He took the reigns of the beast. "We'll keep it in the back, so you don't even have to see it."

Perplexed, the others looked at Raimundo for confirmation.

He finally shrugged. "Sure, whatever. See what I care." He waved it off and he and Omi headed for the training area.

Clay and Arko continued walking farther back onto the temple grounds, each on opposite sides of the cow.

"…Uh, thanks, partner."

"No problem."

"So uh…. What do you want?"

Arko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, you think I'm stupid er somethin'?" Clay glared at him. "You must want something, or else why would you help?"

"Can't I help out a friend in need?"

Clay sighed. "No offense partner. But we ain't friends. Last I heard you were blackmailing me, remember?"

"Yeah, about that. The pirates took my phone when they raided the temple, so I don't have the pictures anymore."

"Oh, r-really?" Actually, Clay had taken his phone from him when he was knocked out by the pirates that night.

"Yeah, guess I can't use the embarrassing photos against you anymore."

"Wait." Clay stopped walking. "You know you didn't have to tell me that, right? You could have kept on pretendin' to threaten me."

"…But that would be wrong." He managed to say.

"You don't care if I tell Rai what you told me?"

After what Arko saw last night, he couldn't care less. "Do what you want."

They seemed far enough, and the cow was settled and eating the grass, so Arko left Clay to his thoughts. When he was alone, Clay pulled Arko's cell phone out of his pocket. He had been wanting to tell Raimundo for so long about the black mail… but now, he felt guilty? He wasn't sure if she do anything rash just yet. Clay had many assumptions about Arko Delet, and none of them were extremely positive.

….

Kimiko walked out of the temple, stretching her arms across her body. She could see from a distance that Omi and Raimundo were training already that morning. She thought about the night before, how close she had been with Raimundo.

_I don't want to take any chances of losing my focus._

She shook her head and grumbled. How annoying-

"Trouble in paradise?"

She turned to see Arko approaching from behind the temple.

"Oh, good morning." She responded. "Nothing's wrong. Stop being nosy."

"I'm not being _nosy_, just observant." He continued to walk towards the training area. "Are you coming?"

She looked back over to see Raimundo doing a flip in the air before he blocked one of Omi's kicks.

"…I'm good. Maybe later."

"You can't ignore him, you know." He did not look at her as he spoke.

"Ignore who?" She furrowed her brows.

"The guy you were with last night." He called to her. He was still walking, and at this pint she trotted after him.

"Hold on! You were spying on me?"

"Spying? No." His eye contact was towards the sky. "But its hard not to notice somebody half-naked creeping around in the halls at night."

"You-!" She stopped herself, and instead scurried in front. He stopped with raised eyes as she stood before him with her index finger pointed in his chest.

"You just-mind your own business!" She snapped. "You don't know anything, so stop being so prude about it and acting like you do!"

"'Sorry."

"What?"

"I said, sorry, okay?" He glared at her before passing by and continuing his path.

"But… you don't ever say sorry." She seemed more thrilled than surprised, turning her head with a grin.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should start." He almost bumped into the tile platform Omi and Raimundo were standing on.

"What's all this?" Raimundo was out of breath, noticing the two.

"Hey, Pedrosa!" Jaku called from the other end. "Let Rika and I have a go now."

"Hold on, I'm just getting warmed up!" Raimundo replied.

"Even though _I _have defeated you several times already, yes?" Omi pointed out.

"You." Raimundo wafted his fingers towards Arko. "Me and you next."

"Me?" Arko echoed. "You sure you don't want to train with your girlfriend?"

Raimundo glowered. "Come on up."

Arko expected a more tempered response then that. He hopped onto the platform and faced Raimundo.

"What's going on?" Clay asked Jaku.

"Just training, but Pedrosa's hogging the platform! Come on, we should train in a different spot-"

"Wait, I want to see this." Rika decided.

"Huh?" Both boys rang out.

"Is it not obvious to you both what's happening here?" She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to guys to be so oblivious."

"Heyy, what does that mean?" Jaku demanded.

"Just watch and see."

Omi stood beside Kimiko. "I do not like this."

"Me neither." She agreed. They watched for a moment as the boys fought with graceful acrobatic skills. "But maybe they can be mature and handle themselves."

It was Raimundo that punched first. He knocked his fist right over the back of Arko's head. He caught himself and managed to block Raimundo's knee that was coming up to jab him in the face, throwing it back down and then quickly throwing an upper cut punch that threw Raimundo into the air. He caught him, and kneed him in the stomach instead, making Raimundo close enough to palm him in the chin—

"Stop it you two! Stop!" Kimiko screamed.

"Whoa, brutal." Jaku's eyes lit up.

"Okay, maybe we should stop them now." Rika decided.

Everyone seemed hesitant as to what to do next, but then the boys were split up once a wave of water pushed them in opposite directions.

Omi, holding his Orb of Tornami, stood professionally between them.

"Little buddy..?" Clay was confused as to why _he _was intervening.

Omi glanced between them. "I have had enough of these shinangas!"

"Um, you mean _shananigans-_"

"Silence, Raimundo!" Omi snapped.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to-!"

"I do not understand what is happening. When did we use our anger to speak towards one another? We are supposed to be allies yet we fight as if we are the enemy!"

"Because he's always acting like an enemy!" Raimundo shouted.

"Am I? I just point out the things you like to keep hidden and that makes me a villain?"

"You passive aggressive bastard! You always say something that's gonna get your ass kicked!"

"Actually, I think I was pulverizing you just now."

"Stop antagonizing me, dude!"

"It's not my fault you can be a hot head. You're just taking your anger out on me because you didn't get enough action last night."

Raimundo's jaw dropped. This guy, he could not believe how much he ran his mouth!

"You son of a- what is wrong with you? Is the only reason you joined us so you could gain the powers of a Xiaolin dragon after all?"

"What?"

"Why else would you keep acting like a dick? You're supposed to be our team mate but you still keep your distance for some reason!"

Arko turned to the others. "And you guys think this too?"

"Well, no offense, Delet, but you can be intimidating sometimes." Jaku admitted.

"We just don't know what you're thinking until you blurt something rude out, like you did with Raimundo." Rika added.

Clay said nothing. He was still perplexed on what to do.

"Huh." He shrugged, completely nonchalant. "I didn't know my priorities were so _mysterious _to all of you."

"Are you in it for the power, or for the teamwork?" Raimundo folded his arms.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who pushed me to join-!"

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't have!"

For that still moment, Raimundo wanted to take it back, but the words had already slipped from his lips.

"Wait dude, I-I didn't really mean…" He sighed, giving in.

"Ah, I think you meant it." Arko wiped the blood off his chin. "I know you did." He hopped off the platform. No one said a word to him as he walked away.

"Arko, wait!" Kimiko finally chased after him.

"Nice, Pedrosa." Jaku muttered.

"You're criticizing me? None of you were really on his side either!"

"How can we be?" Rika confessed soberly. "…We don't really know him, so we can't trust him."

Omi shook his head of the situation. "This is most upsetting."

While Arko was headed for the gate, Kimiko caught up to him and yanked his shoulder to stop. "Raimundo didn't mean it! He was just mad-"

He brushed her off. "He meant it, and he speaks for all of you, right?"

"What? No-"

"Well, he's right, okay? He's right to be skeptical of me, Kimiko. Do you know why? Because I _do _just want power!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, that's not true-"

"Oh? You all were so easy to trick. All I had to do was save you from certain death and you welcomed me in with open arms!"

"Stop it! Why are you talking like this?"

"Because its true! Why would I give up being all powerful? If I could still find a way to do it, I would; and you guys were my ticket."

"Arko…" To her, his voice sounded as if he were rehearsing lines.

"I could have everything. The power of a Xiaolin dragon, maybe even get the girl, and all the shen gong wu; everything!"

She hesitated. "The…girl?"

He blinked a few times in disbelief. "Are you _that _love struck by that whining wind maker that you haven't even noticed?" He turned back to the gate. "You're all idiots."

"You're lying, to me and to yourself, Arko!"

"Oh please," He retorted, facing her and walking backwards as he swayed away, "All I want is power! And I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Arko-"

He turned and dashed into the trees.

"Arko!"

…

…

…

"He ran away?" Omi echoed after Kimiko explained.

"Yes. We have to go after him!"

"Maybe he just needs his space." Jaku guessed. "He'll come back, right?"

"I don't think so." Kimiko glared at Raimundo. "I think he'll do something regrettable if we don't go after him."

Raimundo shook his head. "Ugh, alright fine."

"Hey everyone! My scales are tingling all over!" Dojo came slinking out to the yard.

"A wu? Not the best timing, little buddy."

"Hey, I can't control these things! You guys should gather the Wu with Arko and use it in case we have a showdown on our hands!"

A moment of panic struck them.

"What do you mean _with Arko_?" Omi asked.

"Ya knowww, Arko was taking the Wu out to train with you guys! He didn't tell you?"

"Oh hell!" Jaku yelled. Everyone instinctually ran to the wu vault, which they found opened up with no sign of any tampering or anyone in sight.

"Shit!" Raimundo cursed.

Omi and Clay rushed in.

"All the Wu is gone!" Clay's voice echoed back to them as they emerged from the vault.

"He must have used the Cerulean Sack to carry all of the Shen Gong Wu out. He even took our weapons." Omi analyzed. "But, how did he have access to the vault? Only I had that responsibility."

"Who cares how; he got in and took our Wu." Rika professed the frustration they were all bearing.

"Well, now we _have _to go after him." Jaku pressed.

"No, we have to get to that Wu first." Raimundo countered. "We can't let the Heylin side suspect we're unarmed."

"I agree with Raimundo." Omi nodded. "We will go after Arko after we find the Wu."

"EEEEECK!" Dojo screeched. "We gotta hurry! I'm tingling all over!"

"Then, let's hurry!"

…

…

…

_Master Fung was wrong! I don't need them; I don't need anybody!_

His thoughts raced as he pushed through the thick branches and leaves. He finally found a small clearing, where he rested and dropped the sack he had over his back and into the dirt in front of him. He yanked the Sword of the Storm out and moved it in the air. He slashed it across his view and a gust of wind burst out, throwing him back into a tree.

He stood up, groaning in irritation as he did.

"_My, my, it doesn't appear as though you've gotten much stronger since you imprisoned me, son."_

Had he _lost _it? He could have sworn he just heard—

"Surprised I got out, boy? You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Arko had to assume the voice he was hearing amongst the trees was in fact him. Hannibal had escaped, somehow.

"What do you want?"

"What does every imprisoned Bean want? Revenge, o'course! And son, I'm gonna give just that to you… you shoulda joined me. We could have been all powerful Heylin masters together!"

"We could still be you know." Arko turned and faced every tree, attempting to find Hannibal.

"Ha! It's a lil late for that son, don't ya think? Now, I'm gonna destroy you by destroying the thing you love most; it'd be too easy just to kill ya! It'd be like putting a sick dog out of its misery, and you don't derserve that kinda blessin', son."

"Good luck finding that," Arko pointed out.

"Oh, I already know what it is! And trust me, the way it'll be done will be so _sweet_—I'm gonna enjoy this more than you know!"

Arko said nothing, as he continued to find some trace of Bean that wasn't there.

"Sayonara, Arko! I just wanted to give you the heads up before I destroy you; have a nice day, now!" His voice echoed out of hearing distance with a menacing cackle, and Arko was left alone again.

….

….

…

1855-4327587 passcode account is disabled veronica cook 6584

01111679

vcookscorner reactivate temp password: Q1$.2xMT CARLA

_**Update: Hannibal bean is relaised by man in suit. Clay ahs a COW at the temple, Kimiko's not talking to rai after last ep, Arko talks to Clay (who has his phone) and Kimiko(trouble in paradise), mention of fist fight and almost brawl again "It doesn't mater what I do, huh? Im always going to be frowned upon in this group for my past mistakes.". While in forest looking for wu, he sees Hannibal bean, leaves while the others are watching Jill and Jack fight, but they're actually working together! Trap Monks. Meabwhile Arko tlaks to Bean in showdown about hs past and power. Jill and jack deliver monks to Chase, and Alice appears for vengeance and tries to save them. Arko has to choose to either save them or gain immortality once again by Bean. **_

"**Well… **I don't believe it!" Clay commented first on the scene. In the forest near the Wu, two robotic figures were brawling across the peaceful verdant landscape.

"That wu is mine, loser!" Jill yelled from her bot.

"No, it's mine, ya skank!" Jack retorted from his.

"Heh, while those tow are keeping each other busy, we'll snag the Wu!" Raimundo told the other monks.

"You and your **stupid **sisterhood aren't getting' all my Wu!" Jack attacked.

"You best believe we are, shrimp! Now step back!" Jill blocked.

"Guys! The Wu is somewhere behind 'em!" Dojo pointed beyond the battle.

"Excellent." Raimundo whispered. "Let's go, everyone."

They rolled and crept passed the crunching and thundering bots. It was a wonder how these two siblings were still on the map as a threat towards getting Shen Gong Wu—

"Now!" Jill Spicer yelled. The bots launched nets that glided over the monks.

The others struggled, but Omi began to focus. "Shoku element—"

Jack snapped his fingers, and the net electrocuted all of them.

"Bahahahaha! You losers fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He proclaimed. "Pretend to hate each other and actually be working together to catch the monks!"

"I can't believe siding with you actually worked." Jill muttered.

"Hey, let's not piss each other off yet! We'll deliver them to Chase and then he'll have to want to work with us!"

Jill blushed. "Hell Yeah! Let's go!"

Dojo slinked away in a panic. He watched helplessly as the robots flew away with the tired monks trapped in the net.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do! I gotta get help! I gotta get help!" He zoomed away.

The monks and groaned and grunted as they tried to get themselves comfortable, dangling in the net in the air.

"Oh, can't… move…" Clay mumbled.

"Damn, that shock is still surging through me!" Raiumndo cursed.

"I can't believe those two worked together to defeat us." Jaku was squished under Rika and Clay, pressing against the bottom of the net.

"Do not worry! Dojo got away, he should be able to assist us in someway." Omi pushed Raimundo's back off of him.

"Yeah, but, it's **Dojo,"** Kimiko pointed out.

"True, but maybe he can get someone!" Clay exclaimed. "Like Fung or Arko—"

"Forget it. Arko won't come. We'll figure a way out on our own." Raimundo decided.

"But…" Clay insisted, "He could come to help us, ya know, once he gets whiff of our predicament—"

"Why would he? He has no reason to. We're alone now and we gotta find a way out of this!"

"Hey!" Jack Spicer yelled above them. "Quit yapping!"

"I can't wait to deliver this to Chase!" Jill was almost too excited.

"Oh please, you think he's going to go all googily eyes for you just because you captured the monks? He's Chase Young!"

"Yes—I mean, NO! I need no approval from any man, you fool!"

"Uh-huh, sure. You're obsessed." Jack confirmed. She gave him a nasty glare. "….AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU! CHASE IS A BAD ASS!"

"Are we going to have to listen to you two fan girls squack all day?" Rika rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate just 'cause my attention's not on you anymore, Dragon of the moon." Jack stuck his tongue out, like a child.

"As if!"

"Calm down, Ri-Ri. Bickering with him is only going to make things worse." Jaku grumbled.

"Do not worry your small, beautiful faces my friends," Omi said confidently. "I will solve a way out of this as soon as we get to Chase's lair!"

Jaku rolled his eyes. "Oh, I feel so much better now."

…

…

…

Arko Delet wandered through the trees, until his lone traveling was interrupted by a tangled dragon. Crying out in distress, Dojo flung into the side of Arko's head, and they both collided between the roots of an aged tree.

"Dojo! What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy dragon?" He rubbed his head.

"Arko! Oh thank goodness I found you!" He wept. "They need your help! The other monks were captured and are being taken to Chase's lair!"

"So?"

"Soooo?" He raised his eyes. "You gotta help them! You're the only one who can, I can't do this—WHOA!" He started to shiver.

"What is it?"

"Wu alert! Big time! We must be near another new one!"

"Dojo, take me to it."

"Nu-uh! You gotta go help them! Its your duty as a Xiaolin dragon—"

"I'm not a Xiaolin Dragon, Dojo. Not anymore." He said quietly. "Take me to the Wu, now!"

"No way-"

From the Cerulean sack, Arko yanked out the Sword of the Storm and pointed it at the feeble reptile. "I don't have time for this."

"Whoa! You are not pointing a weapon at me!"

"I am! I have to get to that Wu. Right now it's more important than saving them."

Dojo grew life sized, pining Arko into the tree behind him with his great claw.

"Listen kiddo, I may be a coward, but I wouldn't just abandon my friends neither! You're gonna go save them whether you want to or not, got it?"

Arko tried to struggle free, but only in vein. "They're not my friends, they don't even trust me! But we're all going to be in even more trouble if I don't get to that Wu first!"

"Huh? What do you mean we're in trouble?"

"I don't have time to explain… You're just going to have to trust me, Dojo."

Dojo hummed, pondering this. At last he let Arko free. "Fine, but after we get the Wu, you have to come with me to save them!"

"Fine, let's just go already!"

…

Jack and Jill's bots landed in front of Chase's dominion. The lair was quiet, the hum of the spilling lava nearby only to welcome them.

"Ohhh Chassie! We brought you a little something!"

The gates opened, and only the jungle cats leapt out to greet them, growling and roaring.

"Eep!" Jill shrilled. "N-Nice kitty cats…"

"IMPRESSIVE." Jack and Jill yelped at the booming voice of Chase, who appeared behind them. "You actually caught the monks, how interesting."

"Y-yes, and we delivered them here, all for you, Chase." Jill said with flushed cheeks.

"You may have won the battle Spicer, but you have not won the entire challenge!" Omi said tiredly from the net.

Chase frowned. "You're missing one, are you not?"

"Who? That glow in the dark haired kid?" Jack was referring to Arko. "Meh, who needs him! He's practically not a hero anyway, right?"

Chase said nothing as he snapped his fingers. The cats grabbed the netting and dragged the exhausted monks into the lair. "What is the catch for bringing them to me?"

"Oh, nothing much! But perhaps we could go inside to discuss us joining forces, potentially?" Jack hoped.

"Hmm," He scratched his chin. "Very well. You may both come inside. We'll discuss this over dinner."

"Dinner? With you?" Jill exclaimed too excitedly. She cleared her throat. "I-I mean, fine! But let's make this quick!"

The villains strolled in with their prey in hand. Dinner was about to be served.

….

….

….

Dojo shivered and sneezed. "Arko, we're getting close to the Wu!" Arko was sitting above him, as they were entering a mountainous region covered in boulders and grass. Amongst all the natural debris was a small platform.

"There it is!" When Dojo was just above the earth, Arko hopped off of him and rolled against the stones. He slid up to the round platform and grabbed the Wu. It glowed, and Arko noticed the tiny tenticle arm of the Bean resting on the other side of the platform.

"Son, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My Wackle Whip against your Cerulean Sack."

"Hang on, Arko! You have all of the Wu in it, if you lose the match, Bean will have all of that power!" Dojo cried.

"Then I better not lose, huh?" Arko replied. "Bean, I accept your challenge."

"You idiot! IF I HAD HAIR I WOULD'VE PULLED IT ALL OUT BY NOW!"

"How about a race to the sun?" Bean pointed to the horizon peering over the mountain top. "These rocks are a bit loose and rolly, don't chyah think? Let's take a slow stroll up the mountain. Whoever wins gets the Wu."

"Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The bumpy mountain seemed to stretch above the sun, setting the light at the very top, too far up to see from where they were.

"Gon Yi Tempai!" Bean began hopping on each pebble with ease. Arko strapped on some footwear from the Cerulean Sack. "Bing Bong Boots!"

He bounced off the stones, jumping a good 30 feet into the air, grabbing the side of the mountain by it's colossal boulders.

"Whoa!" His foot slipped as the smaller rocks dropped off the side.

"Heh heh, I told you son! You might wanna hike up a bit slower than that! Here." To the right of him, Bean's morphed armor form.

"How did you..?"

"I'm full of surprises, son. Now, it's a little more fair, don't ya think?"

"Why do you care about fair? I thought you were trying to get revenge on me, Bean." This time, Arko stepped carefully up to reach the next rocks.

"Revenge? Nah, son, I just wanted to talk."

"That's a lie, too!"

"I bet you're used ta not trustin others, huh? Heck, with yur little background, I wouldn't wanna trust nobody either."

"Don't act as if you know me, you uncooked vegetable."

"Ha! Still got yur spunk. Still trying to get all the power, son? You took all that nice Wu you got in your bag there I see."

"Yeah, so what?" He almost slipped.

"So, I still admire that. Yur trying to gain power, even tried to throw out those that got in yur way, like me."

"That was a while ago."

"Aww, come on now son, don't tell me those monks have got you soft?"

"How would you know if I've been with the other monks or not? You were locked up in that Ying-Yang world this entire time?"

He hesitated to answer. "No thanks to you, son."

Arko smirked. "Who told you about what I've been up to?"

"That's not important. What _is _ important, if you ask me, is how you plan to use all that intelligence of yours."

"None of your business, if you ask me." He mocked.

"Yur serious? Yur gonna tell me that young potential for evil has gone soft? What about power, son? You've got all the monk's Wu right there, and instead of being with them, yur alone fighting me again. Surely, you intend to gain more power as you did before."

"I will always gain more power and be more powerful. It's the only thing I'm good at."

"You mean _evil _at, son."

Arko sighed in aggravation. "Is this your big plan? Trying to get me to join you again?"

"Like I said, son, we're just talking." He paused. "How's the family, by the way? Mom? Step dad?"

Arko did not answer, but he slipped again.

"Son, with a background like yours, you _deserve_ power. Don't tell me you want to go back to being that poor, humiliated kid again? That's all you'll get being the dog for those other monks."

"What do you mean?"

"They still don't trust you, right? Even after everything you did for them so far. But I guess I can't blame them; once evil, always evil."

He snapped. "I don't care about being evil! I will get what I want, whether its through good or evil!"

"Ahhh, there's the Arko I remember." He said amused.

Arko noticed it too, his old self.

"Even after everything you've been through, you're still you. Even after all the sacrifice you put into being their friend, they still reject you. Even that Xiaolin dragon of fire can't return your feelings, because, let's be honest, they just don't like you. She'd much rather be in the arms of that Raimundo fellow, right?"

Still, he said nothing for a moment as they continued climbing.

"Yur on the right path, son. You're here, away from the others, with more Wu than any of your enemies combined. Show those fools how powerful you can be, then they'll wish they hadn't treated you so bad."

Arko smirked. "That's the plan."

Dojo gasped, hearing this. But he did not know what to say.

"Atta boy, son. Here." They were both nearly towards the top, but Bean was closer. "Why don't you take this Wu? My treat."

Arko squinted his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just let me keep this here Whackle Whip, and I'll let you take this new Wu. The two boys that got me out of the Ying Yang world gave it to me as a gift, after all."

Arko didn't hesitate. "Hmph, fine." He grabbed the new Wu and the showdown was over.

"Arko! Are you nuts? You almost lost all of the Wu!"

"But I didn't, Dojo." He clarified.

Bean was his old size again, and he landed on his ying-yang bird that swooped down and caught him. "Later, son! Take care of all that power. You know what to do with it!" He flew off.

"First he threatens me, then he lets me keep the Wu? He's up to something."

"Arko! If he hadn't let you win, you would have lost it all!"

"Relax, Dojo, I wouldn't have. We have the Chair Commune in the sack, I would have used it to teleport to the top if he'd tried to win. I just wanted to find out what he was up to and how he got that Whackle Whip wu."

"Ohhhh," Dojo realized, "You were trying to figure out how he escaped! That's why you let him talk so much."

"Yeah. He said two guys freed him and gave him that wu."

"It must be the new enemy!" He cried out. "Oh! I knew it! Wait until I tell Master Fung what's been going on!" He chuckled nervously. "By the way, you didn't what you said about gaining power against the monks, did you, pal?"

"Pal?" Arko had to grin at this. "Yes, Dojo, I did. I need power more than I need friends. It's a bit too obvious."

"So then, you're not gonna save the others?" He yelped.

"Oh, no, I'll help you free them. After that I'm going solo."

"What? B-but, you can't just-!" He sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll let the other monks deal with your attitude mister "I change sides when I want to" pants!" He grew into his huge form and Arko climbed on. "Let's just get them out of there already!"

Arko snickered as he thought. _Tricking this dragon is just too easy! I'll show them. I'll show all of them!_

…

…

…

Clay wiped the sweat off his brow. "Whoo! It's hotter than a biscuit in a barn in here!"

"Uh, that's probably because this platform we're trapped on is surrounded by hot molten lava." Rika pointed out.

They were all lying on the platform, trapped underneath the electrical wire that bound them.

"I must say how impressed I am you were able to capture the monks so easily, Jack and Jill." Chase stated again.

They were hopping up and down like fan girls. "It was no problem for us, Chase!"

"I'm sure it was no trouble for you, seeing as how defenseless we were without our weapons!" Omi proclaimed.

"Yeah, no fair you guys caught us without our wu!" Jaku snapped.

"Your wu? Where is it now?"

"Uh-uh. We ain't telling you anything tall dark and gruesome!" Raimundo retorted.

"Pssh, I bet that other monk Arko has all of their wu!" Jill figured.

"Really? Hmm, how troublesome." Chase pouted.

"Chase Young!" The young voice echoed across the volcano.

"Who's that? The voice is too shrill to be Arko." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, as if he would come to help us anyway!" Raimundo bellowed.

"I know that voice!" Jaku gasped.

From the dark corner of the room, Elu stepped onto the platform across from the villains.

"Elu, love!" Jaku yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Let them go, Chase Young!" She threatened, staff in hand.

"Oh, and if I don't? What is a puny descendant of mine going to do?"

"I'll tear you limb from limb! I came here to destroy you anyways, I can do that then free the monks!"

"Such big talk for someone so small."

"Prepare yourself!" Elu leapt effortlessly into the air, soaring over the incarcerated monks, with her spear aimed towards Chase. He slithered out of the way when she landed and continued to dodge her swings still.

"Ah! How rude!" Jill whispered. "That girl is taking all of the attention of Chase away from me!" She gasped, thinking Jack may have heard her, but he wasn't there. "Eh… Jack? Hey loser, where'd you go?"

When Elu's spear sliced a small cut into Chase's arm, he hissed. The wound was bubbling.

"I see you have great amounts of spiritual power." Chase was having difficulty keeping his lizard form intact, his voice deep and eyes changing.

"My tribe and family taught me well." She said cleverly. "They know how to deal with demons when they cross their path."

"Maybe so, but it was you who crossed into my domain, dear child!" He roared at her and leapt forward. Her eyes widened as he transformed, and she held her weapon up horizontally to block his claws and push him off.

"Come on, Alice!" Omi cheered. "I have great hope in you right now to set us free even if you are just a girl battling the most fiercest Heylin lord, and even though I am not sure I should trust considering you did try to steal our Wu before and pretend to be Alice from the land of wonder!"

"Be careful, Elu!" Jaku warned.

"Enough of this!" The lizard snarled. She prepared for another attack from him but instead he wrapped his tail around her staff. They grappled with it but Chase was stronger, and he snagged the staff from her. He used it to trip her and grabbed the staff with his hands , wrapped his tail around her waist and hoisting her into the air.

"Let her go, Chase!" Jaku yelled.

"Of course." He dangled her odd the platform as she struggled. He muttered in annoyance. "Look at all of you, trapped like rats and it was done too easily."

"What did you say you creep?" Raimundo snapped.

"You are stronger than you once were, you were able to defeat me once, were you not? Now look at all of you. This is unacceptable!"

Unacceptable? Kimiko thought. Why does he sound mad? He's got us right where he wants us…

"Chase Young, in my humbled state, I am ashamed to say that we were defeated by you." Omi admitted.

"Actually, we were defeated by tweedle dee- and tweedle dum over there." Clay grumbled.

"Hey!" Jill retorted.

"Silence!" Chase proclaimed. "This form of weakness will not be tolerated, so I'll give you all in incentive." He squeezed Elu so tight around her waist, she passed out.

"Bastard!" Jaku struggled. "What do you want from us?"

"Listen all of you," He began, "You cannot afford to be so naïve as to be tricked by the likes of Jack Spicer anymore." He sounded serious, he sounded… concerned? The monks waited patiently as he paused for a moment.

"I would be willing to let you go, if you make a deal with me."

"A deal with you? Never!" Raimundo seethed. "We'll get out of here and rip you apart limb from limb!"

"I will let you go if you swear to defeat the new enemy."

The monks rang out in comments of confusion.

"I will let you go, in exchange you must defeat them, and if you do not, you will succumb to becoming my servants for all of time."

They silenced.

"H-Hold on; you want us to defeat the new enemy? That's it?" Clay realized.

"You don't want us to be your prisoners?" Rika asked.

"Chase Young! Why is it that you don't simply try against the enemy?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah, are you too cowardly to do it yourself?" Raimundo pressed.

"There is too much to explain, but if you agree to these terms, I'll set you free." Chase continued. "Do we have a deal?"

"Grrr, no way—!" Raimundo shouted.

"Pause for a moment, Raimundo!" Omi called to him. "We should think about this."

"There's nothing to think about, I don't trust him! Besides—"

"Besides what? You said it yourself, no one's comin' to save us, partner." Clay thought about his conversation with Arko earlier that day. "As much as I'd like to believe somebody would."

"What's the harm if we're planning on beating them anyway?" Jaku added. "Besides, we got to help ELu too!"

"Everyone calm down!" Raimundo exclaimed. "We are not making a deal with him!"

"How unlike you to sound so feeble, Dragon of wind."

"Ay I'm not acting like that, I just know how to deal with you!"

"Then, you have a plan? To free all of your comrades before I decide to throw you in the liquid of fire? It would be suitable to dispose of all of you here and now, if you refuse to be useful."

"Useful?" Kimiko echoed.

Jaku growled. "Fine, we'll do it!"

"Jaku!" Raimundo yelled.

"Excellent." Chase smirked. "Than I shall release you all…" He threw the passed out Elu onto the platform.

"What? You're going to let them go!?" Jack Spicer whined.

Jill gasped. "You dolt! Where have you been until just now?"

"Yes. I shall release you, just not at this moment."

"What?"

"All in due time, monks… patients is a virtue after all."

"Ugh, as if he couldn't get any creepier." Raimundo grumbled.

Kimiko grimaced. "He is acting a bit strange… I wonder what he's up to…"

…

Outside of Chase's castle, Arko and Dojo had arrived at the front gates.

"Come on! We gotta hurry, no telling what that dragon eater has done to 'em!" Dojo slinked ahead, but than the castle gates opened up for them. "…On second thought, maybe you better lead the way." He jumped onto Arko's shoulder.

A single lioness emerged from the gates, snarling at them.

"Is this Chase's security? A single kitty cat?" Arko assumed. The jungle cat took human form, a dark woman in an ancient top and tunic, wearing bands and a mask covered her face. She removed the mask, revealing her features. She was young, had short curly hair and her eyes were a piercing golden gaze.

"My master has asked me to bring you to your comrades. Follow me." She began to saunter into the castle.

Arko and Dojo exchanged glances, shrugged, and then followed her in.

"Why should I trust you?" Arko asked as they strolled through the dark halls.

"My master wishes for you to reunite with your comrades." She answered.

"It's a little odd that he'd be letting his cats run around in their original human forms." Dojo scratched his chin.

"I am Queen Amina, and I returned to my master after his short absence. He trusts me."

"You mean after the monks kicked his ass?" Arko clarified.

"Yes."

"Why does he want me to reunite with them?"

"It is imparetive that you are all together."

"Together? For what."

"My master did not say."

"My master this, my master that—" He mocked. "—If you're supposed to be a queen, why do you always listen to Chase?"

"He defeated me many years ago. It was part of our deal that I remain bound to him. I am loyal to him."

"Geez, you sound like a lap-dog!"

"Arko! Aren't ya bein' a bit harsh?" Dojo whispered in his ear.

"It's not harsh, its truth!" He proclaimed. "That's why I am going to get all the power of the Wu, so I don't have to answer to anybody like that!"

She turned her head to the side, glaring at him. "Your heart is broken, that is why you act in such a way."

"Broken?" He repeated. "Don't be ridiculous! My need for power has nothing to do with the heart—"

"You think gaining power will fill that hole in your chest? Well, it will not. I was the most feared ruler in all of Africa, I thought my name would echo across the stars forever, but do you know what?" She looked on forward. "My ruling was but a blink in the time of the universe. I can see that now for how long I've been serving under him."

"Hmph." He mumbled.

"Your power will not last long." She said.

Arko growled. "I thought you were going to just take us to the others, not lecture me; I'm pretty sure your _master _didn't tell you to do that!"

She sighed. "It will not fufill you, the power."

"Maybe because yours is gone, that's why you can talk like that. But I am not weak like you. I won't lose it and I won't become someone's slave."

"I am not a slave—" She enlightened, "—I am serving under a man I truly respect. And it is not because I lost that I am telling you these things."

"Then why? And why do _you _care anyway?"

"Because even though I respect him, I have seen my master go through trivial moments in order to gain power. It is not good for the soul to wonder alone and seek only for themselves."

Arko paused. "You're concerned for Chase?" He scoffed. "Don't tell me you're in love with him-"

"And if I were?" She challenged quickly. "Do not act as if you are in a higher plain than I—I can see it because of your own unrequited love that you are acting this way now."

He said nothing. He felt foolish himself for thinking Kimiko would actually care about him. He had felt this rejected love before, what was the point of it? He wondered. Having tried to embrace his feelings—what a foolish thing indeed.

"It's not foolish, falling in love." Queen Amina went on. "Being alone is the worst thing that can happen to a person."

Arko glowered at her. "Oh please! I had too much company when my step-dad was around, than when I went into training all the kids would bug me about my element, and now in this group of monks, I could be in the same room as them and they won't acknowledge me, because they don't even trust me."

Amina stopped walking, but she did not turn to face him.

"If you ask me, you can have all of the company in the world but it still won't make you feel any better if it isn't the right kind. You may not be alone when you're serving Chase Young, but it's a pretty pathetic situation if he doesn't respect you the same way you respect him."

The hallway grew still. Queen Amina directed their eyes with her hand to the left wall, where a secret room was opening through the wall.

"…Chase and the others are waiting for you on the inside."

"Thank you." She heard Arko say. A sudden sorrow had crept over her, and busy with her thoughts, she did not expect him to come up from behind and grab her. She gasped at the sharp tip that had been pressed against her throat.

"Arko! What are you doing?" Dojo yelped.

"Now, take me to Chase's throne, where he has all of his Shen Gong Wu."

TO BE CONTINUED

THEBC737: Yo Yo Yo what uuuuuuup.

So I was gonna make this chapter a lot longer but I wanted to update~ And I have most of the next chapter planned and written already, so it's chill. And I didn't edit this one so sorry for anything—and everything—and all things-

At first I thought, maybe it was out of place for all of the monks to be captured so easily, but then I remembered that happened a few times too in XS, such as when Jack captured them and put them through his tickle robot with the feathers. Any rate, glad I updtated! Please tell me your thoughts and concerns by review~ Thanks!

You ROCK (*proper grammar necessary for creative process) XD


	57. Episode 57: Arko and the Bean 2

Hello! Fast update Oh yesss….

I wanted to post the people who commented last time, but I will have to do it later**. I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS! They make so happy to see how invested and entertained you are in the reading, which is a good thing. Yes, very good thing. **Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions!

By the way… **about Xiaolin Chronicles ( THE TV SHOW):** I am not going to do anymore reviews on it or even mention it. I don't want to sound as if I am bringing it up in a negative way again, but I think I got to S1 episode 9 of it before summer started that I had stopped watching the series. When I tried to watch it again for some inspiration to write recently… well, I turned it off 5 minutes into episode 10 (I think that was the episode… when Kimiko's birthday and Sister come in…) Ugh. Right after I shut it off I watched a random episode of Xiaolin Showdown that ended up being the Shadow of Fear one… 10 TIMES BETTER! I think it's what helped me write this chapter so quickly…

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on the Xiaolin Chronicles:

Arko was told by the other monks they didn't trust him because of his attitude issues, even though he cleared up his black-mailing business with Clay while he was moving in his new cow to the temple, and even though he had saved their lives before! It was because of the fight with Raimundo and his rejection from Kimiko that he decided to steal all the wu and run away to gain more power. He had a Xiaolin Showdown with Hannibal Bean who was recently freed from the Ying-Yang world by the two men in suits while Jack and Jill worked together to capture the monks and bring them to Chase Young! He strikes a deal to let them go, while Arko and Dojo infiltrate Chase's lair…

Episode 57: Arko and the Bean pt 2

The dwarves of the western temple in the tall hills were preparing for their lunch. everyday at 12 pm they would prepare a glorious feast as if it were a celebration. Roast ham and pineapple, sauces of cranberry and stuffing, soups and garlic mashed potatoes with cream corn and cooked vegetables. And of course for desert, they had pie. Apple pie.

"I don't see why we're still here." One dwarf commented. "Don't we get a vacation?"

"Master Sir Bartholomew needs us to help him with his students!" Another dwarf chided.

"But Master Sir has not had apprentices for such a long time! We are not needed the way we used to be."

"I;ve got a wife and kid at home, they have no idea if I'm even alive or not!"

"Dude, just text them."

"I agree that we should get a vacation! Perhaps we should bring it up to Master Sir right now!"

"Bring what up to me?"

The dwarves gasped and turned to the old Englishmen perched at the doorway to the dining hall.

"M-m-m-master Sir! W-we were just…"

"No need to get in a fickle, old friends, tell me what ails you?"

One meek dwarf approached them. "It's just… we swore our loyalty to you after you saved our lives from that crazy sea witch that tried to turn us into sea food! But…"

"But?"

"But we got things to do! We got our lives as well!" Another dwarf declared. "We just want a little break—"

"Fine."

"R-Really, Master Sir Bartholomew…Sir?"

"Of course! I have no reason to keep you all incarcerated, this is simply your job, after all. Go out! Get ice cream! Go see the movies with your family! I don't care!"

"Wow, thank you sir!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but my vacation starts now!"

In a small stampede, the dwarves all began to exit the hall in excitement. When they all exited, Bartholomew took a deep sigh.

_But Master Sir has not had apprentices for such a long time! We are not needed the way we used to be._

"It would be nice if I did have some."

"Awww, look at that," A voice echoed across the room, "The formidable Master gettin' sentimental."

Bartholomew glowered and paced into the center of the room. "I smell food… beans, particularly."

"Ah-ha! You found me out." Hannibal Bean's bird swooped down towards the center of the feast, and he dropped down and landed on the covered ham.

"Why has an evil being such as yourself come to plague my temple? For ice cream, perhaps?"

"Oh ho ho, don't you wish it were for simpler things, old man."

"Then why are you bothering this old soul?"

Bean smirked. "Because I know your secret, _old soul._" He mocked. "Whackle Whip!" A small strip of wire whipped at Bartholomew. He felt the sharp pain in his arm as he blocked it and dodged it.

"It cannot be!" Bartholomew proclaimed. "How did you come to know this secret of mine?"

"Some brothers told me!" He cackled. "Now, yur gonna do exactly as I say, and you won't have a choice but to obey."

…

…

…

…

Queen Amina raised her head up, attempting to further herself from the blade.

"Arko! What are you doing?" Dojo yelped.

"Take me to Chase's Wu." He threatened, the blade searing into her neck.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Now!"

"Go ahead than, do it!" She yelled back. "Slice me through, end me! Killing others is what's necessary to gain power! Can you really do it?"

his arm shook, but he kept the blade upright.

"Damn it!" He pushed her away from him.

"You see?" She rubbed her neck. "You are not completely driven by power. There is still hope."

"Hope? Power is the only hope I have!"

"Well perhaps you should save your friends, and see if that is true." She insisted.

Arko hesitated. "Why do you care if I save my friends?"

She grimaced. "Because you're right. You shouldn't be with someone if they disrespect you. I don't think the monk's will… they'll… treat you like you are supposed to be treated. That's all you'll need to be more powerful."

He squinted. "You said your name was Amina?"

She shook her head. "_Queen_ Amina, to you."

He nodded, and she was taken aback when he placed his hand in front of her face. "I guess I'll do it." He turned away from her and marched away.

She blinked, confused. "Is he normally like this?"

"He gets weird when he tries to be a good guy, which is fine with me!" Dojo slinked past her. "Hey Arko! Wait up!"

The dragon and the boy reached Chase's arena, a circular space surrounded by hot lava, where the monks resided.

Chase was directly across from where Arko had entered.

"There he is. The Heylin Lord mused. "Your comrades have been waiting for you, if you can call them that."

"No way." Clay gasped.

"Arko!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo demanded.

Arko ignored them and pointed his Cosmic Flair at Chase. "Release them."

"Oh, good…" he sauntered towards him, "You're here to rescue the monks, then?"

"That's right!"

"You'll fight me to the death to protect them?"

"Do I need to say it again? Let them go or I will fight you!"

"Ah-ha, excellent!" Chase snapped his fingers and the electric netting that had the monks pinned down ceased to wire.

"You're letting them go? After our awesome plan to capture them and bring them to you?" Jack and Jill carped.

The monks sat up in perplex. "Why are you letting us go?"

"I told you I would, did I not?"

"Huh? That's it?" Arko questioned.

"I needed to know that Arko was willing to save you all. You ALL have to work together in order to defeat this new foe, after all. If he was stranded, how I could trust that you would succeed?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Raimundo commented. "You waited for HIM to get here so you'd let us go?"

"Then, Chase does believe that when we are all banded together, we can defeat any enemy!" Omi proclaimed.

"I didn't say any enemy, I just the new one." Chase clarified. "I'm still going to kill you when this is all over with. That or you'll become my servants… if you do not complete your end of the bargain."

"What's he talking about, a bargain?" Arko asked.

"Um, it's a long story." Kimiko said.

Just then, the arena began to rumble.

"What's going on, Chase?" Elu yelled.

"This is not my doing. Something else is moving the lava from outside."

"We better go check it out!" Raimundo declared. The monks raced outside from the front gates to see the commotion. Upon the mountaintops, a creature howled out underneath the full moon light.

"Oh man, is that what I think it is!?" Dojo cried.

"Dojo, what in tarnation is that thing?"

"It can't be what I'm thinking that it is! Those things went extinct hundreds of years ago! Or at least, not since the middle ages…"

"Dojo, will you just tell us what it is, compadre?" Raimundo griped.

Everyone became wary once the creature howled. The dark night coverd most of its body, but _clearly,_ it was a monster of sorts, with his canine stout and broad body.

Rika gasped. "I-Is that a werewolf?" She guessed.

"Nu-uh, it's much worse!" Dojo explained. "It's a Fire Hound!"

"A fire hound?" Omi echoed.

"It's a wolf being that can control heat elements! They were so dangerous, they could summon the very lava from underground to terrorize villages!"

"And one of those things is here right now? You're certain?" Raimundo affirmed.

"Then, let's go kick its ass!" Jaku declared. 'Arko! Hand me my Xing Ju— Guys where's Arko?"

The group looked around. "Arko?" Kimiko called out. "Where are you?"

A sinister cackle echoed from on top of the hill where the fire hound was. "Arko Delet? Come out and face me!"

"That cannot be who I am pondering that it is!" Omi realized.

"Hello Xiaolin monks! Long time no seeeee!"

They all rang out. "Hannibal Bean!"

Upon the mountaintop, the Fire hound began to drink the lake of hot liquid beside him.

"Bean!" Arko had already made it to the top.

"Ahh, I see you came alone, with all of your power no doubt." Bean eyed the Cerulean Sack Arko still possessed. He was perched on the soldier of the beast, grinning sinisterly.

"What have you done, Bean?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself, son?"

The hound arose, facing him.

"It can't be! Master Sir Bartholomew?"

The hound roared at him, casting hot breath into the air.

"Ha-ha! That's right, I got yur beloved master back into shape! If I recall, before he became a master, he had his own issues and was tamed with this Wu, the Wackle Whip! Now I got him under my control!"

"You bastard, Bean," Arko stammered. "I'll kill you!"

"Careful! Not before you kill him first; he's out of control, you see, about to destroy everything! You better stop him with all that power yur so proud of!"

"Hmph! I'll find a way to save him, and to stop you!"

"Ha-ha-haaa! In yur dreams, son! This is the vengeance I have put upon you! He's far too powerful! Yur only choice will be to destroy him!" He whipped Bartholomew on the back. "Bart, devour this kid!"

"Damn you, Bean!" He unleashed his cosmic flair and prepared to defend his first master's attack. The strike came from his left claw, then his right, and he twirled at Arko to kick him in the face with his hind legs. He spun back at the contact, but quickly recovered and swung at the wolf-looking thing with his flair. Bartholomew grabbed the handle before it could reach his face, and struggled with Arko for only a second before he yanked it out the boy's hands. He threw the flair to the side and began swiping at Arko rapidly with his claws, and Arko could barely duck to the sides to dodge him. A claw finally did come down across his chest and he yelled out in pain, not because of the cuts themselves but his claws were boiling hot.

He pulled out Raimundo's two swords from the Sack and used them to block his claws. The swords made a loud scrapping sound as he struggled to keep them up against the rapid sloshing of his heated strikes. The swords took in so much heat, they began to burn his hands, so he had no choice but to drop them.

He rolled away and yanked out Clay's Lasso Boa-Boa. He roped it around the wolf's legs and he fell subsided onto the ground. He was about to slam into him with the Big Bang Meteor-rang, but The wolf shot out lava from his mouth. It took Arko a second to realize it was molten lava being spewed at him before he slid the Arrow Sparrow and Star of Hanabi combined to block the attack. He landed back onto the ground as Bartholomew began to rise up again. The star amulet was keeping the heat off of him, absorbing it, but the lava continued to glomp in heavier spurts, so he was being pushed back.

"D-Damn!" He his foot was at the edge of the cliff. He struggled to grab another wu from the sack at his side. "Sapphire Dragon!" The The hot lava began to solidify into the wealthy stone, and Bartholomew leapt effortlessly into the air before the magic could reach him. Once a soaring target, Arko flipped out the Xing Jun Bow and Jade Dragon, in an attempt to throw vined arrows at him. The wolf twirled around as he darted back towards Arko, and the vines bounced off him and turned into smoke from his blazing exterior. Arko moved to the right, avoiding him as he crashed into the ground with a loud stomp, and he began to swipe at him again.

_How is he so fast?_ Arko thought in a daze. He scraped Arko again, pushing him backward and over the lava stream. There was nothing for him to grab onto before he barely fell in.

"Orb of Tornami!" He used the gush of water to shoot out against the lava, just enough of a spurt for him to push up and to the side of the lake. He wheezed and coughed from exhaustion.

"Ohhh so sorry." He could hear Bean, but he couldn't locate him. "Looks like you _still _don't got enough power, son. And here I thought you were actually gonna ba able to kill this wolf thing!"

Arko could barely sit up, he felt the oozing from the deep cuts in his torso, and the air being sucked out of his lungs by the hot lava around him.

"How? I have all the Shen Gong Wu…"

"Ha, maybe so, but perhaps you don't the right power…"

"What do you mean, Bean?"

"Ever thought of using what I gave you last time, before ya betrayed me, son?"

Arko knew what he meant. "How? My pendant is gone, I can't use the power of darkness again…"

"Aw, but you forget ! I gave you power of immortality the first time, remember?"

Arko rolled back up when Bartholomew emerged from around the bank. He blew more lava at him that Arko fled from until he was far enough away from him.

"I don't need power from you! I'll find my own way!"

"You already have, son! The power still remains inside you… you could live from this just yet and become the greatest legend if you could defeat the last Fire Hound!"

"But… Master Sir…"

"What did that old man ever do fur ya except lecture lecture lecture? He and the other older monks were trying to hold you back, remember? And so are those monks… not even a thank you for savin 'em! All you have is power, son, don't forget it!"

Arko looked down at his hand. He had been the Wu and it still wasn't enough. He closed his eyes. "You're right. I have to defeat him!"

_Should you need anything, Arko, I'll be here! Now, how about some ice cream?_

Arko watched as The hound leapt at him . "Sorry, master Sir—"

"Arko! What are you doing?" A gust of air knocked the wolf back and the monks sprang into action, attacking him. Raimundo landed in front of Arko.

"Yo! What were thinking?"

"Stay out of this, Pedrosa! It doesn't concern you!"

"Sure it does, block head! You bothered to save us right? We're here to help!"

"I don't need it."

Jaku slid back. "Quit acting so special! He's our master too!" He jumped back to strike again.

"We're here to help you, Arko, so we can stop Bean and save Master Sir Bartholomew without any blood shed!" Kimiko told him.

He frowned. "You're just here so you can get your Wu back from me!"

"Screw the Wu, partner," Clay said, "Those things'are too dangerous, we could really hurt Master Sir! We'll fight with element and skill alone."

"But… we need your help to do it too." Raimundo mumbled. Arko gave him a quizzical glare. "I was being a jack ass, alright? Sometimes I can't help it! But I shouldn't have lost my cool, dude."

"As the leader?"

"No, as a friend." He outstretched his arm. "We need you, dude."

"Arko! You are humble!" Omi yelled out to him. "You would not have tried to apologize before and join us if all you cared about was power!"

"Don't think I forgot about you saving us from Heba." Rika said. "It was rude of me to assume your current bad temper was really how you are… I know you're good."

"I'm not good… I just saved you guys because someone else told me to, that's all!"

"Come on, partner! You could have kept on pretendin' to have those pictures of me—"

"What pictures?" Rika rang out.

"—Uh, anyway, but ya didn't! You admitted it so you could stop black mailing me on yur own. No crooked monk would do somethin' that honorable."

"We're really sorry, Arko." Kimiko added. "That we saw you in the wrong way when should have seen your true feelings all along…"

He was light—Arko felt relieved, somehow. "…You guys…."

"Come on, dude. Quit trying to do stuff on your own. We got your back."

"Hmph, idiots." He folded his arms. "Ow—but do you know I have yours?"

"Uh… you saved our asses, twice. I think we know you do."

"Guys? Fire hound at twelve o'clock!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Get ready, Xiaolin warriors!" Raimundo prepared.

Clay stepped up first. "Seismic Kick, earth!" He stomped tiny hills out of the ground to stop him from charging. In a rage that he couldn't reach them, Bartholomew spewed his lava out at them.

"Shoku element: Water!" Rika and Omi both began to striked against it with their element, overpowering him and eventually wetting him down.

"Fire!" Kimiko and Jaku quickly made a wall of fire around him before he could recover, blocking his view of them.

"Typhoon Boom: Wind!" Raimundo swept the wolf creature into the air, trapping his movement in a twister.

Arko used the wind to fly up and reach him. "Cosmic Fist: Star!" Channeling it into his palm, Arko shot a flash of black light through the beast. When then wind subsided, Bartholomew crashed into the ground, back into his human form.

The monk's raced to aid him. Bean bounced beside his unconscious form, whacking him with the small whip.

"No, No! Get up you stupid English dog! What about ma revenge?"

When Arko could see him, he shot another black spark at the Bean at shocked him stiff. "Got you now, you bastard!"

The Ying-Yang bird swooped in and nabbed Hannibal Bean before the monks could reach him, and soared off.

"Master Sir Bartholomew!" Rika cried. She and Jaku ran to his side.

"He's got a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't heal." Jaku affirmed.

The old teacher groaned as he awoke. "Ah… My old students of the corn."

"What?" Omi said first.

"Master Sir Bartholomew…" Arko stammered. "Forgive me."

"Ohhh you were always alright, Arko… I knew you would make the right decision." He yawned. "You were always confused, but I knew you just needed a little push on the right path…"

"You mean these monks helping me, Master Sir?"

"Nooo…" he nuzzled into the dirt, tired, "You would make the right push yourself."

"That… makes sense I guess." He half-smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Hmmhmm…Zzzz…"

Jaku chuckled. "Always concerned about everyone else… even though we just beat the crap out of him!"

I can't believe you guys managed to move so quickly to stop him!" Dojo yelled. "Fire Hounds were so dangerous because of their tough bodies and speed!"

"You forget to mention the lava spitting ability, little partner."

"That too! I guess that's why he could control lava before; he must have been bitten by one of those things a long time ago!"

"And Hannibal Bean knew about it, and used this Whackle Whip Shen Gong Wu to control him and get him to attack me." Arko picked up the stick of a Wu from the ground.

"How did Hannibal Bean come to possess this Shen Gong Wu? We never saw it get activated."

"Guess what, he said two brothers let him out of the Ying-Yang world."

"Two brothers?" Kimiko echoed.

"This has gone too far! Another attack from these creeps and we still know nothing!" Raimundo kicked dirt.

"Bean wanted me to try and gain power again, so I could be greater than all of you…" He paused. "Sorry about being greedy, trying to hog all the Wu from you." He held out the Cerulean Sack towards Raimundo.

"It's okay, we weren't exactly the most supportive group before you decided to run off, partner."

"But it would appear that you did tap into another part of your element." Omi noticed.

"Oh yeah! What was that you used to stun Master Sir and Bean?"

"It was gaseous attack but I focused it into my palm." He shrugged. "I saw you all using your hands, so I tried it too.

Raimundo snickered. "And… you made up the attack name? Cosmic Fist? That's so lame, dude."

Arko went red. "Shut up!" He muttered. "I thought it was cool, assholes."

The monks laughed at his response. Arko took a quick glance at them then scratched his head in embarrassment. _I guess I can deal with them for now._

"Come on! Let's take Master Sir back then head home!" Jaku declared.

"I'm done, brother, let's get out of this hot and depressing place!"

Dojo took off with the monks and Elu, and Jack and Jill watched them fly away.

"I still can't believe Chase let them go…" Jill frowned. "What about all of MY hard work? He doesn't appreciate me at all."

"Meh, I would just pretend he was playing hard to get; he's just so hardcore though! You can't give up!" Jack proclaimed.

"Well, no hard feelings loser, but I don't want your advice! And since this plan was a bust, I'm going back to the Heylin Sister Hood.!" She was on her glider in seconds and took off.

Jack snickered. "Hee-hee, actually, dear sister, this plan went better than I'd hoped!"

A tiny golden beetle bot flew next to Jack's ear. "_Oh great and powerful Jack Spicer, the other Beetle Bots have located Chase's treasure trove and are transporting it to where we will begin building your new headquarters straight away_."

He cackled in approval. "Excellent! While Chase was playing let's-make-an-evil-Deal-with-the-goody-two-shoes-monks, I got a chance to unleash my bots into his lair and steal all the gold I'm ever gonna need to make some new and improved bots, and make my own luxurious fort! Oh yeah! Jack is back babyyy!"

…

"I'm glad we got Master Sir and Elu back to their homes safely." Jaku said as they landed at the temple.

Omi stretched. "Yes! It has been a slightly successful day. We made a deal with Chase Young, and we got our lost companion, Arko, back!"

"Oh cripe, I forgot about the damn deal." Jaku slapped his forehead.

"Screw the deal! We're gonna stop these guys whoever they are, so don't plan on being Chase's pets anytime soon!" Raimundo declared.

"Yes…" Rika yawned. "…Why are we so tired?"

"Uhhh well let's see:" Dojo began sarcastically, "youu were all electrocuted for a long time, WHILE you were surrounded by molten lava that sucked the air from you—"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"I say we catch some shut eye, get to solvin' this thing tomorrow." Clay decided.

"I suppose so." Omi agreed. "I will go put the Wu back in the vault…"

The monk's began to go their separate ways in preparation for the night.

"Yo, Arko!" Raimundo ran up to him.

"What is it, R…Rai…?"

Raimundo snickered. "Wooow… was that so hard to say?"

"I don't do nicknames, sorry."

"That's fine… listen…" He leaned in, "…I'm glad we're all good. But if you try to mess up things between Kimiko and me again…"

Arko smirked. "…Me? Thwart this destined love you two seem to have? Never…"

"I'm serious dude. I'll kick your ass."

"Well, you two already sound like a couple, so who am I to cause problems if I'm a good guy now?"

"W-w-we're not a… Just, I don't want you to—"

"I'll do my best not to interfere," he admitted, "besides, she rejected me, she still likes you, I'm assuming."

Raimundo grinned. 'Cool." He patted him on the back before darting ahead. "See you inside!"

He was floating again, he was relieved everyone was being themselves around him—

"Arko!"

Shit. "What do you want?" He asked Kimiko as she approached him.

"I'm… Um, I meant what I said before, about being sorry in not noticing your feelings before, but…"

"It's okay, you can be with your boyfriend and I won't creepily stalk you guys when you sneak into each other's rooms at night…"

She blushed. "That—didn't happen—"

"Okay. You're both in denial."

She chuckled nervously. "…You know, I've realized when you're acting like a jerk, it's just your way of speaking sometimes. I shouldn't have kept pushing to act nicer."

"No, it's okay. You were just trying to make me better," He decided, "I think that's why I admired you so much..?"

"Admired?" Past tense, she thought. "Hey…after you saved us you said you were only doing it because someone asked you to. Did you mean it or did you just say that so it wouldn't sound like you cared?"

"Both…" He sighed. "She just asked me to so I thought I would and-"

"Ahh! I knew it!" She shrieked. "Who was it? It had to be somebody you liked if you were willing to do it!" She blinked. "Wait… seriously, who could it be? Not Rika again? Or maybe… Elu?"

He groaned. "Why do you assume it was because of a girl that I did it, before I was convinced to be good… anyway?"

"Because I can tell! I'm good at this sort of thing!"

"Yeah, unless this sort of thing directly involves you…" He mumbled. "Look, your boyfriend said he's gonna try to kill me if he sees us so close anyway sooo…" He pushed her gently aside, "go away."

"He's not my boyfriend! Okay, you have to at least tell me who she is? Please? Pretty please?"

"I don't… I can't… I'm not sure its because I like her or anything, alright? It's just, she seems to have had a lot of pride once, and she was disrespected and belittled in her past, just like I was."

"Oh…"

"I just felt like I owed her somehow, that's all."

Kimiko smiled. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want t—"

"Good 'cause I don't." He answered quickly.

She laughed. "Fair enough. I'm just glad we're on good terms."

He nodded me "same, I guess."

The thunder in the sky interrupted their little conversation.

"Was a storm coming in when we got back here?" Kimiko tried to recall. The lightning struck down directly behind the temple. And a loud BANG echoed across the courtyard.

"Hey, isn't Clay's cow still back there?" Arko questioned.

"Oh no! His poor cow!" Kimiko moved faster when it came to checking on the animal. When she got to the back it was still standing there, but it was glowing the light blue shade from the lightning. "What? Shouldn't it be roasted by now?"

The cow's beady eyes shifted towards her. "Hello, Kimiko…" In the lighting, the cow's form began to flatten and contort into a taller, lean figure.

She gasped. "What in the..? Okayyy the cow is speaking to me…"

The cow had transformed into a man now, fixing his tie and straightening his suit as he faced her. "It's so good to see you again."

"Kimiko!" Arko and the other monks had emerged as well.

"What happened to my cow?" Clay panicked.

"Uh, sorry cowboy… that's not like any beef I've ever seen." Jaku's eyes widened at the glowing figure.

Raimundo tightened his fist. "Kimiko, get over here!" She fled back to her comrades who all gazed upon the man in the suit, flabbergasted. "It's about time you showed up, you cowardly bastard!" He declared. "Who the hell are you?"

The man cleared his throat. He seemed normal enough, a man in his pristine business suit and shined black-laced shoes. His hair and facial short beard were a wispy white like the clouds, even though he himself had the complexion younger than that of a middle aged man. What made him so inhuman, was the static glare of his lucid blue eyes that beheld a yellow ring inside of them.

"It is an honor to see you all… but now the time has come for you all to pay for your sins."

"Oh great, another crazy religious guy…" Clay thought of the priest and nun that had attacked the temple before.

"Hardly, I am much more prominent than a 'religious guy'." He hiccupped and amused chuckle. "I am THE guy. God, of course."

"What, dude?" Raimundo said, un-impressed.

"Get your act together buddy!" Rika sneered. "The only god I ever read about that ever disguised themselves as mere cattle was-!" She stopped herself. "Oh my gosh…_ Oh my gosh…"_

"Now you're beginning to see, but it's a little too late, I'm afraid, young elemental holders..."

"What's he mean? Who is this guy, Rika?" Jaku demanded.

The man smiled, lightly, politely, triumphantly.

"I am this galaxy's salvation! The chaos and ruler of the skies! I am Zeus! God of lightning and god above all other gods!" He raised his arms out and he began to spark flashes of blue. "And again, it's so good to meet you all at long last… this was the only way it could be done."

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

Tbc737: Yoooo. I cranked this out (no editing…again…) Since it was part 2, I wanted to release it sooner rather than later. Anyway, before anyone freaks out, no, this has nothing to with religion… or even gods, for that matter… which probably makes no sense right now considering what you just read but it will!

Yaaaa that whole fight scene with Arko vs Bartholomew? I was totally watching Legend of Korra and I got so into the action scenes I really wanted to write detail, and show how much he failed without the other monk's help and I was going to add more detail on Master Sir's background, but he's minor, so I left it at the Fire Hound details… (Or should I have named it Fire wolf? Oh well… I'm too lazy to go back and fix the name)

I think I concluded the Arko-Kimiko-Rai triangle thing as best I could… not that there couldn't be more conflict later, but I got this RaiKim stuff to do first plus the **FINALE** is soon (not the next episode, but sometime soon after that~) THANK YOU SO MUCH for your continuing support~

YOU RAWK XD  
>Good night! ZZZZ<p> 


	58. Episode 58: The Zeus Complex

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Hello everyone and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PATIENCE! I am quite enjoying all of your individual feedback, and I'm sorry if I don't answer any questions right away, but hopefully this chapter will answer some of them! **

So please enjoy this (late) episode of:

The Xiaolin Chronicles

Previously on Xiaolin Chronicles:

The monks have encountered an unknown enemy that has been attacking the monks one by one. This time, Arko was faced with fighting his old master in an attempt to gain more power. He chose to be aided by the other monks instead, and the enemies' plan was thwarted once again,. When the monks return to their temple, Clay's cow transforms into a man in a suit, claiming to be Zeus!

Episode 58: The Zeus Complex

"Zeus?" Raimundo echoed. "Seriously, who the hell are you, guy?"

"Yes, and what is it that you want with us?" Omi added.

"You don't believe me?" The stranger smiled. "After everything we've all been through together? The Puppeteer Sprite, the Neverland pirates? Kimiko's beautiful transformation?"

"You're responsible for turning her into a phoenix, and everything else?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't meet sooner, but any niche in our plan could have ruined everything."

"You better start talkin', partner."

"Of course, I simply dropped in to let you know."

"Let us know what?" Jaku grimaced.

"That you have all passed, and our plan is complete! Thank you, we will no longer be harassing you anymore."

"…What?" Arko roared.

"That's it. I have come to apologize for all of the trouble we have caused you, Xiaolin warriors. But, you _were _vital to our plans. Now, you are no longer needed. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations? What the hell is your problem, man? You sent a bunch of creeps to get into our heads and threaten our group!" Raimundo yelled. "If you don't think your leaving here without us kicking your ass, then-!"

"Of course, of course. Allow me to explain. We needed a special power from all of you, your unique inner desires to be unleashed in order for us to fufill our scheme. And we got it from all of you! So thanks a ton!"

"Thanks a ton?" Jaku repeated. "You had some creepy hot puppeteer girl come after me, Zeus!"

"Yes, Amelie was a sprite. We used her to reveal your dark desires for women."

"And that Cyclops that bit me, that was you too?" Clay asked.

"A sacrificial pawn of my younger brother's. One of his few sons, actually. He was quite upset about that."

"Sons?" Rika squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Prometheus had a Cyclops for a son in Greek Mythology, right? And he's supposedly your brother, too?"

"Yes, Rika, very observant. After that, we figured smaller creatures weren't as effective, so we had Narcissus talk to Omi with his magical mirrors."

"He tried to make me seeded with myself!" Omi exclaimed.

"Conceited, dude."

"That too! And he told me who he was! We suspected you since then!"

"I know, and we couldn't have you guys getting close to us, so unfortunately we had to start using people you already knew after that, rather than our own pawns."

"So you had Chase Young come after me." Rika squinted.

"He didn't know it at the time, but after he helped unleash your envious side, Rika, he became wary of our movements."

"Then you used Jill Spicer to lure Kimiko into that twisted Oz story!" Raimundo snapped.

"You put me in a corner, so I'd feel out of control and get angry on purpose." Kimiko realized.

"And you were on fire! A fantastic phoenix spark from you, my dear Kimiko."

"Then you used my sister, Angelina, on me, you bastard!"

"Yes, only a family member could exploit how truly lazy you can be as a leader, Raimundo."

"Then you brought Hannibal Bean back from the Ying-Yang world to trick me into seeking power again, you and your brother, I'm assuming."

"Correct, Arko Delet! I figured you'd need a little push from the dark side again to release your inner need for more strength."

"I got a question bolts for brains," Dojo said puffily, "how did you get the Shen Gong Wu you used against us before I could even sense them, hmm?"

"Because we have had one of the most important Wu in our possession; one that senses Wu when you get close to them. We searched the earth, locating Wu until we had what we needed for our plan."

"That's impossible! No one can locate Wu until they are activated!"

"The Wu we have activates the sensed Wu once we've reached it. It was very helpful… Anyway, I just wanted to say to all of you, thank you."

"You ain't welcome, partner!"

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" Riaimundo pointed his sword at him.

""Yes, yes, of course. If you want to talk more, I'll be on Mount Olympus; it's not going to be very hard to find." He waved. "See you later, Xiaolin monks. You really don't know how much you've helped me…" The lightning struck again, blinding everyone's eyes, and when the flash was gone, so was Zeus.

"…What, that's it?" Raimundo clenched his fists. "We didn't go through all of that just to get a thank you and goodbye! We need to get to Mount Olympia or whatever, to get these guys!"

"Hang on, Rai, we have to think about this." Kimiko insisted.

"Forget sitting down and thinking about it! We've done that enough! We need to take care of these guys once and for all!"

"I may have-ta agree with Rai this time. I ain't sittin' 'round while those guys are usin' our _inner desires_ to get their power!"

"There is something that is still not correct to me," Omi admitted, "I feel as if they are still hiding something most sinister from us."

"Yeah, their actual plan!" Raimundo retorted. "They are using our powers for god-knows-what reason and we're just sitting here! Let's go."

"Hang on, listen to Kimiko for just a minute." Rika remarked. "Such as, why did they try to reveal all of those personnel "desires", as he called it?"

"Right!" Kimiko continued. "What's s special about these "desires" of ours that they needed it to conquer the world?"

"How do you know they want to conquer the world?" Arko asked.

"They're evil gods tormenting us to the core to complete their plan, it's so obvious, right?"

"Okay, so they exploited these specific things from us: Jaku's desire for girls, Clay's huge appetite, Omi's selfishness, my jealousy, Kimiko's anger, Raimundo's laziness, and Arko's desire for power…" She scratched her chin, "Why does this all sound familiar somehow?"

"I don't know, but it still burns me up that he tried to make me think I'm all lusty-lusts for the girls!" Jaku griped.

"Is that even a real word?" Clay had to ask.

Rika's eyes widened. "Lust!"

"See? That's a real word."

"No, lust!" She pointed at Jaku, then to Clay. "Gluttony, Omi was pride, Kimiko was wrath, I'm envy, Raimundo was sloth, and Arko was greed!"

"Why are you saying it like that?" Raimundo asked. "That sounds kind of familiar…"

"The seven deadly sins." Arko muttered.

"Holy smokes! It makes sense!" Dojo yelped. "You guys are in big trouble if they're dealing with a prophecy involving something like that!"

"Ugh, why didn't I see it before? There are seven of us now, and seven deadly sins, we each held one of them inside of us!" Rika proclaimed.

"Wait… the deadly sins? We helped them unlock the seven deadly sins?" Raimundo stammered.

"If we had known before their plan involved the sins, we would have figured it out and tried to stop them, that's why they were so careful!"

"Who knows what those creeps can do with that kind of power!" Clay cried.

"Well, we've seen some of it… they turned me into a flaming bird, after all?"

"Yeah, and Omi nearly died trying to stop you, remember?" Dojo recalled.

"Guys, this could be really big… whatever power they got from exploiting the seven deadly sins from us, we just got to stop them!"

"Where are you going, young ones?" Master Fung sauntered before them. "I heard the commotion and decided to see what was happening."

"If you heard it, then why didn't you get here sooner?" Raimundo demanded.

"Because any threats to this temple, or the world, is your responsibility, young warriors. You must band together to fight this enemy and stop their evil plot, otherwise…"

"1000 years of darkness, we're on it, Fungie." Raimundo assured him.

"I believe it will much worse then even that, Raimundo." Fung said darkly.

Omi frowned. "What could be worse than 1000 years of darkness?"

"Well, I ain't stickin 'round to find out!"

"Yeah, let's go to Mount Olympus and stop them!" Jaku decided. "Um, by the way, we are all perfectly clear that we are going after the gods of Greek Mythology, which are probably all powerful ancient beings that have been alive for centuries?"

"That guy in the suit couldn't possibly be the same Zeus, right? Besides all those god stories are supposed to be just myths!" Kimiko concluded.

"Yeah, and why are we just hearing about Greek gods being real now?" Raimundo folded his arms.

"We did read about them in our scrolls, like about the Cyclops bite, remember? Things that were not mentioned in regular records about Greek mythology."

"Ri-Ri, did you read about anything else?"

"No, that was all I cold find about Greek myths in our records here at the temple, anyway."

"Well, we've run out of time to search for more answers! Now that we know they have the seven deadly sins from us, we gotta get rolling!"

"But where do we look for Mount Olympus?" Arko thought aloud. "That Zeus guy said it would be easy to find."

Kimiko had out her i-phone out. "Uh… guys? I just Gaggled "Mount Olympus" and I found this news report link from the WBC website."

"A news report?" The monks hovered around the tiny screen to watch the video.

…

"I don't quite understand it either, Mark," The news anchor women was standing miles away from a contorted black mountain. The wind was blowing heavily past her long hair, and the clouds above the mountain were ominous and copper. "But, it would seem as though there is some kind of weather epidemic happening around "Mount Olympus", as the people of Macedonia and Thessaly are calling this heavenly mountain top."

The screen split into two, so anyone watching could see the anchor outside and the anchor in the news room.

"Okay Julie, tell us more about the response over there in Greece!" the anchor inside said cheerily.

"Well, they are panicking, Mark. The regions and cities involved of both territories in Macedonia and Thessaly are being evacuated… they are not taking any chances as this phenomena continues."

"Now, why are they afraid of a few rain clouds over the mountaintops, Julie?"

"Well, Mark, it goes to an ancient story of Greek mythology… thunder clouds over Mount Olympus meant the gods were angry with the mortals."

Mark chuckled heartedly at this. "Of course, no one actually believes in Greek mythology anymore over there, do they, Julie?"

"Of course not, Mark, but authorities believe this could be some omen brought upon by terrorists, or preparation for some kind of weapon to be used on Greece, so they are not taking any chances."

"Well, there you have it, folks, the swirling vortex of terror above "Mount Olympus" could be some sort of terrorist threat. We'll be giving you more updates on this unusual situation as it continues to be surveyed. Thank you."

Jack Spicer clicked through more of the channels. "Can you believe this, servant-bot?" He was talking to the butler-made robot holding ordurves in its hand while Jack sat in his comfy chair. "Some whack job is trying to take over Greece! Greece, of all places! It's all over the news on every channel."

"Yes, evil genius Jack Spicer, it is _so _not as cool as any plan you would have invented."

"Thank you, servant bot."

Another robot floated beside him. "Great and awesome evil genius Jack Spicer, according to your bugs, Chase Young _and _the monks are headed for Mount Olympus. Also, the jack-bots are just about finished moving all of your things to your new secret lair."

"Excellent! I better sit tight on this one until I get my new place together, but I'll see what they're up to in due time!"

"We should get going, Jack Spicer."

"Don't tell me what to do, bot!" He rose out of his chair. "We should get going! I want to see what's happening over there if they're all involved! Maybe while they're all busy doing whatever, I can steal their wu while they're distracted!"

"Are you sure you are not just trying to see that girl who's Facebook you are always on?" The floating bot asked.

"I—Whaaat?" Jack squealed. "Who ARE you? Why did I even make you, you nosy piece of junk? Anyway, it's on to my new lair!"

…

…

…

"Here we are, Mount Olympus, home of the pain in the ass gods of Greek mythology." Dojo was flying them towards the mountain.

"Everyone ready?" Raimundo prepared them.

"I'm as ready as a broiled steak on a Sunday afternoon." Clay bashed his fists together.

"News helicopters are swarming that place! How are we going to get in without them seeing us?"

"I'll land at the bottom, there's got to be an entrance around there somewhere."

The monks hopped off at the north western side of the mountain, lower level. They began to scan the rocks and side for an entrance.

"Hello Xiaolin monks!" The rocks echoed the booming announcement around them. "You must have just been dying to see me again!" Above them was a pathway, and the boulders cleared way to reveal a hole in the mountain. A prestined, long chinned, cherry faced gentlemen sauntered to his audience.

"It is you again!" Omi realized.

"Impossible, w-we saw him explode into a flash of light!" Jaku exclaimed.

Narcissus fixed his white hair, sleeking it back into a bouncy fold. "Ah, that's just how we are brought back to Olympus; dramatic, I know. The real scare is that you end up in front of Zeus's throne, and he decides whether to destroy you or not. I guess I got lucky before! And I won't mess up this time…"

"This time we are going to kick your ass! Let us through!"

"Aww, but I have not even shown you how handsome I can be!"

"Something is potent like a fish!" Omi muttered to his comrades. "I will take care of Narry; I've done it before! While I have his focus, you can all go in through the cavern to get to the top!"

"Omi, we can't leave here alone, partner!"

Omi's forehead was glowing; the nine dragons, his senses, were expanded. "Narry's power has changed somehow! If we all try to fight him now, we may never continue on! His mirrors are tricky…"

"I can hear you, Omi…" Narrcissus rang above them. "Yes I have a few skills up my sleeve with these mirrors. I'll be able to teleport you all anywhere I want if you get trapped in them… on the other side of the earth, at the bottom of the ocean; a volcano, perhaps?"

"Omi," Arko yanked out a wu from the Cerulean Sack. "Use the Chair of Commune if he sends you off somewhere."

"Yes."

"Omi, we can help you!" Kimiko insisted.

"No. I will deal with him. You must all continue to the top. Stop Zeus!"

"Fair enough." Raimundo agreed. "We'll dash into the tunnel once you start fighting him."

"Go!" The other monks dashed towards him as Omi ascended in the air to strike. "Orb of Tornami!" Narcissus jumped away to avoid the splash.

"Now!" Raimundo and the others sunk into the cavern while Omi continued to battle.

The cavern lit up as candle wicks lit the long hallway ahead. The hall was dressed in fresco paintings, and next to each light was a red vase with a mythological scene depicted on it, and the floor was aligned in large square tiles.

"They got automatic lighting! Sweet." Dojo chirped.

"It's almost as if they knew we were coming." Kimiko pointed out.

"Yo, check out these vases… they're like those amphora's in the museum with the Greek paintings." Jaku noticed. The monks spread out across the thin hall in order to examine the artworks. Jaku noticed a thin amphora with a picture of a lady being pulled out of a seashell, with a flying baby and beings around her to view her rising.

"What is this, a seashell goddess?"

"That's the birth of Venus." Rika told him.

"I'm supposed to know who that is?"

She rolled her eyes. "The birth of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love."

"Oh! I know that chick… right."

Clay found a vase with a naked man yanking a long stick into another man's eye, the only eye he had. "I'm assuming this is a Cyclops getting his eye smashed to bits?"

"That's probably about Homer's story of Odysseus and how he escaped from the Cyclops island." She said.

Arko noticed a scene captured of Athena and Poseidon speaking with some Greek words between them. "Poseidon and Hades are his brothers, right? They are probably going to be working with him too… unless this all still some plan done by this crazy loon, which I think it is."

Kimiko frowned when she saw the image of the girl riding a cow across another vase. "This is Zeus, right?"

Rika approached her. "Yep. He tricked this woman named Europa, to have sex with her or something like that."

"This guy's a real creep." Raimundo eyed the vase depicting ancient Zeus holding a lightening bolt.

"Indeed, you wouldn't think the king of gods was so vile and sneaky, but he would go in disguise a lot or use others to get what he wanted." Rika began speculating a vase with a man lying down and holding out a plate to a beautiful woman sitting beside him. "His brothers, like Hades, are probably no different." She continued to scan the vase.

"Don't worry," Raimundo announced. "As long as we're together, we can defeat all of them!

Just then, the tile below their feet had fallen open and they plunged into an unknown darkness. The monks were falling, from separate tiles, in separate tunnels, towards their abrupt separate destinations!

…

Raimundo yelled as he tumbled finally at the end of a dark pit. He subsided into a pile of slug, whatever it was, and the hard objects around him cracked and popped when he pushed them aside. He groaned in pain as he sat up on his knees and pulled out his Wudai weapon. "Blade of the Nebula!"

The sword lit up in a quiet blue hue, but it was enough to fill up the small cave he was trapped in. His eyes scanned the rotting meat and infected pink flesh that was at his feet, and the pile of bones that resided in it. It was pool of death he had stumbled upon. He gasped and stepped back against the sticky floor in complete shock, he had never seen so many deformed bodies before. He bumped into a wall; it hissed at him on contact, and he spun around to see what it was…

"Aw dude, come on!" A giant serpent, whose neck reached the ceiling came down to strike Raimundo in one quick swoop. He rolled to the side, out of the bloody gush, and held up his sword. Using his element, he gusted up with intense speed towards the vile creature's neck and his blade sliced right through it. The head collapsed and blood was squirting out from the neck as the body fell as well.

"Yes!" He wiped his blade to the side to clean it off and continued to look for an exit. As he did, the body began to grumble and shake. He slowly turned to see from the oozing blood of the neck, two more heads produce from the wound. The heads hissed and roared at birth and looked back down at Raimundo to strike again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

…

…

…

When Rika awoke, she was lying on a well-comforted, gothic sofa. She sat up to see a tea set atop the glass coffee table in front of her. The entire room was a shimmering charcoal grey.

"Where am I?"

"Good morning, doll."

She sat up more stiffly to gaze at the man sitting in the red recliner beside her. His eyes matched the room, he was young, with scruffy black hair and almost pursed lip line as he smirked. He was wearing a white suit that shaped his lean figure.

"W-who are you?"

He sighed. "Well, I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm not just handsome rich guy in a suit… the name's Hades, how are ya, doll?"

"Hades? As in flaming-hair, lord of the underworld Hades?"

"All those stories and kid's movies just brushed me up to look like a real jerk, that's all." He continued. "It's not my fault my job involves harboring souls of the dead, okay?"

"You expect me to believe you're the ruler of the under world?" She yelled.

"Yeahhh, Persephone didn't want to believe it either—she was a real talker, that heifer. Fat too." He grinned. "Not as gorgeous as you, of course."

"This is a joke, right?"

He waved his hand over to the table, and her eyes wandered to see the tea pot and tea cup floating. "Would you care for some earl grey? I brewed it myself, quite delicious."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Poison?" He laughed. "If I wanted to kill you, doll, or worse, I could have done it by now. Drink up."

The patterned cup floated into the air towards her. She raised her hand out and it slipped into her grip. She took a tart sip and spit it out. "This is wine!"

"The best of the best." Hades raised his cup and drank it.

"You told me it was tea!"

"Tea for the dead; the dead can't taste drink, so I'm used to just giving them whatever I have lying around here. My bad, doll."

She stood up in a furry. "This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!"

"Leaving where? Back to your _companions_? What for?"

"What do you mean what for?" Her hands on her hips.

"Well, the groups all filled up, isn't it? What do they need you for, doll? They've got Raimundo, a true leader; they've got Clay, the muscle; they've got Omi, the most powerful; there's Kimiko, the most skilled and beautiful—" She was about to cut in but he raised his finger "—No offense to you, doll, but she's more of a babe; and of course there's Arko, the one with intelligence, and Jaku, the healer…" He cleared his throat. "So, tell me again why they need you?"

Her face was red with frustration. "I—I, can do all of those things! I can do all the things they can and more! I've worked harder then any of them combined!"

"Is that so? Then why is there such a need to defend yourself, doll? Admit it: they don't really need you, and the thought plagues you, all the time. You can train all you want, but they won't ever recognize your talents because they're too busy making their own stronger."

"That's… not true, t-they're my friends…"

"The only real friends you've ever had, you claim? If you ask me, you were smart not to have friends before, safe, even. Now, there's a chance they could dump you when your usefulness runs out and if you ask me… that could be anytime soon."

She frowned. "They wouldn't…"

"Whose to say they won't? Listen, you've been here for five hours now… why haven't they come to save you?" He clicked his tongue and after everything you have done for them, they don't even come looking for you first."

Her face paled. She was frightened? No, it was wrath and disturbance pulling her into the pit, deeper and deeper into the grey.

"Admit it, doll; you're jealous they don't require your help, and after you've worked so hard…."

Her gaze went to her feet. "You're right. It's not fair! I should be recognized more for the work I put in!"

The cup floated into her hands again.

"Drink, doll, ensure that you'll stay with me, and continue to _hate _the others, more and more…until satisfaction finds you, and the monks do as well."

Her eyes glazed, glaring down at the swirling green drink. "Yes…"

…

…

…

~…~

Jaku Romane shot down from his tunnel into a giant pile of pink, giant… pillows. He scuffled up from the bouncy floor. The serene room was draped in thin, lucid streamers all across the vast space. He could only see clear sky around him, there didn't seem to be anything else in sight.

"Rai, Clay, Kimiko, Arko, Ri-Ri? Where did you go?"

In response, he could have sworn he could hear giggling. He ventured deeper into the tranquil setting, squashing pillows as he did so.

"Guys?"

More giggling. It was playful, a light chuckle from an unknown woman, until he saw a figure ahead of him.

"Rika! There you are—" He examined his friend, who turned to him quickly. She was dressed in only a lavender bra and undergarment.

"—Whoa, what are you wearing? I mean, you look great, but this isn't the time to be… wait, what are you doing exactly?"

She giggled. "Oh, Jaku, come lay with me!" She bounced off the pillows towards him and floated in front of him, embracing him.

"What? Ri-Ri, this isn't the time to—t-this isn't like you!" The warm body around him caused him to blush. He could feel h as well her sliding her leg against his.

"Stop!" He pushed her away by her shoulders. "W-what on earth has gotten into you? Y-You're my best friend, I can't…"

"Of course she can, Jaku; we love you!" Kimiko approached in red lingerie, to hold him from the side.

"Kimiko? I-I can't, you and Raimundo are…"

"Raimundo's not here, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." She whispered in his ear. "Besides, I've always wanted you, Jaku. Hold me, please."

"Girls, I don't know…" They were laughing and rubbing up and down against him.

"Please, love us Jaku!" Rika begged.

"Yes, you were always after us before; what's stopping you now? Please…" The girls pushed him down onto the fluffy pillows.

"Girls, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Are you in a trance? I… what're you..?"

Kimiko began kissing and humming against his neck, and Rika began rubbing his shoulders and limbs, releasing tension. The pillows dropped under them, as if the fluff dispersed, and suddenly Jaku was lying in sand. He noticed the calm waves at his feet, and he was alone lying on the beach. He continued to lay, with no desire to move.

"Jaku…"

His eyes lulled. "Who's there?"

Unable to move, he could not see the figure sauntering out of the ocean. She stood over him: a blonde curly-haired angel, with seashell earrings and bracellettes of blue and violet that adorned her white robe and olive skin.

"Who..?"

"Hello, Jaku, I've been waiting for you, my dearest." She lay beside him, holding him.

"What the..?" His body was heavy, he had no desire to move. He was beyond relaxation and comfort, he was transcending.

"Can't you feel it, Jaku Romane? How good it feels to be loved."

His cheeks flushed. She had loosened the strap around his belt and her hand was in his pants.

"What are yo—"

"Shhhh," She hummed.

He groaned and moaned. "St-stop-"

"Do you really want me to stop, Jaku? That's simply your nobility speaking, isn't it? You and I both know, you could get any girl you wanted."

"No… I could, but…"

"But what? There's no judgment in this enchanted place, Jaku. Trust me, I'm the goddess of love. I encourage your passions to be set forth! And what's wrong with that, anyway? Having the desire to protect your friends and loved is most powerful, is it not? How is this _desire _any different?"

"It's…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, "It is the same thing…"

"Please love me, Jaku Romane," She smirked, seductively. "You owe it to yourself…"

….

….

….

~…~

…

…

…

Arko was strolling down a hallway when he could hear banging and crashing noises in the space up ahead. He dashed to the noises, perplexing as they were, until they grew louder.

"Big Bang Meteor-Rang! Seismic kick! Lasso boa-boa!"

"Clay!" He approached the scene. Clay was throwing down these black, winged birds that beheld old women faces.

"Ey, you gonna help me with take this wild birds or ya gonna stand there like a deer in headlights?"

Arko sprang into action. "Cosmic Flair!" His weapon swung lights into the birds that cut into their feathers and knocked them unconscious. When all the birds were down, the boys inhaled the musty air of the cavern.

"Thanks, partner."

Arko speculated one of the clobbered creatures. "They have old women faces, but their entire body is a bird… they must be harpies."

"That's what they are!" Clay snapped his thumb. "I knew it started with an "H" 'er, somethin…"

Arko sighed. "Maybe we should have all brushed up on our Greek mythology before busting in here."

"What choice did we have? They got our inner desires or, whatever. It's time we give these Greek gods a beatin' for messing with us!"

"I agree."

Then, the ground began to shake. Arko and Clay watched as a wave of water from the east corner blasted through the wall.

Arko turned to the west exit hole. "Run!" He and Clay both scrambled to the tiny exit, racing down the decrepit hall until they slid into another, grey room. Clay kicked the front of the exit's ceiling, and the rocks fell down, blocking the water from coming in.

"Nice work," Arko commented. They speculated the room, charcoal space with black candles that lit the empty alter. Below the alter, there was a girl, subsided on the ground.

"Rika!" Clay and Arko raced to her.

"There's no point in trying to wake her, her soul belongs to me now." A man stood above them at the alter.

"Who are you?" Arko demanded.

"They called me the ruler of Hell, back in the day, but you can just call me Hades."

"Rika! Aw, come on lil' darlin, wake up! Please!"

"Oh, don't worry, she's not dead, I have her soul right here." Hades held up an orb. "Look at how splendid and green it is. In the end, whether she tried to deny it or not, she wasn't miles from feeling envious towards all of you."

"Bastard! Give her back! Bring her back to me!"

Arko glared at the orb. "How did you..?"

"Oh please, boy, did you really think _you _were so special being able to harness pure souls? That concept definitely came from me. I'm the harborer of all the things that wither and die in the end…"

"Let her go, Hades!"

"Now, Clay, you know I can't do that, partner, not that easily." He smirked.

At the corner of his eye, Arko saw a figure looming in the next room. The room shook again, and the water Clay had held back was spewing in a direct pattern towards Arko. The liquid lifted him into the next room.

"Arko!" Clay cried out. He reached for him, but made no attempt to leave the room where Rika was.

"You are foolish, Clay; did you really think you could save your friends with the strength you have now?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"A big burly young man like yourself? You simply must eat more to sustain your skills! Otherwise you don't stand a chance against someone like me…" He swayed his hand over to the elongated table east of them. The table had mounds of food filling up the placement; roast beef, ham, chicken and mashed mashed potatoes, stacked, saucy ribs, greens and corn on the cob.

"There's some prime food over there."

"I ain't gonna eat yur delicious food!" Clay snapped. "What I am gonna do, is get Rika back, and whoop yur behind!" He clenched his fists. "BIG BANG METEORANG, LASSO BOA-BOA!" The pointed strike went to Hades head, which he dodged easily; then he yanked the rope, pulling Clay towards him. Clay prepared his fist and threw a punch, one which Hades was blocking with his own fist, and they clashed. The stronger arm conquered, and Clay went flying back painfully into the back wall, crashing down with the rubble.

"You see? You can't release your full strength on an empty stomach." He listened for a moment to Clay groaning in defeat and smirked. "Tell you what: I'll release your precious Rika, if you eat ALL of the food on that table; oh, and be quick about it."

Clay stood up and glanced at the feast. Even if it was poisoned, what choice did he have? "If I eat it, you promise to let her go?"

"Of course my dear Clay; I am a god, after all. Shame on me if I didn't keep my word."

Slowly, Clay approached the table, he smelled the mouth-watering display before him, and began gorging upon it.

Hades grin widened, sinisterly. "Although, I am the devil of the underworld as well, so my promises can't possibly be taken seriously."

…

…

…..

Arko tumbled into the next room, coughing and gasping for air as the water was relinquished from him.

"Ah, Delet, I'm surprised you made it this far."

He looked up to see man in a suit. His eyes were young, despite the long red hair on his chin.

"Let me guess, you're Poseidon…" Arko sneered.

"Did my talents give me away?"

"Yes, and the fact you look like Zeus and Hades wearing a suit. What's that all about anyway?"

"Ha! You are in the realm of gods and all you can ask is why we wear what we do? Don't waste my time, Delet; we both know you're smarter than that."

"You don't know me. Why did you lure us here if you were done using us? Why are you still messing with us?"

"So you don't try to stop us, of course." He answered. "But you see, actually, I wanted to chat with you, Delet."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because unlike the others, you're much more powerful; you have the potential of becoming one of us."

"One of you? Deranged old men who keep harassing a bunch of kids?"

He glowered. "You don't really see yourself as just some kid, right? You're more than that, you know. I must apologize for the trouble we caused, but it was the only way we could get our power back."

"Why should I forgive you?"

"Don't you see? You are like us; we were belittled, humiliated and treated like weaklings for so long. But finally, we can have all of the world once again!"

"Once again..?"

"Do you want to know what its like to have everything in the palm of your hands? That's why I brought you here; you deserve all of it just as much we do, you've struggled through pain and humiliation as well. You _deserve _power."

"And I'll get it—"

"Don't tell me you really feel happy for that girl that rejected you, Kimiko? And for being on a team that thinks you should spare your might and share equal power—whether you want to believe it or not, they are holding you down. I should know: the other gods tried to do the same to me before they perished."

"Perished?"

"I am the god of the uncontrollable sea! But there was a time I thought I had to share my power, and the other gods sought to destroy me, in the end… the same will happen to you when your usefulness runs out."

"That's not true, they want to help me become powerful."

"Ha! How sure are you of that? You have no idea what will happen with those other monks in the future; but what you have always been certain of, Delet, is your power." He reached his hand out to him. "Embrace your strength with us, than you can have everything all to yourself!"

Maybe he wouldn't actually join them, but perhaps he _could _get more power by pretending to work with these "gods".

"Shake my hand, and I will help you unleash more power."

Arko stared at his arm, then stepped forward. The thought of keeping the power for himself crossed his mind for only a second- then he thought even if "Poseidon" was lying, Arko could still get power and join the other monks; what fools these gods were. He shook his hand, and a strength surged through Arko he had not felt in a while.

"Yes, I've done it!" Poseidon cheered. "Your greed has tempted you once again, Delet!"

….

…

…

~…~

At this point, there were ten heads on the dragon beast, and Raimundo was ducking and sliding passed all of them.

"Shit! Crap! Whoa!" He flipped a good distance from the beast. "Come on! What's a guy got to do to kill a lizard thing around here?"

"Fire!" A whip of flare from the side caused the beast to revert back a little. Kimiko landed beside Raimundo.

"Hey, Kimi," his cheeks were warm as grinned, seeing a familiar face.

"Rai, don't you know what this thing is?"

"Uhhh, a pain the ass?"

"It's a Hydra! The more you chop it's head off, the more heads that will grow back!"

"Well since you're such an expert, what do you suggest we do?"

The hydra's heads were squacking out as they stomped over to the monks.

"Cut the head's off again!" She ran to the side.

"What? But you just said they'll grow back if I do!"

"Trust me!"

He groaned in confusion, and prepared his blades. As the middle of the head's spewed fire at him, Raimundo flipped high into the air, enough to reach two of the heads and chop them off. Right after he did, Kimiko flew in with fire balls in her hands and seared the necks of the decapitated creature.

"Use your wind over here! " She yelled, then avoid the lung of two more heads.

"Blade of the Nebula! Wind!" The twister blew onto where Kimiko had burned them, cooling off the wound and sealing it.

"Do it again, Rai!"

Knowing what to do now, Raimundo chopped and chopped again, and every time he did, Kimiko would sear the wound and he would cool it off, creating a scab-like cap that sealed the head from growing back again.

After the last head was capped off, the hydra's body collapsed, and it began to rumble the cave they were in.

"Come on!" Raimundo led Kimiko by hand to the exit behind the hydra's corpse, and they dashed through the crumbling hallway before jumping into a clear white, tiled room. Nothing but ruble and dust lay behind them from the thin doorway that had escaped from.

"Whoo!" Raimundo dusted himself off. "Nice work, Kimi. How'd you find me anyway?"

"Oh, I just listened for the sound of a man in utter distress and flocked to it."

"Ha-ha. But you know, I was doing fine on my own."

They stared around the new room in bewilderment. Ahead of them, the great hall seemed to have a light that blended into the pure space, making it impossible to see what lay beyond it.

"Come on, let's keep going. Maybe we can find the others." Kimiko started forward.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of 'don't go into the light' before? What if it's another trap by those god freaks?"

"Well, do we really have any other choice? There's no other direction out of this room."

He rolled his eyes, but knowing she was right, he followed along side her.

"Where do you think the others are?" Kimiko inquired.

"Who knows? Maybe they're stuck in this maze of a mountain too."

"I hope they're alright…"

"I'm sure they are," Raimundo pondered something else to say. "I'm sure glad you showed up! Not that I couldn't handle that Hee-dra myself…"

"_Hydra_," she corrected, "honestly, where would you be without me?" At this, he smiled seriously. She looked at it, then averted her gaze forward. "You're hopeless."

"Well, like it or not, I'm still the leader," He marched quickly in front of her down the hall. "Come on, let's-?"

It was a fleeting moment, but it lasted for what felt to Raimundo to be a life time. He couldn't see Kimiko, she had gone; he had just passed her, but she was no longer standing behind him.

"Kimiko?"

Everything in the room was white, except for all the gushing red on the floor behind his feet. His eyes immediately shot down to the vibrant colors.

He screamed, but he couldn't hear it, the adrenaline within him blocked all of his other senses; he ran over to her and picked her up. Maybe he screamed "no" a couple of times, and maybe one "what happened", but it took him a moment for his sanity to return. When she tried to respond, blood spat from her mouth, like lava.

"No, no, no! Kimiko! Look at me, stay awake! Stay awake, Kimiko!"

It wasn't a matter of how, more of how to fix it; something diamond shaped had cut clean through her stomach, making a hole of red that seeped into the floor and onto Raimundo's hands when he picked her up. Raimundo had never seen so much blood before, so much hopeless agony in the eyes of something so beautiful; the shock in them claimed all possibility of survival.

His eyes turned to a vibrant yellow light that had surged in front of them, and the light produced a figure, Zues's figure.

"I lied!" He sang. "We did still need you, but I had to say something to get you to come to Mount Olympus."

"You…" He was recovering, his senses, his situation. "YOU DID THIS! HELP HER, PLEASE!"

"Actually, Kimiko was the only one we successfully possessed, so she's no longer of any use; the rest of you were a bit more difficult, so we had to resort to much _harsher _measures to get the rest of you—"

"HELP KIMIKO, NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

"Yes, alright," he said agitatedly, "Sorry about that, I had to give you an incentive, Raimundo, so I stabbed her with a lightening bolt, nothing too dramatic; usually a person would be dead with such a wound immediately, but I have a current of electricity that keeps shocking her from the bolt, keeping her awake. She as about three minutes, I'd say."

"An incentive for what?" He yanked out his sword and lunged for Zues-

"Ah-ah-ah," Zues held his index finger up, and Raimundo stopped, as if this were forcing him too, "don't act upon such anger, Raimundo, that was Kimiko's job—besides if you decide to kill me you'll be wasting your only chance of saving her."

"What do you want? Hurry up! Please…" Raimundo was frustrated, but he knew he may just have to comply with the limitations of what he could for her at hand. He knelt down beside her again, to comfort her, she was still gagging and choking when she squeezed onto his arm.

"Yes! Let's get down to business shall we?" He clapped his hands together, smiling, as if this were a simple transaction. "I need you to embrace your inner self, Raimundo."

"You did all of this just so I would be lazy?" He sneered. "I already know what you want from us, we figured it out: The seven deadly sins, right?"

"Yeah-yeah seven deadly sins—well, we tried to do it quietly, but you're all too smart I suppose- you figured out we targeting you all individually for some reason, eventually. Even so, we couldn't have gone and revealed our plans, the slightest mistake would have ruined everything, so we sent out our own creations to target you: the sprite that desired love for Jaku, the Cyclops that bite Clay, ecetera, ecetera. We could not use our own powers on you until you came to Mount Olympus, where our powers were much stronger in our own domain."

"So you cowards used other people to make your plan work! Why? What do you want from us?"

"You are sworn, honorable warriors meant to save this pitiful rock of a planet. If you fall, it is the ultimate fall among all mankind! If your spirits are corrupted by the most deadly of sins, that negative power can be harnessed for a greater purpose."

Raimundo squinted his eyes. For this reason, Zeus and the other gods plagued his friends?

"I can understand your frustration with everything that's happened, Raimundo." He continued. "There have been sinister works effecting you and your comrades that you have had no longer control over… " Maybe he had waltzed over to him, but Raimundo hadn't noticed, he was kneeling beside him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I was like you. A young, naïve boy who had this _responsibility _thrust onto him, something I never asked for." He scoffed, then stood up again. "Then they all, got angry when I started to use my power! They were jealous, and jealousy and hate forced me to become something I never would have dreamed of in order to survive. That's all we're doing now, Raimundo: surviving, the only way we now how to."

Raimundo wasn't really paying attention to him, he was trying to keep poor Kimiko calm. "…What do you want me to do?"

"If only were a stronger leader, eh, Raimundo Pedrosa? But since you're not, maybe you should reconsider your abilities and just give up: you never really worked hard enough to become stronger anyway, you just relied on 'good conquers evil', and all of that nonsense. So, just embrace your weakness: embrace your disposition, and I will let you all go."

Raimundo didn't hesitate; his posture slouched as he sat beside Kimiko, who seemed to be rendered unconscious. "Okay… y-you win. I know I'm too weak, I know there's not point, so please…"

Zeus smiled. "Thatta boy, Raimundo: see, was that so hard?"

Instantly, Raimundo felt his energy being sapped away from him. He wanted to sleep, so he laid beside Kimiko, as a force within him flew towards Zues, who couldn't have been happier.

"If God created the world in seven days, then I will destroy it with seven! My reign will finally be realized at long last!"

…

…

…

Omi continued to struggle against Narry. The supposed god was disappearing and reappearing into the mirrors that surrounded Omi.

"You can't win, little Omi! And even if you did, it wouldn't matter! My friends have already vanquished yours!"

"What do you mean?"

Narcissus' mirrors faced Omi. "See for yourself!"

Omi looked into each of the mirrors. Clay was gorging ferociously a feat full of rotting food. Rika was pallid on the floor with her back arched, wide eyes, looking dead. Jaku was lying upon pillows on top of a women he had never seen before. Arko was howling and tearing up the decored space ha had been transformed in. Kimiko was choking on her own blood, and Raimundo was holding her hand, sleeping peacefully beside her as she bled out.

"My friends… what has happened to them!"

"They are dying, Omi. And its all your fault!" He heard Narcissus say. "If you only you were stronger… or maybe, if you had been leader, they would not have fallen into such a heinous trap!"

Omi growled in frustration at him, but he couldn't think of what to do.

_My friends are in great danger… what shall I do? I am the only one who can save them!_

Time seemed to slow down.

Narcissus popped out of the mirror in front of Omi, about to strike. "Prepareeee tooo… dieee… Ommmm…"

Before his eyes, Narcissus froze in mid air. "What?"

_Omi~_

_The breathless voice was recognizable to him, and he turned around to face three figures: Dashi was standing far back in the middle, behind Tornami and Hamachi._

"_You are here!" Omi said excitedly._

"_Omi, it is time for you to follow your destiny." Hamachi said solemnly. _

"_What should I do? I don't think I can reach them in time!"_

"_Omi, you possess the power to save all of them."_

"_Then show me, my most suitable teachers. I am at your service."_

"_It's gonna cost you, buddy." Dashi stepped forward. "It's gonna cost you a lot."_

_Omi paused and said nothing. He pondered this for a moment._

"_You can tap into the same power the Heylin worm gave you when you fought that phoenix, Omi." Hamachi continued. "Use it this time to save your friends, otherwise the rest of the world will be doomed."_

"_Everyone you know will have to work together to stop these gods, but not before a sacrifice is made." Tornami explained._

"_S…Sacrifice?"_

_Dashi grimaced. "It's been bugging you, hasn't it? What the three fates told you a while back? It's been bugging you the most, Omi."_

_Omi said nothing. He closed his eyes. "Will I be able to say one last thing to them?"_

"_I'm afraid not. It's now, or never. Zeus has made promises he can't keep. Your friends will die in there unless you do something now." _

_He smiled slowly, then nodded. His eyes flashed open, and they were pouring with a pure blue light. "Yes, then I know just what to do."_

"Prepare to die, Omi!" Narry struck, but he soon clashed with only water, as it splashed into him, and he shrieked. Then the water flew around and into the mountain; it was endless. It swooped in and scooped up the monstrous Arko, the lifeless Rika, the sensual Jaku, the bottomless-pit Clay, the dying Kimiko and the exhausted Raimundo. It swallowed them all up and sent them to a far away place, beyond the terror that was about to strike the world.

…

…

…

Zeus sat on his thrown, hearing the roars and howls of victory just outside his adjusted palace. Hades, Poseidon and Aphrodite were at the stairs below him.

"It is done, at long last!" Poseidon cheered.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun with that cute monk."

"Who cares about _that_ Aphrodite?" Hades spat. "You'll be back on top as one of the most beautiful goddesses after this: every man will fall at your feet, just like they used to! And I will be feared as the ruler of the dead, just like I am supposed to be!"

Zeus smiled. "Siblings, our time is upon us. Although I wanted to kill all of them before we unleashed the spirits, somehow they got away."

"It was that Omi, and Narcissus failed to get his inner spirit!"

"It's okay, Poseidon: I already took care of Narcissus. He's failed me too many times. It is just us, now."

Aphrodite grimaced. "Do you think that will be enough?"

"It will be how the new world sees us: the four gods above them that they serve."

Hades groaned. "Where are those damned-brat fates? They're always running off making mischief."

"So be it if they're wiped out when we start," said Zeus casually, "their last confusing prophecy was that the world would be lead by fewer than before: which is what we are right now."

"Yes, but we failed to get Omi's spirit; and he's dead now! We don't have all of the spirits, and I can't get his back with the limitations of my current powers!" Hades griped.

"We have enough power, it's not what I wished for, but it's enough. Don't worry, nothing can stop us now!"

…

…

…

Raimundo awoke, seeing his comrades awakening up with them.

"Dammit! Where are we?" Arko said first. "I remember I had been tricked by Poseidon and turned back into a monster."

"I was eating like an insane boar to get yur soul back! But was it just a dream?"

"I don't know… I drank from Hades cup and that's all I could remember."

And me…!" Jaku blushed. "I, don't want to talk about it…"

Raimundo could see they were on a grass cliff, and 100s of miles in the distance he could see Mount Olympus, with it's own storm cloud swirling above it.

"What happened? How did we get here?" he turned to the remaining lying figure. "Kimiko!" He immediately reached for her.

She sat up. "Oh… my wounds are gone? How?"

"It was Omi." Everyone turned to the weeping dragon, Dojo.

"Hey, where is the lil' partner anyhow?"

"H-he, he…"

"Spit it out, Dojo!"

"HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF, AND NOW HE"S GONE!"

"Wait, what?" Kimiko said.

"That ain't bloody funny, Dojo." Jaku chided.

"Yeah, c'mon Dojo; really, where'd lil' Omi get to?"

"He used his life force to muster up a ton of energy, he saved all of you and helped you to escape Mount Olympus! NOW HE'S GOOOOONE!"

"Shut up, Dojo! This can't be happening, this can't be!" Raimundo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"No… No way…" Rika shook. Kimiko was already crying, exhausted and overwhelmed at the news. Clay took his hat off and said nothing, and neither did Arko.

"Little Omi, I'm so sorry." Jaku whispered. "Why—how did this happen?"

"It's my fault." Raimundo was on his knees, staring at the grass. "We shouldn't have gone in there… this whole thing… these gods… I underestimated them, and now Omi is…"

"Don't blame yourself, Raimundo." Kimiko rubbed her back. "There's nothing any of us could have done."

It seemed like yesterday, little naïve Omi had used the sands of time to create an epic mission to turn Chase good, but then it all back fired, and Raimundo was chosen to be the ruler. After that, Omi continued his rants of being the most useful on the team, despite his decision to be accepting to Raimundo being chosen as leader. He had less to command and more time to engage in his abilities, and he used every waking minute to become more and more stronger to defend his friends, his family.

"Omi saved us from possibly dying in there," Rika said, "w-we can't let his sacrifice go to waste!"

"Omi, wouldn't want us to get revenge." Kimiko whimpered.

"No, you're right." Raimundo stood up. "But he would want us to protect this world."

"Whaddyah mean?"

"We weren't strong enough to beat the gods, but Omi was. He was always able to find a solution to the problems, and this one cost him his life. We won't let the gods get away with this."

"Yeah, we'll stop those bastards in their tracks!" Jaku declared.

"I heard Zeus," Raimundo explained, "They don't want to just want to take over the world, they're gonna destroy it. And we helped them get to this point; we can't let that happen."

A distant roar caught their attention, and they could see a swirl of dark energy engulfing the mountain.

"This is our fault," Clay said, "we're supposed to save the world, not help these guys destroy it!"

"Omi, I promise you…" Raimundo placed his fist over his heart. "we will stop them! And when we do, no one will ever try to hurt this world ever again: a world protected by the seven Xiaolin warriors!"

This caused Kimiko to cry a bit more, but she nodded confidently, as did the others.

"Um… excuse me?"

The monks turned the voice. It was girl that held the scythe, Lachesis, with her two sisters!

"YOU!" Jaku growled. "You bloody brats _knew_ Omi was going to die, didn't you?"

"W-we were just doing our jobs!" Clotho said, the one who usually sounded brawny.

"Yes, we did not know what big brother was going to do to the world." Said the red-head, Athropos.

"Usually, he just uses pawns and messes with mortals to get his way, but this time, he's really going to hurt people!" Lachesis said.

"It's a little late to be switching sides now." Jaku chided.

"Hold on," Rika approached them. "You guys are the three fates, aren't you?"

"That's what big brother calls us."

"Big brother? You mean, Zeus?"

""Yes," Atropos explained, "We have been together since ancient times… we are not blood related, but we are family now."

"Even though our bigger siblings are kind of dicks," Clotho added, "they treat us like dirt and toss us around just because we're smaller than them! Always asking for prophecies and stuff…"

"They also killed the others," Athropos said, "the other gods who didn't want to do what Zeus wanted to do."

"He killed them?" Rika insisted.

"A long time ago, people thought we were omnipotent because of our gifts, our powers. Those with supernatural powers hid from the normal people in the mountains, and then, I don't know, people started worshipping us, thinking we were gods. The adults really liked this, and they started causing destruction and wrath for the normal people, and they feared and worshipped us for a long time."

"But as time progressed," Clotho went on, "our powers got weaker, and the normal people grew, and stopped believing in us. Some of our siblings thought we should die and wither just as our traditions had, but Zeus didn't want to do that, he liked the power, and for years he searched for a way to make us 'gods' again, even if it meant sacrificing our other siblings."

"Wait… so they're _not _gods?" Kimiko reiterated.

"Is that so surprising?" Arko commented. "It's not just the Xiaolin dragons that have gained powers throughout history. There are other sources, maybe even descendants of those original seven that did not fit into the category of "Xiaolin". I would know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, exactly! Our power involves seeing into the unknown, even if we mess-up sometimes." Lacesis admitted.

"Don't you mean even if exactly! Our power involves seeing into the unknown, even if we mess-up sometimes." Lacesis admitted.

"Don't you mean even if _you _ fail sometimes?" Clotho clarified.

Lachesis sighed. "We didn't want to let big brother down… but now he wants to kill the entire world! I… I don't want him to kill the children of this world, I like playing with them!"

"Then, you'll help us?" Rika asked.

"We know all about Mount Olympus," Clotho said, "we can get you through and to big brother, so you can kick his ass!"

Antropos spoke, next: "Big brother wants to destroy this world, using the monster spirits from inside all of your sins, then rebuild it as a new world he can control."

"It's the apocalypse!" Clay exclaimed. "That creep's gonna blow everything back to the stone age!"

"D-don't worry," Arko stammered, "we know their skills now, and their trickery; we can do this, together."

"Hey, y'all weren't gonna start this little party without _us_, were you?"

The monks stared down at the hillside of the cliff, where Jermaine emerged from some bushes.

"Jermaine?" Raimundo gasped. "What the-? How did you-?"

"You're gonna need some help against these god wannabe-sons-of-bitches, so we came to help."

"We?" Kimiko repeated.

Emerging from the bushes and trees, was everybody:

Master Monk Guan and the students from the school: Hector, Antonio Bell, Katarina Blair, and all the other students.

Elu and some of her tribe, Renji and Keiko, Delilah and Angelina and the former pirates that followed 'pan'.

Jack Spicer and Jill Spicer, with their army of robots; thin Tubi-mura,Wuya, the twins, Katnappe and her buffed boy-friend; Chase Young and his jungle cat army, with Queen Amina and Cortaba.

It was a whole army.

Raimundo was shocked. "Everyone…"

"Hey! Don't think we're here to help _you,_" Jack snared, "we got a message from that brat Omi!"

"He told us all what the gods were gonna do to the world if we didn't stop him, then he sent us here." Jermaine explained.

"This is what my academy was for!" Guan declared. "To train the most talented students that could sustain aid in saving the world!"

"You have saved us so many times over, let us help you!" Keiko said delightedly.

"Don't think our deal is over; you'll still be my jungle cats if we lose for the rest of your lives, no matter how short that may be." Chase warned.

"We can't put you all in danger for our mistakes! We already lost Omi, we can't risk getting you involved too."

"We already involved , man." Jermaine chuckled with incredulity. "We are here to help you; it was Omi's dying wish after all. We're not gonna let you just sit back and have all of the fun."

Raimundo gritted his teeth, then sighed. "Omi would have been a better leader than me."

"Actually, Omi said that too." Jermaine grinned. "Look man, I got this recording on my phone, check it out," Jermaine handed Raimundo the video. The recording was of Jermaine and his sister Delilah in a gym with a few other people; Omi appeared in a blue light, with power surging through his eyes and the nine dragon symbols from his head. His voice burst out to all in the room:

"_My dearest friends and enemies! _

_There is a darkness, the Greek gods, and they are planning to destroy the entire planet! The Xiaolin monks need your help to stop them! I… was not strong enough to stop them myself, but I know that united, we can stop them! I will give each of you some of my power, and send you to the my friends! Please! You must help them at any cost!_

"_Follow Raimundo Pedrosa! I did not give him enough him enough credit for being a leader… it is a tough job, but I know he will guide you to victory kick their buckets!"_

Raimundo smiled at this. "That's 'cans', dude."

"_Anyway, I will send you all to them so you may help in the battle against this most destructive evil! Follow the Xiaolin dragons, protect the planet at all cost! And goodbye, my friends…" _

"Thanks, Omi." Raimundo rubbed his eyes and turned to everyone. "Alright listen! You heard Omi, and we're doing this his way. Let's use our strength combined to stop these sons of bitches once and for all!"

"YAA!"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

:

BC737: IT'S ALMOST DONE! Thank you thank you THANK YOU for your patience in my updates _ Life is busy! But writing this is worth it! I hope you're enjoying it.

Thanks for reading and reviews!

You RAWK XD


End file.
